Nothing else matters
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Deux hommes, deux continents. Une vie faite de relations éphémères, sans contrainte et sans engagement, dans laquelle ils n'étaient pas censés se retrouver. Et surtout, ils n'étaient pas censés s'aimer.  Si proches peu importe la distance, ça ne pourrait être plus près du cœur, croyons éternellement en ce que nous sommes. Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance  . HPDM/DMHP - EXPLICITE.
1. Avertissement

**Avertissement**

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Chose promise, chose due, voici la fiction longue que je vous annonçais avant Noël. Pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, je commence à la publier maintenant bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore terminée. Je sais, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes… Rassurez-vous cependant : 30 chapitres sont déjà écrits et il ne devrait plus en rester que deux ou trois.**

 **Afin de vous permettre d'accrocher à l'histoire (enfin, je l'espère…), je publie deux chapitres aujourd'hui. Ensuite, ce sera un par semaine, tous les samedis.**

 **Un petit mot sur l'histoire à présent.**

 **En écrivant cette fic, je me suis librement inspirée d'une série du début des années 2000 « Queer as Folk ». Pas au niveau du scénario, mais au plutôt au niveau de la psychologie des personnages et des dialogues. J'avais envie de m'approprier cette atmosphère libertaire, impertinente et sans tabou. Ce n'est donc pas un cross over (même si un face à face Brian/Draco ne serait pas pour me déplaire…). Par contre, les adeptes ne manqueront pas de repérer certaines répliques cultes tout droit sorties de la série !**

 **Ne cherchez pas de grands rebondissements, un suspense insoutenable ou du mystère à tous les chapitres. Il n'y a rien de tout cela. C'est juste une histoire de vie. Chaque personnage est confronté à des difficultés qui peuvent arriver à tout le monde : le divorce, la garde des enfants, la réaction face à l'homosexualité d'un parent ou d'un ami, le deuil, la peur de l'engagement.**

 **Bien que prenant place dans un contexte magique (je respecte les 7 tomes sauf l'épilogue), j'ai voulu faire en sorte que les personnages soient réalistes. Les protagonistes ne sont ni blancs, ni noirs, mais gris… comme la plupart d'entre nous, finalement. Et si certains d'entre eux vous semblent peu sympathiques, j'insiste sur le fait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un bashing. Leurs réactions se comprendront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.**

 **Dernière remarque importante : si vous attendez une histoire fleur bleue où Harry et Draco vont se tourner autour pendant 20 chapitres avant de s'embrasser pour la première fois, vous serez très très déçus car ça commence vite et fort.**

 **A bon entendeur…**

 **Ceci m'amène aux restrictions d'usage :**

 **\- c'est un HPDM/DMHP post-poudlard**

 **\- c'est un rating M+ 18 amplement justifié par le vocabulaire cru et les scènes de sexe explicites et détaillées.**

 **\- c'est un slash/Yaoi : donc homophobes, frileux, esprits étroits et chagrins : au revoir !**

 **Mais c'est surtout, une histoire d'amour…**

 **Bonne lecture !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Remarque:**

 **Comme toujours, c'est la musique qui guide mon écriture.**

 **L'ensemble de l'histoire est construite autour du titre "Nothing else matters" de Metallica. Mais l'ambiance de chaque chapitre est associée à un couplet, un refrain ou même seulement une phrase d'une chanson bien précise.**

* * *

 **Nothing else matters (Metallica)**

 **So close no matter how far**

 _Si proche peu importe la distance_

 **Couldn't be much more from the heart**

 _Ça ne pourrait guère être plus près du cœur_

 **Forever trusting who we are**

 _Croyons éternellement en ce que nous sommes_

 **And nothing else matters**

 _Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance_

 **Never opened myself this way**

 _Je ne m'étais jamais ouvert de cette façon_

 **Life is ours, we live it our way**

 _La vie est nôtre, nous la vivons comme bon nous semble_

 **All these words I don't just say**

 _Tous ces mots que je ne fais pas que dire_

 **And nothing else matters**

 _Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance_

 **Trust I seek and I find in you**

 _La confiance que je cherche et trouve en toi_

 **Every day for us something new**

 _Chaque jour est quelque chose de nouveau pour nous_

 **Open mind for a different view**

 _Nous ouvrant l'esprit à un point de vue différent_

 **And nothing else matters**

 _Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance_

 **Never cared for what they do**

 _Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de ce qu'ils font_

 **Never cared for what they know**

 _Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de ce qu'ils savent_

 **But I know**

 _Mais je sais_

 **Never cared for what they say**

 _Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de ce qu'ils disent_

 **Never cared for games they play**

 _Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé des jeux auxquels ils jouent_

 **And I know**

 _Et je sais_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Mon fils, ma bataille**

 ** _« Si j'avais su qu'un matin,_**

 ** _Je serais là, sali, jugé sur un banc_**

 ** _Par l'ombre d'un corps que j'ai serré si souvent,_**

 ** _Pour un enfant »_**

 ** _(Daniel Balavoine)_**

 **23 juillet 2014 – La City, Londres.**

Le soleil de cette fin du mois de juillet entrait à flots par les fenêtres du dernier étage de l'immeuble situé à l'angle de New Change et de Cannon Street. C'était un bâtiment moderne, tout en verre et en acier comme il en existait des dizaines dans ce quartier de Londres. Il ne possédait aucune enseigne voyante si bien qu'il fallait entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble pour découvrir sur un panneau en plexiglas le nom des différentes sociétés qu'il abritait.

 _Branston & Associés, LGB Research, Caldwell Management, Finley Inc., Hatfield Accountants, London City Traders, Hartman Invest, Pearson Specter, Dobbins & Cudrow Trading, Sanders Biologicals. _Et sur la dernière ligne, tout en haut, _Potter Corp._

La journée était splendide et nul doute que d'ici une heure, les parcs entourant la Cathédrale Saint Paul allaient être pris d'assaut par les employés de la City, pour leur pause déjeuner. Mais l'homme assis au dernier étage, derrière son grand bureau en acajou, n'en profitait nullement. Il passa d'abord sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés en soufflant doucement, espérant se calmer un tant soit peu.

-Bordel, je le crois pas…

Se calmer était peine perdue. D'un geste las, il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Pour la troisième fois, il relut le mail qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Elle ne peut pas faire ça… MERDE ! rugit-il en abattant son poing sur la table.

Avec hargne, il décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, une voix de femme répondit.

 _\- Allô._

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? attaqua-t-il directement. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Le jugement est clair, les enfants sont avec moi à partir du 1er août !

Seul un soupir agacé lui répondit.

\- Il est hors de question que les enfants partent… en Australie, ou je ne sais où ! Et je n'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit dans le cadre du travail de ton mec ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, ils n'iront pas ! Ils partent à New York avec moi ! Tu entends ce que je dis Ginny ?

 _\- Oui Harry, j'entends parfaitement bien. Mais si tu arrêtais un peu de crier, je pourrais t'expliquer…_

\- IL N'Y A RIEN A EXPLIQUER ! CE SONT AUSSI MES ENFANTS ! JE NE VAIS PAS…

 _\- Tes enfants veulent y aller,_ coupa Ginny.

\- Quoi ?

Nouveau soupir.

 _\- James et Albus veulent aller à Brisbane._

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à faire du boulot de… de…

\- Filibert.

\- Ouais… Filibert. Ginny, si c'est encore une de tes ruses pour me priver de mon droit de voir les garçons, je te préviens que…

 _\- Ce n'est pas une ruse !_ réagit Ginny sur un ton blessé. _C'est vraiment… Bon, attends._

Harry entendit des bruits étouffés et supposa que son ex-femme avait couvert le téléphone de sa main. Puis il entendit des bruits de pas et enfin une voix.

 _-Papa ?_

Et merde, quelle garce, pensa Harry en posant son front dans sa main.

\- James. Salut mon grand, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait enjoué.

 _\- Salut Papa. Ecoute, pour New York, on est désolé. Sincèrement. Mais l'Australie, c'est vraiment une chance, tu vois… On n'y est jamais allé, alors que New York, tu nous y as emmené plein de fois._

\- Bon sang, James, si tu voulais voir l'Australie, il fallait me le dire, on y serait allé ! On est bien allé à Hong-Kong, on aurait pu…

 _\- Je sais Papa. Mais bon, voilà. L'occasion se présente, alors…Et puis, on ira voir le Salon des nouvelles technologies sorcières, ça promet d'être génial … T'es fâché ?_

\- Non, bien sûr que non, soupira Harry. Je suis juste déçu. J'avais vraiment envie de vous voir toi et ton frère… ça fait tellement longtemps.

 _\- Bah, on se verra pour Noël. Et puis tu seras là au Poudlard Express, non ?_

\- Oui. Je serai là, évidemment.

 _\- Super ! Bon, ben, à bientôt !_

\- A bientôt mon grand. Et fais attention à toi en Australie. Il y fait très chaud et…

 _\- Papa ! C'est l'hiver là-bas !_

\- Je sais mais…

 _\- Papa, c'est pas parce que t'as viré pédé que tu dois faire ta mère poule, ok ?_

A chaque fois, c'était comme une gifle. James n'avait jamais vraiment accepté son homosexualité. Il le lui faisait savoir par ces petites phrases insidieuses, pas ouvertement méchantes mais qui faisait quand même un mal de chien. Et maintenant qu'il avait quatorze ans, Harry avait l'impression que c'était pire. Hermione disait que ça lui passerait, qu'il devenait adolescent et qu'il se posait sûrement des questions sur sa propre sexualité. Mais Harry en doutait.

\- Tu es mon fils, James. Je t'aime et je m'inquiète pour toi. Ce sera toujours comme ça et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois…

 _\- Ouais, je sais,_ coupa James. _Bon, faut que je te laisse._

\- Embrasse ton frère pour moi, ok ?

 _\- Ok. Au fait, je peux garder l'argent de poche que tu m'as donné pour New York ?_

\- Je... oui, bien sûr que oui.

 _\- Génial ! Merci ! A bientôt Papa._

\- Je…

Une tonalité lui répondit. James avait raccroché.

Harry se passa la main sur le visage et remit ses lunettes. Il avait une horrible envie de pleurer. A la place, il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

\- Peggy ? Annulez les deux portoloins que vous aviez réservé pour James et Albus.

\- _Il y a un problème ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?_ demanda la secrétaire, inquiète.

\- Non… ce n'est rien de grave. Juste un changement de programme.

\- _Oh._

Son « oh » voulait tout dire. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas entendu son patron se disputer avec son ex-femme à propos de leurs enfants ? Combien de messages ne lui avait-elle pas transmis de la part de Ginny Weasley qui annulait une rencontre avec James ou avec Albus ? Elle avait de la peine pour lui car elle voyait bien que tout ça l'affectait profondément même s'il ne disait jamais rien.

\- _Je m'en occupe tout de suite,_ dit-elle. _Vous partez toujours ainsi que Mademoiselle Granger ?_

\- Oui, nous partons toujours.

Peggy resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de dire :

\- _Je suis désolée Monsieur Potter._

\- Pas autant que moi mais merci.

\- _Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?_

Harry faillit répondre _mes enfants_ mais il s'abstint.

-Non, ça ira.

Il coupa la communication et se renversa dans son fauteuil. Avec amertume, il contempla les photos sorcières qui occupaient le coin de la table. Des photos de James et d'Albus. Et une photo de lui, à 25 ans, alors qu'il venait de faire remporter la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch à l'Angleterre.

Sa dernière victoire avant que tout ne s'effondre. Par sa faute.

-Encore en train de ruminer tes souvenirs et de culpabiliser ?

Harry redressa la tête pour voir une jeune femme sur le seuil de son bureau. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, son nouveau look lui allait à ravir. Ses cheveux bruns coupés très courts soulignaient la douceur des lignes de son visage. Son maquillage charbonneux mettait ses yeux noisette en valeur et la robe noire sans manche qu'elle portait épousait ses courbes féminines à souhait.

\- Salut Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

\- Mieux que toi apparemment. Je vais jeter cette photo. Elle te fait du mal.

\- Non, elle me rappelle seulement comment j'ai gâché ma vie.

\- Foutaises. La carrière d'un joueur de Quidditch n'est pas éternelle. Dis-toi que tu as seulement pris de l'avance dans ta reconversion.

\- Ma reconversion… J'étais un joueur mondialement connu. Et maintenant, je suis quoi ?

\- Un homme d'affaires mondialement connu.

Harry soupira.

\- Un homme d'affaires. C'est vraiment un mot qui ne veut rien dire. Qu'ai-je fais sinon racheter une usine de fabrication de balais ?

\- Tu l'as rachetée, tu l'as développée, tu l'as refinancée et maintenant elle crée deux des plus grands fleurons de l'industrie du balai volant. Les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch du monde ne jurent que par le ThunderBird. Quant à l'Hurricane, dois-je te rappeler qu'il est sur le point de te faire gagner une nouvelle fois le Grand Prix de Formule Balais des constructeurs ?

La Formule Balais était l'équivalent sorcier de la Formule 1 moldue. Harry était arrivé un peu par hasard dans ce secteur d'activité et sans conviction aucune, il s'était laissé convaincre de créer sa propre écurie de balais de course. Bien lui en avait pris car en trois ans à peine, Hurricane avait raflé pratiquement tous les grands prix.

\- Je sais Hermione. Mais à part injecter de l'argent, financer des projets, je ne fais rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait conçu l'Hurricane ou le ThunderBird. Ce sont mes techniciens !

\- Peut-être mais sans toi et ton argent, l'usine serait au point mort et les techniciens au chômage. Et c'est pareil pour les équipes de Quidditch que tu as rachetées. Les Tornades de Tutshill étaient au bord de la faillite. Pareil pour les Pie de Montrose et les Faucons de Falmouth ! Et maintenant, regarde-les ! Ce sont les clubs les mieux classés du championnat !

La véhémence d'Hermione fit rire Harry. Dire qu'à Poudlard, elle savait à peine faire la différence entre un Comète 360 et un Eclair de Feu. Et maintenant, elle était capable de parler de technique aérodynamique avec les ingénieurs ou de commenter l'intérêt d'une passe de Plumpton par rapport à la Roulade du paresseux.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien. Je me disais seulement que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Et comment !

Elle s'assit sur un des sièges qui faisait face au bureau de Harry et le regarda avec sérieux.

-Peggy m'a dit pour James et Albus. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ils partent à Brisbane. Hubert participe à une connerie de salon des technologies…

\- Filibert.

\- Oui Filibert. Enfin bref, je ne les verrai pas du reste des vacances.

\- Harry, tu ne dois pas laisser faire ça ! Le jugement…

\- Je sais ce que dit le jugement. Mais James m'a dit qu'Albus et lui voulaient y aller… que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Les en empêcher, histoire que Ginny me donne encore le mauvais rôle ?

\- Au lieu de s'en prendre à toi directement, elle instrumentalise vos enfants ! Et le pire c'est que ça fonctionne ! C'est ignoble !

\- Evidemment que ça fonctionne ! s'énerva Harry. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est que mes enfants me détestent ! C'est déjà bien parti avec James, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

\- James ne te déteste pas.

\- Il a honte de moi, c'est encore pire.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à la vue de la tristesse qui se lisait sur le visage de son ami.

-Il n'a pas honte de toi Harry. Il est juste déboussolé. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est impératif que vous passiez du temps ensemble. Pour qu'il se rende compte que contrairement à ce que son idiot de beau-père raconte, tu mènes une vie normale. Enfin… du moins que tu essayes de mener une vie normale…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

La jeune femme connaissait Harry depuis suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir lui parler franchement.

-Eh bien, disons qu'un peu de stabilité dans ta vie amoureuse ne te ferait pas de tort.

\- Hermione, je fais des efforts !

\- Ah oui ? Quand comptais-tu me dire que Peter était parti ?

\- Peter ? Je ne sais pas… une semaine ? Il partait à… Paris, je crois, avec son groupe…

\- Trois semaines Harry. Peter est parti depuis trois semaines et hier, il m'a envoyé un message pour que je lui renvoie le reste de ses affaires. Il t'a quitté !

Harry fixa Hermione d'un air interloqué mais pas vraiment affecté par la nouvelle.

-Je n'y crois pas, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Ton copain t'a largué et tu ne t'en étais même pas rendu compte ?

\- Bah… pour ça, il aurait fallu que je me rende compte qu'on était ensemble.

Hermione secoua la tête, visiblement consternée.

-Ecoute Hermione, dit Harry avant qu'elle ne commence à lui faire la leçon, je sais que j'ai l'air immature, que je me comporte parfois comme un gosse qui ne veut pas grandir… mais ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Harry…

\- Non, laisse-moi finir. Je… je ne suis pas sentimentalement instable. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas les mêmes aspirations de fidélité que toi ! Je ne cherche pas un homme avec qui passer le reste de ma vie… et que j'imposerais à mes enfants comme… comme quoi, d'ailleurs ? Un second père ? Un troisième si je prends Robert en compte ?

\- Filibert.

\- Je ne cherche pas le grand amour, Hermione. Je passe du bon temps avec des mecs qui me plaisent, point barre. Pas d'engagement, pas de drames, pas de problèmes.

Hermione soupira.

-Si tu le dis. Jusqu'au jour où tu tomberas amoureux. Et ce jour-là, j'espère que ce ne sera pas d'un gars comme toi.

\- Si on se mettait au travail ? répliqua Harry pour écourter cette discussion qui commençait à l'agacer.

Son amie lui jeta un regard peu amène et déposa sur son bureau le dossier qu'elle tenait en main depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

-Le contrat d'achat des Fitchburg Finches. J'y ai apporté les modifications dont on avait discuté la semaine dernière avec le président du club. Le document doit encore être relu par leur avocat mais ça ne devrait pas poser problème. A toi de me dire si ça te convient. Si tu pouvais le relire encore aujourd'hui, histoire que je puisse…

\- Pas la peine de le relire. J'ai confiance en toi comme en personne d'autre.

Hermione sourit en reprenant le dossier. Diplômée en économie, elle travaillait avec Harry depuis le premier jour. Au départ, pour négocier ses contrats avec les équipes de Quidditch qui l'embauchaient et ensuite quand il créa _Potter Corp._ Elle était son bras droit, son bras gauche et même sa conscience. Harry ne serait arrivé à rien sans elle.

-Tout est prêt pour New York ? demanda-t-il.

\- Arrivée le 29 à 10 heures, heure locale. Le 30, soirée privée au _Blue Black_ avec les actionnaires du club et les joueurs. Le 31, rendez-vous à 16 heures avec l'avocat des Finches pour finaliser le rachat et signer les contrats. Et à 19 heures, je t'invite au _Per Se_ , le meilleur restaurant de Manhattan, pour ton anniversaire !

\- Hermione !

\- Pas de discussion, répliqua-t-elle en se levant. J'ai toujours rêvé de goûter leurs langoustines au beurre poché. Ne me prive pas de ça !

\- Ok, ok, capitula Harry en levant les mains et en riant. Tu es un vrai tyran quand tu veux ! Tu le sais ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione s'empara d'un stylo sur le bureau qu'elle lança droit sur Harry. Il l'attrapa au vol en une seconde.

-Tu n'as pas perdu tes réflexes.

\- Apparemment non, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu seras là pour la réunion du Conseil d'administration demain ?

\- Non, j'ai pris ma journée. Il y a l'audience pour…

\- Oh merde, j'avais complètement oublié. Désolé ! Tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Non, ça ira.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Non… A la vérité, je suis morte de trouille. Mais je préfère y aller seule si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu m'appelleras quand c'est terminé ?

Hermione hocha positivement la tête. Elle se leva, Harry aussi et il contourna son bureau en claudiquant légèrement.

-Tu as mal ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Disons que c'est un jour sans.

\- Harry…

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Concentre-toi sur l'audience de demain. C'est tout ce qui compte ok ?

\- Ok. Mais fais attention à toi.

\- Toi aussi.

Harry embrassa Hermione sur la joue avant qu'elle ne quitte son bureau.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **24 juillet 2014 – Fulham, Londres**

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, le divorce entre Harry et Ginny n'avait pas été sanglant. Pour la simple raison que, sur conseil de son avocat, il avait accédé à toutes les demandes de son ex-femme. Pour Harry, ç'avait été le prix du silence.

Ginny avait donc gardé la maison familiale de Godric's Hollow et leur maison de campagne dans le sud de la France. Elle avait également reçu une compensation financière pour avoir mis fin à sa propre carrière de joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle afin d'élever James et Albus.

La seule chose pour laquelle Harry s'était réellement battu, était pour la garde de ses enfants. Le résultat fut décevant. La justice sorcière était très conservatrice sur les questions familiales et ne voyait pas l'homosexualité d'un œil favorable. Harry parvint néanmoins à arracher un droit de visite d'un weekend par mois et la moitié des vacances scolaires.

Afin de pouvoir accueillir ses enfants dans les meilleures conditions, il avait acheté un luxueux duplex à Fulham, un quartier calme de Londres en bordure de la Tamise. L'appartement faisait 160 mètres carrés, disposait de quatre chambres et trois salles de bain, d'une cuisine hyper équipée et d'une immense terrasse qui surplombait les berges du fleuve.

Malheureusement, ses fils y séjournaient rarement car dès le départ, Ginny avait trouvé tous les prétextes pour ne pas respecter leur accord.

A coup de procédures longues et éprouvantes, Harry obtint finalement un jugement obligeant son ex-femme à respecter les termes du droit de garde. Mais le temps que le jugement soit rendu, James était en âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Quant à Albus, Ginny et son nouveau mari, Filibert Molkins, avaient décidé de l'envoyer terminer sa scolarité primaire dans un pensionnat moldu dans le Sussex.

Harry avait tenté de contester cette décision, en vain. Le juge sorcier aux affaires familiales avait estimé que la mère d'Albus était la mieux placée pour prendre les décisions concernant l'éducation de l'enfant.

Affalé sur son divan, devant son écran plat géant dernière génération, il soupira en zappant sur une autre chaîne, puis une autre, puis encore une autre. Agacé, il finit par éteindre le téléviseur et jeta la télécommande sur la table basse.

Pour la vingtième fois au moins, il appela Hermione sur son portable. Il lui laissa un nouveau message, encore plus vindicatif que le précédent.

-Putain, Hermy, ça commence à bien faire ! Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de te joindre ! Si tu ne…

 _\- La boîte vocale de votre correspondant a atteint sa capacité maximale. Veuillez…_

\- ET MERDE ! cria-t-il en raccrochant.

Il se leva et se rua sur la cheminée pour tenter de l'actionner une fois encore. En vain. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui envoyer un hibou car, comme beaucoup de sorciers, il avait renoncé à ce mode de communication depuis longtemps, le trouvant trop archaïque et trop lent comparé au téléphone. Il allait finir par le regretter.

A bout de patience, il alla dans sa chambre, revêtit un sweat zippé et enfila des baskets. Il prit ensuite ses clés de voiture qui traînaient sur le comptoir de la cuisine, bien décidé à chercher Hermione dans toute la ville moldue et sorcière s'il le fallait.

Alors qu'il était dans l'entrée, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Il l'ouvrit sans attendre, soulagé de voir son amie sur le perron. Soulagement de courte durée quand il remarqua sa tenue chiffonnée, ses yeux rouges et gonflés, ses joues maculées de mascara noir.

-Hermione, souffla-t-il.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Bien sûr ! dit-il en s'écartant directement. Hermione, que s'est-il passé ? Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels, j'étais fou d'inquiétude !

\- Je… je suis désolée… j'avais… c'était…

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Harry en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il la serra contre lui en frottant doucement sa main dans son dos pour apaiser ses tremblements.

-Chut… ça va aller, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Ça va aller. Tu vas aller prendre une douche, te changer et après on parlera ok ?

La jeune femme acquiesça mollement en s'écartant de lui. Harry passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena dans sa chambre. Il la fit asseoir sur le lit pendant qu'il sortait de son dressing un t-shirt, un short et des serviettes propres. Dans la salle de bain, il actionna les robinets pour que l'eau soit à bonne température.

De retour dans la chambre, il fit face à Hermione, qui était toujours assise sur le lit, comme prostrée.

-Ça va aller ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Juste… juste ma…, hoqueta-t-elle en montrant son dos du doigt.

Harry comprit. Doucement, il lui prit la main pour l'inviter à se relever et abaissa la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Elle tomba au sol dans un bruit un mou et Hermione l'enjamba. Elle abandonna ses escarpins dans la foulée avant d'ôter ses sous-vêtements et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Harry ramassa la robe, la culotte et le soutien-gorge et leur jeta un sort de défroissage et de rafraîchissement. Il enleva son sweat et ses baskets, préférant marcher pieds nus. Il retourna ensuite au salon où il prépara deux verres de whisky pur feu.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione réapparaissait, vêtue du short et du t-shirt de Harry qui étaient à peine trop grands pour elle.

-Merci, dit-elle en prenant le verre qu'Harry lui tendait.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Un peu. Désolée pour cette arrivée mélodramatique.

\- Ne sois pas désolée. Raconte-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé.

Harry s'assit dans un coin du large et confortable canapé. Hermione en fit autant de l'autre côté, ramassant ses jambes sous elle.

-C'était… vraiment… horrible, commença-t-elle. Ron a été odieux. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il était capable de… ça.

\- Ah bon ? Personnellement, rien ne m'étonne plus de sa part. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Bien sûr, il est revenu sur… ce qui s'est passé il y a seize ans. Tu aurais dû le voir, les larmes aux yeux, raconter au Tribunal combien il avait souffert de ce que j'avais fait, combien il s'était senti trahi…

\- Je l'imagine très bien, oui.

\- Il… il a prétendu que je n'étais pas digne de confiance… que quelqu'un capable de _ça_ ne pouvait pas être une bonne mère… que…

Elle s'interrompit pour faire refluer la boule douloureuse qui se formait dans sa gorge.

-Oh Harry, combien de temps va-t-on encore me le reprocher ? J'étais trop jeune, tout ce qui importait à l'époque c'était mes études, mon avenir ! Pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre que j'étais perdue, que j'avais peur ? Que je ne pouvais pas gâcher ma vie en devenant mère à dix-huit ans ?

Alors qu'elle venait d'entamer ses études d'économie, Hermione était tombée enceinte. Complètement paniquée à cette idée, elle avait pris la décision d'avorter. Sans en parler à personne, elle s'était rendue dans une clinique sorcière privée où l'intervention avait eu lieu en toute discrétion, et surtout en toute illégalité.

Après l'obtention de son diplôme, elle avait épousé Ron Weasley. Elle avait pris encore quelques années pour lancer sa carrière avant de décider finalement d'avoir un enfant. Rose était née en 2004. C'était un bébé magnifique, en pleine santé qui faisait la fierté de ses parents. Leur vie parfaite s'écroula pourtant quatre ans plus tard. Suite au décès d'une jeune fille de quinze ans, la clinique clandestine où Hermione avait avorté, avait été découverte et les locaux perquisitionnés. Le lendemain, deux Aurors s'étaient présentés au domicile des époux Weasley, leur présentant une liste de noms. La liste des patients de la clinique.

Hermione n'avait pu garder le secret plus longtemps.

Aussitôt, son mari avait entamé une procédure en divorce et demandé la garde exclusive de Rose sans droit de visite, ce que le Tribunal lui accorda immédiatement. Depuis lors, Hermione se battait bec et ongles pour continuer à exister dans la vie de sa fille.

Deux ans auparavant, elle était parvenue à obtenir à grand peine un droit de visite sous surveillance une fois par mois. Son avocat de l'époque avait considéré cela comme une grande victoire mais pas Hermione. Elle voulait la garde partagée de sa fille et elle n'aurait de repos avant de l'avoir obtenue.

-S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut te comprendre, c'est moi, répondit Harry. Merlin sait que j'étais trop jeune quand James est né. Ça a fait de moi un père épouvantable…

Il se servit un deuxième verre de whisky.

-Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ? Il a forcément dû venir avec des arguments nouveaux.

\- Oui, admit Hermione avec amertume. L'enregistrement de ma conversation avec Diego Mendez.

\- Quoi ? dit Harry soudain très pâle. Celle où…

\- Celle où je lui commande de la marijuana. Maintenant, il me fait passer pour une droguée.

Un lourd silence tomba entre eux avant qu'Harry ne se lève, en proie à une grande agitation.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! cria-t-il. La marijuana était pour moi ! Je t'avais demandé d'appeler Diego à ma place pour…

\- Je sais Harry, coupa Hermione. Et Ron le sait aussi. Mais il est soumis à un Fidelitas pour tout ce qui concerne l'époque où tu étais joueur de Quidditch et où il était ton agent. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il s'en sert contre moi.

\- QUELLE ORDURE ! MAIS QUELLE ORDURE !

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Tout ça, c'est de ma faute ! Hermione, je vais témoigner… je vais leur dire que…

\- Tu ne diras rien du tout. Ça ne sert à rien. Ce sera même pire que mieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Ron me reproche aussi d'avoir une relation avec toi.

\- Mais c'est grotesque ! Je suis gay, tout le monde le sait…

\- Justement. Cela rajoute à l'ignominie de mon comportement et à mon flagrant manque de moralité.

\- Comment peut-il prétendre une telle chose ?

\- Des photos de toi et moi prises à la sortie d'une boîte de nuit, ou dans un magasin ou dans un restaurant…

Harry regardait Hermione avec effarement.

-Tu es en train de me dire que ce connard nous a fait suivre ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Demain, je lui colle un procès !

\- Harry, dit patiemment Hermione. Ton avocat, c'est Dean Thomas. Il ne va jamais oser s'attaquer à Ron.

\- J'arriverai à le convaincre ! Quant à toi, tu devrais changer d'avocat ! Celui que tu as pris est une couille molle !

\- Pas vraiment. Il est juste convaincu que ce que j'ai fait est ignoble et que je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

\- Foutaises ! Je te jure que je te trouverai un avocat sans état d'âme qui lui fera bouffer la poussière à ce rouquin de mes deux !

Hermione était touchée par la véhémence de son ami même si elle doutait qu'il parvienne à l'aider. Voyant son air triste, Harry retourna s'asseoir auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne te décourage pas… tu vas la récupérer.

\- Tu ne sais pas le pire, murmura Hermione.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rose… elle… elle appelle cette poufiasse de Lavande Brown… maman…

\- Oh Hermy, souffla Harry, sincèrement peiné pour elle.

La jeune femme se laissa aller à pleurer contre l'épaule de Harry durant de longues minutes. Quand les larmes se tarirent, Harry souleva son menton et embrassa ses joues, effaçant les sillons humides qui les maculaient, puis ses yeux et enfin sa bouche. Le baiser se fit plus intense, plus pressant aussi. Harry se retrouva couché sur Hermione, sa main remontant le long de sa cuisse, se glissant sous le t-shirt pour finir par caresser un sein ferme et voluptueux.

-Harry… non, dit Hermione en se dégageant. On ne va pas faire la même erreur que l'autre fois… ça ne nous a mené à rien…

\- Ce n'était quand même pas si catastrophique que ça...

\- Parle pour toi. Tu étais bourré, tu bandais mou, tu m'as appelée Adam et je n'ai même pas joui.

\- Ok… toi tu sais flatter mon ego, dit Harry en se redressant, vexé.

Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui nous a pris de coucher ensemble ce jour-là…

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry. Tu l'as dit, j'étais bourré… Il y avait eu cette conférence de presse où j'avais fait mon coming out, puis le coup de téléphone de James en pleurs… j'ai sans doute voulu me prouver que je pouvais encore aimer les femmes, être… normal.

\- Merde Harry ! Tu _es_ normal !

\- Je sais… mais sur le moment, j'avais l'impression que tout partait en vrille. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir ça… Et je suis désolé pour ce soir. Ce n'était vraiment pas approprié de ma part.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Harry embrassa Hermione sur le sommet du crâne et la serra contre lui.

-Tu as mis cinq ans pour me dire que tu avais simulé.

\- Harry…

\- Je n'en reviens pas… Dire que j'ai toujours cru que j'étais un bon coup.

\- Ne fais pas ta diva. Tu es un bon coup ! Seulement, les femmes ont parfois du mal à en profiter pleinement quand elles ne sont pas amoureuses…

\- Tu vois, répondit Harry avec aplomb, ça, c'est exactement la raison qui me fait préférer les hommes ! Deux mecs peuvent prendre un pied d'enfer sans se prendre la tête avec des sentiments. On baise, on dit merci et on passe à autre chose.

\- Merlin, faites que je devienne un homme pendant la nuit, dit Hermione. Ça semble tellement reposant.

Elle fut gratifiée d'une gentille bourrade dans les côtes. Ils restèrent ensuite blottis l'un contre l'autre, en silence, pendant un long mais agréable moment.

-Harry…

\- Hm ?

\- Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? En tout bien tout honneur ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule chez moi.

\- Evidemment. Allez viens.

Harry lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ils se glissèrent tous les deux sous la couette en se tenant enlacés. Ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil quasi immédiatement.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	3. Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Supermassive Black Hole**

 ** _"_** ** _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

 ** _And the superstars sucked into the supermassive"_**

 ** _(Muse)_**

 **30 juillet 2014 – Central Park West, New York**

-Wahou… un ascenseur privé, rien que ça…

\- Et tu n'as pas encore vu l'appartement…

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent en face d'une immense baie vitrée qui offrait une vue hallucinante sur Central Park. La pièce, inondée du soleil de midi, était meublée avec goût. Deux larges divans qui semblaient confortables à souhait encadraient une table basse en verre, des tapis persans recouvraient le parquet en chêne foncé, des tableaux contemporains ornaient les murs, le tout dans une lumineuse atmosphère de tons crème, ivoire et beige.

Sur la droite, une cuisine large et ultra moderne donnait directement sur la salle à manger, garnie de luxueux meubles en ébène.

Les deux hommes contemplaient encore la décoration quand ils virent un troisième surgir d'un couloir. Il semblait d'origine hispanique, était petit et baraqué et surtout nu comme un ver.

-Salut, dit-il platement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa nudité et de la présence des deux visiteurs, il ouvrit la porte du frigo et s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau minérale. Il retourna ensuite d'où il était venu.

-Heu… salut, répondit Théodore Nott, le regard braqué sur le fessier musclé qui se balançait devant lui.

Blaise Zabini leva les yeux au ciel, encore plus quand il entendit de loin, l'hidalgo dire nonchalamment :

-Draco… ton rencard suivant est arrivé.

Deux minutes plus tard, un homme grand, blond, aux impénétrables yeux gris, émergea à son tour du couloir. Il était torse nu et terminait de boutonner un jeans de marque qui tombait sensuellement sur ses hanches étroites.

-Salut les gars ! dit-il d'un ton enjoué en se dirigeant vers Blaise Zabini dans l'intention de lui serrer la main.

\- Oh là Malefoy ! dit le métis en se reculant, pas question que tu me touches avant de savoir où tes mains ont traîné !

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? demanda Malefoy en haussant un sourcil.

\- En fait, non.

\- Je sors de la douche, crétin ! Et je te signale au passage que les homos sont assez obsédés par l'hygiène…

\- Ah oui ? Je vous croyais plutôt obsédés par le cul !

\- Théo, grinça Malefoy. Explique à cet hétéro ignorant que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

\- Draco a raison, dit docilement Théo. C'est…

Zabini et Malefoy ne mirent alors à rire avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Merlin, ça fait plaisir de te revoir Draco, dit Blaise en s'écartant de lui.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content, répondit Malefoy en faisant aussi une accolade à Théo. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Excellent, dit Blaise. Et tu ne devineras jamais qui on a vu au terminal des Portoloins de Londres.

\- Qui ?

\- Potter.

Malefoy fixa son ami sans expression particulière.

-Potter est à New York, insista Théo.

\- Ouais, comme des milliers d'autres gens, dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre, dit Blaise en plissant les yeux.

Le regard de Draco voyagea de Blaise à Théo durant quelques secondes.

-Vous croyez qu'il acceptera de me signer un autographe ? demanda-t-il finalement avec une excitation feinte.

\- Draco…

\- C'est vrai quoi… qu'est-ce que je serais capable de faire pour avoir un autographe du célèbre Harry Potter ? Hein ? Je réfléchis… En fait… rien. Parce que j'en ai rien à foutre.

\- Draco, répéta Blaise. Il t'a sauvé la vie. Si tu es libre aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il a témoigné à ton procès. Et toi, tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est de t'enfuir sans même le remercier.

\- Le remercier ? Et puis quoi encore ? Comme s'il l'avait fait pour moi… Il a seulement joué les héros. Une fois de plus. C'est tout ce qu'il sait faire !

Blaise allait répliquer mais il s'abstint car l'hispanique était revenu. Habillé cette fois.

-On se revoit bientôt ? demanda-t-il en glissant ses mains de part et d'autre de la taille de Draco.

\- Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire froid. Viens, je te raccompagne.

Il poussa l'autre devant lui et tandis qu'il était dos à lui, Draco passa sa main entre l'accoudoir et le coussin du divan, extirpant de là sa baguette magique. L'homme entra dans la cabine d'ascenseur, se retourna et papillonna des yeux. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, la porte s'était refermée et l'ascenseur l'emmenait au rez-de-chaussée.

-Tu lances souvent des sorts d'oubliette à tes amants ? demanda Blaise, narquois.

\- Non. Seulement aux moldus collants. J'avais pas envie qu'il fasse le pied de grue devant mon immeuble parce qu'il ne peut plus se passer de moi… Je ne baise jamais deux fois avec le même.

\- Tu l'as ramassé où celui-là ?

\- Il était devant moi ce matin, dans la file du Starbuck.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? Il avait un beau cul, je lui ai dit que je me le ferais bien, il a dit ok. Fin de l'histoire.

\- C'est vrai qu'il avait un beau cul, commenta Théo, rêveur.

Blaise secoua la tête, consterné.

-J'y crois pas. Tu n'as vraiment aucune limite.

\- Ah Blaise… Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux. Dis-moi ? Combien de fois tu as maté le cul d'une fille en rêvant de te la faire ? C'est la différence entre toi et moi. Toi, tu rêves. Moi j'agis.

\- J'ai toutes les filles que je veux ! La différence, c'est que je suis un peu plus subtil dans mes approches.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Et alors ? Au final, le résultat est le même : on baise. Sauf que moi, j'ai perdu moins de temps.

\- Il n'a pas tort, dit Théo. Avec la technique de Draco, tu aurais déjà emballé la copine de Potter.

\- La copine de Potter ? demanda Draco, en se laissant tomber dans le divan. Je croyais qu'il était gay ? Il a carrément fait une conférence de presse pour l'annoncer il y a cinq ans.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien informé des faits et gestes de Potter, souligna Blaise perfidement.

\- Ne détourne pas la conversation. Raconte.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Mais si. Allez, te fais pas prier. Accouche.

Blaise soupira lourdement.

-Au terminal des Portoloins… Potter voyageait avec une fille. Une vraie bombe. Cheveux courts, bruns chocolat, des jambes parfaites, des fesses parfaites. Et des seins… Merlin… de ceux que tu as juste envie de prendre en main et mettre ton nez dedans.

\- Et mourir étouffé ? Merci bien, j'ai envie de gerber.

\- Pas autant que moi quand tu me racontes que tu as foutu ta bouche entre les fesses d'un mec ! répliqua le métis, vexé.

\- Mon pauvre Blaise, se moqua Draco. Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avais été le mec en question !

\- Je ne vais même pas m'abaisser à répondre.

\- Allez, les gars, vous n'allez quand même vous engueuler, plaida Théo. On n'est pas là pour ça.

Malefoy jeta un regard froid à Blaise, qui le lui rendit au centuple. Puis, il finit par dire :

-Tu as raison, Nott. Mettons-nous au travail. J'ai pas mal de choses à te montrer avant la réunion et pour lesquelles j'ai besoin de ton avis.

\- Ça devrait aller. On a toute la journée et toute la soirée.

\- Pas toute la soirée ! Ce soir, vous m'accompagnez au _Blue Black_.

\- Le _Blue Black_ ? répéta Blaise. La boîte sorcière la plus sélecte de Manhattan ? Celle qui n'accepte ses membres que sur un dossier d'admission et une cotisation à six chiffres ?

\- Celle-là même, confirma Draco.

 _\- Tu_ es membre du _Blue Black_ ?

\- Ouais.

Blaise regardait son ami avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Je te rends visite ici trois fois par an depuis quinze ans et tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

\- Et alors ? dit Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Je ne pensais pas que c'était important.

\- Tu es membre depuis quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas… cinq ans, six peut-être.

Le métis eut un gémissement indigné. Manifestement, être membre du _Blue Black_ était important.

-Comment peux-tu être membre, ce n'est même pas une boîte gay ! s'emporta-t-il soudain.

Malefoy le considéra avec condescendance.

-Je ne fréquente pas les boîtes gay. Des tafioles bodybuildées qui s'agitent sur des plates-formes en portant un jockstrap à paillettes, très peu pour moi. Et puis, il n'y a rien de plus bandant que de dévergonder un hétéro.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune limite Malefoy, répéta Blaise.

\- Bon alors, vous venez ou pas ? demanda Draco d'un air blasé.

\- EVIDEMMENT ! rugit le métis.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire de l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami. Celui de Théo était cependant plus modéré.

-Et toi Théo ? T'as pas l'air emballé.

\- Si… si, bien sûr.

Zabini entoura alors d'un bras les épaules de Théo.

-Notre petit Théo hésite à prendre du bon temps loin de son cher et tendre, dit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Ton cher et tendre ? s'étonna Draco. Tu as battu un nouveau record ? Plus de dix jours avec le même gars ?

\- Dix jours ?! dit Blaise. Neuf mois ! Tu entends ça, Neuf mois ! Et ils habitent ensemble !

Draco se leva, un air profondément sérieux sur le visage. Il fit face à Théo et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Alors, tu es une femme mariée maintenant ? Toutes mes condoléances.

Blaise s'écroula pratiquement de rire devant la mine catastrophée de Draco.

-T'es un connard Malefoy, s'offusqua Théo en se dégageant. C'est pas parce qu'on est gay qu'on ne peut pas être fidèle !

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est gay, répliqua Draco. C'est parce qu'on est des mecs. Et c'est qui cette perle rare ?

\- Justin Finch-Fletchey, répondit Blaise à sa place.

\- Quoi ? Le Poufsouffle ?

\- Ne t'avise pas de le critiquer ! s'insurgea Nott.

Draco recula, les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

-Hé ! J'allais pas le critiquer ! Je me disais juste qu'il y avait un nombre incroyable de pédés au mètre carré à Poudlard et que si je l'avais su, j'en aurais profité davantage.

\- Ah oui ? sourit Blaise. Potter par exemple ?

\- Potter n'était pas gay à l'époque, dit Théo.

\- Bien sûr que si ! contra Malefoy avec hargne. Ça ne lui est pas venu comme on attrape une chaude-pisse !

\- Et tu te serais fait un plaisir de le lui démontrer, commenta placidement Zabini, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Malefoy ricana.

-Tu te trompes sur moi Blaise. Il y a quand même des limites à ce que je suis capable de faire. Maintenant, fin de la discussion, on doit travailler. Je vais chercher le dossier.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le salon pour se rendre dans son bureau.

-Il croit me berner mais c'est peine perdue, murmura Blaise tandis qu'il était seul avec Théo.

\- Quoi ?

\- Potter. Draco le veut depuis toujours. Mais il ne l'admettra jamais.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et je pense que l'inverse est vrai aussi. Cette façon qu'ils avaient à Poudlard de se chercher l'un l'autre…

\- Ouais… et le jour où ils se trouveront, je préfère ne pas être dans les parages.

\- Non ? Moi si. Et aux premières loges. J'ai la trique rien que d'y penser.

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil torve à son ami.

-T'es pas censé être une femme mariée toi ?

\- Ta gueule.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **30 juillet 2014 – Le Blue Black, New York**

-Venez, c'est par ici.

Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'œil circonspect tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans une rue sombre en compagnie de Mike Hogan, le président du club des Fitchburg Finches, leur hôte et l'organisateur de la soirée.

De l'extérieur, le _Blue Black_ n'était pas très reluisant. Comme tous les lieux sorciers, il était bien dissimulé à la vue des moldus et établi dans un endroit peu engageant, en l'espèce une ruelle en cul de sac, sale et mal famée. L'immeuble était délabré, la porte barrée par des planches en bois.

Hogan contourna alors une benne à ordures et murmura un mot de passe. Une trappe s'ouvrit sur un escalier qui plongeait sous le sous-bassement.

-Après vous, dit-il en s'écartant.

Harry s'engagea le premier en tenant la main d'Hermione.

Si l'extérieur de la boîte de nuit était miteux, à l'intérieur, c'était une autre histoire. La première chose que l'on remarquait était le bar, immense, alternant les panneaux de bois et les miroirs. Derrière, des étagères en verre supportaient des centaines de bouteilles d'alcool, des classiques moldus mais aussi des concoctions purement sorcière. Les banquettes en velours bleu vif se découpaient le long des murs tendus de tapisseries noires et or, entourant une piste de danse en dalles de verre rétroéclairées.

Harry avait déjà fréquenté pas mal de lieux de ce genre, mais celui-ci valait clairement le détour.

Bien que ce soit une soirée privée, il y avait beaucoup de monde qui se pressait au bar et sur la piste. Tous les joueurs du club étaient là, ainsi que les actionnaires et mêmes quelques sponsors. Comme d'habitude, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, à peine eut-il franchi la porte. Il avait toujours été et demeurait une célébrité.

Rapidement cependant, et sans qu'il s'en plaigne, la vedette lui fut volée par Hermione. Elle portait une robe moulante rouge foncé et des talons aiguilles. Quelques fins bracelets tintaient à ses poignets.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était loin le temps où Hermione arborait des cheveux longs et ébouriffés et où elle s'habillait comme un sac. Ça avait été sa façon à elle de se remettre de sa rupture avec Ron et de faire face à la bataille pour la garde de sa fille. Elle avait pris conscience que sa vie ne se résumait pas au seul homme qu'elle avait connu, découvrant par la même occasion son propre pouvoir de séduction.

On peut dire qu'elle en avait bien profité. Harry ne lui avait jamais fait aucun reproche, étant bien mal placé pour la juger, compte tenu de son propre comportement, mais il l'avait incitée à plus de discrétion. Ronald Weasley ne décolérait pas de savoir que son ex-femme pouvait trouver du plaisir dans les bras d'un autre que lui et surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes. Malgré cela et le fait qu'il l'avait clairement menacée de ne plus jamais revoir sa fille, Hermione ne s'était jamais laissée intimider.

Elle vivait dorénavant sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

Alors qu'ils venaient tous les deux d'arriver au bar, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Hermione soit abordée par Tommy Hopkins, un des batteurs de l'équipe. Harry lui fit un sourire entendu.

-Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Absolument pas. Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais. Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir et trouver de quoi me mettre sous la dent…

\- Tu crois ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait beaucoup de…

\- Il y en a toujours Hermy, coupa Harry.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et s'éloigna sur la piste de danse avec Tommy, se déhancher au rythme d'un tube du groupe ABBA.

C'était le plus hilarant dans les boîtes de nuit sorcières : la musique. Alors qu'un club moldu ne passerait rien d'autre que les hits du moment, sous peine de passer pour un endroit ringard, les sorciers eux, n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui était tendance ou non. Ayant très peu de groupes de musique dignes de ce nom, ils consommaient énormément de musique moldue. Et sans discernement. Sitôt qu'un morceau leur plaisait, ils se l'appropriaient. C'est ainsi qu'on pouvait entendre des tubes des années soixante coexister avec du Heavy metal, du disco avec du folk, de la musique country avec du rock alternatif.

Accoudé au bar, Harry vida d'un trait son shot d'Avada Kedavra, un mélange de vodka et d'absinthe.

-Monsieur Potter, dit alors Mike Hogan, permettez-moi de vous présenter Scott Duncan, le PDG de Duncan Butterbeer, notre principal sponsor.

\- Monsieur Duncan, dit Harry en lui serrant la main.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Scott. Je vous ai toujours beaucoup admiré Harry. Je peux vous appeler Harry ?

\- Si vous voulez.

\- Quelle magnifique carrière vous aviez ! Dommage qu'elle se soit terminée aussi brutalement !

\- En effet. Mais comme vous le voyez, j'ai survécu et je suis passé à autre chose.

\- Vous parvenez encore à monter sur un balai ou pas du tout ?

Harry eut un sourire forcé. Il ne se ferait jamais à l'indiscrétion des américains.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il, provoquant. Je parviens toujours à monter les balais. Et j'adore ça. C'est tellement excitant, tellement… enfin, on ne peut pas comprendre tant qu'on a pas essayé.

Duncan fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'Harry venait de dire.

-Ah ! L'humour anglais, intervint Hogan qui, lui avait parfaitement compris. Laissons Monsieur Potter profiter un peu de la soirée. A plus tard.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en riant. Il commanda ensuite un gin tonic qu'il sirota tranquillement en parcourant la foule des yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, son regard fut attiré par un homme appuyé contre une colonne à quelques mètres de lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvint à s'en détourner. Dans la pénombre de la boîte de nuit, tout ce qu'Harry pouvait voir, c'est que l'homme était blond clair, avait la peau pâle et un corps magnifique. C'est en tout cas ce que suggéraient le pantalon étroit et le t-shirt sans manche noirs qu'il portait.

Harry était obnubilé par cet étranger qui ne l'était pas tant que ça. Il avait l'impression de le connaître. Impression qui se renforça quand un faisceau de lumière éclaira les yeux de l'homme. Des yeux bleus chromés. Gris. Qu'on n'oublie pas.

-Hé, dit Harry en apostrophant un des serveurs Vous connaissez l'homme là-bas ? Près de la colonne ?

Il se retourna pour voir de qui Harry parlait.

-C'est un de nos membres, répondit-il avec réluctance.

\- Vous pouvez au moins de me donner son prénom ?

Le serveur fixa Harry avec suspicion. La discrétion n'était pas un vain mot dans un club de ce genre.

-Draco, finit-il par lâcher.

Harry réprima un frisson. Même après quinze ans, l'effet était toujours le même. Il reporta son attention en direction de la colonne. Il y était toujours appuyé, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Harry posa son verre vide sur le bar et traversa la piste de danse sans se presser.

-Alors Malefoy ? dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur et en s'appuyant à son tour contre la colonne. C'est donc ici que tu te caches depuis tout ce temps ? Remarque, rien de tel qu'une grande ville pour fuir et se faire oublier.

\- Aurais-tu cherché après moi Potter ? répliqua Malefoy assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de la musique. Parce que si ç'avait été le cas, tu aurais su que je ne me cachais pas. J'avais seulement envie de changer d'air. Celui de l'Angleterre ne me convenait plus vraiment.

\- Dis plutôt que ton orgueil s'accommodait mal de ta déchéance.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

-C'est toi qui me parle de déchéance ? Toi qui a été exclu de l'EuroQuidditch pour dopage ?

\- Je… Comment… ? Rien n'a jamais été prouvé ! s'écria Harry.

\- Non, bien sûr. Parce que ton cher ami Weasmoche était suffisamment haut placé au département des sports magiques pour étouffer l'affaire. Mais tes pathétiques bégaiements sont une preuve suffisante Potter.

\- Tu es toujours la même ordure qu'autrefois Malefoy…

L'intéressé ricana méchamment.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable ! C'est toi qui viens m'agresser alors que j'étais tranquillement dans mon coin, et c'est moi l'ordure ? Parce que je te dis ce que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ? Alors, laisse-moi être une ordure jusqu'au bout et écoute ça : tu n'étais peut-être pas dopé à l'EuroQuidditch, mais tu étais clairement défoncé le jour où tu t'es craché avec ton balai et ça, tu t'es bien arrangé pour le cacher. Je suis peut-être un lâche qui a fui son pays mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi ! Alors épargne-moi tes grands airs indignés !

Malefoy s'en alla, bousculant Harry sans ménagement. Celui-ci soupira, un peu abasourdi par cette tirade. Décidément, rien ne changerait jamais entre eux. Il allait retourner chercher Hermione quand il se trouva face à un grand black qui le fixait d'un air mécontent, les bras croisés sur le torse.

-Tu te souviens de moi Potter ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je devrais ?

\- Blaise Zabini. Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble.

\- Ah. Oui. T'es un pote de Malefoy. C'est toi qui remplace Crabbe et Goyle ?

\- Ne me compare pas à ces deux crétins !

Harry ne put réprimer un petit rire devant la mine totalement offusquée du métis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Rien. Si ce n'est te dire que Malefoy mérite mieux que ton mépris.

\- Ah oui ? Et moi je mérite quoi ? Car, à part du mépris, Malefoy ne m'a jamais rien donné d'autre !

\- Je sais. Il peut être un vrai connard quand il veut.

Là, Harry était carrément abasourdi.

-On est au moins d'accord sur quelque chose, souffla-t-il.

\- Ecoute, laisse-lui une chance. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, vous avez pas mal de choses en commun.

\- Je me demande bien lesquelles…

\- Ça, ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. Mais disons qu'il sait ce que c'est de se sentir rejeté. Et d'être seul.

\- De quel droit tu me dis ça ? Je ne suis jamais senti rejeté ! Et je ne suis pas seul !

\- Potter… On sait tous ce qui s'est…

\- J'ai tourné la page ! coupa Harry avec hargne. Je suis maintenant le PDG d'une industrie de balais de course ! Je suis multimillionnaire et j'ai tous les mecs que je veux !

Zabini soupira en haussant les épaules.

-Tu parles exactement comme lui. Enfin, soit. Fais comme tu veux. Mais une dernière chose Potter : Draco ne te l'a jamais dit, et il ne te le dira probablement jamais, mais ça compte énormément pour lui que tu l'aies défendu à son procès. Oh bien sûr, il sait bien que tu ne l'as pas _vraiment_ fait pour lui mais peu importe, c'est…

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai fait pour lui ! réagit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ?

\- Que tu soignais ton statut de héros.

\- QUOI ? MAIS QUEL CON ! APRES TOUT CE TEMPS, IL EN EST ENCORE LA ?

\- Oh, tu sais Draco est parfois si… compliqué, dit Blaise en agitant la main d'un geste détaché.

\- Quel idiot, soupira Harry. Il va m'entendre.

Blaise ne démentit pas, cachant son sourire satisfait alors qu'Harry s'éloignait pour partir à la recherche de Malefoy.

-Hé Potter ? le rappela le métis. Quand je t'ai croisé au terminal des Portoloins à Londres, tu… eh bien, tu étais en compagnie d'une jeune femme… Est-ce que par hasard, elle serait ici avec toi ?

\- Tu parles d'Hermione Granger ?

\- Quoi ? La bombe atomique qui était avec toi, c'est… Granger ? Le rat de bibliothèque ? La Miss-je-sais-tout ? C'est une blague !

\- Pas du tout.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Granger… c'était… je sais pas… un croisement entre un castor et un bison à poils longs ! C'est…

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le castor ?

Zabini se retourna d'un bond pour voir une Hermione Granger qui le fusillait du regard.

-Et merde, commenta-t-il platement. Granger… Hermione, je… écoute, c'est…

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se concentrant sur Harry.

-Je voulais juste te prévenir que je partais.

\- Oh. Tommy, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

\- Ok… bonne soirée alors !

\- Oh mais elle le sera, répondit Hermione en toisant Blaise de haut en bas.

Puis, elle fit demi-tour.

-Là, j'ai franchement merdé, se lamenta le métis.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Harry laissa Blaise en plan. Malefoy était au bar et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse filer. Sans égard pour les autres invités qui tentaient de l'arrêter dans le but de lui parler, il poursuivit son chemin.

-Une vodka pure glace, entendit-il dire d'une voix impérieuse.

\- Pas maintenant.

Malefoy tourna vivement la tête pour remettre le malotru à sa place. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

-Pour que les choses soient claires, dit Harry brutalement. Je t'ai défendu à ton procès parce que je voulais le faire. Pas pour en rajouter une couche sur mon statut de héros. Je l'ai fait pour toi ! Et si t'es pas capable de comprendre ça, c'est que t'es encore plus con que je ne pensais. Maintenant viens, conclut-il en tirant Malefoy par le poignet et en l'entrainant sur la piste de danse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? râla Draco en tentant de se dégager.

\- On va danser.

\- Potter, tu as perdu la tête ? Je n'ai pas envie de danser et encore moins avec toi. Et au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, nous ne sommes pas précisément dans un bar gay…

\- J'en ai rien à foutre.

Ignorant les protestations de Malefoy, Harry commença à bouger au rythme de la musique. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la vibration des basses qui se répercutait à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Mais offrant surtout à Malefoy un spectacle qui était loin de lui déplaire…

 _So I can make you give it up give it up_

 _Until you say my name_

 _Like a Jersey Jersey shuttin' down the game_

Draco se laissa entrainer à son tour, se déhanchant au milieu de la piste sans plus se soucier qu'il le fasse tout contre un autre homme.

 _And by the way_

 _I'm so glad_

 _I just wanna make you sweat_

 _I wanna make you sweat_

Bientôt, plus rien n'exista autour d'eux. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle, ne voyant personne d'autre qu'eux. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

 _I just wanna make you sweat_

 _I wanna make you sweat_

 _Sweat, sweat_

L'air qui les entourait était palpable, l'atmosphère électrique. C'était une sensation étrange que le monde se résume soudainement à eux seuls. Leurs mains se frôlaient, leurs doigts s'accrochaient quelques instants puis se lâchaient, comme s'ils craignaient qu'un contact plus long les fasse basculer. Comme si le moment n'était pas encore venu.

Jusqu'à ce que Draco en ait assez. Il s'arrêta de danser et fixa Harry.

-Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

Une légère inquiétude mâtinait sa voix. Le regard gris le transperçait avec une telle intensité… presque comme s'il allait le bouffer.

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy agrippa son bras et l'entraîna hors de la piste, puis hors de la salle principale. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir. Malefoy ouvrit une porte et poussa Harry à l'intérieur de la pièce. Bien que légèrement étouffés, les décibels de la boîte de nuit parvenaient encore jusqu'à eux avec force.

-Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans les toilettes ?

\- A ton avis ? répliqua-t-il avec un rictus prédateur.

\- Ok. Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines mais il est hors de question que je m'envoie en l'air dans des toilettes comme un adolescent boutonneux. J'ai franchement passé l'âge.

Le rictus de Malefoy s'agrandit dangereusement.

-Je note que ce qui t'arrête, c'est l'idée de baiser dans des toilettes. Pas de baiser avec moi.

\- Si justement. On ne va pas baiser. Ni ici ni ailleurs. Ne te fais pas d'idée.

\- Ok… on ne baise pas.

Sur ces mots, il poussa Harry sans ménagement dans une des cabines. A peine eut-il claqué la porte qu'il le plaqua contre la paroi.

Dans les enceintes, Muse avait remplacé Snoop Dogg et les sons électriques de _Supermassive Black Hole_ résonnaient autour d'eux.

Harry ressentait le corps de Draco contre le sien avec une acuité affolante. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, leurs nez se frôlaient, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Le regard de Harry se posa sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis, rose et délicate. Une brusque envie de la goûter le prit aux tripes. Son cœur se mit à cogner comme un fou, tellement fort qu'il en avait mal.

 _Oh baby dont you know I suffer ?_

 _Oh baby can you hear me moan ?_

 _You caught me under false pretenses_

 _How long before you let me go ?_

-Draco…

Deux syllabes, prononcées dans un souffle, qui le firent frémir. Mais pas autant que le baiser qui suivit.

Ce fut comme une explosion. Il oublia presque comment respirer quand la langue de Malefoy s'introduisit dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre et délicat. Malefoy embrassait comme un chef de guerre mène une percée dans les lignes ennemies : avec l'intention évidente de soumettre l'adversaire. Cela convenait parfaitement à Harry qui n'allait pas se rendre sans combattre.

Il saisit Malefoy par le col de son t-shirt et l'attira à lui plus encore. Il parvint in extremis à prendre un peu d'oxygène avant de repartir à l'assaut de cette bouche qui lui faisait tellement envie. Une envie primaire, brutale, totalement déraisonnable.

 _You set my soul alight_

D'un coup, Harry fut repoussé en arrière. Sa tête heurta rudement la paroi mais il n'en avait cure. Les mains de Malefoy venaient de glisser sous son t-shirt, caressant ses flancs avec une tendresse incongrue.

Les yeux fermés malgré lui, Harry sentit un souffle d'air frais sur sa peau, suivi d'une intense sensation de chaleur. Draco déposait sur son torse nu de petits baisers humides et doux, qui envoyaient des ondes de désir et de luxure dans tout son corps. Il ne put empêcher un gémissement de sortir de sa bouche quand les dents de Draco se refermèrent sur son téton. Commença alors une délicieuse torture : Malefoy tordait, suçait, mordillait, léchait le petit bout de chair, tandis qu'il faisait rouler l'autre entre ses doigts, le pinçait, le caressait. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de pareil et il se demanda confusément si Malefoy allait le faire jouir rien qu'en jouant avec ses tétons.

Mais Malefoy avait manifestement d'autres projets. Il délaissa les mamelons pour descendre vers le nombril, laissant sur son sillage une traînée de salive humide qui se refroidissait au contact de l'air. Harry frissonnait et mourait de chaud en même temps.

 _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

 _And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

 _You set my soul alight_

Tandis qu'il léchait le nombril avec application, ses mains s'activaient sur les boutons du jeans, les défaisant un à un.

-Oh… un boxer Potter ?

Harry fit un effort surhumain pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Malefoy, agenouillé devant lui, le fixant avec un sourire moqueur.

-Heu… oui… tu croyais quoi ? parvint-il à dire.

\- Que tu serais nu sous ton jeans.

\- Ah… parce que toi tu l'es ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Malefoy d'une voix outrageusement sensuelle.

Du bout des doigts, il abaissa l'élastique du sous-vêtement.

-J'adore la sensation du jeans brut qui frotte contre ma queue, souffla-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans la toison sombre qui se découvrait peu à peu.

 _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

 _And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

-Putain Malefoy, murmura Harry dont l'excitation était à son comble à la seule idée qu'il ne portait pas de caleçon.

A ce moment précis, son jeans et son boxer furent abaissé d'un coup sec, permettant enfin à sa virilité de se déployer, lui arrachant un soupir de bonheur.

Soupir qui se transforma en un véritable appel d'air quand les lèvres de Malefoy se posèrent sur son gland, suçotant les quelques gouttes de semence qui perlaient déjà. Il téta le bout du sexe brûlant comme on tète un sein avant de se retirer avec un bruit de succion humide.

 _I thought I was a fool for no-one_

 _Oh baby I'm a fool for you_

 _You're the queen of the superficial_

 _And how long before you tell the truth_

Cette vision était beaucoup trop érotique pour Harry qui gémit comme une fille perdue, prit d'un soubresaut qui lui fit avancer les hanches en quête de la chaleur de cette bouche si talentueuse. Malefoy le comprit parfaitement et commença à lécher son sexe comme un cornet, lapant le sommet et les côtés.

-Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, chantonna Harry, les yeux fermés, voulant désespérément plus.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Harry rouvrit les yeux, haletant, pour voir Malefoy qui le regardait avec un air innocent.

-Alors Potter ? Toujours pas envie de baiser ?

Seule sa fierté la plus élémentaire retint Harry de hurler que oui, il crevait d'envie de baiser.

-T'es un sale con Malefoy, jeta-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par le désir.

\- Ok… on va s'arrêter là alors.

Harry ne pouvait croire en la cruauté de ce connard. Il était là, le froc baissé, la queue palpitante de besoin, tellement pantelant de désir qu'il en tremblait… et l'autre allait le laisser comme ça ?

 _You set my soul alight_

 _You set my soul alight_

 _You set my soul alight_

 _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

 _And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

 _You set my soul alight_

Draco pouvait voir le combat intérieur qui agitait Potter et il en retirait une intense satisfaction. Il faut dire que l'avoir devant lui, offert de la sorte, était la chose la plus foutrement excitante qu'il ait connu. La tête de Potter qui dodelinait contre la paroi, les halètements et les soupirs qui sifflaient au travers de ses lèvres, son torse musclé, sa magnifique et savoureuse érection, parfaitement rigide, outrageusement tendue vers lui, au milieu des boucles sombres et soyeuses, suppliant pour plus d'attention… tout cela l'excitait au plus haut point… mais moins que le fait de savoir que Potter était à sa merci, que selon son bon vouloir, lui, Draco Malefoy, pourrait laisser le Survivant comme ça, tremblant et frémissant de désir.

Puis il entendit, faiblement certes, mais avec une netteté suffisante :

-Malefoy… Draco… s'il te plaît…

Il n'en fallait pas plus.

Harry avait murmuré ces quelques mots à son corps défendant mais toute idée de honte l'abandonna quand il vit les lèvres parfaites de Draco s'approcher de son sexe chauffé à blanc et sa bouche s'ouvrir lentement.

Il cria. Il se moquait de savoir qui pourrait l'entendre. Le plaisir était trop intense, trop dur à supporter en silence.

Malefoy se mit à le sucer avec la dernière des énergies, creusant les joues, faisant des bruits totalement obscènes et absolument érotiques, qui se mêlaient à ses propres halètements. Harry joua des hanches et saisit les cheveux blonds entre ses mains pour amener son sexe encore plus loin dans l'antre chaud et humide. Quelque part, dans un coin de sa conscience, il se fit la réflexion que les cheveux de Malefoy étaient aussi doux et soyeux qu'il se l'était imaginé.

 _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

 _And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

 _Supermassive black hole_

 _Supermassive black hole_

 _Supermassive black hole_

Harry était au bord du gouffre. Il croyait avoir atteint l'apogée avec sa queue profondément enfoncée dans la gorge de Malefoy mais il était loin du compte. Le blond avança sa main entre ses jambes, massant doucement ses testicules, les faisant rouler délicatement dans leur sac. Cette caresse soulagea légèrement la tension qu'Harry ressentait et il en remercia silencieusement son tortionnaire. Avant qu'un doigt inquisiteur ne s'aventure plus loin…

Il n'était habituellement pas un passif. La tentative d'intrusion lui occasionna donc un réflexe de rejet. Mais le doigt ne cessa pas sa caresse insistante contre le petit trou plissé sans pour autant s'insinuer davantage.

Toute velléité de protestation abandonna finalement Harry. Le frottement du doigt contre son anus, la paume chaude qui enveloppait ses bourses et la bouche accueillante qui le suçait étaient bien trop divins pour qu'il puisse y renoncer.

 _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

 _And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

 _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

 _And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

 _You set my soul alight_

Vaincu, Harry se laissa totalement emporter par le déluge de sensations qui déferlait sur lui et en lui. Tandis que Draco, au sommet de son art, continuait à s'activer, Harry entendait de loin les paroles du morceau qui se terminait.

 _Supermassive black hole_

 _Supermassive black hole_

 _Supermassive black hole_

La dernière pensée cohérente qui lui vint avant que tout ne devienne blanc autour de lui, c'est que la bouche de Draco était exactement comme ça : un trou noir supermassif qui l'aspirait sans fin.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	4. Chapitre 3

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme dès les premiers chapitres ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.**

 **Comme j'ai pas mal d'avance, je publie à nouveau deux chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Ne s'aimer que la nuit**

 ** _« On pourrait faire l'amour_**

 ** _mais l'amour, c'est fait de quoi ? »_**

 ** _(Emmanuel Moire)_**

 **31 juillet 2014 – Hôtel St Regis, New York**

Harry s'arrêta à la porte de l'Astor Court, le restaurant du St Regis, pour le petit-déjeuner. Il aperçut Hermione, assise à une table près de la fenêtre, sirotant un café en lisant le journal. Il traversa la salle en contournant les sièges en velours gris et parme.

-Bonjour Hermione, dit-il en s'asseyant devant elle.

\- Harry ? s'étonna-t-elle en reposant le journal. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avant midi !

\- Je suis rentré tôt. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Excellente !

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit-il en se servant du café. Un bain parfumé, un peignoir moelleux, le room service et une comédie romantique à la télé ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Elle le regardait avec un étonnement mêlé de gêne. Harry posa sa main sur la sienne en souriant.

-Hermione, je te connais depuis longtemps. Tu n'es pas le genre de fille qui couche avec quelqu'un qu'elle a rencontré une heure auparavant.

\- Il n'aurait pas été contre pourtant…

\- Je m'en doute. Il t'intéresse ?

\- Pas vraiment. Sa conversation est assez… limitée.

Harry rit de bon cœur.

-Un autre Viktor Krum ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- A quoi rimait cette comédie alors ?

\- Rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je voulais juste clouer le bec à ce serpentard de malheur.

\- Tu as réussi ! Le pauvre semblait tout déconfit !

\- Le pauvre ? Tu as entendu comment il a parlé de moi ?

\- Oh oui… qu'a-t-il dit déjà ? Ah, oui : une bombe atomique.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soufflant de mécontentement.

-Je ne parle pas de ça.

\- Hermione… c'est toi qui voulait changer. Tu voulais qu'on te voie autrement… eh bien, manifestement Zabini te voit autrement…

\- Ouais… il voit ce qui l'intéresse : mes seins et mes fesses.

\- A ce que je sais, tu n'as fait que te couper les cheveux et refaire ta garde-robe. Tes seins et tes fesses étaient déjà là à Poudlard. Cachés sous ton uniforme…

\- Je rêve ou tu soutiens ce connard ?

\- Je ne le soutiens pas ! Je te dis seulement qu'il était très embarrassé de ce qu'il a dit… Quant à le traiter de connard, je crois me souvenir que tu en pinçais pour lui autrefois…

La jeune femme rougit et inspira avec exaspération.

-Assez parlé de moi. Et toi ?

\- Rien de spécial.

\- Ah non ? Je t'ai vu parler avec Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

\- Il est membre du club apparemment.

\- Hm, fit Hermione d'un air appréciateur. Si c'est le cas, il doit avoir drôlement bien réussi. Ce club est très cher et très sélectif.

\- Oui, sûrement.

\- Mais cela n'explique toujours pas sa présence. C'était une soirée privée, je te rappelle. Peut-être est-il un des sponsors ? Ou l'agent d'un joueur ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Mais de quoi avez-vous parlé alors ?

\- Oh, tu sais, dit Harry en faisant un geste vague de la main, Malefoy et moi, on n'a jamais vraiment eu de sujet de discussion.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé ? Encore ? Après tout ce temps ?

\- Si on veut…

Harry avait le nez plongé dans sa tasse de café, afin d'éviter le regard inquisiteur de son amie. C'était peine perdue.

-Harry ? Tu me caches quelque chose. Que s'est-il passé ? Et n'essaye surtout pas de mentir.

\- Oh tu sais qui on m'a présenté ? Scott Duncan, le PDG de…

\- Harry !

\- Ok, ok, soupira-t-il en levant les mains.

Vaincu, il inspira profondément et se lança.

-On s'est engueulé, c'est vrai. Puis on a dansé. On est allé dans les toilettes. On s'est embrassé. Ilmasucépuisjesuisrentré.

\- IL T'A QUOI ?

Son exclamation fit se tourner quelques têtes dans leur direction.

-Chuuut ! s'énerva Harry, mécontent d'être le centre de l'attention.

\- Malefoy t'a… il t'a fait une… fellation ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Ouais… et putain de bordel de merde, ça en valait la peine.

Dire qu'Hermione était choquée était un euphémisme.

-Ben ça alors… Malefoy et toi.

\- Il n'y a pas de « Malefoy et moi ». Il m'a taillé une pipe, point barre.

\- Comment, par Merlin, ton sexe s'est-il retrouvé dans sa bouche ?

Harry, qui était déjà bien rouge, sentit ses joues s'échauffer encore davantage.

-Je ne sais pas. Un moment on dansait, l'instant d'après il m'embrassait et puis, une chose en entraînant une autre… enfin, tu vois, quoi…

\- Pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Rien.

Hermione roula des yeux.

-Comment ça « rien » ?

\- Le temps que je… me remette, il était parti.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. Draco n'était pas parti tout de suite. Il s'était relevé et il l'avait embrassé. Pas d'un baiser impérieux et agressif comme au début. Un baiser si doux et si tendre qu'Harry avait cru l'avoir rêvé. Mais quand il avait senti sur sa langue, le goût salé de sa propre essence, il avait su que ce baiser avait été bien réel.

Et ce fut cela, plus que tout le reste, qui le perturba le plus. Ça et le sourire que Malefoy lui avait offert juste avant de sortir de la cabine.

-Harry ? Harry ?

Il reprit ses esprits alors qu'Hermione était en train de claquer des doigts devant son visage.

-Ça va ?

\- Je… oui. Je suis encore un peu fatigué par le décalage horaire.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je vais sans doute faire une sieste avant la réunion. J'ai…

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de Malefoy.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Vous allez vous revoir ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer.

-Hermione… on n'a pas échangé un seul mot ou presque ! Je ne sais ni où il habite, ni ce qu'il fait et je n'ai nullement l'intention de chercher. On ne va pas se revoir ! C'était juste un coup comme ça !

\- Un coup qui en valait la peine apparemment…

\- Oui, bon… j'admets que par sa faute, le sexe oral aura moins d'intérêt à partir de maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le demander en mariage !

\- Oh Harry, tu exagères toujours… mais sois honnête avec moi : tu aurais envie de le revoir ?

Il ferma les yeux. Cette question l'avait tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Non. Malefoy ne m'a jamais attiré que des ennuis et il n'y a pas de raison que ça change.

\- Peut-être que…

\- Non Hermione. J'ai dit non. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai encore des choses à faire avant la réunion.

\- Harry !

Mais il s'était déjà levé et traversait la salle pour remonter dans sa chambre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 juillet 2014 – Restaurant Le Bernardin, New York**

-Bonjour Messieurs, vous avez une réservation ?

\- Monsieur Malefoy nous attend.

\- Ah oui. Bien, suivez-moi.

Le serveur prit deux menus sur un présentoir et guida Blaise et Théo au fond de la salle, vers une table un peu à l'écart où Draco était déjà assis, dégustant un verre de vin. Il se leva à l'arrivée de ses amis.

-Le meilleur restaurant de fruits de mer de Manhattan, dit Théo en prenant place. Tu as décidé de nous en mettre plein la vue ?

\- Même pas, répondit Blaise. C'est un peu comme sa cantine ici.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer combien tu gagnes par an pour te payer ça tous les jours ou presque.

\- Je vis peut-être aux Etats-Unis depuis quinze ans, répliqua Draco mais je n'en reste pas moins anglais. Je répugne donc à parler d'argent.

\- Heureusement que tu ne répugnes pas à parler de sexe, sinon tu serais ennuyeux à mourir, commenta Blaise.

Draco se mit à rire, ravalant une réplique bien sentie car le serveur était de retour pour prendre leur commande.

-Des coquilles Saint-Jacques au beurre brun en entrée, et un filet de bar aux poireaux braisés en plat, commanda Draco.

\- Souhaitez-vous une salade en accompagnement ?

\- Oui. Un mesclun avec le vinaigre balsamique à part.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Le serveur se tourna vers Blaise qui commanda un carpaccio de thon albacore au chutney de salicornes et une sole en croûte de riz, pistaches et amandes. Théo choisit quant à lui une truite fumée avec une émulsion miso-citron, et un homard grillé aux noisettes.

-Avez-vous choisi le vin? demanda encore le serveur.

\- Laissez Erich choisir. Je lui fais confiance, dit Draco.

\- Parfait Monsieur.

Le serveur reprit les menus et s'éloigna.

-Erich ? questionna Théo.

\- Le sommelier. Un homme d'un goût remarquable, répondit Draco d'un air entendu.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Blaise. Tu te l'es fait ?

Draco ne répondit pas mais son sourire lubrique parlait pour lui.

-Venons-en aux choses sérieuses, dit Théo, non sans une certaine fébrilité. Qu'es-tu allé faire aux toilettes avec Potter hier soir ? Et ne nie pas, on t'a vu tous les deux.

\- Je ne nie pas. A votre avis ? Que peut-on bien faire dans des toilettes ?

\- Moi personnellement, commença Blaise avec nonchalance, quand j'y vais, je baisse ma braguette, je sors Gatsby le Magnifique, je pisse, je remballe Gatsby le Magnifique, je me lave les mains et je m'en vais.

\- Pauvre Gatsby, soupira Draco. Une telle magnificence et si peu de perspectives…

\- Gatsby n'a pas l'habitude de se vautrer n'importe où.

\- Raison pour laquelle toi tu es Gatsby et moi Alexandre le Grand. Gatsby se contentait d'organiser des parties décadentes dans sa villa tandis qu'Alexandre conquérait le monde…

Théo éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes cinglés tous les deux ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Mais ne noie pas le poisson, Malefoy. Potter. Toi. Les toilettes. Développe.

\- Disons que Potter a passé un bon moment… un très très bon moment.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ? demanda Blaise.

\- Non... Je l'ai seulement laissé profiter des talents de ma bouche et de ma langue.

\- Et toi de la sienne, ajouta Théo.

\- A vrai dire…non.

Blaise haussa un sourcil étonné.

-Tu lui as fourbi le candélabre… sans contrepartie ?

\- Faut croire…

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas. Depuis quand donnes-tu du plaisir à l'œil ?

\- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de la manière dont je contente mon cul ? répliqua Draco avec plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux quelques instants, avant que Blaise ne poursuive.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami Draco. Ça fait des années que tu m'abreuves de tous les détails les plus crus de tes innombrables conquêtes, dans le but sans doute de me choquer. Ça fonctionnait peut-être au début mais plus maintenant. Alors, oui, je connais la manière dont tu contentes ton cul et ce n'est pas comme ça.

\- Blaise… garde ta psychologie à deux noises. Qui te dit que je n'attends rien en échange ? Les contreparties ne sont pas toujours immédiates.

\- Alors c'est encore pire que je ne pensais, dit Blaise avec un rictus. Ça veut dire que tu veux le revoir.

Draco haussa les épaules, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Et alors ? Ce serait un problème ?

\- Pour nous non, dit Théo. C'est toi qui crie à qui veut l'entendre que tu ne couches jamais deux fois avec le même.

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble. Ça ne compte pas.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira Blaise. Et sinon… tu lui donnerais quel petit nom à la tige de Potter ?

Draco réfléchit quelques instants avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en une sourire satisfait.

-Attila… Ouais, Attila le Hun.

Il se délectait encore de l'expression stupéfaite de Blaise et Théo alors que le serveur déposait leurs plats devant eux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 juillet 2014 – Park Avenue, New York**

Le 466 Park Avenue était une immense tour de verre comme il y en avait des centaines à Manhattan.

Harry paya le taxi, laissant un généreux pourboire, et suivit Hermione à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

-C'est à quel étage ?

\- 43ème dit Hermione en pointant du doigt un nom sur un large morceau de plexiglas.

Comme pour tout bureau ou commerce sorcier établi parmi les moldus, le cabinet d'avocats M&P Associates était protégé par un sort repousse-moldu : quiconque n'était pas sorcier et voulait se rendre au 43ème étage était aussitôt pris d'une irrépressible envie de faire autre chose, aller boire un café ou encore aller faire des achats chez Bergdorf Goodman.

L'ascenseur les amena à destination en un temps record, sans aucune secousse. Même le léger _ting_ précédant l'ouverture des portes était raffiné et distingué.

Le hall d'accueil l'était tout autant : de la moquette grège au sol, des murs tapissés de tableaux dont Harry doutait qu'il s'agisse de simples reproductions, de confortables fauteuils dans lesquels les clients étaient invités à patienter.

-Bonjour, dit Hermione en s'adressant à l'hôtesse derrière le bureau d'accueil. Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Nous avons rendez-vous à 16 heures avec Derek Martins.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je l'appelle tout de suite.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme souriant arriva à leur rencontre.

-Mademoiselle Granger, quel plaisir de mettre enfin un visage sur votre nom. Je suis Derek Martins.

\- Enchantée. Laissez-moi vous présenter Harry Potter.

\- Monsieur Potter, quel honneur de vous rencontrer ! Tout le monde doit vous le dire sans cesse, mais je vous admire beaucoup. Le Quidditch n'a plus la même saveur sans vous.

\- Je vous remercie, dit Harry en lui serrant la main en retour.

\- Nous attendons votre avocat ?

\- Non, il n'y a que nous.

\- Bien, alors suivez-moi.

Ils empruntèrent un long couloir bordé de bureaux entièrement vitrés, derrière lesquels on pouvait voir des avocats s'activer sur des dossiers, leurs ordinateurs ou au téléphone. En fait, rien ne différenciait vraiment ces locaux de bureaux moldus.

Derek Martins les fit entrer dans une grande salle de réunion au milieu de laquelle trônait une large table en acajou. Deux hommes y avaient déjà pris place.

-Je pense que vous connaissez déjà Mike Hogan, le président du club des Finches, dit Derek.

\- Ravi de voir revoir Monsieur Hogan, dit Harry.

\- Et voici Paul Dale, le principal actionnaire du club.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, le cheveu rare et la mine sévère, avança la main avec enthousiasme très modéré.

-Monsieur Potter.

Harry savait qu'il était contre le rachat du club mais qu'il avait été contraint de s'incliner, la majorité des autres actionnaires y étant favorable. Il espérait cependant parvenir à le convaincre de ses bonnes intentions.

-Eh bien, je vois que tout le monde est présent, dit alors une voix à l'inimitable accent anglais un peu traînant.

Harry se retourna d'un bond, pour faire face à la prestance personnifiée : costume trois pièces gris foncé manifestement coupé sur mesure, chemise blanche et cravate gris perle assortie à la pochette.

-Ma… Malefoy ? bégaya-t-il lamentablement. Mais que…

\- Je suis l'associé principal de ce cabinet et c'est moi qui supervise ce dossier. Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Je… non…

Mécontent d'être ainsi pris au dépourvu, il jeta un regard peu amène vers Hermione. Elle haussa les épaules et roula des yeux, indiquant qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.

-Un problème ?

\- Non… absolument pas.

\- Bien.

Malefoy se tourna vers l'homme qui était à côté de lui et qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué immédiatement.

-Permettez-moi de vous présenter Théodore Nott. Monsieur Nott dirige la nouvelle succursale de mon cabinet à Londres. Je lui ai demandé d'être présent pour régler toute question qui se poserait quant à la législation sorcière anglaise. J'espère que personne n'y voit d'inconvénient.

\- Il me semblait que ces questions avaient été réglées entre Derek Martins et moi, dit Hermione d'un ton un peu sec.

\- Il y a quelques petites choses qui semblent avoir échappé à Derek, répondit Théo d'un ton doucereux.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Son stratagème n'avait donc pas fonctionné. Malefoy la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, l'air de dire « bien essayé ».

-Bien, je propose que nous commencions, dit Malefoy en s'asseyant avec une élégance qu'Harry aurait été bien incapable de reproduire même si sa vie en dépendait.

Ils passèrent en revue chaque disposition du contrat. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de rassurer Paul Dale sur ses intentions. Non, il ne comptait pas engager de nouveaux sponsors. Non, il n'était pas question de délocaliser le club à Boston au lieu de Salem. Non, il n'allait pas privilégier les transferts avec les joueurs des clubs anglais. Non, il n'y aurait pas de conflit d'intérêt avec ses autres clubs. Et oui, il était en parfait accord avec les dirigeants du club sur les objectifs à atteindre l'année prochaine.

Harry devait bien reconnaître que Malefoy savait tenir et diriger une réunion. Il avait même, aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, un certain talent de médiateur. En effet, pour plusieurs des objections émises par l'actionnaire, il était intervenu, assurant que les termes du contrat étaient suffisamment clairs et qu'Harry Potter n'était pas connu dans le monde du sport pour être quelqu'un de déloyal.

Cette dernière affirmation surprit Harry qui ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Malefoy du regard. Ce dernier se contenta de lui faire un sourire qui lui fit perdre tous ces moyens.

Par la suite, la discussion devint beaucoup plus technique. On abordait le volet fiscal et social de la convention, chose à laquelle Harry n'entendait absolument rien. Il essaya de suivre la conversation quelques minutes mais renonça rapidement, préférant s'abîmer dans la contemplation de son vis-à-vis. Malefoy jouait avec son stylo, un TS Dupont blanc nacré qu'il s'amusait à faire tourner autour de ses doigts. Des doigts longs et fins dont Harry connaissaient désormais la douceur et l'habileté. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de chasser les images qui prenaient corps dans sa tête. Il crut y être parvenu mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur la vision de Malefoy suçotant le bout de son stylo avec désinvolture. Harry était hypnotisé par la pointe de langue rose qu'il apercevait à intervalles réguliers.

-N'est-ce pas Monsieur Potter ?

\- Qu… Quoi ? sursauta-t-il en entendant la voix de Théodore Nott.

Le rictus moqueur de Malefoy ne lui échappa pas et il se fustigea d'être lamentablement tombé dans son piège.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il en reprenant contenance. Que disiez-vous ?

\- Je disais qu'il était difficilement justifiable que le salaire des joueurs soit déclaré en Angleterre alors qu'il est pris en charge par le club. A moins que votre société n'accepte de payer elle-même les joueurs… Après tout, le barème anglais est plus élevé qu'aux Etats-Unis…

\- Heu… je… oui, sans doute…

\- Non, dit Hermione, catégorique. Ce n'est pas envisageable.

\- Alors, il n'y a pas de raison que le bénéfice fiscal en revienne à la société _Potter Corp._ Vous ne pouvez pas jouer sur les deux tableaux.

Voilà donc une des « petites choses » qu'Hermione avait tenté de dissimuler à Derek Martins mais que Théodore Nott avait découverte. Harry comprit ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire. Diminuer le bénéfice imposable de sa société, et donc les impôts qu'il aurait à payer en Angleterre. Il n'était pas certain d'être d'accord avec cette façon de faire qu'il jugeait malhonnête. De plus, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il s'attirerait la sympathie de Paul Dale. Or, l'actionnaire était vraiment susceptible de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-Je comprends, dit-il. Vous avez raison.

\- Bien, dit Draco en portant une annotation en marge du contrat. Cette clause-là sera donc modifiée.

\- Vous avez également raison à propos du barème, continua Harry. Il n'est pas juste que les Finches soient moins bien payés que les joueurs des autres équipes dont je suis propriétaire…

\- Harry, souffla Hermione.

Harry leva la main pour qu'elle le laisse continuer.

-Je suis prêt à revoir cette disposition également et aligner la rémunération des joueurs sur le barème anglais. Dans un an… si les Finches parviennent à se hisser au moins en quart de finale du Super Vif.

Draco eut une moue appréciative. Hogan et Dale se regardèrent, clairement étonnés.

-Cela vous semble-t-il acceptable ? demanda Harry en s'adressant aux gestionnaires du club.

\- Eh bien, ma foi… c'est plutôt inattendu, dit Hogan. Paul ?

Paul Dale se frotta le menton pensivement en étudiant Harry avec attention. Celui-ci resta stoïque, attendant que l'homme termine son introspection. Draco lui, était moins patient.

-Monsieur Dale ?

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit en effet d'une proposition acceptable.

\- Parfait ! se réjouit Draco en frappant la table du plat de la main. Vu le peu de modifications qu'i faire, les nouveaux contrats devraient être prêts d'ici une demi-heure. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème d'attendre ?

Chaque personne présente fit non de la tête.

-Bien. Derek, Théo ? Vous pouvez vous en charger ? Granger, tu veux y jeter un œil ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais autant.

\- Pas de problème. Tu n'as qu'à les accompagner dans le bureau de Derek.

Draco salua Mike Hogan et Paul Dale.

-Messieurs, voilà une affaire rondement menée. Je vous prie de m'excuser mais j'ai un autre rendez-vous qui m'attend. Je vais demander à ma secrétaire qu'elle vous apporte du café pour patienter.

\- Merci Monsieur Malefoy. A bientôt, dit Hogan.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry. Avec un petit sourire, il lui tendit la main. La symbolique du geste n'échappa ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

-Potter. Bonne chance avec ton nouveau club.

\- Merci Malefoy, dit Harry en serrant la main tendue.

Malefoy rassembla son dossier et sortit de la salle de réunion. Il avait à peine fait trois pas à l'extérieur qu'une voix le rappelait.

-Malefoy ?

Potter se tenait derrière lui.

-Peux-tu m'indiquer les toilettes s'il te plaît ?

Draco eut un sourire en coin.

-Troisième porte à gauche. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je ne t'accompagne pas ? Je suis déjà en retard.

\- Ok… Je vais ravaler ma déception et essayer de la tenir tout seul.

\- Tu es un _grand_ garçon Potter. Je suis sûr que tu feras ça très bien.

Il fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Harry le regarda partir, un peu déçu.

Malgré le fait qu'il s'était persuadé qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, que ce qui s'était passé la veille resterait seulement un agréable souvenir, le voir là assis devant lui, à quelques mètres à peine, avait fait surgir en lui un espoir, une envie. L'espoir que tout n'avait pas été dit. L'envie de le retenir encore un peu.

C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait suivi dans le couloir, pour peut-être avoir le courage de lui demander s'il voulait aller prendre un verre avec lui, et parler. De quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée. Peu lui importait.

Mais alors qu'il regardait Draco s'éloigner d'un pas décidé, il dut bien admettre qu'il avait eu tort et que cet espoir était aussi vain qu'idiot. Ce qui s'était passé dans cette cabine de toilettes n'était qu'un non-événement dans la vie de Draco, un instant fugace, sans importance et sans conséquence.

Harry soupira et retourna dans la salle de réunion. Il discuta encore avec Mike Hogan et Paul Dale, satisfait que ce dernier soit revenu à de meilleurs sentiments envers lui. Il avait fait un choix stratégique et c'était le bon.

Après une demi-heure, Derek Martins et Théodore Nott revinrent en compagnie d'Hermione. Les nouveaux contrats furent signés, des poignées de main et des congratulations échangées.

Au moment de partir, Théo tendit la main à Harry.

-J'ai été content de te revoir Potter.

\- Moi aussi. Qui sait ? Peut-être à un de ces jours !

\- Qui sait ?

Théo avait dit cela en fixant Harry avec intensité, les sourcils légèrement froncés, un peu comme s'il évaluait la probabilité de le revoir effectivement. Il finit par lâcher la main de Harry et celui-ci aurait pu jurer que l'homme semblait amusé.

Sans se questionner davantage, il suivit Hermione hors de la salle de réunion. Alors qu'il passait devant le bureau d'accueil pour rejoindre les ascenseurs, l'hôtesse apostropha Harry.

-Monsieur Potter ! Un message pour vous.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier plié en quatre dont Harry se saisit avec un air interrogatif. La fébrilité s'empara de lui alors qu'il lisait les mots tracés sur le papier, d'une écriture fine et élégante, légèrement penchée.

 _« 508 Central Park West. Code A02179W._ _20 heures._

 _Au cas où tu voudrais achever ce qu'on a commencé »._

Le message n'était pas signé mais Harry n'avait aucun doute sur son origine.

-Harry ? Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione, légèrement inquiète.

\- Je… oui… ça va. Ça va très bien.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Arrivés sur le trottoir, Hermione héla un taxi dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent sans attendre.

Tout au long du trajet, Harry avait serré dans sa main le morceau de papier, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à apaiser son débat intérieur. Il voulait y aller. Il le voulait de toutes ses forces. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Hermione. Elle avait réservé une table dans le restaurant le plus couru de Manhattan, sans doute des semaines à l'avance, pour son anniversaire. Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste au point de lui dire qu'il avait quelque chose de mieux à faire…

Même si ce quelque chose était baiser Draco Malefoy.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 juillet 2014 – Restaurant Per Se, New York**

L'endroit était remarquable. Parquet en chêne laqué couleur miel, murs blanc cassé, mobilier classique décliné dans un camaïeu de brun, beige et gris, une décoration moderne et sobre, un éclairage doux, tout au _Per Se_ invitait au calme et à la détente.

Harry et Hermione y étaient attablés depuis près de deux heures. Hermione avait commandé les fameuses langoustines au beurre poché qui faisaient la réputation de l'établissement. Harry, plus carnivore, avait préféré le filet de porc Kurobuta caramélisé et son velouté de truffes blanches.

Ils dégustaient maintenant un gâteau au chocolat mi-cuit accompagné d'une crème anglaise parfumée à la bergamote et aux écorces d'orange.

-Je crois que je peux mourir maintenant, dit Hermione. Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon.

\- Moi non plus, convint Harry. Ce gâteau est une vraie tuerie !

Ils terminèrent leur dessert dans un silence confortable.

-Merci Hermione, dit Harry après avoir ramassé la dernière miette de son gâteau. Cette soirée était parfaite.

\- Pas de quoi. Je me suis fait plaisir aussi.

\- Tu veux autre chose ?

\- Par Merlin, je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit de plus !

Harry rigola de bon cœur. Lui aussi était complètement repu.

-Harry, dit soudain Hermione avec un air mortellement sérieux. Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Théodore Nott… Il m'a fait forte impression.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a découvert ton stratagème ?

\- Oui, déjà... Sincèrement, il semble vraiment doué.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que je pense que tu devrais l'engager comme avocat de l'entreprise. A la place de Dean…

\- Quoi ? Tu n'y penses pas ! Dean est mon ami depuis presque autant de temps que toi. Il a toujours été…

\- Loyal ? Fidèle ? Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas sûr qu'il prenne toujours les bonnes décisions te concernant.

\- Parce que toi oui ? jeta-t-il sèchement. Ton pseudo tour de passe-passe dans le contrat aurait pu me griller définitivement avec Paul Dale, et compromettre tous les soutiens que j'étais parvenu à obtenir !

Hermione recula sur sa chaise, frappée par les mots de son ami.

-J'avais seulement à cœur les intérêts de l'entreprise. Tes intérêts, répondit-elle, pincée.

\- Au détriment de ma crédibilité ! Acheter un club, ce n'est pas acheter un jouet ! Les joueurs, les actionnaires, les sponsors… ils doivent tous me faire confiance car leur avenir dépend de moi, désormais. Comment peuvent-ils faire confiance à quelqu'un qui essaye de tricher ? Je suis beaucoup de choses mais pas un tricheur !

\- Je suis désolée…

Harry soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-C'est bon… c'est réglé. Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il. Mais juste… à l'avenir, ne fais plus rien de tel sans m'en parler avant, ok ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête lentement. Harry lui prit la main et embrassa ses doigts.

-Je te fais toujours autant confiance Hermione, n'en doute jamais. Sans toi, je n'en serais jamais arrivé là. J'ai besoin de toi. Allez, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, on n'en parle plus ! Hors de question de gâcher cette magnifique soirée !

\- Si tu me fais confiance, promets-moi de réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Dean me ferait un sale coup ?

\- Volontairement, jamais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à ton divorce… à ce qu'il est parvenu à te faire accepter au seul bénéfice de Ginny.

\- C'était le prix à payer pour qu'elle ne divulgue pas mon homosexualité.

\- Ce que tu as fini par faire toi-même un peu plus tard… Il aurait dû te conseiller de dire la vérité immédiatement. Ginny n'aurait plus eu aucun moyen de pression sur toi !

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'était que des possessions matérielles… qui ne me manquent absolument pas.

\- Promets-moi d'y réfléchir.

\- Je ne sais pas… Engager Théodore Nott revient à confier l'entreprise au cabinet de Malefoy.

\- Ce qui ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Nott est spécialisé en droit des affaires, Malefoy en droit des brevets et de la propriété intellectuelle. Ça pourrait être utile lorsque le Cobra sera développé…

\- Le Cobra n'en est même pas au stade du prototype ! C'est tout juste un graffiti sur une feuille de papier !

\- Peu importe ! C'est maintenant qu'il faut réfléchir à le breveter !

Harry regarda Hermione et lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Tu ne savais vraiment rien ?

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De Malefoy… de son cabinet… M&P Associates…

\- Je te jure que non. Mon seul contact a été Derek Martins.

\- Et le P, c'est qui ?

\- Pansy Parkinson.

\- Merveilleux ! Une fouine et un pékinois ! Quelle grandiose association ! Elle ne l'aura jamais lâché…

\- En effet. A défaut d'avoir pu l'épouser, elle en a fait son associé.

Parler de Malefoy n'était pas une bonne idée. Il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser de toute la soirée. Discrètement, il consulta sa montre. 21h20.

-Harry ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- C'est la cinquième fois que tu regardes ta montre ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Désolé… un réflexe…

\- Tes enfants n'ont pas appelé, c'est ça ?

Le ventre de Harry se tordit douloureusement.

-Non. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en doutais… James aura oublié et même si Albus a voulu me joindre, cet enfoiré anti-moldu de Fulbert aura refusé de lui laisser utiliser un téléphone portable.

\- Filibert est un connard mais la vraie responsable, c'est Ginny.

\- Je sais… mais bon. C'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude.

Hermione se tut et considéra son ami avec attention.

-Si ce n'est pas tes enfants le problème, c'est quoi alors ?

\- Rien ! Je t'assure !

\- Harry… je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Tu es nerveux, tout à coup.

\- Nerveux ? Pas du tout ! Ou vas-tu chercher ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… en fait, c'est depuis qu'on a parlé de Malefoy que tu t'agites. Le message que tu as reçu à la sortie du cabinet, c'est de lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Harry… insista Hermione. Que dit-il ?

\- Il… il me donnait rendez-vous chez lui ce soir. A 20 heures, lâcha-t-il.

\- Oh. Tu avais envie d'y aller ?

\- Hermione… rien, tu m'entends, rien n'aurait pu me faire rater cette soirée d'anniversaire avec toi. Et certainement pas Draco Malefoy.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Est-ce que tu as _envie_ d'y aller ?

Il soupira lourdement en baissant la tête.

-Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de quelque chose de toute ma vie, souffla-t-il.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu ?

\- Mais…

\- Harry… nous avons fini de dîner et de toute façon, je ne comptais pas rentrer trop tard.

\- Quoi ? Moi qui croyais que nous allions écumer les bars, les boîtes de nuit et tous les endroits décadents de cette ville dans une folle nuit de débauche ! Quelle déception, soupira-t-il avec emphase.

\- Désolée, rit Hermione. Ceci dit, il semble que tu l'auras finalement, ta folle nuit de débauche.

Le regard de Harry se troubla légèrement.

-Sérieusement Hermione… je ne compte pas y aller.

\- Mais tu viens de dire que tu en crevais d'envie !

\- C'est vrai. Mais je n'irai pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est Malefoy. ! Il est fourbe, manipulateur et…

\- Depuis quand as-tu peur de lui ? coupa la jeune femme.

\- Peur ? Je n'ai pas peur !

\- Alors fonce ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Après ce qui s'est passé hier, je ne pense pas que Malefoy t'ai demandé de venir pour se moquer de toi.

\- Je ne sais pas… Avec lui, je m'attends à tout.

\- Ah oui ? Même à ce qu'il te fasse voir des étoiles dans une cabine de toilettes ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Non… non. J'admets que ça, je n'y attendais pas.

\- Vas-y, dit Hermione résolument. Sinon tu le regretteras.

Ces derniers mots achevèrent de convaincre Harry. Il se leva et embrassa son amie sur la joue.

-Je t'aime fort. J'espère que tu le sais.

\- Je t'aime aussi. File !

Il lui fit un signe de la main et traversa la salle du restaurant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 juillet 2014 – Appartement de Draco Malefoy, Central Park West, New York**

-Whaou, si je m'attendais à ça…

Les portes de l'ascenseur privé venaient de s'ouvrir et la première chose que vit Harry était le crépuscule qui tombait doucement sur Central Park.

-Remets-toi Potter. Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais tout de même…

Il détourna les yeux de la baie vitrée pour les poser sur Malefoy, le dos et les coudes appuyés contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Il portait un jeans délavé et un simple t-shirt blanc. Dans la main, il tenait un verre de whisky.

-Je ne parlais pas de toi Malefoy. Mais de la vue qu'on a depuis cet appartement, dit Harry en avançant de quelques pas dans la pièce, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, l'autre tenant sa veste sur son épaule.

\- Ah… oui, je sais… ça fait toujours cet effet-là la première fois… après, on s'habitue et on finit même par ne plus l'apercevoir.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement faussement blasé du propriétaire des lieux. Il était évident que personne, pas même Draco Malefoy, ne se pouvait se lasser d'un tel spectacle.

-Dis-moi Potter, ce n'est pas la ponctualité qui t'étouffe. Tu as vu l'heure ?

\- J'étais occupé.

\- Oh… et quelle était cette activité autrement plus passionnante que de passer la soirée avec moi ?

\- La passer avec Hermione. Au _Per Se_. On fêtait mon anniversaire.

\- Hm… Les anniversaires, c'est très surfait… Je ne vois pas quel intérêt i te rappeler que tu vieillis.

\- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça. Je me souviens qu'à Poudlard, tout le Château était au courant quand c'était ton anniversaire. Entre le ballet des hiboux et toi qui le claironnais à tout bout de champ…

\- J'ai grandi.

\- Grandi, toi ? Franchement, ça m'étonnerait… Je pense au contraire que tu es toujours le même gamin pourri gâté que tu étais à Poudlard.

Draco secoua la tête, comme dépité.

-Toujours à ressasser les mêmes vieux clichés, Potter… Tu vis dans le passé.

\- C'est faux.

\- C'est vrai. Et c'est pathétique.

\- Ok, soupira Harry. Dire que j'ai écourté une soirée agréable en compagnie d'une personne charmante pour venir ici…

\- Si tu passais un si merveilleux moment, que fais-tu ici ?

\- C'est bien ce que je me demande, répliqua-t-il en tournant les talons.

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour actionner l'ouverture des portes.

-Prouve-moi que j'ai tort, dit alors Draco.

\- Quoi ?

Harry se tourna de trois quarts.

-Tu prétends que tu ne vis pas dans le passé. Prouve-le.

\- Je n'ai rien à te prouver.

\- Si tu le dis, dit Malefoy en haussant les épaules et en buvant une gorgée d'alcool. Moi je pense plutôt que tu as peur…

C'en fut trop pour Harry. Il fit face à Malefoy et le regarda sans ciller. Celui-ci respirait l'autosuffisance qu'il lui avait toujours connue. Les manches courtes de son t-shirt dévoilaient sa Marque des Ténèbres sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste pour la dissimuler. Harry ne l'avait pas remarquée la veille, ni dans la boîte de nuit où il faisait trop sombre, ni dans les toilettes, où son cerveau avait littéralement grillé.

La Marque était plus pâle qu'autrefois mais se découpait toujours avec autant de netteté sur la peau blanche de Malefoy. Pourtant, Harry n'en ressentit aucun dégoût. Elle était là, c'est tout. Comme n'importe quel autre tatouage. Et elle ne représentait plus rien pour lui.

Il inspira et avança résolument vers Draco, jetant négligemment sa veste sur le divan.

-Tu es un hôte déplorable Malefoy. Tu pourrais au moins m'offrir quelque chose à boire.

\- Et que veux-tu ? Whisky ? Vodka ? Lait fraise ?

Harry s'approcha encore jusqu'à être à une cinquantaine de centimètres de Draco. Il leva le bras et s'empara du verre de whisky que l'autre homme tenait à la main. Sans le quitter des yeux, il le vida d'un trait et le posa sur le bar dans un claquement sec.

Draco le regarda faire, moitié surpris, moitié amusé. Il ne s'esquiva pas quand Harry lui saisit la nuque et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Au contraire, il entrouvrit les lèvres, mêlant sa langue à celle de Potter, goûtant sa saveur légèrement tourbée.

Il fallut peu de temps pour que le baiser devienne plus vorace, chacun luttant pour la domination sur la bouche de l'autre. Harry se décolla juste quelques secondes, uniquement par réflexe de survie, le temps de prendre un peu d'air et de souffler quelque chose qui ressemblait à « chambre ».

Draco acquiesça et sans cesser de l'embrasser, commença à le repousser à reculons vers le couloir. La manœuvre s'avéra toutefois un peu laborieuse, d'autant que Draco essayait de lui ôter sa chemise en même temps. Peu patient de nature, il émit un grognement désapprobateur et solutionna le problème en soulevant Potter sous les cuisses, renonçant par la même occasion à le dévêtir. Harry enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou, soudain beaucoup plus confortablement installé.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Draco jeta Harry sur le lit sans aucune cérémonie.

-Merde ! Mets-toi au régime Potter ! haleta-t-il.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es essoufflé seulement de m'avoir porté sur une dizaine de mètres ! T'as les bras en guimauve ou quoi ?

\- Mes bras sont parfaits ! C'est toi qui pèses une tonne !

\- N'importe quoi !

Draco eut un rictus en coin.

-C'est tellement facile de te provoquer, dit-il en faisant passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête.

\- Je ne…

La protestation de Harry mourut sur ses lèvres tant il était captivé par ce qu'il avait devant lui : un torse pâle et imberbe, divinement dessiné, un ventre parfaitement plat, sillonné de quelques abdominaux. Draco s'agenouilla sur le lit et rampa vers Harry. Il reprit possession de sa bouche tout en poursuivant le déboutonnage de sa chemise. Harry posa les mains sur ses pectoraux, émerveillé par la douceur de sa peau.

-Tu… tu t'épiles… intégralement ?

\- Quoi ? dit Draco en se redressant brusquement.

Mortifié, Harry prit conscience qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

-Je…

\- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es de ces mecs qui aiment les couilles lisses comme des boules de billard ! Parce que merde, je suis homme ! Pas un ado prépubère… alors…

\- Non ! Non ! Justement ! Un de mes ex était dans ce trip « zéro poil » et c'était… flippant…

Il réprima un frisson en repensant à ce jour où Ben avait essayé de lui jeter un sort d'épiltout. Il l'avait échappé de peu.

-Je suis blond et je n'ai pas une pilosité très abondante, mais j'y tiens, continua Draco avec un sérieux mortel. Alors ne t'avise pas de…

\- C'est parfait ! dit rapidement Harry. Vraiment parfait !

Draco le considéra avec méfiance, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne tente quelque chose.

-C'est parce que tu es nerveux que tu racontes n'importe quoi ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Je… non ! Je ne suis absolument pas nerveux !

\- Hm… on ne dirait pas, dit Malefoy en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Je ne suis pas nerveux ! J'en ai juste marre d'attendre pour te baiser, répliqua Harry en ôtant lui-même sa chemise.

\- Oh mais tu risques d'attendre longtemps… car je ne me fais pas baiser.

Sur ces mots, il se mit à défaire la boucle de ceinture du pantalon de Harry.

-Alors, on a un problème, dit ce dernier. Car je ne me fais pas baiser non plus.

\- Ça, c'est qu'ils disent tous, commenta Draco en détachant l'agrafe du pantalon.

\- Arrête ça Malefoy, je te dis que c'est pas mon truc !

\- Le petit pote Potter a peur de ce qu'il va prendre ? minauda-t-il d'une voix enfantine. Il a peur du grand méchant dragon ?

\- Oh ça va Malefoy ! dit Harry en roulant des yeux. Je connais la taille de ta queue et même si j'admets qu'elle est plus grande que ce à quoi je m'attendais, ce n'est pas un démonte-pneu non plus.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber.

Draco se redressa à nouveau, manifestement contrarié.

-Comment ça plus grande que ce à quoi tu t'attendais ?

\- Bah… aussi grande que ton talent au Quidditch, quoi…

\- Sale con ! Tu vas… Mais… attends un peu… tu m'as maté ? Quand ?

Harry rigola de l'air parfaitement outragé de Malefoy, ce qui ne fit que décupler sa colère.

-Réponds !

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a mieux à faire ?

\- Potter, si tu ne me réponds pas, je te jure que je te prends à sec !

\- Ok, soupira Harry. C'était en cinquième… Ombrage m'avait interdit de Quidditch à vie suite à cette bagarre déclenchée à cause de ta stupide chanson… Au match suivant de ton équipe, je suis entré dans ton vestiaire. Je savais que tu restais toujours le dernier car il te fallait plus de temps que les autres pour te rhabiller, te coiffer…

\- Espèce de…

\- Tu me laisses parler oui ou merde ?

Draco soupira et s'assit sur ses talons, attendant patiemment que Potter termine son histoire.

-J'ai attendu que tout le monde soit parti et je me suis approché de ta cabine de douche, prêt à te jeter un sort. J'avais hâte de voir ta tête quand j'aurais transformé ton shampoing en bouse de dragon. Sauf que tu n'étais pas en train de te laver les cheveux… tu t'astiquais le manche et ça semblait plutôt bon.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es reparti comme ça ? Sans rien dire et sans rien faire ?

Harry détourna les yeux, les joues légèrement colorées. Draco fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre.

-Par Salazar, espèce de sale pervers… tu… n'as pas fait ça…

Harry ne répondait toujours rien, définitivement embarrassé, tandis que Draco trouvait la situation extrêmement amusante.

-Je n'y crois pas… Saint Potter s'est paluché en me regardant faire…

\- Ça va… il y a prescription.

\- Alors comme ça, déjà en cinquième tu avais viré de bord…

\- Comment crois-tu que je l'ai su ?

\- Et par ma faute en plus… bordel, ça m'excite à un point que tu n'as pas idée, souffla Draco en se penchant sur Harry et en abaissant son pantalon d'un coup, en même temps que le boxer.

\- Malefoy…

\- La ferme. Dans cinq minutes, tu me supplieras.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester encore, Draco retourna Harry sur le ventre en appuyant sur ses omoplates pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Hier, tu as eu le côté face. Ce soir, ce sera le côté pile.

Harry frissonna quand la bouche de Draco commença à tracer un sillon de baisers sur la peau de son dos. Des vagues de luxure vagabondaient dans tout son corps à mesure que le blond descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il luttait pour ne pas gémir et ne pas se tortiller pour frotter son érection contre le drap en soie mais il ne put se retenir quand il sentit les mains chaudes de Malefoy attraper ses fesses, les malaxer et les écarter rudement l'une de l'autre. Et il n'eut plus aucune retenue quand il sentit une langue tiède et habile le lécher avec ardeur. Subrepticement, la langue fut remplacée par un doigt humide, puis deux. Puis à nouveau la langue. Draco jouait l'alternance et Harry était au bord du gouffre. Ses hanches poussaient à la rencontre des doigts et de la bouche de son bienfaiteur d'une manière parfaitement indécente.

Il était dur à un point qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Tout comme il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Malefoy puisse mettre autant de ferveur à le doigter de la sorte. Le blond avait raison : à peine cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées qu'il était déjà désespéré d'avoir le sexe de Malefoy en lui. Il se mordait les joues pour ne pas le supplier de le baiser.

-Alors Potter ? susurra Draco entre ses fesses, son souffle provoquant un délicieux frisson qui le secoua de haut en bas.

\- Je…

\- Tu ?

\- Oh bordel… prends-moi Malefoy. Baise-moi !

Harry sentit un sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres de Draco alors qu'il recommençait sa douce torture.

-S'il te plaît… Draco… je le veux tellement, supplia-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Draco se redressa. Harry entendit le bruit de tissu froissé et se tourna légèrement pour le voir jeter son jeans plus loin à côté du lit. Puis Draco se pencha à nouveau et fit le chemin inverse de baisers sur son dos, jusqu'à enfouir son nez dans la masse de cheveux bruns. Harry vit son bras se tendre vers la table de nuit, sur laquelle était posée sa baguette magique. Il murmura un sort de protection et de lubrification.

Puis il le sentit. Le sexe chaud et mouillé de Malefoy pulsant entre ses fesses, écartant inexorablement son intimé pour se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur. Harry se força à respirer calmement et à se détendre mais c'était difficile tant son excitation le rendait haletant.

Contre toute attente, Malefoy était d'une douceur extrême. Il ne pénétra pas Harry comme le dernier des bourrins, bien au contraire. Il entrait, se retirait, entrait à nouveau, chaque fois un peu plus loin. Harry lui, brûlait de l'intérieur mais il n'aurait renoncé pour rien au monde. Il se sentait schizophrénique. Ou bien masochiste. La douleur occasionnée par la pénétration n'égalait pas le plaisir qu'il ressentait à savoir Malefoy en lui.

Sa vue se dédoubla légèrement quand Draco s'enfonça plus profondément encore. Son attribut était finalement bien plus impressionnant que dans son souvenir. Cette pensée en amena une autre, qui le fit presque suffoquer : il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il désirait Malefoy depuis le jour où il l'avait surpris dans ces douches en train de se branler. Et ce désir ne l'avait pas quitté depuis, il était simplement parvenu à l'enfouir sous une tonne de haine.

Comme pour répercuter ses propres pensées, Draco s'allongea sur lui, la bouche tout contre son oreille, et murmura :

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça… ce jour-là, dans les douches… je pensais à toi… merde… je me suis toujours branlé en pensant à toi…

Harry gémit, conscient qu'il avait commis une énorme erreur en cédant à Malefoy. Car plus jamais il ne pourrait lui échapper désormais.

Draco bougea avec plus de vigueur, comblant Harry à chaque poussée.

-Putain… Draco, haleta Harry en fermant les yeux.

Il était submergé par la présence du blond en lui. Lui qui était habituellement actif, prenait un plaisir démentiel à se laisser faire. Il eut la pensée fugace qu'il pourrait passer des heures à être rempli de Draco Malefoy.

-Harry… tu me rends fou… je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de jouir que maintenant… en toi… tout au fond…

\- Oh merde, merde, merde, merde…. Draco, psalmodia Harry en se contractant autour de Malefoy le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

\- Bordel, Harry !

Le sexe de Draco pulsait si profondément en lui, il se sentait si plein, si comblé, qu'il avait l'impression de vivre une expérience extracorporelle. Il se resserra encore plus, arrachant un grognement sourd à Malefoy, puis un râle animal. Harry sentit la semence chaude le remplir inexorablement tandis que Draco jouissait avec force.

Il fut secoué de tremblements et son propre plaisir jaillit de son corps comme un geyser. Il cria. Il se foutait que tout l'immeuble soit au courant qu'il était en train de se faire baiser jusqu'à en mourir. Il cria à Malefoy de continuer, de ne jamais s'arrêter. Mais Malefoy ne comptait pas s'arrêter. Il le pilonnait sans relâche en lui ordonnant de jouir encore car il n'y avait rien qui l'excitait plus que son cul serré autour de sa queue.

Draco jouit une deuxième fois tandis que les spasmes du plaisir refluaient dans le corps de Harry, le laissant à moitié inconscient.

-Putain, je savais que tu serais un coup d'enfer, ânonna-t-il péniblement.

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy émit un petit rire musical et embrassa le haut de son épaule avant de se retirer lentement. Il prit sa baguette et prononça un sort de nettoyage afin d'éviter à Harry l'inconfort du sperme qui s'écoulait en abondance de son orifice. Il le doubla d'un sort de rafraîchissement.

Si Harry s'étonna de la prévenance de Draco, il ne dit rien. Pas plus qu'il ne commenta le baiser d'une extrême douceur que le blond posa sur ses lèvres.

-Ça te dit de prendre une douche ? dit-il en glissant hors du lit.

Il se tenait debout et Harry put enfin l'admirer en entier. Le mot qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit était : finesse. Il était certain que Draco prenait soin de son corps mais Harry se demanda quel sport il pouvait bien pratiquer pour avoir un physique aussi gracile. Alors qu'il ondulait plus qu'il ne marchait vers la salle de bain, Harry admira ses jambes longues et galbées, sa carrure large mais délicate à la fois, ses fesses rondes et fermes au dessus desquelles se creusaient deux petites fossettes.

Il soupira. Il savait que la perfection n'était pas de ce monde mais à cet instant, Draco Malefoy s'en rapprochait dangereusement.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Et l'on n'y peut rien**

 ** _« Comme un fil entre l'autre et l'un_**

 ** _Invisible, il pose ses liens_**

 ** _Dans les méandres des inconscients,_**

 ** _il se promène impunément »_**

 ** _(Jean-Jacques Goldman)_**

 **1** **er** **août 2014 – Appartement de Draco Malefoy, Central Park West, New York**

Draco enclencha la bouilloire électrique, sélectionnant une température de 90 degrés, exactement ce qu'il fallait pour la préparation du thé noir. Il sortit du congélateur des bagels au sésame et des pancakes qu'il mit à réchauffer dans le grille-pain puis disposa sur le comptoir des pots de confiture et du sirop d'érable. Il se mit ensuite à couper des oranges en deux.

Depuis quelques années, il était devenu un farouche collectionneur d'appareils électro-ménagers moldus qu'il trouvait ingénieux, divertissants à utiliser et surtout jolis à regarder. Et peu importe si cela le faisait ressembler à Arthur Weasley…

Il déposait ses moitiés d'orange dans son tout nouveau presse-fruit électrique, ultra design, très beau et très cher quand il entendit le signal sonore annonçant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur privé. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Seuls quatre personnes connaissaient le code de l'entrée : Kate – sa secrétaire, Blaise, Pansy… et tout récemment, Potter.

Il continua donc à vaquer à ses occupations alors que Blaise sortait de la cabine.

-Je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles quand Kate m'a dit que tu étais chez toi, dit le métis en se dirigeant vers le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- C'est l'avantage d'être le patron…

\- Hm… oui mais de là à te trouver en pyjama un jour de semaine à dix heures passées…

Draco portait seulement un bas de pyjama en léger coton rayé bleu et gris sur lequel il baissa les yeux en haussant les épaules.

-Une tasse de thé ? demanda-t-il après que la bouilloire ait émis un « bip » sonore.

\- Je veux bien, merci, répondit Blaise en déposant sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise haute et en s'asseyant sur une autre.

Il fixa son ami qui versait consciencieusement l'eau frémissante dans une théière avant d'y plonger plusieurs cuillères de thé earl grey.

-C'est quoi cette profusion de nourriture ? Je croyais que le matin, tu te contentais d'un thé ou d'un café.

\- Il faut croire que ce matin, j'ai décidé de me nourrir.

\- Et tu n'es pas allé courir ? demanda encore Blaise en lorgnant sur sa tenue de nuit.

\- Je me suis levé tard.

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Absolument pas, dit Draco en posant une tasse devant Blaise.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, un pli d'inquiétude barrant son front.

-Malefoy… à moitié mort, tu parviendrais encore à te lever à l'aube, à aller courir tes trois kilomètres et à être au bureau avant tout le monde. Qu'est-ce qui t'…

\- Draco ? Tu peux me dire où tu ranges les… oh… Salut Zabini…

Blaise resta un instant interdit face à Harry Potter, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer bleu foncé. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire et ses yeux encore un peu voilés de sommeil.

-Bonjour Potter, dit-il avec un sourire resplendissant. Comment vas-tu depuis avant-hier ?

\- Heu… je… bien. J'allais… prendre une douche. Je cherchais les serviettes de toilettes…

\- Dans le dressing, répondit Draco d'un air désinvolte tout en versant le thé dans la tasse de Blaise. Deuxième porte. Première étagère, les draps de bain, deuxième étagère les serviettes. Sinon, tu peux emprunter un peignoir de bain dans la penderie juste à côté.

\- Je… merci.

Et Harry fila sans demander son reste.

Blaise prit sa tasse et avec application, y versa une cuillère de sucre, puis une deuxième. Il tourna méticuleusement la cuillère dans le breuvage, veillant à la faire cliqueter contre la porcelaine à intervalles réguliers.

-Arrête, grinça Draco. Tu ressembles à un psychopathe quand tu fais ça…

\- Quoi ? dit Blaise d'un air parfaitement innocent. Je remue mon thé, c'est tout.

\- Crache le morceau, qu'on en finisse.

Draco avait les deux mains posées à plat sur le comptoir, le corps légèrement penché en avant, manifestement prêt à en découdre. Blaise prit encore tout son temps pour faire trois tours de tasse, soulever la petite cuillère, attendre qu'elle dégoutte et la poser délicatement sur la soucoupe.

-Potter a passé la nuit ici, énonça-t-il finalement.

\- Et alors ?

\- Personne ne passe jamais la nuit avec toi.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Non, tu le sais très bien.

\- On s'est endormi ! C'est un crime ?

Blaise se contenta de poser les coudes sur le comptoir et de joindre les mains sous son nez.

-Tu te rappelles, il y a cinq ans… quand tu es venu passer les fêtes de Noël dans ma maison de campagne en Ecosse ?

\- Hm… oui ? Et quoi ?

\- Tu es parvenu à foutre Théo dehors à cinq heures du matin alors qu'il faisait moins dix. Tu l'as mis dehors de ma propre maison. Parce que tu t'es réveillé et que tu l'as trouvé à côté de toi. Personne ne passe jamais la nuit avec toi…

\- Merde… j'ai couché avec Théo ? J'ai vraiment fait ça ? Je ne m'en souviens plus…

\- Il serait plus simple de te demander avec qui tu n'as pas couché.

\- Toi.

\- Salazar soit loué. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Potter a passé la nuit ici.

\- Ouais. Et on a baisé à un point que ton petit cerveau d'hétéro coincé ne pourra jamais envisager… tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on a pu faire…

\- Pas la peine de commencer à me noyer sous des détails salaces pour t'en sortir, coupa Blaise. Potter a passé la nuit avec toi. Vous avez partagé le même lit. Vous vous êtes réveillés ensemble. Comme un couple.

\- ON N'EST PAS UN COUPLE ! JE L'AI TRINGLE TOUTE LA NUIT ET CA S'ARRETE LA !

Blaise eut un petit sourire suffisant.

-Bien sûr. Et pour l'aider à reprendre des forces, tu lui prépares un somptueux petit déjeuner. Sans compter que tu le laisses fouiller dans tes placards…

\- Blaise… ferme-la.

Le métis porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de thé.

-Ce refus de partager l'intimité de quelqu'un, c'est…

\- Bordel, coupa Draco. Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? J'ai couché avec Potter. Et je peux te dire que j'en connais maintenant un rayon sur son _intimité…_

\- Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais. Je te parle de cette peur irrationnelle que tu as d'être proche de quelqu'un _émotionnellement_ , de t'engager dans quelque chose de durable. Tu as peur de souffrir, d'être rejeté, de…

\- Arrête ça Blaise ! siffla Draco. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça ! Garde tes talents de psychomage pour tes clientes londoniennes friquées et névrosées. Moi, tu me fous la paix, c'est clair ?

\- Ok, soupira-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'abandon.

C'est ce moment que Harry choisit pour réapparaître, décemment vêtu cette fois.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser, dit Blaise en glissant en bas de sa chaise.

\- Non ! protesta Harry. Reste ! Je dois y aller… je…

\- Et tu partirais sans honorer le petit-déjeuner que Draco vient de préparer avec amour juste pour toi ?

Blaise ignora que son ami était en train de l'avadakedavriser d'un regard noir pour se repaître des rougeurs qui venaient d'apparaître sur les joues de Potter.

-Heu… je… c'est que…

\- Ne t'embarrasse pas pour moi Potter, continua Blaise. J'étais seulement venu demander à Draco s'il nous accompagnait Théo et moi au terminal des portoloins. Nous rentrons à Londres en fin d'après-midi.

\- Ah bon ? Moi aussi, dit Harry. Hermione et moi prenons celui de 18 heures 30.

\- Ça alors, nous aussi ! s'exclama Blaise.

\- Oooh, incroyable ! s'extasia faussement Draco, énervé qu'on fasse comme s'il n'était plus là.

\- On pourrait prendre un verre tous ensemble juste avant ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Heu… oui… volontiers, dit Harry, étonné de l'enthousiasme de Zabini.

\- Parfait ! Alors rendez-vous à 17 heures au Fly Wizz, c'est le café juste à l'entrée du terminal. A tout à l'heure Draco, dit Blaise en enfilant sa veste.

\- Qui te dit que vos petits arrangements me conviennent ?

\- Bien sûr qu'ils te conviennent, tu as pris ta journée, répliqua Blaise, pas déstabilisé par le ton vindicatif de son ami.

Il s'en alla en faisant un signe de la main. Quand les portes de la cabine d'ascenseur furent refermées, Draco soupira.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter, tu sais… Blaise peut parfois être… collant.

\- Comme il est là, il veut surtout coller Hermione… Ceci dit, il m'a plutôt l'air sympa.

\- Oh Merlin, Potter… tu vas bien ? Tu sais que tu parles d'un Serpentard, là ?

Harry se mit à rire.

-Je pensais qu'avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, j'étais parvenu à te prouver que j'avais dépassé mes préjugés sur les Serpentards…

\- Hm… j'admets en effet que tu t'es montré… coopérant.

\- Coopérant ? J'aurais espéré un qualificatif un peu plus…flatteur. Epoustouflant, phénoménal, grandiose…

\- Ne te surestimes pas trop Potter… même si j'admets aussi que tu étais vraiment à la hauteur. Et s'agissant de moi, ce n'est pas peu dire.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que je n'obtiendrai pas mieux de ta part. Mais tu m'as fait un compliment, et je prends ça pour une grande victoire.

Draco fit une moue agacée mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux démentait toute contrariété.

-Alors, comme ça, tu as préparé tout ça pour moi, dit Harry en prenant la place occupée par Blaise quelques minutes avant.

\- Un conseil, Potter. N'écoute pas tout ce que Blaise raconte.

\- A vrai dire, ça tombe bien, j'ai une faim de loup !

\- Tu m'étonnes… certaines choses ne changent pas, dit Draco en posant une assiette couverte de pancakes et de bagels tièdes.

\- Comment ça ?

Harry se servit directement d'un bagel qu'il tartina généreusement de confiture de fraise.

-Ton appétit d'ogre le matin. A Poudlard, il n'y avait que la belette pour parvenir à manger plus que toi.

\- Faux, répondit Harry, la bouche pleine. Crabbe et Goyle. Eux, c'étaient de vrais morfales.

\- Ouais… tu as sans doute raison.

Le regard de Malefoy s'était légèrement voilé à l'évocation de ses deux anciens gardes du corps.

-Ils te manquent ? demanda Harry.

Il avait assisté à la mort de Vincent Crabbe, lorsque celui-ci avait été dévoré par le Feudeymon dans la Salle sur Demande. Il avait appris celle de Gregory Goyle par la Gazette. Il s'était jeté d'une fenêtre de l'hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel il était interné depuis cinq ans. Depuis la mort de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? jeta Draco avec agressivité.

\- Rien, dit Harry en haussant les épaules et en continuant à manger son bagel.

Malefoy se servit une tasse de thé et prit un pancake dans le plat. Il en déchiqueta un petit morceau qu'il grignota du bout des lèvres. Il resta silencieux une longue minute avant de murmurer :

-Ils… la plupart des autres élèves à Poudlard, et même les Serpentards, ils les prenaient pour des idiots… Ils l'étaient sans aucun doute. Il fallait vraiment être con pour se faire bouffer par son propre sort ou se défenestrer… mais bon… ils étaient là… je m'étais habitué à eux…

Harry hocha la tête. Il pouvait comprendre mais il savait aussi que Malefoy n'en avait rien à faire de sa compréhension. Alors, il ne dit rien. Malefoy sembla apprécier qu'il se taise car la lueur dans ses yeux était revenue. Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner en discutant de Quidditch et des chances qu'aurait le nouveau club de Harry de se hisser en quart de finale du Super Vif.

Harry vida son verre de jus d'orange.

-Bien… je… je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller, dit-il en glissant en bas de la chaise haute. Merci pour le petit-déjeuner et puis pour…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, stupidement embarrassé. Par Merlin, toutes les fois où il avait quitté le lit d'un homme au matin, il l'avait fait sans état d'âme… qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup ?

-Pas de quoi, répondit Draco sommairement.

Harry remercia silencieusement Malefoy de ne pas épiloguer. Il se détourna afin de masquer sa gêne et fit mine de chercher sa veste. Elle était là où il l'avait posée la veille : sur le dossier du canapé. En la récupérant, son attention fut attirée par la large cheminée qui trônait au milieu du mur du salon. Une luxueuse boîte en bronze ouvragé était posée sur le manteau, réplique exacte des boîtes à poudre de cheminette.

-C'est une cheminée sorcière ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je l'ai faite installer et raccorder dès mon arrivée.

\- Ça alors… je croyais que les américains avaient abandonné ce mode de communication.

\- C'est le cas. J'ai dû déployer des trésors de conviction pour que le département de la communication magique du Macusa accepte de la raccorder.

\- Pourquoi t'en fallait-il une absolument ?

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin, se retenant tout juste de faire une remarque sur la curiosité de Potter.

-Pour ma mère, dit-il finalement. Elle veut pouvoir me joindre quand bon lui semble. J'ai bien tenté de lui faire accepter l'utilisation du téléphone mais elle ne veut rien entendre… Déjà qu'elle ne comprend pas que les sorciers anglais délaissent les hiboux…

\- Réfractaire à la technologie moldue sans doute ? commenta Harry, un peu agacé.

\- Hm… non. Effrayée surtout. Elle craint que la moldufication du monde sorcier fasse disparaître nos traditions.

\- La moldufication ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Oui. C'est comme ça que les américains parlent de l'ouverture du monde sorcier aux technologies et à la culture moldues. Apparemment, chez eux l'idée est déjà en place depuis les années quatre-vingt.

\- Hm, il faut croire que la doctrine de Voldemort est encore tenace en Angleterre, dit Harry, amèrement.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec les idées de Voldemort… La plupart des anciennes familles sang-pur anglaises réagissent de cette manière. Ce n'est pas réservé aux mangemorts. Et ma mère n'était pas une mangemort. Tu étais à son procès, tu sais bien qu'elle n'a pas reçu la Marque.

Draco avait dit cela d'un ton froid et le regard dur.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, répondit Harry avec une sorte d'urgence dans la voix. A ce propos, comment va-t-elle ?

Ce n'était pas une question de pure forme. Il voulait vraiment savoir.

-Bien, dit Draco sur un ton plus doux. Les quelques mois après le procès n'ont pas été faciles. Vivre toute seule dans le Manoir n'a pas été facile.

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue s'installer ici avec toi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, ma mère n'aime pas les changements. Elle n'aime pas la nouveauté. Et surtout, elle a horreur de l'exubérance. Sincèrement Potter, tu l'imagines vivre ici ? Recevoir l'accolade de gens qu'elle ne connaît pas, qui après cinq minutes l'appelleront par son prénom et voudront échanger avec elle des recettes de cuisine, lui montrer des photos de famille et lui demander ce qu'elle pense de la liposuccion et des injections de Botox ?

Harry grimaça en imaginant la scène.

 _-Oh Narcissa… je peux vous appeler Narcissa, n'est-ce pas… Vous devriez peut-être envisager de faire repulper vos lèvres, elles sont bien trop fines. Le collagène fait des merveilles de nos jours !_

 _\- Narcissa, ne froncez donc pas les sourcils, ça donne des rides !_

 _\- Narcissa, êtes-vous ménopausée ?_

Il se mit à rire _._

-Non, en effet ! Je ne l'imagine pas du tout !

\- Enfin, ça ne l'empêche pas de venir me voir une fois par an. Quand elle est ici, elle passe son temps à critiquer ces incultes de yankees, à se demander comment je parviens à aimer vivre ici et surtout, elle se lamente sur ma vie amoureuse… tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est !

\- Oh si. Tu as ta mère, moi j'ai Hermione. _Harry_ , dit-il en adoptant à la perfection le ton moralisateur de sa meilleure amie, _tu devrais essayer de te stabiliser. Ce n'est pas sain comme mode de vie ! Un jour tu trouveras l'homme de ta vie et tu ne voudras pas qu'il soit comme toi, n'est-ce-pas ? Comment est-ce possible ? Peter t'a quitté depuis trois semaines et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte !_

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Draco. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Ton mec te largue et tu ne vois rien ?

Harry haussa les épaules en faisant un geste négligent de la main.

-Peter est musicien. Il est parti une semaine à Paris avec son groupe… la semaine s'est transformée en trois… Je n'avais rien remarqué. C'est Hermione qui m'a dit qu'il m'avait quitté.

Draco se mit à rire avant d'esquisser une profonde révérence.

-Là, je dis chapeau Potter ! Je m'incline… C'est du grand art !

\- Je sais, dit Harry d'un ton exagérément supérieur.

Ils se mirent à rire deux fois plus. Après quelques minutes, Draco récupéra suffisamment de souffle pour dire :

-Il y a deux mois, j'ai dit à ma mère que je sortais avec quelqu'un, _vraiment_. J'ai fait ça pour qu'elle me lâche la grappe… Salazar, quelle erreur ! Maintenant, elle me harcèle pour le rencontrer ! Elle m'a dit textuellement : _Draco, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir me présenter mon futur gendre !_

Draco avait aussi un certain talent d'imitateur car Harry pouvait voir d'ici l'air pincé de Narcissa Malefoy.

-Depuis, elle m'envoie chaque semaine des photos de compositions florales ou de gâteaux de mariage en me demandant mon avis ! Je crois qu'elle est déjà en train de redécorer tout le Manoir !

\- Oh Merlin, dit Harry en riant de plus belle.

Finalement, leurs rires s'apaisèrent, les laissant un peu pantelants et les côtes douloureuses.

-C'est incroyable ce besoin qu'ont les femmes de vouloir nous caser à tout prix, dit Harry, un peu désabusé. Hermione ne parvient pas à comprendre que je ne veux plus rien de tout ça ! Mon mariage avec Ginny a été un véritable fiasco, je vois mes enfants à peine trois fois par an et c'est tout juste s'ils me parlent ! Elle était là, elle l'a vu, et pourtant, elle persiste à vouloir que je trouve le grand amour… Pffff, c'est fatiguant à la fin.

\- Prie pour qu'elle ne rencontre jamais ma mère. Tu les imagines toutes les deux ?

Harry eut une expression absolument horrifiée, qui fit rire Draco.

-Ceci dit, reprit Harry, je suis étonnée que ta mère prenne ça aussi bien.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ton homosexualité. Après tout, la tradition voudrait que tu te maries, que tu aies un fils pour perpétuer le nom des Malefoy.

Le visage de Draco se ferma complètement et Harry craint d'avoir commis un impair. Cela ne dura toutefois qu'une seconde.

-On peut reprocher énormément de choses à ma mère. Sa façon d'être, son conservatisme, sa condescendance… alors c'est clair que ça n'a pas été facile pour elle quand elle l'a su mais quand elle a compris que rien ne pourrait jamais changer cet état de fait, elle m'a soutenu. Parce que c'est ma mère et qu'elle m'aime plus que tout.

Oui, Narcissa Malefoy aimait son fils. Ça, Harry en était convaincu. Il pensa à sa propre mère, se persuadant qu'elle aussi l'aurait soutenu.

-Hm… et… et ton père ? Il le sait ?

La question flotta entre eux quelques instants avant que Draco ne réponde.

-Non. Mais je pense que ça ne ferait aucune différence. Pour lui, je suis déjà un traître puisque j'ai refusé de lui livrer le Survivant quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.

\- Tu vas le voir parfois ?

\- Jamais. Ma mère me le reproche d'ailleurs. Elle, elle y va chaque mois depuis quinze ans.

\- Je ne comprends pas… à ton procès, elle semblait tellement en vouloir à ton père d'avoir cédé aux idéaux de Voldemort, d'avoir accepté que tu sois marqué…

\- Je sais. Elle lui en veut pour ça. Mais il est son mari, elle ne l'abandonnera jamais. C'est tout à son honneur. Moi, je ne suis pas comme ça… Je n'ai pas envie d'aller le voir pour l'entendre me dire combien il est déçu de ce que j'ai fait.

\- Peut-être qu'Azkaban aura changé son discours, avança Harry.

\- Azkaban n'a rien changé. Mère ne me l'a jamais dit ouvertement, mais je sais parfaitement qu'il n'a pas changé d'un iota.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques instants, dans une ambiance quelque peu alourdie. Harry décida de les dérider.

-Je crois que tu devrais y aller quand même un de ces jours… Lui dire que tu vas te marier. Avec moi. Je veux bien t'accompagner si tu veux…

Draco cligna des yeux, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, avant qu'une lueur malicieuse ne vienne les faire briller. Il eut un sourire un peu sadique alors qu'il se rapprochait de Harry.

-Mais c'est une putain de bonne idée, ça. On lui annoncerait notre mariage juste avant de se rouler une pelle… ça l'achèverait définitivement, souffla-t-il en prenant délicatement le visage de Harry entre ses mains. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je pense que c'est une putain de bonne idée, murmura Harry.

Draco sourit plus largement et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Harry ne put empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour du cou de Draco.

Mais aussi divin qu'était ce baiser, il le fit cesser, à son corps défendant.

-Je… je dois vraiment y aller. Hermione risque de s'inquiéter, dit-il en s'écartant.

Draco hocha la tête appuya lui-même sur le bouton pour actionner l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur.

-On se voit tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry d'un ton qu'il n'espérait pas trop suppliant.

\- Peut-être.

Les portes n'étaient pas encore fermées que Draco n'était déjà plus dans son champ de vision.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **août 2014 – Hôtel St Regis, New York**

De retour à l'hôtel, Harry appela Hermione. Elle était en train de faire du shopping sur la 5ème Avenue et ne semblait absolument pas inquiète pour lui. Ils décidèrent de se retrouver une heure plus tard dans un bar à sushis pour déjeuner et de continuer à faire les boutiques ensuite. Harry n'était pas un grand fan de shopping mais il avait tout de même envie de faire quelques achats, notamment dans certaines enseignes qui n'existaient pas à Londres.

Il remonta dans sa chambre pour se changer et préparer ses valises. Mais une fois passé la porte, une sorte d'abattement s'empara de lui. Il n'était plus certain d'avoir envie de faire du shopping, ni surtout d'aller prendre un verre avec les Serpentards avant leur départ. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas revoir Draco… au contraire, il craignait plutôt d'être déçu s'il ne venait pas.

Pour tromper le silence et la solitude du lieu, il alluma la télévision sur une chaîne qui diffusait de la musique en continu. En vain. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur le lit en soupirant, incapable de repousser plus longtemps les images et le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit. Il se doutait que Malefoy serait une affaire mais il n'imaginait pas que ce serait à ce point-là.

Après qu'Harry ait réuni assez de force pour se lever et suivre Draco dans la salle de bain, ils avaient remis ça sous la douche, un large espace en pierres naturelles agrémenté d'un muret faisant office de banquette. Alors qu'il y était agenouillé, Harry s'était demandé si Draco ne l'avait pas fait installer expressément pour ce genre d'activité.

Après s'être séchés, Draco avait décrété qu'il avait faim et soif. Il avait emmené Harry dans la cuisine et avait sorti une bouteille de vin, deux verres, des crackers au fromage et une grappe de raisins blancs. Leur collation nocturne avait pris un peu de temps, Draco s'évertuant à manger chaque grain de raisin à même la bouche de Harry. Puis il avait sorti du congélateur un pot de glace menthe chocolat… Harry n'avait jamais mangé de la glace de _cette façon-là_. Mais il apprenait vite… et il eut tôt fait de montrer à Draco qu'il n'était pas le seul à savoir se servir de sa langue.

Ils étaient ensuite retournés dans la chambre. Harry s'était dit qu'il serait peut-être temps pour lui de partir, en tout cas avant que Malefoy ne le lui demande. Il avait commencé à ramasser ses affaires, encore éparpillées autour du lit mais Draco l'avant retenu par le bras avant de le pousser sur le matelas et s'allonger tout contre lui. Harry était si bien qu'il avait senti ses yeux se fermer et le sommeil le gagner. Mais des lèvres douces et tièdes avaient recommencé à l'embrasser, avec une délicatesse inouïe, faisant renaître encore le désir entre eux. Cette fois, ils avaient fait l'amour face à face, langoureusement, presque avec paresse et cela avait été bon au-delà de toute mesure.

Epuisés, ils avaient fini par sombrer tous les deux dans le sommeil, leurs corps mêlés, imbriqués de la plus intime des façons.

Puis, il y avait eu le réveil.

Harry savait d'expérience que les matins pouvaient parfois s'avérer embarrassants lorsqu'on se réveillait dans le lit de son amant d'une nuit. Quand il avait senti Draco s'agiter à côté de lui, il avait prudemment ouvert les yeux, s'attendant à une remarque cynique ou bien à ce que Malefoy lui jette ses fringues à la figure.

En fait, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses sauf à ce baiser aérien sur son épaule.

-Je vais prendre une douche et préparer le petit-déjeuner, avait dit Malefoy en enfouissant le nez dans ses cheveux. Tu peux paresser encore un peu.

Le temps qu'Harry réalise ce qu'il se passait, Draco s'était levé et avait disparu dans la salle de bain.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, fustigeant sa propre attitude. Il connaissait les règles du jeu, il y jouait suffisamment souvent. Il savait qu'il avait vécu quelque chose d'exceptionnel qui ne se reproduirait pas. Malefoy était comme lui. Il ne voulait ni attache, ni engagement, ni prise de tête. Et Harry avait bien trop de fierté pour quémander une autre de ses attentions.

En colère contre lui-même, il se releva brusquement. Il prit sa baguette et se mit à empaqueter ses affaires rapidement. Plus que tout, il avait envie de quitter cette ville, de s'éloigner de Malefoy. Il n'aurait pas dû céder, il le savait. Il l'avait dit à Hermione. Depuis toujours Malefoy ne lui apportait que des ennuis et cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Malefoy était un poison. Un poison doux et suave auquel il avait malheureusement goûté.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **août 2014 – 5** **ème** **Avenue, New York**

-Alors, raconte. C'était comment ?

\- Bonjour Hermione. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

\- Harry !

Hermione roula des yeux pendant qu'Harry prenait place à côté d'elle à une table longue devant laquelle défilait toute une série de préparations japonaises sur un petit tapis roulant.

-Allez ! Ne te fais pas prier ! reprit-elle en se servant d'un assortiment de makis qui passaient à sa portée. Moi, je n'ai ramené personne. Ni hier, ni la veille. J'ai besoin de sexe par procuration !

\- Je ne t'empêchais pas de conclure avec Tommy, répliqua Harry, en se saisissant d'un bol de ramen.

\- Comme tu l'as très justement fait remarquer, je suis une jeune femme respectable qui ne couche pas le premier soir.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

\- Comprends ce que tu veux pourvu que tu me donnes des détails !

\- Je ne te dirai rien.

Hermione enfourna un maki qu'elle mâcha pensivement avant de stopper tout mouvement et de regarder Harry avec des yeux ronds.

-Merde, souffla-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.

\- Il est aussi exceptionnel que ça ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça.

La jeune femme continua de fixer son ami.

-Je te connais bien Harry Potter, dit-elle en plissant les yeux. Plus ton coup est mauvais, plus j'ai droit à des détails. Si tu ne veux rien dire du tout, c'est qu'il était exceptionnel. Alors ? J'ai raison ou j'ai raison ?

Harry plongea ses baguettes dans le bol de nouilles et les agita nerveusement.

-Il a été exceptionnel, admit-il en soupirant. Vraiment exceptionnel.

\- Ok, c'est un dieu du sexe mais il doit bien avoir un petit défaut ? Les dents de travers ? Une mauvaise haleine ? De vilains orteils ?

Harry réprima un éclat de rire.

-Ses dents sont parfaites, son haleine est enivrante et il a les plus beaux orteils qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Et je ne te parle pas du reste.

\- Wahou… je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses un jour te montrer si élogieux à propos de Malefoy ! Enfin… pour être honnête, je n'imaginais tout simplement pas que tu puisses un jour te faire Draco Malefoy…

\- Pour tout dire, c'est plutôt lui qui s'est fait Harry Potter.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais tu m'as toujours dit que tu n'aimais pas être en dessous !

\- Je sais. Mais là, j'ai adoré. Par Merlin, j'en redemandais, dit Harry, dépité, en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle avait rarement vu son ami réagir de la sorte. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait _jamais_ vu réagir ainsi.

-Harry, dit-elle prudemment. Je comprends que tu sois… déstabilisé par ce que tu as vécu. Après tout, on parle de Malefoy… Lui et toi… c'est… enfin, c'est clair qu'il a changé mais…

\- Où veux-tu en venir Hermione ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne devrais pas te faire trop d'illusions à son propos.

\- Des illusions ? Bon sang, tu me crois donc si naïf ? Oui, j'ai pris mon pied avec Malefoy d'une manière que je ne pensais pas humainement possible mais ça s'arrête là ! Je n'attends rien de lui et lui n'attend rien de moi.

\- Ok, ok, dit-elle en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Ne t'énerve pas.

\- Je ne m'énerve pas. Et je te rappelle au passage que c'est toi qui as insisté pour je retourne le voir !

Hermione jugea plus prudent de ne pas répondre. Harry, pour sa part, se rendit compte qu'il avait été inutilement agressif.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis à cran, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est juste que… Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, à cette heure-ci, Albus et James arriveraient au terminal des portoloins. J'avais des tonnes de projets pour ce séjour. On se serait allé voir un match de base-ball, je les aurais emmenés visiter le stade des Fitchburg Finches à Salem… Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer en Angleterre et me noyer dans le travail pour oublier tout ça.

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry en signe de soutien, et la caressa doucement.

-Mes enfants me manquent Hermione, murmura-t-il, les yeux humides. Ils me manquent tellement.

\- Je sais.

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Il remercia Merlin d'avoir auprès de lui la seule personne qui pouvait exactement comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-QUOI ?

\- Hermione… on va juste boire un verre avec eux avant de prendre le portoloin ! Ce n'est tout de même pas si terrible que ça…

Ils venaient de récupérer leurs valises au St Regis, avec une heure et demie d'avance sur le programme convenu.

-Pourquoi me le-dis-tu seulement maintenant ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas te laisser le temps de te défiler ! Maintenant, viens ! On va finir par se faire remarquer.

Il prit son amie par la main et l'attira dans un couloir isolé de la gare de Grand Central. Ils ouvrirent la porte d'un monte-charge sur lequel était accroché un panneau : « En panne. Danger ». Sitôt à l'intérieur, la plate-forme entama une lente descente et s'arrêta dans un soubresaut.

La grille métallique s'ouvrit alors sur un large espace, grouillant de monde, copie conforme du hall central de la gare au-dessus d'eux, sauf que les panneaux d'affichage ne renseignaient pas les voies de chemin de fer mais les salles d'embarquement pour les différents portoloins.

A droite du hall, se trouvait le Fly Wizz, un bar chaleureux et accueillant.

L'endroit était noir de monde et Harry dut scruter la foule pour repérer Zabini et Nott qui occupaient une table un peu en retrait. Le temps de contourner les autres tables, plusieurs clients avaient reconnu Harry et chuchotaient sur son passage en le montrant du doigt. Depuis le temps, il y était habitué et se contenta d'esquisser un sourire en continuant son chemin. Alors qu'Hermione et lui approchaient, Blaise et Théodore se levèrent pour les saluer.

Zabini était littéralement subjugué par Hermione. Elle lui semblait encore plus belle en tenue décontractée qu'en robe de soirée. Il faut dire que son petit short blanc laissait voir ses longues jambes bronzées et que son polo rose pâle apparemment très sage soulignait le galbe de sa poitrine généreuse.

-Hermione, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

\- Bonjour Zabini, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Théo, comment vas-tu depuis hier ?

Blaise prit sur lui pour ne pas se vexer de la cordialité dont elle faisait preuve à l'égard de Théo. Hermione n'était pas de ces femmes qui s'emballent à la moindre tentative de séduction. Elle lui donnerait du fil à retordre, il le savait. Et ça lui plaisait.

De son côté, Harry faisait un effort pour ne pas paraître déçu de l'absence de Malefoy mais son regard qui scannait la foule autour de lui n'échappa pas à Théo. Pour donner le change, il fit signe au serveur.

-Vous prenez quoi ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Hermione commanda un thé au citron, directement imitée par Blaise. Théo et Harry demandèrent deux cafés.

-Vous venez souvent à New York ? questionna Harry pour entamer la conversation.

\- Depuis que Draco y est installé, je viens le voir à peu près trois fois par an, dit Blaise.

\- Je n'étais plus venu depuis au moins deux ans, dit Théo.

\- Trois, corrigea Blaise. Ça fait presque trois ans que Draco a emménagé sur Central Park West. Avant il louait un loft dans Tribeca.

Harry s'agita un peu sur son siège. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de discuter de Malefoy.

-Et toi Zabini ? Tu vis à Londres ? demanda alors Hermione, qui avait remarqué l'embarras de Harry.

Le métis, trop heureux que la jeune femme s'intéresse à lui, s'empressa de lui expliquer qu'il habitait un appartement dans le centre de Londres mais que son rêve était d'habiter à la campagne parce que c'était bien mieux que la ville pour élever des enfants.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Tu as des enfants ?

\- Non, répondit Blaise en souriant. Pas encore. Il faut d'abord que je trouve leur mère.

\- Donc, en gros, tu cherches un utérus.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je…

Théo et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant la mine déconfite de ce pauvre Blaise.

-Tu sais Zabini… on est plus dans les années vingt. Certaines femmes aspirent à autre chose que d'être des poules pondeuses. Elles travaillent, ont des carrières florissantes…

Alors qu'Hermione se lançait dans un discours enflammé sur les droits de la femme, Harry se pencha à l'oreille de Théo et murmura :

-S'il a dans l'idée d'épingler Hermione, il va galérer…

\- Je le crois bien. Ceci dit, il aime le challenge. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire de sitôt.

Heureusement, le serveur arriva avec leurs consommations, calmant momentanément les ardeurs d'Hermione. Harry allait en profiter pour changer de sujet lorsqu'il entendit :

-Monsieur ?

Il se tourna pour observer la personne qui l'avait interpellée. C'était un petit garçon d'une douzaine d'années.

-Vous… vous êtes Harry Potter ? demanda-t-il en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Vous voulez bien me signer un autographe ? S'il vous plaît ?

Cela allait faire dix ans qu'il avait mis fin à sa carrière internationale de joueur de Quidditch mais il n'était pas rare qu'on lui demande encore des autographes, y compris des enfants qui étaient pourtant bien trop jeunes pour avoir assisté à ses matches.

-Tu joues déjà au Quidditch ?

\- Pas encore mais je passe les sélections dans mon école en octobre. J'espère devenir attrapeur comme vous !

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il en prenant le magazine _Souaffle !_ que le gamin lui tendait.

\- Harry.

\- Harry ? Mais quelle horreur ! Dis-moi, tes parents t'ont appelé comme ça seulement parce qu'ils manquaient d'imagination ou bien ils voulaient vraiment te filer la honte pour le reste de ta vie ?

Harry se força à respirer calmement. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de parler.

-C'est certain que _Draco_ est tellement plus facile à porter, répliqua-t-il en signant la couverture.

\- Peut-être pas mais au moins je n'ai pas l'impression de faire partie d'un banc de sardines.

En disant cela, Malefoy se laissa choir sur la chaise libre à côté de celle de Harry et regarda le petit garçon de haut en bas avant de se pencher vers lui :

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la sardine numéro 338 ?

Le regard ahuri du gamin alla de Draco à Harry, sans comprendre.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, dit Harry en lui rendant son magazine. J'ai été ravi de te connaître et je te souhaite bonne chance pour les sélections.

\- Merci Monsieur, dit le garçon en s'éloignant.

Harry reporta son attention sur Malefoy qu'il fusilla du regard.

-Tu es le type le plus imbuvable que je connaisse.

\- Ah vraiment ?

Quelque chose venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de Malefoy. Quelque chose de dangereux qui fit immédiatement regretter à Harry le choix de ses mots.

-Sans blague Potter… il faut que tu arrêtes de payer des enfants pour qu'ils viennent te demander des autographes. C'est carrément pathétique.

Harry ne releva pas le sarcasme, soulagé mais néanmoins étonné que Malefoy n'ait pas continué sur sa lancée, se privant de l'humilier par une quelconque allusion sexuelle embarrassante.

-Ne l'écoute pas Potter, dit alors Zabini en riant. Draco est jaloux.

\- Jaloux de quoi ? Du fait que personne ne lui demande jamais d'autographe ?

\- Non, du fait qu'il n'en a jamais reçu de toi !

Si Malefoy avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, Blaise serait mort sur le coup.

-Oh Malefoy, ça peut s'arranger, dit Harry sur un ton exagérément compatissant. Hermione, tu as de quoi écrire ?

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle en riant et en sortant de son sac un stylo qu'elle lui tendit.

Harry prit une serviette en papier sur le présentoir et griffonna quelques mots.

-Pour Draco. Mon plus grand fan depuis 23 ans. Signé… Harry Potter. Voilà ! dit-il, content de lui _._

Il fit glisser la serviette vers Malefoy, s'attendant à ce qu'il la déchire en mille morceaux. Au lieu de quoi, il l'observa, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

-Tu as une écriture de merde Potter.

Puis il prit la serviette, la plia soigneusement et la rangea dans la poche de son jeans.

-Ne te fais pas d'idées, dit-il encore en voyant l'air étonné de Harry. Je ne compte pas l'encadrer ou encore la mettre sous mon oreiller. Je me dis seulement que ça pourrait se revendre cher si un jour je suis dans la dèche.

Le rire méprisant de Zabini accueilli cette déclaration.

-Comme si tu allais un jour te retrouver dans la dèche Malefoy ! Plus les gens ont d'emmerdes, plus tu te fais des couilles en or !

\- Ouais. Le malheur des gens, ça paie. Ce n'est pas toi qui va me contredire, n'est-ce-pas Blaise ?

\- Tu es aussi avocat ? demanda Hermione.

Blaise jeta un sourire froid à Malefoy avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

-Non. Par Merlin, j'ai beaucoup de défaut mais pas celui-là. Je suis psychomage.

\- Je n'échangerais pas mon métier contre le tien pour tous les gallions du monde, dit Théo. Passer ses journées à écouter des bonnes femmes dépressives qui se lamentent parce qu'elles se sont fait plaquer ou parce qu'elles sont cocues, très peu pour moi !

\- Je te signale que je n'ai pas que des femmes dans ma clientèle…

\- Noooon, bien sûr, sourit Draco. Je suis certain que tes _clients_ se font aussi un plaisir de te raconter tous leurs petits malheurs, en espérant que tu les consoles !

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Draco. J'ai une éthique professionnelle irréprochable, se défendit Blaise. Je ne baise pas tout ce qui bouge !

\- Eh bien, moi si. Et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, consterné.

-C'est un truc de gay de refuser toute idée de stabilité ? intervint Hermione. Harry est exactement comme toi.

\- Hermione ! protesta l'intéressé.

\- Enfin… il ne baise peut-être pas tout ce qui bouge mais il refuse de s'engager. Bon sang, qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ?

\- Je me suis déjà engagé, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, dit Harry durement. Et tu as vu ce que ça a donné !

\- Et toi Malefoy ? C'est quoi ton excuse ?

\- Aucune, dit Draco avec hauteur. Je n'ai pas besoin de stabilité. J'emmerde la stabilité. Je ne suis pas une de ces tapettes ridicules qui pensent que vivre comme les hétéros va les rendre plus heureux.

Pour le coup, Hermione fut mouchée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois Granger ? reprit Draco avec véhémence. Que tous les homos ont envie d'une petite vie tranquille, avec une maison en banlieue, un jardin, un mari et un chien ? Qu'on veut tous adopter des enfants ?

\- Je… je croyais… beaucoup d'entre vous se sont battus pour ça... et ils ont eu raison !

\- Ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient mais c'est encore mon droit de ne pas vouloir leur ressembler !

Harry fixait Draco avec stupéfaction, ne comprenant pas d'où lui venait toute cette colère.

-C'est ton droit, dit Théo placidement. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mépriser ceux qui ont choisi cette vie-là.

Draco soupira longuement.

-Oh j'avais oublié… Théo est un devenu un homme respectable maintenant. Il a trouvé l'Amour avec un grand A !

\- Si tu choisissais d'y croire, tu verrais que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose…

\- Je ne crois pas à l'amour. Je crois à la baise. Et au fric. Deux choses que j'obtiens à profusion.

Hermione claqua la langue, exaspérée.

-Et ton honneur, ta crédibilité ? attaqua-t-elle. Comment tes clients, tes adversaires, les juges peuvent-ils te respecter sachant que tu les… baises au sens propre comme au figuré ?

\- Je suis le meilleur, Granger. Et quand tu es le meilleur, les gens n'en ont rien à foutre de savoir ce que tu fais avec ta queue.

Harry sentait que la discussion partait en vrille mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour en sortir. Il fut sauvé par une voix magiquement amplifiée qui annonça :

 _-Les passagers pour le portoloin 7659 à destination de Londres-Chemin de Traverse sont priés de se diriger vers la salle numéro 12 pour embarquement. Seuls les sorciers en possession d'un titre de transport sont autorisés à accéder à la salle d'embarquement. Les passagers pour le portoloin 7659 à destination…_

\- Eh bien, je crois que c'est pour nous, dit Blaise en se levant.

Les autres l'imitèrent et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la salle numéro 12. Avant d'embarquer, Théo chercha d'abord les toilettes.

Tandis qu'ils attendaient, Blaise attira Hermione quelques pas plus loin.

-Hermione, je… je voulais absolument m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir… c'était totalement stupide de ma part de…

\- C'est bon, coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu n'as fait que dire ce que tout le monde pensait de moi à Poudlard, toi y compris. Alors…

\- Alors, ce n'est pas seulement ce que je pensais de toi. Je pensais surtout que tu étais vive, intelligente, brillante… et que j'aurais bien aimé être ami avec toi si seulement nos maisons n'étaient pas en guerre permanente, à cause de nos deux meilleurs amis.

Hermione fut plus qu'étonnée par ces propos mais elle n'en montra rien.

-Et maintenant ? dit-elle. Tu veux quoi ? Coucher avec moi, c'est ça ?

\- Je… oui… enfin, non…

\- C'est oui ou c'est non. Décide-toi.

Blaise soupira.

-Non. Pas comme ça. Ecoute, Hermione… je suis au courant pour toi, Weasley… et votre fille. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais je travaille également comme psychomage pour aider les unités d'Aurors après des missions difficiles. Je suis donc souvent au Ministère… Et malheureusement, ton ex-mari n'est vraiment pas discret à propos de votre situation…

\- Stop ! dit-elle en levant la main, la colère se lisant sur son visage. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de ta pitié. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'un psychomage, j'en ai déjà un !

\- La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est être ton psychomage. La déontologie m'empêcherait de mener à bien mon entreprise de séduction… qui s'avère cependant totalement désastreuse, j'en ai bien peur.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ma vie est compliquée. Je suis compliquée.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'adore les complications.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Blaise…

\- Moi aussi. A notre retour à Londres, allons boire un verre quelque part. Manger un morceau. Sans arrière-pensée, juste pour parler, se connaître un peu mieux. Laisse-moi faire ce que je n'ai pas eu le cran de faire à Poudlard. Tu veux bien ?

\- D'accord.

Blaise eut un sourire resplendissant. Tout n'était donc pas perdu.

Pendant ce temps, l'ambiance était un peu plus tendue entre Harry et Draco. Ils s'observaient en silence jusqu'à ce que Draco dise :

-Tu ne t'es pas rasé.

\- Heu… je… non… je n'ai pas eu le temps, dit Harry, en frottant machinalement son menton avec sa main.

\- Ça te va bien.

\- Ah.

\- Oui. Vraiment.

Harry se sentit à la fois gêné et étrangement content de cette remarque. Et ça l'agaça plus qu'autre chose.

-On dirait que Blaise vient de marquer un point, dit Draco qui regardait maintenant en direction de son ami et d'Hermione.

\- On dirait, oui.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien tu sais.

\- Je l'espère. Hermione en a déjà suffisamment bavé comme ça. S'il la fait souffrir, je lui pète les dents.

\- Toujours aussi protecteur avec tes amis à ce que je vois…

\- Avec Hermione seulement.

Draco ne releva pas. D'ailleurs, il n'en eut pas l'occasion car Théo était revenu et ils devaient maintenant embarquer. Il fit une accolade à ses deux amis en leur souhaitant un bon retour à Londres. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione :

-Tu as fait du sacré bon boulot avec les conventions de rachat. Théo ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi, Granger. Les affaires de Potter sont entre de bonnes mains.

\- Merci Malefoy. Venant de toi, ça me fait plaisir.

Finalement, il fit face à Harry.

-Salut Potter. Fais bon voyage.

\- Merci. Si… si jamais tu viens à Londres, tu…

\- Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que j'irais foutre à Londres ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry, embarrassé… mais si c'est le cas…

\- Potter… je t'aurai oublié sitôt que tu auras franchi cette porte. Et je te conseille d'en faire autant.

Un coup de poignard aurait été moins douloureux. Harry ferma brièvement les yeux, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa peine. Merlin, était-il vraiment en train de souffrir à cause de ce que Draco Malefoy venait de dire ? Il se força à respirer calmement.

-Personnellement, je n'ai pas attendu de franchir de la porte, répondit-il en souriant largement.

Il tourna les talons et rejoignit Blaise, Théo et Hermione qui venaient de prendre place dans la file d'attente.

-Ça va Harry ? demanda Hermione. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

\- Si, ça va. Je suis…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une main impérieuse s'était posée sur son épaule et le forçait à se retourner. L'instant d'après, Draco l'embrassait avec possessivité, sous les yeux médusés des trois autres.

-Prends soin de toi, Harry, murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	6. Chapitre 5

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Une fois encore, merci pour votre enthousiasme ! C'est un réel plaisir de lire tous vos commentaires ! J'espère que la suite sera encore à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Prendre racine**

 ** _« Vouloir toujours cacher aux autres ses failles_**

 ** _Avoir l'envie que quelqu'un d'autre s'en aille_**

 ** _Avoir peur de revenir_**

 ** _Avoir peur de devenir »_**

 ** _(Calogero)_**

 **1** **er** **septembre 2014 – Gare de King's Cross, Quai 9 ¾**

Le temps était maussade depuis quelques jours, oscillant continuellement entre grisaille, éclaircies et nuages noirs annonciateurs de pluie.

Ginny Weasley-Molkins jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil exaspérés vers le ciel comme si elle lui en voulait de ne pas parvenir à se décider. Cependant, le véritable motif de son exaspération était à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Harry, dit-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende, les enfants doivent monter dans le train… Le temps se couvre et ils vont attraper froid !

Son ex-mari fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et reporta son attention sur son plus jeune fils.

-Tout ira bien Albus. Tu verras, tu vas adorer Poudlard...

\- Et si je vais à Serpentard ?

\- Eh bien, tu t'y feras un tas d'amis et la Maison Serpentard gagnera un élève brillant.

\- Mais ça voudra dire que je suis sournois, calculateur, que…

\- Que tu es rusé et intelligent.

\- Mais Filibert dit que…

\- Filibert n'est pas allé à Poudlard. Il ne sait rien de cette école.

Albus soupira, pas vraiment convaincu.

-Ecoute, reprit Harry. Quelle que soit la Maison dans laquelle tu seras réparti, tu y seras à ta place et tu t'y feras des amis. Mais n'oublie pas une chose, Albus : les autres Maisons ne sont pas des ennemies. Ne commets pas l'erreur de rejeter une amitié parce que celui ou celle qui te la propose ne fait pas partie de ta Maison.

Plus loin, Ginny commençait à s'impatienter.

-Harry !

\- Ça va ! s'emporta-t-il en se relevant et revenant vers elle avec Albus. Je n'ai pas vu mes fils de tout l'été, tu permets quand même que je passe quelques minutes avec eux, non ? Ou bien c'est encore trop demander ?

\- Potter, vous vous donnez en spectacle, commença Filibert de ce ton moralisateur qui insupportait Harry.

\- Vous, ne vous mêlez pas de ça !

Filibert Molkins était peut-être moralisateur mais il était surtout un pleutre de la pire espèce. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, ne voulant pas se frotter de trop près à cet homme qu'il jugeait instable et colérique.

-Harry, tu n'as pas à parler à Filibert de la sorte ! s'énerva Ginny.

\- Et lui n'a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Ce sont mes enfants ! J'ai…

\- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, dit Albus d'une toute petite voix.

La colère de Harry retomba immédiatement. Il serra son fils contre lui et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Des cheveux ébène, en bataille, comme les siens.

-Je suis désolé Albus. Fais bon voyage et surtout donne-moi de tes nouvelles. D'accord ?

\- Les hiboux sauront où te trouver chez les moldus ?

\- Bien sûr. Si tu leur donnes l'adresse de l'appartement, ils me trouveront.

\- D'accord.

Harry mit fin à l'étreinte à regret avant de se tourner vers James. Il était resté près de sa mère et son beau-père et attendait visiblement de pouvoir rejoindre ses amis.

-Bon voyage à toi aussi, James.

\- Tu es sûr que j'aurai mon Eclair de Feu IV avant le début des sélections ?

\- J'en suis certain. Le fabriquant m'a promis qu'il serait prêt dans une semaine.

\- Mouais… j'aurais quand même préféré avoir un ThunderBird ! Après tout, ceux-là, c'est toi qui les fabriques !

\- James, on en a déjà parlé…

\- Je sais, soupira le garçon. C'est un balai de professionnel et le Professeur McGonagall a refusé que j'en ai un parce que ça désavantagerait les autres joueurs.

\- Exactement.

\- Mais tu connais bien McGo… tu pourrais…

\- Minerva McGonagall est la Directrice de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit.

James gonfla les joues en levant les yeux au ciel pour bien faire comprendre à son père combien il trouvait cette explication débile. Harry préféra ne pas discuter davantage et s'avança pour le serrer dans ses bras à son tour.

-C'est bon papa, souffla-t-il en se crispant fortement. Tout le monde nous regarde.

Tout le monde les regardait en effet. Comme toujours. Parce qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch et désormais célèbre propriétaire de l'écurie de courses Hurricane.

Mais James voyait les choses autrement. Dans sa tête, son père n'était plus le célèbre international de Quidditch dont il était si fier étant enfant. Il était celui qui avait avoué au monde entier qu'il aimait les hommes. Son père était un foutu pédé et ça lui fichait une honte monumentale. A tel point que par moment, il aurait préféré s'appeler Molkins plutôt que Potter. Il s'en voulait de penser de telles choses car il aimait son père et il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quand ses parents avaient divorcé, sa mère n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer la raison de la séparation, se contentant de fondre en larmes à chaque fois que James lui posait la question. Son père n'en disait pas plus, sinon une banalité telle que « parfois, les parents ne s'entendent plus » ou « ta maman n'était plus heureuse avec moi ». Puis il le rassurait sur le fait que même séparés, ils l'aimeraient toujours.

James s'en était accommodé jusqu'à ce jour de mai 2009 où son père avait convoqué une conférence de presse pour mettre fin aux rumeurs qui couraient sur sa vie sexuelle après qu'il ait été photographié main dans la main avec un écrivain connu. Oui, il était gay. Oui, il l'avait toujours été et oui, c'était la raison de son divorce. Mais pour autant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'aimer sincèrement son ex-femme et d'être fier de ses deux fils, ce qu'il avait de plus cher dans la vie. James avait été mortifié. Il avait appelé son père pour qu'il lui dise que c'était une blague, juste une mauvaise blague. Mais Harry ne lui avait rien dit de tout ça. Il lui avait dit que c'était vrai. Que ça ne changerait rien entre eux. Qu'il les aimait toujours autant, lui et Albus.

Mais pour James, ça avait tout changé.

Il se dégagea des bras de son père, embrassa sa mère et Filibert avant de grimper dans le train à la recherche de ses amis.

-Il faut que tu y ailles aussi Albus, dit gentiment Ginny. Le train va bientôt partir.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, résigné. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant combien lui avait été heureux d'embarquer dans ce train pour la première fois. Il aurait aimé qu'il en soit de même pour son fils.

-Tu te feras rapidement des amis, lui répéta Harry, conscient que c'était ce qui angoissait l'enfant.

\- Ecris-nous quand tu seras arrivé, dit Filibert. Et sois poli avec tout le monde là-bas. Ne te fais pas remarquer.

Harry regarda l'homme avec mépris. De quel droit disait-il une chose pareille ? Albus était l'enfant le plus discret qu'Harry connaissait. Il ravala la remarque qu'il allait faire quand il croisa le regard de son fils.

-On se voit à Noël, lui dit-il alors, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Ok.

Albus souleva un petit sac dans lequel il avait rangé quelques livres pour le trajet. Il embrassa les adultes et monta dans le train à son tour.

Harry décida de ne pas s'attarder. Il fit un signe de tête à Ginny en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

-Harry, dit-elle cependant. Attends. Je voulais te parler des vacances de Noël. Je…

\- Non, coupa-t-il durement. Quoi que tu aies à me dire, c'est non. Je prends les enfants durant les deux semaines de Noël. C'est un juste retour des choses sachant que je ne les ai pas vu de toutes les vacances.

Ginny poussa un petit soupir exaspéré.

-Potter, commença Filibert. Je ne vous permets pas de…

\- Vous, la ferme !

\- Et la fête de Noël ? questionna Ginny avec humeur. Nous passons toujours Noël chez maman, tu le sais très bien !

\- Tout à fait. Et j'en ai parlé à Molly. Je viendrai déposer les enfants le 24 décembre au matin. Ils logeront au Terrier et passeront les fêtes avec toi, ton mari, tes parents et les cousins. Je viendrai les rechercher pour le Boxing Day et nous partirons une semaine à la montagne. Je pense que c'est très équitable comme arrangement.

\- Mais je…

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Mais sache qu'à partir de maintenant, pour chaque jour où je ne verrai pas mes enfants, je diminuerai la pension alimentaire en conséquence. J'ai demandé à mon avocat d'en aviser le juge sorcier aux affaires familiales.

\- Quoi ? Mais Dean ne m'a rien dit ! C'est…

Harry eut un rictus mauvais.

-Dean n'intervient plus pour ce qui concerne la garde des enfants. Il y avait trop de… conflits d'intérêt. C'est mon nouvel avocat qui a déposé la requête.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit, souffla-t-elle.

\- Il me semble que si. Curieusement, Dean ne m'avait jamais informé de cette disposition du Code civil sorcier. Mais maintenant que j'en ai connaissance, je ne vais pas me priver de l'utiliser. Alors, à toi de voir. Mes enfants ou mon argent ?

Ginny blêmit. Elle pinça les lèvres de mécontentement mais ne répondit rien et Harry sut qu'il avait gagné. Durant leur mariage, ils avaient eu un train de vie auquel Ginny s'était rapidement habituée et qu'elle ne parvenait à conserver que grâce aux pensions alimentaires mirobolantes que Harry lui payait. Elle n'était pas prête à lâcher ça.

-C'est vraiment mesquin de ta part, Harry, dit-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Ouais, je sais.

Harry n'attendit pas de réponse et s'éloigna. Il aurait voulu rester jusqu'au départ du train mais la présence de son ex-femme l'indisposait au plus haut point.

Il ne la supportait plus, elle et son air supérieur. Il se souvenait avoir épousé une jeune fille joyeuse, insouciante et sans complexe. Pour qui se prenait-elle maintenant, engoncée dans son tailleur de petite-bourgeoise bien-pensante, la jupe en-dessous du genou et le chemisier boutonné jusqu'au col ? Que dirait ce bon Filibert si Harry lui racontait qu'il fut un temps où Ginny se baladait seins nus sur les plages et adorait faire l'amour dans des lieux publics ?

Etait-ce lui qui l'avait fait devenir comme ça ? Etait-ce de sa faute si elle avait changé au point d'épouser ce médiocre personnage, sec comme une trique et de dix ans son aîné ?

Il décida d'arrêter d'y penser. Aucune réponse ne serait satisfaisante.

Il se dirigeait vers la sortie du quai quand il remarqua des volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de l'arrière d'un pilier. Il avait arrêté de fumer il y a quelques mois – sans trop de difficultés grâce aux potions de sevrage – mais là, il crevait d'envie d'une cigarette. Peut-être pourrait-il en soutirer une au fumeur qui se cachait derrière le pilier.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur… Je pourrais vous demander...

Il s'interrompit, obnubilé par les yeux gris qui le fixaient.

-Malefoy ?

\- Salut Potter.

\- Mais… que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je matte les petits garçons. Un en particulier.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle Malefoy ! s'insurgea Harry, contrarié qu'il puisse plaisanter sur un sujet pareil.

\- Je ne ris pas, répondit l'intéressé en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Malefoy fit un mouvement de la tête vers la droite, tout en soufflant la fumée. Harry tourna la tête pour voir quelques mètres plus loin une très belle femme aux longs cheveux bruns et à l'allure distinguée. A côté d'elle, se tenait un homme grand, blond foncé et à l'air sérieux. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi Malefoy s'intéressait à ce couple avant de remarquer que la femme parlait à un petit garçon.

Pour Harry, ce fut comme d'avoir actionné un retourneur de temps. L'espace de quelques secondes, il se retrouva à onze ans, dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, debout sur un tabouret avec en face de lui un autre garçon, blond très clair, aux yeux gris.

-Merlin, souffla-t-il.

L'enfant était la copie conforme de Draco Malefoy au même âge. Le même visage pointu, les mêmes cheveux clairs et fins, la même peau pâle, le même regard. La seule différence était que l'air hautain que le garçon se donnait ne parvenait pas à masquer l'inquiétude dans ses yeux gris.

-Merlin, répéta Harry. C'est… C'est…

\- C'est mon fils, oui, confirma Malefoy.

Harry resta silencieux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Malefoy était là, presque caché derrière le pilastre au lieu d'être avec son fils. Ils le regardèrent tous les deux monter dans le train. Une minute plus tard, les portes se fermèrent et la locomotive se mit en mouvement, dans un concert de sifflements et de bruits de métal.

-Il s'appelle Scorpius, dit Malefoy. Scorpius Miller.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Harry en se tournant pour regarder Draco. Mais… comment…

\- Il ne me connaît pas. Il ne sait pas que je suis son père. Officiellement, il est l'enfant d'Astoria Greengrass et Archibald Miller. Et c'est bien mieux comme ça.

En disant cela, Draco tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter au sol et de l'écraser du bout de sa chaussure.

-Je savais qu'il faisait sa rentrée à Poudlard aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis dit que c'était ma chance de l'apercevoir. La seule fois où je l'ai vu, il avait quatre mois.

\- Merde, Draco… je… je suis désolé.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

-Désolé pour quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter. Cet arrangement, je l'ai accepté. Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé.

\- Si tu le dis, murmura Harry.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il avait parfaitement vu l'éclat de souffrance dans les yeux gris. Ce fut bref mais bien visible.

Malefoy leva alors la main et du bout de l'index, il caressa la mâchoire de Harry avec un sourire moqueur. La barbe de trois jours était légèrement piquante au toucher.

-Tu t'es laissé pousser la barbe à ce que je vois.

\- Je… oui.

\- Ça te va bien.

\- Je sais. On me l'a déjà dit.

Harry fixa Draco intensément, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Draco avait suivi le fil de ses pensées car il dit :

-Ce jour-là, à New-York, tu avais commencé une phrase…

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu as dit que si jamais je venais à Londres…

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Eh bien, je suis là. Alors termine ta phrase.

Le sourire de Malefoy se fit plus carnassier et Harry put voir dans ses yeux le désir à l'état pur faire écho à ce que lui-même ressentait. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour se décider.

La seconde d'après, ils transplanaient.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **septembre 2014 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres.**

Ils atterrirent sans aucune douceur à l'entrée du salon. Harry trébucha contre Draco qui tituba en arrière, sa tête heurtant durement le mur derrière lui. Mais il n'en avait cure, tout ce qui importait à l'instant, c'était Potter qui l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Harry commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Draco mais ses doigts tremblaient tellement de fébrilité qu'il finit par ouvrir les pans d'un coup sec, envoyant voler les petits boutons à travers la pièce.

-Impatient Potter ? se moqua Malefoy qui, très maître de lui, était parvenu à déboutonner la chemise de Harry sans aucune difficulté.

-Ta gueule. Juste… ferme-la, siffla Harry en reprenant possession de sa bouche avec avidité.

Puis il posa ses mains sur le torse pâle et délicat qui s'offrait à lui. La sensation de la peau douce et soyeuse sous ses doigts lui arracha un soupir de soulagement, un peu comme s'il revenait chez lui après de longs mois d'absence. Mais loin de l'apaiser, ce ressenti le mit subitement en colère. Parce que depuis qu'il avait goûté au corps de Malefoy, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'intérêt. Il avait enchainé les coups d'un soir le mois dernier, dans l'espoir de retrouver cette même sensation d'ivresse, mais en vain. Et ça le rendait furieux. Parce que ce Serpentard de malheur avait réduit sa vie sexuelle à une succession de baises sans intérêt.

D'un geste brusque, il ôta des épaules de Malefoy sa veste et sa chemise abîmée tandis qu'il faisait de même avec la sienne. Puis il l'attira à lui et le fit avancer à reculons vers le canapé. Malefoy s'y laissa choir en plein milieu, ses yeux moqueurs levés vers Harry qui était en train de se débarrasser de ses chaussures et des chaussettes.

-Tu n'as pas peur d'abîmer ton luxueux canapé italien hors de prix ?

\- Je vois que tu es connaisseur, répondit simplement Harry en déboutonnant son jeans.

\- J'ai du goût Potter. J'en ai toujours eu. Contrairement à toi.

\- Comme tu as pu le voir, certaines choses ont changé.

D'un coup de pied, Harry envoya valdinguer son jeans quelques pas plus loin.

La lueur moqueuse dans les yeux de Malefoy fit place à quelque chose de plus fiévreux quand Harry se laissa tomber à genoux entre ses jambes. Il sentit ses deux pieds être délestés en même temps des coûteux souliers qu'il portait. Il allait protester sur le fait qu'il était inadmissible d'enlever des chaussures sans défaire les lacets mais toute récrimination mourut sur ses lèvres quand ses chaussettes disparurent également et que des mains aériennes caressèrent ses chevilles et l'arrière de ses mollets. Par Salazar, se connaissait-il si peu pour découvrir seulement maintenant combien il aimait ça ou bien était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter ?

Cette réflexion le contraria. Il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'il avait de toujours tout ramener à Potter. Depuis qu'il avait couché avec lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de comparer les performances de ses amants à celles de Potter et à chaque fois, c'était le même constat déplaisant qui s'imposait : ils étaient nuls à chier.

-Alors, Potter, t'as perdu le mode d'emploi ? ironisa-t-il pour masquer son trouble.

\- Je ne te savais pas si pressé de te faire mettre Malefoy, répliqua Harry en débouclant la ceinture et l'agrafe du pantalon.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair : je ne me fais jamais baiser.

\- Bien sûr, dit Harry placidement. Ça, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

D'un seul geste, il abaissa le pantalon en même temps que le boxer, libérant un sexe indiscutablement prêt à l'action.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, pas sûr d'aimer ce qui allait suivre. Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à faire le moindre mouvement pour se rebeller.

Harry lui, était fasciné par quelque chose qui n'était pas là la première fois où il avait posé le regard sur l'entrejambe du blond : un petit dragon chinois qui serpentait du creux de son aine jusque sur son bas-ventre, la gueule ouverte en direction de son nombril. Compte tenu de la vitesse de cicatrisation, ce devait être un tatouage sorcier. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, l'encre bleue noire se mit à reluire, donnant l'impression que le dragon ondulait sur sa peau.

-Potter… qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Il… il est magnifique, murmura Harry en passant son index sur le dos de l'animal, un peu comme s'il le caressait.

Le toucher envoya un long frisson dans tout le corps de Draco, faisant palpiter son érection.

-Bordel, grinça-t-il. Il y a autre chose de plus magnifique encore juste à côté ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ?

Harry reprit ses esprits et fixa le membre turgescent qui se dressait devant lui, quémandant son attention. Il passa les doigts dans le nuage de boucles blondes qui l'entourait, étonné comme la première fois par leur douceur. Son cœur pulsa un plus fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il entendait Draco soupirer d'anticipation. Il résista à l'envie de lui donner ce qu'il voulait et fit lentement glisser ses doigts vers le bas, pour venir se poster à l'entrée de son intimité.

-Potter, protesta Draco en se crispant brutalement. Je t'ai dit que…

\- J'avais dit la même chose. Chacun son tour Malefoy.

Sans crier gare, il inséra un doigt à l'intérieur de Draco ce qui provoqua un sifflement mécontent de sa part. Harry n'y prêta pas attention et continua sa tâche.

Draco était furieux. Furieux contre Potter mais surtout contre lui-même. Parce qu'il savait qu'il lui suffisait d'un geste pour mettre fin à cette intrusion et qu'il n'en faisait rien. Il se sentait humilié, honteux d'aimer sentir ce doigt à l'intérieur de lui, honteux d'en vouloir davantage, honteux de s'entendre gémir de plaisir quand un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier.

Mais quand Potter se mit à faire des mouvements de ciseaux, fouillant sans pudeur cet endroit inviolé, et quand il prit son sexe tout entier dans sa bouche, toute idée de honte le déserta. Plus rien n'avait d'importance excepté ces doigts inquisiteurs et cette bouche talentueuse. Et Draco n'en avait rien à faire si à cet instant, il devait ressembler à la dernière des catins, écartant les jambes et tortillant sa croupe pour que les doigts de Potter s'enfoncent encore plus profondément dans son cul en même temps que sa queue s'enfonçait dans sa gorge.

Il allait tout bonnement supplier Potter de le prendre quand tout s'arrêta. Il émit un son désespéré qui fit rire Harry.

-Ne t'en fais pas Malefoy. Je n'ai pas fini avec toi.

Harry le fit se relever. Il le retourna et le fit s'agenouiller sur le canapé. Il enleva son boxer, prit ensuite sa baguette et murmura plusieurs sorts.

Draco sentit quelque chose bouger désagréablement à l'intérieur de lui.

-Merde… c'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête.

\- Un sort d'étirement, dit Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal.

Draco agrippa plus fortement le dossier du divan. Lui-même était plutôt bien membré mais Potter l'était davantage. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'épaisseur de sa queue dans sa bouche, de sa lourdeur dans sa main. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'avait surnommée Attila.

Il sursauta légèrement quand il ressentit la fraicheur du lubrifiant contre son entrée, avant de retenir sa respiration dans l'attente de la volumineuse intrusion de Potter.

Sachant qu'il n'y était pas habitué, Harry s'insinua à l'intérieur de Draco avec lenteur et précaution. Il se rappelait la douceur dont le blond avait fait preuve à son égard et voulait lui rendre la pareille. Il dut pourtant faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas le pénétrer d'un coup et attendre que Draco se détende un peu.

Draco haletait. Potter s'enfonçait lentement en lui et c'était la sensation la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais connue. Il se sentait écartelé, incendié de l'intérieur mais ses reins vibraient de désir. Il était prêt. Potter pouvait le baiser, le labourer, le ravager, il était prêt. Il le voulait. Il _la_ voulait. Cette queue mouillée et brûlante. Il la voulait plus que tout.

Il ondula doucement. Harry y vit le signe qu'il attendait et commença à bouger à son tour, non sans soupirer de soulagement. Il entama un profond mouvement de va et vient, ponctué par le son rauque de ses gémissements, auxquels ceux de Draco faisaient écho.

-Par Merlin, c'est tellement bon, souffla Harry. Tu es divinement étroit, divinement chaud… Oh Merlin, répéta-t-il alors que son corps se couvrait de sueur.

Debout derrière Malefoy, il le pilonnait sans relâche, les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière.

-Dis-moi Potter, haleta Malefoy. Tu as baisé… beaucoup de mecs… sur ce divan ?

\- Des tas. Pour… pourquoi ? hoqueta Harry, se demandant où l'autre voulait en venir.

\- Je serai… le dernier. Plus… jamais… tu ne baiseras personne… sur ce divan… sans penser à moi…

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Oui… vraiment…

A ce moment, Draco contracta tous ses muscles autour du sexe de Harry, du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Ce dernier laissa échapper une plainte longue et tremblante. Il se sentait sur le point de mourir, aspiré par le corps de Malefoy. Il ne savait plus où finissait son corps et où commençait celui de l'autre homme. C'était une sensation totalement grisante mais surtout totalement terrifiante.

Le corps de Malefoy se relâcha et Harry retrouva comment respirer. Il planta ses doigts dans les hanches fines et pâles, indifférent au fait qu'il y laisserait certainement des marques et se mit à bouger avec frénésie.

Draco soufflait, haletait sous l'effort et sous les coups de boutoir de Potter. Il sentait l'orgasme se construire à l'intérieur de lui comme une tempête qui gonfle et qui menace de tout détruire sur son passage. Il s'accrochait toujours désespérément au dossier du canapé, incapable de le lâcher pour se toucher.

-Potter… supplia-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut même pas. Potter… branle-moi…

\- Nom de dieu Malefoy, éructa Harry, utilisant pour la première fois depuis longtemps un juron moldu. Ne dis pas… des choses pareilles… avec cette voix-là… Bordel, je ne vais pas tenir…

\- Branle. Moi. Tout de suite.

Harry obtempéra et glissa sa main le long du ventre plat de Malefoy. Il empoigna son sexe sans ménagement et celui-ci lui parut bouillant dans sa paume.

Draco poussa un cri rauque au moment où un spasme le secouait de la tête aux pieds. Il sentit sa queue pulser dans la main de Potter à plusieurs reprises avant de se libérer en longues trainées blanches sur le coussin du divan. Il n'entendit pas Potter jouir juste après lui, tellement ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa respiration était forte. Il le sentit seulement s'accrocher à ses épaules avec l'énergie du désespoir et un liquide épais s'écouler le long de ses cuisses.

Harry se retira aussi doucement que possible, s'emparant déjà de sa baguette pour lancer un sort de rafraîchissement. Ses gestes étaient brusques et saccadés car ses mains tremblaient encore de l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre.

Malefoy s'étala sans cérémonie à un bout du canapé, Harry de l'autre côté.

-Les sorts de nettoyage ne fonctionnent pas bien pour ce genre de taches, dit Draco en pointant du doigt les traces de sa semence et celle de Potter qui étaient déjà en train de sécher sur le cuir alcantara couleur ivoire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai trouvé une propriété supplémentaire au Nettoie-tout Magique de la Mère Grattesec et qui n'est pas mentionnée sur l'emballage : doux avec le cuir, impitoyable avec les traces de sperme.

\- Hm, commenta Draco. Si ça tombe, elle a inventé sa mixture parce que le Père Grattesec en foutait partout…

\- Il y a des chances, dit Harry en riant.

Il se leva et disparut du champ de vision de Draco pendant une minute. A son retour, il avait remis son boxer, et était muni de serviettes de toilette et d'un pot cylindrique en fer blanc.

-Tiens, dit-il en jetant la serviette à Malefoy. Tu sembles en avoir besoin.

\- Trop aimable Potter. Mais tu pourrais au moins m'inviter à prendre une douche.

Harry s'assit sur les cuisses de Draco et l'embrassa paresseusement.

-Pas tout de suite, murmura-t-il d'un ton suggestif. Ça ne servirait à rien. Alors autant économiser l'eau…

\- Ah oui ? Et en attendant qu'on remette ça, je dois rester tout collant de sueur ?

\- Tu n'es pas en sueur. Je t'ai jeté un sort de rafraîchissement.

\- Peut-être mais rien de tel que l'eau et le savon ! Et puis, j'ai l'impression de puer comme un maillot de Quidditch oublié dans un vestiaire.

\- N'importe quoi, souffla Harry en embrassant son cou et son épaule. Tu sens bon.

C'était vrai. Draco sentait bon. Il avait une odeur d'homme. Pas très forte, délicate, à peine un peu musquée mais une odeur d'homme tout de même. Et Harry adorait ça.

Il sourit devant la mine un peu perplexe de Draco, qui semblait lui dire « t'es complètement malade, ma parole », et se releva. Il ouvrit la boîte cylindrique qu'il tenait toujours en main. Sur le couvercle, la tête bouclée et grisonnante d'une petite bonne femme souriait de toutes ses dents. Il prit la petite éponge contenue dans la boîte et préleva une petite noisette du produit vert pâle avant de l'étaler sur les taches. Le produit se mit à crépiter, puis à fumer dangereusement.

-Par Merlin, s'alarma Draco. Il y a quoi là-dedans ?

\- Tu ne sembles pas très familier avec les produits ménagers Malefoy, se moqua Harry.

\- Pour ta gouverne Potter, j'ai un elfe de maison. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'occuper de… ce genre de choses, répondit-il en agitant la main, la mine vaguement dégoûtée.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Il était en congé le jour où je suis venu ? C'est pour ça que tu as été obligé de préparer le petit-déjeuner tout seul ?

\- Il n'était pas en congé. Il était là où est sa place. Quant au petit-déjeuner, je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie ! Il se trouve que j'aime bien cuisiner.

Harry haussa un sourcil devant cette révélation plutôt inattendue.

-Draco Malefoy derrière les fourneaux, c'est quelque chose que je veux voir. Autrement que pour le petit-déjeuner, j'entends, dit Harry en agitant sa baguette là où il avait étendu le produit.

\- Tu t'invites chez moi ?

\- C'est une bonne idée. Ou bien, tu cuisines ici.

Il se recula pour examiner l'efficacité du produit, sans remarquer l'air complètement ahuri de Draco. Le canapé était comme neuf.

-Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il en referma la boîte et repartant la ranger à la cuisine.

Quand il revint, Draco semblait toujours tétanisé. Il reprit ses esprits quand Harry posa sur la table basse une bouteille de brandy et deux verres.

-Bon sang, Potter… tu sais quelle heure il est ?

\- Treize heures, je crois. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour l'alcool fort ?

Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit par terre, dos contre le canapé.

-Arrête de râler et viens ici, dit-il en tapotant la moquette à côté de lui. Il n'y a pas d'heure pour les bonnes choses, tu ne crois pas ?

Draco se leva à son tour, récupéra son boxer qui trainait un peu plus loin et s'assit à côté de Harry. Ce dernier lui tendit un verre rempli au quart.

-A la tienne Malefoy !

\- A la tienne Potter, répondit-il en choquant son verre contre le sien.

Il but une première gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge. Immédiatement, il en but une deuxième et ferma les yeux. Il pencha la tête en arrière, la posant sur l'assise du canapé et laissa l'alcool se répandre doucement dans son corps.

-Il est à ton goût ? demanda Harry.

\- Il est parfait.

Draco rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait sur la table : la baguette de Harry.

-Hé ! protesta-t-il en voyant que Draco s'en emparait.

\- Du calme Potter. Il fut un temps où cette baguette m'appartenait. J'ai bien le droit de l'utiliser, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry remua un peu sur ses fesses, embarrassé. Il n'avait jamais rendu sa baguette à Draco. Bien qu'il ait réparé la sienne grâce à la Baguette de Sureau, contre toute attente, il avait continué à utiliser celle de Draco. Au point d'en délaisser sa baguette d'origine.

-Tu… hm… tu peux la récupérer si tu veux, se crut-il obligé de proposer.

\- C'est bon Potter. Ça fait seize ans que j'en utilise une autre. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

Harry en fut soulagé. C'était plus fort que lui.

 _-Accio_ veston, dit-il en agitant l'artefact.

Aussitôt, la veste qu'il portait en arrivant et qui avait été abandonnée à l'entrée du salon, lui tomba entre les mains. Il fouilla la poche intérieure et en sortit un étui à cigarettes et un briquet argenté.

-Ça t'embête ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

\- Non. Pas si tu m'en files une.

\- Tu fumes, toi ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de mes vices, rigola Harry en prenant une des petites tiges soigneusement alignées.

Draco regarda Harry glisser la cigarette sensuellement entre ses lèvres.

-J'en ai une petite idée, dit-il en soulevant le capot du briquet et en l'approchant.

Harry se pencha par-dessus la flamme et tira longuement. Draco en fit autant. Il referma le briquet dans un claquement sec et le posa sur la table.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, fumant et sirotant leur brandy.

-Tu as envie d'en parler ? demanda finalement Harry.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais aborder le sujet, sourit Draco après avoir soufflé lentement la fumée.

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien.

\- Encore heureux.

Draco tira sur sa cigarette et soupira.

-Il y a douze ans, Astoria est venue aux Etats-Unis faire un stage dans un hôpital sorcier de New-York, après ses études de médicomagie. Elle savait que je vivais là depuis la fin de la guerre et elle a repris contact avec moi. On s'entendait bien à Poudlard et j'étais content de la revoir. On sortait souvent. Je lui faisais découvrir la ville, les endroits branchés, sorciers et moldus. Un jour, son fiancé, Archibald Miller, est venu la rejoindre pour quelques jours. Un ami à moi organisait une soirée privée dans l'East Village et on y est allé. Tout se passait bien au départ puis ça a dérapé. Un des invités avait amené du LSD.

Draco s'interrompit pour tirer nerveusement sur sa clope.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé au juste. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'on s'est tous retrouvé à poils en train de baiser tout ce qui passait à notre portée. A partir de là, je n'ai plus que des flashes. Je suis sûr d'avoir baisé Archibald et un autre type que je ne connais pas. Astoria… je ne m'en souviens plus. Je la vois seulement qui se penche vers moi et qui me dit qu'elle m'aime depuis toujours. Qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse d'Archibald mais de moi. Et puis, c'est le trou noir.

Harry écoutait attentivement, ne sachant pas s'il devait dire quelque chose ou pas. Apparemment pas, car Draco continua :

-Le lendemain, Archibald est rentré en Angleterre. Vu ce que je lui avais mis, il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qui s'était passé. Avant de partir, il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne. Il m'a dit qu'il était un homme respectable lui, qu'il avait une réputation à tenir et qu'il n'était pas un foutu mangemort suceur de queue. Je lui ai mis mon poing dans la gueule pour qu'il la ferme et il est parti.

\- Astoria n'est pas partie avec lui ? demanda Harry.

\- Non. Elle avait encore quatre mois de stage à accomplir pour valider son diplôme.

\- Quand as-tu appris qu'elle portait ton enfant ?

\- Bien plus tard. J'étais rentré en Angleterre un peu avant Noël. J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de trouver un cadeau pour Blaise. Chez Tissard & Brodette, j'ai croisé Astoria. Elle portait un bébé dans ses bras. Bizarrement, elle a paniqué quand elle m'a vu. Elle a voulu se détourner mais pas assez vite. J'ai vu le visage de l'enfant, ses cheveux, ses yeux. Et j'ai compris.

Il agita sa cigarette à moitié consumée au-dessus d'un cendrier qu'Harry venait de faire apparaître puis se resservit une rasade de brandy.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Harry, désireux d'entendre la suite de l'histoire.

\- Elle n'a pas nié. Elle m'a seulement demandé de ne pas chercher à entrer en contact avec son fils. Archibald était au courant de tout. Il avait accepté de reconnaître l'enfant à la seule condition qu'il ne sache jamais qui je suis. Astoria a accepté.

\- Bordel ! De quel droit…

\- Du droit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un père mangemort et pédé pour son enfant ! coupa Draco, en colère. Et je la comprends ! Je n'ai rien à apporter à ce gamin ! En fait, je m'en fous complètement. C'est juste un chiard de plus sur terre…

Il vida son verre d'un trait.

-C'est faux Draco. Tu ne t'en fous pas. Si tu t'en foutais, tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de traverser un océan et te cacher derrière un pilier, juste pour le regarder monter dans un train.

\- TA GUEULE POTTER ! TU NE SAIS RIEN !

\- Si je sais, fit doucement Harry. Je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas voir son enfant. De le regarder grandir de loin. D'être seulement de passage dans sa vie.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il posa les coudes sur ses genoux, et enfouit sa tête dedans.

-Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, tu sais, murmura-t-il si bas que Harry dut faire un effort pour le comprendre.

\- Quand ?

\- Le lendemain. Astoria m'a envoyé un hibou en me demandant de venir la voir. Archibald était absent. Sans rien dire, elle l'a posé dans mes bras. Il était si petit. Si fragile. Je n'ai pas su quoi dire, ni quoi faire. J'avais tellement peur de lui faire du mal… J'ai juste approché mon doigt de sa minuscule petite main. Il l'a attrapé et l'a serré de toutes ses forces. Puis il m'a regardé. Ses grands yeux gris semblaient si sérieux, si… inquiets que je n'avais qu'une envie : lui promettre que tout irait bien, que personne ne le blesserait jamais.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en secouant la tête, consterné.

-Mais c'était des foutaises tout ça. Je n'étais pas le père de ce gamin, il n'attendait rien de moi. Ce n'était pas moi qui allait le protéger mais Archibald Miller, l'homme dont il portait le nom. Moi, je n'étais rien.

\- Tu es son père Draco. Personne ne pourra t'enlever ça.

\- Non, je suis seulement un foutu géniteur. Putain… quand je pense… la seule fois où je fourre une gonzesse, il fallait que ce soit productif… Merde !

Il écrasa rageusement sa cigarette dans le cendrier comme si elle était responsable de tout.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de le connaître ? demanda Harry.

\- La question n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie ou non. Astoria m'a fait promettre de ne pas l'approcher.

\- Elle n'avait pas le droit de te demander ça ! s'énerva Harry. C'est injuste ! Pour toi mais aussi pour ton fils. Il a le droit de savoir qui tu es ! Il a le droit de savoir d'où il vient ! De connaître son histoire !

Il martelait chaque mot avec force.

-Son histoire ? Tu crois qu'il a envie de savoir que sa famille paternelle était du mauvais côté pendant la Guerre ? Pire encore, que son grand-père croupit en prison pour le reste de sa vie car il était le bras droit de Voldemort ? Que son propre père à _ça_ tatoué sur le bras ? dit-il en tendant le bras gauche sous le nez de Harry. Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait fier de ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de fierté, dit Harry calmement, mais de racines.

Draco eut un rire méprisant.

-Par pitié Potter, ne me sors pas le couplet du petit orphelin. Scorpius n'est pas orphelin. Il a un père et une mère. Des racines. Une histoire. Dans laquelle je n'ai pas ma place. La vérité Potter, c'est que tout ça m'arrangeait bien ! J'étais trop jeune, je terminais à peine mes études, j'avais la vie devant moi et absolument aucune envie d'avoir des responsabilités familiales ! Le moins que je pouvais faire était de respecter ma parole !

Au ton de Draco, Harry comprit qu'il ne servait plus à rien de discuter.

-Quand repars-tu pour New-York ? demanda-t-il à la place.

\- Demain. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… susurra Harry, je ne suis pas encore rassasié de toi.

D'un mouvement souple, il se releva, obligeant Draco à faire de même. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina avec lui dans sa chambre.

-Tu n'as pas du travail Potter ? se moqua Draco.

\- Sans doute que oui, dit Harry en le poussant au milieu du matelas. Mais par chance, je paye des gens pour le faire à ma place.

A la manière d'un félin, il rampa vers Draco. Il y avait des tâches qu'il ne déléguait à personne.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

On était au milieu de l'après-midi. Le soleil avait fait sa réapparition, inondant la chambre d'une lumière vive et chaleureuse.

Harry n'avait pas envie de sortir du lit. Il était bien là, la tête calée contre l'épaule de Draco, allongé tout contre lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait initié ce rapprochement mais Malefoy. Il s'était contenté de rouler sur le dos, en essayant de reprendre souffle. Et contre toute attente, Draco avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules en l'attirant à lui sans un mot.

Harry caressait le torse de Draco du bout du doigt, retraçant le contour de ses muscles si fins. Il arriva à son bas-ventre, là où le dragon chinois était tatoué.

-Ça t'a fait mal ? demanda Harry très doucement.

\- Beaucoup moins que l'autre.

\- Tu l'as fait faire quand ? Il n'était pas là l'autre fois…

\- Il y a quinze jours. C'est l'avantage des tatouages sorciers, ils ne doivent pas cicatriser.

\- Il est beau. Celui qui te l'a fait est très doué.

\- C'est un couple de gouines dans Chinatown. Elles sont douées en effet.

Etrangement, cette information rassura Harry. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir que Draco avait exposé cette partie-là de son corps à un homme avec lequel il aurait sûrement « approfondi » le sujet par la suite. Penser cela était pourtant risible. Les hommes qui avaient vu l'anatomie de Malefoy en gros plan devaient se compter par centaines, Harry le savait depuis le début.

Alors pourquoi ça le gênait subitement ? Il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de briser l'instant. De toute façon, il était assez mal placé pour lui faire la morale sachant le nombre d'hommes qui étaient passé dans son lit à lui. Mais pour autant, il aurait aimé savoir où ils allaient. Ce qu'ils étaient exactement l'un pour l'autre.

-Potter ?

\- Hm ?

\- Ça tient toujours ton invitation à faire la cuisine ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Ok… alors il faut que je bouge… parce qu'avant cela, j'ai promis de passer voir Blaise.

\- Aucun problème, dit Harry en se redressant.

Draco en fit autant. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois.

-Je peux prendre une douche cette fois ?

\- Fais comme chez toi. J'ai déjà préparé des serviettes propres.

En regardant Draco se diriger vers la salle de bain, Harry décida d'arrêter de réfléchir. Il ne savait pas où il allait avec Draco. Peut-être même n'allaient-ils nulle part. Mais peu lui importait. Il profiterait de chaque instant.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	7. Chapitre 6

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Je ne suis pas un héros**

 ** _« Je ne suis pas un héros_**

 ** _Mes faux-pas me collent à la peau »_**

 ** _(Daniel Balavoine)_**

 **1** **er** **septembre 2014 – Wolesley, Piccadilly, Londres**

Comme à l'accoutumée, le café Wolesley était bondé. Moyennant un généreux pourboire, Draco était néanmoins parvenu à obtenir une table dans un coin du restaurant, un peu à l'écart de la foule.

Avec un sourire narquois, il regardait Blaise traverser la salle d'un pas assuré. Toutes les femmes ou presque le dévisageaient, chuchotant entre elles sur son passage. C'est vrai qu'il était bel homme. Grand, bien bâti, une peau café au lait, des yeux bleus, toujours habillé avec élégance, il faisait des ravages. Draco aussi aurait pu le trouver parfait s'il n'avait eu un défaut d'envergure : le métis n'aimait que les poitrines généreuses, les hanches rondes et les gazons bien taillés. Tout ce que Draco détestait.

Il se leva au moment où Blaise arrivait à sa table.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda Blaise, suspicieux.

\- J'admirais le calme avec lequel tu as traversé cette jungle de femelles en chaleur. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elles allaient te sauter dessus et te bouffer tout cru !

\- Parle pour toi. Tu serais capable de me violer dans mon sommeil.

\- Tsssst… Blaise, soupira Draco. Tu sais bien que je te veux soumis et consentant.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était un jeu entre eux depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents. Un jeu qui avait eu le mérite de dédramatiser la situation lorsque Draco, du haut de ses quatorze ans, avait compris qu'il ne serait jamais attiré par les filles. Blaise avait été le premier à qui il en avait parlé. Le métis l'avait regardé sans ciller et lui avait dit avec un grand sérieux :

-Ça ne changera rien entre nous. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Mon frère. Je m'en fous si ton truc, c'est les mecs. Quoi que tu fasses, qui que tu te baises, je t'aimerai toujours. Mais si tu essayes de me mettre la main au cul, je t'étouffe avec tes couilles, ok ?

Draco l'avait regardé avec effroi avant d'éclater de rire. Et Blaise avait tenu parole : rien n'avait changé entre eux. Draco prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire croire qu'il voulait coucher avec lui et Blaise prétendait s'offusquer de sa vie sexuelle dissolue. Mais en vérité, ils se comprenaient, se disaient tout, partageaient tout.

La preuve.

-Alors, tu y es allé finalement, dit Blaise en ôtant sa veste et en s'asseyant en face de son ami.

\- Oui. Je me suis décidé hier soir.

\- Comment est-il ?

\- Mon portrait craché, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Même de loin ça crevait les yeux.

\- Si ta mère le croise, elle va…

\- Elle ne le croisera pas. Astoria y veillera, tu t'en doutes.

\- Tu as parlé à Astoria ?

\- Non. Elle ne savait pas que j'étais là.

Blaise secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Quoi ? demanda Draco.

\- Rien. Tu sais ce que j'en pense.

\- Ouais, je sais. Merde, vous me gonflez tous avec ça.

\- Qui ça « vous » ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Non, je ne laisse pas tomber. Qui est ce « vous » ?

Draco souffla lourdement en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

-Potter.

Un grand silence accueillit cette information, seulement troublé par le serveur qui venait leur apporter leurs consommations. Deux cafés, d'autorité commandés par Draco.

-Comment l'a-t-il su ? demanda finalement Blaise.

\- Je te rappelle qu'il a deux fils qui vont à Poudlard. Il était sur le quai et il m'a vu.

\- Et tu lui as parlé de Scorpius.

\- Evidemment ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Lui dire que j'avais une bouffée de nostalgie et j'étais venu me remémorer de bons souvenirs ? De toute façon, sitôt qu'il a vu Scorpius, il a compris.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment prudent de tout lui dire. Après tout…

\- Tu m'emmerdes Blaise ! coupa Draco. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de morale ! Ce qui est fait est fait.

Vu son air exaspéré, Blaise jugea préférable de ne pas répondre. Il savait combien son fils était un sujet sensible pour Draco.

-Tu rentres demain ? demanda-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée de café.

\- J'ai intérêt. Sinon Pansy va me tuer.

\- Je vais préparer la chambre d'amis alors.

\- Hm… ce ne sera pas nécessaire… j'ai… des projets.

\- Des projets ? Tu comptes sortir en boîte toute la nuit ?

\- Possible, oui.

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Draco était rarement aussi évasif quand il s'agissait de ses sorties. Il allait le questionner davantage quand il écarquilla les yeux.

-Salazar ! C'est quoi ce t-shirt ?

Draco baissa la tête et crut mourir quand il vit l'inscription en grandes lettres rouges qui était en train de se former sur le tissu : « Fan Club Officiel de Harry Potter ».

-Bordel de merde ! Potter, sale con sournois, tu vas me payer ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce-que Potter vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Ce connard m'a laissé prendre ce t-shirt dans son armoire sans me dire que c'était une foutue propagande pour son fan club de dégénérés ! Il a sûrement jeté un sort de dissimulation dessus pour me piéger !

Blaise croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et demanda dans un sourire ironique :

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu as eu besoin d'emprunter un t-shirt à Potter ?

\- Ma chemise était déchirée.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Et comment est-ce arrivé ?

Draco fusilla Blaise d'un regard noir.

-Tu te prends pour qui Zabini ? Pour un foutu Auror ?

\- Ne détourne pas la conversation !

\- On a baisé ! T'es content ? Après la gare, on est allé chez lui et on a baisé. Il s'est un peu emballé et il a déchiré ma chemise. Fin de l'histoire.

Cette fois, le métis sourit plus franchement.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne viens pas squatter chez moi ! Parce que tu comptes bien lui régler son compte encore cette nuit !

\- Il y a intérêt, maugréa Draco. Avec tout ce que j'ai pris tantôt…

\- QUOI ? éructa Blaise qui semblait avoir légèrement éclairci. C'EST LUI QUI T'A… ?

\- Ne finis jamais cette phrase Zabini, coupa Malefoy d'un ton glacial.

Blaise était pratiquement en état de choc.

-C'était comment ?

\- Enorme. Je marche encore les jambes écartées.

\- Tu sais combien de fois tu m'as répété qu'il n'était pas encore né celui qui réussirait à t'avoir ? Tu te rends compte qu'entre tous, c'est Potter qui t'a pris ta virginité ?

\- Arrête de t'exciter comme ça, tu vas mouiller ton caleçon.

\- Après « le Garçon-qui-a-survécu », voici « le Garçon-qui-a-bourré-ton-cul », proclama Blaise avec grandiloquence.

\- Parle plus fort, Zabini. On ne t'a pas entendu dans le sud de l'Angleterre.

\- Merde, c'est absolument incroyable…

\- Si tu ne la fermes pas rapidement, je te jure que je te jette un sort, grinça Draco. Peu importe qu'on soit au milieu de moldus.

Blaise prit la menace au sérieux car il se tut. Avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire énorme, grave et profond, qui lui attira quelques regards réprobateurs des tables voisines.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Toi Draco ! Toi et tous tes principes à la con qui sont en train de voler en éclat !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, asséna Malefoy en croisant résolument les bras sur son torse.

\- Hé bien voyons… Tu ne couches jamais deux fois avec la même personne, sauf avec Potter. Tu ne passes jamais la nuit avec personne, sauf avec Potter. Et surtout, tu n'as jamais parlé de Scorpius à personne… sauf à Potter, conclut Blaise avec plus de sérieux.

Draco expira brièvement, le visage fermé.

-Draco…

\- La ferme.

Blaise se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupire résigné.

-Comme tu veux.

Il termina son café, récupéra sa veste et se leva.

-Je te laisse l'addition. A un de ces jours Malefoy.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **septembre 2014 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Harry était en train de préparer du thé quand son portable vibra dans la poche de son jeans. Il jura en voyant le visage souriant de son correspondant affiché sur l'écran.

-Et merde… j'ai complètement oublié…

Il respira un grand coup avant de prendre la communication.

-Hermione chérie ! J'allais…

 _\- Non ! Ne dis pas que tu allais m'appeler alors que ça fait des heures que j'attends !_

\- Je te jure que j'allais le faire mais j'ai eu un contretemps…

 _\- Le même contretemps qui t'a empêché de te pointer au bureau de toute la journée ?_

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne me sentais pas bien et…

 _\- Ça s'est mal passé à King's Cross ?_

De contrariée, la voix de son amie s'était faite clairement inquiète et Harry se sentit mal de lui mentir.

-Ça aurait pu être pire. James était distant et Albus semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

 _\- Je te demande pardon Harry… Je te crie dessus alors que je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai connu pire. J'ai au moins eu la satisfaction de dire à Ginny que je n'allais plus me laisser faire dorénavant.

 _\- Ah. Comment a-t-elle réagi ?_

\- Elle n'a pas dit grand-chose mais je m'attends à ce que le prochain coup vienne par derrière.

 _\- Elle sait que c'est Nott ton avocat désormais ?_

\- Elle sait que j'ai changé d'avocat mais pas qu'il s'agit de Nott.

 _\- Tu as parlé à Dean ?_

\- Non. Il refuse tous mes appels. Je crois qu'il m'en veut beaucoup, tu sais. Merde… c'était mon ami…

 _\- Un ami n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il a fait ! Bon sang, il racontait tout à Ginny ! C'est une violation du secret professionnel !_

\- Je sais, soupira Harry. Je sais.

 _\- Ça va aller ? Tu veux que je vienne ? Je peux amener…_

\- POTTER ! CA TE TUERAIT DE ME DONNER UN COUP DE MAIN ?

Harry sursauta. Il avait donné à Draco le code de l'entrée et ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il était dans le salon, les bras chargés de paquets.

-Je… heu… ouais… attends…

Il coinça le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille et prit un sac qu'il posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

 _-Harry ? Je rêve ou c'est la voix de Malefoy que je viens d'entendre ?_

\- Hm… oui…

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

\- C'est une longue histoire… Ecoute, Hermione, faut que je te laisse…

 _\- Je pense que ce n'est pas utile que je vienne tout compte fait._

La voix de la jeune femme ne semblait pas vraiment fâchée mais plutôt amusée.

-Ça devrait aller.

 _\- Bon, ok. Mais Harry… la prochaine fois que tu veux prendre ton après-midi pour te taper Malefoy, tu peux me le dire, tu sais…_

Cette fois, le ton était définitivement moqueur.

-Je te le promets…

 _\- Hmm… donc, il y aura une prochaine fois. Ça devient sérieux, on dirait._

\- Hermione ! protesta Harry, riant à moitié.

 _\- Ok, ok ! Je me tais ! Passe une bonne soirée !_

Harry raccrocha.

-C'était Hermione.

\- Je l'avais deviné la première fois que tu as dit son prénom, se moqua Draco tout en sortant ses achats des sacs.

\- Elle va se demander pourquoi tu es là…

Draco suspendit son geste.

-Potter… je te préviens que si tu lui parles de Scorpius, je…

\- Je ne lui dirai rien tant que tu ne me l'auras pas autorisé.

\- Ce qui n'arrivera jamais.

\- Tu sais, dit Harry doucement… elle pourrait comprendre. Elle…

\- J'ai dit non.

Harry jugea plus prudent de ne pas continuer cette discussion. A la place, il pointa le doigt vers Draco.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon t-shirt ?

\- A ton avis ? Je m'en suis débarrassé dans la première poubelle que j'ai trouvée !

A peine sorti du Wolesley, Draco s'était précipité chez Brooks Brothers pour s'acheter une chemise, histoire de ne plus devoir porter ce maudit t-shirt.

-Bah, philosopha Harry… ce n'est pas grave… j'en ai encore toute une caisse. Souvenir d'une campagne promotionnelle quand je jouais avec les Flèches d'Appleby.

\- Je comprends pourquoi j'ai toujours soutenu les Pies de Montrose.

Draco termina enfin de vider le dernier sac.

-Dis donc Malefoy… tu as dévalisé l'épicerie ? Tu sais qu'on est seulement deux à dîner ce soir ?

\- La cuisine est un art subtil, qui nécessite bien souvent plus que deux ingrédients…

\- Qu'est-ce tu vas préparer ?

\- Tu le sauras quand ce sera dans ton assiette… maintenant, si tu pouvais aller ailleurs, ça m'arrangerait. Tu me gênes, là.

\- Heu… Malefoy… tu sais que tu me mets dehors de mon propre appart ?

\- Pas de ton appart… juste de ta cuisine. Allez, dégage !

Harry le fixa d'un air suspicieux.

-Qui me dit que tu vas vraiment cuisiner ? Tu vas peut-être appeler un elfe de maison sitôt que j'aurai le dos tourné !

\- Bien sûr, dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, mon elfe de maison va transplaner depuis Manhattan ! Tu es affligeant de connerie Potter. Maintenant, si tu as si peu confiance, tu peux me regarder faire. Mais tu restes derrière le comptoir et tu ne touches à rien. Enfin, si : tu débouches cette bouteille et tu nous sers à boire.

Draco lui tendit une bouteille de vin rouge.

-Hmmm… un shiraz australien de la vallée de Mudgee… tu sais ce qui est bon, apprécia Harry.

\- Je ne te savais pas connaisseur.

\- Il y a tant de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi Malefoy, souffla-t-il en débouchant la bouteille.

Le ton résigné, voire même un peu triste, surprit Draco. Il préféra cependant ne pas y faire attention.

-Ah bon ? Tout n'a donc pas été dit dans Sorcière Hebdo ou dans Quidditch Mag ?

\- Tu lisais les articles me concernant ? Je suis flatté… moi qui croyais que tu aurais tout fait pour m'oublier.

\- J'aurais bien aimé mais vu que tu faisais l'actualité à peu près toutes les semaines, c'était plutôt difficile.

C'était au tour de Draco de paraître résigné. Pour cacher son trouble, il tourna le dos à Harry, prétextant de se laver les mains.

-Eh bien, alors tu connais l'essentiel, dit Harry en versant le vin dans deux verres à pied et en s'asseyant sur un tabouret haut face au comptoir. Le reste n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt. Ce n'est que l'histoire pitoyable d'un gamin dépassé par le succès.

\- Pas d'intérêt ? Allons Potter, rien n'est plus réjouissant qu'une bonne histoire pitoyable ! Surtout si elle te concerne ! plaisanta Malefoy.

Contre toute attente, Harry se mit à rire.

-C'est incroyable… Tu es un vrai charognard !

\- Une créature incomprise et pourtant tellement nécessaire à l'équilibre écologique.

\- Je dois te plaindre ?

\- Sûrement pas. Je l'assume parfaitement.

Draco avait disposé autour de lui tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour sa préparation. Harry le regardait maintenant aller et venir dans l'espace de travail, ouvrant les tiroirs et les armoires pour en sortir divers ustensiles. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise, un peu comme s'il était chez lui.

En même temps qu'il posait ce constat, Harry sentit quelque chose gonfler dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment incongru qui mêlait joie et appréhension à la fois. Etait-il vraiment _heureux_ que Draco soit dans sa cuisine en train de lui préparer à manger ?

-Ça va Potter ? Tu as l'air bizarre tout à coup.

\- Non, tout va bien. Ce vin est délicieux.

Draco le regarda avec l'air de celui qui n'est pas dupe. Puis il étala sur une planche la chair d'un homard et la découpa soigneusement.

-Alors, cette histoire pitoyable ? Quand vas-tu te décider à me la raconter ?

\- Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt.

\- De toute façon, dit Draco en haussant les épaules, j'imagine déjà parfaitement de quoi il s'agit… Le pauvre petit héros du monde sorcier, qui pleure ses morts et culpabilise d'avoir survécu une fois encore…

\- Tu te trompes complètement Malefoy, répondit Harry sèchement.

Draco haussa un sourcil devant ce ton vindicatif. Il posa son couteau pour prendre son verre.

-Ah oui ? dit-il avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Oui. J'ai fait la paix avec mes morts depuis longtemps. Et je ne culpabilise pas. Rien de tout cela n'était de ma faute. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais bébé, ils voulaient me protéger, c'est ce que font les parents. Dumbledore lui, se savait condamné et avait planifié sa mort depuis longtemps. Maugrey, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin… ils sont morts en combattant. Ils connaissaient les risques. Pareil pour Rogue. Alors, non, je ne culpabilise pas.

-Wahou, commenta Draco. Il t'a fallu combien de séances de psychomagie pour en arriver à ça ?

Harry eut un rire désabusé.

-Aucune. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, j'ai seulement pris une décision : celle de vivre. Pour moi. Je voulais rattraper le temps perdu. Et cela commençait par faire ce dont j'avais envie. Oubliée la carrière d'Auror, à dix-huit ans, je suis devenu l'Attrapeur vedette des Flèches d'Appleby. A partir de là, ma carrière de joueur de Quidditch a été fulgurante. J'ai été acheté par les meilleurs clubs d'Europe avant d'intégrer l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. J'avais fait la paix avec mes morts mais aussi avec ma célébrité et je l'assumais parfaitement. Chacun de mes faits et gestes était photographié, commenté, approuvé... Je m'en foutais. Et plus je m'en foutais, plus le monde sorcier m'adulait.

Draco avait sorti une poêle et faisait rissoler les dés de homard dans une noisette de beurre. Il ne disait rien mais écoutait attentivement.

-Pour tout le monde, j'étais l'homme parfait, continua Harry, celui que toutes les femmes voulaient épouser, celui dont toutes les mères rêvaient pour leurs filles. Rêve illusoire puisque j'avais épousé Ginny Weasley en septembre 1998 et que nous filions le parfait amour. Enfin, c'est ce que disaient les journalistes.

En disant cela, Harry rigola nerveusement puis se tut. Tout en assaisonnant le homard, Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il semblait triste, et perdu dans ses pensées. Il soupira et but une longue gorgée de vin.

Pendant ce temps, Draco fit flamber la préparation. Le _rouf_ provoqué par la flamme sortit Harry de sa torpeur.

-En janvier 2000, James est né. Merlin, c'était de la folie, dit-il en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Les journalistes piétinaient devant les portes de Sainte-Mangouste, ils se bousculaient, usaient de tous les stratagèmes possibles pour prendre une photo de Ginny et de James… C'était peine perdue parce que ma vie publique était entièrement gérée par Ron, mon cher beau-frère et accessoirement mon meilleur ami… Ron qui s'était auto-proclamé mon agent !

Nouveau rire, méprisant cette fois, que Draco n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre sortir de la gorge de Harry, surtout pas à propos de son frère siamois.

-Il a d'abord vendu les photos de mon fils à prix d'or avant d'orchestrer savamment la sortie de Ginny de la maternité. Ça été un véritable show.

Alors qu'il était en train de fouetter un mélange de beurre, de farine et de lait, Draco s'interrompit.

-Pourquoi as-tu laissé faire ça ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Harry expira lentement en fermant les yeux, comme si chaque mot allait lui coûter.

-Parce que j'étais incapable de faire autrement. Ce que personne n'a jamais su, c'est que le jour de la naissance de James, Ginny était seule en salle d'accouchement parce que je fêtais ma victoire contre les Aras de Moutohora dans les bras d'un de leurs joueurs remplaçants dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom.

Médusé, Draco regarda Harry baisser la tête piteusement avant de continuer.

-Personne n'a vu le fier papa arriver à la maternité aux petites heures du matin, les yeux injectés de sang, puant le sexe et l'alcool, complètement dépassé à l'idée d'être père à vingt ans à peine. Tout comme personne n'a jamais su que je n'ai pas été présent pour le premier anniversaire de mon fils, pour ses premiers mots ou pour ses premiers pas.

Harry se resservit un verre de vin, histoire d'occuper ses mains, avant de chasser discrètement les larmes qui s'accumulaient sous ses longs cils. Draco fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et ajouta méthodiquement du gruyère et des jaunes d'œufs à son mélange.

-La réalité, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour succomber aux sirènes de la célébrité, expliqua Harry. Je fréquentais des soirées aussi huppées que décadentes, où l'alcool coulait à flots, où la drogue circulait librement, où des hommes et des femmes se donnaient à moi sans difficulté parce que j'étais beau, riche et célèbre.

\- Comment… comment se fait-il que personne n'en ait jamais rien su ? questionna Draco.

D'un geste machinal, il agita sa baguette au-dessus d'un bol de blancs d'œufs pour qu'ils montent en neige.

-Argent et sorts d'oubliette. Deux outils indispensables qui m'ont permis de dissimuler ma vie de débauche pendant un certain temps. Jusqu'à un soir où on m'a vu sortir d'une boîte de nuit, défoncé jusqu'aux yeux. La presse a commencé à douter de mon image de gendre idéal. Ron est parvenu tant bien que mal à étouffer l'affaire en détournant notamment l'attention du public sur mon implication dans le financement d'un nouvel orphelinat… Puis, Albus est né et toute l'Angleterre m'aimait de nouveau.

\- Jusqu'à l'EuroQuidditch en 2004, dit perfidement Draco en incorporant les blancs à la préparation.

Harry haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à le contredire.

-C'était la vérité alors ? insista-t-il. Tu étais dopé ?

\- Ouais… mais une fois encore, Ron est intervenu. Depuis quelques mois, il avait intégré le Département des Sports Magiques. Il a intercepté le rapport d'analyse de sang et il l'a modifié. Il s'est offusqué publiquement qu'on puisse me soupçonner de dopage et l'opinion publique a suivi… aussi facilement que ça.

\- Pfff… ça me dégoûte…

\- Si tu veux savoir, moi aussi.

Il fit lentement tournoyer le liquide rouge profond dans son verre, n'osant pas lever les yeux sur Draco, de crainte de ce qu'il pourrait voir. Draco, lui, s'était arrêté de cuisiner et le regardait avec dédain.

-Et à Rio en 2005 ? Quand tu as gagné la Coupe du Monde ? Tu avais pris quelque chose ?

Harry soupira lourdement.

-Tu peux ne pas me croire, mais non. J'étais clean. Avec le scandale de l'EuroQuidditch, les contrôles allaient être renforcés et je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Ce titre, je l'ai mérité. L'Angleterre l'a mérité.

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de disposer des ramequins sur une plaque de cuisson.

-Le reste de l'histoire, tu le connais, conclut-il avec lassitude.

\- Non, Potter, dit Draco durement. Je connais l'histoire que les journaux ont bien voulu raconter. « Harry Potter, élu Meilleur Attrapeur du Monde et Sorcier le plus Sexy du siècle, a vu sa carrière brisée quatre mois après avoir offert le titre de champion du monde à l'Angleterre ! déclama-t-il comme s'il lisait la une d'un quotidien. Le 6 novembre 2005, alors qu'il disputait avec son club des Catapultes de Caerphilly le match d'ouverture du championnat contre les Frelons de Wimbourne, il n'est pas parvenu à redresser son balai à temps en réalisant une feinte de Wronski. Les témoins de la scène confirment tous que l'impact a été d'une violence effroyable ! Emmené d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste dans un état critique, on lui a diagnostiqué une hémorragie interne, une fracture du crâne, du bassin et des jambes. Les guérisseurs sont parvenus à le sauver de justesse mais le verdict est sans appel : l'état de sa hanche droite et de sa colonne vertébrale ne lui permettra plus jamais de tenir sur balai le temps d'un match. Sa carrière de joueur international est terminée ».

Il avait débité toute cette tirade sur un ton coléreux, la voix légèrement tremblante et les poings crispés.

-C'est… c'est l'article paru dans la Gazette… mot pour mot, souffla Harry dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Tu… tu le connais par cœur… Je ne comprends pas…

\- Peu importe, coupa Draco, mal à l'aise. Ce que moi je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas été foutu de redresser ton balai ! Pourquoi tu t'es crashé en effectuant une figure que tu avais réalisée des milliers de fois !

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Draco ne lâchait pas Harry du regard, exigeant silencieusement une réponse.

-C'est de ma faute, murmura Harry. Juste avant le match, j'avais fumé de l'herbe. Ça a altéré mes réflexes, raison pour laquelle je ne suis plus parvenu à maîtriser mon balai.

\- Merde, Potter… c'est… pathétique.

\- Tu voulais une histoire pitoyable, non ? jeta Harry avec colère. Tu voulais te payer ma tête ? Hé bien, voilà ! Profites-en Malefoy ! Fais toi plaisir !

Il sauta pratiquement en bas de son tabouret et traversa le salon, laissant Draco seul dans la cuisine. D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et sortit sur la terrasse. L'air était un peu frais et il regretta de ne porter qu'un simple t-shirt. Pour autant, il ne retourna pas à l'intérieur, préférant s'accouder à la balustrade et observer le va-et-vient des bateaux sur la Tamise.

Pourquoi avait-il raconté tout ça à Malefoy ? Qu'espérait-il de sa part ? De la compréhension ? De la compassion ? C'était ridicule. Malefoy en était dépourvu de naissance.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier la sensation de soulagement qu'il ressentait à en avoir parlé. Il s'était toujours refusé à le faire. Hermione, la seule à être au courant, avait bien tenté de le convaincre de consulter un psychomage mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Il repensa à ces mois de dépression qu'il avait vécus après l'accident. Des mois de souffrance physique mais morale aussi. Le Quidditch, c'était tout sa vie. Il ne savait faire que ça. Et désormais, il n'était plus bon à rien. Il était devenu impossible à vivre. Avec Ginny, avec Hermione, avec tous ceux qui essayaient de l'encourager. Il refusait même la rééducation.

Mais il avait tout de même fini par refaire surface, sans trop savoir comment. Il s'était seulement réveillé un jour avec l'envie de donner à ses enfants autre chose que l'image d'un homme qui a cessé de lutter. Alors, il avait fait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux après le Quidditch : se battre.

Il sortit de ses pensées, un mouvement à sa gauche lui faisant savoir que Malefoy était à ses côtés. Il ne prit pas la peine de le regarder.

-Les soufflés sont dans le four. On a une demi-heure devant nous et j'ai une brillante idée pour passer le temps. Alors, arrête de pleurnicher, ça me fait bander mou.

Harry eut un petit rire amer. C'était surréaliste. Il venait de déballer à son meilleur ennemi les détails les plus embarrassants de sa vie et l'autre lui parlait de bouffe et de baiser.

Draco souffla avec exaspération.

-Bon… Si tu t'attends à ce que je te plaigne ou une autre connerie du genre, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, dit Malefoy.

\- Je ne te demande rien.

\- Tant mieux car il n'y a pas matière à te plaindre. Tu as choisi ta vie Potter. Et franchement, vue d'ici, elle n'est pas si merdique que ça.

\- De l'argent et un bel appartement ne font pas tout, Malefoy. Mes choix m'ont coûté mon mariage et mes enfants. Mes choix m'ont coûté mon métier.

\- Un métier qui tu n'aurais plus pu exercer d'ici quoi ? Quatre ans ? Six maximum ? Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui. Et ta société est des plus florissantes d'après ce que je sais. Quant à ton mariage, il était voué à l'échec de toute façon. La Weasley a beau être plate comme une sole limande, elle n'en reste pas moins dépourvue de la seule chose qui a un intérêt sur cette terre : une bite. Reste tes enfants. Tu ne les vois peut-être pas autant que tu le voudrais, ils sont peut-être en colère contre toi mais au moins ils savent que tu existes. Alors, tu vois Potter… il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi tailler une pipe à Merlin.

Harry se tourna pour faire face à Draco.

-Putain, tu es vraiment nul pour remonter le moral des autres, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je trouve que je me débrouille plutôt pas mal… tu faisais la gueule il y a deux minutes et maintenant tu souris…

Il souriait, c'est vrai. Et savoir que c'était finalement grâce à Malefoy le perturba quelque peu.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Harry.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Te cacher tout le temps derrière du cynisme, des moqueries et des remarques blessantes. Alors qu'on sait tous les deux que tu te préoccupes bien plus des autres que tu ne veux bien le montrer.

\- Je ne me préoccupe de personne d'autre que de moi. Les autres peuvent bien crever, j'en ai rien à foutre !

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Draco se mit à rire, d'un rire sans joie et même un peu cruel.

-Tu devrais, pourtant. Je ne suis pas comme toi, Potter. Je ne suis pas un _héros._

 _-_ MOI NON PLUS JE NE SUIS PAS UN HEROS ! JE N'AI JAMAIS PRETENDU L'ETRE !

\- Ah non ? C'est pas l'impression que j'avais le jour du procès…

\- Tu me soûles à toujours revenir avec ça, soupira Harry en roulant des yeux. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai témoigné à ton procès parce que je trouvais injuste que tu sois condamné !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis…

\- Oh merde. Tu sais quoi Malefoy ? La vérité, c'est que j'en avais rien à foutre de sauver tes miches ! Ça me plaisait juste de savoir que tu me serais redevable jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

Malefoy fixa Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres. Un sourire vrai. Sincère.

-Eh bien voilà. J'aime mieux ça comme explication… Là, ça me va.

\- Tu es complètement dingue, souffla Harry.

\- Alors Potter ? Que dois-je faire maintenant pour rembourser ma dette ?

Il s'était rapproché de Harry et avait posé ses deux mains sur sa taille. Il frottait doucement ses pouces sur le coton, juste en dessous des côtes et ce simple geste envoyait des frissons dans toute l'épine dorsale de Harry.

-Je…

Sa bouche s'assécha alors que le visage de Draco n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du sien. Il ressentait avec une acuité troublante son souffle sur ses lèvres et la caresse de son nez contre sa joue.

-Allons Harry… Les Malefoy paient toujours leurs dettes.

Entendre son prénom murmuré avec tellement de dévotion lui fit battre le cœur plus vite encore. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentit quand Draco se décida enfin à l'embrasser. Le baiser était doux, à peine intrusif. Les lèvres de Draco étaient tièdes et veloutées, sa langue chaude et encore imprégnée des tanins du shiraz.

Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou de Malefoy pour l'amener plus près de lui, pour mieux sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

C'était la troisième fois que Draco l'embrassait de cette façon qui contrastait tellement avec son caractère, avec cette manière qu'il avait de consommer les hommes comme on s'attaque à un morceau de viande. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans ce baiser.

L'esprit de Harry était encore un peu à la dérive quand Draco cessa de l'embrasser.

-Il faut que j'aille surveiller mon plat, dit Draco en se reculant.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, avec dans le cœur la même sensation qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt dans la soirée : une sorte de sentiment d'abandon, mélangé à de l'angoisse et à une joie démesurée.

Il était en train de tomber amoureux, plus sûrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Et ça lui faisait peur. Parce que s'engager émotionnellement avec quelqu'un comme Draco, revenait à foncer tout droit dans un immense mur de glace.

-Potter ? C'est prêt ! entendit-il appeler depuis l'intérieur.

Il veilla à se recomposer un visage serein avant de retourner dans l'appartement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de son soufflé au homard et avait bien dû admettre que Draco avait de réels talents culinaires.

Ils avaient passé un très agréable dîner, discutant de sujets légers comme la vie à New York, les meilleurs endroits où sortir ou les pays qu'ils avaient visités.

Un petit moment de silence s'installa, bienvenu et reposant, avant que Draco ne dise :

-Théo m'a dit que tu l'avais contacté.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. Hermione estimait qu'il fallait que je change d'avocat. Dean Thomas est très compétent et il a rendu de fiers services à l'entreprise. Le problème, c'est qu'il est ami avec Ron et Ginny, bien plus qu'il ne l'est avec moi et… je le soupçonne de leur raconter un peu trop de choses.

\- Je voulais te rassurer à ce propos… Comme nous travaillons ensemble, il n'est pas rare que Théo me demande conseil dans certains de ses dossiers. Mais si tu ne veux pas qu'il le fasse en ce qui te concerne, il n'y a aucun problème. C'est un type réglo, il respectera ton souhait.

\- Je sais. Il me l'a dit. Mais je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Hermione non plus.

Draco haussa un sourcil, assez étonné.

-Bien. Merci de ta confiance. Tu verras, Théo est quelqu'un de brillant. Vraiment.

\- C'est aussi ce que pense Hermione. Il lui a fait forte impression lors de notre réunion à ton cabinet. Par ailleurs, il a été d'excellent conseil concernant la garde de mes enfants… En une semaine, il a été plus efficace que Dean ne l'a jamais été en six ans.

\- Pas sûr que ton pote Thomas voulait vraiment être efficace…

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait du mal à admettre qu'il s'était trompé sur le compte de Dean. Il savait qu'après une séparation, il était souvent difficile pour les amis du couple de ne pas prendre parti mais il avait sincèrement cru que Dean, lui, y était parvenu.

Draco avait dû suivre le fil de ses pensées car il demanda, un sourire ironique sur le visage :

-Alors, ça fait quoi de se faire baiser par un Gryffondor ?

\- Je te retourne la question Malefoy.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu n'es pas mon ami, se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis quoi alors ?

La question lui avait échappé. Il le regretta immédiatement quand il vit Draco détourner les yeux.

-Tu…

\- Peu importe, coupa-t-il. C'est… peu importe.

Harry se leva et emporta avec lui leurs assiettes vides. Draco le suivit avec le saladier et les verres.

-Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, Potter. Comment ça s'est terminé entre la rouquine et toi ? demanda Draco d'un air parfaitement dégagé, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le malaise de Harry.

Celui-ci le remercia silencieusement de ne pas épiloguer sur ce lamentable élan sentimental qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Rien de très original, je le crains, dit-il en rangeant les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. Ginny devait passer la semaine à la mer, chez Bill et Fleur. Elle est rentrée plus tôt que prévu et elle m'a trouvé en train de faire sa fête à un moldu que j'avais rencontré dans un bar.

\- J'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête, se régalait Draco.

\- Oh, pour être bouleversée, elle l'était ! Tu n'aurais pas été déçu. J'ai eu droit aux cris, aux larmes, aux cris de nouveau et puis aux menaces de faire de ma vie un enfer et de me prendre le moindre de mes gallions… Elle m'a traité de pervers, de monstre… Ah oui, elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans sa vie quelque chose de plus répugnant.

\- Ah, ces petites bourgeoises coincées… tellement impressionnables.

Harry se mit à rire en ouvrant le frigo pour y ranger le reste de salade.

-Je crois que ce qui l'a surtout choquée, c'est de voir combien j'y prenais du plaisir. Bien plus qu'avec elle… Il faut dire que ce moldu était doué dans son genre. Il était…

\- Plus que moi ?

Deux bras venaient de se nouer autour de son torse, le serrant fort, tandis que des dents mordillaient la peau tendre de son cou.

-Je…

Les dents venaient de migrer du cou vers le lobe de l'oreille et deux mains baladeuses se frayaient un chemin sous le t-shirt.

-Merlin, sûrement pas… souffla Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le bruit de la chasse d'eau résonna dans tout l'appartement et Draco craignit un moment que cela ne réveille Harry. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et tendit l'oreille. Le bruit de la respiration de Potter indiquait qu'il dormait toujours profondément.

Il était trois heures et demi du matin. Draco resta sur le seuil de la chambre, regardant la lumière de la lune éclairer doucement le profil de l'homme allongé dans le lit. Il se dit qu'il pourrait prendre ses affaires et partir maintenant. Le terminal des portoloins fonctionnait 24 heures sur 24 et avec un peu de chance, il trouverait une place libre sur une bottine pour Washington, Boston ou toute autre destination de laquelle il pourrait ensuite transplaner sur New York.

Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Partir sans dire au revoir. Rentrer chez lui. Reprendre le cours de sa vie. Oublier Potter. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 _Il est déjà trop tard_ , murmura une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête.

Le voir allongé ainsi dans ce lit fit surgir en lui une image du passé, une image qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier : Harry couché dans un lit d'hôpital, le corps complètement immobilisé par des sorts le temps que les potions fassent effet. Les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste l'avaient plongé dans un comas artificiel car il n'aurait pas pu supporter la douleur que provoquait le Poussos. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce sort qui permettait de visualiser et d'entendre les battements de son cœur, Draco aurait pu le croire mort. Et cette idée lui avait été tout bonnement insupportable.

Il avait appris l'accident comme la plupart des gens : par la presse. C'était en première page du New York Wizzard qui titrait : « Harry Potter, l'Attrapeur vedette de l'équipe d'Angleterre, entre la vie et la mort ». Indifférent au décalage horaire, Draco se souvenait avoir débarqué chez Blaise en plein milieu de la nuit, le suppliant de l'emmener le voir. A l'époque, Blaise n'avait pas encore de cabinet privé et il exerçait à Sainte-Mangouste. Il avait donc accès à la chambre de Potter.

Ce que Draco lui demandait était ni plus ni moins que d'enfreindre le règlement mais pourtant Blaise n'avait pas protesté. Il l'avait simplement regardé avec une infinie tristesse dans les yeux avant de lui dire « allons-y ». Usant de sorts d'impassibilité et de son charme naturel, Blaise était parvenu à l'introduire en cachette dans le service où Potter était soigné.

C'est ainsi que Draco s'était retrouvé à observer Harry dans l'obscurité, exactement comme maintenant. Il n'avait pas osé approcher mais il se souvenait avoir pleuré. Un temps indéfini plus tard, Blaise l'avait rejoint et lui avait dit qu'ils devaient partir avant de se faire repérer. Draco était rentré à New York le matin-même et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait plus jamais reparlé.

La seule chose que Blaise avait faite avait été de lui envoyer quelques jours plus tard un article découpé dans la Gazette du Sorcier avec cette simple note : « il est hors de danger ». Il avait soupiré de soulagement avant de lire et relire l'article, jusqu'à le connaître par cœur.

Draco soupira en appuyant son épaule contre le chambranle de la porte, incapable de détourner son regard de Harry. Finalement, la décision s'imposa d'elle-même. Il traversa la chambre et retourna se glisser entre les draps, tout contre Harry. Celui-ci bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, se collant plus confortablement contre lui. Draco passa un bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.

 _-Alors, ça fait quoi de se faire baiser par un Gryffondor ?_

 _\- Je te retourne la question Malefoy._

 _\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu n'es pas mon ami._

 _\- Je suis quoi alors ?_

Draco ferma les yeux.

-Tu es tout, Harry, murmura-t-il dans la nuit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **2 septembre 2014 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Avant même d'être complètement réveillé, Draco sut qu'il était seul dans le lit.

Il s'étira longuement, bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Le réveil moldu indiquait 7 heures 30.

Du bruit parvenait jusqu'à lui, accompagné d'une délicieuse odeur de café et de bacon cuit.

 _Un petit-déjeuner anglais_ , pensa Draco en souriant comme un enfant. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus eu droit à un vrai petit-déjeuner anglais. C'est vrai qu'habituellement, il ne mangeait pas beaucoup le matin mais il ne pouvait pas résister à du bacon croustillant et des œufs brouillés.

Il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il trouva son veston, sa chemise et son pantalon soigneusement suspendus à un cintre, soumis à un sort de défroissage et de rafraîchissement. Harry avait également déposé sur la commode un boxer et une paire de chaussettes propres.

-Un vrai petit elfe de maison, murmura Draco pour lui-même.

Il s'habillement rapidement avant de prendre sa veste et de plonger sa main dans la poche intérieure. Le t-shirt « Fan Club Officiel de Harry Potter » miniaturisé s'y trouvait toujours. Il sourit et sortit de la chambre.

-Salut, dit Harry quand il l'entendit approcher. Bien dormi ?

\- Pas trop mal, dit Draco en s'asseyant sur un tabouret face au comptoir de la cuisine.

Comme il l'avait deviné, il trouva en face de lui une assiette d'œufs brouillés au bacon. Dans un ramequin séparé, il y avait des haricots blancs à la sauce tomate.

-Tu veux un café ? demanda Harry en approchant avec une cafetière remplie d'un liquide noir, fumant et délicieusement odorant.

\- Volontiers.

Harry versa le café dans le mug avant de lui tendre une panière remplie de toasts au pain de mie.

-J'espère que tu as un peu de temps, dit Harry. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure part ton portoloin.

\- Dans une heure. Si je peux prendre ta cheminée, ça devrait aller.

\- Pas de problème.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Un silence pas forcément désagréable mais un peu triste. C'est en tout cas comme ça que Harry le ressentait. Il n'avait aucune idée de quand il reverrait Draco. Ou même s'il le reverrait.

Un _toc toc_ régulier le sortit de sa réflexion. Le bruit provenait d'un hibou grand-duc posé sur la terrasse. Il tenait une enveloppe dans son bec.

Harry ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et laissa le rapace approcher. Il prit l'enveloppe et lui donna un morceau de bacon que le volatile engloutit voracement avant de s'envoler.

-Je pensais qu'on n'utilisait plus les hiboux ici ? dit Draco.

\- A Poudlard, ils sont toujours très prisés, répondit-il en revenant vers la cuisine et en décachetant la missive.

\- Ah. Une lettre de tes enfants ?

\- Albus seulement.

Draco laissa Harry lire la lettre de son fils tranquillement et termina son café.

-Il est à Serpentard, dit Harry après un temps.

\- Quoi ? Un pur produit Potter-Weasley à Serpentard ! Tu es sûr qu'il est de toi ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry prit un des cadres qui se trouvaient sur le buffet et le plaça devant Draco. La photo sorcière montrait un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux incroyables yeux verts.

-Hm… ouais. Il est de toi. Ça ne fait aucun doute, consentit Draco. Ça va ? Tu vas survivre à l'idée que ton fils baignera désormais dans un chaudron de magie noire ? C'est bien ce que vous croyiez tous à l'époque, non ?

Le ton était plus vindicatif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il ne parvenait pas oublier les préjugés dont sa Maison avait été l'objet.

-C'est ce que je croyais Malefoy, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Peu importe la Maison à laquelle Albus appartient. Tant qu'il y est heureux.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il eut une pensée pour son fils, se demandant où lui avait été réparti.

-Il s'est déjà fait un ami apparemment, dit encore Harry en poursuivant sa lecture. Un garçon qu'il a rencontré dans le train et qui est à Serpentard avec lui… Par Merlin, je ne l'ai jamais connu aussi expansif à propos d'un autre enfant. Albus est plutôt solitaire dans son genre et se lie difficilement. Il est… ça alors ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

Harry releva les yeux du parchemin pour fixer Draco.

-Son ami… il s'appelle Scorpius !

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

-Alors… mon fils est à Serpentard, souffla-t-il.

\- Oui… sauf si un autre garçon porte le même prénom, ce dont je doute.

\- Mon fils est à Serpentard, répéta Draco.

Une bouffée de joie explosa à l'intérieur de lui à l'idée que son fils partagerait un peu de ce qui avait été sa vie à lui pendant sept ans. Le dortoir, la salle commune, la table dans la Grande Salle.

-Un Potter à Serpentard et ami avec un Malefoy ! Mais où va le monde ? plaisanta Harry.

\- Ton fils est ami avec Scorpius Miller, pas Malefoy, souligna Draco.

\- Ton fils _est_ un Malefoy.

Draco se leva, exaspéré.

-On ne va pas encore avoir cette discussion.

\- Malefoy, je…

\- C'est bon, Potter. Il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais rater mon portoloin. Merci pour… tout, dit-il en agitant négligemment la main.

Harry alla jusqu'à la cheminée et prit la boîte de poudre de cheminette qu'il tendit à Draco.

-J'aurais bien voulu t'accompagner jusqu'au terminal mais je dois absolument aller au bureau. J'ai…

\- Potter, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me tiennes la main. Tu n'es pas mon mec, tu n'es pas mon ami, tu…

\- Je sais, coupa Harry durement. Je ne suis rien. J'ai bien compris. Fais bon voyage Malefoy.

Draco mit un pied dans la cheminée avant de se raviser et de retourner vers Harry.

-Potter, je ne suis pas franchement doué pour les relations humaines et je n'aime pas que mon mode de vie soit catégorisé. Ça rassure peut-être les autres mais moi, ça m'emmerde. Je ne me suis jamais défini comme étant célibataire ou en couple, j'ai horreur des mots « petit-ami » ou pire « compagnon »… et de toute façon, je n'ai jamais connu personne qui puisse répondre à cette définition. Alors, j'ai peut-être du mal à qualifier ce que tu es réellement… mais une chose est sûre, tu n'es pas rien.

Le cœur de Harry gonfla d'un coup dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était certainement pas la réponse qu'il attendait mais venant de Malefoy, c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer.

-Si jamais tu viens à New York… dit Draco en souriant.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens à dessein puis se pencha et embrassa Harry avec tendresse.

L'instant d'après, il disparaissait dans une nuée de flammes vertes.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, et je vous en remercie vivement !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – This night**

 ** _« There are things_**

 ** _I have done_**

 ** _There's a place_**

 ** _I have gone_**

 ** _There's a beast_**

 ** _I let it run_**

 ** _Now it's running my way"_**

 ** _(Black Lab)_**

 **25 Septembre 2014 – Cabinet M &P Associates, Park Avenue, New York **

Draco referma le dossier d'un coup sec en jurant copieusement.

-Kate ! dit-il en appuyant sur l'interphone. Dites à Colin Tuckle de venir dans mon bureau ! TOUT DE SUITE !

 _\- Oui, Monsieur._

Une minute plus tard, on frappait à la porte.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme au visage rubicond et à la coupe au bol qui pénétra dans le bureau avec reluctance.

-Vous avez demandé à me voir Monsieur Malefoy ? dit Colin d'une voix tremblante.

Il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes ou de faire dans son froc. Ou bien les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Colin ? demanda Draco d'une voix doucereuse en pointant son doigt sur le dossier devant lui.

\- C'est… hm… c'est la demande de brevet pour MagicalOne Pharmaceutics.

Le regard de Draco n'avait pas lâché le jeune collaborateur et celui-ci commençait à transpirer à grosses gouttes.

-Non, Colin, murmura presque Draco. Je vais te dire ce que c'est. C'EST DE LA MERDE !

Colin sursauta. Ses yeux balayaient la pièce comme ceux d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

-Je… je…

\- Je je quoi ? singea Draco. Si ce dossier était parti tel quel, c'était la ruine assurée pour le client ! Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas été supervisé par un associé senior ?

\- Monsieur Armitage n'était pas disponible. Je pensais que…

\- Arrêtez de penser alors, sombre crétin ! Vous faites baisser le QI de tout l'immeuble !

\- Je vais corriger le dossier Monsieur, je le fais tout de suite !

\- Hors de question ! Je vous transfère au département faillites. Vous semblez avoir des prédispositions pour cette matière…

\- Mais Monsieur, je…

\- Vous préférez peut-être être renvoyé ? demanda Draco en lui jetant un regard glacial.

\- Non Monsieur, souffla Colin piteusement.

\- Maintenant, disparaissez. Allez ! Hors de ma vue !

Colin Tuckle disparut sans demander son reste, bousculant au passage la femme qui arrivait en sens inverse.

-Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour que tu arrêtes de terroriser les collaborateurs juniors…

Pansy Parkinson avança résolument à l'intérieur du bureau, ses cheveux noirs et lisses coupés au carré effleurant sa mâchoire à chaque mouvement. Cette coupe adoucissait un peu son visage, tout comme son maquillage détournait l'attention de son nez court et un peu relevé qui, autrefois, lui donnait l'air d'un pékinois.

Comme à son habitude, elle portait un tailleur-pantalon ajusté qui soulignait sa silhouette androgyne.

-Celui-là l'a mérité ! plastronna Draco.

\- A t'entendre, ils le méritent tous.

\- Pansy, épargne-moi la leçon de morale, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Oh… Tu as tes règles ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le siège qui faisait face au bureau.

Avec nonchalance, elle posa les deux pieds sur le bureau en croisant les chevilles.

Draco gratifia son amie et associée d'un regard noir, à elle autant qu'aux semelles rouge vif de ses Louboutin.

-Alors ? insista-t-elle face au mutisme de Draco. C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Ce… Tuckle est un abruti fini. Il a complètement bâclé le dossier de…

\- Tu sais comme moi que Tuckle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Alors ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Malefoy souffla péniblement et jeta son stylo sur le bureau tout en se renversant au fond de son fauteuil.

-Rien.

\- Draco…

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! Le problème est là : il ne se passe plus rien ! J'ai l'impression que ma vie est un couloir vide, balayé par les courants d'airs…

\- Comment ça ? Et hier ? Je croyais que tu allais te faire ce type, l'employé de banque que tu avais croisé au matin…

\- Ouais ben… pfff… il était d'un ennui ! Je m'en suis débarrassé après une heure. Puis, je suis sorti au _Stone_ , et c'était pareil : rien ! Pas un seul mec qui en valait la peine. Bordel, j'étais tellement désespéré que je suis allé au _Masquerade_ !

\- La boîte gay de Greenwich Village ?

\- Exactement ! Salazar, je me faisais l'effet d'une vieille drag-queen en manque ! s'exclama Draco, horrifié par son propre comportement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, soupira-t-il.

\- Et le _Blue Black_?

Malefoy soupira derechef.

-Non, dit-il en faisant un vague signe de la main. Le _Blue Black_ ne m'intéresse plus vraiment…

\- Bon, eh bien, il te reste les femmes…

\- Merci du conseil Pansy mais je ne suis pas encore désespéré _à ce point là_!

Pansy regarda Draco avec un mélange d'amusement et de tristesse. Et comme à chaque fois, elle se demanda quand elle cesserait d'aimer cet homme.

Probablement jamais.

Certains la trouvaient pathétique à s'accrocher de la sorte à quelqu'un qui ne l'aimerait jamais autrement que comme une sœur. Mais ça lui était égal. En fait, elle ne s'accrochait pas. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle s'était faite une raison, qu'elle avait admis qu'elle ne serait jamais la prochaine Madame Malefoy. Et si elle en avait été très malheureuse sur le moment, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Pour tout dire, elle était même soulagée. Parce que s'il y a bien quelque chose que la vie lui avait apprise, c'est que, gay ou pas, Draco était inconstant et infidèle. Et ça, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Finalement, elle n'enviait pas les amants de Draco. Au contraire. Elle les plaignait de tout son cœur, tous ces hommes qui avaient cru un jour pouvoir le rendre heureux. Aucun n'avait compris que c'était une tâche impossible, qu'ils rêvaient tous de lui alors que lui ne rêvait que d'une seule personne.

Alors, c'était un éternel recommencement. Ils tombaient amoureux, ils souffraient, puis ils partaient. Parce que s'il était facile de tomber amoureux de lui, ça l'était beaucoup moins de l'aimer depuis son lit, là où tant d'autres passeraient après eux.

-Pansy ? Tout va bien ? demanda Draco avec inquiétude.

Sa sollicitude n'était pas feinte. C'était une des raisons qui faisaient que Pansy ne regrettait rien : Draco se préoccupait vraiment d'elle, il l'avait toujours fait.

-Ça va, je suis juste fatiguée. Cette réunion de conciliation m'a lessivée.

\- Tu as pu éviter le procès ?

\- Malheureusement non. Elles sont encore plus agressives des Magyars à pointes !

Pansy était spécialisée en droit de la famille et absolument redoutable. Quand elle croyait en quelque chose, elle allait jusqu'au bout, se battait avec férocité et ne reculait devant rien. A tel point qu'elle était parvenue à bouleverser les mentalités en faisant admettre par la Cour Suprême Sorcière de l'Etat de New York que les couples homosexuels devaient bénéficier des mêmes droits que les couples hétérosexuels.

Le dossier opposait une mère et un père quant à la garde de leur enfant. Peu après le divorce, la mère s'était mise en couple avec une autre femme. Le père avait crié au scandale, avait réclamé la garde exclusive de l'enfant et l'avait obtenue. Pansy avait porté l'affaire devant la plus haute juridiction sorcière de l'Etat et elle avait obtenu un jugement qui faisait dorénavant jurisprudence dans tous les tribunaux sorciers new-yorkais et même dans certains autres Etats.

-Dire que je me suis battue pour elles ! Pour qu'elles puissent vivre ensemble, avec leur fils au même titre que n'importe quel autre couple ! Et maintenant qu'elles se séparent, elles sont sans pitié l'une avec l'autre…

\- Il n'y a pas de raison que les choses soient différentes pour un couple homo que pour des hétéros, philosopha Draco. L'être humain n'est pas fait pour la monogamie, pas même les lesbiennes. Non mais tu imagines ? Brouter le même gazon pendant toute ta vie ? C'est comme si tu me demandais de sucer la même queue jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

\- Tu es tellement poétique Draco, dit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Non. Tu…

Le bourdonnement de l'interphone les interrompit.

-Oui, Kate ?

 _\- Monsieur Malefoy, Harry Potter demande à vous parler d'urgence._

\- Potter ? Heu… oui, passez-le-moi, dit-il en soulevant le combiné du téléphone.

Draco fit à Pansy une moue interrogative.

-Potter... Non, pas du tout… Vas-y, je t'écoute…. Hm… Oh ! Potter, calme-toi, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! Recommence depuis le début ! … Hm… hm… oui, je vois… hm… hm… je ne pense pas mais tout dépend de la manière dont le brevet a été rédigé…. Hm… oui… hm… Tu en as parlé à Théo ? … Ah oui, j'avais oublié, il est en France pour le moment… …. …. Potter, calme-toi ! Tu ne vas pas faire faillite ! A moins que ton brevet n'ait été rédigé par Colin Tuckle… quoi ? Non, rien… juste une blague, je me comprends… … Oh ça va, détend-toi !...

Pansy fronça les sourcils. Elle n'entendait pas les propos de Potter mais celui-ci semblait vraiment énervé.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre comme ça, continua Draco, il faut que je voie le dossier… mais oui, il y a urgence à agir… Je ne pense pas qu'une conciliation fonctionnerait, à ta place, j'irais directement au procès… … hm… je peux te conseiller un confrère à Londres, il est… QUOI ? Bon sang, tu n'y penses pas ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

Draco soupira et posa son front dans la paume de sa main.

-Ok, ok, calme-toi. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je te rappelle. En attendant, ne fais rien de stupide, d'accord ?

Il raccrocha.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Pansy.

\- Potter est dans les ennuis. Un concurrent s'apprête à vendre un balai identique en tous points au ThunderBird et trois fois moins cher. Potter ne sait pas comment ils ont fait. Peut-être un ancien employé mécontent… Enfin, peu importe. Il faut absolument retirer le balai du marché et empêcher le concurrent de continuer à le fabriquer.

\- Et que viens-tu faire là-dedans ?

\- Il sait que c'est mon domaine et…

\- Et Potter ne veut personne d'autre que toi pour le défendre, conclut Pansy avec un sourire entendu.

\- En résumé, c'est ça.

Elle se leva et lança à Draco un regard qui en disait long.

-Je suppose que tu pars directement ?

\- Je… oui, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

\- Bien.

Pansy s'apprêta à quitter le bureau. Sur le seuil, elle s'arrêta un instant.

-Tu reviendras ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Evidemment ! s'offusqua Draco. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Draco, soupira-t-elle. Ne me fais pas l'injure de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre…

Avant que Draco ait le temps de répliquer, elle avait disparu. Il décida de ne pas essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire et actionna l'interphone.

 _-Oui Monsieur Malefoy ?_

\- Kate, réservez le premier portoloin qui part pour Londres. Contactez ensuite Richard Armitage pour l'informer qu'il gérera tous mes dossiers jusqu'à mon retour.

 _\- Combien de temps serez-vous absent_?

\- Je n'en sais encore rien. Plusieurs semaines certainement mais j'essayerai de faire des aller-retour.

 _\- Dois-je réserver un hôtel ?_

\- Hm… non. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je m'en occuperai sur place.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout était en ordre. Draco rassembla ses affaires. Il avait tout juste le temps de transplaner chez lui pour préparer ses bagages avant de prendre son portoloin.

Mais avant de partir, il décrocha son téléphone et forma un numéro. Son interlocuteur répondit après seulement une sonnerie.

-Potter. Je serai là dans deux heures.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 septembre 2014 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

Harry faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, nerveux comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

-Harry, veux-tu bien t'asseoir ? supplia Hermione pour la vingtième fois. Tu vas finir par creuser une tranchée dans le sol.

L'intéressé obtempéra et se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise de bureau. Immédiatement, il sortit une cigarette du paquet qu'il gardait dans la poche de son pantalon et l'alluma avec fébrilité.

-Et arrête de fumer ces saloperies ! s'énerva son amie. Tu veux vraiment finir avec un cancer du poumon ?!

\- Hermione, fiche-moi la paix, dit-il en soufflant la fumée. J'ai besoin de me calmer, pas de me faire réprimander comme un gamin.

\- Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter…

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Et je le referai. Avec les potions, c'est du tout cuit. Mais pas maintenant, ok ?

\- Les potions ne font plus d'effet si tu en prends trop souvent.

\- Hermione, par pitié… Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à…

On frappa à la porte du bureau et Peggy apparut. Harry fit un bond d'un mètre sur sa chaise et se précipita pour accueillir son visiteur.

-Ah… c'est toi, dit-il sans parvenir à masquer sa déception.

\- Ooh… cache ta joie Potter, dit Zabini, un brin vexé. Je ne sais pas qui tu attends, mais j'ai bien compris que ce n'est pas moi…

\- Désolé, dit Harry. Je suis un peu à cran…

Derrière le dos de Harry, Hermione roula des yeux, l'air de dire « non, tu crois ? ». Blaise dissimula un petit sourire et se pencha pour embrasser la jeune femme sur la joue. Depuis presque un mois et demi, son entreprise de séduction avançait lentement mais sûrement.

-Je tombe mal, peut-être ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

\- Harry a un problème assez sérieux avec un concurrent qui commercialise un balai contrefait, expliqua Hermione. Malefoy doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Draco vient ici ? s'étonna Blaise. L'enfoiré, il ne m'a rien dit !

\- Parce que ça s'est décidé il y a seulement deux heures, dit Harry.

Blaise était stupéfait.

-Tu es parvenu à le convaincre de tout laisser tomber à New York pour venir ici s'occuper de ton dossier ? Tu lui as promis de tripler ses honoraires ou quoi ?

\- A vrai dire, on n'en a même pas parlé… mais bon, peu importe son prix, du moment qu'il me sort de ce pétrin !

A ce moment précis, la porte du bureau se rouvrit sur Peggy qui s'écarta pour laisser entrer le nouveau visiteur.

-Monsieur Malefoy, annonça-t-elle inutilement, les joues un peu roses et le sourire rêveur.

Draco entra dans le bureau, la tête haute et le pas conquérant, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces anthracite absolument impeccable malgré le voyage. A cet instant, un inexplicable sentiment de sécurité s'empara de Harry. _Tout irait bien désormais_ , furent les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il se reprit, tentant de faire disparaître le sourire idiot qu'il avait senti apparaître sur son visage.

-Merci d'être venu si vite Malefoy, dit-il en tendant la main devant lui.

Draco la serra en retour.

-J'ai cru comprendre que c'était urgent, répondit-il seulement avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Granger, la salua-t-il d'un bref mouvement de tête.

\- Bonsoir Malefoy.

Seul Blaise eut droit à un salut plus chaleureux, ponctué d'une étreinte.

-Tu es venu apporter ton soutien psychologique ? plaisanta Draco.

\- J'étais seulement venu inviter Hermione à dîner.

Draco eut un petit rictus, accompagné d'un petit reniflement moqueur. Le regard grave de son ami le dissuada toutefois de faire un commentaire désobligeant.

-Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, ajouta Blaise en regardant Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ça dépend si Malefoy a besoin d'aide.

\- Ça devrait aller, dit celui-ci. Et puis, sans vouloir te vexer, je préfère travailler seul.

\- Aucun problème.

\- Au fait Draco, reprit Blaise. Où vas-tu te loger ?

\- Ce soir, j'irai à l'hôtel et j'appellerai ma mère demain matin pour qu'elle fasse préparer mes appartements au Manoir.

Blaise fit une grimace éloquente.

-Le Manoir ? Par Salazar, Draco ! Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour ta mère, je ne te donne pas une journée avant que tu ne veuilles l'étriper ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas chez moi ?

\- J'apprécie ton offre, Blaise. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… je ne voudrais pas te gêner, répondit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Le métis se contenta de répondre par un sourire crispé.

-Bien, dit-il pour reprendre contenance. Hermione ? Nous y allons ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

\- Absolument sûr. Profite bien de ta soirée.

\- Ne te tracasse pas, Granger… Potter est entre de bonnes mains, ajouta Draco d'une voix suggestive.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, sourit-elle. Allez viens, Blaise. Allons-y.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux le bureau, laissant Harry seul avec Draco. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la table de réunion sur laquelle Peggy avait classé tous les documents dont il aurait besoin. Il enleva sa veste, la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et se mit directement à parcourir ce qu'il voyait devant lui.

-Tu vas t'y mettre directement ? demanda Harry. 19 heures… Il n'est pas un peu tard ?

\- Détrompe-toi Potter. Pour moi, avec le décalage horaire, il est seulement 14 heures… Je peux facilement travailler trois ou quatre heures encore. J'aurais le temps de rédiger la requête et je pourrai ainsi la déposer demain matin devant le Magenmagot, en même temps que ma demande d'inscription provisoire au registre sorcier des avocats anglais. Dans ce genre de situation, chaque minute compte.

\- D'accord, dit Harry vivement.

Il était ragaillardi par la manière dont Malefoy semblait maîtriser la situation.

-Tu as faim ? Je peux nous faire livrer quelque chose à manger…

\- Pas pour moi, merci. Quant à toi, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi te reposer. Les prochains jours seront éprouvants.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ?

\- A vrai dire, si… ta secrétaire peut-elle me trouver une chambre dans un hôtel pas loin d'ici ? J'aurais également besoin de pouvoir transplaner directement à l'intérieur de tes bureaux.

Harry se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre tout en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

-En fait… je me disais… plutôt que d'aller à l'hôtel ou au Manoir, tu pourrais loger chez moi…

\- Chez toi ? répéta Draco en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu l'as vu, mon appartement est grand... il y a quatre chambres, tu aurais ta propre salle de bain… Il y a un bureau aussi, où tu pourras travailler tranquillement…C'est vraiment très calme, tu seras…

\- C'est bon, rigola Draco. N'en jette plus ! J'accepte. Je déduirai ça de mes honoraires.

\- A ce propos, dit Harry, ton prix sera le mien. Peu importe ce que ça me coûte, pourvu que tu me sortes de là.

\- C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as appelé, non ?

Harry hocha la tête. Draco lui sourit. C'était un petit sourire, à peine esquissé… une légère courbe à la commissure des lèvres mais qui reflétait une telle douceur que Harry en fut stupidement ému. On était si loin de son sempiternel rictus moqueur auquel il avait eu droit durant toute sa scolarité…

Draco prit son attaché-case duquel il sortit sa baguette magique et plusieurs livres miniaturisés. Harry le regardait faire, admirant au passage sa carrure large et anguleuse, soulignée par le gilet qu'il portait. Il s'étonna de voir Malefoy chausser une fine paire de lunettes rectangulaires cerclées de métal qui lui donnait l'air d'un professeur d'université.

-Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? demanda Draco en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Rien, dit Harry en riant. Je me disais simplement que je n'étais plus le seul binoclard à présent.

Draco bougonna pour la forme en faisant un geste agacé de la main.

-Ne t'ai-je pas dit de rentrer chez toi ?

\- D'accord, d'accord ! capitula Harry en levant les mains. Mais avant ça…

Il prit sa baguette, la pointa sur Draco et murmura un sort. Draco sentit comme un crépitement parcourir son corps de haut en bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Rien d'inquiétant… C'est juste le sort qui te permettra de transplaner directement dans l'appartement sans activer les protections magiques.

\- Hm… c'est dangereux, ça, dit Draco avec un air lubrique. Imagine que je débarque en plein milieu du salon et que je te trouve en fâcheuse position… sur ton joli canapé…

\- Pfff… ça ne risque pas, lâcha Harry. Ma vie sexuelle est un vrai désert ces derniers jours…

Il se tut brusquement, mortifié, se demandant comment il avait pu dire dit une chose pareille à Malefoy. Bien que ce soit la stricte vérité, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Draco le détailla bizarrement, comme s'il était choqué par ce que Harry venait de dire.

-C'est curieux que tu dises ça, Potter, commenta-t-il en pesant ses mots. J'ai le même problème… à croire qu'il n'y a plus un seul beau mec potable dans tout New York… Finalement, j'ai bien fait de venir ici.

\- Oh là Malefoy ! N'oublie pas que tu es ici pour travailler, pas pour baiser tout ce qui bouge !

\- Hé ! Enchaîne-moi à ce bureau tant que tu y es !

\- Ne me donne pas des idées, répliqua Harry avec une indiscutable note de luxure dans la voix.

Des idées, ils en avaient. Tout les deux. Et la manière dont ils se bouffaient des yeux ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de celles-ci.

Harry se reprit le premier, dissipant la tension quasi électrique qui venait de s'installer entre eux.

-Je ferais mieux de rentrer, dit-il plus bas. La zone de transplanage se trouve à côté des ascenseurs. En partant, tu ne dois t'occuper de rien. Les bureaux se verrouillent tous seuls dès qu'ils sont vides.

\- Ok.

\- Bon… ben, à tout à l'heure.

Draco regarda Harry quitter le bureau avant de se plonger dans son travail.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 septembre 2014 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Draco transplana chez Harry un peu avant minuit. Il était assez content de lui. La requête était prête et il avait déjà bien avancé dans l'étude du dossier.

L'appartement était totalement silencieux.

-Potter ? appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Peut-être qu'il dormait déjà ou bien qu'il était sorti.

Draco ôta sa veste qu'il posa sur une chaise de la salle à manger. Il desserra sa cravate et se dirigea vers le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Potter. La porte était entrouverte et de la lumière filtrait par l'interstice.

-Potter ? Tu pourrais répondre tout de même, dit-il en poussant le battant.

Harry était bel et bien dans sa chambre, allongé sur le lit, tout habillé, portant encore ses chaussures. Le regard de Draco passa du lit à la table de nuit où se trouvaient plusieurs fioles de potions entamées.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, murmura-t-il avec inquiétude.

Il s'approcha vivement du lit. Potter semblait dormir. Il prit deux des fioles et lu attentivement les étiquettes. Ses cours de potions étaient loin mais il avait encore suffisamment de connaissances pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une potion antidouleur et une autre anti-inflammatoire. La troisième consistait plus que vraisemblablement en un mélange pour soigner les rhumatismes.

Draco poussa un soupir, remarquant seulement qu'il avait retenu sa respiration jusque là. Manifestement, il s'agissait du traitement que Potter devait prendre pour soigner les séquelles de son accident de balai. Et vu leur dosage, ces potions devaient être assez fortes pour assommer un hippogriffe.

Il reboucha les flacons et les remit sur la table de nuit. Il débarrassa Harry de ses lunettes et des chaussures puis lui jeta un sort qui transforma ses vêtements en un confortable pyjama en coton. Il fit enfin apparaître une douce couverture en laine avant d'éteindre la lampe et de sortit silencieusement de la chambre.

Draco retourna au salon. S'il avait vu juste, les chambres des enfants de Harry et la chambre d'amis devaient se trouver à l'étage. Il allait emprunter l'escalier qui donnait dans le hall d'entrée quand il remarqua sur le comptoir de la cuisine, une assiette de sandwiches variés et une bouteille de vin rouge. Il sourit en lisant l'étiquette : un shiraz australien de la Vallée de Mudgee.

Il s'installa sur un tabouret et s'en servit un verre qu'il dégusta lentement, laissant les tanins se répandre sur sa langue et la chaleur du breuvage envahir sa bouche. Il choisit ensuite un sandwich saumon concombre qu'il commença à grignoter sans conviction car il n'avait pas très faim. La première bouchée lui arracha cependant un petit gémissement de plaisir et l'en-cas fut rapidement englouti. Il en prit un deuxième, poulet à l'estragon cette fois, qui s'avéra encore meilleur que le premier. Finalement, il décida qu'il avait faim. Il se resservit un verre de vin, prit le journal du jour qui trainait sur le coin du comptoir et se mit à lire les dernières nouvelles en mangeant les délicieux sandwiches jusqu'au dernier.

-Tu veux que je t'en prépare d'autres ?

Draco sursauta en entendant la voix derrière lui.

-Merde Potter ! A-t-on idée de faire peur aux gens comme ça !

\- Désolé. Je pensais que tu m'aurais entendu arriver.

\- Eh bien, non. Je croyais que tu dormais !

\- Oui… désolé pour ça aussi. Parfois, ces potions me cassent complètement.

\- Tu les prends tous les jours ?

\- La potion pour soulager les rhumatismes oui. Les deux autres seulement quand la douleur est trop forte. J'essaye de ne pas en prendre trop souvent pour ne pas m'y habituer et devoir augmenter le dosage. Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour sans… alors j'ai dû prendre les trois à la fois.

\- Hm… je comprends. Ça va mieux ?

\- Ouais… ça peut aller.

Il contourna le comptoir et Draco nota qu'il boitait légèrement. Il ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

-Au fait, merci pour ça, dit Harry en prenant le devant du pyjama entre ses doigts. Et pour la couverture aussi. C'est gentil de prendre soin de moi.

Draco grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « je ne prends soin de personne » mais Harry décida de ne pas relever.

-Alors ? Je te prépare d'autres sandwiches ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non merci. Ils étaient délicieux.

Harry prit un verre à pied dans l'armoire et se servit un peu de vin.

-Et la requête ? Ça été ?

\- Elle est prête. J'irai la déposer demain. Enfin… tout à l'heure, dit-il en regardant sa montre.

\- Tu crois que nous avons des chances ?

\- Si je ne gagne pas cette affaire, je jure de faire abstinence pendant trois mois ! Autant dire la mort en ce qui me concerne.

\- Merci de défendre mon dossier au péril de ta vie, rigola Harry.

Draco fit une grimace éloquente avant de rire à son tour.

-Bon, dit-il après quelques instants. J'ai intérêt à aller me coucher si je veux être au Magenmagot à la première heure.

\- La chambre d'amis est à l'étage. La dernière porte à droite. Le bureau est juste en face.

\- Parfait.

Draco descendit du tabouret et reprit sa veste et son attaché-case dans lequel se trouvait une partie de ses affaires miniaturisées.

-Dis-moi Potter, tu aurais une potion de sommeil ? Je suis encore à l'heure de New York et il n'est que 19h30. Je crains d'avoir du mal à m'endormir.

\- J'en ai, confirma Harry.

Disant cela, il s'était approché de Draco. Il passa un doigt dans le nœud de sa cravate pour la desserrer davantage et approcher le visage de Draco plus près du sien.

-Mais j'ai aussi de quoi te fatiguer autrement, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

\- Je croyais que tu avais mal au dos, souffla Draco.

\- Ces potions sont miraculeuses…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco qui jeta sa mallette et sa veste sur le canapé avant d'embrasser Harry avec fougue. Il en avait eu envie à la minute où il avait mis le pied dans son bureau et seule sa maîtrise de lui-même l'avait retenu de renverser Harry sur la table de réunion.

Harry se détacha de lui, le temps de l'entraîner dans sa chambre d'où Draco ne sortit pas de la nuit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **17 octobre 2014 – Starbucks, St Paul's Church Yard, Londres**

-Alors ?

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Trois semaines Harry !

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

Hermione soupira brièvement en pinçant les lèvres. Elle avait horreur quand Harry jouait les idiots.

-Ça fait trois semaines que Malefoy a emménagé chez toi ! Trois semaines que vous vivez ensemble !

\- On ne vit pas ensemble ! Il… il… c'est… un hébergement temporaire !

\- Oh… ça veut dire qu'il s'est enfin installé dans la chambre d'amis ?

Harry détourna les yeux en buvant une gorgée de son cappuccino avec supplément caramel.

-Non, dit-il enfin. Il… on dort ensemble. Ses costumes sont à côté des miens dans le dressing.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avec l'air éminemment satisfait d'elle-même. Et comme ce genre de chose a beaucoup plus de saveur quand on le dit à voix haute, elle se faisait violence pour ne pas claironner haut et fort : _je le savais !_

Puis elle remarqua l'air infiniment triste de son ami.

-Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Harry ne répondit rien, détournant les yeux une fois encore. Des yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

-Harry, voyons… il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est à propos de Malefoy ?

Un petit tressaillement de sa mâchoire fit comprendre à Hermione qu'elle avait vu juste.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû lui demander de revenir en Angleterre, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Harry releva les yeux vers elle et tout devint clair.

-Merlin, souffla-t-elle. Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?

\- S'il était resté à New York, j'aurais fini par l'oublier. Ça aurait pris du temps mais… j'y serais arrivé. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

\- Tu veux dire que… mais depuis quand ?

\- Le jour où je l'ai croisé à King's Cross. Le jour de la rentrée. Quand il est reparti le lendemain, cette manière qu'il a eu de me regarder… J'ai cru… enfin, j'ai cru que…

Sa voix se fêla légèrement sur le dernier mot.

-Oh Harry… pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Te dire quoi ? s'emporta-t-il. Que j'étais tombé amoureux du seul type qui ne m'aimerait sûrement jamais ? Pour que tu me dises : « je te l'avais bien dit ! » ou bien « maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait d'aimer un mec qui refuse de s'engager ». Eh bien, voilà, je le sais ! Et c'est atroce ! Tu avais raison ! Comme toujours !

Il se tut, pratiquement à bout de souffle tant il était énervé.

-Peut-être qu'il ne voit plus personne depuis qu'il est avec toi, offrit Hermione avec sollicitude.

Ce à quoi Harry répondit par un éclat de rire amer.

-Il _n'est_ pas avec moi ! Il couche avec moi, c'est différent !

\- D'accord… mais tu es peut-être le seul…

\- Non. Non, je ne suis pas le seul. Je le sais. Je sens… ces odeurs… sur lui quand il rentre. Des odeurs qui ne lui appartiennent pas… Des odeurs qu'il prend toujours soin de faire disparaître avant de…

Harry déglutit difficilement en se passant la main sur le visage.

-Je suis pathétique, dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. Jaloux et pathétique.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu vois d'autres hommes ?

Il fit non de la tête, d'un air désabusé.

-Alors fais-le, répliqua Hermione. Sors. Trouve les endroits où va Malefoy et fais comme lui. Provoque-le. Montre-lui que tu ne lui es pas acquis ! Bon sang Harry, jusqu'il y a un mois, c'était ça ta vie !

\- Je sais. Et je me rends compte maintenant combien rien de tout cela n'en valait la peine…

\- Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! Tu n'as que deux solutions : ou bien tu te bats avec les mêmes armes que lui, ou bien tu le renvoies à New York dès aujourd'hui !

\- Tu es folle ? Avec tout ce qu'il a fait ? Il a obtenu que le faux ThunderBird soit retiré du marché pendant six mois le temps qu'on parvienne à prouver que c'est une contrefaçon ! Le tout avec une astreinte de 1000 gallions par jour ! Et depuis, il n'a pas arrêté de bosser sur ce dossier ! Il passe presque tout son temps avec les ingénieurs, il connaît les caractéristiques techniques du balai presque mieux que moi ! Je ne peux pas le renvoyer !

Hermione soupira.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je sais qu'il fait un travail remarquable et rien que pour ça, c'est une bonne chose que tu l'aies fait venir. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser te filer entre les doigts !

\- C'est une cause perdue, contra Harry.

\- Jusqu'à cette minute, je pensais ça de toi aussi, plaisanta Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas comme lui… moi, j'ai peur de l'engagement. Lui, il le refuse car c'est contraire à ses principes de vie. Par Merlin, Hermione, tu l'as entendu comme moi ! C'est un asocial, misogyne doublé d'un hétérophobe comme j'en avais rarement rencontré ! C'est un sociopathe, ni plus ni moins !

\- Et pourtant, tu l'aimes. Parce que tu sais bien que c'est seulement une manière de se protéger, d'éviter de souffrir.

\- Toi, on voit bien que tu sors avec un psychomage…

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire plus largement. C'est vrai que Blaise commençait à déteindre sur elle.

-Harry, ce que je veux te dire c'est que si tu l'aimes autant que tu le dis, tu dois persévérer. Si le bonheur est à ta portée, tu dois te battre.

\- Je vais me battre, Hermione. Mais je doute que ça m'apporte le bonheur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Au même moment – Wolesley, Piccadilly, Londres**

-Alors la cohabitation avec Potter ?

\- Ça marche pas mal… je dois dire qu'il est particulièrement facile à vivre.

Blaise eut un petit sourire ironique.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il écarte les cuisses sitôt que tu le lui demandes ?

\- Certainement, approuva Draco. Mais pas seulement.

\- En voilà un ton énigmatique. Et quelles sont les vertus cachées du Survivant ?

\- En fait… il est sympa, plutôt drôle. Il assure un maximum dans son job. Ce n'est pas rien, ce qu'il a construit ! Gérer une industrie de pointe en matière de balais, des équipes de Quidditch et une écurie de courses, c'est assez impressionnant. Malgré ça, il est toujours de bonne humeur et il ne se prend pas la tête. Du coup, il ne _me_ prend pas la tête non plus. Il ne pose jamais de questions sur ce que je fais, d'où je viens, avec qui j'étais… Ah oui, il cuisine très bien.

\- Aussi bien que toi ?

\- Presque.

\- Hm… c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler d'un tes amants autrement qu'en termes de taille…

Draco se pencha légèrement en avant, le regard peu amène.

-Potter n'est pas mon amant, dit-il en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot.

\- Draco, enlève tes œillères, tu veux bien ? Tu couches tous les soirs avec lui, tu dors dans son lit, tu prends ta douche avec lui, tu lui fais la cuisine… Je continue ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Bien, parce qu'à ce stade, ce n'est même plus seulement un amant, c'est carrément ton petit-ami.

\- Il n'est rien de tout ça ! Je couche avec lui, c'est tout. Et de préférence après en avoir baisé un autre avant.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, choqué.

-C'est une blague ?

\- Pourquoi ça le serait ? Tu me connais, non ? Pourquoi me contenter d'un seul ? Alexandre le Grand, tu te rappelles ?

\- Ça c'était bien quand on avait vingt ans Draco ! Tu en as trente-quatre ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose, de t'assagir un peu ?

\- Mais je t'emmerde mon pote ! Si toi tu as décidé de te ranger, de déménager en banlieue et d'attendre d'être marié pour baiser ta copine Granger, te gêne pas ! Si tu as envie de faire des soirées bridge avec Théo et Justin, te gêne pas ! Mais évite de me dire ce que je dois faire, ok ?

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Sincèrement Draco, par moment, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte des efforts que Pansy, Théo et moi nous faisons pour te supporter…

\- Laisse Pansy en dehors de ça ! s'énerva-t-il en brandissant son index face à Blaise.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Ne pas s'en prendre à Pansy. Jamais. Pansy est une grande fille, tu sais… elle sait se défendre. Elle n'est plus cette pauvre petite chose qui crevait d'amour pour toi alors que tu…

\- Tais-toi Blaise. Si notre amitié a une quelconque valeur à tes yeux, ne dis plus rien.

\- Serais-tu en train de culpabiliser Draco ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ça ne sert plus à rien. Pansy est heureuse avec Jérémy, plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été avec n'importe qui. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait été avec toi si tu avais bien voulu d'elle.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il soudain terriblement abattu. Je suis incapable de rendre heureux qui que ce soit.

Le regard bleu vif de Blaise se radoucit devant la détresse de son ami. Depuis l'enfance, Draco était un garçon fragile émotionnellement. Pris entre le désir d'exister aux yeux d'un père sévère mais qu'il vénérait et un énorme besoin d'amour et de reconnaissance pour ce qu'il était vraiment, il s'était forgé une armure de cynisme et d'insensibilité qui se renforçait à chaque épreuve, devenant chaque jour un peu plus indestructible.

Mais comme toute cuirasse, celle de Malefoy avait son point faible. Blaise savait. Pansy savait. Et Malefoy, lui, refusait d'en parler.

-C'est faux, et tu le sais, dit Blaise avec douceur. Il y a quelqu'un que tu peux rendre heureux.

\- Blaise, ne commence pas…

\- Draco, as-tu conscience qu'il n'a jamais été aussi proche de toi qu'il ne l'est en ce moment ?

\- C'est des foutaises. Il a seulement besoin de moi, c'est tout.

\- Exactement. Il a _besoin_ de toi. Il aurait pu appeler n'importe qui, tu sais comme moi que certains des meilleurs spécialistes de la propriété intellectuelle sont ici, à Londres. Et il le sait aussi, ses conseillers le lui ont dit. Mais il t'a appelé toi. Et toi, tu as tout laissé tomber à New York pour venir ici.

\- Et je repartirai sitôt que tout ce bordel sera réglé. Harry Potter a besoin de moi pour arranger ses affaires. Pas sa vie.

\- Draco, ne gâche pas ta chance de…

Blaise s'interrompit, sentant une présence menaçante derrière lui. Il vit Draco écarquiller les yeux et se lever d'un bond.

-Mère, souffla-t-il. Que… que fais-tu ici ?

\- C'est bien la question que je me pose Draco, dit Narcissa Malefoy d'un ton sec.

Elle se tenait droite, les bras serrés le long du corps comme pour éviter d'être touchée par toute personne à proximité. Elle portait un manteau en fourrure qui aurait fait hurler les défenseurs des animaux et ses longs cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon compliqué sur sa nuque.

Autour d'elle, les clients la dévisageaient avec une certaine fascination, tant elle dégageait de la prestance.

-Etre obligée de m'habiller comme une moldue et de venir dans un lieu moldu pour voir mon fils unique, siffla-t-elle tout bas. Je suis scandalisée ! Rien ne me sera épargné !

\- Madame Malefoy, dit Blaise qui s'était levé également. Je vous en prie, prenez mon siège. J'allais partir.

Draco roula des yeux, suppliant silencieusement son meilleur ami de ne pas l'abandonner.

-Merci Blaise, répliqua Narcissa. Je suis heureuse de constater qu'il reste encore des jeunes gens bien éduqués. Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il est hors de question que je m'attarde ici et encore moins que je m'asseye sur ce siège certainement mangé des doxys.

\- Mère, pardonne-moi, dit Draco. Je pensais que tu étais à Brighton, comme toujours en cette période de l'année ! J'allais…

\- Etait-ce une raison pour négliger de me dire que tu étais revenu vivre ici pour plusieurs semaines ? Chez Harry Potter qui plus est ?

\- Quoi ? croassa Draco en se laissant lourdement retomber sur la banquette. Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Ta secrétaire. Comme je ne parvenais pas à te joindre par cheminette, j'ai bien été obligée d'utiliser… ce… cet objet… dans lequel tu dois parler après avoir appuyé sur des boutons….

\- Le téléphone ? Tu as utilisé le téléphone ? s'étonna Draco.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une demeurée Draco ! Je peux parfaitement utiliser la technologie moldue quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. C'était un mal nécessaire. Toujours est-il que ta secrétaire m'a dit que tu passais plusieurs semaines à Londres pour un dossier et que l'on pouvait te joindre au bureau de Harry Potter. Ce que j'ai fait séance tenante. Là, une charmante personne du nom de Peggy m'a dit que tu déjeunais ici. Elle m'a également précisé que tu _vivais_ chez Harry Potter. Je suis choquée que tu ne m'aies rien dit Draco ! Cacher cela à ta propre mère durant des mois !

Narcissa avait les lèvres pincées en une ligne si fine qu'elles semblaient avoir disparu et ses ailes de nez frémissaient d'une indignation contenue.

-Des mois ? Mais Mère, je suis ici depuis trois semaines à peine…

\- Je ne parle pas de ça ! plastronna Madame Malefoy.

Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Sur quoi avait-il bien pu mentir à sa mère ces derniers mois ? Il lui racontait tellement de bobards qu'il ne… Il stoppa brusquement sa réflexion, la gorge soudain très sèche et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Non, non, non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

-Mère, dit-il très lentement. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Ce que je crois ? Tu es fiancé à Harry Potter et tu ne m'as rien dit !

Un bruit de porcelaine brisée fit écho aux propos de Narcissa. C'était Blaise qui venait de renverser sa tasse. Il regarda Draco avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, attendant manifestement une explication.

-Je ne suis pas fiancé à Harry Potter, expliqua Draco le plus calmement possible. Je vis chez lui le temps de terminer le dossier pour lequel il m'a engagé. Ensuite, je rentrerai à New York et…

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots Draco ! Tu m'as dit que tu fréquentais sérieusement un homme depuis plusieurs mois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter.

\- Mère, je…

Contre toute attente, Narcissa eut un sourire indulgent.

-Draco, mon chéri. Je te comprends… tu voulais rester à l'abri des commérages à cause de notre situation pendant la guerre. Mais tout cela est derrière nous ! Harry Potter a témoigné en notre faveur lors du procès, tout le monde sait qu'il ne nous a jamais assimilé à ton père et toute sa… clique de Mangemorts.

\- Mère, ce n'est pas ça…

\- Oh, c'est à cause de son divorce alors ? C'est vrai que nous les Malefoy, nous ne divorçons pas. Ces choses-là sont terriblement… classe-moyenne. Mais en ce qui le concerne, c'est différent évidemment. D'abord parce qu'il s'agit de Harry Potter, et ensuite parce que personne, ab-so-lu-ment personne ne peut lui faire le reproche d'avoir voulu divorcer d'une Weasley. Par Salazar, qu'espérait-il d'une godiche pareille ? Enfin ! conclut-elle en claquant des mains. Réjouissons-nous qu'il soit revenu dans le droit chemin.

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Blaise lui, avait fait son choix, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de dissimuler son fou-rire.

-Mère, tu vas un peu vite en besogne, essaya de raisonner Draco. Je ne crois pas…

\- Tsssssst…. Mon chéri, dit-elle en se penchant pour poser sa main froide sur la joue de son fils. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux choisir.

Elle se redressa d'un coup, un air très satisfait sur le visage.

-Je vous attends au Manoir ce dimanche. A midi précis. Ne soyez pas en retard. J'ai vraiment hâte de faire la connaissance de mon futur gendre.

Narcissa Malefoy tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule, son manteau ondulant élégamment derrière elle, laissant Draco abasourdi et catastrophé à la fois.

-C'est la merde, conclut-il platement.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Blaise ne parvenait pas à aligner deux mots tellement il riait.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	9. Chapitre 8

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – Already over**

 ** _« You never go_**

 ** _You're always here_**

 ** _Under my skin_**

 ** _I cannot run away_**

 ** _Fading slowly"_**

 ** _(Red)_**

 **17 octobre 2014 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

-Monsieur Potter, dit Peggy en entrant dans le bureau de son patron. Un hibou vient de déposer ceci pour vous. Je pense que c'est important.

Harry tendit immédiatement la main. Peggy était d'une efficacité redoutable. Si elle estimait qu'un courrier était important, c'est que ça l'était. De fait, la respiration de Harry s'accéléra quand il lut le nom de l'expéditeur.

-J'ai déjà pris la liberté de faire venir Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Nott, dit-elle. J'ai également appelé Mademoiselle Granger mais elle est en réunion actuellement avec les membres de la Fédération Internationale de Quidditch. Dois-je les interrompre ?

\- Non… non, surtout pas. Pas question que la Fédération se doute de quelque chose.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, Monsieur. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non merci Peggy, dit-il. Vous êtes vraiment une perle.

Elle se contenta de sourire avant de sortir avec la même discrétion qu'elle était entrée.

Une minute plus tard, Draco faisait irruption dans le bureau, suivi par Théodore Nott.

-Potter ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Draco.

\- Ceci vient d'arriver, dit-il en brandissant l'enveloppe. C'est le rapport de l'expert désigné par le Magenmagot.

\- Tu l'as lu ? demanda Théo.

\- Pas encore. Je… enfin…

Il avait peur. Tout simplement. L'avenir de son entreprise dépendait des conclusions de l'expert. Draco le comprit immédiatement. Sans un mot, il prit l'enveloppe des mains de Harry et l'ouvrit. Le rapport faisait plusieurs pages. Draco les parcourut en diagonale jusqu'à trouver ce qui l'intéressait et qu'il lut avec attention.

Quand il eut terminé sa lecture, son visage ne reflétait rien.

-Alors ? le pressa Harry.

\- Ce sont des contrefaçons. L'expert est formel. Le bois utilisé pour le manche et les brindilles est de piètre qualité. Les charnières et le repose-pied sont en ferraille de récupération au lieu d'être en titane. Ce qui explique son coût trois fois moins cher… Les défauts sont masqués par des sorts de dissimulation.

\- Oh merci Merlin ! On a gagné !

Harry n'avait plus ressenti une telle allégresse depuis longtemps. Il avait hâte de dire à Hermione que ce cauchemar était derrière eux. Il dut pourtant tempérer son enthousiasme en voyant le visage fermé de Draco.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna Théo qui avait également remarqué la mine sombre de son ami.

\- Le problème n'est pas l'utilisation de matériaux bas de gamme, dit-il finalement. Le problème, c'est l'assemblage. Il se fait à l'aide de magie. Or, il se trouve que les sorts utilisés sont parfaitement identiques à ceux mis au point pour le ThunderBird.

Un grand silence accueillit cette déclaration.

-C'est impossible ! souffla Harry. C'est impossible… ces sorts sont secrets… tout est cloisonné… tout est fait pour que ça n'arrive pas…

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Théo.

Comme Harry semblait incapable de répondre, c'est Draco qui expliqua.

-Le processus de fabrication est cloisonné en cinq postes. On commence par fabriquer le manche : choix du bois, polissage, courbure, densité… tout répond à un protocole particulier qui est fonction du poids et de la taille de l'utilisateur. Quand c'est fait, une deuxième équipe pose les sorts. Résistance, imperméabilité, direction… chaque sort a été étudié de manière unique. On passe ensuite aux brindilles : choix de la fibre, longueur, densité, forme… C'est le travail de la troisième équipe. Quand elles ont été sélectionnées, elles sont assemblées par l'équipe quatre à l'aide de sorts tout aussi spécifiques. Restent la poste des pièces de métal et l'équilibrage. Cela se fait également à l'aide de sortilèges très pointus et surtout très confidentiels. C'est l'étape la plus délicate car c'est ce qui fera que le ThunderBird répondra aux moindres sollicitations de son utilisateur. C'est ce qui le rend aussi unique.

Harry ressentit une vive émotion à entendre Draco parler de son balai avec autant de ferveur et de technicité. Il savait tout du ThunderBird et pratiquement autant que Harry lui-même. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait passé presque tout son temps à se faire expliquer en détail le fonctionnement de la production. Harry avait exigé qu'on réponde à toutes ses questions sans rien omettre. La seule chose qui restait un secret absolu était justement le catalogue de sorts utilisés.

-Si j'ai bien compris, résuma Théo, aucune équipe ne connaît le protocole de l'autre.

\- Exactement, confirma Draco. Et chaque personne qui travaille à la fabrication du balai est soumis à un sort qui l'empêche de divulguer ce qu'il sait. Si les contrefacteurs ont réussi à placer des sorts identiques, c'est qu'ils sont en possession des plans et des formules.

\- C'est impossible, répéta Harry, comme pour essayer de s'en convaincre.

Théo lui réfléchissait à toute allure.

-Il y a bien quelqu'un qui connaît le processus dans son ensemble ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, dit Harry. Moi. Et Wilson, le technicien en chef.

\- Tu crois que…

\- Non, répondit Harry fermement. Wilson m'est loyal depuis le premier jour. Il a tout donné pour cette entreprise ! Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille !

\- Possible, dit Théo. Mais toujours est-il que quelqu'un est parvenu à se procurer les plans de ton balai ainsi que les sorts utilisés.

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Draco ne reprenne la parole.

-Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans tout ça. Tant qu'à contrefaire un balai, pourquoi avoir choisi le ThunderBird ? Pourquoi pas l'Hurricane ? Il leur rapporterait dix fois plus !

\- Les plans de l'Hurricane sont-ils mieux protégés ? demanda Théo.

\- Non, dit Harry. Ils sont rangés au même endroit, dans une chambre forte à laquelle seuls Wilson et moi avons accès.

\- Tu crois qu'il accepterait d'être soumis au véritasérum ?

\- Je refuse de l'insulter de la sorte !

\- Potter, tempéra Draco. Il s'agit de protéger ton entreprise. S'il est aussi loyal que tu le dis, il ne pourra qu'accepter !

\- A supposer qu'il le fasse, tu as du véritasérum toi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est une potion réglementée qui est uniquement en possession des Aurors !

\- Et aux dernières nouvelles, dit Théo, le Chef des Aurors est un de tes amis…

Harry soupira lourdement en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Je ne peux pas demander ça à Neville. Il… Il est… je ne peux pas.

Draco et Théo échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient tous les deux d'où venaient les réticences de Harry. Tous ses amis étaient également les amis des Weasley. Et il avait perdu confiance en eux.

-Tu sais, dit Théo prudemment. Je ne connais pas très bien Londubat mais j'ai déjà eu affaire à lui dans certains de mes dossiers. Il a l'air vraiment intègre.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est différent de Dean ? Qu'il n'ira pas tout raconter à Ron sitôt que j'ai le dos tourné ? clarifia Harry.

\- C'est l'idée, oui.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je dois y réfléchir.

\- C'est toi qui vois, répondit Théo, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas mieux pour le moment.

Harry se tourna vers Draco.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien... vu que le balai est une contrefaçon, il y a définitivement eu violation du brevet. Nous sommes donc en position de force. Ton concurrent va certainement demander à négocier un arrangement. Je peux le faire, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. On peut aussi lui dire d'aller se faire foutre et attendre que le Magenmagot rende un jugement qui le condamnera à te verser des millions de gallions d'indemnités. Il sera ruiné, il devra licencier tout son personnel et son entreprise fera faillite.

\- Et concernant les plans ?

\- Ça c'est autre chose. Il n'est plus seulement question du respect d'un brevet. Il s'agit d'un vol pur et simple. Il faudra trouver comment et grâce à qui ton concurrent est entré en possession de ces plans.

\- Ça peut faire partie de l'arrangement ? Je veux dire... on pourrait renoncer à leur réclamer du fric en échange de cette information, non ?

Draco eut un sourire sardonique.

-Tu apprends vite Potter. Oui, on pourrait faire ça.

\- Alors tu as carte blanche. Je me fous pas mal de l'argent, tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir comment ces connards sont entrés en possession de mes formules !

\- Je vais les contacter pour convenir d'une réunion le plus vite possible, suggéra Théo.

\- Oui, approuva Harry. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Théo hocha la tête et quitta le bureau.

Harry lui, se détourna, préférant cacher sa détresse à Malefoy. Les mains dans les poches, il se posta devant la grande baie vitrée qui donnait en partie sur la cathédrale St Paul.

Draco le regarda. Il semblait tellement fragile, tellement vulnérable à cet instant que Draco eut un pincement au cœur. Il aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose pour le réconforter mais il n'était pas doué pour ça. Il ne savait pas consoler les gens. A la place, il s'approcha et par derrière, il entoura le corps de Harry de ses bras.

L'étreinte surprit Harry dont le premier réflexe fut de se crisper. Puis il exhala un long soupir avant de se laisser aller et d'appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

Après quelques minutes, le silence fut brisé par Draco qui dit très bas :

-Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire tant qu'on n'aura pas découvert qui est derrière tout ça.

\- Et si ça prend des mois ?

\- Ça m'est égal. Je n'abandonnerai pas.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il posa les mains sur les avant-bras de Draco et les pressa légèrement. Puis, mu par une impulsion soudaine, il se tourna face à lui.

-Merci, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tout doucement.

C'était la première fois que Harry prenait l'initiative d'un baiser de ce genre. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une simple pression des lèvres mais pourtant bien plus significatif que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé auparavant. Quand il se recula, il remarqua la légère rougeur sur les joues de Draco et son petit sourire un peu contrit.

-Je ne sais pas si tu vas me remercier pour ce qui va suivre…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à subir une nouvelle tuile aujourd'hui.

-Est-ce que ça peut attendre, parce que là…

\- Non. Non, ça ne peut pas attendre.

Il fit un geste fataliste de la main.

-Vas-y. Au point où j'en suis…

Draco se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Ce qui inquiéta grandement Harry car une telle attitude ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Finalement Draco prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je faisais croire à ma mère que je sortais avec quelqu'un ?

\- Oui… oui, je m'en rappelle, dit Harry, confus.

Pourquoi Malefoy lui parlait-il de ça ?

-Eh bien… hm… elle… elle pense que c'est toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle a appris que je vivais chez toi le temps de mon séjour à Londres et elle pense que… enfin, elle est persuadée que tu es mon petit-ami. Son futur gendre, ajouta Draco dans un souffle.

Harry fut pris d'un irrépressible fou-rire. C'était donc ça ?

-Potter, j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule !

\- Par Merlin, je ne me fous pas de toi Malefoy… c'est juste que… je suis tellement soulagé… je croyais… que tu allais m'annoncer une nouvelle catastrophe ! hoqueta Harry entre deux rires.

\- Ouais… ben je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit. Elle nous veut tous les deux à déjeuner. Dimanche. Au Manoir.

Pour le coup, le fou-rire de Harry fut stoppé net.

-C'est… une blague ?

\- Non Potter, ce n'est pas une blague !

\- Malefoy, soupira Harry. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, j'ai franchement autre chose en tête que de jouer les fiancés devant ta mère.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité ? Tout simplement ?

Draco eut un rire méprisant.

-Tout simplement ? On voit que tu ne connais pas ma mère Potter ! Il est trop tard ! Peu importe ce que je dirai, elle ne me croira pas. Et elle me harcèlera jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parvenue à ses fins !

\- Et c'est quoi la solution alors ?

\- Y aller. Lui dire ce qu'elle a envie d'entendre. La laisser y croire deux ou trois jours. Après, je lui dirai qu'on a rompu. Elle se lamentera pendant des heures mais au moins, on sera tranquille.

\- Dis-le-lui maintenant ! Dis-lui qu'on a rompu !

\- Non, elle n'y croirait pas. Elle pensera que je cherche à échapper à son invitation.

Harry leva les bras au ciel en soupirant.

-Merde… Malefoy… tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Tout ça pour t'aider à te dépêtrer de tes propres mensonges !

\- Potter, sans vouloir en rajouter… il me semble que je n'ai pas trop fait d'histoires quand _toi_ , tu m'as demandé de t'aider.

L'argument fit mouche. Harry pinça les lèvres, pas vraiment ravi que Draco lui renvoie sa situation en pleine figure.

-D'accord, dit-il avec lassitude. Mais pour le thé. Pas pour le déjeuner.

\- Hm, je pense que ça pourrait se faire.

\- Et je veux que nous ayons rompu mercredi au plus tard !

Son ton était plus vindicatif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait blessé Malefoy.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il. Je…

\- C'est bon Potter, ne t'inquiète pas. Plutôt manger de la morve de troll que d'être _fiancé_ à toi plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réitérer ses excuses. La porte du bureau avait claqué.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **18 octobre 2014 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

On était samedi soir. Harry n'avait pas revu Draco depuis la veille. Il n'était pas rentré à l'appartement et Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où il avait passé la nuit.

Il avait tenté de joindre Hermione au cas où Blaise lui aurait dit quelque chose mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Quand, enfin, elle l'avait rappelé dans l'après-midi pour lui annoncer, toute guillerette, qu'elle passait le weekend avec Blaise dans sa propriété en Ecosse, l'humeur de Harry était au plus bas.

-Tu te rends compte Harry ? Tout le weekend ! s'était-elle écriée.

\- Oui, j'ai compris Hermione ! Vous allez enfin baiser ! Tant mieux pour toi ! Entre nous, il était temps ! avait-il répliqué avec agacement.

\- Bien. Puisqu'il semble clair que je t'ennuie, je vais…

\- Non ! Hermione, pardonne-moi s'il te plaît !

Harry avait fini par lui parler de l'absence de Draco et de la torture que c'était de ne pas savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ? Fais comme lui ! Sors ! Ramène un mec chez toi !

\- Ouais… tu as peut-être raison…

\- J'ai toujours raison.

Ils avaient encore discuté quelques minutes puis Harry s'était excusé une nouvelle fois et lui avait souhaité un bon weekend, espérant surtout qu'après que Blaise ait eu ce qu'il voulait, il ne désintéresserait pas d'elle comme tant d'autres l'avaient fait auparavant.

Puis il avait erré dans son appartement comme une âme en peine, incapable de prendre une décision sur ce qu'il convenait de faire.

La nuit tombait sur Londres lorsqu'il décida qu'il avait été suffisamment pathétique pour le reste de son existence. Il se rendit dans sa chambre, prit une douche et s'habilla en conséquence pour sortir.

De retour dans le salon, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Draco.

-Tiens, Malefoy, dit-il sur un ton parfaitement maîtrisé. Ça va ?

\- On ne peut mieux ! J'ai tellement baisé que j'ai la queue qui pèle !

\- Ah. Super.

Draco fronça les sourcils, agacé par l'attitude indifférente de Harry. Puis il remarqua sa tenue : un pantalon noir de belle facture et une chemise en soie noire, ouverte sur deux boutons et dont il avait retroussé les manches au coude. Ses cheveux étaient pour une fois impeccablement coiffés.

-Tu sors ? demanda-t-il avec un désintérêt feint.

\- Oui. La soirée black and white de l'Abyss, une boîte moldue à Battersea.

\- Hm… tu comptes ramener quelqu'un ?

\- Sans aucun doute ! Un problème ? demanda Harry avec une fausse sollicitude.

\- Absolument pas ! Tu es chez toi, ici. Mais… dans ce cas, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je te laisse seul, non ?

\- En fait… je me disais que tu pourrais m'accompagner… mais bon, si ton engin est hors service, je peux comprendre que…

\- Nous sommes des sorciers, Potter, coupa Draco. Il n'y a rien qu'une potion ou un sort ne puisse réparer.

Harry croisa les bras devant lui, jaugeant Malefoy du regard.

-J'en déduis que tu es d'accord ?

\- Laisse-moi une demi-heure pour me préparer.

\- Ok.

Draco disparut dans la chambre. Pendant ce temps, Harry se servit un verre de vin qu'il commença à boire pensivement. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par le bourdonnement du portable que Draco avait laissé sur le comptoir. Par curiosité, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'appelant.

Pansy Parkinson.

Le bourdonnement s'arrêta pour reprendre quelques secondes plus tard. C'était toujours Pansy. Au quatrième appel consécutif, Harry se dit que ce devait être urgent et il décida de décrocher.

-Allô ?

 _\- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Je t'ai dit de m'appeler à ton arrivée ! Merde, j'étais super inquiète !_

\- Je…

 _\- Rien à foutre de tes explications foireuses ! Et c'est la dernière fois que je te ramasse dans un état pareil à cause de Potter ! Tu m'as compris ?_

Harry haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans ?

 _-Dis, tu pourrais répondre !_

\- Hm. Ce n'est pas Draco. C'est Harry. Harry Potter.

Il y eut un grand silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 _-Merde._

\- Malefoy… est sous la douche, crut-il nécessaire d'expliquer. Comme tu as appelé plusieurs fois d'affilée, j'ai pensé que c'était urgent… c'est pourquoi j'ai décroché.

 _\- Merde,_ répéta-t-elle.

Comme Pansy ne semblait pas décidée à dire autre chose, il insista :

-Pansy ? Que se passe-t-il avec Draco ?

 _\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire, espèce de sale fouineur !_

\- Je ne fouinais pas ! Je...

 _\- Potter, laisse tomber, tu veux ? Oublie ce coup de téléphone. Oublie ce que j'ai dit._

\- Sûrement pas ! Draco était à New York ? Avec toi ?

 _\- Potter…_

\- Pansy, s'il te plaît.

Pansy soupira.

 _-Oui. Il a débarqué hier vers midi. Soi-disant pour s'assurer que ses affaires allaient bien._

\- Soi-disant ?

 _\- Ne fais pas l'idiot Potter ! Tu sais très bien que Draco allait mal ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait ou ce que tu lui as dit mais je sais que c'est à cause de toi ! C'est toujours à cause de toi !_

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 _\- C'est la dernière fois, tu entends ?_ continua Pansy sans répondre à sa question.

\- La dernière fois de quoi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

 _\- Tu ne le mérites pas ! Blaise est persuadé que je me trompe et malheureusement pour lui, Draco préfère écouter Blaise plutôt que moi mais je sais que j'ai raison. Tu vas le faire souffrir et il ne s'en relèvera pas. Mais ce jour-là, tu auras affaire à moi. Et tu comprendras que Voldemort, comparé à moi, c'était une larve de strangulot._

\- Mais…

 _Clic._

Harry contempla le petit appareil, abasourdi. Alors tout ce temps, Draco était à New York ? Chez Pansy ? Mais pourquoi avait-il menti ? Et c'était quoi cette menace ? Pourquoi Draco souffrirait-il à cause de lui ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car Draco avait réapparu. En le voyant, Harry se dit que si le Paradis existait, les anges ressembleraient à ça… Il portait un pantalon en lin blanc et une chemise sans manche blanche également. Loin de l'affadir, cette couleur mettait en valeur sa peau pâle qui n'en semblait que plus parfaite, comme si elle était illuminée de l'intérieur. Quelques mèches blondes indisciplinées encadraient sensuellement son visage. Et dans ce mélange d'or, d'ivoire et d'albâtre, la Marque des Ténèbres se découpait sur son bras dans une noirceur fascinante.

Conscient qu'il était en train de de le dévorer des yeux, Harry se força à détourner le regard.

-Bon, on y va ? dit-il un peu brusquement.

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit ses clés de voiture sur le dressoir et quitta l'appartement, Draco à sa suite.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **18 octobre 2014 – L'Abyss, Battersea, Londres**

Battersea était le nouveau lieu branché de Londres. Situé sur la rive sud de la Tamise, il avait longtemps été une zone délaissée jusqu'à ce que des promoteurs s'intéressent à ces grands espaces industriels facilement modulables et transformables. En quelques années, les hangars désaffectés étaient devenus des lofts, plus luxueux les uns que les autres, pris d'assaut par une population jeune, très nantie et en partie homosexuelle.

C'était une constante dans les grandes villes : la communauté gay constituait souvent une frange de la population assez cultivée, à haut niveau d'études, occupant des emplois lucratifs. En d'autres mots : ils étaient riches, donc susceptibles de dépenser des fortunes pour leur logement mais aussi pour leurs loisirs.

C'est ainsi qu'on trouvait à Battersea des lieux d'amusement comme l'Abyss, tout aussi gay-friendly qu'à Soho.

En entrant dans la boîte de nuit, Draco était circonspect. Habituellement, il fuyait les boîtes gay comme la peste. Il n'appréciait pas l'étalage de chairs et de muscles qui faisait parfois ressembler ces endroits à des marchés aux bestiaux. Pour apprécier le corps d'un homme à sa juste valeur, il n'avait pas besoin de chaps en cuir, de torses dénudés luisants de sueur ou de sexes tout juste moulés dans un jockstrap minuscule.

A l'Abyss, rien de tout cela. Le décor était élégant et intimiste avec des murs couverts de velours violet, un bar laqué or et noir, de confortables banquettes gris anthracite. Il flottait dans l'air un mélange d'odeurs d'alcool, de parfums et de phéromones mais qui loin d'être écœurant, était empreint d'une certaine sensualité. Le club était aménagé sur deux étages, le bar et les tables en haut, un autre bar et la piste de danse en bas. L'endroit était vraiment agréable.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda Harry qui avait manifestement suivi le fil de ses pensées. A une cage aux folles ?

\- Avec toi, je m'attends à tout. Mais j'admets que ce lieu est plutôt classe…

\- On dirait que ça t'étonne.

\- Hm… Oui. Je t'imaginais plutôt fréquenter les backrooms que les salons chics.

\- Oh mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Il y a une backroom ici aussi… et je la fréquente assidûment.

L'idée que Harry puisse se livrer à des activités licencieuses avec des hommes sans visage dans un endroit aussi glauque amena chez Draco un relent de dégoût, curieusement mâtiné de désir.

-Bon… si tu as décidé de rester planté là, c'est ton choix… Moi je vais m'amuser, dit Harry après avoir avalé le contenu d'une fiole de potion antidouleur.

Il descendit le large escalier qui menait à la piste de danse et se mêla à la foule entièrement vêtue de noir ou de blanc. Draco, lui, commanda au bar un double whisky qu'il sirota, accoudé à la rambarde.

Harry dansait bien, de manière ni timorée ni exubérante. Il bougeait au rythme de la musique avec le même naturel que tout ce qu'il faisait d'autre dans sa vie. Bien entendu, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que plusieurs danseurs se regroupent autour de lui, désireux d'attirer son attention.

Quelque chose de venimeux parcourut les veines de Draco quand il vit un homme venir se coller effrontément au dos de Harry. Il vida son verre d'un trait, l'abandonna sur une table basse et dévala l'escalier à son tour. Arrivé à hauteur de Harry, il fit dégager l'importun d'un seul regard et prit sa place. Avec douceur et possessivité à la fois, il posa les mains sur les hanches de Harry et bougea au même rythme que lui. Aussitôt, les autres hommes autour s'éloignèrent, comme s'ils avaient compris que leur proie était devenue la chasse-gardée de ce grand blond.

Si Harry n'avait pas vu Draco arriver, il avait immédiatement reconnu son odeur et cette façon, à la fois ferme et tendre qu'il avait de le toucher.

-T'es franchement pas gêné Malefoy, râla-t-il. De quel droit tu fais fuir mes coups ?

\- Allons Harry… murmura Draco tout contre son oreille, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps. Ne peux-tu pas te contenter de moi ?

Harry prit le temps pour se retourner et le regarder dans les yeux.

-Et toi Draco ? Te contenteras-tu de moi ?

Draco resta muet trop longtemps au goût de Harry qui interpréta son silence comme une négation. Son regard se durcit et il se dégagea des bras de Draco.

-Laisse-moi, dit-il en retournant vers le centre de la piste.

Une seconde plus tard, les sangsues étaient de retour, se repaissant ouvertement de la déconvenue de ce rival qui n'en était plus vraiment un.

Draco continua de danser, machinalement, lui aussi entouré d'un essaim de prétendants.

Il ne quittait pourtant pas Harry des yeux, le voyant se frotter de plus en plus sensuellement à un grand type, brun, barbu, le visage carré, et assez musclé. Tout le contraire de lui.

En acceptant de l'accompagner en boîte, Draco savait qu'il commettait une lourde erreur. Car c'était une chose de savoir que Harry avait une vie sexuelle plus qu'active, mais c'en était une autre de le voir à l'œuvre.

Par mimétisme ou par vengeance, il ne parvenait pas à savoir, Draco tendit le bras vers la première chemise à sa portée et attira son occupant à lui, l'embrassant sauvagement. L'homme, un rouquin aux yeux bleus, ne croyait pas en sa chance. Avec son physique plutôt banal, il n'aurait jamais imaginé obtenir les faveurs de l'adonis blond qui dansait à quelques pas de lui.

Draco se surprit à apprécier le baiser. Le type n'embrassait pas trop mal après tout. Il en profita quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur l'endroit de la piste où se trouvait… personne. Il sursauta, son regard scannant la foule à la recherche de Harry et de Monsieur Muscle.

-Merde, murmura-t-il en voyant une silhouette familière s'éclipser derrière un rideau de velours noir.

Il fendit la foule dans cette direction, bousculant les gens sans ménagement jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit où Harry avait disparu. Avec précaution, il écarta la lourde tenture. Un couloir sombre, à peine éclairé de quelques diodes lumineuses, s'étendait devant lui.

-Wahou… Tu as vraiment envie de faire ça dans la backroom ? souffla une voix dans son dos.

Draco tourna brusquement la tête pour remarquer que Rouquin l'avait suivi. Sans égard pour lui, il avança. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait du lieu de débauche, les bruits se faisaient plus explicites. Des soupirs, des gémissements, le bruit mat des corps qui cognent les uns contre les autres. Et surtout l'odeur. Forte, musquée, écœurante.

Il déboucha finalement dans une salle, découpée en un labyrinthe de petites alcôves. Il ne porta aucune attention aux corps nus, enlacés dans des positions sans équivoque, déterminé à retrouver Harry. Il ne dut pas chercher très longtemps. Il le trouva nonchalamment appuyé contre une cloison, la chemise entièrement déboutonnée, l'air de s'ennuyer prodigieusement. Monsieur Muscle était agenouillé devant lui en train de déboucler sa ceinture.

-Ah Malefoy, soupira-t-il. Tu viens te joindre à nous ?

Disant cela, il pivota la tête pour reluquer l'homme qui se tenait derrière Draco.

-Tiens… si j'avais su que tu faisais dans le rouquin, je t'aurais présenté les Weasley, se moqua-t-il.

\- J'ai beaucoup de défauts mais je ne suis pas zoophile. Toi par contre, tu sembles apprécier le côté homme des bois… Nostalgique d'un certain garde-chasse Potter ?

\- Ta gueule Malefoy. Je t'ai déjà dit de me foutre la paix. Si tu veux baiser, rentre à l'appartement, je ne t'en empêche pas.

Durant le temps de leur petit dialogue, Monsieur Muscle avait stoppé tout mouvement, regardant alternativement les deux hommes qui se chamaillaient.

-Et toi ? lui jeta alors Harry avec agressivité. Qu'est-ce t'attends ? Que je le fasse moi-même ?

Peu désireux de contrarier ce petit brun teigneux, Monsieur Muscle voulut reprendre son activité sans plus tarder. Mais c'était sans compter sur Blondie qui l'en empêcha.

-Harry… dit Draco plus doucement. Rentre avec moi.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'énerva-t-il.

Il se décolla du mur et fit se relever Monsieur Muscle.

-Tu le vois, lui ? dit-il en fixant Draco méchamment. C'est Ramon.

\- Heu non… c'est Javier, corrigea l'intéressé.

\- Ramon… Javier… en s'en fout. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je vais me le faire. Maintenant. Avec ou sans ta permission. Alors, ou bien tu te casses avec ton rouquemoute ou bien tu restes pour le baiser ou pour me mater mais dans tous les cas, tu fermes ta gueule !

\- S'il te plaît. Rentre avec moi, insista Draco.

\- Malefoy, t'es bouché ou quoi ?

\- Vous savez quoi ? Vous n'avez qu'à vous tirer tous les quatre et arrêter de faire chier le monde ! On est ici pour baiser tranquille, pas pour assister à une scène de ménage. Bordel, si j'avais voulu regarder un soap, je serais resté chez moi !

L'homme qui avait parlé était un grand black plutôt balèze. Il empoigna Draco et Harry par le col de leur chemise et les fit avancer sans douceur. Un de ses copains venait de faire pareil avec Javier et Rouquin.

-Maintenant vous dégagez, dit-il encore en les poussant vers la sortie.

\- Ouais, bien vu mec… entendait-on plus loin.

\- T'as assuré ! ajouta un autre tandis que quelqu'un applaudissait.

Abasourdis, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre de l'autre côté du rideau, sous les regards perplexes de quelques personnes.

-Je rêve ou ce connard vient de me virer ? éructa Draco.

\- C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas, dit Harry en rajustant sa chemise. Tirons-nous d'ici.

\- On n'a qu'à rentrer avec vous, dit alors Rouquin.

Draco le regarda comme s'il avait une deuxième tête.

-Tu es en train de proposer quoi, là ? Un plan à quatre ?

\- Ben ouais, ça peut être cool.

\- T'es malade ?! protesta Harry.

\- Oh oh, Potter ! se moqua ouvertement Draco. Effrayé ? Tu n'as jamais fait ça à plusieurs ?

\- Sûrement plus souvent que toi, pauvre con ! Les après-matches, c'était pas vraiment des soirées crêpes si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- Parfait ! dit Draco avec hauteur en faisant face à Harry. Alors dans ce cas, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on ramène nos amis ici présents ?

\- Absolument aucun ! répliqua Harry, les poings serrés et le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Draco.

Javier et Rouquin les regardaient, légèrement inquiets pour le coup. Les deux hommes semblaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge. Il émanait d'eux quelque chose de puissant et de dangereux qui faisait presque vibrer l'air autour d'eux.

-Heu… les mecs, commença Javier. Vous avec l'air d'avoir des trucs à régler tous les deux. Alors…

\- Alors, on rentre, conclut Harry. Et vous venez avec nous. Viens, Ramon…

\- Moi c'est Javier…

Il tira Javier par le bras et l'entraina avec lui. Draco haussa les épaules en soupirant.

-Allez viens, dit-il à Rouquin.

\- T'es sûr ? Parce qu'il a l'air un peu flippant ton pote…

\- T'inquiète pas. Il n'est pas méchant. Et puis, le foursome, c'était ton idée, non ?

Rouquin bougonna quelque chose mais suivit néanmoins Draco vers la sortie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés dans la voiture de Harry.

-Hm… je me demandais, dit Javier pour briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé alors qu'ils roulaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Tantôt, tu as parlé d'après-matches… T'es un sportif ?

\- J'étais, corrigea Harry. J'ai eu un accident qui m'a empêché de continuer.

\- Oh. Tu faisais quoi ? Foot ? Basket ?

\- Gobeur de flans, dit Draco avec un grand sérieux.

\- Ça existe ça ? demanda Javier.

\- Bien sûr ! Il était même champion du monde !

\- Wahou, s'exclama Rouquin. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un champion du monde de quelque chose…

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, tenta Harry. Il…

\- Je sais, coupa Draco, surexcité. C'est hyper impressionnant ! Et quelle technique ! Ce n'est pas facile, vous savez ! C'est même tout un art ! La bouche doit d'abord s'avancer lentement vers le flan afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Ensuite, il ne faut débuter l'aspiration qu'une fois que les lèvres l'enserrent bien et ne permettent plus à l'air de passer. On creuse bien les joues et on aspire la bête en restant très vigilant car on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une malencontreuse rotation ou même… d'une désintégration, termina-t-il sur un ton dramatique, accompagné de grands gestes.

Bien malgré lui, Harry dut faire un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il faut dire que la tête des deux autres dans le rétroviseur valait de l'or.

-Malefoy, soupira-t-il avec emphase, décidant finalement de jouer le jeu. Tu exagères… je n'étais pas si exceptionnel que ça.

Draco se pencha vers lui.

-Bien sûr que si tu l'étais, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu l'es toujours.

Harry resta bouche bée. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait pulvériser sa cage thoracique.

-Mais… comment on fait pour se blesser en gobant des flans ? demanda Rouquin.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Harry explosa de rire et Draco aussi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **19 octobre 2014 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

-Wahou… sympa l'appart, commenta Javier en enlevant sa veste.

A cette heure de la nuit, ils avaient mis à peine quinze minutes pour rejoindre l'immeuble de Harry. Le fou-rire de la voiture s'était estompé depuis longtemps, laissant la place à une gêne presque palpable qu'Harry décida de dissiper au plus vite.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de te faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Dessape-toi, ordonna-t-il.

\- Pressé mon mignon ?

\- Je ne suis pas ton mignon. Et oui, je suis pressé. Bordel, ça fait au moins une heure que j'aurais dû te baiser, marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Draco.

Lui ne voyait rien du tout, trop occupé qu'il était à se faire lécher l'oreille par Rouquin.

-On fait ça ici ? demanda Javier en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, entraînant Harry avec lui.

\- Non.

La voix de Draco avait claqué. Javier haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ? Il a l'air super ce canapé.

\- J'ai dit. Pas. Dans. Le. Canapé.

\- Hé quoi ? Y a ton nom dessus ? rigola Javier.

Draco ne semblait pas du tout d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Exactement, répondit-il froidement. Alors bouge ton cul de là.

\- Allons dans la chambre, dit Harry.

\- C'est à l'étage, précisa Draco en regardant Harry avec insistance.

\- A l'étage ? Mais… Oh.

Harry comprit. Draco ne voulait pas qu'ils couchent là où Harry et lui couchaient habituellement. Cette constatation lui fit une drôle d'impression dans le ventre.

Ils montèrent donc dans la chambre d'amis.

-Vous vivez ensemble ? demanda Javier.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit Harry.

\- Vous êtes un couple libre alors ?

\- On peut dire ça, répéta Draco.

\- C'est génial, commenta Rouquin. Vous devez avoir une telle confiance l'un en l'autre pour accepter une relation libre… c'est magnifique, s'extasia-t-il. J'aimerais tant trouver un mec comme ça. Vous avez tellement de chance tous les deux… Vous avez chacun trouvé l'homme de votre vie…

Rouquin était définitivement un grand sentimental. Il regardait maintenant Draco et Harry avec une admiration sans borne dans les yeux.

Harry essaya de couper court à cette discussion en commençant à se déshabiller.

-Potter, murmura Draco. Ce sont des moldus… tu as ce qu'il faut ?

\- Ouais. Il y en a dans la salle de bain. Sinon, il y en a dans no… ma chambre.

Draco disparut dans la pièce annexe à la chambre pour revenir une minute avec une boîte de préservatifs. Il en prit deux pour lui et en tendit deux autres à Harry.

-Deux ? chuchota Harry, sans comprendre.

\- J'en mets toujours deux.

\- Tu es fou ? Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il y a un plus grand risque de déchirure si tu en mets deux ?

Draco le regardait, suspicieux.

\- Apparemment, tu ne le savais pas, constata Harry. Fais-moi confiance, Draco. Je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai sûrement fréquenté bien plus de moldus que toi.

Draco grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais obtempéra. Il craignait plus que tout les moldus et leur terrible maladie. Elle n'existait pas dans le monde sorcier, si bien que les premières fois où il avait couché avec des moldus, il n'avait pas fait attention. Avec les sorciers, un sort de protection suffisait, plus pour une question d'hygiène qu'autre chose. Le fait ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser sur un moldu ne le tracassait pas outre mesure.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par hasard sur une émission télévisée consacrée aux ravages causés par le SIDA. Paniqué, il était allé dans un hôpital moldu pour subir un dépistage. Ce fut l'épreuve la plus détestable de sa vie. D'abord parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait de « prise de sang » et qu'il avait bien cru ne jamais s'en remettre, ensuite parce qu'il avait dû attendre des semaines avant d'avoir un résultat définitif.

Blaise et Pansy avaient tenté de le rassurer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, lui disant qu'il était un sorcier sang pur, donc moins sensible aux maladies moldues que les sangs mêlés ou les sorciers nés-moldus. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait été mort de peur, terrifié à l'idée d'être terrassé par une sinistre et sournoise MST alors qu'il avait survécu à Voldemort.

Depuis lors, il refusait systématiquement tout rapport non protégé avec un moldu.

-Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il à Rouquin tandis qu'il faisait de même.

Harry était déjà complètement nu et embrassait langoureusement Javier.

Draco s'assit sur le matelas, le dos appuyé contre les coussins, et fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre. L'instant d'après, leurs deux invités les avaient rejoints. Commença alors un ballet de caresses et de baisers fiévreux.

Ils savaient y faire tous les deux et tant Harry que Draco étaient particulièrement excités par le traitement qu'ils recevaient. Draco bougea les hanches pour inciter Rouquin à descendre s'occuper de son entre-jambe, ce que l'homme fit avec bonheur.

Draco et Harry s'abandonnèrent, gémissant, se tortillant au rythme des vigoureuses succions. Dans leurs mouvements, leurs mains se frôlèrent. Un courant électrique les parcourut immédiatement tandis que leurs doigts s'accrochaient. Draco se pencha vers Harry, glissa la main dans sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Le baiser qui s'en suivit était chaud, incroyablement dépravé et terriblement bon.

\- ça t'existe ? chuchota Draco en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Oh Merlin oui, souffla Harry.

\- Tu aimes ce qu'il te fait ?

Draco léchait le cou et l'oreille de Harry, exactement comme il aurait léché son sexe.

\- Oui... mais je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que toi, tu m'as fait au _Blue Black…_ ta langue si douce… ta gorge, si serrée autour de ma queue… personne ne m'avait jamais pris si profondément…

Ses mots n'étaient que des chuchotements mais ils résonnaient en Draco plus fort que des tambours.

-Tu aimes ça, murmura-t-il … tu aimes ma bouche qui te suce à fond…

\- Oui, haleta Harry. Je l'aime…

 _Je t'aime_ , eut-il envie de dire.

Il traduisit toute sa ferveur dans un baiser fiévreux auquel il mit cependant fin pour écarter Javier de lui.

-Bougez-vous tous les deux, ordonna-t-il. Placez-vous au milieu du lit, l'un sur l'autre, en 69.

Les deux hommes, bons joueurs, obtempérèrent immédiatement. Harry se plaça devant la croupe tendue de Javier, tandis que Draco en faisant autant de l'autre côté, entre les cuisses de Rouquin.

-Potter, admira Draco. T'es un putain de connaisseur pervers en fait…

\- Quand je te disais que je n'en étais pas à mon coup d'essai.

Ils enfilèrent tous les deux leurs préservatifs et d'un coup de rein peu scrupuleux, ils pénétrèrent leurs partenaires. Javier et Rouquin gémirent bruyamment, le son étouffé par le sexe de l'autre qu'ils avaient en bouche.

Harry et Draco bougeaient en rythme, sans se lâcher des yeux. Chaque coup de boutoir était un peu plus violent que le précédent, comme dirigés par une colère sourde.

Les mains de Harry migrèrent des hanches de Javier sur son dos où, à mi-chemin, elles rencontrèrent à nouveau celles de Draco. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent mais cette fois, la présence des deux corps entre eux, les empêchèrent de faire plus que se regarder.

Cela frustrait Draco. D'autant plus que les gémissements et les grognements de Harry se faisaient plus intenses. Il baisait Monsieur Muscle et il aimait ça, le salaud.

Le venin de la jalousie se répandit en lui une nouvelle fois. Acide. Brûlant. Douloureux.

Harry remarqua que le regard de Draco s'assombrissait à mesure qu'il prenait son pied à l'intérieur du corps de l'autre homme. Draco était-il jaloux ?

Ni Javier ni Rouquin ne semblaient se rendre compte de ce qui se passait entre Harry et Draco, trop perdus dans le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient. Ces derniers les pilonnaient férocement, tout en se bouffant des yeux.

-Tu voudrais être à sa place, hein Malefoy ? susurra Harry, provoquant. Tout au fond de toi, tu voudrais qu'un jour je te baise comme ça… sans restriction, sans limite, sans aucune précaution. Juste te défoncer, aussi fort que je le peux…

\- Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui veux te faire scier en deux… Je peux presque sentir d'ici ton trou affamé tout palpitant d'envie de moi…

Sans préavis, Harry cessa de pilonner Javier. Il le ramena face à lui avant de s'étendre sur le matelas, les jambes largement écartées.

-Baise-moi, lui dit-il simplement en lui jetant la pochette d'un préservatif. Baise-moi. Maintenant.

\- Avec plaisir, souffla le barbu qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Draco vit la scène au ralenti. Javier déchira l'emballage, déroula le morceau de latex sur son sexe et le pompa d'un geste sûr avant de la diriger vers l'entrée de Harry. Il eut l'impression qu'une bombe explosait à l'intérieur de lui. Ce n'était plus du venin qui déferlait dans ses veines, c'était un fleuve de lave. Il se jeta sur Javier, le faisant lourdement chuter du lit.

-Putain ! cria l'hispanique. T'es malade !

Mais Draco n'entendait rien. Il était à cheval sur les hanches de Harry, retenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Jaloux Malefoy ? parvint à dire Harry dans un rire moqueur.

\- Personne ne t'avait baisé avant moi, siffla-t-il. Alors pourquoi ?

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de transpercer Draco de son regard couleur forêt.

\- Oh Harry, souffla Draco faiblement.

Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de Harry et le tint fermement enlacé contre lui.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Ne fais plus jamais ça...

\- Plus jamais, confirma Harry en l'embrassant doucement.

Javier et Rouquin étaient devenus totalement invisibles aux yeux des deux hommes.

-Moi je me casse. Ils sont complètement barjes, décréta Javier.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Rouquin d'un air rêveur. Ils s'aiment, c'est tout.

\- S'ils s'aiment tant que ça, dis-moi ce qu'on fout ici alors ?

Il n'eut jamais de réponse. Ils ramassèrent leurs vêtements et quittèrent la chambre puis l'appartement.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	10. Chapitre 9

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Le compteur des reviews s'est emballé cette semaine ! Merci à vous de prendre le temps de laisser un petit message, ça fait tellement plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – C'est pas d'l'amour**

 ** _« C'est un peu ça, tour à tour_**

 ** _mais en tout cas, c'est pas d'l'amour »_**

 ** _(Jean-Jacques Goldman)_**

 **19 octobre 2014 – Loch Lomond, Ecosse**

Hermione ne s'était plus sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Heureuse, reposée, épanouie. Vivante.

Blaise savait y faire, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Sûr de lui, il n'était pas de ces hommes qui se sentaient obligés d'étaler leur connaissance du corps des femmes en les soumettant à toutes sortes de préliminaires longs et compliqués et qui attendaient la même chose en retour. Il lui avait fait l'amour sans fioriture, avec un naturel désarmant, puissant et sincère qui était finalement bien plus érotique et excitant que toutes les caresses savantes que d'autres lui avaient prodiguées.

Il n'avait pas eu la prétention de guetter ses réactions, juste pour se glorifier du fait qu'elle prenait du plaisir grâce à lui. D'autres femmes auraient pu y voir de la fatuité, de la suffisance ou de l'égoïsme. Hermione elle, y voyait seulement une certitude sereine, de la confiance en ce qu'il était. Elle avait aimé ce sentiment de pouvoir s'abandonner à lui, de cesser pour une fois d'être forte, d'être celle sur qui tout reposait.

Blaise lui avait permis de se sentir fragile et d'accepter de l'être. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, pas même avec Ron.

Pourtant, elle avait été heureuse avec lui, vraiment. La Guerre l'avait fait gagner en maturité, son tempérament s'était fait plus posé, plus constant aussi. Même s'il vivait toujours dans l'ombre de la célébrité de Harry, il s'était affirmé par rapport à lui, prenant les décisions quand Harry s'avérait incapable de le faire.

L'adolescent gauche et empoté avait aussi fait place à un amant exceptionnel, qu'elle avait longtemps regretté après son divorce et malgré ses multiples conquêtes.

Pourtant une partie de tout cela n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. En réalité, Ron était un homme rongé par la jalousie, l'envie et le dépit. Deux jours après l'accident de Quidditch de Harry, certain qu'il n'en réchapperait pas, il négocia sa reconversion en parvenant à être nommé Directeur du Département des Sports Magiques. Après le divorce, il prit évidemment fait et cause pour sa sœur, dépeignant Harry comme un homme débauché, aux mœurs déviantes et amorales, contribuant à ce que la justice sorcière éloigne Harry de ses enfants.

Hermione avait vécu tout cela dans la confusion la plus totale, partagée entre son meilleur ami et l'homme qu'elle aimait, le père de sa fille, mais qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Jusqu'au jour où elle aussi avait fait les frais de la vindicte, perverse et malsaine, de Ronald Weasley.

Elle soupira. Pourquoi raviver de tels souvenirs alors qu'elle était si bien, là, allongée dans le lit d'un homme merveilleux ?

Une main chaude et douce se promena sur son dos, la tirant de ses sombres pensées.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles soucieuse, demanda Blaise.

\- Rien d'important, dit-elle en savourant le contact de cette main sur sa peau. Quand je suis heureuse, j'ai toujours le don de tout gâcher en ressassant de vieux souvenirs.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Blaise, protesta-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Je sais, je sais… je ne suis pas ton psy. Mais tu pourrais m'en parler comme à… un ami ?

Hermione lui sourit tout en l'attirant à elle.

-Tu es bien plus que cela, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Blaise sourit à son tour, heureux de cette réponse. Depuis des semaines que durait leur relation, il s'employait à ne pas la brusquer, à l'apprivoiser. Et ça fonctionnait.

Il migra de sa bouche vers son cou, son épaule et caressa de ses lèvres sa colonne vertébrale pour arriver au bas de son dos, là où s'épanouissait un tatouage en forme de fleur de lotus.

-Il est magnifique, dit-il en redessinant les contours du bout du doigt. En général, je ne suis pas un grand fan de tatouage ou de piercing mais j'avoue que les deux te vont très bien.

Il la fit rouler sur le dos pour admirer le petit bijou en forme de soleil qui ornait son nombril.

-Je les ai tous les deux fait faire sur un coup de tête, expliqua-t-elle. Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Contrairement à Harry.

\- Quoi ? Potter a des piercings ?

\- Avait ! précisa-t-elle en riant. Peu après mon divorce, j'ai voulu un changement radical dans ma vie. Tu crois sans doute que ma première décision a été de me couper les cheveux et de porter des vêtements sexy… eh bien, non. La première chose que j'ai voulue faire, c'est ce piercing et ce tatouage. Je te laisse imaginer la tête du tatoueur quand il m'a vue arriver, avec ma dégaine de première de classe.

\- J'imagine en effet, plaisanta Blaise. Mais que vient faire Potter là-dedans ?

\- Pour me montrer qu'il me soutenait, Harry avait décidé de se faire percer également. Mais il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié… alors, il s'est retrouvé avec des piercings aux tétons, au nombril et… hm… sur le prépuce.

\- Putain de bordel de merde, souffla Blaise avec une grimace douloureuse. Il est malade ou quoi ?

\- Pour tout dire, il consommait pas mal à l'époque et je crois bien qu'il avait pris quelque chose avant de venir. De l'exta ou un truc du genre. Ce qui expliquait sa réaction catastrophée le lendemain. Il a tout enlevé !

Blaise était encore un peu sous le choc, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à la douleur qu'impliquait la pose d'un piercing à _cet endroit-là_.

-C'est dommage, dit encore Hermione. Ça lui allait bien.

\- Hm… amena prudemment Blaise, est-ce que Harry et toi… vous… enfin, je veux dire…

\- Harry est gay, coupa Hermione.

\- Ça je le sais ! Mais… il a été marié, il a eu des enfants… alors, il y a bien un moment où il ne l'était pas ou plus tout à fait…

Hermione soupira, amusée par l'embarras de Blaise et un peu agacée par la question.

-Une fois, dit-elle finalement.

\- Ah.

\- C'était il y a longtemps. Il n'était pas bien, moi non plus. On avait trop picolé. Ça été catastrophique. Il m'a appelé du prénom de son petit-ami de l'époque. Tu vois le tableau… Alors même s'il a été marié et même si on a couché ensemble, je doute que Harry ait jamais vraiment cessé d'être gay.

Blaise digéra l'information qui le contrariait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

-Et ça n'a pas ruiné votre amitié ? demanda-t-il.

\- Fort heureusement non. Mais je m'en suis vraiment voulue juste après. Ça m'aurait anéantie de perdre mon meilleur ami pour une histoire de cul.

\- Je te comprends. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je perdais l'amitié de Draco. Surtout pour une histoire de cul.

\- Et lui et toi…

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non, jamais.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui. Etre ami avec un homme aussi désirable que toi…

Il sourit en caressant tendrement sa joue du bout du doigt.

-Je sais que je pourrais être à son goût et j'avoue que lui aussi est très bel homme. Mais il n'y a jamais rien eu de tel entre nous. En fait, nous sommes très à l'aise ensemble. Ce qui est une bonne chose car Draco est quelqu'un de très tactile. Mais je n'éprouve aucune gêne quand il me prend dans ses bras ou qu'il me touche car je sais qu'il n'a aucune arrière-pensée.

\- Tu n'es même pas curieux de savoir ce que ça fait ?

\- Non, soupira-t-il avec emphase. Je suis ce que Draco appelle un cas désespéré d'hétérocertitude.

Hermione se mit à rire mais son rire fut bien vite étouffé par la bouche gourmande de Blaise.

-Franchement, quel intérêt peut-on trouver à un torse plat et dur, à des hanches étroites et à des fesses ridiculement petites alors que la nature a créé _ça._

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prit les seins d'Hermione en coupe et les embrassa amoureusement.

-Eh bien, de mon point de vue, il y en a, dit Hermione en caressant les pectoraux de son amant avant de prendre en main une fesse délicieusement ferme.

Ils poursuivirent ce passionnant débat du reste de la matinée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **19 octobre 2014 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Harry était prostré devant son dressing, incapable de choisir la tenue adéquate pour se rendre au Manoir Malefoy. Mentalement, il se traitait d'idiot d'être aussi nerveux.

-Potter, ça fait une demi-heure que tu regardes cette penderie, dit la voix narquoise de Draco dans son dos. C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi mettre.

\- Tu sais, nous allons seulement prendre le thé. Quelque chose de simple suffira.

\- Quelque chose de simple ? Rien n'est simple avec vous les Malefoy ! s'énerva Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Bordel, j'y crois pas… Tu veux _réellement_ faire bonne impression à ma mère !

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en rougissant furieusement. Il se remit à chercher, déplaçant les cintres avec des mouvements brusques. Draco s'approcha et lui prit délicatement les poignets.

-Laisse-moi faire, dit-il, stupidement touché par le fait que Harry veuille faire un effort, même pour jouer la comédie.

Il choisit un pantalon léger en flanelle grise, une chemise vichy bleu clair et un pull en cachemire à col zippé anthracite.

-Voilà, dit-il en posant les vêtements sur le lit. Par-dessus, tu porteras ta veste en daim couleur caramel.

Lui-même portait un pantalon beige et un pull à col roulé blanc cassé.

-Je… heu… merci. C'est parfait, dit Harry.

\- Ce sera encore mieux avec toi à l'intérieur, susurra Draco en l'entourant de ses bras. Ma mère ne trouvera rien à redire… sauf si nous arrivons en retard, ce qui risque d'être le cas si tu ne te dépêches pas !

Il ponctua son propos d'un baiser sur le front de Harry et quitta la chambre.

Harry s'empressa de s'habiller. Quand ce fut fait, il se regarda dans le miroir et essaya de discipliner ses cheveux. Il passa une main sur la légère barbe qu'il portait dorénavant, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se raser. Puis il jugea que non. Depuis que Draco lui avait dit que ça lui allait bien, il l'entretenait scrupuleusement à l'aide de sorts et d'appareils moldus.

Il respira un grand coup. Tout irait bien.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **19 octobre 2014 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

A seize heures précises, Harry et Draco sortirent de la cheminée du salon de réception où ils furent accueillis par deux elfes de maison. Les petites créatures les débarrassèrent de leurs vestes avant de disparaître.

Harry vérifia que le large bouquet de fleurs qu'il apportait n'avait pas souffert du voyage, et aussi qu'il n'avait pas les mains moites, ce qui serait du plus mauvais effet.

Un bruit de talons résonna dans le hall, annonçant l'arrivée de la maîtresse des lieux.

-C'est parti, murmura Draco en lui prenant la main. Tout ira bien, tu verras.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa Malefoy, fort élégante dans sa robe en soie couleur parme, les cheveux rassemblés en un chignon lâche. Immédiatement, elle se porta à la rencontre de son fils qu'elle serra affectueusement dans ses bras.

-Draco, comment vas-tu ?

\- Fort bien Mère. Tu te souviens de Harry, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-il en passant un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

\- Madame Malefoy, c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous revoir. Je vous remercie pour cette invitation, dit-il en lui tendant l'énorme bouquet de fleurs.

\- Oh Harry ! Elles sont magnifiques !

Elle appela un elfe de maison à qui elle commanda de les placer dans un vase.

-Tu le poseras sur la table de mon salon privé afin que je puisse en profiter.

\- Oui Madame, répondit l'elfe obligeamment.

Narcissa reporta ensuite son attention sur Harry à qui elle sourit avec bienveillance.

-Mon cher Harry, je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin dans des circonstances plus agréables que les précédentes.

\- Moi aussi Madame Malefoy.

\- Appelez-moi Narcissa, je vous en prie. Après tout, vous allez bientôt faire partie de la famille !

\- Je… hm… oui.

\- Ne restons pas là ! Allons nous asseoir au salon, nous serons bien plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Elle les précéda jusqu'à un confortable sofa dans lequel Harry prit place. Draco s'assit tout à côté de lui et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Un sourire aux lèvres, Narcissa s'installa à leur droite, dans un fauteuil à dossier haut.

Aussitôt, la table basse se couvrit de tasses, d'une théière et de plats contenant une multitude de pâtisseries qui semblaient toutes plus succulentes les unes et que les autres.

-Draco ? Veux-tu bien faire le service ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.

\- Oui Mère.

Si Harry s'étonna de la docilité de Draco, il n'en montra rien, se contentant de prendre la tasse que son prétendu fiancé lui tendait.

-Deux sucres et une tranche de citron, exactement comme tu l'aimes, dit celui-ci en posant un baiser sur sa bouche.

La tasse tangua dangereusement sur la soucoupe.

-Je… hm… merci…. Mon cœur.

Draco haussa un sourcil et fit une petite moue contrariée dont Harry se moqua complètement. Draco voulait jouer à ce jeu-là ? Parfait.

-Dites-moi Harry ? dit Narcissa d'un air dégagé, en faisant tinter sa cuiller contre la délicate porcelaine. Comment en êtes–vous arrivé à vous rapprocher de mon fils ?

\- Oh, le plus simplement du monde ! J'étais à New York pour affaires. J'ai croisé Draco au club où j'avais été invité. Nous avons parlé et nous nous sommes rendus compte que malgré nos différends d'autrefois, nous avions énormément de choses en commun. Et puis, Draco peut être _tellement_ persuasif quand il le veut…

Harry soupira mélodramatiquement en le fixant d'un air enamouré.

-Je crois que ça été le coup de foudre, conclut-il. N'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

\- Absolument mon amour, grinça Draco avec un sourire faux.

\- C'est tout à fait charmant, s'extasia Narcissa. Vous formez un si beau couple tous les deux ! Harry, Draco se comporte bien avec vous j'espère ? Il peut être si insensible par moment…

\- Oh, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un de plus romantique et attentionné que Draco. Je pourrais vous raconter tout…

\- Harry, mon amour, coupa Draco d'une voix lourde d'avertissement, laisse-nous notre jardin secret, si tu veux bien…

\- Mais…

Draco n'eut d'autre moyen de le faire taire qu'en l'embrassant. Une toux discrète le rappela cependant à l'ordre.

-Dire que j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps ! soupira Narcissa. J'ai bien cru que mon fils ne parviendrait jamais à se fixer ! Mais maintenant que c'est chose faite…

Elle posa sa tasse sur la table avant de s'éclaircir une nouvelle fois la gorge. Draco fut immédiatement sur ses gardes.

-… nous allons pouvoir aborder les choses sérieuses, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire inquiétant.

Harry jeta un œil à Draco, peu rassuré par la tournure de la conversation.

-Sachez tout d'abord, Harry, que j'approuve totalement votre relation. Ceci dit, je me dois également de veiller aux intérêts de la famille Malefoy et de son patrimoine.

\- Mère, l'avertit Draco.

\- Je sais que vous avez connu un premier mariage infructueux, continua Narcissa sans égard pour son fils, et je peux parfaitement vous comprendre. Les Weasley ont toujours été… enfin, soit, dit-elle avec un geste négligent de la main, comme si elle chassait un insecte importun. Une union avec un Malefoy vous sera évidemment bien plus profitable. Nous…

\- Quoi ? coupa Harry qui avait soudain perdu toute envie de jouer la comédie. Profitable ? Vous pensez que je suis avec Draco pour son argent ?

\- Pas du tout…

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ! s'énerva-t-il. J'ai une fortune personnelle considérable qui me permet de vivre sans devoir dépendre de qui que ce soit ! Je me moque de la fortune des Malefoy !

\- Je le sais très bien, dit Narcissa calmement. Je voulais seulement éclaircir les choses à propos de…

\- Les choses sont très claires ! plastronna Harry. J'aime votre fils et je l'aimerais encore, même s'il n'avait pas un gallion en poche !

Le silence qui suivit son coup d'éclat était presque assourdissant. Harry entendait et sentait le sang pulser à ses tempes et son cœur battre frénétiquement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit cela, n'est-ce pas ? Un coup d'œil vers Draco lui confirma pourtant que c'était le cas. Ce dernier était livide et le fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry expira lourdement, pris d'une brusque envie de pleurer. Draco allait le tuer. Ou bien se mettre à rire. Il allait l'humilier en se moquant de lui, puis il lui dirait de dégager, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à lui.

Il n'entendit rien de tout ça. A la place, une main tremblante attrapa la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces. Il se sentit tiré vers le haut, eut vaguement conscience d'être debout avant qu'un bras ne lui entoure la taille.

-Nous partons.

La voix avait claqué, lui faisant reprendre ses esprits.

-Draco, assieds-toi. Harry aussi, commanda Narcissa.

\- Hors de question. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi Mère, je ne te laisserai pas humilier Harry de la sorte.

\- Si vous m'aviez laissée finir ma phrase, vous auriez su que je ne parlais pas d'argent mais de la chance pour vous de contracter une union magique !

Harry et Draco restèrent sans bouger tandis que Narcissa les regardait avec un sourire en coin. Harry se reprit le premier.

-Une union… magique ? Je croyais que…

\- Je pourrais peut-être vous expliquer si vous consentiez à m'écouter au lieu de vociférer comme vous le faites !

\- Excusez-moi. Je… je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous rasseoir tous les deux…

Les deux hommes obtempérèrent, légèrement plus détendus.

-Je disais donc, Harry, que vous pourrez prétendre à contracter une union magique. Les Weasley n'ont aucun respect pour les traditions sorcières, raison pour laquelle ils se sont contenté d'un mariage moldu, mais c'est tout-à-fait inconcevable pour un Malefoy.

\- Mère, dit Draco, le plus calmement possible. Je pense qu'il est prématuré de parler de mariage pour le moment. Harry et moi n'avons encore jamais abordé cette question.

\- Peu importe. Harry doit connaître nos traditions.

\- C'est une tradition réservée aux Sang-purs ! s'exclama Draco. Est-ce là encore une manœuvre pour humilier Harry qui, comme tu le sais parfaitement, est un sang-mêlé ?

Narcissa semblait particulièrement amusée par la situation.

-Il y a une exception lorsque le sorcier est un sang-mêlé de première génération. En l'occurrence, James Potter est le premier de la lignée à avoir épousé une sorcière née-moldue. Harry est donc en droit de contracter une union magique.

\- Mais… comment savez-vous cela ? questionna Harry.

\- Les Blacks sont très attachés à leur histoire. Mon père m'a fait apprendre l'arbre généalogique de toute la famille.

\- Vous voulez dire que…

Il s'interrompit. Il ne parvenait pas à assimiler ce que Narcissa Malefoy était en train de dire.

-Votre ancêtre se nommait Linfred de Stinchcombe, expliqua Narcissa. Il vécut au 12ème siècle et il fut le premier à porter le nom de Potter. Tout simplement parce qu'il se faisait passer auprès de ses voisins moldus pour un potier. C'était un homme excentrique et il trouva sympathique de conserver le nom de Potter. Lorsque le fils aîné de Linfred épousa la fille Peverell, il décida à son tour de se faire appeler Potter. C'est ainsi que commence l'histoire de votre famille. Bien plus tard, Charlus Potter épousera Dorea Black, mon aïeule, liant ainsi l'histoire de la famille Potter à celle de la famille Black. Je ne saurais dire à quel degré mais Draco est en quelque sorte votre cousin.

Harry était sans voix. En quelques instants Narcissa Malefoy venait de lui donner une histoire, une famille. Ce qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie.

-Harry ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Draco.

\- Je… non… je… Sirius… ne m'a… jamais dit…

\- Pardonnez ma brutalité, dit Narcissa, mais les seules choses qui intéressaient mon cousin était le Quidditch et de faire les quatre-cent coups avec votre père ! De plus, il détestait notre famille, continua-t-elle plus doucement, presque douloureusement. Il se moquait bien de connaître ses racines.

Harry redressa la tête, frappée qu'elle utilise ce mot.

-Moi, je ne m'en moque pas ! Madame Malefoy… Narcissa, je… merci de m'avoir dit ça. Merci. Vraiment.

La mère de Draco était émue de le voir aussi touché par ce récit, si bien qu'elle se décida à lui raconter autre chose.

-Venez avec moi, je vous prie.

Elle se leva, suivie par Harry et Draco. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs qui désorientèrent complètement Harry.

-Comment faisais-tu pour ne pas te perdre dans une maison pareille ? chuchota-t-il à Draco.

\- Oh, je me suis perdu plus d'une fois. Mon père interdisait aux elfes de maison de partir à ma recherche mais il y en avait un qui désobéissait toujours et qui m'aidait à retrouver mon chemin. Dobby... Une vraie tête brûlée, celui-là ! Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton de Draco était un peu caustique, voire coléreux. Harry allait lui répondre mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Narcissa venait de les faire entrer dans une pièce de taille plus modeste et extrêmement chaleureuse. Elle bénéficiait d'une grande porte vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse fleurie, puis sur une partie des jardins.

Harry reconnut le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait apporté et comprit qu'ils étaient dans le salon privé de Madame Malefoy.

Elle se dirigea vers un petit secrétaire en bois de rose joliment travaillé et agita sa baguette. Un petit claquement indiqua la levée d'un sort de fermeture posé sur un des tiroirs. Elle fouilla quelques instants avant de revenir vers Harry et de lui tendre une photo.

C'était une photographie sorcière représentant trois femmes. La première était rieuse, menue, aux cheveux châtains coupés courts. La deuxième semblait un peu distante, son sourire était moins franc mais ses yeux trahissaient sa joie. Elle était très belle, très élégamment vêtue et ses cheveux blonds tombaient librement dans son dos. La troisième rayonnait littéralement. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn et de magnifiques yeux verts.

Toutes les trois arboraient un ventre proéminent.

-C'est… c'est… bafouilla Harry.

\- C'est votre mère, en effet.

Draco s'était penché par-dessus l'épaule de Harry pour regarder la photo avec lui.

-Mais… Mère ! Cette femme… là… c'est toi ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui. Et la troisième, c'est Alice Londubat.

Harry ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de sa mère. A intervalles réguliers, elle lui faisait un petit signe de la main.

-Je ne comprends pas… dit-il. C'est… comment…

\- Par le plus grand des hasards, expliqua Narcissa, il se trouve que nous avions toutes les trois le même obstétrimage… et que nous devions accoucher à peu près à la même date. Nous nous retrouvions toujours toutes les trois dans la même salle d'attente et nous avons fini par sympathiser. Cette photo a été prise par une des infirmières, peu de temps avant la naissance de Draco.

-Mais… je suis né début juin… et Harry fin juillet, dit-il, perplexe.

\- Tu étais censé naître aux environs du 25 juillet. Mais tu es né prématurément. J'avais fait trois fausses couches auparavant et l'obstétrimage n'était pas confiant dans le fait que je puisse mener cette grossesse à terme. Pourtant, tu as survécu.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit ?

\- Quelle importance ? Tu étais là, en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qui comptait. J'étais tellement heureuse, ton père aussi.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Du bout du doigt, il caressait la photo. Trois femmes, insouciantes, heureuses. Se doutaient-elles que le destin de leurs enfants allait basculer un an plus tard ?

-Je ne savais pas, dit Narcissa comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Je ne savais pas que votre vie et celle de vos parents étaient menacées. Ni mon mari ni Severus ne connaissaient les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres vous concernant. Si j'avais pu le faire, je vous jure que j'aurais averti votre mère ! Jamais je n'aurais accepté qu'on prenne la vie d'un enfant ! Je vous le jure sur la vie de mon fils !

Narcissa Malefoy semblait terriblement et sincèrement affectée.

-Je vous crois, dit Harry en lui rendant la photographie. Merci de me l'avoir montrée.

\- Gardez-là. Je sais qu'il vous reste très peu de souvenirs de vos parents, alors… je vous en prie, gardez-là.

\- Je… vous êtes sûre ?

\- Certaine, sourit-elle avec bienveillance.

\- Mer… merci, balbutia Harry.

Il serra religieusement la photo contre son cœur.

-Le jour où cette photo a été prise, dit encore Narcissa, Lily m'a dit qu'elle vous appellerait Harry. Votre père, lui, voulait vous appeler Fleamont, comme votre grand-père. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que votre mère ait eu gain de cause…

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry, riant et pleurant à moitié. Oui, je le pense aussi…

Draco entoura la taille de Harry de ses bras et embrassa doucement sa tempe.

-Nous allons rentrer Mère. Je pense que Harry a eu assez d'émotions pour la journée.

\- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais lui parler seule à seul. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- A vrai dire, si… ça m'ennuie, répliqua Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça ira, Draco, tempéra Harry.

A contrecœur, Draco desserra son étreinte.

-Je vous attends dans le grand salon, dit-il, mécontent mais surtout inquiet.

Une fois la porte refermée, Narcissa fixa Harry d'un air impénétrable.

-Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, vous pouvez arrêter de jouer la comédie, dit-elle tout de go.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Vous me comprenez parfaitement. Vous et mon fils. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble.

\- Si ! Je vous assure que…

\- Oh, il couche avec vous, c'est une certitude mais vous n'êtes pas _ensemble_ , vous n'avez aucun projet de vie avec lui. Vous lui servez seulement de distraction.

Harry était blessé par les mots de Narcissa mais il ne baissa pas les yeux. C'était la vérité, il l'assumait. Il n'en avait pas honte.

-Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais croire à cette mise en scène ? continua-t-elle. Draco n'est ni romantique, ni attentionné. Il n'utilise pas de mots tendres et ne connaît rien aux coups de foudre. Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'a personne dans sa vie. Je suis entrée dans son jeu uniquement pour le plaisir de l'agacer avec le mot « mariage », le mot qu'il exècre par-dessus tout !

\- Ecoutez, je… commença Harry.

\- Comme vous avez pu le constater, poursuivit Narcissa sans égard pour ce qu'il allait dire, vous n'êtes pas le seul à savoir jouer la comédie. Et ma petite performance de tout à l'heure a eu au moins un mérite.

\- Lequel ?

Narcissa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Harry avec une étonnante douceur.

-Cette façon que vous avez eue de vous rebeller lorsque j'ai insinué que vos sentiments n'étaient pas sincères… ça m'a… touchée. Vous l'aimez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, Harry baissa la tête.

-N'ayez pas honte Harry. Dites-moi simplement si je me trompe.

\- Non, murmura-t-il. Vous ne vous trompez pas.

\- Et si je vous dis que mon fils n'aime personne à part lui-même ?

\- C'EST FAUX ! cria Harry. IL N'EST PAS COMME CA ! C'EST UNIQUEMENT UNE FACADE QU'IL SE DONNE ! IL… il fait attention aux autres mais il ne le montre pas, termina-t-il plus doucement, conscient de s'être une nouvelle fois donné en spectacle.

Narcissa, elle, continuait de sourire.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, soupira Harry.

\- Je ne me moque pas de vous. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous, vous le connaissez vraiment. Harry, répondez-moi sincèrement. Avez-vous envie de partager la vie de mon fils ?

Harry resta interdit. Oui, il aimait Draco. Oui, il était amoureux de lui. Mais en voulait-il davantage ? Etait-il seulement capable d'en vouloir davantage ? Ouvrir son cœur et pas seulement son lit. Renoncer à sa liberté. Accepter les contraintes d'une vie à deux. S'engager. Tout ce qu'il avait juré de ne plus faire depuis le fiasco de son mariage avec Ginny.

Ne plus être seul. Partager le bon comme le moins bon. Compter l'un sur l'autre. Aimer sans condition. Etre libre… à deux.

-Oui, s'entendit-il murmurer. Merlin oui, j'en ai envie.

\- Tant mieux, soupira Narcissa avec un soulagement évident. Car vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le rendre heureux.

\- Moi ? Mais…

\- Il vous aime Harry. Depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai perdu le compte des années.

\- C'est impossible, souffla-t-il. Il me détestait, il… n'a jamais rien dit…

\- Et il ne vous dira jamais rien. Vous devez être prêt à ça. Jamais il ne vous dira qu'il vous aime.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Narcissa souffla de dépit et de lassitude.

-Vous devez comprendre que, toute sa vie, Draco a vénéré son père. Après… hm… l'incident du Ministère, il a assisté à sa déchéance et il l'a payée jusque dans sa chair. Pour la simple raison que son père avait choisi de renoncer à sa liberté, choisi _d'appartenir_ à quelqu'un. Draco a vu Lucius renier la fierté des Malefoy pour se prosterner aux pieds d'un monstre qui avait fait de lui un pantin.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Je le sais. Vous le savez. Mais Draco, lui, ne le sait pas. Il confond tout, l'amour, la folie, la soumission. Il ne conçoit pas qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un sans y perdre son âme, sans renoncer à ce qu'on est.

Harry passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, complètement perdu.

-Mais comment le savoir ? S'il ne me dit rien…

\- Vous saurez, dit Narcissa fermement. Vous le verrez, vous le sentirez. Car ce que Draco ne dit pas, il le montre. Il est très tactile avec les gens qu'il aime. Ce seront de petits gestes anodins, des attentions discrètes… C'est tout ce qu'il sera capable de faire. Mais si vous parvenez à vous passer de mots, vous arriverez à l'apprivoiser. Vous réussirez là où tous les autres ont échoué.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- J'en suis certaine. Parce qu'à la différence des autres, vous, Draco vous laissera faire.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou pleurer. Il soupira, se disant qu'il était tombé amoureux de la personne la plus compliquée qui soit.

Il avait décidément l'art de ne rien faire comme tout le monde.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **19 octobre 2014 – Loch Lomond, Ecosse**

Hermione et Blaise se promenaient, main dans la main, au bord du Loch Lomond, profitant des heures encore douces de cette fin d'après-midi.

-J'ai passé un merveilleux weekend, dit-elle. Cet endroit est vraiment splendide.

\- Je suis ravi que ça t'ait plu. On reviendra… dans quinze jours, si tu veux.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais ce samedi-là, c'est mon jour de visite à ma fille.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. La rencontre se fait toujours au Département de l'Enfance, au Ministère ?

\- Oui. Sous surveillance. Comme si j'étais une foutue criminelle, dit-t-elle avec amertume.

Blaise passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aider, dit-il.

\- Tu m'aides bien plus que tu ne le crois. Le fait que tu saches pour Rose m'aide énormément. C'est bien de pouvoir parler d'elle à quelqu'un d'autre que Harry.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien dit à tes précédentes relations ?

\- Jamais. Je n'avais pas confiance. J'avais peur aussi qu'ils me jugent à cause de ce que j'avais fait. Et puis aucun d'eux n'était suffisamment important pour que je leur parle de la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour moi.

\- Si je n'avais pas déjà été au courant, tu me l'aurais dit ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Ce n'était pas une question facile.

-Je pense que non, admit-elle avec franchise. Mais j'aurais eu tort.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu m'acceptes comme je suis malgré ce que j'ai fait.

\- Merlin Hermione, souffla-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. Qui suis-je pour juger une chose que tu as faite il y a tant d'années ? Qui suis-je pour juger des raisons qui t'ont poussée à le faire alors que je ne connais rien de ta vie ?

\- Si seulement la justice sorcière pouvait penser comme toi…

\- Je sais. C'est intolérable. Comment peuvent-ils considérer que ta fille est mieux avec Weasley qu'avec toi ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-En fait, je ne peux rien reprocher à Ron concernant l'éducation de Rose. Elle fréquente une école moldue comme je l'avais souhaité. Elle est très bonne élève et il suit sa scolarité de près. Elle fait des tas d'activités, elle est polie, gentille, toujours parfaitement habillée. Une enfant modèle. Quel reproche puis-je lui faire ?

\- Personne ne dit que Weasley ne s'occupe pas bien de votre fille. Mais tu es sa mère ! Une petite fille a besoin de sa mère !

\- Plus depuis qu'il a épousé Madame La Vertu…

\- Lavande Brown ?

\- Elle-même. Femme au foyer, irréprochable, elle peut consacrer tout son temps à Rose. Moi j'ai un job qui me prends ton mon temps et auquel je refuse de renoncer. Je fréquente de trop près un ex-joueur de Quidditch, ex-junkie à la moralité douteuse et qui est devenu mon patron… et surtout je suis une tueuse de fœtus… Sincèrement, quelles sont mes chances ?

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'énerva Blaise. Comment veux-tu changer les mentalités si toi-même tu leur donnes raison !

Voyant que la jeune femme se refermait complètement, il regretta aussitôt d'avoir haussé le ton.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

\- C'est bon, souffla-t-elle. Tu as raison. C'est juste que… ça fait six ans que je ne vois plus ma fille en dehors d'une pièce à la décoration gnangnan et surfaite et en présence de deux mégères qui me reluquent comme si j'allais l'enlever. Ça fait six ans que je me bats et… parfois, j'en ai assez. Ça m'épuise d'être toujours celle qui doit se justifier.

\- Tu es déçue de Théo ?

\- Deçue ? Non ! Sûrement pas ! Contrairement à mes autres avocats, au moins lui n'a aucun préjugé ! Je me doutais qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire de miracles. Je trouve au contraire qu'il a assuré, sachant qu'il a repris mon dossier au pied levé, sans être préparé. Vraiment… j'ai confiance en lui. Le problème, c'est Maddy Hooper.

\- L'avocate de Weasley ?

\- Oui… une vraie teigne. Je ne connais personne d'aussi sournois et hypocrite. Dès la première audience, elle est parvenue à se mettre le tribunal en poche en expliquant, les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle-même ayant perdu un enfant, elle comprenait la douleur de ce pauvre Monsieur Weasley ! A partir de là, les jeux étaient faits.

Blaise resta pensif un moment avant s'arrêter de marcher et de dire :

-En fait, ce qu'il te faut, c'est une autre Maddy Hooper.

\- Quoi ? Mais Théo…

\- Oh Théo peut être très sournois quand il veut mais ce n'est rien comparé à une autre personne de ma connaissance.

\- Qui ça ? Malefoy ?

\- Mieux que ça. Je vais sûrement mettre du temps à la convaincre mais j'y parviendrai.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **19 octobre 2014 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

Harry était certain que Draco n'allait pas pouvoir attendre une minute de plus pour le questionner sur son entrevue avec sa mère. De fait, ils avaient à peine un pied en dehors de la cheminée que la question fusait.

-Rien de spécial. Juste parler, dit Harry en ôtant sa veste et en allant la suspendre dans le dressing de l'entrée.

\- Non, non, non, scanda Draco en le suivant à la trace. Ma mère ne fait jamais ça. Elle ne fait pas que « juste » parler avec les gens. Elle les questionne, elle leur tire les vers du nez… elle les menace parfois.

\- Ta mère ne m'a pas menacé ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher…, répliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il alla vers le bar pour se servir un verre de whisky. Il n'aurait pas été contre une cigarette non plus mais comme il avait à nouveau décidé d'arrêter, il tenta de résister.

-Alors ? le pressa Draco.

Harry soupira. Soit il résistait à Draco, soit à la cigarette mais pas aux deux. C'était trop lui demander. Il se dit alors que ses poumons supporteraient mieux Malefoy que la nicotine.

-Elle voulait savoir si après notre mariage, il y avait des chances pour que Ginny renie nos enfants afin que tu puisses les adopter et qu'ils portent le nom de Malefoy.

\- HEIN ?! Cette femme est folle, proclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Je lui ai dit que c'était malheureusement impossible, continua Harry d'un air détaché en tendant à Malefoy un verre rempli au quart, mais qu'on en avait parlé sérieusement et que tu étais d'accord pour tester une potion expérimentale qui transformerait ta prostate en utérus. Elle était très intriguée de savoir comment l'enfant parviendrait à sortir par ton…

\- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?

Amusé par l'air furibond de Draco, Harry se mit à rire, doucement puis de plus en plus fort.

-Potter, arrête ça !

\- Oh détend-toi Malefoy… tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour.

Malefoy ne semblait en effet pas du tout d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Si tu lui as parlé de Scorpius, je te jure Potter que tu…

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? coupa Harry, furieux. Jamais je ne parlerais de Scorpius à qui que ce soit !

Les yeux gris le scrutaient avec une telle intensité que Harry se demanda si Malefoy n'était pas en train de pratiquer sur lui de la légilimencie.

-Je te crois, dit finalement Draco.

Il vida son verre d'un trait et le posa brutalement sur la table.

-Tu devrais le lui dire. C'est son petit-fils… Elle…

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle ferait ? Elle l'enlèverait ! s'emporta Draco.

\- Rhaaa… tu exagères !

\- A peine ! Elle engagerait les avocats les plus retords pour le faire reconnaître comme un Malefoy ! Sans parler des reproches que j'entendrais à longueur de journée !

\- Alors, c'est ça qui te retient ? s'énerva Harry. La peur qu'elle te fasse des reproches ?

\- Potter, dit Draco avec une grande lassitude. On a déjà eu cette conversation. Scorpius a une vie, une famille, un équilibre. Il n'a rien demandé. Ni à naître, ni encore moins à être mon fils. Si je peux faire un truc bien pour lui, c'est le laisser tranquille. Il n'a pas besoin qu'un père gay et une grand-mère hystérique qu'il ne connaît pas viennent bouleverser sa vie.

Harry se radoucit. Quoi qu'il en dise, Draco aimait son fils. Rien que par la manière dont il essayait de le protéger de lui.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je n'avais pas à te dire quoi faire.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de se resservir un verre.

-Pour te dire la vérité, ta mère voulait me parler de nous, dit Harry après un temps. Elle sait.

\- Elle sait quoi ?

\- Qu'on n'est pas vraiment ensemble. Qu'on ne l'a jamais été. Elle le sait depuis le début. Elle te fait marcher avec ces histoires de mariage parce que ça l'amuse de te faire enrager.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ouais. Donc… on n'a plus besoin de jouer la comédie.

\- Ah. Bon… ben, c'est déjà ça. Désolé de t'avoir imposé tout ça pour rien. En tout cas, tu as été… vraiment convainquant.

Harry aurait voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais il n'y parvenait pas. Une grosse boule douloureuse s'était formée dans sa gorge.

-Je… hm… je vais sur la terrasse, dit Draco en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé. Il fait frais et…

\- Pas grave. Mon pull est assez chaud.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner et faire coulisser la porte-fenêtre. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait arrêter, Draco veillait à ne jamais fumer en sa présence.

 _Ce que Draco ne dit pas, il le montre… Ce seront de petits gestes anodins, des attentions discrètes… C'est tout ce qu'il sera capable de faire._

Epuisé, il se rendit dans sa chambre et s'allongea tout habillé sur son lit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le briquet se referma avec un petit claquement sec. Draco aspira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette en se demandant pour la centième fois quand il avait perdu le contrôle de sa vie.

Le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière les toits de Londres, faisant rougeoyer les eaux brunes de la Tamise, lui laissant un sentiment de plénitude et de frustration en même temps. S'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait qu'il se sentait bien ici. Du premier jour où il avait mis les pieds dans l'appartement de Potter, il s'y était senti chez lui. En sécurité.

Il repensa à cet après-midi. Potter avait parfaitement joué son rôle. Il paraissait tellement sincère, surtout quand…

 _J'aime votre fils et je l'aimerais encore, même s'il n'avait pas un gallion en poche !_

 _J'aime votre fils et je l'aimerais encore même…_

 _J'aime votre fils…_

Il frappa la balustrade du plat de ses mains, agacé d'entendre cette phrase se répéter dans sa tête comme un écho.

Quelque part, tout au fond de lui, une petite voix l'incitait à croire que Potter ne jouait plus la comédie au moment où il prononçait ces mots mais sa raison lui dictait au contraire de s'en tenir aux faits : Potter n'avait aucune raison d'être sincère. L'amour n'était pas sincère. Au mieux, c'était un sentiment fugace, éphémère, inconsistant. Au pire, c'était une duperie, un miroir aux alouettes, un piège qui allait se refermer sur lui, comme une plante carnivore sur un petit insecte.

Pourtant Draco ne pouvait nier le sentiment qui l'envahissait toujours un peu plus depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Potter. Il était heureux. Et même en se forçant à analyser les choses de manière rationnelle, il parvenait toujours au même constat : il aimait rentrer le soir et savoir qu'Harry et lui dîneraient ensemble avant de s'affaler sur le canapé du salon et regarder un match ou n'importe quelle autre connerie qui passait à la télévision. Il aimait qu'Harry soit la première personne qu'il voie à son réveil et la dernière qu'il voie avait de s'endormir. Exactement comme à Poudlard, où il était sa première pensée du matin et la dernière du soir.

Il aimait ses bras, sa chaleur, l'odeur de sa peau, la douceur de ses cheveux, le vert de ses yeux. Il aimait sa joie de vivre, sa témérité, sa ténacité. Il aimait sa force et sa fragilité.

Il l'aimait lui, tout simplement.

Il s'en doutait depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, plus précisément la deuxième tâche, lorsque la jalousie s'était brusquement muée en angoisse alors que son ennemi juré tardait beaucoup trop à remonter à la surface.

Puis, ses doutes étaient devenus une certitude ce jour où Potter s'était trouvé dans son Manoir, devant lui, soumis à un maléfice cuisant, et où il avait été incapable de le dénoncer à sa tante et à son père. Ce jour-là, il avait signé l'arrêt de mort de sa famille. Mais il n'avait aucun regret.

Tout comme il ne regrettait pas d'avoir disparu dès la fin de son procès. Sans un mot, sans un merci, sans même un signe pour Potter à qui il devait pourtant son salut. Autant mettre le plus rapidement possible de la distance entre lui et cet homme qui lui faisait ressentir bien trop de choses. Des choses illusoires et dangereuses.

Il avait cru que le temps ferait son œuvre. Mais le temps n'avait rien fait du tout, sinon endormir et recouvrir d'une mince couche de poussière un sentiment toujours bien vivant.

Une douleur sourde lui compressait le cœur. Il avait envie de fuir à nouveau, s'éloigner. Retourner à New-York et reprendre le cours de sa vie. Ou bien s'en créer une autre. Ailleurs.

Ou bien arrêter de lutter. Se rendre à l'évidence.

Draco tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et jeta le mégot par-dessus la rambarde.

Oui, c'était ça… il était peut-être temps pour lui d'accepter l'inacceptable.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry redressa la tête en entendant s'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

-Je te dérange ? demanda Draco.

\- Non… je regardais seulement la photo, dit Harry en souriant tristement. C'est incroyable que nos mères se soient rencontrées comme ça…

\- C'est surtout incroyable de se dire qu'on est sur cette photo, toi, Londubat et moi.

\- Et sans nous cogner dessus…

\- Hm… ça, ça reste à voir…regarde ma mère, je suis sûr que je suis en train de lui donner des coups de pieds… juste parce que tu es dans le ventre d'à côté.

\- Tu as raison… pas encore né et déjà un emmerdeur, murmura Harry.

Draco lui donna un coup de coude en représailles en riant de bon cœur. Puis il reprit son sérieux.

-Harry… à propos de cet après-midi…

\- Quoi ?

L'utilisation de son prénom le mit immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

-Je… je me disais qu'on pourrait… enfin… on pourrait continuer.

\- Continuer quoi ?

\- Jouer la comédie. Je veux dire, on ne jouerait plus vraiment mais… on pourrait essayer de…

Draco se mordit les lèvres. Cette conversation lui semblait particulièrement pénible. Il inspira cependant un grand coup et dit :

-On pourrait essayer d'être ensemble. Vraiment.

Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus étonné. Il écarquilla les yeux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Draco prit son silence pour un refus.

-Ok… je comprends… c'est une mauvaise idée. Oublie.

Il s'était levé et avait presque atteint la porte quand Harry se décida enfin à réagir.

-Attends ! cria-t-il.

Draco s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte mais ne se retourna pas. Tant mieux, se dit Harry. Ce serait plus facile comme ça.

-Tu dois savoir que… enfin… ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure à ta mère…

\- Te fatigue pas. Je sais. C'était le jeu.

\- Non ! Ce n'était pas un jeu. Pas pour moi. Je le pensais. Ça fait un moment déjà que je le pense. Je… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Vraiment.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui retirait un poids immense des épaules. Dans sa poitrine, c'était comme si son cœur avait pris toute la place. Il fit un effort pour faire refluer cette vague de joie qui le secouait lamentablement de l'intérieur mais il n'y parvint pas. Dépité, il frappa le poing contre le chambranle avant de se retourner. En trois pas, il était face à Harry qu'il serrait contre lui.

-Draco ? s'inquiéta Harry, à moitié étouffé par l'étreinte. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ne dis rien. Ne dis plus rien, murmura l'autre homme.

Harry comprit. Il se tut et referma ses bras dans le dos de Draco.

Au bout d'une longue minute de silence, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Harry eut peur un instant que Draco lui rie au nez ou qu'il l'insulte. Il n'en fit rien, se contentant de passer une main légère sur sa joue. Dans ses yeux, quelque chose avait changé.

-Alors… on est… ensemble ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Du moins on va essayer.

\- Comment ça va se passer ? Je veux dire… ton appartement, ton cabinet à New-York…

\- Eh bien, mon travail ici pour toi n'est pas encore tout à fait terminé… et puis, j'ai cru comprendre que tu aurais besoin qu'on s'occupe du brevet du Cobra… Alors, ça nous laisse encore un peu de temps pour y penser.

\- Oui mais…

\- Harry, coupa Draco.

Il encadra son visage de ses deux mains et le fixa d'un air mortellement sérieux.

-Tu dois comprendre que ce qui est en train de se passer n'est pas habituel pour moi. C'est même tout le contraire. Tout en moi se rebelle d'avoir osé te proposer ça. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable…et pourtant je veux essayer. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me laisses du temps. Je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas parler d'avenir. Parce que pour moi, l'avenir c'est juste… demain.

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. C'est pareil pour moi. Alors, ce sera un jour après l'autre.

\- Un jour après l'autre, confirma Draco.

Il se pencha et effleura la bouche de Harry de la sienne. Une caresse, aussi légère qu'un souffle de vent. Puis une autre, plus présente. Puis enfin un baiser. Un délicieux et miraculeux baiser.

-Je t'aime, dit Harry en souriant contre ses lèvres.

Il sentit immédiatement le corps de Draco se tendre entre ses bras. Alors il le serra contre lui et dit :

-Ce n'est rien, Draco. Je n'ai pas besoin de mots.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	11. Chapitre 10

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Don't stop me now**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't stop me now_**

 ** _I'm having such a good time"_**

 ** _(Queen)_**

 **25 octobre 2014 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Harry s'étira paresseusement, le corps encore un peu courbaturé de leur activité de la nuit. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de soupirer d'aise. Il n'eut pas besoin de tâtonner à côté de lui pour savoir que Draco n'était plus dans le lit. Par Merlin, ce type n'était pas humain. Se lever à l'aube pour aller courir… un samedi. Il aurait fallu le payer cher pour que Harry accepte de s'extirper de son lit un jour de weekend. Et encore. Tous les gallions du monde ne valaient pas quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires.

Il se retourna et enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller de Draco en souriant bêtement.

La semaine s'était écoulée comme dans un rêve. Même si rien n'avait fondamentalement changé dans leur mode de vie, l'atmosphère entre eux était plus légère, plus détendue. Draco embrassait Harry pour un oui ou un non, cherchait constamment son contact, lui prenant la main en rue, entourant ses épaules de son bras à table ou simplement en le frôlant à la moindre occasion.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Hermione pour le remarquer et Harry avait été bon pour un interrogatoire serré dans la minute qui avait suivi. A la fin de son récit, elle n'avait rien dit mais son sourire valait tous les discours. Elle l'avait serré contre elle à l'étouffer en lui murmurant combien elle était heureuse pour lui. Harry l'avait regardé partir en riant, persuadé qu'elle s'était précipitée sur son téléphone pour avertir Blaise.

Et comme un bonheur ne vient jamais seul, Draco et Théo lui avaient annoncé vendredi que l'entreprise concurrente avait accepté une entrevue courant de la semaine prochaine afin de négocier un accord. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter le procès pour contrefaçon et semblait prêt à accepter n'importe quelles conditions. Encore quelques jours de patience, et Harry saurait enfin qui lui avait volé les plans de son balai.

Enthousiasmé par toutes ces pensées positives, il bondit hors du lit pour prendre une douche. Après, il préparerait à Draco un petit-déjeuner anglais comme il les aimait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco termina son parcours à petites foulées. Cette fois, il avait choisi St James Park pour son jogging quotidien. La semaine, il se contentait des rives de la Tamise mais le weekend, il préférait courir dans des espaces verts.

Il fit quelques étirements avant de se dissimuler derrière un arbre et de transplaner.

Sitôt arrivé dans l'appartement, il sentit la bonne odeur de bacon grillé lui chatouiller les narines, le faisant saliver à l'avance. Pressé de dévorer son petit-déjeuner, il se précipita dans la cuisine pour tomber sur une scène des plus intrigantes : Harry, des écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles et reliés à un lecteur MP3 dernière génération, était en train de sautiller dans tous les sens comme un lutin de Cornouailles.

Puis, sans crier gare, il se mit à brailler.

 _« I'm burning through the sky Yeah!_

 _Two hundred degrees_

 _That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

 _I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

 _I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

 _Don't stop me now_

 _I'm having such a good time_

 _I'm having a ball_

 _Don't stop me now_

 _If you wanna have a good time_

 _Just give me a call »_

Draco vivait dans le monde moldu depuis suffisamment longtemps pour s'être forgé une solide culture musicale. Et s'il se fiait aux paroles et au semblant de mélodie qu'il entendait, Harry était en train de massacrer un titre de Queen.

 _« I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_

 _On a collision course_

 _I am a satellite I'm out of control_

 _I am a sex machine ready to reload_

 _Like an atom bomb about to… »_

-AAARRRGH ! cria Harry alors que Draco l'attrapait par la taille.

\- Tu es peut-être une sex-machine mais tu es le pire chanteur que je connaisse, lui souffla Draco en lui retirant ses écouteurs.

\- Merde, Malefoy… tu m'as fichu une de ces peurs ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver !

\- Pas étonnant ! Tu vas finir sourd à écouter la musique aussi fort.

\- N'importe quoi ! Queen doit s'écouter à fond la caisse ! Tu savais que des scientifiques ont démontré que _Don't stop me now_ avait un effet bénéfique sur le moral ?

\- Peut-être… mais pas quand c'est toi qui chante.

Harry commença à bougonner mais Draco le fit taire par un baiser. Un très long et très bon baiser.

-Voilà qui est mieux, sourit-il en s'écartant.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Malefoy.

\- Je sais. Alors, qu'as-tu préparé de bon ?

\- Ce que tu aimes. Œufs brouillés, bacon frit, haricots à la sauce tomate.

\- A ce train-là, je vais devoir courir deux fois plus longtemps tous les jours si je veux éviter d'engraisser comme un cochonnet, commenta Draco faussement contrarié.

\- C'est pourquoi je t'ai aussi préparé ceci.

Il posa sur le comptoir un saladier rempli de fruits frais découpés en morceaux.

-De toute façon, ça ne te ferait pas de tort de prendre deux ou trois kilos, ajouta Harry l'air de rien.

\- Tu crois ?

Draco avait aussitôt soulevé son t-shirt et pinçait entre ses doigts un mince repli de peau au niveau de son ventre.

-Je suis trop mince ? Dis tout de suite que je ressemble à un sombral !

\- J'ai dit deux ou trois kilos pas vingt !

\- Mouais… tu me trouves trop mince…

\- Par Merlin, ce que tu peux être vaniteux, soupira Harry en s'approchant de lui. Non, tu n'es pas trop mince. Tu es parfait.

Il posa les mains sur le torse dénudé et le caressa avec douceur.

-Absolument parfait, murmura-t-il en embrassant le léger creux en ses pectoraux pour ensuite descendre le long des abdominaux.

\- Je… le petit-déjeuner… ça va refroidir, protesta faiblement Draco.

\- Aucune chance. J'ai posé un sort de conservation par-dessus.

Harry était maintenant à genoux devant lui, les yeux débordant de luxure.

-La douche, tenta Draco. J'ai couru… je suis en sueur… je suis…

\- Parfait, coupa Harry en le repoussant contre la table en chêne de la cuisine.

Une solide et très fiable table en chêne.

Draco prit appui sur le bord, complètement obnubilé par le regard de Harry. Un regard de prédateur.

Ce dernier continuait de grignoter la peau ferme du ventre, tout en abaissant l'élastique du survêtement de sport, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent les prémices d'une douce toison blonde. Elle se faisait plus dense au fur et à mesure que le vêtement descendait et bientôt Harry n'y tint plus : il enfouit son nez dans les boucles soyeuses, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur d'homme de Draco. Une odeur devenue une drogue qui se répandait dans tout son organisme avant de se concentrer sur son entre-jambe, le faisant durcir encore plus qu'il n'était déjà.

-Tu sens bon, murmura Harry, tout contre sa peau.

Il tira d'un coup sec sur le pantalon et le boxer, libérant une érection proéminente qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. La chair tendue était tellement chaude qu'elle irradiait presque contre le visage de Harry. Il frotta sa joue râpeuse contre elle, soupirant de bien-être à son contact et tirant un grognement de plaisir à Draco.

-Ta queue est tellement belle, tellement dure, tellement délicieuse.

Du bout de la langue, il joua avec la tête veloutée, agaçant la fente luisante, léchant le pourtour.

-Bordel… Harry, haleta Draco.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Dis-le-moi maintenant.

\- Prends-moi dans ta bouche. Suce-moi, ordonna Draco.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il enroula ses doigts à la base du sexe et le caressa du pouce. Les yeux fermés, pour exacerber encore la puissance de ce qu'il ressentait, il serra les lèvres sur le bout arrondi, puis descendit le long de la hampe. Il creusa les joues, montant et descendant encore, faisant de temps à autre racler ses dents contre la peau délicate.

Draco poussa un râle sourd et passionné.

Harry lui, oublia tout ce qui n'était pas ce membre suintant et chaud qu'il suçait avec avidité, ce goût salé qui envahissait sa bouche. Il prit le sexe épais encore plus profondément, coinçant le gland dans l'étroitesse de sa gorge. Avec habilité, il déglutit et fut récompensé par un véritablement rugissement de plaisir.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les leva vers Draco. Comme à chaque fois, il fut subjugué par la beauté qui émanait de lui. Il n'y avait pas plus belle vision que celle de son amant sur le point de jouir. Il déglutit encore une fois, puis une autre. Tout le corps de Draco se tendit. Les muscles de ses bras, de ses cuisses, de son ventre se durcirent sous l'effort. Les nerfs saillirent sous ses clavicules, le long de son cou. Il jeta la tête en arrière et expira bruyamment alors que sa semence pulsait hors de lui directement dans la gorge de Harry.

A cette tension presque douloureuse succéda l'apaisement, une libération bienfaisante qui lui fit papillonner des yeux.

-Tu es un putain de bouffeur de queues, Potter, haleta-t-il complètement essoufflé.

\- Ouais, j'me défends, commenta Harry placidement en se relevant. Mais je ne suis pas le seul. _Evanesco._

Il fit disparaître les vêtements de Draco et tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table avant de le pousser pour qu'il s'y allonge. Dans le même mouvement, il fit glisser ses fesses contre le rebord de la table et lui releva les jambes, l'exposant de la manière la plus intime qui soit.

Il s'agenouilla à nouveau, jetant un regard attendri au petit trou plissé qui lui faisait face.

-Oh non, je ne suis pas le seul. Lui aussi, souffla-t-il en le caressant du bout du doigt. Tu devrais le voir, Draco… Il palpite littéralement. Comme un affamé.

\- Harry… putain…

\- C'est incroyable, dit-il encore, émerveillé. Tout est beau en toi Draco.

Il s'approcha et y posa un baiser mouillé. Puis il le lécha du plat de la langue à plusieurs reprises, suça avidement la peau autour, avant de darder la pointe à l'intérieur.

-Harry…

La supplique avait quelque chose de puissamment érotique qui fit tressaillir le sexe de Harry. Il se releva et dans un geste brusque, déboutonna son jeans qui tomba à ses pieds.

-J'en peux plus, grogna-t-il. Je ne peux pas attendre… pas quand tu dis mon prénom avec autant d'indécence… Je veux te baiser. Maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ironisa Malefoy.

Provoquant, il agrippa ses genoux de ses mains et les ramena contre lui, s'exposant encore davantage à la vue de Harry.

-Bordel, Malefoy… dit Harry d'une voix tremblante, à peine audible. Tu me fais quoi là ?

\- Je t'attends, répondit-il d'une voix lascive. J'attends que tu me défonces, exactement comme tu aimes. Sauvagement.

Harry eut un petit gémissement. Il fondit sur Draco et le pénétra d'un seul coup. Ils crièrent tous les deux avant que ne commence une lutte acharnée. Leurs corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre, dans un bruit mat et humide. Le sexe de Harry entrait et sortait impitoyablement de l'orifice étroit. Draco bascula légèrement sur le côté, une jambe repliée contre le lui, l'autre posée sur l'épaule de Harry, rendant la friction plus sublime encore. Il en perdait la tête. Chaque coup de rein était un pas de plus vers l'embrasement.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. La vision de Draco sur cette table, tellement abandonné, tellement offert, dans cette position si érotique, sa main qui se caressait en rythme, ses cris de débauche… tout ça le rendait fou. Fou d'amour et de désir. D'un geste presque hargneux, il ôta la main de Draco de son sexe pour la remplacer par la sienne. Il voulait que tout le plaisir qu'il ressente vienne de lui et uniquement de lui.

Dedans. Autour. Partout. Il voulait l'occuper tout entier. Harry le ramena alors sur le dos et tout en le pénétrant et en le masturbant, il l'embrassa. Sa langue fouilla sa bouche avec la même férocité que son sexe labourait ses chairs. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson.

Harry se redressa pour contempler une fois de plus son amant. Et une fois de plus, cette vison le bouleversa au-delà des mots.

-Harry, supplia Draco dont la respiration s'était encore accélérée. Je vais jouir…

\- Oui… Vas-y ! Vas-y ! psalmodia Harry en redoublant l'intensité de sa caresse sur son sexe et de ses coups de rein.

L'orgasme de Draco emporta Harry. Il se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière, criant son plaisir sans retenue, le corps submergé de sensations venues de toutes parts.

Le souffle court, la vue brouillée, Harry se demanda comment il était encore capable de tenir debout. Draco lui, mit un peu de temps avant de reprendre ses esprits et trouver suffisamment d'énergie pour bouger et se redresser.

Voyant son regard absent, Harry s'inquiéta.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? demanda-t-il, un peu honteux de la manière brutale avec laquelle il avait pris possession de son amant.

\- Non… non, tout va bien, dit Draco. Je…

Il reporta son attention sur Harry et le fixa avec le plus grand sérieux. Puis, il l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, la tête calée contre son épaule.

-Je… j'aime ça. Ce que je ressens quand tu es en moi… j'aime ça.

C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure. Harry ne répondit rien, sachant que ça mettrait Draco mal à l'aise. A la place, il le serra plus étroitement contre lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Tu me rejoins à 17 heures au stade ?

\- Tu es sûr de toi Harry ?

\- Pour la centième fois, oui, Draco, je suis sûr de moi.

\- Parce que ça sera dans le _Sunday Prophet_ de demain. « Harry Potter en couple avec un ex-mangemort » !

\- Arrête avec ça, dit sèchement Harry. Et dis plutôt que c'est toi que ça gêne !

\- Moi ? Non, répliqua Draco en haussant les épaules. Je ne prends aucun risque. Si tout ça me soûle trop, je rentre à New-York. Fin du problème. Toi par contre…

\- Eh bien je délocaliserai ma société à New-York ! s'énerva-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Mais n'espère pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement !

Draco esquissa un sourire.

-Je sais. Tu es plus collant qu'une gomme de limace. Allez, file maintenant. Mets ton auréole et va distribuer tes millions, Saint Potter !

Harry marmonna quelque chose sur l'endroit où il pouvait se mettre son auréole, tout en enfilant sa veste.

-Tu pourrais dire au revoir, tout de même, maugréa Draco en le voyant se diriger vers la porte.

Il revint sur ses pas et l'embrassa tendrement.

Une fois la porte refermée, Draco continua à sourire, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'il porterait pour aller voir le match. C'était une rencontre de la Wizzard League entre les Pies de Montrose, dont Harry était propriétaire et les Guerriers de Woollongong, premiers du championnat australien.

Vu l'enjeu, une place en quart de finale, la rencontre allait rassembler le gratin de la population sorcière britannique ainsi que les médias. Harry avait saisi cette occasion pour inviter les enfants de deux orphelinats du pays à visiter le stade et à rencontrer les joueurs. Il profiterait aussi de la couverture médiatique pour inaugurer au sein du club la première école d'apprentissage du Quidditch destinée aux enfants les plus défavorisés.

Comme Théo, Blaise et Draco supportaient les Pies depuis leur plus jeune âge, Harry leur avait proposé d'assister à l'événement avec lui. Contrairement aux deux autres, Draco avait été plutôt mitigé, estimant que la présence d'un ancien mangemort aux côtés du Sauveur ne serait pas forcément bien vue.

Harry s'était emporté, râlant sur Draco et surtout sur ces culs serrés de sorciers qui, après tant d'années, n'avaient toujours rien compris. Il avait tempêté tout seul pendant dix minutes, sur sa vie, le fait qu'il la menait comme il l'entendait et qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de rouler une pelle à Malefoy devant un parterre de journalistes.

Finalement, Draco avait cédé. Il viendrait mais seulement pour le match. Harry avait accepté le compromis sans plus rechigner.

Il se rendit dans la chambre, décidé à faire l'inventaire de son dressing, histoire d'avoir le temps de faire une virée shopping si rien ne lui convenait.

 _ROUF !_

Il sursauta en entendant le bruit de la cheminée. Ce devait être Hermione. Avec Harry et lui, elle était la seule à en avoir l'accès. Il sortit de la chambre pour aller à sa rencontre quand il entendit des voix. Ce n'était pas Hermione.

Ni courageux, ni téméraire de nature, il sortit sa baguette et la tint fermement en main. Etant pieds nus, il avança silencieusement dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il n'est pas là ?

\- On aura qu'à attendre. Il finira bien par revenir.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Des enfants ?

Il traversa le couloir jusqu'à l'angle du salon où il put observer subrepticement les deux arrivants. Ils n'étaient pas très grands, confirmant son impression qu'il s'agissait d'enfants. Ils étaient dos à lui et portaient de longues capes noires. Deux énormes valises étaient posées à côté d'eux.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il froidement en faisant irruption dans le salon, baguette levée.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent. Quand ils se retournèrent, Draco nota que l'un était plutôt petit, avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et de grands yeux verts. L'autre, un peu plus grand, avait les cheveux auburn et les yeux bruns. Sur leurs capes était épinglé un écusson. Rouge et or pour le plus grand. Vert et argent pour le plus petit.

 _Merde_ , se dit Draco. _Les enfants de Harry._

-Mon nom est James Sirius Arthur Potter. Et lui c'est mon frère, Albus Severus Remus Potter. Et vous ? dit le plus grand avec un air profondément condescendant.

Draco eut rictus méprisant.

-Draco Lucius Abraxas Septimus Charles Nicholas Malefoy. Au jeu « la mienne est plus longue que la tienne », je gagne toujours gamin. Je repose la question : que faites-vous ici ?

\- Nous sommes ici chez nous ! Nous avons accès à la cheminée ! répliqua James, vexé d'avoir été traité de gamin.

\- Ça je m'en doute puisque vous êtes les fils de Harry. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard !

\- Où est mon père ? demanda James sans répondre à la question.

\- Il n'est pas là.

\- Tu es son nouveau jules ?

Draco tiqua à cette expression. Combien d'hommes Potter avait-il présenté à ses enfants ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il.

\- Peu importe, dit James en haussant les épaules d'un air passablement dégoûté. Nous allons attendre mon père ici.

Il se débarrassa de sa cape qu'il jeta négligemment sur un fauteuil avant de se vautrer dans le canapé.

Draco vit rouge. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître le divan, si bien que James se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.

-Mais t'es malade ! cria-t-il.

\- Je ne le demanderai pas une troisième fois : pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à Poudlard ?

Voyant que son frère ne se décidait pas répondre, Albus prit la parole.

-Il y a une épidémie d'éclabouille à Poudlard, expliqua-t-il calmement. Les élèves et les professeurs malades ont été placés en quarantaine. Les autres ont été renvoyés immédiatement chez eux le temps que les potions fassent effet et que le Château soit désinfecté. Nous avons un mot du Professeur McGonagall, dit-il encore en tendant à Draco un parchemin.

\- Albus ! tonna son frère. Il n'a pas à savoir ! C'est…

\- Oh la ferme, James, soupira le garçon.

Draco déroula le parchemin et en prit connaissance. Albus disait vrai.

-D'accord, dit-il. Mais comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas chez votre mère ? C'est elle qui a votre garde principale, non ?

\- Maman est enceinte. Il est trop dangereux pour elle et le bébé d'être en contact avec le virus.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas malades…

\- Papa dit que même si nous ne sommes pas atteints, nous pouvons être porteurs du virus, dit James.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez parlé à Harry ? Mais quand ? Il était courant que vous alliez venir ?

Albus soupira en secouant doucement la tête.

-Non. James parle de Filibert. Notre beau-père.

\- Ah.

Draco se demanda un instant si Harry savait que son fils aîné appelait « papa » un autre que lui et surtout s'il savait que la Weasley était enceinte. Puis, il se dit qu'il avait plus urgent à régler.

-Votre mère est au courant que vous êtes ici ?

\- Oui, c'est elle qui nous a dit de venir ici. Le Professeur McGonagall le sait également puisque nous avons pris la cheminette depuis son bureau. J'ai une autorisation de sa part, dit-il en sortant un autre parchemin de sa poche.

\- D'accord.

Draco fit quelques pas vers une table d'angle et prit le téléphone qui s'y trouvait.

-Tiens, appelle ta mère pour la prévenir que vous êtes bien arrivés, dit-il à James en lui tendant l'appareil. Et après tu me la passes.

James ne trouva pas de motif valable pour refuser d'obéir et se saisit du combiné. Il forma un numéro.

-Maman ? C'est James… ouais, c'est pour dire qu'on est arrivé… Oui, tout va bien... Albus aussi… Non, il n'est pas là… Non, on n'est pas seul. Son nouveau mec est avec nous… Je ne sais plus… Draco quelque chose…

Le garçon écarta rapidement le téléphone de son oreille, surpris par l'exclamation de sa mère.

-Maman… je… oui… non… je te le passe. Elle veut te parler, dit James en tendant le combiné à Draco, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Draco jubilait intérieurement.

-Ginny, très chère, commença-t-il d'un ton obséquieux. Ça faisait longtemps, dis-moi !

 _\- Malefoy ! Si tu touches à un cheveu de…_

\- James, Albus, coupa Draco en s'adressant aux enfants. Allez suspendre vos capes dans l'entrée puis montez vos malles dans vos chambres et changez-vous pendant que je parle avec votre mère.

Albus obtempéra. James semblait moins enthousiaste mais suivit néanmoins son frère. Draco attendit que les enfants soient hors de portée pour continuer sa conversation.

-Je ne ferai rien à ta précieuse progéniture Weasley, dit-il.

 _\- Je t'interdis de donner des ordres à mes enfants !_

\- Et moi je t'interdis de me dire ce que je dois faire.

 _\- Que fais-tu là ? Où est Harry ?_

\- Je vis ici. Comme ton fils te l'a très élégamment rapporté, je suis son nouveau mec. Quant à Harry, il n'est pas là et tu sais très bien où il est !

 _\- Je ne sais rien du tout !_

\- Arrête ta comédie Weasley ! siffla Draco. Tu sais très bien qu'il est à l'inauguration de l'école de Quidditch pour enfants défavorisés ! Tu le sais parce que ton cher frère y est aussi ! Tu as voulu piéger Harry en envoyant les enfants chez lui alors qu'il n'y était pas, histoire d'en remettre une couche sur l'image de mauvais père que tu t'acharnes à donner de lui depuis des années ! Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est loupé pauvre conne !

Un soupir exaspéré se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne.

 _-Je viens récupérer mes fils immédiatement !_

\- Ah oui ? Je croyais que c'était trop dangereux de les garder avec toi ? Tu sais… à cause de ton état… A moins que ça aussi, ce soit un mensonge ?

 _\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge !_

\- Eh bien, alors les félicitations sont de rigueur.

 _\- Arrête tes sarcasmes Malefoy. Je reprends mes enfants…_

\- Tu ne feras rien du tout Weasley. J'ai ici un parchemin signé par McGonagall qui précise que Albus et James sont envoyés chez leur père sur ta demande expresse.

 _\- Quoi ?_

\- Oh, tu ne savais pas ? Allons ! C'est mal connaître la vieille McGo que de penser qu'elle allait outrepasser un jugement de garde sans prendre ses précautions. Si tu reprends les enfants, je donne ce parchemin à Théodore Nott et on verra qui aura le mauvais rôle.

 _\- Tu es une ordure !_

\- Venant d'une femme qui utilise ses deux fils pour piéger lamentablement son ex-mari, je te trouve culottée de me dire ça.

Ginny fulminait. Elle était coincée.

 _-On n'en a pas fini Malefoy !_

\- Je crois bien que si. Et un conseil, Weasley… essaye de passer à autre chose. Tu as refait ta vie, Harry a refait la sienne. Accepte-le. C'est carrément pathétique cette manière que tu as de t'accrocher à lui comme une vieille moule…

 _\- JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER DE HARRY ! TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! IL N'Y A JAMAIS EU QUE TOI ! S'IL N'AVAIT PAS ETE OBSEDE PAR TOI, RIEN DE TOUT CELA NE SERAIT ARRIVE !_

\- De quoi tu parles ?

 _\- Savoure ta victoire tant que tu le peux Malefoy. Parce que peut-être que Harry est enfin parvenu à te mettre le grappin dessus mais rien ne dure jamais très longtemps avec lui… Et puis, c'est bien connu… une fois assouvi, un fantasme n'a plus aucun intérêt._

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

 _\- Moi, je suis la mère de ses enfants. J'aurai toujours une place dans sa vie. Contrairement à toi._

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Il raccrocha brutalement et jeta le téléphone dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Sale garce ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, contrarié d'être aussi affecté par cette conversation.

Il se reprit en entendant les pas des garçons dans l'escalier. Ils avaient troqué leurs uniformes de Poudlard pour une tenue de ville moldue.

-Vous avez mangé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas encore, dit Albus.

\- Ok. Je vais préparer quelque chose. Installez-vous au salon et regardez la télé en attendant.

Draco fit réapparaître le divan et alluma le téléviseur. Les deux garçons le regardaient sans bouger.

-C'est quoi le problème ? souffla-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Papa nous interdit de regarder la télé, dit James.

 _Il manque pas d'air celui-là,_ pensa Draco _. Quand je pense aux heures qu'il passe collé devant…_

Puis il se rappela que James ne parlait pas de Harry mais de l'autre enfoiré de Filibert.

-Je suis sûr que Harry, _ton papa_ , insista Draco, est d'accord. De toute façon, je ne vous veux pas dans mes pieds pendant que je prépare le repas. Et quand Harry n'est pas là, c'est moi qui décide. Allez ouste !

Les deux adolescents filèrent sans demander leur reste, un grand sourire sur le visage. S'en suivit une petite bagarre pour savoir qui aurait la télécommande. Draco nota avec soulagement qu'ils s'étaient rapidement mis d'accord sur le programme : une chaîne pour enfants qui diffusait des dessins animés de super-héros.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil dans le frigo et dans le congélateur. Parfait. Il avait de quoi préparer une sauce bolognaise.

Tout en découpant les légumes, il reluquait les deux enfants assis dans le salon. Sur le moment, ça lui avait paru une bonne idée de clouer de bec à cette emmerdeuse de Ginny. Mais maintenant, il n'en était plus très sûr. Les gamins allaient s'incruster ici Merlin sait combien de jours. Potter et lui n'allaient plus avoir la moindre intimité. Terminées les séances de baises bruyantes à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit et surtout n'importe où dans l'appartement. A ce moment précis, son regard se porta sur la table de la cuisine. Celle-là même où il était allongé quelques heures plus tôt.

 _Oh Merlin,_ pensa-t-il en rougissant furieusement. _Encore un peu et les gosses auraient pu nous surprendre en train de…_

-Tu es le nouvel amoureux de papa ?

Draco sortit de ses pensées effrayantes. Potter miniature était devant lui.

-Je… hm… oui. On peut dire ça.

\- Je peux t'appeler Draco ?

\- Oui. Pas de problème.

Albus grimpa sur le tabouret et se mit à observer chacun de ses gestes.

-Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas regarder la télé avec ton frère ? demanda-t-il, rendu anxieux par l'attention dont il faisait l'objet.

\- James a changé de chaîne. Il regarde un documentaire animalier. J'aime pas trop ça. Tu fais bien la cuisine.

\- Heu… oui.

\- Brad il ne savait rien faire du tout. C'était papa qui cuisinait.

\- Ah.

Draco supposait que Brad devait être un des ex de Harry.

-Il… tu l'as vu souvent, Brad ? questionna-t-il d'un air détaché.

\- C'est lui qui est resté le plus longtemps je crois. Il est même parti en vacances avec nous.

\- Ah bon.

Il mit la viande hachée à revenir dans un fond d'huile avec les oignons émincés et les échalotes, toujours sous le regard scrutateur d'Albus.

-Tu fais quoi comme métier ?

\- Avocat.

\- C'est toi qui t'occupes des problèmes de mon père avec ma mère ?

\- Quoi ? Non… moi je m'occupe des problèmes de balai de ton père, répondit Draco en ricanant.

Albus hocha la tête, comme s'il approuvait.

-Moi je voudrais fabriquer des potions, dit-il après un temps.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu aimes le cours de potions ?

\- C'est mon cours préféré ! s'enthousiasma le garçon. Avec Scorpius, on a décidé qu'on aurait un magasin tous les deux quand on serait grands !

Draco eut un frisson à la mention de son fils.

-Scorpius ?

\- Scorpius Miller. On s'est rencontré dans le Poudlard Express et depuis, c'est mon meilleur ami.

\- Et… il est malade ton ami ? demanda Draco, s'autorisant enfin à poser la question qui le travaillait depuis qu'il avait appris cette histoire de d'éclabouille.

\- Non. Il va bien.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Avec un entrain retrouvé, il versa les légumes sur la viande ainsi que la purée de tomates et mélangea le tout.

-Tu aimes le Quidditch ? se surprit-il à demander pour alimenter la conversation.

\- Oui, évidemment, dit timidement Albus. Tout le monde aime ça, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde aime quelque chose que tu dois l'aimer aussi, répliqua Draco en remplissant une grande casserole avec de l'eau.

Albus le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu crois ?

\- Evidemment ! Tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch ?

\- James adore ça mais moi… bof, admit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ose pas le dire à papa.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il serait déçu ! Il était un grand joueur de Quidditch, il est super connu pour ça ! Et maintenant il a ses propres équipes, et il fabrique des balais ! s'enflamma le garçon presqu'au bord des larmes.

Draco posa les mains sur le plan de travail et fixa Albus droit dans les yeux.

-Ecoute-moi bien Albus. Je connais ton papa depuis très longtemps. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose que je sais sur lui, c'est que jamais, il ne sera déçu de toi parce que tu fais tes propres choix, des choix différents des siens. Au contraire, il t'encouragera. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu lui parles. Que tu lui expliques ce que tu ressens.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- J'en suis sûr.

Le garçon sourit largement, rassuré.

-Alors, à part les potions, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? questionna Draco en surveillant la cuisson de la sauce.

\- Les échecs, répondit immédiatement Albus. Avec Scorpius, on joue pendant des heures ! C'est lui qui m'a appris, il est très doué !

\- J'aime beaucoup les échecs aussi. Pourtant personne ne me l'a appris. On m'a expliqué les règles une seule fois… après, le reste est venu tout seul. Je crois que c'est inné chez moi.

\- C'est exactement ce que dit Scorpius ! Ni sa mère ni son père ne savent y jouer.

Draco eut un coup au cœur. Se pouvait-il que son petit garçon ait hérité d'autre chose que de ses cheveux et de ses yeux ? Cette idée le bouleversa plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

-Draco ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Quoi ? Heu… si. Tout va bien.

Albus le regardait avec beaucoup d'attention. Exactement la même tête que son père quand il voulait s'assurer que la personne en face de lui allait _vraiment_ bien. Ce constat lui arracha un sourire.

-T'es bizarre, asséna Albus.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Ben, il y a deux secondes tu semblais tout triste et maintenant tu ris. T'es bizarre.

\- Je ris parce que tu me fais penser à ton père quand il avait ton âge.

\- Tu le connais depuis tout ce temps ? s'exclama le garçon.

\- Eh oui. On était à Poudlard ensemble.

\- Oh ! Vous étiez amis !

\- Non, pas exactement. Ton père et moi, on ne s'entendait pas vraiment.

\- Mais maintenant, vous êtes amoureux, constata Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco soupira. C'était compliqué pour un enfant de cet âge de comprendre ce genre de choses.

-Oui. C'est comme ça, répondit-il. En grandissant, on évolue.

Cette explication ne semblait pas satisfaire Albus mais il n'ajouta rien.

Comme l'eau bouillait, Draco y plongea une bonne portion de spaghettis. Il termina la sauce en l'assaisonnant avec de l'origan, du basilic et une pointe de piment.

-Tu sais… moi, ça ne me dérange pas… toi et papa…

Draco le regarda avec étonnement.

-Tu es gentil, dit-il en souriant.

Il agita sa baguette et la table de la cuisine se dressa toute seule. Il égoutta ensuite les pâtes avant de les verser dans un large plat et de les couvrir de sauce tomate.

-James ! appela-t-il en amenant le plat à table.

L'autre garçon s'approcha avec une certaine méfiance.

-Où est mon père ? Quand est-ce qu'il arrive ? Pourquoi il ne mange pas avec nous ?

\- Ton père assiste à une inauguration au club des Pies de Montrose. Nous irons le rejoindre à 17 heures, avant le match contre les Guerriers de Woollongong.

\- Génial ! s'exclama James avant de se reprendre quasi immédiatement, un peu comme s'il avait honte de s'être laissé aller.

Il s'assit à table et attendit d'être servi.

-Ça sent rudement bon ! dit Albus joyeusement.

\- Ce sont des pâtes bio ?

\- Quoi ?

Draco, qui était en train de remplir son assiette, suspendit son geste.

-A la maison, on ne mange que du bio, affirma James.

\- Tant mieux pour toi. Ici, tu mangeras ce que je te dirai de manger.

\- Je refuse d'avaler ça si ce n'est pas bio ! Papa dit que les moldus utilisent des poisons pour faire pousser leurs légumes !

\- Par Salazar, soupira Draco.

Il déposa l'assiette devant James et se croisa les bras.

-Si je comprends bien, tu ne manges rien les trois quarts de l'année.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu crois peut-être qu'à Poudlard, les elfes de maison préparent de la nourriture bio rien que pour toi ?

James ne répondit pas.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Draco. Maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu manges ou tu ne manges pas, ça m'est égal.

Il se servit à son tour et s'assit à table. Il jeta un coup d'œil à James qui portait la fourchette à sa bouche avec une reluctance évidente. Mais à peine eut-il goûté à la préparation que ses yeux s'agrandirent de plaisir.

Draco réprima un sourire en étalant sa serviette sur ses genoux.

-Ch'est chuper bon, baragouina Albus la bouche pleine.

\- Ouais, c'est pas mauvais, admit James.

Il se resservit deux fois.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le repas s'était plutôt bien passé. Albus avait fait la conversation à lui tout seul, parlant avec animation de tout ce qu'il découvrait à Poudlard. Son frère intervenait de temps à autre, prenant un air blasé qui ne trompait cependant personne, et certainement pas Draco.

-Bien… il nous reste trois heures avant d'aller au stade, dit-il après avoir débarrassé avec l'aide spontanée des deux garçons. Que voulez-vous faire ?

\- Bah… comme tu veux, dit Albus.

\- Vous faites quoi avec votre père d'habitude ?

\- Il nous emmène visiter plein d'endroits, répondit James. Avec lui, on n'arrête jamais.

 _Génial,_ râla Draco. _Me voilà bon pour jouer les guides touristiques._

-Mais c'est super chiant, conclut l'adolescent.

\- Hé ! Ton langage ! protesta Draco. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu n'es jamais content ma parole !

\- Ce que mon frère veut dire, clarifia Albus, c'est que parfois, on aimerait bien passer du temps avec papa… à ne rien faire. Juste lui et nous.

\- Ou bien faire des trucs simples ! Genre, regarder un film à la télé ou se promener ! Non, avec lui, il faut toujours que ce soit grandiose ! La dernière fois il a loué un parc d'attractions pour nous tous seuls ! Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! L'intérêt d'un parc d'attractions, c'est qu'il y ait du monde dedans, faire la file pour s'acheter une glace, être impatient de monter sur le manège ! s'emporta-t-il, presque essoufflé par sa tirade.

\- Hm.

Draco comprenait. A l'époque, il ne l'aurait jamais admis mais quand il avait l'âge de James, il aurait tout donné pour que son père lui achète un cornet de glace ou qu'ils assistent ensemble à un match de Quidditch depuis les tribunes bourrées de monde. Mais ça, ce n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy. Un Malefoy mangeait les glaces au salon de thé et assistait aux matches depuis la loge du Ministre et pas avec le commun des sorciers.

Il y avait tant de choses simples qu'il aurait aimé faire avec son père.

-Ça vous dit de faire du shopping chez les moldus ? proposa-t-il.

\- OUAAAAIS ! rugit James.

\- Seulement si on mange une glace après ! revendiqua Albus.

\- Ok, ok ! tempéra Draco en riant, étonné par l'enthousiasme des deux enfants.

Ce fut une réussite. Les garçons étaient tout excités à l'idée de prendre le métro, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais faite. Pour un ado de son âge, James s'avéra être encore plus fashion victim que Draco et il revint avec deux tenues complètes de chez Abercrombie. Bien qu'il rechignait, Draco insista pour acheter quelques vêtements à Albus également, avant de les emmener tous les deux chez Ben&Jerry manger une glace cookie dough avec supplément chocolat.

Ils revinrent à l'appartement juste à temps pour ranger leurs achats et laisser à Draco le temps de se changer.

-Draco ? demanda James timidement. Je peux mettre ma nouvelle tenue ?

\- Hm… oui, si tu veux. Albus aussi.

Les garçons filèrent dans leur chambre sans demander leur reste. Draco sourit, assez fier de lui. Il s'était plutôt pas mal débrouillé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois prêts à partir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Stade des Pies, Montrose, Ecosse**

A dix-sept heures piles, Draco, James et Albus débouchèrent dans le grand hall du Stade des Pies de Montrose. Une foule nombreuse se pressait vers les tribunes et personne ne faisait attention à eux.

-Restez près de moi, dit Draco. Je ne veux pas avoir votre père sur le dos parce que je vous aurais perdu dans cette foule.

Les garçons se rapprochèrent de lui, le suivant de près alors qu'il avançait parmi les centaines de personnes qui venaient assister au match. Heureusement, Draco connaissait bien l'endroit pour l'avoir souvent fréquenté dans son adolescence. Il repéra rapidement l'ascenseur qui menait aux loges et à la tribune VIW.

-Salut Potter ! dit une voix derrière eux, alors qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de la cabine.

\- Salut McLaggen, répondit James. Tu viens aussi assister au match ?

\- Comme tu vois. J'ai gagné le concours organisé par Quidditch Magazine. Ça va être génial, je suis dans la tribune C, juste devant les buts des Pies !

\- Hm… pas mal… moi évidemment, je serai avec mon père en tribune VIW, commenta James avec dédain. Vu qu'il possède le club, on…

\- Ouais, on sait, coupa McLaggen. Je te laisse, je ne voudrais pas rater le début du match.

Et il partit sans dire au revoir. Draco, qui avait observé toute la scène, ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te la ramener Jamie, dit Albus.

\- T'as pas de leçon à me donner ! C'est déjà assez la honte que notre père soit…

\- A ta place, je ne finirais pas cette phrase, dit Draco.

Le ton était suffisamment glacial pour dissuader James de continuer. Entre temps, l'ascenseur était arrivé et Draco les fit entrer à l'intérieur.

Quand les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut Harry, décontracté et souriant qui l'attendait sur le palier. Mais rapidement, son visage se décomposa, tandis qu'il jetait des coups d'œil paniqués à gauche et droite. Draco comprit, mais trop tard, qu'il était entouré de journalistes. Les flashes commencèrent à crépiter en même temps que les questions fusaient.

-Monsieur Potter ! Ce sont vos enfants ?

\- Pourquoi les avoir tenus à l'écart pendant tout ce temps ?

\- N'est-ce pas Draco Malefoy ? Que fait-il en compagnie de vos enfants ?

D'instinct, Draco attira James et Albus contre lui afin de les dissimuler à la voracité des appareils photos. Au même moment, Harry s'était précipité sur eux afin de les emmener à l'abri, dans la pièce annexe à la tribune où se trouvaient déjà Hermione, Blaise et Théo.

A peine la porte refermée, Harry fondit sur Draco, les traits déformés par la colère.

-BORDEL ! QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI MALEFOY ? QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS DE JETER MES ENFANTS EN PATURE AUX JOURNALISTES ? ET PUIS QUE FONT-ILS ICI ?

\- Papa, tenta Albus.

\- REPONDS !

\- Papa, calme-toi, dit James à son tour.

Dans la pièce, personne n'osait bouger. Les colères de Harry étaient rares mais dévastatrices. Il serrait les poings et semblait à deux doigts de frapper Draco. Blaise était sur le qui-vive, tandis que Théo avait déjà sa baguette à la main.

-MAIS PUTAIN REPONDS !

\- Harry, commença Hermione.

\- TAIS-TOI ! C'EST A LUI QUE JE PARLE !

Blaise s'était tendu et allait lui répondre mais la main calme d'Hermione sur son bras l'en empêcha.

-Tu vas baisser d'un ton Potter, dit finalement Draco. Tu ne me parles pas comme ça, ok ?

\- JE TE PARLE COMME JE VEUX !

Harry fit un pas en avant dans le but manifeste de se jeter sur Draco. Mais deux petites mains le repoussèrent brutalement.

-ARRETE DE LUI CRIER DESSUS ! CE N'EST PAS DE SA FAUTE !

Le geste d'Albus eut le mérite de calmer Harry instantanément. Il regarda alternativement ses deux fils.

-Albus a raison, dit James. Draco n'y est pour rien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

James lui raconta tout. L'épidémie d'éclabouille, la fermeture de l'école pour éviter la contamination, la grossesse de Ginny et la décision de les envoyer tous les deux chez leur père.

-Merlin, souffla-t-il. Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas malades ?

\- Non, dit James avec un peu d'exaspération. Sinon, McGo ne nous aurait jamais laissé partir et on serait en quarantaine avec les autres.

\- Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ?

\- Ben, avec Draco, on voulait te faire une surprise, dit Albus. On se disait que ça te ferait plaisir… Apparemment, c'est pas le cas, termina-t-il avec déception.

\- Mais si voyons ! s'exclama Harry en les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras. Je suis heureux de vous voir ! C'est juste que… vous savez bien…

\- Ouais, dit James. Les journalistes. Le sort de floutage. Mais on n'y a vraiment pas pensé.

\- Et Draco ? demanda Albus. Il est au courant pour le sort ? Tu lui as dit ?

\- Je… non, soupira Harry.

Harry lâcha ses enfants et se tourna vers Draco, la mine piteuse.

-Je suis désolé, Draco… vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça. Mais tu vois… j'ai un accord avec Ginny pour que les enfants n'apparaissent jamais en photo dans la presse. Et si je ne le respecte pas… eh bien…

\- Il faut régler ça immédiatement, coupa Théo. Harry ? Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Je… oui… fais ce qu'il faut, dit-il à l'avocat.

Théo ne perdit pas une seconde et se précipita hors de la pièce, à la rencontre des journalistes.

Draco, lui, ne disait toujours rien. Il se tenait droit, le visage dur et les yeux froids.

-Draco, s'il te plaît, plaida Harry. Je te demande pardon… ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Non, ça c'est certain, dit-il d'une voix coupante. Tu n'en auras plus l'occasion. Trouve-toi un autre avocat, un autre cul à baiser et surtout un autre con sur qui gueuler. Moi, je me casse.

Harry était tétanisé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, incapable même de lui dire de parler autrement devant des enfants.

-Merde Potter, murmura Blaise dans son coin. Le laisse pas partir… le laisse pas partir, sinon ce sera foutu…

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Draco fit une grimace douloureuse et marcha droit vers la porte.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	12. Chapitre 11

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Que dire ? Sinon vous remercier encore et toujours pour votre enthousiasme !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Aussi libre que moi**

 ** _« T'engager comme avec toi je le suis_**

 ** _Sans garde-fou et rester_**

 ** _J'ai fait le vœu de te garder_**

 ** _Aussi libre que moi »_**

 ** _(Calogero)_**

 **25 octobre 2014 – Stade des Pies de Montrose, Ecosse**

 _Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Draco fit une grimace douloureuse et marcha droit vers la porte._

-NON ! NE PARS PAS ! S'IL TE PLAIT DRACO ! NE PARS PAS !

Draco baissa les yeux sur les deux mains qui le retenaient par le bras.

-S'il te plait… Ne pars pas, répéta Albus d'une toute petite voix en s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

S'il fut étonné de la réaction du petit garçon, ce n'était rien comparé à Harry. Il regardait alternativement son fils et Malefoy, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Albus était habituellement timide, réservé et très peu liant avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comment se faisait-il qu'il s'accroche à Draco de la sorte ?

-Désolé Albus, dit Draco avec douceur. Je dois partir.

\- Tu ne dois rien du tout ! C'est parce que papa t'a crié dessus, c'est ça ? Mais c'est pas grave ça !

Malefoy haussa un sourcil. Pas grave ? Il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié de sa vie ! Enfin, si. Peut-être bien. Le jour de son procès, quand on l'avait amené, enchaîné, dans la salle d'audience, son orgueil avait été mis à rude épreuve. Mais peu importe ! Personne, absolument personne, pas même sa seigneurie Potter n'avait le droit de lui parler comme ça.

Par ailleurs, personne non plus ne lui dictait sa conduite. Et certainement pas un mioche de onze ans. Même quand le mioche vous regardait avec une tête d'épagneul qu'on va abandonner au bord d'une route.

 _Et merde_ , pensa Draco. _Sale gosse larmoyant !_

Albus lui lâcha le bras.

-C'est pas grave Draco, dit-il en soupirant à fendre l'âme. Merci de t'être occupé de nous. Merci pour la sortie en ville, la crème glacée et pour tout ce que tu nous as acheté… C'était génial. Et puis, tu fais super bien la cuisine.

\- Quoi ? Mais depuis quelle heure sont-ils avec toi ? demanda Harry, de plus en plus déconcerté.

\- Je… hm… pas de quoi, répondit Draco sans égard pour la question de Harry.

Le petit garçon lui fit un pauvre sourire et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Fais gaffe aux journalistes en sortant, dit-il encore. Ils vont sûrement comprendre que tu t'es disputé avec papa. Ils vont dire que tu es comme les autres, que tu ne supportes pas la pression de sa célébrité. C'est ce qu'ils disent toujours de toute façon, acheva-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Harry eut un coup au cœur. Comment son fils savait-il cela ? Il lisait la presse ? Tout ce ramassis de conneries que les journalistes débitaient continuellement à propos de lui ?

Draco pour sa part, fulminait. Hors de question de donner raison à ces gratte-papiers de merde ! Il n'était pas les _autres_. Il n'était pas un sorcier lambda qui se laissait impressionner par une photo dans une vulgaire feuille de choux !

-Bien, dit-il alors. J'espère vraiment que cette tribune présidentielle en vaut la peine.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la porte vitrée qui donnait sur la tribune en question.

Dans la pièce, la tension se relâcha d'un coup. Harry fit un signe de tête reconnaissant à Albus qui arborait un sourire triomphant et très… serpentard. Le garçon allait se précipiter à la suite de Draco mais Harry le retint par le bras.

-Une minute bonhomme ! Tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un ?

Albus le regarda sans comprendre avant de se rappeler de la présence d'Hermione. Il alla immédiatement vers elle.

-Bonjour tante Hermione ! dit-il en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue. Bonjour Monsieur, dit-il à Blaise avant de filer vers la tribune.

\- Désolé pour ça, soupira Harry. Apparemment, il n'y en a plus que pour Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle. Je suis contente de le voir si… enthousiaste. Il n'a jamais été comme ça auparavant. Avec aucun de tes ex.

Harry haussa les épaules, intrigué.

-Bonjour tante Hermione, dit alors James.

\- Bonjour mon grand. Ça faisait longtemps. Je suis contente de te voir.

Hermione s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras. James se laissa faire mais une rougeur inopportune envahit immédiatement ses joues. Il aimait énormément sa marraine. Elle était cool et surtout super canon. Peut-être un peu trop pour un garçon pris en plein dans les affres de l'adolescence… Mais quelque part, ça le rassurait. S'il fantasmait autant sur elle, ça voulait dire qu'il était normal. Qu'il n'était pas comme son père.

Filibert n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était une maladie. Au début, James en avait presque fait des cauchemars. Il craignait que ça s'attrape ou que ce soit génétique et que lui aussi soit atteint de cette tare. La première fois qu'il s'était touché intimement en pensant à une fille, il ne s'était rien passé. Paniqué, il avait passé en revue toutes les filles qu'il connaissait, sans succès. Jusqu'à ce que l'image d'Hermione s'impose dans sa tête.

Oh Merlin. Jamais il n'avait été aussi honteux de sa vie. Ça ne l'avait cependant pas empêché de recommencer le lendemain, le surlendemain et tous les autres jours de la semaine, finissant par comprendre qu'il ne fantasmait pas sur elle en tant que telle mais plutôt sur son corps de femme. Merlin, il aimait les femmes ! Il en avait pleuré de soulagement.

-Ça va James ? s'inquiéta Hermione, alors que le garçon ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

\- Ouais, dit-il en s'écartant, un peu gêné. Tu m'as manqué, c'est tout.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement, le cœur horriblement serré. Blaise le remarqua et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, James porta alors son attention sur l'homme qui venait de faire ce geste. Il dut lever la tête pour croiser son regard.

-James, je te présente Blaise Zabini. C'est un ami de Draco. Et mon ami également. Enfin… plutôt mon… petit-ami.

\- Bonjour James, enchanté de te connaître, dit Blaise avec un sourire bienveillant.

James évalua directement le nouveau venu. Il devait faire 1,90m facilement. Musclé. La peau café au lait. Des super fringues. Et de foutus yeux bleus ! Le type que tout le monde remarque. Il pinça les lèvres et fixa Blaise sans ciller. Puis, il partit.

-JAMES ! cria Harry.

Le garçon ne se retourna pas. Il alla rejoindre Draco et son frère qui étaient en train de parler avec animation.

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry avec lassitude. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pour le moment…

\- C'est un adolescent, dit Blaise en riant. Et le pauvre me voit comme une menace.

\- Une menace ? dirent Harry et Hermione en cœur.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il en pince un peu pour toi ma belle, expliqua le métis.

\- Quoi ? réagit Hermione. Mais c'est impossible ! Enfin, je… je… jamais…

\- Allons, allons, ne t'énerve pas. Tu sais, ça n'a rien de choquant. Il expérimente sa sexualité, c'est tout. Et pour un ado en plein bouleversement hormonal, tu es un fantasme de choix, bien que plus que les gamines qu'il côtoie tous les jours à Poudlard. Ça n'a rien de malsain.

Hermione rougit fortement en croisant machinalement ses bras contre elle.

-Je ne savais pas, dit-elle. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

\- Hermy, ce n'est pas grave, tempéra Harry. En fait, ça me soulage pour lui. Je sais qu'il a peur d'être… comme moi, alors…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. C'était toujours difficile pour lui d'évoquer ce fossé qui s'était creusé entre son fils et lui.

-Bon, eh bien allons nous installer, dit-il avec un sourire forcé. Le président du club des Guerriers et le Ministre ne devraient plus tarder.

Il escorta Blaise et Hermione jusque dans la tribune. L'endroit était, à vrai dire, assez extraordinaire. Il s'agissait d'une bulle entièrement vitrée et légèrement avancée par rapport au reste des gradins, qui donnait l'impression de se trouver au milieu du terrain. Des sorts de silence modulables permettaient de s'isoler du bruit du stade ou au contraire de l'amplifier. Elle était garnie de fauteuils confortables, chacun équipé d'une paire de multiplettes.

-Papa ! dit vivement Albus. Pourquoi on n'a pas droit à des Fizwizbiz ou des Fondants du Chaudron ? C'est nul ! Les autres, ils en ont ! Regarde !

Albus pointait du doigt une jeune fille vêtue aux couleurs de Honeydukes qui circulait dans les gradins pour vendre des friandises et des boissons.

-C'est vrai ça, Potter, se moqua Draco. On est dans la tribune présidentielle et on n'a même pas droit à des Fizwizbiz… C'est décevant.

\- Décevant ? dit Harry en regardant les tables alignées derrière lui sur lesquelles se trouvaient des bouteilles de champagne hors de prix, fraîchissant dans des seaux à glace, des coupes remplies de caviar, des plateaux de blinis au saumon fumé et de toasts au foie gras.

\- Bouge pas Albus, je vais t'en chercher, dit Draco en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Harry en l'arrêtant. Il suffit que j'appelle quelqu'un.

Il actionna un interphone à proximité et demanda qu'on lui amène un chariot de toutes les friandises proposées.

-Un chariot n'était peut-être pas nécessaire, dit Draco d'un ton exaspéré. Tes enfants ne demandent pas…

\- Merci, coupa doucement Harry. Merci de t'être occupé d'eux aujourd'hui. Et… merci d'être resté.

\- Ne te méprends pas Potter, murmura Draco froidement. Je l'ai fait pour ton gamin. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser après le match.

Une vague de froid s'insinua dans tout le corps de Harry quand il comprit que Draco ne lui avait pas pardonné.

-Draco, je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Théo venait d'entrer dans la pièce, accompagné de Justin Finch-Fletchey.

-Salut Harry, dit Justin. Merci pour cette invitation. C'est carrément… wahou !

\- Pas de quoi, Justin ! C'est avec plaisir.

\- Mon cœur, tu veux bien m'attendre dans la tribune ? demanda Théo. Je dois absolument parler à Harry et Draco.

\- Pas de problème.

Justin rejoignit la tribune où il salua avec chaleur Hermione et Blaise.

-Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème avec les journalistes ? demanda anxieusement Harry.

\- J'ai pu obtenir qu'ils ne publient aucune photo des garçons, expliqua Théo.

\- Mais ? dit Draco à sa place.

Théo expira lourdement.

-Ils veulent une compensation.

\- Laquelle ? questionna Harry.

\- Des photos de toi et Draco. Et une interview.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer.

-Quelle bande de rapaces ! Ils savent que je ne veux pas parler de ma vie privée !

\- Je suis désolé Harry… j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Sans cette interview, ils publieront les photos des enfants dès demain.

\- Alors, on les attaquera en justice ! s'emporta Draco.

\- On pourrait, dit Théo. On obtiendrait d'assez bons dédommagements… mais le mal serait fait.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé juste derrière lui. La tête entre les mains, il murmura :

-Après que… que Ron ait vendu la photo de James bébé, Ginny en a beaucoup voulu à son frère… et à moi pour l'avoir laissé faire. Alors, je me suis juré que plus jamais mes enfants ne seraient exposés ainsi à la presse. Ginny va me massacrer si jamais ces photos paraissent… Je perdrai tout, je ne reverrai plus mes garçons…

Des sanglots commençaient à monter dans sa voix. Il se sentait à deux doigts de craquer quand une main chaude se posa sur son épaule. Une main ferme et rassurante.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Draco qui le regardait avec un grand sérieux.

-On va faire cette interview.

\- Quoi ? Mais…. Tu es sûr ?

\- Potter ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas me tenir devant des journalistes ? Et puis, on savait que la presse en parlerait !

\- Non… si… non… je veux dire… Je pensais à des photos, ça oui… mais une interview ? On va devoir leur parler de nous, de notre relation… tu es prêt pour ça ?

\- Non.

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas prêt. Lui encore moins qu'un autre.

-Mais on le fera quand même, acheva Draco. Tes enfants ont besoin de toi. Et toi, tu as besoin d'eux.

Harry se leva et serra Draco dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le put.

-Merci, souffla Harry. Merci.

Quand il sentit les bras de Draco se refermer dans son dos, l'espoir gonfla à nouveau dans son cœur.

Des bruits de pas et des rires bruyants les firent de détacher l'un de l'autre. La seconde suivante, la porte de la loge s'ouvrait sur Jacob Ryan, le président du Club des Guerriers de Woollongong, suivi de John Dawlish, le Ministre de la Magie… et du Directeur du Département des Sports, Ronald Weasley.

Harry et lui semblaient s'être entendus pour s'éviter une bonne partie de la journée ou, à tout le moins, limiter leurs contacts au strict minimum. Harry était donc particulièrement étonné de le voir au côté du Ministre.

-Mon cher Potter ! salua le Ministre avec entrain. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

La politique faisait parfois des miracles sur certaines personnes. Depuis qu'il était devenu Ministre, l'ancien chef des Aurors, taciturne et zélé, s'était mué en un homme affable et enjoué. C'est pourtant presque contraint et forcé qu'il s'était présenté aux dernières élections.

Suite au décès inopiné d'Amélia Bones, Ministre depuis trois ans à peine, des élections anticipées avaient été organisées d'urgence. Mais alors que tout le monde attendait la candidature de Kingsley Shacklebolt, ce dernier avait créé la surprise générale en annonçant qu'il se retirait à Poudlard pour y enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le seul qui n'avait pas été vraiment étonné par cette décision avait été Harry. Il savait que la Guerre avait profondément affecté Kingsley et que la perte de son meilleur ami, Gawain Robards, tué dans une embuscade visant à capturer les frères Lestrange, l'avait anéanti.

On sollicita alors plusieurs autres candidats. Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Edgar Edgecomb, Shao Lin Chang. Tous refusèrent pour des motifs divers et variés.

C'est donc dans une extrême confusion que Dawlish fut poussé, bien malgré lui, sur le devant de la scène. Mais contre toute attente, après un début un peu tâtonnant et quelques maladresses, il s'attira la sympathie du monde sorcier.

-Potter, dit Dawlish, vous connaissez Jacob Ryan, je suppose…

\- Oui, bien sûr. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Bonjour Jacob.

\- Harry, répondit poliment l'autre homme.

Le regard échangé entre les deux hommes n'échappa pas à Draco qui fronça les sourcils. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir car le Ministre venait de se tourner vers lui.

-Tiens donc, Monsieur Malefoy. Que nous vaut votre retour en Grande-Bretagne ?

\- Des affaires professionnelles. Et privées, dit Draco en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Harry et en fixant l'australien.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama Dawlish, abasourdi. Vous et Potter… vous…

\- Les temps changent, se contenta de répondre Harry.

Un reniflement méprisant se fit entendre. Et nul doute quant à sa provenance. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Ron.

-Et vous ? Vous êtes ? demanda le Ministre à l'adresse de Théo. Votre visage m'est familier.

\- Théodore Nott, dit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Nott ? Le fils de William Nott ?

\- Lui-même, confirma Théo sèchement.

Dawlish ne fit aucun autre commentaire mais il n'en pensait pas moins. C'était lui qui avait procédé à l'arrestation de William Nott et de Lucius Malefoy juste après la guerre. Se retrouver face à leurs rejetons, pourtant innocentés, ne devait pas lui plaire plus que cela.

Il retrouva toutefois un air jovial en emmenant son invité vers la tribune.

-Venez mon cher Ryan. Vous allez voir… Potter a fait des miracles avec la rénovation de ce stade.

A son arrivée dans la bulle, il remarqua tout de suite la présence de Justin.

-Monsieur Finch-Fletchey ! Quelle surprise ! J'ai croisé votre père pas plus tard qu'hier à la Commission du commerce extérieur. Il a été particulièrement convainquant sur la nécessité de développer nos partenariats avec la Chine. Vous le remercierez pour ce brillant exposé.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Je ne vous savais pas ami avec Monsieur Potter…

\- Nous nous connaissons depuis Poudlard mais, en réalité, je suis venu avec Théodore… mon compagnon.

Le Ministre ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Oh ? Vous aussi ? Eh bien, dites-moi Weasley ? Serions-nous les derniers hétéros d'Angleterre ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son Directeur des Sports avant de rire bruyamment, fier de son bon mot.

\- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, dit Zabini avant que Ron ait eu le temps de répondre.

\- Zabini ! Comment allez-vous mon cher ! dit Dawlish en lui serrant vigoureusement la main. Je suis bien content de vous trouver ici. Londubat souhaiterait avancer dans le dossier du meurtre de Tinworth. Il aimerait que vous procédiez le plus rapidement possible à l'évaluation psychologique du suspect.

\- Aucun problème. Je prendrai contact avec lui dès lundi.

\- Parfait ! Oh mais qui vois-je ? Miss Granger. Vous êtes chaque fois un peu plus ravissante, dit le Ministre en lui offrant un baisemain.

Hermione le remercia poliment, incapable d'en dire davantage depuis qu'elle avait aperçu son ex-mari. Embarrassé, Harry lui fit un signe de tête, la priant silencieusement de l'excuser pour sa présence.

-ONCLE RON ! entendit-on en chœur avant que deux boulets de canon ne se jettent dans les bras de Weasley.

\- Salut les garçons ! dit Ron en leur ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- James, Albus, les reprit Harry. Saluez Monsieur Dawlish si vous voulez bien.

\- Salut ! dit gaiement Albus, sans se soucier de la qualité de l'invité.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, dit par contre James avec obséquiosité.

Il serra la main de l'homme politique avec déférence avant de retourner s'asseoir avec son frère.

-Vous auriez dû amener votre charmante petite Rose, mon bon Weasley, dit Dawlish.

\- Elle a préféré rester à la maison avec sa mère, dit Ron. La grossesse de ma femme est un peu difficile et Rose s'inquiète pour elle.

\- Quelle enfant charmante. Bien, allons nous installer !

Dawlish s'avança dans la tribune sans remarquer la pâleur cadavérique du visage d'Hermione, ni ses mains qui tremblaient.

Ron allait le suivre quand il fut brutalement arrêté dans sa progression par une large main posée sur son torse.

-Rose n'a qu'une mère, Weasley, siffla dangereusement Blaise. Et elle est ici. Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire une chose pareille, sinon…

\- Sinon quoi, Zabini ? se moqua ouvertement Ron. Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

Il n'y avait en effet nulle trace de peur dans les yeux de Weasley. Aussi grand que le métis, presqu'aussi large, il le toisait ouvertement.

-Tu n'es qu'une ordure Weasley. Et crois-moi, un jour tu paieras pour tout ce que tu lui as fait.

\- Ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'ai rien fait sinon protéger ma fille. Et jusque-là, il semble que tout le monde me donne raison.

Blaise serra les poings et Ron rigola doucement.

-Tu ne la connais pas, dit-il en faisant un mouvement de tête méprisant vers Hermione, toujours prostrée. Moi oui. Je connais chaque centimètre carré de son corps et chaque recoin de son esprit perfide…

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien d'elle ! Absolument rien !

Les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard. L'atmosphère entre eux était électrique et palpable. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir lâcher l'autre de vue.

-Allons bon, soupira alors Draco qui s'était placé à leur hauteur. C'est quoi la suite ? A part vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? Vous allez vous sauter à la gorge ? Vous mettre à bramer ? Ou bien sortir votre queue pour savoir qui a la plus grosse ? Moi, je parie sur Zabini vu que je sais déjà de quoi elle a l'air…

\- Draco, restes en dehors de ça, murmura Harry resté un peu en retrait.

\- Le comportement des hétéros me laissera toujours perplexe, soupira-t-il avec emphase. Vous savez à quoi vous ressemblez ? A ces cowboys débiles dans les western moldus… Je peux jouer de l'harmonica si vous voulez.

Ron tourna brusquement la tête vers Draco.

-C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ? cracha-t-il avec mépris.

\- Mon problème c'est toi, sale con. Dégage d'ici, tu n'es pas le bienvenu, dit Draco dont la voix était devenue glaciale.

Ron recula d'un pas. Curieusement, il s'était toujours beaucoup plus méfié de Malefoy que des autres serpentards. Sans doute parce qu'il savait que Malefoy attaquait en douce, et de dos.

En jetant un dernier regard mauvais à Blaise et Hermione, il se détourna pour aller saluer Dawlish et s'excuser de son départ prématuré. Mais en repassant devant le couple, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Bon courage Zabini… Si jamais il te vient l'idée de l'engrosser, sache qu'elle a une méchante tendance à se débarrasser des bébés dont elle ne veut pas.

\- Espèce de…

Il fallut Harry et Draco pour retenir Blaise et l'empêcher de tuer le rouquin de ses mains.

-Laisse tomber Blaise, dit Harry. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Blaise expira avec hargne avant de se tourner vers Hermione et de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, Hermy. Ce type est la dernière des enflures. Ne l'écoute pas.

La jeune femme acquiesça mollement. Les paroles de Ron la blessaient toujours autant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Accaparés par des discussions techniques et par l'ambiance dans le stade, ni le Ministre, ni Jacob Ryan ne s'étaient rendu compte de l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu. En hôte attentif, Harry les avait rejoints juste après et s'étaient installé à leurs côtés pour assister au match. Pour se remettre de ses émotions, il avait immédiatement fait ouvrir les bouteilles de champagne.

-Nerveux à l'idée que ton équipe puisse perdre Harry ? A moins que ce ne soit ma présence ? dit l'australien en le voyant descendre sa flûte d'une traite.

\- Aucun des deux, Jake. J'ai juste très soif, sourit Harry.

\- Hm. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne dirai rien devant ton… ami à propos de nous deux.

\- Oh, tu peux lui raconter tout ce que tu veux. Draco n'est pas quelqu'un d'exclusif.

\- Alors vous vous êtes bien trouvés, commenta placidement Ryan au moment où retentissait le coup d'envoi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le match était passionnant. On en était à plus d'une heure de jeu et chaque équipe collait au score. Le dernier état du marquoir indiquait 220 à 210 en faveur des Pies. Toute l'attention et toute la pression reposait plus que jamais sur les attrapeurs.

Théo et Blaise, fervents supporters des Pies étaient pratiquement en transe. Justin n'était pas en reste même s'il appréciait particulièrement le jeu de Brett Hammer, le batteur vedette des Guerriers. Dawlish avait abandonné toute velléité d'être neutre en présence de son invité et encourageait l'équipe écossaise avec la dernière des énergies. La tension dans le match était telle que même Hermione était parvenue à oublier quelque peu la rencontre avec son ex-mari. Quant à James, il était excité comme une puce, posant mille et une questions à son père sur les différentes phases de jeu. Harry lui répondait avec le même entrain. Il était heureux car les matches de Quidditch étaient les seuls moments où il avait l'impression de partager quelque chose avec son fils aîné.

-Draco ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça va durer encore longtemps ?

\- Ça durera tant que l'un des deux attrapeurs n'aura pas capturé le Vif d'Or.

Albus soupira. Il avait fait un effort pour s'intéresser au jeu. Il avait même posé des questions à son père mais James l'avait rabroué en disant qu'il n'y connaissait rien. A deux, ils parlaient techniques de jeu, performance des balais – des ThunderBirds évidemment – et figures de style. Se sentant de trop, il avait quitté son siège pour rejoindre Draco, assis juste derrière Harry.

-Tu t'ennuies ? demanda Draco bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

\- Un peu.

\- Ça te dit une partie d'échecs ?

Le garçon lui fit un sourire lumineux. Draco extirpa alors de la poche intérieure de sa veste une boîte miniaturisée, à laquelle il redonna sa forme originelle d'un coup de baguette.

-Je l'ai prise avec moi avant qu'on ne parte, dit-il. Au cas où.

Il la posa sur un guéridon entre deux fauteuils et murmura un sort d'ouverture. Aussitôt, les pièces prirent vie et sortirent de la boîte avant que celle-ci ne se transforme en un plateau à damiers. Docilement, elles allèrent se positionner sur leurs cases respectives, les blanches du côté de Draco.

-J'utilise ce jeu depuis que je suis enfant, précisa-t-il. Je joue toujours avec les pions blancs.

\- Pas de problème, dit Albus en se frottant les mains. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te mettre la pâtée.

Draco haussa un sourcil puis se mit à rire devant l'effronterie du garçon.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

La partie commença. Aux premiers coups, les pièces noires se déplaçaient avec méfiance. Elles ne connaissaient pas le joueur et s'attendaient à tout moment à être bougées n'importe comment. Mais bien vite, elles comprirent que le jeune garçon savait y faire et qu'il était même un fin stratège.

Draco maugréa. Albus lui donnait bien plus de fil à retordre qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Côté stade, le score avait évolué en faveur des Guerriers. Ils menaient dorénavant 240 à 220 et depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, le match semblait un peu stagner. James en profita pour aller chercher quelques friandises. Harry remarqua alors que son autre fils n'était plus à sa place. Inquiet, il regarda de tous les côtés avant de l'apercevoir, à l'écart, en train de disputer une partie d'échecs avec Draco. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire. Ils semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre tous les deux.

Perdu dans la contemplation de son amant et de son fils, il manqua l'exploit de Sam Cooper, l'Attrapeur des Pies, qui s'empara du Vif d'Or après une figure de style des plus spectaculaire. C'est la clameur assourdissante du stade, debout comme un seul homme, qui lui fit prendre conscience que son équipe venait de remporter le match.

Déconcentré par le bruit et par la victoire de son club fétiche, Draco amorça un mouvement de pièce hasardeux. Le Fou le lui reprocha vertement mais sa protestation fut étouffée par les acclamations du stade.

-Echec et mat.

\- Quoi ? dit Draco en se reconnectant à la réalité.

\- J'ai dit : échec et mat.

Albus le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Mais… c'est… c'est…

\- Le Fou te l'avait bien dit, le tança un pion.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas écouté ? J'étais sur le point de lui régler son compte ! s'énerva le dernier Cavalier blanc, bien placé pour mettre le Roi noir en échec.

Mauvais perdant de nature, Draco supportait d'autant plus mal de s'être fait avoir par un gamin de onze ans. Pourtant, une part de lui devait admettre que le garçon était doué.

-Quand l'adversaire est à ce point à la hauteur, même la défaite est honorable Messire, dit le Roi blanc se tournant vers Draco.

\- Tu as raison, admit-il. Je m'incline.

Le Roi blanc mit un genou en terre, offrant la victoire à la Reine noire qui lui faisait face.

-Tu es un joueur redoutable Albus, dit Draco en rangeant les pièces. Je suis impressionné.

\- Tu voudras bien jouer encore avec moi ?

\- Et comment ! J'ai une revanche à prendre !

Le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire alors que son père s'approchait d'eux.

-Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aux échecs, dit Harry.

\- Si. J'adore ça en fait. Plus que le Quidditch, acheva Albus d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Tu es fâché ?

\- Fâché ? Pourquoi le serai-je ?

\- Ben tu sais… tu es un joueur connu et puis tu fabriques des balais… et James lui il adore ça…

Harry serra son fils contre lui.

-Oh mon bonhomme… comment as-tu pu croire que j'allais t'en vouloir pour ça ? Que tu aimes ou non le Quidditch n'a aucune importance, du moment que ce que tu fais te rends heureux ! Je suis fier que tu saches jouer aux échecs. Moi, j'en ai toujours été incapable. Ton oncle Ron me pulvérisait à chaque fois.

\- Oncle Ron est un bon joueur ?

\- Très bon ! Je te raconterai un jour une partie d'échecs assez extraordinaire qu'il a remportée quand nous étions en première année à Poudlard.

Malgré l'inimitié qui existait dorénavant entre Ron et lui, Harry veillait toujours à ne pas de le critiquer ouvertement devant ses enfants. Il était leur oncle et ses deux fils l'aimaient beaucoup.

-Tu entends ça Draco ? dit Albus en se tournant vers lui. Il faudra que tu fasses une partie avec Oncle Ron un de ces jours !

\- Oui. Un jour, commenta sobrement Draco.

Il fit une grimace éloquente que seul Harry put apercevoir et qui le fit pouffer.

-Allez, les garçons, il est temps de rentrer, dit Harry. Hermione et Blaise vont vous raccompagner à l'appartement. J'arriverai un peu plus tard pour vous souhaiter bonne nuit.

James et Albus ne protestèrent pas. Mine de rien la journée avait été longue et mouvementée. Hermione les emmena, non sans avoir vérifié que les journalistes avaient déserté le couloir. Ceux-ci étaient rassemblés dans la salle de presse pour interviewer les entraîneurs et les joueurs, la voie était donc libre.

-Félicitations Potter ! dit Dawlish en arrivant à sa hauteur. Les Pies en quart de finale de la Wizzard League, ça ne s'était plus vu depuis quoi ? Trente ans ?

\- Trente-deux, précisa Harry avec un grand sourire. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut féliciter, c'est Matt Dawson, leur entraîneur. Il a fait un boulot remarquable.

\- En effet ! Je vais aller le saluer de ce pas. Portez-vous bien Potter et à une prochaine fois.

Dawlish quitta la tribune, se limitant à un signe de tête envers Draco.

-Victoire méritée Harry, dit Jacob Ryan. C'était un très beau match.

\- Grâce à ton équipe ! Ils n'ont rien lâché !

Jacob hocha la tête en souriant.

-Peut-être à un de ces jours, dit-il avec une certaine mélancolie. Pour un match... ou ce que tu veux.

\- Merci Jake. Mais… j'ai déjà ce que je veux.

L'australien regarda en direction de Malefoy, qui se tenait en retrait, appuyé contre un siège, les mains dans les poches. Il fit une accolade affectueuse à Harry et quitta la tribune. En passant devant Draco, il lui dit :

-Harry est quelqu'un de bien. Rendez-le heureux.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'autre homme avait quitté les lieux.

-On y va ? demanda Harry qui s'était approché.

\- Théo sera là ?

\- Il est déjà sur place. Il compte bien leur faire signer un accord de confidentialité au sujet des enfants, avant de commencer.

Draco approuva. Avec les journalistes, aucune précaution n'était inutile. Il se décolla du siège, but une dernière coupe de champagne avant que les elfes de maison ne viennent tout nettoyer et suivit Harry hors de la loge.

-Tu as couché avec lui ? demanda-il alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur.

\- Oui, dit Harry, simplement.

Il savait que Draco parlait de Jacob Ryan.

-C'était il y a longtemps, se crut-il obligé de préciser. On jouait tous les deux dans le club des Catapultes de Caerphilly. C'était…

\- Je ne te demande pas de détails, Potter.

\- Eh bien moi je t'en donne ! dit Harry. C'était juste avant mon accident.

Il était énervé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Tu étais marié.

\- Oui. Je n'ai jamais dit que Ginny avait eu tort de me quitter, répliqua Harry sèchement.

Ils firent le chemin qui les séparait de la salle de presse dans le silence le plus complet.

Arrivés sur place, ils trouvèrent Théodore Nott en train d'enrouler un parchemin.

-Tout est en ordre, dit-il en agitant le document. Ils se sont tous engagés à ne publier aucune photo des enfants.

\- Bien, dit Harry. Alors, allons-y.

Il prit la main de Draco, plaqua un sourire sur son visage et entra dans la salle. Aussitôt, les flashes crépitèrent et les questions fusèrent.

-Un à la fois, je vous prie, dit Harry assez fort pour se faire entendre. Vous.

\- Declan O'Neal, Quidditch Magazine. Avant toute chose Monsieur Potter, qu'avez-vous pensé du match ?

\- Je suis très fier de l'équipe. Les Guerriers de Woollongong ont été de redoutables adversaires, ce qui rend cette victoire encore plus exceptionnelle.

\- Allez-vous reconduire Matt Dawson comme entraîneur la saison prochaine ?

\- Matt est un atout essentiel pour l'équipe. Il a la confiance des joueurs et aussi la mienne… alors, oui, indiscutablement, je vais proposer au Conseil d'administration la reconduction de son contrat.

\- Betty Sandhurst, Sorcière Hebdo. Vous confirmez que vous êtes en couple avec Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Disons que Draco Malefoy et moi, nous nous fréquentons… assidûment.

\- Il nous est revenu que Monsieur Malefoy et vous vivez sous le même toit. De plus, nous l'avons vu tout à l'heure avec vos deux fils. C'est plus qu'une fréquentation assidue, non ?

Harry soupira mais garda le sourire.

-Puisque vous insistez… oui, Draco et moi nous sommes en couple. Et oui, il a fait la connaissance de mes enfants.

\- Amanda Sutton, Sorcière Actuelle. Comment vos fils réagissent-ils ? N'est-ce pas difficile pour eux de faire face à votre célébrité, particulièrement depuis votre coming-out ?

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de mes enfants, dit Harry calmement.

Il souriait toujours mais quelque chose sur son visage s'était durci. La journaliste comprit qu'elle avait tout intérêt à ne pas insister.

-Dolly Brixton, Gossip Wiz. Vous êtes connu pour multiplier les conquêtes sans lendemain. Les choses seront-elles différentes avec Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Vous êtes d'une grande délicatesse Dolly…

\- Je me pose seulement la question… Vous n'aviez jamais emmené vos précédentes relations à un événement public, particulièrement en compagnie de vos enfants. Alors, je vous le demande : qu'y a-t-il de différent avec Monsieur Malefoy ?

Harry prit le temps de la réflexion. Alors que tous pensaient qu'ils n'obtiendraient jamais de réponse, il serra la main de Draco dans la sienne et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Draco a toujours occupé une place à part dans ma vie. Et quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne changera jamais.

Cette réponse suscita un certain brouhaha parmi les journalistes et un nouveau déchaînement de flashes. Draco lui, se sentait écartelé entre un bonheur immense et l'angoisse de comprendre que Harry était vraiment sérieux à propos d'eux.

-Herman Sturgis, Daily Prophet. Monsieur Malefoy, pourquoi avoir quitté la Grande-Bretagne précipitamment à l'issue de votre procès alors que vous aviez été acquitté ?

Draco reprit ses esprits et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Mon acquittement par la justice sorcière ne signifiait pas l'absolution pour la plupart des sorciers. Mon nom, la position de ma famille durant la guerre… il y a beaucoup de choses que les gens ne pardonnent pas. Il fallait que je m'éloigne… y compris des personnes qui m'avaient aidé et que je ne remercierai jamais assez.

\- Vous parlez d'Harry Potter ?

\- Entre autres.

\- Vous vous sentez redevable par rapport à lui ?

\- Qui ne l'est pas ?

\- Vous vivez à New-York, c'est cela ?

\- Oui. Depuis quinze ans maintenant. J'y ai mon cabinet d'avocat.

\- Vous allez déménager définitivement à Londres ? demanda Betty Sandhurst.

\- Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

\- Mais… comment parviendrez-vous à concilier votre vie à New-York et celle de Monsieur Potter à Londres ? demanda-t-elle encore. Vous êtes sur deux continents différents !

\- Finement observé Betty. Ceci dit, les sorciers ont inventé quelque chose qui s'appelle le Portoloin et qui fait que New-York est à quoi ? Trente minutes de Londres, si on tient compte du temps d'enregistrement.

Quelques rires fusèrent, faisant rougir la journaliste.

-La célébrité de Monsieur Potter ne risque-t-elle pas d'être un frein à votre relation ? reprit Herman Sturgis.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de se mettre à rire.

-Un frein ? Bon sang, la célébrité de Harry a miné toute mon adolescence ! Je le détestais pour ça, j'étais jaloux de lui à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ! Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que sa célébrité faisait partie de lui… et aujourd'hui elle m'indiffère. Vous, vous connaissez Potter le Sauveur, Potter le Meilleur Attrapeur du monde… moi, je connais Harry. Juste Harry.

Disant cela, il passa les doigts dans les cheveux bruns, dans un geste d'une grande tendresse. Harry sentit son cœur chavirer. C'était le genre de chose que Draco ne faisait qu'en privé.

-Bien, dit-il en s'arrachant à la contemplation des yeux gris qu'il aimait tant, je crois que nous allons en rester là pour ce soir.

\- Monsieur Potter !

\- Monsieur Malefoy !

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est terminé, décréta Harry. Il se fait tard et mes enfants attendent que je vienne leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Et puis, les joueurs des deux équipes attendent également d'être interviewés.

Les journalistes s'agitaient afin de pouvoir poser encore l'une ou l'autre question.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous prierais de bien vouloir respecter le souhait de Monsieur Potter, intervint Théo d'une voix ferme. Merci pour votre collaboration et bonne soirée à tous.

Harry et Draco sortirent de la salle, non sans un signe de remerciement pour Théo.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Les yeux fermés, Draco allongea les jambes devant lui, la tête posée contre le dossier du canapé. Hermione et Blaise étaient partis depuis un quart d'heure et Harry était monté embrasser ses enfants.

La journée avait été étrange. D'abord l'arrivée inopinée de James et Albus. Puis l'engueulade avec Harry. Et enfin, cette interview. Il avait l'impression que son cœur et son esprit jouaient aux montagnes russes.

Deux bras autour de son cou le sortirent de ses pensées.

-Merci, souffla la voix de Harry à son oreille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour avoir accepté l'interview. Pour t'être occupé des enfants presque toute la journée. Et pour avoir raccroché au nez de Ginny, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Oh ça… elle m'a énervée.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle fait de mieux en général, dit-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de Draco.

\- Tu l'as appelée ?

\- A l'instant. Elle était furieuse. Mais… bon, j'ai l'habitude.

Ils restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre, dans un silence un peu pesant.

-Albus n'arrête pas de parler de toi, dit Harry.

\- C'est un gentil garçon. Un vrai moulin à paroles !

\- C'est étonnant… D'habitude, il est taiseux, réservé, timide. Il n'approche pas les gens qu'il ne connaît pas.

Draco haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Harry soupira.

-Il faudra que je m'organise pour les prochains jours. Vu qu'ils sont arrivés à l'improviste, je n'ai rien préparé… Oh là là, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Je pourrais réserver le Parc Aquatique ou bien organiser une visite privée du…

\- Tu ne feras rien de tout ça, coupa Draco. Tes enfants ne demandent pas à ce que tu les impressionnes ! Ils veulent simplement passer du temps avec toi ! Même si ça veut dire être vautrés dans un canapé.

Harry se redressa et jeta à Draco un regard contrarié.

-Tu passes une demi-journée avec mes enfants et tu penses les connaître mieux que moi ?

\- Non. Je te répète simplement ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

\- Ah oui ? Ils t'ont dit ça ? répliqua-t-il, vexé.

\- Harry… ne le prends pas mal !

\- Je le prends comme je veux.

Draco se leva, exaspéré par cette conversation. Il prit sa veste qu'il avait posée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry, paniqué.

\- J'ai juste besoin de sortir. De prendre l'air.

\- Seul ? demanda-t-il encore, sur un ton clairement suspicieux et en le retenant par le bras.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de le fixer d'un air froid.

-Ne fais pas ça Harry, murmura-t-il dangereusement. Ne fais surtout pas ça.

Harry relâcha son bras à contrecœur. L'instant d'après la porte de l'entrée claquait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco revint à l'appartement peu après trois heures du matin. Il avait transplané à l'extérieur de l'immeuble pour ne pas réveiller Harry. Et là, il se tenait au milieu du salon, dans l'obscurité, en se demandant pourquoi il était revenu.

Pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il venait de faire.

Pourquoi malgré tout, il était incapable de le quitter.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste las en repensant aux propos de sa mère.

Car oui, après être parti dans la soirée, Draco Malefoy, 34 ans bien sonnés, était allé chercher du réconfort auprès de sa mère.

Si elle avait été étonnée de le voir arriver à cette heure tardive, elle n'en avait rien dit. Elle l'avait invité à entrer, lui avait servi une tasse de thé et attendu qu'il se mette à parler. Ce qu'il avait fait, pendant presque une heure. Sans s'arrêter.

Il lui avait parlé de ce qu'il ressentait, de la peur qui grandissait en lui chaque jour à mesure qu'il comprenait son attachement pour Harry. Il lui avait raconté leur dispute, sa détermination à le quitter avant de perdre la raison.

Curieusement, Narcissa n'avait pas tenté de le faire changer d'avis. Elle ne lui avait pas fait de leçon sur le fait qu'il devait apprendre à ouvrir son cœur, à faire tomber ses barrières. Elle lui avait seulement demandé de se mettre à la place de Harry, juste un instant.

Alors, il comprit.

Harry était perdu. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec ses enfants, deux adolescents qu'il voyait à peine trois fois par an. Et sa colère n'était que le reflet de sa peur. Peur de mal faire avec eux. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur qu'on les lui enlève.

Draco s'était fustigé de ne pas l'avoir réalisé directement, d'avoir tout ramené à lui comme l'égocentrique qu'il était.

Il s'était levé, avait embrassé sa mère sur la tempe, et l'avait remerciée. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner pour rentrer auprès d'Harry, Narcissa avait eu cette phrase : « ne gâche pas tout, Draco ».

Bien sûr. C'était forcément de sa faute.

Il avait souri tristement avant de disparaître dans un craquement.

L'instant d'après, il s'était retrouvé devant l'Oblivion. Une boîte mixte de Soho. L'endroit parfait pour tout gâcher, puisque c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Il avait tourné en rond dans son salon, se demandant où Draco avait bien pu aller. Et surtout avec qui. A une heure du matin, comprenant qu'il ne rentrerait pas, il était allé se coucher. Cette journée avait été harassante et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, restant allongé, les yeux grands ouverts.

Un bruit dans le salon le fit se redresser d'un bond. Un bruit de serrure, suivi du bruit de clés qu'on pose sur la table.

Il était rentré.

Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, Harry se recoucha, faisant mine d'être endormi. Angoissé, il dut attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant de percevoir le pas de Draco dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

Un bruit d'étoffe froissée. Le zip d'une fermeture éclair. La porte de la salle de bain. Puis plus rien.

Harry se redressa, apercevant un mince rai de lumière par-dessous le battant. Draco avait dû jeter un sort de silence pour que le bruit de la douche ne le réveille pas. Et s'il prenait une douche à cette heure-ci, ça voulait dire que…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le fauteuil sur lequel Draco avait laissé ces vêtements. D'une main tremblante, il prit le t-shirt et le porta à son visage. Il la respira. Cette odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas, mélange de tabac, de sueur et d'un parfum bon marché.

Il reposa le vêtement, dégoûté par son geste pathétique. Il agissait comme une pitoyable femme trompée.

Il se recoucha, la tête bourdonnante de pensées confuses. Oui, il souffrait. Draco avait couché avec un autre, un de plus, et ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Parce qu'au bout du compte, il le comprenait.

Ils étaient deux inadaptés, qui vivaient depuis des années en marge des codes de la société. Et même si c'était pour des raisons différentes, ils avaient tous les deux le même problème : la peur de l'engagement, la peur de faire confiance, de se livrer.

Harry savait qu'il souffrirait encore s'il restait avec Draco mais il refusait d'abandonner. C'était peut-être du masochisme, ou de la folie, ou de l'inconscience. Harry lui, préférait penser qu'il s'agissait d'espoir. L'espoir de le faire changer. L'espoir qu'à deux, ils s'en sortent.

Ils pouvaient apprendre à être heureux, il en était certain. Et il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour ça.

Il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer à côté de lui. Un bras qui s'enroule autour de sa taille. La chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Puis un murmure, à peine.

-Pardon Harry.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Draco, le faisant légèrement sursauter, et prit son visage entre ses mains. Grâce à la lumière de la lune, Draco pouvait voir ses yeux briller, de colère ou de tristesse, il n'en savait rien.

-On va établir des règles, dit Harry d'une voix basse. Elles sont simples : jamais deux fois avec le même. Tu ne l'embrasses pas. Tu ne te donnes pas à lui. Et surtout, où que tu sois et quoi que tu fasses, tu rentres passer la nuit avec moi. Je ne veux pas savoir qui ils sont. Je ne te poserai aucune question.

\- Harry… pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ?

\- Je ne le fais pas que pour toi. Ces règles sont valables pour moi aussi. Tu es prêt à les accepter ?

\- Dis-moi d'abord pourquoi.

\- Parce que malgré nos difficultés à être ensemble, je suis persuadé que tu es celui qu'il me faut. Je veux être avec toi Draco, même si c'est d'une manière qui n'est pas conventionnelle.

Draco ferma les yeux. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait imaginé que quelqu'un puisse l'accepter de la sorte.

-Harry, tu en es sûr ?

\- Certain. Ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre ne doit pas te faire peur… L'amour n'est pas une prison. Tu es libre, Draco. Aussi libre que moi.

Harry ponctua son propos d'un baiser doux et quémandeur auquel Draco répondit sans attendre.

-Je suis content que tu sois revenu, murmura Harry en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je reviendrai toujours.

Sur cette promesse, il enlaça Harry plus étroitement, bien décidé à exprimer avec son corps tout l'amour qu'il était incapable de dire.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	13. Chapitre 12

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Millésime**

 ** _« Tu es mon millésime  
Ma plus belle année  
Pour ce bonheur en prime  
Que tu m'as donné  
Je suis à jamais ta terre  
C'est ça être père »_**

 ** _(Pascal Obispo)_**

 **26 octobre 2014 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Le dimanche matin, Draco émergea des limbes du sommeil avec difficulté. Il se sentait bouffi et lourd, tout ce qu'il détestait. Et pour ne rien arranger, il avait l'impression que son cerveau avait pris la consistance d'une ration de porridge.

Les grasses matinées ne lui réussissaient vraiment pas… au contraire, elles le mettaient d'une humeur exécrable.

Ce n'est que quand il entendit des rires et des éclats de voix provenant de l'extérieur de la chambre qu'il se rappela les événements de la veille et de la présence des deux fils de Harry. Il gémit sourdement en pensant déjà à la journée qui s'annonçait.

Il se leva en soupirant et en priant Merlin pour que le lundi arrive vite.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry était en train de préparer des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner quand il vit arriver Draco, tout juste vêtu d'un bas de pyjama en coton. Il s'estima heureux car son amant, pas pudique pour un sou, avait la fâcheuse tendance à se promener nu comme un ver.

-Le café est prêt ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon cœur, minauda Harry.

\- Ouais… bonjour, maugréa Draco en prenant une tasse dans l'armoire et en y versant le breuvage fumant.

Il s'adossa au plan de travail et dégusta la première gorgée de café avec un plaisir non feint.

-Beaux principes d'éducation Potter, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le salon où Albus et James étaient installés devant la télévision.

\- Rhaaa… ça va, râla Harry. C'est juste le temps de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- Hm… je ne me plains pas… ça me donne l'occasion de te dire bonjour correctement.

Il attrapa Harry par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Arrête, souffla Harry en le repoussant contre son gré. Ils pourraient nous voir…

\- Et alors ? Ils n'ont jamais vu deux hommes s'embrasser ?

\- Figure-toi que non.

\- Ah bon ? Même avec Brad ? Il est pourtant parti en vacances avec vous, non ? demanda Draco, l'air de rien.

\- Que… quoi ? Comment sais-tu ça ? Qui t'a parlé de Brad ?

\- Albus, dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Harry marmonna quelque chose sur les fils trop bavards et les amants trop curieux puis consentit à répondre.

-Peut-être… une fois, comme ça… mais ce n'était certainement pas un roulage de pelle en règle !

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son embarras.

-Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

\- Suffisamment pour que ces deux-là n'aient pas eu le temps de venir nous tirer du lit !

\- Où est le problème ?

\- Bon sang, Draco, tu le fais exprès ? Tu crois que j'ai envie que mes fils trouvent leur père complètement nu, dans un lit, collé à un autre homme tout aussi nu ?

\- En fait… t'es prude.

\- Je ne suis pas prude ! siffla Harry. Il y a juste des choses qu'on ne montre pas aux enfants ! Ça pourrait les traumatiser. Qu'est-ce ça t'aurait fait de voir tes parents à poils dans un lit ?

\- Personnellement, dit Draco en buvant une autre gorgée de café, je trouve beaucoup plus traumatisant de savoir que ton fiston fait sa fête à Popol en fantasmant sur Granger…

\- DRACO !

\- Ben quoi ?

Harry secoua la tête, désespéré.

-J'ai jamais trop compris cette fascination pour les seins, reprit Draco comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. C'est vrai, quoi… c'est encombrant… et mou… et... flippant… Oui, c'est ça… ça me fait peur, en fait.

\- T'es un grand malade, toi…

\- Tu peux parler… C'est pas les œufs au plat de la Weasley qui risquaient de t'étouffer ! Je pense que ça doit venir de ma grand-tante Walburga… Elle en avait une paire énoooooooorme, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Et à chaque fois que je lui disais bonjour, elle m'enfonçait la tête dedans !

Cette description déclencha un fou-rire chez Harry, tellement fort qu'il en avait mal aux côtes.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Potter ! s'offusqua Draco. J'avais cinq ans à peine et je peux te dire que ça c'est vraiment traumatisant !

\- Oh si c'est drôle ! hoqueta Harry. J'image ta petite tête blonde coincée entre des nibards de la taille d'une pastèque !

Harry était plié de rire, à tel point que les enfants finirent par venir voir ce qui se passait.

-Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? demanda James.

\- Votre père se moque de moi parce que, quand j'étais petit, ma grand-tante menaçait de m'étouffer avec ses roploplos quand elle me disait bonjour ! grinça Draco.

\- AAAH ! Exactement comme moi avec mamie Molly ! s'exclama Albus.

Les deux garçons partirent du même fou-rire que leur père, consternant Draco au plus haut point.

Quand les trois Potter furent calmés, Harry invita ses enfants à s'asseoir pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il leur servit du lait, du jus d'orange, des fruits frais et des pancakes encore tout chauds couverts de sirop d'érable.

-Le matin, je mange des céréales, dit James.

\- Ah. D'accord.

Harry sortit du placard une boîte de Cheerios qu'il posa sur la table.

-Elles ne sont pas bio. Et je ne mange que des céréales bio.

\- Depuis quand ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit !

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance… c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

\- Ok… mais je… je n'en ai pas.

Draco sentit qu'il se crispait déjà d'angoisse à l'idée de ne pas donner à son fils ce qu'il désirait.

-Ecoute, dit Harry. Je… je peux peut-être en trouver… il y a un Sainsbury ouvert sur…

\- Harry, dit alors Draco. Je suis sûr que l'intérêt de James pour la nourriture bio est très récent et qu'il pourra survivre à des pancakes jusque demain. N'est-ce pas James ?

Il arborait un sourire froid qui dissuada l'adolescent de continuer son caprice.

-Ouais. Ok.

James se mit à manger non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Draco sitôt qu'Harry eut le dos tourné.

-Vous avez dormi ensemble ? demanda-t-il tout de go, au moment où son père revenait s'asseoir à table.

\- Quoi ? Je…

\- Oui, répondit Draco à la place de Harry. Ça te pose un problème ?

L'adolescent se contenta de hausser les épaules. Manifestement, ça lui posait problème.

-James ? insista Harry devant le mutisme de son fils.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? dit Albus. Maman et Filibert dorment aussi dans le même lit…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Eux, c'est… normal !

\- Normal ? souligna Draco.

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés, je l'ai vu.

Harry soupira.

-Je suis désolé si ça t'a choqué James. Mais il n'y avait rien de mal à ça… c'est ce que font deux personnes quand elles s'aiment.

\- C'est dégoûtant ! Papa n'embrasse jamais Maman devant nous.

\- Hein ? Evidemment que je ne…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant que son fils ne parlait pas de lui. Et ça lui fit mal à un point qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Bien plus mal que toutes les réflexions mesquines que James pouvait faire à propos de son homosexualité.

Lentement et sans un mot, il se leva.

-Harry ? s'inquiéta Draco.

\- Je… ça va. Donne-moi juste une minute.

Il disparut dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent la porte de la chambre qui claquait.

Draco se tourna vers James. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée, conscient qu'il avait commis un impair.

-Ecoute-moi bien, sale petit morveux ingrat, siffla Draco. Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter ton père comme tu viens de le faire. Un père, tu n'en as qu'un et un seul. Et c'est Harry. Ce n'est peut-être pas le père idéal, ce n'est peut-être pas celui dont tu rêvais mais c'est comme ça. Lui, il t'aime, inconditionnellement, malgré le fait que tu sois un petit con égocentrique. Parce que tu es son fils, ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde. Il serait prêt à tout pour toi ! Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as d'avoir un père comme lui…

James ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux obstinément baissés. Il mourrait d'envie de lui crier dessus mais il n'osait pas. Draco était le premier des petits-amis de son père à l'impressionner autant. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas décidé à admettre son tort. Les bras croisés sur le torse, il pinçait les lèvres.

-Je veux juste avoir un père normal, dit-il finalement. C'est pas trop demander !

\- Oh tu me soûles avec ta normalité ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison ! Tu n'auras jamais un père normal ! Parce que ton père, c'est Harry Potter. Celui qui a survécu à deux Avada Kedavra. Celui qui, à dix-sept ans à peine, a affronté tout seul le plus puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps. Celui qui, à dix-sept ans à peine, a accepté l'idée de mourir pour sauver tout un peuple ! Imagine-toi à sa place... Il a accompli tout ça alors qu'il avait seulement trois ans de plus toi. Mais ça, je suppose que ce cher Filibert oublie de le mentionner quand il traite ton père d'erreur de la nature !

Les deux garçons regardaient Draco avec de grands yeux.

-Et pour que les choses soient claires… ajouta Draco. Quand il avait ton âge, ta tantouse de père a maté un Magyar à pointes. Je ne pense pas que le très viril Monsieur Molkins puisse en dire autant.

Sur ces mots, il quitta à son tour la cuisine pour aller rejoindre Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco frappa légèrement à la porte mais n'attendit pas la réponse pour entrer.

Harry était assis sur le lit, les jambes repliées contre lui et la tête posée sur les genoux.

Draco s'installa en face de lui. Silencieusement, il lui caressa l'avant du pied et la cheville.

-Quand Ginny m'a annoncé qu'elle voulait divorcer, dit Harry après un long moment, ça ne m'a rien fait… jusqu'à ce que je réalise ce que ça impliquerait pour les enfants. Je me suis battu pour eux, pour les voir malgré ce que Ginny et ce que la justice sorcière pensait de moi… Je me disais que même si je ne les voyais plus aussi souvent, ça ne changerait rien, que je serais toujours leur père… Je voulais être là pour eux, je voulais qu'ils puissent compter sur moi, me faire confiance, me demander conseil…

\- C'est le cas, Harry… tu es là pour eux, ils le savent. Tous les deux.

\- Tu te trompes, Draco. Je réalise maintenant que c'est à Filibert que James parlera de sa petite-amie, de ses copains, de ses chagrins… c'est à lui qu'il demandera conseil. A moi, il viendra demander l'argent pour financer ses études ou bien un voyage à l'autre bout du monde.

Draco inspira lentement, réfléchissant soigneusement au choix de ses mots.

-Tu sais… il se peut que la réaction de James ne soit que le résultat d'un sentiment d'insécurité.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Le divorce ne date pas d'hier…

\- Mets-toi à sa place. Tu vis dans une famille recomposée. Tu apprends que ta mère et ton beau-père vont avoir un enfant à _eux,_ qu'ils vont chérir tous les jours alors que toi, tu es dans un pensionnat loin d'eux… ils vont former une vraie famille.

\- Tu… tu crois que James a peur d'être rejeté quand le bébé sera né ?

\- Rejeté peut-être pas. Mais il a peur oui… de ne plus avoir la même place dans cette famille. Je pense que le fait d'appeler l'autre trouduc « papa », c'est sa manière de lui rappeler qu'il existe.

Harry fixait Draco, un peu éberlué.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, murmura-t-il. Il faut dire que la nouvelle de la grossesse de Ginny ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. Je suis même étonné que ça ait pris autant de temps…

\- Normal… Molkins est une petite bite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne le connais pas !

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais, sincèrement Harry… qu'est-ce que tu peux attendre de la vie quand tu t'appelles _Filibert Molkins_ ? A part des poils dans les oreilles, une haleine de chacal… et une petite bite ?

\- Tu es désespérant Draco ! dit Harry en riant néanmoins.

\- Je sais. Allez, viens, retournons au salon avant que tes fils ne se demandent ce qu'on peut bien faire, tous seuls, dans cette chambre…

Il tira Harry par la main pour le faire se lever du lit. Celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille et se blottit contre lui.

-Merci, dit-il. Même si tu vas sûrement prétendre le contraire, tu es le premier à te préoccuper de mes enfants…

\- Quoi ? Et Brad alors ?

\- Oh arrête avec Brad… Le pauvre n'était pas de mauvaise volonté mais j'ai commis une erreur en l'emmenant avec nous en vacances. Les enfants ont vraiment été odieux avec lui. Je n'ose pas te raconter les coups tordus qu'ils lui ont fait…

\- Ta progéniture est absolument charmante Potter, dit Draco, sarcastique. Je me demande de qui ils tiennent ça…

\- Ne te plains pas, ils sont super sympa avec toi !

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non ! Jamais James n'aurait accepté d'aller faire du shopping ou manger une glace avec un de mes ex ! Quant à Albus, il ne leur a jamais adressé la parole ! Il faudra t'y faire, Draco. Mes enfants t'adorent !

Draco maugréa, pas certain qu'Harry ait les yeux en face des trous.

-D'ailleurs, continua Harry, depuis quand es-tu expert en psychologie des adolescents ?

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite. J'ai assisté à une conférence sur les difficultés rencontrées par les enfants dans les familles recomposées, que Blaise a donnée à New-York il y a deux ans.

\- Tu assistes aux conférences de Blaise ?

\- Tu sauras Potter, que je suis un ami dévoué et impliqué. Alors oui, j'assiste aux conférences de Blaise.

\- La vérité, Malefoy.

Nouveau bougonnement et gros soupir.

-Ouais… bon… J'avais flashé sur un des conférenciers que Blaise m'avait présenté la veille. Je voulais absolument me le faire pendant la réception. Là ! T'es content ?

\- Oui. Enfin, si on peut dire…

Draco ne releva pas la remarque et l'entraîna hors de la chambre.

De retour dans le séjour, ils trouvèrent Albus et James, silencieux, tous deux assis dans le salon. Quand il remarqua l'arrivée de son père, James se leva et vint se poster devant lui, droit comme un i.

-Papa, je te présente mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Le ton était tellement solennel qu'Harry eut presque envie de rire.

-Tout va bien, dit-il. J'ai été un peu… surpris, c'est tout.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets.

\- James, dit Harry en s'approchant et le prenant par les épaules. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas ! Tu vis avec Filibert depuis plusieurs années maintenant… je comprends que tu te sois attaché à lui. Et si tu as envie de l'appeler « papa », quelles que soient les raisons, je peux le comprendre aussi. Et ça ne me dérange pas.

James ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il regarda son père puis Draco qui se trouvait quelques pas derrière. Ses mots résonnaient encore tout au fond de lui.

 _Il t'aime, inconditionnellement, malgré le fait que tu sois un petit con égocentrique. Parce que tu es son fils, ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde. Il serait prêt à tout pour toi._

Son menton se mit à trembler et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il se jeta dans les bras de Harry en pleurant.

Un peu décontenancé par les sanglots de son fils, Harry le serra contre lui, silencieusement.

Après un petit moment, James redressa la tête.

-Papa ? C'est vrai que tu as affronté un dragon quand tu avais mon âge ?

\- Quoi ? Mais qui t'a dit ça ?

Quand il vit que tant le regard de James que celui d'Albus se portaient par-dessus son épaule, il comprit.

-Draco, soupira-t-il.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est la vérité, non ? dit l'autre sur un ton parfaitement innocent.

\- Raconte-nous ! Raconte-nous ! scandait Albus en sautillant sur place.

Harry était partagé. Il n'avait jamais voulu raconter les horreurs de la guerre à ses enfants ni ce que lui-même avait vécu. Pour eux, s'il était célèbre, c'était à cause du Quidditch et c'était très bien comme ça. Mais peut-être était-il temps qu'ils sachent.

-Tous les enfants ont besoin de super-héros. Les tiens ne font pas exception, souffla Draco à son oreille.

Puis il posa un baiser au creux de son cou et partit prendre sa douche.

La matinée passa ainsi. Harry raconta à ses deux fils la plupart des choses insensées qui lui étaient arrivées durant ses années à Poudlard. Il parla de Voldemort, de la mort de ses parents et du fait que le Mage Noir voulait le tuer lui aussi. Il leur raconta le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et la mort de Cédric Diggory. Il parla de la bataille finale mais sans entrer dans les détails et sans mentionner l'existence des horcruxes. Ça, ce serait pour plus tard. Peut-être.

James et Albus l'écoutèrent religieusement, fascinés par tout ce que leur père avait vécu. A la fin du récit, ils étaient un peu sous le choc. Harry sentait bien qu'ils avaient mille et une questions à poser et se promit de ne pas se défiler. Mais pour le moment, il décida de les laisser en parler entre eux.

-Et voilà, dit-il en rejoignant Draco à la cuisine. Maintenant, ils vont vraiment me prendre pour un extra-terrestre.

\- Mais tu es un extra-terrestre Potter, répondit paisiblement Draco, le nez plongé dans le _Sunday Prophet_.

\- Raaah ! Tais-toi ! C'est de ta faute de toute façon. Quelle idée de leur raconter cette histoire de Magyar à pointes !

\- J'ai très bien fait. Et tu le sais.

\- Ouais… tu as raison, finit-il par admettre.

Il fit le tour du comptoir et se plaça derrière Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis de si passionnant ? demanda-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras et en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- L'interview que nous avons donnée hier.

Harry avait complètement oublié qu'elle paraissait aujourd'hui. Il se pencha un peu plus pour voir l'article.

En fait d'article, c'était une page entière qui leur était réservée. Le journaliste y retraçait les grandes lignes de leurs histoires respectives, particulièrement leur passé scolaire plutôt haineux et, bien évidemment, le rôle de la famille Malefoy durant la guerre.

Harry ne prit pas vraiment attention au contenu de l'interview. Ce qui le frappa surtout, ce fut la photo de Draco et lui qui occupait le centre de la page. Ils avaient le visage tourné l'un vers l'autre et se bouffaient littéralement des yeux. Il se demanda à quel moment de l'interview la photo avait été prise et surtout s'ils se regardaient toujours comme ça.

-Un problème Harry ? demanda Draco après un moment.

\- Non… non… je me disais seulement que cette photo était… vraiment belle…

\- Bah… avec nous deux dessus, elle pouvait difficilement être moche.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça… elle dégage quelque chose de… sincère.

\- Hm. Tu sais que c'est notre première photo ensemble ? Enfin, plutôt la deuxième si on compte celle que ma mère t'a donnée !

\- C'est vrai, rigola Harry dont le cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus vite à l'utilisation du mot « ensemble ». Je me demande si le _Daily Prophet_ acceptera de m'en faire une copie…

\- Au pire, on découpera celle-là et on l'accrochera sur le frigo avec un magnet aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley…

Harry resserra ses bras plus fort autour de Draco et ferma les yeux, le cœur subitement gonflé par l'émotion. Il avait tellement envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait que c'en était douloureux. Pourtant il se retint. Pour se donner meilleure contenance, il plaisanta.

-Sale traître ! Tu pourrais au moins utiliser un magnet aux couleurs d'une de mes anciennes équipes !

\- Ce serait beaucoup moins drôle.

Draco fit basculer Harry sur ses genoux. Le regard qu'il lui porta était chargé d'une infinité de choses, tout comme le baiser qu'il lui donna juste après. Des choses parmi lesquelles Harry voulait croire qu'il y avait de l'amour.

-Hum hum.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour voir Albus et James à quelques pas d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda James, dont les joues étaient toutes rouges.

\- Moi j'ai bien une idée, souffla Draco en mordillant le cou qui était à portée de ses dents.

\- Draco ! protesta Harry, en rougissant lui aussi et en se relevant de ses genoux. Je vais vérifier ce qu'on a dans le frigo.

\- Pas la peine, dit Draco en le retenant par le bras. J'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte du four. Aussitôt, une bonne odeur de viande rôtie flotta dans l'air.

-Rôti de bœuf aux pommes de terre et aux légumes.

\- Super ! s'écria James. C'est le plat du dimanche à Poudlard et celui que je préfère !

\- Tout comme moi, dit Draco. Allez, les mômes, allez dresser la table, c'est bientôt prêt.

\- On peut utiliser la magie ? demanda Albus.

\- Vous savez que l'usage de la magie est interdit hors de Poudlard, dit Harry pour la forme.

\- Oooh papa, alleeeeeez ! Personne n'en saura rien ! Et puis ça fera un exercice !

\- D'accord. Mais gare à vous si vous cassez quelque chose !

Tout contents, les deux garçons filèrent dans leur chambre à la recherche de leur baguette. L'opération « dressage de la table » se fit sans trop de difficulté.

Le repas fut long et animé. James et Albus posèrent des tas de questions à Harry qui y répondaient avec plaisir. Il remarqua non sans un certain amusement que Draco n'était pas en reste. Après tout, excepté certains faits qu'il avait vécus au plus près, de la plupart des événements il ne savait que ce que la rumeur avait bien voulu rapporter.

-Il y a un dessert ? demanda Albus après qu'ils eurent fini de débarrasser.

\- Des fruits, dit Draco.

Une moue contrariée accueillit cette réponse.

-Et si nous allions sur le Chemin de Traverse ? suggéra Harry. Nous pourrions manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme ?

\- Ouais ! Génial ! s'exclamèrent les enfants en cœur.

\- Bien ! Alors, allez vous changer et prendre vos manteaux.

Les enfants disparurent momentanément à l'étage et Draco alla s'installer dans le canapé.

-Tu ne nous accompagnes pas ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Avec l'article tout juste paru dans le _Sunday Prophet_ , les journalistes seront à l'affût et…

\- Et peu importe ! J'ai donné cette interview en connaissance de cause. Je ne vais pas me cacher !

\- Tes enfants…

\- Mes enfants seront soumis à un sortilège de floutage comme d'habitude !

\- J'allais dire que tes enfants ont certainement envie d'avoir leur père pour eux tout seul. Tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion des sorties en famille, alors profites-en.

Harry allait répliquer qu'une sortie en famille l'incluait forcément. Mais c'était le genre de choses qui mettrait Draco en colère à coup sûr. Parce qu'il se sentirait piégé. Mis sous pression. Ça le ferait fuir, exactement comme hier. Et ça Harry ne le voulait pas.

-Je ne t'oblige à rien, se contenta-t-il de répondre mais… sache seulement que ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes.

Il n'insista pas davantage, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Entre temps, les enfants étaient redescendus et prêts à partir.

-Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Albus.

\- Ça se voit non ? Je m'installe confortablement pour profiter d'un après-midi de tranquillité absolue.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

\- Venir avec vous est le contraire de ce que j'appelle la tranquillité absolue.

\- Mais j'ai envie que tu viennes moi !

Draco fixa le garçon est souriant.

-Oooh non mon bonhomme. Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois !

\- Allez Draco ! Viens ! insista Albus sans se démonter. Papa et James vont parler Quidditch et moi j'aurai l'impression d'être de trop !

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Harry. Mais c'est faux ! Je…

\- Qui va parler potions avec moi ?

\- Mais moi, voyons ! dit Harry. On parlera potions si tu veux !

Albus se tourna vers son père, un air profondément condescendant sur le visage.

-Ne le prends pas mal papa, mais tu es carrément nul en potions.

Draco ricana ouvertement.

-Malefoy, la ferme ! dit Harry.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est la stricte vérité.

\- Ah tu vois ! rebondit Albus. Papa est incapable de comprendre la différence subtile entre l'utilisation de la rate de rat et le foie de chauve-souris dans les potions reconstituantes.

\- Ah parce que toi tu le sais ? réagit immédiatement Draco.

Albus haussa les épaules.

-Bon, on y va ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

\- Hé ! Attends un peu !

Draco bondit du canapé. Il lança un _accio_ informulé qui lui amena sa veste et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était debout dans la cheminée avec Albus.

-Comment se fait-il qu'après seulement un mois et demi de cours, tu saches déjà la différence entre le foie de chauve-souris et la rate de rat ?

\- En fait… je n'en sais rien. CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE !

La protestation de Draco fut étouffée par le ronflement des flammes vertes.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son fils était encore plus Serpentard que son amant.

-Papa, dit James. Je n'ai rien contre Draco, tu sais… mais si tu pouvais éviter de lui tenir la main ou de l'embrasser devant tout le monde…

\- Tu sais bien que je ne le fais jamais. Pas quand toi et Albus êtes avec moi.

\- Oui… mais avec Draco, c'est différent.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- C'est différent, répéta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Albus et moi, on a en parlé hier soir. On voit bien qu'il compte plus que les autres.

Harry resta interloqué par le propos de son fils aîné. Après tout, un dicton moldu prétend que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Chemin de Traverse, Londres Sorcier**

Ainsi que Draco l'avait supposé, l'article du _Sunday Prophet_ avait fait son œuvre : tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Harry n'y prêtait nullement attention, marchant tranquillement devant avec James. Celui-ci par contre, ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise de l'attention dont ils faisaient tous l'objet.

-Tu es fâché ?

La voix d'Albus sortit Draco de sa réflexion. Oui, il était fâché. Ou au moins, il devrait l'être... En d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait certainement été. Mais il n'y parvenait pas.

-Tu es un sacré manipulateur, tu le sais ça ? bougonna-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui te laisse avoir aussi ! répliqua Albus en riant.

\- Et insolent avec ça !

Draco le prit par l'épaule et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, déclenchant un grand éclat de rire chez le petit garçon. Harry se retourna pour voir ce que faisait rire son fils et fut une fois de plus, touché par l'improbable complicité qui existait entre Albus et Draco.

Draco lui-même ne comprenait pas cette tolérance qu'il avait pour le garçon. Contrairement à Blaise, qui pensait que les enfants étaient la 8ème merveille du monde, lui ne les aimait pas particulièrement. Il les trouvait bruyants, envahissants et surtout inintéressants.

Mais avec Potter miniature, les choses étaient différentes. Etait-ce parce qu'il était à Serpentard ? Ou à cause de son amitié avec Scorpius ? Ou simplement le fait qu'il était le portrait craché de son père au même âge ? Il n'en savait rien.

-AAAAAALBUUUUUS !

Ils se tournèrent tous les quatre en direction de celui qui avait crié et virent un jeune garçon courir droit vers eux en faisant de grands signes.

-SCORPIUUUUS ! réagit Albus en courant à son tour vers son ami.

Ils se firent une chaleureuse accolade comme s'ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis des mois alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés l'avant-veille. Albus entraîna ensuite Scorpius avec lui.

-Salut Scorpius, dit James qui, forcément, connaissait le meilleur ami de son frère.

Ils se serrèrent la main avant qu'Albus ne le place face à son père.

-Papa, je te présente Scorpius, dit Albus avec fierté.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, dit l'enfant en tendant la main. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

\- Albus m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, répondit Harry, tout sourire. J'avais hâte de faire ta connaissance !

\- Et voici Draco Malefoy. L'amoureux de papa, continua Albus.

Harry fut un peu gêné du qualificatif mais Scorpius ne parut nullement étonné ou choqué. Il se contenta de tendre la main à l'homme devant lui.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy. Je suis Scorpius Miller. Enchanté de vous connaître.

Draco était paralysé. Son fils se trouvait à un mètre de lui et il lui tendait la main. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce visage, si semblable au sien, de ce regard gris acier qui le fixait avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de perplexité.

-Draco, souffla Harry en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il se ressaisit et prit la main du garçon dans la sienne.

-Bonjour Scorpius. C'est… c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

A contrecœur, il relâcha la main au bout de quelques instants, notant au passage que Scorpius avait de longs doigts fins. Exactement comme les siens.

-Dis-moi Scorpius, reprit Harry. Tes parents ne sont pas avec toi ?

\- Je suis avec maman. Elle est chez Fleury et Bott.

\- Tu l'as prévenue que tu quittais le magasin ?

\- Non Monsieur, admit le garçon, penaud. J'ai vu Albus et j'ai eu peur de le manquer, alors je suis sorti en courant.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête.

-Bien. Je vais retourner avec toi à la libraire. Ta mère doit être terriblement inquiète.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Papa ! Demande à Madame Miller si Scorpius peut venir manger une glace avec nous !

\- Je vais le faire Albus. Mais sachant que Scorpius lui a faussé compagnie pour te rejoindre, elle ne sera peut-être pas très contente.

\- Allez, papa ! Tu pourras la convaincre ! Tu arrives toujours à…

\- SCORPIUS !

Le cri de la femme retentit avec colère derrière leur petit groupe.

-Scorpius ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te sauver comme ça ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! dit-elle en attrapant son fils par les épaules.

\- Je suis désolée Maman. J'ai vu Albus et…

\- Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, intervint Harry.

Il tendit la main à Astoria Greengrass-Miller.

-Je me présente. Harry Potter. Je suis le père d'Albus. Nos enfants sont amis.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes Monsieur Potter, dit Astoria d'un air pincé. Je sais aussi que…

Elle releva la tête à ce moment-là et avisa la présence de Draco à quelques pas de là. Instinctivement, elle ramena son fils contre elle.

-Nous devons y aller. Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance Monsieur Potter.

\- Madame Miller ! Attendez ! Nous nous rendions chez Florian Fortarôme avec les enfants. Peut-être que Scorpius pourrait nous accompagner ?

\- Non.

\- Mais Maman…

\- Scorpius, j'ai dit non.

Ni lui ni Albus ne comprenait la soudaine hostilité ambiante.

-James, Albus. Allez à l'animalerie magique avec Scorpius, dit Harry. Je voudrais parler quelques instants avec Madame Miller.

Astoria ne semblait pas disposée à laisser son fils s'éloigner d'elle mais elle accepta tout de même.

-Faite vite. Nous devons rentrer.

\- Madame Miller, je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron. Je suis au courant pour Scorpius.

\- Harry ! intervint Draco.

\- Je suis désolé Draco. Mais je ne vais pas rester là à faire comme si de rien n'était !

\- Tu m'avais juré que tu ne dirais rien ! s'emporta Astoria, en brandissant un doigt accusateur vers Draco.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit, clarifia Harry. Je l'ai deviné tout seul en voyant Scorpius sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

Astoria avait considérablement pâli. Ce qu'elle redoutait depuis toujours était en train de se produire. Plus son fils grandissait, plus sa ressemblance avec son père devenait évidente pour tous ceux qui connaissaient Draco.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ? demanda-t-elle à Draco. Pourquoi ? Pour me faire du mal, c'est ça ?

\- Pas du tout. Je vis toujours à New-York. Je suis revenu à Londres pour des raisons professionnelles.

\- Ah oui ? Seulement professionnelles ? ironisa-t-elle en jetant un regard à Harry. J'ai lu le _Sunday Prophet_ , je sais ce qu'il y a entre vous ! C'est pour ça que tu t'es rapproché de Potter et de son fils ? Pour parvenir jusqu'à Scorpius ?

\- Absolument pas ! s'offusqua Draco. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je n'avais aucune idée que Scorpius serait là aujourd'hui !

\- Peu importe ! Tu ne l'approcheras pas ! Tu m'entends ? Et si pour cela, je dois le changer d'école, je le ferai !

La détermination d'Astoria était telle qu'Harry s'affola.

-Madame Miller, je vous en prie ! Ne faites pas ça ! Jusqu'il y a peu, Albus était un garçon timide, réservé, peu enclin aux contacts humains… Sa mère et moi étions vraiment inquiets pour lui. Mais depuis qu'il a rencontré Scorpius, il a changé ! Jamais je ne l'avais entendu parler d'un autre enfant de son âge avec autant d'enthousiasme ! C'est son premier véritable ami ! Je sais que ça vous est égal, que Scorpius doit avoir des tas d'autres amis en dehors d'Albus mais… ce n'est pas le cas de mon fils.

Le regard d'Astoria se fit tout à coup très triste.

-Détrompez-vous Monsieur Potter. Scorpius est… terriblement méfiant avec les autres enfants. En fait, il se méfie de tout le monde. Excepté de votre fils. Moi aussi j'ai été soulagée de constater qu'il était enfin capable de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un. Alors, ce ne sera pas de gaité de cœur mais si je dois éloigner mon fils du vôtre pour le protéger, je le ferai sans hésiter !

\- Le protéger ? siffla Draco. Le protéger de qui ? De moi ? Je n'ai jamais fait le moindre mal à Scorpius ! J'ai toujours respecté ma parole ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

\- Je pense que si Draco. Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'en empêcher, conclut Astoria avec un sourire mesquin.

Harry vit en une fraction de seconde le changement s'opérer sur le visage de Draco. Sa mâchoire se contracta et ses yeux devinrent aussi froids qu'un lac gelé.

-En d'autres termes, tu serais capable de briser l'amitié entre deux garçons qui n'ont rien demandé, uniquement pour que je reste loin de mon fils.

\- C'était notre accord Draco. L'aurais-tu oublié ?

Draco eut un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Nous n'avons aucun accord. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir signé quoi que ce soit. Par contre, je commence à me rappeler certaines choses de cette soirée où Scorpius a été conçu. C'est fou ce que la mémoire vous revient quand on fait quelques efforts…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je veux dire que, ce soir-là, je me souviens très bien que c'est toi qui nous as donné le LSD à Archibald et moi. Et toi tu n'en as pas pris. Tu savais aussi que, drogué ou pas, j'étais incapable d'éprouver du désir pour une femme. C'est pour ça que tu m'as mis Archibald dans les bras et qu'au dernier moment tu as pris sa place. Je me souviens aussi de ce que tu m'as dit… Que tu as toujours été amoureuse de moi. C'était ça ton plan ? Tu espérais m'avoir comme ça ?

\- Si ç'avait été le cas, je t'aurais dit que j'étais enceinte de toi !

\- Alors pourquoi ? Donne-moi une bonne raison pour avoir fait… ça.

Astoria ferma les yeux, soudain très lasse.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas… comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu n'as jamais aimé qui que ce soit, Draco…

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est de ma faute ! Tu savais que tes sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés ! Je ne t'ai jamais trompé sur ce que j'étais !

\- Je le sais… C'est pour ça que je voulais ton enfant. Pour qu'une partie de toi puisse m'aimer quand même.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais c'est… c'est un peu malsain, non ? avança-t-il.

\- Ne me jugez pas Monsieur Potter, répliqua Astoria, durement. Oui, j'ai été égoïste. Oui, j'ai pris par la ruse ce que Draco n'aurait jamais voulu me donner mais je n'en ai pas honte ! Jamais je n'aurai honte d'avoir fait en sorte que mon amour pour Draco soit autre chose qu'une chimère ! Parce que Scorpius est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie… Alors gardez pour vous vos insinuations, Monsieur Potter. L'amour que je porte à Scorpius n'est rien d'autre que de l'amour maternel !

La véhémence des propos fit reculer Harry d'un pas.

-Je me moque de tes raisons, Astoria, reprit Draco. Scorpius est mon fils et je n'aurai aucun mal à le prouver.

\- Tu veux me le prendre ? C'est ça ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix presque hystérique.

\- Je ne veux rien te prendre du tout ! Tu es sa mère, il a besoin de toi plus que de n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Alors que veux-tu ?

\- En fait… rien pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas bouleverser Scorpius en débarquant comme ça dans sa vie. Je ne suis rien pour lui, j'en ai conscience. Mais tu dois te rendre à l'évidence. Il est mon portrait craché. Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il lui faudra avant de se demander pourquoi il ne ressemble ni à toi ni à Archibald ?

Astoria se tordit nerveusement les mains.

-Je le sais, dit-elle tout bas. Mais que fais-tu de ton nom ? De ton père ? Tu étais le premier à admettre qu'un enfant n'avait pas à porter le poids des crimes de ta famille !

\- C'est vrai, admit Draco. Mais le temps a passé. Les choses ont changé. J'ai changé. C'est mon fils, Astoria. Le seul que je n'aurai jamais. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir envie de le connaître.

\- Après tout ce temps ? Alors que tu n'as jamais pensé à lui ?

Draco ferma les yeux, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

-Tu te trompes, dit-il.

Il prit son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit une photo écornée.

-Tu t'en souviens ? demanda-t-il à Astoria.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle. J'ai pris cette photo le jour où tu es venu voir Scorpius.

\- C'est la seule photo que j'ai de lui. Et il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je la regarde et que je pense à lui.

Harry se pencha pour mieux voir le cliché. On y voyait Draco, onze ans plus jeune, qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Les petits doigts de l'enfant étaient fermement enroulés autour de son index et de grands yeux gris le regardaient avec sérieux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en notant que Draco paraissait heureux et terrorisé à la fois, exactement comme lui, la première fois qu'on lui avait mis James dans les bras. Mais ce qui l'émut plus que tout était l'incommensurable tendresse qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard.

Draco rangea la photo. Astoria soupira, bouleversée. Toutes ses résistances étaient en train de céder les unes derrière les autres. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu éloigner Draco de son fils mais c'était la volonté d'Archibald. Et elle devait bien admettre que ses raisons n'étaient pas dénuées de sens.

Mais Draco avait changé. Il avait grandi en un sens et il avait le droit de connaître son fils, tout comme Scorpius avait le droit de connaître son vrai père.

-D'accord, murmura-t-elle. Je… je te propose ceci : laissons les choses se faire. Mais ne dis rien à Scorpius. Quand ce sera le bon moment, je lui parlerai. Ainsi qu'à Archibald. Surtout à Archibald.

\- Merci.

\- Maintenant, je voudrais rentrer. Si tu veux bien aller chercher Scorpius... je vais attendre ici.

Il hocha la tête devant ce geste de bonne volonté et se dirigea vers l'Animalerie Magique, suivi de Harry. Ils trouvèrent James devant les cages des hiboux.

-James ? Où sont Scorpius et Albus ? demanda Harry.

\- Ils sont du côté des terrariums. Papa, je peux avoir un hibou ?

\- Je vais les chercher, dit Draco, sentant que la négociation avec James allait être longue.

Il marcha jusqu'au fond du magasin où Albus et Scorpius admiraient diverses espèces de serpents.

-Scorpius, dit Draco. Ta maman t'attend à l'extérieur pour rentrer chez vous.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Oooh, Scorpius ne vient pas manger une glace avec nous ? se lamenta Albus.

\- Je suis désolé Albus. Peut-être une prochaine fois.

\- Tant pis, dit-il, manifestement déçu.

Scorpius jeta un dernier regard aux terrariums et se détourna.

-Tu aimes les serpents ? lui demanda soudainement Draco.

\- Beaucoup Monsieur ! s'enthousiasma le garçon. J'en avais un autrefois mais il est mort un peu avant que je rentre à Poudlard. C'était un lampropeltis, ou serpent-roi, exactement comme celui-ci.

Il désigna un petit serpent aux écailles lisses et brillantes, à la tête étroite, se terminant par un museau arrondi. Ses anneaux alternaient l'ivoire et le gris bleuté.

-Ça te dirait de l'adopter ? Je te l'offre si tu veux…

Scorpius regarda Draco comme s'il lui annonçait que Noël arrivait en avance.

-Vous… vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Absolument.

L'expression du garçon se fit alors plus suspicieuse.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous ne me connaissez pas.

Draco fut pris au dépourvu pour le changement d'attitude de Scorpius.

-Je… hm… c'est vrai, on ne se connaît pas. Enfin… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas.

\- Si. Je veux bien, reprit l'enfant, sérieusement. Merci.

\- Alors, c'est entendu. Et toi Albus ? Tu en veux un aussi ?

\- Oh oui ! Ce serait super, ils pourraient partager le même terrarium dans la salle commune ! N'est-ce pas Scorpius ?

\- Oui mais alors tu dois choisir une variété qui s'entendra avec le serpent-roi. Un pantherophis par exemple, ou serpent des blés.

\- C'est lequel ?

\- Celui-ci, dit Scorpius en désignant un serpent de couleur orangée, dont le dos était parsemé de taches rouges bordées de noir.

\- Il me plait !

Draco appela un vendeur qui leur confirma que les deux reptiles pourraient coexister dans le même espace. Vu que Albus n'avait aucun endroit pour loger le serpent, il acheta également un terrarium et tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'aménager.

Quand ce fut fait, il miniaturisa le tout et retourna à l'avant du magasin retrouver Harry. Celui-ci tenait en main une cage dans laquelle se trouvait une sorte de chat dont les oreilles pointues étaient cependant bien plus grandes, voire même disproportionnées par rapport à sa tête. Sa queue se terminait par une petite touffe semblable à celle d'un lion. Il avait un pelage fourni, noir, tacheté de blanc. Ses yeux noirs en amande fixaient les humains avec condescendance.

-Un fléreur ? s'étonna Draco.

\- Oui, dit James fièrement. Je vais l'appeler Spock !

\- Hm… pourquoi pas. J'ai acheté un serpent à Albus, dit Draco à Harry. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

\- Draco en a offert un à Scorpius aussi ! s'exclama Albus.

Harry haussa un sourcil, étonné.

-C'est gentil à toi, dit-il.

Draco ne répondit pas, se contenant de regarder son fils en souriant. Celui-ci caressait la tête du serpent du bout de son doigt.

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? demanda Harry.

\- Milo, dit Scorpius. Les serpents sont très sensibles au nom qu'on leur donne… j'espère que ça lui plaît.

Une succession de sifflement se fit alors entendre.

-Il aime bien, confirma Albus. Et il est content de cohabiter avec Shaka.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? s'étonna Scorpius.

\- Ben… il vient de le dire ! Tu es sourd ou quoi ?

Les deux garçons sortirent de l'Animalerie, sous le regard médusé de Harry.

-Par Salazar, il ne manquait plus que ça ! rigola Draco. Ton fils est fourchelang !

\- C'est incroyable, souffla Harry. Après avoir tué Voldemort, j'ai perdu la faculté de parler aux serpents… Comment se fait-il qu'Albus en ait hérité ?

\- Il se peut que ça provienne d'un de tes ancêtres du côté Black…Tu devrais poser la question à ma mère, à l'occasion.

Perplexe, Harry renonça à y réfléchir plus avant. Il sortit à son tour du magasin pour retrouver ses enfants et Scorpius. Celui-ci était en train de montrer à sa mère son nouvel animal de compagnie.

-Il m'a dit que le sien était mort, intervint Draco. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien de le remplacer.

\- C'est… gentil à toi. Mais il ne fallait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Et puis, ça me fait plaisir.

Astoria fit un petit sourire crispé.

-Scorpius, pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Albus à venir passer la journée de demain à la maison ?

\- Oh oui ! Monsieur Potter, vous voulez bien ?

\- Allez papa ! Dis oui !

\- C'est d'accord, dit Harry en riant. Merci Madame Miller.

\- Albus peut venir par cheminée. Vers 10H00 ?

\- C'est parfait.

\- Bien, alors allons-y. Au revoir Monsieur Potter. Draco, dit-elle en faisant un léger signe de tête. Scorpius, tu as remercié Monsieur Malefoy pour ton cadeau ?

\- Merci Monsieur Malefoy ! Je vous promets de bien m'en occuper !

Draco ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils avec tendresse.

-Je n'en doute pas. Au revoir Scorpius.

Le garçon s'éloigna avec sa mère mais après quelques pas, il s'arrêta et fit volte-face. Il revint vers Draco et entoura sa taille de ses petits bras, pressant sa tête contre son torse. Tétanisé, Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement, il posa les mains dans le dos de son fils et le serra à son tour contre lui.

Sans un mot, ils se séparèrent. Scorpius rejoignit Astoria et tous deux disparurent dans la foule.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	14. Chapitre 13

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Hello tout le monde !**

 **Vous avez été incroyablement nombreux à poster des reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Merci du fond du coeur !**

 **Certains d'entre vous m'ont suggéré de poster un chapitre le mercredi et un autre le samedi, afin de ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps entre deux chapitres... Je teste donc cette nouvelle formule aujourd'hui. Merci de me dire si ça vous convient comme ça ou s'il vaut mieux revenir à deux chapitres le samedi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Assasymphonie**

 ** _"_** ** _Cette nuit, intenable insomnie  
La folie me guette  
Je suis ce que je fuis  
Je subis cette cacophonie  
Qui me scie la tête  
Assommante harmonie  
Elle me dit, tu paieras tes délits  
Quoi qu'il advienne  
On traîne ses chaînes  
Ses peines »_**

 ** _(Florent Mothe – Mozart l'Opéra-Rock)_**

 **27 octobre 2014 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

Harry ferma les yeux, appréciant la fraîcheur de la vitre contre son front fiévreux.

Il avait mal dormi la nuit passée. Son sommeil avait été agité, peuplé de rêves sans queue ni tête, entrecoupés de réveils anxieux où il tâtonnait frénétiquement à côté de lui, afin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il ne l'était pas.

La veille, après le départ d'Astoria, et comme il s'y attendait, Draco l'avait planté au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, prétextant le besoin d'être seul.

Harry n'avait rien fait pour le retenir, sachant que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Dépité, il l'avait regardé partir puis avait accompagné ses fils chez Florian Fortarôme, bien décidé à profiter de ce moment avec eux.

Florian avait pris sa retraite depuis longtemps. La boutique était désormais tenue par sa fille, Madeleine. Elle leur avait trouvé une table un peu à l'écart où ils avaient pu discuter tranquillement.

Et pour Harry, ce fut une discussion très interpellante.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **La veille - 26 octobre 2014 – Florian Fortarôme, Londres Sorcier**

James était positivement ravi de son cadeau. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de tout ce qu'il ferait avec son fléreur, de l'endroit où il l'installerait à Poudlard et des tours qu'il pourrait lui apprendre.

-Merci papa, dit-il pour la dixième fois.

\- Pas de quoi, mon grand. Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir. Mais en rentrant, il faudra appeler ta mère pour la prévenir. Je ne voudrais pas que…

\- Oh, on s'en fout de l'avis de maman ! décréta-t-il. Tu as bien le droit de m'acheter des cadeaux, non ?

Harry fut un peu étonné du ton coléreux avec lequel James avait lancé cette phrase.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit-il. Mais l'avis de ta mère a de l'importance. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un jouet ou une babiole quelconque. C'est un animal et on n'a jamais vraiment discuté du fait de savoir si elle était d'accord pour que tu en aies un.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, dit James en secouant la tête. Maman elle, elle se fiche de ton avis ! Pourquoi tu n'en fais pas autant ?

\- C'est compliqué James. Je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur…

\- Parce que t'es pé… hm… je veux dire à cause de ton homosexualité ?

C'était la première fois que James lui posait ouvertement la question. A côté de lui, Albus était silencieux mais toute ouïe.

-En partie, dit Harry en soupirant. D'une manière générale, la justice sorcière considère que la place des enfants est en priorité auprès de leur maman, que c'est elle qui est la mieux placée pour bien s'occuper d'eux. Quant à moi, eh bien… les juges sont… inquiets de savoir si mon… mode de vie est compatible avec l'éducation de jeunes enfants. C'est pour ça que je dois faire attention, que je dois veiller à bien respecter tous les termes du jugement.

\- Sinon quoi ? On pourrait ne jamais plus te voir ? demanda Albus.

\- C'est un risque, oui, souffla Harry.

\- Pourquoi les juges ne nous demandent pas notre avis ? Nous, on pourrait leur dire que tu t'occupes très bien de nous ! N'est-ce pas James ?

\- Oui. C'est vrai, admit-il. Tu t'occupes bien de nous. Et le fait que tu es pé… gay n'y change rien.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas si simple, dit Harry, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. La justice est une affaire d'adultes.

\- Oui mais en attendant, c'est nous qui sommes au milieu ! s'énerva James. On devrait être en droit de dire ce qu'on pense !

\- Je sais, mon grand. Je sais.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille, un carnet à la main.

-Bonjour, puis-je prendre votre commande ? Oh ! Salut James ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu de loin. Ça fait plaisir de te voir.

\- Bon… bonjour A… Amanda, bafouilla James, les joues toutes rouges.

\- Salut Mandy ! dit Albus.

\- Papa, dit James qui s'était un peu repris, je te présente Amanda Parks. Elle est en cinquième. C'est aussi l'Attrapeuse de l'équipe.

\- Enchanté Amanda ! Tu travailles ici ?

\- Je donne un coup de main à Maman pendant les congés. Et comme nous sommes en congé forcé à cause de cette épidémie d'éclabouille…

\- Oh, tu es la fille de Madeleine Fortarôme !

\- En effet. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Mon grand-père me parle souvent de vous ! Il dit que vous avez passé pas mal de temps ici durant l'été 1994 et qu'il vous a même aidé à faire vos devoirs de vacances.

\- C'est vrai ! rigola Harry. Sans parler de tous les sundaes qu'il m'a offerts !

La jeune fille se mit à rire à son tour. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air totalement subjugué de son fils.

-J'ai entendu parler de tes performances au Quidditch, dit-il encore. C'est donc à toi qu'on doit la victoire de Gryffondor l'année dernière ?

\- Oh, Monsieur Potter ! Ce n'est pas à vous que je dois dire que les victoires au Quidditch sont avant tout collectives !

\- Tu as raison, sourit Harry. Tu envisages une carrière professionnelle ?

\- Hm, c'est un peu tôt pour le dire. Mais je ne pense pas… Le succès dans ce domaine est trop éphémère. A vrai dire, j'ai envie de travailler ici, avec Maman et qui sait, peut-être reprendre le commerce à mon tour.

\- Ce serait un beau cadeau pour ton grand-père.

Amanda hocha la tête. Elle prit ensuite leurs commandes à tous les trois et s'éloigna.

-C'est vraiment une jeune fille charmante, dit Harry à son fils. Et très jolie.

\- Oui, peut-être, répondit James évasivement.

\- Ah allez, Jamie ! dit Albus. Fais pas celui qui n'en a rien à faire ! Tu en pinces pour elle, avoue-le !

\- La ferme Albus !

\- Quand elle est là, tu rougis, tu bégayes… tout le monde le voit bien que tu es amoureux d'elle !

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

\- Albus, n'ennuie pas ton frère, tempéra Harry. Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas un jour pour voir un match ? reprit-il à destination de James.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie et que nous nous entendons bien mais… elle n'est pas faite pour moi.

\- Pas faite pour toi ? s'étonna Harry. Mais pourquoi ?

James pinça les lèvres et souffla brièvement.

-Tu l'as entendue comme moi, papa ! Sa seule ambition est de reprendre cette boutique ! Il est hors de question que ma femme soit une simple… commerçante alors que moi je me destine à des choses bien plus importantes.

Harry regarda son fils avec effarement.

-Ta femme ? Mais James… tu as quatorze ans ! Personne ne dit que c'est elle que tu vas épouser ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce mépris pour son choix de vie ? Il n'y a rien de déshonorant à être commerçant !

Un petit claquement de langue lui répondit.

-Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas, dit James d'un ton pincé.

\- Alors explique-moi ! Dis-moi quelles sont ces choses si importantes que tu comptes faire !

\- J'envisage une carrière au Ministère. J'en ai parlé avec p… avec Filibert. Et aussi avec oncle Ron. Ils m'ont tous les deux encouragé dans cette voie. Oncle Ron m'a même proposé d'aller faire un stage auprès d'oncle Percy l'été prochain. Il m'a dit que son frère avait très tôt eu l'ambition de travailler au Ministère et que c'est grâce à cela qu'il était parvenu à devenir si jeune l'adjoint du Ministre.

\- Ouais, grogna Harry. Il fut un temps où Ron se moquait bien des ambitions de Percy…

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Rien. C'est bien d'avoir déjà des projets d'avenir et tu ferais sûrement une très belle carrière au Ministère mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'empêche de fréquenter Amanda…

James secoua la tête, mais ne daigna pas répondre. A la place, il se leva pour aller aux toilettes.

-C'est parce qu'elle est de sang-mêlé, dit nonchalamment Albus en caressant la tête de son serpent.

\- Quoi ?

\- Amanda… James l'aime bien mais il ne veut pas sortir avec elle parce qu'elle est de sang-mêlé. Ça ne plairait pas à Gabriel.

\- C'est qui lui ?

\- Un Serdaigle de sixième année. Le chef de leur groupe.

\- Quel groupe ?

\- Je ne sais pas au juste… Ce sont des élèves de différentes Maisons. Ils se rassemblent pour parler de l'avenir du monde sorcier, de ce qu'il faut faire pour préserver nos traditions… ça a l'air ennuyeux à mourir.

La nuque de Harry se couvrit d'une sueur froide. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

-Et James fréquente ce… groupe depuis longtemps ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Un mois peut-être. Il y a un problème papa ? s'inquiéta Albus, voyant son père un peu pâle.

\- Je… non, il n'y a pas de problème. Albus, ne dis pas à James que tu m'as parlé de ça, ok ?

\- Ouais. Ok.

James revint à table au moment où Amanda apportait leurs glaces. Harry fit en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître mais il était clairement inquiet.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour à l'appartement, il fut soulagé d'y trouver Draco. Il était au téléphone avec Pansy, manifestement en train de discuter de dossiers.

-Ok… dis à Richard de ne pas s'inquiéter, je vais régler cette histoire. Hammerback est un vieux grincheux. Il aboie beaucoup mais il ne mord pas…. Non, je t'assure qu'il ne nous quittera pas… Ok… tu me rappelles s'il y a le moindre problème… Oui, je sais… je sais… Pansy, on en a déjà parlé… Non, je ne te laisse pas tomber…Oui, moi aussi je t'embrasse. A bientôt.

Il raccrocha en soupirant.

-Des problèmes à ton cabinet ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Rien que je ne puisse gérer d'ici. Pour l'instant.

\- Draco, je…

\- Ne dis rien Potter. Si je suis ici, c'est que je le veux bien. N'y vois ni sacrifice ni quoi que ce soit d'autre de désintéressé. Ça ne me ressemble pas, tu le sais.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'approcha et serra Draco contre lui.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, souffla-t-il.

Draco ne chercha pas à savoir si Harry parlait de manière générale ou bien du fait qu'il ne s'était pas « enfui » comme la veille. Il se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte. Et comme toujours lorsqu'il était dans ses bras, Draco sentit une douce chaleur lui gonfler le cœur et se répandre en lui. Lentement, il glissa les mains sur ses épaules, le long de son dos, jusqu'au creux de ses reins, appréciant chaque courbe, chaque muscle qui roulait sous ses doigts.

Le souffle de Harry s'accéléra quand il sentit des lèvres aventureuses embrasser la peau tendre du cou avant de migrer vers la mâchoire, la joue puis la tempe. Impatient, il alla chercher cette bouche qu'il désirait plus que tout, tandis que ses mains se faufilaient sous la chemise entrouverte.

Très vite, le baiser devint intense, presque vorace. Harry se hissa dans les bras de Draco, entourant sa taille de ses jambes.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes enfants ?

\- Ils sont dans leurs chambres à s'occuper de leurs animaux. Je leur ai dit de ne pas descendre avant l'heure du dîner…

\- T'es incroyable tout de même… on aurait pu attendre…

\- Ah oui ? provoqua Harry en se collant un peu plus contre le corps de Draco.

Draco capitula sans difficulté. Il emmena Harry dans la chambre, qu'il prit soin de verrouiller avec un _collaporta_ avant de jeter un sort de silence.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Putain de bordel de merde… le sexe avec toi, c'est… vraiment… indescriptible, haleta Draco.

Il se retira précautionneusement et roula sur le côté, le souffle encore court.

-Content que tu reconnaisses mes talents, sourit Harry.

\- Et dire que tu refusais d'être le passif !

\- Tout ça c'est des conneries en fait… passif ou pas, là, c'est moi qui maîtrisait la situation !

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu n'aimais pas ça non plus… Tu ne te plaignais pas vraiment hier, sur la table de la cuisine…

Draco jugea préférable de ne pas répondre. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la veille et surtout de ce qu'il avait dit à Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant ce moment de sérénité.

-Draco ? dit Harry après un temps.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu crois que la Guerre a vraiment servi à quelque chose ? Je veux dire… on est débarrassé de Voldemort… mais s'est-on débarrassé de ses idées ?

\- Si tu penses que les idées de Voldemort sont mortes avec lui, tu es bien naïf. C'est évident qu'il y en a toujours qui pensent comme lui. Mais de là à assister à l'émergence d'un nouveau Mage Noir, je ne crois pas… Et puis, si c'est le cas, tu seras là pour nous en débarrasser une nouvelle fois, non ?

Harry eut un petit rire désabusé.

-Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? questionna Draco, inquiet.

\- Albus m'a parlé d'un groupe qui s'était formé à Poudlard… et dont James fait partie. Ils prônent le respect des traditions sorcières et… la pureté du sang.

\- Des traditionnalistes ? Il y en a toujours eu à Poudlard, même avant l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Ma grand-mère Druella avait fondé un groupe de ce genre à l'époque. Avec Augusta Londubat.

\- Quoi ? La grand-mère de Neville ?

\- Elle-même. Elles étaient très amies et surtout très conservatrices. Elles ont cependant fini par se disputer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Toujours le même vieux débat… La vieille Londubat estimait que pour préserver les traditions et les faire perdurer, il fallait éduquer les sorciers nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés, en les purgeant en quelque sorte de leur part moldue. Ma grand-mère elle, était une suprématiste pure et dure. Elle considérait que la magie devait être réservée aux sang-purs et exclusivement à eux.

Un peu choqué, Harry mit quelques secondes à assimiler ces propos.

-Je n'en reviens pas que la grand-mère de Neville soit… comme ça… Son propre fils a été victime des Mangemorts… elle s'est battue pendant la Guerre !

\- On peut vouloir la préservation du monde sorcier et être contre le fait qu'il soit dirigé par un dangereux mégalomane.

\- Oui mais quand même… ça me déçoit un peu.

Draco soupira.

-Harry, ouvre un peu les yeux. Tu crois vraiment que le monde a changé ? Les Londubat, les Weasley… malgré leur pseudo amitié pour les moldus, ils n'en restent pas moins des conservateurs.

\- Mais…

\- Prend Londubat. Son père et sa mère étaient des sang-purs. Et lui ? Il a fréquenté Loufoca Lovegood après la Guerre mais est-ce qu'il s'est marié avec elle ? Non. Il a épousé Hannah Abbott, une sang-pur dont la généalogie et la santé mentale sont sans équivoque. Pareil pour les Weasley. Les Delacour et les Deauclaire sont deux des plus anciennes familles sorcières françaises. Et les Johnson comptent parmi leurs ancêtres les premiers colons de Salem.

\- Et que fais-tu d'Hermione et moi ?

\- Justement. Vous êtes les seuls à avoir divorcé. Et par qui avez-vous été remplacés ? Brown et Molkins. Des sang-purs. Ce qui est curieux d'ailleurs… continua Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Molkins. J'ai toujours cru que la lignée s'était éteinte après la première guerre des sorciers… J'ai dû me tromper.

Harry s'assit sur le lit. L'étonnement se lisait sur son visage.

-Tu connais vraiment la généalogie de toutes les familles sorcières de ce pays ?

\- Bah, répondit Draco avec un geste évasif. A force d'entendre ma mère en parler constamment, j'ai fini par retenir pas mal de choses, en effet.

\- Enfin, tout ça ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire pour James, soupira Harry.

\- A ta place, j'en parlerais avec McGonagall, histoire qu'elle les surveille.

\- Hm… oui, bonne idée.

\- Par contre, je n'en parlerais pas à ton fils tout de suite. Il risque de le prendre mal si tu t'en mêles directement.

\- Tu crois ? Mais bon sang, que fait-il avec eux ? s'énerva Harry. Il n'est pas de sang-pur !

Draco éclata d'un grand rire.

-James n'est ni sang-pur ni sang-mêlé ! Il est de sang-Potter ! Personne ne peut rivaliser avec ça !

Harry rougit et bougonna. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'argument.

-Allez, arrête de te torturer avec ça, dit Draco en se levant. Allons plutôt prendre une douche. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être couvert de tes fluides corporels mais c'est tout comme…

Il échappa de justesse au coussin qui s'écrasa contre le mur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **27 octobre 2014 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

-Monsieur Potter !

La voix sortit brusquement Harry de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers la dizaine de personnes réunies autour de la table.

-Nous devons prendre une décision ! se lamenta Jawahar Singh, un des membres du conseil d'administration.

Oui, bien sûr. Ils étaient là pour ça. Encore fallait-il qu'Harry se souvienne à propos de quoi. Hermione remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait décroché de la discussion.

-Tu es d'accord avec nous pour dire que Di Marco devient ingérable, n'est-ce pas Harry ? dit-elle en espérant le remettre sur les rails. Si des sponsors comme Locaste, Adadas ou Le Sorcier Sportif nous lâchent, on court à la faillite.

Ok. On parlait des Tornades de Tutshill.

Cela faisait trois mois maintenant que le club n'avait plus remporté la moindre rencontre. La raison tenait manifestement à une mésentente farouche entre les joueurs et l'entraîneur Lorenzo Di Marco. Lors du dernier match, les supporters avaient hué les joueurs pendant presque toute la partie, laquelle se termina en à peine trente minutes. Après quoi, ils avaient envahi le terrain en signe de protestation. Plusieurs sponsors du club avaient fait part de leur mécontentement et menaçaient ni plus ni moins de retirer leurs billes.

Les instances dirigeantes des Tornades voulaient limoger Di Marco mais elles avaient besoin pour cela de l'aval du propriétaire du club.

-Darren ? demanda Harry. Y a-t-il une chance pour que la situation entre les joueurs et Di Marco s'arrange ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Darren Wayne, le représentant des Tornades au conseil d'administration. Di Marco est un bon entraîneur mais il a fait toute sa carrière chez les Falconi de Milan. La méthode italienne ne colle pas avec les joueurs anglais. Souviens-toi quand on évoluait à Caerphilly… le problème était le même avec Paolo Battiglia.

\- Oui, tu as raison, admit Harry. Bon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Darren, tu annonceras à Di Marco qu'il est limogé avec effet immédiat. Brandon Coolidge devient entraîneur ad interim, le temps qu'on trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

Tout le monde opina du bonnet, soulagé qu'une décision soit prise.

-Et concernant ses indemnités ? demanda Hermione. Il est resté seulement six mois…

\- Tant pis. On lui versa l'entièreté. Ça nous coûtera de toute façon moins cher que le départ des sponsors. Mais demande à Théo de revoir cette clause dans le contrat du suivant. Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise.

Hermione acquiesça en prenant quelques notes.

-A ce propos, reprit Harry. On a déjà des candidats pour le poste ?

\- Plusieurs noms circulent, dit Darren. Mais la direction du club penche fortement pour l'ancien gardien du club de Flaquemare, Olivier Dubois. Il entraîne pour le moment les Tapesouaffles de Quiberon mais il a envie de rentrer en Angleterre.

\- Hm oui. Ça semble une bonne idée en effet.

Plusieurs autres commentaires positifs accueillirent cette information.

-Bien, il semble que nous ayons terminé, conclut Harry. Merci à tous.

Tout le monde se leva et quitta la salle de réunion. Après avoir salué les membres du conseil d'administration, Harry regagna son bureau en compagnie d'Hermione. Il y trouva son fils aîné, en train de tournoyer sur sa chaise de bureau.

-Papa ! cria-t-il. C'était génial ! Wilson m'a montré plein de trucs ! C'était… whaou… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmené ici avant ?

Harry sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son fils. Sur le conseil de Draco, il avait décidé de prendre James avec lui au bureau et de lui faire visiter l'entreprise. Peu convaincu au départ, il devait bien admettre que son amant avait eu raison d'insister.

-Si j'avais su que ça te passionnerait autant, c'est sûr que je t'aurais emmené plus tôt. Tu as aimé alors ?

\- C'était incroyable ! J'ai pu assister à la fabrication d'un Hurricane ! Et Wilson doit encore me montrer un tas d'autres choses ! Tu crois que je pourrais revenir demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je serai absent une grande partie de la journée, demain…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Hermione. Moi, je suis là. Je peux m'occuper de James.

\- Allez papa !

\- Bon, c'est d'accord.

\- Merci papa ! T'es le meilleur !

Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'Harry avait l'habitude d'entendre dans la bouche de son fils et il se sentit incroyablement heureux.

-Prends tes affaires James, dit-il, nous allons rentrer à l'appartement. Albus va bientôt revenir de chez Scorpius. Hermione, tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de…

\- Absolument, coupa la jeune femme. Ça me fait plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec mon filleul.

James sourit et embrassa sa marraine avant de suivre son père sur l'ère de transplanage.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

A peine rentré, Harry réceptionna un Albus tout heureux de la journée qu'il avait passée avec son meilleur ami. Il entreprit de raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Harry eut même droit aux détails de la bonne entente entre Milo et Shaka, les deux serpents.

-Scorpius m'a dit que c'était un don très rare de pouvoir parler aux serpents, c'est vrai papa ?

\- Oui, c'est rare en effet.

\- Il paraît aussi que c'est génétique. Tu es fourchelang ? Ou bien maman ?

\- Je… il y avait des fourchelangs dans la famille Black. Et comme ta mère et moi avons des ancêtres Black, ça doit venir de là…

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui expliquer qu'il avait été fourchelang et qu'il avait perdu cette faculté le jour où Voldemort avait cessé de vivre dans sa tête.

-Et James ? Pourquoi il ne le parle pas, lui ? demanda Albus.

\- Je ne sais pas. On sait très peu de choses sur ce… don.

\- Ah bon.

\- Albus… essaye d'être discret à propos de ça, tu veux bien ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… comme Scorpius te l'a dit, c'est très rare. Certaines personnes pourraient être… envieuses ou bien ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu possèdes cette faculté. Elles pourraient… te juger différemment.

Albus fronça les sourcils. Il sentait bien que son père ne lui disait pas tout mais il comprenait aussi que ce n'était pas la peine de poser plus de questions.

-D'accord, dit-il. Je ferai attention.

\- Bien. Va te changer maintenant. Je vais commander des pizzas pour ce soir… je n'ai pas très envie de préparer à manger.

\- Draco n'est pas là, c'est ça ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'insurgea Harry. Je…

\- C'est bon papa ! Je te fais marcher ! Des pizzas c'est parfait. James est en haut ?

\- Oui, il joue avec Spock.

Albus s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre. Harry lui, fouilla dans le tiroir de la cuisine, là où il amassait tous les prospectus de livraison de plats à domicile. Il décrocha le téléphone mais avant d'appeler la pizzeria, il forma un autre numéro. Un _allô_ assez sec lui répondit.

-Draco, c'est moi. T'es où ?

 _\- Au bureau._

\- Ah ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée…

 _\- Contrairement à certains, il y en a qui travaillent, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Le ton était agressif. Harry sentait bien que Draco était contrarié par son appel.

-Rien de spécial. Je voulais juste savoir si tu rentrais dîner avec nous ou pas. Je commande des pizzas.

 _\- Non. J'ai des choses à terminer ici._

\- Ok. Bon, à plus tard alors.

 _\- Ouais. Salut._

Draco raccrocha, laissant Harry désappointé et un peu triste. Sans plus réfléchir, il forma le numéro de la pizzeria et passa la commande.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Bien plus tard, Harry monta à l'étage souhaiter bonne nuit à ses deux fils.

Albus était déjà presque endormi, si bien qu'Harry se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front et remonter les couvertures sur lui.

James était encore éveillé et lisait un livre sur l'histoire des balais de courses que Wilson lui avait prêté.

-Tu ferais mieux de dormir si tu veux être forme pour demain, dit gentiment Harry.

\- Je sais, répondit James en étouffant un bâillement mais j'aurais aimé terminer ce livre pour en parler avec Wilson. Il m'a promis de me montrer les balais de collection.

\- Ah ça… c'est quelque chose en effet !

James referma le livre et le posa sur sa table de nuit.

-Pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Amanda à venir visiter l'entreprise… ça pourrait l'intéresser, tu ne crois pas ? tenta Harry en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- Papa… c'est gentil à toi mais on en a déjà parlé hier…

\- Je sais. Mais ça ne t'engage à rien ! Et puis, Amanda a l'air de t'apprécier aussi, non ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, on s'entend bien… mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.

Harry expira brièvement.

-C'est parce qu'elle est ne plaît pas à Gabriel ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Quoi ? Mais qui… oh je m'en doutais ! C'est Albus qui a cafté c'est ça ?

\- Albus n'a pas « cafté ». Il m'a simplement dit que tu fréquentais un groupe… de traditionnalistes et que ce… Gabriel n'aimerait pas que tu fréquentes une sang-mêlé.

Comme son fils ne répondait pas, Harry insista.

-Ecoute James… il faut être prudent dans ce genre de réunion. Tu dois…

\- On ne fait rien de mal ! s'énerva l'adolescent. On discute seulement des traditions sorcières et de ce que nous pouvons faire pour ne pas qu'elles se perdent ! Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ?

\- Rien… sauf si ça t'amène à considérer que certains sorciers sont davantage en droit que d'autres de faire de la magie. Comme les sang-purs par exemple.

\- C'est l'inverse justement ! Notre idée est que les traditions sorcières soient mieux enseignées aux nés-moldus et aux sang-mêlé pour une meilleure intégration !

\- Déjà ce mot… intégration…

\- Papa ! soupira James. Je sais ce que tu crois, je sais de quoi tu as peur… mais ce n'est rien de tout ça ! Bon sang ! Tu crois vraiment que je laisserais quelqu'un critiquer les sang-mêlé alors que j'en suis un ? Ou bien les nés-moldus quand tu sais combien j'aime et je respecte Tante Hermione ?

\- Alors pourquoi ça pose un problème à ce garçon que tu fréquentes une sang-mêlé ?

James ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant.

-Papa, ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que ça pose un problème à Gabriel tout simplement parce qu'il a des vues sur elle ? Il la critique parce qu'il l'aime ! conclut-il avec emphase comme si c'était absolument évident.

Harry resta interdit quelques secondes.

-Ah… oui, bien sûr. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est normal… t'es trop vieux pour comprendre.

\- Hé !

James se mit à rire, content d'avoir houspillé son père.

-Sérieusement James… si ce n'est pas Gabriel, alors qui t'a mis en tête qu'Amanda n'était pas une fille pour toi ?

Le garçon ramena ses genoux contre son torse, plutôt embarrassé.

-Filibert, admit-il après un temps. Il m'a dit que pour qu'un mariage fonctionne, il fallait que les personnes viennent du même milieu, qu'elles aient les mêmes ambitions.

\- Bon sang, soupira Harry. Pour qu'un mariage fonctionne James, il faut avant toute chose de la confiance ! Le milieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Quant aux ambitions, elles peuvent changer. Moi, à ton âge, je voulais être Auror. Finalement, je suis devenu joueur de Quidditch et maintenant je dirige une entreprise. Et puis, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as que quatorze ans… c'est un peu tôt pour penser à te marier. Sors avec Amanda ou pas, peu importe mais quoi que tu fasses, fais-le pour toi, parce que c'est ta décision et pas celle de Filibert, la mienne ou celle de qui que ce soit d'autre !

James hocha la tête, pensif.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es séparé de maman ? Parce que tu n'avais plus confiance en elle ?

\- Non, murmura Harry. C'est parce qu'elle n'avait plus confiance en moi. Et elle avait raison.

\- Parce que tu la trompais ?

Mal à l'aise, Harry posa les coudes sur ses genoux et baissa la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir cette discussion et encore moins, aux paroles franches de son fils.

-Oui.

\- Avec des hommes ?

\- Oui.

James eut un petit reniflement de mépris.

-Pourquoi tu t'es marié avec maman si tu ne l'aimais pas ?

\- J'aimais beaucoup ta mère James, n'en doute pas une minute. Durant les premiers temps de notre mariage, nous avons été très heureux. Tu ne serais pas là, sinon.

\- Que s'est-il passé alors ?

\- J'ai… comment dire… ce que je ressens pour les hommes, je ne l'ai pas choisi. Je ne me suis pas réveillé un matin en me disant que dorénavant je préférerais les hommes aux femmes… ça a toujours été là, quelque part en moi. Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Sauf qu'il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas se cacher à soi-même indéfiniment… Je regrette beaucoup d'avoir autant fait souffrir ta mère, elle ne le méritait pas.

Le silence se fit pesant et Harry pensait que son fils ne dirait plus rien. Il se leva alors pour quitter la pièce.

-Bonne nuit James, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- C'est pour ça aussi que tu ne restes jamais longtemps avec tes… copains ? A cause d'un manque de confiance ?

Harry regarda son fils, assis dans son lit, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le mur d'en face.

-En partie oui. Mais surtout parce que je ne les aimais pas suffisamment pour les laisser entrer dans ma vie.

\- Et Draco ?

\- Quoi Draco ?

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui, souffla Harry après un temps. Je l'aime. Vraiment.

James hocha la tête. Etait-ce un assentiment ou une manière de mettre fin à la discussion, Harry ne le savait pas. Toujours est-il qu'il se coucha et rabattit la couverture sur lui.

-Bonne nuit papa.

\- Bonne nuit mon grand.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il était une heure passée quand Draco regagna l'appartement. Tout était silencieux. Les enfants devaient dormir depuis longtemps et Harry aussi.

Draco ôta sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise et desserra sa cravate. Puis il se rendit à la cuisine. Il n'avait pas faim mais il avait envie d'un lait chaud. C'était une habitude qu'il avait gardée de son enfance. Il aurait mieux aimé le boire dans son lit, accompagné d'un bon livre mais il risquait de réveiller Harry. Alors il se contenterait de le boire au comptoir de la cuisine.

Il prit une tasse dans l'armoire puis ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur pour en sortir la brique de lait. Il la secoua légèrement pour constater qu'elle était pratiquement vide ou en tout cas, pas suffisamment remplie pour se servir une tasse.

-Et merde, marmonna-t-il en posant rageusement le carton sur le plan de travail.

Au moment où il referma la porte en inox, il sursauta. James se tenait juste derrière, à moitié dans la pénombre.

-Bordel ! Ça t'arrive souvent de te planquer derrière les portes de frigo pour faire peur aux gens ?

\- Ben, dis donc… Il faut pas grand-chose pour te faire peur à toi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répliqua sèchement Draco, vexé de passer pour un peureux.

\- J'avais soif. Je venais chercher de l'eau.

Disant cela, il contourna Draco pour aller lui-même dans le frigo prendre une petite bouteille d'eau minérale.

-Alors ? dit Draco en vidant le carton de lait dans sa tasse. Il paraît que tu as visité l'entreprise aujourd'hui ? Tu as aimé ?

\- C'était génial. J'y retourne demain. Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu as aimé ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

Draco le fixa, perplexe et légèrement suspicieux.

-J'ai fait mon travail, dit-il. Et oui, j'ai aimé ça.

\- Hm. Et c'est quoi ton travail au juste ?

\- Je suis un spécialiste de la propriété intellectuelle. Je suis en train d'établir les brevets pour la fabrication du nouveau balai de Potter Corp.

\- Hm.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? s'agaça Draco.

James ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de boire tranquillement son eau.

-Je t'ai vu cet après-midi, dit-il finalement.

\- Et ?

\- Tu flirtais avec un des chefs-techniciens.

La mâchoire de Draco se contracta imperceptiblement.

-Je pourrais le dire à mon père, ajouta James.

\- Serait-ce de l'intimidation ? se moqua Draco.

Vexé de ne pas être pris au sérieux, James pinça les lèvres, préparant une réplique bien sentie.

-Va raconter à ton père tout ce que tu veux… ça lui est égal, le coupa Draco. Il n'y a aucune exclusivité entre nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire, petit ignorant, qu'il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie et moi de la mienne. Et que rien de tout cela ne te regarde.

\- Il s'agit de mon père, ça me regarde !

\- Voyez-vous ça ? rigola Draco ouvertement. Et depuis quand les sentiments de ton père t'importent ? Je croyais qu'il n'était qu'une pédale qui te faisait honte ?

James serra les poings sous l'effet de la colère.

-Pourquoi tu es avec lui ? finit-il par demander, les dents serrées.

\- Je te le répète : ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Les autres, c'était facile, continua James sans égard pour la réponse de Draco. Ils étaient avec lui pour son argent et pour sa célébrité. Toi, on voit bien que tu t'en fous de l'un comme de l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Ton attitude. La manière dont tu lui parles. Les autres étaient tellement… lèches-cul, c'en était écœurant. Toi, tu es différent. Du coup, je me demande pourquoi tu es avec lui.

\- Je pourrais te répondre mais je crains que tes chastes petites oreilles de gamin ne soient pas prêtes à entendre ce que j'ai à dire…

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin !

Draco toisa l'adolescent de haut en bas. Il lui faisait pitié avec ses grands airs et sa morgue à deux noises. Exactement comme lui au même âge.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris… t'es avec lui pour le sexe, c'est ça ?

Malgré la façon volontairement provocante dont il avait dit ça, le visage de James était rouge d'embarras.

-Eh bien ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? insista-t-il.

James fusillait Draco du regard. Même dans la pénombre, ses yeux brillaient d'une rage contenue.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? Tu as tout compris apparemment, répondit Draco avec nonchalance.

\- C'est… vraiment la seule raison ?

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il s'était attendu à une réaction virulente, outrée, à des mots durs. Pas à cette question.

-Non, dit-il. Mais c'est la meilleure. Et la seule qui ait un sens.

\- Mon père n'est pas comme ça.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ton père ? Tu le vois trois fois par an, et encore… et tu crois le connaître ? Quand as-tu discuté avec lui d'autre chose que de Quidditch ? Quand t'es-tu intéressé à ce qu'il a vécu ? Alors, ne viens pas me faire la leçon, tu veux ? Tu ne sais rien de lui.

\- Peut-être… mais je sais qu'il t'aime, lui. Il me l'a dit.

Pour le coup, Draco resta sans voix. James n'attendit pas de réponse. Il tourna les talons et grimpa rapidement l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre.

Un sentiment étrange s'empara de Draco. Quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait pratiquement jamais. La culpabilité.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry ouvrit un œil en entendant du bruit dans la chambre. L'instant d'après, il sentit un corps se coller contre lui avec urgence.

-Draco ? marmonna-t-il. Ça ne va pas ?

\- Ça va. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Il voulut se retourner mais les bras de Draco autour de lui l'en empêchaient.

-Tout va bien, entendit-il murmurer.

Harry se laissa aller à cette étreinte et se rendormit aussitôt, inconscient du trouble dans le coeur de Draco.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	15. Chapitre 14

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Concernant la publication, vous êtes plus nombreux à préférer deux chapitres le samedi afin d'avoir plus d'histoire à lire en une fois ! A partir de la semaine prochaine, je reprends donc mon rythme de deux chapitres par samedi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – Everywhere I go**

 ** _« Danger will follow me now everywhere I go  
Angels will call on me and take me to my home  
Well, this tired mind just wants to be led home »_**

 ** _(Lissie)_**

 **30 octobre 2014 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

-C'est ce matin que tu vas à Manchester ? demanda Harry en se versant une tasse de café.

La bouche pleine de toast à la confiture, Draco se contenta d'acquiescer en hochant la tête, le nez plongé dans le _Daily Prophet_.

-Tu m'appelleras sitôt que c'est terminé ?

\- Hm hm, dit encore Draco.

\- J'aurais voulu t'accompagner mais je n'ai aucune solution pour les enfants. Hermione a des rendez-vous toute la journée et Molly doit accompagner Arthur à Sainte-Mangouste pour des examens médicaux. Je resterai certainement avec eux à la maison… à moins qu'on aille au Zoo de Londres… mais ce n'est pas grave, tu pourras me joindre quand même.

\- Potter…

\- Ceci dit, j'aurais peut-être pu demander à ce qu'ils passent la journée chez l'un ou l'autre copain mais…

\- Potter ! s'écria Draco. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois là ! On s'en sortira très bien Théo et moi… c'est notre boulot ! Alors arrête de stresser comme ça, tu me donnes des crampes d'estomac.

\- Désolé… c'est juste que… je suis un peu anxieux…

\- Non tu crois ?

Draco replia le journal et termina son café.

-Bon, je vais y aller. A plus tard.

\- Tu seras là pour le départ des enfants ? demanda Harry alors que Draco rangeait quelques documents dans son attaché-case.

\- Leur départ ? Quand ça ?

Il releva la tête avec étonnement.

-J'ai reçu le courrier hier, dit Harry en prenant un parchemin sur le dressoir. L'épidémie est totalement enrayée et le Château rouvre dès cet après-midi. Le retour des élèves est programmé toutes les dix minutes afin d'éviter les embouteillages dans les cheminées. Albus et James partent à 18h20.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être là, dit Draco en enfilant son manteau en cachemire couleur tabac. Mais peu importe. Ce sont tes gosses, pas les miens.

\- Oui mais ils t'apprécient. Surtout Albus. Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir de te dire au revoir.

\- Harry, arrête de te convaincre que tes gosses en ont quelque chose à foutre de moi. Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Tu te trompes… Ils…

\- Tu les salueras de ma part. Maintenant, il faut vraiment que j'y aille si tu veux que j'arrive à l'heure à Manchester pour botter le cul de ton concurrent de malheur.

\- Ouais, ok. A plus tard alors. Tu m'appelles hein ?

La réponse peu courtoise de Draco fut perdue dans le craquement du transplanage.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **30 octobre 2014 – Banlieue de Manchester**

-Tu es certain que c'est ici ? demanda Théo.

\- Avançons, nous verrons bien, répondit Draco.

Histoire de ne pas se faire repérer, ils avaient tous les deux transplané dans une petite ruelle peu engageante à une centaine de mètres du lieu de rendez-vous. Ils étaient dans une petite zone industrielle comme il y en a des dizaines autour des grandes villes, et Manchester en particulier. Sauf que celle-ci ne semblait pas débordante d'activité.

Ils se mirent en mouvement, s'attirant immédiatement les regards des quelques passants. Il faut dire que leurs luxueux vêtements ne les aidaient pas à passer inaperçus.

-Pfff… J'ai l'impression qu'ils en veulent à ma vie, soupira tragiquement Théo.

\- Ils en veulent surtout à ta paire de pompes à cinq cents livres sterling.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Mais non, idiot. Allez, fais pas ta chochotte et avance.

\- Avance, tu en as de bonnes, toi ! Tu ne sais même pas où se trouve cette entreprise !

\- En tout cas, c'est la bonne rue, dit Draco en pointant le doigt vers une plaque située en hauteur.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, passant devant une succession de hangars et d'entrepôts. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient clairement à l'abandon.

-Excusez-moi, dit Draco en arrêtant un ouvrier qui marchait la tête basse et le pas pressé.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ? souffla Théo. Ne leur parle pas !

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, répéta Draco sans tenir compte de la remarque de son ami. Nous cherchons la société… BroomBroom.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

-Connais pas, lâcha-t-il en continuant sa route.

\- Pour le coup, c'est toi l'idiot, dit Théo. C'est un moldu. Comment veux-tu qu'il connaisse l'existence d'une société sorcière ?

\- Ta gueule Nott… au moins j'essaye de…

\- Vous cherchez quoi ?

La voix provenait d'un homme, petit et râblé, qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux. Les mains dans les poches d'un blouson crasseux, il chiquait quelque chose d'indéfinissable, dévoilant à intervalles réguliers, des dents jaunies et gâtées.

Draco ravala une grimace de dégoût et afficha un visage neutre.

-La société BroomBroom, 566 Hamilton Road.

\- Vous m'donnez quoi en échange ?

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce vaurien de moldu voulait lui soutirer du fric. Avait-il seulement de l'argent moldu avec lui ? Il porta la main à la poche intérieure de son manteau, à la recherche de son portefeuille. Dans la doublure de sa manche, il sentait la présence rassurante de sa baguette.

Sans quitter l'homme des yeux, il sortit de son portefeuille un billet de vingt livres sterling. Il supposait que ce serait suffisant pour se faire indiquer le chemin. Et si ça ne l'était pas, le moldu se retrouverait avec un sort entre les deux yeux.

-Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant le billet.

L'homme s'approcha et Draco put sentir un horrible relent de nicotine froide s'échapper de sa bouche. Ce n'était d'ailleurs plus une bouche mais un cendrier. L'espace d'un instant, Draco envisagea les ravages que le tabac pourrait faire sur ses dents blanches et parfaites. Avec horreur, il s'imagina avec des chicots noircis et une haleine fétide.

Il allait arrêter de fumer immédiatement, c'était décidé.

-Z'êtes pas dans la bonne rue, dit l'homme après avoir fait disparaître le billet dans sa poche. Ici c'est Hamilton Street.

\- Et Hamilton Road c'est où ? demanda Théo avec impatience.

L'homme les regarda avec un air innocent. Draco soupira et sortit un deuxième billet qui disparut tout aussi vite que le premier.

-Juste là, dit l'homme en montrant le carrefour.

Il s'éloigna en riant grassement.

-Sale con, siffla Théo en prenant sa baguette. Il va voir ! Je vais le stupéfixer et on va récupérer ton fric !

\- Laisse tomber, dit Draco avec nonchalance. Quarante livres de plus ou de moins, je ne verrai pas la différence.

\- C'est de l'extorsion !

\- Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, ok ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver à devoir expliquer aux flics moldus notre présence ici.

Théo rengaina sa baguette de mauvaise grâce. Ils arrivèrent à l'intersection indiquée par le moldu et prirent à droite dans Hamilton Road. Ils marchèrent une cinquantaine de mètres avant d'arriver devant le numéro 566.

L'aspect miteux de l'immeuble ne les étonna pas plus que ça. C'était le propre des bâtiments qui abritaient des activités sorcières. Ce qui était problématique par contre, c'était la porte entrouverte.

Après un coup d'œil à Théo, Draco sortit sa baguette et poussa le battant. Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit hall d'entrée où se trouvait un guichet d'accueil. Les lieux semblaient totalement déserts.

 _-Hominum revelio_ , dit Draco.

Il ne se passa absolument rien. Ils continuèrent leur progression en contournant le guichet et en suivant un long couloir. Ils ouvrirent chacune des portes pour constater que les bureaux étaient vides.

-Les fumiers, ils se sont tirés ! s'emporta Draco.

\- Hm… je ne sais pas, dit Théo. J'ai plutôt l'impression que ces locaux n'ont jamais vraiment été occupés. Regarde la poussière qui s'est accumulée… il n'y a aucun mobilier ou presque…

Il fit un mouvement fluide de la main qui tenait sa baguette. Une très légère brume scintillante apparut au bout du couloir, s'échappant des interstices d'une double porte en fer.

-On a pratiqué de la magie derrière ces portes, s'exclama Théo.

Ils avancèrent résolument vers le fond du couloir. La double porte était verrouillée mais un simple _alohomora_ suffit à l'ouvrir. Ils firent irruption dans une vaste pièce, meublée en tout et pour tout d'un petit bureau et d'une chaise. Quelques caisses en bois traînaient, éparses.

Théo fouilla le bureau sans succès. Les tiroirs étaient vides. Comme tout le reste de la bâtisse, semblait-il.

-Théo, viens voir, dit Draco qui était penché sur le contenu d'une des caisses.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? dit-il en s'approchant.

Draco plongea la main dans la caisse et en retira un petit fagot de brindilles cassées.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Les brindilles qui servent à la fabrication des balais.

\- Tu crois ? C'est peut-être juste de la paille pour rembourrer les caisses…

\- Non. Crois-moi, je connais tout des balais dorénavant. Ce n'est pas de la paille mais de très fines branches de peuplier. Les mêmes que celles utilisées sur les ThunderBird. Bien sûr, celles du ThunderBird sont assouplies et travaillées afin qu'elles ne cassent pas… Pas comme celles-ci, acheva-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

Théo fit le tour de la caisse et s'arrêta devant le côté opposé à Draco.

-En tout cas, nous savons maintenant que les contrefaçons ne sont pas fabriquées ici, dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Draco le rejoignit et put voir ce qui lui donnait cette certitude. Sur le bois était apposée une grande étiquette portant des caractères chinois rouge vif et en dessous « Shenzhen China ».

-Génial, maugréa Draco. Une usine de contrefaçons en Chine. Autant chercher un botruc dans un nid d'hippogriffe.

Théo examina chaque caisse. Elles étaient vides et provenaient toutes du même endroit.

-On a affaire à une société bidon, dit-il en refermant le couvercle de la dernière caisse. Ce hangar ne sert que de lieu d'assemblage et d'entreposage le temps que les produits soient écoulés sur le marché.

\- Ces salauds se sont bien foutus de ma gueule ! dit Draco en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans une caisse. Merde !

\- On devrait peut-être aller voir Edgerton…

\- Leur avocat ? Même s'il sait quelque chose, il ne dira rien. Non, je préfère aller directement chez les Aurors. Viens, ne trainons plus ici… Théo ? Tu m'écoutes ? Théo ?

Ledit Théo était penché sur un baril en métal qui avait apparemment servi à brûler des papiers. Il en répandit le contenu sur le sol pour l'examiner de plus près.

-Théo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Draco en s'approchant.

\- Regarde ça.

Il tenait un morceau de parchemin triangulaire.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? souffla Draco.

La plus grande partie du document était parti en fumée, mais l'essentiel était resté intact : la signature.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

-Miss Granger ? dit Jayanti, la secrétaire d'Hermione. Une dame demande à vous voir mais elle n'est pas sur le planning des rendez-vous.

\- Alors qu'elle revienne un jour où elle aura rendez-vous !

\- C'est qu'elle est… très insistante. Elle dit venir des Etats-Unis et n'avoir pas que ça à faire.

Hermione releva le nez de ses papiers, un air outré sur le visage.

-Elle ne manque pas d'air celle-là ! Dites-lui que je ne reçois personne et au besoin faites venir la sécurité pour la raccompagner à la porte.

\- Je crains que ça ne serve à rien Miss Granger. Elle semble vraiment… déterminée.

Hermione connaissait bien sa secrétaire, pour l'avoir elle-même engagée. Et il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Jayanti Suresh d'être intimidée par un visiteur. Son doux visage à la peau couleur cannelle et aux yeux chocolat cachait un caractère bien trempé et un grand sang-froid.

-Cette personne a-t-elle au moins eu la courtoisie de se présenter ?

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ne me dis pas que tu m'as oubliée Granger, dit une voix moqueuse depuis la porte.

Sans attendre d'y être invitée, la visiteuse entra dans le bureau, balançant négligemment son sac en python sur une chaise, ainsi que sa veste en vison noir.

-Parkinson ? dit Hermione, abasourdie. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Si c'est Malefoy que tu cherches, il n'est...

\- Je verrai Draco plus tard. Si je suis ici, c'est apparemment pour te sauver les miches.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

\- Vous allez rester là longtemps, vous ? demanda Parkinson en se tournant vers Jayanti qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. C'est une discussion privée. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on discute de tout ça devant ton personnel, rajouta-t-elle en regardant Hermione cette fois.

\- Tout ça quoi ?

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant lourdement.

-Par Salazar, ce qu'elle est cruche. Zabini, tu baisses sérieusement dans mon estime, murmura-t-elle.

\- Blaise ? Mais que vient faire Blaise là-d… oh mon dieu. Mon procès. L'avocate. C'est toi.

\- A ton avis, j'étais là pour quoi ? Juste pour le plaisir de prendre un café et papoter du bon vieux temps ?

Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur la secrétaire.

-D'ailleurs, vous, au lieu de rester plantée comme un radis, rendez-vous utile ! Préparez le café. Je prends le mien avec du lait et deux sucres, dit-elle avant de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du petit salon d'angle.

Hermione soupira. Elle allait tuer Blaise, c'était certain.

-Miss Granger, dit Jayanti voyant que Pansy prenait ses aises. Et votre rendez-vous de dix heures ?

\- Essayez de joindre la Présidente du Club des Harpies et demandez-lui si elle peut venir à 16 heures. Sinon c'est moi qui me déplacerai à sa meilleure convenance.

\- D'accord. Et… pour le café ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, Jayanti. Je suis sûre que si Miss Parkinson souhaite un café, elle est encore capable de faire fonctionner sa baguette. N'est-ce pas Pansy ?

Ladite Pansy se contenta de hausser les épaules. Hermione fit signe à Jayanti qu'elle pouvait s'en aller.

-Quand Blaise m'a dit qu'il fallait que je prenne un avocat encore plus retors que Maddy Hooper, je ne pensais pas qu'il faisait allusion à toi, commenta Hermione en s'asseyant face à Pansy.

\- Personne n'est plus retors que moi Granger.

Hermione et Pansy se jaugèrent mutuellement durant quelques instants.

-Une chose est sûre, tu as changé, dit Pansy. Maintenant que tu n'as plus cette moquette en poils de lama sur la tête, t'es plutôt pas mal. T'es même carrément bien roulée !

\- C'est le fait de mourir d'amour pour Malefoy qui t'a fait virer gouine, Parkinson ?

Le regard noir de Pansy brilla d'un éclat douloureux qu'elle tenta de cacher mais sans succès.

-Je suis désolée, dit Hermione, consciente que sa remarque était inutilement méchante. C'est…C'est juste qu'on n'a jamais été franchement amies toutes les deux… et…

\- Et on ne le sera certainement jamais. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu viennes. Personnellement, je suis très contente de ce que fait Théo. Il…

\- Il t'a rendu ta gamine ? Il a fait en sorte que tu puisses la prendre chez toi ?

\- Heu… non, pas encore… mais…

\- Alors il n'y a pas de quoi être contente.

\- Mais…

\- Ne te méprends pas, continua Parkinson en voyant l'air outré d'Hermione. J'aime bien Théo et c'est un excellent avocat d'affaires. Mais le droit sorcier de la famille, c'est autre chose. On ne doit pas craindre de se salir les mains, de se rouler dans la boue et de frapper. Fort. Et parfois en traître.

\- Et c'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Exactement.

Hermione inspira lentement. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que Parkinson était capable des pires coups bas mais elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier ce genre de méthodes. Pourtant, ces considérations s'évaporèrent bien vite quand elle se dit que c'était le seul moyen de récupérer sa fille.

-Bon. Blaise semble avoir confiance en toi. Alors je suis d'accord pour que tu me défendes.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça Granger. C'est moi qui décide si je prends une affaire ou non.

\- Mais… tu es là… c'est que…

\- Je suis là parce que je veux entendre l'histoire de ta bouche et pas de celle de Blaise avant de prendre une décision. Donc, vas-y. Je t'écoute. Et je veux tout savoir, tu entends ? Pas seulement l'avortement. Tout.

Le regard perçant de Pansy dissuada Hermione d'enjoliver la réalité. Alors, elle raconta tout. L'avortement, le divorce, la multitude de relations éphémères. Elle parla aussi de sa relation avec Harry, du fait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, qu'elle couvrait ses infidélités quand il était encore marié à Ginny, qu'il lui était arrivé d'aller à sa place chez son dealer lui acheter de la marijuana.

Pansy prenait quelques notes mais le plus souvent, se contentait d'écouter, le visage inexpressif.

Après plus d'une heure de discussion, le silence se fit entre les deux femmes.

-Et pour Potter ? Je suppose que c'est la Weasley qui a la garde des enfants, c'est ça ? demanda Pansy après un temps.

\- Heu… oui.

\- Potter, lui, a fini par obtenir un droit de visite quand ses enfants ont été en âge d'entrer à Poudlard.

\- Oui… mais quel est le rapport avec…

\- Et le nom de son juge, tu le connais ?

\- Sullivan.

\- Et le tien ?

\- Marshall.

\- Hm.

Pansy fixa son bloc-notes quelques secondes avant d'arborer un petit rictus.

-C'est exactement ça, murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand dois-tu voir ta fille ?

\- Ce samedi. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. Tu recevras un hibou cet après-midi.

\- Quoi ? Mais à quel propos ?

\- Tu verras bien. A bientôt Granger.

Elle se leva, ramassa son sac et son vison et quitta le bureau.

-Parkinson ! s'écria Hermione en la poursuivant jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Est-ce que tu me défends oui ou non ?

Pansy se retourna. Son sourire était maintenant machiavélique.

-Oh que oui !

Et sans crier gare, elle transplana.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie**

-Monsieur, deux avocats demandent à vous voir.

\- Si c'est pour déposer une plainte, envoyez-les vers l'officier de service, dit l'homme tout en continuant à rédiger son rapport.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait mais ils veulent vous parler en personne. Ils disent que c'est extrêmement important.

\- Hm… C'est toujours ce qu'ils disent... De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Théodore Nott et Draco Malefoy.

Neville Londubat releva la tête, sa plume s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du parchemin sur lequel une goutte d'encre s'écrasa silencieusement.

-Nott et Malefoy ? répéta-t-il.

\- C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont présentés.

\- Bien. Merci Officier Perkins. Faites-les entrer.

\- Tout de suite Monsieur.

Le jeune homme quitta immédiatement le bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur les deux avocats. Neville se leva pour les saluer, un air circonspect sur le visage.

-Nott. Malefoy. Je suis étonné de vous voir ici.

\- Nous souhaitons déposer une plainte au nom d'un de nos clients, dit Théo.

\- Vous auriez pu vous adresser à l'Officier de garde. En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

\- Cette affaire est trop importante pour être confiée à un clampin de base, répondit sèchement Draco.

\- Ah. Je suppose donc que cette affaire importante concerne Harry ?

Draco haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Ne sois pas si étonné Malefoy. Je lis la presse comme tout le monde. Les raisons de ta présence en Angleterre ne sont plus un secret pour personne.

\- Peu importe, dit Draco pour couper court. Cette affaire concerne effectivement Potter.

\- Bien, je t'écoute.

De la main, Neville désigna les sièges qui faisaient face à son bureau, invitant ses visiteurs à s'asseoir. Lui-même reprit place dans son large fauteuil et croisa les mains devant lui.

-Il nous faut commencer par le début, exposa Draco.

Avec concision, il expliqua à l'Auror qu'un concurrent se livrait à de la contrefaçon des balais ThunderBird, la teneur de l'expertise judiciaire et surtout la découverte que le concurrent était en possession des formules secrètes d'assemblage. Il parla également de l'accord qu'ils devaient conclure ce matin : Potter Corp. renonçait à réclamer des dommages et intérêts si le concurrent avouait comment il était parvenu à obtenir les plans et les formules du balai.

-Laissez-moi deviner, intervint Neville. Ce matin, vous vous êtes présentés au siège de la société et les lieux avaient été désertés ?

\- Disons que les lieux n'ont jamais réellement été occupés, indiqua Théo. Excepté une pièce à l'arrière du bâtiment qui a apparemment servi de lieu d'assemblage et d'entreposage. Nous y avons trouvé des caisses provenant d'une ville en Chine.

\- Tu ne sembles pas étonné, dit Draco.

\- Non, en effet, convint Neville. C'est courant comme façon de faire. Ils ont déménagé leur business ailleurs et changé le nom de la société. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça ne sert à rien de courir après eux. Ce qui compte, c'est trouver qui a bien pu voler les plans et les formules de Harry.

\- Nous avons un suspect, dit Draco.

\- Oui… heu… en tout cas, un élément d'investigation, précisa Théo, moins catégorique.

Draco sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin.

-Nous avons trouvé ceci sur place, dit-il en le remettant à Neville.

L'Auror ne dit rien mais son visage se ferma complètement.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas évoquer cette affaire avec le premier venu, dit Théo.

\- Oui, je comprends, admit Neville. Mais ce morceau de parchemin ne prouve rien en soi.

\- Rien ? s'emporta Draco. Dis-moi alors comment et pourquoi un parchemin portant la signature de Ronald Weasley, Directeur du Département des Sports Magiques, s'est retrouvé dans ce hangar appartenant à une société bidon ? Société indiscutablement impliquée dans la contrefaçon des ThunderBird !

\- Calme-toi Malefoy, réagit Neville. Je dis que cela ne prouve rien en soi, je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas essayer d'en savoir plus.

Draco souffla rageusement.

-Essayer ? Tu as intérêt à faire mieux qu'essayer Londubat !

\- Draco… tempéra Théo.

\- Tu as seulement une idée de ce que son entreprise représente pour Harry ! Il a racheté un petit commerce médiocre qui ne valait rien du tout et il en a fait un fleuron de l'industrie britannique du balai ! Une entreprise qui vaut des millions de gallions ! Et ça grâce à des plans, des formules et des sorts uniques au monde ! Cette entreprise, c'est sa vie Londubat ! CE CONNARD DE WEASLEY MERITE QUE JE LUI ARRACHE LES DENTS PAR LE TROU DU CUL POUR CE QU'IL A FAIT !

Neville ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire devant tant de véhémence.

-Malefoy, dit-il calmement. A ce stade-ci, nous ne savons rien de ce que Ron a fait ou pas, ni de quelle manière il est impliqué. Mais je te promets que s'il est l'instigateur de ce vol, je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider à lui arracher les dents.

\- Tu… tu vas enquêter ? demanda Draco, beaucoup plus doucement.

\- Bien sûr que je vais enquêter !

Un soulagement sans nom se lut sur le visage de Draco.

Neville prit dans son armoire un sac en plastique, estampillé « pièces à conviction » et y glissa le morceau de parchemin.

-Je vous demanderais à tous les deux de ne parler de ceci à personne, reprit l'Auror. Et surtout pas à Harry. S'il sait que Ron est peut-être impliqué, le connaissant, il va débarquer ici pour le confronter…

\- Mais il faudra bien que je lui dise quelque chose, dit Draco… Comme il est là, je suis sûr qu'il fait les cents pas en attendant mon appel ! Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir inventer ?

\- Tu ne dois rien inventer du tout. Dis-lui la vérité, dis-lui même que Nott et toi êtes venus déposer plainte. Mais ne parle pas du parchemin.

Draco hocha la tête. Théo et lui se levèrent ensuite pour prendre congé.

-Je présume que tu y trouves à redire ? dit subitement Draco.

\- A redire sur quoi ?

\- Potter et moi.

\- Tu présumes mal. Crois-le ou non mais j'ai été un des seuls à conseiller à Harry de bien réfléchir avant de s'engager avec Ginny.

\- Tu savais ? s'étonna Théo.

\- Qu'il était homosexuel ? Nous le savions tous. Ou du moins, on s'en doutait.

\- Et personne n'en a parlé avec lui ?

\- Non… Dean et Seamus estimaient que ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Ron, lui, ne voulait pas l'encourager dans cette voie. Ginny était désespérément amoureuse de Harry et lui semblait bien l'aimer aussi. Ron a pensé que ça suffirait pour qu'il… change.

\- Mais toi, tu n'étais pas de cet avis, c'est ça ? demanda Draco.

\- Je pense que Harry aimait sincèrement Ginny. Il aimait son caractère, sa joie de vivre, sa force… L'épouser, lui faire des enfants… c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

\- Mais ?

\- Harry s'est convaincu qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Pour se cacher à lui-même qu'il était littéralement obsédé par une autre personne.

Neville fixa Draco avec une acuité particulière. A ce moment, les propos que Ginny lui avait tenus au téléphone quelques jours plus tôt, refirent surface.

 _Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Il n'y a jamais eu que toi ! S'il n'avait pas été obsédé par toi, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !_

-On compte sur toi, Londubat, dit Draco en lui tendant la main.

\- Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour tirer cette affaire au clair, répondit l'Auror en serrant la main en retour.

Il raccompagna les deux avocats à la porte.

-Malefoy, dit-il avant que Draco ne s'en aille. Moi aussi, je compte sur toi.

Draco fronça les sourcils, pas certain de ce que Neville voulait dire.

-Harry en a sérieusement bavé ses dernières années. Il n'a eu aucune relation sérieuse depuis son divorce parce qu'il s'est désinvesti émotionnellement de tout le monde, excepté Hermione et ses enfants. Tu peux faire en sorte que ça change.

Le premier réflexe de Draco fut la crispation. C'était le genre de propos qui le mettait sur les nerfs. Pourtant, contrairement à son habitude, il ne lâcha aucune remarque cinglante.

-Tu te trompes, dit-il avec un petit rire désabusé. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

\- Bien sûr que si. Toi seul le détiens.

Sur ces paroles lourdes de sens, Neville fit un bref signe de tête et regagna son bureau.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Département de la Protection de l'Enfance**

-C'est pourquoi ?

La voix nasillarde et agressive de la petite employée tout juste majeure indisposa Pansy au plus haut point.

-On ne dit pas « c'est pourquoi ? », dit-elle d'un ton sec, mais « c'est à quel sujet ? ». Et avant cela, on dit « bonjour ».

\- Bonjooour. C'est à queeeel sujeeeet ? singea la jeune fille.

\- Je souhaite rencontrer l'assistante sociale qui gère le dossier Granger-Weasley.

L'employée consulta un registre, tournant les pages et déplaçant son doigt sur les colonnes avec une lenteur exagérée. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à prendre son temps.

-Vous le faites exprès ? demanda Pansy, à bout de patience.

Pour toute réponse, Pansy eut droit au bruit humide d'une féroce mastication de chewing-gum, ce qui décupla son énervement. Elle détestait être ignorée de la sorte.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit approcher une femme grande et sèche, à l'air revêche, qu'elle supposait être la responsable du service. Cette donzelle mal élevée allait savoir ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer d'elle.

-C'est dommage que votre cerveau ne soit pas aussi énergique que votre mandibule, chuchota Pansy avec un grand sourire.

\- Gné ?

\- Votre mandibule, répéta Pansy. Votre mâchoire, si vous préférez… qui fait qu'en ce moment précis vous ressemblez à un ruminant. Une vache quoi.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la gamine réagit au quart de tour.

-Ho ! Elle a un problème la vieille ? T'as la moule ensablée ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? susurra Pansy.

\- Parce qu'avec la tête que t'as, t'as plutôt l'air de sucer les bites à crédit !

\- BRENDA !

L'employée sursauta et se retourna vivement pour voir avec horreur sa patronne la fusiller du regard.

-Dans mon bureau, siffla-t-elle. Tout de suite.

\- Mais M'dame… Je…

\- J'ai dit : dans mon bureau.

La nommée Brenda se leva et après avoir lancé un regard venimeux à Pansy, quitta son poste.

-Je suis mortifiée par ce qui vient de se passer Madame. Nous participons à un programme de réinsertion de jeunes délinquants en leur permettant d'obtenir un premier emploi. Malheureusement beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont pas reçu l'éducation qui convient et ne connaissent pas les limites que nous impose la bienséance en société. C'est tragique.

\- Hélas oui, dit Pansy avec emphase. Mais ne soyez pas affligée… tout ceci n'est en rien votre faute.

La femme sourit avec bienveillance.

-Je suis Greta Schmidt, chef de service. Que puis-je faire pour vous Madame ?

\- Mon nom est Pansy Parkinson. Je suis l'avocate de Miss Hermione Granger. J'aurais souhaité rencontrer l'assistante sociale qui gère le dossier de Rose Weasley, la fille de Miss Granger.

\- Oh, il s'agit de Mrs Bennett. Laissez-moi vous conduire à son bureau.

En suivant Greta Schmidt dans le couloir sombre, Pansy se demanda comment il était humainement possible de travailler dans un endroit aussi déprimant. Elle avait décidément hâte de retrouver la luminosité de son bureau new-yorkais.

Greta frappa deux petits coups à la porte d'un bureau et entra sans qu'on l'y invite.

-Helen, voici Maître Parkinson. Elle souhaite discuter avec vous du dossier Granger-Weasley. Je vous laisse. Bonne journée Miss Parkinson.

\- Merci.

Pansy se tourna vers l'assistante sociale, une petite bonne femme grassouillette qui semblerait sans doute moins boulotte si elle achetait ses vêtements une taille au-dessus.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ? attaqua directement Mrs Bennett.

Avisant l'air hostile de son interlocutrice, Pansy comprit qu'elle devrait la jouer finement.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, commença-t-elle avec un sourire affecté, mais voyez-vous, je viens d'être engagée par Miss Granger pour m'occuper de ce dossier. Ma cliente m'a déjà donné sa version de l'histoire mais… comment dire ? Les clients nous mentent, c'est bien connu… ou alors ils dissimulent certaines choses… Alors, je me disais qu'il était plus raisonnable que je vienne vous voir afin de disposer d'un compte-rendu plus… objectif. Vous comprenez ?

\- Bien entendu ! s'exclama Mrs Bennett, soudainement bien mieux disposée à l'égard de l'avocate. Je serai ravie de vous aider.

Sur ses mots, l'assistante sociale ouvrit un tiroir duquel elle extirpa un dossier épais de quelques centimètres.

-Les visites sous surveillance entre ma cliente et sa fille ont débuté il y a six ans, c'est cela ? demanda Pansy en ouvrant son propre dossier.

\- Cinq ans et quatre mois pour être précis, répondit Mrs Bennett en pointant du doigt la date d'ouverture du dossier.

\- Les visites se déroulent en présence de vous-même et d'une autre assistante ?

\- Oui, Miss Tanner ou bien Mrs Ross.

\- Elles ont toujours eu lieu ici ? Une fois par mois ?

\- C'est exact.

Pansy consulta ses notes en fronçant les sourcils, semblant soudainement embarrassée.

-Je suis désolée de vous demander cela, dit-elle en baissant la voix. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas censée me donner votre avis… mais… que pensez-vous de cette affaire ?

Mrs Bennett s'agita nerveusement sur son siège.

-Je suis tenue à un devoir de réserve, dit-elle avec une raideur qui dissimulait mal son désir de donner son opinion.

\- Je comprends, soupira Pansy. C'est juste que… enfin… c'est tellement… enfin, bref. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

Mrs Bennett expira brièvement, regardant à droite et à gauche comme si elle pouvait être entendue d'une tierce personne. Puis d'une voix de conspiratrice, elle lâcha :

-Si vous voulez mon avis, votre cliente ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Ce qu'elle a fait à son pauvre bébé, à son mari, c'est…

Un claquement de langue aussi désapprobateur qu'éloquent ponctua le propos.

Pansy lui rendit un sourire factice.

-Pourriez-vous me communiquer les rapports d'incidents ? demanda-t-elle.

\- De quels rapports parlez-vous ?

\- Il n'y a jamais eu d'incident durant les visites de ma cliente ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

\- Hm… vous voulez dire qu'en cinq ans et quatre mois de visites sous surveillance, il n'y a pas eu le moindre problème ?

\- Absolument ! Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Le sourire de Pansy se fit carnassier. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

-S'il n'y a eu aucun incident, pourquoi aucun dispositif de surveillance externe n'a encore été mis en place ?

\- Je… quoi ? Mais… Elle n'a pas… Ce n'est pas… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire, alors. Loi sorcière sur la protection de la famille et des mineurs. Section VI, organisation des visites sous surveillance. Article 96.4 : « si après 18 mois de visites sous surveillance, aucun rapport d'incident n'a été établi par l'assistant social chargé du dossier, la visite encadrée dans les locaux du Ministère est remplacée par un dispositif de surveillance externe, permettant au parent bénéficiaire de rencontrer l'enfant dans tout autre endroit établi dans un périmètre d'un kilomètre autour des locaux du Ministère et hors la présence d'un assistant social ». Je repose la question : pourquoi ce système n'a-t-il pas encore été mis en place ?

\- Hm… Il… Miss Granger n'a fait aucune demande en ce sens…

\- Eh bien, considérez qu'elle le fait aujourd'hui.

Mrs Bennett recommença à s'agiter sur son siège.

-C'est-à-dire que… c'est un peu délicat… Monsieur Weasley n'a pas donné son accord… et…

\- Relisez la loi. L'accord de l'autre parent n'est en aucun cas requis.

\- Ecoutez… c'est...

\- Non ! C'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! asséna Pansy. Vous allez établir immédiatement un parchemin au nom de ma cliente l'informant que lors de sa prochaine visite, soit ce samedi 1er novembre, elle pourra emmener sa fille où bon lui semble dans la limite du périmètre autorisé par la loi. C'est clair ?

Devant l'air buté de l'assistante sociale, Pansy poursuivit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Vous voulez que j'aille chercher votre supérieure et que je la mette au courant de vos manquements ? Du fait que vous avez délibérément omis de vous conformer aux dispositions légales ?

\- Monsieur Weasley n'acceptera jamais que…

\- L'avis de _Monsieur_ Weasley n'a aucune importance.

\- Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez, répliqua Mrs Bennett avec hauteur.

Elle prit néanmoins le formulaire adéquat qu'elle remplit rapidement. Une fois fait, elle le tendit à Pansy avec le plus grand dédain. Celle-ci s'en saisit avec le sourire.

-Une dernière chose, ma très chère Helen, dit Pansy d'un ton doucereux. Si jamais la petite Rose Weasley devait être absente au rendez-vous de ce samedi pour je ne sais quelle raison… je vous en tiendrai pour personnellement responsable.

\- Hm… je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez d'insinuer mais…

\- Je n'insinue rien, je vous mets en garde : vous sortez de ce bureau pour prévenir Weasley des nouvelles modalités de surveillance, et je veillerai à ce que votre carrière soit finie. C'est clair ?

\- Ah oui ? Et comment, je vous prie ?

Pansy se contenta de plonger la main dans son sac et d'en extirper un petit boîtier rectangulaire. Elle pressa l'un des boutons et la voix de Helen Bennett se fit entendre.

 _« Si vous voulez mon avis, votre cliente ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Ce qu'elle a fait à son pauvre bébé, à son mari, c'est… »._

-Violation du devoir de réserve. Violation du secret professionnel… je continue ? dit Pansy en coupant l'enregistrement.

\- Vous êtes abjecte ! cracha la petite bonne femme.

\- Pas autant que vous.

Le visage déjà rougeaud de Mrs Bennett venait de virer au cramoisi. Pansy quitta le bureau en jubilant ouvertement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Grand Hall.**

Draco et Théo sortirent de la cabine d'ascenseur, le cœur au bord des lèvres d'avoir été brinquebalés dans tous les sens.

-Tu crois que Londubat va tenir parole ? demanda Draco sombrement. Qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas déjà en train de mettre Weasley au courant de tout ?

\- Sincèrement, je le crois intègre, dit Théo. D'après Blaise, il n'est plus aussi proche de Weasley qu'il ne l'était à Poudlard. Ils auraient eu un différend assez grave il y a quelques mois de ça.

\- Mm… Je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à attendre qu'il nous donne des nouvelles.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu vas appeler Potter ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Draco.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin en silence vers le comptoir d'accueil pour récupérer leurs baguettes magiques. Devant eux, se tenait une silhouette familière.

-Pansy ? demanda Draco.

La jeune femme se retourna et sourit en reconnaissant ses deux amis.

-Hé ! Salut vous deux !

\- Mais bon sang que fais-tu ici ? demanda Draco.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à devoir venir au secours d'un Gryffondor en détresse.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je défends Granger.

\- Oh tu as fini par accepter ! dit Théo avant que Draco ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Oui. Tu es vraiment sûr que ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

\- Certain ! Le droit de la famille n'a jamais été mon secteur de prédilection. Et puis, j'ai déjà suffisamment à faire avec Potter.

\- Attendez un peu ! coupa Draco, énervé. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Pansy résuma brièvement la demande de Blaise de s'occuper du dossier d'Hermione, leur rencontre de ce matin et les raisons de sa venue au Ministère.

-Mais si tu es ici, qui s'occupe du cabinet à New-York ?

\- Personne. Je retourne à New-York ce soir. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de m'installer dans le lit de Granger pour la défendre correctement !

Théo regarda Draco accuser le coup sans broncher, amusé qu'elle parvienne toujours à lui clouer le bec de la sorte.

-Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, laisse-moi plutôt t'inviter à déjeuner, finit par dire Draco.

\- D'accord. Mais seulement si je peux choisir le restaurant.

\- Un endroit chic et cher je suppose ?

\- L'Oblix.

\- Rectification, soupira Draco. Très chic et très cher.

\- Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux, dit Théo en riant. Draco, tu veux que je prévienne Harry ?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Théo s'en alla vers une cheminée en leur faisant un signe de la main.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **L'Oblix, Southwark, Londres**

Pansy et Draco était attablés le long de l'immense baie vitrée du restaurant.

Situé au 32ème étage du Shard, un building tout en verre en acier inauguré seulement deux ans auparavant, l'Oblix était un lieu cosy et élégant, qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la Tamise, la City et la Cathédrale St Paul.

-Et donc, te voilà en Angleterre et tu ne prends même pas la peine de me prévenir ? dit Draco, boudeur.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? J'allais t'appeler en sortant du Ministère, répliqua Pansy.

Ils burent chacun une gorgée de leur Saint-Estèphe, tentant de dissiper une atmosphère curieusement embarrassante.

-Toi et Potter êtes très photogéniques, énonça Pansy.

\- Tu as lu le _Sunday Prophet._

\- Oui.

Draco fit lentement tourner le vin dans son verre.

-Ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Ça veut tout dire au contraire. Il t'aime ?

\- Oui.

\- Il te l'a dit ?

\- Oui.

Pansy haussa un sourcil, ne masquant pas son étonnement.

-Hm… il a plus de cran que je ne le pensais. Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Ne joue pas au con.

\- On couche ensemble, c'est tout.

\- Donc tu ne l'aimes pas.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il garda les yeux obstinément fixé sur la robe rouge grenat de son Bordeaux.

-Donc, si je te demande de rentrer à New-York et de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper des affaires de Potter, tu accepteras ? reprit Pansy en picorant un morceau de son canard grillé au chutney de mangue.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! réagit vivement Draco.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu as empêché la commercialisation du faux balai. Ton boulot est fait.

\- Non ! Il faut maintenant trouver qui est derrière le vol des plans et des formules !

\- Tu as déposé plainte chez les Aurors. Le reste n'est plus de ton ressort.

\- Il y a encore le brevet du Cobra.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de t'en occuper depuis New-York.

\- C'est impossible…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que !

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- PARCE QUE JE VEUX RESTER AVEC LUI !

Son éclat de voix lui attira les regards réprobateurs des autres clients et des serveurs.

-Eh bien, au moins maintenant, les choses sont claires, dit Pansy.

\- Ecoute… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- C'est exactement ce que je crois, Draco. Tu es amoureux de lui. Et plus vite tu l'auras admis, mieux tu t'en porteras.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, souffla Draco.

\- Arrête de te chercher des excuses. Tu n'es pas ton père.

Draco balaya l'argument d'un geste agacé.

-Ceci dit, je ne plaisante pas, dit Pansy. Il faut absolument que tu rentres à New-York.

Le ton anormalement sérieux de son associée mit immédiatement Draco en alerte.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Colin Tuckle.

\- Oh non… ne me dis pas que ce connard a réussi à se planter dans un dossier de faillite !

\- Il veut te poursuivre en justice.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai changé de département ?

\- Il t'accuse de l'avoir harcelé sexuellement.

Draco posa un peu trop brutalement son verre sur la table.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

\- Si seulement. Il prétend que tu lui as fait des avances et que, comme il a refusé, tu l'as mis sur une voie de garage.

\- Sale petit connard incapable ! Je vais le pulvériser comme une larve de doxy ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que moi, je dois m'abaisser à harceler une mocheté dans son genre pour coucher ? Je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour que les plus beaux mecs m'offrent leur cul !

\- Arrête Draco. Cette attitude ne nous aidera pas.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui nous aidera ?

\- Pour l'instant, que tu reviennes à New-York. Si tu restes à Londres, tout le monde pensera que tu cherches à fuir.

\- Si je rentre, je lui casse la gueule.

\- Tu ne feras rien de tout. Nous allons tenter de trouver un accord.

Draco fixa Pansy, abasourdi.

-Un accord ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Conclure un accord reviendrait à admettre qu'il dit vrai !

Pansy baissa les yeux, triturant nerveusement le pied de son verre de vin.

-Pansy ? l'apostropha Draco. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Tu… merde, ne me dis pas que tu le crois ?

\- Non, Draco. Je ne le crois pas. Je sais que tu n'as pas fait ça.

\- Mais alors… quoi ?

Elle soupira lourdement.

-Tu ne peux nier que tu as été particulièrement détestable avec Tuckle.

\- Il est médiocre ! Il allait complètement ruiner mon dossier ! Je devais le féliciter peut-être ?

\- Non. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas le seul. Tuckle n'hésitera pas à rameuter tous les collaborateurs que tu as virés ou avec lesquels tu as eu des problèmes. Tu vas passer pour un tyran.

\- Un tyran peut-être mais pas un harceleur sexuel !

\- Draco… tu es tout ce qu'un jury déteste.

\- Je…

Draco s'interrompit, soudain très las. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Quand dois-je rentrer ?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Toute cette merde prendra combien de temps ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Bon. Je partirai ce weekend.

\- Pas avant ?

\- Non. Je dois prévenir Harry et régler certaines choses avec lui concernant le brevet. Et puis… vu que je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai absent, je…

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

-Je voudrais passer un peu de temps avec lui.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment alors ?

Il fallut de longues secondes pour que Draco hoche doucement la tête.

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, souffla-t-il.

Pansy sourit tristement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Quand Draco passa la porte du salon un peu avant quatorze heures, il débarqua en plein chaos. Des bruits de tirs et d'explosion résonnaient dans toute la pièce, ponctués d'exclamations vindicatives et de cris de détresse.

Il s'accouda au chambranle, le temps de regarder Harry et ses fils, tous trois assis au bord du canapé, dans une position d'extrême concentration, agitant furieusement les commandes d'une manette de jeu vidéo.

A pas de loup, il s'approcha du canapé, et entoura les épaules de Harry de ses bras tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. La manœuvre déstabilisa Harry qui se fit lamentablement tuer par un Albus déchaîné.

-Bordel Draco ! A cause de toi, je suis mort !

\- Langage, Potter. Tes enfants sont là.

\- Mes enfants ? Des traîtres oui ! Ils m'ont assassiné sans pitié juste au moment où j'allais leur régler leur compte !

\- Ah ! Dans tes rêves, P'pa ! se moqua James. Avec ou sans Draco, on allait te rétamer !

Harry bougonna pour la forme avant de se lever et d'aller embrasser Draco comme il se devait.

-Je croyais que tu rentrais tard, souffla-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

\- J'en changé d'avis.

Draco s'écarta en souriant et alla à la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau.

-Alors ? Vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte du frigo.

\- On a regardé _Le Hobbit_ et on a joué à _Call of duty,_ énonça Albus. C'était génial !

\- Et on a mangé des hamburgers ! ajouta James. Avec des frites.

\- Bio ? ricana Draco.

James lui fit une grimace éloquente mais Draco vit qu'il n'était pas vexé pour autant.

-Ça vous dit de sortir un peu ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ouais ! Où ça ? s'exclama Albus.

\- Comme vous voulez… Harry, ce matin, tu pensais à une promenade au Zoo ?

\- Oui, en effet. Vous en pensez quoi les enfants ?

\- Moi je suis d'accord, dit Albus.

\- Tu as réservé le zoo pour nous tous seuls ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Heu… non.

\- Alors, d'accord !

En voyant la réaction de James et repensant à la journée qu'ils venaient de passer, Harry dut admettre que Draco avait raison. Ses fils ne demandaient pas à être traités comme des princes mais seulement… comme des enfants. Des enfants qui avaient juste envie de passer du temps avec leur père parce qu'ils l'aimaient.

Il s'efforça de dissiper l'émotion qui lui étreignait le cœur en se tournant vers son cadet.

-Albus, tu devras laisser Shaka ici, dit-il. La présence des animaux du zoo risque de le perturber.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le reptile avait adopté Albus. Il ne le quittait pratiquement jamais, restant discrètement enroulé autour de son bras, de son poignet ou de son cou, profitant de la chaleur de celui qu'il appelait « son humain ».

Albus ne protesta pas et monta à l'étage déposer son précieux compagnon dans son terrarium. James le suivit pour prendre un pull et des chaussures.

-Tu as parlé à Théo ? demanda Draco quand les garçons furent sortis de la pièce.

\- Oui. Il m'a tout expliqué.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. On s'est tous fait avoir.

\- Ton copain Londubat a l'air de prendre l'affaire au sérieux.

\- Oui, j'ai confiance en Neville. S'il y a quelque chose à trouver, il le trouvera.

\- Tu as conscience que la première personne qu'il ira interroger, c'est Wilson ?

\- Je sais, soupira Harry. Et je suis prêt à affronter les conséquences.

\- Tu en sûr ?

\- Tant que tu es avec moi, j'y arriverai.

Harry se rapprocha de Draco et lui enserra la taille.

-Merci d'être venu, souffla-t-il. J'avais besoin de toi.

\- Harry…

\- Je vais bien. Tu es là. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Draco ferma les yeux et serra Harry plus étroitement contre lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Zoo de Londres, Regent's Park**

Malgré que le temps se soit considérablement rafraîchi, la journée était belle et lumineuse.

James et Albus couraient d'un côté à l'autre des allées pour observer les animaux. Ils commentaient, pointaient du doigt, s'extasiaient à tous propos.

Harry et Draco, eux, se promenaient à leur aise, les mains tendrement enlacées.

-Alors, dit Harry. Si tu m'expliquais la raison de tout ceci ?

\- Tout ceci quoi ?

\- Tu rentres tôt, tu proposes toi-même cette sortie en famille, tu me laisses te tenir la main en public…

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Si, au contraire ! C'est juste que… ça ne te ressemble pas.

Draco ne répondit pas et Harry craignit de l'avoir vexé.

-Draco, dit-il en l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Je veux simplement te dire que je suis bien avec toi, quoi que tu fasses. Et je voudrais que ce soit pareil pour toi.

\- Ça l'est, dit Draco. Je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi et tes enfants. Plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Le ton sérieux sur lequel il avait prononcé ces mots, inquiéta immédiatement Harry.

-Draco, que se passe-t-il ?

Draco soupira. Il enlaça la taille de Harry et ils se remirent à marcher.

-Je dois repartir à New-York.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Comme les autres fois. Où le problème ?

\- Non, cette fois c'est différent. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai revenir.

Harry se tendit imperceptiblement. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours redouté ce moment.

-Oui. J'imagine que ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour ton cabinet que tu sois resté absent si longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème. Les affaires vont bien. J'arrive à gérer tout ça depuis Londres sans difficulté.

\- Mais alors…

\- On m'attaque en justice, Harry.

\- Quoi ? Qui ?

\- Un collaborateur. Il m'accuse de l'avoir harcelé sexuellement.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Il regarda Draco avec les yeux ronds avant de se mettre à rire.

-Par Merlin ! haleta-t-il. C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue !

\- Alors… Tu… tu me crois quand je te dis que je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel ?

\- Te croire ? Bon sang, Draco ! Evidemment que je te crois ! Qui aurais-tu besoin d'harceler d'ailleurs ? Les hommes et les femmes se jettent littéralement à tes pieds !

Draco esquissa un petit sourire condescendant mais se reprit très vite.

-En attendant, je suis forcé de rentrer à New-York. Pansy estime que rester à Londres me donne l'air coupable.

\- Elle n'a pas tort. Tu vas retourner là-bas et me faire le plaisir d'écraser ce tas de merde qui raconte n'importe quoi !

\- Merci Harry. Merci de me soutenir.

\- J'aimerais en faire davantage. Je pourrais venir témoigner s'il le faut !

\- Et pour dire quoi ?

\- Dire qu'un mec qui parvient à se taper Harry Potter n'a certainement pas besoin d'harceler sexuellement qui que ce soit !

Draco éclata d'un grand rire.

-Par Salazar ! Tu ne manques pas d'air Potter ! Depuis quand es-tu aussi prétentieux ?

\- Ose me dire que tu ne prends pas un pied d'enfer avec moi, lui susurra Harry à l'oreille.

\- Tu as raison, souffla Draco en retour. Tu es une bombe. Le meilleur coup qu'on puisse avoir.

\- Et je suis à toi.

Harry ponctua son propos d'un baiser, doux et saturé de sentiments et qui lui valut quelques regards réprobateurs des passants.

-On va venir nous arrêter pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs, dit Draco en le repoussant gentiment.

\- Depuis quand tu en as quelque chose à foutre de l'opinion des hétéros bien-pensants ?

\- Moi, j'en ai rien à foutre… mais pas tes enfants.

\- Tu as raison, soupira Harry.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et continuèrent leur chemin.

-Tu pars quand ?

\- J'ai un portoloin dimanche après-midi.

 _Si tôt,_ songea Harry. Puis il se fustigea mentalement d'être aussi égoïste. Il était normal que Draco ne veuille pas perdre de temps.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir partir plus tôt ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Pressé de me voir dégager Potter ? répliqua Draco un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Non… je me disais seulement que c'était normal que tu veuilles arranger cette affaire au plus vite.

Draco se radoucit instantanément.

-Merci, dit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Mais non. Le brevet du Cobra est loin d'être prêt et je voudrais préparer un dossier que je pourrai emporter avec moi à New-York, histoire de continuer à travailler dessus.

\- Hm… bien sûr. Le travail. Ta conscience professionnelle t'honore.

La pointe d'amertume dans la réponse de Harry n'échappa pas à Draco. Et ça lui fit mal. Parce qu'il avait blessé Harry.

-Ma conscience professionnelle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est juste l'excuse que je me suis trouvée pour rester avec toi un peu plus longtemps…

Il n'aurait pu avoir plus belle récompense que le sourire de Harry à cet instant.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	16. Chapitre 15

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Voici la suite de cette histoire que vous êtes toujours de plus en plus nombreux à suivre et à commenter. Merci à tous !**

 **En perspective de ce chapitre, je me dois de rappeler que la consommation de drogue est illégale et dangereuse pour la santé.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – Toi, mon amour**

 ** _« Même si c'est pas tout rose tous les jours  
Mon cœur se bat pour toi mon amour  
Mon corps en a envie tous les jours  
Moi qui ne croit plus guère à l'amour »_**

 ** _(Marc Lavoine)_**

 **31 octobre 2014 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

Draco passa une dernière fois en revue l'ensemble des documents qu'il allait emporter avec lui à New-York. D'un geste las, il les rangea soigneusement dans une caisse qu'il miniaturisa et qu'il déposa dans son attaché-case.

Et pour la millième fois aujourd'hui, il soupira. Cette journée avait été à la fois épuisante et contrariante.

Epuisante, parce qu'il avait fait avec Wilson, le récapitulatif de toutes les spécificités techniques qui devraient faire l'objet du brevet. La tâche avait été ardue et les avaient occupés quasiment cinq heures d'affilée.

Contrariante parce qu'il avait espéré au moins pouvoir déjeuner avec Harry mais celui-ci était en déplacement à Fawkham, dans le Kent, afin d'assister aux derniers essais des pilotes du Hurricane, en vue du Grand Prix de Formule Balai du Brésil qui se déroulait le mois suivant. Peggy lui avait assuré qu'Harry rentrait dans le courant de l'après-midi mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Celle-ci indiquait 19H30. Il décida de rentrer. Il avait tenté d'appeler Harry à plusieurs reprises, mais sans succès. D'un geste brusque, il se saisit de son attaché-case et de son manteau avant de se diriger vers la zone de transplanage. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux locaux devenus si familiers, se demandant quand il reviendrait, puis disparut dans un craquement.

Si jamais il revenait…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Draco se trouvait encore dans le hall d'entrée quand il fut assailli par une odeur reconnaissable entre mille. Ronde, suave, très aromatique mais un peu âcre.

En pénétrant dans le salon, il vit Harry, assis par terre, dos contre le canapé. A intervalles réguliers, il soufflait lentement des volutes de fumée blanche.

-Bonsoir Potter, dit Draco en s'approchant pour lui faire face. Ça fait longtemps que tu es rentré ?

\- Bah… vers 16 heures, répondit Harry d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

\- Hm… et donc… ça fait trois heures et demi que tu es assis là, en train de fumer des joints ?

\- T'as un problème ?

\- Oui j'ai un problème ! Ça t'aurait troué le cul de me prévenir que tu rentrais ? s'énerva Draco.

\- Ah… parce que je devais te prévenir ? Depuis quand on joue au parfait petit couple, toi et moi ? Je croyais que c'était ton mode de fonctionnement… pas de questions, pas d'explication.

Le ton de Harry était effronté et moqueur. Ses yeux étaient rougis, par la fumée du cannabis ou par les larmes, Draco n'en avait aucune idée. Nerveusement, il passa la main dans ses cheveux et alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry, à même le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il avec une douceur étonnante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça ne va pas ? répliqua Harry avec brusquerie.

\- Je ne sais pas… peut-être le fait de te trouver là, par terre, à te défoncer. D'où ça vient d'ailleurs ? Depuis quand tu détiens de la drogue chez toi ?

\- Hé ! T'es un putain d'Auror ou quoi ? T'es ma mère ?

\- Prends pas tes grands airs avec moi, ok ? Et si tes enfants étaient tombés dessus ? S'ils en avaient parlé à leur mère ? Tu aurais pu dire adieu à ton droit de garde !

\- Ne dramatise pas… la boîte est soumise à un sort de verrouillage. Et puis, c'est occasionnel… j'en prends seulement quand… quand j'ai besoin de…

Harry s'interrompit et fit un geste évasif de la main. Draco n'insista pas. A la place, il prit la boîte. A l'intérieur se trouvait un sac rempli de fleurs de cannabis séchées, de petites plaquettes de résine, un grinder, des feuilles à rouler et une dizaine de joints déjà préparés.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il en se saisissant d'une des petites tiges.

\- Alors comme ça Monsieur le père-la-morale n'est pas contre un petit pétard ? T'es plutôt gonflé.

\- Je t'emmerde.

Draco alluma le joint et tira une longue bouffée. Il laissa la fumée rouler dans sa bouche avant de l'exhaler lentement.

-Bordel… ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fumé de l'aussi bonne, dit-il en fermant les yeux sous l'effet de la substance.

\- Ouais… je sais… au prix où je la paye, elle peut être bonne.

Ils posèrent tous les deux la tête sur l'assise du canapé.

-Pourquoi t'as besoin de ça ? demanda Draco après un temps.

Il crut ne jamais obtenir de réponse mais il finit par entendre un murmure :

-Pour retrouver mon corps d'avant.

\- Ton corps d'avant ? C'est justement cette merde qui te l'a pris, ton corps d'avant.

\- C'est là toute l'ironie. A cet instant, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu dix ans en arrière. Quand tout était possible. Quand j'étais le meilleur Attrapeur du monde.

\- Tu te rends compte que ce n'est qu'une illusion ?

\- Pas besoin que tu me le dises. Quelqu'un s'en est déjà chargé aujourd'hui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry tira une nouvelle bouffée et soupira.

-Après les essais, j'ai été abordé par Nigel Ellerby.

\- Ellerby ? Comme Ellerby et Spudmore, qui fabriquaient les Feuopoudre dans les années cinquante ?

\- Eux-mêmes. Nigel est le petit-fils de Richard Ellerby.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Que tu les sauves de la faillite ? se moqua Draco.

\- Pas vraiment. Depuis quelques années, la firme s'est reconvertie dans le balai familial et ça marche plutôt bien. Ellerby va maintenant produire un balai équipé d'un siège pour… pour les sorciers à mobilité réduite.

\- Qu'attend-t-il de toi ? demanda Draco d'une voix blanche.

\- Il me voulait pour sa campagne de pub… Il dit que je suis le mieux placé pour parler de l'intérêt de son produit, à cause de… ce qui m'est arrivé…

La voix se fêla sur la fin de la phrase. Harry baissa la tête, le front contre ses genoux.

-Voilà tout ce que je suis devenu, murmura-t-il. Un handicapé. Un putain de handicapé, tout juste bon à faire vendre des putains de sièges pour balais.

\- Tu l'as envoyé chier, j'espère ? Lui et ses sièges de merde ? s'emporta Draco.

Harry hocha la tête, tout en écrasant le morceau de joint restant dans le cendrier.

-J'aime mieux ça, dit Draco qui faisait autant. Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu marches toujours sur tes deux jambes. Bon, t'es à moitié aveugle sans tes lunettes mais ça, c'est pas important.

\- Je ne parviens plus à me tenir sur un balai plus de dix minutes sans crever de mal au dos !

\- Oui, mais tu parviens à tenir des positions insensées pendant des heures quand on fait l'amour. Et le seul endroit dont tu te plains dans ses cas-là, c'est pas de ton dos…

\- Oh la ferme Malefoy…

Grincheux, Harry s'empara d'une autre petite cigarette.

-Hé ! s'interposa Draco. T'exagère pas un peu ? C'est ton quantième ?

\- T'inquiète… c'était mon premier. Je venais de commencer quand tu es arrivé.

Draco le regarda avec suspicion, pas certain qu'il lui dise la vérité. Mais que pouvait-il y faire de toute façon ? Il se resservit à son tour.

Ils fumèrent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

-Ils sont partis, dit soudainement Harry.

\- Qui ?

\- Mes enfants.

\- On a raison de dire que le cannabis ramollit le cerveau… Je sais qu'ils sont partis. J'étais là, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

Après être rentrés du zoo la veille, Harry avait aidé Albus et James à rassembler leurs affaires. Il avait également remis à James une lettre à l'attention de Minerva McGonagall, dans laquelle il évoquait son inquiétude au sujet du groupe de traditionnalistes dont son aîné faisait partie.

A 18h15, les deux enfants se tenaient devant la cheminée, prêts à partir. Harry les avait serrés très fort contre lui, leur répétant combien il avait été heureux de ces quelques jours passés avec eux. Draco, lui, était resté un peu en retrait, ne voulant pas interférer dans le tableau familial. Mais Albus en avait décidé autrement. Il s'était élancé sur Draco, enserrant sa taille de ses bras, de toutes ses forces.

-Merci pour tout, avait-il dit. Pour t'être occupés de nous, pour Shaka. Et pour papa aussi, avait-il ajouté plus bas.

Draco s'était contenté de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en lui faisant promettre de continuer à s'entraîner aux échecs. Quand le garçon le libéra de son étreinte, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser avec amertume, qu'il avait plus souvent serré dans ses bras le fils de Harry que le sien.

Puis était venu le tour de James. L'adolescent lui avait tendu la main et d'une manière à la fois gauche et ampoulée, il l'avait remercié également. Puis, contre toute attente, il s'était rapproché et avait murmuré :

-Prends bien soin de papa.

Trop éberlué, Draco n'avait rien su répondre. Les deux garçons étaient ensuite rentrés dans la cheminée avant de disparaître dans un ronflement de flammes vertes.

-Ouais, ben… ils sont partis quand même, répéta Harry qui commençait à planer sérieusement. Ils m'ont quitté.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas quitté, ils sont retournés à l'école.

\- C'est pareil. Ils m'ont quitté. Tout le monde me quitte toujours… tous les gens que j'aime s'en vont…

\- T'es chiant Potter… T'as le joint triste.

\- Et toi, c'est pareil. Tu me quittes.

Draco se tourna pour fixer Harry. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

-Tu… tu sais très bien pourquoi je repars, dit-il, sur la défensive.

\- Ouais… je sais aussi ce qui se passera quand tu seras de retour là-bas. Tu reprendras ta vie où tu l'avais laissée… Tu m'oublieras.

\- Harry…

\- Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas entendre de mensonges.

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge ! Je vais revenir ! Je veux revenir !

\- Quand ?

\- BORDEL, JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! s'emporta Draco.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu revenir ?

\- Je… c'est quoi cette question ?

\- Elle est simple pourtant : pourquoi veux-tu revenir ?

La conversation commençait à prendre une tournure déplaisante au goût de Draco.

-Parce que je vais te dire pourquoi moi, je veux que tu reviennes, continua Harry devant le silence buté de Draco. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi… Je t'aime, espèce de connard égocentrique ! TU M'ENTENDS ?

\- Je ne suis pas sourd.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Draco ferma les yeux, tentant de faire refluer la colère qui montait en lui.

-C'est ça que tu veux ? siffla-t-il. Que nous nous séparions sur des déclarations enflammées ? Des promesses d'éternité ? Tu penses vraiment que ce sera moins douloureux comme ça ?

\- Peut-être bien que oui !

\- C'est n'importe quoi.

\- CE N'EST PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Harry pleurait pour de bon cette fois. Des larmes de rage bien plus que de tristesse.

-Il y a quelques temps de ça, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de mots, dit Draco.

\- Eh bien, il faut croire que j'avais tort ! Merde, Draco ! Qu'y a-t-il de si difficile là-dedans ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- NON JE NE COMPRENDS PAS !

\- Ce ne sont que des mots, Harry…

\- JUSTEMENT !

\- Les mots n'ont aucune valeur. Seules nos actions comptent. Je t'ai dit que j'allais revenir. Et je le ferai. Si tu ne me crois pas, si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, alors on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Il se leva, jetant le reste de son mégot dans le cendrier. Harry lui, était trop anesthésié pour réagir. Il regarda Draco quitter le salon, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco referma la porte de la chambre et s'adossa contre le battant. Il était en colère. Contre Harry mais aussi contre lui. En colère de s'être laissé aller à croire qu'Harry aurait pu être différent. Il ne l'était pas. Malgré ses beaux discours, il avait fini par revendiquer la même chose que tous les autres : des déclarations sirupeuses.

Pourtant, s'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait sa propre responsabilité. Et surtout son hypocrisie. Il aimait Harry. Il l'avait avoué pas plus tard que la veille devant Pansy. Sauf que le dire à Pansy, ce n'était pas pareil. C'était comme le dire à lui-même. Pansy était sa meilleure amie, son alter ego. Même s'il n'avait jamais évoqué ses sentiments à voix haute, elle savait. Peut-être même avait-elle su avant lui.

Blaise aurait bien des choses à dire à ce sujet… mais Draco ne voulait pas les entendre.

Déterminé à en finir, il marcha vers le dressing. Il en sortit ses valises et les posa sur le lit. De sa baguette, il pointa ses costumes qui allèrent se ranger méthodiquement et avec soin, dans la malle prévue à cet effet. Pendant ce temps, il lança un sort de pliage sur ses chemises.

Alors qu'il sortait ses t-shirts de la commode, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda inutilement Harry.

\- Je pense que ça se voit, non ? dit Draco en posant sa pile de t-shirts dans la valise.

\- Draco, ne pars pas. Pas maintenant. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas une question de mots, c'est une question de confiance. Je te fais confiance.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne.

\- Je sais. A ma décharge, c'est juste que… j'ai peur. Parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu peux comprendre ça ? dit Harry, très doucement.

\- Oui, souffla Draco. Oui, je peux le comprendre.

\- Je voulais seulement être rassuré… savoir si tu tiens à moi autant que je tiens à toi.

Draco s'interrompit dans sa tâche pour regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Si je tiens à toi ? Tu te poses vraiment la question ?

\- Oui… enfin, non… merde, je suis désolé Draco. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est te faire fuir. Je ne comptais pas faire un cirque pareil… mais la journée a été merdique, mes enfants sont partis… C'est… c'est le jour anniversaire de la mort de mes parents… et toi, tu…

Avec lassitude, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants plus qu'ils n'étaient déjà.

-Je suis lamentable… l'herbe, ça ne me réussit vraiment pas.

\- Ça, je te le confirme, sourit Draco en s'approchant.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras, dans un geste chargé de tendresse. Ils restèrent tous les deux enlacés un long moment avant que Draco ne s'écarte légèrement.

-Je vais terminer mes valises, dit-il doucement.

Voyant la peine qui se ravivait dans le regard de Harry, il ajouta rapidement :

-C'est autant que je n'aurai plus à faire dimanche.

\- Merci, murmura Harry. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Ça devrait aller. Une idée de ce que tu as envie de faire après ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-J'ai envie de sortir.

\- C'est soirée Halloween à l'Abyss.

\- On n'a pas de déguisement…

\- Harry… on est des sorciers.

\- Ah. Oui… je… évidemment.

Draco secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord pour l'Abyss, dit Harry. Mais ce soir, tu ne dragues personne, susurra-t-il en se collant davantage contre Draco. Ce soir, tu es à moi et je te veux pour moi tout seul.

\- Tu n'as donc pas encore compris ? Je ne suis à personne… excepté toi, chuchota Draco en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Cette phrase-là remua Harry bien plus que n'importe quelle déclaration.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **novembre 2014 – Maison d'Hermione Granger, Gloucester Crescent, Camden Town, Londres**

Hermione dut s'y reprendre à trois reprises avant de pouvoir attacher sa boucle d'oreille, tant ses mains tremblaient. Elle était toujours un peu nerveuse avant de rencontrer sa fille mais aujourd'hui, c'était pire que tout. Pour la première fois depuis presque six ans, elles allaient passer du temps ensemble, seules, sans la présence écrasante de l'indiscrète Mrs Bennett.

Quand elle avait reçu le hibou de Pansy le jeudi après-midi, elle avait tout d'abord refusé d'y croire. Pansy étant injoignable, elle s'était rendue sans attendre au cabinet de Théo afin de réclamer des explications. Celui-ci avait souri jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu pourras remercier Blaise d'être parvenu à la convaincre de prendre ton affaire, avait-il dit en lui rendant le parchemin. C'est vraiment la meilleure avocate en droit de la famille que je connaisse.

\- Alors… alors… c'est vrai ? Je vais… je vais pouvoir… voir ma fille… en dehors du Ministère ?

\- Exactement.

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, elle était repartie en serrant le parchemin contre elle, sans même penser à dire au revoir à Théo. Et depuis, elle se sentait comme sur des montagnes russes, passant sans préavis d'un état d'euphorie extrême à l'angoisse la plus complète.

Debout devant le miroir, Hermione jeta un dernier coup à sa tenue. Elle lissa un pli imaginaire sur sa jupe et quitta sa chambre. En bas, elle entendait Blaise s'activer dans la cuisine.

En descendant les escaliers, elle s'émerveilla une fois encore d'avoir croisé la route d'un homme aussi exceptionnel. Blaise était tout ce dont elle avait pu rêver. Contrairement aux autres hommes qu'elle avait fréquentés, il n'avait pas tenté de s'immiscer de force dans sa vie. Il était certes toujours présent mais sans être envahissant. Il était protecteur et prévenant, sans être étouffant. Il l'avait démontré ce matin encore, en arrivant un peu après onze heure trente, les bras chargés. Pensant à juste titre qu'elle serait bien trop nerveuse pour préparer à manger, et lui-même étant un piètre cuisinier, il avait pris l'initiative d'acheter des plats préparés chez son traiteur indien favori. Elle lui avait été infiniment reconnaissante de cette attention et c'est dans une ambiance positivement fébrile qu'ils avaient partagé leur repas.

Hermione se tenait maintenant à l'entrée de la cuisine, observant son amant évoluer dans la pièce comme s'il vivait là depuis toujours. Blaise s'était immédiatement acclimaté à cet environnement pourtant très différent du sien. Lui vivait dans un loft ultra moderne et minimaliste du côté de South Hampstead. Elle, dans une petite maison de style victorien en plein cœur de Camden Town. Quand elle l'avait visitée, quatre ans plus tôt, elle était tombée sous le charme de la façade en briques rouges, des fenêtres à croisillons blancs et surtout du petit jardin clos à l'arrière. Elle avait signé le compromis de vente le lendemain, imaginant déjà comment elle aménagerait la chambre de Rose. Bien sûr, la chambre était restée désespérément vide jusque-là… mais tout allait peut-être changer.

-Tu voudras bien m'accompagner au Ministère ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Bien sûr ! dit Blaise depuis l'intérieur du frigo où il rangeait un reste de poulet tandoori.

Il referma la porte et lui fit face.

-Tu veux que… Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes nichons ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tes seins ! On… on dirait… que tu as une chambre à air à la place !

Hermione tira nerveusement sur son chemisier amidonné et boutonné jusqu'au col. Le geste eut pour effet d'aplatir encore un peu plus sa poitrine, déjà bien comprimée par la brassière qu'elle portait en guise de soutien-gorge. Pour ne rien arranger, elle portait une jupe droite en-dessous du genou et des chaussures plates.

-Quand je vais voir Rose, j'essaie de m'habiller de manière plus… conforme.

\- Conforme ? Conforme à quoi ?

\- A leur mentalité ! On voit bien que tu ne connais pas Mrs Bennett…

\- Elle a un problème avec les seins ?

\- Elle a un problème avec tout. Avec moi en particulier !

\- Et tu crois que le fait de te déguiser en bonne sœur va y changer quelque chose ?

Blaise s'approcha et entreprit de déboutonner le chemisier. Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il entraperçut ce qui faisait office de lingerie.

-Par Merlin, c'est quoi ce truc ? Une cuirasse ? Un morceau de pneu ?

Il semblait sincèrement catastrophé à l'idée que ses deux précieux jouets soient ainsi malmenés.

-Tu vas m'enlever ça directement, ça ne te ressemble pas ! Comment espères-tu être à l'aise avec ta fille si tu ne l'es pas toi-même ?

Hermione dut admettre que Blaise avait raison. Au diable cette punaise de Mrs Bennett. Sans attendre, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle se débarrassa sans remord de la brassière au profit d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche. Elle opta également pour un pantalon noir, un pull à col V en cachemire blanc cassé qui soulignait merveilleusement bien son décolleté, et des bottes à talons.

-Là, je te retrouve, murmura Blaise en l'accueillant au pied de l'escalier. Tout va bien se passer.

\- J'espère. Si tu savais ce que ça compte pour moi… Je ne réalise pas encore totalement.

\- Je le sais mon cœur. Et ce n'est que le début. Bientôt Rose sera dans cette maison, tu verras.

Hermione sourit.

-Merci d'être là, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Département de l'Enfance.**

Hermione tentait de maîtriser au mieux les battements de son cœur alors qu'elle remontait le couloir en direction du Département de l'Enfance. Ses efforts furent cependant réduits à néant quand elle aperçut son ex-mari qui faisait les cents pas devant le bureau d'accueil. Sitôt qu'il l'aperçut, il se dirigea vers elle, le regard dur.

-Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! rugit-il en brandissant un doigt accusateur. Je refuse que tu sortes d'ici avec Rose !

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dedans, Ronald, répliqua-t-elle avec un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

\- C'est tout vu Monsieur Weasley !

Ron se retourna brusquement vers celle qui venait de parler.

-Greta Schmidt, dit la femme. Je suis la responsable de ce service.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Où est Helen Bennett ?

\- Mrs Bennett est souffrante. Je la remplace.

\- Bien. Comme je le disais, il est hors de question que Rose sorte de ce Ministère avec elle ! s'emporta Ron en montrant Hermione du doigt.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider. La loi est claire Monsieur Weasley. Miss Granger est autorisée à partir de ce jour à emmener sa fille dans un périmètre déterminé. Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir, la sortie est soumise à un strict dispositif de surveillance.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Je refuse que…

\- Votre avis n'entre pas en ligne de compte.

\- Avez-vous idée de qui je suis ?

Le ton menaçant de Ron n'impressionna nullement Greta Schmidt. Que du contraire. Elle redressa le menton et fit un pas en direction de son interlocuteur.

-Vous êtes Ronald Weasley, Directeur du Département des Sports. Mais à moins que votre fille ne se soit transformée en souaffle ou en bavboule durant la nuit, je ne vois ce que cela vient faire dans le débat. La loi est la même pour tout le monde, même pour un haut fonctionnaire. Si elle ne vous plait pas, libre à vous de la contester devant le Magenmagot. Mais d'ici là, elle reste applicable, que ça vous plaise ou non. Je vais donc remettre Rose à la garde de sa mère pour les trois prochaines heures.

\- Si c'est comme ça, je repars avec ma fille. Allez la chercher !

\- Si c'est comme ça, j'appelle les Aurors et vous devrez répondre d'une infraction de niveau 2.

En elle-même, Hermione admirait la ténacité et le sang-froid de Greta Schmidt. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié, le visage de Ron était aussi rouge qu'une tranche de bœuf saignante. Il était manifeste qu'il tentait d'évaluer le sérieux des menaces proférées par l'autre femme.

-Je ne vais pas en rester là, cracha-t-il. Je serai de retour à 17 heures tapantes. Et si ma fille a la moindre minute de retard, c'est moi qui ferai appel aux Aurors !

Ecumant de rage, il partit sans attendre de réponse.

-Merci Mrs Schmidt, dit Hermione.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. J'ai l'habitude des énergumènes dans son genre.

\- Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, vous savez, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

\- Vous le croyez vraiment ?

Hermione haussa les épaules avec un pauvre sourire. Non, elle n'y croyait pas.

-Venez, dit la femme. Votre petite fille vous attend.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle où avait habituellement lieu la rencontre. Au moment où elle poussa la porte, Hermione vit Rose, sagement assise sur une chaise, en train de lire un livre. Voyant sa mère approcher, elle referma l'ouvrage et se leva.

-Bonjour Maman, dit-elle en allant l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour ma puce.

Hermione serra sa fille dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux, respirant sa douce odeur un peu fruitée.

-Nous allons faire quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui, commença-t-elle à expliquer. Nous allons aller nous promener.

De l'étonnement mais aussi de la crainte se peignirent sur le visage de Rose. Cela fit mal à Hermione de constater que sa fille avait peur d'elle.

-Ton papa est au courant, dit-elle pour la rassurer. Je l'ai croisé avant d'entrer. Il viendra te récupérer à 17 heures comme d'habitude.

\- D'accord, dit Rose d'une petite voix.

Mrs Schmidt approcha avec en main, deux bracelets.

-Ta maman et toi allez les porter, expliqua-t-elle. Au cas où tu te perdrais, on pourrait te retrouver.

\- Je ne vais pas me perdre. Papa m'a toujours dit de ne pas m'éloigner des adultes. Et si ça devait arriver, je dois trouver un officier de la Brigade de police magique et lui expliquer que je suis perdue.

\- L'avantage de ce bracelet, c'est que grâce à lui, tu ne devras pas chercher après un policier, c'est lui qui te trouvera. Mais tu as raison, tant que tu restes avec ta maman, tu ne vas pas te perdre.

Rose hocha la tête et enfila l'artefact. Hermione fit de même. Mrs Schmidt lança alors un sort qui fit briller le métal durant quelques secondes.

-Les bracelets sont opérationnels. Vous pouvez vous déplacer désormais dans un périmètre d'un kilomètre autour du Ministère, Londres moldu et sorcier confondus. Et vous devez impérativement être de retour dans l'enceinte du bâtiment avant 17 heures. C'est bien clair ?

\- Parfaitement, dit Hermione. Rose chérie, prends ton manteau, nous y allons.

La petite fille enfila son manteau couleur myosotis, assorti à la robe qu'elle portait. Docilement, elle suivit sa mère dans le couloir, sous le regard attendri et un peu triste de Mrs Schmidt.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Caffé Concerto, Shaftesbury Avenue, Londres**

Hermione avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'elle ferait avec Rose pour cette première sortie toutes les deux. Elle ne voulait rien de trop formel ou qui donne l'impression d'un rendez-vous organisé, bien que ce soit effectivement le cas. Finalement, elle avait décidé de l'emmener dans un salon de thé côté moldu, un endroit agréable et décontracté à la fois afin que la petite fille s'y sente à l'aise.

Elles avaient donc pris place à une table du Caffé Concerto, situé sur Shaftesbury Avenue, non loin de l'entrée publique du Ministère.

Rose était assise, bien droite, sur la banquette, son manteau posé à côté d'elle. D'un geste de la main, elle écarta de son épaule ses boucles rousses retenues pas un serre-tête et se plongea dans la lecture du menu. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, d'admirer la douceur de ses traits et la vivacité de ses yeux bleus. Rose ferait des ravages d'ici quelques années, elle en était certaine.

-Avez-vous choisi ? demanda la serveuse en s'approchant de leur table.

\- Un thé au jasmin et une part de cheesecake aux fraises, dit Hermione. Et toi ma chérie ?

\- Un chocolat chaud et deux scones nature, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Tandis que la serveuse s'éloignait, Rose prit quelque chose dans la poche de son manteau.

-Tiens, dit-elle. C'est une invitation pour le spectacle de Noël de l'école. Cette année, nous interprétons des extraits de _Casse-Noisette_. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras venir mais…

\- Je viendrai. Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde !

Rose hocha la tête en souriant.

-Papa a accepté de m'inscrire à l'équitation. J'ai commencé il y a deux mois.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? Et ça te plait ?

\- J'adore ça ! Mon cheval s'appelle Mellow… enfin, ce n'est pas mon cheval mais celui du manège… Peut-être qu'un jour Papa m'en achètera un ?

\- C'est possible.

Très probable, même. Ron ne reculait devant rien pour sa fille. Il ne lui offrirait sans doute pas du jour au lendemain mais attendrait d'abord qu'elle redouble d'efforts dans l'apprentissage de l'équitation et à l'école.

Encore l'aurait-elle voulu qu'Hermione n'aurait pu trouver aucun reproche à faire à Ron dans l'éducation de leur fille. Il la gâtait certes, mais toujours en contrepartie d'un mérite. Lui-même ne ménageait pas son temps pour s'occuper d'elle, l'accompagnant à toutes ses activités extrascolaires. Danse, équitation, musique… Il ne réfrénait aucune de ses envies d'apprendre.

Tandis que la serveuse revenait avec leur commande et la disposait sur la table, Rose remit un autre document à sa mère.

-C'est mon carnet de notes du mois dernier.

\- Oh, voyons ça ! dit en Hermione en ouvrant le feuillet. Hm… tu as progressé en anglais et en mathématiques. Par contre, tu as perdu des points en sciences... Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Un énoncé que je n'ai pas bien compris. J'en ai parlé avec le professeur et il a accepté de me faire refaire l'exercice. Et cette fois, j'ai réussi. Mais il n'a pas voulu changer ma note pour autant.

\- C'est normal. Le plus important, c'est que tu aies compris ton erreur pour ne plus la refaire.

\- C'est ce que Papa m'a dit aussi.

Rose prit un scone qu'elle coupa en deux avant d'en recouvrir un morceau d'un peu de _clotted cream_ et de confiture de fraise. Elle mordit dedans et savoura lentement la bouchée.

-Je suis des cours de français depuis la rentrée, dit-elle après quelques instants.

\- Des cours de français ? C'est très bien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en a donné envie ?

La petite fille gigota un peu avant de boire une gorgée de son chocolat.

-Je… hm… j'ai demandé à Papa de m'inscrire à l'Académie Beauxbâtons l'année prochaine.

\- Quoi ?

Hermione s'étouffa presque avec son thé tant elle était abasourdie.

-Beauxbâtons ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller à Poudlard ?

\- Parce que.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse !

Rose baissa les yeux, les lèvres pincées.

-Rosie chérie, dis-moi, plaida Hermione devant l'air embarrassé de sa fille.

\- Ne le prends pas mal mais… je ne veux pas être comparée à toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Encore aujourd'hui, tu restes la plus brillante étudiante de Poudlard. Victoire me l'a dit ! Je ne veux pas que tout le monde s'attende à ce que je fasse aussi bien ou même mieux.

\- Oh mon cœur… tu ne dois pas penser à ça ! Ça n'a strictement aucune importance !

\- Pour moi, oui.

\- Mais tu vas te retrouver toute seule à Beauxbâtons ! Alors qu'à Poudlard, tu auras tes cousins avec toi. Il y a Victoire…

\- Victoire va entrer en dernière année.

\- Il y a James ! Et Albus ! Albus sera seulement un an au-dessus de toi.

\- C'est un garçon ! dit Rose en roulant des yeux, comme si ça expliquait absolument tout. Et puis, je ne serai pas toute seule à Beauxbâtons. Tante Fleur va y inscrire Dominique.

Hermione se sentit totalement désemparée.

-Et… et ton père ? Il est d'accord ?

Fréquenter Poudlard était une tradition chez les Weasley. Hermione doutait que l'envie de Rose d'aller étudier en France soit très bien passée.

-Au début, il ne voulait pas, admit la petite fille. Il disait que tous les Weasley étaient allés à Poudlard, et qu'ils avaient tous été répartis à Gryffondor… Mais j'avais fait des recherches avant de lui en parler et je lui ai expliqué qu'à Beauxbâtons, je pourrais continuer la danse et l'équitation. A Poudlard, il n'y a rien d'autre que le Quidditch et moi, je n'ai pas envie de faire du Quidditch !

Hermione dut admettre que l'argument était pertinent. Merlin savait qu'elle avait râlé plus souvent que n'importe qui sur le fait qu'à Poudlard, tout tournait toujours autour du Quidditch.

-Maman, j'ai regardé sur une carte, continua Rose. Même si l'emplacement exact de Beauxbâtons est tenu secret, on sait qu'il se situe dans le Berry. C'est presque à la même distance de Londres que l'Ecosse. Je crois même que c'est plus près… Les hiboux mettront autant de temps pour arriver jusque chez toi.

\- Je sais, ma puce, je sais, dit Hermione. C'est juste que… Non, après tout… Si tu préfères aller à Beauxbâtons, pourquoi pas ? C'est une très bonne académie. Et le plus important, c'est que tu sois heureuse et épanouie.

\- Merci Maman, souffla la petite fille.

Le soulagement évident de Rose n'échappa pas à Hermione.

-Rosie… tu avais peur de m'en parler ?

\- Bah… un peu quand même.

\- Mais pourquoi, voyons ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

\- J'avais peur que tu sois fâchée et… et que ça fasse des problèmes entre toi et Papa. Il n'y est pour rien tu sais ! C'est vraiment moi qui veux aller là-bas.

\- Je sais, ma puce ! Mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter des histoires entre ton papa et moi.

Rose haussa les épaules un peu tristement et continua de manger son scone.

-Maman ? demanda-t-elle après un temps. Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller chez toi ? Les parents de Janie sont divorcés aussi mais elle, elle va tous les weekends chez son papa. C'est différent pour les sorciers ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes sorciers.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

Hermione s'attendait à ce que sa fille lui pose un jour cette question. A vrai dire, elle l'avait attendu bien plus tôt. Elle prit le soin de bien choisir ses mots.

-Il y a très longtemps, j'ai fait quelque chose que j'ai caché à ton papa. Quand il l'a appris, il a été très fâché et nous nous sommes séparés.

\- C'était si grave que ça ?

\- Oui. Et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ta garde comme n'importe quel autre parent divorcé. Mais comme tu le peux le voir, les choses changent. J'ai obtenu de pouvoir te voir en dehors du Ministère, c'est mieux, non ?

\- Oui, dit Rose en souriant. Je n'aimais pas trop Mrs Bennett. Elle écoutait toujours nos conversations.

\- Moi non plus je ne l'aimais pas ! Cette sortie aujourd'hui, c'est une première étape. J'espère que bientôt, je pourrai enfin t'accueillir à la maison.

Rose lui fit un grand sourire, apparemment ravie de cette idée, avant de se rembrunir légèrement.

-Qu'y a-t-il Rosie ?

\- C'est vrai que tu vois des messieurs pour de l'argent ?

Sous le choc, Hermione renversa sa tasse de thé. Maladroitement, elle prit sa serviette pour éponger le liquide qui se répandait partout.

-Qui t'a dit ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Embarrassée, Rose ne répondit pas.

-Rose !

\- C'est Ma… enfin, c'est Lavande. L'autre soir, je l'ai entendue dire que tu étais une… une pute. Je ne connaissais pas ce mot alors j'ai cherché dans le dictionnaire. C'est une dame que les messieurs paient pour avoir des relations sexuelles.

Hermione ravala les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de déborder et s'efforça de parler avec un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

-Tout d'abord, je t'interdis d'utiliser ce mot. C'est grossier et vulgaire. Ensuite, non, je ne vois pas de messieurs pour de l'argent. Quand ton papa et moi nous avons divorcé, nous avons repris le cours de notre vie, chacun de notre côté. Ton papa a fréquenté d'autres femmes et moi d'autres hommes.

\- Mais Papa est marié avec Lavande. Et toi tu n'es mariée avec personne.

\- C'est vrai mais ça ne veut pas dire que je fréquente les hommes pour de l'argent ! Je… je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne personne, c'est tout.

\- Lavande dit que c'est pour ça que les juges ne veulent pas que tu t'occupes de moi.

\- C'est faux ! Et Lavande ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires et arrêter de parler à tort et à travers !

Rose recula. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère en colère avant aujourd'hui. Hermione maudit Lavande Brown de la mettre dans un état pareil.

-Je suis désolée, Rosie… je ne voulais pas crier comme ça. C'est juste que… ce que dit Lavande est vraiment très méchant et surtout, totalement faux.

\- Papa s'est énervé sur elle aussi... Il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre dire une chose pareille. Ils ont une grosse dispute ce soir-là.

Hermione fut étonnée d'apprendre ça. Alors comme ça, Ronald Weasley défendait sa vertu ? C'était ironique et plutôt hypocrite de sa part, sachant comment lui s'évertuait à l'humilier devant la justice sorcière.

-Je suis désolée Maman, dit Rose. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

\- Ce n'est rien chérie. Si ça te tracassait, tu as bien fait de m'en parler.

\- Alors, tu n'as pas d'amoureux ?

\- Si j'ai un amoureux. Il s'appelle Blaise et il est très gentil. J'espère pouvoir te le présenter un jour.

\- Ce sera peut-être lui le bon ?

\- Peut-être…

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione formulait cette potentialité à voix haute. Et à vrai dire, ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

-Tu aimes toujours les manèges ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh oui !

\- Alors, viens.

Hermione régla l'addition et quitta l'établissement le cœur bien plus léger qu'en y entrant. Elle emmena Rose à Leicester Square où une petite fête foraine avait installé ses quartiers. Elles mangèrent d'abord une barbe à papa avant de grimper toutes les deux sur un manège de chevaux de bois, riant aux éclats.

Le reste de l'après-midi fila à toute vitesse et c'est à son corps défendant qu'Hermione raccompagna Rose au Ministère.

Il était 16h55 quand elles arrivèrent toutes les deux au Département de l'Enfance et Ron était déjà là. Bras croisés sur son torse, la mine sombre, il attendait manifestement de pouvoir reprocher quelque chose à son ex-femme. Mais le grand sourire de sa fille l'en empêcha.

-PAPA ! cria-t-elle en courant vers lui. C'était super ! On est allées dans un salon de thé, puis à la fête foraine ! On a mangé de la barbe à papa et on est montées sur les chevaux de bois !

\- Eh bien quel programme ! J'espère qu'avec tout ça, tu ne vas être malade, dit-il en jetant un œil torve à Hermione.

\- J'ai hâte de recommencer le mois prochain ! Maman dit qu'on pourra peut-être se promener au Marché de Noël sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- On verra, dit sommairement son père. Maintenant rentrons, sinon ta mère va s'inquiéter.

\- Pas si vite Monsieur Weasley, intervint Greta Schmidt en sortant de son bureau. Il y a quelques formalités à remplir avant de vous rendre votre fille. Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. Rose aussi.

Hermione poussa doucement sa fille à l'intérieur du bureau de Mrs Schmidt.

-Alors ? Il semble que cette sortie se soit admirablement passée, commenta cette dernière avec une satisfaction touchante.

\- En effet ! approuva Hermione. Nous avons passé un très bon moment.

\- Bien ! Tendez vos bras que je puisse ôter les bracelets.

Le dispositif magique fut promptement enlevé. Hermione fut encore tenue de signer un parchemin puis Mrs Schmidt la raccompagna à la porte.

-Miss Granger… sachez que j'enverrai un rapport au juge Marshall afin de lui faire part de mon sentiment très positif à l'issue de cette rencontre. J'espère que cela pourra vous aider au cas où…

Disant cela, elle regarda ostensiblement vers l'endroit où se tenait Ron Weasley.

-Je vous remercie Mrs Schmidt. Je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de soutien dans cette institution… alors le vôtre compte beaucoup pour moi.

La responsable du service lui fit un petit signe de tête encourageant avant de lui serrer la main et de refermer la porte du bureau.

En soupirant, Hermione s'abaissa à hauteur de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai passé un merveilleux après-midi.

\- Moi aussi Maman. J'espère qu'on recommencera bientôt.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Au revoir ma puce. Fais attention à toi.

Rose rejoignit son père et ils prirent tous les deux la direction des ascenseurs. Avec un pincement au cœur, Hermione les regarda disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Elle était triste de se séparer de sa fille mais contrairement aux autres fois, un sentiment nouveau s'épanouissait dans son cœur. L'espoir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Holmbury St Mary, Surrey**

-MEEEEUUUUUUUH !

\- AAAARGH !

Draco avait littéralement bondi d'un mètre pour éviter l'énorme mufle rosé qui approchait pour le renifler. Malheureusement, son cri fit paniquer le paisible ruminant qui décampa en projetant de la boue de tous les côtés.

-BORDEL POTTER, TU LE FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI ? explosa Draco en contemplant ses luxueuses chaussures toutes crottées.

\- Oh ça va, c'est juste un peu de boue ! haleta Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de rire.

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû nous faire transplaner moi-même ! Tu es une vraie catastrophe !

\- Je t'emmerde Malefoy !

\- Ben comme ça on est deux. Avance !

Ils quittèrent le champ où Harry les avait fait atterrir. Sitôt en sécurité sur la route, Draco sortit sa baguette et entreprit de nettoyer ses chaussures tout en jetant des regards meurtriers à Harry qui riait toujours autant.

-Tu es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ? interrogea Draco en regardant à gauche et à droite. Je ne vois que des arbres, des vaches… et un abruti qui se fout de ma gueule.

\- T'es le mec le plus chiant que la Terre ait porté, tu le sais ça ?

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'es même pas foutu de savoir où on est !

\- Je te signale que Théo est _ton_ ami… ce serait plutôt à toi de savoir où nous sommes !

Draco grogna quelque chose à propos des crétins d'amis qui déménagent dans le trou du cul du monde.

-Allez viens, c'est par là, dit Harry en avançant droit devant lui.

Ils contournèrent un petit bois pour arriver sur une charmante petite place de village, avec son église, ses commerces et son pub. Ils s'engagèrent ensuite dans une ruelle nommée Pitland Street jusqu'à arriver devant une jolie maison blanche, avec du lierre qui courrait sur la façade, un petit jardin bien entretenu à l'avant et une barrière en bois fraîchement repeinte.

-Par Merlin, c'est un cauchemar, murmura Draco. Regarde-moi ça.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Ils vivent dans une maison d'hétéros, comme un putain de couple marié ! C'est pathétique… Il ne manque plus que le chien qui remue la queue !

\- Moi j'aime bien, asséna Harry.

\- Hm, fit Draco, méprisant. Je parie que l'intérieur sera d'un ordinaire affligeant… salon, salle à manger, cuisine, chambres…

Harry le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Ben, exactement comme dans ton appartement ou le mien…

\- Tout d'abord, je ne vis pas dans un appartement mais dans un loft, corrigea Draco avec hauteur. Ensuite, toutes les pièces sont des espaces modernes, élégants et surtout… faits pour la baise.

\- Ce que tu peux être puéril, soupira Harry en actionnant la sonnette de l'entrée.

Un gracieux et mélodieux tintement retentit à l'intérieur.

-Pfff… même leur sonnette est…

\- Ta gueule Malefoy.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Théo tout sourire.

-Salut vous deux ! Soyez les bienvenus !

\- Théo ! s'exclama Draco. Ta maison est ab-so-lu-ment magnifique ! Je l'adore, vraiment !

\- Draco, dit Théo en souriant toujours… Je sais exactement ce que tu penses de ce genre de maison… alors, te fatigue pas à faire l'hypocrite.

\- Je suis peiné que tu me prêtes d'aussi abjects sentiments, répliqua Malefoy, une main sur le cœur, la mine faussement offusquée.

Théo rit de bon cœur et s'écarta pour laisser ses invités pénétrer dans le salon.

-Moi, elle me plaît vraiment, ta maison, dit Harry en promenant son regard un peu partout.

\- Merci Harry. Enfin des paroles sincères.

Draco allait répliquer quelque chose quand Justin arriva à son tour.

-Harry, Draco ! Merci d'être venus. Ne restez pas debout, installez-vous, dit-il en les débarrassant de leurs manteaux.

Harry et Draco prirent place dans les confortables canapés qui occupaient le centre de la pièce, tandis que Justin et Théo s'affairaient pour servir le thé. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer et d'envier la façon qu'ils avaient d'évoluer ensemble, sans devoir se parler, comme si chacun savait ce que pensait l'autre.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Presqu'un an, dit Justin en posant la théière sur la table basse.

\- C'est incroyable. On dirait que vous vivez ensemble depuis toujours.

\- Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand on trouve la bonne personne, intervint Théo en posant sur Justin un regard chargé de tendresse.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy dont le visage n'exprimait rien, sinon un profond désintérêt. Il trouva plus judicieux de changer de sujet et lança la conversation sur l'intérêt d'investir dans l'immobilier. Draco s'en mêla aussitôt, affirmant qu'il était parfaitement d'accord et que l'achat de son loft à New York était sa meilleure initiative. Ils embrayèrent ensuite sur la politique en commentant les chances de Dawlish d'être réélu aux prochaines élections. Le sujet les occupa un petit moment avant de dériver inévitablement sur le Quidditch.

L'après-midi se déroula agréablement. Harry ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Théo et Justin. Depuis qu'il fréquentait Draco, il avait appris à connaître ses amis, Théo en particulier dont il appréciait l'humour et la franchise. Et il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait bien aimé le découvrir plus tôt.

Comme Draco et Théo venait de se lancer dans une discussion qui concernait deux de leurs clients communs, Harry demanda à Justin s'il voulait bien lui montrer sa serre.

Justin était herboriste botaniste et fournissait bon nombre d'apothicaires. La qualité de ses ingrédients était telle que le Ministère et Sainte-Mangouste envisageaient de faire appel à lui. Si ses installations professionnelles étaient situées non loin de Londres, il avait tenu à aménager une serre chez lui, maintenant qu'il possédait un jardin, où il pourrait s'adonner à sa passion : la culture de plantes rares.

La serre était jolie, de style victorien, tout en verre et fer forgé et regorgeait de plantes toutes plus curieuses les unes que les autres.

-Ça va Harry ? demanda Justin au moment où ils en ressortaient pour regagner la maison. Tu as l'air triste tout à coup.

\- Non, dit Harry. Juste… un peu… perdu.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Harry hésita. Justin et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis. Justin lui en avait même longtemps voulu après l'épisode du serpent en deuxième année. Par la suite, ils avaient fini par mieux s'entendre mais sans plus. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, dans ce jardin dénudé par les premiers froids de l'hiver, Harry ressentait le besoin de parler.

Il soupira et s'assit sur un banc en bois. Justin en fit autant.

-C'est… compliqué, finit-il par dire. Quand je vous vois, Théo et toi, dans cette maison… ça ébranle toutes mes certitudes.

\- Tes certitudes ?

\- Après ma séparation d'avec Ginny, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais m'engager. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça… Et ça m'a plutôt réussi. J'avais une vie sociale et sexuelle bien remplie, sans prise de tête, sans problème. Ça me convenait parfaitement. J'étais heureux. Enfin… je pensais l'être.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, dit Justin avec un mouvement de tête en direction de la maison.

\- Ouais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et passa la main sur son visage.

-A New York, ça devait être un coup d'un soir. Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Après tout, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui refuse l'engagement, encore plus que moi, c'est Draco ! Puis il est revenu en Angleterre, on s'est revu et avant que je ne me rende compte de quoi que soit, j'étais devenu accro à lui. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans ma vie. Mais lui…

\- Théo est convaincu qu'il t'aime aussi. A sa manière.

\- C'est bien là le problème. On est bien ensemble. Il est bien avec moi, il me l'a dit. Mais il ne voudra jamais plus. Il tient trop à sa liberté. Et je le comprends.

\- L'engagement et la liberté ne sont pas incompatibles. Théo et moi, nous nous sentons libres.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? soupira Harry. Ginny en demandait tellement… elle était si… exigeante. Comment peut-on être libre dans ces conditions ?

Justin prit le temps de choisir ses mots.

-Harry… nous sommes des hommes. Nous nous accommodons de choses que les femmes n'acceptent pas…

\- Tu veux parler des infidélités ?

\- Eh bien oui. Je sais très bien qu'il arrive à Théo de coucher avec d'autres hommes... mais ça ne me contrarie pas, parce que ça ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est pas de l'amour… juste la réponse à un besoin. Au bout du compte, je sais que Théo revient toujours vers moi car je suis le seul qui compte pour lui.

\- Nous avons établi des règles avec Draco : il fait ce qu'il veut mais jamais deux fois avec le même, et il rentre passer la nuit avec moi.

\- Ça me semble correct comme façon de faire.

\- Ouais… c'est correct, dit Harry avec dépit.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu...

\- Si... si. Ce n'est pas ça... c'est juste que... que se passera-t-il quand il en aura assez de... ces règles ? Quand il voudra autre chose ?

Justin gigota quelque peu, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Harry… sans vouloir être indiscret… tu as déjà songé à… hm… le faire à plusieurs ?

\- On l'a fait, répondit Harry sans remarquer la gêne de son interlocuteur. Ça été horrible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Moi, j'étais malade de voir Draco baiser un autre homme devant moi et lui… eh bien, quand j'ai fait savoir à mon partenaire que j'acceptais d'être en-dessous, Draco est devenu enragé et l'a jeté hors du lit. Les deux types ont vraiment dû nous prendre pour des cinglés.

\- C'est dingue ça !

\- Quoi ?

Cette fois, l'embarras était clairement visible sur le visage de Justin.

-Bah… je sais par Théo et Blaise que Draco aime vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup faire ça à plusieurs. Il paraît qu'un jour, il est parvenu à satisfaire trois types à la suite, sans faiblir ! Et même que…

\- C'est bon, coupa Harry. Pas besoin des détails. Quel est le problème ?

\- Aucun. C'est juste… surprenant qu'avec toi, ça n'a plus l'air de l'amuser autant.

Harry ne savait s'il devait s'en féliciter ou non.

-Rentrons, dit-il. Je commence à me les geler ici.

Ils se levèrent et reprirent leur progression vers la maison.

-Tu sais Harry, dit Justin alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la terrasse, pour Blaise et Théo, c'est une évidence : Draco a changé depuis qu'il est avec toi. Il lui faut simplement le temps de l'admettre.

\- Autant attendre le déluge alors, grommela Harry. La remise en question n'a jamais été le fort de Malefoy.

\- Hm… je n'en suis pas sûr. Il a quand même tout quitté ici pour s'établir à New-York, dans le monde moldu qui plus est… Maintenant, il est avec toi, qui a été son pire ennemi pendant sept ans… Je trouve que ça fait quand même beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui ne se remet pas en question.

\- Ouais, possible. Mais il a ses limites.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Mettre de l'eau dans mon hydromel, dit Harry, fataliste. Je suppose que si je veux le garder, je n'ai pas le choix.

Justin ne répondit pas. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'il y avait quelque chose à répondre.

En entrant dans la cuisine, ils entendirent la conversation qui leur parvenait depuis le salon.

-… devrait l'écouter. Si Pansy pense que c'est une bonne solution, c'est que ça l'est !

\- Hors de question ! Ça reviendrait à admettre que je suis coupable !

\- Draco… tu ne devrais pas…

\- Tuckle peut aller s'épiler les couilles, je ne conclurai pas d'accord avec lui !

Draco releva la tête au moment où Harry et Justin revenaient au salon. Il avisa immédiatement leurs joues rougies et le sourire idiot de Justin.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! lança-t-il, un peu coléreux.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les bras de Justin s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

-J'ai fait passionnément l'amour à Harry dans la serre. Pardonne-moi Malefoy, mais ces choses-là prennent du temps, dit-il en ponctuant son propos d'un baiser dans le cou de Harry.

Les yeux de Draco étincelèrent méchamment alors que Théo éclatait franchement de rire et attirait son compagnon dans ses bras.

-Ah Justin, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Que vais-je faire sans toi pendant ces quatre longs mois ?

\- Tu pars ? s'étonna Harry en regardant Justin.

\- Oui ! A Stockholm. Si je veux pouvoir travailler pour le Ministère et Sainte-Mangouste, je dois passer le dernier degré de maîtrise en botanique. Je vais donc suivre un stage de quatre mois chez le plus grand maître botaniste d'Europe, Ulrika Magnusson.

\- Oh. Quatre mois, c'est long, dit doucement Harry.

\- Non, pas tant que ça, dit Théo. Car je sais qu'il va revenir.

\- Ah oui ? se moqua Draco. Et qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

\- Le simple fait que chez lui, c'est ici. Dans notre maison. Avec moi.

Le regard brillant, Justin se pencha pour embrasser Théo.

-Je t'aime, dit-il tout bas.

\- Tant de mièvreries vont me faire gerber, dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Viens Potter, il est temps de partir. A force de les entendre, je vais finir par vouloir me taper une fille.

\- Jaloux Malefoy ? rit Théo.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! La jalousie, c'est pour les lesbiennes.

\- Mais bien sûr…

Théo n'était pas dupe mais il préféra ne pas épiloguer. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec son ami aujourd'hui. Au lieu de ça, il salua chaleureusement Draco en lui souhaitant bonne chance et bon courage pour son retour à New-York. Harry en fit autant pour Justin, espérant qu'il passe un bon séjour à Stockholm.

Après un dernier remerciement pour l'accueil qu'ils avaient reçu, Harry et Draco transplanèrent à Londres.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Harry n'avait pas fait un pas dans son salon qu'il se retrouva durement plaqué contre le mur, la bouche de Draco qui l'embrassait voracement.

-Dra… Draco… qu'est-ce… que tu fais, haleta-t-il alors que la bouche quémandeuse glissait dans son cou.

\- A ton avis, grogna Draco avant de le mordre brusquement.

\- Aïe ! Tu me… fais mal… Bordel, Draco… qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Draco se redressa, dardant un regard noir sur Harry.

-C'est quoi ton problème Potter ? Tu préfères peut-être te faire sucer le cou par le tendre et doux petit Justin ? minauda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Il ne s'est rien passé avec Justin ! Il… c'était une blague !

\- Ça n'était pas drôle.

Harry prit alors conscience que Draco était réellement jaloux. Cette révélation aurait dû l'emplir de joie. Au lieu de quoi, il se sentit complètement perdu. Il ne parvenait pas gérer les émotions qui se mêlaient en lui, tout comme il était incapable de gérer les contradictions de Draco. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

Alors, la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire, ce fut de capituler.

Il déboucla sa ceinture et abaissa pantalon et boxer à ses chevilles. Puis, il se retourna face au mur, les deux mains fermement appuyées dessus.

-Prends-moi, siffla-t-il en avançant le bassin vers Draco. Maintenant.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai dit : prends-moi.

Le ton froid et déterminé fit frissonner Draco. Il s'avança et caressa doucement la peau du dos, les reins et les fesses de son amant. Il se pencha pour déposer une myriade de baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il allait prendre sa baguette pour murmurer le sort de lubrification quand la main de Harry lui broya littéralement le poignet.

-Non. Sans.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien ! Si je te prends à sec, tu vas crever de mal !

Avoir mal. C'était justement ce qu'il voulait.

-Harry, laisse-moi au moins te…

\- BORDEL MALEFOY ! FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS ! hurla-t-il en abattant son poing contre le mur.

Les lèvres pincées, Draco abdiqua.

-Très bien Potter… Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, tu vas l'avoir !

Sans remord, il s'introduisit en Harry d'une seule poussée, lui arrachant un râle animal. Lui-même cria de douleur, son membre bougeant difficilement dans ces chairs non préparées. Pourtant, il continua, pilonnant sans relâche l'homme cambré devant lui.

Harry pleurait, son poing frappait le mur à intervalles réguliers, tandis que Draco forçait la cadence. La souffrance irradiait dans tout le bas de son dos, incendiant ses reins mais il le suppliait de continuer. Oui, il avait mal. Terriblement mal. Mal de Draco. Mal de cet amour qui le bouffait. Mal de cet amour qui n'en était pas un.

Puis vint cette indéfinissable décharge électrique qui secoua tout son corps. Lentement, le plaisir grignota douleur. Ses entrailles brûlaient d'un autre feu et il cria de plus belle.

Dans son dos, Draco ne faiblissait pas. Ses doigts enserraient les hanches fines au point d'y laisser certainement des marques. Mais il s'en foutait. C'était comme s'il était dépossédé de son corps. Et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant.

Au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, tout devint blanc autour de lui. Il n'eut plus conscience de rien. Ni du cri bestial de Malefoy qui se libérait en lui. Ni de la plainte d'agonie qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Ses mains moites glissèrent le long de mur en même temps qu'il s'affaissait, à genoux, des bras aimants serrés autour de lui.

-Pourquoi Harry ? murmura Draco, toujours en lui. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Comment pouvait-il expliquer à Draco ce que lui-même ne parvenait pas à comprendre ?

 ** _A suivre..._**


	17. Chapitre 16

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – When I need you**

 ** _« When I need you_**

 ** _I just close my eyes and I'm with you_**

 ** _And all that I so want to give you_**

 ** _It's only a heart beat away»_**

 ** _(Leo Sawyer)_**

 **7 novembre 2014 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

Cinq jours.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il était parti et il n'avait pas appelé une seule fois. Harry retira ses lunettes et se massa les yeux en soupirant. Que pouvait-il attendre d'autre de la part de Malefoy ?

Aucun des deux n'avait évoqué l'étrange comportement de Harry après leur retour de chez Théo et Justin. Ils avaient passé la soirée du samedi ensemble, autour d'un repas préparé par Draco. Pour n'importe quel observateur extérieur, la scène aurait pu sembler romantique à souhait, surtout quand Draco avait soulevé Harry dans ses bras pour le transporter jusqu'à la chambre à coucher où ils s'étaient aimés jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le dimanche, ils l'avaient passé à paresser dans leur lit puis autour d'un brunch improvisé.

Finalement, l'heure du départ arriva bien trop vite au goût de Harry. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face devant la cheminée, un peu embarrassés.

-Tu vas me manquer, avait fini par murmurer Harry.

\- Prends soin de toi, avait été la seule réponse de Draco.

Puis il l'avait embrassé. Un baiser long et doux, sans véritable effusion. Le même baiser qu'il lui donnait le soir avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Harry voulait croire qu'il s'agissait-là de la manière pour Draco de lui dire qu'ils ne se quittaient pas vraiment, qu'ils se disaient simplement au revoir. Jusqu'à un lendemain indéterminé.

Harry soupira une fois encore. Il consulta sa montre. 11h50 à Londres. 6H50 à New-York. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Sans doute son jogging dans Central Park. Ou bien était-il déjà à son bureau ? Inconsciemment, il avait repris son portable en main et jouait avec l'écran jusqu'à faire apparaître le numéro de Draco. Ce serait si simple de presser sur la petite icône verte… Jusqu'à présent, il s'y était refusé. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui ferait le premier pas. Mais la tentation était grande. Parce que le manque l'était tout autant.

 _-Monsieur Potter ?_

La voix de sa secrétaire suspendit le geste de Harry.

-Oui, Peggy, dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone.

 _\- Votre tailleur a appelé. Le smoking que vous avez commandé est prêt._

\- Parfait. Pouvez-vous en prendre livraison et…

 _\- Le déposer chez vous ? C'était prévu._

\- Je m'en doutais, sourit Harry.

 _\- Par ailleurs, je vous rappelle que vous avez rendez-vous avec Darius Lloyd au Pitiponk dans dix minutes._

\- Merci Peggy. J'y vais de ce pas.

Voilà qui réglait le dilemme du coup de téléphone à Malefoy. Harry rangea son portable dans la poche intérieure de son veston. Il prit son manteau dans la penderie et se dirigea tranquillement vers la zone de transplanage.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard**

 _« In the cauldron boil and bake,_

 _Fillet of a fenny snake,_

 _Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,_

 _Witches' mum… »_

-Non, non, non ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! couina la voix du Professeur Flitwick. McLoed, c'est un la bémol sur « scale » et non un la ! Et vous, Evert, vous êtes à contretemps sur la deuxième phrase. Croche pointée double, quatre croches, noire pointée ! C'est pourtant simple comme rythme ! _Fiiil-let of – a fen-ny-snaaaake_ , scanda-t-il en battant la mesure. Les altos, vous devez davantage articuler sinon on ne vous comprend pas. Allons, reprenons au deuxième couplet.

Il tapota sa baguette magique sur son pupitre et les instruments se remirent à jouer les quelques mesures précédentes.

 _« In the cauldron boil and bake,_

 _Fillet of a fenny snake,_

 _Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,_

 _Witches' mummy, maw and gulf,_

 _Double, double, toil and trouble_

 _Fire burn and cauldron bubble_

 _Double, double, toil and trouble_

 _Fire burn and cauldron bubble_

 _Double, double, toil and trouble_

 _Fire burn and cauldron bubble_

 _Something wicked this way comes ! »_

-Voilà qui est mieux mais nous sommes encore loin du compte, dit le petit bonhomme. Nous reprendrons mardi prochain à 17 heures. Bon appétit à tous.

Les élèves s'égayèrent dans la salle de répétition, ramassant rapidement leurs affaires, pressés de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi. Albus Potter allait faire de même quand il fut interpellé par le Professeur Flitwick.

-Monsieur Potter ! Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi Monsieur Miller est à nouveau absent à cette répétition ? C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine.

\- Je… hm… il… il a… renversé son chaudron de potion et… et il a dû tout nettoyer, mentit Albus.

\- Vous avez conscience, Monsieur Potter, que je peux obtenir confirmation de cet événement auprès du Professeur Montague…

\- Je…

Albus baissa la tête.

-Je ne sais pas où il est, Professeur, admit-il piteusement.

\- Quand vous le verrez, dites-lui que s'il manque encore une répétition, il sera définitivement exclu de la chorale et que je me verrai dans l'obligation d'écrire à ses parents.

\- Oui, Professeur.

\- Et Potter… dites à Monsieur Miller que ce serait fort dommage de nous priver de son talent. Tout comme vous, votre camarade a une très jolie voix. Ce serait une perte pour la chorale de devoir le remplacer.

\- Je lui dirai Professeur, répondit Albus en souriant.

Il aimait bien le Professeur Flitwick. Même s'il était sévère, il avait toujours un mot d'encouragement pour les élèves.

Il sortit de la classe et partit d'un pas rapide, en posant la main sur le ventre pour calmer les protestations de son estomac affamé. A l'intersection du couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle, il trouva Scorpius qui l'attendait.

-Scorpius ! Te voilà ! Flitwick n'était pas content que tu sois absent de nouveau ! Il menace de t'exclure de la chorale et d'écrire à tes parents !

\- Je me moque de cette stupide chorale ! J'ai des choses autrement plus importantes à faire ! asséna-t-il avec hauteur.

\- Ah oui ? Des choses trop importantes pour que tu puisses m'en parler ? s'énerva Albus. Même ton serpent refuse de me dire ce que tu fabriques !

\- Tu as osé interroger Milo ? dit Scorpius en plissant les yeux de colère.

\- Oui, je l'ai fait ! Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu disparais pendant des heures, tu ne viens plus aux repas, tu manques le club d'échec et la chorale alors que tu adores ça ! Et moi je suis obligé de mentir pour toi !

\- JE NE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE POTTER !

\- EH BIEN TANT MIEUX ! DEBROUILLE-TOI TOUT SEUL MILLER ET SI TU TE FAIS RENVOYER DE L'ECOLE, CE SERA BIEN FAIT POUR TOI !

Albus dépassa l'autre garçon en lui donnant un rude coup d'épaule.

-ATTENDS ! cria Scorpius en le retenant par le bras. Albus, attends… je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas créer des problèmes et je te remercie de ce que tu fais pour moi. Je te promets de ne plus m'absenter.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange, Albus regarda vraiment son ami. Son teint déjà pâle d'ordinaire, l'était encore plus et ses yeux cernés comme s'il ne dormait plus depuis plusieurs jours.

-Scorpius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien. Je devais réfléchir… à certaines choses.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? Papa dit que les problèmes semblent moins graves quand on en parle à quelqu'un.

\- Je… oui… Un jour. Pas tout de suite.

\- Ok, dit Albus en haussant les épaules. Tu viens manger ? Je meurs de faim.

\- Tu as vraiment un estomac à la place du cerveau Potter !

\- Ouais, il paraît que j'ai hérité ça de mon oncle Ron.

Les deux garçons se remirent en route, Albus rêvassant à ce qu'il mettrait dans son assiette, Scorpius réfléchissant à ce que son ami venait de dire.

-Albus ? dit-il juste avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la Grande Salle. Tu penses qu'il a raison ?

\- Qui ?

\- Ton père. Quand il dit que les problèmes sont moins graves quand on en parle.

\- Oui, je pense que oui. En tout cas, c'est que lui faisait avec tante Hermione et oncle Ron. Et vu toutes les bricoles dont ils se sont sortis tous les trois, ça marchait plutôt bien !

\- Alors, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ou plutôt à te montrer.

\- Ok, on mange et puis on ira se trouver un coin tranquille pour parler.

\- Non, tout de suite.

Le ton mortellement sérieux de Scorpius inquiéta Albus.

-Tu as… C'est vraiment grave ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Disons que j'ai fait une… découverte. Et que je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

\- Une découverte ? Ça a un rapport avec l'endroit où tu disparais depuis des jours ?

\- Oui. Je peux te montrer si tu veux.

Albus regarda son ami, les yeux brillants. Cette proposition eut raison des protestations de son estomac. Entre un repas ordinaire et une escapade dans les recoins inconnus du Château, qui plus est parfaitement contraire au règlement, le choix était vite fait.

-Allons-y !

Avec un grand sourire, Scorpius emmena son ami en courant au travers des couloirs.

Cependant, l'excitation d'Albus retomba comme un soufflé quand ils arrivèrent devant une porte bien connue.

-La bibliothèque ? dit-il, consterné. C'est ici que tu te caches depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Ben oui, dit Scorpius, comme si c'était une évidence.

Albus soupira, déplorant déjà d'avoir raté le repas pour venir… ici. Scorpius, lui, ne se rendait compte de rien. Il slalomait entre les rayons jusqu'à arriver devant une petite grille qui servait de voie d'accès à une salle carrée et de taille moyenne.

-C'est quoi ici ? demanda Albus avec un regain d'avidité. Une section interdite ?

\- Interdite ? s'étonna Scorpius. Pourquoi je t'emmènerai dans une section interdite ? T'es vraiment bizarre par moments, Potter.

Il poussa la grille et se dirigea immédiatement vers un rayon sur la gauche.

-Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'on fait ici ? ronchonna Albus, que le manque de nourriture rendait grincheux.

\- Regarde ça ! dit Scorpius en posant brutalement sur la table devant eux, un ouvrage relié contenant des photos sorcières.

Il posa le doigt sur la photo d'un petit garçon blond à l'air hautain, vêtu de l'uniforme aux couleurs de la Maison Serpentard.

-Ben quoi ? dit Albus en y jetant un coup distrait. C'est toi… le jour où on a pris les photos de classe. Tu… Tiens ? Je ne me souviens pas que tu avais mis du gel dans tes cheveux…

\- Parce que ce n'est pas moi !

\- Pas toi ? Mais… alors qui ?

Scorpius baissa le doigt sur le nom inscrit en-dessous de la photo. _Draco Lucius Malefoy, première année, Maison Serpentard._

-Draco ? s'exclama Albus avec des yeux ronds. Tu es sûr ?

\- Absolument. Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, année 1991, lut Scorpius sur la couverture en cuir.

\- C'est dingue ! Il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !

\- C'est plutôt moi qui lui ressemble.

\- C'est fou, ça ! Mais alors, le gel dans les cheveux, ça craint vraiment ! Oh là là, je sens que je vais le chambrer avec ça la prochaine fois que…

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'on se ressemble autant ? coupa Scorpius d'un ton dur.

\- Heu… bof… c'est… je sais pas… Pourquoi ça te contrarie autant ?

Le garçon souffla avec exaspération puis alla prendre un autre volume sur l'étagère. Celui-là datait de l'année 1992. Scorpius tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-Astoria Elisabeth Greengrass, Serpentard, dit-il en montrant la photo d'une jolie fillette aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron. Ma mère.

Il tourna une autre page.

-Archibald Edward Miller, Serdaigle. Mon père. Ils sont tous les deux entrés à Poudlard en 1992.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

\- Bon sang, Albus ! Ouvre tes yeux ! Tu trouves que je ressemble à mon père ? Ou à ma mère ?

\- Heu…

Embarrassé, Albus fixait l'image d'un garçon déjà grand pour son âge, blond foncé, aux yeux noisette.

-Bah… c'est difficile à dire, tu sais… on ne ressemble pas toujours à ses parents autant qu'on le croit.

Exaspéré, Scorpius tourna rageusement les pages de l'album.

-Ah oui ? dit-il en montrant une autre photo, celle d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébène en bataille, dont les yeux verts étaient cachés par de petites lunettes rondes.

Albus regardait, abasourdi, la copie conforme de son visage, les lunettes en plus.

-Et ça vaut aussi pour James, continua Scorpius, sa voix partant dangereusement dans les aigus. Il a les cheveux auburn mais exactement le visage de votre mère.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux pour tenter de faire refluer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Scorpius, tenta Albus avec douceur… Il y a peut-être une explication…

\- Laquelle ? Comment deux personnes avec les yeux bruns peuvent-elle avoir un fils aux yeux gris ? Et ce blond tellement clair qu'il en paraît presque blanc ? D'où vient-il ? Hein ? s'emporta-t-il.

\- Tu as peut-être un ancêtre avec ces yeux et ces cheveux-là ?

\- Non. Il n'y a personne qui ressemble à ça dans ma famille. J'ai vérifié les portraits sur au moins trois générations.

Albus se recula, étonné.

-Quoi ? Mais quand…

\- Pendant l'épidémie d'éclabouille.

\- Mais… ça veut dire que…

\- Oui. Je m'en suis douté dès que j'ai rencontré Monsieur Malefoy sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il a eu cette façon de me regarder comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Et moi… je… je l'ai senti. C'est difficile à expliquer mais c'est comme ça.

Scorpius déglutit difficilement.

-Alors, en rentrant chez moi, je… je me suis glissé dans le bureau de ma mère. Je savais où elle rangeait sa malle de souvenirs d'école et d'université. J'ai trouvé une photo d'elle et de Monsieur Malefoy prise dans un pub. Au dos, il était noté « New York, mai 2002 ». Onze mois avant ma naissance.

\- J'ai lu dans l'Encyclopédie Sorcière Universelle qu'il faut neuf mois pour faire un bébé ! dit Albus d'un ton docte.

\- Ça je le sais aussi… mais il se trouve qu'elle est restée à New York pendant six mois. Entre mai et octobre 2002.

\- Oh.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux garçons.

-Alors… alors tu crois que Draco est… ton père ? formula timidement Albus.

\- Oui, je le crois. Et je crois qu'il est au courant aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais une chose est sûre : il ne voulait pas de moi.

\- Ne tire pas si vite de conclusion. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- S'il voulait de moi, pourquoi m'avoir menti tout ce temps ?

Cette fois, Scorpius ne put retenir ses larmes. D'un geste impulsif, Albus le tira vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Chhhh… ça va aller, dit-il en tapotant le dos de son ami, secoué par de profonds sanglots.

\- Il ne voulait pas de moi, répéta encore Scorpius. Il ne m'aime pas.

\- S'il ne t'aimait pas, pourquoi t'a-t-il offert Milo ?

Scorpius se redressa. Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir blanc et s'essuya délicatement les yeux et le nez. Albus eut un sourire en se disant qu'en toutes circonstances, son ami faisait preuve d'élégance.

Et comme s'il avait compris qu'on parlait de lui, Milo se déroula du poignet de Scorpius où il dormait paisiblement. Il remonta le long du bras du garçon et se lova dans son cou en sifflant doucement.

-Il dit qu'il a ressenti l'amour dans le cœur de l'humain aux yeux de Lune, traduisit Albus. Et qu'il ressent la même chose dans le tien.

Scorpius passa tendrement son doigt sur la tête de Milo.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Albus.

\- Tu veux que j'en parle à mon père ? Il sait peut-être quelque chose.

\- Non, ne lui dit rien. Je dois… je dois encore réfléchir.

\- Comme tu veux.

Les garçons rangèrent les livres et sortirent de la bibliothèque.

-Scorpius Malefoy. Mon vrai nom, c'est… Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Ça ne te va pas trop mal, dit Albus.

\- Je vais me renseigner sur la famille Malefoy. A part le fait qu'ils sont très riches, je ne sais rien sur eux.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas encore disparaître des heures et manquer la chorale ? Et ne plus me parler ? acheva Albus d'une petite voix.

\- Non, rien de tout ça, je te le promets.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la classe de métamorphose où ils avaient leur prochain cours. Au grand dam d'Albus, ils avaient définitivement raté le repas de midi. Mais tant pis. Scorpius vivait quelque chose de difficile et il avait été content d'être là pour lui. Il était comme…

-Ça alors ! s'exclama Albus, en s'arrêtant net dans le couloir.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Si Draco est ton père… et si Draco et mon père sont ensemble… ça veut dire… qu'on est des frères par alliance !

Scorpius haussa un sourcil.

-Hm… je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle. C'est bien, conclut-il en souriant.

Leur bonne humeur retrouvée, ils continuèrent à deviser gaiement sur leur nouveau statut fraternel.

-Au fait, dit Scorpius en changeant de sujet. Tu as vraiment consulté l'Encyclopédie Sorcière Universelle pour savoir comment on faisait les bébés ?

Albus rougit violemment.

-Je… heu… non… je suis tombé là-dessus par hasard…

\- A d'autres. Tu peux me le dire à moi.

\- Bah… j'étais curieux, c'est tout. Les filles sont pas faites pareilles que nous et du coup… je me demandais comment c'était.

\- Et c'est comment ?

\- Bizarre. Apparemment, c'est… creux.

\- Comment ça, creux ?

\- Ben d'après le dessin, elles ont une sorte de cavité dans leur ventre qui est reliée à une sorte de… tunnel, dont l'entrée est cachée entre leurs jambes, et dans lequel on est censé mettre notre… hm… quand… il est dur. Enfin, tu vois quoi.

\- Oui, je vois. Et c'est tout ?

\- Ouais, je crois.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pfff… ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, dit-il d'un air blasé. Tout le monde peut le faire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ton frère et ses copains n'arrêtent pas de parler de ça comme si c'était le truc le plus incroyable qui soit !

\- Sans parler des mystères qu'il fait là autour ! Quand j'ai voulu lui poser la question, il m'a remballé en se moquant de moi et en disant que j'étais trop petit « dans tous les sens du terme ». Quel idiot !

\- Tu l'as dit. En tout cas, maintenant, on en sait autant que lui. Si pas plus, conclut Scorpius d'un ton supérieur.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux en classe, avec sur le visage l'air éminemment satisfait de ceux qui ont découvert comment marche le monde.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Quartier des Aurors.**

Neville Londubat jeta un œil aux différentes informations épinglées sur le mur en face de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment avancé dans l'enquête sur le vol des plans du ThunderBird et ça le contrariait grandement.

-Une infusion de ravegourdes ?

Il leva les yeux vers celle qui avait parlé. Luna Lovegood lui tendait un gobelet rempli d'un liquide fumant et à l'odeur peu engageante.

-Non, merci. Je me contenterai de mon jus de chaussette habituel, répondit-il en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

\- Tu as tort. Ça aiguise les méninges.

Contre toute attente, après Poudlard, Luna avait décidé de s'inscrire à l'Ecole des Aurors en même temps que Neville. Les mauvaises langues en avaient été pour leurs frais car elle s'était avérée très douée, pas tant pour les missions de terrain que pour les interrogatoires. Ses questions directes et parfois insensées déstabilisaient les suspects qui finissaient soit par lâcher une information capitale, soit par craquer tout simplement.

Neville l'avait fréquentée pendant plusieurs mois. Elle n'était pas la première fille dont il était tombé amoureux, Ginny Weasley ayant eu cet honneur, mais la première avec laquelle il avait eu réellement l'intention de construire sa vie. La Guerre était terminée, ils avaient l'avenir devant eux et cet avenir semblait rayonnant. Ce fut donc avec confiance qu'il avait présenté à sa grand-mère celle qu'il considérait déjà comme sa future femme.

Durant tout l'entretien, Augusta Londubat s'était montrée charmante, attentive et fort bien disposée à l'égard de la jeune fille. Mais sitôt après son départ, le couperet était tombé.

-Il est hors de question que tu épouses cette fille, Neville, avait-elle asséné.

\- Mais Grand-Mère… Je l'aime !

\- Neville, tu es le fils de deux héros de la Première Guerre. Toi-même, tu as été l'artisan de la chute de Voldemort aux côtés de Harry Potter. Tu ne peux pas ternir le nom de notre famille en t'accoquinant avec cette fille.

\- Cette fille comme tu dis, s'appelle Luna ! Et elle aussi a participé à la Bataille ! Elle a même été enlevée par des…

\- Je ne discute pas ses mérites durant la Bataille. Je dis simplement qu'elle n'a pas sa place dans notre famille.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Par Merlin Neville ! As-tu oublié qui est son père ? Ce… journaliste de pacotille ? Cet agitateur ?

\- C'est grâce au Chicaneur que Harry a pu enfin dire au monde sorcier que Voldemort était revenu ! Toi-même tu as pris un abonnement juste après la parution de l'article !

La vieille dame fit un geste évasif de la main comme pour minimiser l'importance de ce fait.

-Les Lovegood sont des… illuminés. Pandora Lovegood, paix à son âme, était une femme charmante mais complètement irresponsable. C'est un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas blessé son enfant au cours de ses désastreuses expériences, dont la dernière lui a coûté la vie. Quant à Xenophilus, ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler !

\- Luna est un peu excentrique, c'est vrai mais elle est très intelligente, et très douce et…

\- Neville, dit calmement Augusta. Pour la dernière fois, il est hors de question que tu épouses Luna Lovegood. Crois-moi, tes parents auraient espéré tellement mieux pour toi.

Une fois encore, sa grand-mère avait joué sur la corde sensible. Tout héros de guerre qu'il était, il était incapable de tenir tête à sa grand-mère quand il était question de ses parents. La mort dans l'âme, il avait donc rompu avec Luna. Comme il avait trop de respect pour la jeune fille pour lui mentir, il lui avait expliqué la raison. Luna avait haussé les épaules, ne paraissant pas vraiment surprise par sa décision. Elle lui avait simplement souhaité d'être heureux.

Ils étaient restés amis, du moins autant qu'on puisse l'être dans de telles circonstances et avaient continué leurs études.

Peu de temps avant de devenir aspirant Auror, lors d'une garden-party organisée chez les McMillan, il avait retrouvé une ancienne camarade d'école, Hannah Abbott. Même s'il ne faisait aucun doute que cette rencontre avait été arrangée par sa grand-mère, Neville s'était pris à apprécier sa compagnie. Ce fut donc tout naturellement et avec les plus vifs encouragements d'Augusta, qu'il avait fait une cour discrète mais assidue à la jeune femme, avant de l'épouser six mois plus tard.

-Tu es mal à l'aise.

\- Pardon ? dit Neville en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Tu es mal à l'aise, répéta Luna. Tu n'as trouvé personne d'autre pour travailler sur cette enquête avec toi, et ça te gêne que ce soit moi.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'un ton égal, sans animosité, comme elle seule savait le faire. Le règlement des Aurors leur interdisait de travailler seul sur une enquête, mais vu que celle-ci impliquait un haut-fonctionnaire du Ministère, il lui fallait une personne de confiance. Et la seule en qui il avait confiance, c'était Luna.

-Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, se défendit-il. Et c'est faux de dire que je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre. Je voulais que ce soit toi.

Luna le regarda sans expression particulière et ça lui fit mal. Depuis qu'ils avaient rompu, elle semblait avoir perdu un peu de ce grain de folie qu'il aimait tant. Oh, elle restait toujours aussi excentrique qu'autrefois, ne fût-ce que dans sa façon de s'habiller ou dans les bijoux qu'elle portait… mais elle avait imperceptiblement changé. A cause de lui.

Il soupira et baissa la tête. Bien qu'il essayait de se persuader du contraire, il aimait toujours Luna, plus qu'il n'aimerait jamais Hannah. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ça, son regard se portait machinalement sur la photo qui ornait le coin de son bureau. Ses deux enfants, Frank et Alice, lui souriaient gentiment avant d'embrasser leur mère sur la joue.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, Neville. Tu ne peux pas avoir le boullu et l'argent du boullu.

\- Comment fais-tu pour toujours deviner à quoi je pense ? dit-il en souriant malgré lui.

\- C'est un don de gernumblie. Je l'ai depuis que je me suis fait mordre par un _gernumbli jardinsi._

Neville rit de plus belle, renonçant à savoir au juste ce qu'était un _gernumbli jardinsi_. Luna était tellement rafraîchissante, tellement… Luna.

-Bon, c'est pas le tout, dit-il en se levant, mais cette enquête piétine. Que savons-nous jusqu'à présent ?

\- La société BroomBroom a été constituée il y a deux ans, récapitula Luna. Par un certain Desmond Pollock. Le capital social était de mille gallions, autant dire rien du tout pour une société qui prétend commercialiser des balais de courses. Le siège social est situé à Manchester, dans un entrepôt qui est indiscutablement à l'abandon depuis de nombreuses années. Excepté le hangar où Malefoy et Nott ont trouvé les caisses, il n'y a jamais eu la moindre activité commerciale sur place.

\- Où en est-on avec Desmond Pollock ?

\- Pour le moment, nulle part. Il semble totalement inconnu. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Donc je cherche encore. J'ai interrogé William Edgerton, l'avocat de la société. Il a rencontré Pollock à trois reprises, uniquement à son cabinet. Il dit qu'il n'avait aucune idée que la société BroomBroom était en fait une société bidon. Pollock ayant payé ses honoraires rubis sur l'ongle, il ne s'est pas méfié. L'homme semblait très sérieux et fortuné.

\- Hm, commenta Neville. Quand on sait qu'Edgerton refuse même de lire la première ligne d'un dossier sans une provision de plusieurs milliers de gallions, il pouvait l'être !

\- Edgerton dit également que Pollock était vraiment très inquiet pour l'issue de la procédure.

Neville eut un petit rire méprisant.

-Ben tiens… un bon comédien ! Edgerton a donné une description physique de son client ?

\- Rien de très particulier. Pas très grand. Un peu enrobé. Cheveux bruns, yeux bruns.

\- Hm. La moitié de la population sorcière, quoi. Et la Chine, ça donne quoi ?

\- Rien du tout. Pas moyen d'identifier la société qui fabrique les balais.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux Aurors, jusqu'à ce que Neville pose la question qui était au cœur du problème.

-Et à part le morceau de papier trouvé par Nott dans l'entrepôt, quels liens a-t-on pu établir avec Ron Weasley ?

\- Un seul jusqu'à présent. Il y a six mois, Pollock a introduit une demande auprès du Département des Sports afin que ses balais soient agréés pour les compétitions officielles. Il semblerait que la demande ait été refusée… ce qui expliquerait la présence d'un parchemin signé par Ron dans les documents de la société.

Neville se mit à faire les cents pas dans le bureau.

-Ce n'est pas logique. Pollock savait qu'il revendait des balais contrefaits, sur base de plans vraisemblablement volés… Pourquoi prendre le risque d'introduire une demande d'agrément au Ministère ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Sauf à vouloir impliquer Ron d'une manière ou d'une autre, dit Luna.

\- L'impliquer ? répéta Neville. Tu veux dire qu'il s'agirait d'un coup monté contre Harry… et contre Ron ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je dis juste qu'il est étrange pour un sorcier de parvenir à faire disparaître toutes ses traces, excepté un morceau de papier qui, fort opportunément, incrimine Ron Weasley.

La réflexion de Luna était judicieuse. Même si Pollock avait été obligé de déserter son entrepôt à la hâte, il lui suffisait d'un sort pour faire tout disparaître.

-Auror en Chef Londubat, l'interrompit un technicien en entrant dans le bureau. Voici les enregistrements demandés.

\- Bien. Merci, dit Neville en prenant le boîtier que l'homme lui tendait.

Il l'ouvrit et sortit un DVD qu'il inséra dans le lecteur moldu prévu à cet effet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Luna.

\- L'enregistrement d'une caméra de surveillance moldue qui donne sur Hamilton Road. Elle est assez bien placée pour voir tous ceux qui sont entrés dans l'immeuble.

Bien qu'il eut enclenché la marche rapide, le visionnage du DVD était long et rébarbatif. La rue était relativement passante mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser au numéro 566.

-Neville, là ! dit Luna après une quinzaine de minutes.

L'Auror fit un arrêt sur image pour voir un homme, manifestement pressé, s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble de la société BroomBroom. Il recula de quelques images jusqu'à ce que le visage de l'homme soit presque face à la caméra. Il était grand, mince, les cheveux roux flamboyants.

-C'est Ron, commenta Luna.

\- Il semble bien. Voyons voir... D'après l'enregistrement, on était le samedi 25 octobre… à 16H28. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là un samedi ?

\- C'est tout de même curieux qu'on ait vu personne d'autre entrer dans le bâtiment. Pas même quelqu'un qui pourrait être Pollock, observa Luna.

\- Il transplane peut-être directement à l'intérieur. Ou bien il emprunte une autre entrée. J'ai remarqué une porte de service quand je suis allé visiter le hangar.

\- Justement. Si Ron Weasley est dans le coup, pourquoi rentre-t-il par l'entrée principale, dans une rue moldue sous surveillance ?

Une fois encore, Luna visait juste. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, conclut Neville. Il nous faut convoquer Ron Weasley.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Harry sortit de la salle de bain en emmenant avec lui un nuage de vapeur. Une serviette enroulée autour des hanches, il commença par sécher ses cheveux au moyen d'un sort, avant de se diriger vers le lit où était posée une housse en velours sombre. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair pour dévoiler un magnifique smoking sorcier en barathéa noir. Il était accompagné d'un gilet en satin blanc.

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte de son dressing. A l'intérieur, il se força à ne pas regarder les espaces qui, jusqu'il y a cinq jours, étaient encore occupés par les costumes de Draco. C'était idiot, il le savait, mais il ne s'était pas encore résolu à combler ce vide en y remettant ses propres affaires.

D'un geste sec, il dénoua la serviette et enfila le boxer noir qu'il venait de prendre dans le tiroir de la commode. Puis, il alla droit vers la tringle qui supportait ses chemises et en choisit une en popeline blanche à plastron plissé, parfaite pour assortir un smoking.

De retour dans la chambre, il commença à s'habiller. Il compléta sa tenue par de discrets boutons de manchettes en forme de vifs d'or, et par un nœud papillon blanc. Il enfila ensuite la cape qui faisait office de veste chez les sorciers.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir, en se rappelant la toute première fois où il avait porté une pareille tenue : il avait quatorze ans et venait de remporter la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Vingt années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Et tellement de choses avaient changé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Club des Tornades de Tutshill, Tidenham, Gloucestershire**

La direction du Club des Tornades de Tutshill avait décidé de faire les choses en grand pour accueillir leur nouvel entraîneur, Olivier Dubois. La magie aidant, le grand hall avait été aménagé en véritable salle de réception. La décoration était somptueuse, la nourriture délicieuse et le champagne coulait à flots. Et comme dans toute réception, il y avait des discours. D'interminables et ennuyeux discours.

Tandis que le Président du club expliquait à grand renforts de superlatifs son contentement d'avoir recruté leur nouvel entraîneur, Harry sirotait sa troisième flûte de champagne, à l'abri derrière une haute plante en pot.

Des applaudissements nourris lui firent dire que son moment de tranquillité était désormais révolu. Il soupira, vida son verre et sortit de sa cachette. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter les gens toute la soirée. Après tout, il était le propriétaire du club, le bailleur de fonds… on attendait de lui un minimum de civilité.

Mais après avoir serré des dizaines de mains enthousiastes, s'être fait présenter des dizaines de personnes dont il n'avait même pas retenu le nom, il se dit qu'il méritait bien une petite pause et surtout un petit remontant. Il se rua sur le bar mais cette fois, ne se contenta pas d'une coupe de champagne.

-Un whisky pur feu, s'il vous plaît.

\- Tout de suite Monsieur.

\- Un deuxième ! demanda une voix derrière lui. Sinon, je ne tiendrai pas le coup.

Harry se retourna pour identifier celui qui venait de parler.

-Olivier ! Te voilà ! dit-il en serrant vigoureusement la main du nouvel entraîneur.

\- Par Merlin, j'ai bien cru que Warren n'allait jamais me lâcher !

\- Aah, ne lui en veux pas ! Il est tellement heureux d'avoir pu te mettre le grappin dessus !

\- Le bonheur est partagé. Ça faisait un petit moment que je voulais revenir en Angleterre. Je te remercie d'ailleurs de m'en avoir donné l'opportunité.

\- Oh, je n'ai rien fait de spécial. C'est Hermione qui a négocié avec les Tapesouaffles.

\- Oui mais on sait que c'est toi qui tiens les cordons de la bourse. Rien ne se fait sans ton aval.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire et de hausser les épaules.

-Tu n'as pas envie de sortir un petit moment ? reprit Olivier. C'est un peu bruyant et surchauffé ici.

\- Bonne idée.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et s'assirent sur un banc, leur verre à la main. L'endroit, plus calme, se prêtait mieux à la conversation. Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment, de la carrière de Harry, de celle d'Olivier, du milieu du Quidditch qui était sans pitié. L'alcool aidant, Harry se sentait bien, détendu, heureux de parler avec cet homme qu'il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié.

-Où vas-tu t'installer maintenant que tu es de retour ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pour le moment, je loue un appartement à Londres, du côté de Lambeth. Mais j'ai envie d'autre chose. J'ai repéré une jolie maison dans la campagne aux abords de Gloucester. Mais je suppose que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est le genre de projet que je n'ai pas envie de réaliser seul. Je voudrais le construire avec celui qui partagera ma vie.

Harry médita ces paroles quelques instants. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'Olivier était homosexuel. La nouvelle avait fait la une de la presse sportive peu de temps après qu'il ait été engagé par le Club de Flaquemare. A l'époque, beaucoup avaient affirmé haut et fort que la carrière du nouveau gardien était terminée. Pourtant, Olivier avait tenu bon. Son talent avait parlé pour lui et il avait fini par obtenir l'appui inconditionnel de ses coéquipiers. Au bout de quelques mois, il n'avait plus jamais été question pour le Club de se séparer de leur nouvelle vedette.

-C'est la vie paisible de Quiberon qui t'a donné envie de te caser ? plaisanta Harry, presque malgré lui.

\- A vrai dire, ça fait un moment que j'y pense. Est-ce si incroyable que ça ? dit Olivier plus férocement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Non, admit Harry. Bien sûr que non.

\- Les sorties, les coups d'un soir, tout ça m'a amusé un temps… mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, j'ai envie d'un peu de stabilité. Avoir une vraie relation. Acheter une maison. Et peut-être me marier.

\- Te marier ? s'exclama Harry avec incrédulité.

\- C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais rentrer en Grande-Bretagne. Les moldus viennent d'adopter une loi qui autorise le mariage des personnes de même sexe. Pas comme ces culs-serrés de sorciers...

\- Et l'Union magique ?

\- Hm… seulement réservée aux sangs-purs, dit Olivier avec dédain. Ce que je ne suis pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment un mariage… c'est une union de patrimoines.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, s'attirant le regard mécontent d'Olivier.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

\- Oh, je ne ris pas, bien au contraire ! dit Harry. Je pensais juste qu'il faudrait me payer vraiment très très cher pour je retente le mariage, de quelle manière que ce soit !

\- Une mauvaise expérience ne veut pas…

\- Le mariage n'est qu'une institution réac et bourgeoise qui ne peut plaire qu'aux hétéros.

 _Oh Merlin,_ se dit Harry. _Voilà que je parle exactement comme Draco._

Penser à Draco n'était pas précisément une bonne idée. Le sentiment de bien-être qu'il ressentait depuis tout à l'heure venait de s'évaporer.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Ce n'est pas parce que mon mariage a été un échec que ce doit être le cas pour tout le monde. Je ne savais pas que les moldus avaient changé leurs lois… je devrais le dire à Justin et Théo.

\- Qui sont Justin et Théo ?

\- Justin Finch-Fletchey et Théodore Nott. Ils étaient de la même année que moi à Poudlard. Respectivement Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Ils vivent ensemble depuis un an et ils viennent d'acheter une maison.

\- Un Poufsouffle et un Serpentard ? C'est possible ça ? demanda Olivier en riant.

\- Il faut croire ! Ils ont l'air vraiment très heureux ensemble.

\- Remarque, toi aussi tu es avec un Serpentard. Malefoy, c'est ça ? Si je me souviens bien de lui, le moins commode de tous !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Ouais. Il n'est pas commode, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais comment tu sais ça ? La nouvelle est parvenue jusqu'en Bretagne ?

\- Je suis toujours abonné au _Daily Prophet._ Votre couple a fait la une pendant plusieurs jours. Sans compter l'article dans _Quidditch Magazine,_ celui de _Sorcière Hebdo_ …

\- Oui, oui, ça va, dit Harry en faisant un geste agacé de la main.

\- Au fait, où est-il ?

C'était une simple question mais elle irrita Harry au plus haut point.

-A New-York. Il a dû rentrer. Un problème à régler à son cabinet, répondit-il sommairement.

\- Hm. Et… il va revenir ?

Olivier avait dit cela avec d'un ton qu'il voulait égal mais où pointait une certaine attente.

-C'est quoi cette question ? répliqua Harry, acerbe.

\- Eh bien… la question de quelqu'un qui n'est pas désintéressé de savoir si la place est libre.

Harry fixa Olivier, abasourdi mais amusé tout de même.

-Dis donc… je ne te savais pas si entreprenant !

\- Bah, tu sais… à mon âge, on n'a plus vraiment envie d'attendre que les choses se fassent toutes seules.

\- Tu viens d'avoir quarante ans ! A t'entendre, on dirait que tu en as quatre-vingt ! rigola Harry.

\- Ne te moque pas ! le tança gentiment Olivier. Et n'élude pas la question !

\- Ecoute… ton intérêt me flatte beaucoup mais…

\- Mais tu veux donner une chance à Malefoy. Je comprends.

\- Pas seulement à Malefoy, rectifia Harry. A moi aussi. A nous. A notre couple. Même si nous fonctionnons différemment des autres.

Il lui parut soudainement fondamental de préciser ce fait. Ce n'était pas uniquement Draco qui était en cause. Lui non plus n'était pas un modèle de constance. Ni de fidélité.

-Différemment ? questionna Olivier, perplexe.

\- Oui… nous sommes… ce qu'on peut appeler un couple libre.

\- Oh.

La moue sceptique d'Olivier fit dire à Harry qu'il ne semblait pas franchement accepter ce principe.

-Tu désapprouves ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas à approuver ou pas, Harry. C'est ta vie, je n'ai pas à la juger. Je voudrais juste te poser une question. Et j'aimerais que tu répondes honnêtement.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment heureux de cet… arrangement ?

Harry posa les coudes sur ses genoux en baissant la tête. Il réfléchit longuement avant de daigner répondre.

-Non, admit-il à contrecœur. Je voudrais vraiment qu'on essaye d'être un couple normal. Mais nos vies, nos histoires… tout ça rend les choses compliquées.

\- Tu es amoureux de lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Et lui ?

\- Je crois.

\- Tu crois ? s'étonna Olivier.

\- Il… il ne le dit pas.

\- Ah.

Un silence embarrassé avait pris place entre les deux hommes qu'Harry s'empressa de briser.

-Draco a vécu des choses qui… qui ont fait qu'il a renoncé à l'amour, voulut-il expliquer.

\- Aucun homme ne renonce volontairement à l'amour Harry. Il se force à vivre sans, c'est tout. Mais je suppose qu'en valeureux Gryffondor que tu es, tu vas le remettre dans le droit chemin, rigola Olivier.

Pour toute réponse, Harry envoya une bourrade amicale dans les côtes de son voisin, avant de rire de bon cœur.

Ils plaisantèrent encore quelque peu, parlant de choses et d'autres avant de se séparer.

-J'ai finalement passé une excellente soirée, dit Harry.

\- Moi aussi. Je crois que Warren va être furieux contre moi de lui avoir faussé compagnie mais tant pis !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Warren. Je lui dirai que c'est moi qui t'ai accaparé toute la soirée. Il n'osera pas me faire de reproches.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais… valeureux Gryffondor !

\- Gryffondor toi-même !

Harry serra chaleureusement la main d'Olivier avant de regagner la sortie, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur plus léger.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

De retour chez lui, Harry eut, tout juste, le courage d'enlever son smoking et de passer un pantalon de pyjama avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Il était minuit à peine mais il était épuisé.

Deux heures plus tard, la sonnerie de son portable le sortit de la torpeur du sommeil. Tâtonnant sur la table de nuit, il finit par trouver l'appareil et décrocha machinalement.

-Allô ? fit-il d'une voix faible.

 _\- Salut._

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine à l'entente de la voix dans le combiné. Pour le coup, il était complètement réveillé.

-Salut.

 _\- Je te dérange ?_

\- Bon sang Malefoy, tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

 _\- Bah, c'est le weekend. T'étais quand même pas couché ? Si ?_

\- Eh bien oui, figure-toi.

 _\- Oh. Désolé. Je pensais que tu serais sorti._

\- Tu n'es pas désolé. Tu espérais seulement me déranger alors que j'étais en train de m'envoyer en l'air.

Draco se mit à rire et Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser d'entendre ce son.

 _-Bien vu Potter ! Sans blague, tu dormais vraiment ?_

\- Oui. Je suis allé à la réception que le club des Tornades organisait pour Olivier Dubois et ça m'a lessivé. Je suis rentré avant minuit. Et toi ? Tu t'apprêtes à sortir ?

 _\- Non, la semaine a été épuisante et je n'aspire qu'à une chose : me vautrer dans mon lit et dormir douze heures d'affilée._

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Draco Malefoy ?

Nouveau rire.

 _-C'est pourtant bien moi. Crevé. En manque de sexe. Mais c'est bien moi._

\- Tu n'es jamais en manque de sexe.

 _\- Eh bien là, je le suis. La journée, je suis accaparé par tous les clients qui ont appris mon retour et qui veulent absolument me voir. Et le soir, je reste des heures avec Pansy à préparer ma défense contre cet emmerdeur de Colin Tuckle. Résultat, je n'ai même plus le temps de baiser._

\- Ni de m'appeler apparemment, lâcha Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

En entendant le silence à l'autre bout du fil, il se maudit pour son incapacité chronique à réfléchir avant de parler.

 _-Ouais. Je sais. Je suis désolé pour ça Harry. Vraiment._

Draco était sincère. Harry n'en doutait pas une seconde et il s'en voulut encore plus.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé… Je me doute bien que tu es débordé, c'était idiot de ma part de dire ça. Comment ça se présente avec Tuckle ? dit-il pour se rattraper.

 _\- Pansy pense toujours que je devrais trouver un arrangement mais je ne veux pas. On s'est sérieusement engueulé à cause de ça… Du coup, elle estime qu'elle ne peut plus me défendre elle-même. Elle m'a trouvé un autre avocat, spécialisé en droit pénal._

\- Oh merde. C'est moche ça.

 _\- Bah, je ne m'en fais pas. On va se rabibocher, comme toujours._

\- Et ton nouvel avocat ? Il est bien ? demanda Harry, presque à son corps défendant.

 _\- Mmm… voyons voir. Cheveux blonds, de très beaux yeux bleus, un physique assez sportif…_

\- Tout ce que tu aimes quoi, commenta Harry avec dépit.

\- _Pas vraiment. Tu sais que mon truc dernièrement, c'est les petits bruns aux yeux verts. Et puis… je ne suis pas un bouffeur de chattes, je pensais que tu le savais._

Harry mit une seconde à comprendre.

-Oh ! Tu veux dire que…

 _\- Meredith Pierce, c'est son nom._

\- … c'est une femme.

 _\- Il paraît. Je ne suis pas allé vérifier._

\- Ce que tu peux être méchant ! rigola Harry, bien plus soulagé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

 _\- Tu ne rirais pas autant si c'était ta main qu'elle avait broyée en te disant bonjour ! Bon, j'exagère. Elle a une sacrée poigne mais j'admets qu'elle est très jolie. Et surtout très compétente._

\- Pansy te connaît décidément très bien.

 _\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

\- Parce que si ça avait été un mec, tu aurais passé plus de temps à vouloir coucher avec lui qu'à préparer ta défense.

Le ton se voulait léger et un peu railleur mais Draco ne fut pas dupe.

 _-C'est toi que je veux Harry._

Harry dut faire un effort et se souvenir comment respirer.

-Moi aussi, c'est toi que je veux, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Mais… on est loin et…

 _\- Avec le téléphone, pas tant que ça._

\- Quoi ?

 _\- Tu as reçu mon paquet ?_

\- Quel paquet ?

 _\- J'ai appelé une boutique spécialisée du Chemin de Traverse pour qu'on te le livre aujourd'hui. Le hibou avait pour instruction de le laisser sur la terrasse…_

\- Oh. Je ne suis pas allé dans le salon… Attends, je vais voir.

Il se leva promptement et fila dans la pièce de séjour. Il alluma la lampe qui éclairait la terrasse et remarqua un paquet plat posé sur le sol.

-Je le vois, dit-il en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre et en se baissant pour le ramasser, frissonnant sous le vent froid. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 _\- Ouvre. Tu verras bien._

Harry coinça le téléphone entre sa joue et son épaule pour pouvoir défaire l'emballage. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une boîte rouge vif toute simple. Quand il souleva le couvercle, il vit, religieusement posés sur une étoffe en velours noir, un cylindre d'à peu près cinq centimètres de long, d'une intense couleur bleu et muni d'un cordon, un petit boitier ressemblant à une télécommande et un anneau en argent étincelant. Sur le côté, un petit carton indiquait « Avec les compliments de Weasley, Friponneries pour Sorciers Fripons ! ».

-Tu… tu as… ça… ça vient de chez… George Weasley ? baragouina Harry.

 _\- Exactement !_ _Il a ouvert un département sextoys, en vente exclusivement sur wizznet. Anonymat garanti !_

\- Anonymat ? rugit Harry. Mon cul oui ! Tu n'as peut-être pas donné mon nom mais au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, il connaît mon adresse ! Il aura directement fait le rapprochement !

 _\- Tu savais qu'il avait une succursale à New York ? Et à Paris ?_

\- Et à Rome et Rio ! Je sais ça ! Ne détourne pas la conversation !

 _\- Pourquoi tu es contrarié ?_

\- Parce… parce que maintenant George Weasley croit que je prends mon pied avec un plug anal et un cockring !

 _\- J'ai failli faire ajouter un gode à boules…_

\- Par Merlin, Draco, soupira Harry à fendre l'âme… George est le dernier Weasley qui m'adresse encore la parole, à part Molly et Arthur. Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir le regarder en face…

 _\- Harry, tu dramatises tout… Weasley est avant tout un commerçant, un homme d'affaires… il ne va jamais risquer de mettre en péril son commerce en mettant un client mal à l'aise ! S'il a créé ce département, c'est qu'il y avait une demande, non ?_

\- Oui, sûrement… mais…

 _\- Au pire, tu feras un envieux._

\- Pourquoi ?

 _\- J'ai dû prendre la taille la plus large pour le cockring…_

\- Génial, maugréa Harry… maintenant, il connaît la taille de ma queue.

Un petit ricanement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne.

 _-Ouais ! Je serre les fesses rien que d'y penser !_

\- Draco, murmura Harry. Pourquoi m'as-tu acheté ça ?

Draco garda le silence un instant avant de dire, d'une voix basse et lourde :

 _-Prends la boîte et retourne dans la chambre._

Harry ne songea même pas à discuter. Il savait très exactement ce que Draco avait en tête.

 _-Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire._

\- Oui, souffla Harry.

Il se débarrassa de son bas de pyjama et grimpa sur le lit, s'asseyant au milieu du matelas, dos contre la tête de lit. Il brancha le haut-parleur du téléphone qu'il posa à côté de lui et commença à se préparer. Il enfila d'abord l'anneau pénien qui était effectivement à sa taille. Le contact du métal froid le fit frissonner et durcir quasi immédiatement mais pas autant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il prit le tube de lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet et enduisit légèrement le plug avant de l'insérer en lui. L'intrusion n'était pas très imposante et donc peu dérangeante.

-Voilà, dit-il à destination de Draco.

 _\- Bien. Caresse-toi,_ ordonna-t-il.

Harry s'exécuta. Il prit son membre en main et imprima quelques mouvements de va-et-vient.

 _-Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux. Dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux._

\- Draco, je… c'est… c'est embarrassant.

 _\- Tu n'as jamais fait ça avant ?_

\- Non, admit Harry, rougissant.

Draco pouvait percevoir la gêne de Harry au travers du combiné. Il n'était pourtant pas timide dans leurs ébats, loin de là. Il était même plutôt entreprenant et assez curieux de tout essayer. Mais il s'exprimait peu. Or, faire l'amour par téléphone impliquait de verbaliser chaque acte posé, ce qu'Harry avait manifestement du mal à faire. Il fallait le désinhiber quelque peu.

 _-Prends la télécommande. Appuie sur le 1._

Aussitôt, le plug se mit à vibrer. Harry hoqueta de surprise avant de gémir doucement sous la sensation. Le petit embout massait délicatement les parois de son rectum, envoyant de longues vibrations bienfaitrices dans son ventre.

 _-Appuie sur le 2._

La vibration se fit plus intense et Harry gémit ouvertement.

-Oh Merlin… Draco… c'est… c'est trop bon…

 _\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Harry._

\- Je… Je veux…

 _\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse._

\- Suce-moi, souffla finalement Harry.

 _\- Bien. Tu sens mes lèvres sur ton gland ? Il est si doux, si rouge, si brûlant. Tu sens, Harry ?_

\- Oui… oh oui…

 _\- Ma langue tourne autour, recueillant les premières gouttes de ta semence. Elle te lèche doucement, sur toute ta longueur et revient laper ta fente si sensible._

Harry avait les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière tandis que sa main s'activait avec force sur sa hampe.

-Prends-moi… dans… ta bouche Draco !

 _\- Je te prends… tout au fond… tu sens ? Mes lèvres qui glissent sur ta queue, luisante de ma salive, ton gland, étroitement serré dans ma gorge pendant que je déglutis…_

\- Oh oui… exactement comme ça…

 _Bordel_ , pensa Harry alors qu'il empoignait son sexe de plus belle. Il était tellement perdu dans ses sensations qu'il en avait presque oublié que Draco n'était pas _vraiment_ là.

-Et… et toi ? parvint-il à dire entre deux grognements.

 _\- Moi ?_ souffla Draco. _Moi, je vais te baiser. Appuie sur le bouton bleu._

Péniblement, Harry ouvrit les yeux et fit ce que Draco lui demandait. A l'intérieur de lui, il sentit le dildo s'élargir délicatement.

-Oh Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ! psalmodia-t-il en roulant sur le côté.

Il était à présent à quatre pattes sur le matelas, pantelant, le dos couvert de sueur. Pour sûr, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'anneau pénien, il aurait joui sur le champ.

 _-Tu es prêt Harry ? Tu sens ma queue entre tes fesses ? Tu sens mon gland qui écarte ton trou affamé ?_

\- Oui, je le sens… et putain de merde, c'est bon… Prends-moi Draco, baise-moi fort.

 _-Appuie sur le 3._

Le plug se mit à vibrer beaucoup plus d'intensité, dilatant les parois de Harry avec force. Il gémit de plaisir, la tête dans l'oreiller, le cul relevé sans pudeur. Dans le haut-parleur, il entendait les halètements de Draco, ce qui l'excita encore davantage.

Brusquement, il se redressa. Assis sur les talons, les jambes largement écartées, il inspira profondément.

-Draco, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et atrocement sensuelle. Couche-toi sur le dos.

Il entendit un bruit de drap froissé, signé que Draco changeait de position.

-Je vais m'empaler sur toi, dit-il ensuite.

 _\- Oh Merlin… Harry…_

\- Tu me sens coulisser sur toi ? Tu me sens prendre ta queue tout au fond de moi ?

 _\- Oui… bordel, oui…_

Pour le coup, Harry avait totalement oublié sa réserve des premiers instants.

-Tu sais que tu es le seul ? Hein Draco ? Tu es le seul à pouvoir me baiser, à pouvoir jouir en moi… tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

 _\- Oui, je le sais,_ répondit Draco dans un sanglot étouffé. _Toi, c'est pareil… toi seul en as le droit…_

\- Ouvre largement tes cuisses et doigte-toi.

 _\- Harry…_

\- Tu le fais ? Je veux entendre le bruit mouillé de tes doigts qui entrent et qui sortent de ton cul.

Seuls des gémissements lui répondirent et il était certain que Draco lui obéissait. Il avait atteint le point de rupture. Ses testicules étaient durs et gonflés, le faisant souffrir tellement le besoin de délivrance était aigu. Toujours assis sur les talons, il montait et descendait le bassin sur une verge imaginaire, se mordant les lèvres. Le plug toujours enfoncé au plus profond de lui vibrait encore et encore.

-Draco… je… je n'en peux plus… je vais venir… je…

 _\- Moi aussi… merde… c'est trop fort… je vais jouir en toi Harry…_

\- Oui… oui… maintenant…

Il ouvrit le fermoir du cockring qui tomba entre ses jambes dans un bruit mou. Il poussa les vibrations du plug au maximum, les bras tendus derrière lui pour soutenir son corps secoué de spasmes.

Il cria, se cambra tandis que son sexe tressautait violemment, expulsant son sperme à au moins cinq reprises, sur son torse et jusque dans son cou. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, il n'entendit pas le râle animal poussé par Draco, lui aussi aux prises avec un orgasme foudroyant.

Quand la tempête se calma, il désactiva le plug et se pencha légèrement en avant. Il détendit ses sphincters, laissant le dildo s'échapper de son rectum avec un petit bruit humide.

Haletant, le corps en sueur, il eut juste la force de reprendre le téléphone et de le porter à son oreille.

-Putain de merdre… c'était… je ne sais pas ce que c'était…

 _\- Ouais…_

\- Tu es un pervers Malefoy…

 _\- Je sais…_

\- Mais bordel ce que j'aime ça…

 _\- Je le sais aussi…_

Si Harry en jugeait par l'essoufflement de sa voix, Draco avait pris son pied autant que lui.

-Merci, dit-il. C'était… j'en avais besoin.

 _\- Moi aussi._

\- Draco… commença Harry, hésitant.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait peur de tout gâcher.

-C'était génial… j'ai adoré… mais je…

 _\- Tu crois que tu pourrais prendre un portoloin un de ces jours ?_

Harry aurait pu en pleurer de soulagement.

-Dimanche prochain, je suis à Belém pour le Grand Prix de Formule Balai du Brésil. De là, je peux prendre un portoloin pour New York. Je ne pourrai rester que trois jours car je dois être de retour pour la Convention Annuelle des clubs de la Ligue Anglaise de Quidditch mais…

 _\- Ce sera parfait !_

\- On se voit bientôt alors.

 _\- On se voit bientôt._

\- Tu me manques Draco.

Harry n'espérait pas obtenir de réponse. Mais peu lui importait. Il avait seulement besoin de le dire tout haut. C'est donc avec la plus grande stupeur qu'il entendit murmurer :

 _-Tu me manques aussi._

 _ **A suivre...**_


	18. Chapitre 17

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Une fois encore, merci du fond du coeur pour vos reviews. Ma semaine a été assez chargée, je n'ai donc pas pu répondre à tout le monde et je m'en excuse sincèrement. J'espère que cela ne vous refroidira pas à m'en envoyer encore !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 – Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer**

 _ **« Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas d'y penser  
Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer »**_

 _ **(Calogero)**_

 **12 Novembre 2014 – Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard**

Albus se réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui lui apprit qu'il était un peu plus de 23h30. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il dormait depuis des heures.

Un peu groggy, il essaya de comprendre ce qui l'avait tiré aussi brusquement de son sommeil. Il ne faisait pas de cauchemar pourtant. Bien au contraire, il rêvait qu'il remportait le Tournoi Mondial d'Echecs Sorciers, devenant le plus jeune vainqueur de l'histoire. Il tendit l'oreille. Excepté la respiration et les légers ronflements de ses camarades, le dortoir était silencieux. Il allait se recoucher quand il entendit un petit reniflement. Suivi d'un autre. Quelqu'un pleurait.

Précautionneusement, il ouvrit le rideau vert foncé de son baldaquin de quelques centimètres. Dans l'obscurité, il remarqua immédiatement un rai de lumière entre les tentures du lit voisin. Baguette en main, il se faufila hors de son lit et s'approcha.

-Scorpius ? chuchota-t-il. Tu ne dors pas ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et écarta le rideau. Scorpius se passa rapidement la main sur le visage pour faire disparaître les traces humides sur ses joues mais pas suffisamment vite pour tromper Albus.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Bon sang, Potter, tu ne peux pas respecter l'intimité des autres de temps en temps ? s'énerva le garçon.

Albus ne se formalisa pas du ton sec de son ami. Il avait appris à le connaître et à comprendre notamment qu'il détestait être surpris dans une situation de faiblesse. Dans ces cas-là, il masquait son embarras par de l'agressivité. Albus se contenta donc de grimper sur le lit et de s'installer à côté de lui. A l'aide de sa baguette, il murmura un sort de silence, un des premiers qu'il avait appris au cours de Sortilèges et qu'il maîtrisait assez bien.

-Scorpius, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien ! Rien du tout ! Retourne te coucher.

\- Non. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas.

Scorpius soupira tristement et plongea les mains sous sa couette. Il en sortit un petit livre relié.

 _\- « La Deuxième Guerre des Sorciers en bref. Moments-clés et acteurs du conflit »_ lut Albus. Pourquoi tu lis ça ? Ce n'est pas au programme de cette année.

\- Je sais… c'est… c'est en rapport avec les recherches que je fais sur la famille Malefoy.

\- Mais je croyais que tu avais trouvé ? Ce livre, _Généalogie des Sang-Pur_ ou quelque chose comme ça… on y expliquait que la lignée remontait à 1066 et qu'ils étaient la troisième fortune sorcière de Grande-Bretagne.

\- Oui… eh bien j'ai consulté un autre livre, appelé _Grandeur et décadence des Familles Sang-Pur._ On y dit que la plupart des anciennes familles de sang-pur étaient du côté de Voldemort durant la Guerre.

Albus écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

-C'est n'importe quoi. Les Weasley sont des sang-pur et ils n'étaient certainement pas du côté de Voldemort. Je crois que…

\- C'est écrit là, coupa Scorpius en ouvrant le livre là où il avait laissé un signet.

Il fit courir son sur la page jusqu'à retrouver le passage qu'il cherchait.

-« _Les Mangemorts_ , lut-il, _étaient les fidèles partisans de Voldemort. Adeptes de la magie noire, ils étaient pour la plupart issus des plus anciennes familles de Sang-Pur. Ils portaient la Marque des Ténèbres, signe de leur allégeance à Voldemort. On leur doit de nombreux crimes comme la torture des Aurors Frank et Alice Londubat ou encore le meurtre de Gideon et Fabian Prewett. Parmi les Mangemorts les plus zélés, on trouvait Lucius Malefoy, considéré par beaucoup comme le bras droit de Voldemort, jusqu'à sa disgrâce le 18 juin 1996. Peu après cette date, le 3 août 1996, Draco Malefoy, le fils unique de Lucius Malefoy, a rejoint à son tour les rangs des Mangemorts afin d'accomplir la funeste mission qui lui avait été confiée par Voldemort, à savoir assassiner Albus Dumbledore_ ». Mon père… est… il est…

La voix de Scorpius dérailla et il se remit à pleurer. Albus ne voulait pas en croire un mot. Draco était un type sympa… bon, un peu arrogant mais sympa quand même. Il l'aimait bien et il se trompait rarement sur les gens. C'était le premier et seul des copains de son père qui s'était _réellement_ intéressé à lui et James. Alors, tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il prit le livre des mains de Scorpius et continua sa lecture.

Il ne comprit pas tout mais l'essentiel lui sauta aux yeux après quelques paragraphes.

-Scorpius regarde ! s'exclama-t-il. Il est écrit qu'il n'est pas parvenu à tuer Dumbledore. Il a été obligé de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres en punition pour l'échec de son père. Et puis, écoute ça ! « _A l'issue de la victoire de Harry Potter sur le Lord Noir, Lucius Malefoy, son épouse Narcissa et leur fils Draco, furent arrêtés et jugés. Lucius Malefoy fut condamné à la prison à vie. Grâce au témoignage de Harry Potter, Draco et Narcissa Malefoy furent quant à eux innocentés_ ». Draco était innocent, Scorpius !

\- Possible… mais… mais sa famille était du côté de l'ennemi… Son père à lui était coupable !

\- Il n'est pas responsable des choix de ses parents.

\- Je n'en sais rien Albus… je suis complètement perdu. J'aurais préféré ne jamais découvrir tout ça…

\- Et ne pas connaître la vérité ?

\- La vérité fait mal…

\- Je sais, Scorpius. Je sais… mais parfois, elle finit par faire moins mal que le mensonge.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment avant qu'Albus ne dise :

-Il faut qu'on en parle à mon père.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Si ! Scorpius, il faut que tu me fasses confiance ! Mon père est le seul à pouvoir te dire ce qui s'est réellement passé pendant la guerre. Et le rôle des Malefoy dans tout ça.

\- Oui mais…

\- Bon sang, il sort avec Draco ! Tu crois qu'ils seraient ensemble si Draco avait été un criminel ?

Scorpius opina lentement de la tête.

-Tu as raison… mais il va trouver bizarre qu'on lui pose toutes ces questions sur la guerre et surtout sur son copain…

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, soupira Albus. Il faudra lui parler de ce que tu as découvert.

\- Et si ça met la pagaille entre eux ? Si ton père en veut au mien de lui avoir caché qu'il avait un enfant. ? S'ils se séparent à cause de ça ?

\- Mon père n'est pas comme ça… enfin, je crois. J'en sais rien en fait. Peut-être même qu'il est courant…

\- On fait quoi alors ? On lui envoie un hibou ?

\- Non. Ce sont des conversations qu'on doit avoir en face à face. Allons à la cheminée de la salle commune !

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais tu es fou ? Tu as vu l'heure ?

\- Justement. Mon père travaille comme un fou la journée et rentre souvent tard. Ou bien il sort. Soit il est encore debout, soit pas encore rentré.

\- Je ne te parle pas de lui mais de nous ! Si on se fait prendre ?

Albus jeta un regard en coin à son ami.

-Effrayé Miller ? Peur de transgresser le règlement en descendant dans… la salle commune ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- La ferme Potter ! Je n'ai pas peur !

Sur ces moments, il écarta vivement la couette et sortit du lit, suivi d'Albus. A pas de loup, ils traversèrent le dortoir et se faufilèrent dans l'escalier.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Maison d'Hermione Granger, Camden Town, Londres**

-Hermione, c'était délicieux ! dit Théo. Ce cheesecake au limoncello est une tuerie. Quitte Blaise sur le champ et épouse-moi !

\- Et que fais-tu de Justin ? demanda Blaise.

\- Qui ?

Hermione, Harry et Blaise rirent de bon cœur.

-Ton empressement me touche Théo, dit Hermione, mais rien ne me fera renoncer à Blaise.

Disant cela, elle se pencha vers le métis pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Harry les regarda en souriant. Il était heureux de voir sa meilleure amie si épanouie. Malgré ses réticences du début, il devait bien admettre que la présence de Blaise lui était bénéfique. Il était posé, avait l'esprit vif et l'intelligence redoutable qu'il fallait pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie. Hermione avait besoin de quelqu'un à sa hauteur, et elle l'avait indiscutablement trouvé.

-Comment se passe la procédure pour la garde de ta fille ? demanda Théo en se resservant un verre de vin.

\- Plutôt bien pour le moment, dit Hermione. Comme tu le sais, Pansy a obtenu que je voie Rose en dehors du Ministère et ce fut un après-midi magnifique. Rose a hâte qu'on recommence le mois prochain ! Je suis tellement fière d'elle ! Je vous ai dit qu'elle a demandé à entrer à Beauxbâtons ?

\- Beauxbâtons ? s'exclama Harry. Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Elle voudrait continuer l'équitation et la danse classique, choses qu'on n'enseigne pas à Poudlard. Et puis… elle craint de subir la comparaison avec moi…

\- Hm… c'est vrai, admit Harry. James et Albus m'ont dit que tu étais toujours au tableau d'honneur des meilleurs élèves de l'école. McGonagall te cite toujours en exemple et Flitwick raconte encore que tu as obtenu 110% de bonnes réponses à son examen.

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent légèrement. Etant née moldue, elle n'était pas peu fière de sa réussite.

-Enfin bref, dit-elle. Elle a pris toute seule des renseignements et elle a exposé ses arguments à Ron.

\- Et il a accepté ? demanda Harry, sceptique.

\- Contre toute attente… oui. Elle avait peur de m'en parler parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça fasse des histoires entre Ron et moi, que je pense que c'était son idée à lui pour l'éloigner de moi.

Théo émit un sifflement appréciateur.

-La maturité de ta fille est vraiment étonnante.

\- Elle a de qui tenir, dit Blaise en entourant les épaules d'Hermione de son bras. Cependant, c'est quelque chose qu'on rencontre souvent chez les enfants de couples divorcés. Ils font tout pour ne pas susciter le conflit, pour ne pas créer de problèmes. Comme s'ils se sentaient responsable de ne pas envenimer la situation.

\- Je retrouve un peu de ça chez Albus, dit Harry. James par contre, est moins… pacifiste. Il faut dire que lui, ce n'est pas tant la séparation qui l'a perturbé que l'aveu de mon homosexualité.

\- Il semble pourtant que la semaine que vous venez de passer ensemble a été assez positive, non ? intervint Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Elle l'a été, oui. Grâce à Draco. Il parvient à tenir tête à James mieux que je ne suis jamais arrivé à le faire !

\- Même s'il refuse de l'admettre, Draco ferait un père formidable. Bien plus à la hauteur que le sien, dit Blaise avec dépit.

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Et quand il croisa le regard de Blaise, il savait qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose. Scorpius. Même s'ils étaient tous les deux au courant pour le garçon, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé entre eux, respectant le souhait de Draco.

-Quand aura lieu la prochaine audience pour la garde de Rose ? demanda Théo, ramenant la conversation à son point de départ.

\- Pas avant l'année prochaine, répondit Hermione. Pansy estime qu'il ne faut pas précipiter les choses. Si les visites mensuelles non surveillées se passent bien, nous aurons un argument de poids que nous n'avions pas précédemment. Et puis… ça permettra à Pansy de…

Hermione s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise.

-Récolter des informations ? termina Théo à sa place.

\- Oui. C'est ça.

\- Des informations ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Pansy va engager un détective privé, expliqua Théo. Il va fouiller, déterrer tout ce qu'i déterrer. Le plus sordide de préférence.

\- Merde, souffla Harry. C'est un peu… extrême, non ?

Théo haussa les épaules.

-C'est la méthode Parkinson. Et elle ne fait qu'utiliser les armes de l'adversaire. Puissance dix.

\- Au début, je pensais comme toi, Harry, dit Hermione. Puis je me suis rappelée toutes les choses odieuses que Ron a fait dire sur moi. Que je me droguais, qu'on avait couché ensemble toi et moi et que c'était pour ça que j'étais le numéro deux de ta société. Il a même été jusqu'à insinuer qu'on faisait un ménage à trois avec un de tes ex… Sans compter sur la gentille Lavande qui m'a traitée de pute devant ma fille. Alors si Pansy a l'intention de les trainer tous les deux dans la boue, je n'y vois aucune objection !

Son souffle était court et ses yeux brillaient de colère et de détermination mêlées.

-Je te comprends, Hermione, répliqua Harry. Et je te soutiens. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Harry. Merci d'être là, dit-elle en posant la main sur celle de son ami.

\- N'empêche, soupira-t-il… C'est curieux comme on peut se tromper sur les gens. Avant de vous connaître, je n'avais jamais envisagé Parkinson comme quelqu'un de loyal. Ni aucun d'entre vous, d'ailleurs.

\- Quand tu dis « vous », tu parles des Serpentards, précisa Blaise.

Il le fixait de son impénétrable regard bleu ciel et Harry hocha doucement la tête.

-Qu'il s'agisse de Pansy, de Draco ou de moi, dit Théo, le problème était le même. Nos parents étaient mangemorts. Ils nous avaient inculqué des idées, des principes et exigeaient qu'on les respecte. Ce n'est en rien une excuse, mais tous autant que nous étions, et Draco encore plus, nous subissions une pression terrible et constante.

\- Quand Pansy t'a dénoncé, le jour de la bataille, dans la Grande Salle, continua Blaise, et quand elle nous a exhorté à te livrer à Voldemort, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : sauver sa vie et celle de ses parents. Elle avait peur, tout simplement.

\- Nous avions tous conscience que nos parents avaient fait les mauvais choix mais nous les avons suivis, dit encore Théo. C'étaient nos parents, ils nous aimaient à leur façon… et nous les aimions.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de loyauté, poursuivit Blaise. Une chose est sûre, c'est que nous étions tous liés par la même peur : celle d'être désavoués par nos familles. Pour un sang-pur, il n'y a rien de plus important que sa _famille_. Son nom. Ses racines. Et nous étions en train de tout perdre. A cause de toi.

Harry fut un peu surpris par cet aveu.

-A cause de moi ? Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à penser que la famille est plus importante que tout. C'est aussi mon cas ! Sauf que moi, une famille, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'en avoir, contrairement à vous !

\- Je ne dis pas que nous avions raison, répliqua Théo. Je t'explique ce que nous pensions à l'époque. Les seuls responsables étaient nos parents évidemment.

\- Et Voldemort, ajouta Hermione.

\- Non, dit Blaise. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de gens pour le suivre, pour croire en ses idées fumeuses, il n'aurait été rien d'autre qu'un illuminé de plus. Son pouvoir, il ne le tenait pas de la magie noire mais de la faiblesse et de la peur qu'il inspirait à ses adeptes.

Ils restèrent tous les quatre silencieux pendant un petit moment avant qu'Harry ne dise :

-Tout ça, c'est derrière nous. Nous avons changé. La guerre nous a changé.

\- Ou peut-être pas tant que ça, dit Blaise. Nous avons seulement appris à nous connaître.

Harry approuva et décida de porter un toast à leur amitié. Les bavardages reprirent de plus belle, sur des sujets plus joyeux jusqu'à ce que Théo décide de prendre congé. Il salua chaleureusement Hermione, la remerciant une nouvelle fois pour le succulent dîner et prit la cheminée pour rejoindre sa maison dans le Surrey.

Harry se leva à son tour.

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Merci pour tout Hermione.

\- Pas de quoi. C'était un plaisir. On se voit demain.

\- A demain, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Blaise, à bientôt !

\- A bientôt Harry. Salue Draco de ma part quand tu le verras.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Il fit un dernier signe de la main et transplana.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Il était à peine arrivé dans son hall d'entrée qu'Harry remarqua la lumière verte provenant du salon. N'ayant plus l'habitude de ce moyen de communication, il ne pensa pas tout de suite à la cheminée. C'est donc baguette brandie et prêt à en découdre qu'il fit irruption dans la pièce de séjour.

-Papa ? Tu es là ?

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry vit la tête fantomatique de son fils flotter au milieu de l'âtre.

-Par Merlin ! Albus ! Tu vas bien ? s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant devant la cheminée.

\- Oui, Papa, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Mais que fais-tu là à cette heure ? demanda Harry en s'agenouillant à hauteur de son fils.

\- Je… on se demandait… enfin, on voulait savoir…

\- Bon sang Albus ! Il est presque minuit ! Vas-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais encore debout et pourquoi tu m'appelles par cheminée !

\- Ne vous énervez pas, Monsieur Potter, dit une autre voix. C'est de ma faute. Albus n'y est pour rien.

Une deuxième tête apparut dans la fumée verte.

-Scorpius ? Mais… que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je… il y a quelques jours, j'ai découvert quelque chose. Depuis, Albus m'aide à… rassembler des informations. Et il se trouve qu'une de ces informations est assez… perturbante.

\- Scorpius, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

Harry vit le jeune garçon fermer les yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Je pense que Monsieur Malefoy est mon père, lâcha-t-il.

Harry recula légèrement, sous le choc.

\- Je… tu… tu devrais parler de ça avec ta mère Scorpius. Il vaut mieux que…

\- Vous ne démentez pas, dit le garçon. Donc, c'est la vérité.

Désemparé, Harry se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'était pas doué pour mentir ni pour cacher ses émotions.

-Ecoute… je comprends que cette nouvelle puisse te perturber mais…

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui me perturbe, coupa Scorpius. Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai découvert cette information et j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire.

\- C'est quoi alors ? demanda Harry, de plus en plus perplexe.

\- Est-ce que mon père était un Mangemort ?

Bien que les traits du jeune garçon fussent légèrement flous, Harry put noter qu'il le regardait avec beaucoup d'acuité.

-Scorpius… je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit et l'heure pour parler de ça.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur Potter mais il n'y aura jamais de bon endroit ou de bon moment pour ça. J'ai besoin de connaître la vérité.

\- Papa, intervint Albus. A la bibliothèque, il y a des dizaines de livres qui parlent de la guerre. Nous ne parvenons pas à démêler le vrai du faux… ajouta-t-il sournoisement. Alors, on s'est dit que tu étais le seul à pouvoir nous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé et si le père de Scorpius est effectivement un criminel.

\- DRACO N'EST PAS UN CRIMINEL !

Albus sourit largement devant l'emportement de son père tout en échangeant un regard entendu avec Scorpius.

-Monsieur Potter, insista Scorpius. J'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Oui, admit Harry avec lassitude. Draco a été un Mangemort.

En choisissant ses mots, conscient qu'il parlait à deux enfants de onze ans, il raconta le rôle de Draco dans la guerre. Sa mission. Son incapacité à la mener à bien. Son choix de ne pas le dénoncer lorsqu'il était prisonnier du Manoir. Sa décision d'empêcher Gregory Goyle de le tuer dans la Salle sur Demande. Et surtout, le choix de sa mère de mentir à Voldemort.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle Narcissa et Draco ont été innocentés, conclut Harry. Non seulement, ils n'ont commis aucun crime mais en plus, ils ne m'ont pas livré à Voldemort alors qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Ils m'ont sauvé. Et c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu vaincre. Alors, en ce qui me concerne, ton père et ta grand-mère sont aussi des héros.

Albus et Scorpius étaient restés silencieux tout au long du récit.

-Merci Monsieur Potter, dit Scorpius d'une petite voix. Merci beaucoup.

\- Pas de quoi, mon grand.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Je peux encore vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu de moi ?

Une question pareille est la plus cruelle qu'on puisse entendre dans la bouche d'un enfant. Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de trouver les mots justes.

-Scorpius, ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça. Sache seulement que Draco t'aime énormément et que ta mère et lui ont pensé faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. Après tout ce que tu as découvert et tout ce que je viens de te raconter, tu as compris qu'il n'est pas facile de porter le nom des Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il a voulu me protéger ?

\- En un sens oui. Il a laissé un autre homme te donner tout ce que tu méritais : une famille, une bonne éducation, un environnement stable et surtout beaucoup d'amour. Archibald Miller ne cessera jamais d'être ton père car il t'a aimé comme tel, et c'est à lui que tu dois ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Quant à Draco, même si tu étais loin de lui, même si tu ne savais rien de son existence, lui n'a pas cessé une minute de penser à toi.

\- Merci Monsieur Potter.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, ému par cet enfant.

-Merci papa, dit Albus. Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi !

\- Maintenant, vous allez tous les deux filer immédiatement dans votre dortoir, c'est compris ?

\- Oui, p'pa ! Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit Monsieur Potter.

\- Bonne nuit les enfants.

\- Oh Monsieur Potter ! Une dernière chose : vous voulez bien ne rien dire à Monsieur Malefoy au sujet de… tout ça ? Je… je voudrais pouvoir le lui dire moi-même.

\- D'accord. Mais tu me promets d'en parler dès que possible avec ta mère ?

\- Je le ferai, c'est promis !

Les deux enfants disparurent, laissant Harry un peu déboussolé par cette conversation.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **13 novembre 2014 – Ministère de la Magie**

-Auror en Chef Londubat ? Monsieur Weasley est arrivé.

\- Merci Perkins. Je vais aller le chercher. Demandez à l'Auror Lovegood de nous rejoindre en salle d'interrogatoire numéro trois.

\- Bien Monsieur.

L'Officier disparut. Neville se leva et quitta son bureau pour aller à la rencontre du Directeur du Départements des Sports. Il le trouva en train de faire les cents pas dans une salle d'attente.

-Ah ! Neville ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Bonjour Ron. Si tu veux bien me suivre…

Sans faire attention aux récriminations du rouquin, il fit demi-tour et emprunta le couloir qui menait à la salle d'interrogatoire, sa longue robe bordeaux flottant derrière lui.

-Bon sang, Neville ! s'énerva Ron. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Tu ne pouvais pas régler ça avec ma secrétaire ?

\- Si j'avais voulu interroger ta secrétaire, c'est à elle que j'aurais envoyé la convocation, dit placidement Neville en ouvrant une porte sur la droite. Après toi…

Il s'effaça pour permettre à Ron d'entrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci s'arrêta sur le seuil.

-Mais que… une salle d'interrogatoire ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que je mène une enquête dans le cadre de laquelle je dois t'entendre.

\- Je suis suspecté de quelque chose ?

\- Pour le moment, nous avons seulement quelques questions à te poser.

\- « Nous » ?

\- Bonjour Ron ! dit joyeusement Luna en entrant à son tour dans la salle.

Elle était trempée comme une soupe.

-D'où viens-tu ? demanda Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Du dehors, dit-elle comme si c'était évident. Il me fallait absolument des limaces à cornes. Et elles ne sortent que par temps de pluie.

\- Des limaces à cornes ? répéta Neville.

\- Ben oui. C'est miraculeux contre les furoncles.

\- Excusez-moi ! s'énerva Ron. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je fais ici exactement ?

Luna se jeta rapidement un sort de séchage qui créa un nuage de vapeur autour d'elle, pendant que Neville tirait une chaise en priant Ron de s'asseoir.

-Je te l'ai dit. Nous devons t'interroger.

\- J'ai le droit d'être assisté par un avocat ! dit fermement le rouquin.

\- Bien entendu. Tu avais trois jours pour en trouver un, soit le temps qui s'est écoulé entre ta convocation et le jour de l'audition. Vu que tu te présentes seul ce matin, tu es présumé avoir renoncé à la présence d'un avocat.

\- Quoi ? Mais… c'est…

\- C'est ce qui est indiqué en toutes lettres sur ta convocation. Si tu avais pris la peine de la lire attentivement, tu l'aurais su. Bien, la procédure étant régulière, nous pouvons commencer.

Neville ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait avec lui, sans égard pour l'air totalement indigné de Ron.

-Interrogatoire de Ronald Bilius Weasley, né le 1er mars 1980 à Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule, en présence de l'Auror Lovegood et du Chef des Aurors Londubat, énonça Neville.

Aussitôt, une plume à papote posée en équilibre sur un tas de parchemins se mit à courir sur le papier.

-Ron, connais-tu la société BroomBroom ?

\- Oui. C'est une firme qui fabrique des balais de course.

\- Comment la connais-tu ?

\- Elle a déposé une demande d'agrément en septembre dernier.

Neville ne cacha pas son étonnement.

-Ah ? Tu te souviens de toutes les demandes d'agrément faites à ton département ?

\- Eh bien oui, figure-toi ! réagit Ron, vexé. Je ne m'appelle pas Ludo Verpey, moi ! Je ne fais pas de la figuration dans ce département, j'y travaille ! Alors oui, je suis au courant de toutes les demandes d'agrément vu qu'après analyse par mes collaborateurs, elles passent toutes par moi pour la décision finale !

Ron n'exagérait pas son implication dans le département des Sports. Autrefois, on l'appelait « la cour de récréation » ou encore « la plaine de jeux ». Alors que ses prédécesseurs, comme Ludo Verpey, se contentaient de parader d'un événement sportif à l'autre, Ron n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour lui redonner tout son prestige.

-Excuse-moi, dit Neville. C'était inapproprié de ma part de dire ça. Tout le monde sait que tu t'es investi dans le département plus que n'importe qui d'autre avant toi.

Ron maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais semblait revenu à de meilleurs sentiments.

-Donc, cette firme a déposé une demande d'agrément. A-t-il été octroyé ?

\- Certainement pas ! Le dossier ne correspondait pas au cahier des charges.

\- A quel point de vue ?

\- Le candidat à l'agrément doit déposer une fiche technique du balai. Il doit évidemment préciser si l'agrément concerne le Quidditch ou la course de balais. Dans le cas présent, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. La firme demandait l'agrément en catégorie « balai de course » mais la fiche technique laissait supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un balai de Quidditch.

\- Quelle est la différence ?

\- Le rapport entre la vitesse et le temps d'accélération.

\- Tous les fabricants opèrent cette différence ?

\- En tout cas, ceux qui confectionnent les meilleurs balais.

\- Comme… Potter Corp., par exemple ? demanda innocemment Luna.

\- Exactement ! Prenez le Thunderbird justement. C'est un balai de Quidditch. Sa vitesse de pointe est seulement de 180 km/heure. Mais c'est normal ! On a calculé que la vitesse maximale qu'un joueur peut atteindre sur le terrain était de 130km/heure, rarement plus. Pourquoi dépenser de la puissance magique dans un balai qui vole à plus de 200 km/heure quand c'est totalement inutile ? Potter a donc décidé de limiter la vitesse au profit du temps d'accélération qui est seulement d'une seconde et demi ! Et ça c'est important pour la performance ! C'est pourquoi le ThunderBird est le balai préféré des Attrapeurs. A l'inverse, le Hurricane a une vitesse de pointe de 300 km/heure. Une fois encore, Potter a opéré un choix stratégique : le temps d'accélération est plus lent que chez les concurrents, presque trois secondes, mais ça permet au sort de vitesse de rester constant pendant toute la course ! Sitôt que le Hurricane est lancé à pleine vitesse, il ne ralentira pas, contrairement aux autres !

Ron mettait autant d'enthousiasme à parler des balais de Potter que si c'était lui qui les avait conçus. Enthousiasme quelque peu déroutant, se dit Neville, si on en jugeait par la froideur des relations entre les deux hommes.

-Revenons à la procédure d'agrément, reprit l'Auror. Comment pouvez-vous savoir si le balai correspond effectivement aux spécifications techniques ?

\- Si l'agrément n'est pas refusé sur dossier, nous demandons au fabricant de nous fournir un exemplaire du balai. Celui-ci est alors analysé. Nous vérifions le poids et la vitesse. Des échantillons sont également prélevés pour vérifier que le bois du manche, les brindilles ou la structure métallique sont bien construits dans les matériaux indiqués.

\- Vous avez connaissance des sorts utilisés ? demanda Luna.

\- JAMAIS ! s'exclama Ron en ouvrant grand les yeux. Les sorts, c'est le secret le plus absolu des fabricants !

\- Mais vous pourriez les déceler, non ? questionna Neville.

\- Non. Aucun employé du département ne dispose de cette compétence. Il faut être expert du Mangemagot ou Langue-de-plomb pour le faire. Nous, on se limite à lancer un sort général de détection de magie noire. C'est tout.

\- Et les plans ? reprit Luna. Vous disposez des plans ?

\- Il arrive que certains fabricants ajoutent une version simplifiée à leur demande d'agrément mais ce n'est pas obligatoire.

Neville soupira discrètement. Pour le moment, aucune information concrète ne venait étayer son enquête quant à la manière dont le voleur avait pu se procurer les plans de Potter. Par acquit de conscience, il demanda néanmoins :

-En résumé, si je reprends l'exemple des balais Potter Corp., le département dispose seulement d'une fiche technique et éventuellement d'un plan simplifié…

\- C'est exact. En tout cas pour l'Hurricane. Pour le ThunderBird, Potter a été obligé de déposer un exemplaire des plans en original.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il touchait du doigt une information essentielle, une sueur froide parcourut le dos de l'Auror.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans rien laisser paraître.

\- Lorsqu'un balai est utilisé dans les compétitions par une équipe nationale, il doit faire l'objet d'un deuxième agrément, beaucoup plus poussé. Il y a deux ans, l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre a choisi le ThunderBird comme équipement officiel. Potter a donc été tenu de déposer les plans originaux de son balai pour que tout soit vérifié en profondeur. Y compris les sorts.

\- Mais… tu viens de dire que le département n'avait pas la compétence pour le faire…

\- Effectivement. Par souci de respect du secret de fabrique, ce sont les Langues-de-plomb qui s'en occupent. A l'issue de la procédure, les plans et les sorts sont conservés au département des Mystères, avec un exemplaire du balai.

Les deux Aurors échangèrent un regard entendu. Voilà qui changeait la donne. Et qui n'allait certainement pas faciliter l'enquête.

-Est-ce que vous allez finir par m'expliquer le pourquoi de toutes ces questions ? demanda Ron que la situation commençait franchement à agacer.

Neville soupira et hocha lentement la tête.

-Il y a quelques semaines, la société BroomBroom a mis sur le marché un nouveau balai. Celui-là même pour lequel une demande d'agrément a été déposée. En fait, il s'agissait d'une contrefaçon pure et simple du ThunderBird. Les matériaux étaient bas de gamme mais les sorts rigoureusement identiques. Ce qui signifie que les plans originaux du ThunderBird ont été volés.

\- Oh merde, souffla Ron qui avait pâli. C'est affreux ! Le préjudice de Harry doit être énorme…

\- Pas tant que ça. Malefoy a immédiatement intenté une action en justice pour faire retirer le balai de la vente, ce qui a considérablement limité les dégâts.

\- Tu ne t'étais rendu compte de rien ? demanda Luna.

\- Non ! Non, rien du tout ! Sans quoi j'aurais averti Harry immédiatement !

\- Peut-être pas, avança Luna. Après tout, vous n'êtes plus en très bons termes tous les deux.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin l'enjeu de tout ceci.

-Par Merlin… vous… vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça !?

\- A toi de nous le dire, Ron, dit Neville. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu détestes Harry. Qui dit que tu n'as pas orchestré tout cela pour lui nuire ?

\- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille, Neville ? Jamais, jamais je n'aurais fait ça à Harry ! Le conflit qui nous oppose est personnel ! Strictement privé ! Il n'a rien à voir avec ses affaires !

Impassibles, Neville et Luna continuaient de fixer Ron. Lui, secouait la tête comme pour se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

-Ecoutez, soupira-t-il. J'en veux à Harry, c'est vrai. Je lui en veux énormément pour ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur. Il l'a trompée ! Il lui a menti ! J'en ai rien à faire qu'il préfère les mecs, je ne suis pas un putain d'homophobe ! Mais il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter comme il l'a fait ! Ginny avait une brillante carrière devant elle et elle y a renoncé pour Harry, pour lui donner ce qu'il a toujours voulu : une famille ! Et pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ses deux fils, lui s'enfilait toutes les bites qui passaient à sa portée ! Combien de temps ça aurait encore duré si Ginny ne l'avait pas surpris en pleine action, sous le toit conjugal !? Harry voulait le beurre et l'argent du beurre. La célébrité, une famille parfaite, une vie parfaite et baiser des mecs quand il en avait envie ! Il a fait du mal à ma sœur et ça, je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais !

Le visage rouge, le souffle court, Ron s'interrompit, conscient que son comportement ne plaidait pas particulièrement en sa faveur.

-Mais c'est du passé, ça, poursuivit-il plus doucement. Ginny s'en est remise. Elle est heureuse avec Filibert et ils vont bientôt avoir un enfant. C'est tout ce qui compte. Même si je garde de la colère contre Harry, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui nuire, ni avant, ni maintenant. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais de toute façon ? Absolument rien ! Excepté des emmerdes !

Il soupira à fendre l'âme et posa les coudes sur la table, la tête entre les mains.

-La vérité, c'est que si je déteste l'homme qui était mon ami, j'ai énormément d'admiration pour l'homme d'affaires qu'il est devenu. J'étais là au moment de son accident de Quidditch. Sa carrière a été brisée en une fraction de seconde. Il aurait pu finir alcoolique ou drogué… et pourtant, il s'est relevé. Il s'est reconstruit. Sa société produit ce qui se fait de mieux dans le monde du balai magique… Je sais le temps, l'argent et l'énergie que ça lui a demandé… Alors, non, j'ai beau lui en vouloir, jamais je ne pourrais lui faire une chose pareille. Jamais.

Neville était partagé. La colère de Ron contre Harry était bien réelle et toujours vivace mais pourtant, il semblait sincère quand il évoquait son admiration pour ce que Potter était parvenu à créer.

-Tu nous confirmes donc que tu n'as aucun lien avec la société BroomBroom ?

\- Absolument aucun.

\- Le nom de Desmond Pollock te dit quelque chose ? demanda Luna.

\- Non… ah si… Je crois bien que c'était le nom du responsable de la firme.

\- Tu l'as rencontré en personne ?

\- Non, jamais.

Neville sortit alors de son dossier une photographie et la fit glisser sur la table, jusque devant Ron.

-Si tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, dis-nous pourquoi tu t'es rendu à Manchester, précisément au siège social de la société BroomBroom ?

\- Je…

Ron fixa la photo. On voyait l'homme entrer dans un immeuble. Incrédule, il contemplait un visage qui était indiscutablement le sien.

-C'est… c'est impossible… je ne suis jamais allé à Manchester ! Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette ville !

\- Pourtant, c'est bien toi que l'on voit sur cette photo, dit Luna.

\- Ce type me ressemble, c'est vrai mais… ce doit être quelqu'un sous polynectar !

\- Le polynectar est une excuse commode, contra Neville. De plus, il s'agit d'une potion réglementée, non disponible chez les apothicaires et très difficile à préparer.

\- Je te remercie, grinça Ron, je sais !

Enervé et terrorisé à la fois, il se pencha à nouveau sur la photo.

-Attendez, dit-il… c'est quoi ces chiffres, là en bas ?

\- La date et l'heure à laquelle l'image a été enregistrée, précisa Neville.

Ron cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et avala difficilement sa salive. Il respirait fort et semblait faire un effort surhumain pour se rappeler quelque chose.

-CE N'EST PAS MOI ! s'écria-t-il brusquement en tapant du plat de la main sur la table. CE N'EST PAS MOI ET J'EN AI LA PREUVE !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ce jour-là… le 25 octobre… c'était le jour du match des Pies de Montrose contre les Guerriers de Woollongong. J'ai passé toute la journée au stade car Potter inaugurait son école de Quidditch pour les enfants défavorisés. Et cette heure-là, j'étais dans la loge présidentielle avec le Ministre de la Magie et l'entraîneur des Guerriers. Il y avait aussi Potter, ses deux fils, Malefoy, Zabini et Hermione. Théodore Nott est arrivé également, accompagné de Justin Finch-Fletchey ! Pas moins de dix personnes m'ont vues ce jour-là Londubat ! A cette heure-là très précisément !

L'alibi de Ron semblait solide et à vrai dire, Neville ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il était à Montrose et non à Manchester. Avec Luna, ils tenaient tous les deux pour acquis que, dans cette affaire, il y avait bien trop de pistes qui menaient à Ron Weasley pour que ce soit crédible. Il dit néanmoins :

-Nous vérifierons tes dires, Ron. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions. Tu peux t'en aller.

Comme un automate, Ron se leva, encore incertain sur ce qu'il convenait de faire.

-Je… c'est fini ?

\- Oui. Pour l'instant. Et si tu te rappelles de quelque chose, du moindre détail, n'hésite pas à nous en faire part.

Ron hocha la tête et sans saluer personne, il quitta les lieux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **16 novembre 2014 – Circuit de Formule Balai de Belém, Brésil**

Le col de sa chemise ouvert sur deux boutons et les manches retroussées au-dessus du coude, Harry faisait de son mieux pour endurer la chaleur étouffante qui régnait sur le circuit. Le thermomètre affichait seulement trente-trois degrés mais l'humidité ambiante rendait l'air lourd et moite.

Il pinça le devant de sa chemise et l'agita plusieurs fois afin de s'aérer légèrement. En pure perte. Il soupira. Chaque atome de son corps se rebellait contre ce climat équatorial, décidément impossible à supporter pour un anglais.

Un véritable rugissement le fit sursauter. Il remarqua alors que le staff technique était debout comme un seul homme, les bras levés, les yeux fixés sur l'écran géant placé dans le stand. Harry porta à son tour son attention sur les images qui montraient Brad Westwood, le pilote de l'Hurricane. Apparemment, il venait d'opérer un dépassement complètement fou, prenant la seconde place de la course. On le voyait maintenant se rapprocher de Vincenzo Sforza, le pilote de l'écurie italienne Cavallo Rosso.

-Allez gamin, murmura Wilson, tu peux le faire…

\- A combien est-il ? demanda Harry.

\- 311 Km/heure. Lors des essais dans le Kent, il est monté facilement à 316 Km/heure.

\- Les conditions climatiques étaient différentes…

\- C'est vrai mais avec Garrett, on a fait quelques adaptations. Notamment un sort de séchage dans les brindilles afin qu'elles ne retiennent pas l'humidité.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Luigi Cavallo réalisait les essais du Tempesta di Fuoco dans le désert de l'Atacama…

\- Totalement inutile, grogna Wilson d'un ton bourru. L'Atacama a un climat subtropical désertique. L'humidité y est inexistante, contrairement à ici.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, dit Harry, vous avez fait du bon travail Wilson. Jamais le Hurricane n'aurait pu atteindre de telles performances sans vous et votre équipe.

\- Nous allons gagner, Monsieur Potter. Aucune autre option n'est envisageable.

\- Je sais.

Harry sourit devant l'entêtement de son technicien en chef. C'était un homme bougon, aux manières un peu rudes mais il était très respecté par le reste de l'équipe. De plus, il avait de l'or dans la baguette et dans les mains quand il s'agissait de toucher à un balai. Jamais Harry n'aurait pu arriver là où il était sans Wilson.

-Par Merlin, s'écria une voix, il va y arriver ! Il va y arriver !

Par les haut-parleurs, on entendait la voix du commentateur.

-… _absolument incroyable ! Westwood amorce un nouveau dépassement. Il est au coude à coude avec Sforza. Va-t-il le dépasser ? OUI ! Westwood prend la pole-position avec son Hurricane ! Le Tempesta de Sforza semble avoir du mal à suivre, il semble même perdre de la puissance tandis que rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter le Hurricane ! On me dit que le balai de Westwood atteint maintenant les 315 km/heure… C'est phénoménal ! 317 km/heure ! Sforza tente une accélération mais sans succès, son Tempesta ne parvient pas à tenir la distance… Westwood creuse l'écart, Westwood entame le dernier tour de piste…_

Tout le staff de Potter Corp. et Harry en tête filèrent vers l'entrée du stand qui donnait sur la piste pour voir passer leur pilote. Ils virent un point noir se rapprocher à toute allure et passer devant eux à une vitesse prodigieuse, générant dans son sillage un souffle d'air frais.

-… _Westwood a laissé tous ses concurrents derrière lui ! Alors qu'il était à la peine au début de la course, il nous montre encore une fois le génie et la stratégie payante de l'écurie Potter Corp. Il se rapproche de la ligne d'arrivée… à la vitesse incroyable de… on me dit 319 km/heure… 320 km/heure ! C'EST UN RECOOOORD ! CA Y EST ! WESTWOOD REMPORTE LA COURSE ! IL EST LE VAINQUEUR DE LA SAISON ET OFFRE A POTTER CORP. SA TROISIEME VICTOIRE DES CONSTRUCTEURS !_

Dans le stand, la joie était à son comble. Harry avait oublié le désagrément de la chaleur, il était aux anges, étreignant fortement Wilson et chaque membre de l'équipe.

-C'est formidable Wilson ! Absolument formidable ! Je suis tellement fier de vous !

\- C'est grâce à vous Monsieur Potter… vous croyez en nous, vous nous faites confiance… c'est pour ça qu'on est les meilleurs !

\- Allez soulever la coupe ma place, Wilson. Vous le méritez.

\- Quoi ? Mais… non ! C'est vous qui…

\- Non, dit Harry en souriant. Sans vous, Potter Corp. n'est rien. Je ne suis rien. C'est votre victoire et celle votre équipe. Alors, faite-moi plaisir, et allez-y.

\- Merci Monsieur Potter… vraiment, merci.

Wilson avait les larmes aux yeux. Tous les techniciens du staff remercièrent Harry et se préparèrent pour la remise du prix. Harry, lui, ramassa sa veste. Un portoloin pour New-York l'attendait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Terminal des Portoloins de New-York**

Avant de prendre son portoloin, Harry s'était rapidement changé dans les toilettes du terminal. Il doutait que Draco serait là pour l'accueillir à New-York mais il préférait tout de même être présentable plutôt que d'arriver avec une chemise toute collante de transpiration.

Le portoloin, une roue de vélo tordue, n'était pas de très bonne qualité. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que beaucoup trop de sorciers y étaient agrippés, rendant le transport agité. De ce fait, plusieurs voyageurs furent carrément expulsés au moment de l'arrivée et atterrirent brutalement sur le sol froid du terminal. Bien entendu, Harry fut de ceux-ci.

Ses récriminations se perdirent dans le flot de celles des autres passagers, dont une bimbo blond platine qui hurlait au scandale après s'être cassé un ongle, promettant mille et une souffrances à l'incapable qui avait préparé le portoloin. Harry se releva tant bien que mal, sa hanche déjà fragile protestant douloureusement. Il avait intérêt à rapidement prendre sa potion antidouleur s'il voulait encore bouger dans les jours qui venaient. Et Merlin savait combien il avait envie de _bouger…_

Souriant à la perspective de ces trois jours qu'il passerait avec Draco, il s'avança dans le hall qui menait à la zone de transplanage. Son sourire s'agrandit encore quand il aperçut, planté en plein milieu du chemin, et indifférent au fait qu'il gênait le passage, nul autre que Draco Malefoy. Il avait les bras croisés sur le torse et arborait le sourire moqueur qui était sa marque de fabrique. Harry fit un effort pour le rejoindre sans trop d'empressement. Après tout, il n'allait quand même pas traverser le hall en courant pour se jeter dans ses bras, tel le héros d'une comédie romantique et sirupeuse…

 _Par Merlin_ , soupira-t-il intérieurement, _ça m'irait pourtant parfaitement. J'imagine déjà la scène… Des violons… Ralenti, gros plan sur les yeux brillants de Draco et son sourire, ses bras qui se tendent vers moi, qui m'enlacent… et puis le baiser… les violons redoublent d'ardeur et enfin…_

-Putain, Potter… quand apprendras-tu à atterrir correctement avec un portoloin ? Tu es un cas désespéré.

 _Bruit de disque rayé. Autant pour la grande scène romantique._

-Bien que je ne me sente absolument pas obligé de me justifier, dit Harry plutôt sèchement, sache que le portoloin avait une déficience technique. Ce qui explique cet atterrissage chaotique.

\- Chaotique ? se moqua Draco. Tu t'es vautré, oui !

Harry fit un geste agacé de la main indiquant qu'il ne voulait plus discuter de cela. Il contourna Draco pour se rendre sur la zone de tranplanage mais fut retenu dans sa progression par une main possessive autour de son bras.

-Moi qui espérais que tu coures vers moi pour te jeter dans mes bras, murmura Draco, je suis déçu. Aurais-je au moins droit à un baiser ?

\- Tu veux un baiser ? Ici ? Au milieu de la foule ?

\- Je suis un grand romantique, tu sais, dit Draco en battant exagérément des cils.

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Harry saisit sa nuque à deux mains, l'attira à lui et plaqua brutalement sa bouche sur la sienne. Draco eut un petit hoquet de stupeur mais ne fit rien pour le repousser. Au contraire, lorsque la pointe de la langue de Harry caressa sa lèvre inférieure, il exhala un soupir de bien-être et répondit ardemment au baiser.

Il se moquait bien de savoir si les passants les dévisageaient. Il se fichait de leurs regards courroucés, dégoûtés ou attendris. Harry lui avait manqué. Harry était là. Harry l'embrassait. Harry l'aimait.

Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance en cet instant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Draco Malefoy, Central Park West, New-York**

Lorsqu'il avait pénétré pour la première fois dans cet appartement, trois mois et demi auparavant, Harry n'avait certainement pas envisagé la tournure que prendrait sa relation avec Draco. Alors qu'il admirait une fois encore la vue splendide qu'offrait le loft sur Central Park, les images de leur nuit mémorable lui revinrent en tête et avec elles, le souvenir de sa mélancolie quand il s'était résigné au fait que cette nuit resterait unique. Et dire que trois mois plus tard, il…

-Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, toi ? Je croyais t'avoir demandé de partir !

L'exclamation de Draco tira Harry de ses pensées. Il se demanda à qui il pouvait bien s'adresser avant de remarquer la présence d'un jeune homme derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « Quidditch », Harry passa de l'euphorie à un sentiment de profond désarroi. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur les raisons de la présence de ce type dans l'appartement.

-Mais Draco… je… je pensais que…

\- Tu pensais ? coupa Draco sèchement. Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'après avoir baisé, on allait partager un dîner romantique ? Se faire un ciné ? Se promener main dans la main ? Et revenir baiser le reste de la nuit ?

L'autre homme baissa la tête. Manifestement, c'était ce à quoi il pensait. Draco éclata d'un rire moqueur.

-Bon sang, tu y croyais vraiment ! rigola-t-il de plus belle. Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

\- Zach. Ecoute, Draco, je…

\- Non, toi tu écoutes… Zach. Ton programme me plaît bien. Mais dommage pour toi, il n'y a qu'une seule personne sur cette terre, avec laquelle j'ai envie de faire toutes ces choses… et ce n'est pas toi. C'est lui, dit Draco en entourant les épaules de Harry de ses bras et en l'embrassant langoureusement dans le cou.

Le visage de Zach se décomposa.

-Je… je… je pensais que ça avait de l'importance… ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, baragouina-t-il lamentablement.

Il semblait au bord des larmes ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer considérablement Draco.

-De l'importance ? se moqua-t-il. Tu sais quoi, ducon ? En baisant avec toi, j'ai fait ma bonne action de l'année. Une fois par an, je me fais un thon, un mec sans intérêt, par charité. Par devoir moral en quelque sorte. Je le fais rêver, et ça lui fait des souvenirs pour plus tard. Cette année, c'est tombé sur toi.

\- Draco, souffla Harry, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le portable de Draco se mit à vibrer et il l'extirpa de sa poche avec brusquerie.

-Je dois répondre. Je vais dans mon bureau. Il a intérêt à avoir dégagé avant que je ne revienne, dit-il à Harry comme s'il était responsable de cette présence inopportune dans sa cuisine.

Draco s'éloigna à grands pas, laissant Harry et Zach dans un tête-à-tête embarrassant.

-Ecoute, commença Harry, voyant que le garçon était sur le point de pleurer. Il… je suis sûr qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot… Quand il est contrarié, il…

\- Il n'a pas le droit de dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça en avait pour moi !

\- Ecoute… Je ne sais pas ce que tu…

\- Il m'a fait l'amour ! cria presque Zach.

Pour le coup, c'est Harry qui commençait à être énervé.

-Bon, maintenant ça suffit. Tu t'en vas ! Tu n'as rien à attendre de lui, c'est clair !

\- C'était ma première fois, murmura Zach.

\- Quoi ? croassa Harry, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

\- C'était ma première fois.

Harry regarda avec plus d'attention le jeune homme en face de lui. Il avait des cheveux blonds foncés, des yeux bleus et un visage assez poupin. Il sentit une sueur froide le saisir à la nuque.

 _Merlin, faites qu'il soit majeur. Faites qu'il soit majeur…_

-Tu… tu as quel âge ? parvint-il à demander en déglutissant péniblement.

\- 18 ans. Depuis hier.

 _Bordel de merde. C'était moins une._

Le soulagement de Harry devait être plutôt visible car Zach le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-Ecoute, Zach… je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais tu dois faire une croix sur Draco. Il… il n'est pas fait pour toi. Et je ne dis pas seulement ça parce qu'il est avec moi. Je… je le pense vraiment. Tu vas trouver un autre garçon de ton âge avec qui tu vivras des moments merveilleux, je t'assure…

\- Mais j'ai vécu un moment merveilleux !

\- Tant mieux ! Tout le monde ne peut en dire autant de sa première fois. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu passes à autre chose, ok ?

Zach gardait les yeux obstinément baissés, la mâchoire et les poings serrés, ne décidant pas à bouger. Harry était à deux doigts de lui jeter un sort mais il parvint à se maîtriser.

Finalement, Zach soupira comme un condamné à mort, ramassa son sac à dos qui trainait à côté du divan, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Alors qu'il entrait dans la cabine, il se tourna et dit, une lueur déterminée sur le visage :

-Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça !

Harry ne tergiversa pas une seconde de plus. Il sortit sa baguette magique et lui jeta un _oubliette_ informulé. Le temps que les portes de la cabine ne se referment, Zach avait le regard complètement perdu.

Une minute plus tard, Draco réapparut.

-Ah, il est enfin parti, commenta-t-il.

Sa nonchalance mit Harry hors de lui.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! s'écria-t-il. Bordel, ta queue te démangeait à ce point-là qu'il a fallu que tu baises ce type ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Malefoy ?

\- Tu es en train de me faire une scène Potter ?

\- OUI JE TE FAIS UNE SCENE ! MERDE ! C'EST UN GAMIN ! IL AURAIT PU ETRE MINEUR !

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Pfff… Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Son âge n'était pas écrit sur sa queue !

\- Par Merlin, Draco, s'offusqua Harry. Comment peux-tu plaisanter avec ça ?

Draco le toisa avec condescendance.

-Tu me prends pour qui Potter ? Pour un inconscient ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant des lois moldues américaines sur le détournement de mineur ? Bien sûr que je connais son âge ! J'ai pris son portefeuille pendant qu'il était à la salle de bain et j'ai trouvé son permis de conduire. Il est majeur depuis hier.

\- Ok, ok… dit Harry, à moitié soulagé seulement. Il… il a dit que… c'était sa première fois.

\- Ça je m'en suis aperçu ! Tu aurais dû le voir dandiner du cul pour allumer tous les mecs du bar… Il peut être heureux que je me sois occupé de lui ! Si je n'étais pas intervenu, il allait suivre un vieux pervers libidineux, moche et sans scrupule !

\- Sans scrupule ? Et toi ? Tu aurais pu te contenter de le mettre en garde ou… je sais pas…

\- Tu ne comprends rien Potter ! Ce gamin était déterminé à se faire enfiler d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Au moins sa première fois aura été mémorable…

\- A t'entendre, tu lui as rendu service !

\- Exactement !

Harry fit quelques pas dans la pièce, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, en colère contre Draco mais surtout contre lui-même d'être aussi affecté par la situation.

-Harry, je…

\- Laisse tomber, tu veux. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je fais le sale boulot à ta place ! J'ai dû lui lancer un sort d'oubliette pour être certain qu'il te lâche ! Il était déterminé à revenir !

\- Tu as bien fait. Merci, murmura Draco. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- On se le demande, maugréa Harry. Et depuis quand tu fréquentes les bars gays ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ?

\- C'est vrai… mais j'aime bien le Dixxie… On y passe de la bonne musique.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer la vue depuis la baie vitrée. Silencieusement, Draco s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça par derrière.

-C'est vrai ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda finalement Harry après un long silence.

\- Quoi ? Sur le fait qu'une fois par an, je baise un thon par sens moral ?

\- Tu n'as aucun sens moral, répliqua Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. Non… sur… ces choses que tu ne ferais qu'avec moi…

\- Oui, chuchota Draco. C'est la vérité… Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai envie de passer du temps. Tous les autres, c'est… je ne sais pas ce que c'est… ils n'ont aucune importance.

Comme pour mieux se faire comprendre, il referma plus intensément ses bras autour du corps de Harry. Comme celui-ci ne réagissait pas, Draco demanda, d'une voix à peine audible :

-Harry, je sais que mon retour à New-York ne facilite pas les choses mais… est-ce que ça change quelque chose entre nous ? A nos règles… à ce qu'on s'est promis ? Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ?

Harry soupira doucement. Une part de lui-même ne s'accommodait plus de leurs arrangements, mais une autre, non négligeable, voulait retenir Draco. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

-Non, dit-il. Ça ne change rien. Absolument rien.

Il se retourna dans les bras de son amant pour lui faire face.

-Si ce n'est que tu ne peux plus rentrer le soir passer la nuit avec moi, continua-t-il avec une moue contrite. Ce qui est très regrettable, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Si je le pouvais, je prendrais un portoloin tous les soirs pour te rejoindre mais c'est impossible…

\- Je sais. Si je le pouvais, je viendrais squatter ton superbe appartement sans même te demander la permission…

\- Harry… et si on arrêtait de perdre du temps à se demander ce qu'on ferait ou ne ferait pas… Parce qu'à cet instant, j'ai une idée très précise de ce que j'ai envie… que tu me fasses.

\- Que _je_ te fasse ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco effleura du pouce les lèvres de Harry. Puis, il se pencha et l'embrassa avec ferveur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-On n'a pas eu de dîner romantique, dit Harry, le souffle un peu court.

\- Non.

\- Ni de ciné. Ni de promenade main dans la main.

\- On est passé directement à la partie la plus intéressante du programme, Potter : baiser tout le reste de la nuit.

\- Ce n'est pas encore la nuit.

\- C'est encore mieux.

Draco trouva la force de bouger jusqu'à se retrouver collé contre le corps moite de Harry. Il posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et entoura sa taille de son bras, en même temps qu'il mêlait ses jambes aux siennes. Il aimait ce moment de plénitude qui suit l'exultation du corps. Encore une chose qu'il n'acceptait de partager qu'avec Harry.

-Des types comme Zach… ça t'est arrivé souvent ? demanda subitement Harry.

\- Tu veux dire… des puceaux ?

\- Oui. Simple curiosité.

\- Hm… puceau des deux côtés, pas tant que ça. Les autres, beaucoup plus.

\- Les autres ?

\- Comme toi.

Harry eut un petit rire doux.

-Je suis désolé de te décevoir Malefoy mais même s'ils n'ont pas été nombreux, tu n'es pas le premier à passer par là…

\- Quoi ? Mais tu m'as dit que j'étais le seul ! s'insurgea Draco en se relevant à moitié.

\- C'est arrivé deux fois, coupa Harry. La dernière fois, j'avais 23 ans. J'ai détesté à un point dont tu n'as pas idée. Alors, quand je te dis que tu es le seul, c'est la vérité. Tu es le seul avec qui j'aime faire l'amour… comme ça. En fait, dire que j'aime ça, est très en-dessous de la réalité.

Draco se rallongea, rasséréné, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Inexplicablement heureux, il se mit à caresser la ligne de poils bruns qui courait le long du ventre plat de Harry.

-Toi, tu es vraiment le seul, dit-il après un moment. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et moi aussi, dire que j'aime ça, est très en-dessous de la réalité.

Harry aurait voulu plaisanter sur le fait qu'ils allaient dorénavant se battre pour être le passif, mais il s'abstint. C'était tellement rare que Draco fasse ce genre de confession, qu'il ne voulait pas briser l'instant. A la place, il releva le menton de Draco jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

Le baiser se fit bien vite plus enfiévré, bien que toujours lent et doux.

Un bourdonnement insistant les interrompit. Il provenait du portable de Harry qui vibrait sur la table de nuit. Avisant le numéro d'Hermione, il décrocha.

-Hermione ?

 _\- Harry ? Tu es…_

Il n'entendit pas la suite car Draco lui avait retiré l'appareil des mains.

-Désolé Granger mais Harry n'est pas disponible ! Et pour un bon moment ! dit-il avant de raccrocher.

\- Hé ! C'était peut-être important…

\- Nous aussi, c'est important, murmura Draco à son oreille.

Harry fut incapable de le contredire. Et il n'en avait certainement pas l'intention.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	19. Chapitre 18

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 – One day, I'll fly away**

" _ **One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday"**_

 _ **(Randy Crawford)**_

 **17 novembre 2014 – Appartement de Draco Malefoy, Central Park West, New-York**

Quelque part, loin dans les limbes du sommeil, Harry avait vaguement conscience que quelqu'un lui secouait l'épaule pour le réveiller.

-Draco, fiche-moi la paix, marmonna-t-il. J'veux dormir encore…

\- Non, Monsieur, vous devez vous lever. J'ai la chambre à faire.

Intrigué tant par les paroles que par la voix fluette de son interlocuteur, Harry finit par refaire surface et soulever péniblement une paupière. Il sursauta en se trouvant nez à nez avec deux yeux globuleux qui le fixaient. Aussitôt, il attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et put contempler une petite créature aux oreilles longues et poilues et au nez volumineux.

-Qui… qui es-tu ?

\- Mon nom est Atticus, Monsieur.

Il se rappela que Draco lui avait parlé d'un elfe de maison.

-Tu es… tu es… l'elfe de maison de Malefoy, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Et j'ai la chambre à faire. Alors, vous devez vous lever. Monsieur.

Harry haussa un sourcil au ton très directif de l'elfe.

-Hm… ton maître te laisse lui parler de la sorte ? Ou c'est juste avec moi ?

\- Mon maître ? Je n'ai pas de maître !

L'elfe semblait vexé. Il regardait Harry avec colère, ses petits poings serrés sur les hanches. Harry remarqua alors qu'il portait une salopette en coton bleu foncé sur un t-shirt blanc.

-Nom d'un épouvantard… mais tu es habillé !

\- Evidemment ! s'écria l'elfe, indigné.

\- Mais… comment ça se fait ?

La petite créature plissa les yeux, soudain méfiante.

-Vous avez un problème avec les elfes libres ?

\- Absolument pas ! se défendit Harry. C'est juste que… dans mon pays… ils sont plutôt rares.

\- Eh bien, pas ici ! La loi a aboli l'esclavage des elfes il y a longtemps. Ceux d'entre nous qui servent une famille à demeure, le font de leur plein gré.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ils se sont regroupés dans des agences et proposent leurs services à la journée.

\- C'est ton cas ?

\- Oui.

Harry ne cacha pas son étonnement.

-Malefoy s'est adressé à une agence pour louer les services d'un elfe de maison ? C'est plutôt inattendu de sa part.

\- Monsieur Malefoy est souvent absent. Parfois, il n'a pas besoin de moi pendant plusieurs jours. Dans ces cas-là, je vais travailler momentanément pour d'autres sorciers.

\- Et Malefoy te traite correctement ?

Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question sachant comment Dobby était malmené lorsqu'il appartenait à la famille Malefoy.

-Les sorciers n'ont pas intérêt à nous maltraiter ! Le Syndicat nous protège ! dit l'elfe en bombant le torse.

\- Le Syndicat ?

\- Oui. C'est une association que les elfes ont créée il y a quelques années afin d'obliger les sorciers à respecter leurs droits. On lui doit notamment l'instauration du salaire de base minimum, des congés payés et la cotisation obligatoire à une caisse d'assurance maladie.

\- Merlin ! On peut dire que vous êtes bien organisés…

\- C'est le cas. Mais pour en revenir à votre question, Monsieur Malefoy est un excellent employeur. Il me paie presque le double des autres sorciers. Beaucoup de camarades envient ma position.

Il avait dit cela le menton relevé, manifestement très fier d'occuper ce poste.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien bouger afin que je puisse travailler. Monsieur Malefoy est peut-être un bon employeur mais il ne me paye pas à rien faire ! Et je tiens à ce que mon travail soit fait à la perfection.

\- Ok, ok… capitula Harry en sortant du lit.

Il ne semblait pas envisageable de négocier avec ce petit elfe très zélé.

-Je peux au moins utiliser la salle de bain ? demanda-t-il narquoisement.

\- Pas plus de quinze minutes.

Rectification. Zélé et tyrannique.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry oublia sa mauvaise humeur contre Atticus quand il découvrit sur la table de la cuisine un somptueux petit-déjeuner. Il attaqua à belles dents une gaufre moelleuse au sirop d'érable, des roulés à la cannelle et des fruits frais, tout en lisant la presse sorcière locale et en sirotant son café.

-C'était délicieux, dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche alors que l'elfe était en train de débarrasser.

\- Merci Monsieur ! Monsieur Malefoy m'a dit de vous dire que vous pouviez le rejoindre à son cabinet vers midi.

\- Oh… d'accord.

Harry regarda l'heure. 10h30. Que pouvait-il bien faire en attendant ? Il n'avait pas assez de temps pour aller visiter un musée ou une exposition. Et la météo maussade ne l'incitait pas à aller se promener ou faire du shopping. Il décida donc de rester fureter dans l'appartement, désireux de découvrir le cadre de vie habituel de Draco. Après tout, il n'était venu ici qu'une seule fois et avait surtout visité la chambre à coucher.

Il commença par le salon. Il eut un sourire en voyant l'installation home cinéma qui occupait le mur du fond. Entre ça et ses multiples appareils électro-ménagers, on pouvait dire que Draco avait définitivement mit de côté son aversion pour les choses moldues. Harry s'approcha pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'impressionnante collections de DVD alignés sur le mur de gauche. Il y en avait des centaines, triés par genre. Il nota avec enthousiasme que Draco semblait partager son goût pour les films de gangsters et d'espionnage. Enthousiasme un peu amoindri quand il se rendit compte qu'en trois mois de relation, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leurs goûts respectifs, que ce soit en matière de cinéma, de littérature ou de musique. Il ne connaissait ni la couleur préférée de Draco, ni son plat favori. Tout juste savait-il qu'il détestait les aliments farineux et les huîtres.

Avec un soupir un peu triste, il prit le couloir. Il dépassa la chambre de Draco et ouvrit la porte de la pièce voisine. C'était une salle de sport de taille moyenne mais relativement bien équipée. En face, on trouvait une chambre d'ami, spacieuse et décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Harry se dit que ce devait être la chambre que Draco réservait à Blaise lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite.

Restait alors une porte, tout au fond du couloir. Certainement le bureau de Draco.

Harry poussa le battant sans conviction, persuadé que la pièce devait être protégée par un sort de fermeture. A son grand étonnement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un bel espace, chaleureux et luxueux à la fois. Les murs étaient entièrement couverts de rayonnages de bibliothèque en bois sombre. Dos à la fenêtre se trouvait une large table en verre dont la modernité contrastait agréablement avec le reste du mobilier. Il eut un grand sourire quand il vit, posé sur un coin de la table, plusieurs cadres contenant des photos sorcières. Il y en avait une de sa mère, une de Blaise et lui en face de la statue de la Liberté et une autre de Blaise, Théo et Pansy. La dernière était une photo d'eux deux, prise par Hermione un soir où ils avaient dîné tous ensemble.

Dans la pièce, tout était parfaitement rangé. Une partie des rayonnages supportait des livres moldus, une autre des livres sorciers sur des sujets divers et variés. Sur une étagère proche du bureau, il y avait plusieurs classeurs reliés sur lesquels étaient indiqués des noms de famille ou de sociétés. Harry n'y toucha pas, supposant qu'il s'agissait de dossiers professionnels. Pourtant, son regard fut attiré par l'un deux, plus ancien et tenu à l'écart des autres. Sur la tranche, on pouvait lire les initiales « H.P. ».

Sa curiosité fut plus forte que tout. Harry s'empara donc du classeur et l'ouvrit prudemment, comme s'il craignait qu'une quelconque créature maléfique s'en échappe. Il ne contenait pourtant rien d'autre que des coupures de presse, soigneusement collées sur des parchemins et glissées dans des chemises en plastique. La première datait du 15 septembre 1998. Il s'agissait d'un article du _Daily Prophet_ qui relatait la victoire des Flèches d'Appleby sur les Frelons de Wimbourne et le succès de leur nouvel Attrapeur vedette : Harry Potter.

Au fil des pages, Harry vit défiler tous les évènements marquants de sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch. Ses victoires, ses défaites, ses transferts, la naissance de ses enfants, ses apparitions aux galas de charité, aux inaugurations d'écoles ou d'hôpitaux… toute une vie méthodiquement collationnée sous forme d'articles de journaux. Harry en était sidéré. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Draco ait pu suivre sa carrière avec autant d'intérêt.

Il tourna une nouvelle page du classeur et contempla, toujours avec la même émotion, son visage rayonnant alors qu'il soulevait la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Les doigts un peu tremblants, il passa à la coupure de presse suivante. Nul doute quant à son contenu. C'était un article du _New-York Wizzard_ qui annonçait le grave accident dont il avait été victime. Curieusement, Draco n'avait retenu que cet article-là et un autre, celui paru dans le _Daily Prophet_. Il était rangé sous un film plastique, comme tous les autres, sauf qu'à celui-là était attaché une petite note écrite à la main : « il est hors de danger ». Harry ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que Draco avait cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles ? Qu'il avait contacté quelqu'un en Angleterre pour connaître son état ? Qu'il s'était… inquiété pour lui ?

La gorge serrée, Harry feuilleta le reste de l'album. Les autres coupures parlaient de sa reconversion, du rachat d'une vieille fabrique de balais et de la success-story qui s'en était suivie. Il était presque arrivé à la fin quand la page suivante lui fit écarquiller les yeux : une phrase, griffonnée sur une serviette en papier. _« Pour Draco, mon plus grand fan depuis 23 ans. Harry Potter »._ Juste à côté, un t-shirt miniaturisé à la taille d'une moufle, arborant en belles lettres rouges : _Fan Club Officiel de Harry Potter._

Et enfin le dernier article. L'interview parue dans le _Sunday Prophet_ quelques semaines auparavant, avec la magnifique photo prise pendant la conférence de presse.

Quand il referma le classeur, Harry en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi penser.

-Que faites-vous là ?

Harry sursauta. Atticus se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés jusqu'à n'en former plus qu'un seul.

-Monsieur Malefoy n'autorise personne à entrer dans son bureau, sauf moi pour y faire le ménage, dit-il d'un air mécontent.

\- Je n'en savais rien… La porte était ouverte, répliqua Harry.

Atticus le regardait maintenant avec méfiance.

-Je suppose que tu as oublié de la refermer en repartant, ajouta Harry, un peu perfidement.

Le menton pointu de l'elfe tressaillit mais il ne répondit rien, sans doute conscient qu'il avait failli à sa tâche. En voyant la petite créature lui faire front avec fierté, Harry eut une pensée triste pour Dobby qui, à la place d'Atticus, serait certainement allé s'ébouillanter les pieds pour se punir. Il soupira. Dobby aurait été tellement heureux ici…

-Ecoute, Atticus… faisons un marché. Je ne dirai rien à Draco sur ton… oubli. Et toi, tu ne lui dis pas que je suis venu dans cette pièce. D'accord ?

\- Je ne reçois d'ordre que de mon employeur.

\- Je sais… et Draco t'avait ordonné de verrouiller cette pièce, non ?

Atticus semblait en proie à un débat intérieur. Finalement, il hocha lentement la tête.

-D'accord.

Il fit demi-tour pour regagner la cuisine.

-Monsieur Malefoy a raison, dit-il en s'éloignant. Vous êtes différent des autres.

Harry ne sut jamais ce que l'elfe avait voulu dire car l'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Cabinet M &P Associates, Park Avenue, New-York**

-Potter.

\- Bonjour Pansy. Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

Pansy toisa Harry de haut en bas, avant de hausser les épaules.

-Draco est en réunion avec son avocate.

\- Bon… ben je vais l'attendre alors.

\- Comme tu veux.

La jeune femme se détourna et s'éloigna d'un pas chaloupé, laissant Harry en plan dans le couloir.

-Pansy ! Attends !

\- Quoi Potter ? soupira-t-elle en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

\- Est-ce que ça s'est arrangé entre Draco et toi ?

Pansy le fixa d'un œil suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- A moi, rien. Mais votre amitié compte plus que tout pour lui… alors…

\- Tu crois qu'en me cirant les pompes, ça changera ce que je pense de toi ?

\- Je ne te cire pas les pompes ! Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que ça ne changera pas de sitôt ! Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi…

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu n'as rien à faire avec Draco. Tu ne vas rien lui apporter de bon, excepté des ennuis.

Harry resta abasourdi.

-Des ennuis ? Draco se met très bien dans les ennuis tout seul ! A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas à cause de moi que ce… Tuckle s'en prend à lui !

Pansy le transperça d'un regard mauvais et pointa sur lui un doigt accusateur.

-Non, mais c'est de ta faute s'il réagit comme un abruti. En d'autres circonstances, Draco aurait été d'accord avec moi ! On aurait conclu un accord avec Tuckle et l'affaire aurait été enterrée en moins de deux jours ! Mais il a fallu que tu débarques et maintenant Draco ne songe qu'à une chose, se battre ! Il dit que c'est une question d'honneur ! Et ça, c'est uniquement à cause de toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut te prouver mais…

\- Et qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? Draco est innocent ! s'emporta Harry.

\- Tu ne comprends rien, Potter, soupira Pansy. Draco va s'engluer dans un procès qu'il va perdre de toute façon…

Elle semblait soudainement abattue… et triste.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu ne le crois pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si je le crois ! se rebiffa-t-elle. Le problème n'est pas Tuckle. Le problème, ce sont tous les autres.

\- Tous… les autres… ? bafouilla Harry.

Pansy ricana méchamment.

-Oui, Potter. Tous les autres. Draco n'est pas un saint. Il n'a peut-être jamais fait d'avances à un pauvre type comme Tuckle mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ce n'est pas arrivé avec d'autres !

Harry ferma les yeux, accablé lui aussi.

-Tu comprends le problème Potter ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il. Oui, je le comprends. Mais pourquoi Draco s'entête si…

\- Je te l'ai dit, coupa Pansy. A cause de toi. A cause de ce que tu pourrais penser.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

\- Alors, va lui dire. Moi, il ne m'écoute plus.

Sur ces mots, Pansy fixa ostensiblement la porte du bureau de Draco, à quelques pas d'où elle se trouvait. Elle secoua tristement la tête puis tourna les talons.

Harry ne tergiversa pas longtemps. Il s'avança vers le bureau.

-Kate… est-ce que…

La secrétaire de Draco, qui avait entendu toute la conversation, lui fit un petit hochement de tête affirmatif.

-Voulez-vous que je vous annonce ?

\- Non, ça ira.

\- Monsieur Potter, dit-elle encore juste avant qu'il ne frappe à la porte. Je… je voulais…

Elle semblait embarrassée. Harry se rapprocha de son bureau pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Je voulais vous dire que… Je sais que Monsieur Malefoy n'a pas toujours un comportement irréprochable… mais c'est un excellent avocat, et un aussi un excellent patron. Il est apprécié par les clients. Il est doué et… et… il y en a ici que ça contrarie, conclut-elle dans un souffle.

\- Vous voulez dire que certains… sont jaloux de lui ?

\- Oui. A bien des égards. Et ils n'attendent qu'un faux pas pour le faire tomber.

Harry soupira. La nature humaine le révoltait par moment.

-Merci, Kate.

Résolument, il avança vers la porte et frappa trois coups secs. Elle s'ouvrit sur un Draco manifestement contrarié d'être dérangé.

-Kate, je… Potter ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne peux pas attendre que je termine ma réunion ?

\- Non, Draco, ça ne peut pas attendre. C'est à propos de Tuckle.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il allait répondre quand une autre voix se fit entendre.

-Vous savez quelque chose sur Colin Tuckle ?

La femme qui venait de parler était petite, menue, blonde comme les blés et fixait Harry de ses incroyables yeux bleus.

-Meredith Pierce, dit-elle en tendant la main. Je suis l'avocate de Draco.

\- Enchanté. Harry Potter, le… hm… l'ami de Draco.

\- Le petit-ami, vous voulez dire ? corrigea-t-elle en riant. C'est bien que vous soyez là ! Draco, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il était là ?

Draco marmonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit.

-Il pourrait nous être utile, reprit Meredith. Il pourrait témoigner… N'est-ce pas Harry ? Vous seriez d'accord de témoigner ?

\- Hors de question ! asséna Draco avant que Harry ait eu le temps de répondre.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai dit non ! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire sur Tuckle ?

\- Je… hm…

Harry se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, pas vraiment à l'aise d'être scruté de la sorte par les deux avocats.

-Tu ne penses pas que Tuckle n'est qu'un appât ? Un leurre ? Que quelqu'un l'utilise pour t'atteindre indirectement ?

A la grande consternation de Harry, Draco éclata de rire, suivi par Meredith.

-Bon sang, Potter ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on n'y avait pas pensé ?

\- Nous avons ici la liste de tous les collaborateurs qui ont été licenciés ces cinq dernières années, expliqua Meredith. Nous avons examiné le motif de licenciement pour chacun d'entre eux, et celui-ci est imparable. De plus, Draco n'a été… impliqué… avec aucun d'entre eux.

\- Et ceux qui sont partis volontairement ? demanda Harry.

\- Nous avons vérifié également, dit Draco. Trois ont démissionné après seulement quelques semaines car le travail ne leur convenait pas. Cinq ont été débauchés par d'autres cabinets et un a déménagé au Canada. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, je n'ai couché qu'avec deux d'entre eux.

Harry ignora cette dernière remarque.

-Et ceux qui sont toujours là ? interrogea-t-il.

Sa question flotta quelques instants avant que Meredith ne se tourne vers Draco.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un cherche à te nuire de l'intérieur ?

Draco pinça les lèvres, le visage fermé.

-Je suppose qu'on ne peut négliger aucune éventualité, finit-il par dire.

\- Bien, dit Meredith. Alors, allons droit au but. Qui ?

\- Russell Davis. Naïm Madani. Adam Fishburne. Diego Torres.

\- Tu les as fréquentés longtemps ?

\- Aussi longtemps que les autres. C'est-à-dire quelques heures.

\- L'un d'eux s'est-il montré déçu que ça n'aille pas plus loin qu'un coup d'un soir ?

\- Hm… Certainement pas Naïm. Il avait eu une journée de merde, moi aussi. C'était exactement ce que nous voulions tous les deux. Adam lui, était fiancé mais coucher avec un autre homme était son fantasme absolu. Maintenant, il est marié, il a une fille et il est le plus heureux des hommes… Quant à Diego et Russell, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que ça les dérangeait. Diego a bien tenté de s'accrocher un peu mais il a vite compris que c'était peine perdue.

Meredith soupira. Tout ça ne menait à rien.

-Et sur le plan professionnel ? demanda Harry. Ils ont eu de l'avancement dernièrement ?

\- Naïm Madani dirigeait déjà à l'époque le département de droit immobilier. C'est un des plus gros départements du cabinet et qui rapporte énormément. Madani n'en changerait pour rien au monde. Adam Fishburne a eu une promotion, c'est vrai. Il est passé associé junior il y a six mois. Mais c'était dû à son excellent résultat dans un gros dossier de délit financier. Diego Torres semble se contenter de ce qu'il a pour le moment… Quant à Russell Davis, il…

Draco s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils.

-Davis voulait la direction du département propriété intellectuelle, dit finalement Draco. Ça lui a été refusé. Pansy et moi estimions que ce poste devait revenir à Richard Armitage, en raison de ses compétences.

\- Il y a eu un vote ? demanda Meredith.

\- Oui. Richard et Russell étaient à égalité, mais comme Pansy et moi sommes associés gérants, notre vote a été prépondérant.

\- Quelle a été la réaction de Davis ? questionna Harry.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Draco s'était éloigné vers la fenêtre et fixait les sommets des gratte-ciels devant lui.

-Draco ? insista Meredith.

A contrecœur, il quitta la fenêtre pour revenir au centre de la pièce. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il s'appuya sur le bord de son bureau.

-Il m'en a voulu, lâcha-t-il. Il a prétendu que je voulais l'évincer parce que je craignais qu'il me fasse de l'ombre… Comme si quelqu'un pouvait me faire de l'ombre, ricana-t-il. Il a eu une discussion houleuse avec Pansy qui a fini par lui enjoindre de prendre quelques jours de vacances. A son retour, il était calmé. On a parlé, il s'est excusé, disant que la déception lui avait fait dire n'importe quoi. On est allé boire un verre et… vous imaginez la suite.

Harry souffla bruyamment, ne cachant pas sa contrariété.

-Et ça s'est arrêté là ? dit-il avec plus de hargne que nécessaire. Il ne t'a plus fait aucun reproche ?

\- Non.

\- Peut-être voulait-il seulement coucher avec toi, avança Meredith. Cette histoire de promotion ratée lui en a donné l'occasion.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Au départ, c'était plutôt moi qui voulait coucher avec lui mais ce crétin trouvait malin de me résister !

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler tant le silence était pesant. Draco se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles au moment où Meredith se levait, un air grave sur le visage.

-Eh bien, je crois qu'on tient celui qui se cache derrière Colin Tuckle. Je vais demander à mon détective de trouver tout ce qu'il peut sur Russell Davis. Harry, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

Lorsque la porte du bureau fut refermée, Harry fit face à Draco.

-Pour le coup, c'est toi qui est un crétin !

\- C'est bon, Potter. Je n'ai pas besoin de leçon de morale !

Harry ferma les yeux pour s'exhorter au calme. D'une main, il frotta l'arrière de sa nuque, comme à chaque fois qu'il était embarrassé.

-Draco, je… je crois que tu devrais accepter de passer un accord avec Tuckle.

Le regard noir de Draco le transperça de part en part.

-T'es de mèche avec Pansy, c'est ça ? Elle s'est dit que toi, tu arriverais à me convaincre ? Eh bien, elle s'est plantée ! Personne ne me fera changer d'avis !

\- Draco…

\- JE SUIS INNOCENT HARRY ! JE N'AI HARCELE PERSONNE ! ET JE VEUX QUE CE SOIT ECRIT DANS UN JUGEMENT POUR QUE TOUT LE MONDE LE SACHE ! JE SUIS PEUT-ETRE UN SALAUD MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS UN MENTEUR ! QUANT A TOI, SI TU NE ME CROIS PAS, TU N'AS PLUS RIEN A FAIRE ICI !

Le cri de colère de Draco ébranla Harry. Pansy se trompait. Draco ne se battait pas pour lui prouver quelque chose. Il se battait pour lui-même. Et ça, Harry ne pouvait que le respecter.

-Je te crois, Draco, dit-il plus doucement. Je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un doute sur ton innocence. Et quoi que tu fasses, je te soutiendrai.

Ces paroles apaisèrent Draco immédiatement. Il s'approcha de Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je vais dire à Kate que je prends mon après-midi.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas que…

\- Je veux passer du temps avec toi. Maintenant.

Harry lui sourit avec tendresse.

-Qu'as-tu envie de faire ?

\- Tu ne devines pas ?

\- Hm… rien de trop fatiguant, j'espère… j'ai été réveillé plutôt brutalement ce matin.

Draco rit doucement.

-Oh, toi tu as fait la connaissance d'Atticus…

\- Exactement ! Ce n'est pas un elfe que tu as là ! C'est un général d'infanterie !

\- Il a son petit caractère, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai trouvé personne qui repasse mieux mes chemises que lui.

\- Ceci dit, je n'en reviens pas que le grand Draco Malefoy, digne représentant de l'aristocratie sorcière britannique la plus pure, _loue_ les services d'un elfe de maison !

\- Hélas oui. C'est très regrettable mais les elfes ne sont plus taillables et corvéables à merci dans ce pays. Au lieu de ça, ils sont devenus contestataires et surtout beaucoup trop bavards !

\- Ne sois fâché sur lui. Il t'adore !

\- Un elfe qui m'adore. On a aura tout entendu, grommela Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **18 novembre 2014 – Appartement de Draco Malefoy, Central Park West, New-York**

Harry s'étira longuement et paresseusement. Soit Atticus était absent, soit il avait reçu de Draco l'ordre de le laisser dormir, mais dans les deux cas, Harry en était heureux.

La veille, l'après-midi avait consisté en une sieste crapuleuse entre les bras de Draco. Le soir, ils s'étaient rendus dans un petit restaurant italien que Draco voulait absolument lui faire découvrir avant de se rendre dans un club dans Greenwich Village.

La soirée avait été parfaite. Draco avait été parfait. Spirituel, piquant comme à son habitude mais aussi tendre et attentionné, rendant Harry encore plus amoureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Harry rentrait à Londres quelques heures plus tard et ne sachant pas quand ils se reverraient, ils avaient voulu profiter l'un de l'autre le plus longtemps possible. Epuisés, ils avaient fini par s'endormir aux environs de quatre heures du matin.

Harry s'étira encore, appréciant malgré lui les courbatures de son corps, vestiges de cette nuit époustouflante. Draco et lui avaient définitivement une compatibilité sexuelle incomparable. A ce degré-là, ce n'était même plus de la compatibilité, c'était tout simplement de l'osmose.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il s'extirpa du lit. En passant dans la salle de bain, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Draco était parvenu à se lever aussi tôt en ayant dormi aussi peu.

Un peu plus tard, il eut la confirmation qu'Atticus n'était pas venu ce matin car aucun petit-déjeuner plantureux ne l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine. Ce n'était pas un problème car vu l'heure tardive, il se contenterait d'une tasse de café et d'un fruit. En se servant dans la corbeille, il remarqua un post-it collé sur le plan de travail.

 _« Je te rejoins au Terminal à 17h30. D. »_

Harry croqua dans sa pomme et haussa les épaules, perplexe. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne verrait pas Draco du reste de la journée ? Il comptait pourtant le rejoindre sur le temps de midi comme il l'avait fait la veille… Vu l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient endormis, peut-être que Draco pensait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas à temps ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il était debout, habillé et reposé. Rien ne l'empêchait d'y aller. Il termina sa pomme, renonça à son café et enfila son manteau. Deux minutes plus tard, il était parti.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Cabinet M &P Associates, Park Avenue, New York**

Dans le hall principal, Harry croisa Kate qui s'en allait prendre sa pause déjeuner.

-Monsieur Potter ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Je viens voir Draco. Il est dans son bureau ?

\- Je suis désolée Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Malefoy ne vous a rien dit ? Il n'est pas là. Il est parti jouer au Quiddith…

\- Parti… jouer au… Quidditch ?

\- Oui. Tous les mardis, il joue au Quidditch avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Je croyais que vous étiez au courant.

\- Oh… heu… non. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait fait partie d'une équipe…

\- Oui, oui. Il était poursuiveur dans l'équipe universitaire des Stardust !

\- Ah… eh bien, je vais essayer de le rejoindre là-bas alors… Merci, Kate.

La jeune femme lui sourit en lui faisant un signe de tête et continua son chemin vers la salle de repos des employés.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Stade des Stardust, New-York sorcier**

Harry connaissait l'équipe des Stardust de nom. Elle était toujours très bien classée dans le championnat universitaire américain et certains de ses joueurs avaient fait par la suite une très belle carrière des clubs de première ligue. Mais il n'avait jamais su que Draco en avait fait partie.

Encore une chose qu'il ignorait à propos de son amant.

A peine arrivé dans le stade, il entendit des rires, des cris et des encouragements parvenir du terrain et se répercuter sur les gradins vides. Il leva les yeux et vit six joueurs évoluer avec aisance dans le ciel. Préférant ne pas se faire remarquer, il se cala discrètement derrière un pilastre d'où il pouvait observer la scène.

Les joueurs disputaient ce qu'aux entraînements, on appelait un trois contre trois : un poursuiveur, un batteur, un attrapeur. Vu la position stationnaire de Draco en cet instant, Harry supposait qu'il occupait le poste d'attrapeur. Il avait vu juste car une seconde plus tard, il démarrait en trombe, un éclat doré à quelques mètres de lui.

Depuis son accident, Harry avait fait de son mieux pour gérer la frustration et la déception de ne plus pouvoir jouer. Mais certains moments restaient plus difficiles que d'autres et c'était indiscutablement le cas de celui-ci. Voir Draco s'élancer à pleine vitesse, effectuer les figures que lui maîtrisait à la perfection dix ans plus tôt, était une épreuve. Encore plus parce qu'il s'agissait de Draco. L'éternel rival, celui qu'il fallait battre à tout prix. Celui aussi qui, sans le vouloir évidemment, l'avait amené au Quidditch, simplement en volant le rappeltout de Neville.

Le cœur dans un étau, il continua à regarder Draco faire tout ce que lui était désormais incapable de faire. Avec un désarroi grandissant, il prit conscience que jamais, aussi longtemps qu'ils resteraient ensemble, ils ne partageraient un moment comme celui-là. Jamais, ils ne se congratuleraient d'avoir réussi une belle passe ou une figure risquée. Jamais, ils ne voleraient côte à côte, profitant de l'ivresse de la vitesse et de la liberté. Pour eux, le Quidditch garderait toujours un goût de confrontation, de rivalité. Un goût de haine. Et ça le rendait amer. Amer et jaloux.

Un cri victorieux retentit dans le stade lorsque la main de Malefoy se referma sur le Vif d'Or. Les six joueurs regagnèrent le sol et se congratulèrent mutuellement.

-Bien joué Malefoy, dit le poursuiveur de son équipe.

\- J'aurai ma revanche, répliqua l'autre attrapeur en riant.

\- J'y compte bien ! répondit Draco. On se retrouve mardi prochain ?

\- Avec plaisir. Tu nous as manqué.

\- Ouais, on est rudement content que tu sois de retour à New-York.

\- Merci les gars, moi aussi je suis content d'être ici, dit Draco.

\- Tu ne viens pas au vestiaire ?

\- Allez-y. J'arrive, dit-il.

Les autres joueurs ne discutèrent pas plus longtemps et quittèrent le terrain. Draco prit son temps pour ranger les balles. Quand il eut la certitude d'être seul, il dit sans retourner :

-Tu peux sortir, Potter. Ils sont partis.

Harry sortit de l'ombre et marcha lentement vers Draco.

-Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est comme ça, dit Draco en haussant les épaules. Je sais toujours quand tu es là.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- J'ai pensé que si tu avais voulu te montrer, tu l'aurais fait.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu jouais toujours au Quidditch ?

Draco soupira.

-C'est évident, non ?

\- Pas pour moi.

\- Je voulais éviter de te faire du mal inutilement.

\- Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qui me fait du mal ou pas ! dit Harry d'un ton sec. Et pour le moment, ce qui me fait le plus de mal, c'est de savoir que tu m'as caché ça !

\- Je n'ai rien caché ! J'ai seulement évité de te confronter avec ce qui a fait ta vie pendant des années et que tu aimais par-dessus tout !

\- Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qu'il faut protéger Malefoy ! s'emporta Harry.

\- MAIS ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT TE FOUTRE ? OU EST LE PROBLEME ? éructa Draco en ouvrant grand les bras.

Le regard noir, Harry lutta contre une envie déraisonnable de le frapper.

-Le problème ? Je vais te le dire ! On est censés être ensemble mais je ne connais rien de toi ! Ni ta couleur préférée, ton genre de film, ce que tu aimes lire ou ton plat favori ! On ne partage rien, absolument rien !

Draco fixa Harry avec froideur.

-On n'est en tout cas pas en mesure de partager le Quidditch, vu que tu n'es plus capable d'en faire. Alors à quoi bon t'en parler ?

Harry accusa le coup difficilement.

\- Tu n'en as rien à foutre, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je te parle de nous, de ce qui nous lie, de ce qu'on vit ensemble !

Draco soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu me soûles, Potter. Je suis venu ici pour me détendre, pour évacuer la pression et toi, tu viens m'emmerder avec tes états d'âme et ta jalousie à deux noises !

\- Ma jalousie ?

\- Exactement ! Tu veux qu'on partage des choses ? Commence déjà par accepter le fait que je puisse faire des choses sans toi ! Même des choses que tu ne peux plus faire ! Merde, j'ai une vie ici ! Ma vie ! Et je ne vais pas en changer pour ménager ta susceptibilité !

-Je vais rentrer à l'appartement préparer mes affaires. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de m'accompagner au Terminal, dit Harry en tournant les talons.

Impassible, Draco regarda Harry transplaner sans esquisser le moindre geste.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Terminal des Portoloins, New-York**

 _-Les passagers pour le portoloin 4002 à destination de Londres-Chemin de Traverse sont priés de se diriger vers la salle numéro 5 pour embarquement. Seuls les sorciers en possession d'un titre de transport sont autorisés à accéder à la salle d'embarquement. Les passagers pour le portoloin 4002 à destination…_

Harry se leva. D'un pas pesant, il se dirigea vers le hall des départs. Depuis une heure qu'il attendait ici, il n'avait cessé de ressasser sa conversation avec Draco et surtout la fin de celle-ci. Que devait-il en penser ? Que tout était fini entre eux ? Venait-il vraiment de rompre avec Draco sur le bord d'un terrain de Quidditch ? Si Hermione avait été là, nul doute qu'elle lui aurait chauffé les oreilles sur son hyper réactivité et son incapacité à faire la part des choses. Comment parvenait-il à accepter que Draco voie d'autres hommes mais pas qu'il ne lui parle pas de ses hobbies, le Quidditch en particulier ? Pour une personne censée, ça dépassait l'entendement… Mais pas pour Harry. Car le problème était bien plus profond que ça : cette querelle, aussi anodine était-elle, avait ramené à la surface l'image du Draco Malefoy qu'il avait détesté toute sa scolarité. Il le revoyait, dans sa tenue de Quidditch vert émeraude, le toiser d'un regard moqueur. Il repensait à ses coups bas, à ses tricheries, à sa rage lorsqu'il perdait – c'est à dire à chaque fois. Comme si l'image de l'adolescent arrogant et méchant qu'il avait été ne parvenait pas à s'effacer devant l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par le bras. Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à deux yeux gris tempétueux.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça Potter ? dit Draco, d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante mais qui tremblait quelque peu.

Le soulagement qu'Harry ressentit était indescriptible. Incapable de répondre quoi ce soit, il se contenta de serrer Draco contre lui.

-Tu as raison, murmura-t-il après un long moment. Je suis jaloux. Triste. Et en colère aussi… contre moi surtout. Et puis, te voir sur ce balai, c'était… comme à Poudlard… comme quand on…

\- Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, coupa Draco.

\- Je sais. Crois-tu que nous pourrons oublier un jour ?

\- Ces trois derniers mois m'ont fait penser que c'était le cas, dit-il simplement.

Harry s'écarta lentement et le regarda bien en face.

-Draco… où va-t-on comme ça ?

\- Honnêtement… je ne sais pas.

 _\- Dernier appel. Les passagers pour le portoloin 4002 à destination de Londres-Chemin de Traverse sont priés de se diriger vers la salle numéro 5 pour embarquement._

\- Je dois y aller, soupira Harry.

Draco le retint encore un peu.

-Le brevet pour le Cobra est presque prêt. Je vais devoir bientôt venir à Londres pour le déposer…

\- Alors fais vite, murmura Harry.

Il entoura la nuque de Draco de ses bras et l'embrassa avec douceur.

-A bientôt Draco.

Il l'embrassa une fois encore puis s'éloigna.

-Tu… tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? murmura Draco presque timidement.

Harry le regarda un peu tristement.

-Prends soin de toi.

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et disparut dans le couloir d'embarquement. Draco repartit vers la sortie, une terrible sensation de manque lui serrant le cœur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **19 novembre 2014 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

Harry bâilla longuement. Il avait pris une potion revigorante pour lutter contre les effets du décalage horaire mais celle-ci ne semblait pas faire beaucoup d'effet.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était seulement 16h30. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire ce soir. Il voulait sortir. Il avait _besoin_ de sortir, de voir du monde. D'arrêter de penser. Malheureusement pour lui, il était plutôt seul. Hermione était à Paris pour la convention annuelle des équipementiers de Quidditch. Blaise était parti la rejoindre pour y passer le weekend. Et Théo était parti à Stockholm voir Justin… Il ne semblait pas avoir d'autre alternative que de sortir seul.

Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère et son propre manque d'enthousiasme le consterna. Il y a quelques mois d'ici, c'était son quotidien et jamais il n'aurait l'idée de s'en plaindre.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, le tirant de sa réflexion.

-Wilson ! Vous ne pouvez pas… Je suis désolée, Monsieur Potter, dit Peggy qui arrivait à la suite d'un technicien en chef particulièrement remonté.

\- Ce n'est rien Peggy. Wilson, que se passe-t-il ?

A peine Peggy eut-elle refermé la porte que Wilson avança vers Harry, le regard noir.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? demanda-t-il avec hargne.

\- Dire quoi ? répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- A propos du ThunderBird ! De la contrefaçon !

\- Ah… ça.

Harry se renfonça dans son fauteuil, encore un peu plus las qu'il n'était déjà.

-Oui, _ça,_ répéta Wilson. Je viens d'être interrogé par les Aurors ! Ils enquêtent sur le vol des plans !

\- Wilson, écoutez… je…

\- Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça ? Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai volé ces plans ?

Wilson était en colère mais surtout blessé, Harry le sentait au ton de sa voix.

-Non, dit-il fermement. Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille ! Jamais ! C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé que Malefoy ou Nott viennent vous interroger ! Mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher les Aurors de le faire, ajouta-t-il, résigné. Je suis désolé.

\- Vous auriez dû m'en parler, dit Wilson beaucoup plus doucement.

\- Je sais. J'ai eu tort. J'espère que vous pardonnerez de vous avoir mis en difficulté.

\- Bah… ces Aurors ne m'impressionnaient pas. Je sais que je n'ai rien fait. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que vous me fassiez confiance.

\- J'ai plus confiance en vous qu'en n'importe qui d'autre.

Le technicien en chef hocha la tête. C'était ce qu'il voulait entendre.

-Nous avons subi des pertes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Aucune, affirma Harry. Draco Malefoy a fait en sorte que les balais soient immédiatement retirés de la vente le temps qu'un expert confirme qu'il s'agissait bien de contrefaçons.

\- Hm… c'est pour ça que vous l'avez fait venir. Pas pour le brevet du Cobra.

\- C'est vrai, admit Harry. Et vu son efficacité, j'ai pensé que lui confier le brevet du Cobra serait une bonne idée.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Ce type est doué. Il s'y connaît en balais.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'un hochement de tête.

-Vous avez une idée de qui est derrière tout ça ? demanda Wilson.

\- Aucune. J'ai beau y penser encore et encore, je ne vois pas comment les plans ont pu sortir d'ici. Pas avec le système qu'on a mis en place.

\- C'est ce que je me dis aussi. C'est incompréhensible.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un petit moment.

-Il a l'air bien cet Auror, dit finalement Wilson d'un ton bourru. Intègre. Correct. Par contre, sa collègue a l'air complètement folle.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Luna donne toujours cette impression ! Mais elle est d'une intelligence redoutable.

\- Bah… je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix. Il faut leur faire confiance.

\- En effet.

\- Bon, ben, je vais retourner à l'atelier. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, vous me le dites, hein ?

\- Promis.

Wilson quitta le bureau et Harry se remit au travail. Du moins il essaya car à peine une minute plus tard, le bourdonnement de son portable se faisait entendre. Non sans une certaine déception, il nota que le numéro affiché lui était inconnu.

-Allô ?

 _\- Harry ? C'est Olivier Dubois._

\- Hé ! Salut Olivier ! Comment vas-tu ?

 _\- Bien ! Je ne te dérange pas ?_

\- Pas du tout ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

 _\- Eh bien… je suis désolé de t'appeler en dernière minute mais… il se trouve que j'ai deux places pour le match Arsenal-Liverpool de ce soir… et je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner…_

\- Du foot moldu ?

 _\- Ouais… c'est vraiment bien, tu sais… je…_

\- C'est d'accord.

 _\- Tu… c'est vrai ?_

\- Puisque je te le dis. On se retrouve à quelle heure ?

 _\- Vers 19 heures à Ashtburton Grove ?_

\- Parfait ! A tout à l'heure.

En raccrochant, Harry arborait un grand sourire. Il avait finalement trouvé une distraction pour ce soir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Emirates Stadium, Ashburton Grove, Londres**

Confortablement installés dans les tribunes VIP de l'Emirates Stadium, le stade du club d'Arsenal, Harry et Olivier profitaient de la mi-temps pour commenter le match avec enthousiasme. Harry s'étonna qu'Olivier soit un tel connaisseur.

-Comment se fait-il que tu te sois intéressé au football ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tout à fait par hasard, expliqua Olivier. Quand j'étais à Quiberon, un des batteurs de l'équipe, un né-moldu, nous a emmené voir son frère qui évoluait dans le club de Nantes. Au départ, je trouvais que ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Tu penses… pas de balais, pas de magie, rien… et puis, j'ai fini par y prendre goût. Maintenant, je suis fan.

\- A Poudlard, Dean Thomas était un vrai mordu de foot. Je me souviens de ces interminables soirées qu'il a passées à essayer de convaincre Ron Weasley que le foot était aussi intéressant que le Quidditch… Il n'y est jamais parvenu.

\- Réaction typique de sorcier. C'est dommage car si les sorciers prenaient la peine de s'y intéresser, ils verraient que l'absence de magie est largement compensée par de la tactique, de la stratégie et beaucoup d'adresse.

Harry approuva, totalement convaincu.

-J'ai voulu racheter une équipe de foot il y a quelques années, dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ?

\- Trop de complications pour séparer les activités sorcières et moldues. Trop de risques aussi que les moldus découvrent ce que je fais vraiment.

\- Hm… je comprends. Ceci dit, rien ne t'empêche de créer une équipe de foot sorcière.

\- Et quelle différence y aurait-il avec le Quidditch ?

\- Pas de balai. Pas de magie.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Tu veux dire… faire jouer des sorciers comme des moldus ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça, ce serait un vrai challenge !

Ils ne purent continuer la discussion car le match reprenait mais l'idée s'était déjà installée dans un coin de la tête de Harry. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il en parle à Hermione à son retour de Paris.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Bien plus tard, installés à une table dans un pub bondé, Olivier et Harry terminaient leur troisième London Pride.

-J'ai passé une super soirée, dit Harry.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour me vider la tête.

\- Hm… des soucis à oublier ?

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça.

\- Des soucis qui s'appellent Malefoy ?

Harry haussa les épaules, sans démentir.

-Je comprends, dit Olivier. Les relations à distance, ce n'est pas simple.

\- La distance n'est pas le problème.

Olivier jeta un œil à Harry qui, le visage fermé, portait sa bouteille à la bouche pour boire une longue gorgée.

-Si tu veux en parler… amena-t-il prudemment.

Harry soupira.

-Je ne vais pas gâcher une si belle soirée avec mes états d'âme.

\- Ne sois pas idiot. Tu ne gâches rien… surtout si c'est pour me dire que Malefoy est un piètre amant par exemple, plaisanta Olivier.

\- Je pourrais te dire beaucoup de choses sur Malefoy mais sûrement pas qu'il est un piètre amant !

\- Oh… ne me dis pas qu'en plus d'être beau, il est aussi un dieu au lit ! râla faussement Olivier.

\- Dire qu'il est un dieu est encore en-dessous de la vérité, rigola Harry. Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme lui. Entre lui et moi, c'est… je n'ai même pas de mot pour en parler. C'est comme s'il savait, un millième de seconde avant moi, ce que je veux, ce que j'attends… Il anticipe tout. Il comprend tout. Il est…

\- Ok, c'est bon ! N'en jette plus ! Il est exceptionnel ! C'est quoi le problème alors ?

\- Le problème, c'est qu'en dehors du lit, rien ne va plus. Il a sa vie… une vie dont je ne sais rien. Une vie dont je ne fais pas partie.

Harry s'interrompit mais Olivier ne fit rien pour le presser à parler.

-Hier, continua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, j'ai découvert que pendant des années, il a été poursuiveur de son équipe universitaire. Il joue encore aujourd'hui… juste comme ça, avec des anciens coéquipiers mais… je… c'est…

Nouvelle interruption. Harry semblait vraiment avoir difficile à parler.

-Vas-y, soupira-t-il. Moque-toi de moi. Je sais que c'est complètement débile mais…

\- Ce n'est pas débile, coupa Olivier. Tu es jaloux, c'est tout. Tu as été confronté à quelque chose que tu voulais occulter : Malefoy peut toujours voler et pas toi. Sachant votre histoire passée, ce n'est pas anodin. Alors, non, ce n'est pas débile.

Harry prit une brusque inspiration, choqué par les propos d'Olivier. Pas leur brutalité. Mais surtout par leur clairvoyance et leur véracité.

-C'est… c'est en substance ce que Draco m'a dit.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Rien. Je finirai bien par surmonter ça. Et puis… Draco va bientôt venir à Londres. Il saura comment me faire oublier.

\- Le sexe n'est pas la solution à tout.

\- Je sais. Mais avec lui, c'est la seule que je connaisse, dit Harry avec lassitude.

Il porta la bouteille de bière à sa bouche et but une gorgée, plus par réflexe que par envie.

-Hm… et toi ? demanda-t-il après un temps. Il était comment ton ex ?

\- Beau. Intelligent. Français. Et infidèle, résuma Olivier en souriant. J'en étais raide dingue. Au début, le fait qu'il voie d'autres mecs ne me dérangeait pas… je trouvais même ça… excitant. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Et quand j'ai réclamé un peu plus de stabilité, d'exclusivité… il m'a quitté. Une histoire banale, en somme.

Harry sourit à son tour mais ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant ramener la conversation sur un sujet plus distrayant. Aux alentours de minuit, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Ils quittèrent le pub en quête d'une rue déserte où ils pourraient transplaner sans être vus.

-Au risque de me répéter, j'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée. Merci pour tout Olivier.

\- On remet ça quand tu veux.

\- Très vite, alors, dit Harry d'un ton légèrement suggestif.

Olivier lui fit un petit sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Il disparut dans un craquement, laissant Harry un peu surpris et surtout très conscient qu'il avait énormément apprécié la compagnie de son ancien camarade d'école.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 novembre 2014 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

-Allô ?

 _\- Harry ? Je te réveille ?_

\- Merde… Olivier… c'est dimanche ! Evidemment que tu me réveilles !

 _\- Peu importe ! Sois dans une heure au stade des Tornades._

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

 _\- Ne pose pas de questions, viens ! Et enfile des vêtements chauds ! Tu ne seras pas déçu !_

\- Mais…

Harry n'acheva pas sa phrase, Olivier avait raccroché. Il soupira lourdement mais finit néanmoins par s'extirper du lit et se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain en bougonnant. Mais sa mauvaise humeur s'échappa rapidement à mesure que l'eau s'écoulait sur lui. Il avait revu Olivier deux fois durant la semaine et il devait admettre qu'il était heureux de le retrouver une fois encore. Olivier avait une joie de vivre contagieuse et ça lui faisait du bien au moral.

Il s'habilla rapidement, choisissant un pull et un pantalon épais. Il enfila également une veste matelassée, une écharpe et des gants. De plus en plus curieux quant à la raison de l'appel d'Olivier, il s'empressa de transplaner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Club des Tornades de Tutshill, Tindenham, Gloucestershire**

Olivier attendait Harry à l'entrée du stade, calmement appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés devant lui.

-J'espère que ça en vaut la peine, grommela Harry pour la forme. Je dormais comme un bébé, moi !

\- Ça en vaut la peine, crois-moi ! Allez viens.

Harry suivit Olivier à l'intérieur du stade, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi il était là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie, posé au milieu du terrain, deux balais dont un équipé d'un siège.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Tu connais Nigel Ellerby ? Il a mis au point…

\- Un siège pour balai. Pour sorcier à mobilier réduite. Je sais.

\- Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut ! s'exclama Olivier, étonné du manque d'enthousiasme de Harry.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce… truc… qui refera de moi le joueur de Quidditch que j'étais !

Olivier s'avança vers Harry et dit prudemment.

-C'est vrai. Tu ne seras plus jamais le meilleur Attrapeur du monde. Tu ne seras même plus jamais un joueur de division amateur. Mais le Quidditch n'est pas tout. Tu aimais peut-être le Quidditch, mais tu aimais surtout voler. Et ce truc, comme tu dis, va au moins te rendre ça…

Les bras croisés contre lui, un air buté sur le visage, Harry gardait les yeux obstinément baissés.

-Bon, soupira Olivier après un temps. Je croyais bien faire. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé pour rien.

Il se dirigea vers le terrain afin de récupérer les balais.

-ATTENDS ! cria Harry. Attends… je… je vais essayer.

Olivier lui fit un sourire éblouissant qui le déstabilisa quelque peu.

-Tu ne vas pas le regretter, je te le promets !

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur leurs engins respectifs, un Eclair de Feu IV pour Olivier et un Nimbus 3000 pour Harry. Avec une certaine appréhension, Harry se saisit du manche. Son dernier vol en balai remontait à deux ans maintenant et avait duré cinq minutes à peine. La fragilité de sa hanche et de sa colonne vertébrale ne lui avait pas permis de se maintenir en équilibre plus longtemps.

-Ça va aller, dit Olivier, le voyant anxieux.

Soudain plus déterminé, Harry donna un coup de talon au sol et fit décoller son balai. Il prit rapidement de la vitesse et de l'altitude, s'occasionnant un léger vertige. Progressivement, il se détendit. Même si la position de vol était différente de ce qu'il connaissait, il parvenait à bien manœuvrer le balai. Le siège était confortable, il lui maintenait le dos efficacement et lui donnait un plus grand sentiment de sécurité.

Après quelques tours de chauffe, Harry était complètement à l'aise.

-Tout va bien Harry ? cria Olivier pour couvrir le sifflement du vent.

\- C'est super ! Mais là, j'ai envie d'autre chose !

\- OK ! SUIS-MOI !

Olivier accéléra et s'éleva bien au-delà des gradins. Il survola le stade et s'échappa dans la campagne du Gloucestershire. Harry, lui, n'avait plus ressenti un tel bonheur depuis des années. Il profitait de chaque sensation : le vent glacé qui fouettait ses joues, la vitesse qui grisait ses sens, l'altitude qui l'exaltait totalement. Il volait ! Par Merlin, il volait ! Et sans connaître la moindre douleur ou la moindre appréhension.

Leur périple s'éternisa. Ils alternaient les pointes de vitesse et les allures plus modérées. Harry s'essaya même à quelques piqués sous l'œil inquiet d'Olivier. Finalement, après plus de deux heures de vol, ils regagnèrent le stade.

Harry descendit de son balai, sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Olivier se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, souriant comme toujours. Il le regarda et quelque chose d'indescriptible lui transperça le cœur. Il marcha vers lui, presque au ralenti. Olivier fronça les sourcils.

-Harry, ça va ? Tu as l'air…

Il ne put achever sa phrase car les lèvres de Harry s'étaient écrasées sur les siennes au moment où ses mains lui encadraient le visage. Olivier passa les bras autour de la taille de Harry, rapprochant son corps du sien. Il répondit au baiser. La sensation était tellement intense qu'il ne se sentit même pas transplaner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Olivier eut le souffle coupé au moment où son corps se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, la bouche impérieuse de Harry toujours pressée contre la sienne.

-Harry… murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ? grogna l'intéressé. Tu en as envie, non ?

\- Oui mais…

\- C'est toi qui disais que tu n'avais pas de temps à perdre…

\- Je sais mais… et Malefoy ?

Harry s'écarta d'Olivier brutalement, le regard noir.

-Quoi Malefoy ? A l'heure où on parle, il est sans doute en train de baiser deux mecs à la fois !

\- Oui mais toi, tu n'es pas comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Harry sembla si triste à cet instant qu'Olivier en fut terriblement ému. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et souleva son visage vers lui.

-Malefoy ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a, souffla-t-il. A sa place, je ne laisserais personne d'autre que moi poser les yeux sur toi, je te couvrirais de cadeaux pour que tu n'ailles jamais plus voir ailleurs…

\- Il ne m'en faut pas autant…

\- Je te dirais que je t'aime à chaque minute…

Sur ces mots, il embrassa Harry à nouveau. Mais cette fois, le baiser était tendre, doux, tranquille.

-J'ai envie de toi Harry, murmura-t-il. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi… mais seulement si tu en as envie. Pas pour que tu te venges de Malefoy…

\- J'en ai envie… Terriblement envie.

Olivier sourit. Harry aussi.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	20. Chapitre 19

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Je le dis à chaque fois : vos reviews me font énormément plaisir ! J'attends avec impatience vos réactions à l'issue de ces chapitres.**

 **Merci à tous.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 – Comment te dire adieu**

 ** _« Mon cœur de silex vite prend feu,  
Ton cœur de pyrex résiste au feu,  
Je suis bien perplexe, je ne veux  
Me résoudre aux adieux »_**

 ** _(Françoise Hardy)_**

 **27 novembre 2014 – Quartier des Aurors, Ministère de la Magie**

Neville Londubat se frotta les yeux, fatigué par cette journée.

-Nous pouvons définitivement mettre Ron Weasley hors cause, dit-il.

\- Sans aucun doute, approuva Luna Lovegood. Jacob Ryan a confirmé sa présence au stade des Pies à l'heure des faits. Le Ministre également.

\- Sans compter les dizaines de photos du _Daily Prophet,_ de _Quidditch Magazine_ et les images de _WizzTV_ …

\- Nous pouvons rayer les autres témoins de la liste. Pas la peine de perdre notre temps à les interroger.

\- Non, en effet. Que donne la piste interne à l'entreprise ?

\- Absolument rien. Aucun employé de Potter Corp. n'a d'antécédent judiciaire. Il y a deux jours, Hermione Granger m'a fourni le descriptif du processus de fabrication des balais. Il est conforme à ce que le technicien en chef nous a expliqué. Aucune équipe n'a accès à l'intégralité des plans.

\- Les seuls à les avoir sont donc Harry et ce… Wilson, résuma Neville en consultant ses notes.

\- Oui. Et je doute que Harry sabote lui-même son entreprise.

\- Reste Wilson. Tu penses vraiment qu'il dit la vérité ?

\- Il a immédiatement demandé à être soumis au véritasérum. Ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un coupable…

\- Hm… ou alors il sait pertinemment bien que nous ne sommes pas dans les conditions légales pour l'y soumettre, contra Neville.

\- Je ne crois pas que cet homme connaisse nos subtilités juridiques. C'est un manuel, il vit pour ses balais… il est honnête, ça se lit dans ses yeux.

\- Ouais, soupira Neville. Tu as raison… je ne crois pas non plus à sa culpabilité. Ça nous ramène donc…

\- Au département des Mystères, acheva Luna.

Les deux Aurors se tournèrent vers le panneau accroché sur le mur du fond. Il donnait une vue d'ensemble des différents protagonistes et des liens entre eux. Une flèche reliait Potter Corp. a une liste de douze noms.

-J'ai vérifié chaque nom, dit Luna. Aucun ne semble avoir de lien avec Harry ou son entreprise.

\- Et avec Ron ?

\- Il connaît certains d'entre eux, évidemment, puisqu'ils travaillent avec son département. Comme avec le nôtre d'ailleurs… mais rien qui dépasse le cadre strictement professionnel.

\- Je vais tout de même me rendre chez Potter Corp. et présenter la liste à Harry. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'un nom lui évoquera quelque chose. Il faudrait également examiner leurs comptes bancaires. L'un d'eux a pu être grassement payé pour voler les plans.

\- Je vais faire la demande, approuva Luna.

\- Il n'empêche que tout ça n'a pas de sens, ragea Neville. Depuis la trahison d'Augustus Rockwood, les Langues-de-plomb sont soumis à un Serment Inviolable et tous leurs faits et gestes sont contrôlés par le Mangenmagot. Je ne vois pas comment l'un d'entre eux aurait pu divulguer les formules de Harry Potter ou partir avec ses plans sous le bras ! C'est totalement impossible !

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, dit Luna.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Neville, elle s'expliqua.

-En fait, tous les jours, les Langues-de-plomb retirent des pièces consignées au Département des Mystères sans que ça pose le moindre problème… Ils le font à chaque fois que…

\- Que nous avons besoin d'examiner une pièce dans le cadre d'une enquête, termina Neville à sa place. Sur demande expresse d'un Auror. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Oui. Soit un Langue-de-plomb a rédigé une fausse demande pour justifier le retrait, soit l'instigateur de tout ceci est l'un des nôtres.

Neville frappa la cloison de ses poings. Complètement abattu, il laissa son front cogner lourdement le mur.

-Je ne peux pas y croire, dit-il. Non, je ne peux pas y croire.

\- Neville… ne nous emballons pas. La première hypothèse est peut-être la bonne. Commençons par aller vérifier au Département des Mystères qui a eu accès à la zone où sont entreposés les plans. Nous pourrons ainsi identifier le Langue-de-plomb qui a procédé au retrait. Après nous aviserons.

\- Oui. Oui… tu as raison, dit-il en se retournant. Je… je suis désolé… j'ai perdu les pédales…

Luna hocha la tête et lui fit un doux sourire. Dans un geste de réconfort, elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Rentre chez toi, dit-elle gentiment. Prends un peu de repos. Tu n'es plus en état de réfléchir correctement.

\- Heureusement que tu es là, dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Sans préméditation, Neville fit un pas de plus vers sa collègue et la serra dans ses bras. L'étreinte dura toutefois un peu plus longtemps que ce qui était socialement acceptable.

-Neville, je…

\- Non, souffla Neville. Ne dis rien. S'il te plaît. Juste… un moment.

Le corps de Luna se détendit progressivement et Neville ferma les yeux quand il sentit les bras délicats de celle qu'il aimait entourer ses épaules. Au bout de quelques secondes, il n'y tint plus. Il s'écarta lentement, sa bouche effleurant la joue de Luna jusqu'à arriver à la commissure de ses lèvres. Avec une infinie douceur, il l'embrassa et eut la pensée fugace que chaque minute de sa vie aurait dû ressembler à ça… Ce qu'il ressentit alors le submergea à tel point qu'il se recula brutalement, catastrophé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Je… hm… je vais aller au Magenmagot pour obtenir un mandat de perquisition…

\- Vu l'heure tu ne trouveras plus personne.

\- Heu… oui, évidemment. Je… j'irai demain matin à la première heure.

Pour se donner une contenance, il retourna à son bureau et commença à ranger les papiers qui s'y trouvaient.

-Je crois que nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui, dit-il sans oser regarder la jeune femme.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir du bureau, elle dit :

-Quitte-la.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta femme. Si tu veux être avec moi, quitte-la. Et après seulement, on pourra envisager quelque chose.

\- Je… Luna… ce n'est pas si simple… j'ai…

\- Alors ne refais plus jamais ça.

Luna partit en refermant doucement la porte, laissant Neville encore plus embarrassé qu'il n'était déjà.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

 _Bzzzz…_ _Bzzzz… Bzzzz…_

Harry Potter jeta un regard courroucé vers son portable, dont la sonnerie interrompait ses activités. Il songea un moment à laisser filer l'appel sur sa messagerie avant de voir le nom de son correspond s'afficher sur l'écran.

-Allô ?

 _\- Salut._

\- Salut Draco.

 _\- Je te dérange ? Tu dormais ?_

\- Non pas encore. Comment ça va ?

 _\- Ça va. Et toi ?_

\- Ça va.

Bon sang, c'était quoi ça pour une conversation ? se dit Harry en fermant les yeux. Ils en étaient donc déjà là ? A ne plus rien avoir à se dire au téléphone ?

-Je… hm… et le procès ? Ça se passe comment ?

 _\- On a la confirmation que Tuckle est bel et bien instrumentalisé par quelqu'un. Le mois dernier, il a reçu une très grosse somme d'argent._

\- Russell Davies ?

 _\- Non. Une société du Belize. Mais il y a des chances que Davies soit derrière._

\- L'enquête de Meredith a donné quelque chose ?

 _\- Ouais… Tuckle et Davies se sont vus chez lui à huit reprises depuis que je l'ai muté au département faillite. C'est beaucoup pour de simples collègues de travail…_

Draco soupira. Harry pouvait entendre à sa voix qu'il était épuisé.

 _-On a aussi découvert qu'il a eu plusieurs contacts avec deux des associés membres du conseil d'administration, ces quatre derniers jours._

\- Il rassemble ses partisans ?

 _\- Oui. J'en ai parlé avec Pansy. On va réunir le Conseil d'administration dès demain pour leur exposer ma volonté d'aller au procès et procéder à un vote de confiance._

\- Un vote ? Mais… c'est ton procès ! Ça ne regarde que toi ! Pourquoi doivent-ils voter ?

 _\- Si un associé du cabinet, a fortiori un associé gérant est poursuivi en justice, le Conseil doit approuver à la majorité, la stratégie de l'associé et lui accorder sa confiance. C'est indispensable vis-à-vis de nos clients, de nos concurrents et des membres du cabinet qu'on leur montre que le conseil est uni et en accord avec l'associé visé par la plainte._

\- C'est… c'est dingue…

 _\- C'est comme ça que ça se passe en droit américain. Sorcier ou non._

\- Tu auras la majorité n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Harry, clairement inquiet.

 _\- Oui. C'est pour ça qu'on réunit le Conseil demain. Afin que Davies n'ait pas le temps de convaincre d'autres membres._

\- Oui… oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Draco ne répondit pas mais Harry pouvait entendre sa respiration un peu saccadée à l'autre bout du fil.

 _-Harry… je…_

Nouveau silence.

-Draco, qu'y a-t-il ?

 _\- Je… merde, c'est idiot… je…je voudrais que tu sois là. Juste… là._

Cet aveu, lâché dans un souffle, lui fit mal. Submergé par la culpabilité, Harry tenta d'avaler la boule douloureuse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

-Moi aussi, se contenta-t-il de murmurer.

 _\- Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce-pas ?_

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es anxieux ! C'est normal ! Qui ne le serait pas à ta place ? Mais tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr.

 _\- Ouais, je sais… il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Mais bon… je serai soulagé quand ce sera fini._

\- C'est à quelle heure ?

 _\- 10 heures._

\- 15 heures ici. Tu me tiendras au courant ?

 _\- Bien sûr._

\- Draco, tu n'es pas seul. Pansy, Meredith, Théo, Blaise, Hermione… Moi. On est tous avec toi.

 _\- Je sais. Merci._

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Mal à l'aise, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour alimenter la conversation.

 _-Tu… hm… tu fais quoi là ?_

\- J'allais dormir.

 _\- Hm… tu as toujours les jouets que je t'ai offerts ?_

\- Je… oui, évidemment mais… je suis désolé Draco, là, je le sens pas trop… La journée a été pénible, je dois me lever tôt demain… enfin, tu vois…

 _\- Oui, pas de problème. Tu veux en parler ?_

\- De quoi ?

 _\- De ta journée de merde._

\- Oh… ce n'est rien. Juste… des futilités. Tu as autre chose à penser, de plus important.

 _\- Tu es important._

Harry serra les dents. Il était presque sur le point de pleurer.

 _-Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

\- Oui, oui… je… je crois que je stresse un peu, c'est tout… je serai content quand ce sera fini.

 _\- Ouais, moi aussi… Bon. Je vais te laisser dormir._

\- Merci d'avoir appelé.

 _\- Pas de quoi. Bonne nuit Harry._

\- Bonne nuit Draco.

Harry raccrocha et jeta le portable au bout du lit.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? demanda Olivier, allongé à côté de lui.

\- Lui dire quoi ?

\- A propos de nous.

\- Olivier, soupira Harry… on en a déjà parlé… c'est trop tôt…

\- C'est trop tôt ou bien tu hésites ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Olivier se redressa et s'assit dans le lit.

-Harry… je vais être honnête. Je suis bien avec toi, et j'ai envie que ça continue. Mais je refuse d'être une relation épisodique, un sex-friend et encore moins un amant secret. Moi, ce n'est pas un amant que je veux, c'est un compagnon. Si tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner ça, alors je préfère qu'on arrête.

\- Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on me mette la pression…

\- Je ne te mets pas la pression. Je te dis simplement les choses. Clairement. Sans faux semblants.

\- Moi j'appelle ça de la pression.

\- Désolé que tu le prennes comme ça. C'est juste que… je t'aime, Harry. Comme je n'avais jamais aimé auparavant. Et j'en crève de devoir le cacher.

\- Comment peux-tu être si sûr de toi ? On s'est revu il y a quelques semaines à peine.

\- Appelle-ça un coup de foudre. Je t'ai vu et j'ai su que c'était avec toi que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie.

Harry haussa les épaules, moitié amusé, moitié agacé par le discours d'Olivier.

-Tu es vachement fleur bleue pour un mec, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Et toi, tu ne l'es pas assez… Harry, je ne te demande pas d'emménager avec moi après-demain. Je te demande juste de me dire si j'ai une chance d'être le bon. Celui avec qui tu voudras construire quelque chose.

La question était loin d'être simple. Olivier était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Gentil, spirituel, tendre, humble, optimiste. Très beau aussi… il avait toutes les qualités pour lui. Il était plutôt conventionnel côté sexe mais ça n'empêchait pas Harry d'apprécier, même si ce n'était pas Draco. Draco et son emportement, son caractère de merde, son arrogance, sa vulgarité aussi. Draco et sa fougue, sa fierté, son intelligence. Sa fragilité.

Draco et ses peurs. Immuables.

Harry, lui, avait changé. Il le réalisait en cet instant.

Le plus ironique, c'était que l'instigateur de ce changement était Draco lui-même. Il en était tombé amoureux, au point de vouloir avec lui ce qu'il n'avait voulu avec aucun autre avant lui. Au point de vouloir la seule chose que Draco lui refuserait à jamais.

Etait-il en mesure de le faire changer ? Etait-il seulement en droit de le faire ?

Avec un pincement au cœur, il comprit qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer Draco, mais il comprit surtout que s'ils continuaient, ils finiraient un jour par se détester. Encore plus fort qu'autrefois.

Il regarda Olivier et l'évidence le frappa. Olivier était un homme avec qui il était possible de construire quelque chose. Harry et lui n'avait aucun passé compliqué, jalonné de haine et de jalousie. Ils n'avaient jamais été ennemis ou rivaux. Olivier n'était pas hanté par les fantômes d'un passé qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier, il ne portait pas le poids d'un nom de famille honni. Il était lui, tout simplement. En accord avec lui-même. Serein.

Et puis, Olivier n'avait pas peur de dire je t'aime. Il le disait tout le temps. Et Harry se rendait compte combien il avait eu besoin d'entendre ces mots.

\- Je ne peux rien dire à Draco maintenant, dit-il sans répondre à la question d'Olivier. C'est… je ne peux pas lui annoncer ça par téléphone ou par mail ou… Je dois le voir en face, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que je comprends.

Sans plus attendre, Olivier allongea Harry sur le dos et se mit à le couvrir de baisers, en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait. Harry ferma les yeux, transporté par sa voix chaude et ses caresses brûlantes. Encouragé par les gémissements et l'abandon de Harry, Olivier glissa un genou entre ses cuisses afin de mieux se positionner entre elles. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. D'un coup de rein, Harry renversa leurs positions.

-Harry, je…

\- Retourne-toi.

Olivier ne discuta pas. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'il posséderait l'homme qu'il aimait.

Harry ferma les yeux, ne faisant rien pour chasser le visage aux yeux gris qui s'incrustait derrière ses paupières.

L'adultère du cœur était infiniment plus douloureux que celui du corps.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **28 novembre 2014 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

La journée du vendredi avait été interminable. Harry avait été d'une humeur de chien, à tel point qu'il était parvenu à faire pleurer Peggy. Consterné par son propre comportement et après une bonne engueulade d'Hermione, il s'était répandu en excuses et dans la foulée, avait fait livrer à sa secrétaire un bouquet de quarante roses blanches.

A 18 heures, il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Draco. Il avait beau appuyer sur la touche « refresh » de son ordinateur portable, sa messagerie personnelle stagnait désespérément.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il leva le nez pour voir Hermione en face de lui, le front barré d'un pli soucieux.

-Comment fais-tu pour toujours entrer sans que je t'entende, rouspéta-t-il.

\- Harry… s'il te plaît. Je ne plaisante pas. C'était quoi cette crise de colère tout à l'heure ?

\- Je me suis excusé.

\- Je sais. Ce n'était pas ma question.

Harry se renfonça dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

-J'attends des nouvelles de Draco. Il… il devait passer devant le conseil d'administration de son cabinet à propos du procès.

\- Blaise me l'a dit. Mais ces choses prennent du temps… il t'appellera sûrement ce soir.

\- Hm… oui, sûrement.

Hermione n'était pas complètement rassurée. Elle n'insista pourtant pas et s'apprêta à quitter le bureau.

-Hermione ? Attends…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Assieds-toi, si tu veux bien.

Clairement inquiète, elle prit place dans un siège. Harry ne la regardait pas, préférant fixer un point quelque part à ses pieds.

-Je couche avec Olivier, lâcha-t-il soudain.

\- Tu… ? Je ne comprends pas… Olivier ? Olivier Dubois ?

\- Oui.

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Elle savait que les deux hommes se voyaient souvent mais elle n'avait pas imaginé un instant qu'il puisse y avoir entre eux autre chose que de l'amitié.

-Depuis quand ?

\- Suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il me plait et que je suis bien avec lui.

\- Draco le sait ?

-Non. Ce sont nos règles. Pas de nom.

\- Dans vos règles, il y a aussi « jamais deux fois avec le même », releva Hermione.

Comme il ne répondait rien, elle claqua la langue avec exaspération.

-Harry, laisse tomber, ok ? Tu sais comme moi que ces règles, c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu n'en as jamais voulues et tu ne les jamais respectées ! C'était juste un moyen pour toi de garder Draco !

Harry haussa les épaules en soupirant.

-Tu vas le lui dire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Olivier veut que je le fasse mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu espères jouer sur les deux tableaux !

-Et pourquoi pas ? C'est bien ce que lui fait, non ?

\- Pourquoi ta relation avec Draco pose problème tout d'un coup ? Je croyais que tu étais amoureux de lui ?

Harry releva la tête, évitant toujours de croiser son regard.

-C'est vrai. Je l'aime toujours et ça ne cessera pas de sitôt. Mais avec lui, c'est impossible. Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. Je souhaite des choses qu'il ne peut pas me donner ou qu'il ne veut pas me donner… on tourne en rond et j'en ai assez. J'ai besoin d'avancer, de me stabiliser… Tu vois, sourit-il tristement, j'ai fini par t'écouter.

Hermione, elle, ne souriait pas vraiment.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Eh bien, déjà me dire que tu me soutiens, ce serait bien…

\- Je suis ton amie, Harry, tu le sais… Rien ne pourra changer ça. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Ah bon ? Tu penses que je dois rester avec un mec qui me trompe à longueur de journée ? Qui n'est pas foutu de se satisfaire de moi et seulement de moi ?

\- Il ne t'a jamais menti sur ce qu'il était et ce qu'il voulait…

\- Oui, eh bien ça ne me convient plus ! s'énerva Harry.

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Quand Hermione ? Dis-moi quand ? Depuis qu'il est rentré à New-York, il m'a appelé trois ou quatre fois, à peine ! Il m'a tout juste envoyé trois mails !

La jeune femme se mordit la joue, partagée entre de la tristesse pour son meilleur ami et de la tristesse pour un homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à apprécier.

-Tu es malheureux avec lui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, avoua Harry après un moment. Je suis malheureux sans lui. C'est à dire à peu près tout le temps. Car même quand il est avec moi, il est absent. Son corps est là, son âme aussi… mais pas son cœur. Et ça, je ne parviens plus à le supporter.

\- Et Olivier ? Il te rendra heureux ?

Harry détourna à nouveau les yeux.

-Est-ce que Blaise te dit qu'il t'aime ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très basse.

\- Oui… oui, il me le dit souvent.

\- Alors tu as ta réponse.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Elle le comprenait. Et comme toujours, elle le soutiendrait et le protégerait.

-Tu dois le lui dire, Harry.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il. Je le ferai.

\- Ok, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva, espérant que Harry tienne parole.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Deux heures plus tard, Harry reçut un mail.

 _« Tout s'est bien passé. Je serai à Londres samedi prochain, je te raconterai tout à ce moment-là. Cette semaine va être très chargée, ce sera difficile pour moi de t'appeler. A bientôt. DM »._

-Harry ? Tu viens ? Notre table est réservée pour 20 heures 30 au Feng Shui. Si on est en retard, ils vont la refiler à quelqu'un d'autre !

\- J'arrive.

Une semaine. Il lui restait une semaine pour trouver comment dire adieu à Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Chinatown, Londres**

Blaise avait passé une excellente soirée.

Une fois par an, il se retrouvait avec cinq de ses amis de la faculté de psychomagie pour évoquer leurs souvenirs et surtout rester en contact avec les deux d'entre eux qui avaient quitté Londres pour Glasgow et Dublin. Cette année, ils s'étaient réunis au Weng Fu, un restaurant de Chinatown.

Il remonta le col de son manteau pour se protéger du froid et s'engagea dans Wardour Street. Là, à l'angle d'un établissement qui s'appelait le Feng Shui, il y avait une petite ruelle toujours déserte où il pourrait transplaner à l'abri des regards. Arrivé à proximité du lieu, il dut cependant constater que la ruelle n'était aussi déserte que ça. Deux hommes discutaient.

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? demanda le premier.

\- Merveilleuse. Comme toujours avec toi, répondit le deuxième.

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette voix. Subrepticement, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du couple. Mais il faisait bien trop noir pour y voir quelque chose.

-On rentre ? reprit le premier.

\- Pressé ?

\- Pas toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… j'ai envie de me promener. De m'émerveiller des lumières de la ville. De te tenir la main.

\- Hm… Harry Potter deviendrait-il romantique ?

\- A qui la faute ?

Tout le corps de Blaise s'était tendu. Il se pencha une fois encore pour regarder dans la ruelle. Le couple était en train de s'embrasser. Et ce n'était pas un doux et chaste baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Blaise n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour se coller au mur afin de ne pas être vu. Quand les deux hommes émergèrent dans Wardour Street, inconscients d'avoir été épiés, la lumière du réverbère éclaira une fraction de seconde le visage bien connu du Sauveur du monde sorcier.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **6 décembre 2014 – Terminal des Portoloins de Londres-Chemin de Traverse**

 _-Le portoloin 863 en provenance de New York – Avenue Perpendiculaire, de 19h24, est arrivé au terminal numéro 6. Les passagers sont invités à sortir par le couloir est._

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de sa vie. Ou peut-être que si mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Pour la centième fois, il frotta ses paumes contre la surface rugueuse de son jeans.

Non sans mal, il était parvenu à convaincre Olivier de lui laisser le weekend pour annoncer la nouvelle à Draco. Ils s'étaient disputés. Olivier avait reproché à Harry de ne pas vraiment vouloir mettre fin à cette relation. En étant parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, Harry devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Une petite voix perfide dans sa tête et dans son cœur, lui dictait de ne rien dire, de profiter de ce weekend avec Draco et de le laisser repartir à New-York dans l'ignorance. Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Et puis, Draco ne méritait pas ça. Car malgré ses défauts, son infidélité chronique, Draco ne lui avait jamais menti.

Il lui parlerait. Dès ce soir.

Un flot de passagers envahit le couloir est. Harry se leva. Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir parmi la foule, la silhouette longiligne de Malefoy. Son cœur accéléra. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Son cœur accéléra encore. Draco joua des coudes pour se frayer un chemin. Il pressait le pas. Il courait presque. Draco courait vers lui.

Harry fit un pas en avant. Puis deux. Il marcha. De plus en plus vite. Il finit par courir lui aussi. Son cœur allait exploser. Une seconde plus tard, des bras forts se refermaient autour de lui. Un souffle tiède se perdait dans son cou.

-Tu m'as manqué Harry.

Oui. Il lui parlerait.

Demain.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

-Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? demanda Harry en jetant sa veste sur une chaise de salle à manger.

Draco le regarda se précipiter derrière le bar alors que lui était seulement en train de déboutonner son manteau et de retirer son écharpe.

-Oui. Je veux bien.

\- Un whisky pur feu, ça va ?

\- Parfait.

Les gestes de Harry étaient tellement fébriles et saccadés qu'il faillit renverser la bouteille d'Ogden's Old. Il expira lentement et serra les poings pour tenter de se calmer. Au prix d'un certain effort, il parvint à remplir les verres et les amener au salon où se trouvait Draco.

-Tiens, dit-il en lui fourrant le verre en main.

Immédiatement, il but une longue gorgée du sien sous le regard moqueur de Draco. Celui-ci but à son tour, plus modérément puis retira le verre des mains de Harry. Il le posa sur la table basse en même temps que le sien.

-Allons, allons… pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? murmura Draco en entourant sa taille de ses bras et en l'attirant à lui.

\- Je… je ne suis pas nerveux, protesta faiblement Harry.

\- A peine. On dirait que tu vas vomir ton quatre-heures. Ou que tu as peur de te faire dépuceler. Ou les deux ?

\- Idiot, souffla Harry, faussement vexé.

Draco rigola gentiment avant de retrouver son sérieux et de regarder Harry avec gravité.

-Je t'ai manqué à ce point-là ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée…

\- Je suis content de savoir que tu n'as trouvé aucun amant capable de te satisfaire aussi bien que moi…

Harry ne put réprimer un frisson. Draco en tira, fort heureusement, la mauvaise conclusion.

-Hm… mon petit Gryffondor est en manque de sexe… Nous allons remédier à ça sans tarder.

Il se pencha et embrassa Harry avec lenteur. Pendant ce temps, ses mains se faufilaient sous le pull en laine, caressant doucement ses flancs. Harry renonça à garder la maîtrise de lui-même quand un doigt aérien retraça la cambrure de ses reins. Il s'appuya sur les épaules de Draco et entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Draco le porta jusqu'à la chambre où il le posa sur le bord du lit avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Il souleva le pull et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Ses mains glissèrent le long des bras, remontèrent vers les épaules pour ensuite redescendre sur ses pectoraux. Sa bouche suivit de près, posant des baisers humides le long de son ventre, jusqu'à la lisière de son jeans.

Le souffle court, Harry le regardait faire. Son cœur accéléra quand il vit le regard affamé de Draco. Celui-ci terminait de déboutonner le jeans, écartant les pans pour dévoiler un boxer rouge vif. Il posa la bouche sur le tissu, mordillant doucement ce qui se cachait dessous. Harry gémit sourdement, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il sentit les doigts fins se glisser sous l'élastique et d'un coup sec, abaisser le pantalon et le sous-vêtement. Ses chaussures et ses chaussettes disparurent avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, le laissant totalement nu.

Draco se recula un instant pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui, celle d'un sexe pourpre et gonflé, émergeant d'une toison noire et dense, tellement raide qu'il collait presque au ventre hâlé de Harry.

Il releva les yeux vers son amant. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, exhalant un souffle précipité, ses joues étaient roses et ses pupilles dilatées par le désir. Draco tendit la main, saisit le sexe brûlant et le tira vers lui. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche et s'approcha. Une douce euphorie s'empara de lui quand il goûta la chair chaude et velouté posée sur sa langue.

Lorsqu'il referma les lèvres autour du membre de Harry, il entendit celui-ci émettre un râle de plaisir tellement érotique que son propre sexe pulsa dangereusement dans son caleçon. Il tenait Harry en son pouvoir, rien qu'avec sa bouche et le savoir était proprement grisant. Transporté par cette seule pensée, il se mit à le sucer avec un enthousiasme bruyant.

Harry lui, luttait pour se contrôler. Il ne voulait pas jouir maintenant mais avec un tel traitement, il était certain de ne pas tenir longtemps. Une succion encore plus vigoureuse que les précédentes, suivie d'une langue fine qui lécha sa fente si sensible, finit par l'emporter.

\- Oh Merlin… Merlin… je vais… AAAAAH !

Draco sentit une première giclée de sperme au fond de sa gorge, suivie d'une deuxième et d'une troisième. Harry s'était accroché à ses cheveux, s'enfonçant frénétiquement dans sa bouche offerte comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de jouir. Il finit par expirer lentement et profondément, cessant tout mouvement du bassin. Draco le lécha une dernière fois, satisfait.

Il se releva lentement.

-Recule-toi, dit-il d'une voix basse.

Harry obtempéra, se plaçant au milieu du matelas, dos à la tête de lit.

Sans un mot, Draco commença à se déshabiller. Il se déchaussa, puis déboutonna sa chemise lentement. Il l'ouvrit sur son torse d'albâtre et la laissa glisser le long de ses bras. Elle atterrit au sol dans un doux bruit d'étoffe froissée. La ceinture fut débouclée, les boutons du pantalon détachés un à un, sans précipitation. Le pantalon tomba à ses chevilles. Il l'enjamba. Haletant, Harry le regarda passer ses pouces sous l'élastique du boxer noir et le faire descendre le long de ses interminables jambes. Il durcissait à nouveau.

Calmement, Draco monta sur le lit, avançant à genoux dans la direction de Harry, son sexe dressé tressautant à chaque mouvement, et vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il entoura son visage de ses mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Harry savoura ce baiser comme un assoiffé qui reçoit une gorgée d'eau.

Brusquement, il réalisa que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Alors, il s'accrocha désespérément à Draco, nouant ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant comme un possédé. Draco dut se rendre compte de son trouble car il s'écarta de lui, juste le temps de poser son front contre le sien et de caresser ses cheveux.

-Tout va bien Harry… tout va bien…

Non. Tout n'allait pas bien mais ça, Draco ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Déterminé à oublier ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux dans les heures prochaines, il saisit les fesses de Draco et l'invita à se remettre sur les genoux, de façon à avoir son sexe à hauteur de sa bouche. Lentement, il lécha la verge du plat de la langue avant de suçoter le gland. Draco respirait fort. Il avait les yeux fermés, comme pour mieux se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait.

-Baise-moi la bouche, souffla Harry.

Draco tressaillit. Les doigts enfouis dans les mèches brunes, il attira le visage de Harry tout contre son haine et commença un va-et-vient. Il gémit sourdement quand il sentit son membre s'enfoncer profondément dans la gorge chaude et parfaitement détendue. Il tint fermement la tête de Harry tandis que ses coups de reins se faisaient plus vifs et plus rapides.

-Putain Harry… tu me rends fou…

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Harry se contenta de lever vers Draco un regard débordant de débauche. Le blond était au bord de la rupture. Usant de toute sa volonté, il garda le contrôle de lui-même et se retira. Son sexe luisant rebondit contre le menton de Harry, entrainant avec lui un filet de salive.

Sans attendre, il se positionna entre les cuisses de son amant et tira son bassin vers lui pour qu'il se retrouve en position allongée.

-J'ai eu envie de toi toute la journée, murmura-t-il. A vrai dire, j'ai toujours envie de toi. Parfois, je n'arrive même pas à penser à autre chose qu'à nous, faisant l'amour encore et encore. Tu me fais bander, Harry. Quasiment en permanence.

Patiemment, il promena ses longs doigts sur les épaules, sur l'intérieur des bras, jusqu'aux paumes.

Harry exhala un son rauque, à mi-chemin entre la plainte et le soupir. Tout son corps se cambra dans un frisson de plaisir. Draco était le seul capable de l'embraser juste du bout des doigts.

Conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, Draco fit le chemin inverse pour redescendre sur le torse, caressant au passage les tétons, dessinant le contour de chaque muscle, du nombril, se perdant dans la toison brune qui entourait la plus magnifique érection qui lui ait été donnée de voir.

Doucement, presque avec paresse, il branla la hampe dure et chaude.

-J'aime ton corps. J'aime le toucher, le caresser, le faire s'abandonner à moi, dit-il d'une voix si douce qu'elle semblait presque irréelle.

Dans un état second, Harry bougea frénétiquement les hanches, à la recherche de plus de contact avec cette main miraculeuse, cette main qui parvenait mieux que quiconque, à lui faire ressentir tant de choses.

-J'aime parvenir à te faire jouir de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. J'aime te regarder quand l'orgasme te prends et savoir que tu jouis pour moi. Rien que pour moi…

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Harry, malgré lui. Draco ne parlait jamais comme ça. Certes, il aimait les mots crus pendant le sexe car il savait que ça attisait le désir de Harry, tout comme le sien. Mais jamais, il ne s'était livré de la sorte.

Draco continua à le masturber d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, il lui caressait l'intérieur des cuisses. Il se baissa, embrassa la peau tendre de l'aine, puis ses bourses avant de s'allonger sur le ventre. Délaissant son érection, il plaça les mains sous les fesses de Harry et les souleva, les écarta, dévoilant son intimité.

Il darda la pointe de sa langue sur le petit trou, qui pulsa sous la caresse. Puis, il le lécha. Interminablement.

-Draco… baise-moi. Par pitié, baise-moi.

Avec un sourire sadique, Draco continua son occupation tandis que Harry s'agitait avec désespoir.

Finalement, Draco se remit à genoux.

-Ma baguette est restée dans le salon. Tu as du lubrifiant ?

\- Tiroir de droite, grogna Harry.

Draco s'étendit de tout son long pour accéder au dit tiroir, amenant son sexe à proximité du visage de Harry. Celui-ci en profita le happer entre ses lèvres et le sucer goulûment. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec _pop_ sonore et un peu comique.

-Tsssst… petit Gryffondor sournois, le tança gentiment Draco en se penchant sur Harry pour l'embrasser. Pas comme ça… Je veux te baiser et jouir en toi. Te baiser tellement fort que tu t'évanouiras.

\- Bordel de merde... vas-y !

Avec un sourire en coin, Draco déboucha le tube de lubrifiant et en fit couler une généreuse quantité sur ses doigts. Il empoigna son sexe et le branla avec une lenteur exagérée sur toute sa longueur, provoquant un bruit humide.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Harry sentit le gland mouillé se positionner devant son entrée. Il releva les jambes et les posa d'autorité sur les épaules de Draco, facilitant l'accès à son trou affamé. Draco bougea les hanches, s'insinuant progressivement, forçant délicatement le passage, jusqu'à se retrouver totalement enveloppé dans un tunnel chaud et divinement étroit.

-Mmm… c'est tellement bon, Harry…

Pendant de longues minutes, il bougea incroyablement lentement. Entrant profondément, se retirant presque entièrement mais pas tout-à-fait. Entre l'une ou l'autre poussée, il posait un baiser aérien sur le mollet de Harry ou caressait sa cheville avec sa joue.

-Plus fort, murmura Harry. Prends-moi plus fort…

Draco obéit en donnant un fort coup de rein. Il en fut remercié par un râle animal qui l'excita atrocement. La frénésie prit possession de son corps et il se mit à pilonner Harry avec la dernière des énergies. Celui-ci suivit son rythme en se masturbant violemment, en demandant toujours plus. Ils criaient, haletaient, geignaient, explorant dans la plus parfaite osmose le territoire de la baise brutale et primaire. Leur plaisir était tel qu'il confinait presque à la folie.

Tous les deux surent exactement le moment où l'autre était sur le point de succomber.

Draco donna un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres. Harry se contracta encore plus fort. Draco passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et l'attira sur ses genoux. Harry se laissa tomber, s'empalant sur le sexe volumineux qui le pénétra jusqu'à la garde. Draco cria. Harry aussi. Draco eut l'impression d'être avalé par un vortex. Harry convulsa.

L'orgasme jaillit de leur corps quasiment au même instant. Harry retomba sur le matelas, se cambrant alors qu'un filet de sperme fusait hors de lui pour atterrir sur son ventre. Draco sentit sa propre semence se répandre à l'intérieur et déborder de l'anus dont il abusait sans remord. Il donna encore quelques coups de rein, avant de s'écrouler à son tour, vidé de toute énergie.

Il leur fallut de longues minutes avant de récupérer leur souffle. Dans un silence bienfaisant, ils restèrent sans bouger, écoutant les battements de leur cœur s'apaiser, leur respiration se calmer.

-Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi, murmura Draco après un temps. Je veux te faire l'amour toute la nuit.

\- J'y compte bien, répondit Harry, amusé.

Draco releva la tête et le regarda avec un regard tellement sérieux que Harry en frissonna. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Tu sais Harry… qu'on le veuille ou non… entre nous, c'est éternel.

Harry écarquilla démesurément les yeux.

-Je veux dire, continua Draco, que quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne pourrons jamais oublier. Ni le bon. Ni le mauvais. C'est comme ça.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Harry d'une voix sourde.

Draco sourit tendrement.

-Pour rien. Il faut croire que l'orgasme me rend philosophe… c'est assez inquiétant en fait, rigola-t-il.

Harry sourit à son tour, un peu déstabilisé quand même.

-Mais trêve de bavardages, murmura Draco. Nous avons mieux à faire, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si… je le crois.

Il se redressa, faisant rouler Draco sur le dos. Puis il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser urgent, suppliant. Une prière pour un pardon qu'il ne méritait pas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **7 décembre 2014 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il était seul dans le lit. Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Draco semblait ne jamais souffrir du décalage horaire.

Lui par contre, aurait encore bien dormi quelques heures de plus. Ne fût-ce que pour retarder l'échéance qui approchait. A peine eut-il pensé cela qu'une boule énorme se forma dans son ventre. Il repensa à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, à ce que Draco lui avait dit.

 _Entre nous, c'est éternel._

Avec une infinie tristesse, Harry se dit qu'il avait raison.

Le cœur lourd, il se leva. En sortant de la chambre, il s'attendait à sentir la présence de Draco d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais tout était parfaitement silencieux dans l'appartement. Où était-il passé ?

Une petite note posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine le renseigna.

 _« Quand tu auras émergé, rejoins-moi au 37, Charlwood Street, troisième étage. C'est un immeuble moldu à Pimlico. DM »._

Un immeuble à Pimlico ? Qu'est-ce que Draco pouvait bien faire là-bas ? Il ne s'interrogea toutefois pas plus longtemps. Il prit un cookie dans la boîte posée sur le plan de travail, ouvrit le frigo, but un peu de lait à même la bouteille et fila prendre une douche.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était lavé, habillé, presque nourri et prêt à partir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Pimlico, Londres**

Le numéro 37 sur Charlwood Street était un immeuble typiquement londonien. Pas très haut, façade en briques brun-rouge et crépi blanc, portes à colonnades et grille en fer forgé à l'avant. De plus en plus intrigué, Harry grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée et actionna la sonnette du troisième étage.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bourdonnement. Il traversa le vestibule en direction d'un ascenseur ultra moderne qui contrastait avec le style victorien du bâtiment.

Arrivé au troisième, il fut accueilli par Draco qui se tenait à l'entrée d'un appartement. Un duplex, plus précisément. En souriant, il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Harry.

L'intérieur était magnifique. Parquet en chêne clair, murs blancs, plafonds stuqués, luminaires discrets et moderne. Tout semblait avoir été refait à neuf, pourtant l'endroit dégageait pour Harry une impression de déjà-vu.

Lorsque son regard tomba sur les œuvres d'art accrochées au mur, il comprit d'où lui venait cette impression : c'étaient les mêmes tableaux que ceux qui décoraient le loft de Draco à New-York.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

\- Bienvenue chez moi ! dit joyeusement Draco.

\- Chez toi ? Comment ça, chez toi ?

\- Je viens de l'acheter. Cet appartement était libre depuis des mois. Grâce à la magie, j'ai pu tout aménager en une semaine.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Je ne comprends rien… je croyais que tu étais à New-York toute cette semaine ?

\- Oh, je ne m'en suis pas occupé moi-même, tu penses bien. Blaise et Théo m'ont aidé. Blaise avait une procuration pour signer l'acte de vente et Théo m'a trouvé des décorateurs et des déménageurs sorciers. Un jeu d'enfant.

\- Mais… et ton loft à New-York ?

\- Vendu. Je reviens vivre à Londres. Définitivement.

La mâchoire de Harry aurait pu se décrocher tant il était estomaqué par cette nouvelle.

-Ok, dit-il d'une voix blanche. On va reprendre depuis le début car là, j'ai dû louper quelque chose. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu avais un prestigieux cabinet d'avocat à New-York. Et surtout, un procès au cul qui demandait ta présence sur place.

Draco rigola devant son air ahuri.

-Comme je te l'ai dit dans le mail, tout est réglé avec le conseil d'administration. Finalement, ça s'est passé bien mieux que je ne le pensais.

\- D'accord… mais… et le procès ?

\- Tout ça pourra se faire sans moi.

\- Et ton cabinet ?

\- Pansy continue à le gérer à New-York. Moi je m'occupe dorénavant de la succursale londonienne.

\- Le cabinet de Théo…

\- Non, le mien. Théo travaille pour moi, je te rappelle.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui échappait.

-Draco, dit-il patiemment. Que se passe-t-il au juste ?

\- Je viens de te le dire. Je reviens vivre ici.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu as acheté et aménagé cet immeuble en une semaine à peine, alors que tu aurais très bien pu revenir chez moi le temps de…

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Harry, coupa Draco qui ne souriait plus du tout.

L'atmosphère dans la pièce se fit soudain pesante. Harry déglutit péniblement.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je parle d'Olivier Dubois. Vu votre récente _relation,_ je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait de savoir que je partage ton appartement.

La nuque de Harry se couvrit brusquement d'une sueur froide.

-Comment l'as-tu su ? demanda-t-il très bas.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit Draco un peu sèchement. La question est plutôt : quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

\- J'allais le faire. Seulement, je… Je ne voulais pas t'en parler au téléphone, ou par mail, et certainement pas alors que tu étais en plein dans cette histoire de procès…

\- Oh, tu es tellement attentionné, Harry. C'est touchant, se moqua Draco.

Harry soupira, complètement abattu.

-Je suis désolé Draco.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Draco ne dégageait aucune hostilité, aucune animosité. Il était calme, presque résigné. Et cela effrayait Harry plus que tout.

-Si… si tu étais au courant… pourquoi as-tu quand même décidé de revenir vivre ici ?

Contre toute attente, Draco éclata franchement de rire.

-Oh là là, Harry, ce que tu peux être vaniteux par moment ! Toute ma vie ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne, tu sais ! Pour ta gouverne, ça faisait un moment qu'avec Pansy, on trouvait nécessaire que l'un de nous vienne ici pour développer le cabinet à Londres. Cette histoire de procès a un peu retardé la décision, mais finalement me voilà. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

Cette réponse fit plus mal à Harry qu'il ne voulut bien l'admettre.

-Oui. Je m'en doute bien.

\- Harry… c'est bon, on ne va pas en faire une histoire ! Dis-moi plutôt si c'est un bon coup ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Dubois ! Est-ce c'est un bon coup ? répéta Draco. Allez, tu peux me le dire…

\- Ça… ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Bien sûr que si ! rigola Draco. Je ne connais personne qui aime le cul autant que toi !

\- Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie, répliqua Harry, vexé.

\- Il paraît… Personnellement, je pense que si.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Qu'entre nous ce n'était que du sexe ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Je sais ce que tu veux m'entendre dire mais je ne le dirai pas.

\- C'est bien là le problème ! s'énerva Harry. Olivier, lui, il me dit ce que j'ai envie d'entendre ! Il me dit ce que toi tu ne diras jamais !

\- Eh bien tant mieux, soupira Draco.

Harry le regarda avec tristesse et incrédulité, consterné par son manque de réaction.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Draco leva la tête et observa le plafond pendant un instant, comme s'il cherchait la meilleure façon de s'exprimer. En soupirant, il reporta son attention sur Harry.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ? Que je mette un genou en terre et que je te demande de m'épouser ? Tu sais très bien que ça n'arrivera jamais. Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne veux pas de ça ! Et jusqu'il y a peu, tu n'en voulais pas non plus.

\- J'ai changé. J'ai évolué… j'ai grandi.

\- Grandi, répéta Draco en ricanant. C'est Théo et Justin qui t'ont foutu toutes ces niaiseries dans la tête ?

\- Théo et Justin n'ont rien à voir là-dedans ! J'ai ouvert les yeux, c'est tout ! Nous n'avons pas d'avenir Draco… Pas de rêves en commun. Rien. Avec Olivier…

Harry s'interrompit. Il ferma les yeux un instant et reprit.

-Olivier m'aime, Draco. Il m'aime comme toi tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer !

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il leva les mains dans un geste fataliste et d'un ton placide, il dit :

-C'est vrai. Je ne t'aimerai jamais de cette façon-là.

\- Même si je le savais, ça fait un putain de mal de chien de te l'entendre dire, murmura Harry.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

\- Pourtant, tu y arrives très bien.

\- Alors, que fais-tu encore ici ?

Cette fois, le ton de Draco était brusque et moqueur. La douleur dans le cœur de Harry se fit plus intense.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai bêtement espéré que tu me demandes de rester.

\- Tu as vraiment espéré ça ?

\- Tu as envie que je reste ?

\- Oh non, non, non, Harry, se moqua Draco… ne renverse pas les rôles. C'est ta décision. Pas la mienne.

Ils se fixèrent un moment sans ciller. Puis Harry hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison. C'est ma décision.

Il tourna les talons et repartit vers la porte d'entrée. Sur le seuil, il regarda son ex-amant une dernière fois.

-Prends soin de toi Draco.

\- Toi aussi Harry.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer doucement, Draco ferma les yeux.

 _-Il m'aime comme toi tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer._

 _\- C'est vrai. Je ne t'aimerai jamais de cette façon-là._

Dans le silence de son nouvel appartement, de sa nouvelle vie, il murmura :

-Je t'aime bien plus que lui ne pourra jamais t'aimer. Et c'est pour ça que je te laisse partir.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 – J'ai cherché**

 ** _« J'ai cherché un sens à mon existence  
J'y ai laissé mon innocence  
J'ai fini le cœur sans défense_**

 ** _J'ai cherché l'amour et la reconnaissance  
J'ai payé le prix du silence  
Je me blesse et je recommence »_**

 ** _(Amir)_**

 **7 décembre 2014 – Camden Town, Londres**

 _Boum ! Boum ! Boum !_

Une vieille dame qui passait par là jeta un regard réprobateur à l'homme qui tambourinait sur la porte. Harry, lui, n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était des réponses.

 _Boum ! Boum ! Boum !_

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour Harry.

Hermione ne semblait nullement étonnée de voir son ami sur son seuil, la fixant avec des yeux brillants de colère et de tristesse.

Harry ne répondit pas. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Il traversa le couloir à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la cuisine.

-J'ai préparé des lasagnes, dit Hermione. Tu veux que …

\- Tu as parlé à Draco, coupa Harry.

Hermione soupira et s'appuya sur le plan de travail.

-Non, Harry. Je n'ai rien dit à Draco.

\- Qui alors ? Tu étais la seule à savoir !

\- Blaise. Il vous a vu, Olivier et toi, à Chinatown. Vous vous embrassiez.

\- Et il en a déduit que j'allais rompre avec Draco ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

-Il est venu me voir le soir-même. Il… il m'a demandé si je savais… Je lui ai dit oui.

\- Tu lui as dit ?! s'exclama Harry.

\- Il s'agit de Blaise, Harry ! Mon petit-ami ! Je ne voulais pas lui mentir !

Harry secoua la tête, dépité.

-Je n'y crois pas, souffla-t-il. Comment as-tu pu…

\- Harry, essaie de comprendre… Je…

\- Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu es plus loyale envers Blaise qu'envers moi ! Putain, il te baise si bien que ça que ça te rend incapable de te taire ?!

La gifle claqua avec force.

-Comment oses-tu ? siffla Hermione.

Harry massa sa joue meurtrie, fusillant son amie du regard.

-Figure-toi que c'est à toi que j'ai pensé ! continua-t-elle, les poings serrés. Blaise est le meilleur ami de Draco. S'il s' était agi de toi, j'aurais voulu savoir ! Mais ça, tu es trop borné pour le comprendre !

Il eut le bon goût de baisser les yeux.

-Je te demande pardon, finit-il par dire. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû… Mais je te pardonne.

Sans attendre, Hermione tendit les bras vers Harry. Il s'y réfugia et la serra contre lui.

-Ça s'est mal passé ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

\- Pas vraiment. Il…

Un claquement de porte l'interrompit. La minute suivante, Blaise faisait son apparition dans la cuisine.

-Potter, jeta-t-il froidement en posant un sac de victuailles sur le comptoir.

\- Zabini.

Blaise sortit ses provisions et entreprit de les ranger dans le frigo, sans un mot.

-Ecoute Blaise, commença Harry. Je… je suis désolé. Je sais que tu m'en veux mais…

\- Je t'en veux ? s'écria-t-il en reposant brutalement une boîte de conserve devant lui. Merde Harry ! Tu largues mon meilleur ami ! Tu le fais souffrir, évidemment que je t'en veux !

-De nous deux, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui souffre le plus.

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui. Je viens de partir de chez lui.

\- Chez lui ? s'étonna Hermione. Tu es allé dans le Wiltshire ?

\- Non. A Pimlico. Dans l'appartement que ton petit-ami a acheté pour lui, par procuration.

\- Quoi ?

Hermione se tourna vers Blaise, incrédule.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- C'est la vérité. J'ai signé l'acte de vente pour lui ce lundi.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il acheté un appartement à Londres ?

\- Il est revenu vivre ici, expliqua Harry. Définitivement. Pansy et lui se sont mis d'accord pour qu'il dirige dorénavant la succursale londonienne de leur cabinet.

\- Mais… et son procès ? Je croyais qu'il devait absolument être à New-York pour s'en occuper ?

Harry fit un geste vague de la main.

-Apparemment, ce n'est plus aussi important que ça…

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Blaise, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

\- Oui… d'après lui, tout s'est bien passé avec le Conseil d'administration et il n'aurait plus besoin d'être à New-York pour son procès.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et tâcha de masquer sa perplexité du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Ça n'a pas de sens, dit Hermione. Il est passé devant le conseil d'administration vendredi et en l'espace d'un weekend, il achète un appartement et décide de revenir vivre ici ?

Elle avait dit ça en regardant ostensiblement en direction de son petit-ami, attendant clairement une réponse de sa part.

-Ça, c'est Draco, dit Blaise d'un ton détaché. Quand il a décidé quelque chose, il faut que ça se fasse tout de suite, que ce soit acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures… ou bien un appartement.

Hermione ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'épiloguer car Blaise avait changé de sujet.

-Que vas-tu faire à propos de tes affaires ? demandait-il à Harry.

\- Mes affaires ?

\- Le brevet du nouveau balai, le problème de contrefaçon, clarifia Blaise. Tu vas changer d'avocat ?

Harry tressaillit. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

-Non, dit-il après un temps. Je ne compte pas en changer. A moins que Draco n'en décide autrement.

\- Je ne sais pas pour qui tu le prends mais il est suffisamment professionnel pour faire la part des choses !

\- Ça, crois-moi, je m'en suis rendu compte ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je veux dire que notre séparation ne l'a pas vraiment affecté ! Mais je suppose que c'est normal… après tout, comme il me l'a dit si bien, entre nous, ce n'était que du sexe !

Blaise ne répondit pas. C'était du Draco tout craché.

-Je vais y aller, dit soudainement Harry.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester encore un peu ? plaida Hermione.

\- C'est gentil mais non. Je dois… enfin… Olivier m'attend.

Un reniflement méprisant se fit entendre un peu plus loin mais il n'y porta pas attention.

-De toute façon, tu vas au Ministère cet après-midi, non ? continua Harry. Ta deuxième sortie avec Rose…

\- Oui, sourit Hermione. Cette fois, nous allons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Embrasse-la de ma part, ok ?

\- Promis.

Il posa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et lança un regard à Blaise. Comme celui-ci lui tournait le dos, toujours occupé à son rangement, il sortit sans plus un mot. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claquait.

-Vous allez vraiment vous faire la gueule ? demanda Hermione à Blaise.

\- Je suis en colère Hermione ! Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

\- Bien sûr que je le comprends ! Mais moi je suis entre vous deux ! s'écria-t-elle. Exactement comme avec Ron quand Harry s'est séparé de Ginny !

\- Je sais, soupira Blaise en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé, ma puce.

\- Je ne veux pas revivre ça une deuxième fois, dit-elle tout bas.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Je ferai un effort, je te le promets. Il faut juste me laisser un peu de temps.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Elle lui faisait confiance.

-Ça t'ennuie si je te laisse ? Je voudrais aller voir Draco… je ne crois pas qu'il soit aussi indifférent que Potter ne le laisse entendre.

\- Pas de problème. Vas-y.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Absolument. De toute façon, je vais bientôt partir pour le Ministère.

\- D'accord. Pas trop nerveuse ?

\- Beaucoup moins que la dernière fois ! Là, je suis plutôt impatiente !

Blaise lui sourit tendrement.

-Je suis tellement content pour toi.

Il l'embrassa et sortit de la cuisine pour prendre sa veste et transplaner.

-Blaise ? le rappela Hermione juste avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Oui ?

\- Pour ma prochaine sortie avec Rose… tu… tu voudras bien être là ? Je voudrais que ma petite fille fasse ta connaissance.

\- Oui, acquiesça le métis non sans une certaine émotion. Avec plaisir.

Hermione sourit à son tour, heureuse de réaliser qu'elle avait vraiment trouvé l'homme de sa vie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Draco Malefoy, Pimlico, Londres**

Blaise avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il appuyait pour la troisième fois sur la sonnette sans obtenir de réponse. Finalement, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à gauche et à droite et dégaina sa baguette.

 _-Alohomora_

La serrure se déverrouilla sans difficulté. Une fois à l'intérieur du vestibule, il sentit l'air vibrer autour de lui. Sans attendre, il se jeta dans l'escalier, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au troisième étage. Plus il progressait, plus l'air vibrait et plus il angoissait.

Ses pires craintes se confirmèrent quand il arriva sur le palier. De fines langues lumineuses et colorées s'échappaient de sous la porte, rebondissant sur les murs avant de disparaître.

 _-ALOHOMORA !_

Il avait jeté le sort tellement fort que la porte de l'appartement claqua violemment contre le mur opposé, le laissant face à un spectacle éblouissant et terrifiant à la fois.

Blaise n'avait assisté qu'une seule fois dans sa vie à un tel phénomène, des années auparavant.

Tout jeune diplômé, il était en stage au service de psychomagie de Sainte-Mangouste. La veille, le service des urgences avait dû prendre en charge un couple, sérieusement blessé après avoir été agressé dans l'Allée des Embrumes. L'homme présentait une vilaine plaie à la tête après avoir été assommé mais son état était satisfaisant. Son épouse par contre avait reçu un sort de découpe. Elle était arrivée aux urgences entre la vie et la mort. Le lendemain, le médicomage, accompagné de Blaise, annonçait à l'homme que son épouse avait succombé à ses blessures durant la nuit. L'homme n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Il n'avait pas crié. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il s'était contenté de fermer les yeux. Croyant qu'il souhaitait seulement être seul pour faire face à sa peine, le médicomage et Blaise avaient quitté la chambre.

Une heure plus tard, Blaise était revenu le voir. En état de choc, l'homme n'avait pas pu conserver le contrôle de sa magie. Celle-ci s'était échappée de son corps sous forme de langues lumineuses multicolores qui dansaient à travers la chambre. Tétanisé, complètement dépassé par ce qu'il voyait, Blaise n'avait pu que hurler aux infirmières d'appeler le médicomage. Celui-ci était arrivé quasi immédiatement. Il avait tenté en vain de ramener l'homme à la conscience. La magie sortait de son corps et personne ne parvenait à la ralentir. Elle était sortie encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. L'homme était mort, vidé de sa magie.

Et Draco subirait le même sort s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement.

Il se précipita sur son ami, allongé sur le canapé, complètement immobile.

-Allez Draco, reviens, dit-il en lui tapotant les joues. Allez !

Il le frappa plus fort, se rappelant ce que le médicomage lui avait dit à l'époque.

 _Le seul moyen de sauver quelqu'un qui perd sa magie, c'est de lui faire reprendre conscience de son corps, en le blessant s'il le faut. Physiquement et psychologiquement._

-BORDEL DRACO ! REPRENDS-TOI ! cria-t-il en lui donnant une gifle cette fois. POTTER T'A QUITTE ! TU ENTENDS ? IL T'A LAISSE CHOIR COMME UNE VIEILLE MERDE !

Une autre gifle, puis une troisième.

Draco finit par cligner des yeux. Il prit une brusque inspiration. Aussitôt, les langues de magie qui virevoltaient autour de lui réintégrèrent son corps.

-A-t-on idée de se mettre dans des états pareils pour un mec, continua Blaise. T'es vraiment qu'une pédale lamentable Malefoy.

Cette fois, Draco se redressa et repoussa brutalement Blaise qui tomba au sol. Il le fixa d'un regard noir, tandis que sa magie reprenait totalement possession de son corps.

-Par Merlin, tu m'as foutu la trouille Draco ! grommela Blaise en se relevant. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de…

 _Cling !_

Il se baissa pour ramasser la bouteille vide qui roulait à ses pieds.

-De la… vodka ? dit-il, incrédule. Tu t'es enfilé une bouteille de vodka !

\- Elle était entamée, protesta faiblement Draco.

\- Merde, Malefoy ! Mais tu es inconscient ou quoi ?

\- Oh ça va… ce n'est pas la première fois que je me bourre la gueule…

\- Peut-être mais jamais en étant dans un état psychologique aussi… fragile !

\- Fragile ? Va te faire foutre ! Je ne suis pas fragile ! Et la pédale lamentable t'emmerde !

Sur ces mots, il voulut se lever du canapé et chancela dangereusement. Blaise s'avança vers lui pour le soutenir mais Draco le rembarra sans égard.

-Draco ! Je n'en pensais pas un mot ! C'était le seul moyen pour te faire réagir ! Pour te…

\- Dégage de là, Zabini… Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

\- Pas de quoi, Malefoy ! railla le métis. C'était un plaisir de te sauver la vie !

Draco baissa les yeux et tourna la tête vers son ami. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, il murmura :

-Je suis désolé… Merci… Que tu le croies ou non, il n'était pas dans mes intentions de passer la baguette à gauche aujourd'hui. Ni ce jour, ni un autre.

\- Ouais, bougonna Blaise. Heureux de te l'entendre dire.

D'autorité, il entra dans la cuisine et se mit à fouiller les placards.

-Bordel, il n'y a donc rien à manger ici ?

\- Je te rappelle que je suis arrivé hier. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire des courses…

\- Il faut que tu manges !

\- Invite-moi au resto.

\- Non, tu vas venir chez moi quelques jours.

Draco souffla avec exaspération.

-Blaise, si j'ai acheté cet appartement, ce n'est pas pour…

\- Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as acheté cet appart, coupa Blaise.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter !

\- Je pense que si. Prends tes affaires, on y va. Et ne discute pas.

Trop fatigué pour tenir tête à Blaise, Draco monta à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre récupérer les valises qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de défaire.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? demanda Blaise, appuyé contre le chambranle.

\- Dire quoi à qui ?

\- A Potter. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la _vraie_ raison pour laquelle tu es revenu à Londres ?

Draco eut un petit rire méprisant.

-Pour qu'il culpabilise ? Qu'il reste avec moi alors qu'il avait décidé de me quitter ? Sûrement pas !

\- Draco, tu…

\- JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE SA PITIE ! cria-t-il.

Pas déstabilisé par cet éclat de colère, Blaise continua.

-Il finira pourtant par savoir…

\- Pas forcément. Si Théo et toi arrivez à fermer votre gueule, je ne vois pas de qui il l'apprendrait.

\- Pansy. Quand elle saura qu'il t'a largué, elle va débouler ici pour lui faire bouffer ses couilles.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle le sache.

Blaise leva les bras au ciel.

-Bon sang, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Potter sort avec le nouvel entraîneur des Tornades… Je ne te donne pas trois jours pour que ça fasse la Une des journaux ! Ils vont s'en donner à cœur joie, surtout après la si charmante petite interview de vous deux où il disait… ah oui… « Draco a toujours occupé une place à part dans ma vie. Et quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne changera jamais »… ça, c'est sûr, il est…

\- Arrête Blaise, coupa Draco. Ne t'en prends à lui, ok ? On ne s'était rien promis… S'il a envie d'une relation plus conventionnelle, c'est son droit.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu l'avoir avec toi, cette relation conventionnelle…

\- Sûrement pas.

\- Draco…

L'intéressé leva la main pour le faire taire.

-Je ne discuterai pas de ça. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. C'est clair ?

\- Très clair, soupira Blaise.

Draco termina de trier les quelques affaires qu'il allait emporter.

-Il y a au moins une bonne nouvelle, dit Blaise, l'air de rien.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Potter voudrait te garder comme avocat. Théo aussi.

\- Tu l'as vu ? demanda Draco plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Oui. Chez Hermione. Juste avant de venir ici.

\- Hm… moi qui pensait qu'il serait immédiatement allé se réfugier dans les bras accueillants de Dubois…

\- Apparemment non. Tu vas y arriver ?

\- Quoi ?

\- A continuer à travailler avec Potter.

Draco fit une grimace que Blaise ne put pas voir.

-Tu penses que j'ai le choix peut-être ? Que je peux me passer du seul client qu'il me reste ?

\- Je suis désolé, Draco.

\- Ouais… moi aussi.

Il empoigna son sac et sortit de la chambre.

-Ma cheminée n'est pas encore raccordée. On va transplaner, dit-il.

\- Tu es fou ! Tu as subi une importante perte de magie ! Tu es incapable de transplaner sans te désartibuler !

\- Blaise, je…

\- J'ai dit non ! On va prendre un taxi. Et quand on sera chez moi, tu vas manger, dormir un peu et puis… appeler ta mère.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, complètement abattu.

-Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai déjà assez bavé comme ça aujourd'hui ?

\- Draco… ta mère, c'est un peu comme une beuglante… plus tu vas attendre, plus ce sera terrible.

\- Blaise…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me fais chier.

\- Je sais.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement d'Olivier Dubois, Lambeth, Londres**

Le crépitement des flammes vertes dans l'âtre annonça à Olivier l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Avec appréhension, il vit Harry en sortir.

Il rongeait son frein depuis la veille. Harry et lui s'étaient disputé au sujet du retour de Malefoy. Lui voulait qu'il règle le problème dès son arrivée au Terminal mais Harry avait refusé, préférant se donner le temps du weekend. Evidemment, Olivier ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ce qui avait dû se passer entre les deux hommes. Le regard fuyant de Harry, debout au pied de la cheminée, lui confirma ses craintes. Mais la colère de savoir qu'Harry avait couché avec Malefoy n'égalait pas la peur qu'il se soit dégonflé pour lui annoncer que c'était fini.

-Ça va Harry ? demanda-t-il en marchant vers lui.

\- Ouais, ça peut aller.

\- Tu as… je veux dire…

\- C'est fait, oui.

Olivier ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Je sais que c'est difficile mais…

\- Non, coupa Harry. Je l'ai fait parce que je devais le faire. Parce que je voulais le faire. Et je n'ai aucun regret par rapport à ça… mais ne me dis pas que tu sais. Tu ne sais rien.

Olivier se raidit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de serrer Harry un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Je t'aime Harry, dit-il après quelques secondes. Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je le suis aussi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Pour conforter ses dires, il leva la tête vers Olivier et l'embrassa avec douceur.

-Tu restes ici ce soir ? murmura Olivier entre deux baisers.

\- Ici ou ailleurs, peu importe. Du moment que tu y sois.

Le sourire d'Olivier était définitivement la plus belle chose au monde.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **8 décembre 2014 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

Avec un soupir triste, Harry posa sur son bureau le courrier qu'il venait de recevoir d'Andromeda Tonks. Les nouvelles qu'elle lui apportait n'étaient pas vraiment mauvaises, mais pas réjouissantes non plus.

Harry retira ses lunettes et se massa les yeux. Il savait que l'état de Teddy ne s'améliorerait jamais mais il gardait au moins l'espoir qu'il ne se détériore pas trop vite.

Quelques années auparavant, Teddy avait dû être hospitalisé dans l'unité de soins psychiatriques de Sainte-Mangouste. Depuis toujours, il était un garçon taciturne et dépressif mais les choses avaient empiré peu après ses treize ans. Le gêne lycanthrope qu'on croyait absent ou inactif jusque-là, s'était progressivement réveillé, rendant l'adolescent instable et agressif. Un incident avec l'un de ses camarades de classe avait eu raison de sa scolarité à Poudlard, en dépit des efforts de Minerva McGonagall pour l'encadrer le mieux possible. Ostracisé par les enfants de son âge, conscient de la tare qui était désormais la sienne, l'adolescent avait alors tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Il en avait réchappé de justesse, mais avec de lourdes séquelles.

Effondrée, mais consciente que Teddy représentait désormais un danger pour lui-même et pour les autres, Andromeda n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le placer dans une institution spécialisée où il recevrait les meilleurs soins et le meilleur encadrement. Harry trouva un établissement parfaitement adéquat en Allemagne. Il était spécialisé dans la lycanthropie latente, celle dont souffrait Teddy. Il avait pris tous les coûts en charge, y compris l'achat d'une petite maison pour Andromeda, à quelques pas de l'institution.

Mais malgré la qualité des soins, l'état de Teddy s'était détérioré. Son agressivité était telle désormais qu'il lui était interdit de recevoir des visites. Les seules personnes que le jeune homme tolérait à ses côtés étaient sa grand-mère et son infirmier. La mort dans l'âme, Harry avait donc cessé de venir le voir pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

 _-Monsieur Potter, l'Auror en Chef Londubat demande à vous voir._

\- Merci Peggy, soupira Harry. Faite-le entrer.

La seconde suivante, la porte du bureau de Harry s'ouvrit sur Neville.

-Neville ! dit Harry en lui tendant la main. Tu es venu incognito ? ajouta-t-il en lorgnant sur le costume moldu que portait l'Auror.

\- Oui. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop attirer l'attention en rue !

\- Bah… avec tous les excentriques qui arpentent les rues de Londres, personne ne t'aurait remarqué tu sais ! Viens t'asseoir !

Neville sourit et prit place dans un confortable fauteuil, Harry en face de lui.

-Peggy, voulez-vous bien apporter du café, s'il vous plaît ? demanda celui-ci en actionnant l'interphone.

 _\- Tout de suite, Monsieur Potter._

\- Je suis rudement content de te voir Neville. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Bien trop longtemps, confirma l'autre homme. Comment vont tes enfants ?

\- Parfaitement bien ! Albus est comme un poisson dans l'eau à Serpentard et James… eh bien, c'est James. Quatorze ans et tout ce que ça implique.

\- Je peux imaginer ! Même si, heureusement, Frank me donne encore un peu de répit.

\- Albus m'a dit qu'il faisait des merveilles en cours de vol ? Et que le capitaine des Poufsouffle songe sérieusement à demander une dérogation pour le faire jouer au poste de poursuiveur ?

\- Oui, qui peut le croire, hein ? Un Londubat doué sur un balai ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit un génie des potions et je m'interrogerai sérieusement sur ma paternité !

\- Ta paternité est autant sujette à caution que la mienne par rapport à Albus ! rigola Harry. Merlin, Frank te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !

Les deux hommes furent interrompus par Peggy qui amenait des tasses fumantes et une assiette de biscuits sur un plateau.

-Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas, dit-elle en posant le plateau sur la table basse.

\- C'est parfait, Peggy. Merci.

Quand la secrétaire fut repartie, Neville reprit la parole.

-Tu te doutes de la raison de ma visite, dit-il en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. Le vol des plans du ThunderBird.

\- En effet.

Il reposa sa tasse sur la table et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un parchemin plié en quatre.

-Harry, peux-tu examiner cette liste de noms et me dire si l'un d'eux t'évoque quelque chose ?

Harry prit le document et le lut attentivement.

-Non, dit-il en le rendant à Neville. Ces noms ne me disent rien. De qui s'agit-il ? De suspects potentiels ?

\- Disons que Luna et moi essayons d'explorer toutes les pistes.

\- Et ça vous mène à quelque chose ?

\- Nous progressons.

Harry soupira, un peu exaspéré par les propos vagues de l'Auror.

-Est-ce que des personnes auraient des raisons de t'en vouloir ?

\- Tu me demandes si j'ai des ennemis ? rigola Harry. Je ne sais pas, moi… Déjà tous les mangemorts qui sont toujours en fuite, les sympathisants de Voldemort qu'on n'a jamais pu identifier... Les équipes de Quidditch concurrentes aux miennes, les Attrapeurs qui ont perdu parce qu'ils ne possédaient pas de ThunderBird…

\- Oui… dis comme ça, c'est un peu absurde c'est vrai, sourit Neville. Pourtant ma question est sérieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas Neville, soupira Harry. Je n'ai pas l'impression que quelqu'un m'en veut vraiment ouvertement. A part Ginny et Ron, évidemment, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ron semble déjà hors cause.

Harry faillit recracher la gorgée de café qu'il était en train de boire.

-Bordel, Neville ! C'était une plaisanterie ! Tu as… vraiment enquêté sur Ron ?

\- Oui. Des preuves ont été trouvées qui l'incriminaient directement.

\- C'est… c'est une blague…

\- Non, Harry. Pas du tout.

Le ton sérieux de l'Auror fit bien comprendre à Harry qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout.

-Comment… comment Ron a-t-il pu être impliqué dans cette histoire ?

Neville lui résuma brièvement la situation. Le morceau de parchemin découvert dans l'entrepôt et la vidéo-surveillance le montrant qui entrait au siège de la société BroomBroom à Manchester le 25 octobre dernier.

-C'est impossible ! dit immédiatement Harry. Ce jour-là, Ron a passé la journée à Montrose. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Il…

\- Nous le savons, dit Neville. Nous avons déjà confirmé son alibi. Mais je noterai au dossier que tu l'as également confirmé.

\- C'est… absolument… incompréhensible. Pourquoi impliquer Ron ?

\- Je suppose que c'est une cible facile. Tout le monde ou presque est au courant de vos différends. Ceci dit, si le coupable voulait vraiment qu'on prenne la piste Weasley au sérieux, il aurait dû faire preuve d'un peu plus de subtilité. Les indices qu'il a laissés étaient tellement énormes qu'ils n'étaient pas crédibles.

\- N'empêche… je suis embarrassé pour lui. Malgré tout ce qui nous oppose, jamais je ne pourrais imaginer qu'il puisse faire une chose pareille.

\- Et Ginny ?

Harry regarda Neville avec effarement.

-Tu es sérieux ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : nous explorons toutes les pistes.

\- Ginny n'a aucun intérêt à me ruiner. Je paie pratiquement tous les frais liés aux enfants. Donc, indirectement, c'est mon fric qui lui paie sa garde-robe et ses vacances. Et ça, elle n'est pas prête à y renoncer de sitôt.

\- L'argument a du sens.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment avant que l'Auror ne se lève pour prendre congé.

-Merci de m'avoir reçu Harry. J'essaierai de te tenir informé des progrès de l'enquête dans la mesure de mes possibilités.

\- Merci à toi, Neville. Merci d'avoir pris cette affaire au sérieux.

\- Tu dois surtout remercier Malefoy. C'est lui qui a débarqué dans mon bureau prêt à y mettre le feu si je ne m'occupais pas de cette affaire.

\- Oui… Draco peut être très persuasif quand il veut, dit tristement Harry.

\- Comment ça se passe entre vous deux ?

\- Pas très bien… Pour tout te dire, nous nous sommes séparés.

\- Oh.

Neville se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre et l'espace d'un instant, Harry revit l'adolescent maladroit qu'il avait été durant sa scolarité.

-Je suis désolé Harry… je ne voulais pas… être indiscret.

\- Tu n'étais pas indiscret. Et tu n'as pas à être embarrassé avec ça. Draco et moi, nous avons toujours eu des chemins séparés, alors…

\- C'est marrant que tu dises ça… A Poudlard, tu te plaignais qu'il était tout le temps sur ton chemin. Et lui, il a dû se dire la même chose, surtout en sixième quand tu as passé la moitié de l'année à l'espionner.

Harry ne répondit rien, conscient qu'en un sens, Neville avait raison. Draco avait toujours fait partie de sa vie.

 _Entre nous, c'est éternel._

Il chassa cette petite voix inopportune et sourit à son ancien camarade de classe.

-J'ai été content de te revoir, Neville.

\- Moi aussi. A bientôt Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **9 décembre 2014 – Centre équestre de Chapelhill, Longdown, Devon**

-Comme vous pouvez le voir Monsieur Weasley, votre fille se débrouille remarquablement bien sur un cheval. Elle a un don pour communiquer avec l'animal, un peu comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. C'est très rare de rencontrer cette aptitude chez une cavalière aussi jeune.

Ron sourit. Certes, sa fille avait un don. On appelait ça la magie… Si elle parvenait si bien à communiquer avec le cheval, c'était grâce à une aura magique particulière, celle qui faisait que certains sorciers devenaient naturellement des animagus.

-Il serait vraiment dommage que Rose abandonne l'équitation, continua la responsable du centre équestre.

\- Elle n'abandonnera pas, dit Ron. Rose ira finalement dans un pensionnat en France. Contrairement à celui que nous avions envisagé pour elle en Ecosse, celui-ci propose des cours d'équitation.

\- Oh, vous m'en voyez ravie ! La France a une excellente réputation dans ce domaine. Ils seront subjugués quand ils verront les prouesses de votre fille !

\- Merci Miss Bellamy.

\- Pas de quoi. Les enfants talentueux méritent d'être encouragés.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna, laissant Ron admirer l'aisance avec laquelle Rose dirigeait son cheval.

-Regarde papa ! dit-elle en trottinant vers lui. Regarde ce que j'arrive à faire !

\- C'est bien ma chérie ! Je suis fier de toi.

\- Tu as vu ? Je sais même…

La petite fille s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-PARRAIN ! cria-t-elle.

D'un mouvement souple, elle descendit de sa monture, passa sous la barrière et courut vers l'homme qui arrivait en face. Ron se retourna à son tour, pour voir sa fille bondir dans les bras de Harry Potter.

-Parrain ! répéta-t-elle. Je suis contente de te voir !

\- Moi aussi ma puce. Ça faisait tellement longtemps !

\- Comme tu as su que j'étais ici ?

\- La secrétaire de ton papa m'a dit qu'il t'amenait ici tous les mardis.

\- Oh… c'est papa que tu es venu voir alors, dit Rose, déçue.

\- Si j'avais seulement voulu voir ton papa, je ne serais pas venu jusqu'ici… je serais retourné au Ministère demain.

Convaincue, Rose fit un grand sourire à Harry.

-Tu m'aides à remonter sur mon cheval ? Je n'arrive pas encore à le faire toute seule.

Harry la souleva par la taille et l'installa sur la selle. Aussitôt, le cheval se mit en mouvement, répondant à ses moindres sollicitations.

-Elle se débrouille bien, commenta Harry appuyant ses bras sur la barrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Ron abruptement. Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour voir Rose.

\- Ce serait si difficile à croire ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu me donnais souvent l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle. Une heure à Noël, deux à peine à son anniversaire…

\- De quoi tu te plains ? C'est déjà mieux que le temps que tu passes avec ton autre filleul.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, blessé par la remarque de Ron.

-Ça c'est vraiment dégueulasse, Ron. Même pour toi.

-Je suis désolé, dit Ron tout bas, se rendant compte de la portée de ses paroles. Je… c'est… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Je vais te le dire, jeta Harry. Tu as tellement pris l'habitude de vouloir me blesser, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, que tu ne fais même plus attention à ce que tu dis !

Ron eut le bon goût de ne pas répondre. Harry soupira. Au loin, Rose lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit en souriant.

-Ecoute, Ron, dit-il finalement. Je ne suis pas ici pour me disputer avec toi. Je… je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé que tu te trouves impliqué dans cette histoire de contrefaçon. Je sais que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça.

\- Tu… sais… ? bafouilla Ron, abasourdi. Malgré…

\- Oui, coupa Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça ne te ressemble pas. Quand j'y repense, toutes les fois où tu t'en es pris à moi, ce n'était pas pour me nuire directement. Ce n'était même pas pour venger Ginny. C'était pour atteindre Hermione. Me ruiner en me volant le fleuron de ma société ne t'avancerait en rien.

\- Ravi de savoir que tu ne me prends pas totalement pour un salaud, grinça Ron.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Harry attendit une réponse mais rien ne vint. Ron regardait obstinément devant lui.

-Bon… c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire. Je vais aller embrasser Rose avant de partir.

\- Harry ! Attends ! dit Ron en le retenant par le bras. Je… je ne sais pas qui t'en veut comme ça, mais j'espère que les Aurors trouveront cet enfoiré.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment en silence. Alors que Harry se décidait à bouger, Ron dit, à brûle-pourpoint :

-Je vais en parler avec Lavande et… si tu veux… tu pourras voir Rose un peu plus souvent.

Harry eut un petit rire désabusé. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, il joua avec un caillou du bout du pied.

-Ça me ferait très plaisir, Ron. Mais ce qui me ferait encore plus plaisir, c'est que tu fasses pareil pour Hermione.

En une seconde, l'attitude de Ron changea du tout au tout. Son visage se durcit et ses yeux étincelèrent de colère.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, hein ? dit-il d'un ton venimeux.

\- M'empêcher de quoi ?

\- De la défendre ! De toujours prendre son parti !

\- Ron, soupira Harry… Là n'est pas la question ! Tu…

\- Si, justement ! C'est toute la question ! Depuis le début tu es de son côté, sans égard pour ce que moi j'ai pu ressentir ! Mets-toi à ma place Harry ! Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place si tu avais appris que Ginny avait avorté, hein ?

Harry regarda celui qui fut son ami, avec une profonde tristesse.

-Tu veux la vérité Ron ? dit-il calmement. La vérité, c'est que ça ne m'aurait pas tracassé plus de dix secondes.

Devant l'air ahuri du rouquin, il poursuivit.

-Quand Ginny m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de James, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'était que je ne pourrais plus ramener mes plans cul à la maison aussi facilement. La deuxième, était de savoir si cette nouvelle aurait un impact positif sur ma popularité. Et la troisième, était de me demander comment ça avait bien pu arriver, sachant que Ginny utilisait des sorts de contraception. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux même pas envisager un monde sans James et Albus mais à l'époque… c'était différent. J'étais différent. J'étais un petit con, obnubilé par sa carrière, son argent et son cul. Ce que je veux dire, Ron… c'est que je te comprends. Mais je comprends aussi Hermione, parce que je sais ce que c'est de flipper devant quelque chose qu'on a pas voulu.

-Il n'empêche qu'elle aurait dû m'en parler ! Merde !

\- Ça, je suis bien d'accord. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'elle a payé suffisamment ? Elle ne voit presque plus sa fille. Que te faut-il de plus ?

Une fois encore, Ron ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de serrer les bras contre lui en fuyant le regard de Harry.

-Tu peux encore arrêter ce massacre, Ron. Avant que ce ne soit Rose qui en souffre.

\- Ne me parle pas de Rose, ok ! se rebiffa-t-il. T'es assez mal placé pour me faire la morale après la souffrance que _toi,_ tu as infligée à tes enfants !

\- Je sais. Et je n'en suis pas fier. Mais je leur devais la vérité.

\- La vérité ? ricana Ron. Ils connaissent la vérité sur le mec avec qui tu sors ? Ils savent qu'il est un mangemort ? Tu sais, une de ces ordures qui ont tué mon frère, Remus, Tonks… et ton parrain.

\- Ils savent ce qu'i savoir sur Draco et, étonnamment, eux, ils ne jugent pas. Ceci dit, tu n'as plus d'inquiétude à avoir pour tes neveux. Malefoy et moi, on n'est plus ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? dit Ron avec mépris. Tu es décidément incapable de…

\- C'est bon, coupa Harry. On va s'arrêter là avant que l'un de nous ne dise quelque chose qu'il regrettera vraiment.

Ron soupira et hocha lentement la tête.

-Bien. Comme je le disais, je vais aller dire au revoir à Rose. A un de ces jours, Ron.

\- Ouais. Salut.

Harry tourna les talons, le cœur lourd.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **12 décembre 2014 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

\- Bonjour Peggy.

\- Votre réunion s'est bien passée ?

\- Ennuyeuse. Et stérile. Et ici ? Rien de particulier ce matin ?

\- Voyons voir…

Peggy prit une pile de petits papiers, triés par ordre d'importance.

-Paul Dale souhaite vous parler à propos d'un des sponsors des Finches. Il rappellera cet après-midi. Alice Frobisher viendra lundi matin vous montrer les projets pour la campagne promotionnelle des Pies. Et Dan Simons de Quidditch Magazine, souhaite vous interviewer.

\- A quel sujet ?

Peggy haussa les sourcils avec un sourire contrit.

-Hm, je vois, fit Harry. Dites-lui que s'il n'a aucune question à poser sur mon travail, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une interview.

\- C'est en substance ce que j'ai déjà dit à Sam Tarly de Souaffle ! et à Dolly Brixton de Gossip Wizz.

\- Bien. Rien d'autre ?

\- Des broutilles. J'ai vu l'essentiel avec Miss Granger.

\- Parfait, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau.

\- Oh, une dernière chose Monsieur Potter, dit Peggy en souriant. Un livreur est passé tôt ce matin.

\- Un livreur ?

La secrétaire ouvrit la porte du bureau. Aussitôt, une douce odeur florale se répandit dans l'air. Harry entra dans la pièce et vit, posé sur la table du coin salon, un énorme bouquet de roses, de lys et de freesias.

-Oh.

\- Une enveloppe accompagnait le bouquet. Elle est posée juste à côté.

Peggy se retira en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. En souriant, Harry s'approcha du bouquet et respira son merveilleux parfum. Il prit la petite enveloppe et la décacheta rapidement.

 _« Merci pour hier et pour tous les autres jours. Passés et à venir. Je t'aime »._

Harry sourit plus largement, touché par le geste d'Olivier. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un homme aussi attentionné que lui. C'était perturbant mais délicieux à la fois. Bon… il devrait peut-être lui expliquer gentiment qu'il n'était pas une fille et qu'en général, il appréciait les cadeaux un peu plus virils… mais ça pouvait attendre. Olivier le rendait tellement heureux. Bien plus que…

 _Merci pour hier._

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, en soupirant. Hier, il avait passé la soirée et la nuit chez Olivier, à Lambeth. Ils avaient fait l'amour, comme à chaque fois, et ça c'était éternisé. Olivier avait mis ça sur le compte de l'exceptionnelle vigueur de Harry, affirmant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi comblé. La vérité était moins idyllique. Harry avait eu beau pilonner Olivier de toutes ses forces, de le prendre dans toutes les positions imaginables, il ne parvenait pas à y trouver du plaisir. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques. Son excitation était mécanique. Son désir aussi. Finalement, fatigué par l'effort, il avait fermé les yeux. Aussitôt, un visage aux traits fins, aux cheveux blonds et aux gris moqueurs s'était imposé à lui. Il avait alors été submergé d'images de Draco et lui, au plus fort de la passion. Cela avait suffi. Sa jouissance avait été aussi intense que culpabilisante, d'autant plus qu'Olivier n'y avait vu que du feu.

Harry posa le petit bristol sur son bureau et se renversa dans son fauteuil. Combien de temps mettrait-il pour oublier ?

 _Quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne pourrons jamais oublier. Ni le bon. Ni le mauvais. C'est comme ça._

 _-Monsieur Potter ?_

La voix de sa secrétaire dans l'interphone le sortit de ses pensées.

-Oui Peggy ?

 _\- I la réception quelqu'un qui insiste pour vous parler de toute urgence._

\- Quelqu'un ? Mais qui ?

 _\- Hm. Narcissa Malefoy._

\- Et merde, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de subir les reproches de la mère de Draco mais d'un autre côté, il valait peut-être mieux crever l'abcès directement, sachant qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas avant de lui avoir dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Dans ce cas, le mieux était peut-être de l'emmener dans un lieu public car quelle que soit l'ampleur de sa colère, Narcissa Malefoy ne se donnerait jamais en spectacle.

 _-Monsieur Potter ?_ insista Peggy _. Que dois-je lui dire ?_

\- Dites-lui que j'arrive. Et Peggy ? Dites à Hermione que je suis sorti déjeuner. Je la verrai plus tard.

 _\- Bien Monsieur Potter._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était dans le hall d'accueil de sa société. Narcissa Malefoy, d'une élégance inouïe, attendait patiemment en contemplant l'agitation de la ville par la baie vitrée.

-Madame Malefoy ?

\- Je croyais que nous nous étions entendus pour que vous m'appeliez Narcissa ?

\- Je… oui, en effet… Narcissa. Je m'apprêtais à sortir déjeuner. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

\- Volontiers.

Une petite part de lui avait espéré qu'elle refuse. Il lui fit donc un sourire crispé et l'invita à le suivre vers les ascenseurs.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à marcher pour rejoindre The Kitchen, un restaurant de Bread Street où Harry avait ses habitudes.

-C'est un restaurant moldu. Ça ne vous ennuie pas ?

\- Je m'en accommoderai, mon cher Harry, dit Narcissa avec un petit rire musical.

Elle entra donc dans la petite brasserie à la suite de Harry, comme si elle avait fréquenté ce genre d'endroit toute sa vie.

Le serveur leur trouva une table en retrait et remit les menus. Narcissa y jeta à peine un œil avant de commander.

-Le Tartare de bœuf et un Perrier.

Elle avait dit tout cela avec un accent français impeccable.

-Je… heu… la même chose, dit Harry.

Narcissa sourit de son air sidéré.

-Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais une partie de ma belle-famille est d'origine française. La Normandie pour être précis. Nous y avons une propriété, près de Cherbourg où nous nous rendions chaque année. Mais ce n'est pas là que j'ai appris la langue. C'est à Paris où j'ai séjourné un an juste après Poudlard.

\- Oh. C'est une chance. Paris est une très belle ville.

Une serveuse vint leur apporter leurs boissons et ils continuèrent à deviser cordialement sur les différents endroits qu'ils avaient visités en Europe et ailleurs. Après quelques minutes, Harry s'agita un peu sur sa chaise, se demandant quand Narcissa entamerait les hostilités.

Elle attendait manifestement que son plat soit servi car sitôt son assiette devant elle dit :

-Je suis au courant pour vous et Draco.

\- Je m'en doute. Sinon, pourquoi serions-nous ici ?

\- Je ne vous cache pas que je suis extrêmement déçue.

Harry prit sur lui de parler calmement.

-Ecoutez, Narcissa… sauf votre respect, ce qui s'est passé entre Draco et moi ne regardent que nous.

\- Draco est mon fils, dit-elle en plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans son tartare. Je m'inquiète pour lui !

\- Je comprends mais…

\- Je croyais vraiment que vous étiez différent des autres.

Elle mangea une bouchée de viande et de salade qu'elle mâcha méticuleusement.

-Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas fonctionné, dit Harry. Mais… nous sommes trop différents. Nous…

\- Foutaises, lâcha-t-elle.

La viande crue semblait avoir sur elle un effet désinhibiteur.

-Narcissa, continua Harry, toujours calmement. Votre fils ne m'aime pas… ou en tout cas pas comme on doit aimer quelqu'un avec qui on veut construire quelque chose.

Irritée, elle s'essuya délicatement les lèvres et but une gorgée d'eau.

-Ne vous avais-je pas mis en garde ? Ne vous avais-je pas dit que Draco était incapable de verbaliser l'amour qu'il vous porte ?

\- Vous conviendrez avec moi que ce n'est pas facile de savoir si quelqu'un vous aime quand il ne vous dit rien !

\- Ne vous avais-je pas dit aussi que ce que Draco ne vous dirait pas, il vous le montrerait ?

Harry soupira en reposant ses couverts.

-Justement. Vous trouvez que c'est me montrer de l'amour que de coucher avec d'autres hommes ?

\- Vous êtes un idiot.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous êtes un idiot. Parmi ces hommes, combien ont partagé son lit une deuxième fois ? Combien ont eu suffisamment d'importance pour qu'il retienne leur prénom ? Vous voulez Draco pour vous tout seul ? Mais vous l'avez et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte ! Son cœur est à vous et seulement à vous !

\- Je regrette Narcissa. Je ne sais pas à qui est le cœur de Draco mais il n'est certainement pas à moi… Votre fils ne veut pas s'engager. Avec personne. Pas même avec moi. Et la vie qu'il me propose, si je l'ai acceptée pendant un temps, ce n'est plus le cas. Je veux autre chose. Et ça, Draco le refuse catégoriquement.

\- Le mariage ? demanda Narcissa avec espoir.

\- Non. Pas le mariage. Mais une vie commune, oui. Stable. Avec mes enfants et…

Harry allait dire _le sien_ mais il se reprit juste à temps.

-Mais il ne veut rien de tout ça, continua-t-il rapidement. Il valait mieux qu'on se sépare avant de se faire souffrir encore davantage. Alors, si vous êtes venue pour me persuader de me remettre avec lui, vous perdez votre temps, conclut Harry fermement.

Narcissa baissa les yeux mais pas suffisamment vite pour cacher l'éclair de profonde tristesse qui les traversa.

-A vrai dire, Harry, dit-elle en jouant avec ses couverts, je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Même si j'avais espéré qu'il y ait une infime chance pour que les choses s'arrangent entre vous, je… je dois bien admettre que ce ne sera pas le cas.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir dans ce cas ?

Elle redressa la tête, regardant Harry bien en face.

-Mon mari est malade. Vraiment très malade. Il va… Il va mourir. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours.

Harry haussa un sourcil, les lèvres pincées.

-Pardonnez-moi Narcissa mais… ne comptez pas sur moi pour éprouver de la compassion pour un homme qui a voulu me tuer à plus d'une reprise.

\- Je sais. Et je ne vous demande rien de tel.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je voudrais que vous essayiez de convaincre Draco d'aller le voir. Il s'y refuse depuis le jour où il a été emprisonné mais, là… le temps presse…

\- Moi ? Vous voulez que moi, je convainque Draco d'aller à Azkaban ? Mais enfin… comment voulez-vous… Je… nous sommes séparés…

\- Peu importe, dit Narcissa avec un geste de la main agacé. Vous, il vous écoutera.

Abasourdi, Harry regardait la femme assise en face de lui comme si elle était folle.

-Non… non, il ne m'écoutera pas. Pas après ce qui vient de se passer ! Pourquoi ne pas demander à Blaise ou Pansy de lui parler ?

\- Ils le feront, sans aucun doute mais cela n'aura pas le même impact que vous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous, vous savez ce que c'est que d'être orphelin.

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura Harry après un temps.

Narcissa ferma les yeux. Elle semblait vouloir rassembler les forces qui lui restaient pour parler.

-Harry, s'il vous plait. En une semaine, mon fils a tout perdu. Son cabinet, sa réputation, presque toute sa fortune, vous. Ne le laissez pas perdre son père sans l'avoir revu au moins une fois.

\- QUOI ?

\- Essayez de le convaincre, je vous en supplie !

\- Attendez… de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Mais…voyons… de son père...

\- Non ! Son cabinet, sa réputation ! Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il les a perdus ?

Interloquée, Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

-Vous… vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! Non ! s'écria Harry.

Quelques tables plus loin, une dame d'âge respectable s'indigna de la vulgarité des jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui mais Harry s'en fichait pas mal.

-Vous saviez à propos de la plainte pour harcèlement sexuel ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Oui ! Draco m'a dit que tout était réglé, que le conseil d'administration était d'accord sur le procès, sur sa stratégie de défense.

\- Absolument pas !

Une boule douloureuse commença à se former dans la gorge de Harry.

-Vous voulez dire que…

\- Draco et Pansy ont été mis en minorité par le conseil d'administration. Draco a été forcé de conclure un accord avec ce… morveux de Tuckle qui l'accusait de harcèlement. Le montant de la transaction était astronomique. Et quand ce fut fait, les membres du conseil ont exigé la démission de Draco et Pansy. Ce que Tuckle ne lui avait pas encore pris, Draco l'a dépensé pour pouvoir au moins racheter les parts de la succursale de Londres et en faire son cabinet à part entière.

Elle s'interrompit pour sortir de son sac un petit mouchoir brodé avec lequel elle s'essuya le coin des yeux.

-Le vendredi soir… quand la nouvelle est tombée, il pensait encore pouvoir venir vivre chez vous. Mais quand il a appris le lendemain que vous étiez sur le point de faire votre vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, il… il a vendu son loft pour financer l'achat d'un appartement à Londres. Je ne décolérais pas quand je l'ai appris ! Il aurait pu revenir habiter au Manoir, le temps d'y voir plus clair, le temps de… Enfin, vous connaissez mon fils. Il ne veut rien devoir à personne. Maudit orgueil ! s'écria-t-elle.

Harry était anesthésié. Il se doutait bien que Draco ne lui avait pas tout dit, que ce retour précipité cachait quelque chose mais il aurait pu penser à tout, sauf à ça.

-Et Pansy ? finit-il par demander, d'une voix blanche.

\- Elle ne sait pas encore si elle va rester à New-York ou rentrer à Londres. Ça dépendra de son compagnon. Il travaille pour le Macusa, le Ministère américain de la Magie… ce n'est pas un poste qu'on quitte sur un coup de tête.

\- Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? murmura-t-il sans trop attendre de réponse.

Narcissa poussa un bref soupir.

-Qu'auriez-vous fait s'il vous l'avait dit ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, vous le savez. Vous seriez resté avec lui. Parce que vous êtes comme ça. Mais croyez-moi, ça, Draco ne vous l'aurait jamais pardonné.

Harry ne répondit pas. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire.

-Je vais vous laisser Harry. Merci d'avoir bien voulu me rencontrer.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Narcissa se leva, rajusta les plis de sa robe et prit son sac.

-Est-ce que vous réfléchirez à ce que je vous ai demandé ?

\- Je… j'irai lui parler. Je vous le promets.

\- Merci Harry. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Elle posa la main sur son épaule et la pressa légèrement, comme pour le réconforter. Puis elle partit. Un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	22. Chapitre 21

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour vous remercier pour vos reviews de la semaine dernière. Mille mercis à vous tous qui suivez cette histoire avec autant de passion !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 – It's a sin**

" _ **When I look back upon my life**_

 _ **it's always with a sense of shame**_

 _ **I've always be the one to blame"**_

 _ **(Pet shop boys)**_

 **13 décembre 2014 – Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard**

-Merci d'être venus Monsieur et Madame Miller. Veuillez prendre place, dit Minerva McGonagall en leur indiquant deux sièges recouverts de tartan rouge et vert.

\- Professeur ? Il y a un problème avec Scorpius ? demanda immédiatement Archibald Miller en s'asseyant.

McGonagall prit place derrière son bureau.

-En effet Monsieur Miller. Les autres professeurs et moi sommes très inquiets au sujet de votre fils. Depuis près d'un mois, Scorpius est dissipé. Il est impertinent en classe et néglige ses devoirs. Ses notes sont en chute libre alors qu'aux premiers mois de l'année scolaire, il était le meilleur élève de sa classe.

\- Ce ne peut être dû qu'à de mauvaises fréquentations, affirma Archibald Miller. Ce jeune Potter, avec qui il passe tout son temps, a sans doute une mauvaise influence sur lui !

\- Absolument pas ! répliqua le professeur McGonagall. Bien au contraire ! Ce jeune garçon a tout essayé pour que son ami revienne à de meilleures dispositions mais en vain. Scorpius a même fini par abandonner la chorale et le club d'échecs, deux activités qu'il aimait pourtant plus que tout.

Archibald Miller soupira avec agacement.

-Ecoutez, dit-il abruptement. Scorpius est un excellent élève ! Il…

\- Je sais d'où vient le problème, coupa Astoria. Nous n'avons jamais rien dit à personne mais… maintenant…

\- Astoria ? De quoi parles-tu voyons ?

Elle ne prit pas égard à la question de son mari et s'adressa directement à la directrice, la regardant bien en face.

-Scorpius n'est pas le fils d'Archibald.

\- ASTORIA ! DE QUEL DROIT TU…

\- Ça suffit Archie ! Je ne peux pas me taire plus longtemps !

Minerva McGonagall croisa les mains sur son bureau, avant de dire, d'une voix posée :

-Il est le fils de Draco Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! s'écria Archibald. Scorpius est…

\- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur Miller, je suis peut-être d'un âge avancé mais j'ai conservé de très bons yeux et une excellente mémoire, particulièrement quand il s'agit de mes anciens élèves. Quand Scorpius s'est assis sur le tabouret lors de la Cérémonie de Répartition, j'ai eu l'impression d'être revenue 23 ans en arrière, le 1er septembre 1991 au moment où Draco Malefoy s'asseyait à cette même place.

\- Un enfant blond aux yeux bleus n'a rien de très spécifique, maugréa Miller.

\- Archie, soupira Astoria. Ça ne sert plus à rien de nier…

Elle reporta son attention sur Minerva.

-Scorpius est bien le fils de Draco Malefoy. Et il le sait.

\- QUOI ? éructa Archibald. MAIS COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ? C'EST LUI HEIN ? IL N'A PAS TENU SA PAROLE ! J'AURAIS DU M'EN DOUTER ! CE SALE MANGEMORT ! JE VAIS…

\- Monsieur Miller ! coupa sèchement le professeur. Je vous prie de modérer vos propos ! Aucune insulte ne sera proférée en ma présence, est-ce clair ?

Malgré le poids des ans, Minerva McGonagall était toujours aussi impressionnante, car Archibald Miller se racornit comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Depuis combien de temps Scorpius est-il au courant ? demanda-t-elle à Astoria.

\- Un mois. Il m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'il l'avait découvert. Je ne sais pas comment… Il… il voulait que j'écrive à Draco pour organiser une rencontre… J'ai refusé.

\- Vous avez démenti sa… découverte ?

\- Non, admit Astoria. Ça n'aurait servi à rien. Scorpius est intelligent… je savais que ça arriverait tôt ou tard.

\- Et quand comptais-tu m'en parler ? s'agaça Archibald.

\- Je… bientôt, soupira son épouse. Mais je craignais ta réaction… manifestement j'avais raison…

\- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je…

\- Monsieur Miller, coupa Minerva McGonagall. Nous sommes ici pour trouver une solution au problème de Scorpius. Pas pour régler le différend avec votre épouse. Madame Miller ? Scorpius vous a-t-il encore écrit par la suite ?

\- Oui, pratiquement tous les jours. Soit pour me poser des questions sur Draco, soit pour exiger de pouvoir le rencontrer. Je répondais évasivement et concernant son désir de le rencontrer, j'éludais afin de gagner du temps pour pouvoir en parler avec mon mari.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres et expira brièvement.

-Je vois, dit-elle. La raison du comportement de Scorpius semble désormais évidente. Madame Miller, Monsieur Miller, loin de moi l'idée de vous dire ce que vous devez faire, mais je crains que la situation ne puisse s'arranger tant que votre fils sera préoccupé par cette histoire.

\- Je sais, dit Astoria. Je crois que le mieux est qu'il puisse parler à son père le plus rapidement possible.

\- Je m'y refuse ! s'opposa son mari. Scorpius n'a qu'un seul père et c'est moi ! Où était Malefoy quand il a attrapé la dragoncelle ? Ou les oreillongoules ? Qui s'est levé au milieu de la nuit pour le rassurer quand il faisait des cauchemars ? Qui l'a emmené à ses premiers matches de Quidditch ! Qui a…

\- Archie, tempéra Astoria. Personne ne remet en question tout ce que tu as fait pour ton fils. Tu as raison, tu es son père et tu le resteras mais… il veut connaître son père biologique et c'est son droit. Il est déterminé… et… je crains qui si nous continuons à nous y opposer, il finisse par nous détester et nous tourner le dos. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Archibald soupira lourdement.

-Non, non… bien sûr que non.

\- Bien, dit McGonagall. Je propose que Scorpius passe le weekend avec vous afin que vous puissiez discuter tous les trois.

\- C'est une bonne idée, convint Astoria.

\- Parfait. Je vais demander à….

La directrice fut interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte. Elle agita sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit sur Rusard, l'inusable concierge. Il tenait sans ménagement un élève par le col de sa robe.

-Madame la Directrice, j'ai trouvé ce vaurien en train de commettre des dégradations sur la gargouille qui garde l'entrée de votre bureau !

\- Je ne commettais aucune dégradation ! se rebella Albus Potter. Je voulais seulement voir la Directrice !

\- Mensonges ! Cette vermine jetait des sorts sur une œuvre d'art inestimable ! Il doit être sanctionné !

\- Monsieur Rusard, coupa McGonagall, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas insulter les élèves. Quant à savoir si Monsieur Potter doit être sanctionné, c'est à moi d'en juger ! Laissez-nous.

Le concierge s'en alla en ronchonnant. Ni les années, ni la guerre n'avaient eu raison de son mauvais caractère et de son mépris pour les élèves.

-Monsieur Potter ? demanda sévèrement McGonagall en reportant son attention sur Albus. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis occupée. Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour que vous essayiez de forcer l'entrée de ma gargouille ?

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Monsieur Potter !

\- C'est Scorpius, Professeur. Il… il s'est enfui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

-Tu es bien matinal, dit Harry en passant amoureusement les bras autour de la taille d'Olivier et en posant sa joue contre son dos.

\- Tu es au courant qu'on m'a engagé pour entraîner une équipe de Quiddtich ? rigola Olivier en continuant à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Que diras-tu quand les Tornades termineront derniers du championnat ?

\- Ben… que t'es viré.

Olivier lui donna un petit coup de coude vengeur avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares de bon ? demanda Harry en allant s'asseoir de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à la mixture verdâtre qui stagnait à l'intérieur du blender.

-Une boisson énergisante. Essentiel avant un match.

\- Hm… je ne joue pas de match, moi.

\- C'est pourquoi je t'ai préparé ceci.

Il fit glisser sur le plan de travail un bol rempli de quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

-C'est quoi ?

\- Un mélange de kamut, de sarrasin et de sorgho, avec du lait d'avoine.

\- Heu… je ne peux pas juste avoir des corn-flakes ?

\- Les corn-flakes sont une catastrophe sur le plan diététique ! Goûte-ça, tu verras, c'est bien meilleur !

Harry trempa sa cuillère dans le bol et goûta du bout des lèvres.

-Hm… Olivier… le prends pas mal… mais les graines, c'est pas mon truc. Je préfère quelque chose de plus…

\- Industriel ?

\- Ouais, on va dire ça.

Olivier esquissa un mouvement de baguette et le bol se vida. Dans l'armoire, il prit la boîte de Cheerios qu'il posa un peu trop brutalement sur le comptoir. Il ne dit rien mais Harry vit qu'il était vexé.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Harry pour comprendre qu'Olivier était un acharné de diététique. Il prenait soin de lui à coups de séances de cardio, de musculation, de boissons hyper protéinées et de plats végétariens. Bio évidemment. De ce point de vue-là, il s'entendrait bien avec James.

Harry se crispa à cette pensée. Il n'avait pas encore annoncé à ses enfants sa rupture avec Draco et il ferait bien de le faire avant qu'ils ne le découvrent par un quelconque article dans un tabloïd. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver rapidement… Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses ruptures avec ses enfants car aucun de ses ex n'avait eu suffisamment d'importance pour intéresser ses fils. Mais Draco, c'était différent. Il avait noué une vraie relation amicale avec Albus et même si James s'en défendrait, Harry savait qu'il l'appréciait.

En soupirant, il se promit d'écrire à ses fils le soir-même. En attendant, il devait se préparer moralement à ce qui l'attendait ce matin.

-Ça va Harry ? demanda Olivier. Tu as l'air un peu absent.

\- Non, tout va bien. Je réfléchissais à certaines choses.

\- Des choses peu agréables apparemment.

\- Oui et non. Ecoute Olivier… ce matin, je vais aller voir Draco.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Comme il s'y était attendu, Olivier ne prit pas la nouvelle de gaité de cœur.

-Sa mère me l'a demandé. Je dois le faire. Au moins pour elle.

\- Tu dois ? Tu ne dois rien du tout !

\- Je le lui ai promis, Olivier. Et je n'ai qu'une parole.

\- Ouais, c'est ça…

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda sèchement Harry que cette conversation commençait à agacer.

\- Exactement ce que ça veut dire ! Tu m'as dit que c'était fini !

\- ET C'EST LE CAS !

\- ALORS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT ENCORE ICI ? POURQUOI N'EST-IL PAS ENCORE REPARTI ?

\- Il ne repartira pas, murmura Harry. Il est revenu vivre définitivement en Angleterre.

\- QUOI ? ET TU COMPTAIS ME LE DIRE QUAND ?

Harry soupira, tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça avait de l'importance.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Merde Harry ! C'est ton ex ! On était censé en être débarrassé et là, tu me dis qu'il revient vivre ici ?

\- Ecoute Olivier… même si j'ai rompu avec Draco, il n'a jamais été question de me « débarrasser » de lui ! Théo et lui défendent les intérêts de ma société et je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre un autre avocat.

Olivier encaissa la nouvelle sans ciller.

-Ça veut dire que tu vas le revoir. Pas seulement aujourd'hui.

\- Ça veut dire que ce sont les affaires de ma société et qu'elles ne regardent que moi… et Hermione. C'est clair ?

\- Parfaitement clair ! répliqua-t-il avec colère.

Harry se leva et contourna le comptoir pour se rapprocher d'Olivier.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit-il d'un ton apaisant, en caressant son bras. Nos relations seront strictement professionnelles. Tu dois me faire confiance.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Mais pas en lui.

\- Olivier, murmura Harry. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai en horreur, ce sont les scènes de jalousie. Certains trouvent ça romantique mais moi… ça me soûle. Ok ?

Le ton était doux mais le message était clair. Olivier hocha la tête. Harry l'embrassa en souriant.

-J'aime mieux ça, mon cœur… Je vais prendre une douche. Tu seras encore là quand j'aurai fini ?

\- Sans doute que non. Je pars dans dix minutes.

\- Alors, je te souhaite une bonne journée. On se voit ce soir ?

\- J'ai hâte.

Harry lui sourit une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers sa chambre. A ce moment, des flammes vertes se mirent à crépiter dans la cheminée.

-Harry ? appela Olivier. La cheminée s'active… tu veux que…

Il n'obtint aucune réponse sinon le bruit de la douche qui se mettait en marche.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.**

-C'est Scorpius, Professeur. Il… il s'est enfui.

\- QUOI ?

Archibald Miller s'était retourné d'un bond.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Où est mon fils ? tonna-t-il.

\- Monsieur Miller, calmez-vous, tempéra la Directrice.

Elle se leva, contourna son bureau et rejoignit Albus qui était resté près de la porte.

-Expliquez-vous Monsieur Potter.

\- Ce matin, j'ai… je… en revenant du petit-déjeuner, il n'était nulle part. Il a laissé Milo dans son terrarium sans lui dire où il allait. Puis, j'ai trouvé ça sur la table de nuit, dit Albus en sortant un morceau de papier de sa poche. Scorpius dit qu'il en a assez d'attendre, qu'il sait où trouver son père et qu'il a trouvé un moyen pour y aller. Il me demande de ne rien dire à personne… mais…

Albus baissa la tête, ennuyé de trahir son ami.

-Vous avez bien fait, Monsieur Potter. Etes-vous certain qu'il n'est pas dans le Château ?

\- Oui Professeur. J'ai… hm… enfin... j'ai demandé à James de… vérifier.

McGonagall hocha la tête. Elle était parfaitement au courant que James possédait dorénavant la fameuse Carte du Maraudeur qui avait autrefois appartenu à son père. Elle le tolérait car elle savait que l'adolescent n'avait pas hérité de sa propension à violer le couvre-feu à la moindre occasion.

-Je vois, dit-elle. Il n'est donc plus dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Les parents de Scorpius se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la Directrice semblait si catégorique.

-Mais comment a-t-il pu sortir ? demanda vivement Astoria. Je croyais que l'enceinte de l'école était protégée !

\- Elle l'est, confirma McGonagall. Excepté un samedi par mois lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. C'était le cas ce matin. Votre fils a dû parvenir à se faufiler parmi les élèves.

\- C'est inadmissible ! s'énerva Archibald. Je vais en aviser le Conseil d'administration de l'école !

\- Comme vous voulez Monsieur Miller, mais le plus urgent me semble de savoir où votre fils a bien pu aller et par quel moyen !

\- S'il cherche son père, il doit sûrement être chez Harry Potter, dit Astoria.

\- Non, Madame.

Les adultes se tournèrent vers Albus.

-Comment cela ? demanda Astoria. Je croyais qu'ils vivaient ensemble ?

\- Le jour où James et moi devions regagner Poudlard après l'épidémie d'éclabouille, nous avons entendu mon père parler avec Dra… avec Monsieur Malefoy. Il lui disait qu'il allait se sentir bien seul après notre départ, surtout sachant que lui aussi allait devoir repartir chez lui…

\- Chez… lui ? bafouilla Astoria. Mais… Oh Merlin !

\- Que se passe-t-il Madame Miller ? s'inquiéta la Directrice.

\- Draco… le... il… il vit à New-York !

Un lourd silence s'en suivit.

-C'est impossible, souffla Archibald. Comment Scorpius trouverait-il le moyen d'aller à New-York ?

\- C'est impossible en effet, confirma McGonagall. Jamais un sorcier mineur non accompagné ne pourrait être autorisé à prendre un portoloin. Même chose pour les avions moldus.

\- MAIS OU PEUT-IL ETRE ? s'affola Astoria.

McGonagall remonta vers son bureau et prit de la poudre de cheminette.

-Je vais commencer par contacter Monsieur Potter. Peut-être sait-il quelque chose. HARRY POTTER ! cria-t-elle en jetant une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre.

Aussitôt des flammes vertes se mirent à crépiter. Il fallut une bonne minute avant qu'un visage n'apparaisse dans les flammes. McGonagall haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant son ancien élève.

-Hm… Bonjour Monsieur Dubois.

\- Professeur McGonagall ? C'est bien vous ?

\- C'est bien moi. Monsieur Potter est-il là ?

\- Pas pour le moment. Je peux vous aider ?

\- A vrai dire, je cherche également à joindre Monsieur Malefoy.

Le visage vert et souriant d'Olivier Dubois se ferma complètement.

-Malefoy ne vit plus ici, dit-il durement.

\- Hm, oui. Pouvez-vous demander à Monsieur Potter de me contacter par cheminée le plus rapidement possible, s'il vous plait ?

\- Pourquoi ? S'il s'agit de Malefoy, cela ne concerne plus Harry. C'est terminé entre eux !

Dans le coin de la pièce, Albus eut un petit hoquet de surprise mais personne n'y prit garde.

-Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Monsieur Potter, si vous le voulez bien, répliqua Minerva un peu sèchement.

\- Je suis le compagnon de Harry ! J'ai le droit de savoir de quoi il s'agit !

\- Dans ce cas, dites-lui c'est au sujet de Scorpius Miller. Et dites-lui que c'est extrêmement urgent ! Bonne journée Monsieur Dubois.

Elle coupa la communication avant que l'autre ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Si Scorpius a quitté la région, dit-elle il n'a pu le faire que par cheminée. Et la seule cheminée publique que je connaisse est aux Trois Balais.

\- Nous allons aller voir sur place, dit Archibald. Madame Rosmerta l'a peut-être aperçu.

\- Excellente idée. Je vais prévenir les Aurors et je reste ici au cas où Harry Potter me contacte.

Les parents de Scorpius quittèrent le bureau sans un regard pour Albus que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié.

-Je peux faire quelque chose Professeur ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je crains que non, Monsieur Potter. Mais peut-être que les Aurors auront quelques questions à vous poser. Je vous demanderais donc de rester dans votre salle commune.

\- Oui, Professeur.

Albus traversa le bureau, la mine basse.

-Monsieur Potter ? appela la Directrice alors qu'il arrivait près de la porte. A propos de ce que vous avez entendu dans la cheminée… Je ne doute pas que votre père allait vous en parler lui-même.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Je ne crois pas. Il ne le fait jamais.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'un ton très doux. J'espère que ça ne changera rien à votre amitié avec Scorpius.

\- Non. C'est juste que… je l'aimais bien, Draco. Avec lui, c'était différent.

Minerva hocha simplement la tête et laissa Albus repartir vers sa salle commune. Elle songea qu'entre Potter et Malefoy, tout avait toujours été différent.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Quand Harry revint au salon, douché et habillé, il était seul. Olivier lui avait laissé une petite note sur la table.

 _« Tu me manques déjà. A ce soir mon cœur »._

Il sourit et fit disparaître le morceau de papier, en se demandant vaguement si Olivier s'attendait à ce qu'il conserve chacun de mots d'amour qu'il lui laissait. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il repensa à l'album qu'il avait trouvé dans le bureau de Draco à New-York, où était rangée la serviette en papier qu'il avait signé en guise d'autographe. Il chassa aussitôt ce souvenir avant que d'autres ne viennent l'envahir. C'était déjà suffisant de devoir bientôt se retrouver face à face avec Draco.

En passant devant la cheminée, il remarqua qu'elle crépitait très légèrement comme si elle venait d'être utilisée. Quelqu'un avait apparemment essayé de le joindre.

Ce ne devait pas être important, vu qu'Olivier ne lui avait rien dit.

Il continua son chemin vers le hall d'entrée, prit sa veste et respira un grand coup avant de transplaner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Quartier des Aurors, Londres Sorcier**

Neville ne décolérait pas. L'enquête sur la contrefaçon des ThunderBird n'avançait pas. Et pour cause ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait demandé que le Magenmagot lui délivre un mandat de perquisition pour le Département des Mystères. Une semaine que le Président et le Ministre tergiversaient, se demandant s'il était vraiment opportun de jeter l'opprobre sur tout un service pour une _simple_ affaire commerciale !

Au risque d'écoper d'une sanction, il s'apprêtait à renvoyer un énième courrier à Dawlish quand il fut interrompu par l'arrivée bruyante de l'Officier Perkins.

-Auror Londubat ! haleta-t-il. Une demande urgente de Poudlard ! Un élève de onze ans est porté disparu !

\- Dites à Smith de rassembler l'équipe delta. Qu'ils me rejoignent à Poudlard. Je pars immédiatement.

Le Chef des Aurors laissa sa paperasserie en plan. Une disparition d'enfant était définitivement une priorité par rapport à une simple affaire commerciale.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Draco Malefoy, Pimlico, Londres**

En appuyant sur la sonnette de l'entrée, Harry avait secrètement l'espoir que Draco ne soit pas là. Au moins, il pourrait dire à Narcissa qu'il avait essayé mais que…

 _-Oui ?_

Pas de chance.

-Je… heu… hm… c'est Harry.

 _\- La sonnette est équipée d'une caméra. Je te vois, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

\- Te parler.

 _\- C'est ce qu'on fait, non ?_

\- Oui mais… on pourrait le faire ailleurs que sur le trottoir ?

 _\- Techniquement, tu n'es pas sur le trottoir, tu es sur…_

\- Merde Malefoy ! Tu me laisses entrer, oui ou non ?

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes, si bien que Harry crut que Draco allait le laisser en plan. Puis il entendit un bourdonnement et le claquement de la serrure qui se déverrouillait.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Arrivé sur le palier du troisième étage, il remarqua que la porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Il frappa deux petits coups sur le battant et entra. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut l'elfe de maison qui était en train d'arroser les plantes.

-Atticus ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

\- Mais… que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que…

\- Ça ira comme ça, Atticus. Tu peux nous laisser.

\- Oui, Monsieur Malefoy.

L'elfe s'en alla en trottinant.

-Tu as récupéré Atticus ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas « récupéré » Potter ! réagit Malefoy. Atticus n'est pas un vieux déchet dans une benne à ordures. Il m'a suivi, c'est tout. Contrairement à certains, il ne m'a pas laissé tomber, lui, termina-t-il avec dépit.

Harry ne releva pas l'allusion. A la place, il demanda :

-Mais… et l'agence de location ? Et son syndicat ?

\- Il a démissionné. Il est… comment dire ? Indépendant. Mais je le soupçonne de vouloir créer la même structure ici, en Angleterre. Il faudra que je le présente à Granger un de ces jours…

\- Et tu vas le laisser faire ?

Draco regard Harry avec stupeur, puis secoua lentement la tête, consterné.

-Rien à faire, murmura-t-il… pour toi, je resterai toujours un salaud.

\- Quoi ? Mais… non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je…

\- Laisse tomber Potter. Tu n'es sûrement pas venu ici pour me parler de mon elfe de maison. Alors, dis ce que tu as à dire et casse-toi…

Il avait dit cela avec une infinie lassitude dans la voix. Une lassitude à laquelle Harry n'était pas habitué et qui lui fit peur. Venir lui parler de son père lui sembla tout-à-coup une idée désastreuse. Pourtant, il était là et il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

-Ta mère est venue me voir, dit-il prudemment.

Tout le corps de Draco se tendit. Son regard se fit plus dur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda-t-il en serrant les poings.

\- Elle voulait que je te parle de ton père.

\- Mon père ? s'exclama Draco, ahuri. Pourquoi diable toi, tu devrais me parler de mon père ?

\- Il est malade Draco. Vraiment très malade. Il… enfin… il...

Un ricanement méprisant lui répondit.

-Il va mourir, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Tout le monde meurt Potter. C'est un peu le principe…

\- C'est une question de jours, Draco…

\- Et alors ? jeta-t-il avec désinvolture. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Que je dois aller à Azkaban ? Faire comme si ces quinze dernières années n'avaient pas existé ? L'embrasser ? Le prendre dans mes bras ? Lui tenir la main le temps qu'il y passe ?

\- Pas forcément… mais aller le voir, oui. Lui parler.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? Salut p'pa, c'est moi ! Tu sais, ton traitre de fils… celui à qui tu n'as jamais pardonné d'avoir échoué ?

\- Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas envie d'avoir ton pardon à toi ?

Draco rigola franchement.

-Bon sang, Harry, ce que tu peux être naïf quand tu veux… Mon père n'attend le pardon de personne. Et certainement pas le mien.

\- Draco, c'est ton père… si tu n'y vas pas, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Draco soupira en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Pourquoi ma mère t'envoie toi ? Pourquoi pas Blaise ?

\- Parce que je sais ce que c'est que de perdre son père. Ecoute Draco… je crois qu'elle a raison. A ta place, si je pouvais…

\- Tu n'es pas à ma place, martela Draco.

Quelque chose de dangereux s'alluma dans ses yeux.

-Ton père à toi, il est mort en héros. Il est mort en protégeant sa famille ! Le mien, il s'est servi de moi comme d'une monnaie d'échange pour sa libération ! Il a accepté que je sois souillé pour racheter ses fautes ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est un père, ça ? Il m'a forcé à m'agenouiller devant ce monstre ! Il m'a forcé à l'appeler « maître », à le servir, à le craindre ! Je clamais que j'avais été choisi ! Que c'était un honneur, que j'en étais fier ! La vérité, c'est que je me dégoûtais autant que mon père et toute sa clique de dégénérés me dégoûtaient….

\- Draco, je sais que…

\- Tu ne sais rien. Absolument rien.

Harry se tut, conscient que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne servirait à rien. Il songea à repartir mais Draco n'avait manifestement pas terminé.

-Quand tu l'as tué, murmura-t-il si bas que Harry dut faire un effort pour l'entendre, je me suis juré que plus jamais je ne me soumettrai à quelqu'un. Je me suis juré de ne jamais être comme mon père. Un pantin, un être servile, incapable du moindre libre arbitre parce qu'il a perdu son âme pour l'amour d'un monstre…

\- L'amour ? Bon sang, Draco… ce qui unissait les mangemorts à Voldemort, ce n'était pas de l'amour ! C'était la peur !

\- Ça revient au même. Quand on s'attache à quelqu'un, on finit invariablement par avoir peur. Peur de le décevoir. Peur de le perdre. Peur qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il cesse de nous aimer, qu'il nous abandonne. L'amour et la peur ne font qu'un. Et moi, je refuse de vivre encore dans la peur.

Rien n'avait préparé Harry à entendre ce discours. C'est pourquoi il peina à retrouver une voix posée pour parler.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais voulu d'investir émotionnellement avec moi ? Parce que tu avais peur de me perdre ? Que je t'abandonne ? Comme ton père ?

\- C'est ce qui a fini par arriver, non ? Mais peu importe, dit Draco en agitant négligemment la main. Entre nous, ce n'était que du sexe de toute façon.

\- Ç'aurait pu être beaucoup plus que ça… Pour moi, c'était beaucoup plus que ça.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et soupira ostensiblement.

-On ne va pas avoir à nouveau cette conversation, si ?

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu de me parler ?

\- Parce que je n'ai rien à te dire, Potter.

Le ton était calme, assuré. Pourtant quelque chose vacillait dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité ?

\- Quelle vérité ? demanda Draco, à nouveau tendu.

\- Sur ce qui s'est _vraiment_ passé à New-York.

Draco pinça les lèvres et souffla fortement par le nez.

-Je me doutais bien que ma stupide mère ne parviendrait pas à se taire…

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Harry.

\- EXACTEMENT POUR CA ! s'emporta-t-il. PARCE QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS QUE TU ME REGARDES COMME CA !

\- Et je te regarde comment d'après toi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien… tes yeux de cocker transpirent la pitié…

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! C'est…

\- Oh et puis, j'en ai rien à foutre ! dit Draco abruptement. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Hein ?

\- Je…j'aurais…

\- Tu aurais quoi ? Reporté tes projets de mariage avec ton gardien de but ?

Harry ne sut que répondre. Il ne releva même pas le sarcasme. Il préférait se taire plutôt que de mentir.

-Je m'en doutais, dit Draco, plus doucement. Alors, j'ai bien fait… car si tu étais resté pour cette raison, je ne te l'aurais pas pardonné.

\- Je le sais, murmura Harry. Je le sais.

Il était temps de partir. Les mains dans les poches, il fit demi-tour pour retourner dans l'entrée mais avant de s'en aller, il dit :

-Que les choses soient claires, Malefoy. Si je te garde comme avocat, ce n'est pas par pitié. Mais parce que tu es un putain de requin et que t'es le meilleur.

Draco fut plutôt surpris d'entendre ça et contre toute attente, il se mit à rire.

\- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir dit ça quand tu recevras ma prochaine note d'honoraires !

Pour Harry, ce rire, doux et clair, c'était la nourriture de son cœur. Il se surprit à penser que ça, au moins, ils pourraient peut-être continuer à le partager. Une douce bulle de chaleur s'étoffa dans sa poitrine.

-On restera amis ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rester amis ? Nous n'avons même pas commencé à l'être.

\- On pourrait essayer.

\- Comme on a essayé d'être ensemble ?

\- Draco, s'il te plaît, je voudrais seulement…

\- Oui.

\- Oui, quoi ?

\- Oui. On pourrait essayer.

Harry sourit plus franchement, heureux malgré lui. Malgré cette apparente facilité que Draco avait de balayer les mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, comme s'ils n'avaient eu aucune importance.

-Concernant Azkaban, tu me promets d'y réfléchir ? demanda-t-il.

\- On est amis depuis moins de cinq secondes et tu me casses déjà les burnes.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Oui.

Draco ferma très fort les yeux, dans un effort exagéré de concentration.

-Voilà. J'ai réfléchi. C'est non. Salut Potter.

Harry comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister. La nouvelle relation qu'il tentait de mettre en place avec Draco était suffisamment fragile pour ne pas déjà tout gâcher.

-A un de ces jours Malefoy.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

Narcissa supervisait les arrangements floraux dans le salon de réception. Elle était extrêmement satisfaite de ce fleuriste qui venait de s'établir dans le village sorcier, voisin du domaine Malefoy. Ses obtentions étaient magnifiques. En témoignaient ces superbes bouquets d'iris qui s'harmonisaient si bien avec les tons jaunes de la pièce.

Lucius adorait les iris. Non sans une certaine nostalgie, elle se rappelait qu'il lui en offrait tout le temps au début de leur mariage. Elle se moquait gentiment de lui en disant qu'elle n'était qu'un alibi et qu'il aurait tout aussi vite fait de se les offrir à lui-même.

Ils étaient heureux à cette époque. Même si Lucius avait déjà rejoint les rangs des mangemorts, même si la Première Guerre des Sorciers faisait rage, ils avaient la conviction de faire ce qui était juste : préserver la pureté du sang et l'intégrité du monde sorcier. Ce qu'ils avaient pu être inconscients… Et crédules aussi. Comment avaient-ils pu tous suivre aveuglement les ordres d'un homme qui n'était rien d'autre que ce que lui-même méprisait : un sang-mêlé ?

En y réfléchissant, la disparition de Voldemort en juillet 1981 leur avait été salutaire. Lucius était redevenu l'homme déterminé et fier dont elle était tombée amoureuse à Poudlard. Il était parvenu à intégrer les cercles les plus influents de la société sorcière. On le craignait et on le respectait. Mais _l'autre_ était revenu. Et avec lui, la peur et la soumission. La folie.

Narcissa battit des paupières pour chasser ces souvenirs ignobles. Tout cela était fini, et bien fini. Pour elle et son fils, du moins. Car Lucius, lui, en payait toujours le prix.

En replaçant correctement une fleur dans un vase, elle songea que les prochaines fleurs qu'elle commanderait au fleuriste seraient certainement pour la tombe de son mari.

 _ROUF !_

Elle ne s'inquiéta pas du bruit que fit la cheminée et continua à arranger les fleurs. Les protections magiques du Manoir émirent une douce lueur durant une seconde, signe qu'elles avaient reconnu la présence d'un héritier Malefoy.

Ce ne pouvait donc être que Draco. Le dernier des Malefoy.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite mon fils ? demanda-t-elle, dos à lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Bonjour, dit une petite voix.

Narcissa se retourna brusquement, manquant de peu de renverser le vase. Elle porta la main à son cœur et ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux. La tête lui tourna. Elle ferma les yeux un instant afin de reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle fut convaincue qu'on lui avait jeté un sort.

Devant la cheminée, se tenait Draco. Droit, sérieux et un peu inquiet. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il était vêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Et surtout qu'il avait onze ans.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard**

-Professeur McGonagall.

\- Auror Londubat. Merci d'avoir fait si vite.

\- C'est bien normal. Dans ce genre de situation, chaque minute compte. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer en détails ce qui s'est passé ?

Minerva McGonagall rapporta les évènements à Neville. Avec précision et concision. Sans rien omettre.

-Ce jeune garçon se serait donc mis en tête de rencontrer son père biologique, c'est cela ? Draco Malefoy.

\- Exactement.

\- Où sont ses parents ?

\- Monsieur et Madame Miller sont à Pré-au-Lard afin de savoir s'il a été vu là-bas. Nous pensons qu'il a profité de la sortie mensuelle des étudiants des troisième à septième années, pour rejoindre le village et prendre une cheminée.

\- C'est le plus plausible, en effet.

A ce moment, ils entendirent plusieurs craquements provenir du couloir. La porte du bureau directorial s'ouvrit ensuite sur deux hommes et une femme.

-Nous voilà, Neville, dit la femme. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- Ah Demelza… Il s'agit de Scorpius Miller. Onze ans. Il s'est enfui de Poudlard. Nous pensons qu'il est allé à Pré-au-Lard pour y prendre une cheminée. Les parents sont sur place. Rejoignez-les et interrogez tous ceux que vous pouvez.

\- Bien. Nous y allons.

Nouveaux craquements. En leur qualité d'Aurors, il leur était possible de transplaner dans les lieux publics et privés, même ceux entourés de protections aussi drastiques que celles de Poudlard.

-Professeur McGonagall, me serait-il possible de m'entretenir avec Albus Potter ?

\- Bien sûr. Je vais demander à un elfe d'aller le chercher.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de l'élève, Neville posa encore plusieurs questions à la Directrice. Finalement des coups furent frappés à la porte.

-Entrez Monsieur Potter, dit Minerva. Je vous présente l'Auror Neville Londubat. Il va nous aider à retrouver Monsieur Miller.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, dit Albus, un peu impressionné par l'uniforme. Vous… vous êtes le père de Frank, c'est ça ?

\- C'est bien ça. Je suis aussi un ami de tes parents. Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard.

\- Oh.

\- Albus, je voudrais te poser quelques questions. Tu n'as absolument aucune idée d'où Scorpius aurait pu aller ?

\- Non Monsieur. Le seul endroit qu'il connaît et où on pensait que Draco se trouvait, c'était chez mon père. Ni lui ni moi ne savions qu'il vit en réalité à New-York.

\- J'ai appelé par cheminée chez Harry Potter, précisa McGonagall, mais il n'était pas là. J'attends qu'il me recontacte.

\- Hormis ses parents, est-ce que Scorpius a d'autres membres de sa famille à qui il aurait pu s'adresser, se confier ?

\- Il a deux cousines de son âge qui vivent en Irlande, dit Albus. Elles sont à Durmstrang. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Il ne t'a rien dit de particulier ces derniers jours ? Quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

\- Non, Monsieur. Il… Scorpius ne me parlait plus beaucoup depuis un certain temps. Il était souvent de mauvaise humeur et triste aussi… Il ne venait plus à la chorale ni au club d'échecs. J'ai essayé de l'aider mais… on a fini par se disputer, alors j'ai laissé tomber. Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Monsieur Potter, intervint la Directrice. Tout ceci n'est en rien votre faute. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu.

Albus haussa timidement les épaules.

-Merci Albus, dit Neville. Tu peux t'en aller.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Avant de quitter le bureau, il demanda :

-Vous allez le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? Frank dit que vous êtes le meilleur de tous les Aurors du Ministère…

\- Je vais faire tout ce que je peux, je te le promets.

\- Merci Monsieur Londubat.

Neville fut frappé par l'angoisse et la tristesse qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

-Il a l'air fort affecté par la disparition de son ami, dit-il quand l'enfant eut refermé la porte.

\- Oui, confirma McGonagall. Scorpius et lui sont quasiment inséparables. L'un comme l'autre n'ont pas vraiment d'amis, seulement quelques camarades comme votre fils ou dans le cas d'Albus, ses cousins. Mais ceux-ci sont plus âgés que lui. Le lien n'est pas le même.

\- Pauvre gosse.

Minerva ne fit aucun commentaire, ne sachant pas s'il parlait d'Albus ou de Scorpius. Ou bien des deux.

-Professeur ? Puis-je utiliser votre cheminée ? demanda l'Auror, soudain fébrile.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Vous pensez à quelque chose ?

\- Même si Malefoy a caché l'existence de son fils à tout le monde, je suis persuadé qu'il l'aura dit à au moins une personne.

Neville activa la cheminée en donnant le nom de l'interlocuteur qu'il cherchait à joindre. Par chance, celui-ci était chez lui.

-Londubat ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Bonjour Zabini. Oui, il y a un problème. Le fils de Malefoy a disparu.

\- Hm… Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

\- Tu comprends très bien Zabini. Scorpius Miller a disparu. Il s'est enfui de l'école pour retrouver son père. Son vrai père.

\- Putain de bordel de merde.

\- Comme tu dis. Où est Malefoy ?

\- Il… il est ici, à Londres. Mais je doute que son fils connaisse son adresse, il vient seulement d'emménager.

\- Tu as une idée d'où il pourrait chercher son père ?

\- Chez Potter.

\- Le Professeur McGonagall l'a appelé par cheminée mais il ne répond pas.

\- Je vais l'appeler sur son portable et Draco aussi. Tu es à Poudlard ?

\- Dans le bureau de la Directrice.

\- Demande au Professeur McGonagall d'ouvrir sa cheminée car Draco va débouler dans la minute. Et connaissant ce mêle-tout de Potter, il va rappliquer aussi.

Blaise coupa la communication. Dans le bureau directorial, Minerva s'activait à lever les sorts qui protégeaient la cheminée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

-Par Salazar… mais… qui es-tu ? demanda Narcissa quand elle eut suffisamment recouvré ses esprits.

\- Mon nom est Scorpius Miller. Je… je cherche Draco Malefoy.

\- Draco Malefoy ne vit plus ici.

\- Oh, dit le garçon avec une grande déception. Vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

\- Dis-moi d'abord pourquoi tu le cherches.

Scorpius se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, puis releva le menton d'un air hautain.

-Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde.

Narcissa tenta du mieux qu'elle put de contenir la bouffée d'espoir et de joie qui gonflait dans sa poitrine.

-Merlin, sourit-elle tendrement. Tu lui ressembles tellement…

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas… vous… vous savez qui je suis ?

\- Je l'ai su à la seconde où je t'ai vu. Mais je ne pouvais pas y croire… C'était tout simplement… impossible… Et pourtant tu es là…

\- Excusez-moi, Madame, mais… qui êtes-vous ?

\- Narcissa Malefoy. Je suis ta grand-mère.

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés.

-Ma… ma grand-mère ? Je n'ai jamais eu de grand-mère ! La mère de Maman est morte avant ma naissance. Et celle de Papa, pendant la guerre.

\- Qui est ta maman ?

\- Astoria Greengrass.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil. Elle se souvenait d'Astoria pour l'avoir croisée à plusieurs réceptions peu avant la guerre. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait un très gros béguin pour Draco mais de là à imaginer qu'elle ait pu parvenir à ses fins… Pourtant, le résultat était là, debout devant elle. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Scorpius était le fils de Draco. Pas seulement à cause de la ressemblance physique mais aussi et surtout parce que les protections magiques du Manoir avaient reconnu l'enfant comme un Malefoy. Ces protections étaient anciennes, aussi anciennes que le Manoir lui-même et basées sur la magie du sang. Elles ne pouvaient pas se tromper.

-Madame ?

La voix de Scorpius sortit Narcissa de ses pensées.

-Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes un peu pâle.

\- Tout va bien mon garçon. Je suis seulement encore un peu bouleversée, c'est tout.

\- Est-ce vous pouvez m'emmener voir mon père ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Oh Merlin, il va avoir un choc quand il apprendra que…

\- Il le sait.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Il le sait. Monsieur Malefoy est au courant pour moi. Mais par contre, il ne sait pas que moi, je sais…

Narcissa pinça les lèvres de colère.

-Draco Lucius Malefoy, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour m'avoir caché cela !

Elle allait demander à un elfe de lui amener sa cape de voyage quand elle prit conscience que l'enfant portait lui aussi une cape. Avec l'écusson de Serpentard.

-Comment se fait-il que tu portes l'uniforme de l'école ? D'où viens-tu exactement ?

\- Je… c'est que…

\- Je veux la vérité, jeune homme !

Scorpius leva les yeux sur sa grand-mère. Il avait toujours pensé que les grands-mères étaient des personnes douces, gentilles, qui ne se fâchaient jamais. La sienne semblait sur le point de lui jeter un sort avec les yeux.

-Je me suis enfui de l'école, admit-il, penaud.

\- Tu t'es… enfui ?

\- Ce matin était jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour les plus grands. Les protections autour de l'enceinte sont levées le temps de laisser sortir les élèves. J'ai payé Andrew Sorkins et Jimmy Falls, deux cinquième année, pour qu'ils me cachent entre eux le temps de sortir de l'école.

\- Tu as payé deux élèves ? s'exclama Narcissa.

\- Ben oui, dit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un me donne un coup de main !

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Ce gamin était bien un Malefoy.

-Ecarte-toi, dit Narcissa d'un ton réprobateur. Je dois passer un appel par cheminée.

\- A mon père ?

\- Certainement pas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard**

 _ROUF !_

Draco Malefoy sortit d'un pas impérial de la cheminée.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il immédiatement. Blaise vient de m'appeler pour me dire que Scorpius a disparu !

Il était tellement inquiet pour son fils qu'il ne se préoccupait nullement de savoir qui désormais était au courant de sa paternité.

-Comment est-ce possible ? reprit-il d'un ton véhément.

\- Calmez-vous Monsieur Malefoy, dit Minerva McGonagall, peu disposée à être questionnée de la sorte.

\- Apparemment, Scorpius a découvert que tu étais son père biologique. Il a quitté Poudlard pour te trouver, résuma Neville.

\- Me trouver ? Mais il ne sait pas où j'habite !

\- Justement. C'est bien là le problème.

\- Tu veux dire que mon fils se promène on ne sait où ? Mais qu'attends-tu pour lancer des recherches ? Faire un repérage sur sa magie ? Bordel, c'est…

 _ROUF !_

Harry Potter sortit de la cheminée en trébuchant. Il ne dut son salut qu'au corps de Draco qui était sur sa trajectoire. Il s'y heurta durement, manquant de peu de se vautrer au sol.

-Draco ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Zabini m'a appelé pour dire que Scorpius avait disparu !

\- Oui Harry, commença patiemment Neville…

\- Mais comment a-t-il fait pour quitter l'école ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Albus est avec lui ?

\- Non Harry, continua Neville. Albus est ici. C'est lui qui a prévenu le Professeur McGonagall que Scorpius avait disparu.

\- Tu as commencé les recherches ? On a des pistes ? Tu as fait un traçage de sa magie ?

\- D'ici, il n'a pu aller qu'à Pré-au-Lard, dit Draco. Tu as vérifié ?

\- Il faut contrôler les cheminées, renchérit Harry.

\- Interroger les élèves, reprit Draco.

\- Tu as pensé à tracer sa magie ?

\- LA FERME ! cria Neville.

Les deux hommes se turent, choqués par l'éclat de voix de l'Auror.

-Oui, nous avons lancé les recherches. Des Aurors écument Pré-au-Lard en ce moment-même et interrogent tous ceux qui peuvent l'être. Quant à tracer la magie de Scorpius, vous pensez bien que c'est la première chose que j'ai faite. Mais le gamin est intelligent et il n'a pas utilisé sa magie une seule fois depuis qu'il est parti ou s'il l'a fait, c'était dans un lieu rempli de sorciers où elle est passée totalement inaperçue.

A ce moment, les Aurors Robins et Corner entrèrent dans le bureau directorial, accompagnés des parents Miller.

-TOI ! rugit Archibald en voyant Draco. C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

\- Monsieur Miller ! clama McGonagall.

\- ON ETAIT TRANQUILLE ET IL A FALLU QUE TU VIENNES TOUT GACHER !

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! s'interposa Harry. DRACO N'Y EST POUR RIEN !

En fait, il n'en savait strictement rien mais il avait décidé de prendre fait et cause pour Draco.

-Ça suffit ! intervint Neville avant que ça ne dégénère. Demelza, tu appris quelque chose sur place ?

\- Nous avons interrogé les élèves. Deux d'entre eux ont admis que Scorpius leur a donné cinq gallions chacun pour qu'ils le cachent durant le trajet vers le village. Le gamin voulait absolument aller chez Honeydukes acheter les confiseries préférées de sa petite sœur malade. D'après eux, ils n'ont pas pu refuser car il avait les larmes aux yeux en leur expliquant qu'il voulait absolument lui faire un cadeau de Noël.

\- Oh Merlin, souffla Archibald, consterné. Scorpius n'a pas de petit soeur…

Draco, lui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Il reprit toutefois son sérieux face au regard courroucé de Harry et à la gravité de la situation.

Les personnes présentes n'eurent pas l'occasion de polémiquer davantage car la cheminée crépita bruyamment. Minerva s'y précipita pour voir le visage impassible de Narcissa Malefoy au milieu des flammes.

-Bonjour Professeur McGonagall, dit-elle d'un ton dégagé. Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je me devais de vous informer que l'un de vos élèves se trouve à côté de moi en ce moment-même.

\- Comment ? Scorpius est avec vous au Manoir ?

\- Parfaitement. Il a surgi de ma cheminée il y a quelques minutes à peine.

\- Oh Merlin ! Quel soulagement ! Il va bien ?

\- Très bien me semble-t-il. Si vous m'y autorisez, je vous le ramène immédiatement.

\- Bien sûr ! La cheminée est débloquée. Nous vous attendons.

Une minute plus tard, Scorpius et Narcissa sortaient de l'âtre à quelques secondes d'intervalle. L'enfant parut un instant déboussolé par le monde et l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui. Il est vrai que le bureau directorial avait rarement été aussi peuplé qu'en cet instant.

-SCORPIUS ! cria Astoria en se jetant sur son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris voyons ?

\- Je… je suis désolé Maman mais… tu ne voulais pas… et j'étais… je te demande pardon !

\- Nous étions morts d'inquiétude Scorpius ! dit Archibald.

\- Pardon Papa… je ne me suis pas rendu compte… je suis désolé…

Quand ses parents s'écartèrent, il put voir les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il y avait le Professeur McGonagall, à côté d'un homme à la robe bordeaux et au visage sympathique. Deux autres personnes habillées de la même manière se tenaient derrière lui. Il reconnut aussi Monsieur Potter. Et finalement, un homme grand et blond, habillé avec élégance.

-Monsieur Malefoy, souffla le garçon en fixant son père.

Il fit un pas vers lui, incertain. Puis un deuxième. L'homme ne bougeait toujours pas. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas de lui… Un silence tendu régnait dans la pièce. Draco esquissa un mouvement. Il leva légèrement les mains. Pour Scorpius, ce fut suffisant. Il combla la distance entre son père et lui en quelques enjambées et se précipita dans ses bras. Draco le souleva sans peine, ému de sentir les bras de son fils se refermer autour de son cou.

-Alors… vous… tu… tu sais qui je suis ? murmura une petite voix à son oreille.

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Tu es fâché que je sois au courant ?

\- Non, au contraire, dit Draco en le reposant au sol.

Le garçon lui fit un large sourire.

-Par contre, continua-t-il, je suis fâché que tu te sois enfui comme tu l'as fait ! Et puis, comment t'es-tu retrouvé au Manoir ?

\- J'ai d'abord pensé que tu habitais à Londres avec Monsieur Potter. Mais Albus m'a dit que non… que tu avais apparemment une maison où tu allais retourner vivre. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où c'était. Jusqu'à ce que je lise dans _Généalogie des Sang-Purs_ que tous les Malefoy sans exception, ont vécu dans le Manoir du Wiltshire depuis au moins le 16ème siècle, expliqua-t-il d'un ton docte. J'ai donc pensé que c'était ta maison. C'est pourquoi j'y suis allé.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai vécu là-bas toute mon enfance et mon adolescence. Mais après, je suis parti habiter à New-York. Jusqu'à cette semaine, où je suis rentré m'installer à Londres. Tu as de la chance d'y avoir trouvé ma mère…

\- J'ai bien fait de ne pas t'écouter quand tu m'incitais à vendre, dit Narcissa d'un ton moqueur.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Draco à Scorpius, c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Archibald renifla ostensiblement, n'appréciant pas franchement que Malefoy fasse une remontrance à _son_ fils.

-Bien, dit alors McGonagall en se tournant vers les parents Miller, il semble acquis que votre fils est sain et sauf, je suggère donc qu'il reparte avec vous pour le reste du weekend, comme nous l'avions convenu.

Astoria et son mari hochèrent la tête en guise d'assentiment.

-Puisque tout semble rentré dans l'ordre, plus rien ne nous retient ici, dit alors Neville. Nous allons regagner le Ministère.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur Londubat. Merci pour votre aide, dit McGonagall.

\- Oui, merci. Vraiment, ajouta Astoria.

Neville fit un sourire bienveillant. La seconde d'après, ses coéquipiers et lui avaient transplané.

-Monsieur Miller, dit la Directrice en reportant son attention sur son élève, vous allez regagner votre dortoir pour prendre vos affaires. Ne croyez cependant pas que cette histoire en restera là. Votre attitude a été inadmissible. Fort heureusement, votre ami Albus a eu plus de discernement que vous et a jugé bon de me prévenir de votre escapade. Je vous attends donc lundi à 9 heures précises dans ce bureau afin de vous infliger la sanction qui convient à votre comportement. D'ici là, je retire cinquante points à la Maison Serpentard en raison de votre fugue. Et j'accorde trente points à Monsieur Potter pour avoir agi comme il le fallait. Vous pouvez y aller. Un elfe viendra vous chercher quand il sera temps de partir.

\- Oui, Professeur.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête et s'apprêta à quitter le bureau. La tension dans la pièce était à son comble et Harry se dit que sa place n'était pas ici. Nul doute que les Miller et les Malefoy avaient certaines choses à éclaircir.

-Professeur ? dit-il. Si vous le permettez, je vais raccompagner Scorpius à sa salle commune. J'en profiterai pour voir mon fils.

\- Comme vous voulez Monsieur Potter.

Draco lui fit un bref signe de tête, le remerciant silencieusement.

A peine la porte refermée sur Harry et Scorpius, Archibald Miller attaqua immédiatement.

-Tu es content de toi ? Onze ans ! Onze ans que Scorpius grandit sans aucun problème ! Et voilà que tu pointes et tu fiches tout en l'air !

\- Baisse d'un ton Miller ! Et ne me rends pas responsable de ce qui vient de se passer ! Je n'y suis absolument pour rien ! Si Astoria était venue me voir pour me dire que Scorpius voulait me rencontrer, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

\- Laisse ma femme en dehors de ça !

\- Les reproches ne vous mèneront nullement part, intervint Minerva. La question est de savoir ce que vous comptez faire à propos de Scorpius.

\- MAIS RIEN DU TOUT ! éructa Miller.

\- Archie, tempéra Astoria. Draco est le père de Scorpius. Il a le droit de le voir…

\- Il n'a aucun droit ! C'est mon nom sur le certificat de naissance, pas le sien !

\- Ne me provoque pas Miller, siffla Draco. Je n'ai rien fait jusqu'à présent parce que j'avais donné ma parole à Astoria mais maintenant que Scorpius est au courant de tout, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester en dehors de sa vie ! Il veut me connaître, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé et si tu as un tant soit peu de jugeote, tu feras en sorte de régler cette affaire amiablement !

\- Sinon quoi Malefoy ? ricana-t-il. Tu me menaces ? Et tu vas faire quoi au juste ? Te pointer au Magenmagot et leur dire qu'après onze ans d'absence, tu te décides enfin à reconnaître ton fils ? Tu crois vraiment que tu es en droit de réclamer quoi que ce soit ? Toi, un ex-mangemort sans aucune morale ?

\- Retirez cela immédiatement.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Narcissa. En cet instant, ses yeux auraient pu faire geler le Phlégéton.

-De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? jeta sèchement Archibald.

\- Archie, murmura Astoria d'une toute petite voix. Archie, s'il te plaît… ne dis plus rien…

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que cette femme me fait peur ? Que pourrait-elle faire ? ricana-t-il. Me jeter un tricot à la figure ?

C'était la chose à ne pas dire. Minerva McGonagall laissa échapper un soupir résigné, en même temps qu'Astoria.

-Monsieur Miller, dit Narcissa d'une voix soyeuse et parfaitement maîtrisée. Ce que mon fils essaie de vous dire, et que, manifestement vous ne semblez pas comprendre, c'est que vous n'avez pas le choix. Scorpius est un Malefoy et il sera reconnu comme tel. Je m'en assurerais lundi à la première heure.

\- Mère, souffla Draco… Essayons de ne pas en arriver là. Tout ce que je demande, c'est de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec mon fils.

\- Draco, Scorpius est un des Vingt-Huit, dit Narcissa, d'un ton sentencieux, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Contrairement à sa femme et à McGonagall qui semblaient avoir parfaitement compris, Archibald était perdu.

-Un des vingt-huit ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- Le Registre des Sang-Pur, Monsieur Miller, expliqua Narcissa avec une bonté feinte, qui reprend les vingt-huit familles sorcières authentiquement sang-pur. Les Greengrass en font partie, et les Malefoy aussi, bien entendu, dit-elle avec hauteur. Ce qui fait de Scorpius un des Vingt-Huit également.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? singea Narcissa. La filiation des Vingt-Huit est régie par les Lois Anciennes, et pas par les lois du Ministère. Il me suffit de faire au Magenmagot une déclaration en ce sens, et le nom de Miller disparaitra du registre de l'état civil pour devenir Malefoy. C'est aussi simple que cela.

\- C'est n'importe quoi… c'est…

\- C'est la vérité, Monsieur Miller, dit le Professeur McGonagall. Les Lois Anciennes supplantent toutes autres lois quand il s'agit de la filiation des Vingt-Huit.

\- Vous… vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais laisser l'hériter des Malefoy recevoir une éducation qui n'est pas digne de lui ?

Astoria eut un mouvement de recul, choquée par les propos de Narcissa et surtout ce qu'ils impliquaient.

-Vous allez nous l'enlever ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Non ! réagit Draco. Personne ne va t'enlever Scorpius ! Ni moi, ni ma mère. Personne !

\- Draco ! s'indigna Narcissa. Il s'agit de ton fils ! De l'héritier de…

\- IL S'AGIT D'UN ENFANT DE ONZE ANS DEJA SUFFISAMMENT BOULEVERSE PAR CE QUI LUI ARRIVE ! tonna son fils.

Un grand silence suivit le coup de colère de Draco. Même Archibald semblait fixer son rival avec reconnaissance.

-Comme je l'ai dit, répéta Draco plus doucement, tout ce que je demande, c'est de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Scorpius et apprendre à le connaître. Je ne veux rien de plus.

\- Je… je crois que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente, dit finalement Archibald, conscient désormais de ce qu'il risquait s'il continuait à s'opposer à la famille Malefoy.

\- Bien. Merci, dit Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry jeta un regard à l'enfant qui marchait à côté de lui. Scorpius n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau de la Directrice. Ils avançaient dans les couloirs déserts, sans qu'Harry ne reconnaisse le chemin. Trop d'années avaient passé pour qu'il se rappelle comment on accédait à la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

-Vous croyez que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien ? demanda soudainement Scorpius.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon père. Vous croyez qu'il voudra me revoir ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il voudra te revoir ! Mais il n'est pas le seul à décider. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs. Et je ne pense pas que tu aies eu une brillante idée de t'enfuir comme ça.

\- A ma place vous auriez fait quoi ? demanda Scorpius, sur un ton vindicatif. Si vous aviez découvert qu'on vous avait menti toute votre enfance, vous auriez fait quoi ?

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre car, sur l'entre-faits, ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la Salle Commune, gardée par un tableau représentant un homme qu'Harry croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Les yeux d'obsidienne de Severus Rogue se posèrent sur lui et Harry eut l'impression qu'ils sondaient son âme. Puis ils s'adoucirent imperceptiblement. A ce moment, Harry aurait pu jurer que le Maître des Potions avait eu un bref hochement de tête. Comme une approbation.

 _-Semper,_ prononça Scorpius, inconscient de l'échange silencieux qui venait de se dérouler.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et Severus Rogue disparut à la vue de Harry.

La Salle Commune n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours vaste, un peu sombre et baignée d'une étrange lumière verte. Deux larges canapés Chesterfield se faisaient face en son milieu, tandis que plusieurs fauteuils étaient disséminés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Deux ou trois élèves relevèrent la tête pour identifier les arrivants et quelques murmures s'en suivirent. Harry put entendre son nom chuchoté à plusieurs reprises mais les élèves s'en désintéressèrent assez vite pour revenir à leurs occupations.

Un garçon apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait au dortoir.

-Papa ! cria Albus en reconnaissant son père.

Il remarqua ensuite que son meilleur ami se tenait juste à côté.

-Scorpius ! Tu es revenu ! Bon sang, j'étais…

\- La ferme, Potter ! Et ne m'approche plus, dit Scorpius, en le bousculant sans ménagement.

\- Mais enfin… Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un traitre Potter ! Je te faisais confiance ! Je t'avais demandé de ne rien dire à personne mais évidemment, il a fallu que tu ailles cafter chez la vieille McGonagall à la première occasion !

\- Mais je voulais seulement…

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien savoir !

Scorpius disparut dans le couloir, laissant Albus désemparé.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? J'ai seulement voulu l'aider ! J'ai…

\- Chut, ce n'est rien, dit Harry en le serrant contre lui. Ça va lui passer, ne t'en fais pas. Il est en colère, c'est tout. Contre tout le monde. Mais ça va passer.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû aller voir la Directrice.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait.

Albus se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père et soupira lourdement.

-Il faut croire que les Potter et les Malefoy ne sont pas fait pour s'entendre…

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Bah… j'ai appris pour toi et Draco. Je sais que vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

\- Quoi ? Mais qui te l'a dit ?

\- Le monsieur dans la cheminée. Dubois, c'est ça ? Il a dit qu'il était ton compagnon.

Harry était perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'Olivier venait faire dans l'histoire ?

-Tu as parlé à Olivier Dubois par cheminée ?

\- Pas moi. Le Professeur McGonagall. Après que je sois allé lui dire que Scorpius avait disparu, elle a appelé chez toi mais tu n'étais pas là. C'est ce monsieur qui a répondu. Quand McGonagall lui a parlé de Draco, il s'est énervé et il a dit que vous n'étiez plus ensemble. Après, McGonagall a demandé que tu la rappelles le plus vite possible, que ça concernait Scorpius et que c'était urgent.

\- Bordel, siffla Harry.

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'Olivier avait délibérément omis de lui parler de cet appel. Il devrait avoir une très sérieuse conversation avec lui.

-C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Quoi ? dit Harry, sortant de sa réflexion.

\- Ce monsieur, il a dit qu'il était ton compagnon. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Il s'appelle Olivier Dubois. C'est un ancien joueur de Quidditch. Maintenant, il est entraîneur.

\- Génial, dit Albus d'un ton morne. Il va plaire à James, alors.

\- Il te plaira aussi, tu verras. Il est très gentil.

 _Excepté quand il décide de me cacher des choses_ , pesta Harry en lui-même.

-On va le rencontrer ?

\- J'aimerais bien, oui. Il passera sans doute quelques jours à Noël avec nous. Tu es d'accord ?

\- C'est ta vie papa. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Le ton froid de son fils n'avait pas échappé à Harry.

-Ecoute, Albus… Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup Draco. Je l'aimais beaucoup aussi… mais… on ne voulait pas la même chose dans la vie. C'était un peu difficile de continuer ensemble, si on n'avait pas les mêmes attentes… tu comprends ?

Albus haussa les épaules. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'est que Draco était le seul petit-ami de son père qui, jusqu'à présent, s'était intéressé à lui pour ce qu'il était et pas parce qu'il y était obligé.

-Tu vas le dire à James ?

\- Oui. J'aurais bien aimé le voir aujourd'hui mais je suppose qu'il est à Pré-au-Lard ?

Son fils hocha positivement la tête.

-Ceci dit, je pourrais peut-être aller là-bas et…

\- Ça je ne te le conseille pas, dit vivement Albus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il s'est décidé à inviter Amanda !

\- Oh ! Evidemment… il n'appréciera pas de me voir débarquer en plein milieu de son rendez-vous, rigola Harry.

\- Ça c'est sûr !

\- Bon, eh bien je lui écrirai dans ce cas. Je le ferai dès ce soir, et si…

Des coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent. Comme personne n'allait ouvrir, les coups redoublèrent d'intensité. Finalement, un élève de deuxième année s'extirpa d'un fauteuil et, sans se presser, ouvrit le battant.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! lança une voix sèche et un peu trainante. Faut arrêter de te secouer la tige, morveux, ça rend sourd ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce tableau à la con ? Il faudrait peut-être expliquer à son abruti d'occupant qu'il est censé rester dedans !

L'élève fut poussé sur le côté par le visiteur et le regarda entrer avec des yeux exorbités. Les autres élèves présents en firent autant.

-C'est… c'est Draco Malefoy…

\- J'y crois pas… Malefoy… le Préfet…

\- Ouais… l'ancien attrapeur…

Manifestement, la présence de l'ancien Prince des Serpentards dans les murs de la Salle commune était bien plus impressionnante que celle du Survivant.

-Draco ! s'exclama Albus en le voyant entrer.

Il courut vers lui et l'étreignit avec force devant le regard médusé de ses camarades.

-Salut Albus, dit gentiment Draco en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je viens chercher Scorpius. Il est là ?

\- Quoi ? Scorpius s'en va ? paniqua le garçon. Il… il est renvoyé, c'est ça ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Il va simplement passer le reste du weekend chez ses parents.

\- Ah.

Le soulagement était palpable dans la voix d'Albus.

-Il est dans le dortoir. C'est au bout du…

\- Je sais encore où c'est, sourit Draco.

Il marcha en direction du couloir, non sans jeter un regard condescendant au petit groupe d'élèves qui le fixaient toujours comme des strangulots hors de l'eau.

-Hé quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo, bande d'idiots ?

Les élèves sursautèrent et se détournèrent tout aussi vite.

Harry, resté en retrait, ne put s'empêcher de rire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco frappa trois petits coups à la porte du dortoir avant d'entrer. Scorpius était debout devant son lit, en train de ranger quelques affaires dans un petit sac de voyage. Milo, qui zigzaguait sur la couverture, se redressa et siffla doucement en direction de l'arrivant, comme pour le saluer.

-Tes parents t'attendent, dit Draco avec douceur.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Il se détourna pour prendre ses affaires de toilette rassemblées sur la table de nuit. Méticuleusement, il les rangea dans une petite trousse.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas causer d'embarras.

\- Peu importe. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois sain et sauf. On s'est tous beaucoup inquiété pour toi.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé, répéta le garçon.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Scorpius… pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écrit ? Les hiboux auraient su où me trouver.

Scorpius resta silencieux un moment tandis qu'il inspectait sa brosse à dents avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas écrire, dit-il soudain très grave. Il y a des choses qu'un père et son fils doivent se dire face à face.

Il s'était retourné pour fixer Draco, dans une attitude rigide, comme s'il le défiait de le contredire. Mais Draco ne songeait pas à le contredire. Au contraire. Une boule douloureuse se forma dans son ventre, non pas à cause de Scorpius, mais à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Des paroles bien trop sages pour un enfant de onze ans et qui le renvoyaient brutalement à son propre comportement.

-Je comprends, dit-il.

Scorpius termina de ranger ses affaires et referma son sac.

-Que va-t-il se passer ? demanda-t-il les yeux baissés.

\- Pour l'instant tu vas rentrer avec tes parents. Ensuite…

\- Je parle de nous.

\- Oh. Eh bien, tes parents sont d'accord pour que tu passes quelques jours avec moi pendant les vacances de Noël. Si tu es d'accord, évidemment…

Un sourire rayonnant illumina les traits du jeune garçon. Il fit le tour du lit et enserra la taille de son père avec force. Draco posa une main dans son dos, l'autre sur sa tête, la pressant un peu plus contre son torse.

-J'ai tellement hâte de te connaître, murmura Scorpius.

\- Moi aussi, mon bonhomme. Moi aussi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry se trouvait toujours dans la Salle commune, discutant avec son fils. Quand ils virent Draco et Scorpius, ils se levèrent tous les deux. Résolument, Albus avança vers on ami.

-Je suis désolé si tu penses que je t'ai trahi, dit-il, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'étais inquiet pour toi. Vraiment très inquiet. Je ne…

\- La ferme, Potter.

Albus ne protesta pas. Scorpius le serrait contre lui à l'étouffer.

-Si ç'avait été toi, j'aurais fait pareil, dit Scorpius. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es le seul qui a le droit de me dire quand je fais n'importe quoi.

Il s'écarta et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, suivit par Draco.

Ce dernier s'arrêta cependant à hauteur de Harry.

-Je vais aller le voir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon père. Je vais aller le voir.

\- Oh.

Draco lui sourit un peu tristement.

-Oui. Il y a des choses qu'un père et son fils doivent se dire. Face à face.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

-Harry ? C'est moi !

Olivier posa son sac contenant ses affaires de Quiddtich dans l'entrée et se débarrassa de sa veste.

-Harry ? répéta-t-il en entrant dans le séjour.

La pièce était totalement silencieuse, si on exceptait le craquement des buches dans la cheminée. Olivier regarda aux alentours, remarquant enfin la silhouette de Harry, assis dos à lui, dans un des fauteuils du séjour.

-Harry ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Harry se leva, fit le tour du siège pour se placer face à Olivier, baguette dirigée droit sur lui.

-Donne-moi une bonne explication sur le fait que j'ai reçu un appel urgent de Poudlard ce matin et que tu n'as pas cru bon de m'en avertir.

Le ton froid et menaçant fit littéralement frissonner Olivier.

-J'attends.

Olivier soupira. Il n'essaya même pas de nier.

-Je n'en ai aucune.

\- MAIS PUTAIN OLIVIER ! QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI ? cria Harry.

Il était tellement en colère que sa baguette se mit à crépiter dangereusement.

-Je suis désolé. McGonagall a parlé de Malefoy… puis d'un autre mec dont je ne savais rien… ça m'a mis en rogne… Je n'ai aucune excuse.

\- L'autre mec en question, c'était un gamin de onze ans qui avait disparu de Poudlard !

Le visage d'Olivier devint blême.

-Merde, souffla-t-il. Je… je… il va bien ? Vous… est-ce que…

\- C'est bon, admit Harry. On l'a retrouvé sain et sauf.

\- Oh bordel, je suis tellement désolé Harry… Je t'en supplie, crois-moi… je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé… Si j'avais su…

Harry souffla lourdement et abaissa sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ce matin à propos de la jalousie ? demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

\- Je sais… je regrette… c'est plus fort que moi… Je t'aime tellement, Harry. Le fait de savoir que Malefoy te tourne toujours autour me rend fou !

\- Malefoy ne me tourne pas autour ! Pour ta gouverne, il n'a même pas bronché quand je lui ai dit que c'était fini entre nous ! Il a… accepté, tout simplement ! Alors arrête de lui prêter des intentions qu'il n'a pas !

Olivier hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-il. Ça vaut mieux.

Il traversa le salon pour aller rechercher ses affaires dans l'entrée.

-Olivier, attends.

Il s'arrêta mais n'osa pas se retourner pour regarder Harry.

-Reste.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	23. Chapitre 22

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 – Pas toi**

 _ **« Et quoi que j'apprenne**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas**_

 _ **Pourquoi je saigne**_

 _ **Et pas toi »**_

 _ **(Jean-Jacques Goldman)**_

 **16 décembre 2014 – Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard**

Il était presque treize heures et la Grand Salle bruissait des conversations de fin de repas. La plupart des élèves disposaient d'encore une bonne demi-heure avant le début des cours de l'après-midi.

-Une défense Petrov est sans intérêt Albus ! Cette contre-attaque est une arme de nullité sans plus. La défense Alekhine, ça c'est une ouverture provocante ! Les noirs incitent les blancs à avancer leur pion en e5, estimant qu'il constituera plus une cible qu'une arme. Après il y a des variantes, évidemment, qui permettent aux blancs de conserver durablement leur avantage d'espace en ne laissant au camp adverse que la possibilité d'une politique d'attente…

\- Hm… c'est vrai. Personnellement, j'aime bien l'ouverture Larsen. Avec le développement du fou-dame en fianchetto, les blancs font pression sur la grande diagonale noire, tout en obligeant l'adversaire à occuper le centre.

\- A choisir, je préfère alors l'ouverture Roi-fianchetto car elle te ramène à l'ouverture Reti ou à l'Anglaise, et là, les variantes sont super cool !

\- Par Merlin, ça vous arrive de parler d'autre chose que d'échecs ? dit James en s'asseyant d'autorité entre Scorpius et Albus.

Scorpius toisa James avec dédain.

-Et toi ? Ça t'arrive de parler d'autre chose que de Quidditch ?

\- Hou ! Mais c'est qu'il mord, le blondinet ! Je dois juste parler à mon frère. Alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

\- Je n'irai nulle part ! C'est la table des Serpentards ici. Tu n'es pas chez toi !

\- Ça suffit, vous deux, soupira Albus. C'est quoi le problème James ?

Le jeune homme sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à son frère.

-J'ai reçu ça ce matin. Tu étais au courant ?

\- Oui, je le savais, dit Albus en parcourant rapidement son contenu. Papa me l'a dit samedi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Ben, d'abord parce que d'habitude, tu n'en as rien à faire des histoires de cœur de papa et ensuite parce qu'il voulait te le dire lui-même.

\- Ouais… ben c'est clair que j'en ai rien à foutre, dit James d'un ton un peu trop vindicatif pour y croire. Je savais que ça allait arriver de toute façon.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre à toi ? demanda James.

Scorpius regarda Albus, un peu étonné.

-Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Ben, non. Pas sans ta permission.

\- Dire quoi ? s'énerva James. Putain, vous faites chier tous les deux avec vos messes basses !

\- Draco Malefoy est mon père, murmura Scorpius. Je l'ai appris il y a quelques semaines seulement.

\- Quoi ? La vache ! C'est… la vache.

\- Ouais, commenta Albus. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de le crier sur tous les toits, ce serait bien.

\- Ok. Promis, je ne dirai rien.

James se tourna alors vers Scorpius avec une certaine inquiétude dans le regard. Même s'ils se chamaillaient souvent, il aimait bien le garçon.

-Et toi, ça va ? demanda-t-il avec sollicitude. Tu… tu arrives à gérer ça ?

\- Ouais, ça va. Mes parents sont hyper à cran mais moi, ça va.

\- Alors ça veut dire que… tu es un Malefoy… avec tout ce que ça implique en termes de pognon et tout, et tout ?

\- James ! s'offusqua Albus.

\- Ben quoi ? Les Malefoy sont pétés de tunes, tout le monde sait ça…

\- Bah… je suppose que oui, dit Scorpius sans vraiment réaliser.

\- Est-ce que tu…

\- Alors les Potter ? On dirait que votre père fait encore parler de lui.

Gabriel Goldstein, Préfet de Serdaigle et président autoproclamé du club des traditionnalistes de Poudlard, jeta sur la table un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo. Le titre était sans équivoque : « Olivier Dubois, le nouveau coup de cœur de Harry Potter. Malefoy évincé ». La couverture était occupée par une photo sorcière montrant les deux protagonistes en train de s'embrasser à la sortie d'un pub, avec en légende « Photos exclusives en page 12 ».

Bien malgré lui, Albus ouvrit le magazine à la page en question. Les photos n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire. Excepté celle où ils s'embrassaient, les autres montraient Olivier et Harry main dans la main, s'éloignant du pub, puis bras dessus bras dessus, au milieu du trottoir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire de l'article.

-Rien à foutre de ce torchon, dit-il en repoussant le magazine loin de lui.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour te venger parce que je sors avec Amanda ? dit James à son tour.

\- Une chose est sûre, ricana Goldstein, c'est que votre père a le feu au cul ! C'est son quantième cette année ?

\- La ferme ! siffla James.

\- C'est à se demander d'où vous venez tous les deux, continua le Serdaigle. Peut-être qu'il a réussi à engrosser votre mère parce qu'elle a une bite et des poils sur les seins ?

\- PUTAIN TU VAS FERMER TA GUEULE ! hurla James.

Les professeurs assis à la grande table se levèrent pour voir d'où venait l'éclat de voix. Ils ne purent cependant pas réagir suffisamment rapidement. James était passé par-dessus la table et s'était jeté sur Goldstein.

-JAMES ! cria Albus. ARRETE !

\- MONSIEUR POTTER ! vociféra la Directrice.

Mais James n'entendait pas. Il frappa violemment Gabriel Goldstein au visage. Ce dernier grimaça de douleur mais parvint tout de même à lui adresser un sourire moqueur.

-En fait, si ça tombe, t'es aussi pédé que lui… Je devrais peut-être le dire à Amanda Parks que t'aime les…

Goldstein ne termina pas sa phrase. Avant que le Professeur McGonagall n'ait eu le temps de séparer les deux élèves, le sort fusa de la baguette de James Potter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

Harry jeta l'exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo sur son bureau.

Peggy l'avait regardé avec circonspection quand il lui avait demandé d'aller lui acheter le magazine quelques heures plus tôt. D'habitude, il ne prêtait jamais attention au contenu des tabloïds et il ne prenait certainement pas la peine de les acheter. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Le nom de Draco était mentionné sur la couverture et il craignait ce que l'on pouvait dire de lui.

Le journaliste – si on pouvait appeler comme ça le veracrasse qui avait commis l'article – ne semblait pas informé de ses déboires aux Etats-Unis ni de son retour définitif à Londres. Par contre, « une source proche de Draco Malefoy » aurait laissé entendre que, ravagé par le chagrin, il avait fait une tentative de suicide au lendemain de leur rupture. Harry lui, était dépeint comme un bourreau des cœurs et les spéculations allaient bon train quant à la durée de cette nouvelle relation.

-Quelles conneries, maugréa-t-il.

On frappa à la porte. Harry jeta un coup d'œil agacé à sa montre pour constater qu'il était près de 13 heures. Peggy n'était pas encore rentrée de sa pause déjeuner.

-Entrez ! cria-t-il.

Il fut étonné de voir Blaise apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Salut Potter. Je cherche Hermione. Elle n'est pas à son bureau.

\- Elle est à une réunion avec les sponsors et l'équipe marketing.

\- Ah. On avait convenu de déjeuner ensemble…

\- Hm… ces réunions terminent toujours en retard, mais je suppose qu'elle ne va pas tarder.

Blaise hocha la tête. Il allait quitter le bureau pour retourner dans celui d'Hermione quand son regard tomba sur l'exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo.

-La photo est plutôt flatteuse, dit-il d'un ton égal.

\- C'est toi la « source proche de Draco Malefoy » ? répliqua Harry avec acidité.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Au lieu de lui expliquer, Harry lui tendit le magazine. Blaise le parcourut rapidement. Quand il arriva à l'encart en question, il soupira avec exaspération.

-Pour qui tu me prends ? Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de raconter de telles inepties ? cracha-t-il en balançant le magazine sur le bureau.

\- En même temps, ricana Harry en éludant la question, toi et moi nous savons que c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? Draco est tout sauf ravagé par le chagrin.

Blaise ne répondit pas. Il savait que Draco souffrait de leur séparation, même s'il prétendait le contraire. Et il aurait pu le dire à Potter… mais une part malveillante de lui-même refusait de lui donner cette satisfaction.

-Pourquoi ? murmura alors Harry.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ? Pourquoi je souffre et pas lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux.

\- On va rester amis…

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? s'emporta Harry. Comment peut-il… je veux dire… ça semble si facile pour lui…

\- Ça devrait l'être pour toi aussi. Surtout pour toi.

\- MAIS CE N'EST PAS LE CAS !

\- Ecoute, Potter… je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise. Tu as rompu avec lui. C'est toi qui lui a dit que c'était fini, que tu voulais autre chose que ce qu'il avait à t'offrir. Si tu ne l'assumes pas, c'est ton problème, pas le mien et encore moins celui de Draco !

Cette réponse fit mal à Harry. Parce que c'était la vérité. Il avait fait un choix et il devait l'assumer. Pour lui et pour Olivier aussi.

-Oui, je sais, dit-il d'un ton aigre. C'est entièrement mon problème si je suis tombé amoureux d'un type qui ne sait pas ce que c'est !

Une vague de colère secoua Blaise de l'intérieur. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'il était capable d'entendre.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, siffla Blaise en faisant un effort pour se maîtriser.

\- Ah non ?

\- Tu es quand même gonflé Potter ! Parce que tu es tombé amoureux de lui, il devrait tout accepter de toi ? Changer du jour au lendemain parce que tu l'as décidé ? Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais il serait peut-être temps de te ramener les pieds sur terre !

\- Tout accepter ? S'il y en a un ici qui a tout accepté, c'est moi ! Son caractère, ses humeurs, ses infidélités ! Bordel, j'ai accepté ses infidélités !

\- PERSONNE NE T'A OBLIGE A LE FAIRE ! DRACO EST COMME IL EST, IL NE T'A JAMAIS MENTI !

\- DRACO EST INSENSIBLE ! IL N'AIME PERSONNE A PART LUI !

C'en était trop pour Blaise.

-La ferme Potter, asséna-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante. Tu ne sais rien. Lui, il t'a vu sortir avec Cho Chang, puis avec Ginny Wealsey. Il t'a vu te marier et fonder une famille avec elle ! Et il n'a rien dit. Parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de toi, sinon ta haine et ton mépris. Alors… Tu. La. Fermes.

Harry était abasourdi. Narcissa lui avait dit que Draco l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait perdu le compte, mais il n'avait pas du tout pris ses paroles au sérieux.

-Tu… tu veux dire qu'il… enfin… depuis combien de temps, il…

\- Il est amoureux de toi depuis qu'il a quatorze ans.

\- Ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour… c'était du désir ! Un truc hormonal pas très clair qui lui faisait ressentir n'importe quoi…

\- Non, Harry, soupira Blaise. Ce n'était pas du désir. Ou pas seulement. Crois-moi… Draco faisait parfaitement la différence.

Blaise se passa la main dans les cheveux, dépité d'avoir perdu le contrôle.

-Merde… Draco va me tuer pour avoir dit ça, dit-il dans un rire sans joie.

\- Il n'en saura rien, assura Harry. Je ne compte pas le lui dire.

\- Je suppose que je dois te remercier.

\- Plutôt, oui, répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

Il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses avec Blaise. Il avait appris à l'apprécier et surtout, il était le petit-ami d'Hermione. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se retrouve entre eux deux.

-Tu sais, dit Blaise en détournant les yeux, je peux te comprendre… j'imagine que ce ne doit pas être facile d'aimer quelqu'un qui est incapable de te le dire en retour.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, confirma Harry. J'ai cru pouvoir y arriver… j'ai cru pouvoir me passer de mots mais… je me trompais.

\- C'est humain. On a tous besoin d'entendre qu'on nous aime.

\- Pas Draco. Chaque fois que je lui disais que je l'aimais, il se crispait. J'ai fini par avoir peur de le lui dire. Franchement, comment peut-on en arriver à craindre de dire à l'autre qu'on l'aime ? murmura Harry, désabusé.

\- Tu as raison. Ça ne devrait pas arriver.

Blaise fixa Harry avec acuité.

-C'est pour ça que tu es avec Dubois ? Parce qu'il te dit qu'il t'aime ?

\- Je suis avec Olivier parce qu'il est doux, gentil et spirituel. Nous avons des tas de choses en commun. Et oui, il m'aime et il me le dit. Tout le temps.

\- Et toi ? Tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui, dit Harry après un temps un peu trop long.

\- Autant que Draco ? s'enquit Blaise, un peu perfidement.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ce que Blaise lut dans ses yeux était suffisamment éloquent.

-Bien… je vais te laisser, dit-il. Je suppose qu'Hermione ne va plus tarder.

\- Ok… Il faudrait que vous veniez dîner un de ces soirs, tous les deux.

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Blaise fit un petit signe de la main et prit congé. Quelques instants plus tard, Peggy entrait, le visage grave, avec une enveloppe à la main.

-Ce pli vient d'arriver par hibou Monsieur Potter.

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'inquiéta immédiatement. L'enveloppe portait le sceau de Poudlard.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **17 décembre 2014 – Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard**

Harry se disait que deux visites à Poudlard en cinq jours de temps commençaient à faire beaucoup. Ginny était assise sur la chaise voisine de la sienne. Le silence pesant était seulement troublé par le bruit qu'ils faisaient, elle en triturant nerveusement la fermeture de son sac et lui en tapotant le bout de ses ongles contre le bois de l'accoudoir.

Il risqua un coup d'œil dans la direction de Ginny, contemplant discrètement son profil délicat. Malgré l'inquiétude qui la rongeait, elle semblait rayonner de l'intérieur. Elle avait toujours été jolie, avec sa peau claire et son abondante chevelure rousse, mais c'était encore plus vrai quand elle était enceinte. Elle avait le même visage radieux que lorsqu'elle attendait James et Albus.

-Hm… je… je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour…

Harry fit un geste vague de la main vers son ventre.

-… pour ta grossesse. Donc… félicitations. Je suis content pour toi.

\- Oh. Merci.

\- Tu sais déjà ce que c'est ?

\- Une petite fille. On le sait depuis avant-hier.

\- C'est magnifique. Tu… enfin… tu as toujours voulu une fille.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis vraiment contente.

Ginny se racla légèrement la gorge en se redressant sur la chaise.

-A ce propos, dit-elle. Je… je voudrais l'appeler Lily.

\- Lily ?

\- Oui… je me souviens… quand j'attendais Albus… on s'était dit que si c'était une fille, on l'appellerait Lily. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ce prénom… alors, je me disais que je pourrais… enfin… sauf si ça te dérange, bien entendu !

\- Me déranger ? Pourquoi ça devrait me déranger ?

\- Je ne sais pas… c'est le prénom de ta mère et tu y tenais beaucoup… alors, si jamais tu voulais…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, soudain très embarrassée.

-Tu sais, il y a vraiment très peu de chance que j'aie une fille dans les mois ou les années qui viennent, dit Harry en riant doucement.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Ginny en riant à son tour. Ça ne te gêne pas alors ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Et ton mari, il sait que…

\- Il trouve que c'est un très beau prénom, coupa-t-elle. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Et sinon, dit-il après quelques secondes, d'un ton désinvolte, le haggis a déjà fait son retour sur la table du petit-déjeuner ?

Ginny rigola. Pour ses deux précédentes grossesses, elle avait développé des envies assez particulières, comme de manger de la panse de brebis farcie au petit-déjeuner.

-Ne te moque pas ! rouspéta-t-elle gentiment. Le boucher en a un stock rien que pour moi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton de conspiratrice.

\- Toujours ce cher Monsieur Bonham ?

\- Toujours ! Tu te rappelles quand tu l'as réveillé un jour à quatre heures du matin parce qu'il n'y avait que ça que je voulais avaler !

\- Oh Merlin, oui ! J'ai tambouriné à sa porte comme un enragé ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'envoyer chez les fous !

\- Tu as toujours été aux petits soins pour moi quand j'étais enceinte, sourit Ginny avec tendresse.

Harry haussa les épaules, embarrassé. C'est vrai qu'il s'occupait bien d'elle à ce moment-là… C'était sa façon de se racheter pour toutes les heures qu'il passait entre d'autres bras que les siens.

Il n'eut pas le temps de ressasser davantage ses souvenirs car le Professeur McGonagall venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Ils se levèrent tous les deux précipitamment à son arrivée.

-Monsieur Potter. Madame Molkins. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Peeves a encore fait des siennes.

Elle leur fit un signe, les invitant à se rasseoir.

-Bien. Vous savez donc pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir, commença-t-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Ginny. James aurait agressé un élève ?

\- Pas « aurait », Madame Molkins. James a agressé un élève. C'est un fait avéré qui s'est passé hier dans la Grande Salle, pendant l'heure du déjeuner. J'en ai été témoin. Malheureusement, le temps que j'intervienne, James avait jeté le sort.

\- Merlin, souffla Harry. Est-ce que cet élève va bien ? Il est blessé ?

\- Monsieur Goldstein a été emmené à Sainte-Mangouste. Il va bien mais les guérisseurs souhaitent le garder en observation jusque demain. Le sortilège _Furonculus_ lancé par votre fils était particulièrement virulent. Monsieur Goldstein en avait dans le nez, dans les conduits auditifs et… hm… à un endroit disons… plus… privé.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi James a-t-il fait ça ?

McGonagall expira brièvement avant d'ouvrir le tiroir de son bureau.

-Il semblerait que ceci soit à l'origine de l'altercation entre votre fils et Monsieur Goldstein.

D'un doigt long et osseux, elle glissa le magazine sur la table, en direction de Harry et Ginny.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher davantage pour reconnaître l'exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo sur lequel il était en couverture. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise et évitant autant que faire se peut, le regard noir que Ginny lui jetait à l'instant même.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle sèchement. Pourquoi James aurait-il agressé un élève à propos de ce… torchon ?

\- D'après le frère de James, ainsi que Scorpius Miller et deux autres élèves de la Maison Serpentard, Monsieur Goldstein aurait tenu des propos très insultants envers vous.

\- En d'autres termes, dit Harry, mon fils s'est défendu contre un élève qui insultait sa mère.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres.

-Je sais où vous voulez en venir, Monsieur Potter. Et croyez bien que Gabriel Goldstein sera sanctionné pour avoir tenu de tels propos. Cependant, je ne peux tolérer que James agresse un élève de la sorte. Même si vous aviez une certaine propension à le bafouer, vous connaissez le règlement, ajouta-t-elle avec un brin d'acidité. Il est strictement interdit de faire usage de la magie contre un autre élève. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de prononcer trois jours de renvoi immédiat à l'encontre de votre fils. Et quand il rentrera après les vacances de Noël, il sera suspendu de l'équipe de Quidditch durant un mois.

\- QUOI ? s'exclama Harry.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît, intervint Ginny.

Elle connaissait le caractère plutôt emporté de son ex-mari et elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à subir, en plus, une prise de bec entre McGonagall et lui.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! continua-t-il. J'ai lancé le Sectumsempra sur Malefoy en sixième année ! Bon sang, j'ai failli le tuer et je n'ai même pas eu une retenue !

\- La façon qu'avait le Professeur Dumbledore de fermer les yeux sur votre comportement ne me regarde en rien Monsieur Potter.

\- C'est…

\- Harry, ça suffit, asséna Ginny.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la Directrice.

-Si vous le permettez, je vais emmener James avec moi dès maintenant, dit-elle. Il sera…

\- Tu oublies que c'est moi qui aie les garçons pour Noël, coupa Harry.

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, grinça-t-elle. Je viendrai te ramener James à King's Cross quand tu viendras chercher Albus. Ça te va ?

\- Oui, maugréa Harry, à contre cœur.

McGonagall regarda alternativement l'homme et la femme devant elle. Il était loin le couple d'amoureux qui se cachait dans les recoins du parc et du Château pour s'embrasser discrètement.

-James a déjà été prévenu de ma décision et il est en train de préparer ses affaires, dit-elle. Il vous rejoindra dans le Grand Hall quand il aura terminé.

\- Bien. Merci Professeur, dit Ginny.

\- Professeur, salua Harry avec raideur.

\- Monsieur Potter. Madame Molkins.

Ils sortirent du bureau directorial et firent le trajet jusqu'au Grand Hall en silence.

-Tu aurais tout de même pu lui épargner ça, dit soudain Ginny, sur un ton vindicatif.

\- Lui épargner quoi ?

\- La vision de toi et de Dubois en train de faire vos saloperies !

\- J'embrasse mon petit-ami ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sont des saloperies !

\- Si ça l'est ! Et non content de faire ça en public, tu trouves le moyen d'être photographié par un journaliste !

Harry sentait la colère fourmiller au bout de ses doigts.

-Je crois me souvenir que toi et moi avons été photographiés dans une position bien plus compromettante…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, siffla Ginny.

\- Ah non ? répliqua Harry d'un ton mauvais. Le match des Harpies contre les Crécerelles de Kenmare… La loge VIW… tu ne voulais pas attendre de rentrer chez nous, tu voulais que je te baise contre la rambarde de la tribune… Je me souviens encore de la photo prise par ce journaliste et des spéculations qui ont suivi sur ce qu'on pouvait bien être en train de faire !

Ginny rougit fortement et eut le bon goût de ne pas répondre.

-Ouais, dit Harry. Tu es peut-être devenue une petite bourgeoise endimanchée mais moi je sais comment tu étais _avant_. Alors, ne viens pas me faire la leçon sur mon comportement et sur ce que mon fils doit savoir ou non.

Des pas se firent entendre au bout du couloir. James arrivait en trainant une valise derrière lui. Il s'arrêta devant ses parents, la mine basse.

-Vous êtes au courant ?

\- Oui, et nous sommes consternés, James ! dit Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'attaquer cet élève de la sorte ? Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire sur moi ou ton père, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui jeter un sort !

\- James, intervint Harry. Je me doute que ce qu'il t'a dit t'a blessé mais…

-Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Toi, tu changes de mec toutes les semaines, tu les bécotes en public et tu vis très bien avec ça mais tu ne penses pas à moi ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

\- Je…

\- Tu fais chier papa, soupira-t-il.

\- James, pas de gros mot, s'il te plait, le reprit Ginny.

\- Ouais, désolé. Viens, m'man. On y va.

James avança vers la sortie en trainant les pieds. Ginny coula sur Harry un regard qui en disait long et suivit son fils dans la froideur de cette matinée de décembre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Prison d'Azkaban**

Au même moment, à des centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard, sur une île perdue au milieu de la Mer du Nord, un homme couvert de la tête aux pieds, se hâtait sur le chemin caillouteux, luttant contre les bourrasques glacées qui balayaient l'endroit en permanence. Un nuage blanc s'échappait de ses lèvres à chacun de ses pas, tandis qu'il avançait vers la lourde porte en airain.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ôta ses gants, son écharpe et son bonnet pour se présenter au fonctionnaire de l'accueil, un petit personnage sans âge, aussi sinistre que le bâtiment dans lequel il travaillait.

-Draco Malefoy, dit-il d'un ton sec. Je viens rendre visite à Lucius Malefoy.

L'homme lui tendit un registre sur lequel il était supposé inscrire son nom, ainsi qu'une boîte fine et allongée. Non sans une certaine réticente, Draco y plaça sa baguette magique. L'employé inséra la boîte dans un espace prévu à cet effet sur le mur et lui remit en échange une petite plaquette portant le numéro 2. En baissant les yeux sur le registre, Draco constata en effet qu'il était seulement le deuxième visiteur de la matinée.

-Le détenu 9567 est dans l'aile médicale, dit l'homme d'une voix rocailleuse, un peu comme s'il ne l'utilisait pas assez souvent. Attendez ici, un garde va vous y amener.

Draco s'installa sur une chaise un peu bancale et prit le temps d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Après la chute de Voldemort, le Ministère avait chassé les Détraqueurs et confié la surveillance de la prison à des sorciers formés à cette fonction. Plusieurs ailes du bâtiment avaient également été rénovées. Ce n'était pas un luxe sachant que les transformations les plus récentes avaient été réalisées à la demande du Ministre Eldricht Diggory… en 1733. Des parloirs avaient été installés, de même qu'une aile médicale, supervisée par un guérisseur détaché de Sainte-Mangouste.

Pour autant, l'endroit suintait toujours la désolation et la folie, si bien que Draco ressentit un terrible sentiment d'oppression, prenant soudain conscience que son père était enfermé ici depuis quinze ans. Quinze années à vivre dans une cellule de quatre mètres sur trois. A ne recevoir qu'une seule visite par mois.

-La visite pour le détenu 9567 ! cria un gardien, comme s'il devait se faire entendre d'une foule de cent personnes alors que Draco était seul à attendre.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit moi, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, après avoir regardé ostensiblement à gauche, à droite et derrière lui.

Le gardien le considéra avec un air bovin avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Ils empruntèrent un escalier menant au sous-sol puis longèrent un long couloir éclairé de torches. Une forte odeur de désinfectant et de potions flottait dans l'air, insuffisante pourtant à masquer l'odeur de la mort.

Le gardien déverrouilla une porte blanche qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. La première chose que Draco remarqua, ce fut la douce lumière de printemps qui se déversait par la fenêtre magique, située face à lui. Puis son regard se porta sur l'homme allongé dans le lit sur la gauche. S'il n'était pas aussi maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions, il aurait pu en pleurer.

Du redouté Lucius Malefoy, il ne restait plus rien. L'homme était maigre, son teint blafard, et ses lèvres exsangues. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés courts et une barbe de quelques jours lui mangeait le visage. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux que Draco reconnut son père. Ces prunelles bleu clair, froides et tranchantes, ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

-Bonjour père, dit Draco, le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Draco. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

La voix était un peu éraillée mais le ton, lui, n'avait pas changé.

-Oh… j'étais dans le coin. Je me suis dit que j'allais venir prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- C'est très gentil à toi. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Draco prit l'unique chaise qui garnissait la pièce et la posa à côté du lit de son père.

-Tu m'excuseras de ne rien t'offrir à boire, dit Lucius, mais… cet établissement n'occupe apparemment aucun elfe de maison. Chose regrettable, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Des progressistes sans doute.

\- Sans doute.

Le sarcasme. Un art qu'ils maîtrisaient tous les deux à la perfection, tout comme celui de l'hypocrisie.

Mais Draco ne voulait pas jouer à ce jeu-là plus longtemps. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

-C'est Mère qui m'a demandé de venir te voir.

\- Je m'en doutais. Mais je suis tout de même étonné que tu sois venu.

\- De quoi souffres-tu ?

\- Une infection du système sanguin. Et un épuisement de ma magie. Je vais mourir comme un cracmol. N'est-ce pas ironique ?

\- Indiscutablement.

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes. Lucius soupira. Il semblait que le simple fait de respirer était épuisant pour lui.

-Assez parlé de moi, dit-il cependant. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Aussi bien que possible.

\- Ta mère me parle de toi à chacune de ses visites. Tu es devenu un brillant avocat, paraît-il. Tu vis à New-York…

\- Plus maintenant. Je suis revenu à Londres depuis quelques semaines.

\- Oh. C'est une bonne chose. C'est bien pour ta mère. Tu vas pouvoir restaurer la grandeur de notre famille.

Draco eut un petit rire caustique. On y était. Déjà.

-La grandeur de notre famille ? Celle que tu as lamentablement ternie en te vautrant aux pieds de Voldemort comme la dernière des catins ?

Le visage de Lucius se crispa. Draco ne sut pas si c'était à la mention du nom honni ou bien parce qu'il l'avait traité de catin. Toujours est-il que Lucius reprit rapidement un visage impassible.

-Tu as le droit d'être en colère.

\- C'est trop aimable… mais je n'ai pas attendu ta permission pour ça.

\- Je le sais parfaitement. Ces quinze années sans te voir sont un indice plutôt révélateur.

\- As-tu seulement réalisé le mal que tu m'as fait ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, Draco. Au contraire, j'ai toujours voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi.

\- C'est ça, ta conception du mieux ? demanda Draco en soulevant la manche gauche de son pull. Me faire payer pour tes erreurs ? Pour ta lâcheté ?

Lucius détourna les yeux de la Marque qui défigurait le bras de son fils.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu as raison ! s'exclama Draco. Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprendrai sûrement jamais comment tu as pu sacrifier ta fierté, ton honneur… ton fils… pour… pour un fou !

\- Il n'était pas fou… du moins pas au début. Quand il a commencé à rassembler ses disciples au début des années 70, ses idées étaient séduisantes. Il voulait restaurer la grandeur du monde sorcier, endiguer l'invasion des nés-moldus qui pervertissaient non seulement notre sang mais aussi nos coutumes, nos traditions. Nous étions nombreux, très nombreux, à penser qu'il avait raison.

\- Il était un sang-mêlé ! Il n'avait aucune légitimité !

\- Il était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard ! Cela suffisait pour la plupart d'entre nous.

Draco grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Lucius n'y prêta pas attention.

-Les choses se compliquèrent par la suite, continua-t-il. Il avait entendu parler de la Prophétie et il devint totalement obsédé par ça. Il était colérique et instable. Il nous faisait peur. A tel point que lorsqu'il a… disparu après avoir tenté de tuer Potter, nous avons été soulagés… Puis, il est revenu.

Un frisson parcourut littéralement le corps décharné de Lucius au moment où il prononçait ces mots.

-Il… il nous a dit qu'il était immortel et nous l'avons cru. Nous avons compris qu'on ne pourrait jamais plus…

Il s'interrompit, retrouvant difficilement son souffle.

-Il nous tenait, poursuivit-il après un temps. Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu avais le choix ! cracha Draco avec mépris. Rogue avait choisi, lui !

\- Toi aussi, répondit Lucius calmement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand tu as refusé de reconnaître Potter au Manoir… tu as choisi. Tu as fait ce que j'ai été incapable de faire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as traité de traître le jour du procès ?

\- Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai dit, mais au moins, cela t'a sauvé la vie. En prenant mes distances avec toi et ta mère, je renforçais le témoignage de Potter en votre faveur.

Draco eut un petit rire bref.

-Je dois comprendre que tout cela était fait exprès ? Que tu ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que tu as dit ce jour-là ?

\- Draco…

\- Je veux une réponse. Quand tu m'as traité de traître, quand tu as dit que je jetais le déshonneur sur le nom des Malefoy, est-ce que tu le pensais ?

\- Oui, admit Lucius après un temps, je le pensais.

Draco le savait, mais l'entendre dire lui tout de même très mal.

-Bien. Tu es honnête, je te dois au moins ça.

\- Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je regrette sincèrement d'avoir pensé cela. Tu as trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu m'as trahi moi aussi… mais j'ai fini par comprendre et par admettre que tu as eu raison de le faire.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que Mère et moi sommes libres, tandis que toi, tu pourris dans cette prison depuis quinze ans ?

\- Oui. La liberté n'a pas de prix, Draco. Quant au déshonneur jeté sur notre nom, j'en suis le seul responsable. Jamais tu n'as fait quoi que ce soit qui ait pu nous déshonorer.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne sais plus rien de ma vie.

\- Ne crois pas ça. Ta mère me raconte tout ce que tu fais. Et tout ce que tu fais me rends fier de toi.

Draco éclata franchement de rire, un son totalement incongru dans ce lieu maudit.

-Elle te raconte vraiment tout ce que je fais ? Vraiment tout ?

\- Eh bien, elle…

\- Elle te raconte que je couche avec des hommes ? coupa Draco, sans plus l'ombre d'un sourire.

Lucius ne répondit rien. Une petite veine palpita sur sa tempe.

-Tu as entendu, _papa_ ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

\- Et ça ne te fait rien ? Ton fils est un pédé, une tante, une gonzesse, une tantouze, une tapette, un sodomite, un…

\- Ça suffit !

Draco fit un sourire mauvais.

-Alors ? Tu es toujours aussi fier de moi ?

Bon sang, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment. Dire qu'il l'avait tellement redouté. Il savait qu'il venait d'atteindre le point de non-retour, mais il s'en moquait royalement. Il était enfin libéré. Putain, son père avait raison, la liberté n'avait pas de prix !

Comme Lucius ne semblait plus disposé à dire quoi que ce soit, Draco se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il se leva.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que ta conversation m'ennuie, Père, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Donc, je vais…

\- Je le savais.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton homosexualité. Je le savais.

Pour le coup, Draco ne masqua pas son étonnement et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

-Tu… tu savais.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je m'intéressais si peu à toi pour ne pas le remarquer ? Un père sait ces choses-là.

\- Et tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Je voulais le faire. Je comptais t'emmener quelques jours dans notre maison en Normandie. Pour qu'on discute, juste toi et moi. Durant l'été 1996. Bien sûr, mes projets ont été quelque peu… contrariés.

Evidemment. Le Ministère.

-Par la suite… eh bien… la situation s'est encore compliquée. Et la présence du Lord dans notre demeure n'était pas propice à ce genre de conversation, n'est-ce-pas ?

Draco hocha la tête, un peu éberlué.

-Et… et que m'aurais-tu dit ? Si… si nous avions eu l'occasion d'en parler ? demanda-t-il d'une voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je t'aurais dit que ça ne changeait rien pour moi. Que tu étais toujours mon fils. Et je t'aurais surtout dit combien je suis désolé que tu sois seul à devoir porter la responsabilité de notre lignée.

\- Tu… aurais voulu… d'autres enfants ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… tu disais que… les Malefoy ont toujours répugné à avoir une famille nombreuse… Tu voulais éviter le morcellement de nos richesses…

Lucius acquiesça.

-C'est vrai. C'est ce que je disais… Mais c'était un mensonge. La réalité, c'est que je voulais plusieurs enfants… Deux fils et une fille… Si tu avais eu un frère, ton orientation sexuelle n'aurait pas posé le moindre problème. Malheureusement, le destin en a décidé autrement. Ta mère a fait plusieurs fausses couches avant de t'avoir et ta naissance a tenu du miracle. Une nouvelle grossesse aurait été beaucoup trop dangereuse pour Narcissa. Et Merlin m'en est témoin, je ne voulais pas la perdre…

Draco vit son père fermer douloureusement les yeux, comme pour chasser cette sinistre pensée.

-Pour ne pas embarrasser ta mère, j'ai prétendu que c'était une volonté de ma part. Tu es donc resté enfant unique. Au nom de la tradition Malefoy. Et avec la responsabilité de transmettre notre nom.

Lucius soupira lourdement.

-Bien sûr, tout ceci n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Le nom des Malefoy s'éteindra avec toi, tout simplement.

\- Non.

Devant l'air de franche incompréhension qu'arborait son père, Draco se leva. Il prit son portefeuille dans son manteau et en sortit une photographie sorcière. Astoria la lui avait fait parvenir deux jours plus tôt. Sans un mot, il la tendit à son père.

D'une main tremblante, Lucius se saisit de la photo et la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi me montres-tu une photo de toi enfant ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi.

Lucius reporta son attention sur la photo. A mesure qu'il prenait conscience de qui elle représentait, son visage s'éclaira.

-Par Merlin… par Merlin, murmura-t-il. C'est… c'est…

\- C'est mon fils. Il s'appelle Scorpius. Il a onze ans.

\- Il est à Serpentard…

\- Oui. Et c'est un des Vingt-Huit.

Pendant un long moment, Lucius ne fit aucun geste. Ne prononça aucune parole. Il pleura.

Et cette vision bouleversa Draco au-delà de toute mesure. Il n'avait jamais vu son père pleurer. Il l'avait vu froid, impassible, en colère, méprisant, moqueur, heureux parfois… mais jamais ému.

Le moment était très embarrassant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

-Mon petit-fils, dit Lucius en caressant la photo de son doigt maigre. Comment… comment est-ce possible ?

\- Par Merlin, Père ! Je dois vraiment t'expliquer comment on fait les bébés ?

Un instant, Draco pensa que son père allait le réprimander pour son effronterie, exactement comme quand il était enfant. Mais aucun reproche ne vint. Au contraire, il se mit à rire. Un rire rauque et maladroit, un peu comme s'il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Draco en resta stupéfait.

-Peu importe, dit Lucius. Tu n'as pas à me donner les détails. Cet enfant est un Malefoy, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il te ressemble. C'est un magnifique petit garçon.

\- Merci, dit Draco, soulagé que son père ne lui pose pas plus de questions.

Il remit la photo à sa place et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant plus s'il devait partir ou rester. Lucius décida pour lui.

-Je suis content de t'avoir revu, mon fils.

Draco fit un simple mouvement de tête et enfila son manteau.

-C'est sans doute bien trop tard, poursuivit Lucius, et ça ne rachètera pas le mal que je t'ai fait mais… je suis désolé. Vraiment. J'ai pris de mauvaises décisions. Des décisions qui vous ont injustement affectés, toi et ta mère. J'espère de tout cœur qu'un jour, tu trouveras la force de me pardonner.

Alors comme ça, son père lui demandait son pardon ? Draco ne croyait pas que ce fut possible. Pourtant, combien de fois n'avait-il pas imaginé cette scène ? Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé de cracher à son père que jamais il ne lui pardonnerait ? Le laisser pourrir avec ses regrets ?

Et ce moment était enfin arrivé. Lucius Malefoy lui demandait pardon.

Il regarda l'homme dans le lit. Cet homme qu'il avait craint et vénéré à la fois. Cet homme qui était maintenant à la fin de sa vie.

-Je te pardonne, Père. Je te pardonne vraiment. Pas parce que tu mérites mon pardon mais parce que, moi, je mérite enfin la paix.

Il se pencha, embrassa son père sur le front et quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	24. Chapitre 23

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Encore une semaine faste où vous m'avez gâtée en reviews ! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur.**

 **Vous avez été plusieurs à vous étonner que Ginny donne le prénom de Lily à sa fille. Je vous comprends. Pour vous dire la vérité, la seule raison de ce choix, est que je voulais absolument garder les prénoms de tous les enfants... J'ai donc pris le parti de faire dire à Ginny qu'elle aimait particulièrement ce prénom. J'espère que ça ne vous perturbera pas trop.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 – Le coup de soleil**

 _ **« Mais tu n'es pas là**_

 _ **Et si je rêve, tant pis »**_

 _ **(Richard Cocciante)**_

 **17 décembre 2014 - Ministère de la Magie, Département des Mystères**

-Auror en Chef Londubat. J'ai ici un mandat qui m'autorise à effectuer une perquisition dans ce département. Veuillez me donner accès aux locaux immédiatement.

\- Attendez là. Je vais appeler la Directrice, dit la petite femme avec un air pincé.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Neville. Ceci est un mandat. Signé par le Président du Magenmagot. Je n'ai pas à attendre ! Vous m'ouvrez, un point c'est tout !

\- Je vais chercher la Directrice, répéta l'employée.

Neville faillit sortir sa baguette mais Luna l'en empêcha.

-Ça ne nous mènera à rien, Neville. Tu connais Doris. Le Ministre en personne serait devant son guichet qu'elle lui dirait d'attendre.

\- Je sais, grogna Neville, mais j'en ai assez d'attendre ! Tu te rends compte du temps qu'il a fallu pour obtenir ce foutu mandat ?

\- Justement. Cinq minutes de plus ne changeront rien.

Luna était la voix de la raison, comme toujours. Ils patientèrent donc.

Après quelques minutes, une porte s'ouvrit sur la Directrice du Département, une belle indienne dont les lourds cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en un chignon serré. Ses yeux noirs en amande se posèrent sur ses visiteurs avec une certaine contrariété.

-Neville. Luna. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de mandat ?

\- Bonjour Padma, dit calmement Luna à son ancienne camarade de Maison.

\- Nous enquêtons à propos d'un vol commis au préjudice de Harry Potter, expliqua Neville. Nous avons des raisons de penser que ce vol a pu avoir lieu dans ce Département.

\- Impossible ! asséna Padma.

\- Laisse-nous en juger, dit Neville en lui tendant un parchemin.

Padma Patil s'en empara d'un geste brusque et le parcourut avec attention.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je vais en parler au Ministre immédiatement ! Il n'est pas admissible que vous veniez désorganiser ce service avec vos demandes farfelues !

\- Tu constateras que le parchemin est également signé par Dawlish. Il ne semble pas avoir trouvé notre demande farfelue.

\- Il n'est pas question pour nous de désorganiser ton service, ajouta Luna. Nous savons exactement ce que nous cherchons. Au plus vite tu nous y amènes, au plus vite nous serons partis.

Padma pinça les lèvres. Elle ne gagnerait rien à s'opposer au Bureau des Aurors. Avec un soupir, elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

-Que voulez-vous exactement ?

\- Nous devons avoir accès au coffre où sont gardés les plans du ThunderBird, le balai de course que Harry Potter a déposé dans le cadre de la procédure d'agrément pour les compétitions de l'équipe nationale, énonça Neville.

\- Nous devons également savoir qui a eu accès à ce coffre et pour quelles raisons, précisa Luna.

\- Bien. Suivez-moi.

Les deux Aurors suivirent Padma Patil le long d'un dédale de couloirs, certainement agencés pour faire perdre le nord à quiconque n'était pas un habitué du Département. Après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, Padma s'arrêta devant une porte semblable à des dizaines d'autres qu'ils avaient croisées jusque-là.

Neville s'attendait à ce que la porte soit verrouillée par un sort mais il n'en était rien. Elle donnait tout simplement sur un bureau où officiait un petit sorcier d'âge avancé que Neville n'avait jamais vu.

-Madame la Directrice, dit l'homme en se levant avec déférence.

\- Bonjour Conservateur Paulson. Les Aurors que voici ont besoin d'accéder au coffre où sont rangés les plans d'un balai de course appartenant à Harry Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas la procédure habituelle, objecta-t-il. Ce genre de demande se traite par écrit et…

\- Ma demande n'est pas habituelle, coupa Neville en brandissant le mandat sous le nez de l'employé.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

-Une… une perquisition, bafouilla-t-il sous le choc … Madame la Directrice, c'est…

\- Je sais Paulson, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Avec une extrême réticence, le Conservateur consulta un énorme registre.

-Ce que vous cherchez se trouve dans le coffre 1804. Je vais vous y amener.

\- Avant cela, dit Neville, je voudrais savoir qui a eu accès au coffre et à son contenu depuis qu'il a été ouvert.

\- Consultation ou extraction ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Il y a deux types de demande d'accès, expliqua le Conservateur. Les demandes d'extraction d'un objet vers un autre service. Et les demandes de consultation qui ne nécessitent pas la sortie de l'objet. Celui-ci fait l'objet d'un examen sur place. Je suis étonné qu'un Auror ne sache pas cela.

\- J'ai mieux à faire que de me préoccuper de paperasse, se rebiffa Neville, vexé d'avoir été pris en défaut. Et au cas où ma demande n'était pas suffisamment claire, je veux consulter TOUTES les demandes d'accès.

Paulson ne répondit rien, se contentant de se tourner vers l'immense étagère à tiroirs qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il ouvrit le tiroir 1804. Celui-ci ne contenait qu'une seule fiche.

-Il n'y a pas eu de demandes d'extraction ou de consultation pour cet objet, dit-il. Il a été déposé le 4 février 2012 et n'a plus été touché depuis.

Neville et Luna échangèrent un regard perplexe.

-Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens, réagit Neville.

\- Monsieur Paulson connaît son travail, objecta Padma qui n'appréciait pas outre mesure qu'on mette en cause son personnel.

\- Les plans et le balai déposés par Harry Potter l'ont été en vue d'une procédure d'agrément pour les compétitions officielles de l'équipe d'Angleterre !

\- L'usage qui est fait de ces objets ne m'intéresse pas, dit Paulson avec hauteur.

\- Eh bien, c'est un tort, dit calmement Luna. Sinon, vous sauriez que l'agrément nécessite que le balai et les plans soient examinés en profondeur…

-… par un Langue-de-plomb, acheva Padma à sa place. Il doit donc forcément exister une fiche d'extraction ou de consultation.

Elle avait pris conscience du problème et son visage exprimait désormais une réelle inquiétude.

-Les fiches sont-elles protégées par des sorts ? demanda Neville.

\- Des sorts ? s'étonna Paulson. Pourquoi devraient-elle être protégées par des sorts ?

\- Pour éviter qu'elles soient détruites.

\- Détruites ? Mais qui voudrait détruire une fiche ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Neville avec ironie… quelqu'un qui voudrait éviter qu'on sache qu'il a dérobé des plans ?

\- C'est… c'est une aberration ! Jamais un Langue-de-plomb ne ferait une chose pareille ! s'offusqua l'employé.

\- Ah oui ? Parlons d'Augustus Rockwood alors…

\- Neville, tempéra Padma. Il n'est pas utile de revenir sur de vieilles histoires. Le Département en a tiré les leçons. Toutes nos procédures ont été revues. Tout ce que nous abritons dans nos murs est mieux protégé que ça ne l'a jamais été…

\- Il faut croire que ce n'est pas encore suffisant, coupa Neville. Sinon ces satanées fiches n'auraient pas disparu !

Padma soupira. Elle devait bien admettre qu'il y avait là une faille à laquelle personne n'avait pensé.

-Je suis d'accord qu'il y a un problème avec les fiches, admit-elle. Mais en aucune façon, le contenu du coffre n'a pu être volé. Les objets sont protégés afin de ne pas pouvoir sortir du Ministère.

\- Je veux voir ce coffre, répondit Neville.

Padma fit un signe à Paulson. L'employé prit sa baguette et forma des arabesques compliquées devant le mur de droite. Une porte ouvragée se matérialisa et s'ouvrit sur un espace aussi grand qu'une cathédrale et éclairé de centaines de torches magiques. Paulson ouvrit la marche. Il semblait n'avoir aucune difficulté à s'orienter dans le dédale de rangées.

-Comment parvenez-vous à vous y retrouver ? demanda Neville après plusieurs minutes de slalom entre les étagères. Je ne vois pas de numérotation.

\- Nous utilisons un système de cryptage, répondit Paulson, laconiquement.

\- Hm… il est assez évident, dit Luna d'un air rêveur.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Neville.

Sa collègue hocha doucement la tête.

-Il s'agit d'un Carré de Polybe inversé.

\- Un carré de quoi ?

\- Dans un Carré de Polybe ordinaire, les lettres correspondent à des chiffres. Ici, c'est l'inverse. Les chiffres correspondent à des lettres. Des lettres de l'alphabet démotique égyptien. Si je ne me trompe pas, le coffre 1804 est exactement… ici, dit-elle en s'arrêtant au bout d'une rangée.

Le Conservateur la regarda, bouche bée. Neville ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps d'épiloguer sur les compétences de cryptographe de Luna et lui enjoignit d'ouvrir le coffre. Ce qu'il fit d'un simple geste de sa baguette.

Le coffre se présentait sous la forme d'un long tiroir. A l'intérieur de celui-ci reposait un ThunderBird apparemment intact et un rouleau de parchemin scellé, qui devait contenir les plans et les formules du balai.

-Vous voyez, dit Paulson. Rien n'a été volé !

Neville ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il prit le parchemin, fit sauter la pastille de cire rouge qui le scellait et le déroula.

-Rien n'a été volé ? dit-il d'un ton aigre en exhibant à tous le parchemin, totalement vierge.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Padma.

\- Si ce parchemin est vierge, commenta Paulson, c'est qu'il a été déposé tel quel.

\- C'est impossible, dit Neville. Pour bénéficier de l'agrément, Potter était obligé de déposer des plans. Quelqu'un qui avait accès à ce service a volé l'original et l'a remplacé par ce parchemin vierge.

\- Le parchemin est l'original, contra Paulson. Regardez. Sur le verso, en bas à gauche, on voit le sceau du Département et les initiales du Langue-de-Plomb qui a procédé au dépôt.

En examinant le document de plus près, ils purent en effet remarquer une brûlure sur le papier, en forme de M surmonté de cinq étoiles. Juste à côté, étaient gravés trois autres symboles.

-Ce sont des runes, dit Luna. Deux runes phonétiques… L et D, je crois. Et une rune complexe que je ne parviens pas à identifier totalement. Je reconnais le mot « sang » mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

\- Ce parchemin est vierge ! s'entêta Neville. Harry Potter a déposé des plans ! Pas un document vierge ! Ce truc n'est pas l'original ! L'original a été volé !

\- Neville, dit Padma. Il est impossible de voler quoi que ce soit dans ce Département. L'objet est protégé par un sort qui ne peut être levé que par un briseur de sorts accrédité auprès du Mangenmagot !

\- Je veux leurs noms !

\- Neville ! s'insurgea Padma. Tu ne crois quand même pas que…

\- C'est étrange, dit Luna.

Elle avait continué à examiner le parchemin et le tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, à la lumière rasante d'une torche toute proche.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Neville.

\- Je ne sais pas… on dirait que le parchemin a été… pelé.

\- Pelé ?

\- Oui… comme si on avait enlevé une couche.

\- Tu… tu veux dire que…

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas le parchemin qui a été volé. C'est l'encre qui le recouvrait.

Neville, Padma et Paulson fixèrent Luna comme si elle était bonne pour l'asile.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

Harry avait du mal à se concentrer. Il relut pour la dixième fois un rapport sans parvenir à en saisir le sens.

Quelques heures auparavant, Neville l'avait appelé. Il voulait le voir le plus rapidement possible. Harry lui avait donné rendez-vous l'après-midi même. Il devait normalement se rendre à Falmouth, dans les Cornouailles mais il avait demandé à Hermione de le remplacer.

Il redressa brusquement la tête quand il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir.

-Bonjour Harry.

\- Bonjour Draco. Théo. Merci d'être venus tous les deux.

\- Alors ? Il y a du nouveau dans l'enquête ? demanda Théo.

\- Apparemment, dit Harry. Neville nous donnera les détails. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Au moment où il disait cela, Peggy entra dans le bureau.

-L'Auror en Chef Londubat, Monsieur Potter.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer Neville puis referma la porte derrière elle. Harry se porta à sa rencontre pour lui serrer la main.

-Bonjour Harry. Merci de me recevoir si vite.

\- C'est normal. J'ai demandé à Théo et Draco d'être présents également.

Neville hocha la tête. Ils prirent place dans les canapés du coin salon, excepté Draco qui resta debout, près de la fenêtre.

-Bien, dit l'Auror. Commençons par le début.

Il relata rapidement le déroulement de l'enquête et les différents éléments qui les amenèrent, Luna et lui, à envisager l'implication d'un Langue-de-Plomb dans le vol dont Harry avait été victime.

-Nous avons effectué une perquisition au Département des Mystères ce matin, continua-t-il. Dans le coffre, nous y avons trouvé un exemplaire du balai, intact ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin. Vierge.

\- Vierge ? C'est impossible ! dit Harry.

\- Tu me confirmes donc que le parchemin que tu as déposé contenait bien les plans du balai.

\- Evidemment ! lâcha Draco avec dédain. Sinon comment Potter aurait-il reçu son agrément ?

\- Je le sais Malefoy, mais je dois poser la question. Car il se trouve que le document en question est bien un original. Il porte le sceau du Département des Mystères.

\- Comme si Harry avait déposé un document vierge au lieu des plans ? reformula Théo.

\- Exactement.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il reporta son attention sur la vue qu'il avait depuis la fenêtre.

-Harry, te souviens-tu du nom du Langue-de-Plomb qui a réceptionné les plans et le balai ? demanda Neville.

\- Je n'ai rencontré aucun Langue-de-Plomb. Je me suis présenté au Département des Sports pour remplir une série de papiers. L'employé m'a ensuite emmené au Département des Mystères. J'ai déposé les plans et le balai à un guichet tenu par un vieil homme. Il a rempli une fiche, que j'ai dû toucher avec ma baguette pour qu'elle conserve mon empreinte magique, et c'est tout.

\- Les initiales DL ou LD ne te disent rien ?

\- Hm… comme ça, non.

Neville prit quelques notes dans un calepin qu'il posa ensuite sur la table devant lui. Il prit une petite inspiration, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose de difficile ou de désagréable.

-Luna a examiné le parchemin, dit-il enfin. Et elle… comment dire…

Il fit une petite grimace.

-Tu connais Luna… elle a toujours toutes sortes de théories farfelues mais… elle semble assez sûre d'elle et…

\- Qu'a-t-elle vu ? demanda Harry avec impatience.

\- Elle dit que le parchemin a été… pelé.

\- Pelé ? répétèrent Théo et Harry en cœur.

\- Oui. Pelé. Comme si on lui avait retiré une couche. Comme si… au lieu de voler le parchemin, on avait…

\- Volé la couche d'encre.

Les têtes se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Draco, toujours debout face à la vitre, les mains dans les poches.

-Oui, souffla Neville. Comment le sais-tu ?

 _\- Flagarth abat fergoth._

\- Draco !

Théo avait les poings serrés et le visage crispé.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Je n'ai rien compris !

\- Le Taran, dit Théo. Je… je ne l'avais plus entendu depuis…

Il ferma les yeux, dégoûté.

-Le Taran ? C'est quoi le Taran ?

\- La Langue Noire, dit Draco, se décidant enfin à parler. La langue des incantations de magie noire les plus terribles.

\- Ce que tu viens de dire… c'était une incantation de magie noire ? demanda Neville.

Draco opina.

-Un sortilège d'écorchement.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Harry.

\- Tu as bien compris, dit Draco. On te retire la peau. Mais pas jusqu'au fascia musculaire comme le faisaient les moldus au Moyen-Age… ce serait trop simple et trop rapide. Le sort te pèle, littéralement. A chaque incantation, une fine pellicule de peau se détache, pas plus épaisse qu'un micron. La première fois, tu ne sens rien ou presque. Mais les suivantes…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Tout le monde avait bien compris.

-Tu veux dire que c'est… ce sort… qu'on a utilisé sur le parchemin ? demanda Neville.

\- Oui. Il fonctionne sur tout ce qui a une peau, donc des couches. En l'occurrence, celui qui a utilisé le sort aura ôté les quelques premières couches qui contenaient l'encre. Il lui était facile ensuite de les repositionner sur un autre parchemin.

Harry regarda Draco avec un mélange de colère et de dégoût.

-Je suppose que c'était un des sorts préférés de Voldemort, grinça-t-il.

\- Non. Il ne le connaissait pas.

\- Qui alors ? Et comment se fait-il que toi tu le connaisses ?

\- Ma tante, dit simplement Draco sans égard pour la colère qui emplissait la voix de Harry.

Il semblait froid et détaché mais Harry vit parfaitement une lueur de peur traverser ses yeux gris avant qu'il ne se détourne à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Il se demanda à quel genre d'horreurs Draco avaient bien pu assister au cours sa jeunesse.

-Si Malefoy dit vrai, intervint Neville, alors nous avons affaire à quelqu'un qui connaît très bien la magie noire.

Son visage s'était considérablement durci à la mention de la tortionnaire de ses parents.

-C'est le cas de beaucoup de monde, non ? dit Harry. Les Langues-de-Plomb en particulier.

\- Ils connaissent la magie noire ordinaire, contredit Draco. Celle formulée en latin. Mais très peu de gens connaissent la Langue Noire. Voldemort lui-même ne la maîtrisait pas. Lorsqu'il avait vraiment besoin d'effectuer un rituel en Langue Noire, il faisait appel à ma tante et à son mari.

\- Rodolphus Lestrange ?

\- Oui. D'après mon père, Rodolphus a été formé par un des derniers Kharneth connus. C'est lui qui aurait ensuite initié Bellatrix alors qu'elle avait seize ans à peine.

\- Un Kharneth ? C'est quoi ? demanda Neville.

\- Un sorcier maître des quatre runes du Chaos : le plaisir, le sang, la décadence et la destinée. Littéralement, Kharneth, cela signifie Prince du Sang en langage runique.

\- Des runes, tu dis ?

Neville tourna fébrilement les pages de son carnet.

-Luna a dit que les initiales notées sur le parchemin étaient des runes et qu'il y avait aussi une rune complexe comprenant le mot « sang » !

\- Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, dit Théo. On a affaire à un Langue-de-Plomb qui connaît la Langue Noire.

\- A-t-on un moyen de l'identifier ? demanda Harry.

\- Excepté ses initiales, aucun. Il n'a laissé aucune trace derrière lui.

\- La liste de noms que tu m'as montrée l'autre jour, c'était la liste des Langues-de-Plomb employés au Département des Mystères ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Mais aucun ne porte les initiales DL ou LD.

\- C'est une liste récente ? demanda Draco.

L'Auror consulta ses notes.

-Oui, il me semble.

\- Qui dit qu'il ou elle est encore là ? Harry a déposé ses plans il y a deux ans.

La remarque de Draco fut suivie d'un grand silence.

-Merlin, souffla Neville en fermant les yeux. Comment n'y a-t-on pas pensé… Je vais retourner au Ministère demander un historique de tous les employés du Département depuis deux ans. Malefoy, je ne te remercierais jamais assez ! Sans toi, jamais nous n'aurions pu identifier ce sort.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit-il modestement.

Son attitude était étonnante. Il ne fanfaronnait pas, il ne prenait pas cet air suffisant et satisfait de lui-même qu'Harry lui connaissait.

-… du nouveau.

\- Pardon ? dit Harry, en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau, répéta Neville.

\- Ok… super. Merci Neville.

L'Auror allait partir mais se ravisa.

-Malefoy. Au sujet de ton fils… j'ai fait en sorte que le rapport d'intervention soit confidentiel mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça suffira à endiguer la propagation de l'information.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais ne t'en fait pas Londubat, maintenant que Scorpius est au courant, je n'ai plus de raison de garder le secret. Ceci dit, merci quand même pour ta discrétion.

Neville hocha la tête, leur fit un signe de la main et quitta le bureau.

-Cette histoire est complètement insensée, dit Théo. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à tomber sur un acharné de l'ancienne magie noire.

\- En aura-t-on jamais fini avec tout ça ? murmura Harry.

\- J'en doute fort, dit Draco. Tant qu'il y aura de la sorcellerie, il y aura des adeptes de la magie noire.

\- Ne nous prenons pas la tête avec ça, coupa Théo qui n'avait pas envie de se laisser entrainer dans ce genre de discussion. Avec Blaise, on va chez Finnigan ce soir. Harry, tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Ouais, volontiers.

\- Draco ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… je…

\- Allez Draco ! insista Théo. Tu es le seul qui parvient à ratatiner Blaise au billard. Sois sympa et viens pour faire équipe avec moi !

Draco souffla lourdement et fit mine de réfléchir.

-C'est bon, je viens.

\- Parfait ! Rendez-vous sur place à 21 heures. Oh là là, il faut que je file car j'ai un client qui arrive dans dix minutes.

Théo s'encourut presque du bureau, laissant Draco et Harry en tête à tête.

-Bien. A plus tard Potter, dit Draco calmement.

\- Draco, attends. Tu… Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… la discussion semble t'avoir… affecté.

Un petit rire amer lui répondit.

-Ça peut te paraître étonnant mais je n'ai pas forcément de bons souvenirs avec ma tante… Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de très… équilibré.

\- J'ai pu m'en rendre compte. Elle s'en est prise à toi ?

\- Harry ! rigola Draco. Ce que tu peux être… chevaleresque par moment !

\- Je suis sérieux !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon sang, Potter ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'elle me jetait des sorts ? Qu'elle m'enfermait dans sa cave pour assister à des sabbats ? Elle était folle mais pas au point de se mettre ma mère et mon père sur le dos en s'en prenant à moi !

\- Comment sais-tu tout cela alors ? A propos de ce sort ?

\- Quand… quand elle venue vivre avec nous au Manoir… après son évasion… elle l'utilisait souvent... pour se confectionner des manteaux de fourrure ou pour peler ses fruits. Cette année-là, elle a offert un abat-jour à ma mère pour Noël… on s'est tous plus ou moins demandé en quoi il était fait…

\- C'est une blague ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Non.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air totalement horrifié de Harry.

-C'était il y a longtemps, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies été obligé de repenser à tout ça.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je viens de te le dire. C'était il y a longtemps.

Sur ces mots, il fit un signe à Harry et sortit du bureau à son tour.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Pub Finnigan's, Londres Sorcier**

-Nom d'un détraqueur ! Harry ! Ça fait au moins mille ans que je ne t'ai plus vu !

\- Ravi de constater que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'exagération Seamus !

\- Ah oui ? A quand remonte ta dernière visite ?

\- Ok… j'admets que ça fait un moment. Mais je suis là, non ?

Seamus fit un geste fataliste de la main, contourna son comptoir et vint faire une accolade à son ami.

-Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, dit l'Irlandais.

\- Seamus, tu te rappelles d'Olivier Dubois ?

\- Salut, dit Olivier. Ravi de te revoir !

\- Pas autant que moi, répondit Seamus. Tu es une légende pour les fans de Quidditch comme moi ! C'est super que tu sois revenu en Angleterre.

\- Je trouve aussi, dit Olivier en regardant amoureusement Harry.

Il lui entourant les épaules du bras et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda Seamus en retournant derrière le bar.

Bien qu'établi dans le Londres Sorcier, Seamus proposait toute une panoplie de bières et alcools moldus. Ça n'avait été simple à mettre en place. Il avait fallu trouver des solutions pour l'installation des pompes et surtout pour le réapprovisionnement. Mais Seamus avait tenu bon et son pub était désormais l'un des plus fréquenté du monde sorcier.

-Une London Pride, demanda Harry.

\- Une Guinness pour moi, dit Olivier.

\- AAAAH ! rugit Seamus. Enfin quelqu'un qui sait ce qui est bon ! Je vous amène ça tout de suite.

\- Les autres sont déjà là ?

\- Ouais… ils sont dans la salle de billard. Ils ne vous ont pas attendu pour commencer !

\- Ah… ben, sympa ! On a à peine un quart d'heure de retard !

\- Apparemment, Malefoy et Zabini étaient pressés d'en découdre.

\- Tu m'étonnes, maugréa Harry. Bon, allons-y.

Il prit Olivier par la main pour l'entrainer dans la seconde partie de la salle, celle réservées aux tables de billard, un autre divertissement moldu que Seamus avait voulu intégrer chez les sorciers.

-Attends, dit Olivier. Tu ne m'as pas dit que Malefoy serait là aussi !

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé !

\- Harry…

\- Ecoute, s'impatienta Harry. Draco est le meilleur ami de Théo et Blaise. Je ne peux pas les empêcher d'inviter leur ami parce que tu as un problème avec lui !

\- Je n'ai aucun problème avec lui !

\- Ah oui ? On ne dirait pas.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry passa la double porte qui menait à la salle de billard.

-Ah quand même ! dit Théo. J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais !

\- Désolé, dit Harry. On n'a pas vu l'heure.

Un ricanement se fit entendre un peu plus loin. Nonchalamment appuyé contre une table, Malefoy était en train d'enduire de bleu le procédé de sa queue de billard. Il posa le petit morceau de craie sur le bord de la table en fixant Harry d'un regard entendu.

Harry décida de ne pas y faire attention.

-Je suppose que vous connaissez tous Olivier Dubois, dit-il à la cantonade.

\- Evidemment. Salut, moi c'est Théodore Nott. Tu peux m'appeler Théo, comme tout le monde.

\- Je crois me souvenir de toi. Tu n'étais pas dans l'équipe de Serpentard ?

\- Si. Poursuiveur.

Théo laissa la place à Hermione.

-Tu connais déjà Hermione, dit Harry. Mon associée, ma conscience, ma meilleure amie et j'en passe.

\- Bonsoir Olivier. Je suis ravie de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi. Tu as fait une sacrée impression à tout le monde lors des négociations avec les Tapesouaffles. La manière dont tu as remis à sa place ce macho de Pierre Demoulin, c'était du grand art !

\- Hermione a plus de couilles que tous les mecs réunis dans ce pub. Blaise Zabini, dit le métis en tendant la main. Son petit-ami.

\- Enchanté.

Un moment de gêne flotta dans la pièce car il ne restait qu'une seule personne qu'Olivier n'avait pas encore saluée. Celle-ci s'avança, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

-Draco Malefoy, dit en tendant la main à son tour. Mais je suppose que tu sais qui je suis.

Olivier serra la main de Draco avec une réticence évidente. Il en était certain, jamais il ne pourrait apprécier cet homme.

-Personne n'a oublié la guerre, Malefoy, dit-il sournoisement.

Draco ne cilla pas. Au contraire, il sourit. Il avait l'habitude d'être attaqué sur son passé et celui de sa famille. Et il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose de la part de ce médiocre personnage.

Harry lui, ne semblait pas goûter la plaisanterie. Il allait répliquer quelque chose mais Draco le coupa.

-Bien. Si nous y mettions ? dit-il joyeusement. Qui prend les paris ?

\- Quel pari ? se moqua Blaise. Tout le monde sait que je vais te ratatiner. J'ai déjà commencé d'ailleurs…

\- J'en déduis que tu ne feras pas équipe avec moi ?

\- Ce serait beaucoup moins drôle…

\- Bon… eh bien alors, je suppose que les équipes sont connues. Blaise et Hermione, Olivier et Harry, et Théo et moi.

\- En fait, dit Harry, mal à l'aise, Olivier ne sait pas jouer au billard…

\- Ah, dit Théo. C'est embêtant, ça.

\- C'est très bien au contraire, dit Hermione. Je suis plutôt mauvaise à ce jeu. Olivier et moi, on va vous observer. Ça te va, Olivier ?

\- Oui… oui, bien sûr ! C'est mieux comme ça.

\- Eh bien soit, dit Draco. Théo avec Blaise. Harry avec moi.

Si ce choix déplaisait à Olivier, il n'eut pas l'occasion de protester.

-TOURNEE GENERALE ! cria Seamus en faisant léviter un plateau chargé de verres devant lui. C'est la maison qui offre !

\- Que nous vaut cet honneur ? s'amusa Hermione.

\- Le patron est de bonne humeur ! Profitez-en, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours ! répondit Seamus en faisant passer les consommations de main en main.

Tous levèrent leur verre et trinquèrent à leur santé.

-Allons-y Potter ! dit Draco, après avoir bu une longue gorgée. Montrons à ces ignorants comment on se sert d'une queue !

Disant cela, il avait lancé un imperceptible coup d'œil à Dubois qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Ce dernier rongea son frein une bonne partie de la soirée à regarder Malefoy évoluer lascivement autour de la table, se pencher, caresser la longue tige de palissandre, murmurer à l'oreille de Harry des consignes de jeu ou l'aider à ajuster sa position.

La partie était très disputée, Blaise et Théo n'étant pas en reste dans la maîtrise du jeu. Mais finalement, ce fut grâce à un coup remarquable de Malefoy, un tir à la hussarde parfaitement exécuté, qu'Harry et lui remportèrent la partie.

L'alcool aidant, ils se congratulèrent bruyamment et énergiquement.

-J'aurai ma revanche ! clama un Blaise un peu grandiloquent.

\- Je ne te savais pas si mauvais perdant, se moqua Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Je ne suis pas mauvais perdant, maugréa-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es ! rigola Draco. Tu es comme ça depuis qu'on est gamins !

Les deux hommes se chamaillèrent encore quelques minutes, avant que Blaise ne laisse tomber, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot face à Draco. Satisfait, celui-ci vida son verre de bière d'un trait.

-Vous m'excuserez, les gars. L'appel de la nature ! dit-il en s'éloignant vers les toilettes.

\- Il faut que j'y aille aussi, dit Olivier après quelques instants.

\- Olivier…

\- Harry, je dois juste… pisser, rigola-t-il. Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais lui jeter un sort ?

Il s'en alla en riant encore, sous le regard inquiet de Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Par-dessus tout, il détestait avoir de la compagnie quand il pissait. Raison pour laquelle il n'appréciait pas les toilettes publiques. Il y avait toujours un importun pour occuper l'urinoir juste à côté du sien et essayer d'entamer la conversation. Draco ne faisait pas la conversation aux toilettes. Soit il y pissait en silence, soit il y baisait bruyamment. Mais dans tous les cas, il ne parlait pas.

Celui qui était entré ne se décidait apparemment pas à bouger. Prenant soin de ne pas montrer qu'il était agacé par cette présence muette, Draco termina calmement ce qu'il était en train de faire et referma les boutons de son jeans.

Quand il se retourna pour aller vers le lavabo, il fut surpris de voir Olivier Dubois adossé au battant. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et actionna le robinet.

-Arrête ça, dit Olivier.

\- Arrêter quoi ? Tu ne te laves pas les mains après avoir pissé ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Non, je n'en sais rien ! grinça Draco que cette non-conversation commençait à énerver.

\- Harry. Tu lui tournes autour.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu oses nier que tu n'as pas arrêté de flirter avec lui de toute la soirée ? s'emporta Olivier.

\- Nous étions en train de jouer ! Je lui parlais ! Je n'allais pas faire comme si je ne le connaissais pas !

\- C'était bien plus que ça !

\- Par Merlin, tu es pathétique Dubois. Vraiment pathétique.

\- Non, c'est toi qui l'es ! Harry t'a quitté pour moi et tu ne le supportes pas ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas à quoi tu joues ?

Draco prit des serviettes en papier dans le distributeur et s'essuya les mains.

-Je ne joue à rien. Harry ne m'a pas « quitté », il a seulement mis fin à la relation purement sexuelle que nous avions. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je l'ai très bien supporté. Harry était un super coup au lit mais il n'est pas le seul, et j'ai déjà trouvé à le remplacer.

\- Alors tu ferais bien de lui dire. Pour nous donner une chance d'être heureux tous les deux. Je sais que je peux le rendre heureux… pour ça, il faut juste qu'il arrive à t'oublier. Et pour le moment, il n'y parvient pas.

Un petit ricanement désabusé résonna dans la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il ne parvient pas à oublier, Dubois. C'est ma queue.

Draco jeta la serviette en papier dans la poubelle et sortit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Tout va bien ? demanda Blaise à Draco quand il revint.

Ils étaient maintenant tous installés à une table, attendant de nouvelles consommations.

-On ne peut mieux, dit Draco en s'affalant à côté de son ami. Tu m'as commandé quelque chose ?

\- Une Old Swan.

\- Parfait.

Olivier revint à son tour et s'assit à côté de Harry. Il tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait le regard insistant que lui lançait son amant.

La conversation allait bon train. Les sujets ne manquaient pas mais l'essentiel tournait toujours autour des mêmes : la politique et le quidditch. Au bout d'un moment, Draco décrocha et porta son attention sur un homme accoudé au bar. Son attitude ne faisant aucun doute.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit-il en se levant, je crève d'envie de baiser.

Sans égard pour l'expression choquée d'Hermione ou le soupir désespéré de Blaise, il contourna la table pour aller vers le bar. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Harry vit avec une acuité affolante, la main de Draco se refermer sur l'entrejambe de l'autre homme. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, ils quittèrent tous les deux le pub, sans un regard en arrière.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Quartier des Aurors**

-Que fais-tu encore ici à cette heure ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Et aussi savoir ce qui t'amène dans ce département.

Padma sourit doucement.

-L'endroit me manquait, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau de Neville. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y revenir ces deux dernières années.

\- Le temps ou l'envie ? demanda Neville, caustique.

\- Neville, dit Padma en soupirant. Quand comprendras-tu que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille ?

L'Auror haussa les épaules.

-Tu étais une des meilleures Aurors, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

\- Ça je le sais ! rigola-t-elle. C'est bien pourquoi on m'a offert le poste ! Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Filibert Molkins démissionne du Département des Mystères. J'aurais été folle de refuser une occasion pareille.

\- Oui, admit Neville. Je sais.

Padma soupira en regardant le visage fatigué de son ancien collègue.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien, répondit-il sommairement.

\- Cette enquête a l'air de te prendre la tête, non ?

\- Oui. Et ça devrait être ton cas également. Après tout, c'est ton service qui est mis en cause.

\- Pas la peine d'insister, grinça Padma. Je n'arrête pas de ressasser tout ça depuis ta visite. Je voudrais vraiment t'aider.

\- Si tu veux m'aider, alors fais en sorte que je ne doive pas attendre pour recevoir la liste des employés de ces cinq dernières années ! Luna est passée la demander en fin de journée et on lui a dit que ça prendrait au moins cinq jours !

\- Je te garantis que tu l'auras demain en fin de matinée au plus tard.

Neville hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

-Je suis étonnée que tu travailles avec Luna, dit Padma, l'air de rien.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! répliqua Neville, avec plus de véhémence que nécessaire.

Padma sourit avec indulgence.

-Donc, tu es toujours amoureux d'elle. Mais tu es toujours marié avec cette chère Hannah à ce que je vois, dit-elle en prenant le cadre qui trônait sur un coin du bureau.

\- Padma…

\- Tu as quel âge Neville ? 34, 35 ans ? Tu ne crois qu'il est temps d'envoyer ta vipère de grand-mère se faire foutre et de faire ce que tu as envie de faire ?

\- Arrête.

\- Tu n'as plus d'excuse. Tu as un fils pour perpétuer ton nom. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de divorcer ?

\- Hannah ne mérite pas ça.

Il regretta ses paroles au moment où elles franchirent ses lèvres.

-Je vois, dit Padma avec un petit rictus.

\- Laisse tomber, souffla Neville. Tu ne vois rien du tout.

\- Tu peux te mettre la tête dans le sable autant que tu veux mais toi, comme moi, on connaît la vérité. Tu n'aimes pas ta femme.

\- C'est faux ! Je…

\- Tu crois qu'à force de le répéter, ça finira par être vrai ? Tu apprécies Hannah, tu la respectes parce que c'est la mère de tes enfants mais tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle… Je comprends ceci dit. Elle a pris quoi ? Vingt ? Trente livres ? Déjà qu'elle était plutôt boulotte à l'école…

\- Je t'interdis de l'insulter !

\- Oh Neville… arrête, veux-tu. Je sais ce que tu aimes. Moi mieux que personne.

\- Toi et moi, c'était du sexe et rien d'autre.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'il y avait autre chose. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Sauf qu'un homme heureux en ménage et amoureux de sa femme, ne se languit pas d'amour pour une autre, et ne couche pas avec une troisième.

Neville détourna le regard. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'il était devenu. Un pauvre con qui trompe son épouse et la femme qu'il aime. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas les couilles de prendre une décision une bonne fois pour toutes.

Padma se releva et contourna le bureau pour venir s'appuyer entre le meuble et lui.

-Je sais ce que tu aimes, répéta Padma dans un murmure.

L'espace d'une seconde, Neville eut l'image de seins ronds et fermes, d'une intense couleur caramel. De tétons bruns foncés qui se dressaient impudiquement au milieu d'une aréole étroite et à peine un peu plus claire. Il savait la douceur de la peau sans défaut de son ventre. Il connaissait le soyeux de la toison noire et parfaitement épilée qui se dessinait sur son pubis.

Rien qui ressemblait à Hannah. Hannah et ses seins blancs et lourds d'avoir allaité. Son ventre distendu par deux grossesses. Ses cuisses molles et larges, et ce qu'il y avait entre elles et qu'elle n'entretenait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Il se dégoûtait. Mais pas suffisamment pour faire refluer la sensation de chaleur qui naissait dans ses reins à l'évocation du corps de sa collègue.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, son souvenir s'était matérialisé. Le corps nu et tentateur de Padma était devant lui, à portée de main.

-Mais… que… comment… ?

\- Voyons Neville… ce que tu peux être idiot par moment. Nous sommes des sorciers, oui ou non ?

Elle fit un geste désinvolte avec sa baguette et la porte du bureau se verrouilla. L'instant d'après, Neville oublia tout ce qui n'était pas cette femme qui ondulait lascivement sur ses cuisses.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

-Harry…

\- Hmmm…

\- Harry… s'il te plaît… arrête…

Olivier releva un peu la tête, pour voir si Harry l'avait entendu. Vu la vigueur avec laquelle il continuait à s'activer sur son entrejambe, il semblerait que non. Ou bien il s'en fichait. Harry était doté d'une exceptionnelle vigueur qui faisait qu'il ne débandait pas, ou très peu, après un orgasme. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Olivier qui mettait plus de temps à « redresser » la situation.

-Harry… arrête… pas… pas comme ça, haleta-t-il.

Harry faisait la sourde oreille, il en était certain. Il voulut protester et se dégager mais l'autre le travaillait tellement efficacement qu'il fut contraint de rendre les armes. Avec un peu d'amertume, il se laissa aller à une jouissance devenue irrépressible.

Sa tâche accomplie, Harry se redressa, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Le meilleur est encore à venir, murmura-t-il à son oreille, avant de l'embrasser.

Un baiser chaud, langoureux et salé.

Olivier sourit à son tour, laissant Harry le retourner sur le ventre et le prendre avec une ardeur décuplée. Il savait qu'une fois encore, il serait comblé. Harry était un amant extraordinaire. Passionné, fougueux, imaginatif.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

-Tu es incroyable, souffla-t-il en retombant sur le dos.

\- Merci. Tu n'étais pas mal non plus !

\- Justement… je… j'aimerais que tu me laisses te rendre la pareille.

Harry se redressa sur un coude et regarda Olivier, un peu perplexe.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu m'as donné un plaisir inouï…

\- Harry… tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…

\- Ecoute Olivier, dit-il en décollant délicatement une mèche de son front moite, essaye de comprendre… ce n'est pas trop mon truc… ça ne l'a jamais vraiment été.

Olivier se détourna.

-Sauf avec Malefoy, dit-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Comme il s'y attendait, Harry se crispa.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer, soupira-t-il.

\- Tu ne démens pas.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis fatigué d'essayer de te convaincre que c'est fini entre lui et moi.

Olivier roula sur le dos pour refaire face à Harry.

-Tu te rappelles de cette maison à Gloucester dont je t'ai parlé ? Ce projet que je voulais construire avec l'homme de ma vie ?

\- Heu… oui, je m'en souviens, dit Harry, rendu perplexe par ce brutal changement de sujet.

\- Je l'ai achetée. Et je voudrais que tu viennes y vivre avec moi.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais… on est ensemble depuis quelques semaines à peine…

\- Et alors ? On est bien tous les deux ! Je sais que je pourrais être le bon, celui avec qui tu voudrais construire ta vie.

\- Oui… mais… c'est trop tôt ! Beaucoup trop tôt ! Je ne peux pas décider ça comme ça !

Olivier s'assit dans le lit d'un mouvement brusque, clairement mécontent.

-Quelle est ton excuse ? Attends voir… Ton travail ? Tes amis ? Malefoy ?

Harry sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Mes enfants !

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Mes. Enfants. J'ai deux fils au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Il est hors de question que j'emménage avec toi, et encore moins que je déménage, sans leur en avoir parlé avant ! Bon sang, ils ne t'ont même pas encore rencontré !

Olivier baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça.

-Je comprends, dit-il tout bas.

\- Et avant que tu poses la question, continua Harry avec véhémence, je compte te les présenter bientôt. Nous partons à Cortina d'Ampezzo après les fêtes de Noël. J'espérais que tu puisses nous y rejoindre quelques jours.

\- Oui… oui, bien sûr ! Je serais ravi !

Harry soupira en souriant.

-Olivier, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à faire preuve d'un peu de patience. Ça ne sert à rien de tout bousculer.

\- Tu as raison. C'est juste que… je t'aime et j'ai la conviction qu'on pourrait être tellement bien ensemble que…

\- C'est déjà le cas. Même si on vit chacun chez soi.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors arrête de t'inquiéter, ok ?

Olivier hocha la tête. Harry le força à se rallonger et le regarda avec une acuité peu habituelle.

-Je t'aime, finit-il par dire.

\- C'est… c'est la première fois que tu le dis.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de l'embrasser.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Draco Malefoy, Pimlico, Londres**

-Casse-toi.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'ai dit : casse-toi.

Il était deux heures du matin et Draco n'avait qu'une envie, que cette sangsue se tire de son lit.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me traiter comme ça ? s'insurgea l'autre. Je ne suis pas une pute qu'on congédie une fois la besogne terminée !

\- Je t'ai ramassé dans un bar où tu n'attendais que ça… De mon point de vue, ça fait de toi une pute.

La gifle claqua avec force. Draco se massa la joue en ricanant.

-Bordel, même pas foutu de me frapper comme un mec…

\- Tu es une ordure ! clama l'homme en ramassant ses affaires et en les enfilant à la hâte.

\- Et toi tu es pathétique…

\- ORDURE ! répéta-t-il d'une voix hystérique.

Heureusement que Draco avait posé un sort de silence sur son appartement. Sans quoi cette grande folle aurait réveillé tout l'immeuble avec ses cris. Lui-même n'était pas particulièrement silencieux pendant l'acte mais celui-ci avait bien failli lui percer les tympans. C'est simple, il avait eu l'impression de baiser un siamois en chaleur.

Et en plus, il trouvait le moyen de lui faire une scène.

Draco le regarda finir de s'habiller et sortir de la chambre. Il put suivre ses pas rageurs dans l'escalier et le couloir et entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

-ET JE NE M'APPELLE PAS HARRY !

Sur cette dernière exclamation, la porte claqua avec violence. Pour le coup, les voisins l'avaient sûrement entendu.

Draco se laissa retomber sur son lit, le corps et l'esprit vide. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir. Machinalement, il prit le boîtier posé sur sa table de nuit et actionna son lecteur MP3 à distance. Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans la pièce, suivie d'une voix qui chantait en français.

Tout comme son père et sa mère, et comme tous les Malefoy avant lui, il avait appris le français pour faire honneur aux racines familiales. Il comprenait donc les paroles de la chanson. Une chanson qu'il écoutait en boucle depuis des jours.

 _J'avais cent ans, j'me reconnais plus  
J'aime plus les gens depuis qu'j't'ai vu  
J'veux plus rêver, j'voudrais qu'tu reviennes  
Me faire voler, me faire je t'aime._

 _Mais tu n'es pas là, et si je rêve tant pis  
Quand tu t'en vas j'dors plus la nuit  
Mais tu n'es pas là, et tu sais, j'ai envie d'aller là-bas  
La fenêtre en face et d'visiter ton paradis._

Draco ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières, l'image de Harry était intacte. Presque réelle. Il pouvait entendre le son de sa voix, sentir la chaleur de son corps. Derrière ses paupières, tout était parfait.

Le morceau s'acheva pour recommencer directement après. Comme un écho à sa propre souffrance.

 _Mais tu n'es pas là, et si je rêve tant pis…_

 _ **A suivre...**_


	25. Chapitre 24

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 – Try to remember**

" _ **Deep in December**_

 _ **Our hearts should remember**_

 _ **and follow"**_

 _ **(Josh Groban)**_

 **24 décembre 2014 - Le Ritz, Piccadilly, Londres**

Draco remontait Piccadilly en direction de Green Park, maudissant la foule qui se pressait sur les trottoirs. Il maudissait aussi les décorations dans les rues, la musique kitsch qui s'échappait des magasins et le sourire idiot des gens autour de lui. Sourire idiot qu'il finit par arborer lui-même en apercevant plus loin, une silhouette familière qui se dessinait sous les arcades du Ritz.

Il pressa le pas, bouscula plusieurs personnes et s'élança sur le passage piétons, sans égard au fait que le feu était rouge, occasionnant le freinage féroce et le coup de klaxon furieux d'un taxi qui s'engageait dans la rue au même instant. Draco lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur des plus raffiné et continua son chemin en courant.

-Merlin ce que tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il en soulevant le corps fin entre ses bras.

\- Toi aussi, dit Pansy. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te jeter sous les roues d'une voiture, lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment.

Il la reposa sur le sol en riant.

-Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Mouais… le portoloin était surchargé. J'étais coincée entre un vieux libidineux et un adolescent en grave déficit d'hygiène corporelle.

\- Pauvre Pansy, se moqua Draco. Obligée de fréquenter la plèbe… quelle déchéance.

Pour toute réponse, elle le frappa avec sa paire de gants.

-Allez viens, dit Draco en l'attrapant par le bras. Entrons. On se gèle ici.

Il poussa la porte du Palm Court. Comme à peu près tous les lieux publics de Londres, le restaurant avait revêtu ses habits de fête. Un immense sapin richement décoré trônait au milieu de la salle et des enceintes invisibles diffusaient une version orchestrale de chants de Noël traditionnels.

Aussitôt, un serveur en livrée les prit en charge et les installa à une table. Ils commandèrent du thé et un assortiment de pâtisseries.

-Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles de New-York ? demanda Draco.

\- Eh bien, elles sont plutôt positives. L'essentiel de ma clientèle a accepté de me suivre. Je vais rouvrir un nouveau cabinet.

\- Vraiment ? C'est formidable !

\- C'est même mieux que ça. Madani part avec moi.

\- Naïm Madani ? Avec tout son département immobilier ?

\- Pas tout, non. Seulement 80%, sourit Pansy.

Draco était bouche bée mais surtout ravi pour son amie.

-C'est incroyable ! Russel Davis doit être vert de rage !

\- Il l'est ! D'autant plus que je suis parvenue à débaucher Sally Lindman, des fusions et acquisitions… et Richard.

\- Qu… quoi ? Richard… Richard Armitage quitte le navire ?

\- Oui. Il n'a pas du tout aimé la manière dont nous avons été traités tous les deux. Contrairement à Naïm, il n'a récupéré que 50% du département propriété intellectuelle mais ce sont les clients les plus importants… Et il prend Kate avec lui.

\- Merlin… si je m'attendais à ça…

Il but une gorgée de son thé pour se donner meilleure contenance et finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Et qu'en est-il de moi ?

\- Nous avons parlé, Naïm, Richard, Sally et moi, dit Pansy. C'est compliqué.

\- Compliqué ?

\- Les clients sont au courant de la raison de ton départ. Russell a violé l'accord de confidentialité.

\- Il est fou ? Il se rend compte de ce que ça implique ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Une chose est sûre, Meredith Pierce est déjà en train de rédiger la requête pour demander sa condamnation à des dommages et intérêts. Je crois que tout l'argent que tu as dû verser à Tuckle pour acheter son silence va te revenir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de l'argent ! C'est mon cabinet que je veux récupérer !

Pansy soupira, bien consciente que ses paroles feraient du mal à Draco.

-Plusieurs clients nous ont fait savoir qu'ils ne voulaient plus avoir à faire à toi. Ils ne te font plus confiance. A cause de ta vie… dissolue.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Draco. J'avais une vie dissolue bien avant cette histoire avec Tuckle ! La plupart d'entre eux le savaient et ils n'en avaient rien à foutre !

\- Tu sais comment sont les américains, Draco. Tant que tu réussis, ils te pardonnent tout.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je pouvais être le pire de salauds tant que j'étais au sommet… mais maintenant, je suis juste un looser…

\- C'est temporaire, Draco… laisse passer un an ou deux, et après tu…

\- Un an ou deux ? Tu me vois revenir dans un an ou deux, et dire à Richard « Salut, je reprends ma place ! Merci de l'avoir gardée au chaud pour moi ! » ? Tu penses vraiment que ça marche comme ça ?

Pansy eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassée.

-Non. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, murmura-t-elle.

\- Au moins, les choses sont claires maintenant, dit Draco après quelques instants. Ma carrière d'avocat à New-York est bel et bien terminée.

La jeune femme n'eut pas la force de le détromper. C'était inutile.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-elle. Comment ça se passe ici ?

\- Théo ne ménage pas ses efforts. Il est parvenu à garder tous les anciens clients et il en ramène de nouveaux.

\- Oui mais… et toi ?

Draco soupira.

-Disons que la propriété intellectuelle est la chasse gardée de quelques très gros cabinets de la ville. C'est difficile pour moi d'y faire ma place. Heureusement, le fait d'avoir Potter comme client est un sérieux avantage. Deux sociétés sorcières ont pris contact avec moi pour cette raison. Apparemment il n'hésite pas à parler de moi à tous ses contacts…

\- Hm… comment peux-tu accepter l'aumône de ce fils de pute après ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Ne t'en prends pas à lui Pansy, dit Draco d'une voix menaçante.

\- Tu… tu le défends ?

\- Je ne le défends pas, je me contente d'être réaliste ! Les affaires de Potter occupent Théo quasiment à plein temps et sa notoriété nous amène d'autres clients ! Sans parler des honoraires !

\- Je t'ai connu plus orgueilleux, Draco.

C'était les mots à ne pas dire. Pansy s'en rendit compte trop tard.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie, Pansy, énonça Draco d'une voix mortellement calme. Je t'aime et je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui. Raison pour laquelle j'accepte de toi ce que je n'accepterais de nul autre. Mais j'ai des limites, même en ce qui te concerne.

\- Je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu reviens ici pour me dire que toi et tes nouveaux associés ne voulez plus de moi et en plus, tu te permets de m'insulter et d'insulter Potter ?

\- Draco, tu sais très bien que s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, tu reviendrais immédiatement mais ce sont les clients ! Ils…

\- Je sais, j'ai compris. Mais il se trouve qu'ici, j'ai un client qui n'en a rien à foutre de mon passé, de ma vie de débauche ou de qui j'ai baisé. Un client qui me paie rubis sur l'ongle. Alors, je ne vais pas me gêner pour le garder… et tant pis, si ça fait de moi une pute !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Mais tu l'as pensé.

Pansy baissa la tête, presque au bord des larmes.

-Ecoute, reprit Draco plus doucement. Même si ça me touche beaucoup que tu prennes fait et cause pour moi, tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Harry. Il a pris la seule décision qui s'imposait.

\- Je te l'avais pourtant dit que ça ne fonctionnerait jamais, murmura Pansy. Mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui. Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? Que je regrette d'avoir accepté d'être avec lui ? Je n'ai jamais de regret. On a essayé, ça n'a pas marché, fin de l'histoire. Il est passé à autre chose et moi aussi.

\- Tu peux te mentir à toi-même Draco, tu peux mentir à tout le monde mais moi, tu ne parviendras pas à me berner. Tu souffres bien plus que tu ne le laisses voir.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire… Je ne vais même pas chercher à discuter.

Draco arborait une expression froide et dure. Pansy le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Elle préféra modifier son approche. Avec un naturel étudié, elle se saisit d'un mini éclair au chocolat et mordit dedans avant de le savourer avec élégance. En reposant l'autre moitié dans son assiette, elle dit, d'un air dégagé :

-J'ai récemment eu des nouvelles de Millicent Bulstrode. Tu te souviens d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

\- Tu savais qu'elle était devenue photographe ?

\- Millie ? Cette grande dinde aussi haute que large est devenue… photographe ?

\- Elle avait apparemment un sens artistique qui nous avait échappé, commenta Pansy, moqueuse. Enfin… toujours est-il qu'elle semble très douée. Suffisamment en tout cas pour travailler avec quelques-uns des grands noms de la mode sorcière. Actuellement, elle travaille avec Mathieu Saint-Martin. Tu vois qui c'est ?

\- Bon sang, Pansy, tu me prends pour qui ? Dans le milieu gay, Saint-Martin est aussi connu pour ses créations que pour ses fesses, rigola Draco en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

\- Eh bien, il se trouve que Millie et Saint-Martin sont devenus amis.

Draco reposa sa tasse et fixa Pansy avec attention.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? Millicent n'a jamais fait partie de mon cercle d'amis et à vrai dire, elle nourrirait les gorilles au zoo que ça me serait égal. Alors quoi ?

\- Des copies médiocres des créations de Saint-Martin commencent à circuler un peu partout. Il veut faire appel à un spécialiste pour enrayer ça. Quand Millie m'en a parlé, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi.

\- Hm… merci. Il n'a qu'à prendre rendez-vous au cabinet, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Ce fut au tour de Pansy de le regarder bien en face.

-Saint-Martin est à Milan. Il ne se déplacera pour personne. Ce sera à toi d'aller le voir. De plus, il ne cherche pas un conseiller externe. Il veut engager quelqu'un au sein de son entreprise.

\- A Milan.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne parle pas italien.

\- Saint-Martin est français et tout son staff parle anglais.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Pansy insista.

-C'est une occasion rêvée Draco ! Tu pourrais travailler pour une entreprise prestigieuse ! Tu…

\- Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, mais c'est non.

\- Quoi ? Tu as donc si peur de t'éloigner de ton précieux Potter ? Mais, bon sang Draco, il…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, la coupa-t-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux un instant et se lança.

-C'est vrai. Je ne veux pas quitter Londres. En fait, je ne veux ni retourner à New-York, ni aller à Milan ou Merlin sait où. Je veux rester à Londres… mais pas à cause de Potter.

\- A cause de quoi alors ?

\- J'ai un enfant.

Pansy s'étouffa avec son thé, s'attirant quelques regards réprobateurs de leurs voisins de table et des serveurs. Elle tenta de reprendre contenance du mieux qu'elle put mais c'était peine perdue.

-Tu… tu as un… enfant, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Un fils, oui.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Astoria Greengrass.

Comme s'il était dans sa tête, Draco put presque entendre les mots « pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? ».

-Quand ?

\- Quand Astoria est venue faire son stage de médicomagie à l'Hôpital Central de New-York.

\- Quoi ? Mais… c'était…

\- Il y a presque douze ans, oui.

Pansy porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer une exclamation de surprise. Elle se reprit cependant très vite et lâcha d'une voix dure :

-Eh bien, il semble que tu aies du goût pour certaines femmes finalement… par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit pour des petites bourgeoises saintes-nitouches !

Draco sentait au tremblement de sa voix qu'elle était à deux doigts de faire un esclandre.

-Tu te trompes. Je n'ai de goût pour aucune femme, dit-il calmement. Je n'ai rien voulu de tout cela. C'était…

\- Un accident, c'est ça ? s'emporta Pansy. C'est par accident que ta queue s'est retrouvée dans la chatte de cette putain d'Astoria ?

Une toux contrariée s'éleva à leur gauche. Un couple de quinquagénaire les dévisageait avec mépris.

-Pansy…

\- Monsieur Malefoy, dit un serveur qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le ton était poli mais froid.

-Tout va bien. Je vous remercie, répondit fermement Draco en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui dire « mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, j'ai la situation en main ».

L'homme hocha la tête en souriant et s'éloigna. L'avertissement était donné.

-Pansy… je viens ici assez souvent. Alors si tu pouvais éviter qu'on se fasse mettre dehors, j'apprécierais.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu apprécies ou pas !

\- Ça suffit ! siffla-t-il. Ecoute-moi ! Ce qui s'est passé avec Astoria était une mise en scène. Elle m'a drogué et a fait en sorte que je couche avec son fiancé, avant de prendre sa place. Elle m'aimait mais elle savait que ce n'était pas réciproque et que ça ne le serait jamais. Au lieu de m'avoir moi, elle a préféré un enfant. Mon enfant.

Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux. L'espace d'un instant, elle ressentit de l'admiration pour Astoria. Elle était parvenue à prendre par la ruse ce que Draco n'aurait jamais voulu lui donner de son plein gré.

-Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agit de ton fils ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Scorpius est bien mon fils.

\- Et Astoria ? Elle… elle t'a fait chanter ?

\- Non. Son mari était au courant et a accepté de reconnaître l'enfant comme le sien. En échange, je ne devais avoir aucun contact avec lui et il ne devait jamais savoir que j'étais son père.

\- Mais alors… tu savais… depuis longtemps…

\- Oui. Quelques mois après sa naissance. J'ai juré à Astoria que je ne chercherais pas à le voir et j'ai tenu parole. Jusqu'il y a peu de temps. Scorpius a découvert qu'Archibald Miller n'était pas son vrai père et il a demandé à me rencontrer. Mon fils sait qui je suis, ce que ma famille a fait… et pourtant, il veut me connaître ! Dans ces conditions, il est hors de question que je quitte l'Angleterre !

Pansy resta silencieuse un moment, assimilant difficilement ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Blaise était au courant ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Oui… oui, il l'était, admit Draco. Depuis le début.

Il la vit accuser le coup. Elle était pâle et crispée. Sa gorge se contractait à intervalles réguliers comme si elle faisait un effort pour ne pas pleurer. Il savait très précisément ce qu'elle était en train de penser.

-Pansy, si je ne t'ai rien dit… c'était seulement pour te protéger.

\- Me protéger ? ricana-t-elle. Me protéger de quoi ?

\- De moi. Du mal que je t'aurais fait en t'apprenant la nouvelle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Draco s'appuya sur l'accoudoir. Du pouce et de l'index, il se frotta les yeux.

-Tu crois donc que je suis aveugle ? Ou idiot ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas les sentiments que tu nourris pour moi depuis que nous sommes enfants ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie Draco… ce n'est pas parce qu'à six ans, on s'est embrassés et que j'ai décrété que je t'épouserais, que j'ai cru que ça arriverait un jour !

Elle avait tenté d'adopter un ton léger et moqueur mais elle était tout sauf convaincante.

-Arrête Pansy. Tu crois que je ne remarquais pas la manière dont tu me regardais à Poudlard ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la tristesse dans tes yeux la première fois que tu m'as surpris en train d'embrasser un autre garçon ? Et en sixième… quand tu as arrêté de te nourrir pour perdre du poids, quand tu as commencé à t'habiller avec des vêtements masculins pour masquer tes formes féminines… tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu faisais tout ça ?

Draco avait le cœur serré de voir sa meilleure amie les yeux remplis de larmes.

-C'est quoi, Draco ? murmura-t-elle. Ta vengeance pour ce qui s'est passé à New-York ? Tu… tu as décidé de m'humilier, c'est ça ?

Sa voix s'était brisée sur le dernier mot.

-Sûrement pas, souffla Draco. Non… au contraire… si je ne t'ai rien dit toutes ses années, c'était pour te garder auprès de moi. J'ai été égoïste, Pansy. J'ai nié tes sentiments parce que c'était beaucoup plus facile que prendre le risque de t'en parler et de te perdre. Mais il n'empêche que je m'en suis voulu… de… de ne pas pouvoir être celui que tu voulais. Crois-le, Pansy… si j'avais été… autrement…

Il s'interrompit, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

-Par Merlin, Draco… tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Tu n'y étais pour rien ! Et même si… si ça ne fait pas mes affaires… il n'y a rien, absolument rien, que je voudrais changer en toi.

\- Même pas mon goût immodéré pour le système uro-génital masculin ? plaisanta pauvrement Draco.

\- Même pas, dit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils rirent tous les deux, détendant considérablement l'atmosphère.

-Sérieusement Draco, reprit Pansy après quelques instants. Je te dois la vérité. C'est vrai que j'étais amoureuse de toi, et sans doute que je le suis encore… C'est vrai aussi que ça m'a fait souffrir de t'aimer en silence mais certainement pas autant que si tu m'avais aimée en retour. Car tu m'aurais trompée et je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

\- Je sais… je suis tellement désolé...

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est toi que tu fais souffrir maintenant. Plus moi.

Draco eut un petit rire désabusé.

-Je suppose que c'est à mon tour d'être honnête…

Il gratta son sourcil puis laissa retomber son bras sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en un geste d'extrême lassitude.

-Il me manque. Il me manque tellement que parfois je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je suis lamentable… je grappille la moindre minute, la moindre seconde que je peux passer avec lui et pourtant chacune de ces secondes est une vraie torture parce que je le regarde et je sais que je l'ai perdu…

\- Peut-être pas.

\- Si. Potter veut des choses que je ne peux pas lui donner…

\- Il croit vouloir ces choses, rectifia Pansy. Bientôt il se rendra compte que ce que Dubois lui donne n'est que l'illusion de ce qu'il veut vraiment. Toi.

\- Je ne sais pas… Granger a dit à Blaise qu'Harry avait recommencé à voler, chose qu'il se refusait de faire depuis des années. Et tout ça grâce à Dubois.

\- Et alors ?

\- La seule fois où Harry et moi en avons parlé, je lui ai dit qu'il était jaloux parce que moi je pouvais toujours voler et que lui ne remonterait jamais plus sur un balai. Dubois, lui, est allé lui acheter un siège pour balai et l'a refait voler.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

-Tu es en train de me dire que Potter t'a quitté pour un vol en balai ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Ce vol en balai résumait à lui seul tous les rêves de Harry. Contrairement à moi, Dubois l'a rendu possible. Et s'il est parvenu à réaliser celui-là, il parviendra à réaliser tous les autres. La maison avec jardin, la vie de couple heureuse et tranquille.

\- Je croyais que Potter était comme toi.

\- Je le croyais aussi. Manifestement, les gens changent.

Un silence un peu triste s'installa entre eux deux, jusqu'à ce que Pansy ne se lève.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Je voudrais passer voir Granger à propos de son dossier.

\- Oui, je comprends, dit Draco en se levant à son tour. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi. Tu as des projets pour Noël ?

\- Je vais le passer au Manoir, avec ma mère. Et Scorpius, dit Draco avec une certaine émotion dans la voix. Il arrive ce soir… j'ai encore du mal à y croire !

\- J'espère que tu auras l'occasion de me le présenter un jour.

\- Bien entendu. J'ai hâte que tu fasses sa connaissance. C'est vraiment un garçon formidable.

\- Je n'en doute pas, dit Pansy avec tendresse. Tu embrasseras ta mère de ma part ?

\- Je le ferai. Joyeux Noël Pansy.

\- Joyeux Noël.

Elle tendit les bras et Draco la serra très fort contre lui avant d'embrasser sa tempe. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et dit :

-Les gens ne changent pas, tu sais. Ils font juste d'autres expériences…

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et s'en alla.

Draco se rassit dans le fauteuil en soupirant, le regard perdu et les pensées décousues.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

-Bonjour Granger, dit Pansy, en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

\- Parkinson ! Bon sang, ça t'arrive de t'annoncer avant d'entrer ?

\- Ta secrétaire n'est pas là… Je n'allais pas attendre le déluge, si ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, renonçant à polémiquer avec celle qui allait lui permettre de récupérer sa fille.

-Bien, je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici, alors entrons dans le vif du sujet. Comment se déroulent les rencontres avec Rose ? demanda Pansy en sortant un dossier de son sac.

\- Très bien. J'ai reçu le soutien de Greta Schmidt, la directrice du Département de l'Enfance. Elle dit qu'elle va faire un rapport au tribunal indiquant que les entrevues se passent bien.

\- Tant mieux. La prochaine visite est prévue pour quand ?

\- Le 3 janvier.

\- Et ton ex-mari ? Il te fait des difficultés ?

\- Etonnement, non. Il a fait un esclandre la première fois mais Mrs Schmidt l'a remis à sa place. La deuxième fois, il n'a rien dit. Je crois qu'il remarque bien que Rose apprécie ces sorties. Il a été poli lorsque nous nous sommes croisés lors du spectacle de danse à l'école de Rose et il l'a même laissée venir me souhaiter un joyeux noël.

\- Hm.

Pansy prit quelques notes sous le regard impatient d'Hermione. Voyant que Pansy ne semblait pas disposée à parler, elle finit par demander :

-Tu… hm… ton détective a-t-il trouvé quelque chose… d'intéressant ?

\- Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu et en tout cas rien qui puisse faire radicalement changer les juges d'avis…

\- Oh…

Pansy haussa un sourcil moqueur en entendant le ton déçu de sa cliente.

-… mais ce que je sais pourrait par contre… comment dire ? Influencer ton ex. L'amener à revoir ses positions intransigeantes.

\- Quoi donc ? Des choses compromettantes dans son travail ?

\- Oui… et non. Ron Weasley trompe sa femme avec Padma Patil, la Directrice du Département des Mystères. Or, Draco m'a dit que le Département était sur la sellette dans l'affaire Potter.

\- Oui… mais Ron, lui, a été mis hors cause.

\- Possible… mais un Auror zélé pourrait y voir une étrange coïncidence.

\- Tu crois que…

\- Non, absolument pas. Weasley couche avec Patil, c'est tout. Comme la moitié du Ministère, du reste.

Hermione médita l'information. Insidieusement, elle se demanda si Ron avait également été infidèle du temps de leur mariage. Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais la réponse à cette question.

-Reste la très respectable Mrs Weasley-Brown, continua Pansy. J'avais espéré quelque chose de très… immoral, comme une vidéo porno, de la drogue ou de l'échangisme mais rien de tout cela !

\- Je te l'ai dit, grinça Hermione. Un vrai modèle de vertu !

\- Personne n'est un modèle de vertu, ma chère et Brown encore moins que les autres. A certains égards, ce que mon détective a trouvé est bien pire… Elle aussi, trompe son mari…

\- Et alors ? En quoi est-ce pire ?

\- Elle le trompe avec son beau-père.

Le silence était tellement épais qu'il en était presque palpable.

-Lavande… couche… avec Arthur ? ânonna Hermione.

\- Tout-à-fait. Du coup, difficile à dire si le bébé à venir sera le fils ou le demi-frère de ton ex-mari. Mais bon, au moins ce sera un Weasley.

\- C'est… épouvantable…

Hermione avait une main sur la bouche et les yeux écarquillés.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, commenta Pansy avec dégoût.

\- Non… je veux dire… si Ron apprend ça… il… il va être dévasté…

\- En effet.

Le sourire de Pansy était proprement machiavélique.

-Ces informations pourraient complètement détruire la si parfaite petite famille Weasley, dit-elle.

\- Que… que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche. Les faire chanter ?

\- Oh… quel vilain mot ! Non ! Seulement expliquer à cette chère Lavande qu'il est dans son intérêt de convaincre son gentil mari de revenir à de meilleurs sentiments à ton égard.

Hermione se sentait nauséeuse. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, elle avait espéré que ça arriverait un jour, ce moment où elle parviendrait à faire souffrir Ron autant qu'elle avait souffert. Ce jour était arrivé et elle n'en retirait aucune satisfaction, aucune excitation quelconque. Seulement une douleur sourde au cœur.

-Non, dit-elle. Je refuse de détruire deux familles comme ça… c'est… inenvisageable.

\- Personne ne te demande de détruire qui ce soit. Ce serait juste… un avertissement.

\- Peu importe. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Tu veux récupérer ta fille oui ou non ?

\- Bien sûr que je veux récupérer ma fille ! Mais pas de cette manière ! Pas si ça m'empêche de me regarder dans le miroir le matin !

Pansy soupira avec grandiloquence et s'extirpa du fauteuil.

-Tu es tellement prévisible, Granger, dit-elle en rangeant ses notes.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je veux dire que je savais que tu dirais ça… Alors j'ai veillé à trouver un autre argument de défense.

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu le sauras en temps utile.

Sur ces mots, elle prit son sac pour sortir du bureau.

-Hermione, dit Harry qui entrait à ce moment-là. Est-ce tu as le contrat des… Oh ! Bonjour Pansy.

Pansy ne répondit pas. Elle s'avança résolument vers Harry et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

-HE ! s'indigna Hermione. Ça ne va pas, non ?

\- La ferme Granger. Ça ne te concerne pas.

Puis reportant son attention sur Harry :

-Je t'avais prévenu, Potter, que si tu faisais du mal à Draco, je…

\- Tais-toi Pansy ! dit Harry d'une voix froide. Je ne veux rien entendre de tes menaces. Tu n'as pas à juger ce qui s'est passé entre Draco et moi. Et avant de m'accuser de lui avoir fait du mal, questionne-le d'abord sur le mal que lui m'a fait à moi ! Bordel, j'ai en marre que toi, Blaise, Théo me donniez tous les torts alors que Malefoy est loin d'être en reste !

\- Oooh ! Pauvre petit chou incompris, se moqua Pansy. Tu attends peut-être qu'on te plaigne ?

\- Je n'attends rien du tout ! Si ce n'est que tu me foutes la paix !

Pansy expira avec exaspération.

-Si tu veux tout savoir Potter, Draco ne te reproche rien. Au contraire. Il comprend ta décision.

\- Et c'est peut-être ce qui me fait le plus mal, murmura Harry.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il pleure ? Qu'il te supplie de ne pas le laisser ? Tu as _vraiment_ cru que Draco allait s'abaisser à… ça ?

Harry déglutit péniblement mais ne répondit rien.

-Tu es encore plus pitoyable que je ne pensais, cracha Pansy. Jamais je ne comprendrai comment Draco peut être à ce point amoureux de quelqu'un comme toi !

Disant cela, elle partit en claquant la porte.

-Par Merlin, Harry… c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? demanda Hermione. Tu… es sorti avec Dubois parce que… tu voulais… obliger Draco à te...

\- Je suis avec Olivier parce que je l'aime et qu'il m'apporte mille fois plus que Draco ne le fera jamais ! asséna Harry en colère.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! J'en ai plein de cul d'être jugé pour ce que j'ai fait ! Depuis quand tout le monde tient avec Malefoy ?

\- On ne tient pas avec lui… On…

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne vois pas que vous n'acceptez pas Olivier, tous autant que vous êtes ? Vous le tolérez, c'est tout ! Mais si c'est comme ça, pas de problème ! Olivier me suffit, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre ! Alors, vous pouvez tous aller vous faire foutre !

\- Harry !

\- TOI AUSSI HERMIONE !

La porte du bureau d'Hermione claqua pour la deuxième fois.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry entra en trombe dans son bureau. Immédiatement, il se plaça devant la cheminée et jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre.

-Bureau de Neville Londubat !

Il dût attendre quelques instants avant que la communication ne s'établisse avec l'Auror.

 _-Bonjour Harry,_ dit la tête verdoyante de Neville.

\- Salut Neville. Où en es-tu avec les employés du Département des Mystères ? Ça fait des jours que j'attends que tu me contactes !

Neville haussa un sourcil face au ton plutôt agressif de Harry.

 _-Eh bien, j'ai reçu la liste. Je ne t'ai pas contacté avant parce que nous avons été complètement débordés avec l'affaire du meurtre de cet apothicaire à Glastonbury. Nous…_

\- Peu importe ! Cette liste donne quelque chose oui ou non ?

 _\- Aucun des noms présents ne commence par DL ou LD. Mais regarde par toi-même._

Il tendit un parchemin au travers des flammes vertes et celui-ci se matérialisa devant Harry.

-Hm, fit-il après avoir parcouru la liste des yeux. Je ne connais aucun de ces noms.

 _\- Alors nous voilà revenus au point de départ._

\- On dirait bien, soupira Harry. Bon… je te laisse. Merci quand même.

 _\- Harry ! Je t'assure que je ne laisse pas tomber ! C'est juste que…_

\- Je sais. Tu as un dossier de meurtre sur les bras. Je comprends.

 _\- Sitôt que j'ai du neuf, je t'avertis._

\- Ok. Merci. A bientôt Neville. Et Joyeux Noël.

 _\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi._

Désappointé, il coupa la communication de la cheminée et prit son téléphone portable.

 _-Allô ?_

\- Olivier ? Tu es où, là ?

 _\- Au stade, pour l'entrainement. Où veux-tu que je sois ?_

\- Quand rentres-tu ?

 _\- On devrait en avoir pour une bonne heure encore… Pourquoi ?_

\- Ok. Quand tu rentres, prépare tes valises. On part à Cortina d'Ampezzo aujourd'hui.

 _\- Harry, que se passe-t-il ?_

\- Rien. Juste que je sature ici. J'ai besoin de partir maintenant.

 _\- Et tes enfants ?_

\- Je ferai ce qui a été convenu. Je vais les déposer cet après-midi chez Molly et Arthur et je les reprends vendredi. Le chalet de Cortina a une cheminée raccordée au réseau international.

 _\- Mais on devait passer le réveillon avec Blaise et Hermione, non ?_

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas me suivre, libre à toi mais moi je pars. Seul s'il le faut.

 _\- Non ! Je t'accompagne !_

\- Parfait. A ce soir alors.

Harry raccrocha et appela Peggy sur l'interphone.

-Peggy, annulez tous mes rendez-vous. Je prends congé plutôt que prévu.

 _\- Mais Monsieur Potter…_

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Dites à tout le monde que je suis absent à partir d'aujourd'hui jusqu'au 5 janvier.

 _\- Mais…_

\- MERDE ! NE DISCUTEZ PAS ! JE SUIS ENCORE LE PATRON ICI ! SI JE VEUX ME TIRER AUJOURD'HUI, JE LE FAIS ! C'EST CLAIR ?

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un petit « oui Monsieur Potter » avant de couper l'interphone et de voir Hermione débouler dans son bureau sans frapper.

-Harry, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi as-tu hurlé sur Peggy comme ça ?

\- Je hurle si ça me chante !

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de te comporter comme un gosse capricieux et me dire ce qui se passe ?

\- Il se passe que j'en ai marre. Je me casse.

\- Comment ça tu te casses ?

\- Je pars. Je prends des vacances, maintenant.

Hermione le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

-Mais… et Noël… tu…

\- Tu fêteras Noël en tête à tête avec Blaise, dit-il en éteignant son ordinateur et en rangeant son portable dans sa veste.

\- Harry, souffla-t-elle… si c'est à cause de… cette histoire avec Olivier, je te jure que tu te fais un film ! On l'apprécie vraiment…

\- Vous l'appréciez, répéta Harry en ricanant. Vous le tolérez, c'est tout ! Il est hors de question que j'impose ça à Olivier.

\- Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?

\- Est-ce trop demander qu'on respecte mes choix ? Hein ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres, agacée.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à moi à cause de ce que Parkinson a dit.

\- Parkinson peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je m'en fous.

\- On ne dirait pas !

Indifférent à la colère de son amie, Harry continuait à ranger son bureau avec des gestes busques.

-Harry…

\- Laisse tomber, Hermione. Ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est seulement que… j'en ai marre, vraiment. J'ai besoin de faire un break, de prendre du recul… tu peux comprendre ça ?

\- Oui… bien sûr mais…

Devant l'air buté de Harry, elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Fais ce que tu dois faire Harry, dit-elle sèchement. Je te souhaite un joyeux noël.

\- A toi aussi.

Hermione partit sans se retourner. L'instant d'après, Harry transplanait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Le Terrier, Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule**

En rentrant chez lui, Harry avait trouvé ses enfants tranquillement installés au salon, en train de regarder la télévision. Il s'était dit que Ginny trouverait sûrement à redire sur ses principes d'éducation mais il s'en fichait. James avait été heureux que son père lui fasse confiance pour rester seul avec son petit frère pendant la journée. Avant de partir, Harry avait pris soin de renouveler les sorts sur la planque qui contenait son cannabis ainsi que toutes les choses qui avaient trait à sa vie sexuelle. Pour le reste, ses fils avaient accès à toute la maison. Il les avait autorisés à regarder la télé, à jouer aux jeux vidéo ou n'importe quelle autre chose qui pourrait les distraire, pourvu qu'ils ne fassent pas de magie. James l'avait promis solennellement et il avait tenu parole.

James et Albus étaient maintenant assez fébriles à l'idée de passer Noël chez leurs grands-parents avec tous leurs cousins. Raison pour laquelle ils sortirent de la cheminée du Terrier avec une certaine exubérance, suivis par Harry qui portaient les valises.

Il regarda autour de lui et s'imprégna de l'ambiance chaleureuse des lieux. Rien n'avait changé. La maison était toujours aussi biscornue, toujours aussi vivante. Le sapin brillait de tout un tas de décorations magiques, hétéroclites et colorées. Une bonne odeur de dinde rôtie annonciatrice du festin flottait dans l'air, se mêlant aux senteurs hivernales de cannelle, de feu de bois et de clous de girofle.

-Mes chéris ! Je suis si contente de vous voir ! dit Molly en arrivant dans le salon et en serrant ses petits-enfants contre elle.

\- Nous aussi, Mamy ! dit James. Les autres sont déjà arrivés ?

\- Seulement Fred et Roxanne. Ils sont en train de ranger leurs affaires dans leurs chambres.

\- Génial ! rugit Albus qui fonça droit sur le petit escalier en colimaçon, suivi de près par son frère.

\- Oh là ! les rappela fermement Molly. Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?

Les deux garçons revinrent sur leurs pas, un peu penauds. Ils embrassèrent leur père avec affection.

-Joyeux Noël P'pa, dit James.

\- Ouais… Joyeux Noël, renchérit Albus. Vivement vendredi.

\- Joyeux Noël à tous les deux les garçons. Amusez-vous bien et ne faites pas enrager votre grand-mère. Et vous lui donnez un coup de main avec la vaisselle, c'est clair ?

\- Oui, P'pa !

\- Allez, filez !

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et filèrent tous les deux à l'étage. Harry les regarda partir en souriant, heureux de les voir aussi épanouis.

-Comment allez-vous Molly ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la matriarche.

\- Bien ! dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras à son tour. Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air fatigué !

Bien qu'elle ait pris fait et cause pour sa fille durant la procédure de divorce, Molly Weasley n'était jamais parvenue à se défaire de son élan maternel vis-à-vis de Harry.

-Tout va bien Molly, je vous remercie.

\- Hm. C'est gentil à toi d'avoir accepté que les enfants passent Noël ici, dit-elle à brûle-pourpoint. Je sais que normalement…

\- Ça leur fait plaisir, coupa Harry. Et je sais que c'est important pour vous.

Molly hocha la tête.

-Je vais prendre les valises et les amener dans leur chambre. C'est bien de t'avoir revu, Harry.

\- Je viendrai les rechercher vendredi. Joyeux Noël Molly.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Il la regarda s'éloigner puis s'apprêta à reprendre la cheminée.

-Alors, comment ça on part sans saluer son ex-beau-frère ?

Harry reconnut immédiatement la voix moqueuse. Il se retourna en riant.

-Salut George. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

\- Comme tu vois.

\- Angie n'est pas là ?

\- Elle doit boucler un article pour le Daily Sport. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Bon… eh bien, embrasse-la pour moi.

\- Tu es si pressé de repartir ?

\- J'ai encore des trucs à faire et…

\- Oh allez, reste un peu. Ron et Lavande n'arrivent qu'à 18 heures et les Thénardier ne seront pas là avant une heure.

\- Les Thénardier ?

\- Filibert et Ginny.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Si la comparaison pouvait sembler injuste pour Ginny, elle collait parfaitement à cette enflure de Molkins.

-T'es drôlement sympa avec ta petite sœur, dit-il en essayant de récupérer son souffle.

\- Bah… Avoue qu'elle est nettement moins drôle qu'avant.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, admit Harry.

\- Et toi ? Il paraît que maintenant tu es avec ce bon vieux Dubois ? C'est du sérieux cette fois ?

\- Je l'espère, dit-il en tiquant légèrement sur le « cette fois ».

\- Dis-lui bonjour de ma part. Ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai plus vu… Lors de… hm… Après la guerre, je pense.

« Après la guerre ». La phrase qui, pour George, faisait référence aux funérailles de Fred. Après 15 ans, il était toujours incapable d'en parler.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir un soir avec Angelina, proposa Harry… après notre retour de vacances ?

\- Volontiers ! Ça fera plaisir à Angie de le revoir aussi.

\- Formidable ! J'organise ça au plus vite.

George regarda Harry d'un drôle d'air.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Tu es heureux avec lui ? demanda George sans ambages.

\- Oui, répondit Harry vivement. Bien sûr !

\- Tant mieux alors. Je suis content pour toi… Moi, évidemment, j'aurais préféré que tu restes avec Malefoy, mais bon…

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Disons qu'Olivier ne sera pas du genre à me commander des cockrings ou un plug anal, dit George avec un sourire entendu.

Harry devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua-t-il avec acidité. Je suis certain que Malefoy t'achètera encore beaucoup de petits jouets de ce genre.

\- Je ne sais pas… il a reçu le catalogue spécial Noël mais il n'a rien commandé…

\- Et puis, qui te dit qu'Olivier n'est pas de ce genre-là ? continua Harry.

Pour le coup, George partit d'un grand rire.

-Par Merlin, Harry ! Je ne connais personne de plus plan-plan qu'Olivier !

\- Tu as tort !

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Hors de question de parier sur ma vie sexuelle !

\- Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison !

Harry fit un geste agacé de la main, pour clore la discussion.

-Laisse tomber George. On se voit prochainement.

\- Tu sais… j'ai de charmants petits bonnets de père Noël qu'on met juste sur le bout du…

\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! cria Harry en entrant dans la cheminée. Passe un bon Noël.

\- Ou bien des pinces à tétons en forme de…

La voix de George fut couverte par l'explosion de la poudre de cheminette.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

Une grande appréhension serra le cœur de Draco quand il perçut les premiers frémissements de la cheminée qui annonçaient l'arrivée d'un visiteur.

-Calme-toi. Tout ira bien, dit Narcissa dans une vaine tentative de le rassurer.

\- Et si elle avait changé d'avis ? Si son stupide mari avait changé d'avis ? Je ne…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car l'instant d'après son fils se tenait debout devant lui. Astoria fit son apparition immédiatement après.

-Bonjour… enfin, bonsoir, dit Scorpius en regardant alternativement son père et sa grand-mère. Merci de m'avoir invité à passer Noël dans votre Manoir.

Draco sourit de ses manières à la fois un peu gauches et sérieuses. Il s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-C'est nous qui sommes heureux que tu sois là Scorpius. Sois le bienvenu. Tu es ici chez toi.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Astoria.

-Merci de l'avoir amené, dit-il. Merci beaucoup. Ça compte énormément pour moi.

\- Voici ses affaires, dit-elle en tendant un petit sac dont Narcissa s'empara.

\- Je vais aller lui montrer sa chambre, dit celle-ci avec douceur. Tu viens, Scorpius ?

Astoria hocha la tête, remerciant silencieusement l'élégance de Narcissa de les laisser seuls quelques minutes.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes avec Archibald, dit Draco lorsque sa mère et son fils eurent quitté le salon.

\- Oh, il râle mais ça lui passera. Il est seulement vexé que je lui ai rappelé que ce n'est pas le premier Noël que nous passons sans Scorpius.

\- Je ne le dirai jamais assez. Merci Astoria. Je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour toi.

\- Tu te trompes. Au fond de moi, je crois que j'ai toujours attendu ce moment. Je l'ai beaucoup appréhendé et maintenant qu'il est enfin arrivé, je suis soulagée. Je vais enfin pouvoir avancer dans ma vie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant avec Archibald mais l'un comme l'autre, nous nous y refusions implicitement, de crainte que cela crée des difficultés avec Scorpius. Nous avions tellement peur qu'il découvre la vérité… Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus de raison. Il y a quelques jours, pour la première fois depuis onze ans, nous avons évoqué tout haut cette possibilité. C'était incroyable… un peu comme si nous étions libérés d'un sort de silence.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que Scorpius se sente… je ne sais pas… exclu ?

\- Bien sûr… c'est pourquoi nous en avons parlé avec lui. A vrai dire, il a sauté de joie. La perspective de devenir un grand-frère l'enchante apparemment.

Draco eut un sourire sincère et un peu taquin.

-Je suppose donc que c'est une bonne chose, ce réveillon en tête à tête ?

\- Oh Malefoy ! Tu es impossible ! rouspéta Astoria en rougissant.

Ils rirent tous les deux, d'un rire immensément libérateur.

-Je n'imaginais pas que quelque chose de bon puisse un jour sortir de toute cette histoire, soupira-t-elle finalement.

\- Moi non plus. Mais comme quoi… la magie de Noël sans doute.

\- Non… Nous avons grandi Draco. Nous avons mûri. Nous avons cessé de nous regarder le nombril pour enfin voir le monde qui nous entourait et comprendre que nous étions capables de partager, de faire des choix qui incluaient d'autres personnes que nous-mêmes.

Draco ne sut que répondre, éberlué par la façon dont ce propos résonnait en lui.

-Maman ! Tu devrais voir ma chambre, elle est immense ! s'exclama Scorpius en réapparaissant dans le salon.

\- Oh, je m'en doute mon cœur !

\- Il y a même un terrarium pour Milo !

\- Si Milo est bien installé, alors tout va bien ! plaisanta Astoria.

Scorpius râla un peu qu'on se moque de lui puis embrassa sa mère tendrement.

-Merci de m'avoir laissé venir, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

\- Pas de quoi mon cœur. Amuse-toi bien. On se revoit après-demain.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques instants, heureux comme ils l'avaient rarement été.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Scorpius ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il venait de faire le tour du Manoir en compagnie de Draco et il était émerveillé. Il n'avait jamais vu une maison aussi grande et aussi belle.

-Il y a un sapin de Noël dans chaque pièce ? demanda-t-il.

\- A peu près oui, rigola Draco. Mais mon préféré a toujours été celui du petit salon car c'est là qu'on dépose les cadeaux. Maintenant, allons à la salle à manger. Mère nous y attend.

Pour regagner la salle à manger, ils empruntèrent un long corridor dont les murs étaient garnis d'une multitude de tableaux.

-Wahou ! s'enthousiasma Scorpius. Qui sont tous ces gens ?

\- Sur le mur de gauche, les ancêtres de la famille Malefoy. Sur celui de droite, ceux de la famille Black, la famille de ma mère.

Draco connaissait la curiosité des occupants des tableaux, c'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris de les entendre murmurer frénétiquement, à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas dans le couloir.

-Qui est-ce ?

\- Aucune idée. Cela fait des années que plus aucun enfant ne vient dans cette maison.

\- Vous le connaissez ? Que fait-il là ?

\- Il pourrait nous le présenter tout de même !

Draco sourit de leur impatience et fit un clin d'œil à Scorpius. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une peinture sur bois de taille modeste et manifestement très ancienne. Il représentait un homme portant un bliaud en soie brochée avec un large galon plat formant un empiètement carré autour du cou. Sa ceinture retenait une épée qui semblait peser très lourd. Il portait également un épais manteau vert émeraude, retenu sur l'épaule par une agrafe en or. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient couverts par un bonnet carré à quatre pans de laine feutrée.

Draco plaça Scorpius devant lui et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Bonsoir Sire Armand.

\- Bonsoir Draco, dit l'homme avec un fort accent. Que me vaut cette visite vespérale ?

\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter Scorpius. Mon fils.

Aussitôt, un brouhaha indescriptible se répandit dans le couloir. Tous les occupants des portraits se précipitèrent dans les tableaux les plus proches, jouant des coudes pour mieux apercevoir l'enfant.

-C'est son fils ?

\- C'est incroyable !

\- Ne le disait-on pas uraniste ?

\- Il faut croire qu'il est guéri…

Scorpius se sentait un peu embarrassé d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de son père.

-Scorpius, dit Draco, indifférent à l'agitation ambiante. Je te présente ton ancêtre le plus éloigné. Sire Armand…

\- Je sais qui vous êtes ! s'exclama le garçon, surexcité. Vous êtes Armand de Malefoi ! J'ai vu votre portrait dans _Généalogie des Sangs purs._ Vous étiez un des bannerets de Guillaume le Conquérant. Après la bataille de Hastings, pour vous remercier de vos bons et loyaux services, il a vous offert le Comté du Wittunscir qui deviendra plus tard, le Wiltshire. Votre famille s'est installée sur le domaine d'Avebury et ne l'a plus quitté depuis !

-Tu es bien insolent pour un damelot, à couper ainsi le verbe à ton géniteur ! s'insurgea l'ancêtre. Mais je te pardonne car ta jactance n'est point écervelée. C'est plaisir d'odir la noble histoire de nostre famille contée par un si jeune esprit.

Puis se tournant vers Draco, il dit :

-Ton fillot fait honneur au sang des Malefoy, Draco.

\- Merci Sire Armand.

\- Bien vaigniez, Scorpius Malefoy. Sois digne du nom que tu portes.

Armand de Malefoi s'éclipsa, laissant le loisir aux autres portraits de commenter la nouvelle.

-Blond. Efféminé. De faible constitution. C'est indiscutablement un Malefoy, dit une voix forte dans leur dos.

Draco et Scorpius se retournèrent pour faire face au portrait d'une dame à la poitrine opulente et à l'air revêche.

-Grand-Mère Druella, dit Draco d'un ton doucereux. Quel plaisir de vous voir.

\- Alors, c'est ton fils ?

\- Oui, Grand-Mère. Scorpius, je te présente Druella Black, ma grand-mère maternelle. Et donc, ton arrière-grand-mère.

\- Bonsoir Madame, dit poliment l'enfant.

\- Hm. Comment est-ce possible ? Je te croyais affligé de cette tare… le _mal français._ Comme à peu près tous les membres de ta…

\- De quoi parlez-vous, espèce de vipère ? contra une voix féminine de l'autre côté du mur.

D'après la petite vignette en cuivre vissée sous le portrait, il s'agissait de Jézabel Malefoy, mère d'Abraxas Malefoy et arrière-grand-mère paternelle de Draco.

-Oh mais vous le savez très bien, _très chère_ Jézabel, intervint une autre femme, aux traits durs, volumineuse et antipathique. Ce n'est certainement pas dans le sang des Black que coule ce goût pour les _manières_. Il n'y a qu'à vous regarder, tous autant que vous êtes !

\- C'est certain que lorsqu'on vous regarde vous, chère Walburga, on ne peut douter que votre famille descend des trolls.

\- Oh ! Espèce de…

\- CA SUFFIT !

La voix de Narcissa Malefoy venait de retentir dans le couloir, réduisant tout le monde au silence.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Mère, et vous aussi ma tante, si vous proférez encore une insulte sous mon toit, je vous jure que j'enfermerai vos portraits et ceux de toute la famille Black dans le grenier, où vous n'aurez d'autre compagnie que celle des goules ! Et c'est valable pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous ! ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des autres tableaux.

Visiblement, les menaces de Narcissa furent prises au sérieux car plus aucun des ancêtres Malefoy ou Black ne pipa mot.

-Draco, Scorpius, dit-elle avec un sourire. Venez. Le dîner va être servi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le repas du réveillon se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Scorpius posa un tas de questions, désireux d'en savoir le plus possible sur ses origines. Il questionna aussi beaucoup son père sur son enfance et ses années à Poudlard. Puis arriva le moment redouté où il fallut parler de Lucius. A la grande surprise de Narcissa, Scorpius fit preuve d'une maturité et d'une objectivité peu communes pour un enfant de son âge, considérant en substance qu'un fils n'avait pas à payer pour les erreurs de son père. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire. Nul doute qu'Harry Potter était passé par là, par la voix d'Albus.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et Scorpius commençait à avoir des difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Tu ferais bien d'aller au lit, dit doucement Narcissa. Nous aurons encore toute la journée de demain pour parler.

\- Grand-mère, tu me raconteras encore l'histoire de la famille ?

\- Oui, bien entendu. Je te montrerai même notre arbre généalogique. Et des photos aussi. Mais là, il est vraiment temps d'aller dormir ! Tu tombes de sommeil.

Pour confirmer ce fait, le jeune garçon ne put réprimer un bâillement.

-Je vais appeler Loki pour qu'il te conduise à ta chambre, dit Narcissa.

\- Non, coupa Draco. Je… je vais m'en charger.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce n'était pas l'usage chez les Malefoy de border les enfants après l'âge de huit ans mais Draco avait envie de le faire. Il se rappelait des quelques jours que les enfants Potter avaient passé chez leur père quand il y était et il se souvenait parfaitement qu'Harry montait leur dire bonne nuit tous les soirs. Et aucun des deux garçons ne semblaient s'en plaindre, pas même le plus grand.

Il accompagna donc son fils jusqu'à la chambre. Il patienta le temps qu'il installe Milo dans son terrarium, puis qu'il aille à la salle de bain enfiler son pyjama et se brosser les dents.

-J'aime bien ma chambre, dit Scorpius en se glissant entre les draps. Ce sera toujours la mienne ?

\- Si elle te plaît, ce sera toujours la tienne, confirma Draco. Tu en auras une aussi quand tu viendras chez moi, à Londres.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrai venir ?

\- Bientôt, j'espère. Je dois d'abord en parler avec ta maman.

Scorpius bâilla une nouvelle fois.

-Je suis content, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Je suis content que tu veuilles bien de moi.

\- Moi aussi je suis content que tu veuilles bien de moi, répondit Draco en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Joyeux Noël, papa.

Papa.

Draco n'avait jamais pu mesurer la force d'un si petit mot. Les larmes aux yeux, il caressa les cheveux blonds de son petit garçon endormi.

-Joyeux Noël, mon fils.

Sans doute le plus beau Noël de toute sa vie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 décembre 2014 – Cortina d'Ampezzo, Italie**

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Harry était réveillé et il ne se lassait pas de contempler le paysage face à lui. Quand il avait visité le chalet huit ans auparavant, il était littéralement tombé amoureux de la vue qu'on avait depuis la chambre. Une vue magnifique sur le lac et les montagnes. L'agent immobilier n'avait pas cru en sa chance quand il avait exigé de signer le compromis de vente dans l'heure, sans même chercher à discuter le prix.

Harry soupira de contentement en serrant davantage le corps d'Olivier contre lui.

Ils étaient arrivés la veille sans encombre, par transplanage. Le chalet avait été préparé avec soin par le concierge sorcier qu'Harry avait recruté et qui était chargé de s'occuper des lieux en son absence. Un grand sapin occupait un coin de la pièce, somptueusement décoré, un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et la table avait été dressée. Pourtant le festin avait attendu, Harry ayant d'autres projets pour Olivier et lui. Ils s'étaient embrassés, doucement d'abord, puis avec fougue. Leurs bouches mordaient, leurs mains caressaient, leurs doigts agrippaient. Mais quand Harry avait voulu entrainer Olivier vers la chambre, celui-ci l'en avait empêché et l'avait doucement amené vers le sol, l'allongeant sur le tapis face à la cheminée.

-Ici ? Vraiment ? avait murmuré Harry.

\- Oui, avait soufflé Olivier, la voix lourde de désir. On est dans un chalet, il neige au dehors et il y a un feu de cheminée. C'est… obligé.

Harry sourit en y repensant. Sur le moment, il avait failli éclater de rire. Tous les hommes qu'il avait amenés au chalet avaient voulu la même chose. Baiser devant la cheminée. Exactement comme dans un film de série B des années 70, le genre de navet que la tante Pétunia regardait le samedi après-midi quand elle croyait que personne ne la voyait. Il ne manquait plus que la couverture en fourrure et le tapis en peau d'ours.

Ils avaient donc passé un réveillon merveilleusement décadent, se nourrissant l'un et l'autre, s'embrassant entre deux bouchées, bavardant, s'embrassant encore et s'aimant jusque tard dans la nuit. Finalement, aux petites heures du matin, Harry était parvenu à emmener Olivier jusqu'à leur chambre, histoire d'au moins dormir quelques heures dans un vrai lit.

-Bon sang, c'est magnifique, souffla une voix à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête pour remarquer qu'Olivier était réveillé. Il s'était redressé sur un coude et fixait le paysage enneigé au travers de la baie vitrée.

-Tu trouves ? demanda Harry, légèrement suspicieux.

Rares étaient ses amants qui avaient apprécié l'endroit à sa juste valeur.

-Evidemment ! C'est… Merlin, cette vue est absolument phénoménale. Je pourrais passer des heures à la regarder.

Il fallait définitivement peu de choses pour rendre Harry heureux. Il embrassa Olivier avec passion, caressant lascivement son corps, frottant son érection grandissante contre sa cuisse musclée. Olivier ne posa aucune question, trop heureux de ce traitement. Avec douceur, Harry le fit allonger sur le côté et se colla dans son dos. Il passa la main sur son torse, caressa son ventre avant de descendre sur sa virilité qu'il masturba avec lenteur.

-Harry, gémit Olivier. Harry, c'est… oh Merlin.

Harry ramena sa main sur sa hanche et glissa sous sa cuisse pour la soulever légèrement. Avec douceur, il s'insinua à l'intérieur du corps de son amant, lui soutirant un long râle de plaisir. Il reprit ses caresses sur le sexe dur d'Olivier, bougeant la main au même rythme que ses reins.

Jamais ils n'avaient fait l'amour avec autant de lenteur, de profondeur. De sentiments.

-Je t'aime, souffla Harry. Je t'aime…

Olivier hoqueta, ses muscles se tendirent et il jouit bruyamment dans la main de son bienfaiteur. Ses chairs se resserrèrent autour du membre de Harry qui céda au plaisir à son tour. Haletant, il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Olivier.

-C'était merveilleux, dit Olivier après un moment. Tu es toujours merveilleux mais là… c'était… spécial.

\- Oui. Spécial.

Olivier se retourna pour faire face à son amant.

-Harry, me diras-tu ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il très doucement. Pourquoi sommes-nous venus ici avec tant de hâte ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là ! Mais je voudrais comprendre.

Harry le regarda sans ciller.

-Je voulais du temps avec toi. Rien que toi et moi. Je veux que ça marche entre nous, Olivier. Je le veux vraiment.

\- Harry… c'est… je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je suis si heureux. Je t'aime tellement.

Olivier se pencha pour l'embrasser, avec douceur et plus d'amour qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti pour personne.

Harry lui sourit. Il avait eu raison. Ils avaient besoin de temps à eux, loin de Londres. Loin de tout et de tous. Loin de _lui._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans le Wiltshire, il avait neigé également. Le ciel était cotonneux et des flocons tombaient encore parcimonieusement.

Draco se disait qu'on lui avait certainement jeté un sort. C'était la seule explication possible au fait qu'il soit là, collé contre le tronc d'un arbre, essoufflé, la main refermée sur une boule de neige de taille parfaite, en train de jouer avec un enfant de onze ans. Mais c'était surtout la seule explication au fait que ça l'amuse, et pas qu'un peu.

Il risqua un coup d'œil à gauche de l'arbre mais aussitôt une boule de neige siffla à son oreille et alla s'écraser à quelques pas de lui. Loin de s'avouer vaincu, il sortit de sa cachette en criant comme un diable, sa dernière munition à la main. Scorpius qui se tenait plus loin, s'enfuit en riant mais pas assez vite. La boule de neige s'écrasa sur son bonnet en faisant _spotch._

Draco le rattrapa et le souleva de terre pour le porter sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre, faisant rire son fils aux éclats. Après quelques mètres, il le reposa au sol et marchèrent vers le Manoir.

-Papa ? Quand est-ce que je pourrai essayer le balai que tu m'as offert ?

\- Cet après-midi, si le ciel s'est éclairci.

Scorpius avait été enchanté de ses cadeaux. Draco lui avait offert un Nimbus 3001 et Narcissa un jeu d'échecs sorcier. En dernière minute, elle avait rajouté un livre sur l'histoire de la famille Malefoy qui lui avait fait encore plus plaisir. De son côté, il avait offert à son père un album photos confectionné avec l'aide de sa mère. Il contenait à peu près toutes les étapes de sa vie que Draco avait manquées. Bien qu'il veillât à ne rien laisser paraître, Draco en avait été terriblement ému.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand un elfe fit irruption devant eux.

-Maître Draco. Madame votre mère vous fait dire que le repas va bientôt être servi.

\- Merci Loki. Nous arrivons.

Sitôt de retour au Manoir, d'autres elfes les débarrassèrent de leurs capes humides de neige, avant que Draco ne lance un sort de séchage sur leurs pantalons et leurs chaussures. Mais alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la salle à manger, il remarqua sur l'une des consoles qui jouxtaient la porte, un petit paquet soigneusement emballé et posé sur un parchemin. Draco sursauta quand il vit le mot « Malefoy » tracé d'une écriture brouillonne qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. D'une main un peu tremblante, il s'empara de la lettre. Puis il soupira de déception en fermant les yeux.

-Scorpius, dit-il en entrant dans la salle à manger. Un hibou a apporté ceci pour toi.

\- Ah ben, quand même ! dit l'enfant. J'ai bien cru qu'il m'avait oublié !

Il décacheta l'enveloppe et lut rapidement le contenu de la lettre avant de l'abandonner sur le coin de la table et de s'attaquer au petit paquet. Bien malgré lui, Draco y jeta un œil indiscret.

 _« Cher Scorpius,_

 _Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi dans le Wiltshire. J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience._

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Albus S. Potter »_

C'était incroyable, le fils avait exactement la même écriture que le père.

-Wahou ! Ce qu'elle est belle ! s'exclama Scorpius.

Il exhiba une fibule en argent, en forme de serpent.

-Elle est magnifique en effet, apprécia Narcissa.

\- J'espère que lui aussi aura apprécié mon cadeau. Je lui ai offert un livre rare de potions.

\- Je suis sûr que demain, tu recevras une lettre te disant qu'il a adoré, sourit Draco.

Disant cela, il porta la main à la montre qu'il portait à son poignet gauche. Il l'avait commandée à un grand joaillier deux jours avant qu'il apprenne qu'Harry en aimait un autre. Ce devait être son cadeau de Noël.

Il ne le recevrait jamais. Tout comme il ne saurait jamais ce qui était gravé au dos.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	26. Chapitre 25

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Les deux chapitres qui suivent sont très longs et répondront, je pense, à beaucoup de vos interrogations... mais pas encore à celle de savoir ce qui est gravé au dos de la montre !**

 **Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à suivre cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 – You think you're a man**

" _ **You think you're a man**_

 _ **but you just couldn't see**_

 _ **You weren't man enough to satisfy me"**_

 _ **(Full Frontal)**_

 **26 décembre 2014 – Camden Town, Londres**

Harry chancela dangereusement avant de se rattraper de justesse contre le mur en béton. Transplaner restait décidément une épreuve pour lui, encore plus sur de longues distances. Il remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue même s'il doutait que son interlocutrice en fasse grand cas. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et sortit sur la rue principale, Gloucester Crescent.

Il devait normalement se rendre au Terrier pour récupérer ses fils et les emmener en Italie pour le reste des vacances. Mais avant cela, il avait quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose d'important.

Il grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient au perron et frappa le heurtoir à trois reprises sur la porte.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

-Harry.

\- Bonjour Hermione.

La jeune femme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage dur. Elle ne semblait décidée ni à le laisser entrer, ni à dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je voudrais que tu saches que je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, murmura Harry, les yeux baissés. Vraiment désolé.

Comme Hermione ne disait toujours rien, Harry se risqua à relever la tête. Son amie le regardait sans ciller.

-Je sais que tu es désolé, dit-elle enfin.

Il sentit un soulagement sans nom l'envahir. Soulagement de courte durée.

-Mais tu crois vraiment que ça va suffire ? continua-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que tu as le droit de me dire d'aller me faire foutre et rappliquer ici deux jours plus tard en me disant que tu es désolé ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux ruiner mes projets de Noël parce que tu t'es mis en tête qu'on n'appréciait pas ton nouveau mec ?

\- Non, admit-il piteusement. Ce que j'ai dit était inadmissible.

\- On est bien d'accord !

La voix qui venait de parler était grave et coléreuse. Harry vit Blaise se placer juste à côté d'Hermione. Il serra les dents et se retint de dire au métis de se mêler de ses affaires. Il regarda Hermione mais celle-ci détourna la tête et repartit à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Entre, soupira Blaise. Nous devons parler.

A contrecœur, Harry suivit Blaise dans le salon. Il se sentit désagréablement oppressé quand celui-ci referma les portes derrière eux.

-Assieds-toi.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour une séance de psychothérapie, grogna Harry, bien décidé à rester debout.

\- Au vu de ton comportement, ça te ferait pourtant le plus grand bien. Maintenant, assieds-toi.

En soufflant d'exaspération, Harry prit place dans l'un des canapés. Blaise en fit autant, face à lui.

-Tu l'as blessée, dit-il.

\- Je sais, soupira Harry. Et je m'en veux.

\- Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

\- Je sais.

\- Elle t'a toujours soutenu, dans toutes tes…

\- JE SAIS ! s'emporta Harry. BORDEL, JE SAIS ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE DE PLUS ? JAMAIS JE N'AURAIS DU LUI PARLER COMME CA !

Blaise fixa Harry en secouant légèrement la tête.

-Le problème n'est pas ce que tu as dit mais ce que tu as fait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous disputez, Hermione me l'a dit. Vous vous êtes déjà balancé des trucs bien pires à la tête.

\- Mais alors quoi ?

Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

-Bon sang Harry, soupira Blaise. C'est dingue que tu ne comprennes pas tout seul… Hermione n'a plus personne ! Ses parents sont à l'autre bout du monde, soumis à un sort d'oubliette irréversible. Son mari l'a quittée. Sa fille passe Noël avec lui et une femme qu'elle appelle maman. Elle a des dizaines de connaissances mais un seul meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qu'il l'a envoyée paître le jour de Noël. Tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

\- Mais… je… elle n'était pas seule… tu étais là…

\- Je suis peut-être son amant, son compagnon, mais je ne fais pas le poids face à toi. Toi, tu es sa famille Harry. Et elle a toujours pensé que si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre l'importance d'avoir sa famille avec soi un jour comme Noël, c'était bien toi.

Comme Harry restait désespérément silencieux, Blaise ajouta, impitoyable.

-J'espère vraiment que tes deux jours de baise avec Dubois en valaient la peine.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! réagit Harry. C'était… j'avais besoin…

Il soupira, défait.

-Putain, j'ai vraiment merdé.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Harry se retourna d'un bond. Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. Aussitôt, il se leva et alla vers elle.

-Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est déjà fait, espère d'idiot.

Ce faisant, elle l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-Je suis désolé Hermione, murmura-t-il. Tellement désolé.

\- Je sais. N'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Il s'écarta de son amie et lui fit un sourire sincère.

-Au fait, merci pour les cadeaux, dit Hermione. Ils étaient parfaits.

Disant cela, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour qu'Harry puisse admirer les boucles d'oreilles qu'il lui avait offertes.

-Oui, confirma Blaise. Une loge à l'année au stade des Pies, je vais faire des jaloux !

\- Je suis content que ça vous plaise.

\- Voici le nôtre, dit Hermione en lui tendant un paquet.

Celui-ci était rectangulaire et plat. Harry défit le ruban qui l'entourait, dévoilant une pochette en cuir. Celle-ci contenait deux billets de portoloin pour les Iles Seychelles, l'un à son nom, l'autre au nom d'Olivier.

-On voulait te le donner en mains propres pour que tu saches que contrairement à ce que tu crois, on accepte ton couple.

Blaise tiqua légèrement sur l'utilisation du « on » mais Harry n'en vit rien. Il était incapable de détacher ses yeux de son amie.

-Merci, souffla-t-il après un long moment. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça représente pour moi.

\- Sois heureux, Harry. C'est tout ce que je demande.

D'un geste vif, il chassa les larmes qui s'accumulaient sous ses cils et tenta de reprendre contenance.

-Je… hm… je vais devoir y aller. Je dois aller chercher les garçons chez Molly et Arthur.

\- Embrasse-les pour moi. Et profite bien de ton séjour à la montagne.

\- J'y compte bien, sourit-il.

Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans les cheveux, puis serra la main de Blaise et quitta Camden Town pour le Devon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Cortina d'Ampezzo, Italie**

Olivier Dubois avait toujours cru qu'il aimait les enfants et que ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien. C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il avait à chaque fin de match quand les petites têtes blondes se précipitaient sur lui pour recevoir un autographe.

Mais ça, c'était avant.

Pour l'heure, il se trouvait face à deux visages fermés et pour tout dire, plutôt hostiles. Il prit cependant sur lui et arbora son plus beau sourire.

-Bonjour ! lança-t-il gaiement. Je m'appelle Olivier ! Je suis l'ami… hm… le petit-ami de votre père. Il… Il est…

Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi mettait-il tant de temps à revenir du Terrier ?

-Je… Tu dois être James. Et toi, Albus.

James pencha légèrement la tête vers son frère.

-Génial. Il connaît nos prénoms, souffla-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage que la cheminée ronfla. Harry en sortit, échevelé et chancelant.

-Désolé, Molly avait oublié de ranger les pyjamas et les brosses à dents. Ah, vous avez fait connaissance, dit-il en voyant Olivier face à ses enfants.

\- Oui ! s'enthousiasma Olivier. Nous…

\- Pourquoi il est là ?

Harry se tourna vers Albus qui venait de parler.

-Il va passer les vacances de Noël avec nous. Je t'avais dit que…

\- Tu avais dit que nous passerions d'abord du temps rien que tous les trois.

La nuance de reproche dans la voix de son cadet n'échappa pas à Harry. Ni à Olivier d'ailleurs.

-Je… oui. Nous allons passer du temps à trois, je te le promets. Olivier a des choses à faire de son côté alors… il n'y aura aucun problème.

 _Magnifique_ , pensa l'intéressé. Il venait, ni plus ni moins, de se faire éjecter par un mioche de onze ans.

-Je vais aller ranger mes affaires, dit Albus, morose, en prenant sa valise.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, ajouta James.

\- Oui, approuva Harry. Les chambres sont prêtes. Vous n'avez qu'à…

\- Jamie, je peux partager ta chambre ? coupa Albus.

\- Bien sûr. Allez viens.

James passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère et l'emmena avec lui vers l'étage. Harry les regarda s'éloigner en silence, le cœur un peu serré. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ses fils dormaient dans des chambres séparées, que ce soit chez lui ou chez leur mère. Ça ne les empêchait pas de passer des heures l'un chez l'autre, à lire dans le même lit ou à se raconter des histoires rocambolesques mais chacun finissait toujours pas regagner sa chambre. La seule raison qui amenait à Albus à demander à rester près de son frère pendant la nuit, était l'angoisse, le sentiment d'insécurité. Dans ces cas-là, il n'y avait que James pour lui apporter le réconfort.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air très heureux que je sois là, dit Olivier, brisant le silence.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va leur passer, soupira Harry. Mes enfants sont assez méfiants avec les personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Surtout Albus. Rares sont ceux avec qui il se lie rapidement.

En disant cela, l'image de Draco s'imposa à lui.

-Il faudra que tu sois patient, c'est tout, dit-il un peu trop sèchement.

Il était contrarié mais il ne savait pas par quoi. Par l'attitude de ses enfants ? Ou bien par le fait qu'Olivier n'était pas parvenu à se faire aimer d'Albus comme Draco l'avait fait ?

-Je vais préparer le repas, dit Olivier, coupant court aux réflexions de Harry.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Nous avons une tradition avec les enfants, dit-il en souriant cette fois. Pour leur arrivée, Giuseppina, la femme de Micheletto, le concierge, apporte toujours des pizzas.

\- Des pizzas, répéta Olivier en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry s'agaça un peu de cette obsession qu'il avait pour la diététique.

-Olivier ! Nous sommes en Italie ! Ici, les pizzas n'ont rien à voir avec ces trucs gras et surchargés qu'on mange en Angleterre ! Giusi n'utilise que des produits frais. Même toi, tu n'y trouveras rien à redire ! Et puis, James et Albus adorent ça.

Olivier ne répondit rien. Il avait bien compris que s'il voulait survivre à ce séjour, il allait devoir composer avec les deux petits tyrans qu'Harry avait pour fils.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La cuisine du chalet embaumait les légumes grillés, la sauce tomate au basilic et la pâte cuite au feu de bois. Les enfants tout comme les adultes mangeaient avec bon appétit et deux des quatre énormes pizzas préparées par Giusi avaient déjà été dévorées.

Olivier devait bien admettre qu'elles étaient délicieuses. La pâte était croustillante et légère, et la garniture simple mais goûteuse.

-Encore un peu de vin ? proposa Harry.

\- Volontiers.

Il remplit à nouveau les verres d'un délicieux Bardolino offert par Micheletto et provenant d'un petit vignoble qu'il possédait dans la région.

-Alors James, dit Olivier dans une tentative de nouer le contact avec les enfants de son compagnon, Harry m'a dit que tu faisais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

\- Ouais.

\- James, on ne dit pas « ouais », le reprit Harry.

\- Oui. Je fais partie de l'équipe. Poursuiveur.

\- J'ai été le gardien pendant six ans. Et capitaine aussi, pendant trois ans.

\- Je sais. Oncle George me l'a dit.

\- Oh c'est vrai ! s'enthousiasma Olivier. George Weasley est ton oncle. Son frère et lui étaient batteurs. Bon sang, quels casse-cous ! De vrais cognards à eux tous seuls !

\- Il m'a dit aussi que tu faisais toujours des discours interminables avant chaque match et qu'il devait faire un effort pour ne pas s'endormir, lâcha James.

Olivier tenta de sourire mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Harry lui, était mort de rire.

-George n'a pas tort ! parvint-il à dire en se tenant les côtes.

\- J'essayais de vous motiver ! Ce n'était pas particulièrement facile de vous faire entrer dans le crâne la stratégie de jeu ! se rebiffa Olivier.

\- Oh allez ! Ne le prends pas mal ! C'était pour rire !

Ce fut le moment que choisit Shaka pour sortir de sous la manche du pull d'Albus. Réveillé par les vibrations de la conversation et des rires, il pointa sa tête triangulaire en sifflant doucement.

-ATTENTION ! hurla Olivier en s'emparant de sa baguette.

Comme il la dirigeait droit sur le reptile et sur lui-même, Albus eut un mouvement recul pour se protéger lui et Shaka, et tomba de sa chaise.

-ALBUS ! cria James en se précipitant sur son frère, en même temps que Harry.

\- Albus, ça va ? demanda Harry en le relevant précautionneusement.

\- Ça va… j'ai eu peur, c'est tout.

\- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI ? cria James en regardant Olivier méchamment. TU ALLAIS ATTAQUER MON FRERE !

\- Je… non ! C'était… il y avait… un serpent… il allait…

\- C'EST SHAKA ! C'EST…

\- James, calme-toi ! ordonna Harry.

Puis se tournant vers Olivier :

-Ce serpent est l'animal de compagnie d'Albus. Il n'allait faire de mal à personne.

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas… Je… je n'aime pas les serpents et…

\- Peu importe, coupa Harry. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal mais à l'avenir, évite de diriger ta baguette sur mon fils.

Tout le monde se réinstalla à table et Albus prit soin de poser Shaka à côté de son assiette. Celui-ci se dressa à moitié, sifflant et fixant ostensiblement Olivier.

-Albus, dit Harry d'un ton conciliant, Olivier n'est pas très familier des serpents. Ne peux-tu pas garder Shaka sur toi le temps du repas ?

\- Il ne fait rien de mal et il n'embête personne !

\- Oui mais nous avons un invité et…

\- Draco, il ne disait jamais rien sur Shaka ! Il jouait même avec lui !

Olivier se crispa visiblement à l'entente du nom de Draco.

-Hm… évidemment. Entre serpents, ils parvenaient à s'entendre, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

\- Tu as quelque chose contre les Serpentards ? demanda James d'un air un peu trop candide.

Harry vit arriver la catastrophe mais n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir qu'Olivier lâchait :

-Des sournois et des lâches, voilà ce qu'ils sont.

\- Tu entends ça, Albus ? Tu es sournois et lâche, souligna James.

Olivier pâlit brusquement.

-Albus… est à Serpentard ? Mais… tu… je croyais… tu ne me l'as pas dit…

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était important, répondit Harry, un peu plus sèchement que nécessaire.

\- Je suis désolé, Albus, dit Olivier. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste qu'à mon époque, les Serpentards n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Ils étaient…

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils étaient différents de ceux d'aujourd'hui, coupa Harry. C'est nous qui ne leur avons jamais laissé le bénéfice du doute.

Le ton catégorique de Harry mit fin à la discussion. Le reste du repas se déroula dans le silence le plus complet.

Plus tard, quand Harry proposa qu'ils fassent un jeu de société tous ensemble, James déclina l'invitation, disant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il préférait aller lire dans sa chambre.

-Et toi Albus ?

\- Non merci, Papa. Je voudrais répondre à la lettre de Scorpius. Il m'a écrit ce matin pour me raconter son Noël. C'est le premier qu'il passait avec Draco, tu sais.

\- Oh… ça s'est bien passé ? voulu savoir Harry, bien malgré lui.

\- Super bien ! Il raconte que le Manoir est immense et très beau ! Tu y es déjà allé, Papa ?

\- Oui… oui, j'y suis allé, admit Harry, sous l'œil torve d'Olivier. C'est très beau en effet.

\- Il a parlé avec le plus ancien des ancêtres de la famille Malefoy et il a reçu un Nimbus 3001 ! Et il a fait une bataille de boules de neige avec Draco !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'idée de Draco jouant dans la neige avec son fils. Quelque part dans un recoin de son cœur, une petite voix lui dit qu'il aurait aimé assister à ça.

-Je suis content pour lui, dit-il non sans une certaine tendresse.

Albus hocha la tête et partit en direction de sa chambre.

-Qui est Scorpius ? demanda Olivier.

\- Le meilleur ami d'Albus. Et accessoirement, le fils de Draco Malefoy.

\- Oh. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un fils.

\- Oui. De l'âge d'Albus. Ils sont tous les deux à Serpentard.

\- Hm.

Harry aurait bien voulu savoir ce que voulait dire ce « hm » mais il s'abstint. Il ne voulait pas provoquer une discussion stérile avec Olivier ce soir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Albus était à peine installé sur son lit superposé que James y grimpa à son tour pour le rejoindre. Il s'assit à l'autre bout du matelas.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il. T'en penses quoi ?

\- Bof, dit Albus en haussant les épaules. Il doit te plaire à toi, non ? Vous allez pouvoir parler Quidditch à longueur de journée.

\- Tu crois qu'il suffit de ça ? s'offusqua James. Je ne l'aime pas ! Il n'en a rien à faire de nous et il voulait attaquer Shaka !

\- Mais papa à l'air de bien l'aimer.

\- Papa aime toujours tout le monde. Le suivant, ce sera pareil. C'est toujours pareil, ajouta James, désabusé.

Il regarda son petit frère. Il avait l'air tellement triste que James se rapprocha pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Moi j'aimais bien Draco, dit Albus en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de James.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça à propos d'un des mecs de papa, mais… moi aussi.

\- Tu crois que si on demande à Papa de se remettre avec lui, il le fera ?

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Albus. Et puis, on ne sait pas pourquoi ils se sont séparés.

Albus soupira et ils restèrent silencieux.

-Albus ? demanda James après un temps.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu crois que Draco, c'était le bon ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je sais pas… je te le demande, c'est tout…

Albus prit le temps de réfléchir.

-Oui. Je crois que oui.

\- Alors on devrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble ?

\- Oui mais quoi ?

\- Aucune idée, soupira James.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, à ton avis ?

\- J'en sais rien et je ne veux pas savoir. J'espère juste qu'ils ne font pas des trucs sexuels dans le salon ou dans la cuisine. Ce serait trop dégueu.

\- Oh oui, trop dégueu ! confirma Albus.

James se mit à rire de la grimace éloquente de son petit frère puis décida de retourner dans son lit où une lettre d'Amanda l'attendait, cachée sous son oreiller.

-James ? entendit-il à peine avait-il déplié le parchemin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Papa fait vraiment des trucs sexuels avec Olivier ? chuchota Albus.

\- Oui, Albus.

\- Il l'a fait avec Draco aussi alors ?

\- Oui, avec Draco aussi. Et tous les autres. Ben, Michael, Emmet, Ted, Blake, Ethan, Brad, Peter. Tous.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Je sais, c'est tout.

Albus grommela quelque chose que James ne comprit pas. Ce dernier allait reprendre sa lecture quand il fut à nouveau interrompu.

-James ?

\- Quoi Albus ? soupira-t-il.

\- C'est comment ?

\- Comment quoi ?

\- Bah… tu sais bien… entre Papa et… enfin tu vois…

\- Laisse tomber… j'ai pas vraiment envie de t'expliquer ça maintenant.

\- Mais tu veux jamais rien m'expliquer ! Tu fais toujours celui qui sait tout mais je suis sûr que tu ne sais rien !

\- C'est toi qui ne sais rien, pauvre cloche ! Si tu savais comment ils font, je te jure que tu serais dégoûté !

\- Ça m'est égal, je veux savoir !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Ça m'intéresse, c'est tout !

James leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère était encore si jeune et si naïf. Hors de question de lui raconter ce que Filibert lui avait expliqué. Lui-même en avait fait des cauchemars à imaginer son père faire… _ça_ avec d'autres hommes. Il en avait d'ailleurs un peu voulu à son beau-père de lui avoir dit toutes ces choses. Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Quant à Albus, pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à ça ? Après tout, il n'était pas…

 _Merde._

James replia lentement son parchemin et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Albus ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais… hm… ce que je t'ai appris à faire avec ton… enfin, tu sais… quand tu es seul et que...

\- Oui, dit Albus d'une voix incertaine.

\- Ça t'arrive de… enfin, je veux dire… ça t'arrive de le faire ?

La réponse se fit attendre. Finalement, un petit « oui » parvint aux oreilles de James.

-Ok… Et… quand tu le fais… tu penses… à quelqu'un en particulier ?

\- Bah… non… pas vraiment.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- A qui voudrais-tu que je pense ?

James grinça des dents. Son frère ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

-Je ne sais pas, moi… à Scorpius, par exemple.

Silence.

Enorme.

Pesant.

Epais.

-Albus ?

Le matelas bougea au-dessus de lui et la tête d'Albus apparu à l'envers, le regardant avec colère.

-Parce que toi tu penses à Scorpius quand tu le fais ? s'indigna Albus.

\- NON ! réagit James dans une exclamation étouffée. Putain ! T'es pas bien ou quoi ?

\- Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ?

\- Bah je sais pas… c'est ton meilleur ami… vous êtes toujours collés ensemble à chuchoter et à parler de trucs que vous seuls comprenez !

La tête d'Albus disparut.

-Je ne suis pas comme Papa, si c'est ce que tu crois, dit-il froidement, après quelques secondes.

\- Ah. Ok. Bien.

James soupira. Il croyait qu'il serait soulagé, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Et il savait pourquoi. Prenant une inspiration, il dit :

-Tu sais Albus… ça ne changerait rien. Tu serais toujours mon petit frère et je t'aimerais toujours autant.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Je te le jure.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit la même chose à Papa ?

Pourquoi son frère posait-il toujours des questions dérangeantes ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit-il.

\- Tu as toujours honte de lui ?

\- Non, souffla James. Pas depuis que je sais tout ce qu'il a fait pour sauver notre monde. Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi vache avec lui pendant tout ce temps. Et pour tout dire, j'en veux un peu à maman de ne pas nous l'avoir dit et de laisser Filibert le dénigrer comme il le fait.

\- Heureusement que Draco a poussé Papa à nous le raconter.

\- Ouais.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'il revienne.

\- Ouais.

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux garçons, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.

-James ?

\- Hm ?

\- J'ai dit la vérité.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme Papa. Et Scorpius non plus. On regarde les filles, tu sais ! Même si elles sont énervantes par moment, elles… hm… elles nous plaisent bien. Enfin, certaines plus que d'autres.

\- Lesquelles par exemple ? s'amusa James.

\- Bah… Ashley.

\- Ashley ? La sœur de mon pote Bradley ?

\- Oui, murmura Albus.

\- Hm… A mon avis, tu lui plais bien aussi.

Il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour que la tête d'Albus réapparaisse au-dessus du lit.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, extasié. Comment tu le sais ?

\- Apparemment, elle parle souvent de toi. Tu devrais tenter ta chance.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûr.

Albus se réinstalla dans son lit, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il devait absolument raconter ça à Scorpius.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **30 décembre 2014 – Cortina d'Ampezzo, Italie**

Harry était d'un naturel optimiste, raison pour laquelle il se persuadait que ce séjour à la montagne ne se déroulait pas si mal que ça.

Le temps était magnifique et permettait à James et Albus de skier tous les matins en compagnie d'un professeur particulier. Harry, lui, ne skiait pas. L'état de son dos ne le lui permettait pas, même avec des potions. Les après-midis, il les consacrait à faire des randonnées avec ses enfants pendant qu'Olivier continuait à dévaler les pentes. Le soir, ils dînaient tous ensemble, en parlant de tout et de rien. A ce moment, Harry faisait abstraction du silence obstiné d'Albus ou des commentaires souvent caustiques de James. Ils terminaient la soirée le plus souvent en regardant un film, évitant ainsi les discussions, du moins jusqu'à ce que les garçons aillent se coucher. Car après, il était difficile pour Harry d'éviter le regard amer et peiné d'Olivier. A chaque fois, il s'excusait pour le comportement de ses enfants, lui promettant que c'était seulement une question de temps, qu'ils allaient finir par l'accepter. Mais loin d'apaiser Olivier, ce discours l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose.

Harry savait qu'il était en grande partie responsable de la situation, que c'était à lui à recadrer ses enfants, à leur dire de cesser de se comporter de la sorte mais il en était incapable. Olivier n'osait pas le lui reprocher ouvertement mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Exactement comme les autres.

Pourtant, Harry ne ferait aucune remontrance à ses garçons car ils passaient toujours avant tout le monde. Subir leurs caprices face à ses amants était un peu une manière pour lui de payer pour son absence et son désinvestissement quand ils étaient petits.

Il pensait à tout cela encore ce matin alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Olivier était assis à table, en train de lire le _Daily Prophet._

-Salut mon cœur, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Bien dormi ?

\- Bien, merci. Et toi ?

\- Toujours quand je suis avec toi, dit Harry d'un ton enjôleur.

Olivier fit un petit sourire et se leva.

-Je te sers un café ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il voyait bien qu'Olivier était contrarié. Il se plaça dans son dos et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

-Je pourrais demander à Micheletto et Giusi de s'occuper des garçons aujourd'hui. On pourrait passer du temps rien que tous les deux. Se promener. Ou rester ici et faire des choses incroyablement indécentes et terriblement excitantes…

Olivier se retourna pour faire face à Harry.

-Tu en as vraiment envie ?

\- Oui, dit Harry. Oui, j'en ai vraiment envie.

\- D'accord.

Harry lui fit un sourire resplendissant avec de l'embrasser. C'est ce moment que choisirent Albus et James pour entrer dans la cuisine à leur tour.

-Salut les garçons ! dit joyeusement Harry.

\- 'lut, répondirent deux voix en écho.

\- Que voulez-vous manger ce matin ? demanda Olivier.

\- Des céréales, dit James.

\- Pareil, ajouta Albus.

Olivier sortit du lait et un paquet de céréales bio qu'il avait acheté à un producteur local.

-Pas celles-là, dit James. Les autres. Celles qui colorent le lait en rose.

\- Elles sont pleines de colorants, objecta Olivier en fronçant les sourcils. Celles-ci sont plus saines…

\- Je veux les autres, insista James.

Olivier jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, attendant une réaction de sa part. Réaction qui ne vint pas. Dépité, il posa brutalement le paquet de céréales roses sur la table.

-Les enfants, dit alors Harry avec un enthousiasme forcé, aujourd'hui, nous allons…

Il ne put achever sa phrase car la cheminée du salon se mit à crépiter. Il contourna le large comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du séjour et s'approcha de l'âtre. Il sourit en reconnaissant Hermione.

-Salut Hermione ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir !

\- Bonjour Harry.

Le visage et le ton anormalement grave de son amie l'inquiéta immédiatement.

-Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Lucius Malefoy est mort.

Harry encaissa la nouvelle sans ciller.

-Quand est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-il après un temps.

\- Hier.

\- Où est-il ?

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de demander qui était le « il ».

-Au Manoir, dit-elle. Avec sa mère. Blaise vient de partir.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

\- Je me disais que tu aurais voulu le savoir.

\- Tu as bien fait. Je te recontacte bientôt.

\- D'accord. Prends soin de toi Harry.

\- Toi aussi. A bientôt.

Le temps qu'Harry se relève, la tête d'Hermione avait disparu.

-Papa ? Pourquoi Tante Hermione était dans la cheminée ? demanda James.

\- Ecoutez, les enfants… Il y a un changement de programme. Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques heures.

\- Qu'est-ce- qu'il y a ?

\- Le papa de Draco… est… il est mort. Je vais retourner en Angleterre pour voir si Draco et Narcissa vont bien.

\- Je veux venir avec toi ! s'exclama Albus. Je veux voir Draco !

\- Oui, moi aussi ! dit James.

Harry eut le cœur serré en lisant la tristesse réelle que cette nouvelle amenait chez ses enfants.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul. Vous, vous allez rester ici, avec Olivier.

Disant cela, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant qui se tenait en retrait, les bras croisés sur le torse et le visage impénétrable.

-Mais…

\- Non, James. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Vous allez rester ici et bien vous comporter avec Olivier. Les choses sont assez compliquées comme ça et j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux vous faire confiance. C'est d'accord ?

Le ton de leur père était empreint d'une gravité inhabituelle. James hocha la tête, comprenant que la situation était grave et qu'il n'était plus temps pour les enfantillages.

-Oui, Papa. C'est d'accord.

\- Et toi Albus ?

\- Je te promets d'être sage.

\- Merci. Je vous aime fort tous les deux, dit-il en les serrant contre lui.

Harry rejoignit ensuite sa chambre pour se changer.

-Y a-t-il une chance que j'arrive à te convaincre de ne pas y aller ?

Il termina d'enfiler un pull en laine par-dessus sa chemise avant de se retourner vers Olivier.

-Non. Tu sais bien que non, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit pour lacer ses chaussures.

\- Harry…

\- Olivier, non. Ne dis rien. S'il te plaît.

\- Quand rentreras-tu ?

\- Le plus vite possible. Les enfants vont rester avec toi. Ça ira pour t'en occuper ?

Olivier eut une moue un peu contrariée.

-Ça ne dépend pas que de moi.

\- Je sais. Je leur ai parlé. Ils m'ont promis d'être… corrects.

\- Bien. Alors, je suppose qu'il n'y aura aucun problème.

\- Merci Olivier, souffla Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. Merci d'être là.

Il retourna au salon pour prendre sa veste. Au moment où il allait entrer dans la cheminée, Albus le retint.

-Papa, dis à Draco qu'on l'embrasse très fort.

\- Oui, renchérit James. On pense bien à lui. Tu lui diras, hein ?

Harry acquiesça, n'osant pas regarder Olivier qui se tenait juste derrière.

-Je lui dirai, c'est promis.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

Harry dut patienter quelques secondes avant qu'un elfe de maison ne déverrouille la cheminée et lui permette d'accéder au salon. Sitôt sorti de l'âtre, il vit Narcissa, assise sur l'un des canapés, Blaise à côté d'elle, lui tenant les mains. Très digne comme à son habitude, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle était droite et calme mais son visage reflétait une profonde tristesse. Quand elle aperçut Harry, elle se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

-Harry ? Vous êtes au courant ?

\- Oui, Narcissa. Hermione vient de me prévenir. Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances.

\- Cela me touche beaucoup que vous ayez fait le déplacement Harry. Je sais que vous ne portiez pas mon mari dans votre cœur.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour Lucius, Narcissa. Je suis là pour vous. Et pour Draco.

\- Je le sais, et je vous en remercie davantage.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Narcissa poussa un petit soupir.

-Tu le connais, dit Blaise. Impénétrable. Froid. Distant. Il prétend ne pas être affecté par la nouvelle mais c'est un mensonge.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dehors. Sur la terrasse.

\- Ça vous ennuie si je…

\- Bien sûr que non, coupa Narcissa. Loki, amène Monsieur Potter à la terrasse.

L'elfe s'inclina en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre.

-Harry, dit Narcissa avant qu'il ne sorte du salon. Je tenais à vous remercier. Je ne sais pas si Draco a eu l'occasion de vous le dire mais… il est allé voir son père.

\- Oh. C'est bien.

\- C'est grâce à vous. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à moi. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'être parvenu à le convaincre.

\- Il faut croire que si.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Il suivit l'elfe au travers des couloirs jusqu'à un patio dont les portes vitrées donnaient sur la terrasse.

-C'est par là, Monsieur, indiqua l'elfe en s'inclinant à nouveau.

\- Merci.

Il franchit les portes et regarda autour de lui en quête de Draco. Il le vit, plus loin dans le parc, assis sur un muret, en train de fumer. Il portait simplement un manteau trois-quarts fermé par une ceinture. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, Harry en eut le souffle coupé. La lumière blanche et froide de ce matin d'hiver l'enveloppait comme un halo, se mêlant à l'or de ses cheveux et à la pâleur de sa peau. Il ressemblait à un ange.

Harry avança, ses pas crissant dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui couvrait le sol. A mesure qu'il approchait, il devinait que ce que Draco fumait n'était pas du tabac. Arrivé à ses côtés, il s'assit sur le mur à son tour.

-Tu partages ?

Sans un mot, Draco lui tendit le joint. Il le porta à ses lèvres et en tira une longue bouffée, laissant la fumée douceâtre rouler dans sa bouche puis se répandre dans son organisme.

-Pas mauvaise du tout, approuva-t-il en rendant la cigarette à Draco.

\- Tu n'es pas seul à savoir où trouver de la bonne marchandise.

\- Apparemment.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se contentant de tirer alternativement sur le joint.

-De quoi souffrait-il ? demanda finalement Harry.

\- Maladie du sang. Epuisement de sa magie. Il a été trouvé… mort hier matin.

\- Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais allé le voir.

\- Oui.

\- C'est… c'est bien.

Draco haussa les épaules. Il tira une dernière fois sur la cigarette, avant de la jeter au loin.

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry.

\- Désolé pour quoi ? Il était malade. Il s'est passé exactement ce à quoi on s'attendait.

\- Ne joue pas les durs, Draco, soupira-t-il. C'était ton père.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il sauta d'un coup en bas du muret et donna un coup de pied rageur dans la neige. Harry se leva à sa suite.

-Draco, murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

Il tendit la main et la posa sur son bras. Draco se dégagea brusquement, par un violent coup d'épaule.

-Un putain d'enfoiré qui m'a vendu à Voldemort contre sa liberté ! Tu appelles ça un père ? cria-t-il.

\- Rien ne pourra réparer ça, je le sais, dit Harry d'un ton apaisant. Mais…

\- Tais-toi, Potter ! siffla Draco en se retournant vers lui. Je croyais que toi au moins, tu aurais la décence de ne pas jouer les hypocrites en me servant des phrases toutes faites ! Putain, tu haïssais mon père ! Tout le monde le haïssait ! Demain, les journaux en feront leurs gros titres et le monde sorcier se réjouira ! Alors, fais comme moi ! Assume le fait qu'il y a un salopard de moins sur terre !

Harry baissa la tête en soupirant.

-C'est vrai. Je n'aimais pas ton père. Ce serait malhonnête de ma part de dire que sa mort me bouleverse car c'est totalement faux. Mais tu n'es pas moi… Draco, aujourd'hui tu n'es pas le fils de feu Lucius Malefoy, premier des Mangemorts… tu es seulement un enfant qui a le droit de pleurer la mort de son père.

Draco ferma les yeux. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses poings serrés. Il referma ses bras autour de son corps en un geste de protection. Harry remarqua alors combien il avait l'air fragile dans sa veste trop large pour lui et ne put résister au besoin de le prendre dans ses bras. Il fit un pas vers lui, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son corps. Prudemment, il posa les mains sur ses épaules, espérant de tout cœur ne pas être repoussé.

Il ne le fut pas. Un sanglot rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Draco avant qu'il ne baisse lentement la tête. Harry saisit délicatement sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Il soupira de soulagement quand il sentit deux bras se refermer dans son dos et un visage s'enfouir dans son cou.

Et Draco pleura. Comme un enfant. Son dos se soulevait de manière erratique tandis que ses larmes coulaient et mouillaient le col de chemise de Harry.

-C'était mon père, sanglota Draco. C'était un salaud mais c'était mon père… Et maintenant, il est… merde Harry, il n'est plus là ! Je ne le reverrai plus jamais… Putain, c'était mon père…

\- Je sais, murmura Harry. Tu l'aimais. Tu as le droit de le pleurer… tu en as parfaitement le droit.

\- Comment vais-je supporter ça ? Tous les articles dans les journaux, tous les commentaires dans la rue ? Comment…

\- Tu vas y arriver, Draco. Ce sera dur les premiers jours mais tu y arriveras. Ces charognards se lasseront avant toi.

Harry le serra plus fort contre lui, ému par sa détresse et son chagrin. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça auparavant.

-Ça va aller… je te promets que ça va aller…

\- Je ne suis pas comme lui, murmura Draco au creux de son cou. Dis-moi que je ne suis pas comme lui…

\- Tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu n'es absolument pas comme lui.

\- Tu… tu le penses vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Bien sûr que je le pense. Si je ne le pensais pas, jamais nous n'aurions…

Il s'interrompit. Dans ses bras, Draco semblait avoir arrêté de respirer.

-Jamais je n'aurais pu tomber amoureux de toi, acheva-t-il finalement.

Disant cela, il raffermit son étreinte. L'odeur du joint s'était dissipée depuis longtemps, laissant seulement derrière elle l'odeur de la peau de Draco. Une odeur d'écorce d'orange. Douce et amère à la fois. Comme lui. Harry pouvait même encore en sentir le goût sur sa langue.

Sans desserrer ses bras, Draco redressa la tête. Les larmes avaient délavé ses yeux gris, leur donnant la couleur d'un ciel de printemps. Harry les fixa avant que son regard ne caresse l'arête de son nez, le creux de sa joue maculée par des sillons humides, la courbe de sa mâchoire. De petits nuages de buée s'échappaient de leurs bouches entrouvertes, se mêlant et réchauffant leurs lèvres.

Aucun des deux ne sut qui avait amorcé le premier mouvement, et à vrai dire, cela n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce qui comptait était ce baiser, d'une douceur sans égale, qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger. A peine plus qu'une pression des lèvres. A peine plus que la pointe d'une langue qui danse contre une autre. A peine plus que de l'amour à l'état pur.

Ils se séparèrent sans brusquerie et sans honte non plus. Draco sourit tristement à Harry en caressant sa joue du pouce.

-Tu t'es rasé.

\- Oui… je… c'était trop d'entretien.

\- C'est dommage. Ça t'allait bien.

Harry haussa les épaules. La vraie raison était qu'Olivier le préférait sans. Après d'interminables discussions, il avait fini par céder et se raser.

-Viens. Rentrons, dit Draco en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence avant qu'Harry ne demande :

-Quand est prévu l'enterrement ?

\- Le 3 janvier. On ne peut pas le faire avant. A cause des congés de fin d'année.

\- A ce propos, je ne sais pas ce que ta mère et toi avez prévu pour Nouvel An mais…

\- Ma mère n'a jamais apprécié le réveillon de Nouvel An. Elle a toujours préféré le passer seule et cette année ne fait pas exception.

\- Et toi ?

Draco rigola.

-Moi ? Je ne connais qu'une façon acceptable de fêter le réveillon et c'est en me faisant sucer la queue ! Par deux ou trois mecs canons que je compte bien baiser dans la foulée.

\- Alors la rumeur est vraie, dit Harry en se forçant à plaisanter. Tu es capable de satisfaire trois types à la fois ?

\- La rumeur ? réagit Draco en lui lançant un regard de travers. Dis donc, Potter ? Je crois me souvenir qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, je t'ai donné trois orgasmes consécutifs et sans faiblir ! J'apprécierais donc que tu ne parles pas de rumeur mais d'un fait établi !

Harry se mit à rire à son tour. C'était plus facile de rire que de repenser à toutes ces nuits passées dans les bras de Draco.

-Tu vois, dit celui-ci en entourant ses épaules de son bras. C'est dans un moment comme ça que je me dis qu'on est vraiment amis.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On peut parler de nos plans cul en riant et sans en faire toute une histoire.

\- Ouais, tu as raison.

Draco lui fit un grand sourire et traversa le patio où il croisa Blaise.

-Où est ma mère ? demanda-t-il.

\- Toujours au salon.

\- Bien. J'y vais. Harry, tu viens ?

Harry s'apprêtait à le suivre quand il fut arrêté par la poigne de Blaise qui enserrait son bras.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda le métis d'un ton dur.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne joue pas au con. Je vous ai vu depuis la fenêtre du salon.

\- Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! dit Harry en essayant de se dégager.

\- Tu profites de sa faiblesse pour jouer les allumeurs !

\- Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça ! Ce baiser n'avait strictement aucune importance !

\- Pour toi peut-être !

Blaise relâcha le bras de Harry aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait saisi.

-Tu te trompes Blaise, souffla Harry. C'est pour lui que ça n'avait aucune importance. Seulement pour lui.

Il contourna Blaise, prenant garde de dissimuler ses yeux voilés par les larmes.

Arrivé dans le salon, il alla saluer Narcissa.

-Je vais y aller. Je vous présente encore toutes mes condoléances.

\- Je vous remercie Harry.

\- Si je peux faire quoi ce soit, n'hésitez surtout pas. Je sais que les gens du Ministère peuvent être obtus et que…

 _Bzzzz… Bzzzz… Bzzzz…_

Harry sortit son portable de sa poche et fronça les sourcils en notant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel provenant d'Italie.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il avant de décrocher. Allô ?

 _\- Papa ?_

\- James ? Que se passe-t-il ?

 _\- Oh Papa… je suis désolé… c'est… je…_

\- James ! Parle calmement. Qu'y a-t-il ?

 _\- C'est Albus… Il… on ne sait pas où il est…_

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, tu ne sais pas où il est ?

 _\- Il était avec nous et... il y avait tellement de monde… on a été séparés et puis… il n'était plus là…_

\- James, passe-moi Olivier s'il te plait.

Dans le salon des Malefoy, la tension était palpable.

 _-Harry ?_

\- Putain, Olivier, c'est quoi ce bordel ! Où est Albus ?

 _\- Je n'en sais rien ! Il était dans la file des remontées mécaniques avec nous, j'ai cru qu'il nous suivait ! Mais quand on est arrivé en haut, il n'était pas là. James et moi sommes redescendus immédiatement mais on ne l'a pas trouvé._

\- Tu es en train de me dire que…

Harry s'interrompit et se pinça l'arête du nez en inspirant très fort.

-Peu importe. On réglera ça plus tard. J'arrive.

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Olivier d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Draco, visiblement inquiet. Où est Albus ?

\- On n'en sait rien. Il… a disparu.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

-Je dois rentrer immédiatement et lancer des recherches. Il faut que…

\- Je vais venir avec toi, dit Blaise. Et je vais appeler Hermione. On ne sera pas trop nombreux pour chercher après lui.

\- Je viens aussi, dit Draco. Mère… ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

\- Absolument pas ! Faites ce qu'il faut pour retrouver cet enfant !

Harry les regarda avec gratitude. Il allait les remercier quand son portable vibra à nouveau. Encore un appel portant l'indicatif de l'Italie.

-Allô ?

 _\- Monsieur Potter ?_ dit une voix avec un fort accent italien.

\- C'est moi.

 _\- Ici le docteur DeMarzi, de la Clinique de Cortina d'Ampezzo. Vous avez bien un fils prénommé Albus ?_

\- Oui ! Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Il est chez vous ? Il va bien ?

 _\- Oui, Monsieur Potter, il est ici. C'est lui qui nous a communiqué votre numéro de téléphone. Il va bien. Il a seulement une fracture du poignet mais sans gravité._

\- Oh Mer… Dieu soit loué. J'arrive tout de suite.

 _\- Vous êtes en Italie ? Votre fils nous a dit que vous étiez en Angleterre._

\- Je… heu… oui mais… je suis revenu. Je pourrai être là dans très peu de temps.

 _\- Très bien. Au revoir Monsieur Potter._

Après avoir raccroché, Harry dut s'appuyer contre le manteau de la cheminée pour se soutenir.

-Harry, ça va ? demanda Draco.

\- Oui… il est à la clinique du village. Poignet cassé. Je… merde.

Ses jambes le portaient difficilement. Aussitôt, Draco fut près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, dit Harry en s'accrochant à son pull.

\- Oui mais tout va bien maintenant. C'est fini.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il en reprenant contenance.

Draco hocha la tête et le relâcha.

-Blaise, dit Harry, peux-tu prévenir Hermione que je rentre aujourd'hui ? Et lui demander si elle peut s'occuper de James le temps que j'aille à Sainte-Mangouste avec Albus ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste, dit Blaise. Je vais appeler un de mes amis guérisseur et il viendra s'occuper de ton fils directement chez toi.

\- Merci.

Sur ces mots, Harry reprit la cheminette en direction de l'Italie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Cortina d'Ampezzo, Italie**

-Bonjour Madame, mon nom est Harry Potter. Mon fils, Albus Potter, a été amené chez vous.

\- Hm… oui, dit l'infirmière de l'accueil en lui jetant un regard noir. C'est une jeune dame qui l'a déposé. Apparemment, votre fils était _seul_ quand elle l'a trouvé.

Le reproche était clairement audible dans la voix de la femme et Harry prit sur lui de ne pas lui répondre vertement.

-Où est-il ?

\- En salle de soins. Vous devrez attendre pour le voir.

Peu désireux de se faire remarquer, Harry ne protesta pas, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. A la place, il prit son portable pour appeler Olivier.

 _-Allô ?_

\- C'est Harry. On l'a retrouvé. Il est à la clinique du village.

 _\- A la clinique ! Oh Merlin ! Est-ce…_

\- Il va bien. Rentre au chalet avec James. Je vous y rejoindrai quand ce sera terminé ici.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? On…_

\- Non. Tu rentres au chalet avec James et tu n'en bouges pas, c'est clair ?

 _\- D'accord._

Harry était furieux. Comment Olivier avait-il fait pour perdre son fils ? Il rumina sa colère durant encore un bon quart d'heure avant qu'un médecin ne se présente devant lui.

-Monsieur Potter ?

\- Oui ?

\- Stefano DeMarzi. C'est moi qui vous ai appelé tout à l'heure.

\- Oh ! Bonjour docteur, dit-il en lui serrant vigoureusement la main. Comment va mon fils ?

\- Excepté sa fracture, il va bien. Nous lui avons fait plusieurs examens qui sont tous négatifs.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

\- Encore quelques minutes de patience. Ma collègue est en train de lui poser un plâtre. Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous sitôt après et oublier cet incident.

Comme il voyait Harry soupirer de soulagement, le médecin lui sourit avec bienveillance.

-Elever un adolescent, ce n'est pas simple, dit-il. J'en sais quelque chose, croyez-moi.

\- Quel âge a le vôtre ? demanda Harry.

\- Quatorze ans.

\- L'âge de mon aîné. Effectivement, ce n'est pas simple.

\- Non. Surtout que je ne le vois pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais.

\- A cause de votre travail ?

\- En un sens oui, rigola le médecin. Disons que mon ex-femme a moyennement apprécié le fait que je la quitte pour un des infirmiers.

Harry sursauta légèrement. Il avait dit infirmier. Pas infirmière.

-Vous devez savoir ce que c'est, conclut-il.

\- Comment… comment savez-vous que… ?

\- Le village est petit, Monsieur Potter. Ici, tout le monde sait qu'un riche et bel anglais a acheté le chalet San Rafaele et qu'il y vient plusieurs fois par an. Accompagné de ses enfants. Et quelques fois d'autres hommes.

\- Oh. Moi qui croyais avoir été discret…

\- Vous l'êtes. Mais un homme tel que vous passe difficilement inaperçu.

Le médecin le regarda de cet air que Harry connaissait bien. Un air qui ne laissait nulle place au doute. C'était un bel homme, indiscutablement. De taille moyenne, mince, le teint hâlé par le soleil de la montagne, des yeux bruns chaleureux et des cheveux aile de corbeau. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Harry n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Et d'ailleurs…

-Monsieur Potter ? dit une femme qui sortait d'une salle d'examen. Vous pouvez venir, c'est terminé.

\- C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, docteur DeMarzi, dit Harry en lui tendant la main.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Harry lui fit un léger signe de tête et s'engouffra dans la pièce où se trouvait son fils.

Albus était assis sur une table d'examen, observant avec curiosité le plâtre qui enserrait son poignet.

-Papa ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant son père entrer.

\- Albus ! J'ai eu si peur ! dit Harry en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Je… je suis désolé Papa ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Je sais. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- On faisait la file avec James et Olivier pour prendre le remonte-pente. A un moment, j'ai laissé tomber mon passe. Je me suis baissé pour le ramasser, puis un groupe de gens est arrivé. L'un d'eux m'a bousculé et je suis tombé. Quand je me suis relevé, James et Olivier n'étaient plus là. J'ai aperçu James sur un remonte-pente. Il se tournait tellement dans tous les sens pour essayer de m'apercevoir qu'il a failli tomber. J'ai crié mais il ne m'a pas entendu. D'autres gens m'ont encore bousculé et j'ai à nouveau glissé. Sauf que cette fois, j'avais très mal. Une dame m'a trouvé et m'a directement amené ici. J'ai donné ton numéro au docteur pour qu'il t'appelle car je ne connaissais pas celui d'Olivier.

\- Tu as bien fait, mon cœur. Tu as bien fait. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas été là. Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets.

\- Papa, je sais que j'ai fait plein de trucs pour embêter Olivier cette semaine mais là, je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je t'avais promis d'être sage et…

\- Je te crois Albus ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Harry prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Rentrons maintenant. James et Olivier nous attendent au chalet.

A l'accueil, il fit appeler un taxi. Le temps qu'il arrive, il signa plusieurs documents et régla la facture de la clinique. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui mais le séduisant docteur DeMarzi avait disparu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-ALBUS !

James se précipita sur son frère, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures pour voir s'il allait bien.

-Mince, c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda-t-il en fixant le plâtre.

\- Un truc moldu pour ressouder l'os de mon poignet. Il est cassé. Je dois le garder au moins six semaines ! J'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard pour le montrer à Scorpius, s'extasia Albus.

\- Tu ne vas pas le garder, dit Harry. Ce soir nous rentrons à Londres et je te fais voir par un guérisseur qui va ressouder ton os immédiatement.

-Oooh ! Mais papa…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Albus. Maintenant allez tous les deux votre chambre. J'ai à parler avec Olivier.

Comprenant au ton de leur père que la discussion allait s'avérer houleuse, les deux garçons ne firent aucun commentaire.

Quand ils eurent disparu à l'étage, Harry se tourna vers Olivier, les bras croisés sur le torse.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu es parvenu à perdre mon fils ?

\- Harry, calme-toi… Je n'y suis pour rien ! Un instant, Albus nous suivait, l'instant d'après, il n'était plus là !

\- Tu veux dire que les enfants étaient derrière toi ? Que tu es monté sur le télésiège sans même t'assurer qu'ils étaient en sécurité ? Tu les as laissés se débrouiller ?

\- Je…

\- PUTAIN OLIVIER ! COMMENT TU AS PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE AUSSI STUPIDE ?

\- ALBUS ETAIT AVEC JAMES ! JE PENSAIS QUE JAMES LE SURVEILLAIT !

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

-Alors maintenant, c'est de la faute de James ? siffla-t-il. Mais bordel Olivier, c'est un enfant ! Ce n'était pas à James de surveiller son frère mais à toi !

\- Harry, je… je suis désolé ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude avec les enfants ! Aucun de mes ex n'en avait alors je… je m'y prends mal mais… Ecoute, je pense vraiment que tu exagères ! A Poudlard, tes enfants font tous les jours des choses autrement plus dangereuses que de prendre le télésiège ! Et il n'y a…

\- La question n'est pas là ! coupa Harry. Je t'avais demandé de les surveiller, de veiller sur eux ! Je te faisais confiance ! Voilà le problème Olivier !

\- Mais je…

\- Laisse tomber. Je ne veux plus en parler. Fais tes valises. Moi je m'occupe des miennes et de celles des enfants. Nous rentrons.

Olivier hocha lentement la tête.

-Et Olivier, continua Harry, pour ce soir et les jours qui viennent, il serait préférable qu'on reste chacun chez soi.

\- Quoi ? s'égosilla Olivier. Tu es en train de rompre avec moi ?

Harry pinça les lèvres et expira sèchement.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de… réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé.

\- Harry… merde… fais pas ça… s'il te plaît.

\- Je t'ai juste dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

\- On sait tous les deux ce que ça veut dire.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Fais tes valises, Olivier.

Il se détourna pour rejoindre ses enfants dans leur chambre. Une heure plus tard, les bagages étaient prêts. Olivier était parti.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Harry au guérisseur qui venait de redescendre de la chambre d'Albus.

\- Il va bien, Monsieur Potter. L'os du poignet est complètement ressoudé. Cela restera légèrement douloureux durant quelques jours, mais il n'aura aucune séquelle. Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil. Il dormira certainement jusqu'à demain. Je vous laisse également ce flacon. Une cuillère à soupe à chaque repas durant trois jours. Il sera parfaitement rétabli pour son retour à Poudlard.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit Harry.

\- Pas de quoi. Bonne soirée Monsieur Potter. A un de ces jours Blaise, dit le guérisseur en se tournant vers son ami.

\- J'y compte bien ! Je n'oublie pas que tu me dois une tournée !

Blaise lui serra la main et Harry le raccompagna à la cheminée en le remerciant une fois encore.

-Pfff… quelle journée ! dit-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

\- Albus est endormi, dit Hermione en entrant dans le salon. James a absolument tenu à rester près de lui.

\- Oui… j'ai beau lui dire qu'il n'y est pour rien, il s'en veut énormément pour ce qui s'est passé.

\- C'est normal, dit Blaise. Il a eu peur pour Albus. Quand il verra que son frère est en parfaite santé, ça passera, tu verras.

\- Je l'espère, dit Harry. Car il n'est absolument pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé !

Hermione et Blaise échangèrent un regard entendu. Le métis posa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa compagne.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais rentrer, dit-il.

\- Je te rejoins un peu plus tard, dit Hermione.

\- Merci d'avoir appelé ton ami, dit Harry.

\- Pas de quoi. A bientôt.

Une fois que Blaise fut reparti, Hermione s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de Harry.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Pas autant que moi.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Aucune idée. Je… Je suis tellement furieux, Hermione !

\- Je te comprends. Je crois qu'à ta place, je le serais tout autant. Maintenant, la question est de savoir si tu seras capable de lui pardonner.

\- Je ne sais pas… Honnêtement, en cet instant, je suis incapable de comprendre. De lui trouver la moindre excuse. Tout ce qui m'obsède, c'est que mon fils a été blessé ! Olivier aurait dû veiller sur lui, et il ne l'a pas fait ! Et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, c'est que James était là ! Qu'il aurait pu le surveiller ! Mais bordel, Hermione ! On parle d'un gamin de quatorze ans ! C'est qui l'adulte ? James ou lui ?

Hermione lui tapota amicalement le genou.

-Ne pense plus à ça pour le moment Harry. Albus va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Laisse-toi du temps avant de prendre une décision par rapport à Olivier.

\- Oui… oui, tu as raison.

\- Bien. Tu as des projets pour le réveillon ?

\- Restez ici avec les garçons, affalés dans le divan à regarder un film comique et à se gaver de pop-corn !

\- C'est un excellent programme ! sourit-elle.

\- Et toi ?

\- Hmm… soirée romantique. C'est Blaise qui a tout organisé. Je suis assez impatiente…

Harry lui sourit et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement content pour toi. Tu mérites d'être heureuse…

\- Tout comme toi…

\- Ouais… Mais moi, ma vie amoureuse est un désastre.

\- Oh Harry, ne dis pas ça ! Tout va s'arranger !

\- Comme toujours, je suppose.

Hermione s'écarta de son ami et le fixa avec sérieux.

-Harry, réponds-moi franchement. Tu es amoureux d'Olivier ?

\- Je… je l'aime, oui.

\- Oui, mais en es-tu amoureux ?

\- Je… qu'essayes-tu de dire ?

\- Je veux dire que quand on a des sentiments forts pour quelqu'un, tellement forts que cette personne devient le centre de notre existence, alors on trouve toujours la force de lui pardonner. Même ce qui semble être impardonnable.

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et partit rejoindre Blaise, laissant son ami dans la plus grande perplexité.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 décembre 2014 – The Boy Toy, Soho, Londres**

Pour cette soirée de réveillon, Draco avait jeté son dévolu sur le Boy Toy, une boîte à Soho, connue pour sa « population » plutôt jeune. On pouvait se demander ce qu'il faisait là, sachant qu'il détestait toujours autant les boîtes gay et qu'il n'était pas spécialement branché twink. Mais l'intérêt du lieu était ailleurs.

A peine entré, il se dirigea vers le bar et exigea une vodka. Il l'avala d'un trait en grimaçant avant d'en réclamer une deuxième. Son verre à la main, il parcourut la salle du regard. Très vite, il repéra l'homme qu'il cherchait. Dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un rideau, il se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

Draco contourna la piste et s'approcha de lui.

-Salut.

\- Salut, répondit l'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Draco fixa l'homme sans ciller, tout en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

-Oublier.

L'homme acquiesça. Il fouilla dans un petit sac qu'il portait à la ceinture et en sortit un carré de papier soigneusement plié qu'il tint entre son index et son majeur. Draco lui tendit un billet de vingt livres sterling que l'homme fit disparaître avec l'habileté et la rapidité d'un prestidigitateur.

Draco déplia le morceau de papier pour trouver à l'intérieur un petit comprimé rond et blanc s'il en jugeait par son aspect phosphorescent. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait tant que ce truc lui donnait l'effet escompté. Il avala le comprimé avec le reste de sa vodka et abandonna le verre sur une table. L'instant d'après, il se lançait sur la piste, laissant les décibels lui remplir la tête et la sueur couvrir sa peau. Bientôt, il repéra sa cible : un jeune homme, la vingtaine, pas très grand, mince, des cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux clairs et brillants. Sans tergiverser, il agrippa le poignet de sa proie et l'entraina vers la backroom.

La drogue commençait à sortir ses pleins effets. Il transpirait, respirait fort. Son cœur cognait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine, comme un oiseau battant frénétiquement des ailes. Tout était exacerbé autour de lui. La musique, les bruits, les flashes lumineux, la chaleur.

Draco s'appuya lourdement contre le mur d'une alcôve, sa tête roulant lentement de droite à gauche.

-Ça va mec ? T'as pas l'air bien, dit le petit brun.

\- Ta gueule et occupe-toi de ma queue.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et s'agenouilla devant Draco, entreprenant de détacher les boutons de son Levis 501 qui glissa le long de ses jambes. Le boxer noir suivit le même chemin quelques secondes plus tard.

Draco papillonna des yeux, non pas à cause de la bouche vorace qui était enfin occupée à quelque chose de plus utile que parler, mais à cause de la drogue qui semblait fuser dans son cerveau comme la bille d'un flipper. Il pencha la tête vers l'homme à ses pieds et eut un sursaut en reconnaissant Harry.

-Putain, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

La musique était de plus en plus forte. Des basses. Des percussions. Des accords électriques. Des paroles qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

 _Turn around_

 _stand up like a man and look me in the eye._

 _Turn around_

 _take one final look at what you've left behind._

 _Then walk away_

 _from the greatest lover you have ever known._

 _yes walk away_

 _you're telling me that you can make it on your own_

 _By yourself all alone without my help_

 _Mister you just made a big mistake._

Pourquoi entendait-il la voix de Harry ? Pourquoi voyait-il le visage de Harry en train de se moquer de lui ?

 _You think you're a man_

 _but you're only a boy_

 _You think you're a man_

 _you are only a toy._

 _you think you're a man_

 _but you just couldn't see_

 _You weren't man enough to satisfy me._

-Putain, Harry… t'as pas le droit… t'as pas le droit…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'autre en redressant la tête.

\- Harry…

\- Je m'appelle Mark…

Draco essaya tant bien que mal de fixer son regard sur le visage levé vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Cet homme n'était pas Harry. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas doux et soyeux mais enduits d'une substance indéfinissable et collante. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas fines et veloutées mais trop pleines et gercées. Ses yeux étaient trop bleus et trop dilatés.

Il renversa la tête en arrière, se cognant durement contre le mur. Il eut mal mais c'était sans importance. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que la voix de Harry cesse de résonner dans son crâne.

 _Shut the door_

 _take a look around and tell me what you find._

 _Shut the door_

 _take a giant step for you and all mankind._

 _Then don't come back_

 _I always gave you so much more than you deserved_

 _No don't come back_

 _'cause no one makes a fool of me_

 _You've got a nerve to walk away_

 _mark the words I'm gonna say_

 _Mister you just made a big mistake_

-Non… tais-toi… Bordel… ferme-la… t'as pas le droit de dire ça…

 _You think you're a man_

 _but you're only a boy_

 _You think you're a man_

 _you are only a toy._

 _you think you're a man_

 _but you just couldn't see_

 _You weren't man enough to satisfy me._

-FERME-LA ! hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter les autres couples aux alentours.

\- Putain, t'es un grand malade, toi ! s'exclama le dénommé Mark.

\- Dégage, ducon.

Draco remonta son boxer et son jeans. Et disparut dans un craquement.

-PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! C'ETAIT QUOI CA ? rugit Mark.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? dit quelqu'un à sa droite.

\- Le mec avec qui j'étais… il… il vient de se volatiliser !

\- T'es pas bien, toi. Faut que t'arrête la came…

\- Mais je vous jure ! Il était là, devant moi… et l'instant d'après, il… il…

\- Ouais, ouais… il s'est volatilisé. On sait. Tu suces si mal que ça ?

Des éclats de rire retentirent, suivis de quelques propos moqueurs sur la santé mentale de ce pauvre Mark et son habileté à se servir de sa bouche.

Et pourtant Mark n'était pas fou. Draco Malefoy avait bel et bien transplané au milieu d'une foule de moldus.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **janvier 2015 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Harry se servit un verre de vin et s'installa confortablement dans son canapé, en souriant. Il avait adoré la soirée qu'il venait de passer avec ses enfants. Ils avaient ri, mangé, regardé un film et joué à la console. Albus avait vaillamment tenu le coup jusqu'à minuit pour qu'ils se souhaitent une bonne année, et regardent ensemble le feu d'artifice tiré depuis les berges de la Tamise, à hauteur de Waterloo Station. Puis son frère et lui avaient regagné leurs chambres où ils dormaient maintenant à poings fermés. Oui, c'était un merveilleux réveillon. Bien meilleur que tous ceux qu'il avait passé dans des boîtes de nuit ou que lui-même avait organisé avec des centaines de personnes qui se prétendaient ses amis.

La vibration de son portable le tira de ses pensées. Il examina l'écran.

 _Bonne année Harry ! Amour, gloire, argent, santé. Mais tu as déjà tout ça, non ? Théo et Justin._

Il sourit et appuya sur la petite icône pour leur répondre. Le temps qu'il le fasse, se succédèrent d'autres messages de plusieurs de ses connaissances. Il allait ranger le téléphone car celui-ci vibra une nouvelle fois.

-Décidément, maugréa-t-il en consultant la messagerie.

 _Bonne année Harry. Tu me manques. Je voudrais tellement savoir quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes. Je t'aime. Olivier._

Harry soupira. Il resta à fixer le message durant de longues minutes, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement, il écrivit :

 _Bonne année Olivier. Tu me manques aussi. Je t'_

Il effaça les dernières lettres.

 _Bonne année Olivier. Tu me manques aussi. Mais j'ai besoin de temps. Harry._

Après avoir appuyé sur la touche envoi, il éteignit son portable, ne voulant pas se lancer dans une discussion virtuelle nocturne avec Olivier. Décidant qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir, il voulut se relever du canapé mais fut brutalement repoussé par une masse sortie de nulle part.

Un peu sonné, il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et à comprendre ce qui se passait. Manifestement, Draco Malefoy était avachi sur lui de tout son long.

-Draco ? C'est toi ?

\- Le seul, l'unique, dit une voix pâteuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- M…son

Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait. Tant bien que mal, il se dégagea de sous le corps de son visiteur intempestif et parvint à l'allonger sur le dos. Draco regarda le plafond, les yeux écarquillés, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

-Merde, t'es bourré ?

\- Nooon, dit Draco en tournant son visage vers lui.

\- Ok, soupira Harry. T'es défoncé.

Les pupilles dilatées parlaient d'elles-mêmes.

-T'as pris quoi ?

\- Je sais pas. Un truc. Pour aller mieux.

\- Ouais… ben, c'est clair que tu vas bien.

\- Je… je voulais oublier.

\- C'est réussi. T'as même oublié où tu devais transplaner.

\- Non. Je voulais… je voulais rentrer… à la… maison.

\- A la maison ? Au Manoir, tu veux dire ?

\- Non. J'ai juste pensé « maison »…

Harry recula sous le choc. Dans le subconscient de Draco, maison signifiait… ici ?

-Draco ? Tu vas bien ? Il faut que tu essayes de te souvenir de ce que tu as pris…

\- Sais pas. Vodka. Comprimé.

En soupirant, Harry se leva pour gagner sa chambre. Dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie. Dans tout son stock de potions, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une petite fiole de liquide bleu.

De retour dans le salon, il vit que Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Tiens, bois ça, dit-il en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. C'est une potion de nettoyage du sang. Ça va t'aider à évacuer la drogue.

Draco but sans protester. Il ne grimaça même pas au goût infâme du breuvage.

-Je vais t'amener des couvertures et un oreiller. Tu vas dormir ici, ok ?

\- Si tu veux, souffla-t-il.

Il tourna à nouveau son visage vers Harry et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu lui ressembles. Pas comme l'autre tâche qui m'a sucé dans la backroom. Toi tu lui ressembles vraiment…

\- A qui ?

Draco avança sa main et toucha légèrement les cheveux de Harry.

-Ils sont doux… comme les siens. Tes yeux aussi… tu lui ressembles…

\- A qui ? redemanda Harry.

\- Harry.

\- Je suis Harry.

\- Non, dit Draco en détournant les yeux. Tu n'es pas Harry…

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Draco semblait avoir complètement disjoncté.

-Draco ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis Harry !

\- Non, murmura-t-il. Harry est parti… il… il ne voulait plus de moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il voulait d'un homme, un vrai… pas d'un enfant.

\- Merlin, Draco… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Dans la backroom. Et puis, il a ri…

\- Draco, je suis là ! Merde ! Regarde-moi !

\- Il est parti… je l'ai perdu.

\- Non, protesta faiblement Harry. Tu ne m'as pas perdu…

\- Si. C'est de ma faute. Entièrement de ma faute. Il est parti… et il ne saura jamais.

Il savait que Draco lui en voudrait d'avoir profité de sa faiblesse mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était plus fort que lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne saura jamais ?

Draco ferma les yeux. La potion de nettoyage avait un fort effet sédatif.

-J'ai… som…meil.

\- Draco ! Qu'est-ce qu'Harry ne saura jamais ?

\- Qu… je l'…me… ai… me… plus… que… ma vie.

C'était un murmure plus qu'autre chose et Harry eut peur de mal comprendre. Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il couvrait sa bouche de sa main.

-Oh Merlin, Draco… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Draco ne répondit pas. La potion l'avait emporté dans un sommeil sans rêve. Comme un automate, Harry se releva. Il retourna à sa chambre prendre deux couvertures. L'une dont il recouvrit Draco. L'autre qu'il utiliserait pour lui. Il allait s'installer dans le fauteuil, bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec Draco à son réveil.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Son premier réflexe fut de consulter sa montre. Quatre heures dix du matin. Le second fut d'identifier le lieu où il se trouvait. Cela ne lui prit pas plus de quelques secondes. Même si la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Tout comme il reconnaissait l'odeur de la couverture qu'on avait posée sur lui.

Il était chez Harry.

Comment était-il arrivé là, il n'en savait strictement rien. Il ne se souvenait de rien de cette soirée, à part le fait d'être allé au Boy Toy et d'avoir acheté de la came à un dealer qui se trouvait là. Après, c'était le blackout total.

Alors qu'il se redressait en position assise, il remarqua une silhouette recroquevillée dans le fauteuil voisin. C'était Harry. Mais que faisait-il là ? De ce que Draco pouvait voir, il était habillé. Lui aussi du reste. Il en conclut donc qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Dommage.

Mais pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Et qu'avait-il pu bien faire ou dire ? Il avait la vague impression d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose d'embarrassant. Mais quoi ?

Il soupira avec exaspération, se maudissant d'avoir consommé cette merde qui lui avait fait perdre la mémoire. Quand il avait demandé au dealer un truc pour oublier, c'était de préférence oublier ses emmerdes. Pas ce qu'il ferait dans les deux heures à venir !

Il était maintenant face à un dilemme. Devait-il réveiller Harry et espérer avoir une explication ? Ou s'en aller sans demander son reste ? La décision s'imposa d'elle-même. Il était un Serpentard. Le courage n'était certainement pas sa vertu première.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil, la nuque raide et les muscles ankylosés. Il redressa ses lunettes qui s'étaient tordues pendant la nuit en essayant de se souvenir du pourquoi il avait dormi dans le fauteuil. C'est en voyant la couverture soigneusement pliée sur le canapé que tout lui revint en mémoire.

-Et merde, soupira-t-il.

Evidemment, Draco était parti. Il n'avait pas besoin de fouiller son appartement pour le savoir. Il se leva, prit la couverture qu'il ne put s'empêcher de porter à son nez. Elle ne sentait rien. L'espace d'un instant, il crut avoir rêvé. Puis il vit sur la table basse, un parchemin plié en deux. Lentement, presque avec crainte, il s'en saisit et le déplia.

 _« Harry,_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je me suis retrouvé chez toi mais merci de m'avoir hébergé cette nuit. Il semble que la came du Boy Toy ne me réussisse pas vraiment. J'espère n'avoir rien dit ou fait d'embarrassant. Si c'est le cas, je te prie de m'en excuser. La drogue me fait souvent dire n'importe quoi. Je t'ai suffisamment imposé ma présence, alors je préfère m'éclipser discrètement._

 _DM_

 _PS : Au fait, bonne année ! »_

D'un geste brusque, Harry chiffonna le parchemin et le jeta dans la cheminée.

-Pauvre idiot, grinça-t-il.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **3 janvier 2015 – Cimetière d'Avebury, Wiltshire**

Ils étaient très peu nombreux à avoir bravé le froid glacial de ce jour de janvier pour venir assister aux obsèques de Lucius Malefoy.

En s'approchant du mausolée familial, Harry reconnut Blaise, accompagné d'une très belle femme à la peau sombre et aux longs cheveux noirs qu'il supposa être sa mère et qui conversait agréablement avec Hermione. Il vit Théodore, venu seul car Justin avait regagné Stockholm la veille, ainsi que six autres femmes approximativement de l'âge de Narcissa et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lui aussi était venu seul. James et Albus avaient insisté pour l'accompagner mais il avait refusé, préférant les laisser seuls à l'appartement. De cette manière, il montrait également à James qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa confiance.

Harry se dirigeait vers le groupe formé par Blaise, Hermione et Théo quand il fut rejoint par Neville Londubat.

-Neville ? s'étonna-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

\- C'est le Ministre qui m'envoie. Au cas où un mangemort en fuite prendrait le risque de se montrer.

\- C'est une blague ? s'offusqua Harry. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils seraient assez cons pour se pointer ici ?

\- Bah… tu admettras que certains d'entre eux ne brillaient pas par leur intelligence.

Harry fit une moue dubitative.

-Je dois également m'assurer que le mausolée soit scellé après la cérémonie, ajouta Neville. Le Ministère craint que l'endroit ne devienne une sorte de… lieu de pèlerinage.

\- Ça ne pouvait attendre demain ? Le Ministère pouvait au moins laisser Draco et sa mère se recueillir en paix, non ?

\- C'est ce que je leur ai dit, soupira l'Auror. Mais tu les connais…

Ils ne purent discuter plus longtemps car le sorcier officiant venait d'apparaître, suivi de quatre personnes toutes de noir vêtues et qui faisaient léviter un cercueil en chêne sombre. Derrière eux, se tenaient Narcissa et Draco. Ils portaient tous les deux des robes de sorciers traditionnelles qui leur donnaient un air majestueux. Celle de Narcissa était en satin rouge très foncé, rebrodé d'or. Celle de Draco en velours bleu nuit, rebrodé d'argent.

La cérémonie fut courte et sobre. Le sorcier officiant récita les incantations et les prières celtiques toujours d'usage dans les familles sorcières de sang-pur. Harry le regardait faire, intrigué et fasciné à la fois. Il ne connaissait que très peu de choses des rites anciens et aurait voulu en savoir plus.

Quand tout fut achevé, Neville procéda à la fermeture du sépulcre et posa les scellés sur la porte. Il veilla à œuvrer de manière très discrète et en fut silencieusement remercié par Narcissa.

Un peu plus loin, Harry s'était approché de Draco.

-Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien. Je suppose.

\- Oui… ces évènements ont toujours quelque chose… d'anesthésiant.

\- Anesthésiant. C'est le mot.

\- Ecoute Draco… si… si tu as besoin de…

\- Comment va Albus ?

Harry soupira. Draco ne changerait jamais.

-Il va bien. Sa fracture est complètement guérie. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait fort à toi. James aussi. Ils sont tristes de ce qui t'arrive… tous les deux.

\- James aussi ? s'étonna Draco en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ne recommence pas ! bougonna Harry. Tu sais très bien que James t'apprécie... à sa façon. Merlin, il a parlé de toi presque pendant toutes les vacances !

\- Hm… c'est ton petit mari qui devait être content ! s'amusa Draco.

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car Neville interpella Draco.

-Malefoy, je suis vraiment ennuyé de venir avec ça un jour comme aujourd'hui. Je me doute que tu as autre chose en tête mais je voulais profiter de ta présence pour…

\- Bordel, accouche Londubat !

\- Voudrais-tu jeter un coup d'œil à ce parchemin ? C'est la liste des employés du département des Mystères en poste au moment où Harry a obtenu son agrément. Je me disais que peut-être…

Draco prit le parchemin et l'étudia avec soin.

-Hm… désolé. Ces noms ne me disent rien, dit Draco en lui rendant le document.

\- Ok, soupira Neville, un peu déçu. Merci quand même.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Harry.

\- Luna suggère qu'on entende Filibert Molkins. Il dirigeait le département à cette époque.

\- Ouais, grommela Harry. Je doute que ce cher Filibert Molkins puisse dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'aider…

\- Pourquoi parlez-vous de Filibert Molkins ?

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers celle qui venait de parler. Narcissa Malefoy était anormalement pâle et ses yeux reflétaient une terrible inquiétude.

-Mère, dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas bien ?

\- Pourquoi parlez-vous de Filibert Molkins ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Il s'agit d'une enquête, Mère. Londubat doit l'interroger.

\- Je le plains, maugréa Harry. Etre en présence de Molkins plus de deux minutes est une épreuve en soi.

\- Vous… vous le connaissez ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix blanche.

Harry la regarda avec effarement.

-Bah… oui. C'est le mari de mon ex-femme.

\- C'est impossible, souffla-t-elle en portant la main à son cœur.

\- C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours…

\- Mère, que se passe-t-il ? coupa Draco. Où est le problème avec Molkins ?

Narcissa leva les yeux vers son fils. Elle semblait aux abois.

-C'est impossible, répéta-t-elle.

\- Madame Malefoy, intervint Neville. Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle reporta son attention sur l'Auror.

-Filibert Molkins est mort, lâcha-t-elle. En 1978.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	27. Chapitre 26

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 - La Rivière de notre enfance**

 _ **« Je me souviens de Londres  
Je me souviens de Rome  
Du soleil qui fait l'ombre  
Du chagrin qui fait l'homme »  
**_

 _ **(Garou – Michel Sardou)**_

 **3 janvier 2015 – Cimetière d'Avebury, Wiltshire**

 _-Filibert Molkins est mort. En 1978._

Draco, Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard perplexe.

-Heu… oui. Il doit s'agir d'un homonyme, suggéra Harry.

\- J'en doute fort, dit Narcissa.

Elle semblait réellement affectée par le sujet et Draco s'en inquiéta.

-Mère ? Que sais-tu de Filibert Molkins ? Et pourquoi sembles-tu si inquiète à son sujet ?

\- Je… oh Merlin, cela remonte à si longtemps. Je me suis tue pendant si longtemps…

Elle ferma les yeux et porta la main à sa bouche, luttant contre le malaise qui la submergeait.

-Madame Malefoy, la pressa Neville. Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Que savez-vous ?

\- Je ne veux pas parler de cela ici. Mais si vous vous présentez au Manoir cet après-midi, je répondrai à toutes vos questions.

\- Cet après-midi ? Mais…

\- Auror Londubat, dit-elle sèchement. Dois-je vous rappeler que j'enterre mon mari ? J'ai des obligations envers les personnes présentes ici. Je vous recevrai au Manoir, cet après-midi. Pas avant.

Disant cela, elle fit demi-tour en direction du petit groupe de femmes resté près du mausolée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? soupira Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Je n'en sais rien dit Draco. Mais tu peux être certain d'une chose, si ma mère dit que Filibert Molkins est mort, c'est qu'il l'est.

\- Bon… eh bien, on se reverra tout à l'heure, alors, dit Neville, sceptique. Harry ? Tu seras là ?

\- J'aimerais autant ! Draco, ça ne pose pas de problème ?

\- Aucun.

Neville acquiesça, leur fit un signe de la main et prit congé.

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Ce n'était certainement le jour pour venir t'ennuyer avec ça…

\- Aujourd'hui, demain ou un autre jour… quelle importance ?

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants, durant lesquels Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à Draco. Il tournait et retournait entre ses longs doigts fins une fiole en verre noir.

-Tu es souffrant ? demanda Harry.

\- Souffrant ? Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Cette fiole que tu tiens en main…

\- Oh ça ? Ce n'est pas une potion. C'est…

Draco regarda la fiole comme s'il n'était pas bien sûr de ce que c'était.

-Le Directeur d'Azkaban me l'a remise ce matin avec les autres effets personnels de mon père. Ce sont ses souvenirs. Pour moi.

\- Oh.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en faire, dit-il en rangeant la bouteille dans la poche de sa robe.

\- Comment ça quoi en faire ? s'étonna Harry. Tu… tu ne veux pas les regarder ?

\- Pfff… pour voir quoi ? Mon père dans toute sa gloire ? Mangemort et fier de l'être ? Ou bien ses quinze années de déchéance à Azkaban, histoire que je comprenne bien l'enfer qu'il a vécu ? Dans les deux cas, je n'en ai rien à foutre !

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'ils contiennent ! Si ça tombe, ce sont des informations sur…

\- Les mangemorts en fuite ? coupa Draco. Non. La fiole a été descellée et les souvenirs examinés. Ce sont des souvenirs purement personnels. Dixit le Directeur.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Ils ont… violé la vie privée de ton père… et la tienne aussi !

Draco rigola.

-La vie privée est une notion très relative à Azkaban. Et elle est inexistante quand il s'agit d'un mangemort.

\- Ils n'avaient pas à faire ça ! Après son arrestation, ton père a été interrogé sous véritasérum pendant des heures entières. Il a dit tout ce qu'il savait et plus encore ! Ils n'allaient absolument rien trouver de nouveau dans ces souvenirs et ils le savaient parfaitement !

\- Je le sais bien mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

\- Protester voyons ! Ces pratiques ne sont pas admissibles ! Lundi, je vais parler à Dawlish ! Je vais…

\- Tu ne vas rien du tout ! dit Draco d'un ton sec et froid.

Il s'était arrêté de marcher et fixait Harry avec colère.

-Tu vas seulement remballer ta panoplie de justicier et passer ton chemin. Bon sang, maugréa-t-il en reprenant sa route, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu vingt ans en arrière, quand tu étais un insupportable petit mêle-tout, affublé d'un complexe du héros ! Pathétique…

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'insurgea Harry en le retenant par le bras.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris. Tu as toujours eu le complexe du héros.

\- Il me semble que mon complexe du héros ne t'a pas posé problème quand j'ai sauvé tes fesses de la salle sur demande !

\- Ce jour-là, tu as sauvé quelqu'un qui était réellement en danger !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Draco s'arrêta à nouveau.

-Je parle de la deuxième tâche du Tournoi ! cria-t-il. Qui t'a demandé de t'occuper de cette… gamine ? Merde ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver cette fille que tu ne connaissais même pas !

\- Mais je…

\- Tu es le roi des cons, voilà ce que tu es ! cria Draco de plus belle en appuyant son index sur le sternum de Harry. Tu croyais vraiment que ce cinglé de Dumbledore allait _délibérément_ laisser mourir quelqu'un dans ce lac ? Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une _épreuve_ ? Que cette gosse ne risquait absolument rien ? Noooon ! Il a fallu que tu joues les héros ! Que tu restes trois plombes dans ce foutu lac, quitte à en crever ! MAIS PUTAIN DE MERDE QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI ?

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons dans une magistrale envolée de robe que Severus Rogue n'aurait pas désavouée, laissant Harry complètement sonné.

-On peut savoir pourquoi Malefoy vient de faire sa diva hystérique ? demanda Théo qui arrivait à sa hauteur.

L'éclat de voix de Draco n'était évidemment pas passé inaperçu. Tandis que Narcissa tentait, tant bien que mal, de faire comme si rien n'était venu troubler la quiétude des lieux, Hermione, Blaise et Théo étaient venus voir ce qui se passait.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Harry. Il… Il m'a reproché des choses… pendant la deuxième tâche du Tournoi…

\- Ah, la deuxième tâche, soupira Blaise avec emphase. Tout le drame de la vie de Draco.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Hermione.

\- Quand, durant l'épreuve, Harry tardait à remonter, Draco a eu… disons, une prise de conscience. Du genre : est-ce normal de s'inquiéter autant pour quelqu'un qu'on est censé détester ?

\- Draco… s'inquiétait… pour moi ? ânonna Harry.

\- Il était au-delà de l'inquiétude, se remémora Blaise. Merlin, il était tellement casse-couilles que j'ai failli lui jeter un sort ! Bon, il n'en était pas à se jeter dans le lac pour te sauver… ça aurait ruiné son brushing et sali ses vêtements… mais… il n'en était pas loin.

\- Ce n'était pas l'impression que ça donnait quand il a ouvertement critiqué le fait qu'Harry termine deuxième de l'épreuve, objecta Hermione.

\- Déjà à cette époque, Draco était passé maître dans l'art de déguiser ses sentiments, répondit Blaise. Enfin… après vingt ans, il était temps qu'il crache le morceau.

Blaise continuait de parler mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Tout ce qu'il retenait, était que Draco s'était inquiété pour lui. Il y a vingt ans. A un moment où Harry pensait qu'ils ne partageraient jamais rien d'autre que de la haine. Un petit sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres.

 _-La drogue me fait dire n'importe quoi_ , murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Mon cul, oui.

En sortant du cimetière, il tentait toujours de se retenir de sourire comme un idiot.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

Draco avait laissé sa mère au salon, en compagnie de ses invitées. Excepté la mère de Blaise, il ne se souvenait plus de qui elles étaient, si ce n'est qu'elles aussi, étaient veuves de mangemorts.

Il entra dans le bureau qui était autrefois celui de son père. Quand il était petit garçon, cette pièce lui était formellement interdite d'accès. Il avait donc passé toute son enfance à s'y introduire en douce à la moindre occasion. A l'époque, l'endroit exerçait sur lui une incroyable fascination. Tout à l'intérieur lui semblait si grand, si mystérieux… exactement à l'image de son père.

Draco se souvenait de ce jour où il avait osé s'asseoir sur l'impressionnant siège en cuir vert bouteille qui trônait devant la table en chêne. Il devait avoir dix ou onze ans et il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait d'être assis là. D'être pour une minute, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy. Le sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui avait été tellement grisant qu'il avait failli ne pas entendre Dobby l'appeler en le pressant de sortir du bureau car son père venait d'arriver.

Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient bien différentes. La pièce n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi somptueusement meublée, mais elle ne dégageait plus cette aura de puissance que Draco avait cru y déceler quand il était enfant. Dans une attitude de défi un peu puérile, il se rassit dans le fauteuil et posa les pieds sur le bureau en croisant les chevilles. Il sortit une cigarette de l'étui qui était dans sa poche et l'alluma, appréciant le petit grésillement du papier et du tabac qui s'embrasent. Il tira une longue bouffée et se renversa dans le siège en expirant lentement la fumée.

Définitivement, être assis à ce bureau ne lui procurait plus aucun sentiment de fierté ou d'importance. Bien au contraire.

Il termina tranquillement sa cigarette, tout en faisant rouler entre ses doigts la petite fiole en verre noir. Puis il sortit sa baguette, fit disparaître son mégot et se leva. Résolument, il se dirigea vers la grande armoire toute en marqueterie qui occupait le coin droit de la pièce. Aussitôt qu'elle fut ouverte, une large vasque en pierre apparut et glissa vers lui. Il y versa le contenu de la fiole. Le liquide qu'elle contenait se para d'une douce lueur bleutée. Sans se donner davantage de temps pour réfléchir, il se pencha sur la pensine.

Pendant un moment, Draco crut qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Il était exactement au même endroit, dans le même bureau, décoré à l'identique. Puis il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

Un homme grand et sec entra en trombe. Sa robe de sorcier d'un noir profond virevoltait autour de lui tandis qu'il avançait vers le bureau. Il avait les cheveux blonds très clairs, coupés courts et peignés en arrière, une barbe taillée en pointe, des yeux bleus perçants, une démarche presque militaire et semblait particulièrement en colère.

-Père ! Ecoutez-moi !

Celui qui parlait était un jeune d'homme aux mêmes cheveux blond clair mais qu'il portait très longs et noués par un ruban noir. Il avait belle allure dans sa robe de sorcier bleue nuit.

Le plus âgé, que Draco reconnut comme étant Abraxas, son grand-père, s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir vert et soupira lourdement.

-Je n'écouterai rien de plus, Lucius.

\- Si, vous m'écouterez !

Draco haussa un sourcil face au ton impertinent de son père.

-Il est hors de question que je me ridiculise aux côtés d'une femme que je trouve laide, stupide et qui a une haleine de gobelin ! Je ne comprends pas ce que vous reprochez à Narcissa ! Elle est d'une beauté renversante, elle est cultivée et elle fait partie des Vingt-Huit ! Que vous faut-il de plus ?

\- Séraphina Avery apporte une dot de 150.000 gallions, Narcissa Black seulement 100.000.

\- Si je comprends bien, mon bonheur tient à 50.000 malheureux gallions, c'est ça ? Bon sang, Père ! Ces 50.000 gallions sont une goutte d'eau dans notre patrimoine !

\- Justement ! Comment crois-tu que cette fortune se soit constituée ? Gallion après gallion ! Et en concluant des alliances profitables !

Lucius croisa les bras sur son torse.

-J'aime Narcissa, dit-il avec aplomb. C'est elle que je veux épouser et personne d'autre.

Abraxas Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu l'aimes, répéta-t-il dédaigneusement. Et depuis quand cela entre-t-il en considération dans la décision du mariage d'un Malefoy ?

\- Depuis que je l'ai décidé ! répliqua Lucius, cassant.

Pour le coup, Draco fut mouché. Il ne s'était jamais douté que son père s'était rebellé de la sorte contre son grand-père.

-Lucius, ça suffit, dit Abraxas d'un ton dangereusement calme. Je vais écrire à Avery pour lui annoncer que nous acceptons son offre et que tes fiançailles avec Séraphina auront lieu durant l'été.

Lucius considéra son père d'un œil froid puis s'approcha de la fenêtre pour contempler le parc paré de ses couleurs d'automne.

-Rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne vous fera changer d'avis, dit-il en regardant un groupe d'oies cendrées qui s'envolaient au loin.

\- Absolument rien.

\- Bien.

Abasourdi, Draco vit alors son père sortir sa baguette et viser le dos d'Abraxas.

 _-Confundus_ , murmura-t-il.

Abraxas ne se rendit compte de rien. Tout au plus, il se frotta la nuque comme si un insecte dérangeant s'y était attardé.

-Père, dit Lucius d'un ton calme mais ferme. Nous sommes donc d'accord… Vous allez écrire à Cygnus Black pour lui signifier que j'épouserai sa fille.

\- Il a proposé une dot plus importante que celle d'Avery ? demanda Abraxas d'un air un peu absent.

\- Tout à fait, confirma Lucius en quittant la fenêtre pour revenir face à son père. Relisez le parchemin d'Avery… il propose seulement 50.000 gallions.

Abraxas s'empara du document et le fixa d'un œil trouble.

-50.000 ? Pour cette horreur qui lui sert de fille ? ricana-t-il. Par Salazar, pour qui se prend-t-il ?

D'un geste brusque, il prit un parchemin vierge et une plume. La minute suivante, il apposait sa signature et le sceau des Malefoy sous son accord formel quant aux prochaines fiançailles de son fils unique Lucius Abraxas avec la jeune et jolie Narcissa Cassiopée Black.

-Si vous le permettez, Père, j'aimerais apporter cette missive au Manoir Black en personne et ainsi présenter mes respects à mon futur beau-père, dit Lucius avec une déférence feinte.

\- Bien sûr, dit vaguement Abraxas en lui remettant le parchemin.

Lucius quitta le bureau, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

Draco lui, tentait vainement de se faire à l'idée qu'il venait de voir son propre père jeter un sort de confusion au sien pour pouvoir épouser la femme qu'il aimait. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de gamberger davantage car la scène se délita et Draco se retrouva propulsé au milieu d'un parc.

Quelques mètres devant lui, se tenaient son père et sa mère, assis sur banc, sous un immense tulipier.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton père a accepté, dit Narcissa.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Lucius. Il n'avait aucune raison de refuser…

\- Je sais très bien que mon père est trop avare pour proposer à ta famille une dot digne de ce nom. Et je me souviens aussi de ce que ton père a dit à propos de la dot que les Lestrange ont accepté pour Bellatrix… « Les Malefoy n'auraient jamais accepté de marier leur fils pour l'aumône de Cygnus Black ». Pourquoi aurait-il changé d'avis me concernant ?

\- Parce que je le lui ai demandé ?

\- Lucius… dis-moi la vérité. Je ne veux pas que notre vie commune commence sur des silences et des mensonges.

Lucius soupira.

-Je lui ai lancé un sort de confusion, admit-il après un temps.

\- Tu as… Oh Salazar ! se lamenta Narcissa. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?

\- Parfaitement ! Et je le referais sans hésiter !

\- Mais que se passera-t-il quand ton père s'en apercevra ?

\- Peu importe ! Il a donné officiellement son consentement à ton père. Il ne peut plus rien y faire !

\- Il pourrait te déshériter !

\- Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Je suis son fils unique. La perpétuation du nom des Malefoy a beaucoup plus d'importance pour lui que quelques milliers de gallions. Il va m'en vouloir, c'est certain… mais je m'en moque !

\- Lucius, c'est… c'est insensé !

\- Narcissa, tu ne comprends pas ! Je t'aime ! J'aurais pu le soumettre à l'Imperium s'il l'avait fallu !

\- Ne dis pas ça !

\- Si ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont je suis capable pour toi !

Draco ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il découvrait chez son père un côté mélodramatique qu'il ignorait jusqu'alors et qu'il trouvait franchement risible.

A ce moment, Lucius se pencha sur sa future fiancée et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Ok, marmonna Draco en se détournant. S'il commence à la peloter, je jure que je me tire d'ici…

Il n'eut pas le temps de récriminer davantage car l'instant d'après, il se retrouvait à nouveau au Manoir Malefoy, précisément dans le couloir ouest du premier étage, celui où se trouvait la chambre de ses parents.

Lucius se tenait appuyé dos au mur, devant la porte de la chambre. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, il vint immédiatement à la rencontre d'un homme de taille moyenne, le cheveu rare et le visage en pointe.

-Selwyn ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Narcissa est enceinte, dit le guérisseur.

\- Oh Salazar ! C'est… c'est merveilleux !

Le guérisseur ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Lucius… Ses trois précédentes fausses couches ont fortement affaibli son organisme. Si elle veut mener cette grossesse à bien, il faut impérativement qu'elle évite tout effort et toute source de stress. De plus, son état est bien trop délicat pour qu'elle soit suivie par une sage-femme. Il faut qu'elle soit suivie par un obstétrimage.

\- Bien entendu ! J'y veillerai !

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Je sais que la tradition veut que les Malefoy naissent tous dans ce manoir mais ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle… Il faudra qu'elle aille à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Au diable les traditions ! Je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour préserver sa santé, sa vie et celle de mon enfant.

\- Bien. Je vais te recommander auprès de mon confrère le guérisseur Johnson. C'est le meilleur.

Draco vit Lucius serrer avec reconnaissance la main du nommé Selwyn.

La seconde suivante, le décor avait à nouveau changé. Cette fois, son père arpentait un couloir aux murs blancs. Draco fut étonné par sa dégaine. Il était échevelé, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses vêtements étaient complètement froissés. Mais surtout, il semblait sur le point de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Une porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Lucius. Il laissa l'homme s'approcher, comme si lui était incapable de faire un pas.

-Vous avez un petit garçon, dit l'homme.

\- Oh Merlin ! souffla Lucius, une main sur le cœur. Il… il va bien ?

\- Vu qu'il est né avec plus d'un mois d'avance, nous lui avons fait passer toute une série de tests. Vous pouvez être rassuré. C'est un petit bonhomme en parfaite santé !

\- Et… et ma femme ?

Le visage de l'obstétrimage se fit plus soucieux.

-Il semblerait que l'enfant ait fortement puisé dans la magie de sa mère pour se maintenir en vie. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle, bien que prématuré, il soit en si bonne santé. Cela n'a toutefois pas été sans conséquence pour votre femme. Sa magie est épuisée et cela affecte tout son organisme. C'est un état temporaire mais il faudra veiller à ce qu'elle se repose beaucoup pour reprendre des forces et permettre à sa magie de se reconstituer.

\- Je comprends.

\- Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir, Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Elle ne pourra plus avoir d'enfant…

\- Je crains que non. Une nouvelle grossesse la tuerait.

\- Alors, il n'y en aura pas d'autre. J'ai un fils, un héritier. Et une femme merveilleuse. Ne suis-je pas le plus chanceux des hommes ?

\- Certainement, sourit l'obstétrimage. Allez-y, dit-il en s'écartant. Votre fils et votre femme vous attendent.

Lucius s'avança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit prudemment. Draco le suivit à l'intérieur de la chambre, stupidement ému par le tableau qu'il avait en face de lui. Sa mère était installée dans un lit. Elle portait une chemise d'hôpital, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse assez sommaire et elle ne portait aucun maquillage. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage et pourtant, jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi belle. Elle tenait un petit paquet emmailloté qu'elle regardait avec une infinie tendresse.

-Bonjour ma chérie, dit doucement Lucius.

Narcissa détourna le regard de son fils pour sourire à son mari.

-Lucius, je te présente ton fils. Draco.

Elle lui tendit la couverture qu'il prit avec la plus grande délicatesse. D'un doigt, il caressa la joue dodue et rosée de l'enfant qui dormait à poings fermés.

-Il est si petit. Si parfait, murmura Lucius.

Puis, il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le front du bébé.

-Draco Lucius Abraxas Septimus Charles Nicholas Malefoy, énonça-t-il clairement. Mon fils.

Aussitôt, une lumière douce et tiède se diffusa autour de l'enfant. Il était officiellement reconnu par son père comme premier né.

Draco avait un peu de mal à respirer. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre ce moment, tout comme il n'aurait jamais imaginé être aussi bouleversé de voir une telle émotion sur le visage de son père.

La scène s'acheva sur Lucius qui se penchait pour embrasser son fils et le remettre dans les bras de sa mère.

Le souvenir suivant était plutôt un caléidoscope d'une multitude de scènes de la vie courante. On y voyait Lucius donnant le biberon à son fils, puis aux prises avec une couche particulièrement malodorante ou encore en train de tenter de calmer un Draco rouge de colère, hurlant de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

Ces images avaient quelque chose de surréaliste pour Draco. D'abord, parce qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé que son père puisse avoir été aussi présent et impliqué quand il était bébé. Et ensuite parce que son père semblait vraiment heureux de s'occuper ainsi de lui.

Cette impression se renforça au fur et à mesure que les scènes défilaient. Lucius, assis dans un fauteuil, Draco sur ses genoux, en train de lui lire une histoire. Dans le jardin, un après-midi d'été, l'aidant à se tenir sur son premier balai-jouet. Dans le salon, lui faisant découvrir l'arbre de Noël.

Plus il se voyait grandir, plus Draco se rappelait beaucoup de ces moments passés avec son père. Non sans une certaine consternation, il se rendit compte que les mois d'horreur qu'il avait vécu au Manoir après la débâcle du Ministère, avaient complétement occulté ces souvenirs pour ne lui laisser à l'esprit que l'image d'homme froid, vil et manipulateur que son père donnait de lui à l'extérieur.

Le dernier souvenir fut le plus dur à supporter. Il montrait une photographie cornée, usée d'avoir été trop souvent regardée, représentant Draco âgé d'une quinzaine d'années et sa mère. Après l'avoir caressée du bout du doigt, Lucius la replaça religieusement sous l'oreiller de son lit, à Azkaban.

Draco sortit de la pensine. Avec des gestes mécaniques, il replaça les filaments de souvenirs dans la fiole en verre et la reboucha. Le cœur lourd, il prit conscience que pendant quinze ans, il avait délibérément tourné le dos à un homme qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand Harry arriva au Manoir en début d'après-midi, Neville était déjà là, faisant les cents pas dans une antichambre où un elfe lui avait demandé d'attendre.

-Ah ! Harry ! Te voilà ! Cette histoire est invraisemblable ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai fait des recherches avant de venir ici et je ne trouve aucun élément indiquant que Molkins serait décédé. Et s'il l'est, alors avec qui Ginny est-elle mariée ?

\- Calme-toi Neville, tempéra Harry. Laissons Narcissa Malefoy nous donner ses explications.

\- Elles ont intérêt à être convaincantes ! Je ne…

\- Ma maîtresse vous attend, coupa un elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

L'elfe les conduisit dans le petit salon où Harry avait déjà été reçu à deux reprises. Narcissa s'y trouvait, ainsi que Draco.

-Harry. Auror Londubat, dit Narcissa poliment. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Milli, fais le service, je te prie.

Il s'écoula encore quelques minutes, le temps que l'elfe remplisse religieusement les tasses de thé, minutes au cours desquelles Neville était au supplice. Harry lui, s'inquiétait davantage de la mine fermée et soucieuse de Draco. Quand ce fut fait, Neville ne put plus attendre une seconde de plus.

-Madame Malefoy, vous…

\- Puis-je vous proposer un de ces succulents shortbreads ? Notre elfe de cuisine tient la recette de ses…

\- Madame Malefoy, coupa Neville un peu brutalement. Je vous serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir nous dire ce que vous savez.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres, certainement offusquée par la conduite de l'Auror. Elle ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire, se contentant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

-Que savez-vous de la famille Molkins, Auror Londubat ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa tasse.

\- Pas grand-chose en fait, dit Neville en sortant un carnet. C'est une très vieille famille de sang-pur qui s'est trouvée fort réduite avec le temps. Après qu'un incendie eut ravagé leur manoir, Hubert Molkins, son épouse Ambroisie et leurs quatre enfants, Fitzwilliam, Antoinette, Bathsheba et Filibert quittèrent la Grande-Bretagne en 1979 pour s'installer à Bombay. Le frère de Hubert, Patrick Molkins, son épouse Emma et leurs deux fils, Stephen et Bertram, les rejoignirent l'année suivante. En mai 2007, Filibert revint en Angleterre. Il épousa Ginny Weasley en décembre 2009. Voilà tout ce que je sais.

\- Oui, confirma Narcissa. C'est précisément ce que tout le monde a été amené à croire. La vérité est pourtant toute autre.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit.

-Les Molkins étaient en effet une très ancienne famille de sang-pur. Quand j'ai fait leur connaissance, la lignée était pratiquement éteinte. Les raisons de cette extinction n'étaient pas claires mais on supposait des décès en bas-âge et la naissance de nombreux enfants cracmols. Comme vous le savez, ceux-ci sont abandonnés sitôt l'anomalie découverte. On les soumet à un sort d'oubliette et on les laisse aux soins d'institutions moldues.

\- C'est une blague ? s'offusqua Harry.

\- Hélas non, en convint Narcissa. C'est le sort qui attend la plupart des cracmols. Certaines familles acceptent de les garder, pourvu qu'ils restent dissimulés aux yeux de tous. Ceux qui ont de la chance trouvent des emplois de… gens de maison ou d'homme à tout faire dans certaines grandes maisons sorcières. Les autres finissent par s'exiler dans le monde moldu.

\- Mais… le Ministère laisse faire de… telles choses ?

\- Le Ministère a tout intérêt à avoir une population de sorciers solides et en bonne santé, dit Draco, cynique. Il n'a pas envie de devoir créer des structures d'accueil pour sorciers… déficients.

\- C'est scandaleux ! Je suis révolté ! C'est…

\- C'est comme ça, dit Draco. Tu es décidément bien naïf si tu penses que le Ministère en a quelque chose à faire d'eux !

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco était aussi vindicatif mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Neville s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

-Excusez-moi… mais peut-on revenir au sujet qui nous occupe ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, reprit Narcissa. La réputation des Molkins était sérieusement entachée. Leur… propension à donner naissance à des cracmols rendaient les familles sorcières peu désireuses de conclure des alliances avec eux…

Harry tiqua. Il détestait cette façon qu'avaient les sang-purs de parler du mariage comme d'une vulgaire transaction commerciale. Voyant le regard agacé que Draco lui lançait, il s'abstint de toute remarque et reporta son attention sur Narcissa qui continuait d'évoquer la famille Molkins.

-… et afin de pallier ce manque de considération, Hubert Molkins décida d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de familles anciennes et puissantes en épousant, non pas leur progéniture, mais leurs convictions politiques. Il se rapprocha singulièrement de la famille Black et noua de très bons contacts avec mon père. Après quelques mois, Molkins avait récupéré une certaine crédibilité dans les sphères du pouvoir sorcier et bientôt, les commérages sur leur compte cessèrent. Après tout, lui-même n'avait-il pas donné naissance à quatre sorciers en parfaite santé ? C'est ainsi que mon père et mon oncle Orion approuvèrent tous les deux le rapprochement entre Bathsheba Molkins et mon cousin Regulus.

\- Mais qu'en est-il de Filibert ? s'impatienta Neville.

\- J'y viens Auror Londubat, j'y viens.

Narcissa but une gorgée de son thé avant de poursuivre.

-Filibert, lui, se prit de passion pour Ornella Prewett, l'une de mes cousines.

\- Ornella ? s'étonna Draco. C'est qui celle-là ? Elle n'est pas dans l'arbre généalogique !

\- C'est normal, répondit Narcissa. Vu le déshonneur qu'elle a jeté sur la famille, tante Walburga l'a faite disparaître de l'arbre généalogique. Elle était la fille de ma tante Lucretia Black et d'Ignatius Prewett. Un aïeul de Molly Weasley.

\- Etait ? releva Neville.

\- Oui « était », confirma Narcissa laconiquement. Ce que Filibert Molkins ignorait, c'était qu'Ornella était promise à un autre. Dagolitus. Un jeune mangemort, très apprécié du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sa maîtrise de la magie noire. Lucius et moi avons tenté de la mettre en garde mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir, déterminée qu'elle était à vivre son histoire d'amour avec Filibert Molkins. Bien entendu, son fiancé ne tarda pas à apprendre sa trahison. Et elle le paya de sa vie.

Dans la pièce, le silence était palpable. Narcissa inspira lentement, consciente qu'elle allait enfin se libérer d'un secret qui la rongeait depuis trop longtemps.

-Non content d'avoir tué Ornella, le jeune homme se rendit chez les Molkins. Ce jour-là, Hubert recevait son frère et sa famille. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon quand Dagolitus fit irruption dans la pièce. Ivre de rage, il fit un véritable carnage. Il les tua les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Filibert. Lui, il le tortura pendant des heures avant de daigner mettre fin à ses souffrances avec un sort de mort, connu de lui seul.

\- Mais c'est impossible, objecta Neville. Si un meurtre pareil avait été commis, on en trouverait une trace dans les archives !

\- Non, Auror Londubat, pour la simple raison que mon mari a fait en sorte que personne ne découvre le meurtre.

\- Quoi ? souffla Draco. Père… Père était impliqué… là-dedans ?

Narcissa se tenait droite et impassible mais Harry voyait qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à masquer ses émotions.

-Lorsque Dagolitus rentra chez lui, couvert de sang et triomphant d'avoir lavé son honneur, ses frères prirent la décision de dissimuler son crime pour le protéger. Ils se précipitèrent ici pour exposer la situation à Lucius et obtenir son aide. Mon mari trouva la solution : ils allaient faire disparaître les corps par un procédé de magie noire et mettre le feu à l'habitation. Mais avant cela, ils allaient récupérer sur les corps des cheveux permettant la préparation de polynectar. C'est ainsi que durant plusieurs mois, des comparses se firent passer aux yeux de la population sorcière pour la famille Molkins. Leurs apparitions étaient très rares mais crédibles. Cela donna l'illusion qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. Quand « Hubert Molkins » annonça leur départ définitif pour l'Inde, personne ne fut étonné.

\- Mais alors… dit Harry, complètement sous le choc, qui est le Filibert Molkins que nous connaissons ?

\- N'ayant jamais rencontré le nouveau Filibert Molkins, je ne suis sûre de rien mais je pense qu'il s'agit de Dagolitus.

\- Il vivrait sous polynectar depuis tout ce temps ? s'étonna Draco.

\- Pas forcément… De nombreuses années ont passé. Plus personne ne pourrait faire le lien avec le jeune homme de 15 ans, somme toute assez ordinaire, qu'était Filibert Molkins.

Neville extirpa de son carnet, une photographie provenant du dossier personnel de Molkins au Ministère.

-Vous le reconnaissez ? demanda-t-il en la tendant à Narcissa.

Elle frissonna puis ferma les yeux.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle dans un murmure. C'est Dagolitus.

\- Quel est son nom ?

\- Little.

\- C'est un bâtard, je suppose.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi serait-il forcément un bâtard ? interrogea Harry, perplexe.

\- Bon sang, Potter, tu ne sais rien à rien ! soupira Draco. Little est le nom qu'on donne aux enfants illégitimes nés de sang-purs. Ainsi ils n'entrent pas en ligne de compte dans les héritages, sauf si le géniteur les reconnaît formellement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que les bras. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien aux sang-purs.

-Et son nom officieux ? continua Neville.

Narcissa baissa les yeux et dit dans un souffle :

-Lestrange.

Harry, Neville et Draco s'entreregardèrent, un peu comme si aucun d'eux n'avait compris ce que Narcissa venait de dire.

-Lestrange ? répéta doucement Neville. Comme… Bellatrix ?

\- Et comme Rodolphus et Rabastan. Ses frères aînés.

\- Merlin… c'est impossible… Jamais nous n'avons entendu parler de lui…

\- Et pour cause, Auror Londubat, dit Narcissa. Qui allait s'intéresser à un petit bâtard sans importance ?

\- Quelque chose m'échappe, Mère, intervint Draco. Comment se fait-il que tu ne l'aies pas dénoncé plus tôt ?

\- J'étais liée par un serment inviolable, contracté avec ton père, Bellatrix, Rabastan et Rodolphus. Ton père était le dernier à maintenir ce serment actif.

\- Et Dagolitus ?

\- Dagolitus était mineur, intervint Neville. Les serments inviolables contractés avec un sorcier mineur ne produisent aucun effet.

Alors que l'Auror allait poser une autre question, Harry se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés et le visage déformé par la colère.

\- Depuis cinq ans, mes enfants vivent sous le même toit qu'un mangemort, siffla-t-il en direction de Narcissa. Depuis cinq ans, cette… ordure prétend me remplacer auprès de mes fils, tout ça parce que vous et votre mari avez couvert ce crime abominable !

\- Hé ! s'énerva Draco. Ne t'en prends pas à ma mère Potter ! Tu as entendu comme moi, elle était soumise à…

\- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! A TOUT MOMENT, CE PSYCHOPATHE AURAIT PU FAIRE DU MAL A MES ENFANTS !

\- Calme-toi Harry, dit Neville. Maintenant que nous savons ce qu'il en est, nous allons pouvoir l'arrêter. Il faut juste que…

\- IL FAUT JUSTE RIEN DU TOUT ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS POUR FAIRE TON BOULOT ! MERDE !

\- CE TYPE EST DANGEREUX ! cria Neville à son tour. TU AS ENTENDU DE QUOI IL EST CAPABLE ! TU VEUX QU'IL MASSACRE TOUT LE MONDE AUTOUR DE LUI A CAUSE D'UN MANQUE DE PREPARATION ?

Harry eut un mouvement de recul face au haussement de ton de l'Auror. Neville n'était pas coutumier des coups de colère.

-Si nous intervenons sans préparation, répéta-t-il plus calmement, nous risquons de mettre la vie de Ginny en danger. Je dois y réfléchir mais le mieux serait de l'attirer au Ministère sous un prétexte quelconque et de l'arrêter à ce moment-là.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, admit Harry. Mais fais vite. L'idée que ce malade soit en liberté me révulse. Merlin sait ce dont il est capable…

\- Potter a raison, intervint Draco. De plus, à l'heure qu'il est, il est certainement au courant de la mort de mon père. Il sait donc que le Serment inviolable ne tient plus et que ma mère est la seule en mesure de le dénoncer. Elle est en danger elle aussi !

Narcissa se leva et posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son fils.

-Mon sort n'est pas le plus important Draco. Il faut avant tout protéger une femme innocente et ses enfants.

Puis se tournant dignement vers Harry, elle lui dit :

-Je suis sincèrement désolée Harry. Croyez que si j'avais été au courant que Dagolitus Lestrange était revenu, j'aurais trouvé un moyen… n'importe lequel… pour vous mettre en garde.

\- Mais comment avez-vous pu ignorer tout ça ? réagit-il vivement.

\- Après le procès et l'emprisonnement de Lucius, je me suis tenue très éloignée des affaires du Ministère. Je n'étais donc pas au courant qu'il avait été nommé au Département des Mystères sous le nom de Molkins. Quant à son mariage avec Ginny Weasley, dois-je vous rappeler, Harry, qu'aucun ban n'a été publié ?

Harry haussa les épaules, ne trouvant rien pour contredire Narcissa. Il en avait été le premier étonné et quand il en avait parlé à George Weasley, celui-ci avait répondu qu'il s'agissait d'un souhait commun de Filibert et Ginny. Filibert estimait que Ginny avait été beaucoup trop exposée aux journalistes durant sa vie commune avec Harry et souhaitait dorénavant l'absolue discrétion autour de son couple et des enfants. Tous les Weasley avaient vivement approuvé. Evidemment, à la lumière de ces révélations, ce besoin de discrétion prenait un tout autre sens.

-Je sais, consenti Harry. Vous avez raison. Je regrette de vous avoir agressée de la sorte.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas. Vous avez peur pour vos enfants… je le comprends parfaitement. Et je voudrais vraiment pouvoir vous aider…

\- A vrai dire, vous le pouvez, dit Neville. Nous aurons besoin d'une déposition officielle…et de vos souvenirs. Car nous n'avons pour le moment aucune preuve qui incrimine directement Filibert Molkins.

\- Vous les aurez, affirma Narcissa.

Draco fit un pas en avant, entourant les épaules de sa mère de son bras.

-Et que fait-on pour sa sécurité ? Je persiste à penser que Molkins… ou Lestrange… va vouloir s'en prendre à elle maintenant que le serment est inopérant.

\- Je ne pourrai pas affecter suffisamment d'Aurors pour assurer votre protection, dit Neville. Le mieux serait peut-être que vous quittiez le Manoir pour vous installer ailleurs.

\- Tu pourrais aller à Bristol ? suggéra Draco. Ou dans la maison de Cherbourg…

\- Malheureusement, Dagolitus connaît les deux emplacements. S'il ne me trouve pas au Manoir, c'est là qu'il cherchera immédiatement.

\- Alors, installez-vous dans mon chalet en Italie, intervint Harry. Il ne vous cherchera jamais là-bas. L'endroit est protégé par des sorts et est situé dans un village moldu. Vous pourrez donc sortir sans crainte d'être reconnue.

\- Eh bien, ma foi… il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus respiré l'air frais de la montagne, sourit Narcissa. Merci Harry.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi deux heures. Je vais déposer Albus et James chez Hermione et ensuite, je vous y conduis.

\- C'est parfait.

\- En attendant le retour de Harry, je vais demander à Luna Lovegood de surveiller le Manoir, dit Neville.

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait d'être parvenu à une solution. Narcissa se retira pour aller préparer son départ, tandis que Neville retournait au Ministère pour préparer l'interpellation de Filibert Molkins. Harry allait être le prochain à prendre la cheminée quand il sentit la main de Draco s'enrouler délicatement autour de son poignet.

-Merci, entendit-il alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à Draco. Merci de ce que tu fais pour ma mère.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, voyons… C'est…

\- Si. Ça compte énormément pour moi. Elle… elle est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Il y avait dans les yeux de Draco une tristesse et une sincérité qu'Harry n'avait vue qu'en de rares moments.

-Draco… est-ce que tu tiens le coup ? demanda Harry. J'ai… j'ai vu en arrivant que tu avais l'air…

\- Ça va, coupa Draco. C'est juste que… j'ai regardé les souvenirs de mon père.

\- Oh… Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non.

Voyant le mouvement de recul de Harry face à sa réponse sèche, il ajouta plus doucement :

-Plus tard. Là, il y a plus urgent à régler que mes états d'âme.

Harry acquiesça.

-J'ai confiance en Neville, dit-il. Il va appréhender ce salaud.

\- Je l'espère.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 janvier 2015 – Godric's Hollow, Pays de Galles**

La vie n'avait décidément pas épargné Dagolitus Lestrange.

Pour commencer, il était né d'une relation adultère entre Isidore Lestrange et Imogène Rosier, le condamnant à porter le nom infamant de « Little », marque évidente de sa bâtardise.

A la mort de sa mère, quand il avait quatorze ans, il aurait été obligé de rentrer à l'orphelinat si ses talents en magie noire n'avaient pas été remarqués par Rodolphus, son frère aîné et ensuite par Voldemort lui-même. Le Lord Noir appréciait particulièrement le jeune homme, avec qui il passait de longues heures à perfectionner tel ou tel sort ou à discuter de la suprématie des Sang-purs.

Ces attentions dont bénéficiait Dagolitus amenèrent Isidore Lestrange à réfléchir à la possibilité de le reconnaître officiellement comme son fils et Ignatius Prewett à lui promettre sa fille cadette, Ornella.

Ornella. Dagolitus en était tombé amoureux à la seconde où il l'avait rencontrée, fasciné par sa silhouette filiforme, ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux noisette. Mais si la jeune fille avait partagé ses sentiments pendant quelques temps, elle avait fini par succomber aux avances de l'insignifiant Filibert Molkins. Quand Dagolitus avait appris qu'elle s'était donnée à lui, il était devenu fou de rage. Il avait été sourd à ses supplications et avait frappé, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise à jamais.

Puis il s'était rendu chez les Molkins. Il était tombé en pleine réunion de famille mais cela n'avait fait aucune différence. Il les avait tous tués, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un : Filibert. Avec lui, il avait pris son temps. Le temps de bien le faire souffrir, de bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de toucher à ce qui appartenait à Dagolitus Lestrange.

Evidemment, il avait fallu nettoyer derrière lui. Il se souvenait combien Rabastan avait hurlé et paniqué. Rodolphus, plus posé, avait décrété qu'ils iraient voir Lucius Malefoy. A l'époque, Dagolitus n'avait pas été mis au courant de tous les détails du plan. On lui avait seulement dit que le Manoir avait été incendié pour détruire les preuves et que pour tout le monde, les Molkins s'étaient exilés en Inde. Quant à la pauvre Ornella, son corps avait été déposé dans une ruelle mal famée de Londres, rendant plausible une agression moldue. Ignatius Prewett et son épouse, inconsolables, avaient longuement déversé leur haine sur cette engeance de l'humanité qu'étaient les moldus.

Les ennuis de Dagolitus n'étaient pas terminés pour autant. Comble du malheur, Isidore Lestrange était mort peu de temps après ces évènements, anéantissant toutes les chances de Dagolitus de devenir officiellement un Lestrange. Fort heureusement, il avait continué de bénéficier des faveurs de Rodolphus et Bellatrix, et par conséquent de Voldemort lui-même. Ce dernier avait même accepté de faire de lui un mangemort au début de l'année 1980.

Les mois s'écoulèrent. Dagolitus avait arrêté de se lamenter sur la mort de son géniteur car il avait trouvé en Voldemort bien mieux que cela. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le savait de sang-pur et se moquait éperdument du nom qu'il portait, tant qu'il lui était fidèle et utile.

Les choses auraient pu continuer comme ça s'il n'y avait pas eu ce morveux d'Harry Potter pour à nouveau bouleverser ses plans. Après la disparition de Voldemort, Dagolitus s'était retrouvé sans aucune protection. Rabastan, Rodolphus et Bellatrix avaient été enfermés à Azkaban suite à l'agression sur les Aurors Frank et Alice Londubat. Quant à Lucius Malefoy et les autres mangemorts toujours libres, ces lâches et ces hypocrites avaient décidé de jouer profil bas.

Dans ces circonstances, Dagolitus n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se débrouiller seul. Ce qui n'était pas particulièrement aisé quand on n'avait pas de nom, pas de fortune, et la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur le bras. Il s'était rendu une dernière fois chez Lucius Malefoy pour lui expliquer qu'il comptait s'exiler. Malefoy n'avait rien voulu savoir de ses plans mais lui avait donné une belle quantité de gallions pour qu'il disparaisse loin et définitivement.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait quitté la Grande-Bretagne pour la France, puis l'Espagne et le Portugal. Au bout de deux ans, l'idée lui était venue de prendre l'identité de Filibert Molkins. Il avait voyagé durant de nombreuses années sur tous les continents. Il était en Thaïlande lorsqu'il avait senti sa marque le brûler atrocement, signe que le Maître rappelait ses fidèles. Le temps et les évènements lui avaient cependant appris à être méfiant, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas répondu à l'appel. Trois ans plus tard, il avait appris la mort de Voldemort, tué par Harry Potter et celle de Rabastan, Rodolphus et Bellatrix. Lucius Malefoy était vivant mais en prison, tandis que Narcissa avait été innocentée.

A partir de cet instant, Dagolitus Lestrange avait décidé de rentrer en Angleterre. Mais pour cela, il avait dû apprendre à être patient.

Il avait tout préparé, minutieusement. Il s'était rendu à Bombay afin de s'imprégner des lieux où la famille Molkins était censée avoir vécu. Sur place, il avait confectionné de faux certificats de décès au nom de Hubert et Ambroisie Molkins. Il était également parvenu à faire établir divers documents administratifs : achat et revente d'une maison par Filibert Molkins, demande de passeport au nom d'Antoinette Molkins, acte de mariage de Fitzwilliam Molkins avec une nommée Ashanti Suchandra, demande de passeport au nom de Bathsheba Molkins. Autant de petites choses qui rendaient réelle l'existence de sa prétendue famille.

En mai 2007, estimant qu'il était prêt, il était revenu en Angleterre. Il avait constaté avec un mélange de déception et de soulagement que quasi plus personne ne se souvenait de la famille Molkins. Il en regretta presque tout le temps perdu à créer toutes ces preuves…

Un mois plus tard, il était parvenu à se faire engager au Ministère de la Magie comme employé au Département des Transports. Il y avait fait la connaissance de Ron Weasley qui venait d'être nommé directeur adjoint du Département des Sports. Au fil des semaines, ils finirent même par se lier d'amitié, tant et si bien que Dagolitus se trouva un jour invité à dîner chez les Weasley. Il y rencontra Arthur et Molly bien sûr, mais aussi Percy, sa femme Audrey, George et Angelina et Hermione, l'épouse de Ron.

Il les détestait tous. De plus profond de son âme. Ron et ses airs d'homme important parce qu'il était un héros de guerre. George et ses plaisanteries douteuses. Percy, ennuyeux à mourir. Arthur, ce benêt sans ambition. Et surtout Molly. Cette mégère qui avait tué sa chère Bellatrix. Il ne pouvait plus haïr Fred. Celui-là était déjà six pieds sous terre, juste retour des choses pour avoir tué Rodolphus.

Il avait fait bonne figure pendant toute la première partie du repas, souriant, plaisantant, complimentant Molly sur sa cuisine.

Puis elle était arrivée. En retard. A cause d'une dispute avec son mari. Ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir pleuré. Ses joues aussi. Mais elle était magnifique. Dagolitus se souvenait avoir murmuré « Ornella » en la voyant. Elle l'avait regardé, étrangement d'abord, puis elle avait souri et s'était présentée.

Ginny Weasley.

Au cours de la soirée, il avait appris qu'elle était mariée à Harry Potter mais que ce mariage battait de l'aile depuis plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années. Elle songeait très sérieusement à divorcer mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'élever seule ses deux enfants. Dagolitus l'avait écoutée, patiemment.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils s'étaient croisés par hasard sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils étaient allés boire un café et avaient parlé de tout et de rien. D'une rencontre fortuite, ils étaient passés à des rendez-vous réguliers. En tout bien, tout honneur, certes… mais de plus en plus nombreux. Ils étaient devenus proches, très proches, presque complices. Tant et si bien que le jour où Ginny avait découvert son mari en train de baiser un autre homme sur le canapé du salon, elle s'était précipitée chez son cher et tendre ami Filibert pour y trouver du réconfort.

Les Weasley ne le savaient pas, Harry Potter non plus, mais ce jour-là très précisément, tous les éléments s'étaient mis en place pour que Dagolitus Lestrange obtienne un jour la vengeance pour sa famille. Cela prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais il y parviendrait. Après tout, il était patient…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

-J'ai renforcé les protections autour du Manoir, dit Luna Lovegood en rejoignant Draco dans le salon.

\- Ça ne servira à rien.

\- Tu doutes de mes compétences ?

\- Face à Lestrange ? Oui. Il pratique la magie noire depuis qu'il est en âge de tenir une baguette. S'il a été formé par Bellatrix et Rodolphus, alors il connaît des sorts dont tu n'as même pas idée de l'existence.

Luna ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de prendre place dans un des fauteuils.

-C'est joli chez toi, dit-elle après un temps. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue la première fois que je suis venue.

Draco la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il ne se ferait jamais à ses réflexions sorties de nulle part.

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers le tableau ornant le mur du fond et représentant une partie de chasse. De quand date cette peinture ?

\- 1870, je crois. C'est mon aïeul, Nicholas Malefoy.

\- C'est le Manoir ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Ça alors !

Luna tourna vers Draco un visage extatique.

-Vous aviez des ronflaks cornus dans la forêt qui entoure le Manoir !

\- Heu… non. Ça, ce sont des sangliers.

\- Ce sont des ronflaks cornus.

\- Ce sont des sangliers. Les ronflaks cornus n'existent pas.

\- C'est ce qu'on disait des grapcornes avant que Norbert Dragonneau ne les découvre…

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter de créatures imaginaires avec une Auror à moitié cinglée.

-Je sors avec le petit-fils de Norbert Dragonneau, continua Luna en examinant la toile de plus près.

\- Ah. Tant mieux.

\- Il s'appelle Rolf. Il est très gentil. Il…

\- Ecoute, Lovegood… On ne se connaît pas. Avant aujourd'hui, j'ai dû t'adresser deux mots dans toute ma vie et ils ne devaient pas être sympathiques. Alors ne te sens pas obligée de me faire la conversation.

\- Je ne me sens pas obligée. Je pensais que ça t'intéresserait.

\- Eh bien tu pensais mal. Je n'en ai rien à faire.

Luna fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très agréable, en fait. Je préfère tenir compagnie à ta mère.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit du salon et grimpa l'escalier, laissant Draco plutôt perplexe.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dagolitus s'arrêta devant l'immense grille qui donnait accès au Manoir. Immédiatement, il ressentit la vibration des sorts qui protégeaient la propriété. Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

 _Comme si ça allait l'arrêter…_

D'un geste négligent de la baguette, il fit fondre le portail et remonta tranquillement l'allée vers l'entrée du Manoir, résolu à éliminer la seule personne susceptible de contrecarrer ses plans.

Arrivé au perron, il hésita. Allait-il faire exploser la porte ou bien y mettre le feu ? Il se décida pour une approche plus conventionnelle : il secoua la lourde cloche de l'entrée.

-Bonjour, dit un elfe en ouvrant la porte. Que puis-je…

 _\- Astanath goleth !_

La petite créature s'écroula sur le sol sans avoir pu ajouter un mot de plus.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand il entendit la cloche, Draco sursauta et se précipita hors du salon. Personne n'avait interdit aux elfes de maison d'aller ouvrir la porte. Quand il arriva dans l'entrée, il était trop tard.

Loki était étendu par terre. Mort de toute évidence.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur l'homme debout dans le hall. Il sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Mais le temps qu'il dégaine sa baguette, l'autre lui avait déjà jeté un sort de stupéfixion. Draco tomba à la renverse, sa tête heurtant violemment le sol de marbre et se mettant à saigner abondamment.

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne te tue pas tout de suite, mon cher Draco, murmura Dagolitus en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. J'ai besoin de toi vivant pour quelques minutes encore.

Il fit tournoyer sa baguette au-dessus du corps de Draco à plusieurs reprises avant de prononcer à voix haute :

 _-Eidôlon !_

Il tourna ensuite la baguette vers lui. Celle-ci diffusa une brume argentée qui se répandit sur tout son corps, lui donnant l'apparence de Draco. Quand ce fut fait, il fit léviter le corps immobile dans la première pièce qu'il trouva et dont il verrouilla les issues au moyen d'un sort. De retour dans le couloir, il murmura rapidement « _Tergeo »_ afin de faire disparaître les traces de sang et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Résidence Molkins, Godric's Hollow, Pays de Galles**

Agacée, Ginny Weasley referma son livre d'un coup sec. Elle en avait assez des horaires de son mari. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le Ministère, deux ans auparavant, pour ouvrir sa propre société de dispositifs magiques de sécurité, elle ne le voyait quasiment plus. Par Merlin, on était samedi et il trouvait le moyen de s'absenter pour aller voir un client ! Alors qu'ils étaient censés se retrouver tous ensemble au Terrier pour l'anniversaire de sa mère.

Ginny se leva du fauteuil en soupirant. Il était bien loin le temps où Filibert était attentionné, tendre et aimant. Elle caressa son ventre avec tristesse, se demandant chaque jour un peu plus quel père il ferait pour leur petite fille.

Avisant la pendule accrochée au mur, elle soupira derechef. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne ses parents qu'ils auraient du retard.

En traversant le vestibule qui menait au salon, elle remarqua que la porte du bureau de Filibert était entrouverte. Chose anormale, sachant que son mari refusait à quiconque l'entrée de cette pièce, y compris à l'elfe de maison. La raison tenait aux documents hautement confidentiels qu'il y entreposait. A chaque fois qu'il en sortait, même quelques minutes, il prenait soin de verrouiller magiquement la porte.

Or, à cet instant précis, elle était ouverte.

Ginny se rappela que Filibert avait quitté le domicile dans la plus grande précipitation, arguant d'une urgence auprès d'un client. Il était agité, nerveux, presque… paniqué. La situation devait être grave pour qu'il en oublie de jeter le sort de fermeture.

Alors qu'elle allait continuer son chemin vers le salon, la curiosité de Ginny fut plus forte que tout. Elle poussa doucement la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

Dagolitus trouva Narcissa dans sa chambre, en train de remplir une valise. Deux autres étaient déjà prêtes dans un coin de la pièce.

-Draco ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête. J'ai entendu la cloche de l'entrée.

\- Ce n'était rien. Il… il n'y avait personne en fait.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? redemanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je… oui. Ça va.

Narcissa se redressa, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es triste parce que je m'en vais !

\- Eh bien, si, un peu. Tu vas me manquer.

\- Je ne serai pas partie très longtemps, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son dressing, déplaçant les cintres, une moue dubitative sur le visage.

-Tant que tu es là, dis-moi… vaut-il mieux que je prenne mon manteau en zibeline ou bien le vison que tu m'as offert l'année dernière ?

\- Je ne sais pas… comme tu veux. Le vison ?

\- Hm. Je me disais aussi.

Narcissa fouilla encore quelques instants dans la valise avant de se redresser calmement, sa baguette à la main.

-Draco déteste les fourrures, dit-elle froidement. Il ne m'a jamais offert de vison. Et ce n'est certainement pas son genre de pleurnicher parce que je m'absente quelques jours… Mais ça, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. N'est-ce pas ? Dagolitus.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Résidence Molkins, Godric's Hollow, Pays de Galles**

Si la pièce était plutôt bien rangée, ce n'était pas le cas du bureau. On aurait dit qu'un typhon était passé par-dessus. Des papiers étaient répandus un peu partout et une tasse de thé gisait, renversée sur un exemplaire du _Daily Prophet_ qui trainait en plein milieu.

-Tsss, s'agaça Ginny. Et après, on se demande pourquoi personne ne peut entrer ici.

Elle contourna le bureau, prit la tasse pour la ramener à la cuisine ainsi que le journal, complètement trempé. Elle ricana en se demandant si, au lieu d'un client, ce n'était pas plutôt la nouvelle de la mort de Lucius Malefoy qui avait mis son mari dans un état pareil. Elle en riait encore quand elle remarqua une photographie qui dépassait d'un dossier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura-t-elle en prenant la photo.

C'était un cliché de Ron, sortant du Ministère en compagnie de Padma Patil. Elle ouvrit le dossier où d'autres photos se trouvaient. Certaines étaient sans équivoque sur ce que son frère et Padma étaient en train de faire. Elle y trouva aussi des documents provenant du Ministère et signés par Ron ainsi qu'une sorte de liste. Des phrases étaient biffées, les unes après les autres. Elles étaient illisibles sauf la dernière. Ginny put identifier les mots « impliquer dans vol plans ». Il restait ensuite deux mentions non raturées : « dévoiler liaison » et « test paternité ».

Elle parcourut des yeux le reste des documents éparpillés sur le bureau et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Il y avait des dossiers sur tout le monde : Ron, Harry, ses parents, son frère George. Un sur elle également. D'un doigt tremblant, elle l'ouvrit. Il ne contenait presque rien, sinon des feuilles reprenant la plupart de ses allées et venues ces trois derniers mois et quelques photos prises dans la rue.

Puis, elle s'intéressa au dossier de Harry. Il contenait des photos de lui et Draco, d'autres avec Olivier, d'autres encore avec Albus et James. La liste le concernant était tout aussi raturée que celle de Ron et avec encore plus de hargne, si bien qu'elle ne put rien déchiffrer. Par contre, elle lut parfaitement la dernière ligne, intacte : « Ses enfants ».

Elle recula brusquement, comme électrocutée. Ce faisant, son pied se posa sur quelque chose au sol. C'était une autre photo, découpée dans le journal cette fois. Lentement, elle se baissa pour la ramasser. Le cliché représentait une femme. Avec effroi, Ginny constata que le visage de la femme avait été gribouillé au point que le papier en était déchiqueté. Seule la légende sous la photo lui permit de comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

 _« Narcissa Malefoy, à l'ouverture du procès de son mari en 1999 »._

-Oh Merlin !

Ginny lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait en main et sortit en trombe du bureau. Ses doigts tremblaient mais elle parvint à s'emparer de son téléphone et composer un numéro.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **South Hampstead, Londres**

Harry sortit de l'appartement de Blaise Zabini, rassuré. Même s'il lui en coûtait de ne pas pouvoir être avec ses fils pour leur dernier jour avant leur retour à Poudlard, il avait préféré les confier à la garde d'Hermione et Blaise.

Après leur avoir brièvement expliqué la situation, ce fut Blaise qui proposa de les emmener dans son loft. Il y avait en effet peu de chance que Lestrange en connaisse l'existence. Tout comme Harry, Hermione était horrifiée à l'idée que Rose ait pu côtoyer ce psychopathe lors des visites de Ron chez sa sœur ou à l'occasion des repas familiaux. Harry tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui promettant que ce cauchemar serait bientôt terminé.

Fort heureusement, James et Albus n'avaient rien perçu de la tension qui régnait autour d'eux, trop heureux de passer la soirée et la nuit chez leur tante, qui plus est dans un appartement aussi incroyable que celui de Blaise. Soulagé, Harry les avait embrassés, leur promettant qu'il viendrait les chercher lui-même le lendemain pour les emmener à King's Cross.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le tira de ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'identité de l'appelant.

-Ginny.

 _\- Harry… Harry… les enfants… ils sont avec toi ?_

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

 _\- Harry… je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi… je veux seulement savoir…_

Contrairement à son habitude, le ton de Ginny n'était pas agressif mais plutôt inquiet. Terriblement inquiet.

-Ils vont passer le reste de la journée et la nuit avec Hermione.

Il put distinctement entendre un soupir de soulagement à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Ginny ? Est-ce que ça va ?

 _\- Oh Harry ! Je… Merlin… je…_

Harry l'entendit se mettre à pleurer et comprit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose en rapport avec son mari.

-Ginny, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

 _\- C'est… c'est Filibert… j'ai trouvé dans son bureau… des dossiers, des photos… de toi, de moi, de Ron, de mes parents… des enfants aussi… c'était… je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a tout ça… mais j'ai peur… et puis, il y avait cette photo de Narcissa Malefoy découpée dans le journal…Oh Merlin, Harry… je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre…_

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, tu as bien fait de m'appeler. Ginny… qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète au juste ?

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ginny ?

 _\- Harry,_ dit-elle tout bas, _tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais je crois que Filibert veut s'en prendre à Narcissa Malefoy._

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

 _\- Son visage… sur la photo… il était déchiqueté… Comme si… enfin, tu vois…_

\- Où es-tu pour le moment ?

 _\- A la maison._

\- Et ton mari ?

 _\- Je ne sais pas… il… il devait voir un client… mais il est parti tellement vite, il avait l'air tellement… paniqué._

\- Ok. Tu vas immédiatement prendre la cheminée pour aller chez tes parents. Tu vas contacter Ron et lui demander d'en faire autant avec Lavande et Rose. Ensuite, vous vous rendez tous au Ministère. Je vais prévenir Neville.

 _\- Harry, que se passe-t-il ?_

\- Je ne peux rien t'expliquer pour le moment. Je sais que les choses sont compliquées entre nous depuis longtemps et que tu ne me fais plus forcément confiance, mais là, je te le demande. Tu dois me faire confiance, Ginny.

 _\- D'accord,_ dit-elle après un temps.

\- Merci.

 _\- Non. Merci à toi._

\- Ginny, fais attention à toi.

Nouveau silence.

 _-Toi aussi. A bientôt, Harry._

Sitôt qu'il eut raccroché avec Ginny, Harry forma un numéro.

-Neville ? C'est Harry. Lestrange est chez les Malefoy.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

Dagolitus Lestrange eut un sourire en coin.

-C'est adorable, une mère qui connaît si bien son enfant…

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de mon fils ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Rien de fâcheux pour le moment mais ça pourrait changer si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous demande.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Que vous me suiviez sans faire d'histoires.

\- Pour que vous puissiez m'éliminer et que votre secret soit bien gardé ?

\- Je n'avais pas pour projet de vous tuer… seulement de vous soumettre à un puissant sort d'oubliette. Mais si vous insistez, je peux parfaitement vous éliminer… Je fais ça très bien, comme vous le savez.

\- Vous arrivez trop tard, Dagolitus. J'ai parlé aux Aurors.

\- Vraiment ?

Il eut un petit reniflement incrédule.

\- Oui. Vraiment, dit une voix dans son dos.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	28. Chapitre 27

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé les 500 reviews cette semaine ! C'est incroyable ! Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires si encourageants. Le revers de la médaille, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, j'en suis désolée.**

 **Voici la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 – Rolling in the deep**

" _ **Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do"**_

 _ **(Adele)**_

 **3 janvier 2015 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

 _-Oui. Vraiment, dit une voix dans son dos._

L'homme se retourna d'un bond pour voir Luna Lovegood dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain. Il se fustigea pour son manque de prudence.

-Lâchez votre baguette, dit-elle.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? ricana-t-il.

Il murmura une incantation au moment où Luna lui lançait un stupéfix et Narcissa, un sort de désarmement. Un bouclier protecteur s'était formé autour de lui et celui-ci fit ricocher les sorts lancés par les deux femmes. Si Narcissa parvint à s'esquiver, ce ne fut pas le cas de Luna, qui prit l' _expelliarmus_ de plein fouet. Le sort la projeta en arrière et la fit s'écrouler, inconsciente sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

-Bien… à nous deux, Narcissa.

\- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça…

\- Hm… je trouve au contraire que je m'en sors plutôt bien.

Dagolitus s'interrompit. Des pas précipités se faisaient entendre dans le couloir, ainsi qu'une voix.

-Draco ? Narcissa ? Vous êtes là ? Narcissa ?

Lestrange s'approcha de Narcissa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il veilla à refermer la porte de la salle de bain pour que personne ne puisse apercevoir le corps de l'Auror à l'intérieur.

-Si vous faites le moindre geste, le moindre signe suspect, votre fils est un homme mort, chuchota-t-il. Vous connaissez mes pouvoirs et ce dont je suis capable, alors n'essayez pas de me doubler. C'est clair ?

Narcissa hocha la tête.

-Bien. Débarrassez-vous de ce visiteur au plus vite.

Harry entra dans la chambre, baguette brandie et le souffle court.

-Oh Merlin, vous êtes là ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai cru que Lestrange m'avait devancé. Venez, il faut partir d'ici, et vite !

\- J'ai… juste encore quelques petites choses à emballer, dit Narcissa.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la coquette ! Lestrange est à vos trousses ! s'énerva Harry.

\- Oui… mais…

\- Harry a raison, dit Lestrange, très calmement. Il faut que tu te dépêches.

D'un coup de baguette, il envoya dans la valise les quelques vêtements épars sur le lit. Harry tiqua mais ne laissa rien paraître. Discrètement, il regarda Narcissa, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui et fit un signe de la tête, imperceptible mais suffisant pour Harry.

-Narcissa, dit Harry, l'air de rien. Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, tout de même ?

\- Non. Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que… je ne pense pas qu'aller à Cherbourg soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ? Nous étions d'accord là-dessus pourtant. N'est-ce-pas Draco ?

Lestrange ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Harry et Narcissa alternativement.

-Le mieux serait que j'aille à New-York, dit Narcissa avec aplomb. Dans l'appartement de Draco. Personne ne connaît l'adresse et le lieu est sécurisé.

\- Hm, oui, acquiesça Harry. C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée. Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il en le regardant bien en face.

\- Peu importe. Du moment qu'elle est en sécurité.

\- Alors, c'est entendu. Je vais réserver un portoloin.

Harry fit quelques pas en arrière mais au lieu de sortir de la chambre, il leva sa baguette en direction de Draco.

-Lâche ta baguette, Lestrange.

\- Harry… mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? C'est moi… Draco.

\- Tu n'es pas Draco ! Draco est gaucher et toi tu tiens ta baguette de la main droite. De plus, Draco n'a pas d'appartement à New York, du moins plus maintenant. Alors, pour la dernière fois… Lâche. Ta. Baguette.

Lestrange ne fit pas un geste, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire froid.

 _-Expelliarmus !_ cria Harry.

Son sort fut dévié par le bouclier que Dagolitus venait d'invoquer en même temps qu'il se saisissait de Narcissa, la tenant en joue avec sa baguette.

-Un mouvement de plus, Potter et je la tue, siffla-t-il.

\- Rends-toi Lestrange ! Tout le monde est au courant de ton petit secret. Les Aurors sont ici ! Ta petite vie tranquille est terminée !

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Ce que j'ai fait une fois, je pourrai le refaire !

\- J'admets que tu as été assez brillant.

\- N'est-ce-pas ? se gaussa Dagolitus. Ceci dit, c'était plus facile que ça n'en avait l'air… Il suffisait d'être bien organisé, de créer suffisamment de preuves. En fait, tout est dans les détails. Il en faut mais pas trop… sinon, ça paraît suspect…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de ses prouesses, sa vigilance retombait. Il ne vit donc pas la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrir très doucement, ni une baguette être pointée sur lui. Le sort de stupéfixion lancé par Luna le frappa sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Narcissa ! Vous allez bien ? demanda Harry en se précipitant sur elle.

\- Oui mais il faut trouver Draco ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait de lui !

\- Nous l'avons trouvé, dit Neville qui entrait à son tour, suivi de deux autres Aurors. Il était stupéfixé et enfermé dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Lestrange est sous polynectar ?

\- Non, dit Luna. Regarde.

Elle agita la main à quelques centimètres de la surface du corps inerte et celle-ci se mit à onduler comme de l'eau.

-Le charme du miroir. Il devrait s'estomper d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Draco va bien ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Il est blessé, admit Neville. En tombant, sa tête a heurté durement le sol. Il saignait beaucoup et il était inconscient. Nous l'avons amené à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Par Merlin ! Je dois y aller ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je vous accompagne, ajouta immédiatement Harry.

\- Allez-y. Nous nous chargeons de lui, dit Neville en faisant un signe de tête vers Dagolitus Lestrange qui reprenait doucement son apparence. Mais vous devrez venir assez rapidement au Ministère pour être auditionnés, d'accord ?

Harry et Narcissa hochèrent la tête et quittèrent les lieux sans plus tarder, trop pressés de se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste.

Neville se tourna ensuite vers sa collègue.

-Luna, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, remarquant qu'elle avait une plaie au front.

\- Oui… je vais avoir une belle bosse d'ici quelques minutes mais sinon, ça va.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller à Sainte-Mangouste également.

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai un baume à base de crottes de dirico qui est très efficace. C'est Rolf qui me l'a donné. Il…

\- Rolf ?

\- Oui, Rolf Dragonneau. Mon petit-ami.

Neville eut l'impression qu'on lui jetait un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

-Ton petit ami ?

\- Oui, dit Luna d'un air rêveur. Nous sortons ensemble depuis un mois.

Elle s'apprêtait à suivre ses deux collègues qui faisaient léviter Dagolitus Lestrange hors de la chambre quand elle remarqua que Neville ne bougeait pas.

-Neville ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air… bizarre…

\- Non… non, tout va bien, dit l'Auror en se ressaisissant.

\- Bien, sourit Luna. On se retrouve au Ministère dans ce cas !

Et elle partit d'un pas sautillant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, Londres Sorcier**

-Mon nom est Narcissa Malefoy. Mon fils Draco Malefoy a été amené ici par des Aurors. Il est blessé à la tête.

\- Oui, en effet, confirma l'infirmière. Les guérisseurs sont toujours avec lui. Si vous voulez bien patienter, quelqu'un va venir vous donner des nouvelles.

Narcissa allait protester mais Harry l'en empêcha.

-Narcissa, dit-il doucement. Ça ne sert à rien. Attendons.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans la salle d'attente. Narcissa prit place dans un fauteuil en simili cuir qui couina lorsqu'elle s'assit.

-Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Un thé ou un café ? demanda Harry.

\- Non merci. Je ne suis pas capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

\- Moi non plus, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne demande :

-Vous l'aviez reconnu ?

\- Disons que j'ai compris immédiatement que ce n'était pas Draco. C'est… c'est inexplicable mais une mère sent ces choses-là. Je connais son visage par cœur. Je devine son humeur rien qu'à l'éclat de ses yeux ou à la manière dont il se tient. Vous savez, il a beau avoir 34 ans, il restera toujours mon petit garçon. Mon unique petit garçon.

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Harry lui prit doucement la main.

-Il va s'en sortir. Il est fort et en bonne santé. Il va s'en sortir.

\- Je m'en veux tellement, vous savez…

\- Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous étiez tenue par un Serment…

\- Non, pas ça. C'est moi qui ait demandé à Draco de rester jusqu'à mon départ... Si… si je n'avais pas été aussi… mièvre… il… il n'aurait…

Elle ferma les yeux. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues pâles.

-Détrompez-vous ! dit Harry. Connaissant Draco, il serait resté quand même. Il était très inquiet pour votre sécurité. Je suis même sûr qu'il aurait exigé de venir en Italie avec nous afin de voir si vous étiez bien installée.

Narcissa esquissa un faible sourire.

-Merci Harry. Merci d'être là. Pour moi. Et pour lui.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer sa main un peu plus fort.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Résidence Molkins, Godric's Hollow, Pays de Galles**

Neville entra dans le bureau de Filibert Molkins en compagnie de trois autres Aurors. Pendant ce temps, Luna prenait la déposition de Ginny au Ministère.

-Ouvrez tous les tiroirs, toutes les armoires, commanda-t-il. Fouillez tout. Ne négligez rien.

Il s'approcha de la table de travail et enfila des gants afin de ne pas laisser de traces. Il ouvrit le premier dossier à sa portée, celui qui concernait Harry. Il ne dut pas chercher longtemps avant de trouver un document reprenant la procédure de demande d'agrément d'un balai de course. Sur un coin était noté une date, soulignée trois fois : le 4 février 2012. Le jour où Harry s'était présenté au Ministère pour son obtenir son agrément.

Neville n'eut plus aucun doute sur l'identité de celui qui avait volé les plans. DL. Pour Dagolitus Lestrange.

Plus fondamentalement, il s'inquiéta de trouver toute une série de photos de James et Albus, dont certaines avaient été prises à Poudlard.

Dans le dossier de Ron, il trouva à peu près les mêmes documents que dans celui de Harry, concernant le vol des plans. Preuve s'il en était que Lestrange voulait aussi l'incriminer dans cette affaire. Il prit sur lui de rien montrer quand il trouva les photos compromettantes de Padma et de Ron. Il savait que Padma avait eu des liaisons avec plusieurs membres du Ministère mais le voir, en images et en couleurs, lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait.

Rageusement, il referma le dossier et le rassembla avec les autres.

-Robins, embarque-moi tout ça. Ce salaud n'échappera pas à Azkaban.

Il sortit à grands pas de cette pièce devenue étouffante, sous le regard surpris de ses collègues.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, Londres Sorcier**

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la patience de Harry avait atteint ses limites.

Il était dans un tel état qu'il était à deux doigts de faire valoir son statut de héros du monde sorcier, de vedette de Quidditch ou de PDG de la plus grosse société sorcière du pays, pourvu qu'on lui donne des nouvelles de Draco.

Il n'eut cependant pas à le faire car c'est à ce moment qu'un guérisseur s'approcha de Narcissa.

-Madame Malefoy ? Je suis le Guérisseur Philips. C'est moi qui suis en charge de votre fils.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- La chute a occasionné une sévère commotion cérébrale et un hématome sous-dural. Nous avons traité l'hématome qui s'est résorbé complètement. Nous devrons attendre qu'il se réveille pour déterminer s'il y a ou non des séquelles. Et, malheureusement, à l'heure où nous parlons, votre fils est toujours inconscient.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il est dans le coma ? s'affola Narcissa.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas encore parler de coma. C'est trop tôt. Ceci dit, comme il n'y a aucune cause médicale à son état d'inconscience, si celle-ci devait perdurer… eh bien, dans ce cas, oui… nous devrions considérer qu'il est dans le coma. Nous ne pouvons rien dire de plus pour le moment.

Harry avait écouté les explications du guérisseur, en tentant de contenir sa colère contre Lestrange. Par Merlin, si ce salaud était devant lui, il le tuerait de ses mains.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Il est par là. Dans la chambre 308, dit le guérisseur en faisant un geste de la main.

Comme elle allait s'engager dans le couloir indiqué, Harry voulut la suivre mais il fut arrêté par le guérisseur.

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Les visites sont réservées à la famille.

\- Mais je…

A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir dire à cet homme qu'il était le compagnon, le fiancé ou le mari de Draco Malefoy. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Car il n'était rien. Rien d'autre qu'un ex-amant, devenu un ami.

Il hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à aller se rasseoir quand la main de Narcissa Malefoy se referma sur son bras.

-Guérisseur Philips, dit-elle. Monsieur Potter va m'accompagner.

\- Madame, comme je l'ai dit, les visites sont réservées à la famille…

Narcissa fixa l'homme droit dans les yeux.

-Croyez-moi, dit-elle en insistant sur chaque mot, ce jeune homme est beaucoup plus pour Draco que qui que ce soit d'autre. Même sa famille.

\- Oh ! Je… je… pardonnez-moi... je n'avais pas compris que… désolé, bafouilla-t-il.

Sans laisser le temps au guérisseur de s'excuser davantage, Narcissa traina Harry avec elle dans le couloir.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû, dit Harry.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû quoi ?

\- Lui mentir. Sur moi.

\- Je ne lui ai pas menti, répondit Narcissa en ouvrant la porte de la chambre 308.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La chambre était entièrement blanche, depuis la couleur des murs jusqu'aux draps de lit entre lesquels Draco reposait. Sa tête était entourée d'un bandage. Il semblait paisible.

Narcissa s'approcha et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Puis, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Tout va bien, Draco, dit-elle. Tout s'est bien terminé... Enfin… sauf pour Loki… Harry et les Aurors sont arrivés avant que Lestrange ne s'en prenne à moi. A l'heure où on parle, cette vermine est sous les verrous. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne.

Elle se tut, comme pour lui laisser le temps de répondre. Mais rien ne vint. Draco restait désespérément immobile et silencieux.

-Tu as une commotion, expliqua-t-elle. Et un hématome sous-dural. Les guérisseurs sont parvenus à le résorber. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de séquelle, mais pour en être sûr, il faut que tu réveilles.

Nouvelle pause. Nouveau silence.

-Bien. Il faut que j'aille au Ministère pour faire une déclaration et leur donner mes souvenirs. Je reviendrai juste après. En attendant, je te laisse avec Harry.

Elle se leva, remis le drap bien en place et embrassa son fils une nouvelle fois.

-Narcissa, dit Harry. Vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne au…

\- Non. Restez près de lui. Il a besoin de vous.

Sur ces mots, elle lui sourit et quitta la chambre, le laissant seul avec Draco.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la force de caractère de cette femme. Elle avait enterré son mari le matin-même, on lui annonçait aujourd'hui que son fils unique était inconscient et elle parvenait encore à faire face aux événements avec dignité.

Comme elle quelques instants auparavant, Harry s'installa au bord du lit. D'un geste doux, il glissa la main de Draco dans la sienne.

-J'ai toujours adoré tes mains, dit-il en caressant son poignet du pouce. Il n'y a pas une parcelle de ton corps qui ne soit pas absolument parfaite, mais tes mains surpassent tout le reste. Elles sont belles. Des mains de pianiste. Douces, agiles, pas trop grandes, avec des doigts longs et fins. Quand on était à Poudlard, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les regarder… quand tu manipulais tes ingrédients au cours de potion, ou simplement quand tu y posais ta joue.

Il eut un petit rire désabusé.

-Bon sang, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais si c'est le cas… tu me dois me trouver affligeant de connerie. Enfin… c'est peut-être la solution... A force de raconter n'importe quoi, tu vas peut-être te réveiller pour me faire taire, non ?

Harry regarda Draco et s'émerveilla une fois de plus de la beauté et de la délicatesse de ses traits.

-A te voir comme ça, endormi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Tu sais… comme dans les contes qu'on raconte aux enfants moldus. Ces histoires où une princesse est plongée dans un sommeil magique à cause d'un mauvais sort ou d'une potion, et où elle ne peut être sauvée que par le baiser du prince charmant. En l'occurrence, le prince charmant, c'est moi. Et la princesse endormie… eh bien, c'est toi. On peut essayer ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Très lentement, prenant appui sur une main, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Elles étaient douces, tièdes et toujours aussi merveilleuses à embrasser.

-Ok, dit-il en se redressant. Ça ne fonctionne pas. Sans doute parce que tu râles que c'est toi la princesse dans l'histoire. Mais je te rassure, Malefoy… quand tu n'es pas en train de t'occuper de tes cheveux, de vérifier la propreté de tes ongles ou la coupe de tes costumes, tu es le mec le plus viril que je connaisse. Vraiment.

Harry soupira, bien conscient que tout cela ne servait à rien. Il pouvait bien raconter tout ce qu'il voulait, Draco ne l'entendait pas, ne réagissait pas. Avec une infinie tristesse, il déplaça une mèche de cheveux qui dépassait du bandage et qui tombait sur sa paupière.

-Tu sais, reprit-il dans un murmure. C'est peut-être un peu tard pour m'en rendre compte, mais je crois que j'ai fait une erreur monumentale en me séparant de toi. Je pensais que j'avais besoin de stabilité et d'être aimé de manière conventionnelle… de rentrer dans la norme. Je me trompais… J'ai seulement besoin de toi. J'ai besoin d'être aimé par toi, et par personne d'autre… Malgré tes tentatives pour me faire croire le contraire, je sais que tu m'aimes, Draco. Je l'ai toujours su. Et peu importe la manière... Peu importe si cet amour est imparfait aux yeux des autres. Pour moi, il est ce qu'il y a de plus beau.

Du doigt, il retraça le contour de sa joue et de sa mâchoire.

-Nous devons croire en ce que nous sommes, vivre notre vie comme bon nous semble. Peu importe que cette vie soit différente. Peu importe ce que les autres pensent. Tout ce qui compte, c'est nous. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

Sur ces mots, il lui donna un autre baiser, encore plus tendre que le précédent. Et il se promit que ces mots, Draco les entendrait très bientôt.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Le Terrier, Loutry St Chaspoule, Devon**

Harry poussa la petite barrière en bois et s'engagea dans l'allée plongée dans l'obscurité. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, il pouvait sentir les protections magiques s'activer sur son passage. Aussi, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Arthur Weasley l'attendre sur le perron du Terrier.

-Bonsoir Arthur. J'espère que je vous ne dérange pas.

\- Pas du tout. Entre, Harry, dit patriarche en lui serrant la main.

Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Dans le séjour, se trouvaient Ron, George et Molly. Celle-ci se leva immédiatement pour venir à la rencontre de Harry. Elle avait les yeux rougis et semblait épuisée.

-Oh Harry…

\- Bonsoir Molly, dit-il en lui donnant une accolade affectueuse. Je suis désolé de venir si tard…

\- Ne sois pas désolé, voyons. Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

\- Non merci. Je suis juste passé voir comment vous alliez.

\- C'est un choc, dit Arthur. Un terrible choc. Je crois que nous n'avons pas encore vraiment réalisé…

\- Et Ginny ?

A ces mots, Molly eut à nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

-Elle ne veut plus rentrer chez elle. Je l'ai installée dans son ancienne chambre. Pour le moment, elle dort. Je lui ai donné une légère potion calmante.

\- Oh… oui, je comprends.

\- Harry, que s'est-il passé ? demanda George. Comment… comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Harry soupira. Il revenait du Ministère où il avait expliqué tout ce qu'il savait à l'Auror désigné pour prendre sa déposition. Mais la famille Weasley, plus que nulle autre, avait le droit de savoir. Pour la deuxième fois, il reprit donc son récit, depuis la conversation fortuite avec Narcissa Malefoy au cimetière, jusqu'à son face-à-face avec Lestrange au Manoir.

Les Weasley l'écoutaient silencieusement. Quand il eut terminé, Molly était en pleurs dans les bras de son mari.

-Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment, conclut Harry. Neville m'a dit qu'il auditionnerait Lestrange demain matin, à la première heure.

\- Comment avons-nous fait pour ne rien voir ! s'exclama Arthur. Bon sang, il porte la Marque des Ténèbres !

\- Elle a peut-être disparu ou bien est-il parvenu à la camoufler, suggéra George.

\- La Marque ne disparaît pas et on ne peut pas la camoufler, asséna Ron qui parlait pour la première fois. Sans quoi, tu penses bien que les Malefoy auraient été les premiers à essayer de la faire disparaître !

Harry tenta du mieux qu'il put de masquer sa contrariété face au ton venimeux adopté par Ron. Il n'était pas ici pour se disputer avec lui. Calmement, il dit :

-Ça ne sert à rien de vous torturez l'esprit avec ça. Lestrange maîtrise la magie noire mieux que personne, mieux que les Malefoy et peut-être même mieux que Voldemort lui-même. Merlin sait ce qu'il a pu faire à Ginny pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien.

\- Harry a raison, admit Arthur. Attendons son interrogatoire par les Aurors. Je suppose que nous en apprendrons davantage.

\- Je l'espère, dit Harry.

Il embrassa du regard la petite assemblée devant lui, leurs épaules basses, leurs visages fatigués, leurs yeux empreints d'incompréhension et de colère.

-Je vais vous laisser, dit-il.

\- Merci d'être passé Harry, dit Molly. Merci pour tout.

-Je n'ai rien fait. C'est grâce à Narcissa Malefoy que Lestrange a pu être démasqué, ajouta-t-il, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Molly hocha doucement la tête.

-Oui. En effet. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour la remercier.

\- La remercier ? s'emporta Ron. La remercier de s'être tue pendant trente ans ?

\- Tu as entendu Harry, Ron, dit sa mère un peu sèchement. Elle était sous l'emprise d'un serment inviolable jusqu'à la mort de son mari.

Ron haussa les épaules, à défaut de pouvoir argumenter.

-Je te comprends, lui dit alors Harry. Moi aussi j'ai été en colère et révolté de savoir que mes enfants ont vécu aux côtés d'un mangemort pendant toutes ces années. Moi aussi je lui en ai voulu de son silence… mais rien ne pouvait changer cet état de fait : elle ne pouvait pas contourner le serment inviolable et à supposer qu'elle ait voulu le faire, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait être Lestrange, ni qu'il avait finalement pris l'identité de Molkins. Tout ce que je retiens, c'est que sitôt qu'elle l'a appris, elle nous a dit tout ce qu'elle savait !

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Je sais. Mais c'est tellement…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, incapable d'en dire plus. Harry comprenait son désarroi. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa légèrement. Ron releva les yeux vers lui. C'était la première marque d'amitié qu'ils échangeaient depuis plusieurs années et Harry se rendit compte que ça lui avait terriblement manqué.

Il ôta sa main et s'éclaircit la gorge pour se redonner contenance.

-Si… si Ginny veut m'accompagner à King's Cross demain pour dire au revoir aux enfants… enfin, si elle est en état… elle peut venir… Les enfants seront contents.

\- Oh merci Harry, dit Molly, les larmes aux yeux. Je crois qu'elle en aura besoin.

\- Alors, c'est entendu. Je viendrai ici demain, avec James et Albus. Il faudra leur expliquer…

Molly serra Harry dans ses bras et Arthur lui donna une vigoureuse poignée de main.

-Tu veux reprendre la cheminée pour rentrer ? lui demanda Arthur.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus. Je comptais retourner à Sainte-Mangouste et c'est plus pratique d'y arriver par cheminée.

\- Sainte-Mangouste ? questionna George. Pourquoi vas-tu à Sainte-Mangouste ?

\- Oh… vous n'êtes pas au courant…

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Molkins… enfin… Lestrange a attaqué Draco en arrivant au Manoir. Draco est tombé. Il… il est dans le coma.

\- Oh Merlin ! souffla Molly en portant la main sur son cœur. Il va s'en sortir ? Que disent les guérisseurs ?

\- Pas grand-chose, soupira Harry. D'après eux, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne se réveille pas.

\- Ce connard de Lestrange mérite de crever pour tout le mal qu'il nous fait, gronda Ron. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je regrette qu'il n'y ait plus de détraqueurs à Azkaban !

\- Ron ! s'offusqua sa mère.

Harry regarda Ron avec étonnement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire désobligeant sur Malefoy. Au contraire, Harry eut le sentiment qu'il le soutenait. Et malgré son angoisse, ça lui amena une douce chaleur dans le cœur. Il fit un sourire reconnaissant à Ron et s'installa dans la cheminée.

-Harry ! Attends ! dit Ron, une seconde avant qu'il ne jette la poudre de cheminette. Dis… dis à Hermione que Rose va bien. Elle ne s'est rendue compte de rien. Nous pourrons faire en sorte de lui expliquer tout cela calmement.

\- Nous ?

\- Hum… oui. Hermione et moi.

Harry sourit plus largement.

-Merci Ron. Je le lui dirai.

L'instant d'après, il disparut au milieu des flammes vertes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 janvier 2015 – Ministère de la Magie, Quartier des Aurors**

La nuit avait été courte au quartier des Aurors. Tout le monde avait été mis à contribution tantôt pour analyser les documents retrouvés chez Lestrange, tantôt pour rechercher dans les archives tout ce qui pouvait concerner la famille Molkins.

A huit heures du matin, Neville vidait déjà sa cinquième tasse de café et s'apprêtait à prendre une potion revitalisante afin d'avoir les idées claires.

-Chef ? Le suspect a été placé en salle d'interrogatoire numéro 3, comme vous l'aviez demandé. L'Auror Lovegood vous y attend.

\- Merci Perkins. J'arrive tout de suite.

Il vida le petit flacon et grimaça à son goût amer. C'était désagréable mais certainement pas autant que ce qui allait suivre.

D'un pas alerte, il remonta le couloir qui menait aux salles d'interrogatoire et entra dans le local technique adjacent à la salle numéro 3.

-Tout est prêt ? demanda-t-il au technicien chargé de procéder à l'enregistrement de l'audition.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Bien. Luna ?

\- On peut y aller.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où Dagolitus Lestrange se trouvait déjà. Il était installé sur une chaise, les pieds et les mains entravés par des chaînes attachées dans le sol. On lui avait également placé des bracelets inhibiteurs de magie. Il se tenait droit, un air impassible sur le visage, comme si tout ceci ne le concernait pas.

Neville et Luna s'assirent en face de lui. Neville posa une pile de parchemins vierges sur la table et une plume à papote par-dessus.

-Il est 8 heures 12, le 4 janvier 2015, dit Neville. Le suspect n'a pas souhaité être assisté d'un avocat, de sorte que son audition se fera en la seule présence des Aurors Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood.

Aussitôt, la plume à papote se mit à gratter le papier.

-Dagolitus Little, vous êtes…

\- Lestrange, coupa le suspect. Mon nom est Dagolitus Lestrange.

\- Non, dit calmement Neville. Dans les registres de l'état civil, vous êtes inscrit sous le nom de Little. Vous êtes seulement le bâtard d'Isidore Lestrange et Imogène Rosier. Vous n'êtes pas un Lestrange.

L'homme serra les poings et darda sur les Aurors un regard noir.

-Dagolitus Little, reprit Neville, vous êtes suspecté du meurtre de Hubert Molkins, son épouse Ambroisie et leurs quatre enfants, Fitzwilliam, Antoinette, Bathsheba et Filibert Molkins, du meurtre de Patrick Molkins, son épouse Emma et leurs deux fils, Stephen et Bertram Molkins, ainsi que du meurtre d'Ornella Prewett.

Au nom de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé, Little tressaillit légèrement.

-Vous êtes également suspecté d'avoir volé les plans et avoir contrefait le balai breveté ThunderBird, propriété de la société Potter Corp. Enfin, vous êtes suspecté de tentative d'enlèvement sur la personne de Narcissa Malefoy et de coups et blessures volontaires sur la personne de Draco Malefoy.

Neville fixa Dagolitus Little mais celui-ci resta sans réaction.

-Compte tenu de la nature des faits qui vous sont reprochés, dit alors Luna, vous serez soumis au véritasérum. Nous vous conseillons d'obtempérer et de boire la potion sans offrir de résistance. A défaut, vous serez soumis à un sort d'entrave afin de vous l'administrer de force. Avez-vous compris ?

\- Je ne suis pas complètement stupide.

\- Dans ce cas, veuillez boire ceci, dit Luna en présentant à Little une fiole contenant un liquide transparent.

La chaîne laissait à Little juste assez de latitude pour qu'il puisse porter la fiole à sa bouche. Il en avala le contenu sans faire de difficulté.

-Bien, dit Neville. Dagolitus Little, reconnaissez-vous avoir commis les faits qui vous sont reprochés ?

\- Oui.

\- Commençons par les meurtres de la famille Molkins. Que s'est-il passé ?

Dagolitus eut un sourire cruel. Ces idiots d'Aurors avaient inutilement gâché une fiole de sérum de vérité. Il était tout disposé à raconter comment il était parvenu à se débarrasser de cette famille de parasites. Et il n'allait pas se priver de leur donner tous les détails.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Gare de King's Cross, Londres**

Harry et Ginny regardaient le Poudlard Express s'éloigner en crachant des panaches de fumée blanche.

Avant le départ, ils avaient pris le temps d'expliquer à James et Albus les évènements de la veille et l'arrestation de Filibert. Les deux garçons avaient été choqués et meurtris d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il prétendait être. Le choc fit cependant rapidement place à la colère, surtout dans le chef de James qui vivait très mal la souffrance infligée à sa mère. Ginny l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'elle pouvait et James avait fini par se calmer. Jusqu'à ce que Harry évoque l'état de santé de Draco. Il ne pouvait pas passer cette information sous silence, dans la mesure où, ayant envoyé un hibou à Astoria Miller pour l'en informer, il était certain qu'Albus l'apprendrait tôt ou tard de la bouche de Scorpius.

Comme Harry s'y était attendu, la nouvelle avait grandement affecté Albus qui était au bord des larmes, tant il était inquiet. James, lui, avait eu des mots très durs à l'égard de son beau-père, souhaitant qu'il soit étripé vivant pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Après une heure trente d'une discussion éprouvante, ils s'étaient mis en route pour la gare de King's Cross. A peine arrivés sur place, ils avaient vu Scorpius se précipiter vers eux. Malgré ce que sa mère lui avait dit peu de temps avant, il voulait entendre de la bouche de Harry que son père allait s'en sortir. Harry le lui avait affirmé avec conviction, pas seulement pour rassurer le garçon mais aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de l'exprimer à haute voix.

Ce furent finalement trois garçons tristes et surexcités qui montèrent dans le Poudlard Express.

-Je vais écrire à Minerva McGonagall pour lui expliquer la situation, soupira Ginny. Et lui demander de faire attention à eux…

\- Je peux le faire, si tu veux, proposa Harry.

\- Non. C'est gentil, mais non. J'ai… besoin de le faire… pour m'aider à réaliser ce qui m'arrive.

\- Je comprends.

Harry regarda son ex-femme avec tristesse. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, ses lèvres presque exsangues. Machinalement, Ginny porta la main sur son ventre avant de la retirer comme si elle s'était brûlée.

-Je porte son enfant, dit-elle si bas que Harry dût faire un effort pour l'entendre.

\- Ginny…

\- Dans six semaines, je vais donner naissance à la fille d'un mangemort, continua-t-elle, en serrant les dents.

\- Ginny, ne fais pas ça, dit Harry en agrippant doucement ses bras. Cet enfant n'y est pour rien…

\- Peut-être… mais elle est sa fille… chaque jour qui passera me rappellera que… Oh Merlin…

Ginny étouffa un sanglot dans sa main.

-Comment pourrais-je jamais aimer cet enfant ? Comment Harry ?

\- Tu l'aimeras, Ginny. Parce que c'est ta fille et qu'elle est innocente.

\- Et si elle… si elle est… comme lui ? Avec tout ce mal en elle…

\- Lily ne sera pas comme lui… car tu y veilleras. Tu vas donner à cette petite fille le même amour que tu as donné à James et Albus. Comme eux, tu vas l'élever dans le respect des autres, des valeurs qui sont les tiennes depuis toujours. Ne la prive pas de cette chance.

Ginny hocha la tête, des larmes silencieuses inondant ses joues.

-Je me sens tellement coupable… comment tout cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Comment ai-je fait pour ne rien voir ?

\- Alors, nous sommes tous coupables, Ginny. Car personne n'a rien vu. Ni tes parents, ni tes frères, ni moi. Personne.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Harry. Je regrette vraiment certaines décisions que j'ai prises à propos des enfants… et de toi. Je me suis bêtement laissée influencer par cette… ordure au lieu de… penser par moi-même ! Je me rends compte maintenant qu'il a tout fait pour que j'éloigne James et Albus de toi ! Et ça me rend malade parce qu'au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que tu étais un bon père même… même si…

Elle soupira lourdement, incapable de continuer.

-Merci, lui dit Harry. Merci de me dire ça, j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

\- C'est un peu tard, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Non. Rien n'est jamais trop tard.

Harry attira Ginny contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

-Comment vais-je faire ? Comment… vais-je être capable de supporter tout ça ?

\- Tu vas y arriver, murmura Harry. Tu es forte. Tu l'as toujours été. Et puis, tu n'es pas seule. Tu as tes parents, tes frères. Et moi.

\- Harry…

\- Ecoute, j'ai réfléchi depuis hier et je… je me disais que je pourrais reconnaître Lily comme ma fille.

Ginny s'écarta de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi ?

\- Oui. Ainsi, non seulement elle n'aurait pas à porter le nom de Molkins, ou pire encore celui de Little, mais elle aurait également le même nom que ses frères.

\- Harry, c'est… impossible… Tout le monde sait que nous avons divorcé parce que tu es… enfin… Personne ne croira que Lily est ta fille…

\- On se moque de se croiront les gens. Personne, à part toi, ne peut m'empêcher de la reconnaître.

\- Tu es incroyable, souffla-t-elle. Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, tu accepterais de faire ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit… cette petite fille n'y est pour rien. Elle n'a pas à payer pour les crimes de son père.

Devant l'air sérieux et déterminé de Harry, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je te remercie Harry. Ta proposition me touche beaucoup et j'aimerais pouvoir l'accepter mais…

\- Mais quoi ? C'est dans l'intérêt de Lily et…

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

\- Tu vas la laisser porter le nom de son père ?

\- Non. Dès que possible, je vais demander le divorce. Et quand Lily naîtra, elle portera le nom de Weasley.

\- Mais…

\- Harry, en vingt-quatre heures, d'épouse respectable, je suis passée à femme d'un dangereux criminel, mangemort de surcroit. J'ai _besoin_ de garder le peu de dignité qui me reste et de gérer ça toute seule. Je sais que tes intentions sont louables mais… je ne veux pas que tu voles à mon secours. Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les héros.

Vexé, Harry se renfrogna.

-Je ne suis pas un héros, grogna-t-il.

\- Ça je le sais, crois-moi, murmura-t-elle. J'ai cessé de penser que tu étais un héros six mois après notre retour de voyage de noces…

\- Tu… tu savais, balbutia Harry, embarrassé.

Ginny eut un petit rire désabusé.

-Oh Harry… tu pensais vraiment que j'avais dû attendre de te trouver en train de baiser le premier venu dans notre salon pour savoir que tu me trompais ?

\- Je… Je ne… je suis désolé…

\- Peu importe, soupira-t-elle. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout cela… c'est du passé.

Elle redressa la tête et adressa à Harry un regard franc et bienveillant.

-Je te remercie pour ton offre. Sincèrement. Mais ce n'est pas une solution. J'espère que tu me comprends.

\- Je te comprends, oui. Mais je voudrais que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour Lily, comme je le suis pour Albus et James.

\- Je sais. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu penser de toi à cause de ce que tu m'as fait, il y a une chose qui ne changera jamais : tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse.

Harry hocha la tête. En silence, ils quittèrent le quai 9 ¾ et se séparèrent, chacun prenant une direction différente. Ginny rentrait au Terrier et Harry allait à Sainte-Mangouste.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Quartier des Aurors, Ministère de la Magie**

-Tiens, mange quelque chose sinon tu ne tiendras pas le coup.

Le teint cireux, Neville leva les yeux vers Luna qui lui tendait un sandwich emballé.

-Je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, dit-il en grimaçant.

Durant sa carrière, Neville avait auditionné des centaines de suspects, était descendu sur des dizaines de scènes de crime. Bref, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs et il était toujours parvenu à garder la tête froide. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait affaire à Dagolitus Little. Durant trois heures, le mangemort avait décrit dans les détails et avec un plaisir malsain, toutes les cruautés qu'il avait infligées aux Molkins et à Ornella Prewett. A la fin de son abominable récit, Neville s'était précipité aux toilettes et avait vomi tout ce qu'il pouvait.

-Neville, insista Luna. Tu veux vraiment donner à Little le plaisir de tourner de l'œil en plein interrogatoire ?

L'Auror soupira et prit le sandwich d'un geste un peu brusque. Il enleva l'emballage et grignota quelques bouchées sans conviction.

-Ce type est un malade, dit-il avec humeur. Merde… tu as vu son visage, ses yeux, pendant qu'il nous racontait ses atrocités ? Ce cinglé était fier de lui !

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça donnera durant son procès, commenta Luna. Une audience publique, les médias… Il va se déchaîner.

\- Ouais… ce serait lui faire beaucoup trop d'honneur. On doit éviter ça.

\- Oui mais comment ?

\- Ornella Prewett, Filibert et Bathsheba Molkins étaient mineurs au moment des faits. Little aussi, du reste. Ça pourrait suffire pour invoquer le huis-clos.

\- Bonne idée… ça va le rendre dingue de savoir qu'on va le priver d'un dernier grand spectacle.

\- Oh oui, sourit perfidement Neville. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand on lui annoncera !

Il termina son sandwich et consulta sa montre.

-Bon, il est temps d'y retourner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Reprise de l'interrogatoire de Dagolitus Little à 12h43, énonça Neville. Conformément aux dispositions légales, le suspect a bénéficié d'une demi-heure de pause et une collation lui a été proposée. L'Auror Lovegood lui a administré une troisième dose de véritasérum.

Neville relut rapidement la liste des questions qu'il comptait poser et commença.

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous rapproché des Weasley ?

\- Pour me venger, naturellement. Les Weasley sont des traitres à leur sang. Ce sont des sang-pur qui se galvaudent avec des moldus alors que moi, on me traite de bâtard parce que je suis le fruit d'une union illégitime !

\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. La raison, c'est que je les déteste tous, du plus profond de mon âme ! Ils m'ont pris tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi. Rodolphus, Rabastan, Bellatrix. Bella était comme une mère pour moi… Molly Weasley aurait dû souffrir plus que nulle autre pour m'avoir enlevé Bella !

\- Que comptiez-vous lui faire ?

Dagolitus eut un petit rire cruel.

-Exactement la même chose qu'aux Molkins. Ils ne méritaient pas mieux.

\- Même Ginny ? Votre femme ? La mère de votre fille ?

\- Oh… Ginny, dit-il d'un air rêveur. Elle me faisait tellement penser à ma douce Ornella… ça a été si facile de la séduire. Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste un peu d'attention… et une bite bien raide, ajouta-t-il, provoquant. Tout ce que son dégénéré de mari n'était plus en mesure de lui donner. J'ai cru un moment que je pourrais l'épargner mais… non. Elle est exactement comme eux. Il fallait qu'elle meure, elle aussi.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ?

\- Parce que les bonnes choses prennent du temps. Après ce qui s'est passé avec les Molkins, j'ai retenu la leçon. Je n'agis plus jamais dans la précipitation. D'abord parce que cela donne de bien meilleurs résultats et aussi… parce que c'est beaucoup plus jouissif. Mon plan était simple : je voulais un fils. Une fois né, j'aurais pratiqué sur lui le rituel des runes de sang qui aurait fait de lui un Karneth, exactement comme moi et comme Rodolphus. Quel déchirement cela aurait été pour Ginny et pour cette chère Molly de voir l'un des leurs grandir dans la magie noire ! Mais ça, ce n'était que le début ! Vous savez comment un sorcier achève son initiation de Karneth ? demanda Little avec avidité.

Il n'attendit pas qu'on lui pose la question, et déclara avec emphase :

-Avec un sacrifice humain ! Et quel plus beau sacrifice que celui de toute une famille ! De sa propre famille ! Cet enfant aurait été un prodige, d'une puissance inégalée !

Neville lutta contre la haine absolue que cet homme lui inspirait.

-Mais tout ne s'est passé comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec une joie non dissimulée.

L'air extatique de Little s'évapora complètement.

-Alors que Potter l'a engrossée deux fois en quatre ans de temps, cette garce a mis des années avant de tomber enceinte de moi ! Et malgré le rituel que j'ai pratiqué pour que ce soit un garçon, elle m'annonce qu'elle attend une fille, cracha-t-il avec dégoût. Tout était à refaire !

\- Il faut croire que vous n'êtes pas aussi doué que vous le prétendez, glissa Luna, l'air de rien.

\- Taisez-vous ! Espèce de…

\- Ça suffit ! cria Neville. Poursuivons. Comment êtes-vous parvenu à dissimuler la Marque des Ténèbres à Ginny Weasley ?

\- Sortilège de magie noire qui brouillait son esprit. Elle pensait que je portais un tatouage en forme d'ancre.

\- Parlons du vol des plans du balai ThunderBird. Reconnaissez-vous être l'auteur du vol ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment vous y êtes-vous pris ?

\- Quand j'ai appris que Potter allait soumissionner pour que son balai devienne le balai officiel de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, j'ai fait en sorte de pouvoir lui dérober les plans. J'ai pris l'apparence d'un de mes subordonnés au Département des Mystères et je me suis rendu chez le conservateur Paulson. Je l'ai également soumis à un sortilège de confusion afin de dérober l'empreinte magique de Potter et le contenu des plans. Pour cela, j'ai utilisé un sort de magie noire que mon frère Rodolphus m'avait enseigné et qui permettait de décoller les couches de peau successives, sur un être humain, un animal ou un végétal. Une fois en possession des plans, il n'a pas été compliqué de trouver une usine en Chine qui allait assurer la fabrication du balai à moindre coût. Pour sa mise sur le marché, j'ai payé un homme de paille pour qu'il crée une société fictive qui disparaîtrait sitôt que la contrefaçon serait découverte.

\- Que cherchiez-vous à faire ?

\- Je voulais me venger de Potter en le ruinant.

\- Une fois encore, vous n'y êtes pas parvenu, dit Luna.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Malefoy lui sauve la mise si rapidement.

\- Et qu'en est-il de Ron Weasley ? reprit Neville.

Dagolitus haussa les épaules.

-Ce devait être la cerise sur le gâteau. Tant qu'à faire couler la boîte de Potter, je pouvais toujours ternir la réputation de Weasley. Après tout, son différend avec Potter était de notoriété publique. Personne ne se serait étonné qu'il ait cherché à lui nuire.

Neville fronça les sourcils.

-L'interrogatoire est interrompu à 13H04, dit-il en se levant.

Luna le regarda sans expression particulière avant de le suivre à l'extérieur de la salle.

-Toi aussi tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans toute son histoire de vol de plans ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Absolument ! s'enflamma Neville, heureux que sa collègue l'ait remarqué également. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il se décarcasse autant pour mettre au point cette fumisterie, sachant qu'elle serait découverte presque immédiatement ?

\- Si. Le problème, objecta Luna, c'est qu'il a parlé sous véritasérum. Il nous dit donc la vérité.

\- Ou bien une partie de la vérité.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Peut-être que nous ne posons pas les bonnes questions. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre derrière cette mascarade de contrefaçon.

\- Tu veux dire que… ce serait une sorte… de diversion ?

\- Exactement ! Il a laissé Harry s'engluer dans un procès en contrefaçon contre cette soi-disant société BroomBroom pour le détourner de son véritable objectif !

\- Lequel ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, souffla Neville en se passant la main dans les cheveux… Il a dit qu'il voulait le ruiner… Il doit s'y être pris autrement…

Luna resta pensive un instant avant de redresser la tête.

-L'empreinte magique.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il a dit avoir volé l'empreinte magique de Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire pour dérober les plans !

\- Et merde…

Neville regagna en coup de vent la salle d'interrogatoire. Dagolitus était toujours calmement assis.

-Un problème Auror Londubat ? demanda-t-il avec une fausse compassion.

\- Aucun, Monsieur Little. Aucun.

\- Reprise de l'interrogatoire à 13H12, annonça Luna.

\- Monsieur Little, pourquoi avoir mis en place cette parodie ? questionna Neville.

Little cligna des yeux, déstabilisé par la question.

-Je… je ne comprends pas…

\- Nous savons très bien que cette histoire de contrefaçon n'est qu'une diversion pour vous permettre d'atteindre un autre objectif. Lequel ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'interrogatoire, Dagolitus se crispa violemment, tendant manifestement de lutter contre les effets de la potion de vérité.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de résister, Monsieur Little, dit doucement Luna. Cela ne fera qu'aggraver la situation.

\- Quel était votre véritable objectif ? répéta Neville.

\- Je… je…

Little était rouge, il transpirait et son souffle s'accélérait dangereusement.

-J'avais les plans… mais je devais… obliger Potter à dévoiler… la liste de… ses lieux d'entreposage… Seul… un expert désigné par le Magenmagot… pouvait avoir accès à cette information…

\- Et je suppose que cet expert, c'était vous ? dit Luna.

\- Oui… j'ai pris l'apparence de William West, l'expert désigné par le Magenmagot et je lui ai jeté un sort d'oubliette.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous cette information ? le pressa Neville.

\- Je devais m'introduire dans l'un de ces hangars… à… à l'aide de l'empreinte magique que j'avais dérobée également…

\- POURQUOI ? s'emporta Neville.

\- Pour… saboter… les balais en attente de livraison.

\- DE QUEL HANGAR S'AGISSAIT-IL ?

\- Celui de Greenford, à l'ouest de Londres.

\- QUAND ETES-VOUS ENTRE DANS LE HANGAR ? QUAND ?

\- Le… le 25 novembre…

Neville frappa du poing sur la table en jurant et se précipita hors de la salle d'interrogatoire. La minute suivante, il revenait en compagnie de Demelza Robins.

-Luna, poursuis l'interrogatoire avec Robins, dit Neville. Je dois contacter Harry au plus vite.

Luna hocha la tête tandis que Neville disparaissait à nouveau.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le souffle court, Neville dévala les escaliers vers l'atrium. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il perde son temps à chercher à joindre Harry à son bureau ou chez lui. Il savait très bien où il devait se trouver en ce moment.

-Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, énonça-t-il en entrant dans une cheminée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste**

-Le Guérisseur Philips est très compétent, dit Blaise. Draco est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Je l'espère, dit Narcissa. Je ne supporterais pas de…

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de formuler son propos à voix haute. Harry posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

-Vous pourriez peut-être demander un second avis ? proposa Hermione.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, approuva Narcissa. Blaise, peut-être que Pansy connaît quelqu'un à New-York ?

\- C'est fort probable. Je vais la contacter immédiatement.

\- Merci. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais retourner près de Draco.

Elle retourna dans la chambre, tandis que Blaise s'éloignait pour appeler Pansy.

-Tu tiens le coup ? demanda Hermione à Harry.

\- Oui, ça peut aller. Et toi ? Tu as parlé avec Rose ?

\- Oui. Ron et moi nous lui avons expliqué les choses le plus simplement possible. Ce n'était pas facile mais c'est une petite fille intelligente. Elle était inquiète pour sa marraine et ses cousins mais nous l'avons rassurée.

\- Et avec Ron, ça été ?

\- Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions plus eu une conversation aussi… cordiale.

\- Tant mieux. Dommage de devoir vivre un drame pour prendre conscience de certaines choses, murmura Harry en coulant un regard vers la porte de chambre de Draco.

\- Harry…

Hermione s'approcha de son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry s'accrocha à elle de toutes ses forces, le dos secoué de sanglots.

-Harry, ça va aller… il va s'en sortir…

\- Je l'aime, Hermione… je n'aime que lui… Je regrette tellement de l'avoir quitté, si tu savais… et maintenant, il est… Oh Merlin, si jamais il ne se réveillait pas…

\- Chut, ne dis pas ça… il va s'en sortir.

Harry se redressa un peu en sentant une large main sur son dos.

-Draco est fort, dit Blaise. Il ne va pas abandonner.

\- Je sais, dit Harry. C'est juste que… le voir comme ça…

Harry s'essuya les yeux et expira pour reprendre contenance.

-Tu as pu joindre Pansy ?

\- Elle prend le premier portoloin. Et elle amènera avec elle le meilleur neuro-guérisseur de New-York.

\- C'est une bonne chose, nous pourrons…

\- HARRY !

Hermione, Blaise et Harry se retournèrent pour voir arriver Neville, essoufflé.

-Neville ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Harry… le hangar… de Greenwood… Est-ce que les balais qu'il contenait le 25 novembre ont été livrés ?

\- Greenwood ? C'est… une information ultra confidentielle ! Comment sais-tu que…

\- Peu importe ! Les balais ont-ils été livrés ?

\- 25 novembre ? Oui… oui, sûrement. Il faut que je vérifie avec Wilson mais…

\- A qui ?

\- A l'équipe nationale de Quidditch. Ils ont renouvelé leur équipement en vue des matches de qualification pour…

\- Préviens-les immédiatement ! Tous les balais sont sabotés !

\- Merlin ! s'écria Harry avant de transplaner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Quartier des Aurors, Ministère de la Magie**

De retour au Ministère, Neville préféra ne pas retourner en salle d'interrogatoire. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir suffisamment maîtriser ses nerfs pour ne pas jeter un sort à Lestrange.

Il dut patienter une bonne demi-heure avant de voir Luna sortir de la pièce.

-Tu as pu prévenir Harry ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Oui. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Et toi ? C'est terminé ?

\- Oui. Demelza est en train de lui faire signer les parchemins d'audition et vérifier son état physique suite à la prise du véritasérum.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Luna soupira et entraina son collègue dans un bureau vide un peu plus loin. Elle referma la porte et s'adossa contre le battant.

-Les balais ont été saboté au niveau du sort de guidage. Ils ne seront pas manœuvrables et risquent de se crasher à tout instant. Little a fait en sorte que toutes les preuves mènent à Harry. Ç'aurait été la fin de Potter Corp. et la ruine assurée pour Harry.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Neville. Il était prêt à tuer tous les Weasley pour s'en être pris aux Lestrange mais il se serait contenter de ruiner Harry alors qu'il a détruit Voldemort ? Son mentor ?

\- Il ne comptait pas tuer Harry… Il lui réservait bien pire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Little avait bien compris quelle était la plus grande faiblesse de Harry…

\- Ses enfants, murmura Neville.

Il ferma les yeux, une sueur froide lui couvrit la nuque.

-Comment ? souffla-t-il.

 _\- Mortem perpetualis_. La mort perpétuelle. Un poison sans antidote connu à ce jour. Tellement lent que la victime souffre pendant des mois voire des années avant d'en mourir. Harry aurait été condamné à vivre l'agonie sans fin de ses fils.

\- Merlin… Ce type est vraiment un grand malade…

Neville se passa la main sur le visage, encore bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Et pour Narcissa et Draco Malefoy ?

\- Rien qu'on ne savait déjà. Il comptait bien les tuer tous les deux.

Les deux Aurors restèrent silencieux un moment, avant que Neville ne souffle un grand coup.

-Je n'ai jamais pu faire payer à Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange ce qu'ils ont fait à mes parents mais… ce sera un vrai bonheur que d'enfermer leur pourriture de frangin !

\- Tes parents seraient fiers de toi.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pourtant… quand on y pense, tout cela a été possible grâce à Lucius Malefoy. Il serait mort quelques mois plus tard, Merlin sait ce qui aurait pu arriver.

\- Je préfère ne pas y penser, dit Luna.

\- Bon, je file au Magenmagot. J'ai hâte de signifier à Little qu'il passera la nuit à Azkaban !

En sortant de la pièce, Neville fut apostrophé par un autre Auror.

-Chef, Harry Potter est ici. Il vous demande.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans votre bureau.

Neville courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver Harry, le visage souriant.

-Tout va bien, dit-il. Le directeur technique de l'équipe nationale était malade et n'a pas réceptionné les caisses. Elles sont toujours entreposées chez le transporteur.

\- Tu es certain qu'il s'agit bien de celles-là ?

\- Certain. La seule commande qui a transité par Greenwood en novembre était celle-là.

\- Par Merlin, souffla Neville.

\- Oui, je suppose que nous l'avons échappé belle…

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

Neville soupira. Ce ne serait pas une discussion facile, mais Harry, tout comme les Weasley, avait le droit de savoir.

-Reviens ici dans une heure avec les Weasley. Je vous raconterai tout.

Harry hocha la tête et repartit sans attendre. Neville se laissa lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil, épuisé.

-Tu vas leur parler de ça aussi ?

Il releva la tête pour voir Luna appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle tenait en main deux dossiers assez fins.

-Leur parler de quoi ?

\- Arthur Weasley et Lavande Brown. Ron et Padma.

Elle posa tour à tour les dossiers sur le bureau de Neville.

-Cela ne concerne pas l'enquête et cela n'aura aucune influence sur le procès de Little. Alors, non.

\- Cela fait pourtant partie des preuves recueillies sur place. Tu ne peux pas décider de les écarter comme ça.

\- Non seulement je peux, mais je le fais ! s'emporta Neville. Little a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ! Je ne vais pas le laisser détruire cette famille !

Luna soupira.

-Fais ce que tu veux. Le dossier de Ron contient aussi la liste des amants de Padma, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Neville blêmit.

-Luna, je…

\- Parfois, le comportement des gens m'échappe, dit-elle d'un air absent. Pourquoi rester avec quelqu'un qu'on n'aime plus ? Pourquoi le tromper, vivre dans le mensonge et en fin de compte, souffrir quand même ?

\- Luna…

\- C'est comme ça que ça se serait passé entre nous ? Si nous étions restés ensemble ? Tu aurais fini par te lasser et tu m'aurais trompée ?

\- Non ! C'est… c'est plus compliqué que ça… c'est…

\- C'est très simple, au contraire.

Le regard de Neville se durcit considérablement.

-Rien n'est simple ! s'emporta-t-il. Toi, tu vis dans ta tour d'ivoire, entourée de tes créatures imaginaires, persuadée que nous avons tous le choix de vivre comme bon nous semble ! C'est faux Luna ! Tout le monde n'a pas le choix ! JE N'AI PAS EU LE CHOIX ! JE VOULAIS RESTER AVEC TOI ! JE LE VOULAIS PLUS QUE TOUT ! MAIS JE N'AI PAS EU LE CHOIX !

\- Ta grand-mère ou moi. J'appelle ça un choix.

D'un geste lent, Neville prit les deux dossiers et les jeta dans sa cheminée.

-Grand-Mère avait raison, dit-il. Tu es d'une naïveté affligeante.

Il pointa sa baguette en direction de l'âtre et lança un _incendio_ informulé. Des flammes orange vinrent lécher et consumer le papier qui se réduisit presque immédiatement en cendres. Il se planta ensuite face à Luna et la fixa d'un regard froid.

-Je viens de détruire des preuves. Tu peux aller me dénoncer si tu le souhaites. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

Puis, il sortit de son bureau pour aller faire rapport au Magenmagot.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	29. Chapitre 28

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 – Partons vite**

 _ **« Évidemment, tu l'aimes encore,  
Ça crève les yeux mon dieu, Tu l'aimes encore »**_

 _ **(Kaolin)  
**_

 **23 janvier 2015, Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrestation de Dagolitus Lestrange. A la demande de Neville, le Magenmagot avait décrété que le procès du mangemort se déroulerait à huis-clos. Dans l'attente de son jugement, il croupissait à Azkaban, dans une cellule de haute sécurité.

La vie avait donc repris son cours, tant bien que mal. Ginny n'avait eu aucune difficulté à obtenir le divorce et s'efforçait de vivre les dernières semaines de sa grossesse le plus paisiblement possible, entourée de ses parents et de ses frères. Harry, lui, passait ses journées à Sainte-Mangouste, attendant désespérément que Draco reprenne conscience.

Pansy était venue à Londres, comme promis accompagnée d'un des meilleurs guérisseurs de New-York. Celui-ci avait refait tous les examens, toutes les analyses possibles et imaginables, sans pour autant parvenir à expliquer le coma de Draco. Et il était reparti sans donner à Harry la moindre lueur d'espoir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Comme tous les jours depuis trois semaines, Harry était passé à son bureau tôt le matin, avait signé la pile de parchemins que Peggy avait laissée à son intention puis était parti pour Sainte-Mangouste, laissant le soin à Hermione de faire tourner son entreprise. Il s'en voulait un peu d'agir de la sorte mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. De toute façon, il était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre 308, s'attendant à y trouver Narcissa. Elle était bien là, débout au pied du lit.

-Bonjour Narcissa, dit-il doucement. Comment…

Il s'interrompit, voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, dit Scorpius en se tournant vers lui.

\- Oh… bonjour Scorpius.

\- Maman et le Professeur McGonagall m'ont autorisé à venir voir Papa. C'est Grand-Mère qui m'a amené.

\- C'est bien, sourit Harry. Draco doit être très heureux de te savoir ici.

\- Vous… vous croyez qu'il… il m'entend ?

\- J'en suis certain.

\- Scorpius ? Peux-tu rester ici un moment ? demanda Narcissa. Je dois parler à Monsieur Potter.

\- Oui… oui, bien sûr.

Narcissa et Harry laissèrent Scorpius au chevet de son père et sortirent dans le couloir.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Harry. C'est Draco ? Il…

\- Non, rassurez-vous. Draco est… enfin, rien n'a changé. Je voulais seulement vous montrer ceci, dit-elle en sortant un parchemin de la poche de sa robe.

Harry s'en empara et le parcourut rapidement.

-Le Magenmagot a décidé d'abandonner les charges qui pesaient contre vous dans le meurtre de la famille Molkins… Ils… ils considèrent que la preuve de votre complicité n'est pas suffisamment établie. Oh Merlin ! Quel soulagement !

\- Oh oui ! Ils me reprochent seulement d'avoir accepté de me soumettre à un Serment Inviolable. Mais compte tenu du fait que j'ai parlé sitôt après avoir été libérée, je suis seulement tenue de prester des heures de travail d'intérêt général.

\- Du travail d'intérêt général ? Si vous souhaitez que je vous aide à…

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, le coupa Narcissa en souriant. J'ai déjà tout arrangé avec Minerva McGonagall. Je vais enseigner l'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Le Professeur Binns semble plus que désireux de prendre des vacances…

\- Ça alors ! C'est… c'est incroyable !

\- Oui ! Je suis assez impatiente de commencer, à vrai dire ! J'ai toujours voulu enseigner… mais c'était impossible… Une femme de ma condition ne pouvait tout simplement pas… travailler ! Lucius ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire une telle chose ! Par Salazar, le pauvre doit se retourner dans sa tombe !

Narcissa semblait fébrile, comme si elle était sur le point de faire quelque chose d'interdit et de terriblement excitant à la fois. Cela fit sourire Harry.

-Draco est au courant ?

\- Je le lui ai annoncé ce matin.

\- Je suppose que cette nouvelle ne doit pas l'avoir choqué outre-mesure puisqu'il ne s'est pas réveillé…

Narcissa eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Je suis sûr, au contraire, qu'il est ravi pour vous, continua Harry. Moi, je le suis en tout cas.

\- Merci Harry. Puis-je vous laisser avec Scorpius ? Je voudrais aller au Ministère remercier l'Auror Londubat pour son soutien et l'informer de mon arrangement avec le Professeur McGonagall.

\- Allez-y. Je m'occupe de Scorpius.

Harry regarda Narcissa remonter le couloir, sa robe virevoltant derrière elle au rythme de ses pas. Le cœur un peu plus léger, il regagna la chambre de Draco. Scorpius était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il tenait la main de son père dans la sienne.

-Ça va bonhomme ? demanda Harry en s'approchant de lui.

\- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Les guérisseurs non plus. Ils disent que ça peut arriver quand une personne a subi un traumatisme important. Il… il faut du temps…

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Scorpius soupira.

-Albus voulait venir aussi, dit-il après un temps. Il a fait toute une histoire parce que McGonagall a refusé de le laisser venir avec moi. Je crois que vous allez recevoir un hibou dans la journée…

\- Je me doute qu'il est contrarié, dit Harry. Albus a beaucoup d'affection pour ton père.

\- Quand… quand j'ai découvert que Draco était mon père, vous… vous et lui étiez encore ensemble… ça faisait d'Albus et moi des frères… en quelque sorte. C'était chouette…

\- Tu sais, dit doucement Harry, le fait que Draco et moi soyons séparés, ne change rien pour Albus et toi.

\- Je sais.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, avant que Scorpius ne demande :

-L'homme qui a fait ça… où est-il ?

\- A Azkaban. Il y restera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Ça m'est égal. Si mon père meurt, je veux qu'il meure aussi.

Harry fut frappé par la dureté du ton de l'enfant.

-Scorpius…

\- POURQUOI ? cria-t-il. POURQUOI CET HOMME M'A PRIS MON PERE ? POURQUOI IL EST VIVANT ALORS QUE PAPA EST… COMME CA !

Le visage de Scorpius était rouge de colère, ses poings serrés et des larmes de rage s'accumulaient sous ses longs cils dorés, donnant à ses yeux la couleur d'un nuage de pluie. Il se retenait de pleurer du mieux qu'il pouvait mais la pression, la tristesse et la peur eurent raison de sa volonté.

Le cœur de Harry se fendit. Rien n'était plus dur à supporter que la peine d'un enfant, surtout quand on ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le consoler. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Scorpius et l'instant d'après, l'enfant lui enserrait la taille de toutes ses forces, sanglotant bruyamment contre son torse.

-Chut… ça va aller, mon grand. Ça va aller.

Exactement comme il le faisait avec James ou Albus, il rendit l'étreinte à Scorpius, une main posée sur sa tête, l'autre sur son dos. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il murmura des paroles de réconfort auxquelles lui-même ne savait plus s'il devait croire mais qui rassurèrent le petit bout d'homme de onze ans qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Finalement, les sanglots cessèrent. Scorpius s'écarta légèrement de Harry et frotta ses joues rapidement pour en effacer les sillons humides.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur Potter… je ne voulais pas…

\- Appelle-moi Harry. N'importe qui qui pleure contre moi a le droit de m'appeler Harry. Et me tutoyer.

\- Harry, répéta Scorpius en souriant pauvrement. Je suis désolé…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu es triste, tu as mal, tu as le droit de pleurer.

\- Vous… tu crois que je pourrai encore venir le voir ?

\- Bien sûr. Et tu pourras dire à Albus qu'il aura le droit de t'accompagner la prochaine fois. Je vais écrire au Professeur McGonagall pour lui demander son autorisation.

Scorpius fit à Harry un sourire reconnaissant. Un sourire qui valait tout l'or du monde.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry traversait le lobby de Sainte-Mangouste après avoir raccompagné Scorpius à l'une des cheminées, lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un qui venait en sens inverse.

-Oh pardon ! Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où…

\- Bonjour Harry, le coupa une voix douce qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Il se recula pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà : Olivier Dubois se tenait devant lui.

-O… Olivier ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh rien de grave ! Je venais pour un check-up… tu sais, celui que mon contrat avec Potter Corp. m'oblige à passer chaque année, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ah… oui. En effet. Et… tout va bien ?

\- En parfait état de marche ! dit Olivier en ouvrant grand les bras.

Il arborait le sourire doux et un peu mutin qu'Harry lui avait toujours connu.

-Et toi ? demanda Olivier. Tu es venu voir Malefoy ?

\- Heu… oui… Comment sais-tu que… ?

\- La Gazette ne parle que de ça depuis 15 jours.

\- Oh… ouais… j'avoue que je n'ai pas touché à un seul journal depuis que c'est arrivé.

\- Quelle histoire ! Un mangemort qui…

\- Olivier, pardonne-moi mais… je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

\- Oui… je comprends. Désolé.

Olivier se dandina légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains dans les poches.

-Et Malefoy ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est toujours dans le coma. Il n'y a aucune amélioration, dit Harry d'un air abattu.

\- Ne te décourage pas, Harry. De ce que je comprends, il n'y a peut-être pas d'amélioration mais il n'y a pas de détérioration non plus…

Harry se surprit à sourire. Quoi qu'il arrive, Olivier avait ce don de toujours rester positif et c'était l'une des qualités qu'il appréciait le plus chez lui.

-… café ?

\- Pardon ? dit Harry en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je… je te demandais si tu avais le temps de prendre un café…

\- Oh… je… je ne sais pas… Je… Draco… il…

Il bafouillait lamentablement en montrant du doigt une direction quelconque dans l'hôpital.

-Harry, c'est juste un café. Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps.

Harry soupira et hocha lentement la tête.

-Ok, dit-il. Va pour un café.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital côté moldu et se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir, face aux vitrines délabrées et peu avenantes de Purge & Pionce Ltd. Ils traversèrent Sloan Street pour entrer dans un Caffè Nero tout proche. Au comptoir, Harry commanda un grand macchiato avec supplément caramel et crème fraîche, tandis qu'Olivier optait pour un thé vert japonais.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi… rigoureux sur la diététique, rigola Harry en s'installant à une petite table au fond de la salle.

\- Et toi, tu es toujours aussi peu regardant ! répliqua Olivier sur le même ton.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je suis une cause perdue.

Comme pour renforcer son propos, il prit deux sachets de sucre qu'il versa dans son café avant de le mélanger avec vigueur.

-Je suis passé plusieurs fois à ton bureau, dit Olivier après quelques instants. Mais… tu n'étais pas là.

\- Ouais… je passe beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital.

\- Je t'ai laissé plusieurs messages.

Harry cessa de remuer son café et baissa la tête en soupirant.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé… J'aurais dû te rappeler mais… je ne l'ai pas fait. Voilà tout.

\- Je ne te reproche rien Harry. Après ce qui s'est passé avec ce… Lestrange, je comprends que tu avais d'autres préoccupations. Je voulais seulement que tu saches que j'étais vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé à la montagne. Je…

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit.

\- Et je le dirai aussi souvent que nécessaire pour que tu me croies…

\- Je te crois. Mais ça ne change rien.

Olivier se rembrunit quelque peu mais poursuivit néanmoins.

-Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. J'ai été en dessous de tout avec tes enfants.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Olivier… J'ai seulement été… déçu. Terriblement déçu.

\- Je sais… et je voudrais vraiment faire en sorte de regagner ta confiance.

\- Olivier…

\- Non, attends ! dit-il en levant la main. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai largement eu le temps de réfléchir et de prendre conscience de mes erreurs. Jamais je n'aurais dû rejeter sur James la responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé. C'était… idiot et immature, et… complètement déplacé.

\- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.

\- Je n'ai aucune excuse d'avoir fait cela, continua Olivier. Si ce n'est que j'étais jaloux.

\- Jaloux ? Jaloux de mes fils ?

\- Non, murmura Olivier. Jaloux du fait que Malefoy était parvenu à les amadouer en un temps record alors que moi… ils ne me laissaient aucune chance.

Harry se frotta nerveusement la nuque, embarrassé et agacé à la fois par cet aveu.

-Ecoute… mes enfants ont toujours été très… hostiles face aux hommes que je leur présentais. Draco, c'était… je ne sais pas. Un cas à part. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi ils se sont attachés à lui aussi vite et aussi fort… ça ne leur ressemblait pas. Et j'avoue que moi aussi, j'étais un peu contrarié que tu ne parviennes pas à les apprivoiser comme Draco l'avait fait.

Il expira lentement.

-C'était injuste de ma part, admit-il.

\- Je crois que c'est ça qui était le plus difficile, dit Olivier après un temps. Souffrir la comparaison avec lui. Tout le temps.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre plutôt que de mentir. Car s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait qu'il n'avait pas cessé de comparer Olivier et Draco depuis le premier jour.

-Tu l'aimes encore, dit doucement Olivier.

Il sourit tristement devant l'air embarrassé de Harry.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Ça crève les yeux, tu sais.

Harry détourna le regard. Il but une gorgée de son café pour se donner une contenance.

-Oui, dit-il enfin, les yeux baissés sur sa tasse. Je l'aime encore.

\- Tu vas retourner avec lui ?

\- Ça ne dépend pas que de moi, murmura-t-il.

Le silence se fit un peu pesant entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier dise :

-Je n'abandonnerai pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi. Moi. Je n'abandonnerai pas.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis certain d'être celui qu'il te faut.

\- Olivier, soupira Harry avec lassitude.

\- Ok ! Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, le coupa Olivier.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, les yeux baissés.

-Tu as raison, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es celui qu'il me faut… et une partie de moi voudrait être avec toi. Vraiment. Mais… mais…

Il fit une pause, pas certain de parvenir à exprimer sa pensée.

-Tu n'y parviendras pas tant qu'il est là, acheva Olivier à sa place. Pas tant que tu crois avoir une chance avec lui.

Harry acquiesça.

-Je suis désolé Olivier. Je sais que c'est injuste pour toi mais…

\- Est-ce qu'on peut au moins essayer d'être amis ? demanda Olivier.

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Harry… on travaille ensemble. Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours l'entraîneur des Tornades. On va forcément se croiser ! Et puis… on se marrait bien quand on allait voler tous les deux.

\- Oui, admit Harry. C'est vrai…

\- D'ailleurs, je pense que tu en as grand besoin. Ça t'aiderait à un peu évacuer le stress de ces dernières semaines. Ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour du côté de Tinworth ou bien de Tutshill un de ces jours ?

A la perspective de voler, le regard de Harry s'illumina. C'était plus fort que lui. Voler avait toujours été pour lui, synonyme de lâcher prise et de liberté.

-Ouais… je pense que ça me dirait bien…

\- Génial ? Pourquoi pas dimanche ?

\- Ok. Va pour dimanche. On peut se retrouver devant le stade des Tornades vers 14 heures.

\- C'est parfait, sourit Olivier.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **28 janvier 2015, Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

-Harry, je peux te parler une minute ?

\- Désolé Hermione mais j'allais partir… Je vais à…

\- A Sainte-Mangouste, je sais. Mais Malefoy attendra.

Harry regarda Hermione, surpris par son ton vindicatif. Pour autant, il ne fit aucun commentaire, conscient que depuis plusieurs semaines, il usait et abusait de la patience de son amie.

-Bien, dit-il. Je t'écoute.

Hermione sembla soulagée un instant, avant de reprendre un visage grave.

-Le Conclave est dans cinq jours.

Une plainte s'échappa des lèvres de Harry. Le temps passait décidément trop vite quand il s'agissait des choses désagréables.

-Hermione, c'est impossible… Je ne peux pas y aller ! Pas tant que…

\- Harry, tu ne peux pas te désister ! Les conséquences pour l'entreprise seraient catastrophiques !

Harry soupira en se rejetant lourdement au fond de son fauteuil, se maudissant d'avoir accepté de participer à ce cirque.

Tous les quatre ans, les pays membres de la Fédération Internationale de Quidditch se réunissaient à Genève, siège de la Fédération, pour élire le prochain pays hôte de la Coupe du Monde. L'heureuse nation était élue comme les moldus élisaient leur pape : les représentants des différents pays étaient enfermés dans un complexe hôtelier, sans contact avec le monde extérieur, et votaient deux fois par jour, jusqu'à ce qu'une majorité des trois quarts se dégage en faveur d'une nation. Le processus pouvait prendre des jours, voire plusieurs semaines. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on appelait ça le Conclave.

Chaque pays y envoyait une délégation, composée bien souvent du Ministre des Sports, du Ministre de la Coopération magique internationale, de plusieurs fonctionnaires et d'experts. A ce titre, Harry avait déjà participé à l'élection, comme consultant pour l'Argentine, laquelle avait été élue grâce, entre autres, à son talent de négociateur. Cette année, la demande émanait expressément de sa mère patrie, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment pu refuser.

-Tu imagines ce qui se passera si tu n'y vas pas ? reprit Hermione. La rupture du contrat nous coûtera des centaines de milliers de gallions. Sans parler de l'équipe nationale qui révoquera certainement sa collaboration avec nous. Quant à ta réputation, n'en parlons pas. Personne ne comprendra que tu aies soutenu l'Argentine et pas ton propre pays !

\- C'est bon, Hermione ! s'agaça Harry. J'ai compris !

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre ! Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas Dawlish toutes les deux heures par cheminée pour savoir pourquoi tu ne le rappelles pas !

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte… et si Draco se réveille ou… ou si sa situation venait à se dégrader et que je ne suis pas là…

\- Si Draco se réveille, je suis certain qu'il comprendra parfaitement pourquoi tu n'es pas là. Et si… s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je suppose qu'il y aura toujours moyen de te prévenir.

Voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas, Hermione insista.

-Harry, je comprends combien c'est difficile pour toi… mais tu ne peux pas hypothéquer l'avenir de ta société comme ça. Malefoy ne le permettrait pas… Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour la sauver.

L'argument fit mouche. Harry se redressa et hocha la tête en soupirant.

-Ça va… tu as gagné. Je vais contacter Dawlish.

\- Merci Harry, dit Hermione, soulagée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **février 2015 - Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste**

En passant devant le bureau des infirmières, Harry les salua d'un geste de la main. Depuis le temps qu'il passait ses journées ici, il les connaissait toutes et les appelait par leur prénom.

Il entrait dans la chambre de Draco quand il remarqua qu'une agitation inhabituelle y régnait.

-Patty ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué. Patty que se passe-t-il ?

La dénommée Patty se tourna vers lui tandis que deux autres de ses collègues poussaient hors de la pièce le lit sur lequel Draco était toujours allongé.

-Oh ! Monsieur Potter, bonjour ! Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous changeons seulement Monsieur Malefoy de chambre. Nous allons l'installer au bout du couloir.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

L'infirmière eut un petit sourire gêné.

-Eh bien, c'est juste une question d'organisation. Comme cette chambre est plus spacieuse, nous… nous devons la récupérer pour d'autres malades.

\- Sa mère a été avertie ?

\- Oui, je l'ai vue ce matin et je lui ai expliqué la situation.

Patty allait se diriger vers l'armoire dans laquelle se trouvaient les effets personnels de Draco mais elle fut arrêtée par Harry.

-Laissez, Patty. Je vais m'en occuper.

\- Comme vous voulez Monsieur Potter. La nouvelle chambre de Monsieur Malefoy est la 394.

\- Merci Patty. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a une évolution ?

L'infirmière secoua négativement la tête et lui fit un triste sourire avant de sortir de la pièce.

En soupirant, Harry prit sa baguette magique et empaqueta les quelques affaires de Draco. Il y avait les vêtements qu'il portait le jour de son agression et plusieurs pyjamas qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de porter, vu qu'il était toujours vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital.

Dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, Harry prit sa chevalière en or aux armoiries de la famille Malefoy et sa montre. Celle-ci ne lui sembla pas familière. C'était une montre très élégante, vraisemblablement d'une grande valeur, venant d'un célèbre horloger suisse.

En la retournant, Harry remarqua qu'elle portait une gravure au dos.

 _Je t'aime._

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Qui avait bien pu lui offrir cette montre ? Sa mère ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre de faire graver une telle déclaration. Il tenta de se raisonner en se disant que c'était peut-être un bijou de famille, une montre qu'un aïeul avait offert à sa dulcinée et qui se transmettait de génération en génération… mais ce n'était pas possible. L'objet était neuf.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire refluer la douleur qui lui étreignait la poitrine. Puis il sortit pour se rendre dans la chambre 394.

La pièce était beaucoup plus petite que la précédente mais plus au calme. Elle était baignée d'une douce lueur bleutée apaisante.

Après avoir rangé les affaires de Draco, Harry s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter, dit-il en lui prenant délicatement la main. Demain, je dois partir pour Genève et participer au Conclave pour la désignation du prochain pays organisateur de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Il caressa doucement la peau de son poignet.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai absent. Ça peut prendre des jours ou des semaines.

Il émit un long soupir avant de poursuivre.

-J'aurais tellement voulu que tu te réveilles. J'aurais voulu qu'on puisse se parler avant mon départ… Là, j'ai… j'ai l'impression que… merde, dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Bien malgré lui, il fixa la montre posée sur la table de nuit.

-J'ai l'impression que si je pars maintenant… on… on ne se retrouvera plus jamais… que ce sera vraiment fini. Alors Draco… si tu te réveilles pendant que je suis parti, s'il te plaît… attends-moi, ok ? Attends-moi. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire.

Comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il partait, Harry se pencha et embrassa Draco.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Après une dernière caresse sur son visage, il se leva pour quitter la pièce. A ce moment, des coups furent frappés à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Blaise.

-Salut Harry, dit-il en entrant. Du nouveau ?

\- Non, soupira Harry. Rien.

Blaise hocha la tête d'un air fataliste.

-Pansy vient de m'appeler, dit-il. Elle vient à Londres fin de la semaine.

\- Elle amène un nouveau guérisseur ?

\- Non. Je crois qu'elle a compris que ça ne servirait à rien. On doit attendre, c'est tout.

Harry ne dit rien mais son visage parlait pour lui.

-Ça va toi ? demanda Blaise. Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Ouais, ça peut aller.

\- Hermione m'a dit que tu partais demain à Genève ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je lui parlerai, dit Blaise en réponse à la question muette de Harry. S'il se réveille, je lui expliquerai pourquoi tu n'es pas là. C'est promis.

Harry lui sourit, reconnaissant.

-Merci.

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Et si… je veux dire… si jamais…

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, trancha le métis, catégorique.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, silence seulement entrecoupé par le bruit du moniteur magique qui retransmettait les battements du cœur de Draco.

-Blaise, demanda doucement Harry. Tu… tu crois qu'il est trop tard… pour lui et moi ?

Blaise réfléchit quelques instants. Puis il fixa Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Une partie de moi a envie de te dire que oui, il est trop tard. Juste pour que toi et lui arriviez à tourner à la page et que vous arrêtiez de vous faire souffrir une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Mais…

\- Mais je sais que c'est illusoire. Aucun de vous deux ne tournera jamais la page. Ce qui vous lie est bien trop fort et bien trop ancien pour ça… C'est ancré en vous.

Harry médita ces paroles. Il repensa à ce que Draco lui avait dit la veille de leur rupture.

 _« Tu sais Harry… qu'on le veuille ou non… entre nous, c'est éternel. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne pourrons jamais oublier. Ni le bon. Ni le mauvais. C'est comme ça »._

-Nous ne pourrons jamais oublier, répéta Harry. Ni le bon, ni le mauvais.

\- Exactement, approuva Blaise. Et ça rendra toujours votre histoire plus compliquée que celle des autres.

\- Est-ce qu'il voit quelqu'un ?

La question surprit Blaise qui regarda Harry sans comprendre. Ce dernier prit alors la montre sur la table de chevet et la lui tendit de façon à lui montrer l'inscription au dos.

-Je ne sais pas qui lui a donné cette montre, dit Blaise, perplexe. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas qu'il voit quelqu'un. Enfin au sens où on entend généralement cette expression. Si tu me demandes si Draco a couché avec d'autres, alors…

-Ça je le sais, dit Harry. Je voulais juste savoir s'il avait quelqu'un de… disons… plus présent.

Blaise secoua négativement la tête.

-Tu es le seul, Harry. Le seul qui occupe le cœur de Draco depuis qu'il a quatorze ans.

Harry remit la montre en place sans rien répondre.

-Je vais y aller, dit-il en passant à côté de Blaise. Prends soin de lui, d'accord ?

\- C'est promis.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Harry quitta la chambre le cœur lourd, ne sachant pas quand il aurait l'occasion de revenir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **2 février 2015 – Abords du Lac Léman, Suisse**

En vue du Conclave, la Fédération Internationale de Quidditch avait loué un hôtel sorcier très luxueux dans un endroit calme et verdoyant aux abords du Lac Léman. Pour des raisons de sécurité et de discrétion, le bâtiment disposait de son propre terminal de portoloins.

A son arrivée, Harry fut immédiatement pris en charge par une jeune et jolie hôtesse qui l'accompagna dans le lobby de l'hôtel où il devait être enregistré. Les formalités ne prirent que quelques minutes.

-La délégation anglaise occupe le 14ème étage, Monsieur Potter, dit le réceptionniste en lui tendant une clé magnétique. Votre suite porte le numéro 1408. Je vous prie maintenant de passer dans la salle à votre droite pour le contrôle de sécurité. Bon séjour parmi nous, Monsieur Potter.

Harry remercia l'employé et se dirigea vers la salle indiquée. Un représentant de la Fédération procéda à la fouille de ses bagages. Il lui fut demandé de remettre sa baguette ainsi que tout appareil de communication moldu. Harry sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste avec une certaine réticence.

-Ecoutez, dit-il au garde de sécurité. Je… j'ai un ami très proche qui est dans le coma… J'attends de ses nouvelles à chaque instant… alors, si vous pouviez faire une exception et me laisser conserver mon portable, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Il n'y a pas d'exception possible.

\- Oh bon sang, râla Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je vais faire ? Avertir la presse ? Franchement, vous savez qui je suis ?

\- Les règles sont les règles, Monsieur Potter, dit une voix derrière lui. Même pour vous.

Il se retourna pour voir Ingvar Thorsen, un norvégien, actuel président de Fédération, qui le toisait avec dédain.

-Vos compatriotes se souviennent peut-être de vous comme de celui qui a libéré la Grande-Bretagne d'un mage noir mais ce n'est pas le cas partout… La plupart des gens, moi y compris, se souvient surtout d'un arrogant joueur de Quidditch, capricieux et présomptueux.

-Je ne vous permets pas de…

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, Monsieur Potter. Vous étiez certainement le meilleur joueur de votre génération et ce qui vous est arrivé est dramatique, mais… c'était il y a longtemps. Vous n'êtes plus une star désormais. Vous n'êtes plus en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Alors, vous êtes prié de vous plier aux règles comme tout le monde.

Thorsen jeta alors sur Harry un regard suspicieux.

-Et si j'apprends que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous avez enfreint le règlement, vous serez exclu, vous et toute la délégation anglaise, de la sélection. J'espère que j'ai été clair.

Sans laisser à Harry, le temps de répondre, l'homme se détourna et quitta la pièce. Bouillant de colère, Harry déposa sa baguette et son portable dans un casier prévu à cet effet, s'empara de sa valise et alla rejoindre sa suite.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après avoir rangé ses affaires, Harry prit le temps de se rafraîchir avant de rejoindre la délégation anglaise dans la salle de réunion qui se trouvait au bout du couloir.

Quand il entra, tout le monde était déjà là. Ron Weasley évidemment, présent en tant que Directeur du Département des Sports. Zacharia Smith, Directeur du Département de la Coopération magique Internationale. Une dizaine de fonctionnaires qu'Harry connaissait de vue mais pas de nom. Et enfin, il y avait le Ministre Dawlish en personne. Ce dernier ne resterait que le temps de la réunion préliminaire au début officiel du Conclave. Sa fonction l'empêchait en effet de rester éloigné aussi longtemps des affaires de l'Etat et l'espace d'un instant, Harry l'envia.

-Ah, Monsieur Potter ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! dit joyeusement le Ministre. Bien, reprit-il en s'adressant à toutes les personnes présentes. Je ne saurais trop insister sur l'importance de ce Conclave. La dernière fois que la Grande-Bretagne a accueilli la Coupe du Monde, c'était en 1994. Je ne dois évidemment pas vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé lors de la Finale. Je compte sur vous, Mesdames et Messieurs pour convaincre le plus grand nombre que les heures sombres de notre pays sont désormais derrière nous et qu'il n'y a plus aucun risque de voir des Mangemorts semer la panique parmi les spectateurs. Je ne saurais trop insister sur votre rôle à cet égard, Monsieur Potter.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se contenta d'acquiescer sommairement.

-Monsieur Weasley, continua Dawlish, disposons-nous déjà de quelques informations intéressantes ?

Ron se leva et prit la parole.

-Comme vous le savez, le Conclave commence par un premier tour de table au cours duquel les pays qui ont décidé de ne pas entrer en course pour la sélection, se font connaître. Ce premier tri n'est pas très révélateur car ceux qui se retirent de la sélection sont souvent des petits pays, non représentatifs en termes de voix. Cependant, j'ai appris de source sûre que l'Allemagne se désiste. Leur gouvernement est actuellement en pleine crise et ils craignent de ne pas être en mesure d'organiser un événement de cette ampleur.

Cette nouvelle provoqua un petit brouhaha parmi les personnes présentes. L'Allemagne était en effet une des grandes nations du Quidditch et son poids en votes était conséquent.

-Ce qui veut dire, continua Ron, que l'Allemagne sera particulièrement courtisée.

\- Nous avons de quoi négocier avec elle ? demanda une petite blonde à l'allure plutôt dynamique.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Harry. Nous ne faisons affaire avec aucun de leurs équipementiers, très peu de leurs joueurs évoluent chez nous et vice versa.

\- Bon, nous verrons bien, dit Dawlish. Qu'en est-il des autres ?

\- Il sera difficile de traiter avec l'Italie, dit Ron. Pas après qu'un de leurs meilleurs entraineurs aient été limogé par le club des Tornades.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry car nul n'ignorait à qui appartenait le club.

-J'ai joué avec les Falconi de Milan pendant deux ans, argumenta Harry. Je ne pense pas que ce sera si difficile que ça.

\- Et la France ? L'Espagne ? relança le Ministre.

\- Compliqué. Elles sont toutes les deux favorites et n'ont aucun intérêt à négocier avec qui que ce soit. En fait, nos meilleurs atouts restent toujours les pays anglo-saxons : Australie, Nouvelle-Zélande, Canada. Et les Etats-Unis.

\- Les Etats-Unis ? s'étonna Brad Calahan, l'adjoint de Ron.

\- Depuis le rachat de l'équipe des Fitchburg Finches par Potter Corp. les américains ont apparemment décidé de nous soutenir.

\- Excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama Dawlish. Bien, dit-il en se levant. Je vous laisse à vos négociations ! Je ne doute pas que la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch se déroulera en Angleterre ! Bon courage à tous !

Sur ces mots, il salua les participants et quitta la salle de réunion.

 _Par Merlin,_ pensa Harry, _pourvu que cette mascarade se termine vite._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 février 2015 – Appartement de Pansy Parkinson, Hoboken, New-Jersey**

Pansy fit rapidement l'inventaire de ce qu'elle devait emporter. Très peu de choses, à vrai dire car elle ne resterait pas très longtemps à Londres. Juste le temps de rendre visite à Draco et d'aller au Magenmagot.

A ce propos, elle vérifia pour la cinquième fois que le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu il y a une semaine était bien rangé dans son porte-document. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle l'en sortit pour le relire une nouvelle fois.

 _« Miss Parkinson,_

 _concerne : votre plainte référencée 6HD0987_

 _Suite à la plainte que vous avez déposée au nom de votre cliente, Hermione Granger, en date du 24 décembre 2014, le Conseil Supérieur de la Justice Magique a ouvert une enquête sous la direction de Miss Rose Zeller._

 _Du rapport remis au Conseil par Miss Zeller, il ressort que les éléments que vous avez portés à notre connaissance sont objectifs et avérés._

 _En conséquence, toutes les décisions prises par le juge Edmund Marshall concernant votre cliente, seront annulées. Sur base de la présente décision, le Magenmagot sera tenu de désigner un nouveau juge et les débats relatifs à l'affaire Granger c/ Weasley devront être repris ab initio._

 _Nous vous prions de croire, Miss Parkinson, en l'assurance de notre considération distinguée._

 _Eleanore Brandstone,_

 _Présidente_

 _Eddie Carmichael_

 _Vice-Président_

 _Jonas Aldenbury_

 _Conseiller »_

Pansy replia le parchemin avec un soupir de satisfaction.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il a de plus que moi, dit une voix devant elle.

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- Celui qui t'écrit des parchemins enflammés qui te font soupirer comme une bienheureuse.

\- Tu es le seul à me faire soupirer comme une bienheureuse, dit Pansy en rangeant soigneusement le document dans son sac.

Elle s'avança ensuite jusqu'à son compagnon, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, et se blottit dans ses bras.

-Tu vas me manquer, ronronna-t-elle en se calant un peu plus confortablement contre son épaule.

\- Toi aussi. Tu sais déjà quand tu rentres ?

\- Sans doute mardi.

\- Alors on ne se verra pas avant vendredi, dit Jérémy, car je pars en mission pendant trois jours.

\- Je déteste le Macusa, soupira Pansy.

\- Et moi je déteste cette satanée cliente anglaise qui t'éloigne de moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement. Son affaire est presque réglée. Grâce à mon incommensurable talent !

Jérémy se mit à rire.

-C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi. Ta modestie.

\- Tu penses peut-être que j'exagère ?

\- Sûrement pas. Tu es la meilleure.

Il ponctua son propos d'un baiser et laissa Pansy retourner à ses préparatifs.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste**

Narcissa Malefoy était en train de lire et d'annoter un ouvrage d'Histoire de la Magie sur lequel elle comptait s'appuyer pour donner son premier cours, la semaine suivante. Elle était à la fois anxieuse et terriblement impatiente de commencer cette nouvelle expérience.

A force de passer toutes ses journées dans cette chambre d'hôpital, elle s'était habituée à l'odeur des potions désinfectantes, au va-et-vient des infirmières dans les couloirs et au bruit du moniteur magique relié à Draco, dont le _bip bip_ régulier rythmait les battements de son cœur. Ce bruit constant était même devenu rassurant.

C'est pourquoi elle sursauta quand le moniteur se mit à biper de manière totalement anarchique. Paniquée, elle se leva d'un bon, faisant tomber son livre et ses notes à terre, et se précipita vers son fils.

-Draco ! Oh Merlin, Draco !

Les bips s'accélèrent encore avant de se bloquer sur un son continu et strident. Sur l'écran du moniteur, le tracé représentant le rythme cardiaque n'était plus rien d'autre qu'une fine ligne bleue que rien ne venait interrompre.

-DRACO ! hurla Narcissa.

Frénétiquement, elle chercha le bouton d'appel qu'elle pressa de toutes ses forces avant de se ruer dans le couloir et d'encore appeler à l'aide. Les infirmières ne tardèrent pas à arriver, suivies du guérisseur Philips.

-Il est en arrêt, constata l'une des infirmières.

\- Procédure de réanimation, commanda le guérisseur. Madame Malefoy, je vais vous demander de sortir.

\- Non ! Mon fils… je…

\- Madame, il vous faut quitter cette pièce.

Narcissa fut doucement mais fermement poussée hors de la chambre. Quand la porte se referma devant elle, elle recula jusqu'à heurter le mur opposé. Elle s'y appuya du mieux qu'elle put, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits.

Plusieurs minutes longues comme des siècles s'étaient écoulées avant qu'elle ne songe qu'il lui fallait prévenir Blaise. Elle se demanda où elle pourrait trouver un hibou ou une cheminée de communication. Puis, elle se rappela que l'ami de son fils lui avait remis un de ces appareils moldus dont ils n'arrêtaient pas de se servir l'un comme l'autre. Avec des gestes fébriles, elle retira le téléphone portable de la poche de sa robe. Les doigts tremblants, elle parvint à former le numéro préenregistré, ainsi que Blaise le lui avait montré.

 _-Allô,_ dit la voix grave après quelques sonneries.

\- Blaise… Blaise, c'est Narcissa Malefoy…

 _\- Madame Malefoy ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

\- C'est… Oh Merlin… c'est Draco… Il… oh Merlin !

 _\- Madame Malefoy, calmez-vous. J'arrive immédiatement._

Narcissa hocha la tête, comme si son interlocuteur pouvait la voir et raccrocha avant de se laisser tomber sur un banc en bois disposé le long du mur.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes à Blaise pour transplaner et traverser les couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'à la chambre de Draco.

-Madame Malefoy ! s'écria-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est… c'est Draco. Son cœur… s'est emballé d'un coup… puis… oh Merlin… puis, plus rien… Ils… ils sont en train de le réanimer… je… j'ai dû sortir… je ne sais pas ce qui se passe…

La bouche de Blaise s'assécha d'un coup. Il passa la main sur son visage, sous le choc. Il regarda Narcissa. Elle, qui était toujours si stoïque en toutes circonstances, tremblait comme une feuille et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Et pour la première fois depuis que Draco était tombé dans le coma, Blaise eut peur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Ajoutez une potion de digitaline à sa perfusion et continuez le massage cardiaque ! commanda le Guérisseur Philips.

Aussitôt une infirmière s'exécuta. Ils patientèrent quelques instants mais la potion ne semblait pas faire d'effet. Philips émit un grognement mécontent et sortit sa baguette.

-Je vais tenter l'électrochoc.

Il murmura un sort qui fit crépiter le bout de la baguette.

-A trois, on dégage. Un, deux… trois !

L'infirmière qui pratiquait le massage cardiaque leva les mains au moment précis où Philips posait sa baguette à hauteur du cœur de Draco. Un courant électrique le traversa, faisant se soulever son torse.

Le guérisseur et les infirmières scrutèrent le tracé magique sur le moniteur, mais celui-ci restait désespérément plat.

-Je recommence ! Un, deux… trois !

Le corps de Draco se souleva sous l'impulsion mais son cœur ne repartit toujours pas.

-Je vais y mettre plus de puissance.

\- Vous êtes sûr, Guérisseur ? interrogea une infirmière. Un trop fort courant électrique pourrait endommager son cœur.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, contra l'autre homme. C'est ça ou je prononce l'heure du décès.

Il prononça à nouveau le sort mais cette fois, le crépitement au bout de la baguette était beaucoup plus intense. Après le décompte, il toucha la poitrine de Draco pour la troisième fois. Son corps s'arcbouta violemment avant de retomber sur le matelas.

Avec angoisse, infirmières et guérisseur se tournèrent à nouveau vers le moniteur. Ils virent tous la même chose : une ligne bleue et plate.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit tressautement vienne la briser. Puis un second, un troisième et ainsi de suite. Et avec eux, le bip régulier d'un cœur qui bat.

-C'est bon, soupira le Guérisseur de soulagement.

Il s'apprêtait à contrôler les autres paramètres vitaux de Draco quand il remarqua que ses paupières bougeaient. Le guérisseur fit apparaître un point lumineux au bout de sa baguette et souleva délicatement la paupière droite. Alors qu'il approchait le point lumineux, la pupille se rétracta brusquement.

-Réflexe pupillaire ! Il reprend conscience !

Et en effet, l'instant d'après, Draco papillonnait des yeux jusqu'à parvenir à les ouvrir complètement.

-Où… où suis-je ? croassa-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Vous êtes à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Je suis le Guérisseur Philips. Vous pouvez me donner votre nom ?

\- Je… Draco… Lucius… Malefoy.

\- Bien. Votre date de naissance ?

\- 5 juin… 1980.

\- Parfait. Savez-vous en quelle année nous sommes ?

\- 2015.

\- Qui est le Ministre de la Magie ?

\- John Dawlish.

\- En quel mois sommes-nous ?

\- Janvier ?

\- Février, précisa le Guérisseur. Vous êtes resté dans le coma durant un peu plus d'un mois.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

-Un mois ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous aviez une sévère commotion cérébrale ainsi qu'un hématome sous-dural. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je… j'étais chez moi… j'ai été attaqué… et puis… c'est le trou noir.

\- C'est parfaitement normal, confirma le guérisseur. Rassurez-vous, vous ne semblez avoir aucun problème de mémoire. Vous ne paraissez pas désorienté. C'est une très bonne chose. Je vais maintenant examiner vos réflexes physiologiques.

A l'aide de sa baguette, le guérisseur testa la sensibilité de chaque partie du corps de Draco, depuis ses orteils jusqu'à ses doigts. Il lui fit faire quelques mouvements des pieds et des jambes.

-Votre mobilité inférieure est excellente. Passons aux membres supérieurs.

Il fit apparaître une balle en caoutchouc qu'il tendit à Draco.

-Prenez-là de votre main gauche et serrez-là de toutes vos forces.

Draco s'exécuta sans difficulté.

-Parfait. Maintenant la droite.

Draco leva le bras mais à peine eut-il fait ce mouvement que sa main se mit à trembler violemment. Il tenta de la maîtriser mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer le phénomène.

-Putain ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Il semblerait que l'hématome sous-dural ait endommagé la partie de votre cerveau qui commande la mobilité de votre main droite.

\- Merde ! s'énerva Draco. C'est... merde !

\- Calmez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy, tempéra le guérisseur. Ce n'est pas définitif. Moyennant de la rééducation, vous pourrez récupérer parfaitement l'usage de votre main droite.

\- De la rééducation ? Il n'y a pas de potion ou de sort pour ce genre de problème ?

\- Bien sûr que si, il y a un sort et une potion. Rassurez-vous, nous vous administrerons les deux mais vous serez tout de même obligé de faire des exercices de rééducation afin que la récupération soit totale.

Draco hocha la tête, passablement rassuré.

\- Je ferai en sorte qu'un kinésiomage vienne vous voir dès demain, dit le guérisseur Philipps. Mais pour l'heure, il vous faut vous reposer. On va vous administrer une potion de sommeil.

\- De sommeil ? Ne pensez-vous pas que j'ai assez dormi comme ça ?

\- Le coma n'est pas un sommeil, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous devez vous reposer, d'autant que vous venez de faire ni plus ni moins qu'un arrêt cardiaque.

Draco pâlit légèrement ce qui fit sourire le guérisseur.

-Une infirmière viendra vous administrer la potion d'ici quinze minutes. En attendant, il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir qui attend impatiemment de vos nouvelles.

Il alla ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt, Narcissa Malefoy apparut dans l'encadrement, suivie de Blaise. Elle porta la main à son cœur quand elle vit son fils, parfaitement conscient, qui lui souriait gentiment.

-Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle le serra contre elle avec force.

-J'ai eu si peur, murmura-t-elle. Par Merlin, j'ai eu si peur.

\- Je vais bien Maman.

Narcissa se tourna vers le guérisseur pour obtenir confirmation de ce que Draco venait de dire.

-Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, dit-il. Votre fils devra cependant rester avec nous encore plusieurs jours, le temps de faire de nouveaux examens, de lui administrer des potions revigorantes et…

\- Et de faire de la rééducation, acheva Draco en levant sa main droite.

Sa mère et Blaise purent constater qu'elle était agitée de tremblements.

-Nous pourrons y remédier, assura immédiatement Philips, voyant l'inquiétude s'inscrire sur les traits de Narcissa. Si votre fils suit scrupuleusement son traitement, dans deux mois, il n'y paraîtra plus.

\- Oh… tant mieux, murmura cette dernière.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser avec votre fils. Mais seulement quelques minutes car il a besoin de repos.

Narcissa hocha la tête et remercia vivement le guérisseur. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Blaise s'approcha de son ami.

-Espèce de sale bâtard, siffla-t-il. Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !

\- Je vais essayer.

\- T'as intérêt à faire mieux qu'essayer !

Draco rigola avant de changer brusquement d'expression.

-Et Lestrange ? Qu'est-il arrivé après qu'il m'ait attaqué ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

\- C'est une longue histoire, dit Narcissa. Trop longue pour te la raconter aujourd'hui. Mais je le ferai demain, c'est promis. Sache seulement qu'il a été arrêté. A l'heure où on parle, il est enfermé à Azkaban dans l'attente de son procès.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre a été blessé ?

Narcissa soupira tristement.

-Loki est mort.

\- Oh.

Cette nouvelle affecta Draco bien plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Le petit elfe était au service de sa famille depuis que Dobby avait été libéré par…

-Harry, dit alors Draco. Où est-il ? Il va bien ?

\- Il va parfaitement bien, dit Blaise. Il a dû partir à Genève pour la sélection du prochain pays organisateur de la Coupe du Monde. On ne sait pas encore quand il sera de retour.

\- Ah.

Bien qu'il tentait de ne pas le montrer, Draco était horriblement déçu que Harry ne soit pas là. Narcissa dut s'en rendre compte car elle dit d'un ton doux :

-Depuis le jour où tu as été admis, il a passé chacune de ses journées ici, sans exception. Il espérait tellement que tu te réveilles avant qu'il ne parte...

Draco sourit, bêtement heureux de savoir cela.

-Repose-toi, maintenant, dit sa mère. Tu as entendu le Guérisseur…

\- Tu t'en vas ? demanda Draco d'une voix qu'il espérait détachée mais qui ne l'était pas.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Narcissa avec tendresse.

Elle remonta les couvertures sur lui et l'embrassa sur le front, exactement comme quand il était enfant. Car il avait beau être un homme, il resterait à jamais son petit garçon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **5 février 2015 – Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste**

Le cœur serré, Pansy poussa la porte de la chambre de Draco, s'attendant à le trouver inconscient comme ça avait été le cas lors de ses deux précédentes visites. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de le trouver assis dans son lit, en train de lire un livre.

-Bonjour Pansy, dit Draco en souriant.

Abasourdie, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

-Par Merlin… c'est…

Sans pouvoir plus rien ajouter, elle se précipita sur son ami et le serra à l'étouffer. Draco lui rendit son étreinte de son bras valide.

-Tout va bien, murmura-t-il, comprenant qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

\- J'ai eu si peur, dit Pansy, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Tu n'as pas idée…

\- Je sais… mais tout va bien répéta-t-il.

Pansy prit quelques profondes inspirations avant de se reculer et de saisir le visage de Draco à deux mains. Elle le regarda comme si elle craignait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle.

\- Toi aussi.

D'un geste de la main, elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

-Quand es-tu sorti du coma ?

\- Hier.

\- Ce troll de Blaise va m'entendre ! Je lui ai laissé un message hier pour lui confirmer mon arrivée ce midi et il ne m'a pas rappelée ! Il a préféré me laisser me ronger les sangs, ce bâtard !

\- C'est à moi que tu dois en vouloir, dit Draco. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire. Je voulais te faire la surprise.

Pansy sourit plus largement et s'assit au bord du lit.

-Pour te faire pardonner, tu dois tout me raconter. Que disent les guérisseurs ?

Draco lui expliqua tout. Du peu dont il se souvenait de son agression jusqu'au diagnostic des guérisseurs à propos de sa main. Il parla de la rééducation qu'il venait de commencer au matin et du fait qu'il devrait rester encore à l'hôpital au moins cinq jours.

-Que feras-tu après ? demanda Pansy.

\- Je devrai normalement poursuivre la rééducation encore deux mois. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de recommencer à travailler. J'en parlerai à Théo dès que possible.

\- Hm… il faudra que tu prévoies un peu de temps pour venir à New-York. Pas tout de suite… Disons… dans le courant du mois de septembre…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

\- Parce que je vais me marier, dit Pansy, les joues rosies par l'émotion. Jérémy a fait sa demande il y a quinze jours et j'ai dit oui. Mais je ne voulais pas fixer de date avant de savoir que tu serais rétabli…

\- Oh… il ne fallait pas retarder tes projets pour moi…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Comment pourrais-je me marier sans mon meilleur ami à mes côtés ? Et surtout sans mon témoin, ajouta Pansy à voix basse.

\- Moi ? Ton témoin ?

\- Enfin… si tu veux bien…

Draco rigola nerveusement.

-Pansy… tu connais mon opinion sur le mariage…

\- Je ne te demande pas d'approuver l'institution du mariage… je te demande seulement d'approuver mon bonheur avec Jérémy.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il tristement. Je voudrais pouvoir le faire… mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à retourner à New-York… C'est… c'est trop tôt… c'est trop dur…

Pansy hocha la tête avec compréhension.

-Je sais… mais d'ici là, tu verras peut-être les choses autrement. Promets-moi seulement d'y penser.

\- C'est promis.

\- Bien, sourit Pansy. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Il faut que j'aille au Magenmagot.

\- Tu restes longtemps à Londres ?

\- Seulement trois jours. Je repasserai te voir demain.

Elle se pencha et embrassa son ami sur la joue avant de s'en aller.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Ministère de la Magie, Magenmagot**

-Je ne vous cache pas, Miss Parkinson, que je suis assez contrarié par cette affaire, dit le vieil homme derrière son bureau.

Ses doigts épais et fripés trituraient nerveusement un parchemin.

-Vous ne le serez jamais autant que ma cliente, Monsieur Hawkins.

Le président du Magenmagot serra les lèvres de mécontentement et remonta ses binocles sur son nez.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ? Le juge Marshall est l'un de nos collègues les plus respectés et les plus honorables. Il ne va…

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous demande quoi que ce soit, Monsieur Hawkins. C'est le Conseil Supérieur de la Justice Magique. Quant au juge Marshall, permettez-moi de douter quelque peu de son honorabilité.

\- C'est vraiment fâcheux, se lamenta Hawkins.

Pansy soupira avec agacement.

-Ce qui est fâcheux, c'est qu'un juge fasse preuve d'une telle partialité ! Vous avez lu comme moi les conclusions du Conseil !

\- Oui… bon… c'est peut-être arrivé quelques fois mais…

\- Quelques fois ? coupa Pansy. Le Conseil a analysé toutes ses décisions sur une période de dix ans ! Et à chaque fois, lorsque l'un des deux parents est de sang-pur, c'est systématiquement lui qui obtient la garde de l'enfant ! Ma cliente se bat depuis six ans pour obtenir la garde de sa fille et depuis six ans elle est victime de décisions iniques !

Ce fut au tour du président de paraître exaspéré.

-Je persiste à penser qu'il y avait d'autres moyens pour résoudre cette malheureuse affaire que de déposer plainte au Conseil ! Vous avez une idée des répercussions que cela aura sur le Magenmagot ?

\- Et vous ? Vous avez une idée de l'impact que cette nouvelle aura sur la population sorcière quand elle sera au courant ?

Hawkins se crispa considérablement.

-J'aurais espéré que nous puissions régler tout cela discrètement, grinça-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi devrais-je empêcher des parents injustement sanctionnés d'obtenir la révision de jugements rendus par un juge incompétent ?

\- Votre attitude est déplacée, Miss Parkinson. Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter le juge Marshall !

Pansy eut un sourire diabolique.

-En fait, dit-elle l'air de rien, je connais bien le juge Marshall. Lui et le juge Sullivan étaient souvent invités par mon père…. Avec de nombreux autres sorciers, ils discutaient beaucoup de… politique, de la manière d'améliorer le monde sorcier… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Le président pâlit considérablement.

-Et quand on y pense, poursuivit Pansy avec bonne humeur, le juge Sullivan est celui qui est en charge du dossier Potter contre Weasley… dossier dans lequel les demandes de Monsieur Potter ont systématiquement été éconduites. Je me demande ce que penserait l'opinion publique, si elle apprenait que Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-vaincu, s'est vu refuser la garde alternée de ses enfants par la décision d'un sympathisant de Voldemort… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le vieil homme était sur le point de faire une apoplexie.

-Le dossier Granger contre Weasley sera dorénavant traité par le juge Merryweather, dit-il abruptement. Une convocation sera adressée prochainement à votre cliente.

Il se leva, signifiant que l'entretien était terminé.

-Merci Monsieur le Président, dit courtoisement Pansy. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Hawkins lui lança un regard noir et d'un geste rageur, il rassembla ses parchemins. Alors que Pansy allait sortir de son bureau, il lui lança :

-Il serait préférable que vous vous contentiez à l'avenir d'exercer vos talents aux Etats-Unis, Miss Parkinson. La justice sorcière britannique s'accommode assez mal de vos méthodes triviales.

\- Vous croyez ? demanda Pansy innocemment. J'ai l'impression au contraire qu'elles lui font le plus grand bien !

Elle adressa au Hawkins un sourire ironique avant de disparaître pour de bon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **9 février 2015 – Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste**

Assis dans son lit, une table pivotante placée devant lui, Draco s'appliquait à prendre une petite bille dans un pot et à la placer sur un plateau composé de dizaines de petites cases. L'exercice pouvait paraître simple mais il ne l'était pas pour lui. S'il avait pu récupérer une certaine tonicité dans ses doigts grâce à la potion et aux exercices d'assouplissement et de renforcement qu'il faisait à l'aide d'une balle en caoutchouc, il ne parvenait pas encore à maîtriser les mouvements qui nécessitait de la précision.

Le kinésiomage ne cessait pourtant de lui répéter qu'il avait fait d'énormes progrès en cinq jours à peine, et qu'il devait être patient. Mais la patience n'était pas une vertu que Draco Malefoy cultivait. Par contre, sa ténacité et sa détermination étaient sans faille.

Un tremblement plus violent que les autres secoua sa main pendant quelques instants. Agacé, il reposa son bras sur la table en soupirant lourdement. Il ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière, contre l'oreiller. Il pensa à Harry. A ce qu'il avait dû vivre après son accident et il se dit que lui-même n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Ç'aurait pu être pire.

Harry.

Alors comme ça il était venu lui rendre visite tous les jours ? Le savoir rendait Draco assez heureux, mais également très perplexe. Certes, ils étaient restés amis après leur rupture, mais tout de même… Blaise avait-il passé ses journées auprès de lui ? Ou bien Théo ?

Et qu'en était-il de Dubois ? Harry ne semblait plus très désireux de le voir juste après ce qui s'était passé avec ses enfants. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés ? Ou bien avaient-ils rompus ? Cela pouvait-il expliquer la présence constante de Harry à l'hôpital ?

Plus Draco réfléchissait, plus les conclusions qu'il en tirait lui déplaisaient. Connaissant Harry et son satané complexe du héros, il devait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu empêcher l'agression.

Il soupira à nouveau et décida d'arrêter d'y penser. A la place, il se remit à son exercice de rééducation.

Il en était à la moitié du plateau quand il entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Il n'attendait pourtant pas de visite. Sa mère et Blaise venaient de partir, Théo était venu la veille avec Pansy, juste avant qu'elle ne reprenne son portoloin. Il avait même reçu la visite de son fils, accompagné d'Albus et James Potter.

Potter. C'était peut-être Harry… Quoi qu'il en doutait. Si le Conclave était terminé, la presse en aurait certainement parlé. Mais peut-être était-il parvenu à partir plus tôt que prévu ? Cette perspective le fit bêtement sourire.

-Oui ! finit-il par dire d'un ton neutre.

La porte s'ouvrit mais la personne qui apparut sur son seuil n'était certainement pas Harry.

-Bonjour Malefoy.

\- Dubois.

\- J'ai appris que tu étais sorti du coma…

\- Comme tu peux le voir.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants à se fixer en silence, jusqu'à ce que Draco ne dise :

-Y a-t-il une raison précise à ta présence ici ?

\- Je suis simplement venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu aussi vindicatif ?

Draco ferma les yeux un instant pour garder son calme.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? répéta-t-il ?

Olivier soupira.

-Tu dois être content… tu as gagné.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Malefoy. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Cette… conversation a-t-elle un but… autre que celui de me faire mourir d'ennui ?

\- Je parle de Harry ! Harry qui veut se remettre avec toi !

Draco tenta de masquer du mieux qu'il put le trouble que cette nouvelle lui occasionna.

-Tu délires, Dubois, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Je voudrais bien, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Le ton sérieux d'Olivier dissuada Draco de penser qu'il plaisantait.

-Harry et moi, nous avons rompu parce qu'il voulait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner. Je doute que les choses aient changé…

Olivier eut un petit rire méprisant.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un con… Tu sais très bien que Harry culpabilise à crever de ce qui s'est passé ! Et toi tu en profites… c'est lamentable.

\- De quel droit tu viens ici me faire ta petite leçon de morale ?

\- Du droit que je l'aime ! Bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'aimer ! s'emporta Olivier.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

-Tu es pathétique Dubois…

\- Et toi, tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Toute cette histoire avec ce mangemort, ton coma… tout ça l'a ramené aux heures les plus sombres de la guerre, au souvenir de tous les proches qu'il a perdu ! Mais ça fait tes affaires, n'est-ce-pas ? Sans parler du fait que tu es diminué à présent… Oh Merlin, je te savais sans scrupule, mais à ce point-là…

Un froid intense parcourut le corps de Draco de haut en bas.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! se rebiffa-t-il.

\- Ça va, Malefoy… J'ai rendu visite à suffisamment de coéquipiers blessés pour reconnaître un plateau de rééducation quand j'en vois un !

Comme pour confirmer le propos, le corps de Draco le trahit. Sa main trembla et percuta brutalement le pot de billes qui se renversa. Les petites sphères se répandirent au sol en cliquetant joyeusement.

Olivier sortit sa baguette. En un instant, il récupéra toutes les billes éparpillées. D'un geste lent, il reposa le pot sur la table pivotante. Draco ne le remercia pas, trop en colère et frustré, non seulement par ce qui venait de se passer mais surtout par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées. Que je dise à Harry que je ne veux plus de lui ?

\- Oui.

Draco releva les yeux sur Olivier, surpris par son aplomb.

-Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

\- Parce que tu ne n'accepteras jamais d'être aimé par pitié. Or, c'est tout ce que Harry a à t'offrir. De la pitié.

Un coup de poignard aurait été moins douloureux. Draco détestait Dubois pour avoir raison. Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne, et encore moins de celle de Potter.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, se défendit-il néanmoins.

Olivier le regarda d'un air désabusé.

-Détrompe-toi. Je sais que tu tiens à Harry. A ta manière. Alors si c'est le cas, laisse-le… libère-le de toi et de cette relation toxique qui est la vôtre depuis trop longtemps.

\- C'est à Harry de décider ce qui est toxique pour lui ou non, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Harry ne sait pas toujours ce qu'il veut. Parfois, il faut l'aider un peu.

\- Tu ne manques pas d'air, toi, s'offusqua Draco. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne sembles pas avoir été capable de le garder très longtemps…

Olivier accusa le coup sans broncher. Il l'avait senti venir.

-J'ai commis une erreur, c'est vrai. Et je me suis excusé. Je ne suis peut-être pas parfait mais je l'aime. Sincèrement. Et je suis en mesure de lui donner ce qu'il attend. Contrairement à toi.

Le silence de la pièce était pesant, la tension entre les deux hommes, presque palpable.

-Ne lui donne pas l'espoir de pouvoir vivre quelque chose de durable avec toi alors que tu sais bien que tu n'en es pas capable, continua Olivier. Ça va durer, quoi ? Trois mois, six mois ? Un an peut-être ? Et ensuite ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il détourna les yeux pour qu'Olivier ne les voie pas se remplir de larmes.

-Harry mérite mieux que ça, poursuivit l'autre, impitoyable.

\- Va-t-en, murmura Draco d'une voix polaire.

Olivier comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister davantage. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. En dissimulant un rictus, il quitta la chambre sans rien ajouter.

Quand la porte fut refermée, Draco resta prostré encore un long moment, laissant les paroles d'Olivier tourner et retourner dans sa tête. Puis son bras valide se tendit et dans un grand cri de rage, il balaya la table d'un seul mouvement, envoyant tout ce qui la recouvrait se fracasser contre le mur.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	30. Chapitre 29

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Il semblerait que le site ait eu un bug la semaine dernière : personne n'a reçu de notification pour les nouveaux chapitres publiés. J'espère que c'est arrangé.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 – You always hurt the one you love**

 _ **« You always break the kindest heart  
With a hasty word you can't recall, so  
If I broke your heart last night  
It's because I love you most of all »**_

 _ **(Matt Monroe)**_

 **9 février 2015 – Abords du Lac Léman, Genève, Suisse**

Harry était épuisé. Cela faisait huit jours qu'il était enfermé dans l'hôtel et la tension commençait à devenir difficile à gérer.

Après des heures de tractation, des centaines de promesses qui seraient tenues ou non, et quelques menaces, il ne restait plus que trois pays en lice. L'Espagne, la France et l'Angleterre, grâce notamment aux votes de l'Allemagne qui lui étaient acquis.

Le pays sur lequel tous les regards étaient braqués était désormais l'Italie. Son vote ferait toute la différence. Restait à savoir comment l'obtenir.

-C'est fichu, dit Zacharias Smith, au cours du débriefing qui suivait le vote de fin d'après-midi. L'Italie votera pour l'Espagne, au nom de la solidarité entre pays méditerranéens. Ou pour la France avec qui elle entretient des liens diplomatiques étroits. Mais l'Angleterre ? Jamais. Nous n'avons rien en commun ! Les italiens se moquent de notre froideur et nous, nous détestons leur exubérance !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Ron. Tout ça, ce sont des clichés. S'agissant du Quidditch, nous avons tous une chose en commun : on attend un retour sur investissement. Et à ce jeu-là, les Italiens n'ont de leçon à recevoir de personne. N'oublions pas que ce sont des moldus italiens qui ont inventé la banque.

\- Que suggères-tu ? demanda Harry.

\- Faisons-leur une proposition qu'ils ne pourront pas refuser.

\- Laquelle ? Je leur ai déjà proposé de racheter le club des _Vespa_ qui est au plus mal, ou encore les _Picchio_ ! Je leur ai aussi proposé de devenir leur équipementier à des conditions défiant toute concurrence, ça ne les intéresse pas !

\- Parce que nous prenons le problème dans le mauvais sens, dit Ron. Les Italiens ne veulent pas que des étrangers rachètent leurs clubs ou leur vendent du matériel. Ils veulent du 100% made in Italy.

\- Je ne te suis pas, dit Harry perplexe.

Ron eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Rachète aux russes l'entreprise Befana et restitue-là à la famille Strega.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva l'adjoint de Ron. Quand les russes ont mis la main sur les balais Befana, ç'a été un véritable séisme dans le monde sorcier italien. Les Strega étaient à la tête de l'entreprise depuis plus de 300 ans… Quand leurs problèmes financiers ont commencé, ils pensaient naïvement qu'un partenariat avec Les Balais du Bolchoï allaient les sauver. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé que c'était toute leur entreprise qui serait absorbée. Ils ont essayé de trouver un repreneur mais personne en Italie n'avait la surface financière pour une telle opération.

\- Vous avez une idée de combien ça va coûter à ma société ? objecta Harry. Et puis qui dit que les russes accepteront de vendre ?

\- Avec ce qu'on te paye pour négocier, tu peux bien donner un peu de ta personne… Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois, non ?

Harry se tourna vers Zacharias Smith qui venait de parler.

-Je te demande pardon ?

\- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent, Potter… Tout le monde sait comment tu es parvenu à amener le Brésil à voter pour l'Argentine il y a quatre ans. Je suis certain qu'il y a dans la délégation russe, l'un ou l'autre mec chaud comme la braise et qui serait sensible à tes… arguments…

En une seconde, Harry était passé par-dessus la table et se jetait sur Smith.

-SALE ENFOIRE ! hurla-t-il en lui assénant un coup de poing magistral.

Smith ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention de Ron et de son adjoint qui prirent Harry par les deux bras pour l'éloigner.

-T'ES QU'UNE ORDURE SMITH ! continuait de vociférer Harry en se débattant.

Quand il estima qu'ils étaient à une distance de sécurité suffisante, Ron relâcha la pression sur le bras de Harry. Celui-ci se dégagea brutalement d'un coup d'épaule et avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il sortit en claquant violemment la porte.

Zacharia Smith se releva et posa les doigts sur sa joue douloureuse.

-Ce connard ne m'a pas raté ! Je vais le dénoncer à la Fédération et à Dawlish !

\- TOI TU LA FERMES, ESPECE DE CRETIN ! beugla Ron.

\- Quoi ? Tu défends ce malade ?

\- Tu n'avais pas à lui parler comme ça !

\- Il a porté la main sur moi ! Sur un haut fonctionnaire du Ministère ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Je vais…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Ron venait de le frapper à son tour.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry avait besoin d'air. Malgré le froid, il sortit sur la terrasse. Grâce à des sorts anti-transplanage, des sorts repousse-moldu et des barrières magiques empêchant toute intrusion extérieure, il était permis aux occupants de l'hôtel de se promener dans le parc ou de prendre l'air sur les balcons et les terrasses. Heureusement, sans quoi Harry serait devenu fou.

Il appuya ses mains sur la rambarde pour les empêcher de trembler. Cette enflure de Zacharias Smith ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il lui ferait payer cet affront.

C'est vrai que durant le Conclave quatre ans auparavant, il avait couché avec Tadeo Nilson, l'adjoint du Ministre des Sports brésilien. Mais cela n'avait influencé en rien les votes. Le Brésil avait déjà décidé d'accorder ses voix à sa rivale de toujours, l'Argentine, tout simplement parce qu'alternative était de voter pour le Portugal, ce qui semblait encore moins envisageable.

Les propos de Smith blessaient Harry d'autant plus que l'affection qu'il avait pour Tadeo était réelle et profonde, si bien qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant trois mois à l'issue du Conclave.

L'ouverture de la porte de la terrasse le sortit de ses pensées. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour voir qui venait le déranger, espérant toutefois qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Smith.

-Je te confirme que ça fait un bien fou, dit Ron Weasley en venant s'accouder à la rambarde.

\- De respirer un peu d'air ?

\- Non. De foutre mon poing dans la gueule de Smith.

Harry haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Ron. Il massait ses phalanges rougies.

-C'est le dernier des connards, continua le rouquin. Déjà à Poudlard, il me gonflait. Tu te souviens quand il a voulu s'inscrire à l'A.D. ?

\- Ouais, se rappela Harry. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir comment Cédric était mort.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment Dawlish a pu le nommer Directeur du Département de Coopération magique internationale… Ce type n'a aucun tact.

\- Ça je te le confirme.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

-Je n'irai pas voir les russes, dit Harry au bout d'un temps. Ni les italiens. Je suis désolé mais…

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, coupa Ron. Je te comprends. Et puis… la vérité, c'est que j'en ai plein le dos de ce Conclave. Franchement, l'Italie peut bien donner son vote à qui elle veut, ça m'est égal… Tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir d'ici.

Harry regarda Ron avec étonnement.

-Pourtant… ça fait plus d'un an que ton Département et toi vous préparez ce Conclave…

\- Je sais. Mais je n'ai plus la tête à ça.

\- J'imagine bien pourquoi, admit Harry.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Lavande. Elle en est à sept mois mais… l'obstétrimage pense que le bébé viendra prématurément. Et puis il y a Ginny. Elle doit accoucher d'un moment à l'autre et je ne sais même pas si elle va bien ! s'énerva Ron. Tout ça pour participer à ce cirque…

\- Ginny allait bien quand tu es parti ?

Ron hocha la tête.

-Plutôt, oui. Il lui faudra encore du temps pour s'en remettre.

\- Quand on s'est retrouvé à King's Cross après le départ de James et Albus, dit doucement Harry, elle… elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas comment aimer cet enfant…

\- Je sais. C'était ce que maman craignait plus que tout… qu'elle rejette son bébé. Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce que Neville nous a dit ? Que Lestrange avait jeté un sort à Ginny pour que l'enfant soit un garçon ?

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle.

\- Quand elle l'a su, Ginny a caressé son ventre. Et puis, elle a ri. Maman et moi, on ne comprenait rien… on pensait qu'elle était en train de perdre les pédales. Mais non… Elle a simplement dit que sa petite fille était formidable car, pas encore née, elle s'était rebellée contre son propre père. Il voulait en faire un garçon, mais elle l'a déjoué son sort.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Harry. Elle est déjà incroyable.

Le regard de Ron se perdit au-delà des eaux scintillantes du Lac qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Un peu mal à l'aise, il finit par dire :

-Ginny m'a parlé de ta… proposition d'adopter le bébé. C'est vraiment… généreux de ta part.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'elle accepte, dit Harry. Mais je comprends les raisons de son refus.

\- Moi, je ne te comprends pas, murmura Ron. Pourquoi ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous… je veux dire… Ginny a été sans pitié avec toi pendant le divorce et encore après… et malgré ça…

Ron n'acheva pas sa phrase. A la place, il secoua lentement la tête.

-C'est la mère de mes enfants, répondit simplement Harry. Les injures, les coups-bas, les blessures n'y changeront rien… Elle est la mère de mes enfants. C'est important que je montre à James et Albus que je la respecte infiniment pour ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? grogna Ron, soudain beaucoup plus tendu.

Harry soupira lourdement.

-Ron, dit-il avec lassitude. Arrête de prendre pour toi tout ce que je dis… Tu m'as demandé pourquoi, je t'ai répondu voilà tout.

Devant le silence obstiné de l'autre homme, Harry reprit :

-Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu me croire mais j'aimais sincèrement Ginny. Peut-être pas comme un homme devrait aimer une femme, mais j'avais beaucoup de tendresse et d'affection pour elle et je m'en veux terriblement de l'avoir fait autant souffrir. Avec le recul, je me dis souvent que j'aurais pu éviter tout ce gâchis… Si dès le début, j'avais accepté celui que j'étais vraiment, je ne l'aurais pas épousée et elle n'aurait pas été aussi malheureuse par ma faute… Mais malgré ça, je n'arrive pas à regretter mon choix… à cause de James et Albus. Ginny m'a donné deux magnifiques garçons que j'aime plus que tout.

\- Quand l'as-tu su ? Celui que tu étais vraiment…

\- Cinquième année.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? demanda Ron avec une certaine aigreur. On était les meilleurs amis… c'est quelque chose que j'aurais pu comprendre… J'aurais pu t'aider, te soutenir…

Harry prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

-Il y a plein de raisons, dit-il finalement. J'étais perdu. En colère aussi. Sur tout et sur tout le monde. La moitié du monde sorcier me traitait de menteur, Ombrage me torturait, Dumbledore me tenait à l'écart et pour couronner le tout, je me mettais à fantasmer son mon ennemi juré…

\- Malefoy ? s'exclama Ron.

\- Ouais, Malefoy. Tu comprends pourquoi c'était compliqué d'en parler ?

\- En effet…

\- Quand Cho Chang a commencé à s'intéresser à moi, ç'a été comme une délivrance. Il y avait enfin quelque chose de normal qui se passait dans ma vie… ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais suffisamment pour que j'apprenne à me mentir sur ce que je ressentais vraiment pour les garçons et pour Malefoy en particulier.

\- Alors, en sixième, quand tu t'es mis à l'espionner et à le suivre partout… tu… enfin, je veux dire… Tu…

\- J'étais convaincu qu'il était devenu Mangemort et qu'il préparait quelque chose, coupa Harry. Et j'avais raison. Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais autant haï quelqu'un que lui à ce moment-là… Je lui en voulais tellement de continuer à me faire ressentir ces… choses alors qu'il était devenu… si vide, si froid, si…

Harry soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Dire que j'ai failli le tuer.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait, commenta Ron. Tout comme tu ne l'as pas laissé mourir dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Non. Je ne pouvais pas.

\- Tu étais amoureux de lui ?

\- Non. Pas à l'époque.

\- Maintenant oui ?

\- Oui.

Ron ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer le paysage devant lui. Harry se laissa glisser à son tour dans ce silence qui n'avait rien de pesant. Une large main posée sur son épaule le sortit de sa torpeur.

-J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir, dit Ron.

Son ton n'avait rien de moqueur ou de déplaisant. Au contraire. Il y avait dans ses yeux bleus une sincérité et une douceur qu'Harry n'avait plus vues depuis longtemps.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **10 février 2015 – Abords du Lac Léman, Genève, Suisse**

Lors du second vote de la journée, l'Italie fit un choix. L'Espagne fut désignée organisatrice de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch 2018, à la majorité des trois-quarts, ainsi que le voulait le règlement.

La France était dépitée, l'Angleterre résignée. Après le coup d'éclat de Zacharias Smith la veille, tous les participants de la délégation anglaise avait compris que c'était fini pour eux. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les jours de Smith à la tête du Département de la Coopération magique internationale étaient comptés.

Harry aurait espéré pouvoir quitter le Conclave immédiatement après le vote, mais c'était impossible. Tous les participants devaient rester pour l'assemblée générale au cours de laquelle les pays participants devaient officiellement entériner le résultat de l'élection, et qui aurait lieu en soirée. Ils devaient également être présents à la conférence de presse qui se tiendrait le lendemain matin.

Harry était frustré mais trop épuisé pour se battre contre les organisateurs. Il rejoignit donc sa suite après l'assemblée générale, et s'écroula sur son lit, réconforté et impatient à l'idée que le lendemain, il reverrait Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **11 février 2015 – Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste**

A 10 heures tapantes, Harry avait quitté le complexe hôtelier sans demander son reste, suivi de Ron qui ne voulait pas s'éterniser non plus. Sur l'aire de transplanage, ils s'étaient salués bien plus amicalement qu'ils ne l'avaient fait depuis longtemps. Harry avait demandé à Ron de le tenir informé de l'état de Ginny afin qu'il puisse lui rendre visite prochainement. Ce que Ron avait promis bien volontiers. Même si on était encore loin d'une franche réconciliation, l'un comme l'autre avait conscience d'avoir fait un pas dans la bonne direction.

C'est donc un Harry plus que positif qui débarqua à Sainte-Mangouste ce matin-là. Il n'avait pu appeler personne car il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de recharger son portable et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à passer chez Blaise ou Hermione.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, dit l'infirmière à l'accueil. Ça faisait longtemps !

\- Oui, malheureusement. Patty, est-ce que…

Il n'osait pas formuler sa question, de crainte de la réponse. Mais le sourire de Patty parlait pour elle.

-Allez-y, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry eut l'impression que son cœur allait faire exploser sa cage thoracique. Il courut dans le couloir, glissant pratiquement sur le dernier mètre qui restait. Il frappa à la porte. Les yeux fermés, il savoura le « oui », formulé de ce ton traînant et agacé à la fois, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit Draco, habillé, en train de refermer un petit sac de voyage posé sur le lit.

-Par Merlin, souffla-t-il. Tu… tu es… c'est…

\- Toujours aussi éloquent, Potter, se moqua Draco.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il entra dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, dit-il. J'étais vraiment inquiet tu sais…

\- Alors ? Qui es l'heureux élu ? demanda Draco d'un air dégagé.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De l'élection, enfin ! Qui a gagné ? L'Angleterre ?

\- L'Espagne.

\- Ah… bah, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois !

Le ton faussement enjoué de Draco mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Draco… qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Moi ? Rien du tout ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu agis bizarrement… Tu me regardes à peine, tu me parles de futilités… Je ne suis pas là pour parler de Quidditch mais pour savoir comment tu vas !

Draco haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Je vais bien. Comme tu peux le voir, on me laisse enfin sortir.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as été gravement blessé, tu es resté dans le coma plusieurs semaines et tu trouves qu'il n'y a rien à dire ?

\- Exactement.

Machinalement, il prit sa montre sur la table de chevet et entreprit de l'attacher à son poignet, oubliant qu'il était encore incapable de faire ce geste. Sa main tressauta violemment et la montre lui échappa. Harry la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ? demanda Harry.

L'inquiétude dans sa voix était palpable et Draco soupira avec exaspération.

-La partie de mon cerveau qui commande la motricité de mon bras et de ma main droite a été touchée, expliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Merlin ! Et que disent les guérisseurs ? C'est permanent ? Tu as des potions ? Tu dois faire de la rééducation ? Si c'est le cas, je peux t'aider ! J'ai dû en faire pendant des mois après mon…

\- STOP !

Harry se tut face à l'air profondément en colère de Draco.

-J'ai déjà commencé la rééducation, dit ce dernier. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ok ?

\- Mais bordel, Draco, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'emporta Harry. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

\- Il me prend que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un Saint-Bernard qui me colle aux basques ! Je ne suis pas ton prochain projet social, c'est clair ?

Ces paroles blessèrent Harry profondément. Lui qui s'impatientait de retrouver Draco, lui qui avait cru mourir de bonheur quand il avait entendu sa voix derrière la porte, il se sentait comme le dernier des idiots.

-Bien, dit-il sommairement. Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps. Tiens…

Il tendit à Draco sa montre qu'il tenait toujours en main.

-Elle est très belle, dit-il. La personne qui te l'a offerte doit compter beaucoup pour toi.

Draco fronça les sourcils un court instant.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Eh bien… l'inscription au dos.

\- Oh.

Ainsi donc, il l'avait vue. Et il ne se doutait nullement que cette montre était en réalité le cadeau qu'il avait espéré lui offrir pour Noël.

-Oui, dit-il tout bas. Il compte pour moi. Depuis très longtemps.

Harry fit un sourire crispé. La morsure de la jalousie lui faisait un mal de chien mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Rétabli-toi bien, Draco. A un de ces jours, termina-t-il en regagnant la porte.

\- Harry, attends !

Il se retourna lentement, peu désireux de faire durer son calvaire encore un peu plus longtemps.

-Je… je sais que tu as passé des heures à mon chevet, dit Draco d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. C'était gentil à toi. Tu n'étais pas obligé…

Ce revirement d'attitude déstabilisa Harry au plus haut point.

-Je ne l'étais pas. Je voulais être là, c'est tout.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Ecoute… là, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est rentrer chez moi, dit-il. Si tu veux… tu n'as qu'à passer à mon appartement cet après-midi, on pourra discuter un peu…

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Harry, suspicieux.

\- Absolument. Disons vers… 16 heures ?

\- D'accord.

Ils se sourirent et Harry quitta la chambre le cœur un peu plus léger.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

-Bonjour Peggy.

\- Oh bonjour Monsieur Potter ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui !

\- Le Conclave s'est terminé ce matin.

\- Oui, la presse vient d'en parler mais… je me disais que vous prendriez votre journée.

\- Je ne reste pas. Je suis seulement venu voir Hermione.

\- Bien, dans ce cas ça me laissera le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans votre bureau.

\- Parfait. A demain Peggy.

\- A demain, Monsieur Potter.

Harry s'éloigna dans le couloir en direction du bureau d'Hermione. Elle était en grande discussion avec Jayanti, sa secrétaire, mais sitôt qu'elle l'aperçut, elle décolla de son siège et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Harry !

\- Merlin, Hermione ! Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir mais laisse-moi respirer, tu veux ?

Avec un sourire un peu gêné, elle s'écarta.

-Bon retour à vous, Monsieur Potter, dit Jayanti. Miss Granger, avez-vous encore besoin de moi ?

\- Non, ça ira. Merci Jayanti.

Une fois la secrétaire partie, Hermione entraîna Harry vers les fauteuils qui occupaient la partie gauche de son bureau.

-J'ai entendu la conférence de presse, dit-elle immédiatement. Tu n'es pas trop déçu ?

\- Non, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Pour être franc, je m'en moque un peu. La délégation a tenté de faire de son mieux mais… ni Ron, ni moi n'avions la tête à ça. Et puis, c'était sans compter sur Zacharias Smith.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry lui fit un rapide résumé de leur altercation.

-Je suis désolée pour toi, murmura Hermione. Je sais très bien que ta liaison avec Tadeo n'a rien eu à voir là-dedans.

\- Toi peut-être… mais les autres ?

\- Personne ne peut supporter Zacharias Smith, il est arrogant et idiot. Comment Dawlish a-t-il pu le nommer au Département de Coopération magique internationale ?

\- C'est exactement ce que Ron se demandait après lui avoir mis son poing dans la figure, rigola Harry.

Hermione ne put masquer son étonnement.

-Alors… vous deux… ça n'a pas été trop difficile ?

\- Pas vraiment… en fait, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus parlé aussi franchement. Ça m'a fait du bien.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Tu sais Hermione… je crois qu'il a changé… Il n'est peut-être plus aussi obtus qu'il ne l'a été jusqu'à présent.

\- Je ne demande qu'à te croire, soupira-t-elle. De toute façon, je le saurai bien assez tôt…

Harry fronça les sourcils, remarquant combien Hermione était tendue tout d'un coup.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est à propos de la garde de Rose ?

Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Il… il te fait à nouveau des ennuis ?

\- Non… je crois que pour le coup, c'est moi qui vais lui en créer.

Elle se leva et commença à arpenter nerveusement son bureau.

-J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Parkinson. Elle a demandé au Conseil Supérieur de la Justice Magique d'examiner toutes les décisions du juge Marshall en matière de garde d'enfants ces dix dernières années.

\- Et ?

\- A chaque fois, quels que soient les éléments du dossier, l'enfant a été confié au parent de sang-pur.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Absolument pas. Le Conseil Supérieur a estimé que Marshall a fait preuve de partialité dans ses décisions. Tous les jugements qu'il a rendus me concernant sont annulés et le dossier sera réexaminé par un autre juge.

\- Merlin, c'est… c'est formidable ! se réjouit Harry en se levant pour la rejoindre.

Hermione eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Oui, je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. Parkinson est vraiment incroyable. Mais j'avoue que je crains un peu la réaction de Ron… Il va être furieux…

\- Ça n'a aucune importance ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu vas pouvoir enfin te défendre correctement !

\- Oui, je suppose…

Harry sentait bien que son amie tentait de réprimer l'espoir qui grandissait en elle à l'idée qu'elle puisse enfin bénéficier d'un droit de garde décent.

-Comment Pansy a-t-elle eu l'idée de s'adresser à ce… conseil ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il se trouve que Marshall était un ami de son père. Sans être un Mangemort, il n'en était pas moins sympathisant de Voldemort…

\- Ça alors…

\- Et tu ne sais pas tout. C'était également le cas du juge Sullivan.

\- Quoi ? Sullivan ? Le juge en charge de… de mon divorce ?

\- Précisément.

\- Ça veut dire que… lui aussi… il a avantagé Ginny parce qu'elle était de sang-pur et pas moi ?

\- C'est très possible, oui.

Harry porta la main à sa bouche, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique… tu pourrais toi aussi demander la révision du procès, avança Hermione.

Il soupira lourdement en secouant la tête.

-Je ne crois pas… Avec le recul, je n'ai pas le sentiment que la justice sorcière a donné raison à Ginny à mon détriment. Je menais une vie de bâton de chaise, je n'étais pas fiable pour mes propres enfants…

\- Tu n'étais pas le seul fautif ! Ginny bafouait ton droit de garde à la moindre occasion !

\- Oui, mais j'ai fini par avoir gain de cause !

\- Après des années !

\- Peut-être mais j'y suis arrivé ! Tout comme je suis arrivé à un équilibre avec Ginny. Fragile, certes, mais… je ne veux pas risquer de tout perdre et devoir tout recommencer.

\- C'est ce que tu me conseilles de faire ? De laisser tomber ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Non. Les choses ne sont pas pareilles pour toi. Toi, tu n'as rien obtenu jusqu'ici, ou presque. Et tu as encore l'occasion de reconstruire quelque chose avec Rose avant qu'elle ne parte à Beauxbâtons…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu en parles avec Ron. Que tu le préviennes. Ne laisse pas sa cinglée d'avocate lui monter la tête avec ça.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de soupirer.

-Oui. Je crois que tu as raison. Même si ça ne m'emballe pas… c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

La jeune femme se rassit derrière son bureau et observa son meilleur ami.

-Tu as l'air épuisé Harry… tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Je suis passé à Sainte-Mangouste avant de venir ici.

\- Je m'en doute bien, dit-elle en souriant largement. Tu as raté Draco ? Blaise m'a dit qu'il sortait aujourd'hui.

\- Non… je l'ai vu. Il était en train de préparer ses affaires.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Je croyais que tu serais fou de joie qu'il soit sorti du coma !

\- Je le suis, évidemment ! C'est juste qu'il… il avait l'air bizarre… comme s'il m'en voulait…

\- Oh Harry… tu connais Malefoy… tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien qu'il déteste plus que d'être vu dans une situation de faiblesse !

Harry haussa les épaules, pas vraiment convaincu.

-Je sais… c'est juste que… j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur exactement ?

\- Rien… oublie ce que j'ai dit.

\- Harry…

Il savait très bien qu'Hermione ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit le fond de sa pensée.

-On dit que les gens dans le coma peuvent entendre quand on leur parle…

\- Il paraît, en effet. Cependant, le milieu médical n'est pas unanime à ce sujet. De plus, ça dépend de…

\- Bref, coupa Harry qui ne voulait pas subir un exposé ex-cathedra. Quand Draco était dans le coma, reprit-il avec réticence… je… je lui ai parlé… de mes sentiments pour lui… de… du fait que je voulais qu'on se remettre ensemble…

\- Tu penses qu'il t'a entendu ?

\- Oui… et que ça le contrarie parce qu'il ne partage pas mes sentiments.

\- Je ne crois pas, répliqua Hermione. Si c'était le cas, il te l'aurait dit franchement.

\- C'est peut-être ce qu'il fera. Je dois le voir cet après-midi.

Hermione fit une moue dubitative.

-Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre mais… mets-toi un peu à sa place…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui l'as largué. Il lui faudra peut-être plus que quelques mots doux chuchotés pendant son coma pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi tu as soudainement changé d'avis.

En effet, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Même si c'était la vérité.

-Oui, je sais, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Un peu vexé malgré tout, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-On se revoit demain, lui dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Draco Malefoy, Pimlico, Londres**

Arrivé devant l'immeuble de Charlwood Street, Harry inspira un grand coup. Il n'était toujours pas parvenu à se débarrasser de cet étrange sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Draco.

Il coupa pourtant court à ses réflexions quand après avoir sonné, la porte d'entrée se déverrouilla en bourdonnant. Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage. Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

\- Oh… bonjour Atticus !

L'elfe de maison s'effaça pour laisser entrer Harry.

-Donnez-moi votre manteau.

Harry sourit au ton toujours aussi directif de la petite créature mais obtempéra néanmoins.

-Draco n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il en parcourant le salon des yeux.

\- Monsieur Malefoy est dans sa chambre. Il… il a dit…

Atticus s'interrompit, visiblement très contrarié.

-Il a dit que vous deviez le rejoindre à votre arrivée, finit-il par dire.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Il ne va pas bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est l'ordre qu'il a donné, c'est tout.

\- Où se trouve la chambre ?

\- A l'étage.

Immédiatement, Harry grimpa l'escalier qui menait vers la mezzanine. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte qui donnait sur le palier et il l'ouvrit sans frapper. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, paralysé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : Théodore Nott, en pleine extase due aux bons soins que Draco était en train de lui procurer.

-La rééducation se passe bien, à ce que je vois, dit sèchement Harry.

Surpris, Théo sursauta. Son premier réflexe fut de tirer le drap à lui afin de recouvrir son corps nu.

-Harry ! Mais… qu'est-ce que…

Son regard passa de Harry à Draco, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Draco lui, semblait parfaitement à l'aise et nullement étonné.

-Salut Potter, dit-il en s'étirant paresseusement.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il referma la porte et redescendit au salon où il exigea qu'Atticus lui rende son manteau.

Dans la chambre, Théo était paniqué.

-Merde… Draco… c'était quoi, ça ? dit-il en sortant du lit et en enfilant son pantalon.

\- Laisse tomber Théo… reviens ici… on a été interrompu au meilleur moment…

Mais Théo ne l'entendait pas ainsi. A moitié habillé, il se précipita hors de la chambre.

-HARRY ! cria-t-il au moment où ce dernier passait la porte d'entrée.

Il se rua à sa suite et l'arrêta sur le palier juste avant qu'il ne prenne l'ascenseur.

-Harry, attends ! Je vais t'expliquer !

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. De mon point de vue, les choses sont plutôt claires.

\- Oui… mais… non…

\- Justin le sait ?

Théo se raidit.

-Laisse Justin en dehors de ça.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que le problème n'est pas Justin, c'est toi.

\- Moi ? Sûrement pas. Draco couche avec qui il veut, ça m'est égal.

Harry avait tenté de dire cela d'une voix la plus détachée possible, mais il ne fit pas illusion.

-Je sais quels sont tes sentiments pour Draco, dit Théo avec douceur. Blaise… Blaise m'a dit que tu espérais que…

\- Ça dure depuis combien de temps entre vous ? coupa Harry.

Théo soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… la dernière fois que j'ai couché avec Draco, c'était… il y a cinq ans au moins.

\- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas… il m'a appelé tout à l'heure… il m'a supplié de venir… Il semblait tellement mal que j'ai cru qu'il… enfin, bref. Quand je suis arrivé, tout allait bien. Il m'a seulement pris dans ses bras, il m'a embrassé et…

\- Et tu n'as pas pu résister, termina froidement Harry.

Il en avait assez entendu. Il se détourna pour prendre l'ascenseur, quitter cet immeuble et ne plus jamais revenir.

-Harry, souffla Théo. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

\- Si. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être amoureux de Draco.

Harry se retourna lentement, ne voulant pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Tu… mais… et Justin ?

\- Ne te méprends pas… J'aime Justin plus que tout au monde. C'est l'homme de ma vie, le seul avec qui j'ai envie de vivre, d'adopter des enfants, de vieillir… Justin est celui qu'il me faut… Mais il y a entre Draco et moi, quelque chose de particulier… quelque chose qui ne s'effacera jamais…

\- Quoi ?

\- Notre première fois. A tous les deux.

Théo eut un sourire empli de nostalgie.

-C'était à Poudlard, en cinquième année. Il était aussi gauche que je ne l'étais… mais ça n'a pas empêché que ce soit magnifique. Et quoi qu'on en dise, la première fois, on n'oublie jamais.

Harry ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Lui-même n'avait jamais pu oublier Brian, ce moldu rencontré dans un bar, lors de son premier match à l'étranger avec l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby, à Pittsburgh. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu mais il gardait de lui et leur seule nuit ensemble, un souvenir inaltérable.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça, dit Théo, tristement.

\- Moi, je le sais.

C'était tellement évident. Draco ne voulait plus de lui et il avait trouvé le moyen le plus limpide de le lui montrer.

-Tu diras à Draco qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire. Je sors de sa vie définitivement. Tu le remercieras aussi pour ce qu'il a fait pour mon entreprise. Je règlerai ses honoraires sans discuter, quel qu'en soit le montant. Mais à partir de maintenant, je m'adresserai à un autre avocat pour ce qui concerne mes brevets.

\- Mais…

\- Ça ne vaut que pour lui. En ce qui te concerne, j'aimerais qu'on continue à travailler ensemble. Si tu acceptes, évidemment.

\- J'aimerais bien… ce sera compliqué, parce que Draco est associé principal et qu'il aura toujours un droit de regard sur les dossiers…

\- Peu importe. Du moment que je ne suis plus tenu d'être en sa présence.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, soupira Théo. C'est de ma faute… je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Finalement, tu es une victime, toi aussi. Draco t'a utilisé. Il ne sait faire que ça. Il n'aime personne et il se moque éperdument des sentiments des autres.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte de la cabine d'ascenseur et se glissa à l'intérieur.

-Au fait, dit-il avant que la porte ne se referme. Elle est très belle, la montre que tu lui as offerte.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de voir l'expression perplexe de Théo qui n'avait absolument pas compris l'allusion. Ce dernier, trop submergé par la colère, ne chercha cependant pas à comprendre plus longtemps. Il retourna dans l'appartement et alla retrouver Draco dans la chambre.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale enfoiré, Malefoy, siffla-t-il.

Draco était toujours allongé, dans le lit, nu, en train de fumer une cigarette.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, continua Théo en ramassant le reste de ses affaires d'un geste rageur. Tout ça, c'était une mise en scène, hein ? Tu savais qu'Harry allait arriver et tu t'es arrangé pour qu'il nous trouve au lit !

Draco souffla lentement la fumée, sans prendre la peine de répondre.

-Mais quel être abject es-tu pour faire autant de mal autour de toi ? s'emporta Théo, agacé par l'impassibilité de Draco. Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ?

\- C'était la seule solution, dit Draco en contemplant le bout rougeoyant de sa cigarette.

\- La seule solution pour quoi ?

\- Pour qu'il me lâche définitivement.

Théo eut un rire méprisant.

-On peut dire que tu as réussi. Il ne veut plus te voir. Et il va confier ses dossiers de propriété intellectuelle à un autre avocat.

\- Je m'y attendais.

\- Malgré tout, je continuerai à m'occuper de ses autres affaires…

\- Ça ne me pose aucun problème.

\- C'EST TOUT CE QUE CA TE FAIT ? hurla Théo. MAIS MERDE ! QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI MALEFOY ?

Soudain complètement abattu, Théo s'assit sur le bord du lit, dos à son ami, la tête entre les mains.

-Pourquoi moi ? murmura-t-il.

Draco soupira longuement. Théo crut qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse mais finalement, il l'entendit dire tout bas :

-S'il m'avait vu au lit avec un parfait inconnu, ça ne lui aurait rien fait. Il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un qui compte pour lui… comme pour moi.

Ces derniers mots irritèrent Théo au plus haut point.

-Tu me dégoûtes, Malefoy, souffla-t-il. A un point dont tu n'as même pas idée.

Il se leva, ramassa ses affaires et partit sans se retourner.

-Je ne te dégoûterai jamais autant que je ne me dégoûte moi-même, murmura-t-il dans le silence de la pièce.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Stade des Tornades, Tutshill, Gloucestershire**

-C'EST BON LES GARS ! cria Olivier Dubois. C'EST FINI POUR AUJOURD'HUI !

Des exclamations de joie et de soulagement retentirent parmi les joueurs qui redescendirent au sol sans se faire prier.

-Bon sang, coach ! Vous vouliez notre mort ou quoi ? se plaignit Danny Wickham, l'attrapeur de l'équipe en s'étirant douloureusement.

\- On n'a rien sans rien, Wickham ! Ceci dit, vous avez fait du super boulot ! Caerphilly n'a aucune chance !

Les joueurs se congratulèrent mutuellement, ainsi que leur coach.

-Rentrez tous au vestiaire, dit Olivier. Je terminerai de ranger.

\- Vous êtes sûr coach ? On peut vous aider…

\- Pas la peine. Vous avez bien mérité une longue douche bien chaude.

Tous le remercièrent et traversèrent le terrain, leur balai à l'épaule, pour regagner les vestiaires. Olivier les regarda partir avec un sourire satisfait. Il était vraiment fier de ses petits gars.

-Tu es un très bon coach, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Harry, appuyé contre une des colonnes qui soutenaient les tribunes.

-Harry ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ?

\- Disons que je surveille mes investissements, répliqua Harry en souriant. Tu penses vraiment qu'on va gagner samedi ?

\- J'en suis sûr ! Wickham est au mieux de sa forme. Pareil pour McGill.

\- Le nouveau gardien ?

\- Oui. Il a vraiment beaucoup de talent.

Tout en parlant, Olivier avait lancé un sort pour immobiliser les cognards qui tournoyaient encore autour du stade. Harry l'aida à les récupérer et à les remettre en place dans la malle.

-Je sais que je suis sans doute le centième à te dire ça aujourd'hui, poursuivit Olivier, mais je suis vraiment désolé pour l'élection… je me doute que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour…

\- Non, dit Harry abruptement. Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait. Je ne me suis pas investi comme je l'aurais dû… tout ça à cause de… enfin bref. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Comme tu veux. Tu as envie de voler un peu ? Avec l'éclairage du stade, on peut…

\- Non, ça ira.

Olivier regarda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

-Harry… pourquoi es-tu là au juste ? Et ne me dis pas que tu voulais assister à l'entraînement.

Harry soupira et se rapprocha d'Olivier.

-L'autre jour… tu… tu as dit que tu n'abandonnerais pas.

\- Oui.

\- Prouve-le-moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Prouve-moi que tu ne vas pas abandonner.

\- Je… Harry… je ne comprends pas… que veux-tu de moi ?

\- Je l'aime encore. Ça me tue mais c'est comme ça. Et je veux que ça s'arrête. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Alors… Aide-moi. S'il te plaît.

Olivier écarquilla les yeux. Malefoy l'aurait-il écouté ? Aurait-il fait en sorte de repousser Harry une bonne fois pour toutes ?

-Je sais que ce que je te demande est injuste pour toi, continua Harry. Injuste… et égoïste. Mais tu es le seul qui…

Sa voix se brisa. L'instant d'après, Olivier le tenait étroitement serré contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas injuste, ni égoïste, dit-il. C'est moi qui ai choisi les règles du jeu. Je sais à quoi je m'engage… et je ferai n'importe quoi pour te montrer que je suis digne de toi. Je t'aime Harry… plus que n'importe qui. Plus que… lui. Et je t'aimerai pour deux le temps qu'il faudra.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contenant de serrer convulsivement la robe d'Olivier entre ses poings.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Pimlico, Londres**

Draco n'avait pas quitté la chambre depuis le départ de Théo. Tout juste avait-il enfilé un jeans. Puis il s'était rallongé sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête et avait passé des heures à observer le plafond. Il se sentait vide. Quand il avait élaboré son « plan », tout lui avait paru tellement simple : il lui suffisait d'être odieux. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux… Pourtant, quand il avait entendu les coups frappés à la porte, la voix de Harry qui parlait à Atticus, ses pas dans l'escalier, il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour continuer à besogner Théo comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Et quand il avait vu le visage froid de Harry, il lui avait fallu encore plus de volonté pour ne pas le retenir et le supplier de lui pardonner.

Il avait fait ce qui était juste. Pour Harry.

Depuis des heures, il ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase. Pourtant, plus ça allait, plus il regrettait. Il aurait dû être égoïste. Bon sang, il avait toujours été égoïste ! Il avait toujours privilégié son plaisir, son bien-être à celui d'un autre ! Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas gardé Potter auprès de lui ? Pourquoi s'était-il préoccupé de savoir s'il le rendrait heureux et pendant combien de temps, lui pour qui l'avenir se limitait seulement au lendemain ?

Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit, prenant conscience de l'ampleur du désastre. Prenant surtout conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir Harry heureux avec un autre que lui.

Il repensa à son procès après la guerre. Il revit Harry, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, debout devant le Magenmagot au grand complet, en train de le défendre avec conviction, comme il aurait défendu un ami. Une personne chère. Il se souvint de cette sensation d'ivresse quand l'amour qu'il lui portait et qu'il tenait étroitement verrouillé quelque part en lui, explosa dans son cœur. Il se souvint aussi de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'était rappelé que cet amour ne serait jamais partagé. Il avait alors fait ce qu'il faisait de mieux : fuir. Fuir Londres pour mieux fuir ses sentiments.

Aujourd'hui, ce qu'il croyait impossible était arrivé : Harry l'avait aimé, avec toute la force et la sincérité qui le caractérisait. Et parce que Draco ne savait pas aimer en retour, il l'avait brisé.

Sachant cela, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Avec des gestes mécaniques, il se saisit de son portable et composa le numéro de la seule personne qui pouvait encore l'aider.

-Pansy ? C'est Draco… Tu as toujours le numéro de Millicent Bulstrode à Milan ?... Oui… Tu sais si la place de conseiller juridique de Mathieu Saint-Martin est toujours libre ?... Oui, j'ai changé d'avis… Parce que…

Draco s'interrompit. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'avaler la boule douloureuse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

-J'ai merdé, Pansy… Cette fois, c'est fini. Vraiment fini.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	31. Chapitre 30

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 - Unintended**

 _ **« You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You could be the one I'll always love  
You could be the one who listens  
to my deepest inquisitions  
You could be the one I'll always love »**_

 _ **(Muse)**_

 **23 février 2015 – Le Chaudron Baveur, Londres sorcier**

Il était dix heures du matin quand Hermione poussa la porte du Chaudron Baveur. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'y était plus venue mais elle ne fut pas dépaysée. L'endroit n'avait pas changé.

Vu l'heure, elle trouva sans difficulté une table un peu en retrait, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle ôta son manteau qu'elle posa sur la chaise voisine avec son sac et un autre petit paquet, et s'assit.

A la serveuse qui passait, elle commanda un café qui lui fut servi quasi immédiatement.

Assise bien droite, elle expira longuement pour se calmer. A plusieurs reprises, elle lissa un pli imaginaire sur son pantalon et remit en place le col châle de son pull en mohair.

Alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée de son café, une ombre s'étendit sur la table devant elle. Elle releva les yeux pour constater que celui qu'elle attendait venait d'arriver.

-Bonjour Ron.

\- Hermione, dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'en face.

Il ne retira ni son manteau, ni son écharpe, comme s'il ne comptait pas rester plus d'une minute.

-Tu… hm… je te commande quelque chose ? demanda Hermione. Un café, un thé ?

Ron la regarda quelques instants, avant de soupirer et de se renverser contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Un café, dit-il.

Tandis que Hermione faisait un signe à la serveuse, il se décida à déboutonner son manteau. Hermione le regarda faire en silence, observant ses longs doigts dénouer son écharpe, puis passer dans sa chevelure indisciplinée. Sa barbe de trois jours était à peine perceptible sur ses joues pâles et son regard toujours aussi mélancolique. Quelques fines rides commençaient à se dessiner au coin de ses yeux mais elles ne gâchaient rien, au contraire. Hermione le trouvait toujours aussi séduisant.

Elle se ressaisit au moment où la serveuse apportait la consommation. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour elle de se perdre dans la contemplation de son ex-mari.

-J'ai… hm… j'ai appris pour Ginny, dit-elle quand ils furent à nouveau seuls. Tu la féliciteras de ma part ?

\- Oui, je n'y manquerai pas.

Elle prit le paquet qu'elle avait amené avec elle et le fit glisser sur la table.

-Un cadeau. Pour le bébé.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et en sortit une licorne en peluche, bleue pastel.

-Rose avait la même, tu te souviens ? Elle l'adorait. Je me suis dit que…

\- Elle ne voulait jamais la lâcher, se rappela Ron en souriant. Elle l'emmenait partout avec elle…

\- Même pour son premier jour d'école, on n'est pas parvenu à la lui enlever.

\- Elle avait demandé à la maîtresse de l'installer sur un banc à côté d'elle…

Ils rirent tous les deux à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-Elle est toujours dans son armoire, dit Ron en replaçant la peluche dans le sac.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Je la soupçonne de vouloir la planquer dans sa valise quand elle partira à Beauxbâtons !

Hermione sourit, bien qu'elle ressente une certaine tristesse de savoir que ce ne serait pas elle qui aiderait sa fille à préparer ses bagages, le moment venu.

-Ginny va bien ? demanda-t-elle pour reprendre contenance.

\- Elle est fatiguée mais ça va…

\- Elle arrive à surmonter… ce qui est arrivé ?

Ron hocha la tête en haussant les épaules.

-L'arrivée de Lily l'empêche de trop ruminer ses pensées, même si certains moments sont plus durs que d'autres… Heureusement, elle n'est pas seule.

\- Elle est toujours au Terrier ?

\- Oui. Elle refuse de retourner dans la maison de Godric's Hollow.

\- Merlin, je peux la comprendre, souffla Hermione. A sa place, je la vendrais sans attendre.

\- C'est ce qu'elle compte faire, mais elle veut d'abord en parler à Harry.

\- Harry ? Mais… il lui a laissé la maison après leur divorce… elle est libre d'en faire ce qu'elle veut…

\- Oui mais tu sais comme moi combien il y tenait… peut-être qu'il voudra la racheter.

\- Hm… peut-être.

\- Tu pourrais lui en parler ? demanda Ron, à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Ouais, bougonna Hermione. Pour autant qu'il revienne un jour…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione fit une moue contrariée.

-Ça fait dix jours qu'il est aux Seychelles avec Olivier Dubois. Il devait rentrer hier mais il m'a laissé un message pour dire qu'il prolongeait son séjour ! Pour combien de temps, il n'en sait rien !

Elle souffla avec exaspération.

-Je ne sais plus quoi raconter… ni aux directeurs des clubs, ni à nos partenaires commerciaux. Sans compter que le Président du club des Tornades est à deux doigts de virer Dubois s'il ne revient pas assurer les entraînements !

\- Mais… Et Malefoy ? Je croyais qu'il en était raide amoureux ?

\- Oh ça oui ! Mais Malefoy l'a jeté comme une merde… alors il se console avec Olivier. Et comme toujours quand il est dévasté, il fait n'importe quoi !

Ron ne fit aucun commentaire. Il connaissait parfaitement le tempérament autodestructeur de Harry.

-Enfin, soupira-t-elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça…

\- Je me le demande, répliqua Ron d'un ton plus brusque que nécessaire. Tout comme je me demande ce que je fais ici.

Hermione gigota un peu sur sa chaise.

-Je… je voulais… oh Merlin, Parkinson me tuera si elle apprend qu'on s'est parlé…

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? s'énerva Ron. C'est à propos de Rose, c'est ça ?

\- Tu vas recevoir une convocation, dit Hermione en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à l'expression coléreuse de son ex-mari.

\- Pour le tribunal ?

\- Oui. La procédure va être reprise depuis le début par le juge Merryweather.

\- Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Pansy Parkinson a déposé une plainte devant le Conseil Supérieur de la Justice Magique pour partialité du juge Marshall. Le Conseil lui a donné raison. Le juge Marshall a été suspendu et ses jugements annulés.

Ron était abasourdi. Il se laissa lourdement retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Alors, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? cracha-t-il avec dédain. Pourrir la vie d'un pauvre type parce qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec toi ? C'est pathétique !

\- Le pauvre type comme tu dis, commenta Hermione d'une voix froide, était ami avec le père de Pansy. C'était un sympathisant de Voldemort et un adepte des théories de la pureté du sang !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? s'énerva Hermione. Dans toutes les affaires qu'il a eu à juger ces dix dernières années, il a toujours confié l'enfant au parent qui était de sang-pur !

\- C'est… c'est n'importe quoi…

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

-C'est la vérité, Ron. Si ça ne l'était pas, le Conseil n'aurait pas pris une mesure aussi drastique que la suspension !

D'un geste dépité, il posa les coudes sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? continua Hermione, plus doucement. Savoir que la garde de notre fille t'a été confiée uniquement parce que mon statut du sang était… inférieur au tien ?

Comme son ex-mari ne répondait rien, elle insista.

-Ecoute, Ron… malgré tout ce qui nous sépare aujourd'hui, il y a une chose dont je suis certaine à propos de toi : jamais tu ne me ferais le reproche d'être née-moldue.

Disant cela, elle souleva légèrement la manche gauche de son pull, dévoilant son avant-bras. On pouvait y voir quelques fines lignes blanchâtres, anodines pour n'importe qui d'autre mais pas pour Ron. Lui savait que ces cicatrices étaient ce qu'il restait du mot « Mudblood » que Bellatrix Lestrange avait gravé sur la peau d'Hermione, lorsqu'ils étaient prisonniers au Manoir Malefoy.

Il serra les dents. Encore aujourd'hui, il refusait que quiconque l'insulte de la sorte. Même Lavande n'avait plus jamais osé utiliser ce mot après qu'il soit entré dans une colère noire.

-Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu dis que les jugements sont annulés… ça signifie que tu peux me prendre Rose quand tu veux. C'est ça que tu comptes faire ?

\- Non, murmura Hermione. Je ne compte pas « prendre » notre fille. A vrai dire, j'aurais espéré que nous puissions éviter ce nouveau procès et… trouver un accord.

\- Hors de question.

La réponse avait fusé. Tranchante et implacable.

-Ron…

\- Non. Tu as remué la merde, à toi d'en assumer les conséquences !

\- Ron, s'il te plaît… on se fait plus de mal qu'autre chose, et à Rose aussi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le comprendre ?

\- Et toi ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton dur. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre que tous les jours, je souffre de ce que tu m'as fait ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de dire que _tu_ étais trop jeune, que _tu_ n'étais pas prête, à cause de _tes_ études, de _ta_ carrière ! Tu n'as jamais fait que parler de toi ! Toi et encore toi ! Et moi ? Hein ? Tu n'as jamais demandé pardon, Hermione ! Jamais !

Ron s'arrêta, le souffla court et les yeux brillants.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée, souffla Hermione.

\- Oh ça oui ! Tu l'as dit un bon millier de fois ! « Je suis désolée ! » singea-t-il d'une voix pleurnicharde. Etre désolée, ce n'est pas demander pardon !

Hermione le regarda, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Je t'aimais, Hermione. Je t'aimais comme un fou, tu le sais ça au moins ? J'avais confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre ! Même plus qu'en Harry ! Mais toi… toi, tu n'avais pas confiance en moi.

\- Si… bien sûr que si…

\- Non ! Sinon, tu m'aurais parlé !

Ron regarda son ex-femme avec infiniment de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal ? Me rendre compte que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour savoir que jamais, jamais je ne t'aurais forcée à garder cet enfant si tu ne le voulais pas ! J'aurais pu comprendre ta décision et même si elle aurait été difficile à prendre, nous l'aurions prise à deux !

Des larmes amères coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione.

-Je… je te demande pardon, Ron, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je te demande sincèrement pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait.

Ron resta silencieux quelques instants.

-Merci, dit-il enfin en reprenant son écharpe et en l'enfilant autour de son cou.

Hermione n'osa même pas le regarder lorsqu'il se leva.

-Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai attendu six ans pour entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche. Tu serais bien avisée de me laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Sans plus rien ajouter, Ron quitta le Chaudron Baveur, laissant Hermione plus abattue que jamais.

Au moins, il avait emporté avec lui le cadeau pour le bébé de Ginny.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **2 mars 2015 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

-Je ne voulais pas y croire quand Peggy m'a dit que tu étais rentré. Alors, j'ai préféré venir voir par moi-même…

\- Le sarcasme ne te va pas, Hermione, commenta Harry sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

La jeune femme ne se démonta pas et vint prendre place dans le fauteuil face au bureau de Harry.

-Tu as disparu pendant presque trois semaines.

\- Tu savais parfaitement où je me trouvais vu que c'est Blaise et toi qui m'avez offert ces billets de portoloin. Donc, je n'avais pas « disparu ».

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Entre Sainte-Mangouste et le Conclave, on ne t'a plus vu depuis pratiquement deux mois !

Harry soupira et reposa son stylo un peu brutalement.

-J'en avais besoin, dit-il avec fermeté. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, ni Sainte-Mangouste, ni le Conclave n'étaient des parties plaisir !

\- Gérer ton entreprise à ta place non plus ! Tu nous as mis dans la merde Harry ! Et tu as l'air de t'en foutre royalement !

\- Il n'y a rien que je n'aurai résolu d'ici la fin de la journée, dit-il froidement en reprenant son stylo et en recommençant à écrire.

Vexée par le sous-entendu, Hermione se leva.

-Eh bien puisque je semble n'avoir servi à rien, je vais te laisser redresser la situation et peut-être m'octroyer quelques jours de congé également !

\- Hermione ! Attends ! s'écria-t-il alors que son amie arrivait déjà à la porte.

Elle se retourna pour le toiser d'un air froid.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça, souffla Harry. Pardonne-moi. Je sais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… et je sais que je ne t'ai pas rendu la vie facile ces dernières semaines…

\- Je ne cherche pas les compliments ou à me faire plaindre, Harry !

\- Ce n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je le pense vraiment. Merci pour avoir été là quand moi j'étais… enfin…

Harry haussa les épaules, ne parvenant pas à achever sa phrase. Hermione s'adoucit instantanément.

-N'en parlons plus, dit-elle. Raconte-moi plutôt comme étaient les Seychelles…

\- Incroyable ! répondit Harry qui avait retrouvé un sourire mirobolant. Le bungalow était magnifique et nous avions une plage privée. Autant te dire qu'on en a bien profité !

\- J'imagine, sourit Hermione en revenant s'asseoir.

Elle regarda son ami avec attention.

-C'est vrai que ce séjour t'a fait du bien. Tu as l'air plus… serein.

\- Je le suis, acquiesça Harry. Et c'est grâce à Olivier. Il est vraiment formidable… Tout est plus facile avec lui. Il rend les choses simples, limpides. Je me rends compte à quel point ma vie était dissolue jusqu'à présent. Dissolue et inutilement compliquée.

\- Si tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

\- On va vivre ensemble, dit Harry après un temps.

\- Oh.

Curieusement, ce fut tout ce qu'Hermione parvint à dire. Voyant que Harry la regardait avec perplexité, elle se força à adopter un ton enjoué.

-Bien ! Et il emménage quand ?

\- A vrai dire, c'est moi qui vais m'installer chez lui.

\- Ah. Que fais-tu de ton appartement ?

\- Je vais le mettre en vente. Olivier pense que ça ne sert à rien de le garder.

\- Et tes enfants ?

\- La maison d'Olivier à Gloucester est assez grande pour qu'ils aient chacun leur chambre. Et puis, il y a un grand terrain à l'arrière… Olivier dit que ce sera mieux pour eux et je suis d'accord avec lui.

\- Tu en as parlé à Ginny ?

Harry détourna les yeux.

-Pas encore. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça devrait poser problème. Ça ne la regarde pas.

\- Tu sais qu'elle voudrait vendre la maison de Godric's Hollow ?

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ça t'étonne ? Enfin, Harry ! Comment pourrait-elle encore vivre dans cette maison après ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Mais les enfants…

\- Justement, coupa Hermione. Non seulement, ils vont devoir quitter la maison où ils ont grandi mais aussi l'appartement où ils vivaient avec toi.

Même s'il comprenait parfaitement le sentiment de Ginny, cette nouvelle contrariait Harry.

-Elle se demande si tu veux la racheter, poursuivit Hermione. Elle sait que tu tenais beaucoup à cette maison, alors elle attend ta décision avant d'appeler une agence immobilière.

\- Cette maison ne représente plus rien pour moi, dit-il brutalement. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour lui dire qu'elle peut la proposer à la vente sans plus attendre.

\- Et pour tes enfants, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Il soupira et se leva pour se servir une tasse de café. Ce faisant, il grimaça douloureusement en portant la main à son dos.

-On dirait bien que tu as un peu trop abusé des joies des plages privées, se moqua gentiment Hermione.

\- Il y a de ça, sourit Harry à son tour. Mais c'est surtout dû au fait que je n'ai plus pris ma potion depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de rester absent aussi longtemps et je n'avais plus assez de flacons avec moi.

\- Harry ! s'emporta Hermione. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? J'aurais pu t'en faire livrer par hibou !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry en levant la main en signe d'apaisement. Ça m'a obligé à diminuer ma consommation, ce n'est pas plus mal.

\- Pas plus mal ? Le dosage t'a été prescrit par ton Guérisseur. Ce n'est pas prudent de le diminuer sans son avis !

\- Olivier pense que je pourrais très bien compenser avec des massages ou de la kiné. Il m'a fait découvrir un remède aux plantes qui me fait du bien et…

\- OLIVIER N'EST PAS GUERISSEUR !

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait crié quand elle vit le regard noir de Harry sur elle.

-Ecoute, reprit-elle plus doucement. Je sais que ton traitement est lourd par moment, mais c'est grâce à lui que tu tiens sur tes deux jambes ! A part quelques activités qui te sont formellement interdites, tu mènes une existence tout à fait normale.

\- Oui… mais pour combien de temps ? souffla Harry.

\- Assez longtemps pour en parler à ton Guérisseur si tu veux vraiment trouver un traitement alternatif.

Harry haussa les épaules, apparemment peu convaincu. Hermione, elle, se dirigea vers le dressoir qui occupait le fond de la pièce. D'autorité, elle prit une fiole dans l'un des tiroirs et la posa devant Harry, sans un mot. Ce dernier comprit le message, et en avala le contenu sans protester. De fait, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que la douleur dans son dos disparaisse complètement.

-Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non. Merci.

Hermione hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'était en arrivant.

Harry se rassit à son bureau. Il s'empara d'un parchemin afin d'écrire à Ginny comme il l'avait décidé. Puis il se rappela d'une chose importante.

-Peggy ? dit-il en appuyant sur l'interphone.

 _\- Oui Monsieur Potter._

\- Appelez Théodore Nott. Dites-lui que je veux le voir cet après-midi.

 _\- Bien Monsieur_.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry replia le parchemin en souriant. C'était le quatrième qu'il recevait de James depuis son retour à Poudlard début janvier. Jamais son fils aîné ne lui avait écrit si souvent.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas, que du contraire. James semblait pris entre le besoin d'exprimer sa rancœur contre son beau-père et celui de se faire pardonner de son père pour son attitude hostile envers lui. Harry avait tenté de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui disant qu'il comprenait, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Un rapprochement inespéré s'était alors opéré entre eux, James lui relatant en détails ses tracas quotidiens et partageant avec lui ses doutes et ses craintes.

Albus s'était mis à écrire plus souvent également, même si le contenu de ses lettres restait plus mesuré. Il parlait peu de ce qui s'était passé, préférant raconter ses derniers exploits aux échecs ou au cours de potions, et parler de Scorpius, encore et encore. Ces passages-là étaient sans doute les plus difficiles pour Harry, qui tenait vainement d'oublier tout ce qui se rapportait à Draco.

Le bourdonnement de l'interphone le sortit de ses pensées.

 _-Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Nott est arrivé._

\- Faites-le entrer Peggy.

L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrait sur l'avocat.

-Bonjour Théo, dit Harry en allant à sa rencontre pour lui serrer la main. Merci d'avoir pu te libérer.

\- Pas de quoi. Alors, les Seychelles ?

\- Le paradis ! Une eau à 25 degré, du ciel bleu, du soleil. Même les jours de pluie sont agréables.

\- Et te revoilà dans la grisaille de Londres…

Harry leva les mains, fataliste et alla s'installer dans le canapé.

-Les meilleures choses ont une fin.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? demanda Théo en prenant place en face de lui.

\- Je voudrais revoir avec toi la structure de la société.

\- La structure de la société ? Tu as quelque chose de précis en tête ?

\- A vrai dire, oui, dit Harry.

Il croisa les jambes et allongea le bras le long du dossier.

-Je voudrais subdiviser Potter Corp. en différentes sociétés plus petites qui correspondraient chacune à un département actuel : l'écurie de courses, la fabrication des balais et le management des équipes de Quidditch. C'est faisable ?

\- Hm… oui. Il suffit de transformer Potter Corp. en holding et de créer les sociétés filiales, constituées sous forme de limited.

\- Génial ! Tu peux me faire un projet ?

\- Oui, si tu veux. Mais ça modifie complètement la philosophie de ton management.

\- C'est justement ce que je cherche !

\- Mais je croyais que tu voulais conserver la maîtrise sur tes départements ? En créant des sociétés filiales, tu vas perdre une partie de cette maîtrise au profit des administrateurs que tu devras nommer.

\- Je sais ! Mais ce changement sera bénéfique !

Théo fixa Harry un moment, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- En fait, c'est Olivier qui m'en a donné l'idée. On a pas mal discuté boulot quand on était aux Seychelles et…

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna ouvertement Théo.

\- Oui, vraiment ! répliqua Harry en roulant des yeux. Olivier s'intéresse beaucoup à la société et il a de très bonnes idées. Diviser Potter Corp. en filiales permettra de vendre plus facilement un département si ça devenait nécessaire.

\- Vendre ? s'exclama l'avocat. Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu vendre des morceaux de ton entreprise ? Tous tes départements sont hyper rentables !

\- Je sais, dit Harry avec un vague geste de la main. Mais on ne sait jamais…

Théo était plutôt sous le choc. Il se demanda si Hermione était au courant. Sûrement pas, sans quoi elle ne laisserait jamais une chose pareille se faire. Il se promit de lui en parler le plus vite possible. Tant pis pour le secret professionnel.

-… une semaine ?

\- Pardon ? sursauta Théo en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je te demandais si tu pouvais me soumettre ton projet dans une semaine ?

\- Plutôt deux. Il y a pas mal de choses à mettre au point et…

\- Deux semaines, c'est d'accord.

Harry se leva et tendit la main à Théo, signifiant par là que l'entretien était terminé. Théo la serra et salua Harry en retour. Il allait sortir du bureau quand il fut rappelé.

-Théo, attends ! J'ai oublié de te donner ça ! dit Harry en lui remettant une enveloppe couleur crème. C'est une invitation pour la soirée de présentation du Cobra à la presse spécialisée. Elle a lieu mercredi prochain. Justin est le bienvenu évidemment.

\- Merci, Harry. Nous viendrons avec plaisir.

Théo remarqua qu'Harry tenait une autre enveloppe à la main et qu'il semblait tout à coup assez mal à l'aise.

-Il… il y en a une pour Malefoy, dit-il enfin. Il a supervisé le projet de bout en bout, ce serait normal qu'il soit là… et puis s'il y a des questions sur le brevet, ce sera mieux que ce soit lui qui réponde. Enfin, je… il n'est pas obligé de venir, s'il n'en a pas envie.

Harry déglutit péniblement, comme si cette logorrhée lui était douloureuse.

-Si tu voulais bien la lui donner, conclut-il en tendant l'enveloppe à Théo.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? dit ce dernier.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Théo soupira.

-Malefoy ne travaille plus à Londres. Il n'habite même plus ici.

\- Quoi ?

Harry se maudit pour ce pathétique couinement qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

-Il s'est installé à Milan. Le couturier Mathieu Saint-Martin vient de lui confier toutes ses affaires.

\- Pour… pour combien de temps ?

\- Harry, dit patiemment Théo. Draco a démissionné du cabinet. Pansy et moi avons racheté ses parts. Je ne pense pas qu'il va revenir.

Ce fut comme si un vent glacial venait de souffler dans la pièce. Harry hocha la tête et se détourna. En contournant son bureau, il jeta l'enveloppe dans la corbeille à papier.

-Je suis désolé, dit Théo. Je pensais que tu le savais.

\- Non. Mais ça ne fait rien.

Harry se redressa pour reprendre contenance.

-Ça n'a aucune importance, dit-il d'un air parfaitement détaché. En fait, c'est même mieux comme ça.

Théo ne le contredit pas. Cependant, le ton impassible de Harry ne suffisait pas à cacher la douleur au fond de ses yeux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **11 mars 2015 – Caffè Cova, Milan**

Draco était confortablement installé sur une banquette en velours marron du Caffé Cova, le plus célèbre café de Milan. Avec ses boiseries, ses plafonds stuqués et ses immenses lustres en cristal, son atmosphère bruyante et chaleureuse, l'endroit semblait tout droit sorti d'un roman du dix-neuvième siècle.

Un serveur en livrée apporta à Draco l' _espresso_ qu'il avait commandé.

 _-Prego, Signore_ , dit l'homme en posant la petite tasse en porcelaine face à lui.

Draco la porta à son nez, humant les arômes qui s'en dégageaient, tout en observant la texture et la couleur de la crème. Il but une première gorgée qu'il fit rouler sur sa langue, appréciant la légère amertume, la pointe d'acidité et pour finir la saveur fruitée du breuvage. Il était parfaitement équilibré et sa longueur en bouche laissait de délicieux arômes sur le palais.

Il soupira de satisfaction et sourit pour lui-même. Il était à Milan depuis moins d'un mois et il était déjà accro au café italien, au point d'avoir fait installer une machine à expresso professionnelle dans la cuisine de l'appartement qu'il louait, un magnifique duplex de 220 mètres carrés.

Il était particulièrement content d'avoir trouvé cet endroit, spacieux et lumineux, où Scorpius aurait sa propre chambre et situé sur la Via Agostino Bertani, face au parc du Sempione.

Draco n'avait pas encore prévenu Scorpius de son déménagement, préférant d'abord obtenir l'accord d'Astoria quant à la possibilité d'emmener son fils en dehors du territoire britannique. Elle n'y semblait pas opposée mais préférait y réfléchir avant de donner une réponse définitive. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas revendu son duplex de Pimlico. Il avait pu se le permettre grâce à la mirobolante somme d'argent qu'il avait reçu peu de temps auparavant. Il s'agissait des dommages et intérêts que le tribunal sorcier new-yorkais lui avait octroyé, suite à la rupture par Russel Davies de l'accord de confidentialité.

L'autre personne dont il avait hâte de recevoir la visite était Blaise. Son meilleur ami lui manquait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. D'autant plus que leur dernière entrevue avait été plutôt houleuse. Informé ce qui s'était passé avec Harry et Théo, Blaise avait déboulé à l'appartement de Draco et l'avait copieusement injurié. Il lui avait reproché, pas tant d'avoir rejeté Harry, mais surtout d'avoir utilisé Théo, son ami de toujours, pour parvenir à ses fins. Acculé, incapable d'inventer une histoire qui tenait la route pour justifier son comportement, il avait fini par avouer à Blaise toute la vérité. Il avait parlé de la visite d'Olivier à l'hôpital, de ses paroles blessantes mais aussi tellement vraies, de la nécessité qu'il laisse Harry s'épanouir avec quelqu'un qui le rendrait heureux, ce que lui était définitivement incapable de faire.

La colère de Blaise avait redoublé et il l'avait à nouveau traité de tous les noms. Draco aurait pu tout entendre mais quand le mot « lâche » fut prononcé, il avait explosé. Les deux hommes en étaient venus aux mains, frappant, roulant sur le sol, frappant encore. Après plusieurs minutes, haletant, la lèvre fendue, l'œil tuméfié et les phalanges douloureuses, ils s'étaient arrêtés. Et Draco s'était mis à pleurer. Comme un enfant qu'il n'était plus depuis trop longtemps.

Vaincu, Blaise l'avait attiré à lui et entouré de ses bras forts et rassurants. Exactement comme autrefois, pendant la guerre, quand Draco ne voulait dire à personne ce qui le tourmentait.

-Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne, avait murmuré Draco entre deux sanglots.

\- Je sais.

\- Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux.

\- Et tu crois qu'il pourra l'être avec Dubois ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste qu'il sera plus heureux sans moi.

\- Tu te trompes, Draco.

 _Tu te trompes._ Draco secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ne voulait plus penser à cette conversation, à ce qui s'était passé à Londres, à Harry. Il voulait seulement que Blaise vienne le voir. Parce que l'air de rien, Millicent était sympa, mais ce n'était pas Blaise. Elle n'avait pas son humour, ni sa culture, ni son incroyable capacité à le remettre à sa place. En fait, la seule chose que Blaise et elle, avaient en commun, c'était leur goût immodéré pour les gros seins. Draco frissonna à cette idée. Il détestait vraiment les nichons.

Il consulta sa montre en fronçant les sourcils. Millicent était en retard et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Depuis qu'il avait débarqué à Milan, ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans ce café tous les samedis avant de partir découvrir les meilleurs endroits de la ville, côté moldu et côté sorcier.

Draco se plaisait à Milan, tout comme il se plaisait dans son nouveau travail. En quelques jours à peine, il avait réussi à démontrer son efficacité et la nécessité pour une maison de Haute Couture comme celle de Saint-Martin de protéger ses créations. Son seul regret, ou plutôt son seul dépit, c'est qu'il n'avait encore jamais été mis en présence de son « employeur ». Et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Mathieu Saint-Martin était gay et très bel homme. Il était donc inenvisageable pour Draco de ne pas lui mettre le grappin dessus, question de principe. Ceci étant, il n'était pas en manque de relations physiques pour autant. Il avait en effet découvert avec satisfaction que dans ce pays qui vénérait la femme au-delà de toute mesure, les amoureux des hommes étaient des amants insatiables et imaginatifs.

Draco allait prendre son portable pour appeler Millicent, quand une silhouette s'arrêta devant sa table. Il releva les yeux pour faire face à un homme d'un peu moins d'un mètre quatre-vingt, assez mince, les cheveux blond foncé et des lunettes rectangulaires qui lui donnaient un air sérieux.

-Monsieur Saint-Martin. Quelle surprise.

\- Vous permettez ? dit l'homme en indiquant la chaise libre devant la table de Draco.

\- Je vous en prie.

Mathieu Saint-Martin s'assit, croisant élégamment les jambes. Il fit ensuite un signe à un serveur de leur apporter deux cafés.

-C'est Millicent qui a arrangé ce rendez-vous. A ma demande.

\- J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre, dit Draco. Pourquoi ici et pas dans vos bureaux ?

\- Je ne vais jamais au siège de ma société. Je travaille chez moi ou dans mes ateliers. Seuls mes plus proches collaborateurs y sont autorisés.

Draco regarda son interlocuteur avec perplexité. Il y avait chez lui, quelque chose de maniéré, tant dans sa façon d'être que de parler.

-Que voulez-vous, Monsieur Saint-Martin ? demanda placidement Draco.

\- Vous dire que je suis très satisfait de votre travail. En un mois, vous êtes parvenu à régler bien plus de problèmes que votre prédécesseur.

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, dit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Mathieu Saint-Martin resta silencieux le temps que le serveur dépose les cafés devant eux.

-Je me suis renseigné sur vous, Monsieur Malefoy, dit-il après un moment.

\- Appelez-moi Draco.

\- Je ne coucherai pas avec vous.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Pour la simple raison que je ne couche pas avec mes employés.

\- Mais je ne suis pas votre employé, releva Draco avec un sourire sardonique. Vous êtes mon client. Vous me payez pour mes prestations mais je suis en droit de vous laisser tomber quand bon me semble.

Le couturier sourit à son tour.

-Un point pour vous, Monsieur Malefoy, dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son café.

Draco en fit autant, jaugeant son interlocuteur plus attentivement.

-Moi aussi je me suis renseigné sur vous, dit-il avec une candeur feinte. Sur vos déboires à Paris alors que vous étiez au faîte de votre succès. Les orgies auxquelles vous participiez. Sans parler de la drogue et de l'alcool qui ont ruiné votre couple avec le collectionneur d'art, Maxime Rosenberg. Vous sembliez bien moins regardant à une époque.

\- Comme vous le dites. A une époque.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, poursuivit Draco, c'est pourquoi vous être installé ici ? Dans le carré d'or de la mode milanaise, entouré de vos rivaux les plus célèbres, tant chez les sorciers que chez les moldus ?

\- En quittant Paris, j'ai quitté ceux qui se prétendaient mes amis et qui n'ont fait que m'attirer dans leur déchéance. Et m'installer dans la ville de mes principaux concurrents m'a obligé à me surpasser, à me renouveler. Depuis, mon succès n'a jamais été aussi grand.

Draco médita ces paroles tout en continuant d'observer son vis-à-vis.

-Monsieur Saint-Martin, dit-il finalement. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Vous dire que je suis très satisfait de votre travail.

\- Dans ce cas, vous auriez pu m'envoyer une note. Ou me faire rencontrer l'un de vos assistants. Non, la vérité, c'est que vous _vouliez_ me voir.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? Qu'en déduiriez-vous ?

\- Que voudriez-vous que j'en déduise ?

Le couturier sourit plus franchement.

-Vous êtes fuyant, Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Tout comme vous.

\- Je ne coucherai pas avec vous.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Fuyant et présomptueux.

Vexé, Draco se leva en reboutonnant sa veste.

-Allons, allons, Monsieur Malefoy, dit Mathieu d'une voix conciliante. Vous baissez déjà les bras ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous supplier, si c'est ce que vous attendez !

\- Auriez-vous peur de fournir un petit effort pour avoir ce que vous voulez ?

Le regard noir, Draco le vit sortir un morceau de papier de la poche intérieure de son veston et le faire glisser jusqu'à lui, du bout des doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Vous aimez l'opéra, Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Je devrais ?

\- Vous êtes à Milan. La ville de la Scala. Il est impossible de ne pas aimer l'opéra, ici.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Ce soir. 20 heures. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Mathieu Saint-Martin se leva et quitta l'établissement sans jeter un regard à Draco. Ce dernier prit le morceau de papier laissé sur la table.

Un billet pour _La Traviata._ A la Scala.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **14 mars 2015 – The Yard Bar, Soho**

Harry était assis au bar, le nez dans son double scotch, se demandant pour la vingtième fois ce qu'il faisait là.

Olivier était à Bristol jusqu'à mercredi, pour un programme d'entrainement intensif des Tornades. Le directeur du club lui avait fait comprendre qu'après son escapade inopinée aux Seychelles, il s'attendait à ce qu'il se consacre à sa tâche à cent pour cent, et sans distraction aucune. Le message était clair : aucune compagnie n'était souhaitée, pas même celle du puissant propriétaire du club. Harry aurait pu passer outre, voire même démettre le directeur de ses fonctions, mais il préféra ne pas intervenir. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas été d'agréable compagnie.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il était morose. Et il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. D'abord, il appréhendait de devoir annoncer à Olivier qu'il n'allait pas vendre son appartement pour emménager avec lui. Ce n'était pas juste d'imposer cela à ses enfants dans l'immédiat. Il savait qu'Olivier le prendrait mal mais tant pis. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de James et Albus, et cela comptait pour lui plus que tout. Plus qu'Olivier.

L'autre raison de sa morosité, et sans doute la vraie, était l'article paru hier dans _Gossip Wizz_. Harry ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce magazine, pas même quand il en faisait la Une. Mais hier, en passant devant le kiosque, il n'avait pu détacher ses yeux de la photo de couverture. Elle montrait Draco en compagnie de Mathieu Saint-Martin, le célèbre couturier sorcier, sortant de la Scala. Ils étaient côtes à côtes, devisant tranquillement. Il n'y avait rien de croustillant dans cette photo et pourtant, elle choqua Harry au plus haut point. Parce que le visage de Draco reflétait une sérénité, une paix intérieure qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais connue. Comme s'il était heureux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Malgré tout ce que Draco avait pu lui dire, malgré le fait de l'avoir vu au lit avec Théo, il avait fallu cette banale photographie pour que Harry prenne pleinement conscience qu'entre eux, tout était fini.

Il soupira en buvant une gorgée d'alcool. Autour de lui, des couples s'embrassaient. D'autres bavardaient joyeusement. Cette bonne humeur l'agaçait. Alors, pour ne plus les entendre, il se concentra sur la chanson qui passait dans les haut-parleurs. Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée.

 _You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You could be the one I'll always love  
_

 _You could be the one who listens  
to my deepest inquisitions  
You could be the one I'll always love  
_

Oui, Draco aurait pu être celui-là. Celui qu'il lui aurait fait vivre sa vie en plus grand. Celui qu'il aurait aimé pour toujours.

 _I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken  
Pieces of the life I had before_

First there was the one who challenged  
All my dreams and all my balance  
She could never be as good as you

Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. C'était de sa faute s'il en était là aujourd'hui. C'était lui qui avait rejeté Draco le premier, pensant qu'il avait besoin de toutes ces foutaises de vie de couple, de normalité, pour être heureux. C'était faux. Jamais Olivier ne serait aussi bien pour lui que ne l'était Draco.

 _You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You should be the one I'll always love_

I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken  
Pieces of the life I had before  
I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken  
Pieces of the life I had before  
Before you

Harry étouffa un sanglot dans son poing serré. Sa vie était partie en morceaux et même s'il parvenait à les rassembler, ça ne servirait à rien. C'était trop tard. Draco était parti. Pour de bon.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une sale journée.

Harry se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler, s'apprêtant à lui enjoindre de lui foutre la paix. Mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

-Je peux t'offrir un verre ? insista l'autre homme.

Il était grand, des cheveux blonds un peu trop dorés et des yeux un peu trop bleus. Pas assez mince mais peu importait.

-Tu veux coucher avec moi ? demanda Harry sans détours.

\- Heu… je voulais seulement…

\- Parce que si tu veux coucher avec moi, coupa Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de gaspiller ton pognon ou ta salive. C'est ok.

\- C'est… ok, répéta l'homme, plutôt déstabilisé. T'es une pute ?

\- Non. Juste un mec qui aime baiser sans poser de questions et sans qu'on lui en pose non plus. C'est dans tes cordes ?

L'homme sortit de sa torpeur.

-Absolument ! Chez toi ou chez moi ?

\- Chez toi. Et que les choses soient claires, dit Harry en descendant de son tabouret. C'est moi qui commande.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, dit l'autre qui ne croyait pas en sa chance.

Harry posa quelques livres sterling sur le comptoir pour régler sa consommation. Finalement, venir dans ce bar moldu n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	32. Chapitre 31

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Hello tout le monde !**

 **C'est mon anniversaire et j'avais envie de partager avec vous ma bonne humeur en vous faisant une petite surprise. Voici donc un chapitre supplémentaire. C'est aussi une façon de vous remercier pour suivre cette histoire avec autant d'enthousiasme.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 - Numb**

" _ **And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me**_

 _ **with someone disappointed in you"**_

 _ **(Linkin Park)**_ _  
_

 **20 mars 2015 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

 _-Miss Granger, Monsieur Nott demande à vous voir._

\- Bien sûr, faites-le entrer, Jayanti.

L'instant d'après la porte du bureau d'Hermione s'ouvrait.

-Salut Hermione, dit Théodore en entrant. Je… Oh, salut Blaise.

\- Salut vieux, dit son ami en lui serrant la main chaleureusement.

Hermione se leva pour le saluer également.

-Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Harry ne m'a rien dit !

-Harry ne sait pas que je suis là. En fait, c'est toi que je voulais voir.

Le ton particulièrement sérieux de Théo inquiéta Hermione.

-Je vais vous laisser, dit Blaise immédiatement.

\- Non ! Reste ! Je… Merde… Je risque de me faire radier de l'Ordre Sorcier des Avocats pour violation du secret professionnel, mais tant pis… Peut-être que toi tu pourras comprendre ce qui lui arrive !

\- Ce qui arrive à qui ? demanda Hermione.

\- Harry, dit Théo. Il m'a demandé quelque chose… Je suis son avocat, je suis payé pour répondre à ce genre de demande mais…

\- Mais tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui, acheva Blaise à sa place.

\- Non seulement je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, mais en plus, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une très mauvaise idée.

Hermione retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et invita Théo à prendre place dans un des fauteuils en face d'elle. Blaise en fit autant.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Harry m'a demandé de lui proposer un projet de restructuration de Potter Corp. En bref, il voudrait ni plus ni moins que démanteler la société.

\- QUOI ?

\- L'idée serait de créer des sociétés séparées pour chaque secteur d'activité, sous la houlette de Potter Corp. qui deviendrait une holding.

\- C'est… c'est impossible, balbutia Hermione. C'est contraire à ce qu'il a toujours voulu !

\- Il t'a donné une raison ? intervint Blaise.

\- Il veut modifier son approche managériale. Il veut un renouveau.

\- Mais où a-t-il été cherché une idée pareille ? râla Hermione.

Théo soupira lourdement.

-Dubois.

Blaise et Hermione le regardèrent sans comprendre.

-C'est Dubois qui lui a parlé de ça, expliqua-t-il. Selon lui, cela permettrait de se défaire plus rapidement d'un secteur d'activité si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Ce n'est pas faux mais…

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! coupa Hermione avec hargne. Il n'y a pas de raison de se débarrasser d'un secteur d'activité ! Ils sont tous plus rentables les uns que les autres ! De quoi se mêle-t-il, bon sang !?

La jeune femme se leva et arpenta rageusement la pièce.

-D'abord, le déménagement ! Puis les potions ! Et maintenant, ça ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Blaise.

Hermione revint vers son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Olivier a convaincu Harry de vendre son appartement et d'emménager avec lui à Gloucester, expliqua-t-elle. Il l'a également convaincu de diminuer le traitement pour son dos alors qu'il en a besoin et que…

Sa voix se brisa sous l'énervement et la frustration.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, souffla-t-elle. Je ne le comprends plus…

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre, dit Théo. Harry n'a jamais été quelqu'un qui se laissait dicter sa conduite…

\- Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Blaise.

Comme les deux autres le regardaient, il développa.

-C'est quelque chose qu'on rencontre parfois chez des personnes ayant eu à supporter de lourdes responsabilités très tôt dans leur vie… brusquement, ils lâchent prise. Ils laissent d'autres prendre les décisions à leur place…

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? questionna Hermione.

\- Je crois que c'est lié à Draco, avança Blaise. Harry souffre de son attitude bien plus qu'il ne veut le dire. Et Dubois, lui, était là au bon moment. Disponible. Aimant. Fiable.

\- Tu veux dire que sa relation avec Olivier n'est qu'une façade ? demanda Théo.

\- Non. Je suis sûr que Harry l'aime vraiment. Mais sa relation avec lui n'est que l'arbre qui cache la forêt.

\- Et la forêt, c'est Malefoy, conclut Hermione.

Blaise hocha positivement la tête.

-Il s'en remet totalement à Dubois car ça lui évite de se confronter au reste du monde. C'est plus… confortable.

\- Tu penses que Dubois en profite ? demanda Théo.

\- Je le pense, oui. C'est un manipulateur. Pour moi, ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- Je vais parler à Harry ! dit Hermione avec détermination.

\- Ne te précipite pas, contra Blaise. Tu risques de le braquer et d'empirer la situation. Mieux vaut prendre quelques jours pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'agir.

\- Nous n'avons plus vraiment de temps, dit Théo. J'aurais dû lui remettre le projet de réorganisation depuis déjà une semaine. Je le fais patienter en prétextant diverses vérifications et mises au point, mais là je suis à court d'arguments.

Il se tourna vers Hermione en quête d'une idée de sa part.

-Rien ne t'empêche de lui remettre ton projet, dit-elle. Et avant de prendre une décision, il devra réunir le Conseil d'administration. Cela nous laisse un peu de temps.

\- Parfait, dit Théo. Alors je vais…

Il fut interrompu par le bourdonnement d'un téléphone portable.

-C'est le mien, dit Hermione en s'emparant de l'appareil.

Elle décrocha sans vérifier l'identité de l'appelant.

-Allô ?

 _\- Maman ?_

\- Rose ? s'étonna-t-elle.

 _\- Oui, c'est moi. Maman, je…_

La petite fille s'interrompit. Hermione la sentait bouleversée.

-Rose, ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

 _\- J'ai… j'ai essayé d'appeler Papa mais son portable est éteint… et aussi Mamy Molly mais la cheminée ne répond pas… Je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre…_

\- Tu as bien fait… mais… Rosie, tu dois me dire ce qui se passe…

 _\- C'est ma… C'est Lavande. Elle est tombée. Elle ne bouge plus._

Hermione pâlit.

-Quand est-ce arrivé ?

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis rentrée de l'école et je l'ai trouvée comme ça._

\- D'accord. Rosie… Ne bouge surtout pas. Je serai là dans quelques minutes. Avec Blaise.

 _\- D'accord._

\- Nous allons nous occuper de Lavande. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer.

 _\- J'ai peur, Maman._

\- Il ne faut pas. Tout va bien se passer, répéta Hermione.

La petite fille raccrocha. Aussitôt, Hermione se leva, prenant sa veste et son sac, tout en résumant la situation à Blaise. Celui réagit immédiatement.

-Théo, prévient Harry. Qu'il essaye encore de joindre Ron ou n'importe qui chez les Weasley. Nous, nous serons à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- J'y vais.

Ils sortirent en trombe du bureau. Théo se dirigea à droite, vers celui de Harry, tandis que Blaise et Hermione, couraient vers la zone de transplanage.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Devon**

Hermione tranplana avec précision, à quelques pas à peine de l'entrée de la propriété. Il faut dire qu'elle connaissait bien les lieux pour y avoir vécu jusqu'à son divorce. Ron et elle avaient été immédiatement séduits par ce beau cottage, perdu au milieu d'une campagne calme et verdoyante. En poussant la grille en fer forgé, elle essaya de ne pas penser aux jours heureux qu'elle avait passé ici. Elle n'était pas là pour ça.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle n'eut pas besoin de frapper, celle-ci s'ouvrit quasi immédiatement.

-Maman ! s'écria Rose en se jetant sur elle.

\- Tout va bien, ma puce. Je suis là, dit-elle en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. Dis-moi où est Lavande ?

\- Dans la cuisine.

\- J'y vais, dit Blaise en contournant Hermione et Rose.

Il balaya la pièce du regard avant de voir Lavande, allongée derrière le comptoir. Il se précipita à côté d'elle et posa deux doigts sur sa carotide.

-Elle respire, dit-il avec soulagement.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut transplaner avec elle ? demanda Hermione.

\- Même si ce n'est pas conseillé pour le bébé, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Je vais m'en occuper, dit-il avec assurance. Toi, tu te charges de Rose.

Blaise souleva Lavande sans difficulté et tranplana immédiatement.

-Ma chérie, dit Hermione en se tournant vers sa fille, tu as déjà transplané ?

\- Deux fois, avec papa. Je n'ai pas trop aimé ça.

\- Je te comprends, moi non plus ce n'est pas ce que je préfère. Tu vas t'accrocher bien fort à moi, d'accord ?

La petite fille hocha la tête et fit ce que sa mère lui disait. Elle ferma les yeux très fort, appréhendant la désagréable sensation qui allait suivre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Les Trois-Balais, Pré-au-Lard**

Ron Weasley était d'excellente humeur. Il sortait d'une réunion avec le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Bibine en vue de préparer la finale du Tournoi de Quidditch de Poudlard, qui aurait lieu au mois de mai. L'événement serait particulier cette année car Ron y assisterait en qualité de Ministre des Sports, accompagné de recruteurs venus de plusieurs clubs du pays et aussi de l'Ecole Internationale de Quidditch.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, il décida de s'accorder une pause aux Trois-Balais.

-Une bièraubeurre, s'il vous plaît, commanda-t-il au comptoir.

Le temps qu'on lui serve sa boisson, Ron se rappela qu'il avait éteint son portable le temps de la réunion, afin qu'il ne soit pas déréglé par l'ampleur des ondes magiques de Poudlard. Il sortit l'appareil de sa poche et le ralluma. Aussitôt, l'écran lui renseigna qu'il avait reçu 12 appels en absence ainsi qu'un message vocal. Les appels provenaient de son domicile mais aussi d'un numéro qu'il n'avait plus vu s'afficher depuis longtemps : celui de Harry.

Avec une certaine anxiété, il écouta le message enregistré.

 _« Ron, c'est Harry. Si tu as ce message, rends-toi immédiatement à Sainte-Mangouste. Lavande a fait un malaise. J'essaye également de joindre tes parents. Tu peux me rappeler au… »._

Ron raccrocha et quitta l'établissement en trombe, sans avoir touché à sa bièraubeurre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, Londres Sorcier**

A peine arrivé dans le hall de l'hôpital, Ron se précipita sur le comptoir d'accueil, faisant fi des personnes qui attendaient leur tour.

-Ma femme ! cria-t-il. Elle vient d'être amenée ici…

\- Monsieur, c'est inadmissible ! s'offusqua une petite sorcière toute fripée.

\- C'EST URGENT ! rugit-il en frappant du poing sur le comptoir. ELLE EST ENCEINTE, ELLE A FAIT UN MALAISE ET JE VEUX LA VOIR !

Les personnes présentes reculèrent d'un pas, peu disposées à se frotter à ce grand rouquin colérique.

-Calmez-vous, Monsieur, dit l'infirmière. Comment s'appelle votre femme ?

\- Weasley. Lavande Weasley, née Brown.

\- Oui. Elle est ici. Service obstétrique. Premier étage.

Il ne prit pas la peine de remercier l'infirmière et se rua dans la cage d'escalier, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Il déboucha au premier étage, sans savoir où aller.

-PAPA !

Ron tourna la tête à droite pour voir sa fille courir vers lui. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

-Papa, je suis désolée ! pleurait Rose. Je… je savais pas quoi faire…

\- Ce n'est rien, ma chérie. Ce n'est rien. Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

\- Elle m'a appelée.

Ron reposa Rose sur le sol et se tourna vers Hermione.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ton portable était éteint, tes parents n'étaient pas là… alors Rose m'a appelée pour me dire que Lavande était par terre et qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Je suis allée chez toi immédiatement, avec Blaise. C'est lui qui a transplané avec Lavande pour l'amener ici.

\- Elle a été prise en charge directement, expliqua Blaise qui s'était approché à son tour. Elle est dans une des chambres là-bas, dit-il en montrant un couloir à gauche. Mais… nous n'en savons pas plus. Personne ne nous a rien dit puisque nous ne sommes pas des membres de la famille.

\- D'accord, dit Ron, le teint livide. Je vais… je… je vais aller voir.

Il allait se diriger vers le couloir indiqué par Blaise puis se ravisa.

-Merci, dit-il tout bas. Merci d'avoir été là…

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Hermione.

\- Je…

\- Va la voir, coupa-t-elle. Elle a besoin de toi.

Ron hocha la tête et disparu derrière une porte battante.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Ron revint dans la salle d'attente. Son regard se posa sur Blaise Zabini, qui était assis sur un banc. Seul.

-Hermione est descendue à la cafétéria avec Rose, dit ce dernier en réponse à la question muette de l'autre homme.

Ron se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Comment va Lavande ? demanda Blaise.

\- Elle a repris conscience. Les guérisseurs sont en train de la stabiliser pour pouvoir pratiquer une césarienne. Ils vont me prévenir quand ce sera le moment.

\- Ok.

Ron se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc. Il posa les coudes sur les genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Ils… ils m'ont dit que… si elle était arrivée dix minutes plus tard… elle… elle serait… et le bébé…

Sa voix se brisa. Une main large vint alors se poser sur son épaule.

-Hé, hé… tout va bien, dit doucement Blaise. Elle est entre de bonnes mains maintenant… Bientôt, tu vas pouvoir serrer ton enfant dans tes bras.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Ron ne dise :

-Rose m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Ah… oui… J'ai accompagné Hermione lors des trois dernières visites. Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps… mais suffisamment pour me rendre compte que Rose est une petite fille formidable.

\- Elle l'est, oui, sourit Ron.

Blaise remua légèrement sur son siège et prit une longue inspiration.

-Ecoute Ron… Je voudrais que tu saches qu'Hermione n'est pas une passade dans ma vie. Mes sentiments pour elle sont profonds et sérieux.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça… Hermione fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie.

\- Je ne dis pas ça seulement pour Hermione… mais pour Rose aussi. En faisant partie de la vie d'Hermione, je fais aussi partie de celle de Rose, avança-t-il.

Ron haussa les épaules, comme si ça ne le concernait pas.

-Tu ne comptes pas avoir d'enfant avec elle ? demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.

\- J'aimerais bien, oui… Mais je respecterai son choix si elle n'en veut pas.

\- Hm… moi aussi j'aurais respecté son choix, si elle m'en avait parlé.

Il y avait dans le ton de Ron plus d'amertume et de tristesse que de colère. Blaise se dit que c'était peut-être le moment de parler à cœur ouvert.

-J'ai perdu un enfant, dit-il calmement.

Ron se tourna vers lui, un air incrédule sur le visage.

-Lors de ma dernière année d'études, j'étais en couple avec une joueuse de l'équipe universitaire de Quidditch, expliqua Blaise. On avait prévu de se marier une fois nos diplômes en poche. Elle est tombée enceinte en janvier de cette année-là. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, j'étais heureux et elle aussi. Mais elle a perdu l'enfant quatre mois plus tard…

\- C'était un accident, commenta Ron d'un ton bourru. Ça n'a rien à voir avec…

\- Le médicomage lui avait formellement interdit de jouer au Quidditch, continua Blaise. Mais elle ne l'a pas écouté. Ni moi non plus. Elle voulait absolument disputer la finale… Quinze minutes après le début du match, elle a pris un cognard.

Blaise soupira. C'était un épisode de sa vie dont personne n'était au courant, sauf Draco bien sûr, et il avait encore du mal à en parler.

-Je lui en ai voulu, dit-il. Terriblement. De mon point de vue, elle était responsable de la mort de notre enfant. Les reproches, la déception, la rancœur ont eu raison de notre couple. Alors, je comprends ta douleur et ta colère. Tout le monde est en mesure de la comprendre.

Ron bougonna quelque chose que Blaise ne comprit pas. Impassible, il demanda :

-Toute ces années d'affrontement au tribunal t'ont fait du bien ? Je veux dire… ça t'a aidé à faire le deuil de cet enfant et de ta relation avec Hermione ?

\- Non, admit Ron à contrecœur, après un long moment.

Ils n'eurent plus l'occasion d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car Harry venait d'arriver en compagnie de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Molly se précipita sur son fils qu'elle serra dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Arthur quant à lui, semblait terriblement anxieux.

De manière un peu gauche, Harry s'approcha à son tour de Ron et lui tendit la main.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Et le bébé ? demanda avidement Arthur.

\- Elle va bien, dit Ron. Le bébé aussi. Grâce à Hermione. Et à Zabini, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le métis.

Alors que Ron expliquait brièvement à ses parents ce qui s'était passé, Hermione réapparut avec sa fille. Rose passa de bras en bras, heureuse de voir ses grands-parents et surtout son parrain. Un moment de gêne flotta sur la petite assemblée, que Molly dissipa bien vite.

-Merci, dit-elle en prenant son ex belle-fille dans ses bras. Merci de ce que tu as fait pour Lavande. Et merci à vous aussi, Monsieur… Zabini.

\- C'est Rose qu'il faut remercier, dit Hermione en souriant. C'est elle qui a eu la bonne réaction.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la petite fille qui rougit d'être le centre de l'attention. Ron s'accroupit à sa hauteur et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Je suis fier de toi, Rosie. Tellement fier de toi. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Mon petit frère va bientôt arriver ?

\- Pas tout de suite, mon cœur. Ça risque de prendre encore un peu de temps.

\- Cette petite doit être fatiguée, dit Molly. Tu ne veux pas qu'on la ramène au Terrier avec nous ?

Ron se releva lentement.

-En fait, dit-il posément, je me disais que Rose pourrait rester avec sa mère ce soir et cette nuit. Si tu es d'accord, Hermione.

Hermione était sans voix. Harry la bouscula un peu pour qu'elle se ressaisisse.

-Heu… oui… oui ! Bien sûr ! bafouilla-t-elle avec émotion.

\- Bien, dit Ron. Rose, tu as entendu ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama la petite fille. Merci papa !

Molly et Arthur sourirent avec indulgence devant la joie manifeste de l'enfant.

-Je vais aller au Cottage chercher des affaires pour Lavande, dit Molly. Hermione n'aura qu'à m'accompagner pour prendre celles de Rose.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Ron.

Encore un peu hébétée, Hermione ne réagit pas de tout de suite. Puis l'anxiété la gagna. Pour la première fois, elle allait héberger sa fille.

-Tout va bien se passer, murmura Harry qui s'était rendu compte de son trouble.

\- Oui… oui… tout va bien se passer, répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu ne seras pas seule, dit Blaise. Je t'attends à la maison, d'accord ?

Hermione opina du chef. Elle fit un signe de tête reconnaissant à Ron puis s'en alla en compagnie de Rose et de Molly.

-Merci, dit Harry à Ron en les regardant s'éloigner.

\- C'est bien ce que tu viens de faire, ajouta Blaise.

Ron ne répondit pas, se contenant de hausser les épaules.

-Monsieur Weasley ? dit une voix à l'entrée de la salle d'attente.

\- Oui ? répondirent Arthur et Ron au même moment.

L'infirmière leur sourit gentiment.

-L'obstétrimage va procéder à la césarienne, dit-elle à Ron. Vous pouvez venir, si vous le souhaitez.

\- J'arrive ! dit-il.

Il allait se précipiter hors de la salle mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il se tourna vers son père et le serra dans ses bras.

-Souhaite-moi bonne chance, papa.

\- Ça va aller, mon grand. Lavande va te donner un merveilleux petit garçon. Allez va, maintenant, dit-il en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule.

Ron se défit de l'étreinte de son père puis s'arrêta devant Harry et Blaise. Sans un mot, il leur fit une accolade. Brève et maladroite mais qui valait tous les discours du monde.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **21 mars 2015 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

Harry était en train de lire le rapport que Théodore Nott lui avait remis concernant la restructuration de sa société quand un petit _bip_ musical lui fit relever la tête sur son écran d'ordinateur. Aussitôt, il délaissa le rapport pour s'intéresser à l'alerte émanant de _Wizzoo !_

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait programmé le moteur de recherches sorcier pour être alerté de tous les nouveaux articles concernant Draco Malefoy qui étaient postés sur wiznet. Par simple curiosité, bien entendu.

Comme à chaque fois que le signal retentissait, il tenta d'ignorer la fébrilité qui s'emparait de lui, l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque et l'appréhension avec laquelle il finissait par cliquer sur la petite icône qui lui délivrerait l'information du jour.

Une nouvelle page se déploya, se superposant au tableur reprenant les chiffres des ventes du Thunderbird pour le dernier trimestre de l'année écoulée. Elle était colorée, aguicheuse et titrait en gros caractères : _« Indiscutable succès de la collection Saint-Martin à la Fashion Week de Milan »_. Harry fit défiler l'article rapidement jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

 _« Le couturier Mathieu Saint-Martin a été vu à la réception organisée par le magazine de mode_ Incantatrice _, en compagnie de l'avocat anglais Draco Malefoy. Depuis leur première apparition publique à la sortie de la Scala il y a quinze jours, les deux hommes ont été vus ensemble à de nombreuses reprises lors de différents événements mondains. Monsieur Saint-Martin se refuse à tout commentaire sur la nature de sa relation avec l'avocat »._

-Ouais, bougonna Harry. On la connaît la nature de leur relation…

En dessous de l'article, on pouvait voir une photo du couturier et de Draco, un verre de champagne à la main, souriant à l'objectif. Dépité, Harry ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau d'où il sortit la photographie prise par le _Daily Prophet_ lors de la conférence de presse qu'il avait donnée avec Draco. Il compara les deux clichés, se demandant ce que l'autre homme avait de plus que lui. Et l'évidence le frappa : Draco et Saint-Martin avaient pratiquement la même taille, la même silhouette fine et élancée, la même élégance racée. Ils étaient _assortis._ Contrairement à Draco et lui…

Le cœur lourd, il rangea la photo dans son tiroir qu'il referma d'un coup sec.

Il allait se replonger dans le rapport de Théo quand Peggy frappa à la porte.

-Monsieur Potter, vous avez rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste dans un quart d'heure.

\- Sainte-Mangouste ? Mais quel rendez-vous ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- D'après l'agenda, il s'agit de votre visite de contrôle chez le guérisseur Coltrane. Miss Granger ne vous a rien dit ?

Harry soupira. C'était Hermione qui gérait ses rendez-vous médicaux, depuis la visite chez le dentiste jusqu'aux tests HIV qu'il effectuait tous les ans par précaution. Elle s'occupait même de ses rendez-vous chez le coiffeur et de ses séances au spa.

-Elle a dû oublier. Ce n'est pas grave Peggy. Il n'y a aucun problème.

Il se leva, enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, Londres Sorcier**

-Bonjour Arthur.

\- Oh, bonjour Hermione. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

\- Alors ? Lequel est-ce ?

\- A ton avis ?

Hermione scruta les petits berceaux alignés derrière la vitre. Elle repéra assez rapidement une petite tête rousse qui dormait à poings fermés.

-C'est un Weasley, à n'en pas douter, rigola-t-elle.

\- En effet. Il s'appelle Hugo.

\- C'est un petit garçon magnifique.

Elle soupira un peu tristement. Elle n'avait pas oublié que c'était le prénom que Ron et elle avait choisi pour leur enfant s'il avait été un garçon.

-Rose n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Arthur, la ramenant au présent.

\- Elle est à la boutique avec Molly. Elle choisit un cadeau pour son petit frère.

\- Tout s'est bien passé avec elle ?

\- Parfaitement.

A vrai dire, Hermione peinait encore à réaliser qu'elle avait passé les quinze dernières heures en compagnie de sa fille, et surtout que tout s'était admirablement déroulé. Rose avait aimé le repas qu'elle avait préparé, tout autant que la décoration de sa chambre. Et pour ne rien gâcher, elle s'était entendue à merveille avec Blaise.

-Comment va Lavande ? demanda-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas pu aller la voir car les guérisseurs et les infirmières étaient avec elle et Ron. Il n'y a pas de complications, j'espère ?

\- Non, non, démentit Arthur. Ils s'assurent seulement qu'elle est bien remise du malaise qu'elle a fait hier. Merlin, si Blaise et toi n'aviez pas été là, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé… Lavande aurait pu… et le bébé…

Hermione fixa Arthur dont le visage était crispé par l'angoisse.

-Arthur, dit-elle tout doucement, ce bébé est l'enfant de Ron. Il ne peut pas en être autrement.

\- Heu… oui… évidemment... Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

\- Vous le savez très bien.

Le visage d'Arthur perdit toute couleur.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Mon avocate. Elle est très douée pour dénicher ce genre de choses.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Le dire à Ron ? L'utiliser contre lui au tribunal ?

\- Non. Je ne dirai rien à personne. Ça détruirait Ron. Et ça détruirait Molly. Et puis, je ne suis pas comme ça… la souffrance des autres ne m'apporte absolument rien.

Arthur reporta son attention sur Hugo qui dormait toujours du sommeil du juste.

-Je n'ai rien voulu, dit-il très bas. Je n'ai rien cherché… c'est arrivé… comme ça.

\- Quand ?

\- Il y a deux ans. Ron était en déplacement pour son travail, une fois de plus. Il… il travaille comme un fou. Et quand il ne travaille pas, il consacre tout son temps à Rose. Lavande se sentait de plus en plus seule, elle dépérissait à vue d'œil sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Sauf vous.

\- Oui… sauf moi. Un jour où je venais lui déposer du ragoût que Molly avait préparé, nous avons discuté. Longtemps. C'est horrible à dire mais avant ce jour-là, je n'avais pas réalisé que Lavande avait de la conversation…

Il réprima un petit rire désabusé.

-Je suis revenu le lendemain, et le surlendemain… Après un mois, je venais presque chaque jour de la semaine. Vers midi, comme ça nous pouvions déjeuner ensemble. Puis il y a eu ce jour-là… un mardi d'avril. En entrant, j'ai tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ron et elle s'étaient disputés. Il avait parlé de divorce. Elle semblait si fragile, si… perdue. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai consolée. Et c'est arrivé. Nous aurions pu en rester là… nous aurions dû en rester là : une erreur, une stupide erreur de jugement.

\- Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, observa Hermione placidement.

\- Non. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme Lavande a pu trouver à un homme de mon âge ? Avec mon physique ?

\- Pour beaucoup de femmes, l'âge et le physique n'ont pas d'importance. Elles recherchent la sécurité, la compréhension, le réconfort… Il faut croire qu'elle avait trouvé tout cela en vous.

\- Peut-être.

Hermione et Arthur restèrent silencieux un petit moment avant qu'Arthur ne dise :

-J'aime ma femme, Hermione. Et j'aime mon fils. Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire mais c'est la vérité.

\- Je vous crois. C'est bien pourquoi je ne dirai rien mais Arthur… il faut que vous mettiez fin à tout ça.

\- Je sais mais ce bébé…

\- Est le fils de Ron, coupa Hermione brutalement. Ron en a besoin, pour passer à autre chose, pour faire le deuil de l'enfant que je lui ai pris ! Ce bébé, c'est une chance pour Lavande et lui, une chance pour leur couple. Il en a besoin et moi aussi ! J'ai besoin que Ron soit heureux, qu'il trouve enfin la paix ! Il ne s'agit pas que de vous, de Ron ou de Molly. Il s'agit de moi aussi. Et de Rose. Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, souffla Arthur. Oui, je comprends.

\- J'ai votre parole ? insista Hermione.

\- Oui, tu as ma parole.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment.

-Merci Arthur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Au même moment, au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital, Harry Potter attendait dans une salle de consultation. Comme à chaque visite, il avait été contraint de se déshabiller et d'enfiler une tunique en papier, nouée dans son cou.

-Bonjour Harry, dit le guérisseur Coltrane en entrant dans le local.

\- Bonjour Andrew.

Andrew Coltrane suivait Harry depuis le jour de son accident et les deux hommes avaient fini par sympathiser.

-Alors… voyons voir ça, dit Andrew en contournant la table sur laquelle Harry était installé. Penche-toi un peu en avant.

Harry obtempéra, néanmoins perplexe. D'habitude, la visite commençait par diverses questions sur comment il se sentait, sur l'effet des potions et leur efficacité.

Le guérisseur écarta les pans de la blouse et pointa sa baguette sur le bas du dos de Harry. Une image holographique apparut immédiatement. Il demanda ensuite à Harry de se lever et refit la même opération à hauteur de la hanche. Il examina ensuite les deux images, en silence.

Après un temps qu'Harry trouva anormalement long, il entendit le claquement des gants en latex qu'on enlève et Andrew réapparut dans son champ de vision. L'air maussade, il dit :

-Tu peux te rhabiller et venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau.

Interloqué, Harry ne perdit pas une minute pour ôter la blouse et réenfiler ses vêtements. Quand il entra dans le bureau de Andrew, ce dernier était en train de prendre des notes sur un parchemin.

-Andrew, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Tu ne prends plus tes potions, dit le guérisseur.

\- C'est à dire que…

\- Ce n'était pas une question, Harry. L'état de ta colonne et des os de ta hanche me dit clairement que tu ne prends plus tes potions. Depuis quand ?

\- Un mois, admit Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry soupira.

-J'ai essayé quelque chose d'autre… un remède à base de plantes.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Par chance, Harry avait un flacon du produit avec lui et le tendit à Andrew. Celui-ci l'examina avec attention avant de le poser sur le bureau.

-Tu peux continuer ce traitement, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Harry.

\- Oui. Mais je dois te prévenir que dans six mois au maximum, tu seras en chaise roulante.

Devant l'air complètement ahuri de son patient, le guérisseur perdit son calme.

-Bon sang, Harry ! Que croyais-tu ? Qu'une décoction moldue à base de reine-des-prés, de feuilles de cassis et de curcuma allait t'aider ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas…

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois tellement inconscient… après ton accident, si tu as été remis sur pied, c'est uniquement grâce à la magie. Comment as-tu pu croire que tu pourrais t'en passer ?

\- J'ai peur, Andrew, avoua Harry. Peur que les potions finissent par ne plus agir. Je voulais juste trouver… une alternative.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir, dans ce cas ? Il y a des alternatives ! Je ne t'en parle pas parce qu'il est bien trop tôt. Les potions que tu prends seront efficaces durant encore dix ou quinze ans.

\- Et après ? Dans dix ans, j'aurais à peine 45 ans… Je ne veux pas… je…

La voix de Harry se brisa.

-Harry, dit doucement Andrew. Lorsque je t'ai annoncé que tu ne jouerais plus jamais au Quidditch, je t'ai fait la promesse que tu ne perdrais jamais l'usage de tes jambes. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as promis en retour ?

\- De t'écouter. De toujours suivre scrupuleusement mon traitement.

\- Je compte bien respecter ma parole, Harry. Mais je ne peux le faire que si toi, tu respectes la tienne.

\- Ouais… je sais… je suis désolé. Est-ce qu'il y a moyen de rattraper ça ?

\- Un moyen et un seul.

Andrew Coltrane sourit. Il prit la bouteille de remède aux plantes et la jeta dans la poubelle.

-Voilà. Reprends ton traitement. Dans cinq jours, il n'y paraîtra plus.

\- Merci Andrew.

\- Remercie plutôt ton amie. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de te recevoir en urgence.

\- Oh.

Harry poussa un petit soupir agacé. Mais son agacement ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Hermione avait voulu bien faire et elle avait eu raison, comme toujours.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Restaurant Yauatcha, Londres, Soho**

-Oh Harry ! Je vais finir par croire que tu pratiques la légilimencie sur moi ! Comment sais-tu que j'ai une envie folle de dim sum depuis ce matin ?

\- Un coup de chance, c'est tout ! dit Harry en reculant le siège pour permettre à Hermione de s'installer.

-Par contre, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu es parvenu à obtenir une table en dernière minute. C'est toujours complet des jours à l'avance ici.

Le Yauatcha était un restaurant chinois chic et branché de Soho, réputé pour sa cuisine moderne et surtout ses dizaines de variétés de dim sum, et dans lequel on n'entrait pas sans réservation.

-Là, j'admets que la magie y est pour quelque chose, souffla Harry d'un ton de conspirateur. Juste un tout petit sort de confusion.

\- Harry !

\- Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ? demanda-t-il innocemment. On trouvera bien une table au McDo sur Shaftesbury Avenue, si tu préfères…

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Hm… ce n'est pas si grave que ça, après tout. Et puis, j'ai trop envie de dim sum !

Comme pour appuyer son propos, elle appela un serveur afin qu'il vienne prendre leur commande. Elle entreprit ensuite de raconter à Harry sa soirée avec Rose, dans tous les détails.

-Et maintenant ? Elle est avec Ron ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Il… il m'a demandé si je pouvais venir la reprendre vers 17 heures et… m'en occuper jusque demain soir !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui ! exulta Hermione.

Son amie transpirait la joie et il se réjouit pour elle. Il lui prit la main et embrassa tendrement ses doigts.

-Je suis tellement content pour toi. Depuis le temps que tu attendais ça…

\- C'est merveilleux, Harry. Je… je ne sais pas décrire ce que je ressens… C'est…

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer mais l'émotion était trop forte et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-C'est bien parti pour que vous trouviez un accord, dit Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas… j'espère… mais j'essaye de ne pas me faire trop d'illusions.

\- Tu dois garder espoir, Hermione. Je suis certain que les choses vont s'arranger désormais.

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant.

-Tu es le meilleur ami que je pouvais rêver d'avoir.

\- Je sais, se gaussa Harry. Tu as de la chance. Toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir un meilleur ami gay.

En riant, elle le gratifia d'un petit coup de poing amical sur le bras.

-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-elle après un temps.

Harry ne fit pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que ton intention était bonne. Et puis, tu avais raison… comme toujours.

\- Tu sais Harry… je n'ai pas fait ça pour te prouver que j'avais raison. Je voulais seulement t'aider. Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Je sais. Je te remercie de prendre soin de moi comme tu le fais.

Le serveur vint déposer leurs consommations, interrompant la conversation.

-A vrai dire, commença Harry quand le serveur fut parti, c'est à Olivier que j'en veux.

Avec un peu de brusquerie, il s'empara de son verre de thé glacé à la mandarine et but une gorgée.

-Olivier ne te connaît pas encore suffisamment pour savoir ce qui est bon pour toi ou non, dit prudemment Hermione en évitant de le regarder. Que ce soit ta santé ou… le reste.

Le visage de Harry se ferma.

-Théodore t'a parlé, soupira-t-il.

\- Oui. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit à ce propos, explique-moi pourquoi j'ai dû l'apprendre par lui et pas par toi.

\- J'allais te le dire ! Je voulais simplement pouvoir te présenter les choses… sous leur meilleur jour.

Hermione fixa son ami avec stupeur.

-Tu es en train de m'insulter, là, Harry…

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu enjolives la situation ! Bon sang, je suis à tes côtés depuis le premier jour ! Cette entreprise, je la connais aussi bien que toi ! Et certainement mieux qu'Olivier !

Elle ne comptait pas réagir aussi vivement mais les propos de Harry l'avaient profondément heurtée.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas être blessant. Je pensais vraiment que c'était une bonne idée.

\- Une bonne idée ? répéta Hermione. En quoi démanteler ton entreprise serait une bonne idée ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un démantèlement ! Seulement de donner plus d'autonomie aux différents secteurs.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une baisse de rentabilité ou bien de difficultés structurelles… ça nous permettrait de vendre plus facilement un secteur d'activité.

\- D'accord, dit Hermione posément.

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur la surface de la table, redessinant les nervures du bois.

-De quel secteur serais-tu prêt à te séparer ?

Harry fixa longuement son amie et associée, sans toutefois répondre.

-C'est une question simple, reprit-elle.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

Hermione lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas, dit-elle doucement. Parce que tu connais chaque employé, chaque ouvrier de chaque secteur. Tu connais leur situation familiale, leurs difficultés, leurs rêves. Tu sais parfaitement bien que même si nous devions connaître un problème de rentabilité ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, tu ferais tout ce que tu peux pour trouver une solution. Et cette solution ne serait pas d'amputer l'entreprise…

Comme il ne disait rien, elle poursuivit.

-Harry, ta société est exactement telle que tu l'as voulue… elle te ressemble. Ton personnel est heureux de travailler pour toi.

\- Bah… qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ils ne vont pas venir se plaindre chez toi…

\- Je le sais parce que je vois les chiffres. Pas seulement ceux de la productivité. Ceux de l'absentéisme, qui avoisine le zéro. Nous n'avons quasiment aucun malade de longue durée. Aucun accident du travail. Les seuls départs que nous connaissons sont les départs à la retraite. Que te faut-il de plus ?

Harry soupira longuement. Il se renfonça un peu plus dans son siège et secoua doucement la tête.

-Je crois que je me suis un peu emballé avec cette histoire… Quand Olivier m'en parlait, ça semblait tellement… prometteur.

\- Pour qui ? Pour lui ou pour ta société ? demanda Hermione non sans une pointe d'ironie.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu as promis quelque chose à Olivier dans cette nouvelle « structure » ?

\- Promis, c'est beaucoup dire… Non… on a seulement envisagé le fait qu'il pourrait s'occuper de tout le volet acquisition et gestion des clubs de Quidditch.

Le visage d'Hermione n'exprima rien de particulier, mais Harry n'était pas dupe.

-Quoi ? Tu penses qu'Olivier profite de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Je pense qu'Olivier essaye de se rendre incontournable dans ta vie et que ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose.

\- Olivier partage ma vie, Hermione. C'est normal qu'il s'intéresse à moi, à ma santé, à mon entreprise.

\- Et à tes enfants ? Est-ce qu'il s'intéresse à tes enfants ? Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé comment allait James et Albus ? S'ils se remettaient de ce qui s'est passé avec leur beau-père ? S'ils étaient heureux d'avoir vu leur petite sœur ?

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Car ce qu'Hermione disait était vrai. Rares étaient les fois où Olivier lui demandait des nouvelles de ses enfants.

-Tu sais bien qu'Albus et James ont toujours eu du mal avec les hommes que je leur présentais, dit-il dans une vaine tentative de défendre son amant.

\- Avec tous, sauf un.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler lui, dit Harry sèchement.

\- Harry, tu…

\- Non. Entre lui et moi, c'est fini. Il a été on ne peut plus clair. Alors, le sujet est clos, ok ?

Hermione soupira mais n'insista pas.

C'est à ce moment que le serveur arriva avec leurs plats. Ils mangèrent en silence quelques instants, avant qu'Hermione ne relance la conversation.

-Comment ça se passe avec James ? Il t'écrit toujours aussi régulièrement ?

\- Oui, dit Harry en souriant. J'en encore reçu une lettre de deux pages pas plus tard qu'hier. Il me racontait son weekend au Terrier avec Albus. Ils adorent Lily et je devine qu'ils vont tous les deux prendre leur rôle de grands frères très au sérieux.

\- Quelque chose de bon sera finalement sortit de tout cela, philosopha Hermione.

\- Oui… je n'imaginais pas devoir un jour remercier Lestrange d'avoir rapproché mon fils de moi.

\- Lestrange n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est de toi qu'il s'agit. Tu as toujours été présent pour tes enfants, tu as toujours fait en sorte de leur montrer que tu les aimais et que tu les soutenais. Et tu as été là quand ils ont eu besoin de toi. James l'a compris maintenant.

\- Je suppose que oui.

\- Les épreuves font grandir, Harry. Nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête et d'avaler une bouchée à la vapeur.

-A propos de James, reprit Hermione, est-ce qu'il t'a déjà parlé de ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard ?

\- La seule et unique fois où on a en parlé, il était intéressé par une carrière au Ministère. Il voulait demander à Percy de faire un stage auprès de lui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Hm… j'ai l'impression qu'il a autre chose en tête.

\- C'est pas vrai, souffla Harry en posant ses baguettes d'un air catastrophé. Ne me dis pas qu'il veut devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Et Ginny non plus, je le sais. C'est…

\- Il ne veut pas devenir joueur pro, le rassura Hermione.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'il s'intéresse à l'entreprise.

Harry resta bouche bée.

-Quoi ? Il s'intéresse à… Potter Corp. ?

\- Oui. Tu te rappelles des deux jours qu'il a passé avec Wilson et moi en octobre dernier ?

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle. C'est vrai qu'il était enthousiaste mais c'était… je ne sais pas… juste de l'émerveillement…

\- C'était de l'intérêt, Harry. Il a posé des tas de questions à Wilson et à moi aussi. Et ça allait bien plus loin que du simple émerveillement pour des balais de compétition.

\- Tu… tu crois que je dois lui proposer de revenir ?

\- A ta place, je lui proposerais un stage. Ce sera bien plus intéressant pour lui que de mourir d'ennui auprès de Percy.

\- Hm… je vais lui en parler.

Sous l'œil attendri d'Hermione, Harry se mit à sourire bêtement. Son divorce, l'éloignement de ses enfants, la froideur de James à son égard, tout ça faisait qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'un de ses fils puisse lui succéder un jour à la tête de l'entreprise. Cette perspective le rendait incroyablement heureux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Draco Malefoy, Quartier du Sempione, Milan**

Draco referma son exemplaire de Sorcière-Hebdo et le posa sur la pile déjà constituée de Gossip Wizz, du Daily Prophet et de Sorcière Actuelle. Comme à chaque fois, il tentait d'ignorer les battements de son cœur et le fait qu'il retenait sa respiration le temps de feuilleter rapidement les magazines. Le temps de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun article sur _lui._

Bien sûr, cela ne voulait rien dire. Le fait qu'Harry Potter ne mettait apparemment plus le nez dehors depuis la soirée de présentation du Cobra ne voulait absolument rien dire, et certainement pas qu'il avait quitté sa sangsue de petit-ami. Pourtant, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en tirer des conclusions.

Comme toujours, il termina sa revue de presse par Quidditch Mag. C'était là qu'il était le plus susceptible de voir apparaître le nom de Harry. Il en était à la moitié du magazine sans qu'il ait trouvé quoi que ce soit de significatif, excepté une interview du capitaine de l'équipe des Busards de Heidelberg qui disait avoir hâte d'essayer le Cobra lorsque celui-ci serait enfin mis sur le marché. Mais en tournant la page suivante, il tomba sur un article de deux pages, consacré à Olivier Dubois. Entre les photos d'archives et le rappel des moments clés de sa carrière, se trouvait un large encart contenant son interview. Aussitôt, Draco se crispa. Ses yeux scannèrent les mots jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait :

« - _Vous partagez la vie d'Harry Potter depuis quelques mois maintenant. Comment se porte votre couple ?_

 _A merveille ! Harry est un homme formidable. Attentionné, tendre. Passionné aussi ! C'est l'homme de ma vie ! Nous sommes très heureux ensemble._

 _-Seriez-vous parvenu à l'assagir ?_

 _(Rires) Harry a changé. Il n'est plus l'homme volage qu'il a longtemps été. Il lui fallait seulement trouver la bonne personne, celle qui lui donnerait envie de construire quelque chose de durable, celle qui lui redonnerait confiance._

 _-Et vous êtes cette personne ?_

 _Oui, certainement. J'ai… »_

Draco ne voulait pas en lire davantage. Il referma le magazine d'un coup sec et l'envoya directement dans la poubelle.

-Des nouvelles contrariantes ? dit une voix dans son dos.

\- Des nouvelles inutiles, répondit Draco d'un ton morne.

Il leva la tête pour voir Mathieu Saint-Martin se servir un verre de Barbaresco.

-On parle de nous ? demanda le couturier en se hissant souplement sur une chaise haute et en prenant un magazine sur la pile.

\- Oui. Ta collection a fait fureur. Notre apparition à la soirée d' _Incantatrice_ également.

\- Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, dit Mathieu avec suffisance.

Il délaissa le fascicule et reporta son attention sur Draco.

-Tu as réfléchi pour Ibiza ?

\- Ah Ibiza, soupira Draco avec emphase en s'étirant nonchalamment. Le soleil, les plages, la musique… des dizaines de mecs plus beaux les uns que les autres, prêts à assouvir tous mes fantasmes…

\- J'en déduis que tu m'accompagnes ? sourit Mathieu.

\- Non.

La réponse avait fusé, catégorique. Devant l'air étonné de son vis-à-vis, Draco se mit à rire.

-Ce sont les vacances de Pâques, expliqua-t-il. Mon fils passe la semaine avec moi. Sa mère m'a écrit hier pour me donner son accord.

\- Oh.

Le ton de Mathieu démontrait parfaitement qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas sa décision mais Draco n'était pas disposé à se justifier davantage.

-Tu es sûr ? insista Mathieu.

\- Certain. Rien ne me ferait renoncer au temps que je vais passer avec mon fils.

\- Si tu le dis.

Mathieu descendit de sa chaise et contourna le comptoir pour poser son verre vide dans l'évier.

-Le service marketing m'a proposé un nom pour la campagne publicitaire de Sable Noir, dit-il sans transition.

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

\- Harry Potter.

Draco eut un temps d'arrêt.

-Pourquoi lui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Sable Noir est un parfum pour l'homme dans la trentaine, posé, accompli. Je veux quelqu'un qui incarne la classe. La réussite. Il sera parfait.

\- Il va refuser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A cause de ses enfants. Il veut les préserver de sa célébrité. Jamais il n'acceptera que son visage… ou son corps… soit placardé à tous les coins de rue et dans tous les journaux pour faire vendre un parfum, jeta Draco avec mépris.

Contre toute attente, Mathieu se mit à rire.

-Il veut préserver ses enfants ? répéta-t-il. C'est mal barré !

Disant cela, il sortit d'un tiroir un exemplaire de _Alohomora !_ , le pire du pire de la presse people. Le torchon suprême. Avec horreur, Draco lut le titre racoleur qui occupait la moitié de la couverture : « Harry Potter plus chaud que jamais aux Seychelles ».

-Eh oui, dit Mathieu avec un faux sourire contrit. Celui-là a échappé à ta petite revue de presse hebdomadaire.

Bien malgré lui, Draco ouvrit le magazine en pages centrales. Les photos étaient sans équivoque. On y voyait Harry et Olivier allongé sur un lit de plage, étroitement enlacés, s'embrassant passionnément. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur leurs intentions.

-Ce… ce sont des photos volées, siffla Draco.

\- Sans doute, dit Mathieu. En attendant… elles sont là.

Draco ferma les yeux un instant pour faire refluer sa colère et la douleur qui lui compressait la poitrine.

-S'il te plaît, Mathieu. Il y a des tas d'autres hommes qui seraient parfaits pour ta campagne.

Mathieu s'approcha et posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Draco. Lentement, il s'approcha et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

-Je suis désolé, Draco, dit-il en s'écartant. C'est le business. J'ai déjà demandé à Solange de prévoir un rendez-vous avec lui la semaine prochaine.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

-Rassure-toi, dit Mathieu. Je ne te demande pas d'y aller. Je le rencontrerai moi-même.

Le couturier l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

-Je vais rentrer, murmura-t-il. Tu me rejoins chez moi à 20 heures ?

\- Oui. Combien serons-nous cette fois ?

\- Hm… une petite dizaine.

\- Parfait, souffla Draco avec un sourire lubrique.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	33. Chapitre 32

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos nombreux messages pour mon anniversaire. Je suis ravie que cette publication surprise vous ait plu. Le nombre de reviews était incroyable ! Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre faute de temps, je vous dit un grand merci, particulièrement à Pouik, Elektra Black et Kelewan.**

 **Une petite pensée spéciale pour Mery-Alice et son petit Pierrick.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 – Et toute la ville en parle**

 _ **« Il parait qu'à en croire la rumeur  
Tu ne vois plus personne  
Il parait qu'il t'attend chaque jour  
Chaque heure, chaque minute  
Mais l'amour qu'il te porte  
Ressemble à une insulte »**_

 _ **(Didier Barbelivien)**_

 **3 avril 2015 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

Par la fenêtre de son bureau, Harry regardait les gens entrer et sortir de la Cathédrale Saint-Paul. Parmi eux, il y avait beaucoup de touristes, venus admirer l'œuvre architecturale, mais également des croyants, venus tout simplement se recueillir.

La religion n'était pas étrangère à Harry. Il avait reçu des cours de religion anglicane dans l'école primaire qu'il fréquentait avant son entrée à Poudlard. Son oncle et sa tante l'avaient aussi obligé à les accompagner quelques fois à l'office du dimanche, à la Paroisse Sainte Ursula, afin que tout le monde voit combien ils étaient de dévoués et charitables chrétiens. Il lui était même arrivé de prier, dans l'obscurité et la solitude de son placard, pour que quelqu'un vienne le délivrer de son calvaire. Il faut croire que ses prières avaient été entendues…

Peut-être était-ce la solution ? Traverser la rue, entrer dans la Cathédrale, allumer un cierge… et prier. Prier aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour que Teddy aille mieux.

Il soupira et serra plus fort le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main. Jamais Andromeda n'avait paru aussi inquiète dans un de ses courriers. L'état de Teddy s'était considérablement détérioré ces derniers jours. Les guérisseurs rencontraient de plus en plus de difficultés à gérer sa lycanthropie latente. Le paradoxe était que s'il avait été un loup-garou à part entière, au moins une fois par lune, la transformation lui aurait permis d'évacuer ses pulsions violentes. Or, il ne l'était pas. Son enveloppe humaine ne lui permettant plus de contenir son agressivité, Teddy se détruisait de l'intérieur. Impuissants, les guérisseurs n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de lui administrer des potions sédatives excessivement puissantes, le laissant dans un état comateux presque permanent.

-Bonjour mon amour, souffla une voix dans son oreille, tandis que deux bras entouraient sa taille.

\- Olivier ! sursauta Harry en se retournant. Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer.

\- Désolé de t'avoir surpris. Peggy n'est pas là et j'ai pensé que… mais… tu en fais une tête… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J'ai reçu une lettre d'Andromeda, dit-il en montrant le parchemin. L'état de Teddy, mon filleul, s'est encore détérioré…

\- Mais… tu es allé la voir il n'y a pas très longtemps… et ça allait, non ?

\- Oui. Apparemment, il a fait une crise il y a quatre jours et depuis les guérisseurs ne parviennent plus à le stabiliser.

\- Oh… j'imagine combien ça doit être difficile pour toi…

\- Ça l'est, en effet…

Olivier serra Harry contre lui, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hélas non… mais merci de demander.

Harry se blottit plus étroitement entre les bras de son compagnon, heureux du soutien qu'il lui apportait.

-Harry, je… oh, excuse-moi ! dit Théo qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Peggy n'est pas là et la porte était ouverte… j'ai pensé que…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, dit Harry, souriant de l'embarras de son ami. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Le Magenmagot a rendu une décision à propos des photos parues dans _Alohomora !_ Tous les exemplaires doivent être retirés de la vente.

\- Mouais, bougonna Harry. Si seulement il en reste !

\- Et le magazine est condamné à vous payer à toi et Olivier, une somme de 50.000 gallions chacun, à titre de dommages et intérêts pour avoir attenté à votre vie privée.

\- C'est tout ? s'exclama Olivier.

Théo regarda Harry et Olivier, perplexe.

-Heu… oui. C'est en général la somme que les tribunaux sorciers octroient pour ce genre de plainte.

\- On l'aura quand ? demanda Olivier.

\- Le jugement précise que l'argent de la condamnation doit être versé sur le compte de la Fondation endéans le mois.

\- La Fondation ? Mais quelle Fondation ?

\- Celle que j'ai créée pour venir en aide aux enfants atteints de maladies rares, expliqua Harry. Une partie de son financement provient de ce genre de procès. Ces dommages et intérêts, pour moi, c'est de l'argent indûment gagné. Alors je le verse à une cause qui en vaut la peine.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis ? s'emporta Olivier. Il y a une partie de ce fric qui me revient, non ?

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est de ma faute, intervint Théo. C'est moi qui ai pris cette décision d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans les notes de Dean Thomas. J'ai pensé faire comme d'habitude. J'aurais dû…

\- Non Théo, dit très calmement Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait.

Puis il se tourna vers Olivier.

-Si tu tiens tellement à cet argent, dit-il d'un ton froid, je peux te faire un chèque immédiatement.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! J'estime que j'avais mon mot à dire ! Ce n'est pas parce toi tu gagnes des millions de gallions par an que c'est le cas de tout le monde !

\- Si tu as à te plaindre de ton salaire, je te suggère d'en parler avec le directeur et le président de ton club.

Olivier ne répondit pas, se contentant de traverser le bureau et de sortir en claquant la porte.

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry à Théo. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit l'avocat, un peu embarrassé tout de même.

\- Merci en tout cas de t'être occupé de cette affaire. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu en as appris davantage sur comment ils sont parvenus à prendre ces photos ?

\- Non. Le sacro-saint secret des sources, soupira Théo.

\- Hm… je ne comprends pas. J'avais protégé la villa avec les mêmes sorts que ceux que j'utilise pour mon appartement. Personne n'était jamais parvenu à les briser ou à les contourner.

\- Je trouve ça étrange moi aussi…

\- Bah, dit Harry d'un geste agacé de la main. Ce qui est fait est fait. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que mes enfants n'ont pas eu l'occasion de voir ces photos.

Disant cela, Harry s'assit à son bureau. Il extirpa un dossier d'une pile qui se trouvait sur sa droite.

-J'ai lu le projet de restructuration de l'entreprise, dit-il. Tu as fait un travail remarquable. Mais… je vais abandonner cette idée…

\- Ah ? fit Théo en paraissant judicieusement étonné.

Harry se mit à rire.

-C'est bon, Théo, je sais que tu étais contre ce projet depuis le début… mais je ne t'en veux pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

\- Tu ne considères pas cela comme un manque de loyauté de ma part ?

\- Non. Tu étais loyal envers l'entreprise, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Théo hocha la tête, satisfait qu'Harry soit revenu à la raison.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait travailler pour rien, dit ce dernier en laissant tomber le dossier dans la corbeille à papiers.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Théo avec un sourire en coin. Tu recevras de toute façon ma note d'honoraires !

\- Alors toi, tu ne perds pas le nord, rigola Harry.

Les deux hommes plaisantèrent encore sur des choses et d'autres avant qu'Harry ne demande, presque timidement :

-Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Malefoy récemment ?

\- Pas vraiment. Tu sais… on ne s'est plus beaucoup parlé depuis que… enfin, tu vois…

\- Je sais qu'il t'a blessé tout autant que moi mais… c'est ton ami, depuis si longtemps…

\- Oui… c'est ce que Blaise me dit aussi. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de rester en froid avec lui mais je lui en veux encore beaucoup trop pour parvenir à lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait…

Harry soupira en hochant la tête.

-Comment… comment as-tu fait pour rester ami avec lui ? demanda-t-il après un temps. Je veux dire… tu étais amoureux… et lui…

\- Justement, dit Théo tout bas. J'ai toujours su que mes sentiments seraient à sens unique. Bizarrement, c'est plus facile pour moi de me contenter de son amitié car je sais que je n'ai aucun espoir.

\- Parce qu'il est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit ?

\- Non. Parce que depuis toujours, il n'aime qu'une seule personne.

Théo releva les yeux et regarda Harry. Ce dernier eut un soupir exaspéré.

-Je vais rentrer, dit-il brusquement tout en se levant. J'ai deux mots à dire à Olivier sur ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Bien. A un de ces jours, Harry, dit Théo en se levant à son tour.

Il reboutonna sa veste de costume et quitta le bureau sans plus rien ajouter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Stade des Tornades de Tutshill, Tindeham, Gloucestershire**

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Harry qu'Olivier se trouvait au Stade des Tornades. Même quand il n'y avait pas d'entrainement, il aimait y passer du temps, pour vérifier le matériel et les installations, et pour élaborer de nouvelles stratégies de jeu.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'Harry le trouva dans son bureau en train de tracer sur un tableau noir, des schémas incompréhensibles au commun des mortels.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, tout à l'heure ? attaqua directement Harry.

\- Il m'a pris que tu m'as fait passer pour un con, dit Olivier froidement en effaçant une partie de son dessin.

\- Absolument pas ! C'est plutôt toi qui t'es donné en spectacle ! Quant à ton commentaire sur ton niveau de revenus, sachant ce que tu gagnes, il était vraiment déplacé !

\- Ce que je gagne ? éructa Olivier en jetant sa craie dans la rigole du tableau. Je gagne dix fois moins que toi ! C'est bien simple, à côté de toi, j'ai l'impression d'être entretenu !

Harry expira bruyamment et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Bon, c'est quoi ton problème, Olivier ? Parce que là, je sens qu'on n'est plus seulement en train de parler d'argent.

\- Mon problème, c'est que tu ne fais rien pour que nous soyons sur un pied d'égalité, tous les deux ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'être seulement « le compagnon de Monsieur Potter » ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse si les journalistes sont des idiots ?

\- Je ne sais pas, moi ! Me donner plus de responsabilités ! Me nommer à la tête d'un de tes départements ! Faire en sorte que j'existe à côté de toi !

\- Alors, c'est donc ça, soupira Harry. Tout ton petit discours pour me persuader de restructurer ma société, c'était pour ça ?

Olivier eut le bon goût de ne pas répondre.

-Tu veux me changer, reprit Harry plus doucement. Tu veux que je corresponde à l'image que tu te fais de l'homme idéal, mais ce n'est pas ce que je suis ! Tu voudrais qu'on vive à la campagne, qu'on fasse notre marché, bras dessus bras dessous quand les beaux jours reviennent, qu'on achète des fleurs pour le salon, des savons parfumés pour la salle de bain et des légumes bio pour la cuisine, tu voudrais qu'on fasse le tour du monde en voilier et qu'on organise des soirées littéraires, comme un putain de couple parfait !

\- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ? murmura Olivier.

\- Rien. Sauf que tout ça, c'est pas moi… Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur ce que j'étais, Olivier. Je suis un homme d'affaires, riche et matérialiste, qui ne se prive de rien et qui finira diabétique à force de manger autant de sucre. Je suis le père de deux garçons pourris gâtés qui sont ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, et qui passeront toujours avant toi ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Et j'ai un handicap qui m'oblige à prendre des traitements que tu désapprouves mais qui me permettent de mener une vie normale. Voilà, ce que je suis. A toi de voir si tu es capable de m'accepter comme ça.

Harry se détourna et s'apprêta à quitter le bureau, avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil.

-Je serai à mon appartement en fin de soirée. Tu peux me rejoindre si c'est ce que tu veux mais que les choses soient claires : ne fais plus jamais ça, Olivier, dit-il d'un ton calme et froid. N'essaye plus jamais de me manipuler.

Sur ces mots, il sortit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Pub Finnigan's, Londres Sorcier**

Harry poussa la porte du pub, se laissant envahir par le joyeux brouhaha qui y régnait. Il avait d'abord envisagé d'aller dans un pub moldu proche de sa société, avant de se décider pour l'établissement de Seamus. Il avait envie de voir un visage ami avant de rentrer chez lui.

-Hey Harry ! s'exclama l'Irlandais en le voyant entrer.

\- Salut Seamus, comment vas-tu mon vieux ?

\- Bien ! Et toi ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux…

\- Sale journée ?

\- On va dire ça.

\- Eh bien, il semble que tu ne sois pas le seul, dit Seamus en faisant un signe de tête sur la gauche du comptoir.

Harry reconnut tout de suite la haute silhouette, assise sur un tabouret. Le dos un peu voûté, Neville Londubat tenait à deux mains une demi pinte déjà bien entamée.

-Je te sers quoi ? demanda Seamus.

\- Un whisky pur feu.

Harry longea le comptoir et se hissa sur le tabouret voisin de celui de Neville.

-Salut.

L'Auror releva la tête des profondeurs de son verre et esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant Harry.

-Salut Harry, dit-il gentiment. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Et toi ?

\- Pareil.

Seamus approcha et posa devant Harry la boisson qu'il avait commandée.

-Des nouvelles du procès de Lestrange ? demanda-t-il en donnant un coup de torchon sur la surface en chêne massif du bar.

\- Pfff… le Magenmagot a pris du retard dans l'examen du dossier. Le procès aura lieu seulement dans le courant du mois de juin, dit Neville. A huis clos.

\- Tant mieux, répliqua Harry. Ce serait lui faire trop d'honneur que de lui donner une tribune pour sa propagande.

\- J'espère en tout cas qu'il prendra le maximum, ce connard ! asséna Seamus en même temps qu'un nouveau coup de torchon rageur.

Son attention fut alors attirée par un client qui réclamait une nouvelle tournée.

-Je vous laisse les amis, le devoir m'appelle.

Harry but une gorgée de son whisky tout en observant Neville du coin de l'œil.

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il finalement.

L'Auror soupira. Lentement, il fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts.

-Luna a donné sa démission.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Elle… elle va se marier.

Harry faillit répliquer qu'on n'était plus dans les années cinquante et qu'une femme mariée pouvait très bien continuer à travailler. Puis, il vit le visage défait de son ami et comprit que le problème venait précisément de là… Elle allait se marier. Il se souvint qu'après la guerre, Neville et Luna étaient sortis ensemble durant plusieurs mois. Harry étant accaparé par sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch, il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux raisons pour lesquelles le couple s'était séparé. Il avait ensuite été invité au mariage de Neville et Hannah et avait supposé que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Qui va-t-elle épouser ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rolf Dragonneau. Le petit-fils du célèbre zoologiste… tu sais, celui qui a écrit _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques…_

\- Possible… je n'ai jamais été très versé dans cette matière. Mais pourquoi Luna démissionne-t-elle ?

\- Dragonneau s'est mis en tête de prouver l'existence du Ronflak Cornu. Il va entamer un tour du monde pour ça… et Luna a décidé de le suivre.

Neville semblait tellement abattu que Harry en fut touché.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu tenais encore autant à elle…

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

\- Mais alors… pourquoi…

\- Parce que j'ai été con. Et lâche.

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il raconta à Harry le refus de sa grand-mère qu'il épouse Luna, son manque de courage pour lui tenir tête, la rencontre avec Hannah, ses infidélités répétées depuis plusieurs années.

A cette évocation, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Non pas qu'il jugeait son ami, il était bien trop mal placé pour cela, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette confession. Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire.

-Luna m'avait demandé de quitter Hannah, continua Neville d'une voix sourde. Elle… elle m'avait dit que si je voulais qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous, il fallait que je quitte ma femme…

Il prit une grande inspiration, comme si parler lui était infiniment douloureux.

-Je n'ai rien fait, souffla-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait et maintenant je l'ai perdue pour de bon.

\- Ce n'est pas une décision facile, murmura Harry. Moi, je n'ai pas été capable de le faire. C'est Ginny qui a fini par demander le divorce.

\- C'était une bonne chose, non ?

\- Avec le recul, oui, admit Harry après un temps.

Neville soupira une nouvelle fois, et but une gorgée de sa bière.

-Tu es heureux ? demanda-t-il sans transition.

\- Quoi ?

\- Avec Dubois. Tu es heureux ?

Un frisson agita Harry de haut en bas. Neville le fixait avec une telle intensité dans le regard qu'il était incapable de mentir.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il malgré lui.

\- Alors, ne reste pas avec lui.

\- J'aime Olivier…

\- Tu l'aimes par dépit. Tu l'aimes faute de mieux. Ce n'est pas une bonne raison, crois-moi.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de glisser sur ce terrain-là.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il en terminant son verre de whisky d'un trait. Je suis content de t'avoir revu, Neville.

Il quitta son tabouret, conscient de se comporter comme un rustre et un lâche. Il aimait bien Neville, et il aurait voulu trouver les mots pour le réconforter… mais il en était incapable. Tout simplement parce que le mal-être de Neville lui faisait bien trop penser au sien.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Harry avait regagné son appartement. La première chose qu'il avait faite en rentrant, avait été d'allumer son ordinateur et de taper le nom de Draco dans le moteur de recherches. Comme à chaque fois, plusieurs entrées apparurent. Il cliqua sur la plus récente, un article paru dans Gossip Wizz.

 _« Draco Malefoy et le célèbre couturier français Mathieu Saint-Martin, ont été aperçus à Paris, flânant dans le quartier sorcier de Saint-Fernand-des-Pâturages._

 _Depuis qu'il s'est installé à Milan, Draco Malefoy, play-boy invétéré, semble s'être considérablement assagi. Il se murmure dans les milieux mondains que depuis sa rencontre avec Mathieu Saint-Martin, il ne voit plus personne et ne sort qu'en compagnie de son beau frenchie. Pourtant, personne dans leur entourage respectif ne confirme que les deux hommes sont réellement en couple._

 _Rappelons que la dernière relation sérieuse de Draco Malefoy n'était autre que Harry Potter, avec qui il s'était publiquement affiché lors du match de Wizzard League, opposant les Pies de Montrose aux Guerriers de Woollongong, en octobre dernier. Peu de temps plus tard, on apprenait toutefois que Harry Potter avait mis fin à cette relation pour vivre une idylle avec l'entraineur des Tornades de Tutshill, Olivier Dubois. Les motifs de la rupture restent flous mais il se dit que l'infidélité de Draco Malefoy y serait pour quelque chose._

 _Toujours est-il que Mathieu Saint-Martin semble avoir réussi là où le Garçon-qui-a-survécu a échoué : retenir dans ses filets, l'insaisissable Monsieur Malefoy._

 _Une source proche de… »._

Un bruit de transplanage dans le hall d'entrée fit sursauter Harry. Il referma son ordinateur d'un coup sec juste avant d'apercevoir Olivier sur le seuil du salon. Celui-ci tenait à la main un bouquet de lys blancs.

-Ils sont pour toi, dit-il en approchant prudemment de Harry et en lui tendant les fleurs.

\- Merci. Ils sont magnifiques.

Harry s'était habitué à recevoir des fleurs de la part d'Olivier et il avait fini par apprécier cela. Il prit les lys et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour les disposer correctement dans un vase.

-Je te demande pardon, dit Olivier en se tenant de l'autre côté du comptoir. Tu avais raison… J'ai essayé de te changer… et je n'aurais pas dû. Ma vie avec toi est parfaite, telle qu'elle est.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Je t'aime Harry. Et je ne veux pas te perdre. Jamais.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il était toujours déstabilisé par l'impact que ces mots avaient sur lui.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre, répondit-il.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **9 avril 2015 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

Harry avait rarement été aussi nerveux.

Depuis une bonne demi-heure, il ne cessait de remettre ses cheveux en place, de resserrer son nœud de cravate et de lisser son pantalon. La veille, il était allé expressément chez le coiffeur. Sa coupe était plus courte, plus ordonnée aussi. Il s'était également acheté un nouveau costume. Non pas qu'il en ait besoin, son dressing était plein à craquer, mais il n'en avait pas encore de _cette marque-là_. Il ne le regrettait pas. Le costume lui seyait admirablement bien. L'étoffe était en laine fine et douce, de couleur anthracite, finement lignée. Il portait également une chemise parme très clair et une cravate améthyste, du même créateur.

 _-Monsieur Potter,_ résonna la voix de Peggy dans l'interphone. _Votre rendez-vous est arrivé._

\- Il est seul ? demanda Harry.

 _\- Oui Monsieur._

Un imperceptible sentiment de déception l'envahit, qu'il étouffa bien vite.

-Faite-le entrer, Peggy.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

-Monsieur Saint-Martin, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers son visiteur, la main tendue.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit l'homme avec un fort accent français.

\- Moi de même. Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Harry fit un geste de la main en direction des canapés qui se faisaient face. Mathieu Saint-Martin s'y installa en croisant élégamment les jambes.

L'homme était indiscutablement beau. Il avait les traits fins et doux. Son sourire était un peu timide, mais séducteur. Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à le trouver attirant car il y avait chez lui quelque chose de trop efféminé, voire de maniéré, tant dans sa façon d'être que de parler. Il portait un costume noir, très ajusté qui soulignait sa silhouette mince, un col roulé de la même couleur et une très longue écharpe en soie, couleur perle, enroulée plusieurs fois autour de son cou. On ne pouvait certainement pas le qualifier de viril.

 _Une chose est sûre,_ se dit Harry avec une certaine mesquinerie, _celui-là ne se bat pas pour être au-dessus._

-Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre temps, Monsieur Saint-Martin, dit-il d'emblée. Je suis très honoré que vous ayez pensé à moi pour être le visage de votre nouveau parfum, mais je vais malheureusement décliner votre proposition. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à votre assistant, je ne participe plus à aucun projet publicitaire, quel qu'il soit.

\- A cause de vos enfants.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Mathieu Saint-Martin sourit placidement.

-Draco m'avait prévenu que vous refuseriez… car vous ne souhaitez pas que vos enfants soient impactés par votre vie publique.

\- Je… hm… oui. C'est vrai.

Il n'avait jamais discuté de cela avec Draco mais manifestement ce dernier le connaissait encore mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

-Donc, reprit Harry en essayant de ne pas paraître trop déstabilisé, je crains que vous n'ayez fait ce déplacement pour rien.

Loin de considérer que l'entretien était terminé, le couturier s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé.

-Je comprends vos réserves, Monsieur Potter. Il est vrai que mes précédentes campagnes publicitaires se voulaient très… sexuées. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'envisage pour Sable Noir. Je veux quelque chose de sobre, de classique… Je veux l'image de quelqu'un qui incarne la réussite, la classe, la fiabilité… Vous êtes cet homme, Monsieur Potter. Et pour cela, nul besoin de torse dénudé ou de poses alanguies. Juste un profil, une silhouette, à contre-jour ou en clair-obscur. Un visage qu'on devine davantage qu'on ne reconnaît.

Devant l'air plutôt étonné de Harry, Saint-Martin poursuivit.

-En fait, si j'avais amené mon photographe avec moi, nous aurions pu prendre les clichés dès aujourd'hui… Vous êtes parfait. A ce propos, excellent choix de costume, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour. Je me doute que vous n'avez pas choisi Armani par hasard, n'est-ce-pas Monsieur Potter ?

Les joues de Harry s'échauffèrent, gêné d'avoir été aussi lamentablement découvert. C'est vrai qu'il avait choisi un costume Armani expressément parce qu'il savait que le couturier italien était l'un des principaux concurrents de Saint-Martin dans le registre de la mode moldue.

-J'aime ce qu'il fait, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Vous avez raison. Ses créations sont divines, je suis le premier à le reconnaître. Et elles vous vont à ravir.

\- Je vous remercie.

Mathieu Saint-Martin se leva.

-Voici ce que je vous propose, dit-il, tentant le tout pour le tout. Acceptez que nous réalisions au moins quelques épreuves. Nous vous les soumettrons et à ce moment, vous prendrez une décision définitive.

Harry observa longuement son vis-à-vis. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main. Mais il était néanmoins curieux de voir ce que ces clichés donneraient.

-Laissez-moi quelques jours pour y réfléchir, dit-il pour ne pas capituler aussi aisément.

\- Bien. J'attends impatiemment votre décision.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Harry raccompagna son hôte à la porte de son bureau.

-Draco me parle souvent de vous, dit le couturier à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Oh… c'est… hm… dites-lui bonjour de ma part…

 _Par Merlin,_ se lamenta Harry, _quelle répartie minable…_

-Comptez sur moi, dit Saint-Martin en souriant étrangement.

Harry ne fit aucun autre commentaire, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte. Il regarda Saint-Martin s'en aller d'un pas souple et élégant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **11 avril 2015 – Gare de King's Cross, Londres**

Quand Harry arriva sur le quai 9 ¾, celui-ci était déjà bondé. Il se faufila entre les groupes de gens qui attendaient en discutant gaiement. Il reconnut plusieurs de ses anciens camarades d'école, qu'il salua chaleureusement sans toutefois trop s'attarder. Il préférait éviter de se lancer dans des discussions qui finiraient par tourner autour de sa vie privée ou de sa possibilité à leur obtenir des places pour le prochain match de leur équipe favorite.

Finalement, il repéra un coin isolé, plus en amont du quai où il pourrait attendre tranquillement l'arrivée du train.

Sa tranquillité fut toutefois de courte durée car bien vite, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Une présence qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il se fustigea de sentir son cœur s'emballer alors qu'une douce odeur d'agrumes commençait à l'envelopper.

-Pas envie de te mêler à la foule de tes admirateurs, Potter ? dit la voix traînante.

\- Pas cette fois, non. Il faut savoir créer le manque…

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Draco apparut dans son champ de vision, plus aristocratique que jamais.

-Comment vas-tu Harry ? demanda-t-il avec une douceur étonnante.

\- Bien. Et toi ?

\- Aussi.

Cette réponse lacunaire flotta entre eux quelques instants avant que Draco ne se reprenne.

-Tu as tes enfants durant les deux semaines ?

\- Seulement la première. Après, ils vont chez leur mère, découvrir leur nouvelle maison. Ginny a déménagé récemment. Elle a acheté un cottage à Budly Babberton. C'est un peu plus petit que la maison de Godric's Hollow mais je suis sûr que les enfants adoreront ! Il y un grand terrain et…

Harry s'interrompit, conscient que sa logorrhée n'avait aucun intérêt pour Draco.

-Hm… et toi ? Tu… tu vas au Manoir avec Scorpius ?

\- Seulement aujourd'hui et demain. Ensuite, il passe le reste de la semaine avec moi, à Milan. Je le ramène à sa mère samedi prochain.

\- Oh… Tu te plais à Milan ?

\- Oui, vraiment, dit Draco avec un enthousiasme non feint.

\- Tant mieux.

Un silence un peu pesant s'installa à nouveau.

-Et ta mère ? Elle va bien ? demanda Harry pour meubler la conversation. James et Albus m'ont dit que son cours était génial.

\- Oh, ça ! Elle adore enseigner ! Elle est encore plus excitée que lorsqu'elle préparait mon soi-disant mariage ! rigola Draco.

Harry, qui n'avait pas perdu la fâcheuse habitude de parler avant de réfléchir, lâcha tout de go :

-En parlant de ça, ta moitié n'est pas là ?

Draco le toisa d'un air impénétrable.

-Mathieu est à Ibiza toute cette semaine, dit-il placidement.

Harry fit une imperceptible grimace, notant avec une douloureuse acuité que Draco n'avait pas démenti l'utilisation du terme « moitié ».

-Je l'ai rencontré avant-hier, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je sais. Je lui ai dit que c'était peine perdue. Que tu refuserais.

\- Oh ? Il n'a pas eu le temps de te prévenir alors ? dit Harry avec un air faussement contrit. En fait, j'ai accepté…

Ce n'était pas tout-à-fait vrai mais Draco n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

-Quoi ?

\- Hm, oui. Son projet… artistique m'intéresse. J'ai vraiment hâte de faire ces photos, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plutôt suggestif.

Draco prit sur lui et parvint à garder son calme.

-Et ton chéri est d'accord ? se moqua-t-il. Ceci dit, après les photos qui sont apparues dans _Alohomora !_ , poser pour des photos de mode ne doit pas être un problème…

Harry écarquilla les yeux et serra les poings devant tant de bassesse.

-Ce sont des photos volées, siffla-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Et moi, je suis Merlin…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Potter, je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu protèges ta vie privée mieux qu'un dragon qui couve son œuf ! dit Draco avec un regard dur. Avec tous les sorts que tu jettes, jamais personne ne serait parvenu à prendre la moindre photo !

\- JE LE SAIS ! s'énerva Harry ! POURTANT C'EST ARRIVE !

\- Alors, c'est que la fuite vient de l'intérieur…

\- Quoi ? souffla Harry. Tu veux dire que…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car sa voix fut couverte par le sifflement de la locomotive qui entrait en gare. Draco s'avança sur le quai afin de mieux repérer son fils et Harry fit de même. Dans l'agitation et les nuages de vapeur, les portes des wagons s'ouvrirent en chuintant. Aussitôt, des dizaines d'élèves sortirent en riant et en faisant des signes.

Parmi la foule, une tête blonde reconnaissable entre mille marchait résolument vers Draco. Harry, qui s'attendait à trouver Albus à ses côtés, fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que Scorpius était seul.

-Bonjour Papa ! s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers son père pour lui faire l'accolade.

\- Salut mon grand, dit Draco en le serrant longuement contre lui.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit Scorpius plus froidement en s'écartant de son père.

\- Bonjour Scorpius. Albus n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non. Je ne sais pas où il est. Papa, est-ce que nous pouvons y aller, s'il te plaît ?

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard, étonnés par le ton froid du jeune garçon.

-Mais enfin, Scorpius…

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage car Albus venait d'apparaître sur le quai, suivi par James. Il s'arrêta net en apercevant le petit groupe devant lui. Visiblement agacé, James le poussa dans le dos pour l'enjoindre d'avancer.

-Salut 'Pa, dit James en arrivant à hauteur de Harry. Bonjour Draco.

\- Bonjour, dit Albus en faisant un vague signe de la main, destiné tant à son père qu'à Draco.

Il avait le visage fermé et gardait le regard obstinément baissé.

-Ça va, Albus ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Très bien.

\- Albus Severus Potter, ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien. Je voudrais rentrer à la maison, c'est tout. Je suis fatigué.

\- Il y un problème entre vous ? demanda Draco à son fils.

Comme aucun des deux garçons ne semblait vouloir desserrer les dents, James prit un air blasé et articula silencieusement : « une histoire de fille ».

Harry hocha la tête. Sachant comme Albus et Scorpius étaient proches l'un de l'autre et partageaient absolument tout, il se doutait que ce genre de chose arriverait un jour. Il avait seulement espéré avoir encore un peu de temps. Draco semblait être venu à la même conclusion et la tête qu'il tirait arracha un sourire à Harry. Un instant, il essaya de l'imaginer en train de parler de filles et de cœurs brisés avec Scorpius…

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Potter, lui souffla Draco à l'oreille. Mais je vais laisser le sale boulot à sa mère…

\- Ça vaut peut-être mieux, murmura Harry.

Il fit signe à ses enfants d'avancer et les suivit. Le cœur lourd, il préféra quitter le quai sans se retourner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **18 avril 2015 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Albus était dans sa chambre, James et Harry lisaient dans le salon.

La semaine s'était déroulée tranquillement. Le beau temps avait permis à Harry et ses enfants de faire des promenades dans les parcs et sur la Tamise, ou encore d'aller voler dans la campagne, à l'abri des regards.

Albus s'était obstiné à garder le silence à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec Scorpius. Devant son père, il avait donné le change, riant et plaisantant, mais Harry avait vu qu'il était triste et affecté par leur dispute. Il avait essayé d'en savoir plus auprès de James, mais ce dernier n'avait pas voulu trahir son frère, ce que Harry respectait.

Peut-être Albus préférait-il attendre pour en parler à sa mère ? Cette idée lui fit un pincement au cœur. Même si les choses allaient mieux avec ses enfants, surtout avec James, il comprit que le fossé entre eux n'étaient pas totalement comblé.

-Papa ?

Harry sortit de ses pensées et regarda son fils aîné. Il était installé dans le canapé, en train de lire un livre sur la fabrication des balais qu'Hermione lui avait offert et qu'il ne lâchait plus depuis.

-Oui, James ? dit Harry.

James allait certainement lui demander son avis ou une explication sur ce qu'il venait de lire, comme c'était régulièrement le cas ces derniers temps.

-Pourquoi Olivier n'est pas là ?

Abasourdi, Harry en resta sans voix quelques instants.

-Il… hm… il est à Ballycastle avec l'équipe des Tornades… pour une mise au vert. Il rentre lundi.

\- Ah. C'est parce qu'on est là ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Cette semaine d'entrainement était prévue de longue date.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. En réalité, Olivier l'avait programmée peu de temps après avoir appris qu'Harry aurait ses enfants la première semaine des vacances de Pâques. Harry n'avait rien dit, d'une part pour ne pas provoquer une nouvelle dispute avec son compagnon, et d'autre part, parce que finalement, ça l'arrangeait bien.

-Il te manque ? demanda James.

Harry allait répondre « oui » mais il se rendit compte qu'en réalité, ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

-Je serai content quand il sera rentré, éluda-t-il.

Vu la manière dont James le regardait, il était clair qu'il n'était pas dupe.

-Et Draco ? Il te manque ?

Harry déglutit péniblement.

-Non, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Moi, il me manque, asséna James. Et il manque à Albus aussi.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? dit Harry qui se sentait gagné par l'irritation. Vous l'avez côtoyé pendant une semaine à peine !

\- C'est comme ça. Lui au moins, il ne faisait pas semblant avec nous. Il n'essayait pas de nous amadouer pour te plaire. Et avec lui, on n'avait pas l'impression d'être de trop.

\- Olivier ne fait pas semblant ! Il est parfois un peu maladroit mais…

\- Papa, arrête. Même toi, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

Il était difficile pour Harry de nier l'évidence. Alors, il opta pour une échappatoire.

-Le problème de Draco, c'est qu'il ne veut pas s'engager… et moi, j'avais besoin de stabilité.

James eut un petit rire moqueur.

-C'est marrant de se dire qu'avant Draco, tu ne t'es jamais vraiment préoccupé d'être stable…

Comme toujours avec James, le coup avait porté. Et il faisait mal.

-Je vais aller voir Albus, dit Harry en se levant du canapé.

James replongea dans la lecture de son livre. Son père avait vraiment l'art de se rendre malheureux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Albus était allongé dans son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il fixait le plafond de sa chambre depuis une bonne heure. Shaka, son serpent, reposait sur son torse. De légers coups frappés à sa porte le sortirent de sa contemplation.

-Oui, dit-il d'un ton morne.

Forcément, c'était son père.

-Tu as préparé toutes tes affaires ? demanda-t-il un peu gauchement. Demain, nous partons tôt pour le Terrier…

\- Oui. Tout est prêt, répondit le garçon sommairement.

En soupirant, Harry vint s'asseoir au pied du lit. Albus le vit poser les coudes sur ses genoux et baisser la tête. Il se demanda combien de temps son père allait rester sans bouger et sans parler, quand il l'entendit prendre une longue inspiration.

-En quatrième année, dit Harry à voix basse, j'ai eu une terrible dispute avec ton oncle Ron. Il était persuadé que j'avais mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu sans lui en parler. J'avais beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas moi, il ne me croyait pas. Il était en colère mais je l'étais encore plus… alors, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais le voir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Albus s'était redressé dans son lit. Dérangé dans sa sieste, son serpent siffla vigoureusement avant de s'enrouler autour de son cou.

-C'était horrible, continua Harry. J'avais l'impression que… qu'on m'avait retiré un morceau de mon cœur, de mon âme. J'ai bien essayé de me convaincre que tout était de sa faute, que moi je n'avais rien fait de mal, mais la douleur et le manque étaient toujours aussi forts.

\- Et… et que s'est-il passé ? demanda Albus d'une toute petite voix.

\- Nous nous sommes réconciliés. Ron a admis qu'il avait eu tort et je lui ai pardonné.

\- Directement ?

\- Oui. J'étais trop heureux de le retrouver.

Albus gigota un peu dans son lit.

-Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben… je sais que tu ne t'entends plus très bien avec Oncle Ron. C'est pareil ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Harry soupira lourdement.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est plus compliqué. On ne s'est pas vraiment disputés… C'est une succession d'évènements qui nous ont éloigné. D'abord, ma séparation avec ta maman, puis celle de Ron et Hermione… on n'avait plus rien à se dire, si ce n'est des choses désagréables… alors, on a préféré s'ignorer. Mais j'avoue qu'à certains moments, son amitié me manque énormément.

\- Pourquoi vous ne parvenez pas à vous réconcilier ?

\- Parce qu'on a attendu trop longtemps pour le faire.

Albus médita ces paroles. Puis silencieusement, il se leva. Il plaça Shaka dans son terrarium puis retourna sur son lit, se blottir dans les bras de son père. Etonné, Harry ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, se contentant de passer un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus se décide à parler.

-Je suis amoureux d'Ashley, murmura-t-il.

\- Oh. Et qui est Ashley ?

\- Une Serdaigle de première année.

\- Et elle ? Elle est aussi amoureuse de toi ?

\- Ben, c'est ça le problème, soupira Albus avec emphase. Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait bien. Mais ce n'est pas le cas…

\- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?

Albus ne répondit pas tout de suite et Harry le sentit se crisper contre lui.

-Je l'ai vue qui embrassait Scorpius, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry écarquilla un peu les yeux. Depuis quand les fillettes de douze ans embrassaient les garçons ? Quand il avait cet âge-là, c'est tout juste s'ils se tenaient par la main ou bien se donnaient un baiser sur la joue. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit vraiment comme un vieux schnock.

-Ah. Et Scorpius, il savait ce que tu ressentais pour Ashley ?

\- Evidemment ! s'emporta Albus. Il sait tout ! Je lui raconte tout ! Mais lui, il ne m'a rien dit ! Ils devaient bien rire de moi, tous les deux !

\- Tu en as parlé à Scorpius ?

Albus eut un petit rire méprisant.

-Oui, je lui ai parlé ! Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien fait ! Que c'était elle qui s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser ! Et que si j'étais resté deux secondes de plus, je l'aurais vu la repousser.

\- Et tu ne le crois pas…

\- Mais papa ! Comment tu veux que je le croie après ce que j'ai vu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me dis juste que d'un côté, il y a la parole de ton meilleur ami, et de l'autre, il y a cette fille que tu ne connais peut-être pas si bien que ça.

Le jeune garçon se figea.

-C'est ce que Scorpius m'a dit, souffla-t-il. Il… il m'a dit qu'il ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille et qu'il… qu'il était déçu que je puisse le penser.

\- Je comprends que tu sois blessé, Albus. Et en colère. Mais, réfléchis bien. Que te dis ton cœur ?

Un long silence suivit la question.

-Il… il me dit que Scorpius ne me ferait jamais de mal, qu'il…

Albus s'interrompit, comme si les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

-J'ai tout gâché, Papa, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je lui ai dit tellement de choses méchantes… Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Scorpius est bien trop fier pour accepter mes excuses ! Le connaissant, il va vouloir me rendre au centuple le mal que je lui ai fait !

 _Tel père, tel fils_ , songea Harry en resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules d'Albus.

-Papa ? C'est normal que je sois plus triste à cause de ma dispute avec Scorpius qu'à cause de ce que Ashley a fait ?

\- Scorpius est ton meilleur ami, dit Harry. C'est un frère pour toi. Alors oui, c'est normal.

\- Est-ce qu'on se disputera à chaque fois qu'une fille se mettra entre nous ?

Harry soupira.

-Tu sais, Albus… il arrivera un jour où l'amour que tu porteras à une fille aura autant d'importance à tes yeux, voire même plus, que l'amitié de Scorpius. Pareil pour lui… Vous devrez apprendre à surmonter ça.

\- Et si on finit par ne plus être amis ? Comme toi et oncle Ron ?

\- C'est la vie, Albus.

\- Ouais… ben, elle est nulle, la vie !

Des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée les firent sursauter tous les deux. Ce devait être quelqu'un de l'immeuble ou bien quelqu'un qui connaissait le code de l'entrée, sans quoi le portier l'aurait prévenu.

Harry laissa Albus et descendit rapidement l'escalier. Par mesure de sûreté, il prit sa baguette et alla ouvrir.

Sur le perron, se tenaient Draco Malefoy et son fils.

-Désolé de te déranger chez toi, Potter, mais… je crois que ton fils et le mien ont des choses à régler.

\- Je le crois aussi, dit Harry en s'écartant et en les laissant entrer.

Il prit la cape de voyage de Scorpius et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Albus est dans sa chambre. Tu peux aller le rejoindre.

\- Viens, Scorpius, dit James qui venait de s'approcher. Je vais te montrer où c'est.

Harry fit un signe de tête à son fils en guise de remerciement.

-Allons dans le séjour, dit-il à Draco.

Draco contempla les lieux avec une certaine nostalgie. Il avait vécu ici très peu de temps mais il s'y sentait toujours aussi bien.

-Dubois n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il est en Irlande jusqu'à lundi, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? Un verre de vin ?

\- Volontiers.

Il vint s'accouder au comptoir, regardant Harry prendre deux verres à pied sur le présentoir et sortir une bouteille de vin rouge de la réserve. Il la déboucha rapidement et versa le liquide grenat dans les verres. Draco n'eut pas besoin de lire l'étiquette pour savoir que c'était un shiraz australien de la Vallée de Mudgee.

-Tiens, dit Harry en faisant glisser le verre devant lui.

\- Merci.

Harry but une gorgée, tandis que Draco faisait tourner le breuvage pour en extirper les arômes.

-Alors, tu as fini par parler à Scorpius, dit Harry.

\- Pas besoin. Il m'a tout raconté sans que je ne lui demande rien. Par Merlin, j'avais l'impression de nager en plein mélodrame, soupira Draco. Je me demande de qui il tient ça !

\- Sûrement pas de toi, observa Harry.

Draco ne put s'empêcher sourire.

-Et toi avec Albus ?

\- Il n'a rien voulu dire de toute la semaine, mais je voyais bien qu'il était mal. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui qu'il a craché le morceau. Il se demandait comment il allait se faire pardonner de Scorpius quand vous êtes arrivés…

\- Les Malefoy ont le sens du timing, dit Draco avec hauteur.

Harry se mit à rire et Draco ferma les yeux un instant, savourant ce son qui lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus.

-Alors… tu…tu as pris un portoloin expressément pour permettre à nos enfants de se réconcilier ? demanda Harry très doucement.

\- Oui, dit Draco. D'abord pour préserver ma santé mentale. Ensuite, parce que cette histoire faisait un mal de chien à Scorpius. Cette nuit, il en a même fait un cauchemar, tu imagines ?

Le ton était sérieux. Son inquiétude n'était pas feinte.

-Il se morfondait depuis une semaine. Ça ne pouvait pas durer comme ça, continua-t-il. Je lui ai dit de préparer ses affaires, qu'on allait rentrer en Angleterre et passer la nuit au Manoir avant que je ne le ramène à sa mère. Mais qu'avant cela, on viendrait ici.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé avant de venir ? J'aurais pu être absent…

\- Je sais, admit Draco. Mais j'avais peur que tu ne prennes pas mon appel ou que tu refuses que je vienne…

\- Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, souffla Harry.

Le silence revint entre eux, seulement entrecoupé par le tic-tac de l'horloge du salon.

-Tu n'as pas modifié les protections de l'appartement, murmura Draco après un temps. Ni le code de l'entrée.

\- Non. En effet.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry ne répondit pas, se contenant de hausser les épaules.

-Tu aurais dû le faire. C'est normal après tout… on n'est plus ensemble.

\- Ça je le sais, commenta Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de soupirer. Il but une gorgée de son vin et dit :

-Nos enfants ne sont pas les seuls à avoir des choses à régler, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'i régler. Tu as été parfaitement clair.

\- Harry, écoute…

\- Non, Draco.

Harry avait levé la main pour lui intimer le silence. C'était à lui de parler. Il en avait besoin.

-C'est vrai que ce jour-là, j'avais l'espoir de te convaincre qu'on se remette ensemble. Ton agression, ton coma… tout ça m'a fait réaliser que… malgré ce que j'ai pu croire, ce n'était pas d'une vie ordinaire et conventionnelle dont j'avais envie. C'était…

Il ferma les yeux pour se donner le courage de continuer.

-C'était de vivre avec toi. Peu importe la manière. Peu importe les convenances. Et peu importe que tu sois incapable de me dire que tu m'aimes.

Ces derniers mots transpercèrent le cœur de Draco comme autant de lames chauffées à blanc.

-Mais je comprends, continua Harry, inconscient du trouble de son vis-à-vis. Je comprends qu'après que je t'aie quitté pour Olivier, tu n'aies plus voulu de moi. C'était… présomptueux et égoïste de ma part de penser que tu accepterais une chose pareille…

\- Harry…

\- Non, laisse-moi finir. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Pourquoi tu as utilisé Théo pour… pour… je ne sais pas… te venger ? Tu m'as pris pour qui Draco ? Tu crois que j'aurais été incapable de comprendre si tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais plus de moi ? Bordel ! Je ne suis pas un gamin écervelé qui allait s'accrocher à toi en pleurant pour ne pas que tu le quittes !

Draco baissa les yeux, ses mains tremblaient, particulièrement celle qui gardait des séquelles de son agression.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, murmura-t-il.

\- Alors ne dis rien. Ça vaut mieux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Albus avait entendu les coups frappés à la porte et son père qui parlait à un autre homme. Il connaissait cette voix. Mais c'était impossible… Pourquoi Draco serait-il ici ?

Il allait sortir de la chambre pour savoir ce qui se passait quand il se trouva nez-à-nez avec…

-Scorpius ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est mon père qui m'a amené. Il a dit que nous avions des choses à régler et je pense qu'il a raison.

Le ton était froid et sec mais Albus n'en avait cure. Son meilleur ami se tenait devant lui et c'était bien plus qu'il n'aurait osé espérer. Il s'écarta pour laisser Scorpius entrer et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et invita l'autre garçon à en faire autant. Mais ce dernier resta debout, un peu comme s'il ne comptait pas s'éterniser dans les lieux.

-Scorpius, écoute, commença Albus.

\- Non. L'autre jour, tu m'as hurlé dessus sans entendre un seul mot de ce que j'essayais de te dire alors, maintenant, c'est à toi de m'écouter.

Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon une petite fiole qui contenait un délicat filament argenté. Il la jeta sans cérémonie à Albus qui faillit ne pas la rattraper.

-C'est un souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, cracha-t-il avec dédain. Vu que ma parole ne te suffit pas, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour te prouver que je ne suis pas un menteur ! Et si, après ça, tu ne me crois toujours pas, alors on n'a plus rien à se dire, Potter.

Il allait tourner les talons quand Albus l'interpella.

-Attends ! Tiens, dit-il en lui rendant la fiole. Je n'en veux pas.

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea Scorpius en la lui arrachant presque des mains.

Le jeune garçon était visiblement très vexé.

-Je te la rends parce que je n'en ai pas besoin, continua rapidement Albus. Je te crois.

Scorpius fixa son ami avec suspicion.

-Tu me crois ?

\- Oui. En réalité, je pense que je t'ai toujours cru… C'est juste que… j'étais tellement en colère… je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement… J'étais…

Albus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Je suis désolé, Scorpius. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi… Toute cette semaine a été atroce ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toutes les choses horribles que je t'ai dites et au fait qu'on ne se reparlerait peut-être plus jamais ! Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait…

Les bras croisés sur le torse, Scorpius le toisait, les lèvres pincées, un air profondément condescendant sur le visage. Comme Albus l'avait pressenti, il ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter les choses.

-Scorpius, dit quelque chose… s'il te plaît.

Après un temps qui lui parut atrocement long, Scorpius se décida à parler.

-Tu mériterais que je te laisse macérer dans tes excuses pendant encore huit jours, Potter, siffla-t-il. Et ce ne serait pas cher payé pour tout ce que tu m'as dit.

Il souffla avec exaspération.

-Non mais tu as une idée de l'état dans lequel j'étais ? s'emporta-t-il soudain, faisant de grands gestes. J'en ai fait des cauchemars !

\- Si ça peut te consoler, je n'étais pas mieux… dit Albus avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Ça ne me console pas !

Les deux garçons s'observèrent en silence avant que Scorpius ne se jette littéralement sur Albus pour le serrer contre lui.

-T'es un abruti, Potter.

\- Mais tu me pardonnes ? demanda Albus d'une petite voix.

\- Evidemment !

\- On est les meilleurs amis comme avant ?

\- Comme avant. Et pour toujours, affirma Scorpius.

Albus soupira de soulagement et se laissa aller à l'étreinte réconfortante de son ami. Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent et s'assirent tous les deux en tailleur sur son lit.

-Tu es toujours amoureux d'Ashley ? demanda Scorpius sans transition.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Albus pensivement. Je ne crois pas.

\- Tant mieux ! Elle est nulle de toute façon ! Elle embrasse comme un pied !

\- Comme le sais-tu ? Tu avais déjà embrassé d'autres filles avant ?

\- Non, maugréa Scorpius de mauvaise grâce. C'était nul, c'est tout.

Albus se mit à tirer sur un fil qui dépassait de son édredon.

-Papa m'a dit que ça pourrait nous arriver encore… tu sais… qu'on se dispute à cause d'une fille.

\- Mon père m'a dit la même chose, dit Scorpius. Mais il a ajouté qu'une amitié comme la nôtre, on n'en a qu'une dans toute une vie et qu'il faut tout faire pour la préserver.

\- Il a raison. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer qu'on ne soit plus amis.

\- Moi non plus.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux, heureux de s'être retrouvés.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 _-Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, murmura-t-il._

 _\- Alors ne dis rien. Ça vaut mieux._

Draco ferma les yeux.

S'il ne savait pas quoi dire, il savait au moins quoi faire. Sans un mot, il se leva, fit le tour du comptoir et se posta devant Harry.

-Draco, qu'est-ce que…

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Des lèvres douces étaient posées sur les siennes, tandis que deux mains tièdes encadraient son visage. Il ne put profiter longuement de cette intense sensation chaleur car la bouche de Draco s'était déjà retirée.

-Je te demande pardon, murmura-t-il le front posé contre celui de Harry. Je te demande pardon pour tout ce gâchis. Si j'avais su… si seulement j'avais su… mais maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Il lâcha le visage de Harry et s'éloigna.

-De quoi tu parles ? s'énerva Harry. Si tu avais su quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est trop tard ?

Aucune de ses questions ne trouva de réponse. Albus et Scorpius étaient descendus, tout sourire, manifestement réconciliés.

-Les choses se sont arrangées, on dirait, commenta Draco.

\- Oui et c'est grâce à toi, Draco ! dit Albus. Merci d'avoir amené Scorpius.

\- J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt ! Ça m'aurait évité toutes ces heures de lamentation !

\- Papa ! protesta Scorpius.

\- Pareil pour moi ! dit une voix dans l'escalier.

James descendit d'un pas tranquille, souriant largement.

-Sans son meilleur ami, Albus était devenu plus collant qu'une gomme de limace. Je suis bien content d'en être débarrassé.

Ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait son frère, il le prit par l'épaule et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

Draco sourit et se tourna vers son fils.

-Il est temps d'y aller Scorpius. Ta grand-mère nous attend pour dîner.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Après avoir salué tout le monde, il s'accrocha fermement au bras de son père.

-Au revoir, Harry, dit Draco d'une voix triste. Prends soin de toi.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Draco et Scorpius avaient transplané.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **24 avril 2105 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

La semaine suivante, la vie avait repris son cours habituel.

Olivier était rentré, apparemment très satisfait du niveau de jeu de son équipe et confiant pour les matches à venir. Harry avait tenté de paraître enjoué et de bonne humeur mais en vain. Leurs retrouvailles, qu'Olivier avait espérées intenses et passionnées, furent rapidement expédiées par un Harry peu concerné par sa tâche. Il faut dire qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit le baiser impromptu qu'il avait échangé avec Draco, ni surtout les mots de celui-ci.

Heureusement pour lui, ses journées étaient suffisamment remplies pour tromper sa morosité, rythmées par des réunions, la lecture de rapports fastidieux et divers déplacements professionnels. De temps à autre, il parvenait à dégager suffisamment de temps pour déjeuner avec Hermione.

La routine fut un peu bousculée en fin de semaine quand Silvio, l'un des photographes de Mathieu Saint-Martin, se présenta au bureau de Harry, armé de tout son matériel. Un peu déstabilisé au début, Harry finit par se détendre et laisser le photographe faire son travail. Ce dernier manifestait bruyamment son enthousiasme à chaque prise, répétant qu'il n'avait jamais eu un modèle aussi parfait à photographier.

Finalement, il fallut moins d'une heure à Silvio pour décréter qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait.

On était vendredi soir et Harry termina en soupirant la lecture du rapport concernant les derniers essais du Cobra. Ceux-ci étant plus que concluants, le balai allait pouvoir enfin être commercialisé. Satisfait, il referma le dossier et rédigea une courte note à l'attention de Peggy afin de prévoir la tenue d'une réunion avec l'équipe marketing et le département production.

Il avait à peine reposer son stylo que son portable sonnait. Théo.

-Salut Théo !

 _\- Bonsoir Harry, je ne te dérange pas ?_

\- Absolument pas. Je suis toujours au bureau.

 _\- Moi aussi. Mon détective vient de partir._

Harry se redressa vivement dans son siège.

-Il a trouvé quelque chose ?

 _\- Oh oui. L'employé de l'hôtel où tu séjournais et qui était assigné au service de ton bungalow, a démissionné peu de temps après ton départ. Il n'a pas quitté les Seychelles de sorte que mon détective l'a retrouvé facilement._

\- Et ?

 _\- Et il a avoué qu'un homme lui avait remis 200 gallions pour qu'il prenne des photos d'Olivier et toi à un moment précis. D'après l'employé, le type a insisté sur le jour et l'heure. Il s'est donc caché derrière un buisson au pied d'une palissade. Il a quitté sa cachette un peu après minuit quand il était sûr de ne pas être repéré._

\- Il a vu cet homme ? Il sait qui c'est ?

 _\- Hélas, non. Ils ne se sont rencontrés qu'une fois, à la nuit tombée._

Harry ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

-Nous voilà revenus à la case départ, soupira-t-il.

 _\- Je suis désolé._

\- Ne le sois pas. Tu as fait du bon boulot. Merci Théo.

 _\- Pas de quoi. A bientôt Harry._

\- Oui, à bientôt. Salue Justin de ma part.

 _\- Je le ferai. Passe une bonne soirée._

Harry raccrocha. Il remit ses lunettes et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Il rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste le ticket de portoloin que Peggy avait réservé pour lui à destination de Wiesbaden. Le lendemain, il partait en effet pour l'Allemagne afin de passer le weekend avec Andromeda. Même s'il ne pouvait pas se rendre au chevet de son filleul, il voulait soutenir sa grand-mère du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Il allait éteindre son ordinateur quand il remarqua l'ouverture d'une fenêtre d'alerte sur le moteur de recherche. Il cliqua sur l'icône. Aussitôt, une page s'ouvrit. Il s'agissait du site _Gossip wiz_ dont le titre laissa Harry sous le choc.

 _« Mathieu Saint-Martin et Draco Malefoy. Un mariage dans l'air ? »_

Incrédule, il fixa les photos qui s'étalaient en grand sur son écran. On y voyait Draco, accompagné de Saint-Martin devant la vitrine d'un joaillier célèbre. Il semblait pointer du doigt quelque chose derrière la vitre. Sur la seconde photo, ils sortaient tous les deux de la boutique, souriant largement. Le couturier murmurait à l'oreille de Draco, un bras passé autour de sa taille.

 _« Tout Milan ne parle plus que de cela. Le célèbre couturier français installé dans la capitale italienne de la mode depuis… »_

Le cœur ravagé, Harry ne parvint même pas à lire l'article. Les mots défilaient mais ils étaient vides de sens. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

 _Je te demande pardon pour tout ce gâchis. Si j'avais su… si seulement j'avais su… mais maintenant, c'est trop tard._

 _ **A suivre...**_


	34. Chapitre 33

**Chapter 34: Chapitre 33**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 – C'est bientôt la fin**

 _ **« Je vois fleurir  
Le jour nouveau  
Je crois le rire  
Du fou là-haut  
Je veux saisir  
Tous les mystères  
Et m'affranchir  
De l'éphémère »**_

 _ **(Mozart l'Opéra-Rock)**_

 **5 mai 2015 – Magenmagot, Londres Sorcier**

Assise sur un banc dans la salle des pas perdus du tribunal sorcier aux affaires familiales, Hermione triturait nerveusement l'ourlet de sa robe.

-Granger, essaye de te calmer, bon sang ! s'énerva Pansy.

\- Je voudrais t'y voir, rétorqua Hermione avec un regard noir.

\- Ton attitude est contre-productive. On dirait que tu es sur le point de confesser un crime !

Voyant l'air abattu de sa cliente, Pansy tenta une approche plus conciliante.

-Nous sommes en bonne position, Granger. Mes arguments sont imparables. Et puis, je n'ai jamais perdu une affaire de ce genre. Je suis la meilleure. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'angoisses…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pansy dégageait une telle confiance en elle qu'il était difficile de ne pas se sentir rassurée.

-Je sais que la situation a changé, dit-elle. Mais il faut que tu comprennes… Après que Ron m'ait demandé de m'occuper de Rose, j'ai cru… j'ai vraiment cru que c'en était fini de tout ça… qu'on parviendrait à s'entendre… et pourtant, on est là, une nouvelle fois…

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas te faire d'illusion. Weasley a agi sur le coup de l'émotion. Sa femme était hospitalisée, il allait avoir son gosse… Maddy Hooper s'est certainement chargée de lui ramener rapidement les pieds sur terre.

Pansy tourna légèrement la tête pour voir son adversaire discuter vivement avec son client.

-Hm, ça m'a l'air tendu là-bas, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione se pencha à son tour. Maddy Hooper, visiblement contrariée, faisait de grands gestes, tandis que Ron restait stoïque, les bras croisés sur son torse et l'air très en colère.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma Hermione qui voyait déjà une nouvelle catastrophe se profiler à l'horizon.

\- Je ne sais pas mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'accord, tous les deux…

Les deux femmes n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger davantage car l'huissier venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle d'audience en appelant bien fort :

-AFFAIRE GRANGER CONTRE WEASLEY !

Hermione se leva d'un bond, attrapant vivement son sac, les mains tremblantes. Elle aurait tout donné pour que Blaise soit à côté d'elle en ce moment, mais son compagnon était retenu au Bureau des Aurors pour réaliser l'expertise psychologique d'un suspect dans une sordide affaire de viol. Concrètement, il n'était qu'à quelques couloirs d'ici mais il lui manquait cruellement.

Contre toute attente, une main amicale se posa sur son bras. Elle se tourna vers Pansy qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la salle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Comme vous le savez, je suis désormais en charge de cette affaire, dit le juge Merryweather.

C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, au visage sévère. Ses yeux marrons scrutaient l'assemblée avec réprobation.

-J'ai pris connaissance des motifs pour lesquels le Conseil Supérieur de la Justice Magique a estimé nécessaire de récuser mon prédécesseur. Cependant, dit-elle en dardant le regard sur Pansy, je refuse d'ores et déjà d'entendre le moindre argument tiré de cette circonstance afin de justifier que je fasse droit aux revendications de votre cliente. Je m'en tiendrai aux faits de la cause et aux arguments objectifs qui me seront présentés. J'espère avoir été assez claire.

\- Je n'envisageais pas les choses autrement, répondit Pansy, avec un sourire froid.

\- Bien dans ce cas, je vous écoute, Maître Parkinson.

Pansy se leva. Sur le pupitre devant elle, se trouvaient deux dossiers. L'un contenait ses notes, l'autre les pièces justificatives à destination du Tribunal. Elle allait prendre ses notes quand elle s'attarda sur le visage rougeaud de son adversaire. L'avocate semblait prête à en découdre à tout prix. Voyant cela, Pansy esquissa un sourire.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle adorait faire…Déstabiliser l'adversaire. Les avocats comme Maddy Hooper n'étaient pas difficiles à battre car ils n'avaient généralement qu'une seule stratégie : celle de l'attaque. Mélodrame et arguments en-dessous de la ceinture étaient leurs armes favorites. Pansy était douée pour ça aussi mais elle était surtout douée pour lire entre les lignes et voir ce qu'on voulait lui cacher. Et ce qu'elle voyait précisément ce matin, c'était le manifeste désaccord entre Weasley et son avocate.

Elle sourit un peu plus. Si elle manœuvrait suffisamment bien, Weasley ferait le travail pour elle.

-Madame la Présidente, commença-t-elle, je vous remercie de me donner la parole. Ainsi que vous l'avez lu dans le dossier…

En une demi-heure à peine, Pansy exposa ses arguments avec méthode, clarté et objectivité. Sans rien omettre, elle fit un compte-rendu fidèle des circonstances qui avaient amené au divorce des parties. Elle parla de l'avortement, sans minimiser ni la gravité de l'acte, ni l'impact qu'il avait pu avoir sur Ron Weasley. Elle expliqua de manière totalement factuelle, les différentes demandes introduites par sa cliente afin d'obtenir une garde alternée et les refus qui s'en étaient suivis. A aucun moment, elle n'évoqua les coups bas de la partie adverse.

Elle développa ensuite les avancées de la procédure et notamment l'obtention une fois par mois d'un droit de visite non surveillé. Elle insista sur les rapports extrêmement positifs rendus à cet égard par la responsable du Département de l'Enfance.

Elle termina enfin par la décision récente de Ron Weasley de confier Rose à sa maman pour le weekend alors qu'il devait rester au chevet de son épouse qui venait d'accoucher.

Cette dernière information ne manqua pas de surprendre la juge Merryweather qui se tourna immédiatement vers Ron et son avocate.

-Est-ce vrai, Monsieur Weasley ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, Madame, admit Ron en soupirant.

La juge fronça les sourcils et nota rapidement quelque chose sur son parchemin.

-Vous avez la parole, Maître Hooper.

Maddy Hooper se leva comme un ressort et entama immédiatement une plaidoirie agressive, insistant longuement sur la souffrance de son client face à l'acte barbare commis par son ex-épouse. S'en suivirent d'interminables minutes au cours desquelles Hermione fut dépeinte tantôt comme une femme de petite vertu, tantôt comme un être sans cœur, seulement attirée par la gloire et par l'argent. Elle méprisa également le travail du Département de l'Enfance qui avait autorisé les visites non surveillées, critiquant vertement Hermione qui n'avait pas hésité à amener son amant lors des dernières rencontres.

Toute à sa plaidoirie, Maddy Hooper ne remarquait pas les traits de plus en plus crispés de son client.

-Quant au fait que mon client a confié sa fille à Miss Granger le weekend du 21 mars dernier, c'est effectivement le cas, admit l'avocate. Il vivait des moments difficiles, son épouse étant à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, de même que son enfant ! Miss Granger a honteusement profité de son état de faiblesse pour enfreindre la loi et…

\- CA SUFFIT !

La voix de Ron tremblait de fureur.

-Monsieur Weasley ! le sermonna la juge Merryweather. Peut-on savoir ce qui vous prend ?

\- Il me prend que je n'en peux plus de tout ça, souffla-t-il avec lassitude.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Vous voyez Madame la Présidente ! s'écria Maddy Hooper. Voyez l'état dans lequel se trouve mon client à cause de cette…

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla Ron à nouveau, en se levant. J'EN AI ASSEZ DE TOUTES CES MESQUINERIES ! DE TOUS CES MENSONGES ! J'AI CONFIE ROSE A HERMIONE PARCE QUE C'ETAIT CE QU'IL Y AVAIT DE MIEUX POUR ELLE !

Maddy Hooper recula, effrayée.

-Monsieur Weasley, je vous demande de vous calmer ! exigea la juge. Et rasseyez-vous !

Ron obtempéra et murmura de vagues excuses.

-J'avoue ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe ici, dit-elle. Cela fait des années que vous vous opposez farouchement à tout droit de garde pour votre ex-femme et maintenant, vous dites que vous en avez assez ? Etes-vous en train de vous moquer de ce tribunal Monsieur Weasley ?

\- Non, Madame la Présidente. C'est vrai que j'ai passé ces six dernières années à me battre contre mon ex-femme, à tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle souffre autant que j'ai souffert…

Il baissa la tête, alors que Hermione le regardait, abasourdie.

-Mais tout ce que ça m'a apporté, c'est de l'amertume. Et de la colère. Je ne veux plus être en colère, je ne veux plus que ma femme, ma fille et maintenant mon fils, me voient comme un homme aigri, rongé par la rancune. Je… Je croyais aller mieux en me battant comme je l'ai fait… mais c'est tout le contraire.

\- Dois-je comprendre, Monsieur Weasley, que vous acceptez la demande de Miss Granger d'obtenir une garde alternée ?

\- Madame la Présidente, intervint Maddy Hooper qui semblait vouloir revenir dans la course, je voudrais m'entretenir avec mon client si vous le permettez…

\- Vous, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, répliqua Ron froidement.

\- Mais…

\- VOUS ETES VIREE ! s'emporta le rouquin.

Maddy Hooper glapit d'indignation. Elle rassembla promptement ses affaires et sortit sans demander son reste.

-Je pense qu'il faut que je discute de tout cela avec mon ex-femme, reprit Ron quand l'avocate fut partie.

\- Je le pense aussi, affirma la juge. Maître Parkinson ?

\- Ma cliente ne demande que cela.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais ajourner cette affaire dans l'attente qu'un accord soit trouvé entre les parties. L'audience est levée.

Un peu hébétée, Hermione se leva.

-Que… que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle à Pansy. Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu as gagné, Granger. Voilà ce qui s'est passé, dit Pansy avec un sourire sincère.

Pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, elle vit Ron s'approcher de leur table.

-Tu… tu as un peu de temps ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

\- Heu… oui. Oui, bien sûr.

\- On pourrait aller à la cafétéria du Ministère… ou au Chaudron Baveur… et… parler ?

\- Ce n'est pas une ruse, n'est-ce pas ? Tout… tout ce que tu as dit… tu n'as pas fait ça uniquement pour reporter l'audience… pour…

Elle se tut en voyant le visage peiné de son ex-mari.

-Vu ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je suppose que tu as le droit de penser cela mais… non. Je suis sincère. Je ne veux plus de bagarres.

\- Alors on parlera volontiers, sourit Hermione. Mais je préfère le Chaudron Baveur.

\- Bien. On s'y retrouve dans, disons… une heure ?

\- Parfait.

Ron quitta la salle d'audience, le pas alerte, laissant Hermione seule avec Pansy.

-Tu nous accompagnes ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non. Mon travail est fini, Granger.

\- Quoi ? Mais… comment…

Pansy sourit avec indulgence.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Jamais je n'y serais arrivée sans toi !

\- Ça c'est évident ! Tu avais besoin d'une armure, d'un bouclier et d'une épée. J'ai été tout cela le temps qu'il fallait. Mais maintenant, tu as juste besoin d'être toi-même. Cette discussion avec Weasley, je ne peux pas l'avoir à ta place.

Hermione hocha la tête nerveusement. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à faire face à tout cela.

-Tu vas y arriver, dit Pansy en réponse à son angoisse muette. Tu es forte, Granger. Et puis, tu n'es pas seule. Tu as Potter. Tu as Blaise et tu as Théo. Quand toi et Weasley aurez conclu votre accord, Théo se chargera de le faire enregistrer et valider par le juge.

\- Tu… tu avais prévu ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Hermione, incrédule.

Pansy prit un petit air mystérieux et très satisfait d'elle-même.

-Je ne me lance jamais dans une bataille sans avoir à l'esprit tous les scénarios possibles. Celui-ci était le numéro trois. Celui en lequel je croyais le moins, je l'admets.

\- Tu anticipes toujours tout ?

\- Toujours. Comme aux échecs.

Pansy prit son sac qui semblait peser le poids d'un sombral mort, sa veste et sortit de la salle d'audience, Hermione à sa suite.

Elles s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la salle des pas perdus.

-Tu restes encore un peu en Angleterre ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non. Cet après-midi, je pars à Milan, passer deux jours avec Draco. Puis je rentre à New-York. D'autres affaires m'attendent.

\- Je comprends. En tout cas, je te remercie infiniment.

\- J'ai fait mon travail.

Hermione prit une petite inspiration et fixa Pansy droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Pansy, et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir découvert avant. J'aurais aimé apprendre à mieux te connaître.

\- Te fatigue pas, Granger. Tu n'es pas mon amie, et tu ne le seras jamais. Contrairement à Blaise, Théo ou même Draco, je ne parviens pas à dépasser tout ce qui nous oppose. Ceci dit…

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de poursuivre.

-… tu es de ces femmes que j'admire. Tu es forte, tenace et loyale. Tu te bats pour ce qui est juste, et c'est quelque chose que je respecte.

\- Ces qualités, tu les possèdes également, observa Hermione. Tu n'es peut-être pas si différente de moi, après tout.

\- Peut-être, admit Pansy en souriant.

Elle glissa la main dans la poche latérale de son sac, d'où elle extirpa une épaisse enveloppe couleur crème. « Hermione Granger » y était inscrit en belles lettres calligraphiées.

-L'invitation pour mon mariage, dit-elle en la remettant à Hermione.

\- Oh… Je te remercie.

\- Ne te fais pas d'idées, Granger. On n'est toujours pas amies. C'est uniquement parce que Blaise menaçait de ne pas venir si je ne t'invitais pas aussi !

La lueur dans les yeux de Pansy démentait totalement la nature de son propos si bien qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je ne me fais pas d'idées, Parkinson. Mais… merci quand même !

Pansy lui fit un signe de la main et disparut dans la foule.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **9 mai 2015 – Villa Rosa, Bellagio, Italie**

Quand il voulait fuir l'agitation milanaise, Mathieu Saint-Martin se réfugiait dans la villa qu'il possédait à Bellagio, un village situé en bordure du lac de Côme. Il était immédiatement tombé amoureux de cette somptueuse demeure de style renaissance, nichée dans un écrin de verdure, à l'abri des regards, et qui devait son nom à la couleur de la chaux utilisée pour habiller ses murs.

Dans le voisinage, peu de gens savait à qui appartenait la Villa Rosa. Et surtout, personne ne savait ce qui s'y déroulait de temps à autre, à la nuit tombée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La pièce était magnifique. Les murs étaient tendus d'un papier-peint couleur crème, décoré d'un damassé floral en velours ton sur ton. A intervalles réguliers, ils étaient percés d'alcôve dans lesquelles se dressaient des statues d'albâtre, allégories des arts. De lourdes tentures en brocart ivoire encadraient les fenêtres. Un immense lustre tout de bronze et de cristal était accroché au centre d'un plafond entièrement couvert de moulures en stuc.

Une imposante cheminée en marbre de Carrare supportait le poids de grands chandeliers de cuivre, tandis que des miroirs, accrochés ci et là, reflétaient à l'infini les lueurs des bougies.

Le côté baroque du lieu était renforcé par la musique de Jean-Baptiste Lully, le compositeur préféré de Mathieu, que diffusaient les enceintes cachées aux quatre coins de la pièce.

L'air, lui, était lourd, saturé du parfum capiteux des bouquets de fleurs blanches qui trônaient un peu partout, et de l'odeur âcre des corps en sueur, lascifs et alanguis par trop de jouissance. L'odeur bestiale de la débauche et de la luxure.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient une douzaine, regroupés par deux ou trois, dans les canapés ou sur le riche tapis persan qui recouvrait le parquet. Draco ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là ni combien d'hommes il avait déjà pris. A genoux sur un récamier drapé de velours matelassé, il ne voyait que ce dos à la peau légèrement halée, ces cheveux ébène qui s'agitaient au rythme de ses coups de rein et cette cambrure qui aurait pu être _la sienne._

Mais comme toujours, cette illusion s'envola rapidement quand il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la nuque de l'homme. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était ni son odeur, ni son goût, ni la douceur de sa peau.

D'un geste brusque, il saisit les hanches de l'inconnu et redoubla la vigueur de sa pénétration. L'homme ne tarda pas à pousser un long gémissement annonciateur de la jouissance tout proche. Draco se retira sans avoir joui, laissant son amant sans nom se déverser dans la bouche d'un autre, qui n'attendait que ça. Pour autant, il ne resta pas désœuvré très longtemps car une bonne âme se matérialisa à ses côtés, le branlant avec savoir-faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans un cri rauque pour la sixième fois de la soirée.

Tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits, son regard se posa sur Mathieu, installé sur un fauteuil marquise, qui le fixait avec intensité. Il buvait une coupe de champagne pendant que deux hommes lui prodiguaient caresses et baisers.

Avec la souplesse d'une panthère, Draco se leva et marcha jusqu'à lui. D'un geste, il congédia les deux hommes. Ceux-ci ne s'en offusquèrent pas. Ils s'éloignèrent et se mirent aussitôt à copuler sur le tapis.

Draco s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Mathieu et l'embrassa voracement. Mais quand ses doigts s'aventurèrent à caresser le pubis entièrement rasé, une main se referma fermement autour de son poignet.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Draco, souffla Mathieu, je ne coucherai pas avec toi. Ni avec personne d'autre.

\- Tout le monde est convaincu que nous couchons ensemble.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors à quoi bon ?

\- C'est mon jeu Draco. Tu as accepté d'y jouer. Selon mes règles.

Draco soupira et se releva. Plus ça allait, plus il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là. Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de tout ça.

Mathieu ne se contentait pas d'aimer ce qui était beau. Il était obsédé par la beauté. La beauté de la nature, de la musique, des œuvres d'art, des matières. La beauté des visages et des corps aussi. Draco l'avait compris la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. La manière dont Mathieu l'avait détaillé, fouillé du regard, n'avait qu'une signification : il le convoitait.

Mais il se rendit bien vite compte que cette convoitise était différente de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent : Mathieu le voulait pour l'exhiber. A ses côtés mais également lors de ses soirées privées, au cours desquelles de jeunes hommes, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, se livraient à la débauche sous ses yeux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'orgies au sens vulgaire du terme mais d'une véritable œuvre d'art. Les corps se mettaient en scène, se mouvaient dans un ballet lent et voluptueux. Dans ce théâtre, Mathieu y tenait le rôle à la fois de l'unique spectateur et du maître à danser. C'était lui qui édictait les règles du jeu, et chacun était tenu de les respecter. Même Draco. Ce dernier s'y était plié sans trop se forcer car… comment pouvait-il résister à ce luxe et à ces corps magnifiques qui ne demandaient qu'à être honorés ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-il ne pas aimer le regard lourd de désir que son hôte posait sur lui ?

Cela ne l'empêchait de temps à autre, de revenir à la charge, espérant enfin faire céder Mathieu. Mais toujours sans succès.

Pourtant, même s'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble, Draco était parvenu à se rapprocher de Mathieu bien plus qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Il y avait chez cet homme une souffrance comparable à la sienne : celle d'avoir perdu l'amour de leur vie.

Un soir, sans préméditation, Mathieu s'était mis à lui parler de Maxime, un collectionneur d'art avec qui il avait vécu plusieurs années et qu'il aimait d'un amour absolu… mais qui n'avait pourtant pas suffi à le faire renoncer à son vice le plus ancré : le candaulisme. Mathieu était en effet de ces hommes qui tiraient un plaisir inouï à voir la personne qu'ils aimaient faire l'amour avec un étranger. Maxime avait cédé à plusieurs reprises car il ne pouvait rien refuser à Mathieu. Mais même l'amour le plus profond a ses limites... et Maxime avait fini par le quitter.

Depuis, Mathieu était devenu une sorte de pervers ascétique, se complaisant dans cette parodie d'abstinence, sordide et malsaine, comme s'il voulait expier son péché.

Draco, qui d'ordinaire n'en avait rien à faire des états d'âme des autres, s'était surpris à écouter cette histoire qui faisait écho à la sienne. Pour autant, il avait du mal à comprendre l'attitude de Mathieu. Même si sa rupture avec Harry l'avait fait souffrir bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il n'avait pas l'âme d'un martyr. Lui avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour reprendre sa vie en main et passer à autre chose. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Soudain lassé de la situation, il récupéra sa robe de chambre qui trainait sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil et traversa le salon.

-Ou vas-tu ? l'interpella Mathieu. Le jeu n'est pas fini…

\- Il l'est pour moi, répondit brusquement Draco.

\- Draco, souffla Mathieu d'un ton vaguement irrité.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas m'empêcher de partir, c'est ça ? M'attacher quelque part ?

Mathieu lui lança un regard lourd d'avertissement que Draco nia royalement. Il gagna la pièce annexe qui était une sorte d'antichambre dans laquelle les participants se préparaient. Il retrouva ses vêtements où il les avait laissés et se rhabilla avant de transplaner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Porta Venezia, Milan**

Une heure plus tard, Draco flânait dans les rues animées de la Porta Venezia, le quartier gay de Milan. Il poussa la porte du Blanco, l'un des établissements moldus les plus chics de la Via Morgagni. Il s'installa au comptoir et commanda un Americano.

Aussitôt, un homme se matérialisa à ses côtés.

 _-Vieni qui spesso ?_

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Comme entrée en matière, on faisait plus subtil.

 _-Non mi interessa_ , répondit Draco pour couper court à toute tentative de drague.

Comme d'habitude, il avait ripé sur le « r ». Fichue langue.

-Oh… tu es anglais ?

\- En effet. Et donc, je répète : je ne suis pas intéressé.

\- Tu en es sûr ? dit l'autre d'un air suggestif.

Draco ricana en posant son verre sur le comptoir.

-Je viens de passer les trois dernières heures à baiser une douzaine de mecs. Alors, crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne suis pas intéressé…

\- Hm… quel programme… après avoir tant donné, tu as peut-être envie qu'on s'occupe un peu de toi, _caro mio_?

\- Sûrement pas.

 _\- Porca miseria_! Ne dis rien, _cazzo_ ! Tu ne te fais jamais baiser, c'est ça ? dit l'autre en se moquant ouvertement.

\- Exactement.

Le ton sec de Draco lui attira un regard noir de son voisin qui renifla avec mépris.

-Tu crois sans doute que ton petit cul de _finocchio_ est trop bien pour les autres ? cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

\- Non.

\- C'est quoi, ton problème alors ?

Draco soupira et vida son verre d'un trait. Il jeta quelques euros sur le comptoir et se leva de son tabouret.

-Je respecte une promesse que j'ai faite.

Sous l'œil ahuri de l'autre homme, il sortit du bar et disparut dans la nuit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **17 mai 2015 – Poudlard**

Pour la première fois depuis la création de cette compétition, les parents des élèves de Poudlard avaient été invités à assister à la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons.

L'initiative en revenait à Ron Weasley qui avait eu l'idée de convier également des recruteurs de différentes équipes de Grande-Bretagne ainsi que de l'Ecole Internationale de Quidditch. La directrice avait été enthousiasmée par ce projet, tout comme Madame Bibine par ailleurs.

Durant de longues semaines, et dans le plus grand secret, le Professeur McGonagall, Madame Bibine et Ronald Weasley s'étaient réunis afin de préparer cet événement.

C'est donc dans un joyeux brouhaha que les familles prenaient place, en ce dimanche ensoleillé, dans les gradins qui entouraient le terrain de Quidditch.

-Bonjour Harry !

\- Neville ! Salut ! fit Harry avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient oublié la conversation qu'ils avaient eu au bar quelques semaines auparavant.

Il se tourna vers la femme qui l'accompagnait, entourée de deux enfants.

-Bonjour Hannah, dit-il non sans une certaine gêne. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi Harry… ça faisait longtemps.

\- Heu… Vous vous souvenez tous les deux d'Olivier Dubois, dit-il en faisant un geste vers son compagnon.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Salut Olivier, dit Neville.

Harry et Neville semblaient mal à l'aise, l'un comme l'autre. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, avant d'être interrompus par une voix un peu plus loin.

-Harry !

\- Oh… c'est Hermione et Blaise, dit-il, heureux de cette diversion. Ils attendent qu'on les rejoigne. On se voit plus tard, Neville ?

\- Ok !

Après un nouvel échange de politesses, Harry et Olivier continuèrent leur chemin à l'autre bout du gradin. Ils saluèrent encore quelques personnes sur le trajet avant d'enfin atteindre leurs places et s'installer aux côtés de Blaise et Hermione avec qui ils se mirent à discuter avec entrain.

-C'est incroyable d'être de retour ici, dit Olivier, visiblement heureux. Tu te rappelles Harry ? C'est ici que je t'ai donné ton premier cours… Merlin, dire que tu avais seulement onze ans ! Tu n'y connaissais rien ! Si on m'avait dit ce jour-là qu'on finirait ensemble…

\- Je n'y aurais pas cru ! dit Harry.

\- Personne n'y aurait cru ! renchérit Hermione.

\- Une chose est sûre, c'est grâce à moi que tu as découvert le Quidditch ! s'exclama Olivier.

\- Faux, Dubois. C'est grâce à moi.

Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre pour voir Draco Malefoy debout derrière eux. Comme à chaque fois, Harry en eut le souffle coupé tant il était magnifique. Il ne portait pourtant qu'une simple chemise bleu turquin sur un pantalon blanc en lin mais il dégageait autant d'allure que s'il portait un smoking.

-Grâce à toi ? répéta Olivier avec mépris.

Avec une nonchalance étudiée, Draco ôta ses lunettes de soleil, dévoilant ses incroyables yeux gris.

-C'est dingue ce qu'un bête petit rappeltout peut changer un destin… n'est-ce pas, Harry ? dit-il, ignorant Olivier délibérément.

\- Plutôt, oui ! répondit Harry en souriant malgré lui. Et dire que tu pensais me faire renvoyer ! J'imagine que si c'était à refaire, tu le laisserais par terre ou bien tu le rendrais à Neville !

Draco eut un sourire énigmatique avant de se pencher vers Harry.

-Sûrement pas, murmura-t-il. Il n'y a rien de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi que je voudrais changer.

Troublé par l'odeur de Draco, par son souffle tiède sur sa joue, il ne sut quoi répondre. Ni quoi en penser d'ailleurs.

-Papa !

La voix d'Albus l'empêcha de réfléchir davantage à la question. Il arrivait vers lui en compagnie de sa mère.

-Bonjour Ginny, dit-il après avoir serré son fils dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Harry.

Si elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête à destination de Malefoy, elle salua poliment Olivier et Blaise avant de se diriger vers Hermione de manière un peu gauche.

-Hum… bonjour Hermione. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Oui, en effet. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va. Et toi ?

\- Oui, merci. Et Lily ?

Le visage de Ginny se fit plus souriant.

-Oh, un vrai petit ange. Au fait… merci pour la peluche. Lily l'adore !

\- Pas de quoi, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Harry.

-Est-ce que… hm… je peux m'installer ici ? dit-elle en désignant la place à côté de celle de Harry.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Albus eut une moue contrariée. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu. Avec Scorpius, ils voulaient faire en sorte que Draco et son père s'installent l'un à côté de l'autre, Scorpius à côté de Draco, et lui entre son père et Olivier. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu que sa mère voudrait s'asseoir à côté de son ex-mari. Il réfléchissait à comment arranger les choses quand Scorpius fit son apparition.

-Bonjour Papa ! dit ce dernier joyeusement en courant vers Draco. C'est super que tu aies pu venir !

\- Rien au monde ne me m'aurait fait manquer ta prestation.

Scorpius sourit largement. Après le match de Quidditch, les familles étaient invitées à assister à une représentation de la chorale dont il faisait partie avec Albus.

-Tu es seul ? lui demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non. Maman arrive, elle discute avec la mère de Sammy. Et papa viendra seulement pour le concert et le banquet car il a horreur du Quidditch. Tu t'installeras avec nous à table ?

\- J'ai promis à ta grand-mère de m'asseoir avec elle à la table des professeurs, mentit Draco.

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne souhaitait pas se trouver trop longtemps à proximité d'Archibald Miller. Pour le bien de Scorpius, ils avaient conclu une sorte de pacte de non-agression mais ce n'était pas pour autant que les deux hommes s'appréciaient. Il était donc préférable qu'ils ne soient pas à la même table.

-Mais papa, insista-t-il, grand-mère peut s'asseoir avec nous !

Draco eut un petit rire nerveux. Il était hors de question de laisser sa mère approcher à moins de dix mètres du couple Miller sauf à vouloir créer un terrible incident en plein milieu de la grande salle.

-Je suis désolé Scorpius. Elle doit se joindre aux autres professeurs. C'est comme ça.

Le jeune garçon était un peu déçu mais ne protesta pas davantage. A la place, il porta son attention sur son meilleur ami et surtout sur le père de celui-ci, assis sur la banquette juste devant lui, en grande conversation avec un autre homme, sans doute le fameux Olivier dont Albus lui avait tant parlé, et la mère d'Albus.

-Qu'est-ce que ta mère fait là ? souffla Scorpius. Tu avais dit qu'elle irait dans l'autre tribune avec ton oncle !

\- Je le croyais aussi ! Apparemment, elle a changé d'avis !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Albus haussa les épaules avec défaitisme. Leur plan était mort.

-Bon, ben tant pis alors, murmura Scorpius. Allez viens, on va s'installer tout devant.

Ils allaient descendre vers la première rangée quand Astoria Miller fit son apparition.

-Bonjour Draco, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Reconnaissant la voix, Harry se retourna pour saluer la nouvelle arrivante.

-Bonjour Madame Miller.

\- Monsieur Potter. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, merci.

Comme Ginny les observait, il fit un signe vers elle.

-Permettez-moi de vous présenter Ginny Weasley, la mère d'Albus et James. Ginny, voici Astoria Miller, la mère de Scorpius.

\- Oh ! Enchantée, dit Ginny en tendant la main. Je suis contente de vous rencontrer !

\- Moi également ! Nos fils sont inséparables !

\- Oui, je le sais ! Figurez-vous que…

Une discussion animée s'engagea bien vite entre les deux femmes, si bien que sans vraiment y faire attention, Ginny changea de place pour s'asseoir à côté d'Astoria.

-Papa ! dit alors Scorpius. Viens ici, tu verras beaucoup mieux !

\- Mais je vois très bien d'ici… Je…

\- Non, coupa son fils en le tirant par le bras.

Comprenant le but de la manœuvre, Draco soupira.

-Scorpius, qu'est-ce que…

Puis il croisa le regard presque implorant d'Albus et leva les yeux au ciel. Il finit donc par enjamber la banquette et s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry. Ce dernier, qui discutait à présent avec Blaise, n'avait rien vu du manège de leurs fils respectifs. Il fut donc surpris quand il le vit à côté de lui.

-Astoria est en grande discussion avec ton ex-femme, dit Draco comme si cela expliquait tout.

Harry jeta un coup derrière lui et haussa les épaules.

-Bouge-toi, papa ! ordonna alors Albus en s'invitant entre Olivier et lui.

Harry recula, Olivier aussi, non sans ronchonner quelque peu.

-Tu n'as pas envie de t'installer devant ? demanda-t-il. Tu verrais mieux, non ?

\- Non, je suis bien ici.

Voyant que Harry le regardait, Olivier fit un sourire crispé et ne dit plus rien.

-Tiens, c'est Oncle Ron ! s'exclama Albus en montrant du doigt le bout de la rangée.

C'était bien Ron. Il avançait entre les rangées, Rose devant lui.

-Hermione ! dit-il avec urgence, sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour à qui que ce soit. Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de Rose ? Hugo a la colique et Lavande a dû rester chez nous pour s'en occuper. Et McGonagall m'attend pour le discours d'ouverture et le coup d'envoi du match. Je ne peux pas laisser Rose toute seule, elle…

\- Pas de problème, Ron ! Je m'en occupe, dit Hermione, coupant court à sa logorrhée. Tu peux me la laisser, évidemment.

\- Ah super ! Merci ! Sois sage avec maman, ma puce, dit-il en embrassant sa fille.

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

Après l'audience pour la garde de Rose, ils avaient longuement discuté. Les points de désaccord étaient encore nombreux mais ils étaient tout de même parvenus à un terrain d'entente concernant une garde d'un weekend sur deux. Ce n'était pas assez au goût d'Hermione mais elle avait ravalé sa déception, consciente qu'elle avait obtenu bien plus qu'elle n'aurait osé rêver il y a quelques mois à peine. Et si elle en jugeait par la réaction de Ron cet après-midi, son attitude patiente et constructive s'avérait payante.

-Papa est vraiment stressé, commenta Rose. Il court dans tous les sens depuis ce matin. Pas étonnant que Hugo ait la colique.

Elle fit le tour des personnes présentes, heureuse de revoir Blaise, son parrain, sa marraine et son cousin. Elle salua poliment Olivier et fut un peu impressionnée par Draco. Elle arriva finalement face à Scorpius.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Rose. Et toi ?

Comme elle n'obtenait aucune réponse et que le garçon la regardait avec un air de veau de lune, elle plissa légèrement les yeux.

-Tu ne parles pas anglais ?

Scorpius se ressaisit. Il faut dire que le coup de coude de son père était plutôt énergique.

-Je… bonjour. Moi, c'est Scorpius.

\- Ah c'est toi ! Albus n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi à Noël.

\- Oh…

Rose lui fit un grand sourire.

-C'était bien de discuter avec toi, dit-elle joyeusement.

Scorpius la regarda s'en aller d'un pas sautillant, se demandant si cette fille ne venait pas de se moquer de lui. Légèrement mécontent, il se promit de lui en mettre plein la vue à la première occasion.

Draco suivait le cheminement des pensées de son fils et son petit air contrarié le fit sourire. Il faudrait qu'ils aient prochainement une petite discussion sur l'art subtil de la séduction.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un bon quart d'heure venait de s'écouler durant lequel Harry et Draco n'avaient échangé que quelques mots, au grand dam de Scorpius et Albus. Il faut dire qu'Olivier faisait tout son possible pour retenir l'attention de Harry en lui parlant de mille et un choses sans intérêt, du moins de l'avis d'Albus.

Du mouvement sur le terrain attira l'attention des spectateurs. Madame Bibine procédait à une dernière inspection du terrain. Le match n'allait donc plus tarder à commencer.

Albus sortit un calicot qu'il déplia. Il était aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

-Ça alors ! Tu ne soutiens pas Serpentard ? s'étonna Olivier.

\- Je soutiens mon frère, se contenta de répondre Albus.

Scorpius sortit son calicot à son tour.

-Par Salazar, souffla Draco. Ne me dis pas que…

\- Si.

Draco émit une plainte douloureuse à l'idée que son fils, la chair de sa chair, un digne représentant des Malefoy et de la Maison Serpentard, agite en pleine connaissance de cause, un fanion rouge et or.

-C'est la fin, Malefoy ! rigola Harry qui venait de déplier sa propre banderole. Si même les Serpentards se mettent à soutenir un Gryffondor, où va le monde ?

\- Achève-moi Potter.

Harry rigola de plus belle alors que le stade se mettait à applaudir vivement le Professeur McGonagall.

-Chers élèves, chers parents ! dit-elle d'une voix amplifiée par un _sonorus._ Je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux pour assister à la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Je remercie également Monsieur Ronald Weasley, Directeur du Département des Sports Magiques, à qui nous devons d'être réunis aujourd'hui. Il est venu accompagné de recruteurs de quelques-unes des meilleures équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne, qui, j'en suis sûre, ne manqueront pas d'apprécier le talent de nos jeunes joueurs. Pour la troisième année consécutive, cette finale opposera la Maison Gryffondor à la Maison Serpentard !

Une incroyable ovation retentit dans tout le stade quand les joueurs firent leur apparition. Ils se propulsèrent dans les airs et effectuèrent plusieurs tours de terrain sous les acclamations de la foule. Ils se placèrent ensuite en vol stationnaire, les gardiens devant leurs buts respectifs, les poursuiveurs et les batteurs en formation triangulaire, tandis que les deux attrapeurs se faisaient face, balai à la main, au centre du terrain.

-Par Merlin, souffla Harry en fixant l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Mais… c'est… James !

\- Stuart Willoughby s'est blessé il y a deux semaines, expliqua Albus. Il pensait pouvoir jouer aujourd'hui mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas… James le remplace.

\- Il a suivi un entraînement d'attrapeur ? demanda Olivier.

\- On va dire ça…

\- Oh Merlin, répéta Harry.

\- T'inquiète papa ! James est doué, tu verras !

Harry n'était pas rassuré. Il savait d'expérience de quelles folies les attrapeurs étaient capables et il ne voulait pas voir James risquer sa vie pour attraper un vif d'or. Draco semblait avoir compris son inquiétude car il murmura :

-Nous avons été à leur place, Harry. Et on s'en est toujours bien sortis…

\- Parle pour toi. J'ai avalé mon premier Vif d'Or. Ou presque. Sans parler du cognard fou qui m'a attaqué en deuxième année. Les détraqueurs l'année suivante. Et puis…

\- Potter, tout le monde n'est pas un aimant à emmerdes comme toi…

Draco eut droit à un regard noir qui le fit sourire.

-Tu n'as jamais vu ton fils voler ? demanda-t-il.

\- Voler, si. Mais jouer au Quidditch, jamais.

Les yeux rivés sur son fils, Harry n'avait même plus prêté attention au reste du discours de McGonagall. Ce n'est que quand il vit Ron approcher des deux attrapeurs qu'il se ressaisit. James et son adversaire se serrèrent la main avant d'enfourcher leur balai. Madame Bibine donna un grand coup de sifflet et ils décollèrent aussitôt, tandis que Ron propulsait le souaffle à la verticale.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Les trente premières minutes du match furent supportables pour Harry car le Vif d'Or ne se montrait pas. Les deux attrapeurs se contentaient dès lors de voler en cercle au-dessus du terrain, encourageant leurs coéquipiers qui se livraient une lutte sans merci.

La partie avait débuté en fanfare avec une Attaque en Faucon des poursuiveurs de Serpentards contre laquelle le gardien rouge et or n'avait eu aucune chance. Le premier but avait donc été marqué après à peine une minute de jeu. Les Gryffondors avaient contrattaqué par une Pince de Parkin admirablement exécutée, leur permettant de récupérer le souaffle. La tentative d'Amanda Parks avait toutefois été arrêtée d'un solide coup de pied du gardien Serpentard.

-Ce gardien est vraiment impressionnant ! commenta Olivier qui savait de quoi il parlait. A ce train-là, les Gryffondors ne parviendront jamais à marquer un but !

Mais c'était sans compter la détermination des joueurs et surtout d'Amanda Parks. A quelques mètres à peine du but adverse, elle lança le souaffle en l'air et s'écarta de la trajectoire du cognard lancé sur elle. Elle opéra ensuite une rotation avec son balai de telle sorte que le manche de celui-ci frappe le souaffle de plein fouet, ne donnant aucune chance au gardien.

-Magnifique Fourberie de Finbourgh, approuva Harry. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle est douée !

Les deux équipes étaient maintenant à égalité et rendaient coup pour coup, si bien que les fautes commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus nombreuses. Madame Bibine dut sanctionner un joueur vert et argent pour un dangereux croc-en-manche et un Gryffondor pour un hochequeue particulièrement féroce.

Mais alors qu'un poursuiveur Serpentard fusait vers le but adverse, un éclat doré fit son apparition dans le ciel. Aussitôt James vola dans sa direction, suivi de près par son concurrent. Les deux garçons restèrent un moment au coude à coude jusqu'à ce qu'un cognard ne leur fonce droit dessus et ne les force à s'écarter. Ils se retrouvèrent dès lors chacun à un côté opposé du terrain, le Vif d'Or voletant tranquillement entre eux deux.

James ne perdit pas une seconde et fonça sur sa cible. Le Serpentard en fit autant.

-Bordel ! jura Harry voyant les deux attrapeurs se foncer dessus. Qu'est-ce que Bibine attend pour siffler un boutenchoc !

Tout le stade retenait son souffle. Le temps semblait suspendu, même pour les autres joueurs. Au comble de l'angoisse, Harry saisit la main de Draco et la serra de toutes ses forces.

Un _ooooooh !_ retentit au moment où les deux balais se croisèrent dans un grand _woooouuuch !_ sans pour autant se toucher.

-Incroyable ! Ils ont tous les deux eu la même idée ! s'enthousiasma Olivier. Une passe de Plumpton !

Le visage extatique, il se tourna vers Harry. Il vit d'abord son teint pâle comme la mort et ensuite sa main refermée sur celle de Draco. Harry s'en rendit compte et lâcha la main.

-Je crois que je vais interdire à James de monter sur un balai à l'avenir, dit-il dans une vaine tentative de plaisanter.

\- C'est du Quidditch, Harry ! dit Olivier, un peu moqueur. Tu as fait bien pire, il me semble. Je me souviens du match de l'équipe d'Angleterre contre…

\- Ce n'est pas l'Attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre qui es assis ici, coupa Harry assez froidement. Mais un père qui voit son fils jouer pour la première fois.

\- Alors tu devrais plutôt être fier !

\- Je suis fier ! Mais ça n'empêche pas que… oh, et puis, laisse tomber.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le jeu quand des cris retentirent à nouveau. Gryffondor venait de marquer grâce à Amanda Parks.

On en était à un score de 90 à 80 en faveur de Serpentard quand James démarra en trombe. Harry avait beau scanner les environs, il ne voyait pas le Vif d'Or.

-LA ! cria Draco en tendant le doigt vers la zone sablonneuse au pied du but des Gryffondor.

Le Vif voletait à deux mètres à peine du sol.

-Ce n'est pas possible, souffla Harry. C'est trop dangereux !

Comme au ralenti, il vit James foncer en piqué droit sur la petite balle dorée qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

-L'attrapeur de Serpentard ne le suit pas, observa Draco. Il croit qu'il s'agit d'une feinte ?

\- Non. Je crois plutôt que lui a un instinct de survie ! commenta sombrement Harry.

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette journée maudite où il avait failli perdre la vie en effectuant une feinte de Wronski. Il revoyait le sol se rapprocher de lui. Il se souvenait du bruit de craquement de ses os au moment où il avait heurté le gazon. Incapable de regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il ferma les yeux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une terrible clameur retentisse dans tout le stade.

Il souleva les paupières pour voir Albus et Scorpius se sauter dans les bras. Draco était debout. Il s'était emparé de la banderole de son fils et la brandissait en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Olivier applaudissait à tout rompre. Hermione pleurait dans les bras de Blaise. Il se retourna pour voir Ginny, en pleurs également.

Puis il le vit. Son fils. James Potter, deuxième du nom, le poing refermé sur le Vif d'Or et levé en signe victoire.

La peur avait cédé la place à la joie et à la fierté.

James fit quelques tours du terrain, sous les acclamations du public avant de venir s'arrêter à hauteur de son père. Sans un mot, il lui tendit la petite balle en or. Les mains tremblantes, Harry la saisit. James lui fit un clin d'œil et s'envola pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers, tandis que le stade explosait une nouvelle fois.

Terriblement ému, Harry se sentit happé par des bras qui le serrèrent avec force. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte d'Olivier, sans voir le sourire triste de Draco derrière lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La tribune était pratiquement vide.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry avait encore un peu de mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Assis sur la banquette, il faisait tourner le Vif d'Or entre ses doigts.

-C'est un beau cadeau qu'il t'a fait.

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco. Il se tenait à quelques pas, les mains dans les poches, adossé à la rambarde.

-Oui. C'est… oui.

Il déglutit péniblement, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Draco comprit et se contenta de sourire.

-Viens, dit-il simplement. Sinon tu vas rater la prestation d'Albus.

Harry rangea le Vif dans la poche de son pantalon et se leva. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient pratiquement seuls dans la tribune.

-Tout le monde est déjà en route pour la Grande Salle, dit Draco en réponse à son interrogation silencieuse.

\- Olivier aussi ?

\- Oui. Il était en train d'essayer de convaincre ton ex-femme de la nécessité que James devienne joueur pro.

\- Alors là, bonne chance ! Jamais Ginny n'acceptera. Et moi non plus !

\- Et si c'est ce qu'il veut ?

Harry soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-C'est injuste, je sais. Je me rappelle combien j'étais fier quand j'ai appris que mon père avait été attrapeur avant moi et que, quelque part, j'avais ça dans le sang… Mais je sais aussi combien cette carrière peut être ingrate et destructrice.

\- Tu as peur pour lui ? A cause des risques qu'il prend ?

\- Il y a de ça, évidemment. Même si moi, je me moquais bien de risquer ma vie lorsque je jouais, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'assume de voir mon fils faire pareil. Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça… il y a tout le reste. La célébrité. L'argent facile. Les tentations.

Draco hocha la tête.

Ils firent en silence le reste du chemin qui les séparait du bâtiment principal de Poudlard. Tout au long du trajet, Harry observa discrètement Draco. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête l'article qu'il avait lu trois semaines auparavant et qui évoquait un possible mariage entre lui et Mathieu Saint-Martin. Il tenta donc de repérer s'il portait dorénavant un anneau ou un autre bijou, synonyme d'un engagement quelconque avec le couturier. Mais Draco ne portait rien d'autre que cette foutue montre gravée.

Arrivé à la Grande Porte, Harry ne put plus se retenir.

-Il est au courant, ton fiancé, à propos de la montre ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ta montre, insista Harry en la montrant du doigt. Et surtout ce qu'il y a d'inscrit au dos.

Draco se figea.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Harry sentit quelque chose céder à l'intérieur de lui.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, soudain en proie à une tristesse sans nom. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi pathétique, surtout quand il vit le regard chargé de mépris que Draco posa sur lui. Mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

-Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te connaître. Avoir avec toi autre chose qu'une relation purement sexuelle. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé d'insensé… Merde, Draco, je ne t'ai même jamais demandé la fidélité ! Je voulais juste qu'on soit… un couple, qu'on partage autre chose qu'un lit ! Mais toi, tu n'en voulais pas ! Alors, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, ton Mathieu, pour qu'avec lui, tu acceptes le mariage ? LE MARIAGE BORDEL !

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

-Le… mariage ? Mais Potter, d'où sors-tu ça ?

\- Oh, ne fais pas l'idiot ! C'était en première page de Gossip Wizz il y a trois semaines !

\- Depuis quand tu lis la presse people ?

\- Peu importe ! s'énerva Harry. Je me demande ce qu'ils diraient si j'allais raconter qu'alors que tu vas te marier, tu portes toujours à ton poignet la déclaration d'amour de ton meilleur ami !

\- Mais putain de merde, de quoi tu parles ?

\- DE LA MONTRE QUE THEO T'A OFFERTE ! cria Harry.

\- MAIS TU M'EMMERDES AVEC CETTE MONTRE ! s'emporta Draco à son tour. PERSONNE NE ME L'A OFFERTE !

\- Quoi ? Mais… que…

\- Harry ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu…

Olivier s'arrêta sur le seuil de la Grande Salle. Il regarda alternativement Harry et Draco. Ils se tenaient l'un face à l'autre, les poings serrés et les yeux brillants.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il, suspicieusement.

\- Rien, conclut Harry en marchant vers lui. Allons nous installer.

Olivier fit demi-tour, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La Grande Salle avait été complètement réaménagée. Les longues tables avaient été enlevées et remplacées par plusieurs rangées de confortables chaises en velours.

Harry se faufila entre elles pour rejoindre Hermione et Blaise qui avaient déjà pris place. Ron et Rose étaient également avec eux.

-Olivier, tu…

Il se retourna pour constater que son compagnon était resté quelques mètres en arrière, en grande discussion avec Lee Jordan.

-Papa !

Harry vit son fils aîné accourir vers lui.

-Alors ? Tu m'as trouvé comment ? demanda James.

\- Tu étais… exceptionnel, dit Harry avec sincérité. Vraiment incroyable !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Absolument ! Et je te remercie pour le cadeau que tu m'as fait. Ça m'a beaucoup touché, tu sais.

James baissa la tête, un peu gêné.

-Ouais… je… je… Pour moi, tu seras toujours le plus grand attrapeur du monde. Et… et même si parfois, j'ai été… enfin, ça n'a pas été facile à cause de… de ce que tu sais… je… je voulais que tu saches que… je suis fier d'être ton fils, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Oh Merlin, souffla Harry en retenant ses larmes.

Il prit son fils contre lui et le serra du plus fort qu'il pouvait.

-C'est moi qui suis fier de toi, James. Fier à un point que tu ne peux imaginer.

Ils se séparèrent, aussi émus l'un que l'autre, et James retourna auprès de ses amis.

-Je ne l'imaginais pas capable d'un tel exploit, dit Ginny en s'approchant.

\- Moi non plus, dit Harry en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux, ne sachant pas si son ex-femme parlait du Quidditch ou de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ginny soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, signe qu'elle était contrariée.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu encourages James à envisager une carrière de joueur professionnel, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais encouragé ! On n'a même jamais discuté de ça !

\- Alors, si c'est le cas, peux-tu dire à ton petit-ami de se mêler de ses affaires et d'arrêter de me dire comment élever mon fils ? s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Notre fils, Ginny.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta de fixer son ex-mari avec colère.

-Je parlerai à Olivier, concéda Harry.

\- Je te remercie.

Harry croyait la discussion terminée mais Ginny restait devant lui, le visage fermé.

-Quoi encore ? soupira-t-il.

Ginny regarda derrière l'épaule de Harry. Voyant qu'Olivier était toujours occupé à discuter avec Lee Jordan, elle se lança.

-Tu sais que je n'en ai rien à faire de ta vie amoureuse, n'est-ce-pas ? A moins que cela ne blesse les enfants, _nos enfants_ , d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Olivier. Albus et James ne l'aiment pas. Ils me l'ont dit.

\- Ginny…

\- Ils m'ont raconté ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances de Noël. Par sa faute, Albus s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies rien dit !

\- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion ! Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce qui est arrivé après notre retour ?

\- Non, siffla Ginny. Mais ça n'enlève rien à ce qui s'est passé ! Je te le répète : les enfants ne l'aiment pas !

\- Ils n'ont jamais aimé aucun des mecs que j'ai fréquentés ! se défendit Harry.

\- Si. Un.

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit bien vite.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, Ginny.

\- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'entendre nos enfants parler de Malefoy comme d'un dieu vivant, grinça-t-elle.

\- Ecoute, je…

\- Tout va bien, Harry ?

Olivier se tenait à côté de lui, tout sourire, un bras entourant sa taille.

-Je vais m'asseoir, dit Ginny.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'en faire autant, renchérit Olivier. Ça va commencer.

Harry hocha la tête. Au moment où il prenait place dans la rangée, il aperçut Draco de l'autre côté de l'allée, qui s'installait aux côtés de sa mère. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Quelques secondes à peine.

Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, les torches éclairant la Grande Salle baissèrent d'intensité et les membres de la Chorale firent leur entrée sur la scène, sous les applaudissement nourris du public. Quand le silence se fit, le Professeur Flitwick tapota sa baguette contre son pupitre.

Des accords de harpe s'élevèrent doucement, égrainant les notes bien connues de _Greenleeves_ , un chant traditionnel anglais du 16ème siècle. L'assemblée écouta religieusement le morceau, conquise par la beauté et l'harmonie des différentes tessitures.

Le second morceau fut interprété _a capella_. Il s'agissait de _Scaraborough Fair,_ une ballade écossaise du 18ème siècle qui fut longuement applaudie.

Juste avant d'entamer le troisième morceau, deux silhouettes s'avancèrent sur la scène. La musique joyeuse d'un clavecin, accompagné de violons et de violoncelles retentit entre les murs de la Grande Salle. Puis la voix pure et vibrante de Scorpius Miller s'éleva, suivie de celle, un peu plus grave d'Albus Potter, pour interpréter _Sound the Trumpet_ , d'Henry Purcell.

Draco était bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau. Son fils avait la voix d'un ange. Son fils _était_ un ange qui lui faisait vivre l'instant le plus magique de toute sa vie.

Quelques sièges plus loin, Harry n'en menait pas large non plus. Il savait qu'Albus avait une belle voix car il en faisait profiter tout le monde au moment de Noël. Mais entre _Joy to the world_ chanté au coin du feu et… ça, il y avait un monde.

Subjugué, le public mit quelques secondes avant de réagir à la fin du morceau et se lever comme un seul homme pour applaudir à tout rompre. Modestement, les deux garçons firent un petit salut avant de regagner leur place dans le chœur et entamer le dernier morceau : _Double trouble,_ un chant sorcier composé sur base d'un texte de William Shakespeare.

La chorale eut quasiment autant de succès que le match de Quidditch. Ce furent donc des parents comblés et fiers de leur progéniture qui s'apprêtèrent à quitter la Grande Salle afin de rejoindre le parc, le temps que les tables soient préparées en vue du banquet.

Mais alors que tout le monde sortait en devisant gaiement, Harry vit Olivier s'éloigner précipitamment. Intrigué, il le suivit des yeux et malgré la foule, il put le voir attraper Malefoy par le bras et l'emmener avec lui. Sans perdre une minute, il décida de les suivre.

-Harry ! cria Hermione par-dessus le brouhaha. Mais où vas-tu ?

Elle soupira. Il était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Mais bon sang, où sont-ils allés ?

Harry arpentait un couloir désert. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir vu Olivier et Draco emprunter cette direction. Arrivé à une intersection, il soupira de frustration avant d'entendre une voix sur la droite. Olivier.

Il longea prudemment le mur jusqu'à arriver à la porte d'une salle de classe.

-… savoir ce qui se passe ! Tu m'entends, Malefoy !

\- Je ne suis pas sourd, Dubois. Et tu n'as rien à exiger de moi.

\- Justement si ! Tu n'as rien à faire avec Harry ! Il est avec moi !

Harry entendit un bruit de chaise qui racle brutalement le sol. Puis la voix froide de Draco.

-Il est avec toi uniquement parce que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Et il n'y a pas un jour où je ne regrette pas d'avoir cédé à ton odieux chantage !

\- Chantage ? répéta Olivier avec mépris. Ce n'était pas du chantage. Je t'ai dit la vérité. Harry ne t'aurait aimé que par pitié, par culpabilité après ce qui t'était arrivé. Rien de plus !

\- Tu m'as aussi dit que contrairement à moi, toi tu parviendrais à le rendre heureux. Mais c'est faux. Totalement faux.

\- Harry est heureux avec moi ! Je t'interdis de dire le contraire !

\- Non, il ne l'est pas. Je le sais. Je le sens.

\- Harry m'a choisi, martela Olivier avec force. C'est dans mes bras qu'il a passé la nuit après ta petite… démonstration. Et il n'en partira pas de sitôt !

Draco se mit à rire.

-Sauf si je lui raconte que c'est toi qui as vendu à _Alohomora !_ les photos de vous en train de baiser sur la plage.

\- C'est n'importe quoi !

\- C'est la vérité. Le journaliste a craché le morceau.

\- Tu mens, souffla Olivier d'une voix bien moins assurée. Le secret des sources… jamais elle ne…

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que le nom des Malefoy et une Marque des Ténèbres a encore comme pouvoir de persuasion, coupa Draco. Et puis… comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'une femme ? J'ai dit « le » journaliste.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry pouvait deviner la mine défaite d'Olivier.

-Harry ne te croira jamais ! se défendit-il. Jamais !

\- Je pense au contraire que je suis tout disposé à le croire.

Olivier fit un bond en voyant Harry dans l'embrasure de la porte. Si Draco était étonné, il ne le montra pas.

-Harry… je… c'est n'importe quoi ! bafouilla Olivier.

\- Non. L'employé de l'hôtel que tu as soudoyé pour qu'il prenne les photos a tout raconté à Théo. Il a dit que l'homme lui avait indiqué l'endroit précis où il devrait se cacher, ainsi que le jour et l'heure. Qui pouvait savoir que nous serions sur la plage à ce moment-là ? Il n'y avait que toi, Olivier.

\- Harry, je…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry d'une voix lasse. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pour l'argent ? Pour me nuire ? Ou nuire à mes enfants ?

\- JAMAIS !

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Olivier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Tu ne te montres jamais en public avec moi. Tu as accepté de faire une interview avec lui, dit-il en montrant Draco du doigt mais avec moi… rien. Je voulais seulement prouver à tout le monde qu'on s'aime et qu'on est heureux ensemble.

\- Tu es pathétique, Olivier. Vraiment pathétique.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Si tu savais… Pardonne-moi…

\- Non. Je t'ai pardonné à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Maintenant, c'est terminé. Tu vas partir sans faire d'histoire. Reprendre toutes tes affaires et sortir de ma vie définitivement. Et tu as 48 heures pour présenter ta démission au Président du Club des Tornades. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu recevras une indemnité confortable. Ce que tu feras après, je m'en moque. Tu pars pour l'étranger ou tu restes en Angleterre, ça m'est égal. Mais je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi ou de ma société. C'est clair ?

Harry avait dit tout cela sur un ton froid et parfaitement calme. Il se dégageait cependant de lui une telle colère qu'Olivier n'osa ni l'interrompre, ni prononcer le moindre mot. Il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de partir sans demander son reste.

-Tu as vraiment menacé la journaliste ? demanda Harry après quelques instants de silence.

\- Non, répondit Draco. C'était du bluff.

\- Je te reconnais bien là.

\- En attendant, ça a marché.

\- Ouais.

Draco observa Harry qui tournait en rond dans la pièce.

-Qu'as-tu entendu au juste ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tout.

\- Ah.

Harry arpenta nerveusement la salle de classe avant de s'arrêter devant Draco et de le fixer.

-Donc, Olivier est venu te voir à l'hôpital et t'a fait tout un petit laïus sur le fait que je voulais me remettre avec toi par culpabilité et que je ne serais jamais heureux avec toi. C'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu l'as cru ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Disons que sur le moment, il était plutôt convaincant.

\- Et tu t'es dit qu'il fallait y aller fort pour que je te lâche une fois pour toutes.

\- C'était l'idée, en effet.

\- Quitte à faire souffrir Théo, qui lui, n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça.

\- Tu sais comme moi que ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné avec un inconnu.

Harry secoua lentement la tête. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

-J'ai fait ça parce que je pensais que c'était mieux pour toi, reprit doucement Draco.

\- Alors, tu n'as vraiment rien compris.

Comme Draco ne disait rien, il soupira.

-Pendant 17 ans, on a pris des décisions à ma place. On a même décidé pour moi si je devais vivre ou mourir. Après la guerre, je me suis juré que ça n'arriverait plus. Mais ça a continué. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour croire qu'il me connaît suffisamment pour savoir ce qui est mieux pour moi. Si tu savais ce que j'exècre ces gens-là, Draco… Vraiment.

\- Harry, je ne voulais pas…

\- C'est la deuxième fois, Draco. Quand tu as passé sous silence le fait que tu jouais toujours au Quidditch, soi-disant pour ne pas me faire de mal, je t'ai dit que j'étais un grand garçon et que je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me protège. Mais tu n'as rien écouté, n'est-ce-pas ? Une fois de plus, tu t'es cru autorisé à décider à ma place ce qui était le mieux pour moi.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Moi aussi.

Le regard infiniment triste, Harry se détourna.

-Attends ! cria Draco. Attends… Que… que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil de la classe. Il prit le temps de choisir ses mots.

-Il ne va rien se passer, dit-il à voix basse. Tu l'as dit toi-même, l'autre jour… Il est trop tard.

\- Non. Il n'est pas trop tard.

\- Ah oui ? ricana Harry. Et que fais-tu de Mathieu ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il n'y a rien entre Mathieu et moi, soupira-t-il. On n'a même jamais couché ensemble. La presse écrit n'importe quoi… je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de me marier avec lui. Si tu veux tout savoir, ce jour-là, je suis allé à la bijouterie pour acheter des boucles d'oreilles pour l'anniversaire de ma mère. Et si Mathieu ne dément pas tout ce que ces crétins racontent, c'est uniquement pour rendre son ex jaloux car il ne veut rien d'autre que le récupérer.

-Et tu as accepté de te prêter à ce jeu-là ?

-Oui… parce que Mathieu est devenu un ami et que… je peux comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Moi aussi, je sais ce que ça fait d'être obnubilé par quelqu'un…

Constatant que Harry ne disait rien et qu'il était toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, prêt à partir, Draco comprit qu'il était à un tournant de sa vie. Qu'il était temps pour lui de décider ce qui comptait vraiment. Et d'agir en conséquence. Sinon, il serait vraiment trop tard.

-Ne me laisse pas, souffla-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Ne me laisse pas, Harry. Je… je suis accro à toi. J'ai… besoin de toi. Je…

Draco ferma les yeux.

-Quand je suis rentré de New-York, et que tu m'as dit que c'était fini entre nous, continua-t-il, j'ai fait comme si ça ne m'atteignait pas mais la vérité… c'était que j'avais mal à en crever. J'aurais dû te demander de rester, j'aurais dû être plus courageux et me battre pour toi… Mais je n'ai rien fait de tout ça. Je t'ai laissé partir parce que tout au fond de moi, j'étais persuadé que je finirais par tout gâcher. Et j'ai tout gâché. Evidemment.

Il inspira longuement avant de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir encore une fois. Je suis prêt à me trainer à tes pieds s'il le faut.

\- Je ne préfère pas, dit Harry en haussant un sourcil. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais j'aime assez ton côté arrogant et fier.

\- Ah tant mieux, sourit Draco, car… à vrai dire… il est carrément hors de question que je me traine aux pieds de qui que ce soit…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère.

-J'ai peut-être menti sur le fait de me trainer à tes pieds, reprit Draco, mais… pas sur le reste. Et ce que je viens de te dire, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Tu es le seul, Harry. Le seul qui compte. Depuis très longtemps.

Ces derniers mots, il les avait soufflés très bas. Tellement bas que Harry faillit ne pas les entendre.

-Je te crois, Draco.

\- Alors… est-ce que… toi et moi…

Sa voix trahissait son angoisse et son désarroi. Et le cœur de Harry se serra.

-La veille du jour où je t'ai quitté, dit-il doucement, tu m'as dit qu'entre nous, c'était éternel, qu'on le veuille ou non. Tu le pensais vraiment ?

\- Oui, murmura Draco. Je le pensais. Et je le pense aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Alors laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

\- Je repars à Milan ce soir…

\- J'ai besoin de temps, Draco.

\- Je comprends.

Le cœur battant, Draco vit Harry revenir vers lui et prendre son visage entre ses mains. Il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser où se mêlait tristesse, tendresse mais aussi espoir. Un espoir comme il n'en avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	35. Chapitre 34

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'ai pu constater que la mise hors jeu d'Olivier a contenté tout le monde ! Place maintenant aux deux chapitres sans doute les plus "fluffy" de toute la fiction.**

 **Si vous avez l'occasion d'écouter le titre "Still loving you" des Scorpions, je vous le conseille...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 – Still loving you**

 _ **« Try, baby try  
To trust in my love again  
I will be there, I will be there »**_

 _ **(Scorpions)  
**_

 **5 juin 2015 – Chemin de Traverse, Londres Sorcier**

 _« Prison à perpétuité pour le dernier des frères Lestrange._

 _A l'issue de quatre jours d'un procès qui s'est déroulé à huis-clos, le Magenmagot a condamné le Mangemort Dagolitus Little à la prison à perpétuité._

 _Le porte-parole du Magenmagot a précisé que cette peine était incompressible. Dagolitus Little finira donc ses jours entre les murs de la prison d'Azkaban._

 _Pour rappel, Dagolitus Little, le fils illégitime d'Isidore Lestrange et Imogène Rosier, était jugé pour le meurtre d'une famille entière, les Molkins, et d'Ornella Prewett, sa fiancée. Le meurtre est survenu en 1978 mais n'a été découvert que récemment, suite aux révélations de Narcissa Malefoy._

 _Cette dernière avait été longuement interrogée par le Bureau des Aurors mais aucune charge n'avait été retenue contre elle, les éléments du dossier ayant démontré qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'un serment inviolable et que seul son mari, le Mangemort Lucius Malefoy, aujourd'hui décédé, était intervenu afin de couvrir le crime de Little._

 _Dans notre édition d'hier, nous avons relaté comment ce sinistre individu avait vécu sous la fausse identité d'une de ses victimes, à savoir Filibert Molkins et comment il était parvenu à… »._

Harry referma le journal d'un coup sec. Il n'avait pas envie de relire pour la vingtième fois le détail des crimes de Lestrange. Cette ordure avait pris la perpétuité, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il eut une pensée pour Ginny qui allait enfin pouvoir tourner la page.

Contrairement à lui, à Draco ou aux autres membres de la famille Weasley pour lesquels le Magenmagot s'était contenté de leurs dépositions écrites, Ginny avait été tenue de comparaître à l'audience et d'expliquer en détails les circonstances de sa rencontre avec Lestrange, leur vie commune mais surtout la découverte de ce qu'il était réellement.

Nul doute que ce dut être un moment pénible et douloureux pour elle, tout comme pour Narcissa Malefoy dont l'audition avait pris presque deux jours entiers, tant les questions du tribunal étaient nombreuses.

Harry replia le journal, le poussa plus loin sur la table et reporta son attention sur l'agitation de la rue. La journée était ensoleillée et il n'était pas désagréable de profiter du beau temps, assis à la terrasse d'un café. Il but une gorgée de son thé avant de consulter rapidement sa montre. _Il ne devrait plus tarder_ , se dit-il.

Et au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, la haute silhouette de Blaise Zabini se matérialisa devant lui.

-Bonjour Harry, dit-il en s'asseyant et en faisant signe au serveur. Désolé d'être en retard, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à me défaire d'une patiente…

Harry haussa un sourcil et lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Elle a soixante ans et ne se remet pas de la mort de son chat, crut bon de préciser Blaise.

\- Oh mais je ne te demandais pas de détails, ricana Harry.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de répliquer. A la place, il avisa le journal posé sur la table.

-Tu as lu le _Daily Prophet_ ?

\- Seulement le début de l'article. Rien que je ne sache déjà.

\- Tu parles… Ces journalistes ressassent la même merde depuis des semaines !

Il s'interrompit, le temps pour le serveur de déposé son café devant lui. Blaise en but une gorgée avec un plaisir évident.

-Hm… il est parfait.

\- Tout comme mon thé, approuva Harry. Mais je suppose que tu ne m'as pas donné rendez-vous ici pour une dégustation ou pour parler du procès de Lestrange. Si ?

Blaise reposa sa tasse. Harry ne voyait pas ses yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil mais il était certain que le métis était en train de le fixer.

-Tu sais quel jour nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, commenta laconiquement Harry.

\- Il est en Angleterre. Il est arrivé ce matin.

\- Hm.

\- Il passe la journée avec sa mère et ce soir, nous nous retrouvons chez Finnigan's, ajouta Blaise.

Le silence de Harry lui arracha une grimace d'agacement.

-Il s'attend à ce que tu viennes.

\- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée…

\- Oh, bon sang Potter ! s'énerva-t-il. Ça fait quoi ? Trois semaines ?

\- Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps.

\- Je sais ! C'est ce qu'il m'a dit et il respecte ta décision. Mais… merde ! Pourquoi tu agis comme ça, Harry ? C'est toi qui voulait te remettre avec lui alors qu'il était dans le coma !

\- C'était avant de savoir qu'il m'a repoussé uniquement parce qu'Olivier Dubois le lui avait demandé.

Blaise n'eut aucune réaction.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit Harry avec un rire désabusé. Tu savais.

\- Bien sûr que je savais. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, Hermione n'était pas au courant. Je ne lui ai rien dit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à moi ? J'étais le premier concerné !

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Et puis, j'avais donné ma parole à Draco.

Harry eut un reniflement méprisant.

-La belle excuse.

\- C'est injuste que tu sois en colère contre Draco. Il a fait pour toi ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour personne auparavant.

Devant l'air de profonde incompréhension de Harry, Blaise émit un grognement agacé.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte tout seul, Potter… Draco est égoïste. Il ne se préoccupe jamais des sentiments des autres. Si tu étais prêt à te remettre avec lui, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de profiter d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air avec toi. Et certainement pas le petit laïus de Dubois. Sauf qu'il tient à toi, Harry ! Il tient tellement à toi qu'il a été capable d'arrêter de se regarder le nombril pour mettre dans la balance ton bonheur et ses propres désirs. Et devine quoi… il a choisi de te rendre heureux.

\- En… me laissant… à Olivier…

\- Oui. Parce qu'il est persuadé qu'il est incapable de t'aimer correctement.

Harry soupira doucement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il m'aime correctement, souffla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu lui as dit lorsque tu l'as quitté en décembre dernier.

\- Je sais, admit-il piteusement. Je me suis trompé. J'ai…

Il s'interrompit et se pinça l'arête du nez, soulevant légèrement ses lunettes avant de les remonter d'un doigt.

-J'ai cru vouloir des choses. Des choses normales. Simples. La réalité, c'est que je veux Draco.

\- Avec ses blessures, ses tourments, ses craintes ? demanda Blaise.

\- Ouais… avec tout ça.

Blaise prit le temps de considérer Harry quelques instants. Il disait la vérité, il en était sûr. Personne ne pouvait être aussi bon comédien, surtout pas Potter.

-Je vais te raconter quelque chose, annonça Blaise. Draco m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit mais… cette fois, je vais faire une entorse à ma loyauté envers lui. Car je pense que tu dois savoir.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Harry avec anxiété.

\- Après ton accident de Quidditch, quand tu étais dans le coma, Draco est venu te voir.

\- Quoi ? Mais… comment…

\- Il a pris le premier portoloin pour Londres sitôt qu'il a appris la nouvelle. Il a tambouriné à ma porte au milieu de la nuit et m'a demandé de l'emmener te voir. Ce que j'ai fait. Il n'a pas pu rester près de toi très longtemps. Dix minutes à peine. Mais quand il est ressorti, ses yeux étaient rougis. Je l'ai raccompagné au Terminal des portoloins. Il est reparti en me faisant promettre de me taire. Plus tard, quand tu es sorti du coma, je lui ai juste envoyé l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier, avec une note indiquant que tu étais hors de danger. Et nous n'avons plus jamais reparlé de cette nuit-là.

Harry était tellement chamboulé qu'il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu la coupure de journal que Draco conservait dans un classeur avec tous les autres articles le concernant. Il se souvenait aussi de la petite note manuscrite qui y était accrochée. _Il est hors de danger_. Il n'avait pas reconnu l'écriture mais il avait été étonné que Draco ait pris de ses nouvelles. En fait, il avait fait bien plus que ça…

-Je vais y aller, dit Blaise en se levant. J'ai un patient à aller voir à Sainte-Mangouste. J'espère sincèrement que tu viendras ce soir. 21 heures, chez Finnigan's.

Sans attendre de réponse, Blaise s'éloigna un peu de la terrasse du café et transplana. Le craquement permit à Harry de reprendre quelque peu ses esprits. Comme un automate, il se leva à son tour, laissa quelques mornilles sur la table et se mêla à la foule.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

En remontant la rue commerçante, Harry se disait vaguement que s'il se rendait à la soirée d'anniversaire de Draco, il valait mieux ne pas arriver les mains vides.

Bon, techniquement, il avait déjà un cadeau. Celui qu'il comptait lui offrir à Noël s'ils l'avaient passé ensemble. Harry avait dû s'y prendre longtemps à l'avance pour obtenir des places pour un pareil événement et sur le moment, ça lui avait semblé une excellente idée. Mais avec le recul, il n'était plus trop sûr de lui… Peut-être que Draco le prendrait mal…

Il tergiversa encore quelques instants avant de se décider à acheter un cadeau supplémentaire. Quelque chose de plus conventionnel. Au pire, il ferait passer l'autre pour une plaisanterie. Satisfait de son initiative, Harry examina les vitrines et les enseignes, à la recherche du cadeau idéal.

Chose qui s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. Draco avait tout ou presque. Et il ne se contenterait pas de quelque chose de banal.

Harry s'arrêta devant le magasin du parfumeur. Un flacon de parfum était toujours un cadeau efficace. Sauf que Draco sentait déjà divinement bon… Inutile donc.

Il allait passer son chemin quand son regard se porta sur l'affiche qui occupait une large partie de la vitrine. _Sable Noir. Le nouveau parfum pour homme par Mathieu Saint-Martin._

Harry fut presque choqué de se reconnaître sur le papier glacé. Certes, il avait vu les épreuves que Saint-Martin lui avait envoyées peu après le shooting, et il les avait trouvées très belles. Mais voir le résultat final… c'était autre chose. Il s'agissait d'une image noir et blanc sur laquelle il posait de face, la tête légèrement baissée et tournée vers la droite. La moitié gauche de son visage était surexposée, mettant en valeur ses yeux, le dessin de son nez droit et la courbe de sa mâchoire. La partie droite était totalement dans l'ombre, excepté un point de lumière sur l'œil, et s'estompait en milliers de grains de sable qui semblaient emportés par le vent.

Il devait bien admettre que cette photo était magnifique. Le photographe de Saint-Martin avait fait un travail remarquable.

Le tintement de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'éloigna rapidement de la vitrine, ne voulant pas être pris en flagrant délit de narcissisme.

La devanture suivante était celle d'un bijoutier. Les présentoirs regorgeaient de pièces plus belles les unes que les autres, depuis des montres à gousset, en passant par des anneaux, des bracelets et des pendentifs. Harry élimina ceux-ci immédiatement. Trop efféminés. Les anneaux étaient trop personnels et bien trop synonymes d'engagement. Les montres étaient magnifiques mais Draco en possédait déjà une, à laquelle il tenait manifestement beaucoup. Il restait les bracelets. Harry évaluait l'intérêt d'un cordon en cuir noir muni d'un fermoir en argent richement travaillé quand son regard fut attiré par une petite boîte, coincée dans un recoin de la vitrine.

Elle contenait des boutons de manchettes en or, en forme de nœuds celtiques, avec en leur centre, une petite émeraude ronde. Ils étaient à la fois raffinés et peu communs. Exactement comme Draco.

Son choix était fait. Il entra dans la boutique d'un pas déterminé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Pub Finnigan's, Londres Sorcier**

Harry ne s'était plus senti aussi empoté depuis son rendez-vous désastreux avec Cho Chang, au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Agacé par son propre comportement, il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et accéléra le pas. Il était en retard.

Il faut dire qu'il avait changé pas moins de trois fois de vêtements avant de trouver quelque chose qui convenait. Il avait commencé par une robe de sorcier, beaucoup trop distinguée pour une soirée dans un pub. Il avait ensuite choisi un costume trois pièces, magnifique mais qui lui donnait l'air de celui qui va conclure une affaire à un million de gallions. Désespéré, il avait enfilé un jeans et un t-shirt, lui donnant une dégaine d'étudiant attardé.

Finalement, il avait opté pour une chemise rayée multicolore, signée Paul Smith, qu'il portait par-dessus un pantalon de toile beige, avec un blaser couleur taupe. Classe et décontracté.

Quand il poussa la porte du pub, il fut accueilli par une ambiance survoltée. Declan O'Neil, le cousin de Seamus, s'occupait du bar.

-Salut Declan !

\- Salut Harry ! dit-il joyeusement. Ils sont tous là-bas ! ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste du pouce vers le fond de la salle.

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et d'où provenait une musique endiablée. Et pour cause, Seamus se tenait sur une estrade, grattant férocement une guitare électrique, tandis que deux autres jeunes hommes que Harry connaissait seulement de vue, se déchaînaient, l'un à la batterie, l'autre à la guitare basse. Mais le plus surprenant était sans doute de voir Justin Finch-Fletchey s'époumoner sur _Smells like teen spirit_ de Nirvana.

Harry n'était apparemment pas le seul à être surpris s'il en croyait les visages des personnes assises à la table voisine : Draco, Hermione et Blaise regardaient Justin bouche bée, tandis que Théo était proprement extatique devant la performance de son compagnon.

Le morceau se termina sur un vibrant accord de guitare électrique et tout le pub explosa en applaudissement. Théo se jeta au cou de Justin, l'embrassant passionnément.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, qui remarqua la première la présence de son ami. Tu en as mis du temps !

\- Hm… oui… désolé… deux trois trucs à régler…

\- Mais… tu es parti du bureau avant moi !

Avant que Harry n'ait pu trouver une excuse plus acceptable, Seamus lui administra une vigoureuse tape dans le dos.

-Salut Harry ! Je suis content de te voir !

\- Moi aussi ! Dis… tu nous avais caché ton talent de guitariste !

\- Oh, fit Seamus, faussement gêné, je me débrouille…

\- Tu fais mieux que ça… pareil pour toi, Justin…

\- Qui aurait cru que derrière ta dégaine de premier de classe, se cachait une bête de scène, ironisa Draco.

\- Pas seulement de scène, précisa Théo d'un air suggestif.

Draco fit une moue parfaitement scandalisée qui fit rire tout le monde, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

-Hm… dit-il en passant ses phalanges sur la joue de Harry, en une caresse légère. Je croyais que c'était trop d'entretien…

\- Ouais… pas tant que ça, en fait…

Depuis deux semaines, il s'était remis à porter une barbe de quelques jours.

-C'est bien que tu sois venu, dit Draco simplement.

\- Eh bien, je… hm… oui. Bon anniversaire, Draco.

Disant cela, Harry avait sorti de la poche intérieure de sa veste une boîte rectangulaire et plate. Il avait à peine tendu le présent à Draco qu'il regretta l'impulsivité de son geste. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il lui offre d'abord les boutons de manchettes. Inconscient de la nervosité de Harry et du débat intérieur qui l'agitait, Draco posa sa bouteille de bière sur la table pour s'en emparer et l'ouvrir avec précaution.

-Deux billets de portoloin pour… Palm Springs ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et… deux billets pour…

Il s'interrompit, fixant les deux cartons en bristol blanc et liseré doré, les yeux écarquillés. En le voyant complètement tétanisé, Harry aurait bien voulu creuser le sol mains nues et s'enterrer vivant.

-C'est quoi ? insista Théo.

\- Deux… deux billets VIP pour la White Party de Palm Springs, souffla Draco.

Hermione regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds, l'air de dire « comment as-tu pu oser lui offrir un truc pareil ? ». Blaise semblait considérer qu'il était bon pour l'asile, tandis que Théo et Justin arboraient un petit sourire gêné.

-C'est quoi la White Party ? demanda Seamus, mettant les pieds dans le plat.

\- C'est le rassemblement le plus sélecte de tous les plus beaux spécimens gays du monde entier, expliqua Justin.

\- On boit, on danse et on baise le plus de mecs qu'on peut. C'est une sorte d'orgie à ciel ouvert, résuma efficacement Théo. Tout le monde est obligé de s'habiller en blanc… d'où le terme White Party…

\- Et aussi parce qu'on y consomme de la cocaïne, précisa Hermione d'un ton réprobateur.

Malefoy, lui, ne disait toujours rien.

-Ecoute, Draco, commença Harry, je…

Il ne put achever sa phrase car deux bras vinrent lui entourer les épaules avec ferveur.

-Comment as-tu fait pour obtenir ces billets ? demanda Draco. C'est quasi impossible…

\- Oh… l'ami d'un ami… tu sais ce que c'est…

\- Non, je ne sais pas, dit Draco en se reculant. Même moi, avec toutes les relations que j'avais à New-York, je n'ai jamais pu m'en procurer !

\- Un ancien coéquipier qui entraine maintenant les _Rockets_ de Los Angeles et qui me devait un service. J'espère que ça te fait plaisir.

\- Me faire plaisir ? s'exclama Draco, incrédule. Bordel, Potter ! Après ça, je peux mourir en paix ! C'est… merde… c'est le cadeau le plus extraordinaire que tu pouvais me faire ! Merci !

\- Pas de quoi.

Draco serra Harry dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et murmura à son oreille :

-Tu m'accompagneras ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Les billets… il y en a deux… Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi…

\- Oh… je… je ne sais pas…

\- S'il te plait. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai envie de vivre ça.

\- Je… je vais y penser…

Draco relâcha Harry et rangea précautionneusement les tickets dans la boîte. Harry, lui, était encore un peu étourdi par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

\- Pardon ? dit-il en clignant des paupières.

\- Je te demandais ce que tu voulais boire, répéta Théo comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.

\- Heu…

Harry regarda autour de lui. Hermione buvait un mojito, Blaise un gin tonic, Théo et Justin une Guinness, et Malefoy un whisky.

-Un whisky, ce sera bien.

Théo hocha la tête et partit vers le comptoir.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? demanda Harry à Draco.

\- Ouais… ça n'a pas été sans mal. On s'est dit des trucs plutôt rudes mais… c'était nécessaire. Maintenant, ça va.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Et nous ?

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi intensément gris.

-Je…

\- MALEFOY !

L'exclamation de Seamus les fit sursauter tous les deux. Il était à nouveau sur la petite scène improvisée, sa guitare à la main.

-AMENE TES FESSES ! cria-t-il. Un pari est un pari et tu as perdu !

Draco maugréa quelque chose de peu sympathique sur les irlandais et sur l'endroit où il pouvait se mettre son pari.

-De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Harry.

\- Rien. Une connerie.

\- Malefoy et Finnigan ont parié sur… peu importe, dit Blaise en voyant le regard noir de Draco. Si Draco perdait son pari, il devait monter sur scène chanter une chanson. Or, il se fait qu'il a perdu.

\- J'aurais dû parier de l'argent, marmonna Draco.

\- Vu ta fortune, ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt, rigola Théo.

Draco soupira avec exaspération mais finit par rejoindre Seamus sur la scène. Ils discutèrent quelques instants avec le batteur. Seamus hocha positivement la tête et passa la sangle de sa guitare sur son épaule.

Curieux et intrigué, Harry se glissa sur la banquette à côté d'Hermione. Draco Malefoy qui pousse la chansonnette, c'était quelque chose de suffisamment improbable pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

Entretemps, Théo lui avait ramené son whisky dont il but directement une gorgée. La chaleur de l'alcool lui fit du bien. Beaucoup plus détendu qu'à son arrivée, il s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette et sourit largement à l'idée de s'amuser un peu aux dépens de ce cher Draco.

Le batteur donna un rythme et Seamus embraya avec les accords d'une mélodie bien connue du groupe Scorpions. Après quelques secondes, la voix chaude et douce de Malefoy résonna dans le micro.

 _Time, it needs time  
(Du temps, il faut du temps)  
To win back your love again  
(Pour reconquérir ton amour)  
I will be there, I will be there  
(Je serai là, je serai là)_

Pour le coup, Harry n'avait plus du tout l'envie de rire. Draco chantait juste et objectivement, sa voix était très belle.

 _Love, only love  
(L'amour, seul l'amour)  
Can bring back your love someday  
(Peut ramener ton amour un jour)  
I will be there, I will be there  
(Je serai là, je serai là)  
_

Complètement sous le charme de ce timbre grave et un peu rauque, Harry n'avait pas tout de suite pris conscience des paroles de la chanson. Quand il y prêta attention, son cœur accéléra brutalement.

 _I'll fight, babe, I'll fight  
(Je lutterai, bébé, je lutterai)  
To win back your love again  
(Pour reconquérir ton amour)  
I will be there, I will be there  
(Je serai là, je serai là)_

 _Love, only love  
(L'amour, seul l'amour)  
Can break down the wall someday  
(Peut mettre à bas le mur un jour)  
I will be there, I will be there  
(Je serai là, je serai là)  
_

La guitare basse se fit soudain plus insistante, plus nerveuse et la batterie beaucoup plus présente. Par-dessus, la voix de Draco se fit plus forte et plus intense.

 _If we'd go again  
(Si toutefois nous recommencions)  
All the way from the start  
(Toute notre histoire depuis le début)  
I would try to change  
(J'essaierais de changer)  
The things that killed our love  
(Les choses qui ont tué notre amour)_

 _My pride has built a wall, so strong  
(Ma fierté a bâti un mur, si solide)  
That I can't get through  
(Que je ne peux pas passer à travers)  
Is there really no chance  
(N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance)  
To start once again  
(De recommencer)  
_

Machinalement, Harry avait serré le poing contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de trembler. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Draco soit en train de chanter… ça. Et alors qu'il avait encore du mal à assimiler ce qu'il entendait, la guitare et la batterie se turent.

 _I'm loving you  
(Je t'aime)  
_

La musique repartit. Harry aurait désespérément voulu croiser le regard de Draco mais celui-ci avait les yeux fermés. Il tenait le micro à deux mains et d'un air concentré, il reprit :

 _Try, baby try  
(Essaie, bébé, essaie)  
To trust in my love again  
(De croire encore en mon amour)  
I will be there, I will be there  
(Je serai là, je serai là)  
_

 _Love, our love  
(L'amour, notre amour)  
Just shouldn't be thrown away  
(Ne devrait pas être jeté au loin)  
I will be there, I will be there  
(Je serai là, je serai là)  
_

 _If we'd go again  
(Si toutefois nous recommencions)  
All the way from the start  
(Toute notre histoire depuis le début)  
I would try to change  
(J'essaierais de changer)  
The things that killed our love  
(Les choses qui ont tué notre amour)_

La guitare reprit de plus belle, toujours soutenue par la batterie, alors que la voix de Draco se faisait plus vibrante encore.

 _Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know  
(Oui, j'ai heurté ta fierté, et je sais)  
What you've been through  
(Ce que tu as enduré)  
You should give me a chance  
(Tu devrais me donner une chance)  
This can't be the end  
(Ca ne peut pas être la fin)_

Cette dernière phrase, qui sonnait comme une supplique, provoqua un long frisson sur la colonne vertébrale de Harry, mais pas autant que les derniers mots de la chanson.

 _I'm still loving you  
(Je t'aime encore)  
_

Le morceau se termina sur quelques accords de guitare très doux. Malefoy rouvrit les yeux pour les porter instantanément sur le fond de la salle. De nombreux applaudissements retentirent de tous les côtés. Il fit un signe de la main comme s'il était habitué à ce genre de performance et surtout au succès qui en résultait. Très content de lui, il sauta en bas de l'estrade pour rejoindre ses amis.

Harry tressaillit quand une main se posa sur son bras.

-Ça va Harry ? demanda Hermione, inquiète. Tu as l'air bizarre…

\- Je… non… ça va… c'était… c'était…

\- Fantastique ? s'exclama la jeune femme avec enthousiasme. Oh, ça oui ! Il ne pouvait pas te faire plus belle déclaration, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Draco se retrouva devant leur table.

-Bordel, chanter ça donne soif ! dit-il en prenant le gin tonic de Blaise et en le sifflant d'un coup.

\- Hé ! protesta le métis. T'es pas gêné !

\- Ça va… je vais aller t'en recommander un autre.

Alors qu'il allait partir vers le bar, Harry le retint par le bras.

-Draco… je voulais te dire… cette chanson, c'était…

\- C'était juste une chanson, Potter, coupa-t-il. Celle-là où une autre, quelle importance ?

Harry eut un mouvement de recul face au ton sec de Draco. Celui-ci ne s'aperçut de rien car il s'était déjà détourné pour rejoindre le comptoir.

Autour de la table, les mines étaient stupéfaites. Excepté Blaise qui était plutôt contrarié.

-Il me soûle quand il est comme ça, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je ne le comprends pas, soupira Hermione. C'est évident qu'il a chanté cette chanson pour toi !

\- Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, dit Harry en se levant brusquement.

Sans laisser aux autres le temps de réagir, il se dirigea à son tour vers le comptoir. Draco attendait toujours qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Harry à côté de lui.

-Hermione veut un autre mojito, dit Harry en réponse à la question muette.

\- Ah. Ok.

Ils restèrent silencieux l'un et l'autre durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne dise :

-Une chose est sûre, on sait maintenant d'où vient le talent de Scorpius pour le chant…

\- Hm… possible, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu as vraiment une très belle voix.

\- Merci.

Draco tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur le comptoir. Il n'avait manifestement pas envie de parler de ça.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à prendre des cours ? insista-t-il.

\- C'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non.

Draco ne put faire autrement que de fixer Harry. Ses yeux verts vibraient d'une telle intensité qu'il en fut déstabilisé.

-Il n'est pas trop tard, dit Harry.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

C'était juste un murmure. Et Harry eut la certitude que Draco ne parlait pas d'hypothétiques cours de chant.

-Oui. Je le pense vraiment.

Il poussa sur le comptoir une petite boîte carrée en cuir matelassé.

-Ton vrai cadeau, dit-il. Je n'avais pas envie de te le donner devant les autres.

Draco fronça les sourcils. L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut voir une lueur de panique dans ses yeux à l'idée de ce que la boîte pouvait contenir. Il la prit néanmoins et souleva le couvercle.

-Whaou… Ils sont magnifiques, souffla-t-il avec une évidente sincérité.

Il caressa du bout du doigt l'or finement ouvragé et la minuscule petite pierre verte au centre du bouton.

-Ce sont des nœuds celtiques, précisa Harry.

\- Symbole d'éternité.

\- C'est bien ce que tu as dit, non ? Entre nous, c'est éternel.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Harry put y lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Du soulagement. De la joie.

De l'amour.

-Je veux nous donner une seconde chance, Draco. Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça.

Les joues de Draco rosirent légèrement d'entendre cette référence explicite à la chanson qu'il venait d'interpréter. Mais il se reprit rapidement.

-Tu as vraiment décidé de m'embarrasser jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? ricana-t-il.

\- Putain, oui. T'embarrasser est définitivement le but de mon existence, chuchota Harry. Et tu n'as pas idée de toutes les _choses_ embarrassantes que je pourrais te faire faire…

Imperceptiblement, ils s'étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre. Encore quelques centimètres, juste quelques tous petits centimètres, et…

-Bon, je vous sers quoi les gars ?

Ils sursautèrent comme deux adolescents pris en faute avant d'éclater franchement de rire, sous le regard un peu inquiet du barman.

-Potter ? dit Draco après avoir passé la commande. Tu crois que les autres nous en voudrons si on les laisse en plan ?

\- Hm, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. C'est ton anniversaire. Tu fais ce que tu veux, non ?

\- Exactement.

\- Ceci dit, ils risquent d'être déçus. Regarde-les… Je crois qu'ils s'attendent à quelque chose de… spectaculaire et de très érotique.

Draco se tourna vers la table où quatre visages les regardaient avec avidité.

-Oh… comme moi, en train de te baiser sur ce bar jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ton propre nom ?

\- Par exemple.

\- Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, décida-t-il.

Il attrapa fermement le bras de Harry et il les fit transplaner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Draco Malefoy, Pimlico, Londres**

Légèrement étourdi par ce transplanage soudain, Harry eut un peu de mal à comprendre où il se trouvait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour recouvrer ses esprits et reconnaître l'endroit.

-On est à Pimlico ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

\- Oui… Tu pensais que je nous avais fait transplaner jusque Milan ?

\- Non… quoi que, je suis curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble ton appartement là-bas.

\- Je peux t'y emmener quand tu veux, dit Draco avec un sourire suggestif.

Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur une chaise.

-Mets-toi à l'aise, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Harry ressentit une brusque flambée de désir alors qu'il le regardait s'éloigner d'un pas souple, ses longues jambes et ses fesses mises en valeur par un jeans délavé, et les muscles de son dos roulant doucement sous le fin coton de son t-shirt. Sans parler de la manière terriblement sensuelle qu'il avait de fouler le parquet de ses pieds nus.

-Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? lui demanda Draco, le sortant de sa rêverie.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Harry sans conviction.

Il était légèrement déçu et frustré de se trouver au milieu de ce séjour, encore tout habillé.

Après leur échange au pub et la façon dont Draco l'avait agrippé pour le faire transplaner, Harry avait espéré qu'il finirait nu en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, épinglé sur le sol, un canapé, un matelas ou toute autre surface, peu lui importait. Mais manifestement, Draco en avait décidé autrement et préférait jouer les parfaits hommes d'intérieur.

-Cognac ? Whisky pur feu ? Ou bien un verre de vin ? énuméra-t-il en montrant une bouteille de shiraz australien de la Vallée de Mudgee.

Harry sourit en reconnaissant l'étiquette. C'était _leur_ vin.

-Un verre de vin sera parfait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Draco revenait au salon avec deux larges verres à pied remplis au tiers, dont un qu'il tendit à Harry. Puis il s'empara d'une petite télécommande avec laquelle il actionna le lecteur MP3. Aussitôt, le son langoureux d'un piano et d'une trompette de jazz s'éleva dans la pièce, lui donnant instantanément une atmosphère beaucoup plus intime.

-A quoi buvons-nous ? demanda Harry.

\- A mon anniversaire, évidemment, sourit Draco.

\- Evidemment.

Ils choquèrent leurs verres l'un contre l'autre et burent le délicieux breuvage en s'observant mutuellement. Un silence un peu gêné s'était soudain installé entre eux que Harry décida de briser au plus vite.

-Je me demandais… est-ce que tu…

Il ne put cependant achever sa phrase car Draco venait de lui prendre le verre des mains pour le poser sur la table basse avec le sien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco s'approcha de lui. Il prit sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'il posait l'autre autour de sa taille. Puis, il se mit à bouger lentement.

-Est-ce que… nous sommes en train de… danser ? souffla Harry.

\- Je crois bien que c'est ce qu'on fait, oui, murmura Draco.

Son souffle tiède effleura sa joue et son oreille, envoyant un long frisson parcourir son corps.

Ils n'avaient jamais dansé ensemble. Les soirées passées en boîte de nuit, à se déhancher comme des fous sur de la musique techno ne comptaient pas. Ce soir, ils dansaient. Réellement. L'un contre l'autre. L'un avec l'autre.

-C'est la première fois, dit Harry.

\- Je sais. Ça te plaît ?

\- J'adore ça.

Harry se serra plus étroitement contre Draco et ils continuèrent à danser, le son du piano et de la trompette accompagnant parfaitement chacun de leurs mouvements.

A la fin du morceau, Draco se recula légèrement, son regard se noyant dans celui de Harry. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il posa alors la main sur sa joue qu'il caressa avec une infinie tendresse, avant de se pencher, lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent celles de Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux. Confusément, il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de recevoir son premier baiser. Cette idée le fit sourire. Il n'y avait que Draco pour lui faire ressentir des sensations pareilles.

Draco l'embrassait avec douceur, presque avec pudeur, une main posée sur sa nuque, l'autre sur sa hanche. Avec un soupir de pur bonheur Harry entrouvrit les lèvres et sentit immédiatement la langue de Draco s'enrouler autour de la sienne. A cet instant, leur retenue s'envola. Le baiser devint avide, sauvage, tempétueux.

Harry se pressait avec ferveur contre Draco, caressant le creux de ses reins, puis remontant le long de son dos, jusqu'à plonger les mains dans ses cheveux. Tout son corps était chaud, brûlant même. Il pencha la tête de côté pour approfondir le baiser et exhala un gémissement qui attisa encore le désir de Draco.

Ils se dévoraient sans jamais sembler être rassasiés l'un de l'autre, ne se séparant que pour respirer.

Un feu dévastateur couraient dans les veines de Draco, Un feu qui ne trouverait son apaisement que dans la communion de leurs corps et de leurs âmes. Il reprit le visage de Harry en coupe, aussi délicatement que possible, et obligea leurs bouches à se séparer. Les yeux fermés, il posa son front contre le sien. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite et Draco savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'intensité de leur baiser.

Il était amoureux. Irrévocablement et totalement amoureux.

-Harry… Je…

\- Oui ?

Il ferma les yeux plus forts. Il était si proche de pouvoir enfin se guérir, de pouvoir enfin s'autoriser à être heureux.

-Je…

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il étouffa un sanglot rageur et resserra sa prise autour du visage de Harry.

-J'ai envie de toi, haleta-t-il. Par Merlin, je pourrais en crever tellement j'ai envie de te faire l'amour…

C'était la stricte vérité. Et c'était aussi la seule manière pour lui de faire savoir à Harry combien il l'aimait. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte car il lui sourit tendrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? susurra-t-il.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Trop impatient pour grimper les escaliers, il entoura Harry de ses bras et transplana à l'étage, directement dans sa chambre. Harry tressaillit légèrement en fixant le lit. Les images des corps emmêlés de Théo et Draco s'imposèrent à son esprit.

Draco prit conscience de son malaise et se fustigea pour sa connerie.

-On va aller dans la chambre d'amis, dit-il très doucement.

\- Non, dit Harry calmement mais fermement. On reste ici.

Comme pour affirmer sa décision, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Quand ce fut fait, il la fit glisser de ses épaules et elle s'échoua au sol sans bruit. Il dégrafa ensuite son pantalon, qu'il abaissa en même temps que son boxer. Il enjamba les deux pièces de tissus et les repoussa d'un mouvement négligent du pied.

Draco le regardait faire, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle court. Souffle qui se fit erratique quand Harry, complètement nu, prit place au bord du lit. Il s'appuya sur un bras, écarta les jambes et se mit à caresser paresseusement son sexe volumineux.

-Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était une question purement rhétorique. Il _savait_ que Draco aimait être nu sous son jeans. Un hochement de tête le lui confirma toutefois.

-Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Il hésita à demander à Draco de se retourner. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait : voir le jeans glisser lentement sur ses fesses nues et pâles ou voir son sexe se déployer au fur et à mesure que les boutons seraient défaits. Sa décision fut prise à l'instant où Draco fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. Il saliva littéralement en voyant le bout du sexe dressé de Draco dépasser de la ceinture de son pantalon, en même temps que le dragon chinois qui était tatoué sur son aine.

-Attends ! dit-il alors que Draco allait défaire le premier bouton. Viens ici.

Docile, Draco s'approcha. Harry délaissa son membre pour poser ses mains sur la peau si douce qui se présentait devant lui. Avec une sorte de dévotion, il caressa les pectoraux, puis les flancs. Il embrassa le ventre qui se contracta violemment, et darda la pointe de sa langue dans le nombril, avant de lécher la ligne de fins poils blonds qui descendait vers le pubis. Du bout du doigt, il retraça le dessin du dragon ondulant sur sa peau.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur le gland rouge et velouté, un peu comme on embrasse une icône ou un objet sacré. Il se mit à le suçoter avec gourmandise, arrachant des gémissements rauques à son partenaire.

Il défit le premier bouton et enfouit son nez dans la toison blonde, douce et dense, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de musc et de savon qui s'en dégageait.

L'ouverture du deuxième bouton laissa plus de latitude à la verge pour se déployer et rapidement, les autres boutons cédèrent sous son volume impressionnant. Harry ne put retenir un soupir d'envie quand les pans du jeans furent largement écartés et que la queue chaude et vibrante de Draco se dressa fièrement devant lui.

Il avait vu un nombre suffisant de sexes d'hommes dans sa vie pour pouvoir les comparer et apprécier un spécimen comme celui de Draco. Il était parfait. Long. Epais mais pas trop. Surmonté d'un gland large mais idéalement proportionné par rapport à sa taille.

Sans plus pouvoir attendre, il prit le sexe tout entier dans sa bouche et le suça avidement, creusant les joues, la main fermement enroulée à sa base. Il salivait tellement qu'il produisait des bruits humides qui auraient pu paraître obscènes mais qui excitaient Draco à un point difficilement supportable.

-Harry… merde… ta bouche… elle… Oh Merlin… elle est si chaude… je vais…

Harry cessa sa caresse buccale, au grand désarroi de Draco qui grogna de frustration.

-Non, dit-il sur un ton toujours aussi calme mais autoritaire.

Il retira sa main et recula un peu plus au milieu du lit. Puis il se plaça à quatre pattes, les fesses indécemment tendues vers Draco.

-Remplis-moi, Draco. Remplis-moi de toi.

\- Oh putain de merde… marmonna Draco que cette vision affolait complètement.

Il s'agenouilla sur le lit, son torse surplombant le dos de Harry. Il parsema de baisers sa nuque, ses épaules et sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il fit le chemin inverse, prenant soin de frotter son érection entre les fesses de Harry.

-Draco, implora Harry.

\- Chuuuuuut…

Il reprit sa torture, cette fois en utilisant sa langue. Il traça un sillon humide tout le long du dos, sillon qui se refroidissait à l'air, occasionnant des frissons sur toute la peau hâlée.

Draco embrassa ensuite ses fesses, les caressant et les malaxant, avant de les écarter avec douceur et de souffler sur le petit œillet rosé qu'elles dissimulaient. Aussitôt, Harry se tendit, cambrant les reins encore davantage.

Draco lécha avec une insupportable lenteur l'anus ainsi offert, sans jamais le pénétrer.

-Bordel, Draco… plus… j'en veux plus…

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Draco. Il reprit sa caresse, toujours aussi lentement, maintenant fermement de ses mains les hanches de Harry, qui se tortillait en gémissant.

Finalement décidé à passer à la vitesse supérieure, il durcit sa langue et la glissa délicatement à l'intérieur. Ce n'était que quelques millimètres mais Harry cria son plaisir à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Draco allait et venait avec sa langue comme il l'aurait fait avec son sexe, s'assurant que le petit muscle pénètre aussi profondément que possible.

Harry, lui, avait l'impression d'être ravagé par un feudeymon. Il donnait des coups de reins contre cette bouche merveilleuse, en voulant désespérément plus.

Au bout de longues minutes, Draco se retira, laissant un Harry pantelant de désir et de besoin d'être pris. Besoin qu'il ne tarda pas à verbaliser.

-Baise-moi, Draco. Par pitié, baise-moi. Je veux ta queue en moi maintenant… ça fait si longtemps que je le veux…

Draco se redressa et se pencha à l'oreille de Harry pour en lécher le lobe et le pavillon.

-5 mois et 30 jours, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça fait 5 mois et 30 jours que ma queue ne s'est plus retrouvée à l'intérieur de toi. 181 putains de jours durant lesquels je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ton cul si serré. A ta bouche qui me suce mieux que personne… A toi, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Submergé par l'émotion, il posa le front entre les omoplates de Harry.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'étais tellement… vide sans toi…

Cet aveu à peine murmuré déchira le cœur de Harry.

-Je t'aime Draco, lâcha-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Et maintenant, je suis là. Je suis à toi, Draco.

\- A moi, répéta l'autre homme.

Animé d'une nouvelle détermination, Draco se sépara momentanément du corps de son amant pour prendre du lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il en enduisit généreusement ses doigts avant d'entamer une lente et profonde pénétration. Harry ondulait lentement sous lui, l'esprit un peu engourdi.

-Tu es si étroit, commenta Draco. Tu n'as pas… je veux dire… tu

\- Pas depuis toi, coupa Harry.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'importance pour que je les laisse me toucher de cette manière-là.

\- Les ?

\- Oui.

Harry avait donc trompé Olivier. Draco ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait de fleurir sur ses lèvres en sachant cela. C'était puéril et idiot, mais il s'en fichait.

-S'il te plaît, soupira Harry en bougeant langoureusement au rythme de ses doigts.

Draco eut le souffle coupé, son sexe tressautant brusquement contre son ventre. Il se demanda si Harry avait conscience de l'érotisme qu'il dégageait à se cambrer de la sorte devant lui.

Il reprit du lubrifiant et en couvrit son érection à plusieurs reprises, d'un mouvement ample et souple, avant de finalement pousser son gland contre l'entrée de Harry. Lorsque ce dernier se sentit enfin pénétré, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il eut tout à coup, l'absolue certitude que Draco était la personne qu'il avait cherchée pratiquement toute sa vie d'adulte, et cette certitude s'imposa à lui avec la force d'un cognard.

Au même moment, Draco le pénétra plus profondément d'une ample poussée. Harry vint à sa rencontre en basculant le bassin. Chaque parcelle de son corps criait son désir d'être possédé avec violence. Il en fut choqué car il n'avait jamais pris conscience que l'on pouvait désirer quelque chose aussi fort.

Mais Draco ne semblait pas décidé à augmenter sa cadence. Il lui faisait l'amour avec passion et volupté. Alors Harry s'abandonna à cette étreinte bienfaisante, laissant le plaisir envahir tout son être, s'insinuer dans les moindres recoins de son esprit. Ils bougeaient tous les deux en parfaite osmose, sans effort, se délectant de toutes ces sensations exceptionnelles qu'ils n'avaient plus partagées depuis trop longtemps.

Quand il sentit Draco faire glisser ses mains de le long de son corps, Harry se redressa sur les genoux. Il colla son dos au torse de Draco, appréciant le contact de leur peau, rendue moite par l'effort et l'excitation. Il tendit les bras vers l'arrière, caressant les cuisses de Draco, puis ses fesses, sur lesquelles il pressa les mains pour approfondir encore la pénétration.

-C'est tellement bon de t'avoir en moi, dit-il avec une sorte de vénération dans la voix.

\- Pas autant que d'être en toi, souffla Draco tout contre son cou.

Il fit remonter ses mains de sa taille vers son torse, caressant la peau de Harry d'un geste aérien, avant de s'attarder sur ses tétons qu'il tordit du bout des doigts.

Harry s'arcbouta en gémissant, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier plus fort. Il releva les bras pour entourer la nuque de Draco de ses mains, la tête renversée sur son épaule, complètement abandonné à cette verge dure et brûlante qui s'enfonçait en lui sans faiblir. Son propre sexe palpitait et tressautait à chacun de ses mouvements, prêt à la délivrance.

-Touche-moi, Draco, supplia-t-il. Fais-moi jouir.

\- Pas tout de suite, dit-il d'une voix suggestive.

Il poussa Harry légèrement vers l'avant et se retira de lui avec douceur, ignorant la plainte réprobatrice de son amant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, petit lion vorace… je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…

Il l'invita à s'allonger sur le dos.

-Je veux seulement te voir… j'en ai besoin, admit-il comme s'il s'excusait. Je veux être sûr que tout cela est bien réel.

\- Oh…

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir aux paroles de Draco car celui-ci s'était emparé dans la table de nuit, d'un petit tube de cinq centimètres de long, bleu électrique, qu'Harry connaissait bien. Le même ustensile lui avait valu une mémorable séance de sexe par téléphone avec Draco quelques mois auparavant.

Sans attendre, Draco glissa le dildo dans l'anus de Harry et le mit en marche au moyen du boîtier de télécommande. Aussitôt, il se mit à vibrer et à se dilater au maximum, arrachant un cri rauque à Harry.

-Draco… qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Je te promets que tu vas jouir comme tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant.

Toujours à genoux, Draco s'avança au-dessus des cuisses de Harry. Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, Draco s'empala sur son membre dressé.

La sensation fut indescriptible pour Harry. D'un côté, il était stimulé par le dildo qui vibrait avec force dans son cul, et de l'autre, sa queue était prisonnière du canal le plus divinement étroit qu'il ait jamais connu.

Il n'avait plus aucun self-control. Ses hanches bougèrent à un rythme effréné, s'enfonçant en Draco le plus qu'il le pouvait. L'entrechoquement de leurs corps produisait un son mat, couvert par les cris qui s'échappaient de la gorge de Draco. Des cris débordant de luxure et de passion.

Ils étaient littéralement consumés par le plaisir. Draco se pencha sur Harry et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, aspirant à la source ses gémissements de plaisir et le pénétrant férocement de sa langue comme il l'était en ce moment par son sexe.

Harry convulsa au moment où le plaisir jaillit de son corps. Tout devint blanc autour de lui et il eut l'impression que sa jouissance explosait de partout. Ses râles incontrôlés eurent raison de Draco qui se libéra à son tour, maculant le ventre de son amant de longues traînées blanchâtres.

Il s'écroula sur Harry, les muscles tremblants, complètement dévasté par l'orgasme.

Ils restèrent allongés, reprenant leur souffle tant bien que mal. Finalement, c'est Harry qui rompit le silence.

-Putain de bordel de merde, résuma-t-il. C'est la première fois qu'un truc pareil m'arrive.

\- Quoi ? rigola Draco. De jouir de la queue et du cul en même temps ? Il était temps que je fasse ton éducation, Potter.

Harry rit à son tour, trop fatigué pour faire autre chose.

Il fallut encore une bonne minute à Draco pour retrouver assez d'énergie et soulever son bassin. Le sexe de Harry se délogea de lui dans un bruit humide, entrainant avec lui une quantité considérable de sperme encore tiède.

-Tu as ta baguette ? demanda Harry, pressé de mettre fin à l'inconfort de Draco.

\- Non. Elle est restée en bas.

\- Oh…

\- C'est bon… je me disais qu'on pourrait prendre une douche.

\- J'y comptais bien, assura Harry avec un sourire lubrique.

\- Tu n'en as jamais assez, hein, Potter ?

Harry se redressa sur un coude et l'embrassa avec douceur.

-On a 181 jours de baise à rattraper.

\- Hm… autant ne pas perdre de temps, alors.

Ils se sourirent avec de recommencer à s'embrasser.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **7 juin 2015 – Terminal des Portoloins, Londres Sorcier**

Bien qu'ils y aient mis toute leur énergie, Harry et Draco n'étaient pas parvenus à rattraper en un weekend, 5 mois et 30 jours de séparation. C'est donc avec un sentiment d'inachevé et le cœur lourd qu'ils se retrouvèrent au terminal des portoloins de Londres, à attendre le couvercle de poubelle qui devait ramener Draco à Milan.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc de la salle d'attente, au milieu d'une foule hétéroclite.

Harry se demanda vaguement si leur vie se résumerait toujours à ça : se retrouver et se séparer dans des halls de départ ou d'arrivée d'un terminal de portoloins.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, dit Draco en posant une main chaude sur sa cuisse. Mais ça pourrait être pire, non ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- On pourrait être des moldus. Devoir prendre des trains, des avions… perdre des heures dans les transports.

\- Tu as raison, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Draco passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui.

-Je m'arrangerai pour revenir le weekend.

\- Je pourrais venir à Milan, de temps à autre.

\- J'y compte bien, dit Draco en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, serrés l'un contre l'autre, avant qu'Harry ne demande :

-Que fait-on de nos règles ? Je veux dire… est-ce que…

\- Je ne sais pas, coupa Draco. Ça dépend de toi.

Harry prit une longue inspiration.

-Les billets que je t'ai offerts pour la White Party, ce n'est pas un canular, tu sais.

\- Quel est le rapport ?

\- En fait… ce devait être ton cadeau de Noël. Tu m'en avais tellement parlé à l'époque, tu avais l'air d'en avoir tellement envie, que… ça m'a semblé normal de te faire ce cadeau. Puis on a… j'ai rompu avec toi et je me suis dit que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de te l'offrir. Jusqu'à hier.

-Tu ne regrettes pas ? demanda Draco, comprenant où Harry voulait en venir.

\- Non. Absolument pas.

\- Tu sais que certains trouveraient ça dingue d'offrir à leur mecs un laissez-passer pour trois soirs de pure débauche ?

\- Je sais.

Il tourna la tête vers Draco pour le regarder bien en face.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de règles, dit-il fermement.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui. Pas toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas changé, tu sais…

C'était faux. Quoi que Draco en dise, il avait changé. Harry en était persuadé. Mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre.

-Ça n'a aucune importance, dit Harry calmement.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant… mais qu'en sera-t-il la prochaine fois qu'un Olivier Dubois viendra te parler de vie à deux, d'engagements ? Qu'il te fera des promesses que je ne pourrai jamais te faire ? Qu'il te dira les mots que je ne pourrai jamais te dire !

\- D'une certaine manière, tu les as dits…

\- Oh, Harry… je n'ai fait que répéter les paroles d'une stupide chanson…

\- Peut-être… mais pourquoi avoir choisi cette chanson-là, alors ?

Draco resta silencieux. Répondre était bien trop dangereux. Alors, il biaisa.

-N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, Harry. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Quand il les rouvrit, ils brillaient d'une farouche détermination.

-S'il y a bien quelque chose que ces cinq mois m'ont appris, c'est que je ne suis pas meilleur que toi, Draco. J'ai trompé Olivier. De bien des façons. J'ai couché avec d'autres hommes. Très peu, mais quand même… Je l'ai trompé toutes les fois où je pensais à toi quand nous faisions l'amour. Et je l'ai surtout trompé en lui faisant croire que nous avions un avenir ensemble.

\- Mais… tu l'aimais, non ?

\- Oui, je l'aimais.

\- Alors… pourquoi...

\- Parce qu'il n'était pas toi. C'est toi que je veux, Draco. C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. Toi et tes souffrances, ton passé, tes rêves, tes envies. Depuis le premier jour où j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier, tu as fait partie de ma vie... et… et tu as raison de dire que nous n'oublierons jamais. Ni le bon, ni le mauvais. Mais c'est une bonne chose ! Je veux pouvoir me souvenir de nos luttes, de nos affrontements, car c'est ce qui me permet de chérir les moments que nous vivons aujourd'hui… D'une certaine manière, tu m'as toujours poussé à me dépasser, à être meilleur. Rien n'a jamais été acquis avec toi, Draco. Et rien ne le sera jamais… C'est ce qui me plaît chez toi, et qui rend aussi notre relation compliquée… Mais je sais que nous pouvons être heureux. Laisse-moi te prouver que j'ai raison.

Sa tirade avait laissé Harry légèrement essoufflé. En face de lui, Draco clignait des yeux comme s'ils étaient humides. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Harry voulait croire car, au fond de lui, il s'attendait à une remarque caustique.

Mais tout ce que fit Draco, ce fut de le serrer contre lui à l'étouffer.

-Harry… tu as bien conscience que je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut…

\- C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas celui qu'il me faut. Et c'est exactement pour ça que je t'aime.

Draco émit un drôle de son, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot.

-Toi non plus… tu n'es pas… celui qu'il me faut, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Terriblement ému, Harry referma plus fort ses bras dans le dos de Draco. Ce n'était pas encore une déclaration en bonne et due forme mais elle était pleine de promesses.

Et pour cette raison, c'était la plus belle.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	36. Chapitre 35

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce titre sublime d'Emmanuel Moire, je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de le découvrir. Pour ce me concerne, il résume parfaitement le Draco de cette histoire. La lettre de la fin du chapitre est directement inspirée du texte de la chanson.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 – Mon aveu**

 _ **« Je n'ai jamais su te le dire  
J'ai même pensé à te l'écrire  
Mais je reste silencieux  
À n'avertir que tes yeux »**_

 _ **(Emmanuel Moire)**_

 **9 juillet 2015 – Loft de Blaise Zabini, South Hampstead, Londres**

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis leurs retrouvailles et les semaines avaient filé à toute allure.

Il faut dire que Harry avait été considérablement occupé avec la commercialisation du Cobra et la promotion qui l'accompagnait. Quant à Draco, il avait dû finaliser un très important brevet relatif à un nouveau textile sorcier auto-ajustable.

Comme il s'y était engagé, Draco était revenu à Londres tous les weekends. Il arrivait bien souvent le vendredi soir et repartait le dimanche après-midi, plus rarement le lundi matin, très tôt.

Harry était heureux. Il aimait ressentir cette impatience qui grandissait dans son ventre dès le vendredi matin quand il savait que quelques heures à peine le séparaient du retour de son amant. Tout comme il aimait cette douleur sourde, un peu cotonneuse, qui lui serrait le cœur quand il repartait.

Heureux, Draco l'était tout autant. Il organisait toute sa semaine pour être certain d'être libre dès le vendredi soir et pour tout le weekend, quitte à travailler deux fois plus les autres jours. Une seule fois, il avait dû annoncer à Harry qu'il n'arriverait que le samedi matin en raison d'un dîner d'affaires auquel il était tenu d'assister. Harry n'avait pas protesté, comprenant parfaitement ses obligations professionnelles. Mais Draco n'avait pas pu attendre le lendemain matin. Sitôt son dessert avalé, il s'était excusé auprès des autres convives et avait quitté le restaurant. Il s'était démené pour prendre le premier portoloin en partance pour Londres où il était arrivé aux alentours de minuit. Dix minutes plus tard, il transplanait pratiquement dans le lit d'un Harry étonné mais plus qu'enthousiaste de le retrouver plus tôt que prévu.

Evidemment, la presse s'était à nouveau emparée de leur histoire. Il faut dire qu'ils ne se cachaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas vu la raison. Ils étaient heureux, amoureux et ils n'entendaient pas le dissimuler. Pour autant, l'un comme l'autre refusait toute interview. Les journalistes n'avaient qu'à spéculer sur les raisons de leur remise en couple, après tout, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux.

-Harry ? Tu es avec nous ?

La voix d'Hermione sortit Harry de ses pensées.

Il dînait chez Blaise, avec Hermione et Théo. Justin, lui, assistait à Berlin à un colloque sur les propriétés curatives de la dionée attrape-mouche.

-Oui, sourit-il. Désolé.

\- Tu sais que c'est presque effrayant, observa Blaise d'un ton moqueur.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce sourire idiot que tu arbores quasiment en permanence !

\- Ouais, renchérit Théo. C'en est même… indécent ! Bordel, mec, tu transpires le bonheur par tous les pores…

\- Les garçons, arrêtez d'embêter Harry ! s'interposa Hermione en amenant à table un grand plateau de sushis. Nous devrions tous être contents pour lui ! Moi, je le suis en tout cas !

Sur ces mots, elle posa un baiser dans les cheveux de son ami.

-A quelle heure est ton portoloin, demain ?

\- 16 heures 30, répondit Harry qui avait recommencé à sourire comme un bienheureux. J'ai hâte d'être là-bas.

\- On s'en doute, rigola Blaise.

\- Et à part le lit de Draco, tu comptes visiter quelque chose à Milan ? questionna Théo, l'air de rien, en déposant plusieurs sushis sur son assiette.

Harry fit un soupir faussement agacé et fit mine de vouloir pincer Théo avec ses baguettes. Ses amis le charriaient tout le temps depuis qu'il s'était remis avec Draco mais il ne leur en voulait pas car il savait qu'ils étaient tous heureux pour lui.

-Tu as prévu des choses pour les vacances ? demanda Hermione.

\- Eh bien, déjà nos trois jours à Palm Springs, dit Harry la bouche pleine d'un maki au thon et à l'avocat.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment Harry avait pu offrir un cadeau pareil à Draco mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Le 1er août, continua-t-il, je récupère James et Albus chez Ginny et nous passons quinze jours à Cherbourg dans la maison de Draco.

\- Scorpius sera là ? questionna Blaise.

\- Oui. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais Draco a pu obtenir d'Archibald Miller que Scorpius puisse passer deux semaines de vacances avec lui.

\- Draco est papa, dit Théo d'un ton rêveur. C'est incroyable… Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

Cette remarque fit sourire Hermione, Blaise et Harry. Tous les trois savaient que Justin espérait convaincre Théo d'adopter un enfant un jour. Ce ne serait peut-être pas si difficile que ça en fin de compte.

Ils continuèrent à manger, à plaisanter, à rire, et à parler de tout et de rien. Il faut dire que le saké aidait considérablement à la détente.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment contente pour Draco et toi ! claironna soudain Hermione en reposant bruyamment son ochoko sur la table.

L'alcool de riz avait apparemment sur elle un effet plutôt euphorisant.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais eu l'air aussi heureux que ces dernières semaines, approuva Blaise.

Les joues de Harry prirent une jolie teinte rose.

-J'avoue que je plane complètement, admit-il, un peu gêné. Il est… incroyable. Je suis raide dingue de lui… Oh Merlin, dit-il en se prenait la tête entre les mains, je suis surtout ridicule…

\- Non ! protesta Hermione avec fougue. Pas du tout ! C'est formidable, au contraire.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Théo. Et ce qui est formidable par-dessus tout, c'est que tu sois parvenu à transformer Draco.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bon sang Harry ! intervint Blaise. Draco rayonne tellement qu'il brille dans la nuit !

\- Tu exagères…

\- A peine. Sérieusement, Harry. Draco a changé. Il est plus heureux, ça se voit. Bien plus heureux même que la première fois où vous étiez ensemble. On dirait qu'il est plus serein. Comme s'il avait lâché prise et enfin accepté le fait d'être capable de vivre une histoire d'amour avec quelqu'un.

\- Tu peux nous croire, ajouta Théo. Nous n'avons jamais connu Draco comme ça.

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

-Avec le recul, je crois que le fait d'avoir vécu sous le même toit alors qu'on sortait à peine ensemble, était une erreur. Ça nous a mis la pression à tous deux, inutilement. Nous formions un couple avant même d'avoir appris à nous connaître.

\- Tu penses que vivre séparés est une meilleure chose ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Hm… pour l'instant, oui. On prend le temps qu'il faut pour se découvrir à nouveau. S'apprivoiser aussi. On profite de tous les moments que nous passons ensemble, bien plus qu'auparavant. Et ça me donne encore plus envie de faire ma vie avec lui… mais…

\- Mais pas tout de suite, acheva Blaise.

\- Non. C'est trop tôt. On risquerait de tout gâcher, une fois encore.

\- Et… tu ne crains pas, dit Hermione… que… enfin, je veux dire…

\- Non, coupa gentiment Harry. Je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre mais… je craignais bien plus ses infidélités quand il vivait avec moi que maintenant. Sincèrement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait durant la semaine et je n'ai pas envie de me torturer l'esprit avec ça.

Personne ne fit d'autre commentaire. Harry était adulte et menait sa vie comme il l'entendait. Et, à voir son sourire, cette vie semblait lui convenir parfaitement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **10 juillet 2015 – Terminal des Portoloins de Milan**

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Harry atterrit plus ou moins correctement. Il réarrangea ses vêtements qui avaient tout de même un peu souffert du voyage et vérifia que son sac miniaturisé était toujours bien dans sa poche. Puis il sortit dans le hall des arrivées.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de tenter d'apercevoir Draco au milieu de la foule, mais sans succès. Il regarda sa montre, étonné que Draco ne soit pas encore là. Il allait prendre son portable pour l'appeler quand deux bras l'enserrèrent avec force par derrière.

-Tu es en retard, Malefoy, dit-il pour la forme.

\- Un Malefoy n'est jamais en retard, Harry Potter. Ni en avance d'ailleurs. Il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue.

Cette réplique fit rire Harry. Il se retourna pour faire face à Draco et l'enlacer à son tour.

-J'ai bien cru que cette journée ne finirait jamais, dit Draco tout bas.

\- Moi non plus. J'avais hâte de te retrouver.

\- J'avais hâte que tu arrives.

Draco se pencha et lui donna le plus passionné des baisers. C'était l'une des choses qui avaient le plus changé entre eux : Draco était beaucoup plus doux, plus attentionné et plus démonstratif en public qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Comme si montrer ses sentiments ne lui faisait plus aussi peur qu'avant.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quand tu veux.

Draco enserra Harry un peu plus fort et les fit transplaner dans son appartement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **11 juillet 2015 – Appartement de Draco Malefoy, Sempione, Milan**

Le samedi matin, Harry s'éveilla tout en douceur. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien, allongé entre les draps tièdes, le corps nu de Draco se pressant contre le sien. Les yeux toujours clos, il devinait la lumière du jour qui filtrait au travers des persiennes et qui réchauffait doucement sa peau. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et il s'en fichait.

La veille, après un dîner romantique dans le quartier de Brera, ils étaient sortis au One Way Club, le lieu de divertissement gay le plus à la mode de Milan. Harry avait beaucoup apprécié l'endroit, son côté un peu old-fashion, mais surtout son ambiance amicale et festive, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'atmosphère surchauffée et agressive de certaines boîtes gays de Londres.

Ils n'étaient pourtant pas restés très longtemps. Alors qu'ils dansaient, entourés d'hommes à l'attitude aguicheuse, Draco avait surpris Harry en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il avait envie de rentrer et l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Harry ne s'était pas fait prier et c'est avec un bonheur non dissimulé qu'il avait laissé Draco lui démontrer toute l'étendue de son désir de lui.

Ils s'étaient endormis aux petites heures de jour, alors que le soleil pointait à l'horizon.

Toujours somnolant, Harry remua quelque peu. Il sentait qu'on l'observait. Draco devait s'être réveillé et le matait sans vergogne. Il sourit et s'étira paresseusement, dénudant partiellement son corps sans pudeur.

-Arrêter ça, souffla-t-il. Tu me fais bander…

Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il ajouta, un brin séducteur :

-Mais c'est peut-être ça que tu veux…

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est aérer et nettoyer la chambre. Ça sent le troll, ici !

Harry sursauta violemment, définitivement réveillé. Des oreilles poilues. Un nez en forme de topinambour. Deux yeux globuleux. Ce n'était indiscutablement pas Draco.

-Atticus ? marmonna Draco qui émergeait à peine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai la chambre à faire, Monsieur. Enfin, quand je dis la chambre…

Les poings sur les hanches, il regardait autour de lui avec une moue clairement désapprobatrice. Du bout des doigts, il souleva une pièce de tissu complètement déchirée qui s'avéra être le caleçon de Harry que Draco lui avait arraché quelques heures plus tôt dans un moment d'emportement. Harry le lui prit des mains rapidement pour le faire disparaître sous le drap.

-C'est pas le moment Atticus, grogna Draco. Reviens lundi.

\- Je ne suis pas là lundi, l'informa l'elfe. Je suis en congé pour une semaine.

\- Une semaine ? s'étouffa Draco.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Je pars visiter Rome.

Draco se laissa retomber sur l'oreille en poussant une plainte douloureuse.

-Veux-tu au moins nous laisser le temps de nous lever et de nous doucher ? soupira-t-il.

Les sourcils froncés, l'elfe prit son temps pour évaluer la revendication.

-Vingt minutes. Pendant ce temps, je vais préparer le repas, dit-il. Le repas de _midi_ , ajouta-t-il, un peu méprisant.

Il claqua des doigts et disparut.

-Oh bordel de merde, je veux mourir, se lamenta Harry.

\- Tu as la gueule de bois ? On n'a pourtant pas bu tant que ça… Ou bien, t'as mal au cul ?

\- J'ai dit à ton elfe qu'il me faisait bander…

\- QUOI ? sursauta Draco.

\- Merlin, me fais pas répéter… c'est trop humiliant…

Draco éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Il riait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal aux côtes. Harry lui, était toujours aussi mortifié.

-Allez, n'en fait pas tout un drame, dit Draco quand il fut un peu calmé. Allons prendre une douche avant qu'il ne revienne nous expulser de la chambre à coups de fouet.

Sur ces mots, il se leva prestement et enfila une robe de chambre. Harry le regardait faire avec un sourire narquois.

-Quoi encore ? demanda Draco.

\- Oh rien, dit Harry. C'est juste incroyable de te voir obéir à ton elfe de maison.

Pour toute réponse, Draco se baissa et ramassa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence un t-shirt, et le lança à la figure de Harry de toutes ses forces. Ensuite de quoi, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

-TE BRANLE PAS DANS LA DOUCHE SANS MOI ! cria Harry à travers la porte.

\- JE T'EMMERDE POTTER !

Harry rigola silencieusement. Il s'étira une nouvelle fois et se leva à son tour. Il savait comment se faire pardonner de Draco mais il avait plus urgent à faire dans l'immédiat. Aller aux toilettes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux attablés à la cuisine devant les plats préparés par Atticus. Il y avait une salade caprese, des pâtes froides au pesto et du pain frais aux olives. Apparemment, les aptitudes culinaires des elfes s'adaptaient aux produits locaux.

-Mathieu nous invite à dîner chez lui, ce soir, annonça Draco sans préambule, tout en se servant de tomates et de mozzarella.

\- Ah.

\- Tu verras, sa villa est splendide. Elle borde le Lac de Côme… Une vraie merveille. Tu vas adorer.

\- Pourquoi nous invite-t-il ?

\- Eh bien, il sait que tu es ici et il souhaite faire ta connaissance.

\- Il a _déjà_ fait ma connaissance, objecta Harry.

\- Oui, il a rencontré Harry Potter. L'homme d'affaire. Le modèle pour sa campagne publicitaire. Là, il voudrait rencontrer… juste Harry. Mon petit-ami.

\- Oh.

Cette perspective était déjà beaucoup moins déplaisante. Il prit néanmoins le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre :

-Ok.

\- C'est vrai ? dit Draco, clairement étonné.

\- Oui, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien... Je… je vais appeler Mathieu… pour… pour confirmer, bafouilla Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as plus l'air aussi enthousiaste tout d'un coup…

\- Si ! Si ! Il n'y a aucun problème !

\- Draco…

Draco se mit à chipoter sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Comme le regard de Harry se faisait plus insistant, il posa ses couverts et soupira.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de Mathieu et moi…

\- Tu m'as dit que vous n'aviez pas couché ensemble ! dit Harry âprement.

\- C'est la vérité ! Nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- J'ai couché avec d'autres hommes… chez lui. Devant lui.

\- Tu… tu veux dire que… que c'est…

\- Un voyeur, oui. Ou plus précisément un candauliste. C'est comme ça qu'il prend son pied…

Harry posa le front sur sa paume, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse brusquement.

-C'est pour ça qu'il nous invite ? Pour participer à… à… une orgie ?

\- NON ! Pas du tout ! Il...

\- Parce que c'est hors de question ! Je refuse de participer à ça ! Je refuse de… de voir d'autres mecs te toucher ou… ou… que toi, tu...

Il agita les mains devant lui comme pour chasser des images dérangeantes.

-C'est déjà assez difficile de ne pas penser aux… autres hommes que tu vois… Alors… ça… c'est au-dessus de mes forces, acheva-t-il presque à voix basse.

Il ferma les yeux, dépité. Depuis que Draco et lui s'étaient remis ensemble, il avait délibérément gardé la tête dans le sable. Il s'était persuadé que cela n'avait aucune importance, que s'il n'en parlait pas, ça n'existait pas… Mais c'était des foutaises. Ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal qu'avant. Même plus.

Draco ne disait toujours rien. Harry entendit sa chaise racler le sol et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il le vit dans la cuisine, prendre une bouteille dans la cave à vin.

-Il n'y a eu personne, dit Draco en ouvrant le tiroir pour prendre un tire-bouchon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis… depuis qu'on est à nouveau ensemble… il n'y a eu personne d'autre que toi.

\- C'est vrai ?

Harry se détesta pour le son pathétique de sa propre voix. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'espoir gonflait dans son cœur tellement vite qu'il était prêt à exploser.

-Trop de boulot, expliqua Draco d'un ton sec. Je n'arrête pas de toute la journée et je suis complètement mort quand je rentre ici le soir.

\- Ah.

Draco amena la bouteille à table et remplit leurs verres.

-Et puis, je n'en avais pas envie, conclut-il d'un ton bourru.

Harry en aurait pleuré de joie. A la place, il inspira longuement et posa la main sur celle de Draco.

-Je t'aime, Draco.

Le changement était imperceptible mais il était là. Pas de crispation, pas de raideur. Juste des doigts qui se mêlent un peu plus intimement. Comme un lâcher-prise.

-Je sais.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Villa Rosa, Bellagio, Italie**

Draco n'exagérait pas quand il disait que l'endroit était splendide.

Le soleil descendait doucement, baignant le ciel de chaudes et douces couleurs orangées qui se reflétaient sur le Lac, donnant l'impression qu'il était couvert d'une fine pellicule d'or.

L'allée qui remontait vers la Villa était bordée de camphriers, de bougainvilliers blancs et d'oliviers. Du jasmin courait le long de la façade, embaumant l'air chaud de ce début de soirée.

-Ça te dirait qu'on s'achète un jour une propriété ici ? dit Draco en actionnant la cloche de l'entrée. Je trouve que cette région est magnifique.

\- Je… heu… tu as dit « on »… ?

\- Oui, souffla Draco en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la lourde porte en chêne venait de s'ouvrir sur un elfe de maison vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller brodée.

 _-Bienvenus messieurs_ , dit-il dans un français parfait. _Veuillez me suivre. Le maître vous attend au salon vert._

Draco fit un signe de tête et emboîta le pas du serviteur. Il était manifestement familier des lieux et ce constat distilla une pointe de jalousie dans le cœur de Harry.

L'elfe les conduisit devant une double porte sculptée qui s'ouvrit sans qu'il ait besoin de la toucher.

 _-Maître. Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Potter_ , dit-il s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

 _\- Merci, Abélard. Tu peux disposer._

L'elfe disparut dans un petit craquement, laissant Harry et Draco en compagnie de Mathieu Saint-Martin.

-Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation ! dit-il d'un ton affable en se dirigeant vers ses invités.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

-Quelle joie de te revoir, Harry ! Je peux t'appeler Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu… oui, oui. Pas de problème.

\- Bien !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Draco à qui il donna une chaleureuse accolade.

-Draco, mon ami. J'ai l'impression de ne plus t'avoir vu depuis une éternité !

\- Quelques semaines tout au plus, répondit Draco.

Mathieu fit un petit moulinet avec sa main, l'air de dire que tout cela n'avait aucune importance.

-Je suis ravi de vous avoir ici tous les deux, dit-il en se dirigeant vers une petite table sur laquelle se trouvait un seau à glace et des verres en cristal.

Il sortit la bouteille de champagne du seau et fit le service. Il tendit deux flûtes à Harry et Draco avant de prendre la sienne et de la lever vers eux.

-A cette belle soirée ! dit-il.

Ils burent une gorgée avant de prendre place dans de confortables canapés en cuir, assez modernes au regard du reste de la décoration.

-Mon cher Harry, commença Mathieu, je tiens à te remercier. Grâce à toi, les ventes de _Sable Noir_ dépassent celles de tous mes autres parfums ! C'est un véritable succès !

\- Oh… le succès tient à ton parfum… pas à ma photo sur une affiche. Même si j'avoue que celle-ci est vraiment belle. Tu m'as grandement avantagé.

\- Absolument pas ! La seule liberté que j'ai prise, c'est d'estomper ta cicatrice. J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas forcément à l'aise avec ton statut de… Sauveur comme on aime t'appeler dans ton pays.

\- En effet.

Disant cela, Harry coula un regard vers Draco. Nul doute qu'il devait être l'origine de cette initiative. Il pressa doucement sa main dans la sienne, comme pour le remercier silencieusement de si bien le connaître.

La conversation dévia ensuite sur les dernières créations de Mathieu, sur la préparation de la collection printemps-été de l'année suivante et de son prochain défilé à Paris.

-A Paris ? releva Draco.

\- Oui. Il est temps que j'affronte mes vieux démons.

\- C'est bien.

\- C'est grâce à toi.

Harry assistait à l'échange, irrité de ne pas en saisir le sens. Fort heureusement, Mathieu coupa court à la discussion en les invitant à passer à table.

Le repas était un vrai régal. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés en présentant des plats de la haute gastronomie française. L'ambiance était détendue et la conversation plaisante. Harry se surprit à comprendre comment Draco avait pu se lier d'amitié avec Mathieu. L'homme, épicurien dans l'âme, était cultivé, possédait un redoutable sens de l'humour et savait charmer son public. Il était aussi très modeste, minimisant ce que beaucoup qualifiait de génie.

Deux heures et deux bouteilles de Saint-Estèphe plus tard, Harry se sentait délicieusement grisé. Il avait lâché la conversation entre Draco et Mathieu, préférant regarder autour de lui et s'imprégner de l'ambiance du lieu.

-Ça se passe où exactement ? demanda-t-il soudain, coupant la parole à Draco.

\- Quoi donc ? dit Mathieu.

\- Tes petites… soirées privées…

\- Harry…

Draco le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Eh bien quoi ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le savoir ?

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, Harry, répliqua Mathieu, complaisant. Je vais te faire visiter.

Il se leva et invita Harry à le suivre. Comme Draco ne bougeait pas, Harry dit avec une pointe d'acidité :

-Je suppose que tu ne nous accompagnes pas, Draco. Après tout, tu connais déjà les lieux…

\- Je viens.

Draco s'était levé d'un bond. Hors de question de laisser Harry seul en compagnie de Mathieu. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire en coin qu'il dissimula en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ils retournèrent dans le hall d'entrée, contournèrent le grand escalier de marbre qui menait à l'étage, puis traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et patios avant d'arriver face à une porte d'aspect assez simple. Mathieu la déverrouilla d'un sort et elle s'ouvrit sur une grande pièce carrée, entièrement lambrissée. Le long des murs se trouvaient des banquettes en velours, et des chaises Louis XV, ainsi qu'une dizaine de délicats paravents laqués. Sur chacun d'eux était suspendu un peignoir en soie de couleur ivoire. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avancer la main et de caresser le tissu. Il était fin et tellement fluide qu'il avait l'impression de toucher de l'eau. L'espace d'un instant, il visualisa Draco seulement vêtu de cette étoffe et il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer combien elle devait mettre en valeur la perfection de sa peau.

Mathieu avança plus loin dans la pièce, vers un rideau blanc, légèrement transparent, qu'il écarta, dévoilant une baignoire en marbre creusée dans le sol. Plus loin se trouvaient des douches, ainsi que des bancs en bois clair.

-Hm… alors… c'est ici… que…, commença Harry d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Non, sourit Mathieu. Cette pièce est l'antichambre. C'est ici que mes invités se préparent. Bien sûr, l'endroit est propice à certains préliminaires mais l'essentiel se déroule… là-bas.

Disant cela, il tendit le bras en direction d'un petit couloir dissimulé par une tenture et au bout duquel se trouvait une double porte en chêne et en dorures.

Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et ouvrit la porte.

-Oh Merlin, souffla-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Au moment où il entrait, des appliques magiques fixées sur les murs se mirent à diffuser une lumière douce et chaude.

Harry était bouche bée. Excepté chez Gringott's, il n'avait jamais vu autant de marbre, de bronze, de cristal, d'or et d'argent, réunis dans une seule pièce. D'aucun aurait pu trouver la décoration trop chargée, mais il n'en était rien. Les statues, les chandeliers, les tapis, les lustres… Tout était équilibré, délicat et magnifiquement mis en valeur. Quant au mobilier, il n'y avait rien qu'on ne désirait plus que de s'allonger sur les confortables bergères, récamiers et autres divans qui étaient disposés dans la pièce.

-C'est… c'est incroyable, dit-il. Ce salon est splendide…

\- Je te remercie, dit Mathieu. J'en suis assez fier, je l'avoue.

\- Il y a de quoi… je n'ai jamais vu plus bel endroit…

\- Il est encore plus beau quand il est… occupé.

Harry le crut sans peine. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer les corps alanguis sur les canapés, ou d'autres enlacés à même le sol, sur les tapis moelleux. Une fois encore, la vision de Draco, au milieu d'autres hommes sans visage, s'imposa à son esprit.

-Oui, murmura-t-il. J'imagine que oui.

\- Dois-je en déduire que tu seras des nôtres très bientôt ? demanda Mathieu avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Sûrement pas ! tonna la voix de Draco qui s'exprimait pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle à manger.

Il s'était rapproché de Harry et avait passé un bras devant lui comme pour le protéger d'un quelconque danger.

-Harry est un grand garçon, Draco. Il est capable de dire ce qu'il veut.

\- IL NE VEUT PAS DE CA !

Draco était tendu, les poings serrés et le visage crispé.

-Il ne veut pas de ça, répéta-t-il plus bas. Et moi non plus…

\- Draco… dit Harry.

\- Tu n'en veux pas pour lui ? coupa Mathieu. Ou pour toi ?

Le regard de Harry allait de Draco à Mathieu. Les deux hommes se fixaient sans ciller.

-Pour lui _et_ pour moi, dit Draco. C'est terminé, Mathieu. Je ne viendrai plus.

Mathieu eut un sourire triste et indulgent à la fois.

-Je le savais. Je l'ai su à la seconde où tu m'as dit que tu avais retrouvé Harry.

Il s'approcha de Draco et posa délicatement la main sur sa joue.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Draco. Je te l'ai toujours dit.

Sur ces mots, il s'avança encore et prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser était doux et saturé de sentiments. Il aurait pu rendre Harry jaloux mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Sans doute parce que ce baiser avait goût d'adieu.

-Harry a de la chance de t'avoir, dit Mathieu en s'écartant doucement.

\- Et moi, j'ai de la chance d'avoir Harry, rétorqua Draco en souriant.

Mathieu hocha la tête et se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu me fais penser à Maxime, dit-il un peu tristement. Si beau, si déterminé. Si passionné.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour vous deux, observa Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je lui ai fait trop de mal.

\- Tu devrais essayer de lui parler.

\- Ou de lui chanter une chanson, intervint Draco. Ça marche assez bien, je dois dire…

Harry éclata de rire sous le regard totalement perdu de Mathieu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **17 juillet 2015 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Pour la troisième fois, Harry vida le contenu de sa valise en râlant. Il devait retrouver Draco au terminal des portoloins de Londres dans trois heures et ses bagages n'étaient toujours pas prêts car il ne savait pas quoi emporter. Draco lui avait dit de prendre un costume pour la soirée VIP… oui mais lequel ? Le trois-pièces en laine de soie ou la veste et le pantalon en lin ? Devait-il prendre des chemises ou se contenter de t-shirts ? Il se décida pour les t-shirts et l'ensemble en lin. Après tout, il faisait chaud à Palm Springs et il doutait de toute façon de garder son costume bien longtemps sur lui.

Il était en train de plier soigneusement le pantalon quand des coups se firent entendre à la vitre de la chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et accueillit un hibou grand-duc au plumage fauve qui lui tendit obligeamment la patte, lestée d'un petit paquet. Sitôt le colis réceptionné, l'oiseau s'envola.

-Hm… plutôt pressé, celui-là, marmonna Harry en refermant la fenêtre.

Il défit rapidement l'emballage pour trouver à l'intérieur une petite pièce de tissu et un morceau de parchemin.

 _« J'ai hâte de te voir porter ça. DM »_

Harry déplia le tissu avec curiosité. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il découvrit un petit string blanc brillant, à peine assez grand pour cacher son généreux attribut. Cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de ressentir un petit frisson d'excitation en s'imaginant se déhancher sous le nez de Draco en portant cette microscopique petite chose.

 _Toc toc toc_

-Allons bon, dit Harry en voyant un autre hibou devant sa fenêtre. Ce sera quoi, cette fois ? Des cache-tétons ?

L'oiseau frappa de nouveaux petits coups sur la vitre, apparemment impatient de délivrer son message.

-Oui, ça va… j'arrive !

A peine la fenêtre ouverte, le hibou déposa une enveloppe dans la main de Harry. Il resta sur l'appui de fenêtre, signe qu'il attendait une réponse.

Harry décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Andromeda Tonks. La missive était courte, pourtant il dut la relire deux fois avant d'en comprendre le sens. La bouche sèche, les mains tremblantes, il se laissa tomber sur le rebord de son lit.

Les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'il soit capable du moindre mouvement. Sur l'appui de fenêtre, le hibou hulula doucement à plusieurs reprises. Harry cligna des yeux. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes. Un rire amer s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il nota qu'il tenait toujours, boulotté dans sa main, le string offert par Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Draco Malfoy, Pimlico, Londres**

Draco terminait l'inventaire de ses maillots de bain et de ses boxers quand il entendit un ronflement provenant du salon.

-Draco ?

Il descendit les escaliers au pas de course pour trouver Harry debout devant sa cheminée.

-Tu es en avance Potter ! On ne part que dans deux heures ! Je n'ai même pas…

Draco s'interrompit quand il vit le visage défait de Harry.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je… c'est…

Harry ferma les yeux très fort pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. En vain.

-Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? insista Draco.

\- C'est… c'est Teddy…

\- Qui est Teddy ?

La question désarçonna Harry. Etait-il possible qu'il n'ait jamais parlé de Teddy à Draco ? Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : jamais il n'avait mentionné son existence devant Draco.

-Qui est ce Teddy ? répéta Draco, visiblement agacé.

\- Mon… mon filleul…

\- Ton filleul ?

\- Le fils de Remus Lupin… tu sais, notre professeur de Défense en troisième année…

\- Le loup-garou ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne savais pas que les loup-garous pouvaient se reproduire.

Le ton méprisant de Draco irrita Harry.

-C'ETAIT UN ETRE HUMAIN ! UN HOMME, COMME TOI ET MOI ! EVIDEMMENT QU'IL POUVAIT AVOIR DES ENFANTS !

Draco eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par l'accès de colère de Harry.

-Ok ! Ok ! dit-il en levant les mains. Quel est le problème avec ton filleul ? Pourquoi es-tu dans un état pareil ?

\- Il… il est mort.

Il ne put ajouter un mot de plus et fondit en larmes. En un instant, Draco fut près de lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, Harry.

Il caressa ses cheveux, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire pour apaiser son chagrin.

-Que s'est-il passé au juste ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

Harry hoqueta, puis s'écarta de lui. Il essuya ses joues mouillées. En quelques mots, il expliqua à Draco ce dont souffrait Teddy, ses efforts pour lui trouver les meilleurs médicomages, et finalement son internement à Wiesbaden.

-Son agressivité était telle que les médicomages devaient en permanence lui administrer des potions sédatives. Les doses étaient de plus en plus fortes… et ce matin… il a… quand il a…

-C'était la dose de trop, résuma Draco.

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

-Il n'y avait aucun remède ?

\- Aucun. Il y a quelques années, j'ai créé une fondation afin de financer des recherches sur cette maladie… j'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour, Teddy pourrait en profiter mais…

Sa voix se brisa à nouveau.

-Je ne pourrai pas venir à Palm Springs avec toi, reprit-il plus calmement. Tu comprends… Je dois… je dois aller en Allemagne… Je ne peux pas laisser Andromeda s'occuper de… de tout ça… toute seule… Il faut que…

\- Je comprends. Il n'y a aucun problème ! Je vais t'accompagner en Allemagne. Nous...

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu te prives d'aller à Palm Springs !

\- Mais Harry, je ne vais…

\- Non, Draco ! Je sais combien tu as envie de vivre cette expérience, tu me l'as assez répété. Et puis, c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire !

\- J'ai survécu 35 ans sans aller à une White Party, je pourrai survivre encore un an de plus…

Harry soupira, touché par l'attitude de Draco.

-Je te remercie infiniment de vouloir être à mes côtés mais… je serai occupé tout le temps. Entre les démarches administratives avec la clinique, le choix du… enfin, bref. Je ne serai quasiment jamais avec toi. Alors, il vaut mieux que l'un de nous deux au moins profite de ces tickets.

\- Ça m'est égal si…

\- Je le sais bien mais…

Il fit quelques pas en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

-Ecoute… je t'assure que je m'en sortirai très bien. Ça fait des années qu'Andromeda et moi, on s'occupe de Teddy tous les deux… alors… je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seul avec elle… Et puis, honnêtement, ça me ferait terriblement râler que tu n'ailles pas à Palm Springs après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour obtenir ces tickets.

Draco regarda Harry avec circonspection.

-Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

\- Absolument. Bon sang, Draco, je me suis presque prostitué pour les avoir ! ajouta Harry dans une vaine tentative de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu ne vas quand même pas les gâcher ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Draco finit par accepter.

-C'est d'accord. Je vais y aller. Mais tu me promets de m'appeler tous les jours ?

\- Je te le promets. Et toi promets-moi de t'amuser. La vie est courte, Draco. Tu dois en profiter sans aucun remord, ok ? J'ai… j'ai besoin de savoir que tu en profites pleinement…

Draco hocha la tête. Il serra Harry dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Downtown Hotel, Palm Springs, Californie**

Grâce au décalage horaire, Draco était parti de Londres avec le portoloin de 19 heures et était arrivé à Palm Springs le même jour, à 11 heures du matin, heure locale.

Les formalités d'enregistrement à l'hôtel avaient pris très peu de temps, tout comme celles de son inscription à la White Party. Un steward s'était contenté de lui faire signer un formulaire par lequel l'organisateur déclinait toute responsabilité quant à la transmission éventuelle de MST et par lequel Draco reconnaissait avoir pris connaissance du règlement de la manifestation, à savoir : utilisation systématique de préservatifs, interdiction d'amener des mineurs, interdiction de filmer ou de photographier les protagonistes sans leur accord exprès, etc., etc.

Après avoir signé le formulaire, Draco s'était vu remettre une chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de triangle, l'identifiant comme « actif » vis-à-vis des autres participants. Les passifs portaient un pendentif en forme de cercle, et les autoreverses arboraient les deux.

Arrivé dans son bungalow, Draco prit le temps d'apprécier le luxe des lieux, de ranger ses affaires et de se faire servir un repas léger.

Vers 15 heures, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se montrer. Et quel meilleur endroit pour cela que la piscine ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

L'espace était grand, agréablement aménagé autour d'un large bassin construit sur trois niveaux. Des chaises longues couvertes de coussins rayés bleu et blanc étaient disposées à intervalles réguliers, tantôt au soleil, tantôt à l'ombre d'un palmier ou d'un parasol.

Draco ayant jeté son dévolu sur un transat qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la piscine, il fit le tour du bassin d'une démarche tranquille. Bien entendu, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Arrivé à sa chaise, il posa sur la petite table juste à côté, l'essuie de bain et l'éventail qu'il avait emporté. Contrairement à d'autres, il n'était pas particulièrement amateur de ce genre d'accessoire qui, de ses propres termes, faisait beaucoup trop tafiole à son goût. Mais c'était le seul stratagème qu'il avait trouvé pour dissimuler efficacement sa baguette magique, dont il refusait de se séparer.

Tout en s'assurant d'être le centre de l'attention, il rajusta son maillot de bain, un short moulant en élasthanne blanc, qui enveloppait délicieusement ses fesses et laissait aisément deviner combien Mère Nature l'avait avantagé. L'élastique s'arrêtait bas sur ses hanches, mettant en valeur son ventre plat et le dessin parfait de ses muscles iliaques.

Il prit place sur le transat, allongeant une jambe, repliant l'autre, les bras nonchalamment posés sur les accoudoirs, la tête renversée contre le dossier.

-Salut.

Draco baissa légèrement ses lunettes de soleil pour voir qui s'adressait à lui. L'homme était grand, maigrichon et tatoué sur à peu près quatre-vingt pourcents du corps. Il avait des cheveux filasses d'une improbable couleur violette et un piercing à la narine gauche. Draco le rangea immédiatement dans la catégorie « vulgaire et imbaisable ».

-Bonjour, dit-il néanmoins.

\- Je… hm… je suis tatoueur et… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer… ton tatouage.

Son regard fixait avec envie le dragon dessiné sur l'abdomen de Draco. Sans y avoir été invité, il s'assit sur la chaise longue et se pencha sur l'objet de sa convoitise.

-C'est fascinant, souffla-t-il. On dirait qu'il est vivant… l'encre est mouvante…

\- Ce sont seulement les reflets du soleil, dit Draco avec un geste évasif de la main.

\- Wahou ! Je n'avais pas vu celui-là ! dit l'homme en attrapant son bras gauche. Il est encore plus incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vu une encre pareille…

Disant cela, il fit courir son doigt sur le serpent qui sortait de la bouche du crâne. Draco tressaillit violemment à ce contact et retira son bras d'un geste brusque.

-Casse-toi, siffla-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai dit : casse-toi.

L'homme fila sans demander son reste. Draco se rallongea contre le coussin et soupira.

-Spence est plutôt collant mais il n'est pas méchant, dit une voix à sa droite. Il drague tous les mecs qui ont un tatouage. C'est sa méthode.

Draco tourna la tête pour voir un homme d'une trentaine d'années, assis sur la chaise voisine de la sienne. Il était brun, souriant et plutôt musclé. Et passif à en juger par le cercle qui pendait à son cou. Il arborait un bronzage très soutenu sur l'ensemble du corps, excepté au niveau du maillot, où le minuscule slip de bain qu'il portait peinait à dissimuler la peau d'un blanc crayeux.

-Au fait, moi, c'est Chuck, dit l'homme. Et toi ?

\- Draco.

\- Hm… un nom peu courant. Et tu as un accent. Tu viens d'où ?

\- Grande-Bretagne.

\- Je l'aurais parié ! Moi, je viens de Wichita Falls, Texas. C'est ta première White Party ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh… eh bien, je serais ravi de te servir de guide… Draco.

Draco considéra la proposition. Il était là pour s'amuser et en profiter. Après tout, il avait fait une promesse…

-J'ai oublié mon huile solaire, dit-il en montrant le flacon posé sur la table à côté de Chuck. Et j'ai la peau fragile.

Chuck comprit immédiatement l'allusion. Il s'empara de la bouteille et vint s'asseoir à côté de Draco qui s'était installé en position assise et lui présentait son dos. Il fit couler une petite quantité d'huile dans sa main et se mit à masser la peau douce et pâle avec tant d'expertise que Draco ferma les yeux.

Après quelques minutes de ce divin traitement, les larges mains de l'autre homme descendirent le long de ses bras et passèrent sur son torse en une caresse aérienne.

-On t'a déjà dit que tu es absolument magnifique ? murmura Chuck.

\- Plus d'une fois, oui.

Des doigts aventureux et téméraires s'arrêtèrent à la lisière du maillot.

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'un mec comme toi soit célibataire.

\- Je ne le suis pas, répondit Draco avant même d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

\- Oh. Et il le sait, ton mec, que tu es ici ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a offert le voyage.

Chuck émit un sifflement appréciateur.

-Eh bien, mon gars, tu es un sacré veinard.

\- Je sais, murmura Draco.

Tandis que les mains du texan reprenaient leurs lentes caresses sur sa peau, Draco se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne ressentait aucun intérêt pour ce qui se passait autour de lui. Aucune excitation non plus. Dans un réflexe, il baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe. Ce qu'il vit confirma ce qu'il savait déjà : son pénis était toujours sagement rangé sur la droite, sans aucun signe de vouloir s'évader.

Brusquement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Chuck.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Il me prend que j'en ai assez. Je me casse.

\- Si c'est la foule qui te gêne, on peut se trouver un endroit plus tranquille…

Le ton paternaliste de Chuck agaça Draco au plus haut point. Gêné ? Lui ? Il l'avait bien regardé ? Jamais il n'avait éprouvé la moindre gêne à s'exhiber devant d'autres hommes.

-En fait, dit-il d'un ton doucereux, c'est toi qui me gêne.

\- Hein ?

\- Oui. Toi et tes implants pectoraux, vous me gênez.

\- Quoi ! Mais je n'ai pas d'implants…

\- Si, coupa Draco. Ça se voit comme un éruptif au milieu d'un terrain de Quidditch. Je suis même certain que tu as aussi des implants fessiers. Quant à ton bronzage, sache que la couleur caramel trop cuit est passée de mode depuis les années quatre-vingt. Pareil pour la marque du maillot. Bordel, t'as le cul tellement blanc que j'aurais l'impression de baiser un bidet !

Sur ces mots, Draco se leva, récupéra ses affaires et s'en alla.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **18 juillet 2015 – Wiesbaden, Allemagne**

Harry sortit du centre funéraire et respira un grand coup. Il s'en voulait d'abandonner Andromeda mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Si on lui montrait encore un cercueil de plus, il était capable de lancer un sort à l'employé des pompes funèbres. Ils en avaient vu des dizaines et aucun ne convenait à Andromeda. Même si Harry comprenait son désir de vouloir donner le meilleur à Teddy, il ne supportait plus d'entendre vanter les qualités de ces boîtes en bois comme s'il s'agissait de penthouse de luxe.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et sortit de sa poche, un paquet de cigarettes qu'il regarda avec hostilité. Même s'il prétendait le contraire à Hermione, il n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté de fumer. De temps à autre, surtout en période de stress, le besoin de nicotine se faisait sentir.

Il sortit une cigarette du paquet qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres, et chercha son briquet.

-Je croyais que tu avais arrêté.

Il sursauta si fort qu'il laissa tomber la cigarette. Puis il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'homme s'approcher.

-Draco ? Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis rentré. Je m'emmerdais comme un rat mort à Palm Springs. L'ambiance était merdique et les mecs aussi. Il n'y avait absolument rien de baisable à se mettre sous la queue.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Tu devrais. Ce truc, c'est de l'arnaque. Alors tant qu'à me faire chier là-bas avec des inconnus, autant venir ici me faire chier avec toi.

Harry eut un petit rire désabusé. Finalement, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle Draco était rentré, il était content qu'il soit là.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda Draco avec une réelle sollicitude.

\- Ça peut aller. On… on a dû régler pleins de trucs administratifs et maintenant… il faut choisir le cercueil.

\- Tu as pu le voir ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Il était… serein. Un peu comme s'il dormait. Ça m'a apaisé de le voir comme ça car… il ne souffrait plus. Ces quatre dernières années ont été terribles, tu sais… alors…

Il s'interrompit, la voix brisée par l'émotion. Draco s'approcha et le serra contre lui sans rien dire. Juste une étreinte. Un réconfort.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se dégagea doucement.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? redemanda-t-il.

Draco le regarda, le cœur serré de le voir si fatigué, si ravagé par le chagrin.

-Parce que ma place est ici, Harry. Pas en Californie, à me faire bronzer sous un palmier en matant des mecs. Ma place est ici. Avec toi. Même si tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te soutenir quand ça devient trop dur de choisir un putain de cercueil. Tu n'aurais pas dû me demander de partir. Et je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter.

\- Ce n'était pas contre toi, Draco.

\- Je sais. Je suis passé chez Blaise et Hermione avant de venir ici. Ils m'ont dit que tu voulais être seul.

\- Et tu n'as pas respecté mon souhait…

\- Tu sais bien que je ne respecte jamais rien…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reprenant place dans les bras de Draco.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, murmura-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Harry ? Est-ce que tu peux… Oh !

Draco tourna la tête vers la femme qui venait de parler. Il eut un sursaut en voyant sur le pas de la porte, le sosie de sa tante de Bellatrix.

-Par Salazar ! Vous… je…

\- Tu dois être Draco, n'est-ce pas ? dit la femme d'une voix douce.

Il la regarda plus attentivement. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux bruns et bouclés que sa tante, ainsi que les mêmes yeux aux paupières légèrement tombantes. Mais ses traits étaient doux et aucune folie n'habitait son regard.

-Draco, je te présente Andromeda Tonks, dit Harry. La grand-mère de Teddy. Et aussi…

\- La sœur de ta mère, compléta Andromeda.

\- Vous… vous êtes… ma tante ?

\- En effet. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te connaître car j'ai été bannie de la maison des Black avant que Narcissa n'épouse ton père et que tu ne viennes au monde.

\- Mais alors… ce jeune homme… Teddy… il… il était…

\- Ton petit-cousin, oui.

Draco était un peu sous le choc. Il savait que sa mère avait une sœur dont personne ne parlait car elle avait déshonoré le nom des Black en épousant un né-moldu, mais il était loin d'imaginer que cette femme était la même que celle qui se trouvait devant lui, en train de lui sourire gentiment.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, dit-elle avec affection.

\- La plupart des gens trouvent que je ressemble à mon père.

\- Oh, tu as sa stature et son élégance. Mais tu as la douceur du visage de Narcissa. Et tu as ses yeux.

Andromeda reporta son attention sur Harry.

-J'ai fini par choisir le cercueil en chêne blanc. C'était le bois de sa baguette. Je crois que c'est ce qui lui conviendra le mieux.

\- C'est un très bon choix, approuva Harry.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à régler les détails de son rapatriement en Angleterre. Est-ce que tu veux bien…

\- Oui, j'arrive.

Harry allait rentrer dans le centre funéraire quand il se retourna vers Draco.

-Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

\- Evidemment.

Draco tendit la main et prit celle de Harry dans la sienne. Oui, sa place était ici. Aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôtel Nassauer Hof, Wiesbaden**

En début de soirée, Harry et Draco avaient rejoint la chambre d'hôtel que Harry louait à chaque fois qu'il séjournait à Wiesbaden.

Fatigués par cette journée, ils s'étaient contentés de se déshabiller et de s'allonger dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne désirant rien de plus qu'une étreinte chaleureuse et apaisante.

-Je réalise seulement maintenant que c'est la dernière fois que je viens ici, dit Harry.

\- Hm… c'est dommage. Wiesbaden est une très belle ville. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu reviendras… quand ce sera un peu moins douloureux.

\- Peut-être.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, profitant seulement du calme et de la présence de l'autre.

-C'était si nul que ça, Palm Springs ? demanda Harry, en caressant doucement les abdominaux de Draco.

\- Non. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt agréable. Et l'hôtel était magnifique.

\- Et les mecs ?

\- De vraies bombes, pour la plupart.

\- Tu t'en es fait combien ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il soupira, le regard un peu vague.

-Il y en a un qui a touché ma Marque, dit-il à voix basse. Je déteste qu'on touche ma Marque.

\- Mais… moi, je le fais tout le temps… et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit !

\- Toi, ce n'est pas pareil. Toi, tu as le droit de la toucher. Tu es le seul qui peut le faire.

Harry était plutôt surpris par cet aveu mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en parler davantage car Draco avait repris :

-Un autre m'a fait un massage. Il était doué. C'était… agréable. Sans plus.

\- Tu veux dire… que…

\- Je n'ai couché avec personne. Je n'en avais pas envie.

Harry se redressa sur un coude.

-Et là ? Tu en as envie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Draco tout bas.

Harry se pencha et l'embrassa.

-Harry… on n'est pas obligé… je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment…

\- C'est exactement le moment, contra Harry. Teddy est mort, c'est vrai. Mais moi, je suis vivant.

Il avait dit cela avec fougue, les yeux brillants d'une farouche détermination. Draco aurait pu se noyer dans ces yeux-là quand ils le regardaient avec autant d'intensité.

Et c'est précisément ce qu'il fit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **20 juillet 2015 – Cimetière de Godric's Hollow, Pays de Galles**

Le petit cimetière de Godric's Hollow était inondé de soleil en ce lundi matin. Harry se dit vaguement que le ciel aurait dû être assorti à son humeur et qu'il n'était pas décent d'enterrer quelqu'un sous un si beau soleil. Puis, il se dit que c'était peut-être la façon pour Teddy de lui montrer que maintenant, il était heureux. Heureux parce qu'il avait arrêté de souffrir et parce qu'il avait rejoint ses parents.

Harry s'arrêta devant la tombe de Remus et Tonks. Elle était à leur image, simple et jolie. Juste à côté, se trouvait celle de Sirius. Et à quelques mètres de là, celle de ses parents. C'était Harry qui avait voulu qu'ils soient enterrés ici.

Tant d'êtres chers étaient réunis dans ce petit cimetière. Bien trop, à vrai dire.

-Ça va, Harry ? demanda doucement Hermione en se postant à ses côtés et en lui caressant le bras. Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Ça va, oui.

\- Draco n'est pas là ?

\- Il va arriver. Il m'a dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant de venir.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Théo et Justin sont là, dit-elle.

Harry releva la tête. Les deux hommes étaient à l'entrée du cimetière, en train de discuter avec Blaise et avec deux autres personnes. Stupéfait, Harry mit un temps avant de réagir et de se diriger rapidement vers eux.

-Draco. Narcissa, dit-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit la mère de Draco. J'espère que ma présence ici ne vous importune pas.

\- Absolument pas. Je… je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

\- Est-ce que vous croyez qu'Andromeda acceptera de me voir ? demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je vais lui demander.

Harry s'éloigna en direction d'un petit groupe de personnes un peu plus bas. Andromeda discutait avec les employés des pompes funèbres et le fossoyeur. De là, où ils étaient, Draco et Narcissa virent Andromeda tourner vivement la tête vers eux. Elle resta stoïque un petit moment, si bien que Narcissa crut qu'elle n'allait jamais faire un geste. Mais elle finit par remonter l'allée à pas mesurés, Harry à ses côtés.

Narcissa fit l'autre moitié du chemin. Arrivées l'une en face de l'autre, elles s'arrêtèrent et s'observèrent dans un silence tendu. Préférant les laisser seules, Harry partit rejoindre Draco.

-Je te présente toutes mes condoléances, dit Narcissa.

\- Je te remercie.

Le ton était sec et froid. Pourtant Narcissa ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour que tu me pardonnes toutes ces années de silence, mais je voulais que tu saches qu'il n'y a pas un seul jour où je n'ai pas regretté de t'avoir tourné le dos comme je l'ai fait. Je m'en veux terriblement pour ça.

Comme Andromeda ne répondait pas, Narcissa fit un petit sourire crispé.

-Bien. Je vais te laisser. Au revoir, Andromeda.

Narcissa fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à rejoindre son fils quand elle sentit qu'on la retenait par le bras.

-Cissy, attends.

Elle se retourna lentement pour faire à nouveau face à sa sœur.

-C'est bon de te revoir. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances.

\- Moi aussi. Je suis tellement désolée, tu sais…

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance.

Andromeda attira sa sœur à elle et la serra de toutes ses forces.

En haut de l'allée, Draco et Harry regardaient la scène avec émotion.

-Tu imagines ? Elles ne s'étaient plus vues depuis 38 ans, dit Draco.

\- Elles auront beaucoup de choses à se dire…

\- Et beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

\- Papa !

Harry fut heureux de voir arriver ses enfants, accompagnés de Ginny, de Molly et d'Arthur.

-Papa, on est désolés, dit James en enlaçant son père.

\- On est tristes pour toi, ajouta Albus. Et pour Teddy aussi !

\- Il ne faut pas. Teddy était très malade, il souffrait beaucoup. Maintenant, il est en paix.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête, peu convaincus.

-Comment vas-tu, Harry ? demanda Ginny en l'enlaçant à son tour.

\- Ça va. Merci d'être venue avec les enfants.

\- Pas de quoi. Ils avaient envie de te voir.

Ginny laissa la place à ses parents qui embrassèrent Harry avec chaleur, particulièrement Molly. Ils allèrent ensuite saluer Andromeda qu'ils n'avaient plus vue depuis longtemps.

Tout le monde se regroupa ensuite devant le trou béant que les fossoyeurs sorciers avaient creusé à côté de la tombe de Remus et Tonks.

Il était temps de dire au revoir à Teddy.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après la cérémonie, Harry raccompagna tout le monde à l'entrée du cimetière. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter, Molly avec Narcissa et Andromeda, Arthur avec Blaise et Théo, Justin et Hermione.

Draco lui, était resté un peu plus longtemps dans les allées, avec James et Albus.

-Ton papa est enterré ici aussi ? demanda Albus.

\- Non. Il est enterré dans le mausolée familial, près de notre manoir.

\- Dans le Wiltshire ?

\- Oui. Dans le Wiltshire.

\- Presque toute la famille de papa est ici, dit James. Là-bas, il y a ses grands-parents paternels. Et ici, c'est Sirius, son parrain. Mais il paraît que la tombe est vide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Papa n'en parle jamais.

\- Il te l'expliquera sûrement un jour, dit Draco.

\- Tu sais, toi ? demanda Albus.

\- Oui.

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Sa cinglée de tante Bellatrix s'était suffisamment vantée de la manière dont elle avait tué son cher cousin. A son grand soulagement, les enfants n'insistèrent pas. A la place, James lui prit la main et l'entraina dans l'allée voisine.

-Ici, c'est la tombe des parents de papa. Il ne les a jamais connus car ils sont morts quand il était bébé.

\- Je sais, murmura Draco.

Il déglutit péniblement. En un sens, il avait honte de se trouver là, debout devant la tombe de cet homme et de cette femme dont il avait si souvent raillé la mort, se souvenant de toutes les fois où il avait blessé Harry en se moquant de sa condition d'orphelin.

La main d'Albus se glissa doucement dans la sienne.

-Je suis sûr que grand-mère et grand-père Potter t'auraient beaucoup aimé, dit-il.

Draco en doutait sincèrement mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Les enfants, dit alors la voix de Harry. Votre mère vous attend.

James et Albus se tournèrent vers Draco pour lui dire au revoir.

-Je suis content que tu sois revenu avec Papa, murmura James en l'embrassant.

\- Moi aussi, confirma Albus.

Draco leur sourit puis les regarda partir en compagnie de leur père.

-Draco, tu ne viens pas ? demanda Harry en se retournant.

\- Si. J'arrive.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la tombe, sortit sa baguette et d'un geste fluide, il fit apparaître un bouquet de lys qu'il posa sur la pierre de marbre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **28 juillet 2015**

Draco entra dans la Grande Salle du Château de Poudlard.

Elle était noire de monde. Les quatre tables des Maisons avaient été enlevées et remplacées par de longs bancs en bois brun. Une foule considérable se pressait dans l'allée centrale, dans un brouhaha effrayant. Draco jouait des coudes pour se frayer un chemin et parvenir jusqu'à l'avant de la salle où le cercueil reposait.

Tout près, se trouvaient Hermione, en pleurs dans les bras de Blaise, Théo et Justin, presque fantomatiques. Toute la famille Weasley était rassemblée à gauche du catafalque. Ginny se tenait droite, une main posée sur les épaules de James et Albus. Les deux garçons avaient une rose blanche à la main.

Un horrible sentiment d'oppression envahissait Draco alors qu'il faisait un effort surhumain pour s'approcher. Finalement, il parvint devant le cercueil. Il se pencha et retint un cri d'effroi.

Allongé sur le capitonnage en soie ivoire, se trouvait un homme aux cheveux blonds très clairs, à la peau diaphane et au nez en pointe.

Il recula brusquement, paniqué de contempler son propre corps. Mort.

-Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait.

Draco sursauta en reconnaissant cette voix. Harry se tenait à côté du cercueil, contemplant avec tristesse l'homme qui y reposait.

-Viens, Harry, dit Olivier Dubois. C'est trop tard maintenant.

Dubois entoura amoureusement les épaules de Harry et l'entraina loin du cercueil.

-Harry ! Attends ! cria Draco.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas. Toujours accroché à Olivier Dubois, il traversait la foule sans se retourner.

-HARRY !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Draco Malefoy, Sempione, Milan**

-HARRY !

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il était haletant et couvert de sueur. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui apprit qu'il était cinq heures du matin.

Il bascula les jambes hors du lit et resta assis, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale.

Depuis qu'il était rentré à Milan après l'enterrement de Teddy, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars dans lesquels Harry mourrait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il rêvait de sa propre mort.

Il soupira longuement en se passant une main sur le visage. Il avait hâte que cette semaine se termine et qu'il puisse retrouver Harry. Il n'était pas rentré à Londres le weekend précédent à cause d'un dossier urgent qu'il avait fallu boucler à tout prix et Harry n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement à cause d'un rendez-vous professionnel impossible à reporter. Moralité : cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et l'absence de son amant commençait à lui peser.

Heureusement, dans quatre jours, ils seraient avec leurs enfants à Cherbourg. Mais avant cela, il y avait la soirée d'anniversaire qu'Hermione organisait en l'honneur de Harry.

Draco n'avait pas dû réfléchir longuement à son cadeau d'anniversaire. La boîte était sur la commode, soigneusement emballée. Elle renfermait la montre qu'il aurait dû lui offrir à Noël.

A cette pensée, son cœur accéléra.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 juillet 2015 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

Harry bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'était que 11 heures du matin. Cette journée était tout bonnement interminable. Encore sept heures et il serait officiellement en vacances. Encore sept heures et Draco serait à Londres.

Il replongea le nez dans le rapport qu'il était en train de lire quand on frappa à son bureau.

-Monsieur Potter, on vient de déposer ceci pour vous, dit Peggy en lui tendant une boîte.

\- Merci Peggy.

Sitôt que la jeune femme eut quitté le bureau, Harry ouvrit la boîte sans grande curiosité. C'était à peu près le dixième cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il recevait depuis ce matin. Sans doute un fournisseur ou un quelconque partenaire commercial.

Il écarquilla cependant les yeux quand il vit à l'intérieur un écrin volumineux, estampillé des initiales IWC, marque d'un grand horloger suisse. Il renfermait une somptueuse montre, ornée d'un bracelet en cuir marron. Une montre qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

D'un geste fébrile, il la souleva de son socle et la retourna.

 _Je t'aime._

Harry ne savait absolument pas quoi en penser. Il reprit la boîte en main et constata qu'une enveloppe se trouvait à l'intérieur. Sans attendre, il la prit et la décacheta. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il la dépliait et reconnaissait l'écriture fine et élégante.

 _« Cher Harry,_

 _Tu as reconnu la montre, n'est-ce pas ? Ne crois pas que je recycle mes vieilleries parce que je ne sais pas quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire._

 _Cette montre, elle t'est destinée depuis le premier jour. Je comptais te l'offrir à Noël mais les évènements en décidèrent autrement. A cette époque-là, je n'imaginais pas pouvoir t'en faire à nouveau cadeau un jour. Alors, je l'ai portée moi-même. Pour me rappeler que notre histoire avait été réelle. Pour me rappeler combien tu comptes pour moi. Depuis toujours._

 _Ce qui est gravé au dos n'est donc pas la déclaration d'un autre. C'est la mienne. Pour toi._

 _J'ai écrit ce que je n'ai jamais su te dire. Parce qu'on ne m'a jamais appris à le dire._

 _Toutes les fois où tu m'as dit ces mots, je les ai reçus comme le plus beau des cadeaux, sans jamais être capable de te les offrir en retour. Tout simplement parce que, pour moi, ces mots étaient dangereux._

 _Alors, je me suis tu._

 _Merlin sait pourtant combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment où je pourrais me guérir._

 _Un moment simple et heureux. Trois mots que je m'autoriserais enfin à te dire._

 _Un aveu, que je déposerais dans le creux de ton oreille._

 _Je crois que ce moment est arrivé, Harry._

 _Si tu le veux bien, et avant que je ne perde tout courage, tu me trouveras en face de la Cathédrale St Paul._

 _D.M. »_

Harry resta un moment sans bouger. Puis, comme s'il avait été électrocuté, il sortit de son bureau comme un cognard.

-Monsieur Potter ? s'alarma Peggy. Vous allez bien ?

\- ON NE PEUT MIEUX ! cria-t-il alors qu'il courait vers la sortie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry remonta Cannon Street, puis St Paul's Churchyard en courant. Arrivé sur Lutgate Hill, il repéra Draco assis sur les marches qui menaient à la Cathédrale. Il pressa sur le bouton du passage pour piétons et attendit désespérément qu'il passe au vert. Mais ce maudit feu avait apparemment décidé de ne pas coopérer.

Harry regarda à gauche à droite, évaluant la possibilité de traverser. Le trafic était terriblement dense, comme toujours à Londres. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait y arriver. Personne ne le verrait. Pas même le bus 172 lancé à pleine vitesse.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Cathédrale St Paul, Londres**

Draco était fébrile. Depuis un quart d'heure qu'il attendait, assis sur les marches de la Cathédrale, il avait passé en revue tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables, mais celui qui revenait le plus régulièrement était celui où Harry le laissait attendre comme un con, sachant qu'il ne viendrait jamais.

Il tritura le sac en papier de chez Starbucks qui contenait un muffin aux myrtilles à peine entamé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait acheté car il avait le ventre bien trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

A ses pieds, un pigeon ne semblait pas partager son avis. Il reluquait Draco de son œil rond, visiblement intéressé par le contenu du sachet.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux toi ? murmura Draco. A bouffer, c'est ça ?

Le pigeon sautilla sur place.

-Sales bestioles. On vous nourrit et qu'est-ce qu'on obtient en retour ? Des pigeons gras. Et qui salissent nos monuments. Allez dégage.

Il se leva brusquement, faisant fuir le volatile et alla jeter son sac en papier dans une poubelle toute proche. A ce moment, il vit Harry qui trépignait à hauteur du passage pour piétons. Il le vit surtout s'engager sur la rue alors que le feu était rouge et qu'un bus arrivait à toute allure.

Tout ce qu'il entendit fut un bruit de freinage et de klaxon. Puis plus rien. Le trafic avait repris comme si de rien n'était.

-Draco ?

Il se retourna en sursautant. Puis se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

-Par Salazar, j'ai cru… tu as traversé… et il y avait ce bus…

\- J'ai transplané.

\- Tu ne pouvais simplement pas attendre que le feu passe au vert ? s'énerva Draco.

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas, dit Harry.

Il lui fit un grand sourire auquel Draco répondit.

-Tu es rentré plus tôt ? dit Harry.

\- Oui… je voulais te faire une surprise.

\- C'est une magnifique surprise. Tout comme ton cadeau.

\- Je suis content qu'il te plaise. Comme je te l'ai dit, je comptais te l'offrir à Noël mais…

\- Mais j'ai fait la plus grande connerie de ma vie.

Draco rigola nerveusement.

-Je ne sais pas… avec le recul, je me dis que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que même si j'étais décidé à t'offrir cette montre, je… je n'étais pas prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

\- Et maintenant ?

Baissant les yeux, Draco prit une longue inspiration.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit après notre rupture ? Sur le fait que pour moi, l'amour et la peur ne faisaient qu'un ?

\- Oui. Je m'en rappelle.

\- Je n'ai plus peur, Harry. Je n'ai plus peur de ce que je ressens pour toi.

Très lentement, il prit Harry dans ses bras. Il posa la joue contre sa tempe et enfouit une main dans ses cheveux. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait pulvériser sa cage thoracique.

Il ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur de Harry. Il aimait cette odeur. Elle le rassurait. Elle lui apportait un sentiment de plénitude et de sécurité que personne ne lui avait apporté auparavant.

Alors, doucement, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Harry et murmura :

-Je t'aime.

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, quelque chose céda à l'intérieur de Draco. Il sut que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

 _Un moment simple et heureux._

 ** _A suivre..._**


	37. Chapitre 36

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews. Vous avez apparemment apprécié la touche de guimauve des chapitres précédents !**

 **Nous voici donc arrivés aux deux derniers chapitres de cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 – Can You Feel the Love Tonight ?**

 _ **« There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn »**_

 _ **(Elton John)  
**_

 **15 août 2015 – Cherbourg, Normandie**

Le temps était splendide. Le soleil brillait généreusement et une légère brise de mer rafraîchissait l'air agréablement.

Harry et Draco se promenaient sur la plage, main dans la main. Quelques mètres devant eux, James, Albus et Scorpius jouaient à éviter les vagues qui venaient lécher le littoral, riant à gorge déployée.

-Dire que j'ai passé les cinq dernières années à les emmener au bout du monde, en croyant leur faire plaisir, observa Harry. Regarde-les, je ne les ai jamais vu aussi heureux…

\- Ils sont heureux d'être avec toi, c'est tout.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer un bras autour de la taille de Draco.

-C'est incroyable comme ils s'entendent bien, tous les trois, dit-il après un temps en regardant les trois garçons qui s'amusaient comme des fous.

\- C'est vrai. Scorpius est triste de devoir rentrer demain.

\- Il pourrait peut-être revenir passer une journée avec Albus quand nous serons rentrés en Angleterre…

\- Hm… J'en parlerai à Astoria.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Archibald ? demanda Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je crois qu'il a compris que personne, et certainement pas moi, ne remet en question son rôle de père pour Scorpius. Oh bien sûr, je sais qu'il est coopératif car il craint toujours que j'aille au Magenmagot déclarer ma paternité, et j'avoue que je profite de ça. Sans aucun remord, ajouta Draco avec un sourire sardonique.

\- Tu comptes le faire ? Je veux dire… déclarer ta paternité.

\- J'y pense tous les jours. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Ce ne serait pas juste ni vis-à-vis de Miller, ni d'Astoria. Et puis, je ne veux pas imposer ça à Scorpius.

Draco soupira, soudain morose.

-Le nom des Malefoy n'a jamais été facile à porter. Encore moins maintenant qu'avant.

\- Le temps a passé, Draco.

\- Possible. Mais personne n'a oublié la guerre.

Ils continuèrent à marcher lentement, et en silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de gâcher le moment en évoquant le passé.

-Harry, dit Draco après plusieurs minutes. Demain, après avoir ramené Scorpius, je… je vais retourner à Milan.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu m'avais dit que…

\- J'y resterai seulement deux jours. A peine.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Je dois récupérer mes affaires et rendre les clés de mon appartement.

Harry s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, pas certain de bien comprendre.

-Rendre les clés de ton appartement ? Mais… tu…

\- Je reviens m'installer à Londres.

\- Tu… quoi ?

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air totalement perdu de Harry.

-Tu es franchement lent par moment, Potter ! Je reviens m'installer à Londres. Je quitte Milan.

\- Mais… tu as décidé ça… maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. J'en ai d'abord parlé à Théo, il y a quelques semaines. Je devais savoir s'il acceptait que je revienne au cabinet. Heureusement pour moi, il a dit oui tout de suite. Puis, j'en ai parlé à Mathieu. Il n'a fait aucune difficulté.

\- Vraiment ?

\- A vrai dire, j'ai entièrement rempli la mission qu'il m'avait confiée. J'ai établi les brevets pour les créations qui n'en avaient pas encore et j'ai revu tous les contrats qui le lient à ses partenaires commerciaux. S'il devait rencontrer d'autres problèmes, je pourrais parfaitement les régler depuis Londres.

\- Et tes autres clients ?

\- Je sais déjà que plusieurs d'entre eux continueront à faire appel à moi.

Remis de sa surprise, Harry prit finalement la mesure de ce que la décision de Draco impliquait.

-Alors… plus de portoloins, plus d'attente interminable entre deux weekends ?

\- Plus rien de tout cela ! dit Draco d'un air réjoui.

\- Et… hm… tu vas te réinstaller dans ton appartement de Pimlico ? demanda prudemment Harry.

Draco prit le temps de bien formuler sa réponse.

-Je crois que ça vaut mieux. Pour le moment.

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Draco avait raison, il en était convaincu. Même si une petite partie de lui espérait secrètement qu'il veuille revenir vivre avec lui.

-Ceci dit, susurra Draco en le prenant dans ses bras, tu crois qu'il serait envisageable de me réserver un tiroir dans ton dressing et une place pour ma brosse à dents dans ton armoire de salle de bain ?

\- Ok, mais c'est du donnant-donnant, Malefoy, répliqua Harry sur le même ton.

\- Tu es dur en affaires, Potter.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée.

Harry attira à lui le visage de Draco et l'entraina dans un baiser prodigieux.

-Je suis tellement content que tu rentres, murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

\- Moi aussi. Londres me manque.

\- Seulement Londres ? objecta Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non. Ton cul incroyablement serré aussi.

\- Sale con, rouspéta faussement Harry. Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de me baratiner.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de baratin pour te baiser.

\- Malefoy, tu es vraiment le mec le plus insupportable que je connaisse.

\- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

\- Ouais. C'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Draco sourit tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Le cœur de Harry s'emballa. Draco ne l'avait plus dit depuis ce moment merveilleux devant la Cathédrale St Paul. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait plus pour autant. Il savait que c'était des mots que Draco ne prononcerait jamais à la légère.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **17 août 2015 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Il était presque 20 heures quand Draco transplana dans le salon de Harry. Il le trouva debout devant la porte-fenêtre, à regarder le va-et-vient des bateaux sur la Tamise.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit Draco en venant l'enlacer par derrière. Ça a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu mais tout est réglé. Les déménageurs sorciers amèneront toutes mes affaires à Pimlico demain matin. Ce qui veut dire, ajouta-t-il d'un ton suggestif, que ce soir, je suis sans domicile fixe. Et je compte bien squatter ta chambre.

Il posa rapidement un baiser sur la nuque de Harry puis alla à la cuisine où il s'empara d'une bouteille de vin. Dans le salon, Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-James et Albus ne sont pas là ? demanda Draco en leur servant deux verres.

\- Ils sont chez Hermione et Blaise. Ils viennent de partir tous les quatre.

\- Hm… une soirée rien qu'à nous, alors ?

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, Draco le regarda plus attentivement.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

Manifestement oui. C'est en tout cas ce que Draco déduisit du regard noir que Harry lui lança en se tournant enfin vers lui.

-Quand allais-tu me dire que tu ne viendrais pas au mariage de Pansy ? demanda brusquement Harry.

Draco soupira lourdement.

-J'ai eu autre chose à penser ces derniers jours.

\- Ces derniers jours ? s'énerva Harry. Blaise m'a dit que ça fait _des semaines_ que vous vous êtes disputés à cause de ça !

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Et alors ? C'est ta meilleure amie ! Comment peux-tu lui faire une chose pareille ?

\- C'était ma meilleure amie, rectifia Draco. Les choses changent.

Harry secoua la tête, dépité.

-Tu es un connard égocentrique, Malefoy ! Pansy a fait en sorte que la cérémonie n'ait pas lieu à New-York juste parce qu'elle savait que c'était trop difficile pour toi d'y retourner pour le moment ! Et malgré ça, tu refuses encore d'y aller !

\- Oh ça va ! s'exclama Draco. Ce n'est pas un si grand sacrifice que ça ! Le mariage se fera dans les Hamptons, dans la propriété familiale des Stern, histoire de montrer à tous combien son précieux Jérémy plein aux as va la rendre heureuse !

\- Je rêve ou tu es… jaloux ? dit Harry, incrédule, après un instant de silence.

Draco haussa les épaules dédaigneusement.

-Moi ? Jaloux ? Il n'y a pas de quoi être jaloux. La fortune des Malefoy n'a rien à envier à celle des Stern !

\- Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais !

Draco regarda Harry comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Sérieusement ? Tu penses que… je suis… amoureux de Pansy ? Que je lui en veux parce qu'elle va se marier ? Bon sang, tu sais quand même bien que…

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, coupa Harry. Mais elle, elle était amoureuse de toi. Et tu lui en veux d'être enfin passée à autre chose.

\- TU RACONTES N'IMPORTE QUOI ! cria Draco. J'AI TOUJOURS VOULU LE BONHEUR DE PANSY ! J'AI TOUJOURS ESPERE QU'ELLE PASSE A AUTRE CHOSE ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE LE CONTRAIRE !

\- ALORS C'EST QUOI LE PROBLEME !

\- LE PROBLEME C'EST QU'ILS SERONT TOUS LA ! RICHARD, SALLY, NAIM, MES ANCIENS COLLABORATEURS QUI DIRIGENT MAINTENANT _MON_ CABINET !

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Draco avait fini par cracher le morceau.

-Mon cabinet à New-York, reprit-il plus doucement, c'était… la seule chose que j'étais parvenu à créer moi-même. La seule chose dont je pouvais être fier. Là-bas… tout le monde se fichait de mon nom et de la guerre… J'étais libre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais libre.

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Harry s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je comprends. Mais tu ne vas pas passer le reste de ta vie à les fuir. Au contraire. Tu devrais leur montrer que tu es plus fort que ça. Que tu as réussi sans eux.

Draco resta silencieux un moment avant de dire :

-En fait, j'en veux vraiment à Pansy. Je lui en veux d'avoir recréé un cabinet avec eux et pas avec moi. Elle aurait dû leur dire non, insister pour qu'ils me laissent revenir. Elle ne l'a pas fait.

\- Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle aussi, elle avait tout perdu.

\- Elle avait le choix ! Elle a seulement préféré leur amitié à la mienne !

\- Draco, dit Harry en s'écartant de lui et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Si c'était le cas, elle s'en ficherait que tu viennes ou non à son mariage. Et elle aurait choisi un autre témoin ! Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut !

Draco ne répondit pas. Il savait que Harry avait raison et qu'il était en train de se comporter comme un gamin capricieux.

-Elle le veut tellement, continua Harry, qu'elle m'a envoyé un courrier cet après-midi pour me supplier de te convaincre. Ça te donne une idée du degré de désespoir dans lequel elle se trouve ?

\- J'imagine, oui, dit Draco en rigolant malgré lui.

Harry sourit à son tour.

-Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me pointer tout seul à ce mariage, dit-il.

\- Tu ne seras pas tout seul. Il y aura Hermione, Blaise, Théo et Justin.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle !

\- Je déteste les mariages ! Je n'en vois pas l'utilité !

\- On ne te demande pas de trouver ça utile, on te demande juste de te mettre debout à côté de la mariée et de lui tendre les alliances !

Draco soupira comme un condamné à mort.

-Tu te rends compte que dans deux mois, ça recommence ?

\- Dois-je en déduire que tu vas trouver une excuse pour ne pas venir au mariage de Blaise et Hermione ?

\- Pfff, râla Draco. Blaise serait capable d'engager des truands pour me régler mon compte. Ce type a été mafieux dans une autre vie, j'en suis sûr… Alors autant aller me jeter directement dans la Tamise, ce sera plus rapide et moins douloureux.

Harry donna une bourrade amicale dans le bras de Draco puis s'éclipsa dans le couloir. Il en revint avec une couverture et un oreiller qu'il posa sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco.

\- Tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais dormir ici, non ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Il est hors de question que tu mettes un pied dans ma chambre ou que tu poses le doigt sur moi tant que tu n'auras pas écrit à Pansy pour lui dire que tu viendras à son mariage et que tu acceptes d'être son témoin.

Harry lui fit un large sourire.

-Bonne nuit, Draco.

Il repartit dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui un amant frustré et fulminant.

-ESPECE D'ORDURE ! entendit-il depuis le salon. TU AURAIS AU MOINS PU ME DONNER LA CHAMBRE D'AMIS !

\- LE CANAPE EST BEAUCOUP PLUS APPROPRIE ! cria-t-il en retour. RAPPELLE-TOI TOUT CE QU'ON A DEJA FAIT DESSUS !

Harry riait toujours en entrant dans sa chambre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il regardait une série policière sur la BBC, son portable lui signala l'arrivée d'un message.

 _« C'est bon. Il vient. Merci, Potter. PP »._

La seconde suivante, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait. Harry éteignit le téléviseur. Un programme bien plus passionnant l'attendait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **5 septembre 2015 – Propriété de la famille Stern, East Hampton, Long Island**

Draco frappa deux petits coups à la porte et entra. Il fit à peine quelques pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta, subjugué.

-Par Salazar, souffla-t-il. Tu es absolument resplendissante…

\- Tu trouves aussi ? sourit Pansy en se regardant dans le grand miroir en pied. Ton ami Mathieu a fait des merveilles… c'est exactement la robe que je voulais. Elle est parfaite.

La coupe de la robe était assez simple : un bustier rehaussé de manches en dentelles et un ample jupon de satin recouvert de gaze de soie, qui avantageait la silhouette filiforme de Pansy. Si le bustier était uni, la gaze elle, était entièrement brodée de fils d'argent.

Draco s'approcha. Avec délicatesse, il replaça correctement une petite mèche de cheveux. L'habituel carré mi-long et strict de Pansy avait été ramené en arrière en une multitude de mèches torsadées piquées de perles. Un voile en tulle était accroché au moyen d'un peigne en nacre.

-Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, dit-il en se plaçant derrière elle.

Il passa autour de son cou une fine chaîne en or blanc ornée d'un délicat pendentif en forme de fleur, tout en diamants.

-Oh Draco, murmura Pansy en touchant le bijou du bout des doigts. C'est magnifique…

\- Tout comme toi, dit-il en posant un baiser dans son cou.

\- Merci.

Draco croisa son regard ému dans le miroir.

-Promets-moi que tu seras heureuse, dit-il en la tenant contre lui.

\- Jérémy est beau, riche et influent. Bien sûr que je serai heureuse ! dit Pansy sur un ton pétulant.

\- Pansy…

Elle se tourna pour faire face à Draco.

-Je serai heureuse, lui dit-elle sérieusement. Je le suis déjà.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait la chance qu'il a d'avoir une femme comme toi ?

\- Je crois, oui, sourit-elle. Tout comme je sais la chance de l'avoir, lui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Draco soupira et ses yeux gris furent un instant, voilés par la nostalgie.

-J'ai l'impression que c'était hier… quand on jouait tous les deux dans les jardins du Manoir. On avait six ans et tu m'avais plaqué un énorme baiser sur la bouche en clamant que tu m'épouserais quand tu serais grande…

\- Je me souviens surtout que tu n'as rien répondu ! rigola Pansy. J'aurais déjà dû me douter de quelque chose à l'époque !

Ils rirent ensemble, complices comme ils l'avaient toujours été.

-Pourquoi tu veux te marier ? demanda Draco après un temps. Je veux dire… toi et Jérémy, vous vivez ensemble depuis quoi ? Trois ans ? Qu'est-ce que le mariage va t'apporter de plus ?

\- Oh rien de bien concret, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Juste la certitude que parmi des centaines, des milliers de femmes, c'est moi qu'il a choisie. Qu'à ses yeux, je suis unique. Tout comme lui, l'est pour moi. Se marier, c'est créer un lien. C'est exister non pas à côté de l'autre, mais avec lui. Pour moi, ça fait toute la différence.

Draco hocha la tête en souriant. Chastement, il embrassa Pansy sur les lèvres et lui tendit son bras.

-Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'y aller.

Pansy acquiesça et entoura le bras de Draco de sa main gantée.

-Merci d'être là, souffla-t-elle avant qu'ils ne sortent de la chambre. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer vivre ce moment sans toi à mes côtés.

Draco ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

L'immense jardin qui entourait la propriété de la famille Stern avait été décoré avec goût et sans ostentation. Des chaises blanches s'alignaient parfaitement sur la pelouse, de part et d'autre d'un long tapis de couleur ivoire qui menait vers une petite estrade, surmontée d'un dais de bois blanc et sur lequel courait une clématite d'un rose tendre.

Harry avait pris place au bord d'une rangée, là où il pouvait admirer son amant à loisir.

Draco était époustouflant dans son costume gris anthracite qu'il portait sur un gilet gris clair et une lavallière en soie de couleur perle.

Le _Trompet Voluntary_ de Jeremiah Clarke résonna soudain et le futur marié, tout de blanc vêtu, écarquilla les yeux. Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers l'arrière pour assister à l'arrivée de Pansy, rayonnante dans sa robe Mathieu Saint-Martin, un bouquet de camélias blancs à la main. Elle fit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de l'autel avec l'allure d'une reine.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, dit le sorcier officiant, un vieil homme à la longue robe bleu nuit. Nous sommes réunis ce jour pour célébrer le mariage de cet homme et de cette femme…

Il continua de débiter le discours convenu mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus, à nouveau perdu dans la contemplation de Draco qui se tenait à gauche de l'estrade, droit, observant les futurs mariés avec sérieux. L'espace d'un instant, Harry s'imagina qu'il s'agissait d'eux deux. Il se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait à voir Draco, debout à ses côtés, attendant de se lier à lui pour la vie. Il serait fier, assurément. Fier et terriblement heureux. Il chassa cependant bien vite cette image de son esprit. Aussi séduisante était cette perspective, jamais elle ne se concrétiserait.

Harry ne reprit attention à la cérémonie que lorsqu'il entendit le sorcier inviter les futurs mariés à prononcer leurs vœux.

Jérémy s'éclaircit la gorge. Il prit la main de Pansy dans la sienne tandis qu'il lisait le texte qu'il avait choisi pour l'occasion.

-Ma merveilleuse Pansy. J'ai vécu tous ces jours, j'ai vécu toutes ces nuits, pour arriver enfin en ce temps d'aujourd'hui, où je donne sans crainte à l'avenir certain, tout mon amour, tous mes émois, tous mes matins. A t'aimer sans détour, à t'aimer tendrement. A ne faire de toi qu'un bouquet d'agrément, un livre de passion aux mots d'amour si doux que tous les dieux du ciel en deviendraient jaloux, où j'écrirais chaque jour une nouvelle page en bénissant à jamais notre mariage.

Pansy lui sourit tendrement avant de lire son texte à son tour.

\- Jérémy… Je t'ai trouvé et je t'ai reconnu. Ton amour m'éclaire, ta présence me guide. Je ne doute plus. Tu es ma Vérité, la seule voie que j'ai envie de suivre et la seule personne que j'ai envie d'accompagner. Au plus profond de moi… pour le plus profond de toi… C'est tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu seras… en te suivant, te précédant, t'épaulant… je veux être à tes côtés, aujourd'hui, demain, pour rêver, construire, grandir, mûrir, vieillir.

Le sorcier fit signe aux témoins d'approcher.

-Monsieur Isaac Stern, en qualité de témoin du futur marié, Jérémy Stern, témoignez-vous de ce que son union avec Miss Parkinson est librement consentie ?

\- J'en témoigne.

\- Veuillez remettre l'alliance.

Le frère aîné de Jérémy sortit de sa poche un anneau en or qu'il posa sur un coussin en velours devant le sorcier officiant.

-Monsieur Draco Malefoy, en qualité de témoin de la future mariée, Pansy Parkinson, témoignez-vous de ce que son union avec Monsieur Stern est librement consentie ?

\- J'en témoigne.

\- Veuillez remettre l'alliance.

Draco déposa à son tour une alliance sur le coussin. Le sorcier officiant prit sa baguette magique et récita une incantation à l'issue de laquelle les anneaux se mirent à briller d'une intense lueur bleutée.

-Procédons à l'échange des consentements, dit-il quand la lueur fut dissipée.

Dix minutes plus tard, sous les acclamations des invités, visiblement heureux, Monsieur et Madame Stern échangeaient leur premier baiser.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La cérémonie fut suivie d'une fastueuse réception, à laquelle des centaines de personnes avaient été conviées. Comme bien souvent lors de ce genre d'événement mondain, Harry se vit en train de serrer des dizaines de mains de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas alors que tout le monde le connaissait lui.

Il était actuellement en train de subir la conversation d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, dont le tour de taille impressionnant et la moustache plus que fournie lui faisait furieusement penser à l'oncle Vernon, qui lui parlait de son passé de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poughkeepsie.

Malgré les coups d'œil suppliants de Harry, Draco n'eut aucune pitié pour lui. Avec un petit sourire sadique, il lui fit un signe lui indiquant qu'il allait au bar se chercher à boire.

Il se dirigea vers la terrasse en riant, sans se préoccuper du regard incendiaire de son petit-ami dans son dos.

-Un Manhattan, commanda-t-il au barman.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Il patienta, le temps qu'on lui prépare son cocktail.

-Bonjour Draco.

Draco ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Il était illusoire de penser qu'il aurait pu l'éviter indéfiniment.

-Bonjour Richard, dit-il en se tournant vers son ancien collègue.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Draco sans lui retourner le compliment.

\- Bien. Très bien. Et toi ?

\- Magnifiquement bien.

\- J'ai appris que tu étais à Milan… pour t'occuper des affaires de Mathieu Saint-Martin.

\- En fait, je suis rentré à Londres depuis deux semaines. Mais je suis toujours l'avocat de Mathieu.

\- Il a de la chance, sourit Richard. Tu nous as coiffés au le poteau avec le brevet pour le textile auto-ajustable. Rolph Lawrence, un concurrent de Saint-Martin, est venu nous voir pour breveter le même type de produit mais, comme toujours, tu as été plus rapide.

\- Et irréprochable, ajouta Draco avec un sourire froid. Tu ne trouveras rien pour invalider le brevet.

Richard eut un rire franc.

-En effet ! Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, semblant avoir épuisé leurs quotas de sujets neutres.

-Tu nous manques, dit alors Richard à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Vraiment ? commenta Draco sur un ton plus qu'ironique.

\- Je sais que tu nous en veux pour ce qui s'est passé… A ta place…

\- Vous n'étiez pas à ma place, coupa sèchement Draco. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir !

\- Tu as raison. Mais comprends-nous… nous ne pouvions pas aller contre la volonté des clients.

\- Les clients, mon cul ! siffla Draco. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours dit à propos des clients ? Un client qui n'accepte pas ce que tu as à lui dire ou les décisions que tu prends, ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se décarcasse pour lui !

\- Je sais, mais ça, ça ne marchait qu'avec toi ! Je ne sais pas comment tu parvenais à conserver autant de clients en étant aussi détestables avec eux…

\- Peut-être parce que j'étais le meilleur ? Et qu'entre mon caractère de merde et les résultats que j'obtenais, le choix était vite fait ?

Richard soupira lourdement.

-Nous avons commis une erreur, c'est vrai. Je sais que ça ne change rien pour toi, mais sache que je suis profondément désolé.

Draco fixa son ancien collègue d'un regard impénétrable avant de finalement lâcher :

-Hm. Je suis content de l'entendre. C'était bien de te revoir, Richard. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

\- Draco, attends !

Le ton urgent, et presque implorant, de Richard interpella Draco. Il ne bougea pas, attendant que l'autre se décide à poursuivre.

-Tu es au courant pour Russel Davies ?

\- Rien de ce que peut faire ou dire ce trou du cul de Davies ne m'intéresse !

\- Il a quitté New-York, expliqua néanmoins Richard. Tu sais combien les clients attachent de l'importance au secret professionnel…

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Quand ils ont su qu'il avait été condamné à des millions de dommages et intérêts pour avoir brisé l'accord de confidentialité qui vous liait toi et lui, les clients l'ont tous lâché. Il est grillé sur toute la Côte Est. A l'heure où on parle, il essaye de se refaire une réputation à Los Angeles.

Draco médita cette nouvelle quelques instants.

-Richard… qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire au juste ?

\- Que tous les clients que Davies était parvenu à garder sont revenus chez nous.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Richard fit une moue contrariée.

-Ça le devrait. Sauf qu'ils sont trop nombreux. Même avec l'aide de deux collaborateurs, je n'y arrive pas.

\- Engage plus de collaborateurs, alors.

\- Ce n'est pas de collaborateurs dont j'ai besoin. C'est de toi.

Draco resta interdit. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Tu… tu me proposes de réintégrer le cabinet ?

\- C'est exactement ça.

Contre toute attente, Draco se mit à rire. Il y a encore quelques mois de cela, il aurait tout donné pour rentrer à New-York et reprendre sa vie où il l'avait laissée. Sans doute même qu'il serait parti sans se retourner. Mais tant de choses avaient changé depuis.

-Je suis désolé, Richard. C'est non.

\- Draco, si tu nous en veux encore pour…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, coupa-t-il. C'est juste que… j'ai toutes les raisons de rester à Londres…

\- Je sais ! Pansy m'a parlé de ton fils. Mais il est toute l'année à… comment déjà ? Poudlard ? On pourra toujours s'arranger pour les vacances et puis…

\- Il n'y a pas que mon fils.

Disant cela, il coula un regard vers Harry qui l'observait de loin avec une certaine inquiétude.

-Ah, dit simplement Richard en suivant son regard. Le fameux Harry Potter. J'avoue que ça a fait pas mal de nouvelles assez surprenantes en peu de temps. D'abord, j'apprends que tu es père, et ensuite que tu es en couple avec Potter. J'ai eu du mal à croire Pansy quand elle me l'a annoncé.

\- J'ai eu du mal à le croire moi-même, murmura Draco.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu es vraiment casé ?

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut employer ce mot-là. Disons que… on s'est trouvé.

Draco regarda à nouveau Harry et se remémora brusquement les paroles prononcées par Pansy durant la cérémonie de mariage. _Je t'ai trouvé et je t'ai reconnu. Je ne doute plus. Tu es la seule personne que j'ai envie d'accompagner. Au plus profond de moi… je veux être à tes côtés, aujourd'hui, demain, pour rêver, construire, grandir, mûrir, vieillir._

-Draco, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien tout à coup…

\- Si. Si, je vais très bien, au contraire ! Je… je viens juste de me rendre compte de quelque chose… d'incroyable. Je ne pensais pas… Oh Merlin… jamais je n'aurais pensé que…

Il se tourna vers Richard, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne retournerai pas à New-York. Je regrette.

\- Tu ne veux pas y réfléchir ?

\- C'est tout réfléchi. Merci de ta proposition Richard.

Et sans plus rien ajouter, Draco s'en alla rejoindre Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry maudissait ses soi-disant amis. Hermione et Blaise avaient complètement disparu, Théo et Justin étaient plus loin en train de plaisanter avec un groupe d'anciens Serpentards que Harry connaissait seulement de vue et Draco papotait tranquillement avec ce qui ressemblait de loin à une gravure de mode. Pendant que lui, devait subir la conversation pompeuse et rébarbative d'un cousin du père du marié.

Il croyait être sur le point de mourir d'ennui quand il vit Draco revenir vers lui d'un pas pressé.

-Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il à l'homme qui était toujours en train de lui raconter sa vie.

A peine eut-il rejoint Draco que celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. C'était qui ce type avec qui tu discutais ?

Le ton était manifestement contrarié. Amusé, Draco se recula légèrement et contempla Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

-Serais-tu jaloux ?

\- Qui étais-ce ? demanda Harry avec rudesse, évitant la question.

\- Richard Armitage. Mon bras droit quand j'étais à New-York.

\- Ah oui.

Harry fit une grimace éloquente.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, si c'est ce que tu te demandes, dit doucement Draco.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé.

\- Mais tu es jaloux…

\- Qui ne le serait pas ? s'emporta Harry. Tu l'as bien regardé ? Il est… il est...

\- Plus grand que moi.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je n'aime pas les hommes plus grands que moi.

\- Hein ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Tu m'as bien entendu.

\- Donc, si j'avais été plus grand que toi…

\- Tu ne l'es pas. Fort heureusement pour moi, tu es… petit.

\- Je fais à peine cinq centimètres de moins que toi !

\- Seulement à cause de tes cheveux. Illusion d'optique.

Harry râla mais renonça à discuter davantage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien d'important.

\- Draco…

\- Assez parlé de Richard, coupa Draco. Viens avec moi.

\- Où ça ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il prit Harry par la main et l'emmena à l'autre bout de la propriété, là où un petit escalier descendait vers un ponton de bois. Ils empruntèrent l'escalier et Harry suivit Draco jusqu'au bout de la jetée. Ils s'accoudèrent tous les deux à la rambarde, profitant du calme et de la beauté des reflets de la lumière du soir sur l'océan.

-Ça va Draco ? demanda Harry. Tu as l'air… grave tout d'un coup.

Draco se redressa et fixa Harry dans les yeux. Il s'approcha, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser lent, profond, étourdissant dans lequel Harry aurait pu s'abandonner des heures. Pourtant, bien trop vite à son goût, Draco s'écarta.

-Je t'aime, Harry. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je le sais. Je t'aime aussi.

Les yeux de Draco bougeaient rapidement dans leurs orbites, comme s'ils scannaient chaque détail du visage de Harry.

-Draco, qu'y a-t-il ? le pressa Harry. Tu m'inquiètes là…

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'émettre un petit rire nerveux.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux…

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux ! répliqua Draco, vexé.

Cette fois, Harry éclata franchement de rire.

-Sérieux ? Comment Monsieur je baise tout ce qui bouge et je ne crois pas à l'amour pourrait être sérieux à propos du mariage ? L'idée même du mariage te révulse ! Quant au mariage gay, n'en parlons pas… une comédie jouée par des homos pathétiques qui veulent à tout prix ressembler aux hétéros, et qui est vouée à l'échec car elle est contre leur vraie nature… N'est-ce pas ce que tu penses ?

\- C'est ce que je pensais, admit Draco. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai… évolué. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire…

\- C'est vrai. Tu n'es plus tout à fait le même homme qu'il y a un an. Mais tout cela, tu me le répétais pas plus tard qu'hier… alors, je suis désolé Draco mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier avec quelqu'un qui pense que le mariage est contre sa nature !

Draco accusa le coup sans rien dire même s'il se sentait broyé de l'intérieur.

-Et puis, je te connais, continua Harry. Mieux que tu ne le penses. Malgré tout ce que tu as pu dire, le mariage de Pansy t'a fait quelque chose… ça t'a touché. Il en sera de même lorsque ce sera le tour de Blaise. Tes deux meilleurs amis se marient et tu te dis que tu devrais faire pareil. Tu te dis aussi que c'est ce que j'attends… mais tu te trompes.

Il détourna les yeux un instant et du bout du pied, il joua avec un coquillage vide.

-C'est vrai que j'aspirais à plus de stabilité et que c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai quitté pour Olivier… mais tu n'as plus rien à craindre, affirma-t-il en relevant la tête. Je suis bien avec toi. Je suis heureux. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été dans toute ma vie.

Harry se rapprocha de Draco et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me proposer le mariage pour me garder. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de te quitter.

Avec un grand sourire, il lui tendit la main.

-Allez viens ! Retournons là-bas. Je n'ai pas envie que Pansy me jette un sort parce que je t'aurai empêché d'assister à sa réception de mariage !

Draco resta sans bouger. Harry agissait comme si ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, un caprice, un moment d'égarement qui serait bien vite dissipé. Etait-ce le cas ? Etait-il en train d'agir sur un simple coup de tête ? Draco ne savait plus quoi penser.

Comme un automate, il prit la main que Harry lui tendait et sans un mot, ils regagnèrent la propriété des Stern.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **7 septembre 2015 – Blue Bird, Chelsea, Londres**

-Tu as fait quoi ?

Blaise faillit recracher la gorgée de caïpiroska qu'il était en train de boire.

-Je l'ai demandé en mariage, répéta Draco en grignotant distraitement un tapas.

Il était un peu plus de 20 heures, et il avait donné rendez-vous à Blaise au Blue Bird, un bar-restaurant sélecte du quartier de Chelsea. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui s'était passé et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que son meilleur ami.

-Tu avais bu ? demanda Blaise. Tu avais pris de la drogue ? On t'avait jeté un sort ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce si difficile d'admettre que j'étais sobre et en parfaite possession de mes moyens ?

\- Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce que, pas plus tard que mercredi dernier, à cette même table, tu critiquais tous ces crétins qui envisageaient le mariage. Y compris moi.

Draco soupira.

-J'ai changé d'avis.

\- En seulement quelques jours ?

\- En seulement quelques minutes. Ça m'est venu… comme ça. Voilà tout.

\- On ne demande pas quelqu'un en mariage parce que ça vient « comme ça ».

\- Laisse tomber, Blaise, dit Draco, exaspéré. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler.

Comme il faisait mine de vouloir quitter son siège, Blaise le retint par le bras.

-Attends ! Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… Je sais que tu as changé, Draco. A un point que toi-même, tu as peut-être du mal à imaginer. Je sais que tu es sincère avec Harry.

Blaise lui fit un sourire encourageant et Draco sembla se détendre.

-Alors ? continua-t-il. Vous avez déjà décidé d'une date ? D'un endroit ? Ne t'avise surtout pas de te trouver un autre témoin que moi, hein !

\- Il n'y aura pas de mariage, répondit Draco sombrement, en fixant le fond de son verre de vermouth. Harry a refusé.

Comme son ami ne répondait pas, il releva la tête.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'étonner.

\- Pas vraiment, en effet. Harry a peut-être trouvé ton changement d'attitude un peu… soudain.

\- Il a dit qu'il ne se marierait pas avec un homme qui pense que le mariage est contre sa nature. Et que… ce n'était pas nécessaire de lui proposer le mariage pour le garder. Qu'il était bien avec moi et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de me quitter.

\- Il dit vrai ? Tu l'as demandé en mariage pour le… garder ?

Draco secoua négativement la tête. Blaise attendit qu'il en dise davantage mais rien ne vint.

-Il va peut-être changer d'avis, dit-il.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Vous en avez reparlé ?

\- Non. Après notre retour des Hamptons, on est rentré chacun chez soi. Et Harry avait une réunion tôt ce matin avec les responsables du circuit de Formule Balais de Monte-Carlo. Il ne m'a pas appelé de toute la journée.

Draco vida son verre d'un trait. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Blaise sentait bien qu'il était inutile d'insister sur le sujet.

-J'ai vu Richard Armitage à la réception de Pansy, dit Draco, sans préambule.

\- Je sais. Je vous ai vu parler tous les deux.

\- Il m'a demandé de revenir à New-York.

Une fois encore, Blaise ne répondit pas. Draco eut un mouvement de tête exaspéré, en même temps qu'il serrait les poings sur la table.

-Y a-t-il seulement une chose dans ma putain de vie dont tu ne sois pas déjà au courant ? siffla-t-il.

\- Oh, il y a des tas de choses, dit Blaise, placidement. Comme le fait d'avoir demandé Potter en mariage, par exemple. Ceci dit, c'était tellement… inattendu que personne n'aurait pu le deviner. Même pas moi, malgré mon incommensurable talent de déduction.

Voyant que Draco ne goûtait pas la plaisanterie, Blaise reprit, plus sérieusement :

-C'est Pansy qui me l'a dit. Elle m'a dit aussi que tu avais refusé.

\- En effet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Draco, incrédule. Tu me demandes _vraiment_ pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, sachant que tu aimais ta vie à New-York plus que tout, sachant aussi que tu aimais ton travail à New-York plus que tout… oui, je te demande pourquoi.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il y a ici _quelqu'un_ que j'aime plus que tout ! s'emporta Draco.

Blaise fit un petit sourire en coin.

-Eh bien, il était temps. Par Salazar, ça fait vingt ans que j'attends que tu l'admettes enfin. Tu as été le cas le plus long et le plus difficile de toute ma carrière.

\- A ce que je sache, ta carrière de psychomage n'a pas commencé quand nous avions quinze ans !

\- Il faut croire que c'est toi qui m'as donné ma vocation…

\- Tu m'emmerdes Blaise. Tu le sais, ça ?

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il ne se lasserait jamais de houspiller Draco.

-Tu devrais lui parler, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Vous ne pouvez pas rester là, à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Ça me fait mal de l'admettre… mais tu as raison.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Au même moment – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

-Tu as fait quoi ?

Hermione faillit recracher la gorgée de vin qu'elle était en train de boire.

-J'ai refusé, répéta Harry.

Il était assis dans le canapé, la tête renversée contre le dossier et les jambes étendues devant lui. Il contemplait son plafond, l'air complètement perdu.

-Pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille ? demanda Hermione, incrédule.

\- Pourquoi ? dit Harry en redressant vivement la tête. Parce qu'on parle de Draco, là ! Le plus féroce opposant au mariage que je connaisse ! Et puis, le mariage, merci mais j'ai déjà donné et ce n'était certainement pas l'expérience la plus plaisante de ma vie !

\- Je comprends ça, Harry, mais les choses pourraient être différentes avec Draco…

\- Et si elles ne le sont pas ? Si Draco finit par se sentir à l'étroit dans ce mariage ? S'il finit par se dire que c'était une erreur monumentale ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-En fait… si tu as refusé, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas te remarier mais parce que tu as peur d'un autre divorce.

Harry détourna le regard en soupirant.

-Je ne veux plus le perdre, souffla-t-il. Plus jamais. Et pour ça, je dois lui laisser sa liberté.

\- Tu fais avec Draco ce que tu détestes qu'on fasse avec toi : décider à ta place.

\- C'est faux ! Je…

\- Tu en as parlé avec lui ?

\- Non, admit Harry après un temps. Quand on est rentré des Hamptons, j'étais crevé. Et puis j'avais cette réunion tôt ce matin… alors je lui ai suggéré qu'on rentre chacun chez soi. Et qu'on se voie… plus tard.

Hermione eut un petit reniflement réprobateur.

-Laisse-moi résumer ça, Harry, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Draco te demande en mariage. Tu lui ris au nez et tu lui remballes sa déclaration à la figure. Tu retournes à la réception en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. De retour à Londres, tu lui dis de rentrer chez lui et tu ne lui donnes pas de nouvelles de toute la journée.

\- Hermione, je…

\- Merde Harry ! Je comprends tes réticences mais est-ce une raison pour te comporter en parfait connard ?

Harry eut le bon goût de ne pas répondre. Les coudes posés sur les genoux, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Putain, j'ai merdé.

\- Tu regrettes ta décision ?

\- Je crois que je vais la regretter toute ma vie.

Hermione eut un sourire compatissant.

-Tu as vraiment intérêt à aller le voir. Maintenant.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Appartement de Draco Malefoy, Pimlico, Londres**

Draco s'apprêtait à transplaner au moment exact où un craquement retentit dans son hall d'entrée. Il n'avait pas de doute sur l'identité de son visiteur. Seuls Harry et Blaise avaient un accès direct à son appartement, que ce soit par transplanage ou par cheminée. Or, il venait de quitter Blaise dix minutes auparavant.

-Salut Draco, dit doucement Harry. Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- J'allais partir.

\- Oh.

\- Pour te voir, acheva Draco. Mais tu es là. Tant mieux, tu m'épargnes un déplacement.

Le ton plat et factuel de Draco inquiéta Harry. Il sentait ses paumes devenir moites et sa nuque se couvrir d'une sueur froide. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il fasse en sorte de dissiper le malaise entre eux.

-Ecoute, Draco… à propos de… de… ta demande…

\- Tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi, j'ai bien compris.

\- Ça ne se résume pas à savoir si je veux me remarier ou pas, ni avec qui !

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Alors à quoi ça se résume ?

\- Ta demande m'a bouleversé Draco…

\- Tu as ri ! Tu n'y as pas cru ! Pas une seconde !

\- Je sais, admit Harry. Et j'ai eu tort de réagir comme ça. Ma seule excuse, c'est que j'ai été surpris. Il y avait de quoi, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Hm.

Harry sourit devant la mauvaise foi de Draco.

-La vérité, continua-t-il, c'est qu'une partie de moi avait désespérément envie de te crier « oui » mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je n'étais pas certain que tu avais suffisamment réfléchi à ce que ça impliquait. Je ne voulais pas tu aies pris cette décision sur un coup de tête.

\- Et si je te dis que j'ai une bonne raison ?

\- Laquelle ?

Draco fourra les mains dans ses poches et se balança un instant d'avant en arrière sur ses talons.

-Prouver à la personne que j'aime plus que tout que je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour lui, même à renoncer à tout ce qui a fait ma vie jusqu'ici. Je veux lui prouver que j'ai grandi, que je suis prêt à m'engager avec lui. Parce que tout ce que je veux, c'est que cet homme soit heureux.

Harry déglutit péniblement, le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

-Draco, je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

\- Eh bien, un « oui » aurait été un bon début…

\- Tu n'as posé aucune question…

Draco rigola et s'approcha de Harry, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

-Tu es un vrai bâtard quand tu veux, tu le sais ça ?

\- C'est ça ta question ?

\- Tu en espérais une autre ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Draco ne lui faciliterait jamais la tâche. Jamais. Et c'était ça qu'il aimait chez lui, par-dessus tout.

-C'est oui, espère d'idiot. Oui, je suis un bâtard et oui, je veux me marier avec toi.

En bon Malefoy qu'il était, Draco aurait dû laisser Harry lanterner quelque temps, rien que pour se venger de son refus. Mais il était trop heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour ne pas capituler immédiatement. Il se pencha et embrassa Harry avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.

-Alors on va vraiment se marier ? demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes d'un échange passionné.

\- Il semblerait. A moins que tu n'aies déjà changé d'avis.

\- Ça ne risque pas. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est qu'on le garde pour nous encore un petit moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que quand ma mère l'apprendra, elle ne va plus nous lâcher.

\- Oui, j'imagine, dit Harry avec une grimace éloquente. C'est d'accord. Mais laisse-moi au moins le dire à Hermione.

\- Ça va de soi.

Ils reprirent le baiser là où ils l'avaient arrêté. La soirée et la nuit promettaient d'être délicieusement longues.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	38. Chapitre 37

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Je ne pouvais pas terminer cette histoire sans évoquer ce qui est pour moi, l'une des plus belles scènes de Queer as Folk : le dernier épisode de la saison 1, quand Brian assiste au bal de promo de Justin. Je m'en suis inspirée, avec bien entendu en musique de fond, le titre délicieusement ringard "Save the last dance for me".**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 – Save the Last Dance for me**

 _ **« But don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So Darlin'  
Save the last dance for me »**_

 _ **(The Drifters)  
**_

 **17 octobre 2015 – Hôtel Mandarin Oriental, Knightsbridge, Londres**

Harry fit tournoyer Hermione avant de la ramener vers lui d'un geste fluide, juste à la fin du morceau. Un autre recommença aussitôt. Cette fois, c'était un rythme de salsa.

-Harry, je n'en peux plus, dit Hermione. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on s'asseye un moment ? Je ne sens plus mes pieds.

-Pas du tout. Viens.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une des banquettes en velours disposées le long des murs de la salle de bal. Hermione s'y laissa tomber en soupirant de soulagement.

-Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es devenu un bien meilleur danseur que tu ne l'étais à Poudlard, rigola-t-elle.

\- Je ne serai jamais aussi doué que ces deux-là, répondit Harry en faisant un signe de tête vers la piste de danse.

Blaise dansait avec sa mère et Draco avec Pansy, au rythme ensoleillé de _Such a Happy Day_. De nombreux invités s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder, subjugués par leur talent.

Harry se positionna plus confortablement sur la banquette, profitant de ce moment de détente après cette journée chargée mais absolument parfaite.

La cérémonie de mariage de Blaise et Hermione avait été magnifique. Sobre et émouvante à la fois, à l'image du nouveau couple.

La réception, organisée dans l'un des hôtels les plus prisés de Londres, était une réussite.

Il faut dire que Néhara Zabini n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, s'agissant du mariage de son fils unique. Elle avait également été très présente pour Hermione, qu'elle considérait dorénavant comme sa fille. Elle avait d'ailleurs tenu à offrir à la jeune femme sa robe de mariée, une splendide création d'un couturier sorcier égyptien. La ligne de la robe était épurée, avec pour seules fioritures, une délicate broderie qui partait du décolleté et qui s'évasait progressivement sur le jupon. C'était bien simple : on ne voyait pas la robe mais seulement la femme magnifique qui la portait.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Harry à la jeune mariée.

\- Epuisée mais heureuse. Tout s'est passé à merveille.

Disant cela, elle regarda de l'autre côté de la salle où Rose s'amusait avec Albus et James. Ron avait accepté sans difficulté qu'elle assiste au mariage. Il s'était organisé avec la Directrice de Beauxbâtons pour qu'elle quitte l'école le vendredi soir et qu'il la ramène le dimanche après-midi.

Harry lui prit la main et embrassa tendrement ses doigts.

-Ça se voit que tu es heureuse, dit-il avec émotion. Par Merlin, je n'ai t'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnante. Je suis content pour toi…

-Merci Harry. Tout ça, c'est tellement incroyable que je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de rêver.

\- Tu ne rêves pas. Tu as épousé un homme formidable, tu peux à nouveau voir ta fille… je t'assure, tout ça est bien réel.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Oui, c'est bien réel.

Harry lui sourit en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-C'était un honneur pour moi d'être ton témoin.

\- Je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre que toi à mes côtés, dit Hermione. Et puis, ton discours était magnifique.

\- J'en ai pensé chaque mot.

Hermione posa la tête sur l'épaule de Harry et ferma les yeux un instant, profitant pleinement de ce moment de bonheur.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-elle après quelques instants. Vous avez fixé une date avec Draco ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Pas encore ? Mais… Harry, tout va bien ?

Hermione se redressa et tourna un regard très inquiet vers son ami. Celui-ci poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème avec Draco ?

\- Non, il n'y a aucun problème, s'énerva-t-il. Absolument aucun ! Il est… parfait !

\- Harry…

\- Il passe toutes ses nuits avec moi, il m'appelle pendant la journée pour savoir comment je vais, il m'appelle le soir pour me dire quand il va rentrer… et… et l'autre jour, il… il m'a offert des fleurs parce qu'il avait oublié de me prévenir qu'il serait en retard… Des fleurs, Hermione ! Draco ne m'a jamais offert de fleurs !

\- Et… hm… c'est… grave ?

\- Il m'emmène dans des restaurants chics, au théâtre et même à l'opéra, continua Harry avec précipitation. Je n'ai rien contre, bien au contraire, j'adore ça, mais j'aime aussi sortir en boîte ! Et lui aussi normalement ! Le weekend dernier, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'on sorte à l'Abyss. A la fin de la soirée, je croyais qu'on irait dans la backroom, comme d'habitude… mais il n'a pas voulu !

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu aurais voulu coucher avec d'autres hommes dans la backroom ?

\- Non ! Je voulais y aller avec Draco ! Pour… pour… enfin, tu sais bien…

\- Pour satisfaire ton petit côté exhibitionniste et montrer à tout le monde que tu te tapes le plus beau mec, c'est ça ? énonça Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Harry grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais qui ne ressemblait pas franchement à un démenti.

-J'ai fait un rêve l'autre jour, dit-il plus doucement. Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

\- Ah oui ?

\- J'ai rêvé qu'Olivier avait enlevé Draco et qu'il avait pris sa place en utilisant du polynectar.

\- Harry… Draco est peut-être juste comme ça parce qu'il est heureux. Ça te dérange tant que ça ?

\- Non… c'est juste que… c'est bizarre.

Il aurait bien voulu continuer cette conversation mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher le mariage d'Hermione avec ses états d'âme. Et puis, de toute façon, Draco approchait en compagnie de Pansy.

-La mariée me fera-t-elle l'honneur de m'accorder une danse ? demanda Draco en s'inclinant devant Hermione.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-elle.

Harry et Pansy les regardèrent s'éloigner tous les deux.

-Draco qui invite Granger à danser… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir ça un jour, dit Pansy en se laissant tomber sur la banquette à côté de Harry.

\- J'avoue que moi non plus.

Elle apostropha un serveur qui passait avec un plateau de coupes de champagne pour qu'il s'approche. Elle en prit deux, dont une qu'elle tendit d'autorité à Harry.

-Alors ? Vous filez toujours le parfait amour ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton blasé en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

\- Ouais, dit Harry sur le même ton. Désolé.

Pansy eut un petit rire musical. Elle avait beau vouloir détester Potter de toutes ses forces, elle n'y arrivait pas.

-Vos projets de mariage avancent ?

\- Oui. Draco a acheté les alliances. Elles sont magnifiques.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est le plus important, non ?

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, à siroter leur coupe de champagne.

-Et toi ? demanda Harry. Comment s'est passé le voyage de noces ?

\- Je ne parlerai pas de ma vie sexuelle avec toi, Potter.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Pansy rigolait ouvertement.

-Hawaï est vraiment le paradis sur terre, finit-elle par dire.

\- Draco voudrait aller en Nouvelle Zélande.

\- Et toi ?

\- Peu importe. Tant que ça lui plaît.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Harry le lui confirma quand même.

-Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit.

\- Tu as conscience que si tu le quittes à nouveau, ou si tu le blesses, ce n'est pas seulement une gifle que tu recevras mais un _avada kedavra_. Et on verra si tu survivras à celui-là.

\- Pansy, soupira Harry. Bien que je respecte profondément ton amitié pour Draco et ta volonté de le protéger, je ne vais pas passer ma vie à me justifier devant toi et à attendre ton approbation quant à ma relation avec lui. Le seul à qui je dois rendre des comptes, c'est lui. Il m'aime. Je l'aime et nous voulons passer notre vie ensemble. Je pense que tu devras te contenter de ça.

Pansy le considéra quelques instants, le visage fermé.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Non, tu ne l'as pas.

Elle termina son verre et le posa sur la table avant de se lever. Elle lissa la robe longue en soie bleue qu'elle portait.

-Comporte-toi bien avec lui, Potter. Car il sacrifie sa carrière pour toi. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? réagit Harry alors qu'elle allait partir.

Pansy haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné.

-Il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? répéta Harry, clairement agacé cette fois.

\- Il a la possibilité de revenir à New-York. Tous les associés sont d'accord et Richard Armitage le lui a demandé le jour de mon mariage. Mais il a refusé.

\- Evidemment qu'il a refusé ! s'emporta Harry. Vous l'avez jeté comme un malpropre ! Il a dû tout reconstruire ici ! Et il y est arrivé ! Et maintenant que la tempête est passée, vous voudriez le récupérer ?

\- Descend de tes grands hippogriffes, Potter. Il n'a rien reconstruit ici, rien du tout ! Il n'a pas à Londres le dixième de la clientèle qu'il avait et qu'il aura en revenant à New-York ! Parce qu'il s'appelle Malefoy. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce n'est pas un nom qui fait recette en Grande-Bretagne. Draco n'a rien ici !

Harry fixa Pansy droit dans les yeux.

-Il m'a moi.

\- En effet, Potter. Il t'a, toi. Et seulement toi.

Sur ces mots chargés de sous-entendus, Pansy s'éloigna, laissant Harry dans la plus grande confusion.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Draco. Il avait apparemment laissé Hermione aux bons soins de Blaise.

-Rien, dit innocemment Harry. Pansy devait juste… aller aux toilettes.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas davantage. A la place, il enlaça Harry et l'embrassa avec douceur.

-J'ai hâte que cette soirée se termine, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Hermione s'en rendra compte si on s'éclipse un petit moment…

\- Hmm… s'éclipser ? Et où ça ?

\- J'ai repéré une petite pièce. Tout au fond du vestiaire. C'est étroit mais…

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que Draco l'entrainait déjà vers le lieu en question. Il sourit, largement rassuré.

A peine enfermés dans le local, Draco plaqua Harry contre la porte et se mit à dévorer sa bouche comme un affamé.

-Putain, je crève d'envie de toi, souffla-t-il d'un ton lourd.

\- Moi aussi… Bordel ce que tu m'excites dans ce costume…

Harry déboucla lui-même sa ceinture tandis que Draco en faisait autant. Ils abaissèrent leurs caleçons, juste ce qu'il fallait pour libérer leurs sexes tendus de désir. Ils s'empoignèrent mutuellement avec un râle de soulagement.

-Putain ce que c'est bon, murmura Harry en jouant des hanches pour accentuer le frottement de la main de Draco.

\- Laisse-moi te sucer…

\- Non… non, hoqueta Harry. J'ai trop envie de toi… prends-moi… baise-moi maintenant… contre la porte…

Draco ne se fit pas prier. Il retourna brutalement Harry dont il abaissa le pantalon et le boxer d'un coup sec.

-Je n'ai ni baguette, ni lubrifiant, dit-il.

\- On s'en fout, vas-y…

Faute de mieux, il cracha dans sa main qu'il passa rapidement sur son sexe avant de le guider entre les fesses de Harry et le faire pénétrer de quelques centimètres.

-Ouais, continue, l'encouragea Harry. Continue…

Draco amorça une forte poussée qui arrache un cri rauque à son amant et commença immédiatement à bouger. Harry, dont le pantalon était coincé à mi-cuisses, était incapable d'ouvrir les jambes, ce qui renforçait encore la sensation d'étroitesse autour de la queue de Draco.

-Ce que c'est bon, haleta Draco en accélérant les coups de rein.

\- Oui, continue…

\- Putain, Harry… Je vais te défoncer si fort que ma queue va sortir par ta bouche.

\- Oh Draco, Draco, Draco… chantonna Harry qui se sentait emporté par une vague de plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais connue.

Il était pratiquement à angle droit, les mains fermement plaquées sur la porte, la croupe tendue vers son amant qui continuait à le besogner férocement. Soudain, Draco empoigna ses hanches et le repoussa contre la porte. Il sortit presque complètement de lui avant de le pénétrer d'un seul coup, les jambes tendues, en se hissant presque sur la pointe de pieds.

La profondeur de la pénétration couplée au frottement de son sexe contre le panneau de bois, valurent à Harry un orgasme foudroyant, rendu encore plus intense par le manque d'air, dû à la main de Draco plaquée sur sa bouche pour ne pas que son cri s'entende.

Draco fit encore quelques mouvements puis se retira du corps de Harry avant de jouir à son tour.

Essoufflé, les jambes tremblantes de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, il prit quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits. Puis il sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son pantalon, essuya sa verge ramollie ainsi que le sperme qui maculait le sol. Harry tentait d'en faire autant mais son sperme à lui salissait tout le devant de son gilet en soie grise.

-C'est fichu, dit-il. Sans baguette pour lancer un sort de nettoyage, je ne parviendrai jamais à faire disparaître cette tâche.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Draco.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je n'ai qu'à enlever le gilet, dit Harry. La chemise est intacte.

Quand ce fut fait, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Draco et le serra contre lui.

-Promets-moi que tout ça ne changera pas quand nous serons mariés, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

\- Tout ça quoi ? Baiser comme des bêtes sauvages contre la porte d'un réduit sitôt que l'envie nous prend ?

\- Précisément.

\- Harry… je pourrais passer ma vie à te baiser dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables… et ça ne risque pas de changer de sitôt. Je te le promets.

Fort de cette promesse, Harry l'embrassa comme si demain n'existait pas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **14 novembre 2015 – Appartement de Harry Potter, Fulham, Londres**

Les semaines qui avaient suivi le mariage de Blaise et Hermione n'avaient été marquées d'aucun événement majeur.

Si Harry et Draco n'avaient toujours pas arrêté de date précise pour leur propre cérémonie, ils étaient au moins tombés d'accord sur la saison : les vacances d'été, afin que leurs enfants soient en congé et que la réception puisse se tenir dans les jardins du Manoir Malefoy.

Leurs amis s'étaient étonnés qu'ils aient décidé d'une date si éloignée, ce à quoi Draco avait répondu que le mariage d'un Malefoy n'était pas une vulgaire garden party et qu'il faudrait au moins tout ce temps-là pour que Narcissa puisse organiser une réception digne de ce nom.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs convenu de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle le jour de Noël.

La vie avait donc repris son cours, rythmée par les déplacements professionnels de Harry et les affaires de Draco. Celui-ci était toujours aussi prévenant. Certains soirs, il attendait Harry après avoir préparé un repas digne d'un restaurant étoilé d'autres, il l'emmenait dîner dans les endroits les plus chics de la capitale. Le dimanche, il lui apportait le déjeuner au lit ou il faisait couler un bain parfumé dans lequel ils paressaient jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit froide.

Au fil des jours, Harry était parvenu à se convaincre que tout allait bien, que Draco ne faisait que se comporter comme un homme amoureux, que c'était tout-à-fait normal et qu'au lieu de se prendre la tête avec ça, il ferait mieux d'en profiter.

Mais la force de conviction, si puissante était-elle, avait ses limites. Ce dont Harry ne tarda pas à se rendre compte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand Harry entra dans sa chambre, Draco était déjà installé dans le lit. Il avait sur les genoux, une liasse de documents qu'il lisait et qu'il annotait de temps à autre.

Harry qui, comme à son habitude, ne portait qu'un boxer pour dormir, s'allongea à côté de lui, le coude enfoncé dans l'oreiller, soutenant sa tête dans sa main. D'un doigt léger, il commença à caresser l'avant-bras de Draco, puis son biceps, jusqu'à se faufiler sous la manche du t-shirt.

-Tu es super sexy avec ces lunettes, dit Harry d'une voix suggestive. Tu devrais les porter plus souvent.

\- Hm, fit Draco sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

\- Ça m'a l'air passionnant, ce que tu lis, jeta Harry, un peu agacé du manque de réaction de son amant.

\- Ça l'est.

Draco nota rapidement quelque chose dans la marge, en le soulignant trois fois. C'est alors que Harry remarqua l'entête du document : _Parkinson, Armitage & Associates. _

-Tu travailles pour Pansy ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

\- Elle m'a demandé mon avis dans un dossier.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais aussi en droit du divorce, observa Harry avec une certaine ironie.

\- Le couple, enfin… l'ex-couple, est à la tête de la plus grande entreprise de potions de la Côte Est. Le partage des biens comprend aussi le partage de toutes les formules qu'ils ont créées ensemble et qu'ils veulent maintenant s'approprier.

\- Je suppose que c'est une affaire… d'envergure…

\- Et comment ! dit Draco en rassemblant les papiers et en ôtant ses lunettes. L'enjeu s'élève à plusieurs millions de gallions américains.

Il posa la liasse de documents sur la table de nuit et ses lunettes par-dessus. Il tapota son coussin pour lui redonner une meilleure forme et se coucha en bâillant.

Satisfait que Draco ait enfin abandonné sa lecture, Harry disparut sous les couvertures, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'endormir de sitôt.

-Harry, se plaignit Draco quand il sentit les mains inquisitrices de son petit-ami tenter d'abaisser son boxer. On ne peut pas se contenter d'un câlin ?

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry dans un glapissement étouffé, en relevant brusquement la tête.

Il se dépêtra tant bien que mal de la couette et émergea à l'air libre, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés. La scène aurait pu être comique s'il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi furieux.

-Un câlin ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu prononcer le mot « câlin » et encore moins en demander !

Draco jugea préférable de battre en retraite.

-Ok, ok, dit-il en levant les mains. Si c'est le mot « câlin » qui te contrarie, je te demande pardon.

\- Ce qui me contrarie, c'est toi ! s'emporta Harry. Merde ! Depuis que tu m'as demandé en mariage, je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu n'es plus _mon_ Draco, celui qui baise comme un dieu mais qui ne demande pas de putain de câlins !

\- Harry…

 _\- Mon_ Draco ne m'offre pas de fleurs, il n'en a rien à foutre de me prévenir qu'il rentre en retard ou de baiser dans les backrooms !

\- Ce Draco-là, il y a un an, tu l'as quitté pour un mec qui t'offrait des fleurs et des mots d'amour, répondit sèchement Draco.

La colère de Harry retomba instantanément.

-Je t'ai peut-être quitté mais je n'ai jamais cessé d'être amoureux de toi, murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais, soupira Draco. Je sais. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est plutôt à moi de le faire. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend… N'importe quel mec normalement constitué trouverait ça absolument génial.

\- Tu es Harry Potter. Tu n'es pas un mec normalement constitué.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, même si ce n'était pas un rire très joyeux.

-Je veux seulement te rendre heureux, continua Draco.

\- Je sais. Et moi aussi, je veux te rendre heureux. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu renonces à ce que tu es, ni à ce que tu désires, uniquement parce que tu te préoccupes de moi ou de ce que je pourrais penser.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry fit un petit signe de la tête en direction de la table de nuit, où étaient posé les parchemins.

-Je suis au courant pour New-York.

Draco soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Pansy, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je vais la tuer.

\- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout. Elle a eu raison de me le dire. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit toi-même.

\- Peut-être pour éviter la discussion que nous avons en ce moment ?

\- Draco… s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est que la rancœur et les regrets peuvent tuer un couple aussi sûrement que l'infidélité et le mensonge. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin et lire le reproche dans tes yeux.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais te reprocher une décision que je prends seul, et en connaissance de cause !

\- Tu dis ça maintenant… mais qu'en sera-t-il dans un an ? Deux ans ? Peut-être même bien avant ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il roula sur le côté, l'oreiller serré entre sa tête et son bras. Harry s'allongea en face de lui, dans la même position.

-C'était comment là-bas ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

\- C'était la liberté, murmura Draco. Quand je suis arrivé, je me suis inscrit à l'Université Sorcière de Columbia. J'avais une chambre sur le campus. Je pouvais recommencer une nouvelle vie, quelque part où personne ne me connaissait, où tout le monde se fichait bien de ce que représentait le nom des Malefoy. Je me suis fait des amis. De vrais amis. Pas des gens qui étaient avec moi par intérêt ou par crainte. Ouais… c'était la liberté.

Draco se tut et Harry ne fit rien pour rompre le silence.

-Après avoir réussi mes examens – brillamment, bien sûr – j'ai été engagé dans un des meilleurs cabinets d'avocats de la ville. C'est alors que Pansy a débarqué. Elle venait d'obtenir son diplôme de droit à l'Université sorcière de Londres mais personne ne voulait l'engager là-bas. Il lui était arrivé exactement ce que je craignais qu'il m'arrive à moi : être ostracisé à cause de notre nom. Théo, qui a fait ses études en même temps qu'elle, a voulu rester. Il ne voulait pas se laisser intimider. Il est parvenu à faire son trou, mais il en a sérieusement bavé.

Il poussa un petit soupir. L'injustice lui semblait toujours aussi criante, même après tout ce temps.

-Bref, continua-t-il. Pansy est donc arrivée à New-York. Je suis parvenu à lui trouver un job d'assistante juridique dans le cabinet où je travaillais. Le soir, elle prenait des cours afin de faire valider l'équivalence de son diplôme de droit sorcier anglais. Deux ans plus tard, on créait tous les deux notre propre cabinet. Des amis de l'université se sont joints à nous, ainsi que des collaborateurs du cabinet où j'avais commencé à travailler. Le succès a été presque immédiat. Quand j'y repense, c'est à peine croyable…

\- Tu étais heureux là-bas.

\- Oui, je l'étais. J'avais trouvé un équilibre, un épanouissement. Et puis surtout… j'étais parvenu à t'oublier. Un peu.

Draco eut un petit rire désabusé.

-Pas du tout, en fait. Mais bon… j'arrivais à vivre avec. Alors oui… j'étais heureux.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de Draco et entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Il faut que tu retournes à New-York Draco. Tu dois reconquérir ce qui est à toi. Ce que tu as créé. Sinon, tu vas le regretter toute ta vie. Et ça je ne le permettrai pas.

\- Et que fais-tu de nous ?

\- Nous trouverons une solution.

\- Tu crois ? Nous avons expérimenté les relations à distance et ça n'a pas été très concluant…

\- Les choses sont différentes car maintenant, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. Et je sais exactement ce que moi je ressens pour toi.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, sûrs de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

-Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? demanda Draco.

\- Eh bien… je pense qu'on devrait remettre à plus tard nos projets de mariage.

\- Sans doute. C'est finalement une bonne chose de n'avoir rien dit à ma mère. Nous lui avons épargné une cuisante déception !

\- Et toi Draco ? Tu es déçu ?

\- C'est la meilleure décision.

Il n'avait pas répondu à la question. Harry devinait qu'il était déçu, autant que lui-même pouvait l'être, mais qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

-Est-ce que tu veux toujours un câlin ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu vas encore t'énerver si je dis oui ?

\- Non. En fait, j'ai vraiment très envie d'un câlin, moi aussi.

\- Allez, viens là, dit Draco en ouvrant les bras.

Harry s'y réfugia, content d'échapper au regard scrutateur de Draco. Il savait qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Mais ce n'était pas facile pour autant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **20 décembre 2015 – The Black Dragon, Temple Bar, Londres**

La soirée de fin d'année de Potter Corp. battait son plein. Tout le monde avait été invité, du simple manutentionnaire au directeur de département. Etaient également présents en nombre, les présidents des clubs de Quidditch, les entraîneurs et les joueurs.

Comme chaque année, Harry avait réservé pour l'événement, le club privé le plus couru du Londres sorcier : le Black Dragon, un établissement haut de gamme dont l'entrée était située à Temple Bar, sous la statue de l'un des dix dragons qui délimitent la frontière entre la Cité de Londres et Westminster.

-Harry… pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda Draco.

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi ? On danse, c'est tout.

\- Tout le monde nous regarde.

\- Je suis le PDG de la boîte et je danse avec un homme magnifique…Evidemment que tout le monde nous regarde.

Il était clair qu'ils ne passaient pas inaperçus. Merlin savait comment, Harry était parvenu à attirer Draco sur la piste de danse et le tenait serré contre lui le temps d'un slow.

-Et ils ne vont pas arrêter de sitôt, continua-t-il, car dans une seconde, je vais t'embrasser.

\- Harry, je…

Draco ne put continuer sa phrase car la bouche de Harry était posée sur la sienne.

-Tu es impossible, murmura Draco quand Harry se fut reculé.

Le ton réprobateur était démenti par la lueur chaleureuse et aimante qui brillait au fond de ses yeux gris. Harry se contenta de rire, enlaçant Draco un peu plus étroitement.

-James et Albus sont ravis à l'idée de fêter Noël au Manoir, dit-il.

\- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir. Quant à ma mère, n'en parlons pas !

\- Tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'on aille au chalet après le Boxing Day ?

\- Et comment…

Harry sourit avant de poser la tête sur l'épaule de Draco.

-Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-il après quelques instants.

\- Toi aussi.

Le slow s'achevait à peine qu'un autre morceau démarra immédiatement.

 _You can dance  
Every dance with the guy  
Who gave you the eye  
Let him hold you tight  
_

 _You can smile  
Every smile for the man  
Who held your hand  
'Neath the pale moonlight  
_

-Je ne parviens pas à croire que nous dansons sur un truc aussi ringard, ronchonna Draco.

 _But don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So Darlin'  
Save the last dance for me_

Mmmmmh'

Le Black Dragon avait beau être un club privé sélectif, il n'en restait pas moins un établissement sorcier, c'est-à-dire avec des goûts musicaux très hétéroclites et pas du tout « tendance ». Ainsi, le morceau sur lequel Harry et Draco évoluaient était un tube des années soixante, _Save the Last Dance for Me._

-Ce n'est pas ringard, protesta Harry. C'est juste… ridiculement romantique.

Disant cela, il entraina Draco au rythme de la musique.

 _Oh I know (Oh I know)  
That the music's fine (Yes I know)  
Like sparkling wine (Oh I know)  
Go and have your fun (Yes I know)  
(Oh I know) Laugh and sing  
(Yes I know) But while we're apart  
(Oh I know) Don't give your heart  
(Yes I know) To anyone (Oh I know)_

But don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So Darlin'  
Save the last dance for me

Mmmmh'

Baby don't you know I love you so?  
Can't you feel it when we touch?  
I will never never let you go  
I love oh so much

Au bout de quelques instants, Draco finit par se détendre et prendre la direction de la danse, enchaînant les pirouettes, les enroulés, les caresses doubles et même un porté très sensuel.

 _You can dance (You can dance)  
Go and carry on  
'Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go_

If he asks  
If you're all alone  
Can he take you home  
You must tell him no

-Tu sais, dit Harry, cette chanson n'est pas très éloignée de ce que je ressens…

\- Ah oui ?

 _'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So Darlin'  
Save the last dance for me_

 _'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So Darlin'  
Save the last dance for me  
Mmmh'  
Save the last dance for me  
_

-Quoi qu'il arrive entre nous, précisa Harry, où que tu sois, avec qui que tu sois, tu me garderas toujours la dernière danse, n'est-ce-pas ?

Bien plus touché qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer, Draco hocha la tête et serra Harry contre lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **27 décembre 2015 – Cortina d'Ampezzo, Italie**

La fête de Noël au Manoir Malefoy avait été une réussite. Narcissa avait tout mis en œuvre pour faire oublier aux enfants leur désappointement à l'idée que Draco reparte à New-York le 4 janvier. Harry s'était par ailleurs employé à les convaincre qu'ils ne se rendraient pas compte de son absence puisqu'ils étaient à Poudlard et que Draco avait promis de revenir pour chaque vacance scolaire.

Finalement, tout le monde avait passé un très bon Noël, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le lendemain du Boxing Day, Harry avait accompagné James et Albus pour qu'ils passent la nouvelle année en compagnie de leur mère, de leur petite sœur et du reste de la famille Weasley. Draco en avait fait autant avec Scorpius qui partait avec ses parents dans le sud de la France.

Ils avaient ensuite pris un portoloin pour Cortina d'Ampezzo où ils passeraient le reste de la semaine en tête à tête, dans le chalet de Harry.

-Alors voilà donc le fameux Chalet San Rafaele, dit Draco en pénétrant dans les lieux.

Les mains dans les poches, il regarda tout autour de lui, plus particulièrement l'immense cheminée en pierre où un feu ronflait généreusement et devant laquelle était posée un épais tapis en laine, qui semblait confortable à souhait.

-Hm. C'est un magnifique endroit. J'imagine que ceux que tu as amené ici ont dû être impressionnés…

\- Plutôt, oui.

\- Tu y as amené tous tes amants ?

\- Non. Seulement quelques-uns. Seulement ceux… qui comptaient, acheva Harry dans un souffle.

\- Comme Dubois, dit Draco plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Harry ne répondit rien et Draco sentit qu'il l'avait blessé.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en l'entourant de ses bras. Je crois que je serai jaloux de ce type jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

\- Draco… aucun de ceux qui sont venus ici, même pas Olivier, n'ont eu le centième de l'importance que toi, tu as à mes yeux…

\- Je le sais Harry. Crois-moi, maintenant, je le sais…

Draco serra Harry plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, ni comment on s'en sortira, moi à New-York et toi à Londres… Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime comme un fou et que pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'ai pas envie de fuir. J'ai envie de me battre. Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour nous.

Harry était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Draco était rarement sentimental, et quand il l'était, c'était toujours sur fond de sarcasme ou de plaisanterie. Rien de tout cela, ici. Juste de la sincérité. Et de l'amour.

Draco ressentit son trouble car il lui sourit tendrement en lui prenant le visage entre les mains.

-Je serais capable de tout pour toi, Harry, dit-il d'une voix douce, mais…

Il soupira tragiquement.

-Par Salazar, il est hors de question qu'on baise devant la cheminée comme dans un film de cul des années quatre-vingt !

Harry resta interdit un instant, avant d'éclater de rire. Merlin ce qu'il aimait cet homme.

-D'accord, dit-il. Je vais ranger ma déception et la peau d'ours que j'avais préparée spécialement pour cette soirée…

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Je rigole.

Il prit la main de Draco et le fixa avec un regard lourd de désir.

-Viens, souffla-t-il.

Ils traversèrent le salon et un couloir jusqu'à arriver de l'autre côté du chalet, devant une double porte en chêne. Harry l'ouvrit et entraina Draco à l'intérieur de la pièce. Délibérément, il n'alluma pas la lumière, le laissant lentement s'habituer à l'obscurité.

-Waouh.

C'est tout ce que Draco fut capable de dire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : une nuit parfaitement étoilée et la lumière de la lune qui soulignait délicatement les sommets enneigés des montagnes.

-C'est… magique, murmura Draco.

Il le pensait vraiment. Il avait toujours aimé les immenses baies vitrées. Elles lui donnaient un incomparable sentiment de plénitude et de liberté.

-C'est la pièce que je préfère, dit Harry. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que de regarder le soleil se lever derrière ces montagnes…

\- Je peux l'imaginer.

\- Tu feras bientôt plus que l'imaginer, susurra Harry en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille. Mais viens… il y a autre chose que je voudrais te montrer.

Draco le suivit jusqu'à une porte à gauche. Elle s'ouvrait sur une magnifique salle de bain, toute en pierre et en marbre. Elle était sobre et luxueuse à la fois. Un éclairage indirect donnait à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse et relaxante. Des bougies avaient également été disposées ça et là, se reflétant dans le grand miroir qui occupait tout le mur du fond. Encastré dans le sol, un très grand bassin en pierre faisait office de baignoire. Il était rempli d'une eau chaude, laiteuse et parfumée.

-Ça te dit de prendre un bain ? suggéra Harry.

Draco hocha simplement la tête. Harry lui sourit et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, sous le regard affamé de son amant. D'un geste sensuel, il l'ôta de ses épaules et la jeta dans un coin. Il entreprit ensuite d'enlever ses chaussures et de défaire son pantalon. Quand celui-ci tomba à ses chevilles, il le repoussa d'un petit mouvement du pied. Puis, avec une lenteur calculée, il passa les pouces sous l'élastique de son boxer qu'il abaissa d'un coup.

Draco déglutit. Le sexe de Harry était déjà parfaitement rigide, jaillissant fièrement au milieu de son épaisse toison noire que Draco savait pourtant si douce au toucher.

Harry se détourna, laissant Draco admirer son dos musclé, sa chute de rein, ses fesses rondes et fermes, ses cuisses parfaites. Au moment d'entrer dans le bassin, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu viens ?

Draco inspira brutalement, se rendant compte qu'il avait pratiquement arrêté de respirer. Rapidement, avec des gestes rendus saccadés par l'impatience, il se défit de ses propres vêtements. Quand il entra dans le bassin à son tour, Harry était assis sur une petite margelle. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, un bras étendu sur le rebord, l'autre plongé sous la surface. A cause de la couleur laiteuse de l'eau, Draco ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'Harry faisait mais au mouvement de son bras, il devina qu'il était en train de caresser son pénis.

-Tu es absolument magnifique, dit Harry, la voix lourde de désir.

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait et plongea dans l'eau. Elle était délicieuse, ni trop chaude, ni trop tiède. Et certainement soumise à un sort de régulation et de maintien de la température. Il avança jusqu'à Harry et l'embrassa. Immédiatement, le baiser se fit dense, profond, exigeant. Leurs mains couraient sur leurs corps, caressant les flancs, le dos, les fesses. Ils empoignèrent leurs sexes frémissants et se masturbèrent mutuellement en poussant des soupirs de bien-être.

Après quelques minutes passées à s'embrasser voracement, Draco souleva le bassin de Harry pour que son sexe affleure à la surface de l'eau. Avec une plainte presque douloureuse, il se retint de se jeter dessus pour le sucer comme il en avait envie.

-Toi aussi, tu es magnifique, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Je suis à toi, répondit Harry en allongeant les bras de part et d'autre du rebord pour se maintenir à la surface de l'eau. Suce-moi, Draco.

Draco ne se fit pas prier. Il baissa la tête et engloutit d'un seul coup l'entièreté de la verge tendue devant lui. Harry émit un râle animal, retenant à grand peine la jouissance qui arrivait à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop.

Malgré toute l'étendue de son désir, Draco le suça doucement, paresseusement, le plongeant dans une langueur presque hypnotique. Alors qu'il pensait mourir sous l'action conjuguée de la langue et des lèvres de son amant, Harry sentit deux doigts s'insinuer en lui et le fouiller avec adresse.

-Draco, je n'en peux plus, geignit Harry. Tes doigts sont merveilleux, mais c'est ta queue que je veux.

Disant cela, Harry se redressa. Les doigts de Draco toujours enfoncés en lui, il le poussa jusqu'à la margelle où il le fit asseoir. Il se positionna sur ses cuisses, écarta sa main et s'empala d'un coup sur sa verge.

-Oh Draco, pleura-t-il presque. C'est tellement bon.

Harry tendit le corps vers l'arrière et entama un mouvement de bascule avec le bassin. Il se dégageait de lui une puissance érotique telle que Draco dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Ils ondulaient lentement, l'eau clapotant doucement autour d'eux, et à chaque mouvement, la pénétration se faisait plus profonde, plus intense. Plus merveilleuse.

Après une dernière poussée, Draco souleva Harry pour se déloger de lui. Il le fit se positionner sur le bord du bassin, à moitié en dehors. Il poussa gentiment sur le dos de Harry pour qu'il s'allonge sur le sol en pierre, de sorte que ses fesses soient à hauteur de son visage. Il les embrassa avant de les écarter avec délicatesse.

-Merlin, c'est parfait, murmura-t-il en passant un doigt sur le trou encore légèrement béant.

Il se pencha et il glissa sa langue autour et à l'intérieur.

Commença alors pour Harry, l'incroyable plongée aux confins de la folie qu'il expérimentait à chaque fois que Draco le léchait à cet endroit. En matière de sexe, Draco était doué pour tout. Les fellations, les caresses, la pénétration. Mais il était définitivement un dieu dans l'art délicat de la _feuille de rose_.

Auparavant, Harry n'avait jamais été friand de cette caresse. Ni de la recevoir et encore moins de la donner. Jusqu'à Draco. Parce qu'avec lui, c'était différent. Il n'y avait rien de vulgaire, de sale ou de dégradant dans la manière dont Draco pratiquait l'anulingus. Au contraire, c'était un mélange subtil de pudeur et d'abandon, avec une petite nuance de dépravation qui rendait la chose tellement excitante. Et par Merlin, le plaisir que cela lui procurait ! Un peu comme si toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps se rejoignaient à ce point précis de son anatomie.

-Draco, gémit-il… Oh Draco… ne t'arrête pas…

\- Je sais que tu aimes ça, dit Draco entre deux coups de langue. Je le sens… ton trou est merveilleusement docile pour moi…

Et Draco ne s'arrêta pas. Il le lécha encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Harry demande grâce. Avec lenteur, il parsema le dos de son amant d'un millier de baisers légers. Arrivé près de son oreille, il murmura :

-Dis-moi que tu me veux…

\- Je te veux, Draco, haleta Harry. Je te veux au fond de moi, maintenant… Je te veux à un point que je pourrais en mourir.

Il disait vrai. Son envie de Draco le dévorait de l'intérieur comme un incendie de forêt que rien ne pouvait éteindre.

-Je vais te baiser, Harry. Je vais te baiser à en mourir, souffla Draco. Et je veux que tu me voies le faire.

D'un geste vif, il s'assit sur le bord du bassin et amena Harry sur ses cuisses, dos à lui. Sans attendre, il guida sa verge dans l'anus toujours dilaté. Grâce à la margelle, ils pouvaient tous les deux prendre appui sur leurs pieds. Draco entama alors des coups de reins rapides, auxquels Harry répondaient par de lascifs vas-et-viens.

-Regarde, dit Draco en montrant le miroir en face d'eux. Regarde-toi…

Harry eut un moment de détresse respiratoire quand il vit un homme dans le miroir, jambes largement écartées, chevauchant une queue longue et épaisse, qui coulissait à l'intérieur de lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Son sexe tressautait contre son ventre, raide et gonflé, palpitant de besoin. L'homme avait les yeux mi-clos et le plaisir à l'état pur se lisait sur son visage.

Cet homme, c'était lui. Et c'était à ça qu'il ressemblait quand Draco lui faisait l'amour.

L'orgasme le terrassa avec une violence inouïe, sans même qu'il se touche. Il cria comme il n'avait jamais crié auparavant. Derrière lui, il sentit Draco se tendre, ses bras se refermer autour de sa taille. Il entendit un râle long et puissant avant qu'une sensation de chaleur se répande au plus profond de son anus.

Ils se laissèrent glisser dans l'eau, complètement ravagés par le plaisir.

-Je n'ai jamais joui aussi fort, hoqueta Harry, encore incapable de reprendre une respiration correcte.

\- Moi non plus.

Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry enroulé comme un koala autour de Draco. Ils échangèrent un baiser, doux et paresseux mais qui ne tarda pas à devenir langoureux et érotique. Particulièrement quand Harry entrouvrit la bouche, la respiration saccadée, laissant Draco suçoter le bout de sa langue, mordiller ses lèvres ou les lécher avec des bruits mouillés.

-J'ai encore envie de toi, murmura Draco.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent là, front contre front, le souffle court, à se bouffer des yeux. Ils n'avaient pas même besoin de se toucher pour être à nouveau durs comme la pierre.

-Je veux que tu me baises, dit Draco.

\- Putain, oui…

Harry sortit de l'eau et tendit la main à Draco pour qu'il en fasse autant.

Après s'être séchés sommairement, Harry emmena Draco dans la chambre, toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Amoureusement, il l'embrassa et l'allongea sur son immense lit tendu de draps blancs. Eclairée des seuls rayons de la lune, la peau pâle de Draco semblait presque irréelle. Harry se recula légèrement, subjugué une fois de plus par la beauté de l'homme de sa vie. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était tellement fort qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans lui toutes ces années, et surtout comment il avait pu le quitter un an auparavant.

-Harry ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda Draco, inquiet de l'immobilisme de son amant.

Harry se ressaisit. Il passa doucement la main sur la joue de Draco.

-Je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Je t'aime tellement que… que…

\- Que ça fait mal ? acheva Draco à sa place.

\- Ouais… c'est exactement ça. Est-ce que… ça te fait la même chose… parfois ?

\- Oui, Harry. En ce moment, ça me fait la même chose.

Disant cela, il enroula sa main autour de la nuque de Harry et l'attira à lui dans un baiser prodigieux. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, n'ayant pas assez de leurs mains pour se caresser et de leurs bouches pour se dévorer.

L'obscurité les privait d'un sens mais décuplait l'acuité des autres.

Jamais les tétons de Draco n'avaient paru aussi fermes sous les dents de Harry. Jamais sa peau ne lui avait paru si soyeuse sous ses mains. Jamais l'odeur de son sexe n'avait paru aussi divine à son nez. Jamais sa semence qui perlait sur son gland ne lui avait paru si salée sur ses papilles. Et jamais ses soupirs de plaisirs n'avaient été aussi doux à ses oreilles.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de distinguer les traits du visage de Draco pour deviner son plaisir. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son corps pour répondre à ses envies. Il ressentait le moindre frémissement, la moindre tension, le moindre relâchement qui le parcourait.

Après lui avoir fait l'amour avec sa bouche, Harry allongea Draco sur le ventre. Avec douceur, il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde. Puis, dans un mouvement ample, il coulissa en lui, le pilonnant avec vigueur. Chaque coup de rein envoyait à Draco une décharge de pur plaisir qu'il vocalisait sans pudeur.

Les mains de Harry enserraient avec force les hanches de Draco, lui imposant un rythme brutal. Il le pénétrait avec force, violence même. Draco répondait à ce déchainement avec passion, venant à la rencontre de son amant en psalmodiant son prénom.

Après plusieurs minutes ce tempo infernal, Harry ralentit considérablement. Il modifia leur position, de façon à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux allongés sur le côté, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre de la plus intime des façons. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, profitant de cette sensation de plénitude ultime. Puis Harry recommença à bouger. Lentement, voluptueusement.

Leur osmose était parfaite. Bientôt le silence de la nuit ne fut plus brisé que par leurs soupirs, leurs respirations lourdes et le doux bruissement des draps. Les bruits de deux corps qui s'aiment passionnément, de deux âmes qui s'abandonnent l'une à l'autre.

Le traitement que Harry faisait subir à son corps, la lenteur et la profondeur de sa pénétration, plongeaient Draco dans une douce torpeur. Il avait l'impression que tout s'estompait autour de lui, que le monde disparaissait pour se résumer au corps de son amant contre lui, à son sexe imposant au plus profond de ses entrailles, à son souffle brûlant dans son cou.

-Ouvre les yeux Draco, murmura Harry après un temps. Ouvre grand les yeux.

Et Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait plus de chalet. Plus de chambre. Plus de lit. Juste la chaleur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Juste la nuit qui les enveloppaient. Juste la lune et les étoiles pour veiller sur eux.

Draco jouit dans un cri silencieux, le corps secoué par un orgasme sourd, grondant, et tellement profond qu'il aurait pu être l'œuvre d'une divinité chthonienne.

Sa jouissance entraina celle de Harry qui se sentit comme happé à l'intérieur d'un vortex.

Quand ils reprirent tous les deux leurs esprits, ce fut pour échanger un long baiser.

Repus et épuisés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans un mot. Parce qu'il arrive parfois que l'amour soit si puissant, qu'il rend les mots superflus.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 janvier 2016 – Terminal des Portoloins, Londres Sorcier**

- _Le portoloin numéro 3876 à destination de New-York-Avenue Perpendiculaire est annoncé en salle d'embarquement numéro 5._

La voix résonna fort dans le petit espace qu'était la salle d'attente, faisant sursauter une petite sorcière d'un âge certain. A côté d'elle, un homme d'affaire bondit de son siège et se rua en dehors de la pièce. Une autre femme en fit autant. Plus loin, un couple se prit la main et sortit en souriant.

Dans le coin opposé, deux hommes ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger.

Draco finit par se lever. Il vérifia que son ticket d'embarquement était dans sa poche et que toutes ses valises miniaturisées étaient toujours bien dans le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière.

-Alors, ça y est ? dit Harry en se levant à son tour.

\- Ouais… je crois bien.

Harry hocha la tête et fit en sorte de se composer un visage enjoué.

-Tu es sûr que tout est prêt là-bas pour t'accueillir ?

\- Oui. J'ai eu Pansy au téléphone hier. Elle a les clés de l'appart qu'elle m'a trouvé près de Central Park. Elle a même rempli le frigo.

-J'espère qu'il est aussi bien que l'autre…

-Ce ne sera jamais aussi bien que celui que j'avais avant mais ce sera suffisant le temps pour moi d'en acheter un qui me plait vraiment.

\- Tu m'appelleras pour me dire que tu es bien installé ?

\- Je t'appelle ce soir, c'est promis.

\- Ok. Je ne pourrai pas venir ce weekend parce que je suis à Singapour pour le Grand Prix de Formule Balai, ni le weekend prochain car je serai à Dubaï mais j'ai déjà réservé mon portoloin pour dans trois semaines et...

Draco fit taire la logorrhée de Harry en le prenant contre lui.

-Harry, arrête ça, dit-il tout bas. Tu n'as pas à faire bonne figure pour me rendre les choses plus faciles. Je sais que ma décision te rend triste même si tu fais tout pour le cacher.

Harry ne répondit pas car il n'avait pas confiance en l'assurance de sa voix à cet instant précis.

-J'aurais voulu que cette semaine à la montagne ne se termine jamais, chuchota Draco. Et surtout, j'aurais voulu que Richard ne me propose jamais de rentrer à New-York.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Draco. Ta place est là-bas.

\- Ma place est avec toi.

\- Je suis avec toi. Toujours. Peut-être pas de manière conventionnelle, mais je suis là, dit Harry en posant la main sur le cœur de Draco.

Il releva la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, insista-t-il. Ce qui veut dire que je te soutiens dans tes décisions et dans tes choix. Et que je suis capable d'être heureux pour toi quand il t'arrive quelque chose de bien. Même si ce quelque chose t'emmène loin de moi.

Draco hocha la tête, visiblement ému. Harry se blottit dans ses bras à nouveau, bien décidé à profiter de toutes les secondes qu'il pouvait encore passer avec lui.

-Je n'ai pas rendu les alliances, dit Draco au bout d'un temps.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'étais à la bijouterie… j'avais posé la boîte sur le comptoir… et, je n'ai pas pu les rendre. Je n'ai pas pu.

\- Tu regrettes qu'on ait décidé de ne pas se marier ?

Draco prit le temps de bien choisir ses mots.

\- Non. Parce que ça ne nous ressemble pas. Même si j'en suis venu à le souhaiter, on ne sera jamais un couple ordinaire. Ce qui nous lie, c'est bien plus qu'un simple anneau ou qu'un serment. Ça a toujours été beaucoup plus que ça. L'amour que j'ai pour toi ne peut tout simplement pas être contenu dans quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un serment de mariage.

Harry le serra plus fort contre lui.

-Je t'aime, Draco. Tu vas me manquer chaque seconde qui passe.

-Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer.

Draco se pencha et embrassa Harry. Le baiser était lent, profond mais nullement désespéré. Ce qui était en train de se passer, ils l'avaient décidé tous les deux. Et ils l'assumaient. Comme tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans leur vie.

\- _Dernier appel pour les passagers à destination de New-York-Avenue Perpendiculaire. Le portoloin numéro 3876 est prêt pour l'embarquement en salle numéro 5. Dernier appel…_

Draco s'écarta à regret.

-Il est temps que j'y aille, soupira-t-il en prenant le visage de Harry en coupe et en l'embrassant encore.

Harry lui sourit à travers les larmes qu'il n'était finalement pas parvenu à retenir.

-Entre nous, c'est éternel, dit-il.

-Entre nous, c'est éternel, répéta Draco.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser avant de le quitter pour de bon et rejoindre la salle d'embarquement.

Sur le seuil, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour apercevoir Harry qui lui faisait un dernier signe de la main en souriant. Il lui sourit en retour, une drôle de sensation au cœur. Comme un mélange de tristesse, d'euphorie et d'espoir.

A cet instant, il prit pleinement conscience qu'il n'était plus le même homme qu'un an auparavant. Grâce à Harry.

Il se plaça devant le portoloin et sourit plus largement.

En rentrant à New-York, il ne retournait pas à sa vie d'avant. Il en commençait une nouvelle.

 **Fin...**

 **ou presque...**


	39. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les dialogues de la série Queer as Folk appartiennent à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je poste l'épilogue de cette histoire. Et quelle meilleure date pour le faire qu'un 5 juin ?** **;-)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Epilogue – Nothing Else Matters**

 _ **« Never opened myself this way**_

 _ **Life is ours, we live it our way**_

 _ **All these words I don't just say**_

 _ **And nothing else matters »**_

 _ **(Metallica)**_

 **Quatorze ans plus tard**

 **5 mars 2030 – Potter Corp., La City, Londres**

Peggy raccrocha, visiblement inquiète, en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de la salle de réunion.

Son patron détestait être dérangé pendant qu'il était en réunion mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps et quitta son bureau.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-… tournant pour la société. Jusqu'à présent, nos balais étaient exclusivement destinés aux professionnels, joueurs de Quidditch ou pilotes de course. Avec le Super Nova, nous avons la possibilité de faire entrer Potter Corp. dans le secteur des balais de transport de luxe. C'est pourquoi il est fondamental que nous soyons présents au Salon du Balai de Paris en novembre prochain. Nous allons…

\- Monsieur Potter ? l'interrompit Peggy en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Peggy, je vous ai déjà dit que…

\- Je sais, coupa-t-elle. Mais c'est important. Il s'agit de votre femme.

\- Ma femme ?

Peggy fit un petit signe de la tête pour confirmer son propos, tout en regardant ostensiblement les autres personnes présentes autour de la table.

-Je suggère qu'on remette cette réunion à plus tard, dit Susan Hudson, la responsable de l'équipe commerciale. Hermione Zabini est à Paris pour le moment. Je vais la contacter pour convenir d'une rencontre avec les organisateurs du Salon.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et les autres collaborateurs en firent autant. Quand la salle fut vide, Peggy poursuivit :

-Votre femme vient d'être admise à Ste Mangouste, Monsieur Potter. Le travail a commencé. Elle a essayé de vous appeler mais…

\- Oh Merlin ! Mon portable était coupé… Peggy, annulez tous mes rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui…

\- Il serait plus prudent que j'annule tout pour le reste de la semaine, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Si… bien sûr. Vous avez raison.

\- Ça va aller, Monsieur Potter ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je… non, ça ira. Merci Peggy.

La secrétaire sortit de la salle de réunion. Sur le seuil, elle se retourna et adressa à son patron un sourire encourageant.

-Tout va bien se passer, Monsieur Potter.

Il sourit avant de prendre son portable et de composer un numéro de téléphone. Comme les sonneries s'égrainaient sans que personne ne réponde, il fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler qu'il était seulement cinq heures du matin à New-York.

- _Allô ?_ fit finalement une voix ensommeillée à l'autre du bout du fil.

\- Papa ? C'est James. Je suis désolé de t'appeler si tôt mais…

\- _James, que se passe-t-il ?_

\- C'est Amanda. Les bébés arrivent.

\- _Quoi ?_

L'exclamation fut suivie d'une succession de bruits sourds et d'injures diverses.

\- _Elle va bien ?_ demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas… je suis toujours au bureau. J'étais en réunion. C'est Peggy qui…

\- _MAIS BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ENCORE LA ?_

James eut un petit rire nerveux.

-J'ai peur, dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

\- _Je sais, mon grand,_ dit Harry, immédiatement radouci. _Crois-moi, je le sais. Mais tout va bien se passer. Va à l'hôpital soutenir Amanda. Je vais prévenir ta mère._

\- Ok. Papa ? Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas venir ?

\- _Bien sûr que je vais venir ! Je prends le premier portoloin et je suis là._

\- Merci.

James raccrocha. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir du bureau et de courir vers la cheminée.

Il allait être papa.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Central Park West, New-York**

Assis sur son lit, Harry retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il venait de raccrocher avec Ginny.

Il l'avait prévenue que son portoloin arriverait à Londres un peu avant midi et qu'il se rendrait directement à Ste Mangouste depuis le terminal. Ginny se chargeait d'envoyer un hibou à Poudlard afin de prévenir Albus.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller.

Par Merlin, il allait être grand-père ! Il avait pourtant l'impression que c'était hier que James faisait sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

Mais son fils aîné venait d'avoir 30 ans. Il était marié depuis 8 ans avec Amanda Parks, son amour d'adolescent et dirigeait Potter Corp. depuis 5 ans.

Après avoir obtenu son diplôme à Poudlard, James avait souhaité commencer à travailler directement dans l'entreprise paternelle. Harry avait accepté, à condition qu'il commence au bas de l'échelle comme n'importe quel autre employé de la société. Le jeune homme se conforma à la volonté de son père et se montra appliqué dans son travail et déterminé. Ses qualités et ses compétences furent remarquées dans tous les départements dans lesquels il passait, si bien que personne ne fut étonné ou ne critiqua la décision de Harry d'en faire son bras-droit cinq ans à peine après son arrivée.

James passa deux ans aux côtés de son père et d'Hermione, durant lesquels il se forma à la lourde responsabilité de diriger une entreprise comme Potter Corp.

Quand il eut 25 ans, Harry estima qu'il était prêt à prendre sa place. Ne voulant toutefois pas abandonner sa société, Harry trouva avec son fils un arrangement satisfaisant. Potter Corp. était dorénavant divisée en deux entités : la première, établie à Londres, regroupait toutes les activités liées à la fabrication des balais et à la gestion des équipes de Quidditch; tandis que la deuxième, établie à New-York, était en charge de l'organisation des grands prix de Formule Balai. Harry dirigeait la succursale de New-York, tout en restant PDG du groupe. Hermione était toujours vice-présidente et restait à Londres pour seconder James, tout comme elle l'avait fait pour Harry autrefois.

James s'avérait être un Directeur général compétent, attentif à ses employés et résolument tourné vers l'avenir. Grâce à des investissements audacieux et un élargissement de leurs produits, les années passaient et Potter Corp. restait toujours une entreprise de pointe en matière de balais volants.

Harry soupira avant de se ressaisir. Il ne devait plus tarder à préparer ses affaires, sans quoi il allait rater son portoloin. Il se redressa en position assise, et machinalement, passa la main sur la place vide à côté de lui. Les draps étaient froids.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, ignorant délibérément la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco regagna l'appartement vers cinq heures trente du matin. Il ôta ses chaussures dans l'entrée afin de ne pas faire de bruit et de ne pas réveiller Harry. Ce dernier ne se levait pas avant sept heures, de sorte qu'il ne remarquerait pas son absence.

Mais ses prévisions furent déjouées quand il vit Harry, tout habillé, debout devant le lit, en train de ranger des vêtements dans une valise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco, la bouche sèche et le cœur battant.

\- Je pense que ça se voit, répliqua Harry d'un ton très calme. Je fais ma valise.

\- Harry… Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es en train… de me quitter ?

\- Cela ferait une différence ?

La panique gagna Draco.

-Ecoute… si c'est à propos d'hier soir…

\- Ce n'est pas à propos d'hier soir, dit Harry sur le même ton monocorde. Encore que je suis curieux d'entendre tes explications... Encore un dossier urgent à boucler, comme avant-hier ? Ou un client important à rassurer, comme il y a trois jours ?

\- J'ai énormément de travail pour le moment, je te l'ai dit…

\- Oui, Draco. Tu es un homme occupé, très occupé. Contrairement à moi qui suis presque… un rentier, depuis que j'ai laissé ma société à mon fils. C'est ce que tu m'as dit, non ?

\- Harry, je suis désolé… j'étais en colère. Je n'en pensais pas un mot ! C'est juste que, pour le moment, j'ai un tas de choses à régler au cabinet et que…

\- Des choses qui t'empêchent même de passer la nuit ici ? demanda Harry âprement.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il enleva sa veste et la jeta sur un fauteuil tout proche.

-Harry, arrête avec cette valise. Prenons le temps d'en parler.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de parler. Mon portoloin part dans deux heures.

\- Ton portoloin ? s'étonna Draco. Mais où vas-tu ?

\- A Londres.

\- A Londres ?

Cette fois, ce n'était pas seulement de la panique que Draco ressentit mais de la terreur à l'état pur. Si Harry partait à Londres, il ne le reverrait plus.

-Harry, je t'en prie, ne pars pas… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Harry eut un petit rire moqueur.

-Alors là, tu vois, je crois que… c'est exactement ce que je crois !

\- Non ! Tu te trompes ! Je… j'ai travaillé jusqu'au milieu de la nuit et je me suis endormi dans mon bureau !

\- Draco, ne me prends pas pour un con…

\- Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! Tu peux demander au garde de sécurité, c'est lui qui m'a réveillé en faisant sa tournée à cinq heures du matin !

Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans la voix de Draco, quelque chose d'inhabituel qui fit dire à Harry qu'il disait la vérité.

Il soupira avant de ranger une dernière chemise dans la valise et de la refermer.

-Je ne te quitte pas, Draco. Je rentre à Londres parce que James m'a appelé il y a une heure. Amanda va accoucher.

\- Quoi ? Mais… ce n'était prévu que dans un mois !

\- Je sais.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Et ton travail ? Tu viens de dire que…

\- Peu importe ! s'écria Draco. Je considère James comme mon fils, tu le sais bien ! Je veux être là pour lui !

Draco s'interrompit et fit quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver tout près de Harry.

-Et je veux être là pour toi aussi, dit-il plus bas.

Les résistances de Harry s'écroulèrent à l'instant où il sentit la chaleur du corps de Draco contre le sien et où il sentit son odeur l'envelopper. Comme s'il était attiré par un aimant, il se réfugia dans ses bras.

Draco l'y accueillit avec bonheur et soulagement, en le serrant contre lui le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, chuchota-t-il, mais, Harry, je te jure que je n'étais pas avec un autre. Je te jure que je ne te trompe pas. Il n'y a que toi… seulement toi depuis…

-Je sais, coupa Harry. Je sais.

Il ne voulait pas parler du passé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après que Draco soit retourné à New-York en janvier 2016, Harry et lui firent de leur mieux pour gérer leur relation à distance. Ils se retrouvaient le plus souvent possible, tantôt à Londres, tantôt à New-York.

Mais la passion et l'exaltation des premiers mois furent rapidement impactées par leurs responsabilités professionnelles. Les dossiers à boucler, les déplacements à l'étranger, les réunions incontournables se multipliaient et leurs moments ensemble commencèrent à s'espacer dangereusement.

Heureusement, il y avait leurs enfants. Malgré leurs emplois du temps chargés, aucun des deux ne transigeait sur les vacances scolaires et le temps passé avec leurs fils. Ces semaines étaient donc propices à des retrouvailles, à la fois passionnées mais aussi sereines, car elles les confortaient dans leur conviction que leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre restaient absolument intacts.

Bien sûr, il y eut des écarts. Aussi bien de la part de Draco que de Harry. Ils le savaient tous les deux mais n'en parlaient pas. Non pas que le sujet était tabou. Il était juste inutile car l'un comme l'autre savait que ces relations ne présentaient aucune importance.

Cette situation dura à peu près huit ans. Huit années d'une vie de couple particulière, non-conformiste, mais qui les satisfaisait pleinement, malgré les difficultés.

Jusqu'en septembre 2023.

A cette date, la santé de Harry se dégrada d'un coup. Les potions qu'il prenait ne faisaient plus d'effet, et suite à une mauvaise chute, il se retrouva cloué dans un lit d'hôpital, pratiquement paralysé. Draco rentra de New-York en catastrophe, accompagné d'un guérisseur du General Wizzard Hospital de Boston, spécialisé dans ce type de pathologie.

Andrew Coltrane, le guérisseur attitré de Harry, accueillit son confrère avec soulagement, comprenant bien qu'il y allait de l'intérêt de son patient de recevoir un deuxième diagnostic. A deux, ils travaillèrent jour et nuit pour mettre au point une nouvelle potion, ainsi qu'un sort agissant comme une sorte de gaine de myéline magique.

Après deux semaines d'angoisse, le rétablissement de Harry fut complet. Tellement complet qu'il commença à se comporter comme s'il avait à nouveau 20 ans. Il disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il comptait profiter de la vie. Résultat, il se mit à sortir, à boire et à forniquer à tout va, exactement comme quand il était au faîte de sa gloire de joueur de Quidditch et où il brûlait la chandelle par les deux bouts.

Les premières semaines, Draco avait mis ce comportement sur une stupide crise de la quarantaine. Mais c'était avant que Harry finisse par s'amouracher d'un jeune homme de 19 ans rencontré dans un bar.

Le coup était rude. Draco, qui à 45 ans était toujours obsédé par son physique et ses prouesses sexuelles, se retrouva confronté au pire de ses cauchemars : être délaissé par l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout, au profit d'un gamin qui faisait moins de la moitié de son âge.

Autour d'eux, leurs amis se sentaient totalement impuissants. Même Blaise n'était pas parvenu à trouver les mots pour rassurer Draco ou le faire réagir. Il restait là sans rien faire et sans rien dire, comme s'il était complètement éteint.

Voyant arriver la catastrophe, James, qui travaillait pour Potter Corp. depuis 4 ans, déboula dans le bureau de son père pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Le ton monta dangereusement. Harry dit à son fils de se mêler de ses affaires. James le traita de vieux con pathétique.

Ce qui ramena Harry à la réalité et lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de perdre, fut de trouver Scorpius un soir, devant la porte de son appartement. Il lui tendit une enveloppe et partit sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot.

L'enveloppe contenait un courrier de Draco à son fils, lui expliquant qu'il rentrait à New-York car il n'avait plus rien à faire à Londres. Il lui disait également combien il avait été heureux ces huit dernières années avec Harry, que même si leur couple n'était pas parfait, il n'avait pas cessé de se battre pour lui, pour qu'il survive malgré les épreuves, mais que, là, il était au bout de ce qu'il pouvait donner, même à Harry. Même à l'homme qui était toute sa vie, depuis toujours.

Le soir-même, Harry prenait un portoloin pour New-York.

Récupérer Draco fut loin d'être facile. La discussion fut houleuse. Il y eut de mots durs, des coups de colère et des larmes. Mais ce fut nécessaire.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry prit une décision radicale : il venait s'installer définitivement à New-York. Avec Draco. Il ne voulait plus vivre loin de lui et prendre le risque de le perdre encore une fois.

L'idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques mois de créer une succursale aux Etats-Unis et de laisser la direction de la société à Londres à James. Il était temps de concrétiser ce projet.

Il fallut à peine quelques jours à Harry pour organiser son déménagement et seulement quelques mois pour que _Potter Racing Ltd_ soit opérationnelle. Pendant ce temps, la transition de pouvoir s'opérait doucement à Londres. Hermione dirigeait le conseil d'administration en sa qualité de vice-présidente, tout en déléguant de plus en plus de tâches à James.

Harry était installé à New-York depuis un an et demi quand James Sirius Potter fut officiellement nommé Directeur Général de _Potter Corp._

Depuis lors, Harry et Draco ne s'étaient plus quittés. Plus rien n'était venu entacher leur bonheur… jusqu'à ces derniers jours.

Draco rentrait tard, restait évasif sur ce qu'il faisait. La semaine précédente, il avait même disparu pendant une journée entière sans rien dire à personne.

Harry était inquiet. Il avait l'impression que la vie de couple merveilleusement épanouissante qu'il vivait depuis cinq ans, était en train de lui filer entre les doigts.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôpital Ste Mangouste, Londres Sorcier**

-Bon sang ! Pourquoi ça prend tant de temps ? maugréa Harry pour la cinquième fois.

Il arpentait le couloir depuis dix bonnes minutes, sursautant à chaque bruit.

-Harry, putain, assieds-toi ! exigea Draco. Faire les cents pas n'aidera pas ces gamins à venir plus vite !

Ginny approuva avec reluctance. Elle détestait l'admettre mais Malefoy avait raison et Harry commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

-Mais ça fait 6 heures qu'ils sont là-dedans !

\- Pour James, ça a pris 10 heures, lui rappela Ginny. Mais je suppose que tu ne t'en souviens pas, vu que tu n'étais pas là.

L'acidité de la remarque n'échappa pas à Draco. Il faillit lui répondre mais une main apaisante se posa sur sa cuisse. Harry s'était rassis et le suppliait du regard de ne pas créer d'incident.

Harry s'était fait une raison : son compagnon et son ex-femme ne s'entendraient jamais.

-Je vais rejoindre les parents d'Amanda à la cafétéria, dit-elle en se levant.

-Ok. Je te préviens sitôt qu'il y a du nouveau.

A peine eut-elle disparu à l'angle du couloir que Draco soupira ostensiblement.

-Draco, dit Harry d'un ton fatigué. Arrête.

\- Elle m'énerve, dit-il.

\- Elle a raison, contra Harry. J'aurais dû être là.

\- C'était il y a 30 ans ! Elle me gave à toujours te faire les mêmes reproches !

\- Elle m'en fait beaucoup moins qu'avant. Honnêtement, je trouve même qu'elle fait beaucoup d'efforts. Y compris avec toi.

Draco eut un petit reniflement méprisant.

-Elle me supporte uniquement pour faire plaisir à James et Albus, dit-il.

\- Pareil pour toi. Parce que tu aimes mes fils autant qu'ils t'aiment, toi.

Harry sourit de l'air faussement revêche que Draco se donnait quand il était à court d'argument.

Une porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin, faisant presque bondir Harry hors de son siège. Mais c'était juste deux infirmières qui sortaient d'une pièce en papotant gaiement.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise avec un soupir.

-Harry, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter…

\- Les bébés sont prématurés ! Bien sûr que je m'inquiète !

\- J'étais un enfant prématuré, observa Draco. De six semaines. Et regarde l'homme exceptionnel et magnifique que je suis devenu.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es la personne la plus prétentieuse que je connaisse, se lamenta-t-il.

\- Prétentieuse… et exceptionnelle. Et magnifique. Tu ne peux pas prétendre le contraire.

En effet. A presque 50 ans, Draco était encore plus beau qu'avant. Il n'avait pas pris une ride. Ou plutôt si. Quelques-unes autour des yeux, qui adoucissaient considérablement son regard, le rendant plus rieur. Mais pour le reste, il n'avait absolument rien à envier à un homme de 30 ans.

Harry n'était pas en reste non plus, bien que contrairement à Draco, il ait davantage de cheveux gris, surtout sur les tempes. Mais ça ne lui posait aucun problème car Draco aimait ça, tout comme il aimait le reste de sa personne, à en juger par la passion qui animait toujours leurs ébats.

Cette pensée rassura Harry. Il se sentit soudain bien bête de douter de l'amour que Draco éprouvait toujours pour lui. Son comportement de ces dernières semaines pouvait parfaitement s'expliquer par une surcharge de travail, comme il le prétendait.

Harry fut sorti de ses réflexions par un bruit de pas. Un homme arrivait depuis le fond du couloir. De taille moyenne, les cheveux foncés frôlant ses épaules, il avançait d'un pas rapide, ses longues robes noires flottant autour de lui comme les ailes d'un corbeau.

Comme à chaque fois, Harry dut faire un effort pour se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de son fils et non d'un fantôme surgi du passé.

-Bonjour Papa, bonjour Draco, dit Albus en serrant les deux hommes dans ses bras.

\- Tu es venu directement de Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ? se moqua son fils.

\- Tu pourrais au moins te couper les cheveux, maugréa Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? Severus trouve que ça me va très bien…

Albus rigola devant l'air mortifié de son père. Depuis trois ans, il enseignait les Potions à Poudlard. Il avait été soutenu dans son choix par feu Severus Rogue, ancien Maître des Potions et actuel gardien de l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Au cours de sa troisième année à Poudlard, Albus s'était lié d'amitié avec l'homme revêche du portrait. Cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont il portait pourtant le prénom. Rogue n'avait jamais voulu en parler avec lui, préférant répondre sur un ton bourru que son père était un idiot sentimental.

S'il ne voulait jamais parler de la guerre ou de Harry, Rogue acceptait bien volontiers de partager sa passion pour les potions et pour la magie en général. Albus avait énormément appris à son contact, et encore aujourd'hui, il lui demandait très souvent conseil.

-Alors ? demanda Albus. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- On ne sait encore rien pour le moment, dit Draco. Amanda est en salle de travail depuis un peu plus de 6 heures maintenant. Ton frère est avec elle.

\- Les bébés se présentent par le siège, ajouta Harry.

\- Hm. Mandy est une jeune femme en bonne santé, dit Albus. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à dire à ton père, marmonna Draco.

\- Ce sont mes premiers petits-enfants ! protesta Harry. J'attends de voir ta tête quand ce sera ton tour !

Draco fit une grimace éloquente qu'Harry ne vit pas car il s'était tourné vers son fils.

-Au fait, quelqu'un a prévenu Scorpius ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas parvenu à le joindre, dit Draco.

\- Hm. Il est sans doute sur une mission extrêmement importante et inutilement dangereuse, jeta Albus sèchement. Une de plus. Maman est là ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- A la cafétéria, avec Madeleine et Adam.

\- Je vais aller la voir. A tout à l'heure.

Et il partit dans une envolée de cape noire.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger avec Scorpius, commenta Harry.

\- Non. Et j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit Draco. Ils prétendent tous les deux que tout va très bien, mais c'est évident que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Quand ils étaient adolescents et qu'ils se disputaient, on savait que c'était généralement pour une histoire de filles, soupira Harry, mais là…

Il s'interrompit, pensant soudainement à quelque chose.

\- Tu crois que c'est parce que Scorpius est marié et pas lui ?

\- Non, dit Draco. Albus ne veut pas se marier. Il préfère collectionner les filles.

Harry émit un petit grognement désapprobateur. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que son fils était un séducteur patenté. Il faut dire qu'il était très bel homme. Il avait hérité du physique de son père, en un peu plus grand et avec un côté ténébreux qui les faisaient toutes succomber. Et Albus en profitait plutôt largement. Un peu trop au goût de Harry.

\- J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que ça tient au fait que Scorpius est devenu Auror, dit Draco, interrompant les pensées de Harry.

\- Tu crois ? Il était un des premiers à l'avoir soutenu pourtant…

Juste après la fin de ses études à Poudlard, alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il allait se spécialiser dans l'étude des potions, comme Albus, Scorpius avait créé la surprise en annonçant sa décision de devenir Auror. Personne n'avait cependant discuté son choix, et certainement pas Albus. Au contraire, celui-ci était très enthousiaste, un peu comme s'il savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient.

Et de fait. Ce que personne ne savait, excepté Albus, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un plan longuement et mûrement réfléchi par Scorpius. Il s'était inscrit à l'académie des Aurors avec la ferme intention de devenir le meilleur aspirant de sa promotion. Ce qui le fut le cas : il obtint son brevet avec la mention _« exceptionnel »._

Puis, peu avant d'être officiellement nommé, il se rendit à New-York pour voir son père et pour lui annoncer qu'il voulait désormais porter le nom de Malefoy. Il lui expliqua que sa décision était mûrement réfléchie, qu'il en avait parlé avec ses parents et qu'ils ne s'opposeraient pas à son choix. Archibald avait été très meurtri et vexé par cette décision mais il avait parfaitement compris que son fils ne changerait pas d'avis.

Draco emmena donc Scorpius au Ministère de la Magie. Devant le Sorcier de l'état civil, il fit exactement le même geste que son père avait fait le jour de sa naissance : il posa sa baguette sur le front de son fils et le déclara comme son premier-né, en énonçant à voix haute son nom complet. Aussitôt, une lumière bleutée enveloppa Scorpius et tous les registres de l'état civil le concernant furent modifiés pour être désormais régis par les Lois Anciennes et les Lois des Vingt-Huit.

Narcissa, qui n'était au courant de rien, fondit en larmes le jour où, devant le Magenmagot au grand complet, Scorpius Draco Archibald Hypérion Malefoy, et non Scorpius Miller, prêta le serment des Aurors.

Après plus de quarante années au cours desquelles le nom des Malefoy avait été associé à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Scorpius venait de le réhabiliter.

Et ce n'était que le début.

Un soir de novembre 2024, après plus de dix jours de traque épuisante, Scorpius parvint, au péril de sa vie, à capturer Antonin Dolohov, le dernier mangemort encore en fuite.

Ce fut un déchaînement d'émotions dans le pays. Neville Londubat, devenu entre-temps Ministre de la Magie, lui remit la Médaille du Mérite et de l'Honneur.

Plus personne n'envisageait désormais de diffamer le nom des Malefoy.

-Papa ?

Harry se retourna brusquement. James venait d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir. Il avait un large sourire et les yeux brillants d'émotion.

-Viens faire connaissance avec tes deux petits-fils.

\- Oh Merlin !

Pendant que Harry se précipitait vers son fils aîné, Draco sortit sa baguette et invoqua un patronus afin qu'il prévienne Albus et Ginny que les jumeaux étaient nés.

Il dicta son message au grand cerf argenté et le regarda partir en trottinant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 juillet 2030 – Spring Vale, Ile de Wight**

-Harry ?

Les mains tremblantes, Harry replia le morceau de parchemin et le replaça là où il l'avait trouvé, dans la poche du pantalon que Draco avait laissé sur le lit. C'était un mot, apparemment rédigé à la hâte, d'une écriture qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

 _« Tout est réglé. Si c'est toujours ce que tu veux. »_

Qui avait écrit ce mot ? Le jeune homme avec qui Draco avait déjeuné la semaine dernière ?

Harry les avait surpris ensemble un jour où il se rendait au cabinet de Draco, dans l'idée de l'inviter au restaurant. Il était passé devant une trattoria et il les avait vu, bavardant, se souriant mutuellement, tout en partageant une assiette d'antipasti et une bouteille de vin.

Il inspira un grand coup. C'était son cinquantième anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il le fêtait en commun avec celui de Draco, car il était toujours compliqué de parvenir à réunir leur famille et leurs amis. Ils attendaient donc pas moins de 18 personnes et il était hors de question pour Harry de gâcher cette réunion.

Il se composa donc un visage serein et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand Draco apparut sur le seuil.

-Harry ? Atticus demande ce qu'il doit préparer pour les jumeaux. Une purée de légumes certainement, mais à quoi ?

\- Ah oui… James dit que William est dans une phase « carottes » mais Henry déteste ça, il préfère les petits pois…

\- Bon. Je lui dis de préparer les deux.

Draco allait s'en aller quand il se ravisa.

-Harry, ça va ? Tu as l'air… bizarre.

\- Non, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Sûrement, répondit Draco avec un sourire goguenard. Il faut dire que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup laissé dormir cette nuit.

-Il semble que ma résistance s'amoindrit avec l'âge, dit Harry en se forçant à plaisanter. Il serait peut-être temps que tu me remplaces par un homme plus jeune et plus fringant…

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça instantanément. L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut qu'il allait lui annoncer que c'était déjà fait. Au lieu de quoi, il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras.

-Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille, chuchota-t-il.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-James et Amanda arriveront par cheminée ? demanda Draco en vérifiant une fois de plus que tout était prêt pour accueillir leurs invités.

Ils avaient décidé d'organiser la fête dans leur propriété de l'Ile de Wight, une villa immense, entourée d'un jardin de plusieurs hectares, perchée au sommet d'une colline et qui offrait une vue époustouflante sur le large.

C'est Draco qui, quatre ans auparavant, avait découvert ce petit coin de paradis et proposé à Harry d'en faire leur résidence secondaire quand ils séjournaient en Angleterre, ce qu'il avait immédiatement accepté.

Harry aimait particulièrement cette maison. Pas à cause de sa taille ou de son emplacement, mais parce que Draco et lui l'avaient achetée à deux. C'était _leur_ maison.

-Oui, confirma Harry. Le médicomage dit que les jumeaux sont en parfaite santé et que maintenant qu'ils ont presque 5 mois, ils sont en mesure de supporter le trajet par cheminée.

-Bien. Voyons voir si je n'ai oublié personne, dit Draco en recomptant le nombre d'assiettes. Blaise, Hermione et Victor. Pansy, Jérémy, Sarah et Esther. Théo, Justin et Samuel. Scorpius et Rose. Albus. James et Amanda. Je ne compte pas les jumeaux puisqu'ils sont trop petits pour être à table… Tante Andromeda. Et ma mère et Kingsley. C'est bon.

\- Alors, c'est Kingsley maintenant ? se moqua Harry tout en réarrangeant les bouquets de fleurs. Ce n'est plus « l'autre », « Shacklebolt » ou bien « le coureur de veuve » ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

-C'est ma mère, Harry. Elle est riche et encore très belle. C'est normal que je m'inquiète de ses fréquentations.

\- Tu as conscience que ça fait presque cinq ans que tu t'en inquiètes ?

\- Je devais m'assurer qu'il était sérieux dans ses intentions envers elle.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tu crois qu'elle a attendu ta permission pour coucher avec lui ?

\- Potter, je refuse de parler de la vie sexuelle de ma mère ! s'offusqua Draco.

\- En tout cas, même s'il est plus jeune qu'elle, je trouve qu'ils forment un très beau couple. C'est formidable qu'elle ait pu refaire sa vie.

\- Mon père doit se retourner dans sa tombe, ironisa Draco. Tu imagines ? Un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ancien Auror et actuel Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal… Il cumule toutes les tares.

\- C'est aussi ce que tu penses ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Ma mère est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Et j'admets que Kingsley est un homme respectable.

Ils ne purent continuer cette discussion car un grand _rouf_ se fit entendre depuis le salon, suivit du vagissement à l'unisson de deux petits humains miniatures, manifestement très contrariés.

Draco ferma les yeux en soupirant. Heureusement, il avait renouvelé la veille son stock de potions contre les maux de tête.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après le repas, tous les invités avaient migré sur la terrasse. Le temps était splendide, l'ambiance détendue et conviviale. Les jumeaux faisaient la sieste à l'intérieur, sous la surveillance d'Atticus. Les autres enfants disputaient une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin.

Harry contemplait tout ce petit monde, _son_ petit monde, un peu mélancolique. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, son rêve le plus cher avait toujours été d'avoir une famille. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il s'était autant accroché à Ginny. Pour que son rêve devienne réalité. Jusqu'à ce que son divorce et son coming-out fassent tout voler en éclat.

A l'époque, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour reconstruire quelque chose. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Grâce à Draco.

Evidemment, on était loin du happy end des films romantiques et des histoires à l'eau de rose, où les ex deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde et où leurs nouveaux compagnons s'entendent merveilleusement bien. Mais chacun semblait avoir retrouvé la paix, et après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, rien que cela, c'était déjà un miracle.

Depuis que ses fils étaient devenus adultes et autonomes, Harry voyait beaucoup moins Ginny. Peut-être cinq ou six fois par an, à l'occasion des anniversaires, des fêtes de fin d'année ou des mariages. Elle ne s'était pas remariée mais vivait en couple avec Dean Thomas.

Il ne voyait pas davantage les autres membres de la famille Weasley. Bien que ses relations avec Ron se soient franchement améliorées, ils n'avaient jamais pu retrouver l'amitié qui les avait autrefois liés.

Machinalement, son regard se porta sur Albus et Scorpius qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de là, accoudés à la balustrade qui surplombait la plage. Leur discussion ne semblait pas plaisante. Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry se demanda si leur amitié à eux était elle aussi, en train de s'étioler.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Alors ? C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? demanda Albus.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ? soupira Scorpius.

\- Que Neville veut te nommer Chef des Aurors ?

Scorpius soupira derechef.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas encore accepté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas forcément ce que je veux.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que si, c'est ce que tu veux ! Depuis le début, tu veux réhabiliter le nom des Malefoy ! Tu imagines ? Un Malefoy nommé Chef des Aurors ? Narcissa va en faire une syncope !

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la réaction de sa grand-mère. Elle était tellement fière de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je n'ai pas envie de terminer dans un bureau à distribuer des ordres. J'aime mon boulot. J'aime être sur le terrain.

\- Et risquer ta vie ? jeta sèchement Albus.

\- S'il te plait, ne commence pas…

Albus serra les poings, tentant de réprimer la vague de colère qui était en train de le submerger.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Après la capture de Dolohov, tu es resté dans le coma pendant cinq jours. Les guérisseurs ne savaient pas si tu allais t'en tirer. Par Merlin, si tu étais mort… je…

\- Hé, tout va bien, dit doucement Scorpius. Je m'en suis sorti.

\- Ce jour-là, oui. Mais la prochaine fois ?

\- Albus, la plupart des missions ne sont jamais aussi dangereuses. Et puis, j'ai un instinct survie, moi. Je ne suis pas un foutu Gryffondor.

\- Parfois, je me le demande, maugréa Albus.

Scorpius inspira brièvement, contrarié.

-De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi. Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis quand tu as accepté le poste de Maître des Potions à Poudlard.

\- J'ai accepté ce poste parce que j'aimais ça ! Depuis toujours.

\- Tu voulais devenir apothicaire ! Tu voulais qu'on tienne une boutique tous les deux, sur le Chemin de Traverse !

\- Non, Scorpius. Ça c'était ton rêve à toi.

Scorpius balaya l'argument d'une main.

-Peu importe ! Tu aurais pu devenir potionniste à Ste Mangouste ou dans un laboratoire privé ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de passer toute l'année dans un vieux château au fin fond de l'Ecosse, où je ne peux te joindre que par hibou et d'où tu ne reviens que deux fois par an !

\- Au moins, je ne risque pas ma vie !

\- NON MAIS TU ES LOIN DE MOI !

Albus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer l'océan au loin.

-Par Merlin, continua Scorpius. C'est pour ça ? Tu as pris ce poste pour… pour être loin de moi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : j'ai pris ce poste parce que j'aimais ça. Et parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire après ce qui c'était passé.

\- La meilleure chose… mais… tu veux dire…

Scorpius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Albus se dégagea brutalement et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, Scorpius. Tu as bien compris ! siffla Albus, d'un ton aigre. Je sais que pour toi, c'était juste un truc marrant que tu as voulu essayer parce que t'étais complètement bourré, et que j'étais d'accord… sauf que moi, après… c'était… putain de merde…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, en colère et complètement submergé par des sentiments qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps.

-Moi aussi, j'ai un instinct de survie, Scorpius.

Albus s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais il fut retenu par une poigne ferme autour de son bras.

-Albus, attends !

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un moment.

-J'ai besoin de savoir, dit Scorpius. Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

Albus soupira lourdement.

\- Ça te ferait flipper si je te répondais oui ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Et toi ?

Scorpius prit du temps pour choisir ses mots.

-Tu sais, dit-il, ça fait longtemps que je me suis rendu compte qu'une relation comme la nôtre n'est pas vraiment habituelle. Entre nous, ça a toujours tellement fusionnel…

Il eut un sourire tendre et un peu nostalgique.

\- Je t'aime, Albus. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Alors oui, je peux comprendre ce que tu as ressenti quand j'ai été blessé en mission… parce que… Merlin, si je devais te perdre, je n'y survivrais pas.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais j'aime ma femme. Je l'aime vraiment.

\- Tu es en train de dire que tu nous aimes tous les deux ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui. Différemment.

Albus hocha la tête. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il n'était pas jaloux de Rose. Au contraire, il était heureux du couple qu'ils formaient.

-Tu regrettes qu'on ait couché ensemble ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Je crois que c'est quelque chose que nous devions partager. Quelque chose d'inévitable. Même si j'ai eu très peur que ça fiche notre amitié en l'air.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur. C'est pour ça que partir à Poudlard était nécessaire. Je devais m'éloigner, et réfléchir à… ce que nous avions fait.

\- Nous n'aurions jamais dû attendre tant de temps avant d'en parler.

\- Peu importe. Tant que je sais que je ne t'ai pas perdu.

\- Tu ne m'as pas perdu, affirma Scorpius. Tu ne me perdras jamais.

Ils s'accoudèrent tous les deux à la balustrade, côte à côte, épaule contre épaule. Scorpius prit la main d'Albus et enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

-Tu sais, dit Albus, après quelques minutes de silence, j'ai aimé ce qu'on a fait. C'était fort et… incroyable. Mais…

\- Mais tu préfères faire l'amour avec des filles, acheva Scorpius en riant. Je comprends. Moi aussi, tu sais.

\- Alors, tu vas arrêter de critiquer les filles avec qui je sors ?

\- Jamais de la vie. Il n'y en a aucune qui est assez bien pour toi.

\- Tu es impossible ! râla Albus. Toi, tu t'es marié avec ma cousine ! La seule fille que je ne pourrai jamais critiquer.

\- La seule fille qui sait ce que je ressens pour toi et qui l'accepte.

Albus demeura sans voix. Scorpius le regarda et lui sourit. Ce qu'Albus pouvait voir dans ses yeux ne nécessitait aucune explication.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Depuis la terrasse, Rose regardait Scorpius et Albus avec un sourire satisfait.

-On dirait que ces deux-là se sont rabibochés, dit Harry en se plaçant à ses côtés.

\- Il était temps. Je n'aimais pas les savoir en froid.

\- Moi non plus. C'était quoi le problème ?

\- Oh… des choses qu'ils avaient sur le cœur et qu'ils n'ont jamais pris le temps de se dire. Maintenant, ils vont pouvoir avancer.

Harry regarda Rose, un air perplexe sur le visage, ne sachant que penser de cette réponse sibylline.

-Tu sais si Scorpius va accepter le poste de Chef des Aurors ? demanda-t-il à la place.

Rose haussa un sourcil.

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais au courant, rigola-t-elle.

\- Hé ! Je suis le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, l'Elu, ma petite demoiselle, railla Harry. On ne peut rien me cacher !

\- Tu en as parlé à Draco ?

\- Non, dit-il plus sérieusement. C'est à Scorpius de le faire.

Rose hocha la tête, satisfaite.

-Il va accepter le poste, dit-elle avec conviction.

\- Ce sera une telle fierté pour Draco et sa mère, approuva Harry.

 _Et un tel soulagement pour Albus de ne plus le savoir sur le terrain,_ acheva Rose dans sa tête.

-Et toi ? demanda Harry. Un nouveau voyage en perspective ?

\- Je pars en Indonésie dans trois jours. Mission diplomatique auprès des Torajas du Sulawesi.

A 26 ans à peine, Rose était Directrice du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Sa connaissance des langues étrangères et son sens de la diplomatie faisait des merveilles auprès de tous les dirigeants sorciers qu'elle avait rencontré. Son influence au Ministère était telle qu'on en parlait déjà comme une candidate sérieuse au poste de Ministre de la Magie.

-Parrain, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Rose. Tu m'as l'air un peu absent depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Non, tout va bien, ma chérie. C'est juste que… arrivé à un certain âge, les anniversaires n'ont plus la même saveur.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Tu es inquiet. Je le vois bien. C'est à propos de Draco ?

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à ta mère, Rosie. C'est effrayant par moment, tu sais…

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Dis-moi ce que…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'achever sa phrase car Atticus venait d'apparaître en faisant léviter un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire garni de cinquante bougies magiques, perpétuelles, garanties sans coulure et sans fumée. Tout le monde l'applaudit.

-LES ENFANTS ! cria Blaise. SI VOUS NE VENEZ PAS TOUT DE SUITE, ON NE VA PAS VOUS ATTENDRE !

Aussitôt, les balais se posèrent au sol et les adolescents arrivèrent en courant. Amanda alla chercher les jumeaux qui avaient terminé leur sieste. Puis, tout le monde se regroupa autour de Harry et Draco, tandis que Théo programmait l'appareil photo.

-Atticus, où vas-tu ? demanda Draco alors que l'elfe repartait à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Préparer le thé, Monsieur.

\- Ça peut attendre. Viens donc ici, dit-il en se décalant légèrement.

L'elfe regarda son employeur comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Mais Monsieur…

\- Tu fais partie de la famille, Atticus, dit Harry.

L'elfe ne dit rien mais ses gros yeux globuleux devinrent soudain très humides. Il redressa le menton, remonta son pantalon et avec fierté, il vint prendre place entre Harry et Draco.

Le retardateur se mit en marche, laissant le temps à Théo de rejoindre le groupe aux côtés de Justin et de Samuel, leur fils adoptif. Tout le monde dit « cheeeeese ! » et le moment fut immortalisé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un peu plus tard, quand les dernières miettes du gâteau eurent disparu, Draco demanda à Atticus d'amener le champagne. Il servit une coupe à tous ses invités, avant d'en tendre une à Harry.

-A nos cinquante ans, que nous ne faisons pas ! dit Draco en choquant doucement son verre contre le sien. Et j'interdis à quiconque de dire le contraire !

\- Bon anniversaire ! clamèrent tous les autres en chœur.

\- Bon anniversaire, mon amour, murmura Draco à l'oreille de Harry.

Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le temps n'avait décidément aucune prise sur ce que Draco parvenait à lui faire ressentir.

-Je t'aime, Draco, lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Et c'est pour ça, que je voulais t'offrir… ceci.

Il tendit à Harry une large enveloppe rectangulaire, assez épaisse.

-C'est un cadeau que je nous fais à tous les deux, ajouta Draco. En espérant que tu acceptes.

Intrigué, Harry s'empressa de faire sauter la pastille de cire qui couvrait le rabat. Il en sortit ce qui semblait être des billets de portoloin et des réservations d'hôtels, accompagné d'un bristol simple mais élégant.

 _« L'agence de voyages Evanesco vous remercie pour votre confiance et espère que vous profiterez pleinement de votre séjour autour du monde »._

-Un… un voyage autour du monde ? s'exclama Harry.

\- Oui. Pendant un an.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il avait dû mal comprendre.

-Ça fait presque quinze ans qu'on est ensemble, dit Draco. Et après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je crois qu'on a bien mérité du temps pour nous. Juste toi et moi.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour la société, dit Hermione avant que Harry n'objecte. Je m'en occuperai. Blaise et moi venons nous installer à New-York pendant un an.

\- Quoi ? Mais Blaise… ta clientèle…

-Je compte me réorienter. Grâce à Jérémy, je vais pouvoir suivre le programme de formation en psychomagie criminelle dispensée par le Macusa. Neville Londubat m'a déjà fait savoir que ces nouvelles compétences seraient très appréciées par le Bureau des Aurors lorsque je reviendrai.

\- Et Victor ? demanda Harry.

\- Nous lui avons proposé de l'inscrire à Ilvermorny, expliqua Hermione. Mais il préfère rester à Poudlard.

\- Amanda et moi, nous nous en occuperons, intervint James.

\- Et puis, je suis là pour le surveiller durant l'année, précisa Albus.

\- Tout comme nous, dit Kingsley de sa voix grave et profonde, en entourant les épaules de Narcissa de son bras.

Victor poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-C'est vraiment la misère d'avoir autant de membres de sa famille qui enseignent à Poudlard !

La remarque du jeune garçon fit rire tout le monde.

-Draco, reprit Harry. Et ton cabinet ?

\- Tout est réglé. J'ai bossé comme un elfe de maison ces six derniers mois pour être sûr de terminer les dossiers les plus importants. Hier soir, Richard m'a confirmé que la toute dernière négociation que j'ai supervisée avait abouti. J'ai également formé celui qui va me remplacer pendant un an. Il est un peu jeune mais très brillant. Je suis certain qu'il va s'en sortir.

\- Mais… tu n'as pas peur qu'il… je ne sais pas… qu'il te prenne tes clients ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Oh, ça ne risque pas, affirma Pansy. J'apprendrai à ce petit morveux à rester à sa place.

\- Mais même si ça arrivait, dit Draco… sincèrement, je m'en moque. Tout ce qui compte, c'est nous.

Incroyablement touché, Harry prit Draco dans ses bras et le serra avec force.

-Alors, toutes ces soirées où tu rentrais tard, ces nuits que tu passais dehors…

\- Je préparais notre départ.

\- Merlin, j'ai… j'ai cru que c'était _ton_ départ que tu préparais…

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je sais que j'ai joué avec le feu, mais je voulais vraiment te faire la surprise.

\- Tu es incroyable, Draco.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Je veux dire…

\- Harry, coupa Draco. Quand vas-tu comprendre que je suis capable de tout pour toi ? Un mot de toi, et je suis prêt à tout laisser tomber, tellement je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

\- Alors, tu acceptes ?

\- Evidemment que j'accepte !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il embrassa Draco avec toute la passion dont il était capable.

Autour d'eux, leur famille, leurs amis partageaient pleinement leur bonheur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le soir tombait doucement sur l'Ile de Wight, rafraîchissant légèrement l'atmosphère.

James, Amanda et les jumeaux étaient repartis. Tout comme Justin, Théo, Samuel, Pansy, Jérémy et leurs deux filles. Rose discutait avec sa mère, Narcissa, Kingsley et Scorpius, tandis que Draco jouait une partie d'échecs avec son filleul, Victor.

Harry s'était éloigné, pour profiter d'un peu de calme après cette journée trépidante.

Blaise s'approcha et lui tendit un verre de whisky pur feu. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant que Harry ne dise :

-J'ai cru qu'il allait me quitter.

\- Je sais. Tu lui en veux ?

\- Non. Je m'en veux à moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il a m'a dit la vérité. Et moi, je ne le croyais pas… Je pensais que pendant tout ce temps, il était avec un autre.

Blaise posa la main sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant.

-A ta décharge, vous avez toujours eu une relation compliquée tous les deux.

\- Oui. Et malgré ça, il n'y a rien que je voudrais changer.

Avec un indescriptible sentiment de bonheur au cœur, Harry ferma les yeux, offrant son visage à la brise de mer qui emportait avec elle les tourments révolus.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Un an plus tard - 31 juillet 2031 – Agra, Inde**

L'année sabbatique de Harry et Draco touchait à sa fin.

Durant leur voyage, ils avaient visité les plus beaux endroits du monde, depuis la Baie Ensanada en Terre de Feu, jusqu'aux sources chaudes de l'île de Kyushu. Ils avaient admiré les aurores boréales en Laponie et le lever de soleil sur les temples d'Angkor au Cambodge. Ils avaient fêté le Carnaval à La Nouvelle-Orléans et la Fête des Lanternes à Nankin. Ils avaient même mis leurs vies en danger, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés en visitant les Jardins de Babur en Afghanistan, inconscients que l'homosexualité était toujours considérée comme un crime dans ce pays, et passible de la peine de mort.

Leur périple s'achevait à Agra, en Inde.

Draco était réveillé depuis longtemps. Il contemplait Harry, toujours profondément endormi, allongé à côté de lui dans le lit immense de leur luxueuse suite. Il était couché sur le ventre, un bras replié sous l'oreiller. Le drap le recouvrait à peine à mi-cuisse, laissant admirer son corps toujours aussi désirable.

Draco se rappelait, comme si c'était hier, de la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Un 31 juillet. Cette nuit-là, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était en profiter au maximum car il était persuadé que tout se terminerait au matin. Il s'était d'ailleurs assuré que Potter le comprenne bien ainsi, lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné au terminal le lendemain.

 _« -Salut Potter. Fais bon voyage._

 _\- Merci. Si… si jamais tu viens à Londres, tu…_

 _\- Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que j'irais foutre à Londres ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry, embarrassé… mais si c'est le cas…_

 _\- Potter… je t'aurai oublié sitôt que tu auras franchi cette porte. Et je te conseille d'en faire autant »._

Mais quand il avait vu Harry lui sourire crânement, en lui répondant que c'était déjà fait, pour ensuite s'en aller vers la porte d'embarquement, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de le rattraper.

Ça avait été le début de tout. Le début d'une histoire impossible, entre deux garçons ennemis d'enfance, devenus deux hommes meurtris d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

Ils en avaient bavé tous les deux, ils avaient souffert plus qu'il était humainement possible.

 _« -Olivier m'aime, Draco. Il m'aime comme toi tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer !_

 _-C'est vrai. Je ne t'aimerai jamais de cette façon-là._

 _\- Même si je le savais, ça fait un putain de mal de chien de te l'entendre dire..._

 _\- Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu._

 _\- Pourtant, tu y arrives très bien._

 _\- Alors, que fais-tu encore ici ? »._

Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait.

 _« -Mais quel être abject es-tu pour faire autant de mal autour de toi ? s'emporta Théo, agacé par l'impassibilité de Draco. Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ?_

 _\- C'était la seule solution, dit Draco en contemplant le bout rougeoyant de sa cigarette._

 _\- La seule solution pour quoi ?_

 _\- Pour qu'il me lâche définitivement »._

Ils avaient vécu en enfer, par amour.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rendent les armes.

 _« Je t'aime »._

Harry bougea légèrement. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il lui fallut quelques instants pour faire le point sur ce qui l'entourait. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit Draco et il sourit.

Comme à chaque fois, le cœur de Draco chancela. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que le premier sourire de Harry le matin.

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda Harry d'une voix encore endormie.

-Suffisamment pour que j'aie eu le temps de détailler tous les endroits où j'ai envie de t'embrasser et imaginer toutes les positions dans lesquelles on fera l'amour d'ici à ce qu'il soit midi.

\- Huuum… fit Harry en s'étirant paresseusement et en roulant sur le dos, laissant Draco l'admirer de face cette fois.

Draco se mordit les lèvres, avec un regard de prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car Harry s'esquiva.

-Tes fantasmes attendront Malefoy ! Je dois d'abord répondre à l'appel de la nature et me brosser les dents.

Il sortit du lit et traversa lentement la chambre, en s'étirant encore et en faisant doucement rouler les muscles de son dos.

\- Tu es un enfoiré d'allumeur, Potter, murmura Draco.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire. Merlin ce qu'il aimait cet homme.

Il se leva et alla vers l'armoire où étaient rangées ses affaires. De sous une pile de t-shirt, il sortit une petite boîte carrée en velours noir. Il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, brillantes et intactes, les deux alliances qu'il avait achetées en 2015 attendaient sagement que le moment soit venu. Il les caressa du bout du doigt, se rappelant de ce qu'il avait dit ce jour-là, au terminal des portoloins.

 _« -Je n'ai pas rendu les alliances._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. J'étais à la bijouterie… j'avais posé la boîte sur le comptoir… et, je n'ai pas pu les rendre. Je n'ai pas pu._

 _\- Tu regrettes qu'on ait décidé de ne pas se marier ?_

 _\- Non. Parce que ça ne nous ressemble pas. Même si j'en suis venu à le souhaiter, on ne sera jamais un couple ordinaire. Ce qui nous lie, c'est bien plus qu'un simple anneau ou qu'un serment. Ça a toujours été beaucoup plus que ça. L'amour que j'ai pour toi ne peut tout simplement pas être contenu dans quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un serment de mariage »._

C'était toujours vrai. Et pourtant…

Cet après-midi, Harry et lui allaient visiter le Taj Mahal. Un endroit ridiculement romantique. Parfait pour une demande ridiculement romantique.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Draco referma la boîte et la tint serrée dans sa main.

 **FIN**

 _ **Pour Laureen.**_

 _ **"Les rencontres dans la vie sont comme le vent. Certaines t'effleurent. D'autres te renversent".**_

* * *

 **Voilà. Après un peu moins d'un an d'écriture et cinq mois de publication, je mets un point final à cette histoire. J'ai aimé l'écrire et j'ai surtout aimé la partager avec vous. Votre enthousiasme a été sans précédent.**

 **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire depuis son commencement et tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires. C'était un vrai bonheur de partager ces moments avec vous. Et même si je n'ai pas toujours eu l'occasion de répondre à tout le monde, j'ai lu chacune de vos reviews avec la plus grande joie.**

 **Un merci très spécial à Mery-Alice, Hakuronchu, Mamilys, Kelewan, Miss de Lune, Brigitte26, Hildegarde et YummiYaoiGirl.**

 **Vous avez été nombreux à vanter la qualité de l'écriture, de l'orthographe, la fluidité du texte. Tout cela je le dois à mes deux bêtas qui corrigent inlassablement mes textes. Victoria Malefoy, tout d'abord, la première confidente de mes idées, de mes scénarios tordus et de mes prises de tête. Je la remercie pour sa patience et son enthousiasme qui ne faiblit jamais. Corylus ensuite, l'impitoyable critique qui me fait parfois réécrire des passages entiers, qui subit ma mauvaise humeur sans sourciller mais qui me soutient à chaque minute. Il est la meilleure part de moi-même.**

 **Enfin, je ne peux pas terminer cette note sans évoquer Line M., NathanaelleS. et Ewimonde93. Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce qu'on a partagé pendant cinq mois. Merci à vous trois. Pour m'avoir fait rire, pour m'avoir fait pleurer, pour m'avoir fait me sentir aussi exceptionnelle, alors que c'est vous qui l'êtes. Vraiment.**

 **Concernant la suite de mes projets, il faudra être patient. Je suis actuellement occupée à la rédaction d'un OS et j'en ai quelques autres en tête. Mais mon principal projet est une fic longue UA, dont l'histoire se déroule avant la première guerre mondiale. Changement radical d'atmosphère en perspective !**

 **Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que je vais mettre à finaliser ces différentes histoires mais j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir au moins poster un OS à la rentrée de septembre.**

 **J'ai hâte de vous retrouver.**

 **Je vous embrasse. A très bientôt.**

 **Rose**


End file.
